Stories in Stone: Luna's Royal Guard
by TheDarkRabbit
Summary: The statues in canterlot gardens tell many tales. but are they really all statues? Primary work is posted on
1. Prologue, Stories in the Stone

Stories in Stone.

Luna's Royal Guard

by

TDR

Prologue, Stories in the Stones

Twilight fell back, eyes wide as she stared in horror. The garden grew quiet again, the echo of the scream fading into the hedgerows. Even at the full light of noon the Canterlot Royal Gardens had suddenly a very sinister look to her. She lifts her gaze, watching as the last of the pony's flesh was consumed once more, by stone. Twilight's eyes had yet to leave the cold gray statue. The mares screams, begging Celestia for forgiveness,and her pleas to Twilight for help, still sounding in her ears. The surprise had cost her the control of her spell, the effect reversing itself, sealing the mare back in her cold petrified state.

The purple pony lay there on the grass, her mind galloping millions of miles an hour. Her head slowly turned as she looked over the hundreds of other statues decorating the garden, and these were just the ones she could see. The gardens covered acres of land, magically folded back in on itself. The spell was a marvel, giving more room, but taking up less space, a feat only a Goddess could have mustered the power for. There was no telling how many statues there truly were. Was Discord correct? Did the Princesses really turn ponies to stone? The little pony in her head screamed a definitive, YES, along with an order to run.

Discord's comment had nagged at her for months, adding in no small part to her breakdown a few weeks ago. She decided to take a small vacation after Nightmare Night to visit her family in Canterlot. After the usual greetings and conversations of how she was doing, coupled with her moms questions on if she had found a stallion yet, she came to the Garden to find out for her self. She left Spike with her parents telling them she would be back later and hurried to the palace grounds.

After the cockatrice had turned her to stone, she put a great deal of effort into finding a cure that would not require the bird to be agreeable. She had managed to learn a spell to revert stone to flesh, and had come here expecting nothing more than one of Discord's lies. To find he was truthful, was a shock that she was still trying to recover from. She slowly pushed herself to her hooves not even sure what she was to do next. Could she tell some one? Was it even possible to confront Celestia over this? Could anything really be done if she did indeed turn any pony she wished into a statue? She barely noticed the shadow looming over her until its owner spoke.

"You should not have done that Twilight Sparkle. Some things exist that you should not seek to learn."

Twilight's eyes widen as she turns to look behind her, yelping and back scrambling backwards away from the grim visage of Princess Celestia. She smacks into the pedestal of the pony she nearly freed dropping forward into a half bow, half grovel with her hooves over her face.

The Goddess offered a small sigh at her antics.

" I should have guessed you of all ponies would be curious about the words Discord let slip. Likely the only one who would have noticed as well. Come Twilight Sparkle. Walk with me."

The Princess turns moving a few paces down the path pausing to glance back at her student. She frown seeing Twilight remained cowering having yet to move from where she was.

"That was not a request Twilight."

The purple mare jumped to her hooves with a start at the command and followed slowly after the Princess. She wondered briefly if she was being taken some where to join the Garden's inhabitants. Would any pony ever figure out what happened to her if she was? Rumors had abounded for a long time about swings in the Sun Goddess' temperament. It was said she had a cruel streak that was not unlike that of a troll and it had even earned her a nickname. Trollestia. Twilight shudders, hooves plodding lightly on the grass as she followed her teacher.

The Princess strode to a small dais in a clearing of the hedges. Several larger statues rested here as well as a pillar that rose into the air and seemed to have several more statues at the top of it. The Princess steps onto the dais, her hooves clicking lightly on the stone before she turned facing the cowering pony siting down on the stone.

" Faithful student, do you know what the Canterlot Gardens are for? Why Luna and myself put so much effort into them?"

Twilight swallowed hard thinking on the question. She was hesitant to answer rapidly, so she could be sure of the answer, but she did not wish to make the clearly annoyed Goddess any angrier.

"It.. it is supposed to be a place of quiet tranquility. A monument to ages past and the great heroes and villains of Equestria's history. A way not to forget the reasons for the past even if the history is lost."

As she rattled off the words, some calm came back to her. Her mind finding the familiar comfort of the words from the text she had read. The Princess did not seem upset further by her response, which eased the tension a bit further.

"Well spoken Twilight, nearly a perfect recitation of the pamphlets for tour groups. But that is only the partial truth, the Canterlot Gardens are a prison. Nothing more, nothing less, regardless of what they look like, and what ponies have chosen to believe they are. "

Twilight lifted her head, a bit confused by the term prison. From her reading she knew it was supposedly a larger jail. One meant to hold ponies for far longer than to sleep off a night of Sonic Rain Boom shots, or sticky hooves that were waiting a trial.

The Princess raises a hoof pointing to a statue of a dragon taking up most of the clearing. The amount of stone that would have gone into forming the beast alone would have made a road from Ponyville to Canterlot six stallions wide. That is, if it was stone.

"Do you know what that statue is supposed to be?"

She lifted her head, examining the dragon statue. She quickly recognized it as a statue of Forge Scale the Terrible. A beast that ravaged the countryside thousands of years ago. His very actions starting the First Dragon War. Eventually he simply vanished, bringing the war to a close. She explained all this to her teacher who simply nodded.

"Use your spell on that statue Twilight."

She swallowed a bit, her horn glowing as her gaze locked on the statue. A small patch on the great dragons side starting to glow with a lavender hue. The stone peeled back bearing a bright crimson scaled flank. A wash of heat scorched the grass around the bared flesh, and set one of the bushes nearby ablaze. The exposed scales burned hotly, molten fire dripped from the spaces between them. Twilight cried out as the searing heat washed over her, She once more lost control of the spell, the flesh changing back to stone before she got more than singed.

"Wha... what was that ? "

"The statue is not of Forge Scale student. It IS Forge Scale. "

The Princess lifts her head looking some what wistful as Twilight's eyes widened further seeming to threaten to pop from her skull as she looked between the statue and the Princess.

"I have never in all my years been able to take the life of another creature Twilight. It is a rule I made for myself long ago. My sister has no such rule guiding her, if the situation called for it she had no issue with ending a life. She was... is, the aspect of war and I am the aspect of peace. The pair of us have many titles, but those are two many have forgotten in this peaceful time. The Garden had been here long before Discord was defeated, but it was his addition that brought about the Garden as it is now. Luna lended me her power to craft this place as it is now, practically endless, yet both of us can find our way around with little trouble. The idea was that even if I would not kill, I could remove those who threatened Equestria."

The Princess Shifts a little her expression softening a little more as she spoke.

"That pony you woke, was the creator of a abomination. A monstrosity that wiped out thousands. One she released to take vengeance on a unfaithful lover. One that killed to grow, one that devoured any living thing to make itself bigger. The creature killed my sisters first love. He and many others gave their lives to slow it down so that we could find a way to stop it. The hoof prints cracking the base of the pedestal she stands on are all Luna's, my sisters rage was such that I had to intervene personally to stop her from shattering the statue. Her grief was such that she cried for a hundred years, her tears forming the great inland sea. That mare will never again be free, my sister would surely kill her outright rather than ever let her trot the land again.

Twilight had shifted into student mode, listening intently as Celestia spoke. Her teacher never spoke of the past like this. She straightened up a little watching the Princess closely, waiting for her to continue, hoping she would. The tale of the mare was shocking to say the least, although no less of a surprise that grief was what created The Hooper Sea in southern Equestria. Twilight's initial panic was all but gone, if her Teacher wished to turn her to stone there was no reason to explain things first.

She turned her head back looking at the patch of scorched grass and the charred remains of the bush. She could see now why her teacher had been upset, she could have accidentally released something far worse than a screaming pony.

"The ones placed here are ponies and beasts that have caused untold destruction and death. They are all sealed here, most with no chance of ever being freed, let alone forgiven. Of course only my sister and I were supposed to be able to awaken them. Your power has grown again my student, that spell should not have been enough to break the enchantment."

Twilight could not help but smile at the compliment, an action that brought the same sort of smile from the Princess.

"I know that all I have done is peak your interest in this place. So rather than sending you away with just a few answers I will give you a new task. One that may help you to understand how things were a thousand years ago. And perhaps the knowledge will prepare you for things in the future. Not all that are imprisoned here are enemies of pony-kind. Some are here for other reasons. The monument over there what do you know of it ?"

Twilight looked up the outline of five forms atop the monolith, she could not make out much more than the outlines from this distance. She had seen this monument quite often from outside of the garden, but had never thought much of what it was past the information provided in the tour, which was little more than a name and deed.

"I think that's the monument to the five heroes that served to help you end the reign of Nightmare Moon with the elements of harmony. "

"Yes. That is what is told now, though it is correct, it is also wrong. They were, and still are, Luna's personal honor guard. She hoof picked each of them before she became Nightmare Moon. They followed only her then, and they followed her even after she became Nightmare Moon. Come Twilight let me introduce you to The Beasts of The Moon."

Twilight followed her teacher as she moved again, the name she uttered sending a small shiver along her spine. The Five Beasts of the moon were another well known old mares tale. The true meaning of the name was lost, much as Nightmare Moon's name had become little more than a holiday boogie stallion, used to frighten foals. The only thing she had found about them was from a few references in the book, The Elements of Harmony. The Beasts were Nightmare Moons Generals in the time of the Lunar Republic. They had caused nearly as much destruction and terror to the lands as Nightmare Moon herself had done. Though that was all that was mentioned of them.

The Princess approached the short tower, a thin path, invisible from afar, spiraled up the side of the structure to the forms on top. The Princesses' hooves clacked against the marble as she walked up the ramp, Twilight following behind. Even with the Princess telling her nearly every creature here was a threat to Equestria, the concept bothered her greatly. Reaching the top the Princess moved towards the figures, letting Twilight have a clear view of them.

The first surprised her, a zebra of all things, clad in what seemed to be light armor that looked as if it was based off the armor of the Royal Guard. Her mane reminded her of Pinkie Pie's curls, even her tail was poofy. She had never seen a zebra with that sort of hair style. This zebra also wore no jewelry save a small necklace with what looked like a bit of metal or stone hanging from it. Her armor was adorned with countless pouches, all marked with the symbols of zebra, dragon, and pony medical services, as well as many others sewn on that Twilight had never seen before. Twilight guessed the patches must be the medic symbol for other races, that seemed to fit with the ones she knew. The zebra mare was half bowed, her head lowered but eyes open and cast upward, as if she was not willing to take her eyes off of whatever stood before her in case it became hostile. Her stance also reminded Twilight of Rarity's cat when it was about to attack something.

The second figure stood behind the Zebra. A pony sized Dragon, a wide grin on her fanged maw reminded Twilight eerily of Discords grin, though the dragons smile seemed less sinister. The figure was reared up, wings spread wide, one arm across her chest as if she was preparing to bow, the other clawed hand outstretched gesturing to the zebra. Twilight blinked a moment noticing what looked like a stick of charcoal in the outstretched claw. Moving around them as Celestia snickered lightly, she nearly fell off the raised platform seeing the phrase, " Lick Me !", written on the flank covering portion of the zebras armor. The dragon too had a small necklace with a bit of metal hanging from it.

Shaking her head at the frozen joke, she moved to the unicorn in the middle. This one simply looked despondent. The stallion was standing upright, but his head was lowered to the ground enough that his horn touched the marble surface. His eyes were shut tight and moisture had collected around his muzzle and closed eyes giving the impression of tears. He wore slightly heavier armor that reminded Twilight of the Guard armor worn by Princess Luna's chariot pullers. It was a much fancier version of that armor seeming to be fitting of an officer, though where badges would be the stone looked like it had been torn and something removed from the armor. His tail hung between his legs and where his flesh was not covered it was easy to see the discoloration of scars crossing the petrified flesh. His position and the clear wounds made it seem to Twilight that he might have been beaten into supplication like this. The ground at his hooves was covered with what Twilight thought was jagged bits of stone,though looking closer they seemed to be medals and rank insignia. It was likely this was what was torn from the armor.

She glanced to the Princess, her expression unchanged, before moving to the stallion. This one was engaged in a deep formal bow to the central ponies right. He was a rather large earth pony perhaps even larger than Big Mac. He wore a sly smirk that, even in stone form, seemed to say he knew things that you did not. His gaze however was just at the right angle to make Twilight feel uneasy, as if the statue was staring at her rump. She could not help but compare him to Apple Jack's brother, his coat and mane were much better cared for than the farm ponies, as if he spent as much time in front of a mirror as Rarity did. His clothing seemed to be more of a suit for a ancient formal party than any sort of uniform, It also seemed designed to show as much of his form as possible. The over all effect was that he simply expected any mare who saw him to simply fall into his hooves without a word.

The final figure was a stern looking pegasus mare. Her wings were folded tight at her sides, though her mane and tail were stretched out. The effect made her look like she was being blown by a strong wind before she was frozen in stone. She wore armor much like that of Rainbow Dash's Shadowbolt costume though she did not wear a mask. Her gaze rested between the Earth pony and the unicorn a expression of worry etched onto her features. Twilight thought it looked as if she was considering whether she should be there or not.

"These are the five heroes of Princess Luna's Honor guard. These are the five Beasts of the Moon that rampaged the land at the head of the Lunar Republic. Based on their actions Luna selected these ponies to be at her side. They were her guards, her Generals, and her friends. Individually these five accomplished great acts. With Luna at their lead this team brought down many great threats to Equestria. With Nightmare Moon at their lead, they committed atrocities untold. And finally, with me at their lead, we sealed Nightmare Moon for a thousand years."

Twilight glanced back at her teacher, the alicorn having moved to a spot at the front of the obelisk where four hoof prints had been seared into the marbles surface. Each one looking more like a crescent moon than a pony hoof mark.

"This is where Nightmare Moon was sealed. Sealed by the Elements of Harmony used for the first time in centuries by some one other than my sister and I. Used against her by family and those she trusted and loved the most."

Twilight walked up to her teacher the tone of the alicorn's voice worrying her a little. The memories evidently being painfully brought back to the Sun Goddess. She lifts a hoof touching the Princesses shoulder lightly. Celestia lifts her head blinking lightly turning to her student and smiling before starting again.

"Thank you Twilight, I often choose to try and forget painful memories, and details tend to be lost in time, even to me. I do not recall the true why of my sisters turning into Nightmare Moon. Suffice to say it was enough for her to raise armies against the rest of Equestria. I can say, it had nothing to do with that fabled beautiful night nonsense she was spouting when she returned. Her magic and evident sanity had not quite remained as strong as when she was first sealed. The Lunar Republic was a group of dissidents she brought together along with evils left from Discords rule along with any one else with a grudge against Equestria. Which in those days was nearly everyone. Her honor guard became her Generals, guiding the troops to sweeping victories over Equestria's forces. Had events not turned out like they had she would have likely ruled alone with me imprisoned or banished."

At that moment Twilight could have sworn her teacher aged to all her years with the weariness she displayed. She slowly moved from the hoof prints to the leering pony statue. The image of her age was fleeting, but terrible to think of as well.

"Rhede Pelt, bearer of the element of Generosity. To be honest, at the time I was the reason my sister chose him. I believed it rather funny. He was an agreeable stallion and a smooth talker who likely could converse his way out of anything, but he showed no other qualities that would have made him fit for Luna's inner circle. Perhaps his ability to negotiate was what she was after. Perhaps it was simply due to his being friends with the others. It might have actually been something to do with me as well. I do remember he played a important role at some point. He was a mare's stallion, pure and simple. It would not surprise me in the slightest to find that nearly every pony in Equestria could trace their linage back to him some where. He claimed on more than one occasion his sole purpose of joining the Guard was, as he put it; "Mares love a stallion in uniform."

She moved to the pegasus mare behind Rhede, looking the mare in the eyes with a faint sigh.

"Starfall Silvertail, bearer of the Element of Honesty. The first known pegasus to preform a Sonic Rain Boom and likely the fastest pegasus that ever lived. Baring perhaps her direct descendant, your friend Rainbow Dash. Starfall was married to a Guard and took with foal while about your age. When her husband was killed in a land clash with the griffons, she refused the financial aid that was offered in recompense for his death. She preferred to work honestly for her money. She joined the Guard leaving her daughter in the care of her sister, sending back everything she earned to help the foal. She saved the life of my sister and was the primary cause of the surrender of the Diamond Dogs attacking our western border.

The Princess Moved past the unicorn to the dragon, glancing at the note and the charcoal, smirking slightly even though she likely had seen it countless times before.

"Bleu Scale the dragoness. Bearer of the element of Laughter, obviously. She was not even considered to be a Guard, she was a entertainer for the E.S.O., a group sent out to bolster troop moral. I am told that during one performance the base she was at was attacked. She joining the Guard immediately repelling the attacking troll forces, the whole time not missing a beat or a pun of her act. A song she preformed drove the defenders to great heights. The smaller force of Guard was able to repel the attackers because of her. Without her at the battle the attackers would have claimed the base and many more lives would have been lost. Luna asked her to join her Guard not long after. Bleu agreed on the condition that she would not be required to wear the lame uniforms."

She glanced at the note on the zebra mare as she passed looking to Twilight.

"Velkorn the Zebra. First Queen the Zebras, bearer of the Element of Compassion. The Zebra lands at that point were ruled by warlords, bandits and military groups, all clinging to power. Equestria had moved to deal with one of the larger warlords whose actions were causing issue along the border as well as suffering among the zebras. Velkron was a combat medic in the conflict on the warlords side. In the battle she crossed the lines countless times, braving spells, arrows, and explosions to tend any wounded she found be they zebra or pony. Many times it was thought she was killed, only to show up later crossing the field, dragging some pony else to safety. She had no regard for her own life as she worked to save others. She became some what of a legend on the field of battle earning the nickname of the Specter of Life. The warlord however was not happy that his best field medic was treating everyone and sent down some of his personal guard to kill all the ponies found in Velkorn's medical tent. They had barely lifted a blade to kill one of her patients before she made all of them into patients.  
>Velkorn was a master of a zebra weaponless combat style that focused on subduing opponents. Not always painlessly, or with out damage, but they lived. She had put her years of medical knowledge to work as well, honing the talent. Princess Luna met her personally, bringing several cartloads of supplies for her medical unit after the battle. She asked the Zebra if she would join her Guard unit and Velkorn agreed, knowing that where ever the Goddess of War went, it would be at the forefront of battle that would require her skills.<p>

The Princess moved back to the unicorn in the center of the rise glaring down at him as if in both pity and anger at the same time. Twilight sat in rapt attention through every description, her mind making notes of what battles her teacher spoke of and pairing them in the nearly blank time line of history of a thousand years ago.

"Jer'rahd Kaisur, bearer of the element of loyalty. He was the first to join my sister's inner Guard having nearly sacrificed himself on several occasions on her behalf. He knew all the others as well. He was a child hood friend of Rhede. They both signed up in the guard at the same time and were paired with Starfall for training. His life was saved by Velkorn on the battlefield, and he aided Bleu in keeping her show going while the trolls attacked. He was in the thick of nearly every major battle that happened at that time as well. His suggestions were likely the reason Luna choose the others for her guard, and likely the reason they made him their leader. He was skilled with his chosen weapon, a true terror on the battle field. He was also violent, his temper easily getting the best of him, he seemed to have rather poor luck as well if that could be considered a personal flaw. His spells were quite limited, but the few he could cast he did better than any other unicorn before him. He survived things that no other pony could have, he was a rather clever strategist as well. He seemed to always have some sort of plan ready. He would do anything for those he considered his friends and was a relentless foe to any who were his enemies. However to say he held a candle for my sister would be a fallacy. It was more like a lighthouse. His affections seemed clear to everyone but Luna. He never admitted his feelings as far as I knew, he simply acted as he was supposed to as a guard. Perhaps if things had remained as they were Luna might have returned his attentions. When she became Nightmare Moon, his loyalty to her was such that he followed her still without question, and the others followed him. He trailed after her like a small yet very dangerous puppy. He would not hesitate to attack any who spoke ill of her, and the level of savagery he displayed against any wishing her harm was the stuff of nightmares. He displayed this same devotion to the others as well. He gave my sister his life, and in return she gave him her absolute trust.

The Princess approached Twilight settling down next to her leaning against the smaller mare for a bit of support. Her tail swishing lightly as she spoke brushing across Twilight's back and rump as it moved. The lavender unicorn blushed lightly trying to ignore the feeling of her teachers touch and focus on the tale. Celestia continued on, not seeming to notice her students unease.

"They became Generals of the Lunar Republic, their armies did things that would make even the most violent among us now a days cringe. They were called The Beasts of the Moon. On their order cities fell, creatures were slaughtered, fields were burned and salted. Nightmare Moon used all of Discords creations and some she made herself against Equestria, as well as any pony or monster willing to fight under the banner of the Lunar Republic. It was a dark time indeed for the lands, ponies are not meant for war. We prefer peace to conflict, but once riled or directed we are formidable. But the forces that Nightmare Moon gathered, war was all they knew, peace had never weakened them. We had no chance against them, Equestria would have been lost if not for Jer'rahd, for all five of them."

"These five along with my sister were chosen by the Elements of Harmony. That power helped bring about the end of Second Dragon War. They came to me with a plan, the Elements had sealed Discord in the past and had brought the end of The Second Dragon War. Jer'rahd and Bleu believed that the Elements could be used to turn Nightmare Moon back into Princess Luna. They had taken the Elements from Luna's Castle in the Everfree forest and brought them to me. They wished my aid in returning Luna to herself."

"The plan should have worked, it did work when you and your friends preformed it properly. When my sister came to this dais, she expected to be greeted by her loyal Guard and her sister as a prisoner. What she received was a trap. I used the power of magic drawing on the other Elements and it was not enough. The five were Princess Luna's friends, not mine, at best I could only banish her, not cure her. I was little more than a stand in, as they tried to help their true friend, my sister. "

Princess Celestia sighed looking up at the last rays of sunlight as the sun sank into the west.

"None of them were happy with this, particularly Jer'rahd. They understood perfectly, but they were not happy. Jer'rahd looked up to see Luna's silhouette on the moon and simply dropped into a heap on the surface here weeping openly. This was a pony that had his limbs cut off, survived explosions, magic attacks, and had broken nearly every bone in his body at least once. And yet he lay there crying like a colt over the failure. His friends could do nothing to comfort him and I was in no shape to do much of anything, having spent my magic sealing my sister in the moon. He refused to move from that spot and he refused to eat, he simply remained collapsed on the marble surface fighting off any attempts to move him. The others accepted my invitation to join me in the castle at least, he did not. The loss of their leader and Generals had all but broken the Lunar Republic's back sending the lot of them against each other for control or fleeing into the night in fear of their lives. When I recovered enough to raise the moon for my sister for the first time, I came back to this spot along with the others to check on Jer'rahd. We found him standing here, starring at the sky It was then he asked me for something his voice calm and even without even the hint of the sobbing wreck he had been before."

"I want you to turn me to stone, as you have done the others here in the garden."

"I refused of course, but he was adamant about it. He claimed he could not live with himself knowing he had betrayed the trust my sister had placed in him, the trust the people of the land put in him. He was not worthy of remaining free while his princess was sealed away. I still refused ordering him directly to leave this place and live his life, a direct order to a Royal Guardsman. It was then he tore off the medals and awards that had been given to him for his service. His hoof slammed down shattering them under him as he glared at me."

"You are not my Princess, Celestia, and you never will be. You use this place to keep those who have committed crimes against Equestria. How many more of your subjects need I murder before you seal me here. I do not want your pity or forgiveness. There is only one pony who I want to forgive me and I am willing to wait as long as it takes for Luna to do that."

"It was at this point Bleu laughed and figured that I should do it. Better my spell than Jer'rahd running off into the Everfree to find a basilisk or something. She also agreed with him and was willing to join him in stone, so at least while he waited, he would not be lonely. Rhede agreed soon after with Velkorn nodding. Only Starfall seemed torn. Jer'rahd's demands and orders they do no such thing were completely ignored by the others. I gave them all three days and a disguise spell to hide who they were. There was little reason for them to be seen as The Beasts of the Moon while out finding a reason to live. If they still wished to be petrified they should return here in three days. Starfall nodded and flew off, the others slowly dispersing as well, save Jer'rahd who remained where he was. I managed at least to get him to eat something, but he refused to depart the pillar. He slept during the days bowing his head and not meeting the sight of the moon at night.

Celestia glanced up as the sun had finally set, her sister soon to show up to raise the moon.

"All of them returned three days later. Velkorn had taken the time and all the money she had saved from the adventures and donated it to every medical center she could find in Equestria. Her massive contributions sped forward non magical medicine in the lands by leaps and bounds.  
>Bleu showed up not long after, not really having had much to do any way considering this group was her family. She had simply gone out drinking and was looking forward to what new jokes might be around when she awoke.<br>Rhede claimed he was going to enjoy this break, before any more mares showed up with colts they claimed were his. I almost refused to turn him then and there, but he had shown up and I did promise. I found out later he had been keeping track of very single foal he had sired. Nearly every bit he had earned went into a fund to pay for his children's schooling so they might better their lives. I was impressed enough by this act that when the money ran out from his accounts I paid for the ones who had not managed to receive money to go to school. Eventually, it turned into a grant program, available to anyone who wished to apply for it. I left his name attached however, calling it The Pelt Grant.  
>Starfall was the last to arrive. We had all hoped she would not come and would go home to raise her child. She returned red eyed and seeming on the verge of tears. Her daughter was terrified of her when she arrived. Her own daughter would not approach her for the entire three days and her own sister was frightened of her as well. We all told her to go back and keep trying, but it was clear with the acts tied to their names even if she had wanted to stay she would have had to stay on the run with her daughter. Starfall finally claimed it was likely better this way. If Luna returned and sought vengeance, then she would be able to slake the thirst on her and not any of her descendents.<br>Jer'rahd sunk down as he is now, with the intent to not watch another moonrise until he was forgiven. The others bowed and stood as they are now as well. I cast the spell, though I still do not know how Bleu managed to put that note on Velkorn. I am also quite sure Rhede only bowed that low to get a look under my tail. Even in this somethings did not change. After the spell was cast, the Elements returned to where they were stored in Princess Luna's castle in the Everfree forest. The Elements themselves turning to stone as well. "

The faint hoof falls of some one approaching roused Celestia to glance back towards the gardens entrance. Twilight looked back as well to see the dark form of Princess Luna heading into the garden.

"Teacher, it has been a year, does she know about all of this? Why hasn't your sister done anything? These five were loyal to her even past when they should have been ."

"She knows, but betrayal is a hard thing to handle, and for all their good intentions, that is what her closest friends did to her. They betrayed her, and had her sealed in the moon for a thousand years. It is not something one can easily forgive. I believe at times she only forgives me because we are family, and she remembers what she had planned for me as Nightmare Moon. She comes here nearly every night to raise the moon and I think, she may talk to them, but I do not listen in. Perhaps she is at least considering forgiveness.

Celestia rises to her hooves as Princess Luna walks up the path to the monuments top. She pauses a bit surprised to see the two of them up there. Luna opens her mouth as Twilight rises as if trying to think of what to say, or ask, before giving up and moving aside for them to depart.

"Good Night Sister."

"Good Night Tia. Twilight Sparkle. "

"Good night Princess Luna."

Twilight glanced back at the obelisk watching as Luna settled down where they had been before. The moon slowly rose into the night sky, shining its pale light down on the statues of the Garden.


	2. Memories in the Marble

Stories in Stone

Luna's Royal Guard.

By TDR

Memories in the Marble

Twilight sneezed, the dust that had settled on her bangs rose back into the air billowing out in a cloud about her head. Another series of sneezes quickly followed the first. She had spent the whole morning in the Royal Library basement. There were books down here that had not seen the light of day on centuries. The entire place was covered in several layers of dust. She could easily see the hoof prints in the floor of the ponies that had come down here before her, evidently to claim something out of a large chest in the corner. She ponder curiously what might have been in the chest, maybe something that was being restored and she could check out later. She tucks another book into her saddle bag heading back up the stairs. She wondered briefly if the other pony had been Princess Luna, Celestia had said no one had been allowed down here in ages.

It had been two weeks since she had found out about the Canterlot Gardens and what slept there. The whole time she could not help to want to know more about the figures on top of the monument. The Princesses' story had been interesting, but it left far too many blanks for her analytical mind to let go of.

Celestia herself had admitted her recollection of all the details was a bit hazy and many of the things she spoke of where only told to her second hand. Twilight wanted to know everything, she was smart enough to ask the Princess about looking into it rather than trying to find out for her self again.

Princess Celestia was hesitant at first, she was not sure how her sister would react to such a intrusion in her past. However perhaps if Twilight knew what had happened she might be able to help Luna. While the Princess of the Moon was cheered up by the results of Nightmare Night, that cheer had not lasted long before she sunk back into seclusion. Celestia suggested Twilight investigate the Royal Libraries vaults for any books that may prove useful while she pondered the situation.

Twilight had nearly squeed with the thought of learning more about a time in history that most old books ignored, or had removed. It had been hard enough to find anything on the Elements of Harmony and Nightmare Moon when she really needed them. She planned to put everything she could find out in a book, or at the very least a series of documents in order to preserve the history her teacher had lived through. She trotted to her parents to pick up Spike before heading catching the train back to Ponyville, eager to start on this next great project. She spent the train ride bouncing about like Pinkie Pie barely able to wait to crack open the old books and learn everything.

Three days later all the books she had recovered from storage lay scattered across her library, as she read through the last her expression darkened even further. Spike had taken to being else where when she got in moods like this. As he slipped out, he mentioned something about going to see what Rarity was up to. Anything that tended to block her learning something in a timely manner frustrated Twilight and matters were made worse by the fact that these old books were useless for what she wanted.

"GAHH ! Crop yields, tax reports, and gruel recipes from a thousand years ago, what is this rubbish where is any sort of basic history? The only mention of any of them I have found is Velkorn not having to pay taxes because she was an ambassador from the Zebra Lands. If they were such great heroes why is there nothing about them any where? I mean look at this crap, A song by some singer named Platinum,a marriage certificate for a Biggs Hosen and some mare named Faux Pelt, A shipping report for supplies to a Camp Geode. This stuff is junk!"

She was about to go back through the books again, to see if perhaps she missed something, when a knock on her door derailed her thought process. Storming over to it fuming, she flung open the door with her magic revealing a rather surprised looking gray pegasus with a blond mane and a mail bag saddle over her back.

"WHAT!"

The mare blinked, narrowing her eyes a bit, her amber orbs not quite both looking at Twilight, but the glare was easily felt. She pointed a hoof at a large crate marked with the royal seal resting beside her before reaching back to pull a clipboard from her saddlebag and shoving it into Twilight's face. She muttered something around the clipboard she held with her mouth that sounded like, "sign here meanie."

Twilight scrawled her name on the clipboard apologizing to the mail mare repeatedly. After about the fourth apology the mare seemed to accept it. As the pegasus flew off to make the rest of her deliveries, Twilight looked over the crate curiously. The Princess had mentioned that she might have something else to be able to send Twilight for her studies, this must be it!

Her magic wraps around the crate to lift it, she takes a step forward and is yanked backwards as her hooves keep going but her horn stays in place. The crate had yet to move. How much did this thing weigh? She tried again with her magic the crate barely budging, She poured more power into it and got the crate a apple or two off the ground, enough for her to bring it inside finally. How in the world did that pegasus carry this with no magic?

She set it down near her desk, opening the wooden top was a much easier affair than lifting it. Looking inside the crate was packed with hay, a scroll, and a letter in the Princesses' hoof writing. Setting those aside she started digging into the hay finding a wooden box inside the crate. The box was about nineteen or twenty apples long and was made out of what she thought might be maple or perhaps fine oak. A small rectangle of brass was set into the middle, etched on the metal was a name in gothic script,_"Waning Moon". _She flicked open the clasps holding the box closed lifting the lid to look inside. The scent of oil, old leather,and a acidic coppery smell she could not identify filled her nose. Another brass plaque on the underside of the lid was etched in the same gothic script as the first but with a different message.

_Gifted to Royal Guardian Jer'rahd Kaisur, _

_from Her Royal Majesty, Princess Luna. _

"_May it serve thee well in thine duty as well as thee have served us._"

It took Twilight a moment to wrap her mind around the idea of princess Luna writing in Traditional Royal Canterlot as well as speaking it. Her gaze dropped to the item half covered in a fine midnight blue silk, that would have made Rarity jealous. It was a weapon, a large knife. No, a sword? Twilight had never seen a real one outside of a museum, or in books, but this one seemed different from the few she had seen. There was a handle bit in the middle wrapped in silk. though a less fine silk that looked to have had wear and was likely not the original grip. There was a good chance the wielder gripped this in their mouth and had the blades on either side of their head. Two blades split off from the weapon on either side of the grip both curling back giving the entire weapon a soft arc. Each blade was six apples long with the grip in the middle being two apples long. It had no adornment, or any sort of markings on it what so ever, as if the blade had never been used. Something like this seemed more like a decoration than a actual weapon, more like art, even as simple as it was.

She wrapped her magic around the blade to lift it out for a better look, only to have the weapon resist her. She blinked looking down at the sword, it had actually fought against her lifting it. Was it because she was not its owner, was it some how sentient? She tried again feeling the blade struggle to remain in its case before it finally seemed to relent allowing her to lift it out of the box.

The blade practically sang as she moved it, even as slowly as she was moving it, the blade seemed to slice through the air, eager for more than just this. Twilight set the weapon on the table, a soft chime echoed in the room as the metal clinked lightly on her wooden table top. She knew next to nothing of metallurgy, but this seemed like it could have not been forged by any normal pony.

She slapped her face with a hoof and grumbled having gotten very far ahead of herself with this. She picked up the note again, unfolding the parchment to read the note her teacher had sent along with this.

_Dearest Twilight,_

_ This blade once belonged to the unicorn Jer'rahd and was presented to him as a gift by Princess Luna after a time of service. The weapon itself is composed of two items the broken remains of Jer'rahd's grandfather's sword and ore from a fallen star. The same ore that was used to make the armor my sister wore as Nightmare Moon. He carried this blade in one form or another for most of his life and this is the only item left from the five that still exists outside of stone that I can send to you. Not many things can survive over a thousand years intact, even in storage. Luna went as far as to track down a dragon smith to work the metal of this blade before presenting it to him herself. Be careful with it however though it was forged for combat its strength is only as strong as its wielders will, and Jer'rahd's will was strained greatly in his last days and likely is still under that duress in stone. It may be more fragile than it seems. I have also included a personal spell of mine which shall enable you to scry on the events of the past. You will be limited to the holder of this blade, but you may pick up on his thoughts and feelings after a bit of use. The spell should eventually pick up on what you wish to see,but it is unable to show events past the point of which you start viewing them, with out you watching them unfold. However if you have seen the events once you may go back and view them again. I expect this will help you with your studies and I hope to be able to read what you write to remind myself of what I may have forgotten or heard incorrectly. Do not let this distract you from your study of the magic of friendship however Twilight. That is still your primary focus of study._

_ Princess Celestia._

Metal from a fallen star? She shook her head looking at the weapon and rereading the message. She unfurled the scroll reading over the spell giggling at being able to learn a new spell, and one given to her by the Princess at that. She studied the spell for a hour or so making sure she could cast it easily before she would try it.

There was no telling what she might find from this scrying. Would it tell her about Jer'rahd, perhaps his grandfather, maybe even where the metal came from in space. Spike was due back in a few hours so they could go join in on the Apple family reunion. After last year AppleJack had invited her to come for dinner this year too.

She smiled thinking of all she could learn from this, all the lost histories, perhaps some things that were forgotten that might be useful even now. She danced about a bit in excitement readying the spell to be cast. A little bit of time was better than none, and her curiosity would kill her at dinner tonight if she did not at least take a peek.

She took a last glance at the parchment as her horn started to glow. The princess had also saw fit to attached a translation spell into the scrying. That was a rather big relief as now she did not have to worry about trying to get through all the old Canterlot speech's thees and thous. The spell would take care of that for her, translating to the more modern language she was used to.

Twilight's horn flared, the room seeming to shimmer, fading out and leaving her standing in front of the old guard house in Canterlot court. Her gaze shifted as the spell changed its focus dragging her though the streets suddenly and throwing her against, and into, a young, dark gray pelted unicorn.

"Honestly Rhede, I don't know why you are going to do this as well. You never had any interest in joining the Guard before. "

The Unicorn glanced over at his friend, a tall earth pony with a crimson coat, and a long, seemingly perfect, black mane and tail. Not a hair was out of place on the pony, and it was rare you would ever see one. His blue eyes seemed unusually bright and cheerfully amused at everything they saw. He was fairly large, easily 17 apples tall, towering above most of the other ponies gathered in the courtyard. While muscled, he was not overly so, a strange cross between a runners build and a farm horse's. The cutie mark he wore came late to him, he did not acquire it until he started developing a interest in mares, A brace of three arrows with little hearts on the end in stead of tips. And judging by the amount of mare friends he had, his cutie mark was fitting.

"Oh that's an easy answer Jer. Fillies love a stallion in uniform."

"Like you need a uniform to help with that? Whats the matter, running out of good lines already?"

"Not even close."

The pony referred to as Jer's real name was Jer'rahd. He simply sighed, shaking his head at his friend. His green eyes turn back to regard the crowd gathered at the doors of the keep. His coat was a deep gray that almost seemed blue,his mane and tail were brownish yellow that held the same color as amber. His coat and mane were no where near as well groomed as his friends, nor as well trimmed. The pony seemed like he had simply woken up ,cleaned up and then come out here without even seeing a brush. He was a good deal more muscled than his friend having actually bothered to train for the Guard before thinking of joining. However, he still remained four or five apples less in height than Rhede, even for being the older of the two, and the added height his jade green horn gave him.

A leather strap hung over his shoulders securing a worn scabbard and a sword with a well used grip comfortably to his right side. His cutie mark was a silver kite shield, with the black curved horse head of a chess board's knight, placed in the center. He gained his cutie mark well before his friend had by defending a smaller foal from a bully when he was younger. The fight had not gone well for Jer'rahd , truth be told ,but it was evidently enough for his mark to form.

"Besides Jer, I plan to go for the officers training after basic, its likely more suited to my special talents after all."

"Smooth talking your way out of a fight with the mare you've been courtings mate is considered a special talent now?"

"You wound me my friend, to think I would willingly try and cozy up to a mare that was spoken for."

"I don't need to think it, you did that last night at the tavern."

"Yes well, she had taken off her wedding anklet, so I was not at fault there."

"I will give you that one. Just that one."

"Why so serious all the time? You should have joined the festivities, it was your last night of freedom in a while, at the very least you could have sought a willing mare. There were a plenty at that tavern. I am quite sure I could have hooked you up with one or two."

"Hah, not a chance, the first mare you hooked me up with tried to kill me believing I was cheating on her, and the last eventually wound up being bedded by you after she broke up with me."

"How many times must I apologize for that, I had no idea Peach was crazy. And as for Silphy well once I found out she only dated you to get to me I refused to have anything more to do with her. Honestly both of them were years ago. How long are you going to hold that over me?"

" At least for a few more apologies, and and maybe a statue in my honor for putting up with you."

"Oh, great, and merciful Jer'rahd, I can only hope, to pray your forgiveness for wooing the mare from your side with my roguish good looks and charm. Perhaps one day your ego shall be appeased by my humble askance of forgiveness. Either that or your still going to be bringing it up when we both sit at the old ponies home so you can cheat at bingo against me."

Jer'rahd smirked at his friends sarcasm, he had long ago forgiven him, though busting his flank on it had become an old joke of sorts between them. The old familiarity of the argument was somewhat comforting, particularly with the looming challenge of trying to become a Royal Guard looming before them .

The line shifted as the crowd tapered into a pair of doors leading inside the Guard house of the keep. Not all here were petitioners for the Guard, most were reporting crimes, problems with neighbors or just there to complain. Their turn finally came up and they moved to the desk that kept a rather bored looking older stallion half hidden behind paperwork.

"NEXT!. State your business with the Guard."

" I .."

He glances back at Rhede not even sure the older stallion had even looked up from the papers on the desk.

"We wish to join the Guard. "

"Sign these and head though the double doors in the back for your evaluation. NEXT!"

Rhede trotted over as Jer'rahd floated one of the sheets and a quill to him. Thank fully some pony had seen fit to add a table off to the side so they could fill everything out without a problem. By the end of it his magic felt weak just holding the quill and Rhede was complaining of cramps in his jaw. He had never seen so many things to fill out. How was the Everfree forest not completely clear cut if every Guard had to sign this stuff. Gathering up the Great Equestrian Novel of papers they headed back through the double doors. After dropping the paper work in a bin that bore a small worn sign that told you to put applications here, they pair waited some more. The Guard posted here eventually sent them along a blue line in the floor for their medical check ups. In this waiting room they finally saw a few of the other ponies who had signed up. Including a light gray coated , purple maned pegasus mare that had Rhede's attention until she was brought into the back. Jer'rahd ignored his friends comments of wishing he was a doctor to poke and prod that before Rhede was called back as well. Jer'rahd thankfully did not have to wait much longer before he was called back for an examine.

Several hours, and more needles, and groping that he figured even Rhede would be comfortable with, they were on their way again. Following a red line on the floor to the mental evaluation. Rhede looked a little ill, though considering he had spent the last few hours being felt up by a mare nurse old enough to be his grandmother It was sort of understandable. Particularly since she seemed to take delight in watching Rhede squirm.

"Cold hooves, by Celestia's magnificent rump, those were hooves forged in the very source of winter itself. That mare had to be part weindigo."

"Your getting more creative with the swearing Rhede, though keep in mind who we will be working for. It might be in your best interest to create ones that are not quite so …. specificity gratuitous."

"Please, I have yet to meet a mare alive that did not enjoy some one flattering their form."

"There's a lot of mares you have yet to meet."

"And I hope to change that. Every mare should know the joys that are available when you know Rhede Pelt."

"Nice to see your back to normal already Rhede."

"Yes, back from the scary cold place that we shall never speak of again."

The next room was more paperwork before being brought into the office of a graying stallion who looked even more bored with his job than the one at the front desk. They were separated at this point, Rhede went in first and came back out following a green line waving a hoof as Jer'rahd went in.

"Your Jerrad Kraiser? "

"Its Pronounced, Jerr Raahad, Kay Sure … umm sir. "

"Right Jer'rahd. So then why are you looking to join the Guard. I hope its not to get castle duty cause that cushy post is for ponies that have proven themselves, or sucked up to he right officer. Not rookies."

"No sir. My father was in the Guard, as was my grandfather. He fought in the great war."

"Grandson of a Dragon War veterans not gonna get you anything here son."

"I did not expect it to sir, you asked why I was joining. I grew up with their stores and influence guiding me until my father was killed."

"Sergeant first class, Jacob Kaisur. Killed in action in a border skirmish with the griffons ten years ago. You must have been what eight at the time ?"

"Ten, sir."

"Here to seek revenge for him then?"

"No sir, because of those battles and the Princesses' negotiations the griffons have become our allies in recent years. My father dieing in the line of duty doing what needed to be done to bring about peace, does not mean I want to start another war to seek revenge ."

"That his sword?"

"Yes sir."

"You any good with it ?"

"My father was better. Sparing and training dummies do not have the same risk or required skill level he attained through experience. "

"Unicorn on your mothers side then. What spells do you have?"

"Just two sir."

"Just two?"

"Yes sir. I know the normal manipulation spell every unicorn learns to move things around and a Shield spell ."

"How strong is the shield ?"

"Never had a use to test it fully sir, though it can support my weight if needed. "

"How do you wield the sword, mouth or magic?"

"Both Sir ."

"Hmm good, that's good at least. Always a good thing to not be set in any one way to fight, limits you. Alright this all seems to be in order, you've not had any other training and no back ground problems. Any next of kin?"

"Not for at least six years sir, my mother passed away when I was young and my grandfather six years ago. No other siblings."

"Sorry to hear that, but I suppose you get that a lot. Your in the clear on this end, next ups basic training .Pass that and your in the Guard son. Good luck . "

"Thank you sir. "

"Your welcome, follow the green line and we'll get you shipped out to the Marea 51 training facility soon enough."

Jer'rahd headed out, following the green line meeting up with Rhede again. In yet another waiting room.

"Hurry up and wait, honestly Jer, one would think they would streamline this a bit more."

"I don't really mind. Gives us some time to relax before the next part."

"You think your dad and Grandfather were pulling your tail with those basic training horror stories?"

"No, grandpa was not much for making things up."

"Now that worries me."

The scrying faded as the pair arrived at the military training base. She pulled back letting the image fade out fully as she heard the door open and Spike came in.

"Hey Twilight. Doing better I hope? Hey, is that the thing the Princess was gonna send you? What is it? Kinda makes me nervous for some reason."

"Yup, it just got delivered a few hours ago. It's some sort of sword, the Princess sent me a scrying spell and this is the focus to watch the past. It is a bit odd but there's no reason you should be nervous about it. I am a little miffed that all I have gotten so far is a Guard waiting room."

"Well you have to start some where right? Come on, lets head to AppleJacks I'm starving." 

"Right let me put this back in the case and we will head over to the farm then."

"Wooo , watching you lift that thing is making me feel even more nervous, it feels like it wants to eat me or something."

Twilight lifts the blade finding it a bit easier to move this time though the weapon still seems to not wish to be moved. She places it back in the case draping the silk over it again before closing the clasp. She stretches a bit pulling the crates lid over the box and heading for the door pausing a moment to let Spike hop onto her back.

"Its nothing you need to worry about Spike, the sword doesn't even have a mouth. Did applejack want us to bring anything Spike?"

"Just our appetites, remember what happened last time there was an apple family reunion ."

"Ugh I do... I am amazed I was even able to walk after that, let alone get all that stuff done."

For those keeping track an apple is being used as a marker for the standard horse height indicator of hands which are 4 inches each. Measurements on horses are also done to the shoulder so Rhede is 5 ft at the shoulder with an extra two foot to ear tip when standing upright thus making him 7 foot overall . Jer'rahd is closer to 5 foot something overall putting him at just a bit larger than the average pony mare. Of course measurements are never really given in the show so its hard to judge. The current belief for the show is that all the ponies are 4 to 5 feet tall.


	3. Rock Solid Experiences

Stories in Stone

Luna's Royal Guard

by TDR

Rock solid experiences

Twilight offered a prayer to Celestia that she would not explode on the way home. The apple family reunion had gone quite well, though this was the first time she was able to see it in full swing. The food she had been offered the first time was dwarfed by the mass of meal that was there this time. She had not seen as much of Applejack aside from the greeting when she arrived, before the rest of the family swarmed over them both with questions, chatting, suggestions for trying new foods, and askance of how she liked it in Ponyville. There were a few rather rather off hoof comments that brought some laughs from the mostly farming ponies, and she knew she was being hit on by a few of Applejack's cousins though it was all mostly polite, if loud. After a few hours, and more food than she ever wanted to look at again, she found Applejack and let her know she was heading out. Spike opted to stay a bit and help clean up. Though if he meant the dishes, or what was still on them she had no idea. Where he put it all never failed to surprise her. Applejack was a bit disappointed to see her go but knew she was in the middle of studying something, and aside from her usual offer of help if needed, let her go with out too much fuss.

On the way back, she had to smile thinking of how Applejack's family had all but adopted her the first time they met. Perhaps she had come at the right time, though she still believed that AJ might have gotten into the apple brandy a bit much that day. Normally she was not as generous to people randomly showing up on her farm. Not to say she was hostile, but there were more than a few no trespassing signs around the orchard.

Pushing open her door she all but fell over herself onto the floor groaning loudly at the pain from her overeating. She had sworn never again last time and well, that did not work in the slightest, particularly with the excitement of the gathering. Her gaze fell on the crate as she pushed herself to her hooves again. She lights a few more candles about the house, the moons light showing her the way home but inside it was still too dark to see much. Maybe finding out a bit more about the weapon would take her mind off her belly. After all, it was still early, by her standards anyway.

Setting everything up kept her mind from the pains in her belly quite well, though she took a quick visit to the little ponies room before trying to cast the spell again not knowing how long she would be watching this time, and not wanting to stop when nature called. She settled in looking over the glimmering blade, her head tilting. Was it blue before? She moved closer and the faint blue glow faded. She backed away and the blade lit up again. Not enough for it to shed any light, but very noticeable as a outline. If the room was darker the blade would clearly be seen. She glanced behind her and up, seeing the full moon shinning into the library. Twilight smiled at figuring something else out about The Waning Moon. The blade was gifted, and likely enchanted, by Luna herself, it was little wonder it would react to the moonlight some how. She moved back to the other side of the table so she did not block the moonlight from her window. She looked closer, seeing that the light was collecting around the weapon, dancing over the blade giving it the soft blue glow. She smiled greatly impressed at the subtle, yet beautiful magic, though she still could not figure out the purpose of it just yet. It did not seem to be combat oriented, and the glow was too soft for a light spell, best to find out from the past. She cast the scrying spell again letting the world around her fade as she was thrust suddenly into the gray unicorn again.

"**I SAID WHAT IS YOUR MAJOR PROBLEM WORM! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE WORDS THAT ARE COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH? I SAID YOU WILL RUN AND BY CELESTIA YOU WILL RUN OR I WILL END YOU!"**

Tales of dragons that belched fire, and beasts that could rend a pony in half, creatures that would pull limbs off of ponies with their minds abounded as horror tales to scare children. As Jer'rahd and Rhede tore down that track along with a herd of other ponies, the short ,squat, light brown coated unicorn in the wide brimmed fedora screaming at them all was, by far, more terrifying than anything they had heard in the tales. He trotted along side the lot of them dropping back to scream at any pony falling behind, herding them all towards a stable on the far side of Marea 51. The housing they were to stay at while they trained.

"**COMPANY** **HALT! THAT MEANS YOU MAGGOTS. LINE YOUR SORRY FLANKS UP I WANT TWO ROWS, MY LITTLE PONIES, TWO AND IF YOU PARASPRITE DROPPINGS CANNOT COUNT THAT HIGH THEN YOU BEST CRAWL BACK TO WHATEVER ROCK YOU WERE UNDER AND LIVE THERE, BECAUSE I DO NOT WANT YOU IN MY GUARD."**

The short stallion paced before the group as every pony lined up facing him, more than a few were panicked, the rest looked around wondering what was going on. Jer'rahd had been told tales of fearsome creatures like this by his grandfather, but he was completely unprepared for actually meeting one. The stocky pony's light brown coat had more than a few old scars. His mane and tail were copped very short, and the black hair that was left bristled almost like some sort of bush or angry feline had been the idea for style. His cutie mark was of all things a bear. A very angry looking bear that seemed ready to jump off his flank and attack anything it didn't like, which seemed to be everything. He wore a olive green harness that hung a short blade of some sort and was adorned with the markings of his rank. The strangest thing about the unicorn was his wide brimmed hat, It had the chevrons for Sergeant on the front, and there was a hole for his horn and another two for his ears to poke through, although he seemed to be missing one ear. His eyes were a r bright blue, more so than Rhede's, though they seemed to burrow into the skull of what ever ponies gaze he met forcing them to turn away.

"**I AM DRILL SERGEANT STONEHOOVES. THIS IS THE FIRST COMPANY STABLE. I OWN YOUR FLANKS FROM THIS POINT ON, UNTIL YOU ARE PROVEN WORTHY OF THE GUARD. EVEN THEN I DO NOT THINK ANY OF YOU ARE WORTHY OF SO MUCH AS SPIT SHINING THE HORSE SHOES OF A REAL GUARD MEMBER. YOU WILL ONLY ADDRESS ME BY MY RANK OF DRILL SERGEANT. AND I WILL ADDRESS YOU IN ANYWAY I SEE FIT. YOU WILL DO EVERYTHING I TELL YOU TOO AND YOU WILL END EVERYTHING YOU SAY TALKING TO ME WITH MY RANK ARE WE CLEAR?"**

There were a few muted affirmations and a few who were too shocked to respond or realize he was talking to them. A few at least caught on and shouted back with a "Yes Drill Sergeant."

**WHAT WAS THAT? I HAVE HEARD LOUDER FARTS FROM A BUNNY RABBIT, WHAT DID THEY GIVE ME, WET RABBIT FARTS TO TRAIN THIS TIME? SAY IT LIKE YOUR FUTURE DEPENDS ON IT, BECAUSE MAKE NO MISTAKE FOALS, IT DOES.**

"Yes, Drill Sergeant "

"**WELL ISN'T THAT CUTE. BUT IT'S WRONG! YOU BARELY MOVED UP FROM A RABBIT FART TO WARM MANURE, NOW LOUDER!"**

"Yes, Drill Sergeant! "

"**LOUDER!"**

"**YES DRILL SERGEANT!"**

"**STILL CRAP, BUT I SUPPOSE THAT WILL HAVE TO DO, I DON'T HAVE TIME TO GIVE YOU SINGING LESSONS. NOW THEN, I NOTICE A FEW OF YOU HAVE BROUGHT IN PLAY TOYS WITH YOU. I SHUDDER TO THINK THE LOT OF YOU EVEN KNOWS WHICH END OF THOSE THINGS IS THE POINTY END. NOW THEN YOU WILL DUMP THAT SORRY EXCUSE FOR WHAT YOU THINK YOU WILL BE WIELDING AS A WEAPON ON THE GROUND RIGHT HERE. UNLESS OF COURSE YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE SKILLS WITH WHICH TO USE THEM. I WILL MAKE A LITTLE DEAL WITH YOU BRAIN DEAD ROCK TROLLS. YOU COME UP HERE, GIVE ME YOUR BEST LITTLE SHOW, AND IF ONE OF YOU MANAGES TO SO MUCH AS NICK MY HAT, I WILL LET YOU KEEP THAT LITTLE TOY YOU HAVE. HECK I MIGHT EVEN BAKE YOU A CAKE. BUT SINCE ITS NOT GONNA HAPPEN YOU CAN FORGET THE CAKE. NOW WHO'S FIRST?**

Only three took the challenge, the few others with weapons simply dropped what they came with in the pile. Jer'rahd did not really want to face the Drill Sergeant, but he also had no idea what would happen to his grandfathers sword if he left it in the pile, so at the very least he planned to try.

The first mare had barely drawn her weapon when the item was knocked out of her mouth by the Drill Sergeant . He barely said anything letting her pick the spear up again before it was sent flying once again. The earth pony was getting frustrated and went to get it again and she herself was knocked flying as she bent to retrieve it.

"**THAT'S THREE DROP THAT TOY ON THE PILE AND GET BACK IN LINE. NEXT!"**

"That was not even fair ,you didn't let her pick it up before the third time."

Trust Rhede to come to the defense of a mare.

"**OH I AM SOOOO SORRY PRETTY COLT THAT I AM NOT PLAYING FAIR, MAYBE YOU CAN ASK THE DIAMOND DOGS OR THE DRAGON TO GO EASY ON YOU WHEN YOUR OUT THERE, I AM SURE THEY THEY WILL CALMLY HAVE NO PROBLEM WITH LETTING YOU GO AND PICK UP THE WEAPON THAT THEY JUST KNOCKED OUT OF YOUR GRIP. THIS IS NOT A SPAR MY LITTLE PONIES, THIS IS TO PREPARE YOU FOR ****A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION. FAIR IS NOT IN THE VOCABULARY, YOU NEED TO BE PREPARED TO EXPECT ANYTHING, ALL THE TIME. NEXT!"**

Jer'rahd winced a bit the other pony who had moved forward with him tossed his sword into the pile and stepped back in line, leaving Jer'rahd up there alone. He exhaled deeply striding forward pulling the blade from the scabbard with his magic, eyes locked on the pony in the hat as he bowed a bit before he slid back leveling the blade, his eyes never leaving the Drill Sergeant.

"_**WELL WELL SEEMS ONE OF YOU MIGHT KNOW A THING OR TWO AFTER ALL NOT LIKE THAT'S GONNA MATTER BUT SINCE YOUR THE LAST ONE WITH ANY BALLS HERE I MIGHT AS WELL MAKE A DEMONSTRATION OUTTA YOU."**_

The sergeant stepped back his own horn flaring as he pulls the thick curved blade out of its sheath on his side. A kukuri, odd choice, Jer'rahd had never considered something that was more of a brush clearing tool to be chosen as a weapon, though by the same token he also wondered how he was already on his back with that same weapon resting against his neck. The sergeant backed up as Jer'rahd picked up his blade with his magic, still not taking his eyes off the other pony. He switched styles holding the blade in his mouth noting the smirk on the Drill sergeants face. Like before he was not sure how it happened, but he was seeing stars and his chin was crushed to the ground with a hoof resting on his head, that curved blade nearly poking his nose. He saw his own sword a few feet away on the ground and realized he was not even facing the group after landing this time. He was let up once more and he floated his blade over, taking the handle into his mouth again, gaze shifting to the ponies hooves this time waiting for the attack. Even like this he barely saw the Drill Sergeant move. His horn flared a green box of energy forming in the air in the arc of the sergeants swing. The ponies eyes widened as his blade glanced off the hastily made shield, the Drill Sergeant recovered quickly and moved bringing about another attack without leaving any easy opening. Jer'rahd had already accepted this was going to hurt and had spit out the blade as the hoof caught him in the jaw, he gripped his sword rapidly with his magic and brought up swiftly before he crashed into the ground for a third time. He winces looking up eyes widening, the drill sergeants face was very close to his, blue eyes searing into his own green ones. A tiny quarter apple cut had been made in the side of his hat brim, his own blade had whipped around to block the blow, but had not been quick enough.

"Well now you are a clever pony. No pony has so much as made a breeze against my hat in years. Seems there might be hope for at least one of you. Granted, you cut my hat so that makes you my new special friend. It won't be long till you wish you were not a clever pony . **BACK IN LINE NOW, AND SHEATH THAT BLADE. NOW THAT THE SHOWS OVER I WANT ALL OF YOU LOT TO HAUL FLANK DOWN TO THE END OF THIS ROAD, IF I SEE SOME PONY LAGGING I WILL ADD A FEW MORE MILES TO THE RUN. NOW MOVE!**

He let go of Jer'rahd watching him scramble back into line and take off with the rest of them running.

"Aww how cute Jer you made a friend already and here I thought you were not the sociable pony."

"Stuff it Rhede."

The next three months had more screaming and running than Jer'rahd had even thought was possible . Every single pony there had lost any fat they had and were well on the way to putting on muscle. They hauled rocks, peeled potatoes went up hills, down hills, and ran, in rain, shine, snow and half a dozen other weather conditions brought about by pegasi Guards, whose' only purpose was to make the most inconvenient weather possible for those training. Out of the initial thirty recruits however, they were down to twenty one by the end of the second week. Most of the pegasus had quit after being told there was no flying and they had to run. A few of the unicorns quit when the same limit was put on magic. The last couple left due to injuries in some of the training, thankfully nothing serious, but they would not be back for a while. Jer'rahd nearly quit himself once, being the Drill sergeants star pupil meant if any other pony messed up, he got their punishment as well for failing to provide a proper example, and if he messed up the whole troop suffered for it. He was not well liked by the end of the third week and the verbal and emotional abuse was wearing down on him heavily, as it came from more than just the Drill Sergeant now. Thankfully Rhede managed to talk him out of it,mostly by complaining that if he was putting up with this crap, Jer would be too for dragging him into it.

"Don't pin this on me, I asked at the start why you were joining, you told me it was to attract mares with the uniform. "

"Yeah, there's still some mares in the stable, but I am way to tired to even think about chasing them. So it's moved on to a need to impress them. I mean if I quit, word might get out I let some mares do better than me. And we can't have the fillies thinking my virile self is weak now can we."

"Now, that is a reason to stay then. Just to see if you crack from the strain before I do. "

"HA HA."

By the time they had moved on to the combat training, several more had quit or been injured, leaving them at sixteen. The last to leave had been an earth pony who had sunk so far into depression from the abuse, the physical labor, and reconditioning, that he had tried to take his own life. The sole remaining pegasus mare had saved him from leaping off the roof of the stable. The sergeant had the pony sent to receive help, and spent the rest of the day yelling at the pegasus for breaking the no flying rule. From that point the squad had another target of the Drill Sergeants attentions aside from Jer'rahd. The pegasus Starfall. She seemed a bit older than most of the other recruits maybe in her early twenties. Her coat was light gray to the point of being silver, her purple mane and tail were streaked with darker gray though both were cropped short for the training, her eyes matched her mane a dark amethyst. The cutie mark gracing her flank was a six pointed star with a multicolored trail arcing across her flank, like a shooting star, or a comet.

To say she was not happy to be the Sergeants new special friend was a understatement. Since she saved the earth pony she had been lumped into Jer'rahds group along with Rhede. With that last ponies attempt on his life their numbers had been cut to fifteen, and they were all separated into five groups of three for the next portion of training. For the same reason the others did not like Jer'rahd, they were not fond of Starfall either. The same rules applied to her as they did to Jer'rahd. They both messed up something once, and only once. The three day drill the rest of the squad was forced to endure because of that screw up made everything else they had done up to the point seem like a tea party.

After moving into the next part of training the work eased up a little. They were still driven hard but the Sergeant seemed more content that they would follow his orders and toned down his aggression, if not his volume. The weapon training moved past the simple sparing within the group and into a whole different affair, several other stables of ponies were brought in, as well as their Drill sergeants. Three other Drill Sergeants over saw this training as well as a few normal Guards. Each Sergeant taught a different weapons, axes, spears, swords. Jer'rahd and Starfall stuck with swords, Starfall wound up being just as good as Jer'rahd, and quick to learn anything she was shown. She had a strange duel bladed style where she used both her hooves and wings to hold the blades as well as her mouth. Rhede seemed to have a bit of problem with swords and like some of the others chose a spear as his weapon in his case a brace of them. His skill in close was surprisingly good, but he could hit anything he flung the weapon at with accuracy that surprised even Jer'rahd, who didn't think his friend had trained in anything.

"Where the heck did you lean to do that Rhede?"

"What do you mean? I am quite adapt at using long hard things to hit small targets."

Starfall's eyes narrow as she stares at the earth pony, as he sinks another spear into the target."

"I cannot believe that he just said that out loud."

"Unfortunately, I can indeed believe he said that Starfall. And now I really do not want to know anymore about it."

The weapon training went on for a few weeks more before the groups were split into types. Jer'rahd picked up on a few more tricks with his blade before then ,but Starfall had proven herself better than he was by the end of the sword training. He was sent to magic training with a mixture of other unicorns from the other units. Starfall was pulled aside with the other pegasus, and Rhede and the other earth ponies went off to some other sort of training. Jer'rahd however was nearly thrown back to the earth ponies training as he could not even manage a simple attack spell.

The only thing that kept him with the unicorns was the versatility he started showing with his shield spell. He could put the shields up with a thought even the larger versions as well as shape them some what into other forms, though anything more than just a simple flat rectangle or square took more effort than it was worth to make. At full power it was also found that the shield could support the weight of about twenty ponies before it finally started to collapse as the strain became to much. Something like this would easily be useful tactically as a bridge or a temporary barricade. They proved useless for attacking , even if he made the shield into the shape of a sword it was locked in space where it was formed.

Attempts were made to force him to learn other spells. The instructors first thought it was just failure to understand how the magic worked or how to use it, but after Jer'rahd managed to recite a few theories and spells that the instructors did not know they considered it a mental block. He had spent a great deal of his foal hood studying magic and knew a good bit about it, but could not access it in any way aside from the usual unicorn telekinesis and the shield. He considered the shield something he gained from his cutie mark rather than a spell as it was different from any version of a shield any of his teachers or these instructors had seen before. Even after the training he was not allowed to use what he had learned except when it was raining. Then he was required to keep a shield up over the drill instructor to keep him dry. Celestia help him if the Sergeant got wet.

The final week was more paperwork, a mental exam, and a physical examination to see if they could handle a forced march in triple gear. This would be followed by a three day exercise that turned them loose into an section of the Everfree forest and expected them to survive. Rhede had aced survival training, so Starfall and Jer'rahd planed to simply follow his lead. Their own scores were not bad, but after Jer'rahd mistook poison joke for something to aid in healing, and Starfall chose a toxic mushroom for dinner, it seemed safer to listen to Rhede.

"So what are the supplies they are giving us again, Starfall?"

"Three flasks of water, one meal of dried oats each, our weapons, rain and cold gear, three medical kits, and a flare scroll in case it gets too bad out there, or one of Everfree's resident monsters comes looking for a snack and its bigger than we can handle."

Jer'rahd glances up as Rhede trots back over carrying the Intel bag each group leader was being given. Again both Starfall and Jer'rahd felt slightly more comfortable letting Rhede be considered the leader in this mostly because he seemed to want to be lead and neither of them wanted that sort of responsibility. Over the few months of training the trio had gotten to know each other well enough to want to continue their association even after training.

"I've got the map, the camp site for our group is in this section here."

Rhede unfolded the parchment pointing at a small square on the map labeled "85".

"We are going to be the furthest group into the forest. That has to be some sort of compliment. It's like they are saying they can trust us to be the least likely to screw things up."

"Well if we have everything, should we get going? It will take us most of the day to get there and that's if we don't run into anything."

"Bad luck to say such things Starfall, though I agree, we've been cleared to go when ever, no sense hanging about. "

Rhede trotted back over to the Drill Sergeant letting them know they were on their way to the site. leaving the map with Jer'rahd. He looked down at it blinking lightly as three markers appear in their location on the map. The spell would allow them to follow their way to the site as a navigational aid, though part of the training was that the map would stop working once they reached the check point so they would need to find their own way back out of the forest.

A few hours later Rhede and Jer'rahd sat on the edge of a ravine at a path leading down into it. Starfall had flown off ahead to find a trail up the other side of the rock wall, leaving the two of them alone for the first time in a while.

"So any reason you have not been hitting on her since you first met?"

"She's in mourning still. Her mate was killed in a battle with the griffons a few years ago. She refused the money for her and her foal that is normally granted to a soldier's widow. Claimed she refused to take a handout, she enlisted and sought to work for a living. Left her daughter in the care of her sister to join. Foals barely two years old."

"How the heck did you find all this out any way? She barely talks to anyone."

" I have sources, plus I pay attention Jer. She writes her foal and sister every single night, talks to herself occasionally when she thinks no ones listening, and is usually crying when shes on watch. She's a strong pony, but stubborn. I could work on her and get her to open up to me and maybe do somethings to take her mind off her loss, but that's not the way I do things. If she was looking for some one else she would find them herself . She needs some one who's not going to be a one night stand like I would."

"She does not show she's in pain about anything. "

"She won't, she fits this little group fairly well. Shes stubborn, I'm handsome, and your hard headed."

"I think you mean you're an idiot Rhede."

"You find us a path, Starfall?"

"Yeah, its right over here follow me. Eyes off my rear Rhede, before I kick you. "

"Butt of course m'lady."

"Puns now...I thought you were better than that Rhede."

"Hey, I can steal your shtick occasionally Jer."

It was nearing nightfall when they made it to the site,the place was little more than a small clearing of land, surrounded by trees with a old wooden pole jutting from the middle of the ground, etched with a faded sign marked 85. They moved about setting up a perimeter, gathering sticks and fallen logs to form a fire in the middle of the camp. The first night had Rhede taking first watch as the others slept, then waking Jer'rahd for the midnight watch, he then woke Starfall for the last. The second day passed uneventfully, aside from gathering food and finding a small stream for water. They took turns staying at camp and forging. One remaining to make sure the fire stayed lit, while not very cold out there was a chill enough in the air that the warm fire was welcome after trips forging in the damp air of the forest.

The final trip out for the second day was as the sun was setting, Starfall and Jer'rahd headed out to gather more firewood to make it through the night. Rhede remained behind figuring the two could pick up sticks without his help.

"So, Rhede told me about what happened. I am sorry for you loss. "

"Stow it, I have heard that from every pony from here to Haygas, I do not need pity."

"Not my intent to offer pity. I lost my father not long ago as well. Just because you hear it from everyone doesn't mean that some ponies don't know how you feel."

"Really, your dad leave you to raise a foal on your own too?"

"Nah, just his goldfish, it died about a week later, so I suppose I didn't do to well with it."

"Heh. Fine I suppose I shouldn't snap at you for it. Your at least trying to be sympathetic. But I still do not want my business spread everywhere."

"Rhede won't tell any one else. I am rather surprised he told me. I suppose he figured if we were going to be working with you it might be good to lay everything out first."

"Every ponies got a secret they want to keep from others. "

"True, but its hard to get to know a pony if there's a major one keeping them from trying to be friends."

"What makes you think I want to make any friends here?"

"Like secrets, every pony needs a friend or two. Be nice to think the ones I will be counting on with my life can at least be that, hmm?"

"And here I thought Rhede was the smooth talker."

"I've known him for years, its only natural that some of his skill gets picked up. Even if I don't use it to be the biggest tail chaser in Equestria. Any way if you don't want to talk about anything that's fine. Not too comfortable regaling ponies with my life up to this point either. But we will here if you feel the need to bring it up sometime. Provided we are not late to get back, and the Drill Sergeant kills us all."

"Right, I will keep that in mind if I ever feel like gushing an old gossip mare. We should have enough wood now any way, might as well head back to camp."

Entering the clearing they both noticed something wrong right off, Rhede stood where he had last been staring into a now dead fire. The moonlight filling the clearing showed the scavenged food and their packs scattered every where, torn open. Jer'rahds ears perk at a low hiss emerging from the darkness of the bushes.

"Rhede what the hay is going on here? What..? Jer'rahd! Get over here he's been turned to stone."

Starfall back peddled away from Rhede in midair, the earth ponies expression frozen in a look of shock facing the bushes on the other side of the fire. The hiss grew louder along with an angry growl that sounded oddly similar to a demonic chicken.

"Starfall get the flare scroll send it up ."

Jer'rahds blade was out and tilted as he watched the brush line in the reflection. He really hoped his grandfather was right.

"If you see something move don't look at it directly. Use the reflection of your blade. "

"Will that even work ?"

She yelled out, hastily digging through the bags and the scattered contents.

"They used cockatrices in the dragon war, my grandfather used to tell me how he killed a bunch of them with this trick. I think this might be one, cockatrices have to meet your eyes directly to turn you to stone, and only they can reverse the stoning supposedly."

"I can't find the flare scroll, by Luna's gaze where is it? Oh BUCK ME..., JER"RA..."

Her voice cut off as the petrification slid back over her head, her wings fanned out in a panic. Starfall had lifted her head and met the gaze of the large chicken like creature that slipped from the bushes in front of her. Its lizard like tail whipped behind it as it hissed, quickly turning to Jer'rahd. He raised the blade to cover his eyes, quickly blocking out its view, but still feeling his muscles try and stiffen.

He didn't hesitate, and knew he couldn't .He charged screaming out loudly with his eyes shut tight, slamming hard into the surprised beast, knocking it down with a loud squawk. The two struggled for a bit the creatures claw digging a gouge in his shoulder as they fought. He finally managed to get atop the beast shoving his hoof down on its head and driving its beak into the dirt before it so much as managed to glance up. The cockatrice continued to try and struggle under him. He magically drew his blade and pressed the tip to the side of the monster. The beast growled though it froze feeling the point of his sword pricking its side.

"Good seems you do know what that blade means. Which means you are likely smart enough to understand me. Now grandpa filled my head with a lot of old stories about things that turn people to stone. The main thing he mentioned was that unless you had a powerful unicorn nearby, only the creature that turned some pony to stone can reverse it. So here's the deal, you are going to turn both of them back to normal or I am going to put more and more of my weight on your head until that tiny brain of yours mushes out of your beak."

He leans forward a bit hoof driving the birds beak deeper into the ground. He could not see the birds eyes but he felt its gaze trying to turn his hoof to stone.

"I wouldn't do that either, you manage to turn me to stone, and you just get smashed quicker. Now change them back, before I need to clean your blood off my hooves."

The bird seemed to whimper, likely from the pressure he was applying to its skull, though the stinging on his hoof stopped.

"…...HD ITS RIGHT... here?"

Starfall blinked looking around seeing Jer'rahd perched atop the bird driving its head into the ground. She turned away quickly shivering and moving behind the pair.

"Now the other one."

The earth pony slowly regained the normal color of his coat and fell back on his rump with a huff looking around confused.

"What in the name of Luna's dainty hooves was that ?"

He took stock seeing Jer'rahd and turned his head away from the bird moving behind the pair as Starfall had done.

"Oh crap, a cockatrice. Figures I would get blind sided. What the hay happened here you two?"

Jer'rahd didn't answer, his eyes narrowed looking down at the top of his hoof and the bird under it .

"Thank you for your cooperation. But no one, and nothing, threatens, let alone attempts to kill, my friends."

He shoves his hoof down putting all his weight onto it, the bird screams out, the cracking of its skull filling the clearing along with the death cry, though the scream ends first. Blood and the remains of its eyes burst from under his hoof as it finally slams into the ground, the avian bucking hard underneath him trying to squirm away even with its head turned to paste. He drives his blade though the beasts side spearing the heart, before he rose off of it, its thrashing stilled save for a feeble twitch of its tail before it too fell still.

Jer'rahd sat back hard, staring at the corpse, he had never killed anything before, never really wanted to, but any fear he had, any reluctance, was gone the moment his companions were harmed by the bird. He intended to kill it, whether it cooperated or not. He exhaled hard slowly rising back up to his hooves, staring at the corpse as the others approached him.

"Well now. I suppose this means I owe you again. One of these days Jer, this little tally you have over me is gonna get cleared. The deal with Silphy and now I owe you my life too ."

"Not sure who Silphy is, but I do owe you my life Jer'rahd. Thank you"

He shrugs a bit tail whipping as he pulled his sword from the beasts side, cleaning the blood off on its pelt before sheathing it.

"It's nothing. I am sure either of you would have done the same if the roles were switched. And I thought I asked you not to mention that mares name again around me Rhede. Why do you even remember it. "

"You always remember the ones that hurt a friend Jer. Makes it easier to know who to screw over."

"So should we send a flare up now? There might be more of them."

"Nah, cockatrices are solo hunters. Though this ones a little farther north than it should be this time of year."

Rhede looked up at the sky.

"The smell of blood though will attract other predators though. I don't fancy meeting a maticore out here. At the very least we should head back, but first."

He moved over to the bird drawing a knife and kicking the beasts body over onto its back. After a bit of work he sliced off one of the scaled legs, flicking it over to Jer'rahd's hooves with the blade.

"Tuck that in your pack Jer, give them a little proof your a bad ass back at base. I doubt you'll live it down from the Drill Sergeant, but we're nearly done with training anyway, and some sort of proof this camp was a dangerous one would be good. Though I do not relish heading back now, its been a long day and a hike at night will not be pleasant."

Jer'rahd looks up at the full moon with a smirk.

" Maybe Luna will protect us on the trip back. We're likely are the only ones awake out here, we might be of interest for her to watch over."

"Awfully faithful of you to believe our sad little lives are important enough to garner the attention of the moon goddess Jer'rahd. "

The trip back took far longer than the trip there, with no map, and half of it stumbling around in the dark. Morning had come and gone and the sun had just passed noon when they exited the forest, nearly crawling back into base camp. They were not the only ones who had trouble either, a group had tossed up their flare the first night after one of their number had taken a bad fall into a ravine. Most of the other groups were back as well though there were still some in the woods.

No one believed the report the three gave until Jer'rahd produced the blood soaked claw. A bit of a investigation was made into it and all three of them were questioned and site 85 was investigated. The reasons for checking it out were not explained though most of the officers seemed tense until it was declared a rogue bird. Even with the Dragon war so far in the past ,the idea of a controlled cockatrice was enough to worry the older officers.

Jer'rahd,s actions were commended, and he was to be promoted upon graduation. The remaining weeks of training went by rapidly, finally ending in a large ceremony with all the ponies achievements and awards being granted to them, along with their duty assignments. They were given a week before they were to report to their duty stations. Much to his dismay, Rhede was being assigned to a private sector near Manehatten, though at the least Starfall was going to be in the same location and Jer'rahd if in a different unit.

The three of them hit a bar soon after the graduation. Starfall stayed with the pair a while before rushing over to meet her sister and daughter who came to see her. She introduced the two to Rhede and Jer'rahd, and like Starfall, her sister showed no interest in Rhede.

"Honestly am I losing my touch Jer? Has all that time I spent in training made me less of a stallion? Have I, oooh look at her, hello lovely, what brings such a delightful mare out into this cold night alone...?"

Ignoring his friend's flirting, he sipped from his mug watching Starfall play with her foal, the little filly staggering a bit as she walked around the table top, bating around her dress uniform beret, as Starfall spoke with her sister.

A smile cracked his lips as he took another drink, his mind chasing ahead to what might become of them now. It was nice to have made a new friend, but with them all being separated, how well would that friendship hold out? Then too there were the rumors. He shouldn't worry, but talk of forces massing along Equestria's borders continued to trickle in and it was on the lips of most of the bars patrons.

War. Another war with the dragons. He shuddered softly comforted by the feel of his grandfathers blade still pressed to his side. The blades straight edge nicked and scratched from the battles it had been in. Skirmishes that had been going on for years. The official end of the first dragon war was not quite a hundred years ago. His grandfather barely out of colt hood when he signed up to fight. The war ended and he married, after a time Jer'rahds father was born. His father followed rather closely in his grandfathers hoof steps. Enlisting before he was really old enough to do so and some how managing to slip by the age check. He fought in the War of the North with the Griffons as well as skirmishes with several other factions. Some where along the way he met Jer'rahds mother, married then had Jer'rahd.

He never met his grandmother on his fathers side, and he had never met either of his grandparents on his mothers side. His mother died not too many years after he was born, so he barely remembered her, just the funeral. Years later his father was killed in a conflict, and then his grandfather died. He spent the last few years of his life before he was of age staying with another family, friends of his grandfather .

After both of their deaths, was it now his turn to join the conflict, the constant war that his family lived in, seemed to thrive in. While his grandfather never spoke of his father, it was often implied that he was a soldier as well. Would there ever be a time of peace in Equestria? Would he live to see it. By the end, would he want to? His father was always tense when at home, like he wanted to be back on duty, he was never comfortable. His grandfather was the same way, even after he retired, he always had to be doing something he never wanted to slow down. Jer'rahd looks down into the drink he had, annoyed at the deep thoughts rolling around in his head.

"I need a better drink."

Twilight blinked as **Owlowiscious** hooed again, breaking her from the spell. She looked over at the owl sitting on the corner of her desk, the room nearly dark as most of the candles had burned down. A small bit of parchment was lifted to her, bearing the Apple family crest. Unrolling it she looked it over and winced at Applejack's nearly illegible scrawl. From what she could tell Spike had passed out after eating more than twice his own weight in food., and would be staying at the farm tonight.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on Spike **Owlowiscious,** though I think I should probably go to bed now myself. Please take this back to Applejack and then take the rest of the night off."

She writes out a note thanking Applejack for letting her know and to just send him home when he wakes up. Lifting it to the bird who takes off though the window heading back to the apple farm. She yawns feeling better at least,her stomach not screaming at her any more. She stays up long enough to mark the events of the scrying in her book, making notes of the commendation, as well as some other interesting points, before blowing out the last candle and heading to bed.


	4. Take No One For Granite

Stories in Stone

Chapter 4

By TDR

Take no one for Granite.

Twilight opened the door to her library finding everything right where she had left it. She breathed a small sigh of relief. She had been gone most of the day shopping with Spike. Along the way Rarity had caught up with her and insisted she visit the spa, with Fluttershy and herself. Twilight attempted to refuse only to meet the disapproving gaze of the pale yellow pegasus, faced with odds like that, she immediately gave in. Rarity managed to easily convince Spike to do the rest of the shopping himself while they herded Twilight into the building with them. While she did enjoy the trips here, she really wanted to get back to her studies. There was no telling when Luna might find out about what Twilight was doing, and take offense to the prodding in her past with the five.

It didn't take long for the real reason she was way lay'd to become clear, her friends were worried about her, again. She had spent the last week so focused on writing about what she had found, they all had been worried about her becoming obsessed.

Twilight had found out she could go back and forth over what she had scryed before, bypassing all the dull parts to look at certain parts again. She was usualy tired with the longer hours she put into it, but it was exciteing to be seeing a part of history there was so little information about. Her friends, however, were worried she was working to hard, and might suffer another "Episode."

While Rarity was far more subtle with her questions regarding Twilight's state of mind, that sort of thing did not seem to come easily to Fluttershy. After a few botched, or out right direct questions regarding her well being from her pink maned friend, she had figured out the purpose of this encounter.

"Its alright girls, don't worry. I'm not stressed this time, I just found something interesting, and I really want to stick with until I am finished."

"Mmm, I see. Spike did mention you had calmed down a bit after a great deal of frustration at first, so we rather hoped it was nothing too serious. But it never hurts to check up."

"No, I suppose not, its just Princess Celestia has allowed me to work with something from a blank point of Equestira's history. The problem is Princess Luna might not like it and the task could be stopped at any time. So I am trying to cram as much information as I can into what time I might have."

"Oh, blank point? Do you mean the big area of time from a thousand years ago, between when the first dragon war took place and when Princess Celestia sealed Nightmare Moon? The time when most of the books and scrolls of the era were either destroyed by the Lunar Republic or by Celestia's forces to keep certain information from being used again for more conflict? The only things that survived were general histories of certain events a few time lines and a scattering of unimportant documents that are impossible to put together in any coherent picture of the past. That whole period had several known wars including the second dragon war and the War of Night and Day.…...Um or so I have heard."

Twilight looked at her friend in awe, the cucumbers dropping from her eyes as she stared at the green faced pegasus. Rarity simply yawned from the other side of Twilight, reaching over and pushing the purple unicorns jaw shut with a hoof.

"Don't let it bother you dear. On top of a freaky knowledge of sewing, our dear friend Fluttershy tends to have far to much knowledge of history and of all things, politics."

"I just sorta know about what I find interesting is all. Though when you finish your research Twilight if its OK with you, do you think I might have a look at what you found out?"

"Um sure Fluttershy, if the uh Princess says its OK ."

"Yay... Oh, thank you Twilight."

Once the time in the spa was over and her friends were reassured she was not going nuts again she managed to make it back home. She had been worried with all that normally went on in Ponyville something might have happened to the house while she was gone, though more importantly , to the sword.

The trip to the spa had been quite relaxing, even if it did cut into her studies. She was also quite nervous about leaving the artifact alone long. With her studies progressing at this rate she likely would go nuts if something happened to it, and her quest was cut short with out telling her everything. She hurried along finishing the few chores she had left to free up her time for the rest of the night. Spike arrived and started putting things away freeing her up from that chore at least.

Twilight was a bit annoyed that the scrying did not pass on what was happening to the others. She had no idea what became of Rhede after he went to some sort of specialized training, aside from the occasional letter from the earth pony to Jer'rahd. Most of which was a running tally of how many mares had enjoyed his company, and how boring the training was. Starfall might have been at the same base as Jer'rahd, but he only occasionally met the pegasus in the mess hall for a few moments before one of them had to run off for duty.

Even with these few meetings it was clear how withdrawn and upset Starfall was. She had not been apart from her foal for long and it was going on a year since she had been assigned at the base.

Twilight supposed since the scrying was linked to the blade, she could only follow the one who carried it. Which thankfully, Jer'rahd did not do went he went into the bath. The showers there there were split into male and female, and most of the stallions were rather well built... Twilight whipped her head clearing those thoughts out quickly. She hoped at some point she could learn to control the spell a little better to actively skip a few things.

She cast the spell, falling back into the Stallions form again.

Dirt, sand, grit ,rock, and more dirt. This was not a place for ponies. Mountains loomed over them to the north stretching around to the southeast, the range was what separated this section of land from the rest of Equestria. Further to the west across a wide river with no name pronounceable in pony were the Diamond Dog lands. On this side of the river there were perhaps two cities in this scrub land filled valley. The first of them was little more than a oversized gem mining town. The town had only grown so large because it sat on the pass through the mountains. It had become a trade hub for the miners and the Guard base here as the only place for any leave time. The name was not official, but the ponies who lived in the town called it Quartz.

The other city was the massive complex of the Guard base, Camp Geode. The base had started as little more than an outpost, but after a massive pack of Diamond dogs pushed into the area about a year ago, the base grew massively.

Gem stones were the only reason any pony cared about this section of Equestria, and this land scape was ripe with them. Glimmering stones could be found in the waterways and often simply picked up from the ground where the sand had blow clear. The encroaching Diamond Dogs however, did not care who owned the land, they simply wanted the gems.

The main nation of the dogs claimed this was a splinter group, that they had nothing to do with. The pack had taken this to heart evidently and started calling themselves the Bone Hounds. Even with the supposed split the group never seemed short on supplies or troops. The Equestria ambassadors were given the run around, and any investigations usually were delayed or derailed until well past being useful. Several times they had been caught deliberately hindering an operation or screwing it up. Their usual response the a accusations that followed was telling the ambassadors it was a cultural mistake between the two forces and no ill intent was there.

The most pressing rumor of all was that the leader of the Bone Hounds was one of the Diamond Dogs own god like leaders. All major races had one or two apex members of their species. Ones that ruled, cared for, and were treated as deities, The Equestrian Princesses controlled the sun and moon making them the most visibly powerful, but the others were nothing minor. The Sea Pony Princess Aqua was known to command the storms at sea. The griffon leader was known to control the weather of his land on his own, where Equestria needed hordes of specially trained pegasus. The dragons primarch Forgescale the Firebrand had nearly destroyed Equestria and had finally been stopped at the gates of Canterlot itself. What exactly happened to the massive dragon was still a mystery, though it was know that the Princesses both had to work together to stop him much as they had Discord. There were others as well, usually at least two, though the Diamond Dogs had at least six, and the Sea Ponies only had Princess Aqua.

Due to the threat the Bone Hounds represented the base was always in motion, always in a state of being ready to attack, or be attacked. Smaller mining settlements and patrols occasionally went missing, bodies never found. The air cavalry stationed here was not any safer, the Bone Hounds had set up some sort of anti air weapons, that fired rocks, sticks, or anything else of a suitable size in a wide arc into the air. The force of it often shredding wings and bodies of pegasus not fast enough to get out of the area of effect. Several of these devices had been tracked down and destroyed, but more seemed to pop up as soon as a former was removed.

It had been over six months since the two of them had been transferred to this outpost. Six grueling months of patrols, random attacks, and assaults that always ended back across the border. The Guard had standing orders not to cross the border into the Diamond Dog lands. More than a few arguments had arisen from that act among the higher ups and the headache was wished to be avoided.

Jer'rahd had not had a easy time of it. He had seen quite a few ponies die, swallowed up by the earth or ripped apart as a Bone Hound burst from the ground under them. There was always a small tremor before one of them broke through the surface, often enough of a warning to move. Some of the Vets had gotten good enough to move aside and place their spear so the hound killed itself as it emerged from the ground. Although sometimes even these skilled warriors were caught unaware.

He had been placed with the supply caravan. A wagon train that ran from the base to the city a few leagues away at least once a week. The rest of the time was spent delivering supplies to some of the border outposts. On more than one occasion they had found the outposts deserted or destroyed with no sign of the former occupants at all.

The hounds were by no means slow, but a pony at full gallop could easily outpace them. This was the best way to keep the wagon train safe, to keep it moving. Nearly all the unicorns were trained to detect tunnels with their magic as well. This helped avoid dead falls and traps the hounds might have set up for them and the lead ponies of the train always had at least one skilled detector up front with them.

Once more Jer'rahd's limitation with magic kept him from being useful for something that should have been easy. However, rather than put him on outpost duty he was brought along in the caravan for his shield ability. If a dead fall, or pit was discovered on the route, more often than not he could use his shield to form a bridge that could be used to cross. This saved a great deal of time and often confused the hounds as to why their traps did not work.

Unfortunately his new found usefulness meant that if a caravan was going out, he was going with it no matter what. For as limited as his spells were no other unicorn could get their spell to be used as a bridge like his could. This constant use helped allow him to hold the spell in place longer as well as allowing the bridge to carry more than he could before.

It was rather stressful, at any moment there was always the chance of attack, even with the unicorns scouting the way. The whole troop always consisted of twenty or so ponies, including the scouts, with two pegasus for close air support. There were also always at least two with the ability to contact the base and outposts. The communication ponies were almost always unicorns, but any pony could use the gem powered boxes they carried to send messages. The promotion he had earned back in graduation meant little to nothing out here, particularly on the caravan. The supply line was far to important to be left to rookies and all the others were veterans. All of them outranking Jer'rahd.

They had just arrived at Quartz for that weeks pick up. Dust billowed up from the hard packed road to the city behind them as they slowed for the gate. The run was tiring ,but at least this soon out of basic training he was used to this much running. As one of the low ranking ponies in the train he was more often than not selected to pull one of the carts. While he was a bit annoyed by the work always being assigned to him while others simply ran along side the wagons, there was little point in complaining.

The way had been clear for this run, engineers having fixed the traps they found on the last trip already. The Captain had gone to the gate house to check on the delivery for this trip, there were no new recruits and the usual food and equipment supplies to go back to Camp Geode. Nothing new. It was not until a few ponies pulled out a great iron and steel spiked wagon covered in armored plates that most of the Train's ponies took notice.

A VIP carriage was going this time too. The structure was like a giant armored box on wheels with whoever was in it locked up tight. It was not the first time there had been one of these VIP carts pulled along with them. The last one Jer'rahd had seen held a small blue dragon from the Equestrian Service Organization and a famous singer who's name eluded him for the time being. The group had put on a small show to entertain the troops, and boost moral. He had unfortunately missed the show, being assigned duty on another run of the train, but Starfall had been there. She had said the dragon was the funniest thing she had seen in a long time.

He made a note to try harder to be off the next time the show came through. Anything that could make the rather stoic Starfall laugh had to be worth a look. The Captain trotted to the front of the line shouting orders to hook up to the wagons, all the while muttering about another ambassador headed for failure.

Yet another trip for the peace makers to the Diamond Dog territories, not a uncommon thing, but seemingly always useless. The determination and resolve for peace that they showed was to be admired however, no matter how futile.

Most of the carts were one pony affairs, the VIP cart had enough armor on it to require at least two ponies to pull it. Two of the larger vets moved to attach themselves, as Jer'rahd tugged on the harness of his cart. There was a quick release in case they were attacked on each harness, designed so that the pony strapped in could get free easily. Afterward it took forever to get reattached, even as a unicorn, so it was set to be a need only thing.

Setting out from the town a roar echoed from the mines near the pass on the far side of town. A powder charge blasting apart rocks to clear a path, or find gems, or what ever they were doing today with them. The first time that Jer'rahd had heard one of those explosions he nearly dove under his cart. After the vets were done laughing at him, they explained what was going on. By now he had heard the sound enough that he barely noticed it most times. Another explosion sounded across the mountain side like a starters whistle, setting the wagon train moving. The trip back always seemed shorter, even though they where hauling weight now, it was a nice little illusion that he tended to enjoy. The team often ran double time just to get back as fast as they could, the wagons were a ripe target for any Bone Hounds looking for a way to hurt the base. And this time it seemed some of them did .

About half way back to base, the ground lurched suddenly under the train, dirt and rock flying into the air with a roar like a dragon. The explosion throwing the lead ponies skyward, along with much of the road, the first few wagons, and a gout flame. A second blast tore into the rear of the train sending the great iron coach into the air. The team hitched to screaming out for a split second before the fire and rock consumed them. The coach landed hard, metal groaning as the axles broke, wheels rolling wildly away from the cart,as the carriage fell hard on its side and started tumbling down the embankment flipping faster towards the rocky valley between the hills. Metal plates of armor flying off the iron wagon as it bounced off every rock and bolder on the way down, stopping with a sudden sickening crunch at the bottom of the valley half crushed against a large set of boulders.

Jer'rahd yanked the quick release of his wagon flinging a shield over the unexploded section of the road under as many wagons and ponies as he could. A final rumbling blast slammed up against it cracking then shattering the shield, thankfully most of the force of the explosion was still directed away from the ponies and wagons doing little more than knocking most of them over of singeing a few.

"THIS IS UNIT FOUR WE NEED SUPPORT NOW, WE ARE UNDER ATTACK I REPEAT WE ARE UNDER ATTACK NEAR CHECKPOINT SIX."

The Captain started yelling orders, several of the carts were on fire, and the sole remaining unicorn with the transmitter was screaming into it. His eyes widened and the glow faded from his horn as the crimson trail from the stump of his neck seemed to propel the severed head skyward. A Bone Hound having torn from the road under him, its ax finding its mark.

"BONE HOUNDS INBOUND, WATCH YOUR FLANK!"

Magic flared and weapons were drawn, the guttural howls of the hounds filled the air surrounding the wagon train. Holes opened in the ground Bone Hounds pouring out of them, their axes and clubs spiked with cracked jagged gems,that glimmered almost prettily in the sunlight, even with the violent purpose they had. The surviving ponies moved to engage the Hounds, magic flaring and weapons being drawn.

A cry went up from some pony about the VIP cart being under attack as well. Jer'rahd growled lightly around the sword hilt clutched in his mouth. He dropped the shield he brought up to block a Hounds ace as the beast crumpled, his own blade ripping out of the Hounds belly. The creature whimpered on its knees trying to scoop its guts back inside it self before a second swing of Jer'rahd's weapon ended its life fully.

Jer'rahd was no longer even remotely squeamish about killing these creatures. He had felt bad for a few weeks after killing the first Hound that attacked him. Being put on the wagon train every time it went out exposed him to more than a few ambushes and results of the Hound's attacks. Any hesitation he once had left him fairly quickly. The act of killing these creatures did not even register with him any higher than just something that needed to be done. Some of the vets he had talked to said what he was feeling always happened. Ponies were not meant for battle, but once they had killed, it became easier with each ended life. He did not wish to think he could act that way, but the proof was clear.

Jer'rahd glanced to the ravine and the black mass of metal at its base. It was possible who ever was in it survived. The outside looked like a Ursa Major had used it for a chew toy, but likely those inside had survived the blast. The wagon was armored for a reason.

"GET TO THE VIP CART IF YOUR CLEAR NOW!"

He looked back at the Captain as the earth pony crushed the skull of a hound under his hoof shouting out the order, before turning to engage another Hound that broke the surface. A few other ponies charged down the hill towards the VIP cart and perhaps the largest Diamond Dog Jer'rahd had ever seen. He moves off the crumbled road starting down the hill far behind the ponies already moving down hill.

The Bone Hound barely offered a glance back to the ones charging down the slope towards him and the small scattering of Hounds with him, his gaze fixed on the carriage. The giant finally looked back at the ponies that were nearly on top of his group.

A pair of curved horns swept back over the tattered mane of black hair that hung wild down his back. Crimson eyes glowed under the sloped brow of the beast a huge maw of perfectly white teeth were bared as the creature seemed to grin. He straightened up towering over the crushed wagon, black stone armor glimmering over his chest, seemingly fashioned from gemstone. He whipped his arm out the flesh of it seemingly pierced with spikes of rock that broke from out of his flesh like growths from inside him. A spell from the lead unicorn caught him in the chest and all he did was laugh at it , a braying sound that echoed in the valley and sounded higher pitched than the creature should have been able to make. He drew his out flung arm back across before him, the spurs in his arm glowing briefly as the ground under the ponies in front of Jer'rahd erupted like the road had done.

The volcano of fire tore through the air flinging everything before him into the air, claw marks as if he had drug a giant version of his hand through the earth formed briefly in molten fire before the explosion. There were no screams, the ponies were dead before their bodies thought to fly into the air, there was only the laughter, the crackle of fire, the rattle of falling rocks, and the scent of chard meat to fill the air after the explosion.

Jer'rahd tried to halt, but he was going to fast down hill to stop. The airborne earth descended rapidly crashing down around him. The green energy of his shield shot before him and above him creating a tunnel towards the dog in the falling rock and allowed him to pick up more speed with the level path.

The hound had turned back and ripped the door from the carriage flinging the massive iron door away like it was a bit of bark pulled from a tree. He reached in grabbing something and yanking out a pony in Royal Guard armor. The pegasus was clearly dead by the angle of his head with the rest of his body, not having survived the crash. This pony evidently was not what the Bone hound was looking for and joined the door at being flung away.

One of other Hounds with the massive one shouted, pointing at Jer'rahd as the last bit of rock and earth crashed down behind him. The large one barked something that sounded like a command, most likely something akin to "deal with it", and the smaller hounds moved to intercept. Jer'rahd's teeth clenched on the grip of his blade tighter, this big one was an officer. Possibly even the one who ordered the attack on the train, he obviously had power and rule. Cut off the head and the serpent dies, a simple tactic, but one that almost always worked, killing this beast now would likely save more ponies in the future as well as cause the ones still fighting to fall back. He had his target, and he would avenge the fallen, even if magic did not work, a blade in the right spot should finish it off. He just needed a chance.

He kept the shields on the ground before him angling two up suddenly at the end of the charge right before the Hounds that moved to intercept them. He used the force of running down the hill to gallop up the ramp leaping off the edge of it and sailing through the air over the Hounds turning himself into several hundred pounds of muscle and armor plated missile, flying straight at the large hound.

"Pathetic pony. Better than your kin, but still pathetic."

The giant beast whips his arm back with out even a glance batting Jer'rahd out of the air. Jer'rahd hit the ground hard rolling and regaining his hooves charging again, before the others had time to get back to their leaders aid. The Bone Hound moved his arm in another sweep the red claw marks appeared on the ground before him as he moved, Jer'rahd's eyes widened flinging a shield down quickly. The explosion tore though the green barrier bathing him in fire and charring his fur sending him forward further to crash hard into the rock that had stopped the carriage. His blade skittered across the ground to some where as he slumped barely managing to breath after all the impacts and the brief fire bath. His fur and armor smoldered. He winces lifting his head a bit ,ears ringing loudly as he flattened them to his head. He tried pushing himself back up but his left front hoof did not want to work properly. His gaze drifted down his eyes swimming in and out of focus he found the reason for this was his left leg seemed to be missing below the first joint. A half charred bloodied stump was all that seemed to remain of it. His gaze shifted a bit noting what looked like his hoof over by the other side of the carriage. The Hound spared a glance to him as he moved though ignored him after ward looking back inside the wagon.

The Hound reached in again, fanged maw spreading wider as it drew out the prize. The slender mare hung limp, the beasts clawed hand closed around the ponies midsection lifting her skyward with a triumphant laugh. Jer'rahd shook his head, vision clearing a bit, the dark lavender coated unicorn groaned lightly as she was raised, her silvery blue hair falling limply around her shoulders and over her face, the broken metal of some sort of amulet lay dangling from her graceful neck. The Hound's laughter continued as he reached to his belt drawing a large jagged blade, the ragged edge of the dagger glinted in the dusky light, seeming pulling all the light from around it to make itself seem brighter.

Jer'rahd could not stop his gaze from falling down to the mares flank, his eyes widening and the haze of pain lost instantly at seeing a pair of dangling limply from her back, his gaze dropped lower to her cutie mark. A black patch on her coat with a shock white crescent moon slicing though it. Princess Luna, the VIP had been the Goddess of the Moon!

The hell hound was spouting something loud enough to get almost past the ringing in his ears. He only managed to make out the laughing and a comment of being able to kill a goddess now. He took time to gloat tapping her horn and describing in detail which bits of her he would eat first.

One of the Bone Hounds that had gathered around to watch suddenly started whine covering his ears a few others joined as well and even the large one himself flattened his ears and looking around. Jer'rahd's hearing was quickly improving, but he still heard nothing that would make the hounds whimper. Granted he was rather focused on not blacking out and in a bit of shock that the Princess was here.

"Boss what is that noise it hurts, graah make it stop boss ."

"Shut up, will be done in a moment, and we can kill the noise then."

"But Boss!"

"Shut UP, it is hard to think with the noise and your whining."

"It getting louder!"

Even saying that a few of them fell to the ground yowling and clawing at their ears. Jer'rahd's gaze was on the knife and the slowly stirring Princess. His horn glowed softly eyes watering as he gathered the energy from the spell, his head feeling like it was being crushed, he could not muster the concentration to even try and grab the dagger from the hound or put a shield around the princess. To let something happen to one of the Goddesses right in front of him like this and fail to try to do something was not acceptable. If he failed he hopped at least one of the Hounds would remember to kill him as well , as he would not be able to live with himself if the Princess was killed.

The sound had reached Jer'rahd's ears now, sort of a high pitched whine coming from the sky. The large hound raised his head eyes widening as he looked up. Jer'rahd tracked his gaze to the silver blur tearing towards the besieged caravan.

The air around the figure seemed to bend as it drew closer. The form tore across the sky aiming towards the battle on the road. A bright flash of light spread from the figure suddenly exploding out in a bright ring of rainbow colored light that spread out from the falling form. Jer'rahd blinked a moment seeing the pony causing this a rainbow trail of light forming her mane and tail, Starfall?

As the wave of color passed over them it was followed by a roar. The sound even making the Bone Hound Giant wince and flatten his ears. The form suddenly seemed to slam into the ground in the middle of the Caravan train sending a mushroom shaped cloud of colored smoke soaring into the air and sending a second wave of brilliant color tearing across the landscape. The wave of light flowing over the ground in a wave washing over everything.

The blast of the rainbow light washing over him cleared Jer'rahd's head like a shock of cold water would to a sleeping cat. He heard a whimper from the large dog turning his attention back to the beast seeing the Princess's eyes open. The Hound saw it as well and seemed to panic , his arm lifting rapidly and bringing down the blade. With his head cleared Jer'rahd flung up a shield between the blade and the Princess, pouring as much power as he could muster into it. The weapon struck the shield bringing a scream from his lips as there was a sudden back lash from the contact that felt like his horn had split open down the entire length. He nearly blacked out though he managed to remain awake enough to see that he had deflected the blade at least from doing more than scratching the Princesses shoulder.

The hounds crimson gaze whipped over to Jer'rahd, panic evident in his eyes. A dark blue energy wrapped tightly around the Hound's arm yanking it back, and just as suddenly driving the blade it held into the beast's own neck guided by the dark energy. The Bone Hound leader fell back, blood gurgling from his lips as he dropped the Princess, her horn glowing in a dark light. The Moon Goddess landed lightly, her teal eyes shifting over the scene taking note of the other Hounds climbing to their feet, the fading rainbow colored cloud, the bodies of the Guard, and of Jer'rahd.

The remaining Hounds paused briefly seeing their leader felled before tearing at the Princess weapons out, and seeking blood. As they lept at her the Princess moved her gaze from Jer'rahd, coolly regarding the attackers, she took one step and then started to dance.

No movement was wasted, every shift of her hoof, every flick of her tail, every toss of her head, either struck one of the hounds or moved her to a position for a killing blow. Her horn was wielded like a sword, rending limb and head alike, her hooves crushing bones, impacting skulls, and ending lives. Blood flowed, showing into the air, crimson trails following the arc of her form like light show tracers, as she moved the red droplets did not even seem to touch her. Red rain fell, staining the dusty earth turning it to scarlet mud, and the Princess danced through it untouched.

Jer'rahd;s eyes stayed locked on her movements, he had never seen anything like this before. Her motions were flawless, graceful, beautiful, and utterly terrifying. She moved past and through easily twenty hostile Bone Hounds in less time than most of the Guard could defeat even one. The body parts and corpses struck the earth,the bloody rain ending, before she finally came to rest a good distance away from where she started, a clean path of sand showing the path of travel she had taken.

Jer'rahd's jaw remained dropped as her eyes shifted over the area, checking the other bodies of ponies before returning to where he lay. The battered pony's gaze remained fixed on her.

A silver streak rose from the cloud of dust over the wagon train shooting a bit shakily into the sky and spiraling around the wagon train.

"Jer'rahd ! Jer'rahd ! Where are you ? Goddess damn you, Rhede's gonna kill me if your dead."

"Down ugh … DOWN, here Starfall."

Princess Luna looked down at him curiously.

"WE ARE GLAD TO SEE YOU STILL LIVE SOLIDER. GET BACK ON YOUR HOOVES WE SHOULD DEPART HERE."

Jer'rahd was rather glad his ears were still ringing. Royal speech was some what painful this close. But at least he could hear her.

"My apologies Princess, but as you can see, I am one short of those at the moment."

He winced inwardly at the joke not sure why he had forced something so lame out of his muzzle. The Moon Goddess snorted a moment as if holding back a snicker, though no other sign was given she even caught the comment.

"INDEED, PERHAPS WE CAN AID YOU THIS TIME. FOR THE HELP YOU PROVIDED US."

Jer'rahd blinks as Starfall tears up stopping short eyes wide at the sight of Princess Luna. The Moon Goddess pauses a moment to look about finding Jer'rahd's severed leg. Her magic flared over the tattered and burnt limb cleaning it as well as the stump. She moved her head, magic pressing the limb back to the oozing wound. Her magic flaring as the leg was magically reconnected to his stump. His eyes watered at the new rush of pain, though his gaze had yet to leave the Moon Goddess.

"TREAD LIGHTLY ON THAT HOOF GUARD. WE HAVE REATTACHED IT, BUT IT WILL TAKE TIME TO HEAL PROPERLY."

"Thank you Princess."

Luna glances back looking at the bowing Starfall.

"ARE YOU THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR THAT EVENT PEGASUS?"

"Um, I think so Your hig, err prin,... Princess Luna."

"I WILL WISH TO SPEAK WITH YOU AT A LATER TIME. YOU AS WELL AS THIS GUARD HERE, WE MUST GO CHECK ON THE REST OF THE TRANSPORT TROOPS AND CONTINUE OUR MISSION HERE."

The princess drops her head closer to Jer'rahd muttering in his ear. Her voice easily heard even over the ringing of his ears.

"Collect that dagger Guard, and hide it with you. Tell no one what you have seen here ,and do not let that weapon from your sight until I come for it, do you understand?"

"Yes Princess."

"Good."

A small commotion sounded up by the road, she lifted her head flapping her wings once and taking to the air gliding above the destroyed caravan shouting orders to the Guards below her. Several dozen dots appeared in the sky from the direction of the base as the light echo of thundering hooves sounded from the same direction as the reinforcements got closer.

Jer'rahd's gaze focused on the dagger mustering up the energy to pull it to him and slip it inside a bag on his side that had survived the explosion. Starfall turned from watching the Princess fly away moving over to Jer'rahd.

"Well, I guess I owe you one now. Looks like the rest of your wing is finally catching up too. "

" Slow pokes. You don't owe me anything, you saved my flank from that cockatrice. "

"Yeah, but I didn't rip open a hole in the sky to do that. I say the save was a bit uneven ."

"I have never seen a spell that reattaches limbs like that before. "

"Took a lot of power I think, she seemed strained flying up there, granted that might have just been from the tumble the carriage took with her in it. I have no idea how an alicorn low on power would act, or even if they can be low on power. Of course, as neat as that spell was, you should have seen her dance. That was breath taking."

"What?"

"Nothing. Forget I said anything. Would you mind doing me one more favor and see if you can find my grandfathers sword down here?"

"OK, now you will owe me one. "

"Oh, and one more, one more thing, Starfall."

"What now!"

"As your superior officer, I must point out that you are out of uniform. "

"What? "

Starfall glances down, her lightly armored uniform shredded and torn, the leather and cloth dangling from her form, leaving the pegasus mostly bare.

"Son of a bitch."

Twilight closed her eyes, ending the spell. So that was the first sonic rain boom. A friend seeking to save the life of another friend. Just like Rainbow Dash had saved Rarity. Well not quite as cleanly done, it wound up being the Princess that saved Jer'rahd. But they both would have died had it not been for Starfall's action and Jer'rahd's shield. She reached a hoof up rubbing her ear still feeling a twinge from that Royal speak, even the scrying had made it loud. She was not sure why her ears hurt when all this was in her head but still. Thankfully even that was translated to common pony. She shook her head, figuring this was enough for one day. She had plenty of things to write in her notes now. Best to get on that, as she was likely to be up far longer than she intended tonight.


	5. Stone in My Hoof

Stories in Stone

Luna's Royal Guard

By TDR

Stone in my Hoof

This was insane, granted most things involving Pinkie Pie wound up hitting that point sooner or later. The fact AppleJack and Rainbow Dash had gone along with this as well made it clear they had not talked to Rarity and Fluttershy.

"I told you both I am fine. Now let me go already."

" Now no need ta worry Twilight, ay'll be ta untie yah just as soon as we're sure your not gonna hole back up in tha library again soon as yer free."

"I WAS studying!"

She squirmed a bit, hog tied by AppleJack and dangled from a rope held by the flying Rainbow Dash. She was being carried who knows where at this point ,but it was clearly something Pinkie Pie had set up The Pink pony had lured her out of her house with something about a problem when these two jumped her. The trio walked ,and were carried down a small path through the woods toward where Pinkie had told them to meet.

"Yeah well your gonna get all dusty doing nothing but reading all the time. Seriously you need to get out more. Spread your wings... err horn or whatever."

"Yes, thank you Rainbow I feel so much better now that I'm outside and swinging like a pendulum. What exactly did you three plan?"

"Nothin much mostly trying to get you into the fresh air before winter hits us too hard. Kinda warm now but granny says the snows likely to come early. "

"She's right it is on our schedule to have first snow fall in a couple of weeks. But how does she know that?"

"Claims her knees tell her."

"That does not explain why I am being hoof flown some where or to what I am being flown too."

"Oh well to be honest sugercube ay don't rightly know m'self. Pinkie Pie has something set up but ay... oh boy..."

Twilight hit the ground with a thud as Rainbow Dash dropped her. She winces glancing up to see AJ and Rainbow slack jawed looking at something. Rolling over off her back she lifted her head looking through the trees her eyes widening.

The entire field was covered in garish lights, streamers and booths. There were lines of them each trying to outdo the other with the bright colors and flashing strobes. The far side of the field held a creature carousel,what looked to be a house of mirrors ,horror rides ,some spinney things, and a giant wheel towering into the sky with little buckets for ponies to ride in. The smell of festival cooking, candy and other delicious things filled the air wafting together in a mouthwatering mix. Cries of joy and of terror filled the air coupled with buzzers and ringing bells and the roaring of the rides. Alarms sounded as prizes were won or tried for in the plethora of game booths set up around the field.

"What in the world is this?"

"Its the first ever Pinkie Pie FUN FAIR!"

The what ! the trio of them chorused as Pinkie untied twilight.

"The first ever Pinkie Pie Fun Fair. I've had the idea for a while of one big party that travels around with rides and games and food and lights and music and shows . Recently I met a couple of ponies who liked the idea and we got together talking about it. Well to make a long story short we set up the plans and asked around and one of them knew a pony who had this. Another one Knew a pony who could get rides , or could do, this or knew some pony, who knew some pony ,who knew some pony ,who knew some pony, who knew some pony, who knew some pony, who knew some pony, who knew some pony, who knew some pony, who knew some pony..."

Twilight reached up tapping the side pink ponies head.

"Thanks Twilight, I got stuck there for a moment. Any way we got everything together and here it is. I wanted to make it free but the others didn't think we could get as much done like that. We settled on a few bits to get in and ride anything and the food and games cost a few bits as well. But still I got every one tickets and Fluttershy and Rarity are already here with Spike. I figured this would be a great way to spend the last few days before winter. Come on this is gonna be FUN!"

Pinkie had indeed been correct this was a great deal of fun. Fluttershy,Rarity and Spike had met them at the main gate as Pinkie passed out their tickets to get in. The entire field was filled with ponies on the rides ,playing games, and running about enjoying themselves. The seven of them joined the flurry of activity just as readily. Applejack and Rainbow Dash's rivalry starting almost instantly with the games as they constantly one upped each other with prizes. That stopped the instant Fluttershy walked past carrying a giant plushie bunny prize larger than she was. Pinkie was everywhere trying out every food on the menu and trying to share as much of it as she could with all the others. Seems with her being partially the reason for this event she was not charged for the food. The rides were next Fluttershy declined to ride many of them though she watched and held what they had won along with her bunny. Rainbow seemed bored with the Ferris Wheel the rest of them were rather amazed that you could see Ponyville from the top of it. The fun house and mirrors were also avoided by Fluttershy ,though she had to be drug off the carousel wanting to ride all of cute animals that were bouncing around on it. By the end of the day all of them save Pinkie and Spike were tired and full from all the food. Pinkie was still bouncing around like always and Spike was already asleep across Twilight's back. They joked , and talked having a fun time still even on the walk back.

"Pinkie next time you want me to come out with you to something , just ask."

"Oki doki loki , though if you were asked to come out, you would have asked why , then I couldn't have told you and you would have said no. If I had told you it would not have been a surprise and you might have said no any way with all that studying your doing. "

"I doubt I would have said no to this, no matter how interesting my studies are."

"Oh, Twilight how has that been going?"

"Not to bad Fluttershy but I keep having to redo everything I write. When I look again I keep seeing new things of interest that I have to make mention of."

"Well alright but I still want to read it, if that's alright with winter coming all the animals tend to go to sleep or fly south so it gets very quiet and a bit boring."

"I will be sure to let you know."

They split off from there heading back to their homes as the sky grew dark saying their goodbyes as Twilight headed into the library putting Spike to bed along with the plush dragon he had won.

She pondered briefly if she should sleep as well but the pull of her studies was too strong.

She looked over everything making sure it was all set up before casting the spell and fading into the form of Jer'rahd. It was odd but she seemed to be picking up what he was thinking much more clearly as if she was scrying from him rather than his sword.

Jer'rahd winced his shield failing, the strange dagger clattering to the floor as he panted. His eyes opened and he reached down biting into the grip of the blade again. He exhaled deeply concentrating hard to make another shield. His teeth clenched around the dagger in his mouth, stabbing hard at the green glowing panel. His flank shuddering as the shield resisted for a moment before shattering under the pressure from the blade the back lash knocking him off his hooves ,his rump hitting the ground hard. A slight rap sounded from the door of his room.

"Sergeant? Are you OK in there ?

"I'm fine, leg is still giving me a bit of trouble doc nothing I can't handle."

"Well if you are sure you do not need any help. You seem to be getting a bit worse the last few days. Always seem tired and on edge, might be a bit of combat stress disorder. I can set up an appointment with a psychiatrist if you like."

"No, no its fine, a bit stressed but nothing to worry about. Boredom mostly, my brain is just as messed up as its always been."

He muttered the last bit looking down at the dagger.

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing nothing . Whats today's therapy?"

"I would rather not shout through a door Sergeant if you want to be social now, so when you come out of your room I will let you know."

"Right thanks."

It had been three months since he had taken the dagger under the Princess of the Moon's order. Three months since he had been taken along with Starfall back to Canterlot . Three months of therapy and surgery to get his leg back to normal. Princess Luna's magic had reattached it stopping him from bleeding to death and losing the limb ,but it had been a hasty job. The bone in his leg was still fragmented and bits of shrapnel had to be pulled from his side. He likely would have never made it up the hill with out the aid of Starfall. The Princess had thanked him for his aid making sure that both he and Starfall received a promotion and commendations for their heroic actions to aid her. The other survivors of the train had received similar awards for their service.

The effects of Starfall's actions had been called numerous things ,the one that seemed the most popular was the Sonic Rain Boom followed by the Sonic Rain Crash. The impact of that explosion left a sizable crater in the ground ,but had no ill effects on Starfall. Some of the smarter ponies had mentioned a buffering effect from the sonic light nimbus that had surrounded her. It was all just talk to Jer'rahd, although he was asked a great many questions about it and he figured Starfall was getting grilled some where as well. Between the questioning he had been tended to at the best medical facility Canterlot had to offer. The meals were by far better than he had had in months and not having to share a room with ten other ponies almost seemed a foreign concept. He had however not heard any thing from Princess Luna about the blade he kept hidden. The waiting and boring periods between therapy and questions grew longer, eventually he was left with just therapy. Curiosity soon got the better of him in his free time.

The blade was only two apples long seemingly little more than a sharpened hunk of jagged metal. It was very sharp however and never seemed to lose its rough edge. Otherwise there was nothing different from it and any of the other Bone Hound weapons he had seen ,save the lack of gems. He thought to test it ,remembering the pain he felt when he blocked it with his shield. Forming one of the square panels he lightly jabbed the blade into it .

His cry had roused the doctors and nurses patrolling the hall to burst into the room. He barely had time to kick the blade under his bed before they stormed in to see what was the matter. Thinking quickly he made some lame excuse about sleeping on his leg wrong. Since then he had been in a rather thick brace that did not allow him to bend his leg at all even when he slept. The only time it was removed was when he was in some sort of physical therapy.

He had tried again with the dagger managing to keep his cry silent this time. It took most of the time he was stuck bedridden to be able to hold the shield up for nearly a full minute before the pain forced him to stop. He had also developed another hobby in his boredom once he could move around on his own.

Glancing back at the darkened door to the gym he felt confident that he had not been spotted coming out here to the training hall this late at night. He was still under orders for bed rest though that's all he had been doing for months now. He needed to get out , to move around a bit before he went completely crazy. He could put his weight on his leg enough to try and do this. This was his fourth trip out, though the past few nights had wound up being little more than practice at falling on his face. Stepping around the gym he gathered up a few training dummies positioning them as he remembered the fight.

Moving to where he had memorized the princess having been, he started forward trying to mimic her motions. Like every other night he wound up on his rump or face often without having struck a single target. He slapped his face with a hoof as he figured out why he could not manage to glide across the battle field like she had. No wings. He altered his training a bit crashing into the ground a little less but still not pulling off even a fraction of the grace as she had.

After a month he could manage not to fall on his face and could take out all the targets but it was clear his little dance number would do not work in combat to do anything but make the enemy laugh at him.

He pondered continuing to try grace, before finally scrapping the idea. He was neither as nimble nor graceful as the princess. It was time to go with what he did know which was brute force with a bit of speed. Of course that training had gotten him caught and locked in his room for the rest of his bed rest order. Brute force tended to be noisy.

It was not long after he had given up on dance mimicry when the princess summoned him. Dressing in his best uniform and a new brace as the old one had taken a bit of damage from his nightly dance offs. He strapped his grandfathers sword to his side the handle having a new dark blue wrap, and the long straight blade polished to a shine. Checking the mirror before he left he was conveyed to the castle by a pegasus pulled carriage. Chatting with the soldiers a bit eased his mind as they came in for a landing at the castle itself. He was ushered inside by a small blue filly in a maids dress with a cutie mark that looked like a doily. She guided him though halls covered in sweeping tapestries and paintings depicting the Princesses and other ponies as well, likely from the noble houses.

The maid had to stop every so often to wait for him a impatient look on her face, though with his limp and site seeing she managed to keep any comments to herself. She opened the door to a large garden area pointing him to a pair of figures resting on a dais. Their heads canted sky ward watching something in the air. He started to glance up to see what they were looking at but a realization hit him. The graceful looking purple and black black mare with a crescent moon on her flank sat next to a pure white mare with a golden sun adorning her flank . His eyes widened as he watched the idle flutter of the white mares wings and the glow of lights coming from both their manes and tails. Princess Luna and Princess Celestia rested on the dais before him both of them. He stood there frozen a moment before a light kick to his back leg brought his eyes around to the small maid shooing him forward as she closed the door with a loud crash at his back hooves. He nearly jumped at the sound as the two regal forms glanced back spying him standing there.

"AH SERGENT KAISUR ,WE ARE GLAD YOU COULD COME. PLEASE APPROACH US."

"I do not think you need to use the Royal speak here sister he seems in a state of proper shock and awe as it is. "

"BUT THIS IS HOW WE... this is how we are supposed to speak to our subjects Tia."

"When addressing more than one of them perhaps ,but with this matter I doubt being heard all the way to the new settlement of Ponyville would be wise."

"You are correct as usual sister."

Princess Luna sighs lightly glancing back in the air as Jer'rahd hesitantly approached. He was doing his best not to hobble but the brace was on for a few more days at least and it was hard to walk properly with your leg stretched out fully. Princess Luna was by far the smaller of the two but that still put her as tall as Jer'rahd was, if not a bit larger. Princess Celestia however likely would have towered over Rhede. He moved closer sinking down into a formal bow his horn nearly brushing the top of the grass.

"You..., you sent for me your Majesty ?"

"Do you still have the blade sergeant?"

"Of course Princess Luna I have kept it as you asked."

"Good ,please set it on the table there before us."

He nodded rising a bit glancing back and letting his magic wrap around the blade pulling it from his pouch and moving it to rest on the table as instructed.

"What? How did you do that ?"

"Oh ,this is interesting, I think some pony might have been messing around with this item a bit , hmm sergeant?"

Both of the Princesses turned to stare so intently at Jer'rahd he felt like he was going to faint. He quite feverently wished they would either look elsewhere or the ground would swallow him up, something that let him fade back into obscurity.

"Well have you ?"

"I … IhaveabitPrincessLuna . . ..."

"Breath Sergeant breath. And calm down a bit neither of us are going to gobble you up or anything like that. Calm down and try that again. Make it like a report to a superior officer if you feel more comfortable. "

Jer'rahd blinked at her words exhaling deeply trying to collect his thoughts so he would not ramble in front of the Goddesses again.

"I am Sorry Princess Luna ,Princess Celestia. When I first encountered the weapon I used my shield to try and deflect a blow the Bone Hound directed at Princess Luna. The weapon shattered my shield and was barely deflected. Since then I have been testing the blade against my shield and have been able to hold it together for longer and longer periods of time. If I continued to practice with it perhaps in time I will be able to hold it off completely in case it is encountered again."

"Interesting your personnel report said your magic was not that powerful. "

"It is not Princess Celestia , I am only able to muster two spells one of which every unicorn knows and the other a shield spell. "

"Show me."

"Yes Princess Luna."

Jer'rahd's horn glowed as a large green panel formed between himself and the princesses Both of them regarding it idly as if trying to see something in the spell. Eventually though Celestia's gaze turned skyward again.

"Not bad Sergeant you might only know two spells but they are useful for your chosen field. The reason power was mentioned is because this metal tends to cancel magic that touches it. Only very powerful spell casters can even wiggle a piece this size. How long have you been able to move it with your magic?"

"I do not know Princess Luna, Usually, I simply hold it and stab at my shield likely this is the first time I can recall lifting it with my magic. I never really considered it something to try before."

"STARFALL, PLEASE COMEBACK DOWN TO US WE HAVE A GUEST."

Jer'rahd looks up finally seeing the silver form of his friend dropping down from the sky sweat glistening on her bare form. She lands panting hard kneeling before the princesses before rising seeing Jer'rahd on his hooves and smirking slightly.

"Nice to see you again Jer'rahd , at least intact anyway, you do look like your about to pass out though."

"You do as well. Either that or you have been flying through rain clouds."

"Oh good ,I was right, you two do know each other . Starfall please take a rest get some water before trying again."

"Yes princess Celestia."

Jer'rahd glances back watching her head off to a small pile of her gear before realizing the two alicorns were staring at him again. He froze snapping back into attention noting the smirk on the Princess of the Sun's face and the even stare of the Princess of the Moon.

"Do you know each other well Jer'rahd?"

"We trained together Princess Celestia. We also served together against the Bone Hounds."

"Oh is that all?"

He barely caught the hint that there might be something more to her question though this was the Sun Goddess surely she wouldn't be implying things. He must be mistaken.

"Yes Princess Celestia we have been friends since training."

"A pity well that was not it then."

"I am sorry, Princess I do not understand."

"What my sister is going the roundabout way of saying is that Senior Airmare Silvertail has been unable to preform this Sonic Rain Boom a second time. The belief that you might have had some sort of romantic link to her that she rushed to save you as she claimed had been considered. Though if your statement is true then this is not the case. "

"I see. No Princess Luna at best it might have been she felt she owed me for saving her from a cockatrice in training. Otherwise we are only friends."

Starfall takes back off again climbing into the air with another nod to Jer'rahd.

"That might be an idea then. Sergeant Jer'rahd do you trust me?"

"Of course Princess Luna. You trusted me enough to bring you that blade Princess . It would be unfair not to trust you the same."

"Good please try to carry on a bit and make yourself more noticeable."

"I am sorry Princess Luna I do not !"

Jer'rahd had not noticed her magic surrounding him suddenly launching him into the air with such force that his leg brace and sword were left spinning where he had been standing before they fell to the ground next to the Princesses.

"That was a bit uncalled for sister. "

"If it works it is not . Besides if it does not work he will still land in the lake."

"Honestly Luna , you should not have done that he seemed to like you."

"What!"

"Oh you didn't notice? He was clearly watching your flank when he approached . Not sure why as mine is so much better ."

The sound of the air tearing can be heard as Starfall chases after the falling Jer'rahd.

"I do not know what your talking about Tia."

"Sure you don't ,it seems your some ponies favorite princess."

"Tia please..."

Luna blushes a bit as the sound of Jer'rahds screaming is drown out by a loud sonic boom followed by a wave of rainbow colored light before the lake explodes in a shower of water and steam a multicolored cloud of mist rising from it. The aura ring radiating out from the point where the air was broken.

"You are right that is pretty."

"And quite effective. The Diamond Dogs will surely surrender now that they see we can repeat the effect. She needs to work on control however. I doubt crashing into the ground every time is healthy. "

" Well so long as it stops the conflict I am quite alright with that. The leader was dealt with by you personally so the insurgent group of Bone Hounds is all but gone. Peace might be achievable once more Luna. "

"I suppose so, but when it is quiet there is so little for me to do."

"Mmmmm well take a stallion enjoy your self a little. It has already been a long time."

Luna Blushes again.

"There is still to much to do , to bother thinking about that sort of thing..."

Celestia sighs rising from the dais the small dots of a silver pegasus lifting a water logged unicorn out of the half emptied lake holding her interest briefly.

"You are still not over him and it has been over two thousand years sister. Every pony dies but us and even that is no longer certain if more of these weapons are made. No matter what happens you cannot seal yourself away from the pain. Avoiding the good things because there might be bad later is no way to live. I know you have only been as you are for far shorter time than me but I would have thought as smart as you are you may have figured it out ,sister. Allow me to pass on something predecessor told me. Do not give up your tomorrow because all of your yesterdays were bad sister. What happens in the future will be here one day and what has happened cannot be changed . Even we can only live in the now. "

"That is not easy advice to live by Tia."

"Of course not, but it does mean that if some handsome Stallion is trying for you attention you should not avoid them or scare them off."

"Just being myself scares them off sister. I am a goddess of night ,war, and all things normal ponies wish to avoid or hide from. "

"Not everyone is afraid of you sister."

"Right ,even the stallion you claimed was watching my flank was trembling when I spoke to him."

"Believe what you wish sister but I do not like seeing you become more and more withdrawn every year."

Princess Celestia heads back into the Castle leaving Luna alone with the approaching and quite waterlogged pair. Starfall's mane hid most of her face but the grin on her face spoke volumes. Jer'rahd was simply trying to cough out what felt like half the lake.

"Trust is one thing Princess Luna , A bit of warning is another and would have been quite nice."

"My apologies to you both , but it had the desired effect. Do you know how you did it this time ?"

Jer'rahd coughs as Starfall nods her grin seeming to get wider.

"Good take the rest of the day off both of you. "

Princess Luna tilts her head slightly looking at the stallion as he shakes himself lightly trying to dry off before putting his sword back in its scabbard.

"Sergeant you might wish to purchase another uniform that one seems to be disintegrating."

He glances down at the tattered remains of his dress uniform cursing a bit as Starfall laughs.

Twilight shook her head a bit dropping back out of the spell as her clock chimed. She was not expecting such a personal conversation from the princesses . Celestia's comment that there was another goddess before her as well as the comments that Luna had come long after Celestia confused her. All her studies had shown the princesses had always been there. She knew Princess Celestia was older than Princess Luna but this vision indicated far more time than most thought.

Arrgh! Every time she learned something five other things came in and brought even more questions. She replaced the blade in its case the familiar struggle with the weapon having been made clear by this vision but the why of it still eluded her. Thinking to check deeper when she could she blew out the candles heading off to bed.


	6. Red Sand

Stories in Stone

Luna's Royal Guard.

By TDR

Red Sands

Twilight checked under her bed again, darting over to look in the closet, she then went tearing around the house, she locked doors, closed and bolted windows drawing the curtains closed after. She lit candles after blocking out the bright day outside and rechecked everything again. Every single time she had tried to study some one or something interrupted. This time though she was ready. She sent Spike to help Pinkie Pie for the day, posted a big do not disturb sign on the door and sealed everything.

This time she was going to get to her studying early so she could actually get more done without any interruptions. Moving to the table she prepped the spell and held it waiting. The noise from outside was the usual hum of ponies going about their daily business and none of it was loud enough to make out more than a murmurer. No Pinkie bursting in , no Rainbow Dash wanting to show her new tricks, no Cutie Mark Crusaders ransacking her library. It was quiet and perfect. She waited again expecting something just from thinking that and again nothing. Finally exhaling deeply a breath she had not noticed she was holding, she cast the spell fading into her work .

The 42d legion, Luna's Hoof. A group of battle hardened ponies that could trace their companies history through every major battle all the way back to their formation in the Discordian War. The unit was under direct control of Princess Luna herself. They followed what the Princess ordered and only what the Princess ordered. The usual nobles and officers that mired much of the rest of the Guard forces were all but absent from the structure of command in this unit. It was smaller than any other force the Equestrian Guard but it was also the most feared. The usual gold and blue of the Guard armor was replaced with black and dark blue, gothic sweeping and spiked plate. The protection was the same but the armors design seemed to change how normal ponies looked making them seem much more demonic. The legion was composed of only those ponies that had survived several combat situations. Entry into the unit required another six months of training that made basic seem like a birthday party for foals. Out of thirty to enter the training it was not uncommon to only have five or less pass. Jer'rahd's group had managed seven to the instructors amazement.

Before he had been cleared for duty, he had received a note from Princess Luna herself, asking if he wished to join the unit. He had no real idea how to respond to that invitation simply accepting immediately as he really could not see himself saying no to anything either of the Princesses asked.

As soon as he was cleared by medical, he was thrown back into training. More running, more magic and weapons training, leadership training, and pain tolerance were only a few of the tests and exercises of the training. He had a little better time of it than a few others in the unit, some were like him were veterans who accepted the offer for the unit, others were new trainees who had scored well enough on their basic training to be considered for the program. None of the trainees made the final cut, Jer'rahd himself only managed it due to one test with a live Basilisk ,which only three ponies passed. Placed in teams of four, the trainees were released into a large enclosure to fight some beast that had been captured. One of his team met the creatures gaze succumbing instantly to its power. Jer'rahd had not even spared the stoned individual a glance before he was on the large lizard like creature, shield slapped over its eyes and his blade stabbing rapidly into the thick scales. The other two team members quickly joined him after a moments hesitation, the combined attacks ending the creatures life. A medical team came in restoring his fallen teammate to flesh the others moving on becoming the only team to pass that test. When asked about how he knew what to do so quickly, he responded with the tale of the cockatrice in basic which garnered a bit of a surprised grunt from the trainer before they sent him back to running.

It was later he found out what it was they were really looking for. The main thing that was needed before ponies were allowed into the 42d. A willingness and ability to kill without hesitation. Ponies were not meant for war most could barely stand the thought of harming pest animals that attacked their crops, let alone be able to kill creatures that had the same level of intelligence as they did. Several land disputes in Equestria had been fought with pies rather than real weapons. Ponies were not predators, at times there were fights and the rare killing in anger or jealousy, but there was nothing in them that allowed killing unless their lives or loved ones were threatened. The 42d wanted ponies who could put aside their morality to do terrible things, so that the rest of Equestria could sleep safely.

Finally graduating the advanced training and being given a week of down time before shipping out, Jer'rahd found what had happened to Starfall. The pegasus had been sent back to the Diamond Dog front after mastering the Sonic Rain boom. She then spent most of her time blasting across the country side shaking the very foundations of the Bone Hound encampments and most of the Diamond Dog territories as well. The Dogs complained and threatened the pony ambassadors, demanding the sonic attacks cease. Finally having a position of bargaining power over the dog the ambassadors took full advantage of it. The ambassadors simply claimed the testing was done over Equestrian lands and they had no reason to cease until the Bone Hounds were all defeated. The arguments barely lasted a week before the Diamond dogs started agreeing with whatever was asked just to get the noise to stop. The remaining Bone Hounds were rounded up and turned over to Equestrian forces, many of them having simply given themselves up. Their will was broken by the death of their leader and the constant sonic attacks snuffed any fight left in them.

Rhede was still some where, he had stopped sending letters so often citing a few mares who were looking for him might start tracing the letters he sent. He told Jer'rahd not to worry and he would send a letter again when he could. Typical, Rhede to be honest , more likely using his free time to chase tail than write.

Jer'rahd himself was sent to the front of a new war where the 42d had already dug in, The Zebra Plains.

Far to the south of Equestria across the desert far past Old Appleoosa lay the Zebra lands. Most of the country was mostly scrub plains that only the hardiest of plant life managed to live. The seasonal rains turned the land into a lush paradise of green that changed the look of the whole country for several months at a time. Thick jungles surrounded the few rivers running through the land, run off from the mountain rage along the west coast. Most of the population lived near these rivers clearing out large sections of forest for crop land or living off a diet of fish and what ever else could be found to eat. The Zebra lands had long since lost any centralized government. Warlords of varying power had risen up through strength of arms or manipulation. Each sought to over throw the others around them and seize the land for themselves. The dictators rose and fell and the struggles continued leaving the common zebras suffering. Eventually most of the warlords were destroyed or absorbed by one warlord's force. The warlord Zal'Torack. Zal'Torack's forces grew with each acquisition of land he gained from defeated foes, soon he had the closest thing to a centralized government the Zebra Plains had seen in decades. Unfortunately, he abused this power,treating anyone his forces over threw as little more than slaves to do his bidding or as his entertainment. Not wishing to stop the rampant growth of his lands either, he kept the peasants working the fields and mines focusing his attention to some of the border towns of Equestria seeking to take advantage of the multi front fighting with the Diamond Dogs. The plan worked for a while as the Equestrian Guard was not prepared for a war on two fronts so soon after the conflict with the griffons of the north. However the sudden appearance of the Sonic Rain Boom collapsed the Diamond Dog front and left The Guard to focus all their attention on the warlord.

The battles tended to be fierce and brutal, the warlords forces utilizing strange chemical based spells that devastated the forces to encounter them. It did not take long for counter spells to be made available just in time for the weapons to change and a new counter needed to be developed. The 42d was deployed in the middle of this, spear heading the push deeper into the Zebra Plains. The quick strikes and and ground rapidly gained by the 42d pushed the warlords forces back nearly to the Jungle surrounding Zal'Torack's capitol city. For every mile gained many lives were lost the 42d taking the majority of these losses turning an already small unit into a skeleton of its former size. Luna halted the rush opting to dig in and cut off supplies from the warlord. Barriers and trenches were set up in the lands surrounding the city and its thick forest. Siege had begun the warlords forces holed up in the thick jungle. Zal'Torack was not finished however and his own forces dug in just as deep.

Which brings us to now.

"DRAG HIM BACK INTO THE TRENCH KEEP YOUR HEADS DOWN !"

Another spell explosion rocked the earth flinging dirt and sand into the air showering over the green shield half covering the trench Jer'rahd walked along. The troops lifted up over the wall rapidly grabbing the crying earth pony and dragging him back into the trench. A near hit had broken through his shield enough to fling some of the troops out from the protection, It had been enough to shield them from the worst effects of the spell bomb, but there were still injuries. He looked into the sky at one white cloud floating high above the battle field and stepped aside as the injured pony was carried into he bunker. He could cover a large section of the trench with his shield but direct hits or even near direct still broke through. The left side of his formation had been melted into goo along with most of the remaining command staff. The only pony still above him in rant in this bombardment did not seem to have any interest in doing anything but keeping his head down for now. He watched the earth pony be carried off , one of the other sergeants Purple Candy he believed was the stallions name. Honestly he rather liked it better when a pony changed their name a bit when entering the 42d it made him feel less silly to call them by name. The Stallion would likely loose the mangled stump that was left of his limb, but he would survive provided any of them made it through this. One such pony had taken his rank as his name and had issues being called anything else.

"So Staff Sergeant . Are we having fun yet ?"

The graying commander lifted his head a wide grin almost set to madness plastered across his face. The Major, what his real name was no pony but he and Princess Luna likely knew, but everyone knew The Major. He had served in the 42d longer than any other pony save the Princess, having been their since the end of the Dragon war. He was a teal pegasus with a coat streaked with gray and scars including a very large one where his left wing had been before a griffon had ripped it off in the northern war. He seemed content to be ground bound only occasionally making comments that made one think he would love to fly again. The Major had claimed to know Jer'rahds father and had taken him under his wing so to speak getting Jer'rahd transferred under his squads command. Jer'rahd eventually proved to the older pony that not only could he hold his own but had a head for leadership. The Major made Jer'rahd his second in command though the duties mostly would up making him a message carrier and preventing the Major from doing something insane. And of course saving his old flank when he decided to launch a daring midnight raid on a zebra outpost by himself because it might be fun. Of course The Major had taken down half of the outposts guards by the time Jer'rahd led the rest of squad to his rescue, so perhaps,,while nuts he had the luck of the Goddesses. The Major had on several other occasions proven he was crazier than any one else as well. Charging through explosions, leaping off cliffs,and generally doing anything he could to make Jer'rahd's job of keeping him alive a near imposable task.

"By Celestia's pearled horn, you are crazy sir."

"Whats yer point sergeant?"

"Got one on my head ,but that's about it sir. Any word from command."

Jer'rahd nodded to the com box next to the Major , the older pegasus pony simply shrugging.

"Same crap seems the Stripes are pulling this up and down the lines. Nothing new. Hows the shield holding up ,seems to be keeping out the rain at least."

"I'm good for a few more hours I think, mostly bored. It can't take anything heavier than the rain through."

"Bah , still glad for that, I'd be picking pebbles and dirt out of my mane for a month with all this stuff flying about. Spotter noticed anything yet ?"

"No sir, Hes still in the air being kept up by the AA weapons ."

Jer'rahd gestures up with a hoof to the lone cloud floating above the battle field . A weather pegasus spotter his eyes on the battle field below ready to signal with lightning the moment anything was noticed. Most ponies had been trained to recognize lightning flash code, this method of communication was a rather recent idea but had helped immensely with communication among forces ,removing the reliance on the gem com units.

"Bet hes doing well for himself must be nice and cushy up on that cloud."

"Dunno sir but ,hang on ….. "

The faint rumble of thunder was all but drown out by the explosions still hitting the ground around the bunker though the flashes of light were easy to read.

"Forces incoming Zebra line advancing."

Raising his shield a bit Jer'rahd poked his head up over the trenches edge along with the Major taking note of the black and white forms charging from the tree lines.

"Ready the troops Sergeant we need to meet them just after they hit the fence line. Too many holes in it now thanks to that blasting, got to keep them out of the trenches, too many wounded in here right now. "

"42D ON YOUR HOOVES WE HAVE INCOMEING ,PREPARE TO MEET THE CHARGE KEEP THEM AWAY FROM THE BUNKER."

"LETS SHOW THEM HOW MUCH WE ENJOYED THEIR FIREWORKS SARGE!"

"BOUT TIME!"

"WAS GETTING A BIT BORED SITTING IN THIS HOLE SARGE."

"REALLY? BUT I JUST SETTLED IN FOR A NAP WITH HOW PEACEFUL ITS BEEN."

"LETS SHOW THESE PARTY CRASHERS!"

Jer'rahd smirked, any length of time under The command of the Major and some of his insanity rubbed off.

"On your word sir."

The major watched, dark eyes shifting over the charging group, his teeth grinding a bit on the stalk of wheat he was chewing, eyes narrowing as they ran past the fence line closing on the trench line.

"NOW! MOVE MOVE MOVE!"

A good twenty some ponies rose up over the embankment including Jer'rahd and the Major, charging forward across the crater filled sands to meet the charge.

Six months into the war he had enough of a command of things that The Major all but let him run day to day in the squad, granted the majors squad was only a small part of the 42d a scant forty ponies out of a few hundred, but the Major called it a learning experience for him. Jer'rahd had great respect for the pegasus, he had yet to let a crippling injury nor age stop him from serving, usually from the front. They had been posted in a bunker not far from the edge of a large river. The main purpose of the post was to stop the zebras from using the river to ferry supplies. The last few days however they had been under constant bombardment this was the first sign of an actual zebra that had been seen in the last three days.

The line of ponies charged over the short span of scorched earth to meet the charging Zebra's .Weapons brandished, horns powering up and brought to bare against the raging stripped forces. The attacks were completely ineffective as the first blow dissolved the zebra to green mist more blows revealing the same.

"ITS A TRAP! PRESS FORWARD! DON'T STOP GET UNDER THE ARC OF FIRE!"

The high pitched whistle perked his ears as Jer'rahd kept rushing towards the tree line along with the Major . Explosions crashed down behind him taking out a few of the ponies who had been shocked by the sudden illusions. Most of the others were used to the insanity displayed by their leader and rushed towards the woods working to get under the arc of the falling spell bombs. Another force of Zebras rose from the wood line just as the remaining pony forces reached it and plowed into the combat blades and magic flaring. Jer'rahds sword drank deep of zebra blood and the majors hoof blades ended another s life. They pressed on harder pulling away from the brunt of their troops the pair broke into a clearing just as a large wooden machine launched another bomb. A slight nod was given to Jer'rahd as the Major rushed the machine as it was reloading leaving Jer'rahd to charge the guards around the device . His magic flared ,a panel forming giving the Major a ramp to leap off of onto the zebras manning the device. The remaining troops caught up laying into the guards. Things were going rather well , the unit had surprised the crap out of the zebras with their continued charge. However such a rush does not last forever. One of the zebras managed to grab the major by his remaining wing flinging them both into the catapult just as it launched flinging the old pegasus , the zebra, and another bomb into the air.

"Major!"

His eyes widened as he turned back to the guards left noting one running over and slamming both hooves down on one of the bombs. His eyes widened as he threw his shield up trying to cover as many of the remaining troops as he could. The force of the blast setting off the remaining bombs and vaporizing the machine and anything near it flinging the rest back along with everything else in the clearing, making the stretch of empty jungle that much wider. Slamming into and threw what felt like every tree in the jungle he was sure he blacked out though not for long it seemed. His ears rang but he could hear the sounds of movement around him and a curse or two from some one in his troop. He managed to slowly push himself up to his hooves his whole body in pain, one eye already swollen shut. He winces letting a bit of magic trickle out ,finding his grandfathers sword embedded in a tree nearby. Yanking, it free and barely managing to sheath the blade before his energy faded. He shifted his gaze around noting one or two of his unit were laying near by one groaning soft curses, the other at least breathing. Taking a sharp breath that sent another wave of pain along his chest he smirked slightly at the flame lapped clearing he was on the edge of. One less artillery piece for the zebras to use. Although the cost might have been a bit much in terms of lives. His eye narrowed seeing movement coming out of the tree line, a zebra mare looking over the wreckage with a small shake of her head. She glances down pushing something on the ground a moment later pulling a unicorn from his unit out from under some debris. The pony seemed to be breathing still,Jer'rahd gritted his teeth, like hells he was going to let a solider from his unit die like this while he could do something about it. He ignored the pain dashing over the debris strewn clearing intent on if nothing else goring the zebra with his horn. She looked up watching him move closer then suddenly wasn't there. He nearly fell stopping hard in time to feel several light strikes hit the left side where he was blinded. He whips his head around as his body stops moving at his will and collapses in a heap at the hooves of the zebra.

"Admirable that the pony, seeks to help his kin, But such a mess he left, where can I begin."

And the world went dark.

He awoke to screaming jerking up right he was greeted by a great deal of pain and then even more once he crashed to the ground after rolling off something. Resting on the ground a moment the cries just above him to the left he swears loudly as he opened his eyes, well one eye, the other seemed to be wrapped tightly closed. Raising his head he took notice of the cot he had fallen off of. One of many in a rather large tent, most of them occupied. The screaming was coming from a pony next to him , whose whole left side was wrapped in cloth. The white linen dark with stained blood. Rising to his hooves and rapidly regretting the sudden movement his monocular gaze took in the occupants of the other cots. He only recognized one or two of the ponies from The Majors squad. Moving closer to the screaming pony he visibly winced looking down at the injured unicorn mare . She was not from his squad. Looking towards the foot of the cot he caught site of the remains of chard armor and a half melted blade sitting in a basket there. He recognized the unit patch as another of the 42d one from a squad that had gone missing prior to the bombardment. The squad was reported wiped out to a pony. Either something was wrong here or the reports were wrong.

"She had been through much pain ,she is over the worst ,all that is left is gain."

Whirling around and promptly falling back to the floor inhaling sharply only to have the pain seemingly double. He shook coughing violently a coppery taste splattering his lips . A brief glance down showed the splatters of blood on the floor.

"I gave a complex powder you drank with bib, but it is mending your broken ribs."

He lifted his head ears flattening as he looked up into the face of the Zebra speaking. She seemed the typical zebra black and white stripped with some obscure sort of symbol as a cutie mark, she wore no jewelry or rings like any other zebra he had seen. Her hair was also not up in the usual spikes or Mohawk but down and falling in waves over her head pulled back from her amber colored eyes by a strip of red cloth. The mare seemed to ignore him after her speech, moving around carrying a tray across her back with some steaming bowls. She shifted suddenly the tray seeming to float a moment where she had stood before she whipped back catching it in her mouth setting it on the edge of the screaming mares bed.

"So what we're all zebra prisoners now."

"Not a cell to be seen in sight, why must you ponies always seek a fight?"

"And whats with the rhyming."

"The pony language is absurd, the rhyming helps find the proper word."

Jer'rahd pondered that a moment before pushing himself back to his hooves a bit more carefully this time watching the zebra pour the broth down the throat of the whimpering mare. The zebra did have a point there were no cells here and he had to spare a second glance but that was his armor and blade sitting in a basket at the foot of the cot.

"Who are you?"

"She's the Goddess blessed Specter, Sarge."

He turned his hooves shuffling as he tried to take slow movements to ease the pain. His eye locked on a pony raising a hoof from one of the beds waving him over. Leaving the zebra to feed the unicorn, he hobbled over to the stallion on the bed noting he was a member of the Major's squad. His injuries seemed some what minor compared to his own and the unicorns. He scanned the room noting many others covered in bandages or with blankets pulled over their heads. Looking down he recognized the earth pony but the name was eluding him.

"Nice to see some one else survived that explosion corporal..."

"Pie Sergeant . Corporal Pie."

"Isn't your first name Banan..."

"Just Pie will do Sergeant if you don't mind. I think with the exception of The Major , every one who went in survived the blast. She's already sent a few of them back out. Brought every pony here. Nice to see you finally woke up as well you've been out about three days. Thought you might be as bad off as the lieutenant over there."

"Wait three days? What in the name of Celestia's mane is going on ,Pie. You said she was the Specter , you mean that supposed ghost of the battle field that's been reported?"

"Yep in the flesh as it were. Her name as near as I can tell is Velkorn there was a lot of zebra gibberish mixed in when she said it and that's all I could pull out of the name. She's been grabbing any one off which ever field she can. She brings the ones she can't patch on the spot here for healing Whatever sort of crap she puts into that stuff she feeds us works wonders even if it tastes like moldy hay."

"So what your simply sitting here being ministered by the enemy? "

"She ain't the enemy sarge, shes not with us or the warlord. Seems to be the sole neutral party left in this area. She helps whoever needs it. Not every pony in this tent is a pony, quite a few zebras in here too. Most of them are in no shape to start a fight but I've seen one that did watched her barely touch the stripe and he fell over out cold. He was turned out soon after, guess she figured if he was healthy enough to fight he could go away. "

"I find it hard to believe shes been doing this on her own the reports of the battle field specter have been going on since this began. "

"And how many reports of missing ponies that have turned back up after vanishing from a battle. I remember there was quite a few AWOL reports till it was clear they had been injured and healed. That mares become something of a legend for both sides. I know a few of her patients stick around a bit to help out that's how we all got back here. "

"Not a lick of this makes any sense."

"And yet here we are in a strange tent in the middle of the night being tended by a strange zebra when by all rights we should be dead in a field somewhere. Not much of a off the wall sort of thinker are you Sarge."

"I prefer facts to guesses ."

"Well then ask her directly like I did. Just don't try anything Sarge she'll likely kick yer busted up flank from here to Cincinagi. Your best bet though is to head back to bed its late enough as it is. She's likely only even awake to tend the Lieutenant."

"I would like more answers first before I am comfortable enough to sleep."

"Suit yourself."

Jer'rahd turns using his magic to lift his sword from the basket to at least put it on a bit blinking a moment as his horn flares weakly the green glow barely forming around the sheathed weapon before fading out. He tries again with the same result.

"What the...?"

"A unicorns magic is dangerous ,this is true, It is muted a while with the help of my brew."

What?"

"The medicine shes been giving subdues a unicorns magic power I suppose. Its a good thing though can you imagine the damage the LT there could do in her state if her powers were on? Pyromancy tends to be a bit destructive I've heard."

"Your way to calm about all of this corporal. And a bit more knowledgeable than you should be."

"I was the intelligence liaison to The Major, Sarge, I know a lot of stuff and I hear a lot more. Its been a rough three days for you pretending to be dead and all. Settle down before you hurt yourself more, your already sweating from the effort. Sides what ever she gave me for the pain has got me not feeling a bucking thing sarge. You should try to get some sleep."

Ignoring this Jer'rahd moves over to the basket hiding his wince slinging the harness over his head letting his sword hang loosely at his side not feeling the urge to tighten it on over the bandages. Moving closer to the Zebra mare as she finishes pouring the potion down the unicorns throat.

"So what happened to her? Wheres the rest of her squad?"

"In Zal'Torack's death spell she was caught, for her teammates I could do naught."

The Zebra watched him fiddle with the straps a bit more shaking her head at the action.

"For three full days you utter not a peep, now you waken when I want sleep."

He narrowed his eye watching her put the bowls back on the tray flipping the wooden server up and onto her back again. She trotted off to the edge of the tent dropping them into a small pile of other dishes. She glanced back at Jer'rahd who had yet to do more than follow her with his gaze.

"I understand your bit of fright ,but no harm will come to you this night."

She kept her gaze level with his a moment before she finally sighed and ducked out of the curtain. Jer'rahd pondered a bit looking over the sleeping forms in the tent before glaceing back to the panting unicorn. Out of the twenty five cots he could see only three were empty , eight held zebras and the rest held ponies. All of them were in varying stages of injury, some snores here and there and others lifting their heads to look at him a moment, One or two offered slight waves to him before laying back out on their cots, others just turning over after judging he was likely not a threat. Two of the zebras kept their eyes on him however until he gave in, moving back to try and lay a bit more comfortably on the cot. He barely managed to fold his legs up under him as he lay down. He doubted that this was as idealistic as it seemed regardless of some how living three days while asleep. If it was true he owed the mare his life, if it was some sort of a trap,well best to be ready for that sort of thing. He had been through a great deal because of the zebra's , he knew not all of them served the warlord. However to have one go out of their way to help and save any one they could seemed a bit too idealistic. This zebra either had some sort of ulterior motive or she was likely the nicest creature on the the planet.

He woke with a start at the clang of dishes and the smell of some sort of cooking herbs filling the air. Jer'rahd had not meant to doze off but it had seemed inevitable he would after getting comfortable, at least he didn't hit the ground when he woke this time. Raising his head he watched a few of the more mobile patients moving about cleaning or checking on the ones that were not. Bedpans were changed as well as dressings and bed linens. There was little talking between the ponies and zebras but they still managed to go about the tasks as if it was a unspoken rule to get as much done as they could. He saw he was not the only one wearing a weapon, though most ,it seemed, had opted not to. He slipped off the cot seeing a few of the ponies approaching him. He didn't recognize their unit though they offered a polite nod evidently not much for talking or it might have been more they were not sure how to address him at this point in a non combat situation. He was not sure himself to be honest. He let the ponies go about their work checking on the unicorn LT again seeing she was still asleep,and not showing signs of pain. He hobbled off wandering over to where Corporal Pie had been, seeing the cot empty but neatly made. One of the zebras that had been watching him last night pointed him towards the flap the zebra mare had gone into the night before. Nodding a bit in a reflexive thanks he caught himself a moment before he turned and shook his head wondering if he was still drugged as he could not bring him self to hold any ill will towards the stripes in the tent. He paused a moment thinking about The Majors death and felt the rage building, he stifled it ruling out the drugged option wondering if simply seeing them as something other than the enemy had something to do with the lack of urge to fight.

Pushing the flap open and walking gingerly into the room beyond he was some what surprised by the sight of a few more patients moving around a some what modern, if piece meal kitchen. Another set of flaps to the right were pulled open and lead out to a large fire pit with a large metal slab over the flames. Pots and pans bubbled and simmered over this large outdoor grill,that looked as if it had been made by dragging stones from the surrounding area. The large metal surface seemed to have been part of a zebra anti air catapult in its previous life. The enclosed portion of the tent held a pump sink stacked high with dishes and various hodgepodge cabinets of different make and build that seemed over flowing with various plants and herbs. Nothing he readily identified but he was neither a cook or a doctor. A pegasus and a zebra were working on the dishes as he passed heading towards the outside. Once there he noted a braided black tail whipping lightly as the zebra mare wandered among the pots. A few of the other patients milled around helping her as she prepared the meals mixing potions into certain things and just working on broth with the others. The patients did not bother with the pots and pans working instead to keep the fire going occasionally taking a breather as injures got to be too much.

"Morning Sarge,Don't suppose your here to help I doubt with the shape your in you would be up for chopping wood."

He greeted the corporal with a blank stare simply watching for a moment more before hobbling out and away from the cook pit wandering along the side of the tent looking over the area this place was in. The Corporal shrugged kicking another log on the fire. He glanced back before rounding the corner of the large tent noting the zebra mare was watching him.

Jungle lots of jungle, that was all that seemed to be any where around this place. The tent itself seemed to be like the kitchen, a great many different types of canvas sewn haphazardly together to make the whole thing bigger. A few trees brushed over the tops of the tent offering it cover from the air as well as shade, granted with the colors chosen one would have to be close to know this tent was not jungle itself. Rounding the next corner to what he assumed was the front, he found he needed to take a small breather. While it felt good to be moving his chest ached painfully from even that slight exertion. The front of the tent faced a small river, a wooden raft rested on the bank pulled up enough to be out of the current. A few ponies and zebras sat on the bank holding what looked like fishing lines dipped into the water. Observing for a while content to catch his breath he watched one of the injured zebras pull a fish from the river pulling it deftly off the hook and drop it into a basket. A wounded pegasus caught something as well but was no where near as skilled with his hooves to remove it as neatly as the zebra did.

He moved forward again stopping by the tent flap looking up at the mass of symbols stitched into the front flaps. He recognized only one of the two dozen symbols on the flap, the red cross of the Equestrian Medical Services. One of them he was sure was the same mark as was on the zebra mares flank however. He managed another few steps before his body decided that was enough for now, Shifting a bit to sink down in a rather cozy looking patch of scrub grass he winced at a loud cry from above him. Glancing up he caught site of a rather large black bird of some kind, either a crow or a raven ,he really had no clue which might live around here. His gaze dropped at the tromp of fast moving hooves the zebra mare rounded the corner her gaze looking up to the bird then back down to him, her approach slowing.

"So you have a bird watching me ?"

"Not afraid you would run away, more afraid in bed you would stay."

"I've had worse."

"I do not think that a ideal boast , you look much like a cat's scratching post."

"Heh. So what is this place? Why bring all these folks here and better still how are you keeping them from trying to kill each other?"

"Once again to my chagrin , so many questions, where to begin. All of this is what you see ,hidden deep within the trees. To aid the others is my goal , to do otherwise would stain my soul. Peace is easy without price, just remove the ones who won't play nice."

He mulled over that a little working on deciphering it.

"So what do you have this little talk with everyone who comes here? Or just the ones you knock out ?"

"You did not halt to save your skin ,even injured you rushed to kin."

"They are part of my squad under The Majors... well under my command now I suppose, I had no intent to let them be captured."

"Four broken ribs, a wounded eye, where you not afraid to die?"

"No ,more afraid some one else would die if I did not do something."

"Do or die , triumph or bust , is there a reason for such trust."

"Here I was supposed to be asking the questions. Besides I am not sure if your asking me to trust you or why I serve. So I'll just answer the first . What ever it is your putting in my food to cut out my magic, stop it . For right now I can only go by what I see and whats going on. Quite a lot of this is suspect to me still, if you are what it seems then its a Celestia blessed miracle. Though its my job to expect the worst first and go up from there as more information presents itself."

"No violence from you I will expect, if your magic I do not affect."

"I promise I won't instigate anything, but I will also promise that I will defend equestrian troops if some one else does."

"I suppose that will have to do, at least it seems your words ring true, I will not use that special brew, though I must go now ,too much to do."

"Right I plan to sit here a while, if you need anything else."

"Now that I know you are not hostile , you should relax, you will be here a while."

He closed his eye a bit with a sigh sinking down a bit trying to get comfortable in the warmer grass and the sunlight slipping through the canopy above. This was his fourth day here. Did every one think him dead like the Major? Would any one really be torn up by it aside from Starfall and Rhede? Would they even hear about it any time soon? In his condition there was little he could do about it, even if he believed the zebra which at this point there was no reason not to ,just as there was not any reason to do so either. The Specter of life. Interesting title placed on the mare, how much of what was said about her was true? She did not seem to have so much as a mark on her yet there were several reports of her being in the middle of an explosion or spell blast only to be seen later dragging some other soul away.

She was quick but he didn't see how she would be quick enough to not get killed in the middle of a war zone pulling some one else out. Forget The Major's luck, this Zebra was likely thrice blessed by both Goddesses to have lived this long.

Several weeks passed and true to her word Jer'rahds magic slowly returned. He was managing to get around better and had not coughed up blood again since that first day, the unicorn mare was looking a bit better as well sleeping easier at least and not waking up screaming every night in pain. Jer'rahd had taken to administering the unicorns medicine himself when she did wake up at night letting the zebra sleep. Occasionally Velkorn would take the raft up river along with a few of the less injured patients. Some times she would return with supplies or more wounded. More often than not some of the ponies that went with her did not come back. Eventually he was well enough to tag along on one of the trips. The river connected to a larger river that likely was the one that ran along side of where he had been stationed. Stopping on one bank he heard the sounds of zebra voices shouting and yelling in the distance, he watched as she blew a handful of powder into a pair of zebra's faces leaving them stunned for a moment on the bank as she climbed back aboard and pushed off the raft drifting down river and out of sight.

"What was that about?"

"Not anything they will regret, my tents location they will forget."

"That explains why no one remembers where they were."

The rest of the trip was spent gathering herbs and mostly in silence The other zebra still limped along carrying what he could while the mare gathered. The silence was rather uncomfortable.

"Pie told me your name was Velkorn?"

"An apt translation it would seem , the full of it is Wind Talkers Dream."

"That's what Velkorn means?"

She offered a nod stuffing another few herbs into the saddle bag he carried as well as some strange looking berries and fruit before sighing and heading back towards the raft with the zebra and Jer'rahd following.

It was the following day that things got rather interesting. The first of which was a visit by a squad of zebra's in full armor and weapon load out. They came marching out of the jungle spotting the tent and pushing their way inside. Velkorn moved up to intercept them and a rather loud shouting match began that Jer'rahd worked to follow from his cot but he gave up easily, watching the zebra's body language and not liking how it looked.

[ "What is this you dare harbor the enemy in the lands of your lord!"]

["He is not my lord and these are patients not the enemy, you will do well to leave them in peace"]

Jer'rahd sighed ignoring the gibberish watching as the six zebras fanned out a bit in the room One meeting Jer'rahds gaze and sneering at the one eyed bandaged covered stallion. Jer'rahd returned the grin his body hiding his blade laying on the cot next to him from the Zebras gaze.

["I do not know who you think you are mare, but you will not stand in the way here. You will be brought before the warlord and hung for treason the rest of this rabble dies here. Kill them all!"]

Well that did not take long he held his ground a moment longer as the main guard lashed a hoof out at Velkorn a blow she easily dodged and returned, the resounding crunch of bone snapping as the guard captains leg bent backwards at an angle that was painful to even look at. This was rapidly followed by his scream and the sneering guard moving to bring an ax down on the unconscious unicorn mare. Jer'rahds shield flashed into being, deflecting the ax easily enough his teeth clenching on his swords grip swinging it about as he leaps off his cot knocking the ax from the zebras mouth. Another bone crunching noise sounded from his right as the captains other front leg was snapped as well. One of the Zebra patients had managed to slam a cooking pot across the back of the head of one of the other guards taking him down. Blocking a blow from the Zebras hoof with his shield Jer'rahd dropped the shield swinging his sword to push the zebra back away from the unicorn his magic bringing the zebras own ax up suddenly into his side. The blade did not hit hard enough to kill but the soldier went down screaming like he had been gelded. Jer'rahd moved between the fallen Zebra and the unicorn his attention turning to the last three. Velkorn had taken down another guard and was working on the second the final guard moved flanking her whipping his spear at her back. She dropped the second one glancing back and flinching as the spear stabbed at her slamming hard against a glowing panel of green energy .

She recovered quickly enough striking her attacker easily four times before he could recover from the shock of his weapon being stopped. Her gaze swept the room as did Jer'rahds noting the small unit was all down though two were crying and screaming in pain on the floor, they were all still alive. Walking past the one he had dropped, Jer'rahd offered it a swift hoof to the jaw silencing him while Velkorn tapped a spot on the others neck knocking him out.

"We are one for one last time I checked , I thank you pony for saving my neck."

" Not a problem ,So what do we do with them?"

"They only came to cause me grief, they are patients now , in need of relief."

"They attacked you and your going to help them? That is a great deal more mercy than they were going to show you."

She moved over to the panting zebra who had swung the pot opening his own wounds in the process and laid him down to tend first.

"This is a task you might find hard, do not kill them just stand guard."

"Your far nicer than you should be, but as you wish."

"That's a lot of noise you ponies are making. Mind keeping it down my head hurts. "

Turning back around he looked down to see the half open eye of the unicorn mare a small smirk on her heavily bandaged face.

"Terribly sorry about that sir, had a little battle above you and all, nice to see you back among the living. "

"Report... um solider, whats your rank?"

"Staff sergeant Kaisur sir. The Major's Squad. You have been out a while."

He stood watching the fallen zebras telling the unicorn the goings on, much had Pie done when Jer'rahd had first awoke. While Pie had returned to the unit having recovered and made to forget there were a few more of his troops and an assortment of others nearing recovery. Jer'rahd himself was likely to be sent back in a week or so more. Pulling the weapons and armor from the unconscious or wounded zebra unit he floated them up to some of the cots after they were stripped down Velkorn moving to tend them as well.

"I find that a total load of manure sergeant ."

"I said the same only with less grace sir. But all of it is true to the best of what I have observed."

"Even so I need to report back we found a hole. "

"A hole sir?"

"Sargent if was in any more control of this situation I would not be telling you a damn thing but if I have been out as long as you say we might be out of time. And I am not even remotely sure you are even who you say you are."

"What you want me to recite the Guard's oath? Maybe swear on Princess Luna's cutie mark?"

"That's enough sergeant, for the moment I will accept who you are. Even if you are the enemy you likely know this information any way if you got any of my ponies to talk."

"Far as I know sir you are the only one left your unit was considered destroyed was a bit surprised to find you here."

"Damn, fine listen and listen good. There's a cave at the southern base of the plateau the Warlords keep is on. It leads to some old crypts that run right up into the dungeon of that fortress. My squad was caught on the way to it, but the stripes might not have found out about it by now. Its our way in. We have a pony inside who left us a map and supplies in the catacombs by what he called the tomb of the dirty king. He claimed to have a plan in place which would get us close enough to the Warlord to take him down. That was weeks ago it might all be wash by now."

"Not the best plan sir but if its still there we could get back and inform the rest of the 42d to act. "

"Do you think your doctor would even let you do that?"

"Likely not. So that leaves the other option as to go in ourselves."

"Sargent I feel like I am dead just laying here I am in no shape to walk much less fight. "

"There's more than a few of us here sarge who are up for a bit of ultra violence ."

The unicorn turned her head looking at the assorted wounded who had come in from tending the small field of crops feeling rather upset for missing the fight. Only twelve of them though they all seemed intent and most were about ready to leave the medical unit.

"A filthy lot of farmer ponies ,yes some good that will be. "

"A dirty dozen of them true sir, but all of them are Guard sir, not farmers. And nearly all of them are healthy enough now to be back in combat."

"No no , I forbid this strife, I did not cure you so you can waste your life"

"LT this is Velkorn the Specter of Life. Velkorn The LT."

"Charmed I am sure."

"You just barely now are fit to wake, yet more lives you wish to take?"

"Listen stripey I have a mission and I will be damned if I let you ..."

The mare coughs wincing and trembling hard as Jer'rahd glances over at Velkorn.

"The LT does have a point Velkorn. We have to do this. It's our one shot to win this war without making this siege go even longer and more ponies and zebras suffering. Its a long shot that the hole hasn't been plugged yet but might as well try."

"This loss of life I cannot condone ,but you seek the warlord in his home!"

Jer'rahd smirks doing his best The Major impersonation.

"If it wasn't dangerous it wouldn't be fun."

"It is clear you are insane, what has happened in your brain."

"Look its simple we go in kill the warlord and the war ends no more conflict no more people suffering because of it. It all ends with him. Even if the twelve of us are killed if we manage to take him down its worth it. Princess Luna will put some one in charge to set everything right ."

"Your leader is the mare of night , what makes you think she will not press the fight?"

"No answer to that. But its the warlord that's spurring the forces against Equestria that's more than enough reason to end him. "

"I see now what you try to do if that's the answer, then I am coming too."

"Wait what no I'm not having any stripes on my damn team."

"Stuff it LT. Your part in this op is done, I'm taking over."

"That's insubordination Kaisur, I will have your hide for this!"

"Welcome to it. If we fail we'll be dead and I won't rightly care, if we succeed we'll be heroes and you still couldn't touch us. Velkorn's capable enough in a fight. Since most of us are injured any way a medic would not be turned away. Besides if this lot found her tent then likely others will too and they might not be so civil to come and talk first before attacking. I suppose you have your own reason for tagging along though Velkorn ?"

"You seek to end the war it seems , could one not hope for better dreams. If you are correct at all these things, I will look forward to what this brings."

"Fine we could use your skills but first get this patch off my eye,it itches like crazy and its got to be healed by now."

"Your all mad. Especially you Sergeant."

"Nah oddly I am feeling rather chipper for once. Not angry at all."

"Definitely from The Major's squad."

The LT was a stubborn mare, but eventually she gave in and out lined the main plan told the exact location of the cave. The team took a few days to get ready. Velkorn setting a few of the less wounded who were not coming to tend those that were while she was away before gathering various herbs and powders. Jer'rahd took the day getting used to having depth perception again, the herbs and mix given to heal the burn to his eye left the formally green tinted orb a bright red. His vision was not hampered however and it seemed the color was all that changed. Taking the time to repair his armor as best he could the group of thirteen slept for most of the day after their preparation setting off as Celestia's sun dipped into the west.

The small force followed the LT's map to what seemed little more than a large crack like many of the others in a section of the towering cliff that lead up to the plateau. One trail on the north face lead up to the top and was heavily guarded the plateau itself was topped by a castle surrounded by Anti air weapons and catapults. Finding the cave itself meant slipping past a single patrol. It seemed the LT's unit had not been close enough to alert the zebras to the cave. Slipping into the tight crevasse the small force trekked deeper away from the entrance before the other two unicorns lit up their horns illuminating the way ahead. After an hour of trekking through the stoney cavern and wondering several times if the LT's information was correct they found the first Zebra sarcophagus. Velkorn muttered something that sounded like a prayer as they passed. Beyond that first they found more and more coffins, and bones, walls stuffed with skulls in macabre displays. Bones littered the ground in small unkempt piles Stalagmites spun up into the darkness above decorated with zebra skulls , Shelves were carved into the rock face, sightless molded eye sockets stared back at them from every shadow as they progressed.

"Sarge this is damn creepy ."

"Cut the chatter, keep an ear open for any other voices we should be getting close to the dungeon entrance. "

The scant trail between the bones finally led up to a half destroyed door covered in dust and mold. The ancient wood and iron entrance was slightly open, drag marks on the floor showed it had been used recently . He waved a hoof, fanning the group out to check the sarcophagi in the area for their contacts supply cashe. A soft muttering of sarge brought him over to one of the stone monuments.

"What is it?"

"Some ponies got a interesting idea of marking where the gear is."

Looking closer at the symbols on the side of stone it seemed to be a image of a stallion standing on a pile of bodies with several well drawn and very shapely mares clinging to his legs or draped over his back and rubbing against his...

"Well dirty king indeed. Right this has to be it."

His horn glowed a bit the stone top sliding open lightly thumping to the earth on the far side before he peered inside along with the earth mare who found it.

"Not much in here sarge."

A scroll and a set of keys as well as a collection of eight potions marked in pony as invisibility spells. He gestured to a few of the ponies and the two unicorns

"Its enough and more than I expected. You two secure this area and make sure we have a way out. You three follow us up a bit but don't leave the dungeon and stay hidden. We might be on our way out quick fast and in a hurry. The rest of you take a potion."

"Got it sarge."

He floats the scroll up looking over the map taking note of the marks on the sides of them with interest.

"Our source knows his stuff, guard patrols and a bee line right for the warlords chamber. Potions only last thirty, you attack something or some pony touches you spells gone. Stow it and don't drink it till I say. Velkorn you alright?"

"This place is full of so much dead, never a body just the head."

"We'll be out of here soon. You can stay with the rear guard if you want."

She shook her head ending that idea. She did seem distracted and Jer'rahd hoped it was only from the crypt, If she turned on them it would be a much harder situation. He hoped the trust he had placed on her was justified.

The group crept up into the next area an old cell that the door had fallen off of used now more for storage. Slipping out he pointed Velkorn to the one guard half asleep standing by the cells. She nodded darting over striking the Zebra on the neck making the nap last a lot longer. Moving along the cells shushing the occupants a few tortured ponies and a couple of zebras as well.

"You have five to tend the worst of them Velkorn you three send them back into the catacombs make sure they stay quiet put sleeping beauty here in a cell and leave him."

He waited while Velkorn and some of the others moved about checking on the prisoners sending a few of the less injured ones back down the tunnel aiding the ones who could barely move themselves. Velkorn bandaged and treated what she could though for some of the tortured ones she could not do anything here. And for a few in the cell there was naught to do but offer last rites.

"Rooms clean Sarge we need to move before the guard changes."

They moved up the stone steps the squads lone pegasus poking his head out of the top of the door looking about before waving the rest forward.

"Drink it now, and stay quiet."

Slipping along the wall,s passing guards and servants, they made their way deeper into the fortress with out mishap. Of course such luck never lasts forever. Ducking around the corner before the map showed one hall and the warlords chambers one of the soldiers ran headlong into a couple of guards immediately fading into view. The zebras eyes widened at the site of the unicorn appearing out of thin air, one shouting an alarm before the rest of the team managed to silence them forever.

"No good three in the open use the spell how you can, going loud ponies, if it gets in our way and isn't us end it, move, MOVE!"

The troop broke into a run tearing down the hallway crashing into and through any force that got in their way. Velkorn ran along side Jer'rahd both of them remaining invisible as they came about the last corner to the Warlords room. The guards had already swarmed the entrance way blocking progress though the ponies did not even slow down, smashing into their foes blades and spells flying. Jer'rahd darted around the fighting becoming visible as he broke open the door Velkorn sliding in next to him slamming the door shut behind having taken out a few of the zebras running past leaving the unconscious forms slumped on the ground.

"What in the name of Luna's twitching ears?"

The room was extravagant, rich silk drapes, paintings, statues encrusted with gemstones, objects of art and well made weapons of war, the large room was like a museum. Grisly trophies of the heads of ponies and other creatures ran along the walls on either side of the room all leading to the far end with a golden throne and what looked to be a bed room beyond.

The throne held his attention more than anything else or more precisely the zebra corpse pinned to the throne with a spear and the large zebra stallion standing next to the throne looking down at the corpse. Jer'rahd clamped his teeth tighter on his blade horn glowing ready to raise shields. Velkorn stood back as Jer'rahd advanced her eyes locked on the corpse with a small shudder and a muted whimper.

[It should not have ended like this brother...]

"Bout time you ponies got here, almost lost my cover on this one. I figured that shapely unicorn mare had survived, gave her a bit longer than I should have really. Ah well, better late than never."

The stallion turns spitting out a small gem onto he floor before stomping his hoof down on it hard . The gem shatters and soon after explosions rock the outside of the building going off in rapid succession.

"Whoops that might have been a bit much... nah... Any way so who did they manage to send... wait a tick. Jer ? Is that you Jer? What the heck are you doing here your unit was supposed to be guarding the river. HAHA. This is rich. "

"What are you talking about? Are you the contact!"

"Well yeah, but hold on this things itchy any way."

The Stallion lifts his hoof teeth gripping a small gold band around it yanking his head back tearing the metal free. The zebra coloration flickers fading out showing a solid red flank with a brace of heart shaped arrows on his flank.

"RHEDE?"

"In the flesh, and who is this pretty little thing you brought with you? Tisk tisk Jer going native? Not the thing to do in a war zone … of course I managed a bit of time for it but then again It is me and I was a zebra for a little while there. Aww what did you do to upset her... oh I see it's you.

[Thought you might be back eventually. Bad luck it had to be now, for what its worth I'm sorry it had to end this way but you know he would not have come quietly."]

["I am unfortunately aware of that fact."]

" What did you say?What are you doing here? Whats going on! "

"Nothing seems as it appears , more are coming use your ears!"

"Yes well, Celestia willing the signal was seen and the main force is going to be hitting this place like a rotten apple off our old school teachers flank. Oh yes need to borrow that sword of yours a moment Jer."

Trotting over Rhede kicks Jer'rahd's blade up off the floor where it fell from his open jaw when Rhede showed himself. Catching it in his mouth and all but prancing back, Rhede swung the blade quickly beheading the corpse of the warlord in a deft swing before flinging the bloodied blade over his shoulder at Jer'rahd who catches it reflexively with his magic.

"Now just remember though I know how tempting it is your lips closing on that sword handle now will not count as a indirect kiss unless your mare friend there wants to hold it then it might."

" Don't tempt me to burn the handle bit Rhede now what the hay is going on and why are you here?."

"Need to know information , ooh that zebra with you does have a cute blush, any way here they come catch Jer."

Rhede seemed to be paying more attention to Velkorn than Jer'rahd though he yanked the spear from the body tucking it away. Jer'rahd caught notice that the spear head looked a lot like the odd dagger he had gotten from the Bone Hound leader. Rhede smirks wider punting the head of the warlord at Jer'rahd who again caught it reflexively with his magic, just as the door burst open.

About this time everything went a bit crazier than it was already. The ponies that came with him were falling back pressed forward by massed zebra forces. The lot of them suddenly stopped seeing Jer'rahd standing there with the head of their leader and a blood dripping sword. Before they could do anything else the wall behind Rhede exploded inward. The dust barely settled when a swarm of pegasus flew into the hole dropping off earth ponies and unicorns, who immediately moved into position in front of Jer'rahd working to surround the frozen zebra forces. The zebras started to move to engage with the crackling bolt of black and purple energy blasted apart the golden throne. A dark form floated into the hole eyes glowing white as energy flickered along her lithe form highlighting the crescent shaped moon adorning her flank. More explosions sounded from outside illuminated her form in a fiery glow.

"SURRENDER NOW OR BE DESTROYED UTTERLY."

The amassed guards shifted their gaze between the leaders head and the Goddess of war floating behind the now broken throne and nearly as one screamed dropping their weapons and fled back out the door.

"WE SAID SURRENDER FOALS NOT FLEE LIKE CHICKENS! ROUND THEM UP KILL ANY WHO STILL RESIST."

Velkorn had dropped to the ground hiding under her hooves from the fury of the Goddess of Night, Rhede simply remained looking amused even as one of Jer'rahds ears drooped along with his jaw again.

"Well well, look at this my little pupil survived just fine figured that little explosion would have taken care of you for sure."

"Wait, Major?"

The one winged pegasus trots up a stalk of wheat clamped in his mouth as he chuckles, the rest of the troops flooding through the keep pegasus forces ferrying in more, with each pass,evidently the explosions Rhede set off were the anti air weapons.

"What, did yah think I was dead? Takes more than a fall from the sky fighting a zebra on the back of a bomb to take me out. Glad you made it out alive. So what happened to yah? You get bored and decide to win the war on yer own? Perfect! Knew you were the pony for the job. Squads yours now I'm retiring after this nonsense. Me and Azalea petal are tired of this war crap. Been pooling our resources got a nice split level cloud love nest fer just the two of us. And that Pegasus is buff enough he can fly me around with out any problems. Anyway your the Major now pony ,enjoy being a war hero. I need to go get me a few stabs in before retirement."

"Wha... what?"

"SO WE MEET AGAIN SERGENT... WELL I SUPPOSE IT IS MAJOR KAISUR NOW. A BIT OF A RANK JUMP BUT HERE YOU ARE IN THE THICK OF THINGS, AGAIN KILLING THE CAUSE OF THE WAR WITH YOUR OWN HOOF AND SAVEING ONE OF OUR MORE VALUED, WELL, EQUESTRIA'S MORE VALUED, AMBASADORS AS WELL. WE SHALL TALK AGAIN BUT THERE IS MUCH TO DO. WE ARE CURIOUS AS TO WHAT THIS ZEBRA IS DOING WITH YOU BUT IF YOU VOUCH FOR HER THEN WE SHALL ACCEPT."

"Bwehuh?"

The princess heads out the door along with the rest of the troops and the ones who accompanied Jer'rahd in the attack. Rhede helps Velkorn up putting on a great deal of charm and embarrassing the mare further leaving Jer'rahd alone with the severed head of the warlord standing in a blasted trophy room.

WHAT THE HAY JUST HAPPENED?"

Twilight closed her eyes lifting a hoof to rub her head a bit. That had taken longer than she expected it to. While it was nice to see the spell translated zebra she was more confused than ever now. What had happened, why was Rhede there and on some sort of terms with Princess Luna,Was Velkorn the warlords sister or was it some other terminology, why was the Princess always so loud? So much stuff to write down. So little time. Her ears perked hearing a scream of some kind from behind her. Whipping around she came face to face with Pinkie Pie and offered a scream of her own.

"Hiyas Twilight. Are you done because your done or did we bother you?"

"Pinkie what are you doing here?"

"Oh well Spike and I went and visited Canterlot today making a delivery for Mrs. Cake and I found a new game for my Playsystem and Spike said you had been waiting for it to come out as well. "

"Why are you here though?"

"Oh well Spike knew you wanted to see it so I came over but hes been playing the game for a bit now I think he likes it ."

"Wait. What game?"

Twilight peers over Pinkie pie to the magic screen where the scream had come from. The was a little dragon on screen looking up at a very large human that was spitting fire.

"Is that? "

"Yeah, this ones really neat. You can play a pony, or a dragon, or a diamond dog, or a griffon and your like the last hero who can deal with the menace of all these humans that came in stomping about. The games by the same people that made that Ancient Parchment :Void game you liked.

"I didn't think that had come out yet . Ohh."

Twilight glances back at the sword then to the game as spike yells at it and swings a spear what looked like a giant human in a suit and tie.

"Crap there goes my free time for a while."


	7. Gemstone in the Rough

Stories in Stone

Luna's Royal Guard

By TDR

Gemstone in the rough.

"Honestly Twilight, your making a far bigger deal of this than you should be."

"Really Spike? So I don't have to worry about you trying to restyle my mane while I'm asleep?"

"With how your mane looks when you wake up if I did it would be an improvement. I can't help having a fancolt reaction when my two favorite ponies suddenly look so much alike."

"Sure, I'm telling you there were little hearts and everything."

"Grah, fine... you let this go Twilight and I'll drop the whole Smartypants thing."

"That sounds like a deal."

She offers a hoof to the dragon who takes it shaking it.

"Alright then so whats the plan for the rest of the day then Spike?"

"I don't know about you but I plan to head over to Sugercube Corner and try and finish that game. Pinkie was gonna leave it here, but you practically threw the lot of us out. "

"Spike neither one of you slept… and neither did I for the two days. Pinkie was fine but you were seeing humans every where."

"Yeah well I will admit that might have been a bit much, but you did not help you managed something like a dragon shout to get us to stop."

"It was Royal Canterlot speech actually. I learned how from Princess Luna, I'm just glad it worked. To much of that play systems going to melt your brain."

"Your one to talk about obsessions rotting your brain, that sword you've been so focused on for weeks now cannot be healthy either."

"Yes, but the swords real history not something based off a Trotkin novel."

"Equestria's been at peace for nearly a thousand years, the only place most ponies even have seen something that is in a game or a novel. "

"All the more reason to study it. To find out the truth of things."

"If you say so any way, I'll try to be back for dinner, or sooner if Pinkie did get grounded by Mrs. Cake."

"Both of you have caused some trouble lately. I wonder whats gotten into her. All those riots on Nightmare Night and then you trying to start one today."

"I wasn't trying to start a riot,I was just being honest and forgot how easily some ponies are spooked."

"Your right on that and I thought Fluttershy was bad. I might as well keep up the studies now that everything has calmed down. I'll see you later then Spike."

"Right see yah Twilight."

As the little dragon left she started cleaning up a bit pulling the book from the stand and placing it back on her shelf. It had been only partially useful in dealing with the cutie pox. She really should get her book ,Supernaturals, back from Fluttershy. Zecora had pointed out the Cutie Pox cure was in there along with the Poison Joke cure. She really needed to go back over that book, She had regretted twice now not taking the time to read it thoroughly.

Pulling the box with the sword out from under the table she went about setting everything up to begin studying again. She figured while every one else was calming down and the Cutiemark Crusaders were off trying something at Sweet Apple Acres she would have a bit of time not to be bothered.

Besides there were far more questions now than before, even if she had her notes straight. She cast the spell the world around her fading.

Three years,well, just over three years, had passed since he finished his basic Guard training and been sent to the western front. In that time he had gone from a barely noteworthy unicorn Guards pony with no magical talent to speak of, to a Major in a personal guard unit of Princess Luna. Granted he still had no skill with magic to speak of, but he had gotten good at the little bit he did know.

The word of his killing the Warlord had spread across Equestria like wildfire, true or not. The news media and bards placed him as the hero no matter what he tried to say otherwise. Suddenly every pony in Equestria knew his name. Nobles invited him to parties, higher ranking officers actually took into account things he said, ponies he had not seen in years suddenly wanted to be all buddy buddy again. Including, and unfortunately, a particular former mare friend. She had come up to him and nearly immediately tried doing her best to be as sweet ,kind and loving as she was when they first met. The Nobles and news around him were suddenly quite interested in the mare asking Jer'rahd the relation.

"She's an evil hag who nearly ruined my life once and is evidently attempting to do so again. Silphy buck off and die somewhere."

The reaction of those around him as well as the mare was one of surprise to say the least. He was already annoyed at all the attention but he had been as polite and understanding as he could to every pony with anything that was asked of him. Silphy's sudden appearance and evident change of heart had simple set him off. He walked off leaving the mare standing there alone in shock though a few reporters stayed behind with questions for her regardless. He was quite sure this would be the end of any glimmer of chance he might have had with her. Though with how she had treated him before trying to run off with Rhede, he did not really care. He could have been nicer but he had not felt like that and the dark little pony in his head was quite thrilled with the idea that she might suffer a bit.

The Major, now known by his actual name Sunbeam, had retired as he planned along with Azalea, the Pegasus spotter that had been watching over the battlefield in their area. The grounded pegasus had invited Jer'rahd to their wedding along with evidently every pony in the 42d. He did not quite wish to go with the news media and nobles hounding him as they were, but he had no plans to miss his former teachers wedding. He was questioned a few times if he agreed with the two colt cuddlers getting married, restraining himself from belting the reporter for the slang insult, he had simply stated that he had no issue with any ponies being in love regardless of gender.

They did indeed follow him to the wedding and harassed him quite a bit before and after, but at the ceremony at least during they shut up and stayed away. It might very well have been that the entirety of the 42d was in attendance, and not a single one of them was willing to put up with anyone having a problem with the wedding. Even the usual anti gay protesters were no where to be found, an odd thing considering how publicized the wedding was. The whole battalion sat or stood , watching the two stallions, both decked out in overly fancy wedding gowns exchange vows. Then in true Major fashion after the kiss, they threw the preacher into the the punch bowl and started a food fight with the entire battalion with the reception dinner and giant wedding cake. The whole concept was rather sweet if messy, if two ponies of war could find love on the battle field then any pony could.

Velkorn, or as was now the proper way to call her Queen Velkorn, was a different matter. With the Warlord dead the lands he controlled went to his only surviving relative, his half sister Velkorn. How in the world that worked he had no idea. Why a country that had for so long been ruled by strength and power suddenly switched over to a matriarchy with just the death of one cruel ruler made no sense to him. Jer'rahd suspected that the ambassadors and Princess Celestia had managed to some how make this so. Princess Luna, however, spent a good bit of time in zebra lands helping the new queen get settled in. Rhede spent a good bit of time there tracking down the reluctant queen to get her to actually hold court.

The Sun Goddess finally stepped in as Princess Luna was getting frustrated with trying to get Velkorn to stay on the throne. Her last attempt had a large area of the forest cleared by Equestrian engineers and a modern hospital built. It was currently staffed by ponies but had started training any zebra who wished to learn. The classes were filled quickly, but Velkorn spent more time there correcting the doctor ponies than she did holding court. Much to every ponies frustration going so far as to claim that the teachers were incompetent or were taking the hard way to do things.

Princess Celestia managed to convince the new queen to do her best to get the country in order before holding an election to let some one else take over. But the primary condition was the country needed to be back on its hooves, and she needed to work to put it there. Princess Celestia offered what aid she could, leaving Rhede as a liaison between the Queen and the Princesses in case anything else was needed. Once she finally accepted it she renamed the warlords stronghold to Asclepius, She also made sure the crypts below the stronghold were properly cared for and resealed from both ends. She was still more often found in the hospital and school just outside the city.

Rhede, Jer'rahd had yet to get a straight answer from him. He refused to answer why he gave up the roll of hero, it likely would have set him for life in the mares department,Jer'rahd himself had received quite a few invitations,though most were obviously only interested in him due to his fame. Rhede was stuck in Asclepius most of the time and only came back to Canterlot when the Queen did. Jer'rahd was more than happy to sneak off and have a drink with his friend even if nothing he asked was answered, still he tried.

"So still not going to tell me why you were there?"

Rhede takes a sip of his drink eyes wandering watching a few filly's pass by. The tavern was by no means busy and it was in one of the less popular sections of town as well, making it a very good spot not to be noticed. Rhede had complained there were not enough fillies here to keep his attention but he agreed not being bothered outweighed that.

"Maybe one day, but that's not today ….. tomorrows not looking so good for the answer either."

"Alright so then how about why you pinned it on me?"

"What not happy with the fame? …... OK, OK, cut out the death glare. I suppose, I did not think too far ahead how ponies would react."

"For you thinking itself seems a stretch sometimes."

"I am wounded my friend... well not as much as you have been obviously. Seriously your cutie mark should have been a band aid."

"I've not gotten hurt that much, there's likely some pony out there who has been wounded far more often than me."

Another place in another time a young pony named Lil'Pip sneezed hard.

"Well considering I won't always be around to protect you Jer,I figured some public exposure would keep you in the lime light, perhaps even safe for a while."

"Pfft, I'm a caged bird at the moment Rhede. The nobles barely let me piss by myself for fear I might tarnish their built up image of a war hero. I'm more a icon for ponies to rally around than some one who did something. I am not really comfortable with lying either."

"It's not a lie Jer, your blade took the head of the warlord. No one ever asks if you were the one holding it. By now its gone so far that even if you said you didn't do it no one would believe you. I know they have over done it a bit, but look at this way Equestria has been at war for years. We got out of the Dragon war only to begin the War of the North with the Griffons. That barely ends and there's the Bone Hound conflict, and then before that even ends we start a counter invasion into the Zebra lands. Sure the last two of those only lasted maybe three years, but still the public's tired of war tired of conflict. You and Starfall were put on pedestals for a reason. Both of you are set as a single pony ending a conflict with a great deal more speed than any other battle we have had. The ponies of Equestria deserve a bit of peace don't you think? The fact that you two are heralded for the rapid conclusions of these battles should make you feel at least a bit proud of yourself."

"I suppose you are right, though hard to think of you as being generous enough to give up the chance to be a hero, like you should have been."

"What and go through the same nonsense you are? Pfft forget that, besides your story will look better in the history books. Daring hero storms the keep of the enemy with a handful of solders and manages to succeed where countless other better armed forces failed. Family with a history of conflict raises Equestria's next great hero. Seriously we have that or random tail chaser ambassador some how manages not to screw something up. Yours sounds better."

"Yes, the whole thing reeks of a action novel right down to the secret queen helping out."

"Another reason your the hero in this, she knows you, she was willing to come back into that place after she fled to help you. You do tend to inspire people to go do stupid things sometimes."

"Likely, she felt sorry for me and all the others that were suffering for this battle and wanted to see some one end it."

"That's it exactly, to be honest. Every ponies sick of war. More than a few are blaming Princess Luna and Celestia for getting them into these conflicts. Flower Foals bah, They cannot even see that Equestria has not started a single battle with out being struck first. I would not let your guard down too much Jer. You are still a member of the 42d, a high ranking one now too."

"Still wondering about that, I jumped from enlisted right over to officer and not even a minor officer either, all without any training."

"Luna's Royal Guard works differently than the normal Guard. Her officers are made such on merit, not time served, schooling, or who their fathers are. You can lead, you can follow, and you can fight. You've managed to pull off three rather impressive feats in three years already. You might have been over shadowed by Starfall in one of those, but the important ponies know you helped Princess Luna as well. You've managed more medals in three years than most Guards will see their entire career."

"What about you Rhede manage any medals, and you can cut the simple ambassador stuff I am not buying that ?"

"A few. They keep them in a basement some where in Canterlot. If I feel like going to look at them I've got to sign a few waivers."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it, it doesn't matter lets just say the right people like what I do. I can't stay too long though I met a pretty filly over in the east end who would love me to do a painting of her."

"Your still using the painting line? Your art work sucks you know that right?"

" I am offended but at least I can managed better than the stick figures you do. I go with what works. Though as I said Jer, don't get too complacent here. Rumor mill is that somethings going on in the east."

"The Darklands? Lovely. What do you know Rhede?"

"Not much, just the rumors, a couple of settlements have been attacked out side the wall. A couple people claim they have seen trolls one or two claim giants as well."

"Discordian monsters gathering ?"

" Dunno, might just be some raiding. Monsters like that have never really gathered in groups before with out someone like Discord controlling them. You know the Princesses both have a standing, destroy on sight, with creatures Discord created. Nothing good ever comes from them, they cannot be tamed, reasoned, with or contained, only destroyed."

"I know the legends same as every other colt ever raised. And I have a bit of an advantage with that one class on them in basic."

"Luna is likely going to send the regiment there after letting you all recover a bit. She probably plans to send a small force out to meet up with the 8th legion in that area. Scout and survey. Word is she's sending you and General Mustang to do it. 8Th's a bit of bad news though Jer, its cleaned up a lot in the last few years but most of the ponies who get sent there are there cause they screwed something up or their parents are rich and want their children to go some where safe. Probably going to have to deal with some stuck up officer or another. On the plus side you might be lucky too Jer, I hear the ESO is going to be setting up a show out that way soon."

"Hmm, thanks for the heads up on that. I wanted to see that dragon that managed to make Starfall laugh."

"Where is she any way I wanted to say hello, maybe flirt a bit."

"We both know that would never go any where three years and she is still fixated on her late husband. She's one of the mares that mates for life Rhede took her vows seriously. She's in the same place she always is when shes off duty."

"How's Cloud Dancer doing any way?"

"From what Starfall said the little filly is driving her sister crazy, trying to mimic her moms rain boom before she can even fly."

"Wow, that foal is going to be a nightmare when she gets older. Daughter of a war hero and the only pegasus know to preform that maneuver."

"Sounds like she is one now."

"True enough, Speaking of lost loves, Jer I understand your a bit bitter still but you shouldn't have done what you did to Silphy."

"Heard about that hmm?"

"The whole of Equestria heard about that. The poor mares not likely gonna ever live it down. To be told to drop dead by the war hero in the media spotlight. I didn't think you had the level of nasty you put into that comment in you. It was like you were spitting ice."

"Maybe I am still bitter, but it did not help she came back only due to my new fame. The crap she pulled with me just to get to you doesn't sit well at all even after this time. Not proud of it but it still felt damn good."

"You sure that was it? Right death glare again, your likely right any way, she was always a bit flighty. You did have a massive deal about betrayal too. Still, with that sort of snap ponies might get the wrong idea about you. That and you attendance of that wedding."

"Honestly the only idea ponies should have about me is I am a member of the Guard doing whats needed to keep them safe. What ever fantasy they want to write about me for their little story books is all on them. Once I'm dead, I really don't care what the books will say about me."

"Very dark, very morbid talking like that. Gonna dye that sandy hair black, start writing bad poetry and cutting yourself?"

"What?"

"Nothing nice to see your not up to date on youth culture. I'm off, see yah around Jer. Try not to get hurt on the next assignment, I really don't need to see you name inscribed on a monument some where."

"I can say the same for you."

"Heh, don't worry if I die doing something, no one is ever likely to know I was even born."

"What the hay is supposed to mean Rhede... Rhede?"

He shifts his gaze over the tavern then to the door not seeing his friend any where. Glancing down Rhede had however left a rather sizable tip as well as paying the tab.

"Your only suppose to vanish like that if you don't pay the tab. See yah around Rhede."

It was not long until Rhede's information proved true. He was still at the height of the spotlight and had attended more formal parties and balls than he ever wanted to consider. He was however simply thrilled that he had missed the Grand Galloping Gala for that year already. Only by a month, but not having to deal with the social event of the year was a great relief.

He was brought in to speak with General Mustang his new commanding officer to be briefed on the assignment. If Sunbeam was a old pony The General was positively ancient. What his coloration had been before the solid gray had settled over his entire coat and short mane was impossible to tell. The guard armor he wore left the five, five pointed stars on his flank bare, letting every one know his rank was what he was good at. Like Sunbeam his talent for doing things his way and getting results was famous in the 42d, unlike Sunbeam, he did not bother with unnecessary risks. Which at first seemed what he considered Jer'rahd to be.

"So your Kaisur huh? Well let me tell you one thing right now you bucking media darling. None of that hero crap is gonna mean more than a load of parasprite manure under my command you get me Major? I am not at all happy to have you with me on this. If my last XO had not been killed in the Zebra op I would not even have to be talking to you."

"No offense sir but the sooner I get out of Canterlot and away from these ponies the better off I will be."

"What not happy in the lime light? Not liking every filly and mare fawning over your every word?"

"I'm a Guard sir, simple as that, I've been more comfortable in a ditch being bombarded than I've been in Canterlot."

"Hmmm. We'll see, Major, you know what this mission is about?"

"Not officially Sir."

"Not gonna ask on that, here's the situation. We are taking a small force of sixty odd ponies from the 42d to The Great wall to meet up with the 8th stationed there. Couple of settlements out there got hit, ponies killed towns near destroyed. Reports say trolls, a lot of them. Trolls don't attack in large groups unless something else is guiding them. This has made the Princess a bit worried so now we get to hoof it out there to investigate and take what ever action is appropriate. This means we get to go kill stuff that needs dieing and that always tends to make my plot hole pucker with joy. The regular Guard units out there are instructed to be under the command of the 42d. Of course that means the officers out there get to raise hell. We are going to direct the entire company in searching the landscape on this side of the wall. Every inch of swamp, bog, cave, mountain, farm house, out house, barn, grain silo, and ruin out there. We will find out what has attacked the villages and we will destroy it. Now you better not turn out to be a damn one trick pony Major. My bet is still on you only being at the right place at the right time with that kill that made you famous. I don't claim to believe in luck but how you manage to be in two places of great importance in your history boggles the mind and borders on the bucking divine. Orders are orders however and Princess Luna put you on this personally claimed she wanted to see how you would do with a larger command than just a squad or two."

"Its your command sir, I am only here to help."

"Damn right it's my command. And I don't want any crazy shit you might have picked up from your predecessor to seep into that head of yours. We do this my way or else you clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, go get prepped Major we ship out tomorrow and its a long march. Dismissed!"

The general was not kidding, the march itself took about a week just to get within sight of the great wall. It took another three days to reach the keep at its base. The wall was a several hundred mile long towering edifice of Jade,Onyx and enchanted stone. It stretched sky war the battlements and ramparts at its peak were easily as tall as twenty ponies stacked atop on another. During the Discordian war the lands on the other side of the wall were ruled by Discord himself and his castle still remains there some where in ruins. The problem was the monsters he created all retreated here along with his followers. Rather than follow the remaining enemy into their home territory the Princesses ordered the guard to hold this position and the two of them pooled their power and drug the great stone edifice from the very land itself to seal the chaos on the other side of it. Jagged mountain ranges scraped the skies on the other three sides and with the wall sealing the only way from the valley of Discord most never expected to have to deal with the creatures again. To make sure of this Princess Celestia assigned the 8th division of the Guard to protect the wall from all threats inward and out. During the dragon war the wall was left mostly alone even with the dragons home land being on the other side of the eastern mountain range. The dragons had suffered under Discord as well and the wall was marked as a non combatant during the conflict to prevent the occupants from escaping. This peace as well as the rare and completely ineffectual attacks against the stone from the Darklands side made this post the place most nobles and the rich wished to send their children who joined the guard. And for a while it became known to become a place to also send those guards nearing retirement or troublemakers. During the Zebra counter strike however most of the guards were pulled from the wall first to serve and new recruits were placed there. This improved the reputation though it was still the place those of some power could be posted to earn the prestige of serving the Guard without really doing anything dangerous.

The mountains around the wall were rich with gems affected by the energies of chaos though safe enough to be very useful in many applications. The mines however were quite hazardous between strange gasses and contained curses as well as wild spells that sometimes filled the area there was also the threat of chaos tainted creatures. Not everything trapped in the Darklands stayed there to many creatures could fly or burrow and could make their way out. Likewise not everything tainted by chaos was evil. Most however caused a great many problems to ponies this close to the wall. There was also the unicorn factor to consider. More than seventy percent of all unicorn foals born in last fifty years had come from parents who lived near the wall or served in the 8th. Something about the Darklands magic made it so that even two earth ponies might have a above average chance of having a unicorn foal. The down. The added danger of living this close to the wall kept most would be parents away however.

The entire wall was the responsibility of the 8th division while the main command was in Canterlot proper most of the 8ths forces were located at varying outposts along the length of the Great wall. In the dead center of the wall was a massive fortress built against the cold jade and onyx of the wall. Dullahan keep named after the first general of the legion, who even after being beheaded in the press to push the Discordian forces back, continued to fight for several hours before finally bothering to stop and die. The keep itself was simply designed the same height as well the wall with a massive open air courtyard in the middle it was more like a castle than anything else. The three wings held the stables, the mess and training and the officers quarters and meeting areas. The central courtyard was used for training and drills and any other events that happened.

The moment General Mustang trotted through the gate the battle was on. Not a single one of the high ranking officers wanted anything to do with the 42d. All of them still deferred to the current commander of the base, Colonel Claymore, before bothering with the General. This lasted until the General started to clean house reassigning and adjusting the entire base. Those willing to follow his orders stayed other wise they were considered to much trouble and sent back to Canterlot to be reassigned by 8th division command. Somehow the Colonel managed to avoid being sent away seemingly giving into General Mustang's orders. However this did nothing to stop the Colonel from doing his best to hinder or outright stop as many changes as he could. Or from giving Jer'rahd as hard of a time as he could.

"You Major! What the buck are you doing there."

Jer'rahd winced inwardly hoping the reaction did not show, or at least was not noticed by the Colonel. The stomping of the stallions hooves echoed in the small map room as he stormed in. The Earth pony glared over his shoulder looking at the paper work and routes Jer'rahd had been working on.

"Rearranging the patrol schedules as the General ordered sir. We have been here little over a month and have made no real progress sir."

"And what the in the name of Celestia's plot is this crap, your sending out patrols into areas we do not cover as well putting officers in patrols as well. This is grunt work Major, officers do not do grunt work. Though its not like I expect a show boat, media darling to understand a damn thing about any sort of proper way of doing things!"

"With all due respect sir, the patrol route is full of holes, there are more than a few areas that we should be searching that we need more horsepower for. None of the new patrol routes have weakened our defenses in any areas. With this set up we can cover twice as much ground."

"Like Hells am I going to allow this sort of nonsense from a group of violent idiots that follow a equally violent princess. You 42 ponies have no respect for how things should be done. The fact a commoner like you made any sort of officer much less a Major is proof enough of that. You want to do these damn patrols Major? You take your little bunch of savages you brought with you and run them all over creation yourself. We have a wall to protect from the monsters over there, I can't have my troops tromping around the mountains looking for some imaginary band of trolls you think is attacking cities. Stupid local's are probably just seeing wolves or are too drunk and stupid to even know what they are talking about. Why don't you go back to your gilded spot light and leave the soldiering for real stallions Major, now get out of my map room. Dismissed."

It went on like that any time he attempted to do anything. So much so that the General had to get involved directly in more than one situation stopping his own tasks to help out his XO. While Jer'rahd was apologetic as he could be to the General for having to get involved , the General was strangely understanding of the effort needed to deal with the Colonel. Even he could not manage to get Claymore transferred any where else. The Colonel had his own contacts that made it so he stayed put right were he was.

When another village was attacked , General Mustang sent out Jer'rahd along with the 42d's expert on Discordian creatures, First Sergeant Buttercup. A Pegasus mare with a lime green coat and purple mane. Her cutie mark was a strange one that set her in her military life. A cartoonish ogre with X's for eyes. She had the small force checking out everything in the town. Nearly half of the towns food supplies were stolen and everything else was either defiled or covered in troll droppings. The buildings were ripped apart and more than a few ponies were injured. There were at least six confirmed deaths in one case one pony was partially eaten. Buttercup confirmed everything pointed to trolls though she did not recognize some of the claw marks found further from the town in the search. She believed that what ever made them might have been what was directing the trolls. Colonel Claymore however sent his own group in with his own expert and claimed maticores were obviously the case. His small team then when about ham hoofing all the evidence in an effort to bring it back for the Colonel to check for himself. Sergeant Buttercup called it bullshit right to the face of the Commander from the 8th and would likely have been bucked down to private right there if Jer'rahd had not interrupted and agreed with the Sergeant. He might not have had the Sway to deal with the Colonel himself but there was no one else aside from the General at the base that was of higher rank.

" This is total crap sir these ponies can't tell their plot holes from a mineshaft let alone what happened here. I mean seriously sir. They have even managed to confuse the ponies that saw the trolls into questioning what they saw."

"It's fine Sergeant all we need to do is report what we found to General Mustang. The 8th might be idiots but at least they are helping the ponies here rebuild what was damaged. I'll see that some excess supplies get moved here as well to help the wounded and replenish the food stores so they can get by. This place has been hit harder than the others."

"Yeah, the tactics seem to have changed a bit sir. I'll put it all in the report sir."

The report was filed and sent back to Canterlot but the General made note that the Colonel had also sent out a letter as well claiming the 42d was attempting to find fault with how the 8th ran things in order to regain more popularity. The sending of Major Kaisur was supposedly proof of that. How it was proof neither he nor Jer'rahd could figure out.

Perhaps the Colonel was more worried about his own appearance than anything else. Rhede had been right on the money once again with something. The ESO was planning to make a stop at the wall on their current tour. The entire base was a buzz with the news that the ESO's prime star was going to preform as well. Platinum, the young unicorn had joined the ESO not long after the beginning of Bone Hound incursion and was said to have a song voice that sounded like praise from Princess Celestia. The fact she was also thought to rival the sisters in terms of beauty did not hurt her stardom either. Accompanying her on this tour was the ESO's usual group of stage crew and performers, including the Dragonling Bleu Scale. If things went well Jer'rahd might manage to catch the show this time. The General had other ideas.

"I've got another assignment for you Major, no details aside from where your to go and that it was a personal request for you, likely some more of that political nonsense you seem to hate, you ship out tomorrow."

"Yes... sir..."

"Don't exactly sound happy to be away from this chunk of stone. I figured you would be thrilled not to have to deal with Claymore for a while. Or were you looking forward to the show?"

"Yes sir. Rather curious about it honestly sir, I have yet to actually see one and a few friends of mine recommend it highly. "

"I will tell you what Major. The prep for this things gonna take a month minimum, plenty of time to do the hobnobbing and work out a way to get back here. You take care of this and be back by then and you won't miss a thing. I'll make sure to leave the spot open for you. I still don't think your up to match my last XO but its too late to track down some one better. Dismissed Major."

"Yes Sir."

He was given command of a squad of twenty ponies from the 8th division as well as Sergeant Buttercup to keep them in line. Buttercup had managed to piss off the Colonel as well and general Mustang figured sending her away for a bit would calm the annoyed officer enough for him to get some real work done. The three day trek took them to the City of Cincinagi and the guard base located there. The small squad was given their own small stable to reside in and then was granted leave for the rest of the day and most of tomorrow before they were to report to the briefing for the mission in the afternoon. Even after that gallop most of the squad was eager to hit the city. Jer'rahd agreed and set out himself to find a decent bar.

He opted to spend time in the closest bar to the base, the last drink he had was with Rhede months ago. He smiled a bit at that encounter. At some point he was going to need to get Rhede, Starfall, and probably even Velkorn to all go out for a drink some where. He had only known the zebra a short time compared to the other two, but found he rather missed her company and the singsongy speech she used. Occasionally, he caught himself doing it, though thankfully no one else noticed.

Even so this bit of rest was nice. He was recommended to this tavern by one of the local Guards. The meals and drinks were, cheap ,tasty, and heavily portioned. He made a mental note to thank the guard next time he saw the pony. Looking down at loaf of bread and soup that was still left after his salad he opted to just nurse his ale before he burst. At only five bits for all of it, he might need to come back tomorrow as well.

"Ah hello, I don't suppose this seat is taken Major?"

He blinked a shiver running along his spine at the sound of the voice, it was like some one had managed to make silk and honey blend seamlessly together then given it to a mare to use as a voice. He looked up eyes widening at the lavender unicorn mare standing before him. She had a small smile on her lips,her face framed by her slightly curled darker purple and pink streaked mane Her amethyst eyes glimmering brightly as she looked at him. Her Spiraled horn emerged from the curls of her hair nearly matching them in coloration,he could not help his gaze run down her form pausing briefly at the six pointed collection of four silver stars on her flank. He pulled his gaze back up catching sight of her loosely braided tail and the silver and crystal pendant hanging about her neck as he tried to keep his eyes on her face. A tall crystal glass of wine floated beside her bathed in a silver glow the golden liquid within swirling lightly as her magic shifted the glass.

"What? Oh,, no, no its not taken at all Miss...?"

"Sparkle, Silver Sparkle."

He barely noticed he had risen from his tables bench as she slipped into the bench across from him. He closed his eyes briefly, quite aware of every pony in the bars stares at her and rather angry looks at him. She sets her glass lightly on the table, as he sinks back onto the bench quite aware that her gaze had been focused on him not unlike the look he had given her. He attempted to hide a bit of a blush but did not know if he succeeded.

"I have been rather eager to meet you Major, since I heard about your achievements."

He sighed lightly expecting another offer or so from this mare as well. The little dark pony in his mind was still to busy oogleing the purple pony before him to let that chain of thoughts go much further.

"Please Miss Sparkle, I am off duty, just call me Jer'rahd. Forgive me if I seem rude but quite a few ponies seem to want to meet me. I tend to be skeptical of random ponies intentions after a while."

"Not one for the fame then?"

"Like I keep telling ponies, I did what needed to be done when the chance showed itself. I wouldn't have even managed to pull it off if not for the information and help from the others of that assault."

"Humble, a bit to much to seem real however. Almost like you don't think you deserve the recognition. You should just accept the compliments given to you."

"Why planing to give me more?"

"Maybe. That depends on you really. Though I do want to clear up a few things before I find out if I am wasting my time, Just a few tasteless rumors.

He grumbles lightly knowing full well it was likely to come back to Silphy and the wedding.

"I gather you know which rumors then."

"Ugh, I was waiting for those rumors to be brought up again. To be quaint the barn door doesn't swing that way and as for Silphy, well that's a long and rather painful story. I won't bore you with all the details. Simply put she was only interested in me because of what I had become not who I was. Its the same thing I wonder with every mare I meet out of the blue. So Tell me Miss Sparkle, is an attractive female like you only interested in me for the publicity?"

"A bit jaded as well as humble I see."

"I have my reasons to be."

"Well, you needn't be too snappy, I have enough fame of my own that I want nothing to do with more. I was simply curious as if you had managed to wind up in the same boat as me is all. Not wanting the baggage that comes with being well known.

"I mean no offense, but I have not heard of your name being mentioned any where before."

"We tend to exist in different circles of ponies Major suffice to say if I so much as sneeze wrong in a place with the media they are all over it."

"I know that feeling, So does another friend of mine."

"You mean Wing Commander Starfall I assume? I do not suppose you two are anything either?

"No, she's a friend I went though basic with and served with not really anything more than that."

"Fame is not all bad . Sometimes you do meet interesting ponies."

"I do agree that its not all bad. As a side note do you realize there is a little dragon trying to steal your drink?"

Silver Sparkle's eyes widen glancing down, her magic flares suddenly lifting a little green bundle of scales from under the table. She glares at the floating the little dragon before her. The scaled beast grinned sheepishly, purple head spikes laying flat a moment before it grabs the drink and downs it along with the crystal glass before either of them can react. It smiles crunching happily on the glass.

"Bleu!"

"Hey, if I'm gonna get in trouble for something, might as go all the way right?"

Jer'rahd smirked a bit as the two of them moved back from the table discussing something he could barely make out. Though by the tone Silver did not seem too thrilled with the dragonlings presence here. He wondered about that himself. Dragons were seen every so often in pony lands but they were still considered rare particularly in major cities. He also was curious where the little dragonling had gotten a name like Bleu considering she was green and purple. Watching the two of them bicker, he realized something was off about them both although he could not help let his gaze travel over Silvers form. She did not have any other covering aside from her necklace and with the way her tail was whipping. He simply closed his eyes trying to listen without distraction to figure out what was going on in the rapid fire discussion. It only helped a little as he could still see her firm flank with his eyes closed.

"I told you to stay at home."

"Yeah right, like that's gonna happen, you get all giddy and made up to come see this pony, and I am not supposed to be interested? "

"Bleu, I didn't want you to be a distraction like you tend to be."

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought I was supposed to be your assistant not your burden."

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it stop trying to be offended by something else when you in the wrong. I am here trying to find out if I was correct about him."

"Well, hes got the looks I suppose no chance hes gonna appear in Playfilly any time soon but hes got that rustic solider look down. I didn't think you were into that. Better be careful though, if hes smart and can get past the fact your flashing him you plot every time your tail whips, then he might have catch on quick."

His eyes snap open at that, not able to help himself to look, but instead winds up staring into the green eyes of the dragonling sitting on the table a inch from his face.

"Yep, he was listening. Though this does prove he is straight."

"Delightful, yes thank you for that Bleu. Do you have any other plans to embarrass me tonight or are you winging it as usual?"

The Green scaled dragon smirks stretching out like a cat on the table claws digging into the wood as she moved back from the surprised Jer'rahd, her wings fanning as her tail curls about her hind legs.

"Winging it of course."

"I suppose now before I am considered a bit of furniture and some one tries to dust me, I can ask what the hay is going on?"

"Well boss lady here was likely looking for a well hung stud to take back to the home and mmmmphh!"

Jer'rahd leans back a bit in a little bit of fear as the purple,red faced filly suddenly attempted to shove the entire loaf of bread left over from his meal into the little dragons mouth.

"Shut up Bleu..."

"Ummmm."

"Nothing, nothing its just gotten far past her bedtime and we should get going. I suppose I will see you tomorrow Major."

"What?"

The dragonling gasped having spit out or swallowed the bread. Gasping for air and trying to get away from Silvers hoof as she tried to push something else into the fanged maw.

" Ahh, cough, boss lady, err your yah know, Silver?."

"Oh right, I see. Umm, well I will see you tomorrow if you would like. I can meet you here again as well. "

"I would like that. You have definitely raised a good many questions, I wish to ask."

"Bet that's not the only thing she raised , Huh? solider colt? Ehh, Nudge, nudge, wink, wink, say no more!"

"Gaaaah!"

The unicorn mare grabs the dragonling with her magic and darts out of the tavern, the little green dragon waving to him and blowing kisses as she was carried out. Jer'rahd stares after them, then back to the mess left at his table, then back up at the mass of other patrons starring at him. He sighs turning back to his ale.

"That was different."

The next day brought with it much of the same thing the Guard had every where . Hurry up and wait. The officer in charge of the briefing was late, and most of the ponies accompanying him were not too thrilled to be waiting around in the cold gray room. Particularly after the night of freedom before. More than a few of them started talking about the ESO show and if they would make it back in time to see Platinum. One of the earth ponies from it seemed was a veritable wealth of knowledge about the singer, proving himself a complete fancolt bordering on stalkerish. It was interesting to listen to as he ranted, particularly with nothing else to do. Most of them, save Sergeant Buttercup seemed to have forgotten he was even there. He did not mind so much as he was not a fan of being treated like he was going to go off on anything said. It was a bit unusual to have officers briefed at the same time as the enlisted as well so perhaps it eased their minds a bit to have him stuck there same as they were. His annoyance was starting to grow at the waiting, having grown more accustom to things being done promptly under General Mustangs command.

The officer in charge of this finally burst in, his wings spread wide holding stacks of papers and a great many more in saddle bags on his back, and even a few in his mouth. A noble pony's son most likely, sent to officer training to earn a bit of recognition while still keeping him safe. Aside from the disheveled mess of his paperwork, his mane, coat, and hooves were immaculate, as if he had taken all the time he had been late just getting ready. His cutie mark looked like some sort of golden scepter where it stuck out from under his highly polished armor. Another pony entered and was obviously a civilian. He was a tall yellow and black maned pegasus stallion, dressed in a suit with a briefcase for a cutie mark. He seemed some what disinterested in the goings on scanning the small group as the Lieutenant dropped his papers on a table with an annoyed grunt.

"What is this? Is this what counts as chain of command in the 8th? When a officer enters a room you jump to attention grunts."

Sergeant Buttercup snapped back in annoyance.

"While that is the case Lieutenant, its not done when there is a superior officer present who has already called at ease. You should be the one jumping to attention, Sir."

The Lieutenant turned about to comment about that when he saw the rank on Jer'rahds harness and panicked some how managing to jump to attention and keep the papers balanced on his wings that he had not dropped yet.

"M..m..m... Major … Major Kaisur sir what … what are you doing here this was supposed to be a troop briefing."

"At ease. This was what I was told to come to yesterday when we arrived. There was nothing said about an officer briefing.

"But there was not supposed to be any superior officers in this unit, just enlisted... "

The yellow pegasus cut off the stammering officer with a wave of his hoof. His voice smooth almost snakelike in the ease is slipped from his lips. This one was a lawyer pure and simple.

"It is quite alright, Major Kaisur here was a last moment addition to the selected team, a personal request for the best by our VIP. Will this be a problem for either of you?"

"I go where I am told by my unit commander, so long as the Lieutenant gets on with it there's no problem."

"Of course sir sorry sir. I really do apologize sir..."

"LT..."

"Right right getting on with it sir. This is a personal request by the ESO to escort their show to Dullahan Keep for the show. The recent reports of attacks in the area have worried the higher ups of the ESO and they want added protection for the transport to the keep. While the Guard is not directly responsible for the protection of civilians, the ESO contract has a clause that they can request protection or deny a show entirely. Mr. Puff was there anything you wanted to add?

Jer'rahd raised a brow at the rapid fire, no nonsense, straight to the point, and quick speech. There might be some hope for this pony after all.

"Actually Lieutenant Crystal you just covered nearly everything I was to say. I will say that there was a great deal of talk about canceling this show, but the entertainers decided that the show must indeed go on and managed to convince the board members otherwise. I will also say all of us at the ESO thank you soldiers for your hard work and we sincerely hope that you enjoy the show we will be putting on. For those of you who will be guarding the ESO performers on the trip To Dullahan Keep you will be guaranteed admittance to the autograph session after the show as well as an assurance that you will not have duty during the show so that you can watch it. On top of all that you will be given leave for the week or so that it will take to get everything ready to travel. That is if the Major has no problems with that."

He felt the eyes on his back from all corners of the room,He flattened his ears a bit at the scrutiany. He did not even have to turn to look, to know the entire squad was trying to give him the biggest puppy dog eyes they could in a effort to sway his choice.

"So long as no pony does anything stupid and every one reports back in for roll every day. No I do not have a problem."

The resounding cheers at that comment shook the room. Jer'rahd smirked a bit at the response.

"Well that went over well. Major if I might have a word with you once this is over?"

"Of course."

After the others had left, the Lieutenant evidently got his paperwork in order enough to outline the route to be taken. There would be a squad of pullers for the armored wagons and the Guards ponies would keep a perimeter around that group on the way back to the wall. It was simple less than direct route with little to no over planning, or real strategy. There was also no stopping. It was little more than a precaution to have the Guard there. With the trolls or what ever raiding for supplies, a well guarded and fast moving convoy was not likely to be much of a target. On top of that it gave him nearly two weeks at least to figure out more about the strange unicorn mare.

He made his way back to the bar again that night, taking the same table. This time however he left his armor back at base though as always still wore his grandfathers blade in his harness. Silver, it seemed, had wanted to remain inconspicuous, he was all for that as well.

A few hours had past and he was starting to believe that the dragon and the mare had been a pleasant alcohol fueled dream. Although that did not explain the claw marks in the wooden table he sat at. He rose to head ready to head back to base just as she trotted back in. His eyes widened and a grin crossed his lips, before he sunk back down onto the bench as she approached.

"I was starting to believe I had just gotten more drinks than I thought last night."

"Missing me already?"

"Just happy that the meeting was not only pleasant dream."

"You always such a suave talker?"

"Only to the mysterious beautiful mares who show up and shove a loaf of bread down a dragons throat. You cannot pay for that sort of entertainment."

"I do apologize for that. She's been like that since she hatched. So where were we any way?"

"Aside from the questions pertaining to my preference sexuality, we really had not gotten any where in our conversation."

She slid onto the bench as she had the previous night offering a image of her cutie marked flank again. He blinked a moment not letting his gaze linger. Her four pointed star cutie mark was not going to give him any more information about her, aside from the curve of her flesh.

She opened up a bit more this time being a little less reserved after he waved off the apology for the dragonling. She had heard about him just like every other pony on the planet. What seemed a little different here was she was more interested in how he seemed to respond to the fame. Avoiding it out out right hiding from it if he could. No flowery speeches no playing up on what he did, or taking advantage of what he could. And the situation with Silphy seemed a bit of proof that he was not taking advantage of the more private benefit of fame either. He left her know that he rather enjoyed being a guard pony doing what he could to make sure all Equestria was kept safe from anything threatening it. Protecting others who might not even know they needed it. And often times it was better they did not. She let on that she and Bleu were partners working together for a while now.

"So are you ESO group too then? My squads escorting you all to the wall in a few weeks, might be lucky enough to see you preform. I have been looking forward to watching your partner's act since Starfall saw the last show at Camp Quartz."

" Wha... oh crap you recognized Bleu, she was right you were not looking at my flank."

"just."

"What?"

"I was not Just looking at you your flank..."

"Might be too honest there."

Both of them turn a bit red before he shakes his head.

"So what do you do in the show, I gather it has something to do with Bleu's comedy, particularly with her calling you boss."

"Oh yes … that's it exactly hope your not too disappointed with that?

"With what?"

"The fact I am not some famous pony, like Platinum."

"I really had not even considered that. It has just been interesting to talk to you. You don't seem to have a problem with what I do. Why should I have a problem with what you do?"

"Just did not want you to be disappointed is all."

"Your a lovely mare, and I have enjoyed being in your presence, how can that be a disappointment?"

She flushed deeply but seemed bothered by something and did not raise her beautiful eyes back to meet his gaze.

"…... It is getting late. Shall we meet again tomorrow Jer'rahd?"

"Of course Miss Sparkle."

"Hey no fair, you got me to stop calling you Major, you need to call me Silver like I said. "

"As you wish Miss Silver."

"... OK, close enough, for now. Till tomorrow."

He grinned watching her walk out along with nearly every other stallion in the bar and a few of the females. A mare that looked that good, and seemed interested in him. He really should rethink the whole disliking fame thing he had going on.

"I recognize that grin, classic hate to see you go, but love watching you leave."

He looked around finally looking up spotting a small red dragonling swinging slowly from a ceiling beam.

"Who are you?"

"Aww forgot me already? Well I suppose yesterday I had a loaf of bread halfway down my throat. I was green too I think. Or was it purple."

The dragonling drops to the table curling up in the middle of it reaching over to grab the glass left by Silver and crunching happily on it much to the annoyance of the bartender. Her scales were red with orange spikes that seemed to glow with a inner fire.

"Bleu?"

"Got it in one, what did the color slow you up a bit? "

"Yes, considerably since you were green and purple yesterday. What are you doing here? Miss Silver just left."

"OK, green and purple need to remember that combination sounds really cute. Yeah I know shes gone that's why I'm here. Didn't want to have to choke on wheat grain again, tasty to eat not so tasty to try and breath. You do realize she hasn't stopped babbling about you since she first read about you. You know by now most would have considered her a stalker, luckily shes so good looking ehh? Pity shes got to resort this old storybook crap."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hmm,oh this delightfully clique trick shes pulling. Right out of a old romance novel. Will the heroine find true love or will the love she seeks forever elude her due to her fame? Will the handsome …..mmm well, will the fairly decent looking stallion ever figure it out ? Will her partner pull out her own spines in frustration? Will that stupid Timmy kid stop falling down wells?"

"I was sort of with you till the last part."

"That's the problem with comedy Major, sometimes the jokes fall flat. Best chance you have of pleasing everyone is make them quick, fast, and rapid. The censors can't catch half of the dirty ones at that rate either. OK here's the deal. You seem a nice enough stallion so I will put this out here easy enough. Boss lady is like a sister to me, you hurt her, I rip off you doodad and feed it to you with a side of beets got it?"

"Well that was blunt."

"Sometimes I need to be cause subtle doesn't work. I can tell you like talking to her, and I only hope its not just for her plot. I mean, I like a nice rear as much as the next color changing dragon thing, but boss lady needs more than some fling after some of the crap she's dealt with."

"I'm not Rhede."

"OK, now you have me saying what, stop throwing me off I'm supposed to be running this conversation here. "

"A fiend of mine, he... never mind. Just know I don't do flings. And for right now,while the two of you are enjoyable company, you have me on edge with the secrets."

"She does that out of necessity. Well more like a bit of romantic nonsense. I gather you already know who I am then."

"Maybe, a friend of mine caught your show for Camp Quartz on the Diamond Dog border. I was told you were blue however."

"I am Bleu … oh right the color. That's only how I preform, otherwise I don't stay on any color as that would get dull. Bleu is my name not my coloration, most of the time."

"I also thought you would be a bit bigger."

"Bigger is never a issue getting this small however, that took me years. Any way you got the warning, but for being such a good sport about it, I leave this hint to bug and harass you. Silver Sparkle was her first stage name. Now you might have a hint but its so vague you'll never get it since she only used it once. Oh, I am clever."

He blinked a moment at that.

"Her first stage name?"

"Yup."

He smiles the bits falling into place.

"So do you think she was going to tell me she's Platinum any time soon?"

" Never gonna get.. wha! GAK! what? How? … I told you to stop surprising me, how did you figure that out?"

"One of my squad is a massive Platinum fan. He ranted trivia about her all morning while we were waiting for a briefing. When your sitting around waiting for military progress anything becomes interesting. It was a little bit worrying he knew her hoof size though. But your hint kinda gave it up."

"Creepy. Trust a die hard fan to remember that though. Cursed fancolts. So you figured it out then whatcha gonna do about it. Better still your not gonna tell her I gave that hint?"

"Nothing. And no."

"Oh?"

The little dragons gaze lifts as Jer'rahd stands shaking his head a bit sandy colored mane whipping.

"Its her choice if she wants to tell me or not. If you have not been paying attention, I'm not that good in dealing with females I'm interested in. At best I can speak to them like I would any one else provided my eyes can remain where they are supposed to. I tend to let them take lead with what they want and hope they bother to tell me."

"Woo the big bad war ponies a sub. "

"NOT what I meant. All I mean is she came to me in secret. My guess is to find out more about me with out having me freak out at who she was. Any way shouldn't you be getting back before she notes your gone? I should be getting back to the base myself."

"Wha crap … yeah your right. One last thing for promising not to tell her about the hint. Violets. There's a reason she chooses a purple disguise."

"Thank you, have a good night Bleu."

"It would be better if I could find a nice male some where with a big .. well you know..."

"Yes, but I will pretend I do not. For the sake of my sanity."

"Hey I am not as young as I look you know. I got needs too."

"Good night Bleu."

The rest of the week passed much the same. Silver met him at the Tavern to talk or they went to check out the cities night life. More often than not they simply walked and talked. He had taken Bleu's advice and brought a bouquet of violets for her. The reaction of joy and her smile was more than enough for him to consider offering a pile of gemstones to the dragon next time they met. Thier conversations on the walks covered everything from politics to their past. Jer'rahd had to wonder how much of it was true and how much was for the persona she had taken, but at times the bits that were tacked on to mask who she was were easy to tell.

"So getting off the topic of my previous love life..."

"But its so interesting, sorta tragic too though, it does give new understanding to why you told her to go buck herself. Besides, I told you about my tragic love life."

"Kissing a colt you kinda liked in magic kindergarten barely counts as a tragic love life. Neither does avoiding most other contact to focus on your career. That thing you let slip about Proudmore is more fitting."

"I really don't want to bring that up. The whole situation was a mistake any way. "

"That's fine like I said before, but since bad subjects seem to be the topic for now, shall we switch to something else bad then? Like how you met Bleu?"

"That's a bad subject?"

"With as much as you talk about her disasters, it sounds like it."

She smiles a bit at that. With that brief smirk from her Jer'rahd decided to do his best to bring it out more.

"I took the entrance exam for Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns when I was a little filly. The test to gain entry is to hatch a dragons egg. Most of the eggs were left over from the Dragon war, captured in raids or found after key members of the opposition were killed. Celestia could not bring herself to to kill the unborn,who had no say in what their parents did. She had them gathered from all over the formerly occupied territories and brought to Canterlot. It seems that dragon eggs are like rocks in that they last nearly forever, and will not hatch unless touched by a certain level of magic usually dragons breath. Finding out that the dragons would be loyal to who ever hatched them as sort of a surrogate parent, Celestia chose to use them as a test of skill for entry to a specialized school. If the unicorn could not get them to hatch there would be no harm done to the unborn dragon either. During my test, I failed to hatch the baby dragon. The egg remained untouched no matter what I did. They had marked me as a failure when I swore I saw the egg move. My young mind put together that the shell was too strong and the baby inside needed help to get out. My mother was a vet, and I often saw her helping baby chicks and turtles out of their shells when they became stuck. When I saw the egg twitch again I did not even hesitate running over and smacking my hooves onto the shell as hard as I could. I was yanked away before I could hit it again though I had managed to break a hole in the egg. A moment a little blue dragon head popped out of the shell her eyes opening to look up at me where I floated after being grabbed. I was not accepted to the school of course. You were supposed to hatch the dragon with magic alone, not with hooves. Princess Celestia allowed me to keep Bleu any way and we practically grew up together. She used to make the cutest little churring sounds until she learned to talk. When that happened shes kinda been like you saw, she rarely shuts up. The princess suggested that her mother had been the dragon forces Air Commander Starscream. Evidently the nonstop chatter had been a family thing."

Jer'rahd had listened watching her as they walked. Regardless of how ill she spoke of the little dragon she always had a smile on her face when she talked about her.

"Really? Starscream? My grandfather told me about her, she had a massive count of ponies killed, but she was honorable to a fault. Refusing to attack civilians and not attacking any one who was not ready for a fight."

"That's what I was told. She was like that until she was slain in the war."

"It is a little bit worrisome as well as a disturbing coincidence that my grandfather's unit was the one to finally take her down. My sword might have actually been used to do so. I rather hope Bleu is not the vengeful type."

"I would not worry to much about that Jer'rahd. Bleu would more likely try to eat the green gem in the hilt than bother with going after the grandson of someone who killed a mother who died nearly a hundred years before she hatched. I have asked before and she simply doesn't care. A little sad but evidently not uncommon for dragons I guess they are left to fend for themselves after they hatch."

"Hehe, well the few times I have met her she has had a rather vulgar dialect."

"Well we have spent a lot of time around soldiers in the ESO. She picks up anything dirty she can... Wait you met her a few times? More than that first night? When, oh, she did come back the next night didn't she. Ugh what did she even say !"

" I am not supposed to tell you."

"Tell me or I will kick you. Jer'rahd."

OK, OK, but only because your threatening me. Nothing of much importance aside from a rather colorful way of suggesting not to upset you."

"Threats now... delightful. Finally manage meet some pony and she... never mind."

" Didn't you just threaten me?"

"Yes well. She doesn't pick everything up from soldiers."

"Still curious as to why you came to me."

She stopped a bit of red touching her cheeks. He stops a few paces ahead looking back to her.

"Something wrong Silver?"

"It has been a great week Jer'rahd and we both have to head out to the wall tomorrow. I feel a little bad for hiding something from you."

"Oh? I don't expect to get your every secret in just a week."

"Yeah well this ones kinda big,and likely has a chance of really screwing things up on the trip. Do you mind? If I tell you that is?"

"So long as it doesn't turn out to be that your really a stallion, some how related to me, or Princess Celestia in disguise playing some sort of prank."

"What, wait she really does that? I had heard she liked pranks, but wouldn't something like this be a little over board?"

"Well, there was one point she changed a Stallion ambassador into a mare for a few days. Nothing serious happened and it was a laugh afterword but a great embarrassment to him and his mare friend for a few days. Of course the Ambassador had started that particular battle of the prank war. Seems he had changed the Princesses' coat shampoo with one that was used for dyeing manes."

"Oh you were there for that? I remember hearing that she went around bright pink for about a week. I didn't think some one would prank the princess though."

"Neither did any one else but evidently the two had been having a prank war for a good many years, the shampoo was payback for something else, but I am not sure what. Though we are off subject now."

"Oh right, and no its none of those. ...maybe its better to just show you."

She glances around not seeing any other pony within sight of the park. Their walk having taken them off the normal path and closer to the small duck pond in the parks center. Luna's moon hovered over head lighting the park much more brightly than the gas lanterns along the walkways. She exhaled as he watched her horn glowing softly. The Purple horn remained the same coloration though her mane grew much longer changing to a pure silver coloration, her purple coat darkening to a onyx black as well. The cutie mark on her flank changed from the group of five pointed stars to a single swirl of white forming an Octave cleft musical symbol. His jaw dropped. While he had figured out who she was, to see her change, and then to see what she really looked like, brought about much the same reaction as when he first met her in disguise. The rumors of her challenging the Princesses in her beauty were not an exaggeration. It was only vaguely remembering Princess Luna's graceful, if murderous dance, that kept the scale from tipping to out right beating them both.

"Well that's actually the expression I expected to see."

She reaches over pushing his jaw up lightly with a hoof closing it. The action brought to his attention how close she was to him, as well as the lightness of her touch.

"Can you blame me for the surprise? To find out the gorgeous mare, who seemed to like my attention, was hiding the fact she was a even more gorgeous mare, who still seems to like me for some reason."

" I showed up to talk to you because you seemed to be in the same situation I was in. Made famous for doing something and not really liking the things that came with that fame."

"It's really is not the same. I was made famous for killing some pony. You are famous for bringing joy to ponies with your voice."

"And yet your actions have proven to be a far better thing for everyone than any song I could ever write. You ended a war, and saved countless ponies and zebras from dieing because of it. All I do is sing."

"And how many have you inspired to take up music? How many war weary ponies have you inspired to continue to fight making them believe their actions can bring about a better Equestria for everyone.

I might have missed your previous concerts with the ESO, but the troops still talk about them. They still hum them in the worst of times, to remind themselves that outside the blood shed and battle there are still beautiful things. All I did was manage a final blow in just one conflict. Your voice has kept many more ponies from losing hope in dark times. "

Her jade eyes watched him watering a little as she smiled again. A small smirk crossing his face as well at her reaction.

"Very pretty there Jer'rahd. I almost thought you might have rehearsed that one."

"I have,just a few times, practice makes perfect and all. It does not mean it is any less true. Thank you for showing me your secret. So what do I do, keep calling you Silver, or should I call you Platinum?"

" Platinum is my real name, though wait now. You are not off the hook yet. I shared mine time for yours."

"My what? Wait a moment I didn't agree to share anything."

She pouted a bit that smile leaving her face again and the puppy dog look she gave him had him caving in instantly.

"Alright, what do you want now?"

"Your horrid little secret, every pony seems to have one so whats yours Jer?"

He blinks shivering a bit, why was it that the shorted name his friend had called him for years sounded so intimate coming from her.

"Aside from the fact you seem to have found a way to get me to do what you want with a look? If you must know, I believe I am the anti dancer. I am so horrid at it I believe time runs backwards just to stop me before I start."

"You cannot be that bad. I have yet to meet a stallion who was good at dancing though come on what else you have hiding ?"

" No ,I am serious I am likely the only pony alive to have tripped over his own tail when it was cut short."

"OK, that might be bad. I can teach you. If you want. Might take a while though."

"I most certainly will not mind the extra time together."

"That still doesn't count."

She pokes him lightly in the side as they start walking again though they quickly stop as he nearly walks into the third tree, focusing more on her than where he was going.

"Fine. Dark secret... right ….. I suppose the only other thing is, I'm a half horn."

"Seems all there."

He blinks noting her gaze on his horn and chuckles.

"Guess that sort of insult is just used in Canterlot. It means only one of my parents was a unicorn. My father was an earth pony and due to the mixed parentage my magic is sort of limited."

"Oh how limited? "

"Two spells and I have not been able to learn any others, no matter what I do."

"Mm, well that is something, I have heard the slur of half wing, but not half horn."

"Might have just been something ponies thought up to try and insult me."

"Well Canterlot is full of nobles. I have found them to be rather stuck up and looking for any way to make them feel better about themselves. Your parents didn't have any problems with it?"

"Dad was never there and my mother died when I was a foal. Never met mom's parents. I was raised by my grandfather for the most part. And then by Rhede's family after my grandfather passed and my father was killed."

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear that. It is a rather tragic upbringing."

"Not really, I was only with Rhedes family two years before we joined the Guard. I don't remember my mother, and my grandfather doted on me more than a army of grandmothers. Dad said he was the one who actually named me."

"I still feel bad for you even with all the time passed. I would love to hear more about your grandfather seems you have great respect for him."

"How did this turn from secrets to family ?"

"I have ways of making stallions tell me everything I want to know."

She bats her eyelashes the effect making his heart feel like it skipped a beat.

"And that is one reason why I do hate to cut this short, but we both need to be ready to leave in the morning and I still have to round up any of my squad still missing."

"Well after the show, I would be happy to show you how to dance, though you are supposed to be my personal guard for the trip to the wall and while there. Maybe I will have a chance to show you on the way back. We will need a guard then too."

"I look forward to it."

She leans forward planting a light kiss on his cheek blushing deeply as she changes back into the purple mare trotting off rapidly leaving him standing there in a bit of shock.

"See you tomorrow Jer. Get some sleep its a long run."

"Have a good night Platinum."

The trip back to the wall took longer than expected ,or at least it felt like it. Being this close to Platinum and not able to really speak to her on the run through the armored wagon made time drag. He smiled as they arrived reporting in to General Mustang as soon as the ESO ponies were secure. A great stage had been set up in the courtyard of the keep the back of pressed against the jade stone of the great wall. The whole place was already being decorated by some of the stage hoof ponies from ESO.

The general was rather surprised at the mission he was given though he muttered something about finding some new information on the trolls that he had to look into. The Colonel was off on his own assignment as well in one of the surrounding villages, so until General Mustang returned the Keep, it was Major Kaiser's base.

The General and a small contingent galloped off soon after he got back. With the help of Sergeant Buttercup he managed to keep everything running smoothly for the ESO and 8th legion troops. Moving about the court yard a sudden weight dropped onto his back, his ears flattened, blade drawn almost instantly as a shield raised to protect his head, his back armor likely to protect him for the second he needed to remove his attacker.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy there captain cutty just me, the friendly little dragon."

"You should not drop in like that."

He glances back dropping the shield and slipping the blade back into its sheath. As the yellow dragonling stretches a bit resting on his armored back.

" Been told that before. So then busy? Seems your busy, perfect time to bug yah I think, So your in charge of the place now too, nice."

" Not even gonna ask how you keep so up to date on information. Did you need something Bleu? I do have a bit of work to handle. Shouldn't you be assisting with the set up?"

"Nah, the performers don't do much before the show. Gets a little boring, so I tend to go out and hang with some of the troops before hand. Platinum tends to practice and sleep a lot before a show. Though she was watching you gallop the whole trip back. Sweat soaked and well muscled form running along side the carriage, at ease with the movement, like a majestic beast of the wild... She's probably clopping to that."

Several of the other Guard had paused to watch Jer'rahd as he passed, stumbling at the comments. The y offered a brief salute he returned while the dragonling ranted on.

"Is there a point to this? I mean aside from tormenting me I mean?"

"Yeah, boss lady is crushing on you hard firm flank. What exactly did you do last night?"

"Talked."

"Riiiight, I need more to go on than that if I'm gonna plan for a wedding."

"We have only known each other a week Bleu. Marriage has not been considered yet."

"Nope not at all till, I put that idea into your pointy little head, now its gonna be stuck there."

"What are you talking about... buck it..."

"Bwahahahahaha, mine is an evil laugh."

"I might be thinking about the idea now, but I figure more time together first, I don't want to seem desperate to the most courted mare in Equestria. The media would have a field day."

"Yeah well you better hurry, there's a massive line formed to snatch up the bosses' dainty hooves in holy matrimony."

"She seems to know what she likes. I shall endeavor to make sure that stays me however."

"That's a clever pony, go for it sweep her off her hooves."

"Please don't call me that, every time someone calls me a clever pony I wind up going through hell."

"So kinda like if some one says, they have a bad feeling about this?"

"You really are trying to jinx me Bleu. I really cannot think of any other reason for this line of talk."

The Dragon spent most of the day riding around on his back, tossing out snide comments insults or quips to him, or any one else who would listen. She left him alone for a few moments here and there, to participate in a insult fight with one group of guard ponies. Usually she managed to either embarrass them or leave them stumped as how to respond. It always ended with a raucous round of laughter though, with even her target joining. Jer'rahd often thought he had managed to get away though she always found him again.

"I am amazed at how well you seem to bring smiles to ponies faces Bleu ."

"Its a gift. I've seen what a laugh can do. It can transform almost unbearable tears into something bearable, even hopeful. That's why I've taken more of a comedic route than what the boss does. Her singing works miracles. But laughter can do works of wonder on its own."

"That was deeper than anything you've said since I've met you"

"Meh, I've got many layers, wanna take a couple licks and see how many it takes to get to the center?"

"And back to normal just like that."

The last few days before the show had more than a few issues for Jer'rahd. There had been no word from the General and the Colonel had only returned to post the list of soldiers who had duty on the walls during the show. It was a little odd not only was he civil to the point of actually being polite to Jer'rahd, he left as soon as the list was posted, mentioning his intent to return for the show. Glanceing at his list most of the ponies on the wall that night would be officers under his command. Either the General had managed to get something on him, or perhaps he really was this nice to his troops. Bleu's suggestion that he finally just got laid made more sense than what Jer'rahd had come up with.

"So wait, if you do marry her, and shes like a sister to me, will that make you like a brother? Cause I always wanted a brother to tease. Though then it will be sort of a weird incest thing and your foals will likely be earth ponies in drab colors with long faces and no cutie marks. Or weird blue cyclops ponies."

"For the last time Bleu. I have made the offer to continue to try and see each other after the concert. At best an official date to go out not an official date to get hitched."

"Well its a start, you two are too slow."

"Barely two weeks now Bleu , I have known her barely two weeks, and half of those were as another pony."

"Yeah, yeah, your both thinking about each other when your not together. And all you talk about is each other when I'm around."

"That's because you keep bringing Platinum into the conversations. I get the feeling she threw you out of her carriage because you kept bringing me up."

"Not always, sometimes I just randomly say things and your mind goes to that happy place. You should see her when shes wet she looks even better, go walk in the rain next time. Trust me on this."

"Well, you were right about the flowers."

"HA! SEE, right there. Still thinking about her."

"You are having way to much fun with this Bleu"

"You bet your gray pelt I am. You should have seen her blush on the trip here haha."

He moved onto the stage looking out over the gathering crowd, making sure there was nothing out of the ordinary with anything. He might be looking forward to the show, but he could not yet bring himself to relax. At the very least the busier he kept himself the faster the time would go. Bleu had gone off to prepare as well suggesting he come see Platinum before the show. The stage itself was little more than a large raised platform just shy of ten apples high, extra gear and supplies were tucked under the stage and the colors of the Equestrian Princesses, White and gold, and midnight blue and silver hung every where. Nearly everything was adorned with either Luna's Crescent, Celestia's Sun or the logo of the ESO, which was little more than the three letters stylized. At the back of the stage by the great wall a curtain was drawn hiding the access to back stage. He looked over the relatively compact court yard knowing this place was going to be packed. He looked curious at the workers setting up something at the end of the stage moving over to check it out and smiled seeing the small officer box being set up. With the General on a mission and only the suggestion that the Colonel would return some time for the show he might get the box all to himself. At only an about a hour till showtime ,a good many Guards were milling about waiting to rush forward to get a good spot. He trotted off hooves thudding on the ground as he approached the performers wagons. He nodded to a few of the performers standing around trying to fit in a few more moments of practice. He paused at the door to her wagon considering a moment whether he should leave her be or not before knocking lightly with a hoof. A yelp and a crash sounded from inside, the sound making him wince as the door was flung open a half dressed Platinum looked down at him.

"Wha?who!.. Oh, Jer'rahd, something wrong?"

"No, just came to wish you luck."

"What nonono, the stage term is break a leg."

"Why would I want to wish that? I've broken my leg before, it's not a pleasant experience."

"Its just an expression, but oh never mind, I suppose I will have to explain stage terms another time along with the dancing. I've got a lot left to do still ,luckily I'm going to be the last performer tonight, but its hard to follow Bleu sometimes."

She smiles, suddenly darting forward kissing him briefly, her lips lingering a little more than the short peck before, her horn brushed lightly against his sending a visible shudder though them both. She pulls back a obviously reluctantly, looking down laughing at the stunned expression on his face.

" Bweaah?"

"I figured I could steal a kiss for luck to offset everything else. Though Sooner or later You might need to get used to being kissed. At least enough for coherent speech afterword."

"Feel free to steal as many of those as you like. If you need the luck or not."

"I think I will take you up on that, but for now I need to finish getting ready."

"Right, I will be waiting for your singing. Front row at that."

She smirks ducking back inside as he turns blinking at the sudden crowd of Guard, performers, and stage hands that had gathered around starring at him.

"Whats the matter never seen a Major wish someone good luck before?"

"Depends Sir. Which answer will get us a invite to the wedding?"

"I am going to skin that dragon..."

The way back to the seats had more than a few of the Guard laughing offering congratulations and speculations on things best not discussed. He might have yelled at some of them but he still felt as if he was floating from the kiss and could not bring himself to do much more than walk to the box set aside for the officers. The courtyard was packed, the battlements had a flock of pegasi perched on them and the keeps tile roof along with a few unicorns and earth ponies who had bummed a lift up to a better vantage point. Several ponies had their heads out of windows watching and the court yard had most of the ponies crowded around the stage with only a few standing back where there might be a bit more breathing room. Jer'rahd barely managed to get to the short walled box and sink down onto the bench at the end of the stage through the throng. Finally a perk of his position he could enjoy. There was still no sign of the Colonel and it was not likely he was going to get past the crowd to make it to the box now. He managed a sigh, forcing himself to relax. He had left the rest of the logistics of crowd control to Sergeant Buttercup. The Pegasus was less than thrilled at having to work, but being a pegasus she could get around and direct traffic a little better than he could plus she was one of the few here he trusted of any notable rank. Besides once the show started she was free to sit where she wanted any way, He told her that if she could not find a seat she could share the box unless the Colonel showed up. She declined claiming to have stallion somewhere holding a spot for her.

With every pony settling in,the lights dimmed and a hush fell over the crowd. An older mare in a suit trotted out from the blue and white curtains, her red mane striking against her orange coloration and bright blue suit. She glanced down nodding to Jer'rahd in the box before looking back at the crowd a smirk on her face. She then went on a rather short speech thanking the Guard for their service and hoping that they enjoyed the show. The performers would hang around for a bit after the show signing autographs. When the speech ended the front of the stage exploded in a puff of multi colored smoke signaling the first act. The first act was a group of magicians, preforming slight of hoof tricks and a few illusions such as cutting a mare in half. Most of the audience seemed more interestedd in the mage's fillyassistantss than the actual show. Of course, the three of them were unicorns, so even Jer'rahd with his limited spells was not quite impressed. That was until the end of the act with a great flare for the dramatic all three bowed pulling off their fake horns with a hoof, the earth ponies tossed the horns in the air where they turned into doves flying off as the three exploded into multi colored smoke ending the act. It took a moment for the shock to wear off before the hoof stomps and cheers started.

The next act immediately brought out a loud groan from Jer'rahd, he ducked his head realizing why the announcer had smiled. He had been set up , likely by Bleu again. The next act was a play, one that detailed his exploits in the zebra lands. He visibly winced to the righteous laughter of the entire base. Apparently some pony had gotten the idea to do a heavily erroneous version of the events that had made him famous. With a few ponies dressed as zebras ,a great deal of stock action novel dialog, props falling all about, bad puns, jokes about various plot holes in the story, usually resulting with someones rump getting slapped,and a musical number in the middle. He swore outright to never let Velkorn see the dance number about the zebra medical code. The bit finally ended with a Giant wooden zebra representing the warlord, being pushed over by the pony representing him, who took a wood saw to cut off its head. The acting was so bad it was good,the singing was so good that even with as bad as the song was it was still funny. Embarrassment aside the disaster was a great success. After the last line, the Stallion playing him moved to the end of the stage shouting and waving the wood saw.

"Some of you might believe that this story is false,but we swear to you is nothing but Trollestia's honest truth. But if it is not, than I am sure this pony here will be more than happy to come up on stage and correct me?"

He waved the saw pointing it directly at Jer'rahd who put a hoof over his face feeling the entire Keep looking at him as several spotlights focused on him.

"Close enough."

"Excellent,You see it happened this way. This is a lucky stallion right here, he saved Equestria and has some how managed to woo one of the starlets in this very show. So a last question for you sir and its likely something every pony here has been asking themselves all day."

"Whats that ?"

"Whens the wedding?"

"I have need of making a blue dragon skin rug first."

The pony danced back to the laughter as the troupe bowed darting off stage. Jer'rahd wondered if he changed colors to bright red with all the catcalls and cheers he was getting. Thankfully that was short lived as the spot lights moved off him and lit up the sunset tinged sky. A quintuplet of pegasus ripped across the air over head, trailing smoke fire and some sort of glowing streamers as they ripped through the sky. They flew missing each other by inches, buzzing the crowd at high speeds, and weaving among the watch towers. The show was quite impressive, though Jer'rahd was a little under whelmed. Of course that likely was to having witnessed and been in several sonic rain booms. That set the bar for flying acts rather high.

The lights went back to the stage after one last maneuver that left a glowing yellow sun fluttering in the sky before the magic sparklers faded. A Little Blue Dragon in a top hat rested lightly on a cane in the spot light, looking around at the audience, She suddenly started to tap dance spinning the cane before the hat seemed to suddenly swallow her up whole. The silk top hat landed lightly on the stage and remained still a moment. Suddenly the hat moved bouncing crazily about the stage before finally exploding in a shower of confetti leaving a pony sized blue dragon with a wide grin on her face and a silver amulet of some kind about her neck.

"Goooooooooooood evening Royal Guard! Are you enjoying yourself so far?

A loud chorus of yes echoed in the courtyard as the dragon blinked looking out at the crowd.

"What was that ?"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Still can't hear you, oh wait, hold on."

Bleu tilted her head to right slapping the left side of her head, a burst of confetti shooting out of her ear before she did the same to the other side and a couple of doves flew free.

"OK try it now."

"YEAH!"

The dragon tumbled back wards over her self before standing back up on her hind legs tail holding her up right as she fanned her wings .

"Alrighty then.

I am always impressed with you Guard types, a buddy of mine said that you never forget your friends.

He said an old squad member was in a financial bind, so he helped him. The squaddie told him he'd never forget his kindness. An he didn't. He's in a bind again and he just came looking for him. "

This brought a few laughs. Enough for Bleu to tap the amulet.

"Is this thing on? Tough crowd I supposed but then you all have to be. I've seen some bad situations in the travels. I met one pony who got his whole left side blown off. He's alright."

"Honestly though if you don't like the joke, don't worry another one will be along soon."

"Traveling with the ESO I've watched you Guards on leave too. You spend the first six days sowing your wild oats and the last day praying to Celestia for crop failure."

"Two stallions walk into a bar, you figure one of them would have ducked."

The jokes brought more than a few laughs as did the occasional tumble as she all but bounced around the stage never staying in one place or talking to any one side for long. She fired them off just as fast as she could the first joke barely ending and offering a brief pause before she was off on another one.

"Two dragons were eating a clown, one turns to the other and asks,

Does this taste funny to you?"

"A earth pony takes his dog to the vet and says,  
>"My dog's cross-eyed, is there anything you can do for him? "<br>"Well," says the vet, "let's have a look at him."  
>So he picks the dog up and examines his eyes, then checks his teeth.<br>Finally, he says "I'm going to have to put him down."  
>"What? Because he's cross-eyed? "<br>"No, because he's really heavy."

"OK our next little skit was supposed to be just fifteen minutes of me throwing pies at Colonel Claymore , but since he decided not to show we decided to do it on Equestria's second favorite past time after making foals, baseball."

She bows tumbling off stage a moment before the unicorn that had been playing Jer'rahd walks on stage dressed in a Canterlot Royals managers uniform and Bleu walks back in wearing a reporter outfit and a Red Soxs hat.

"So Jake I heard you got a job as coach for the Canterlot royals."

"Yep."

"Look Jake, if you're the coach, you must know all the players."

"I certainly do."

"Well you know I've never met the ponies. So you'll have to tell me their names, and then I'll know who's playing on the team.

"Oh, I'll tell you their names, but you know it seems to me that lately they give these ball players peculiar names."

"You mean funny names?"

"Strange names, pet names...like Dizzy Dean..."

"His brother Daffy."

"Daffy Dean"

"And their cousin from Prance."

" Prance?"

"Goofè."

"Goofè Dean. Any way lets see the list of players here, Who's on first, What's on second, I Don't Know is on third..."

"That's what I want to find out."

"I say Who's on first, What's on second, I Don't Know's on third."

"Are you the manager?"

"Yes."

"You gonna be the coach too?"

"Yes."

" And you don't know the fellows' names Jake?'

"Well I should."

"Well then who's on first?"

"Yes."

"I mean the pony's name."

"Who."

"The pony on first."

"Who."

'The first basepony."

"Who.'

"The pony playing..."

"Who is on first!"

"I'm asking YOU who's on first."

"That's the ponies name."

"That's who's name?"

"Yes."

"Well go ahead and tell me."

"That's it."

"That's who?"

"Yes."

…..

"Look,Jake you gotta first basepony?"

"Certainly."

"Who's playing first?"

"That's right."

"When you pay off the first basepony every month, who gets the money?"

"Every bit of it."

"All I'm trying to find out is the pony's name on first base."

"Who."

"The pony that gets..."

"That's it."

"Who gets the bits..."

"He does, every bit. Sometimes his wife comes down and collects it."

"Whose wife?"

"Yes."

…...

"What's wrong with that Bleu?"

"Look, all I wanna know is when you sign up the first basepony, how does he sign his name?"

"Who."

"The pony."

"Who."

"How does he sign..."

"That's how he signs it."

"Who?"

"Yes."

…..

"All I'm trying to find out is what's the pony's name on first base Jake."

"No. What is on second base."

"I'm not asking you who's on second."

"Who's on first."

"One base at a time!"

"Well, don't change the players around."

"I'm not changing nobody!"

"Take it easy, buddy."

"I'm only asking you, who's the pony on first base?"

"That's right."

"OK."

"All right."

…..

"What's the pony's name on first base Jake?"

"No. What is on second."

"I'm not asking you who's on second."

"Who's on first."

"I don't know."

"He's on third, we're not talking about him."

"Now how did I get on third base?"

"Why you mentioned his name."

"If I mentioned the third basepony's name, who did I say is playing third?"

"No. Who's playing first."

"What's on first?"

"What's on second."

"I don't know."

"He's on third."

"There I go, back on third again!"

…..

"Would you just stay on third base and don't go off it Jake."

"All right, what do you want to know?"

"Now who's playing third base?"

"Why do you insist on putting Who on third base?"

"What am I putting on third."

"No. What is on second."

"You don't want who on second?"

"Who is on first."

"Costello: I don't know".

Both of them suddenly yell out Third base to sudden riotous laughter at the pause.

…..

"Look, you gotta outfield Jake?"

"Sure."

"The left fielder's name?"

"Why."

"I just thought I'd ask you."

"Well, I just thought I'd tell ya."

"Then tell me who's playing left field."

"Who's playing first."

"I'm not... stay out of the infield! I want to know what's the pony's name in left field?"

"No, What is on second."

"I'm not asking you who's on second."

"Who's on first!"

"I don't know."

"**Third base!"**

…..

"The left fielder's name Jake?"

"Why."

"Because!"

"Oh, he's center field."

…..

"Look, You gotta pitcher on this team Jake?"

"Sure."

"The pitcher's name?"

"Tomorrow."

"You don't want to tell me today?"

"I'm telling you now."

"Then go ahead."

"Tomorrow!"

"What time?"

"What time what?"

"What time tomorrow are you gonna tell me who's pitching?"

"Now listen. Who is not pitching."

"I'll break your leg, you say who's on first! I want to know what's the pitcher's name?"

"What's on second."

"I don't know."

"**Third base!"**

…..

"Gotta a catcher?"

"Certainly."

"The catcher's name?"

"Today."

"Today, and tomorrow's pitching."

"Now you've got it."

"All we got is a couple of days on the team."

…..

"You know I'm a catcher too Jake."

"So they tell me."

"I get behind the plate to do some fancy catching, Tomorrow's pitching on my team and a heavy hitter gets up. Now the heavy hitter bunts the ball. When he bunts the ball, me, being a good catcher, I'm gonna throw the pony out at first base. So I pick up the ball and throw it to who?"

"Now that's the first thing you've said right."

"I don't even know what I'm talking about!"

…..

"That's all you have to do Bleu."

"Is to throw the ball to first base."

"Yes!"

"Now who's got it?"

"Naturally."

…..

"Look Jake, if I throw the ball to first base, somebody's gotta get it. Now who has it?"

"Naturally."

"Who?"

"Naturally."

"Naturally?"

"Naturally."

"So I pick up the ball and I throw it to Naturally."

"No you don't, you throw the ball to Who."

"Naturally."

"That's different."

"That's what I said."

"You're not saying it..."

"I throw the ball to Naturally."

"You throw it to Who."

"Naturally."

"That's it."

"That's what I said!"

"You ask me."

"I throw the ball to who?"

"Naturally."

"Now you ask me."

"You throw the ball to Who?"

"Naturally."

"That's it."

"Same as you! Same as YOU! I throw the ball to who. Whoever it is drops the ball and the pony runs to second. Who picks up the ball and throws it to What. What throws it to I Don't Know. I Don't Know throws it back to Tomorrow, Triple play. Another pony gets up and hits a long fly ball to Because. Why? I don't know! He's on third and I don't give a darn!"

"What?"

"I said I don't give a darn!"

"Oh, that's our shortstop."

The thunderous applause was deafening and the pony and dragon took a bow announcing a small break as the stage was set up for the final act of the show though not a single pony went any where. The band gathered, setting up along the back, a set of drummers, a small piano, and a earth mare with a harp. They were all rather well dressed as they tuned up and settled in.

The lights all cut out save a single bright light in the middle of the stage. The crowd went silent, the sound of light hooves echoing through out the keep as a shadowed form approached the light. Her silver hair was falling in waves down over her shoulders and back, the mares onyx coat glittering in the light as if she was the night sky filled with stars. Her purple horn glowed lightly with a soft silver light, a necklace like Bleu's graced her neck, amplifying her voice. Silver jewelry and gemstones dotted the gauzy gown she wore, her forelegs were graced with green and purple gems dangling from silver threads wrapped around them. She lifts her head amethyst eyes opening slowly regarding Jer'rahd in the front row with a small smile. She slowly looks up at the rest of the crowd the air tense as she begins to sing.

Twilight yanked her head back suddenly letting the image stop before the mare started her song. This was going to be a song preformed live by a singer from a thousand years ago. This was an opportunity that could not be passed up let alone conveyed in just words on paper. She pranced around hooves clicking on the wood floor in excitement.

"Spike, SPIKE! take a letter!... Spike!... Spike? Oh crap hes still at Pinkie's "

She darts to her desk grabbing a parchment and ink on her own starting to write.

"Dear Princess Celestia.

I have recently found in my studies a concert from a famous singer from a thousand years ago. It is my belief that this is a grand opportunity to let ponies every where hear some thing from the past that has been lost to time. The only thing I have ever seen about the pony Platinum in books are a few comments on how wonderful her songs were, but there were never any written down or ever recorded. Unfortunately the most I can do it record the song to a gemstone,but then only unicorns could hear it and this is something that should be there for every pony. I have no idea how to make a record past that, if you know any pony I can contact to help bring this song back to life please let me know.

Your faithful student,

Twilight Sparkle"

The door swings open with a crash as Spike wanders in carrying a box.

"Hey Twilight, Mrs. Cake gave me some goodies, you want some?"

"Spike, perfect timing. I want you to send a letter to the princess."

"OK lemmi just put this down and ..."

The little dragons flames lap over the scroll sending it on its way.

"So find anything interesting this time."

"Yep , Jer'rahd has met Bleu and her partner from the gifted unicorn entrance exam"

"Wow, they had those a thousand years ago too?"

"Seems so, though Platinum and Jer'rahd look like they might wind up being something together, there's already talk of marriage."

"Platinum is Bleu's partner?"

"Yep. With as bloody as some of this story has been, its nice to see something happy happen for once."

"Wait, didn't you say that this Jer'rahd pony had a thing for Princess Luna?"

"That's what Princess Celestia told me, but there's been a lot of things that I have found that don't really match up with the story she told in the garden. I asked her about it when she showed up before and she admitted that even she tended to forget exact details at times. That, and a great deal of what was going on she was not even present for ,she was only told about later."

"BRAAAAAAAP!"

Twilight blinks as the little dragon burps out the letter shaking his head and catching it pulling it open to read.

"My Dearest Twilight

Your idea to record such a singer from the past is commendable. It is always a pleasure to see work towards expand the scope of the arts. Having been to some of Platinum's concerts myself, it would be delightful to be able to hear her voice again. I enjoy the music of today well enough, but the songs of the past had something about them. My sister likely would love to hear it as well as she was a rather big Platinum fan back then. I know just the ponies who can help you record it from a crystal. However if my memory is correct you might wish to scry the concert before you record it. It may not wind up being what you think.

Princess Celestia."

"What does she mean by that Twilight."

Twilight's ears flatten as she glances back at the blade.

"I don't know, I think its a concert how can it not be one."


	8. As Tears Go By

Stories in Stone

Luna's royal Guard.

By TDR

As Tears Go By

Twilight blinked as the two ponies came into the library. The first was a gray mare, with a black mane, she had an air of aristocracy about her that made Twilight feel she and Spike had not cleaned the library enough to suit her. She wore white dress collar with a pink bow tie her cutie mark was some musical note though twilight was unsure and almost wished bit of flashback into Jer'rahd's mind as he might have known. She stepped in lightly a pair of simple light brown saddle bags draped over her back. likely filled with the recording equipment. The white unicorn mare that followed had shock blue mane striped with sky blue that, at first, seemed unkempt, but it with the way it stayed in its spiky form no matter how she moved it was likely stylized to be wild looking. She all but trotted in listening to a rather deep beat coming from the large set of headphones about her neck. Her cutie mark was a different musical note, though once again Twilight was clueless on what it was called. It was already dark outside but the unicorn sported a pair of dark purple sunglasses. She carried a couple of bags as well both of them covered in stickers and banners of various bands she had not even heard of.

"You must be Octavia and Vinyl Scratch, its nice to meet you both, I'm Twilight Sparkle and this is Spike. Don't mind him, he's been busy today."

The little dragon waved from his bed, already half asleep from the flurry of cleaning he had done earlier in preparation for the guests.

"It is nice to meet you Miss Sparkle. I was rather surprised by the letter I was sent by the Princess. Is it true that you have come across a recording from the Singer Platinum from over a thousand years ago? If it is indeed from such a renowned but obscure artist than recovering this recording is worth any hardship. Though I must admit traveling with Vinyl here is pushing it. "

"Yeah, yeah, nice to meet you sweetheart, don't mind Tavi here, still trying to teach her to loosen up a bit. Besides something like this would make an awesome remix. So where can we set up?"

"Um on the table there."

"You will do nothing of the sort Vinyl. Something from such a far flung era must remain as it was intended."

"Hey babe, keep in mind I am the only pony who's gonna be able to transfer it to a record. You'll get a untouched copy, but what I do with my copy is my business."

"Bah, I will do my best to make sure you do not sully such a compilation with your …... skills..."

Twilight winced a bit as the two bickered back and forth. She expected something akin to when Rarity and Applejack got together. What she actually got was a great deal of arguing but the two seamlessly moved around each other setting up various bits of equipment on her table and setting it up.

"Excuse me, I don't want to interrupt you, but after I sent the letter I actually viewed the concert... its not exactly …..what I wrote it was. "

"So The Legendary Platinum does not sing?"

"Oh she sings and it is likely the most beautiful song I have heard in a long time, but..."

"Hows the sound quality?"

"Perfect honestly, the memory is from someone who was quite close to the stage and was on it at one point."

"Well that's all I need, you got us set up with the crystal then grape flavor? Cause I am ready to get this show on the road."

"While not as brash as Vinyl here I must say I too am quite excited to actually be able to hear a song by Platinum. The musical world has many records of her existence and rumors of her talent but aside from the Princesses, no pony alive has ever heard her sing. There are a few precious songs written by her that have been found however, though I do wonder if any one who has preformed them has done them justice."

"Well I looked into that too, and this song is not one of the written songs."

"Ooh a B side."

"More like …...never mind... The crystal I have over there has got everything in it. All you need to do is activate it with a bit of power Miss Vinyl and you should have a front row seat. "

"Perfect lets rock."

The white unicorns horn glows as she activates the crystal, as well as several of the devices they brought with them.

Platinum screamed out her voice amplified by her amulet as the great wall exploded on either side of the stage behind her. The tons of onyx and jade fragmenting out,destroying the watch towers,and leaving two gaping rents on either side of the massive stage. Almost half the gathered Guard were buried under the fallen rock and nearly all the rest had been hit with some debris from the walls collapse. The dust had barely settled when the first trolls and half bloods poured through the holes.

The gray skinned monstrosities fell on the Guard ponies that had not been killed by the explosions. Their claws and fangs finding any open flesh on the fallen ponies , ending their lives there if they were not already dead. Strange dragon like creature over varying scaled hues moved among the trolls shouting orders. The looked like ponies that has merged with dragons. Their coats were leather and they had rows of spines and horns for manes instead of hair. The strange draconic creatures shouted orders in a almost guttural roar of words. Flame licked from their maw's as they advanced occasionally sending a gout of flame to incinerate whole groups of the ponies crowded in the courtyard.

The Guard that survived the initial attack started to rally back almost instantly. The Pegasus who had been on the roof were largely untouched by the walls collapse and decided into the melee as others flooded out of the keep itself. Jer'rahd rushed onto the stage towards Platinum as the mare shakily got back to her hooves. Then the creature that had caused the wall to collapse made its presence felt. Jer'rahd had barely made it onto the stage when his body suddenly refused to move, terror unlike anything he had felt before swept over him. He managed to turn his head a bit seeing the rest of the counter attack stalling as some ponies fainted ,froze like he did or tried to flee suddenly stampeding against the walls crushing others in the attempts to escape. The trolls and dragon horses seemed unaffected and continued the advance only slowing to kill those who were frozen. Barely a minute had passed and the Guard had gone from routed to routing and back to fleeing. He lifted his head at the crunch of stone above him. A massive green scaled dragon sat perched on the middle section of the destroyed keep its mouth open in a soundless scream that seemed to be the cause of the fear. A song of fear and chaos to end the show and all those present.

"A falling star,

Fell from your heart.

And landed in my eyes..."

The voice cut across the battle field,slicing through the dragons spell like a blade through butter. The stampede slowed as the voice reverberated. The frozen band fell into the groove of their rehearsed parts. One tentatively stroking a harp letting loose a small string of notes that echoed in the brief science.

"I screamed aloud,

As it tore through them,

and now its left me blind."

The piano started up as well as the harp continued. Platinum stood up right her silver mane pulled loose from the clasps holding it flowing around her. Her purple horn glowed brightly radiating from her in waves her long mane and tail flowing from her along with the energy. She stamped her hooves as the drums struck the echo shaking the already crumbling wall further. A battle surrounded them on the stage, but Jer'rahd only heard the song. He drew his blade, cutting down a troll that had lept at the singer in mid air before raising the blade with his magic bringing it down towards the advancing forces,a silent order for the Guard to attack. The Guards paused barely a moment before turning and rushing back to meet the attacker with near silent rage spurred by the song. Her voice picked up the tempo as the drum beats reverberated.

"The Stars,

The Moon ,

They have all been blown out.

You left me in the dark.

No dawn,

No Day,I'm always in this Twilight.

In the shadow of your heart."

He felt a weight on his back, a clawed hand gripping his weapon harness a moment before the weight left leaping off of him. A blue scaled reptilian form crashing into a troll and ripping it apart with a barrage of insults directed to its mother. It rolled to its clawed feet a blast of lightning escaping the pony sized dragons maw striking several of the dragon horses. A wry grin and a quip that could have come from an action novel followed. Jer'rahd returned the smirk and offered a blade salute though his ears only heard the song from the onyx coated mare. They set back to keeping Platinum guarded. The whole battle starting to take the tempo of the song.

"And in the dark,

I can hear your heartbeat.

I tried to find the sound.

But then it stopped,

and I was in the darkness.

So Darkness I became."

His shield flashed to life blocking a troll from a band member, Bleu was on the troll and past it before the harp player had even known it was there, much less that it was little more than a twitching corpse now behind her. The drum beats echoed again accompanied by the doors to the courtyard exploding from the other side. A compliment of Ponies in some strange red draconic armor charged in attacking the Guard ponies closest to them. One in the back flipped down his visor, but caught sight of the sneering muzzle that had been underneath it. Jer'rahd growled recognizance the Colonel had finally arrived to the show. Flanked from both sides the surviving Guard in the courtyard were being pushed back to the stage the numbers of attackers starting to overwhelm the remaining defenders.

"The Stars,

The Moon ,

They have all been blown out.

You left me in the dark.

No dawn,

No Day,I'm always in this Twilight.

In the shadow of your heart."

His shield flared again several of them forming at once starting to make a barrier around the stage so that they could only be attacked from the front, and the Guard would have something to press back against so they would not be attacked from behind. He whipped around both his back hooves connecting with a dragon horses throat, he felt the give of the scales and the sudden whip of the creatures head, The angle of its head as it fell was enough to be sure it was not going to rise again. Platinum had not yet stopped, her voice sure and stable as she sang, her magic continued to flare holding back the dragons spell.

"I took the stars from my eyes and then I made a map

And I knew that somehow I could find my ay back.

Then I heard your heart beating

You were in the darkness too

So I stayed in the darkness with you..."

The sudden fading of her voice and the music made Jer'rahd whip around fearful of something having slipped past him to get to her. She stood there bathed in the glow of the stages lighting her Violet eyes meeting his, she smiled as if she was singing just for him. He whipped his head back reluctant to let his gaze leave her but he could not hesitate. The heroic surge as the song picked back up again had the guard holding back the attackers with far more force than the rapidly dwindling force should have been able to muster.

"The Stars,

The Moon ,

They have all been blown out.

You left me in the dark.

No dawn,

No Day,

I'm always in this Twilight.

In the shadow of your heart."

The uplift of the drums brought a sudden change. Platinum's magic flared out suddenly lighting the whole courtyard in brilliant light. The trolls and Dragon ponies as well as the red armored traitors reeled back blinded and stunned. The Guards on the other were filled with a surge of energy charging from defending around the stage and slamming into the attackers cutting them down by the dozens at a time. The traitors at the gate were prime targets and were nearly wiped out in the unexpected rally. Another troll fell to his blade the sudden elation from Platinum song driving the Guards into a frenzy, It was a larger push than when she had first started her song. Looking up the dragon was stirring its spell canceled though Platinum's song had stunned it a moment as well. When the fear stopped the true power of Platinum's song filled the entire company of guards into pushing far beyond the limits of what they should have been able. The attackers started falling back to the holes in the wall, their supposed easy prey had turned into near invincible warriors bent on their destruction.

"The Stars,

The Moon ,

They have all been blown out.

You left me in the dark.

No dawn,

No Day,

I'm always in this Twilight.

In the shadow of your heart."

The dragon however had evidently realized where the source had come from and dove off the wall. Jer'rahd flung up a shield pouring everything he had into it above the stage. The great beast was barely slowed plowing through the shield and slamming hard into the stage. Its tail lashing out behind it destroying the band as it landed. The stage buckled sending Platinum into the air like a tossed ball. Her mane and tail flowing behind her giving the impression of angelic wings. She closed her eyes her magic flowing across the battle field still. The dragons claw whipped across before him impacting the mare through the shield Jer'rahd tried to raise. The impact sending the silver unicorn flying across the courtyard blood flowing in a arc from the wounds deep in her onyx flank before her limp form crashed into the stone wall of the keep with a sicking crunch.

The silent scream from Jer'rahd and Bleu was only drown out by the roar of the dragon and the crash of the instruments.

Rage covered Jer'rahd's vision in a haze of red the flare of similar hate was felt from the other side of the stage as Bleu roared, a sound rivaling that of the giant beast between them. The two of them moved as one becoming a whirling dervish of death with a single goal. Lightning tore into the green beasts side as his own magic gripped blade carved gash through the creatures underbelly his charge ending with his hooves connecting hard with the beasts leg, shattering scales and drawing blood. He barely paused his red bathed blade ripping through the thick scales of the green dragon as if they were not even there. The creature took off into the air with a roar of pain and Jer'rahd once again felt claws grip his armor straps hoisting him up as well. Bleu lifted him up, chasing after the fleeing dragon. Even with Jer'rahds weight her rage fuel wings caught up and surpassed the wounded beast rather easily. Flying above it she dropped Jer'rahd onto its back before attacking the head. His blade torn into the creature's wings rending them to ribbons as he ran along the creatures back Hooves ripping into the dragons scales as he moved using his own shields to keep himself on the dragons writhing back. A great slash sliced through the dragons wing, ending its flight, the beast screaming as it fell. Jer'rahd was flung clear as it rolled and was again caught by Bleu who took off down after the creature tears streaming from the blue dragons eyes as rage continued to build in Jer'rahds. The green dragon crashes to the ground pushing itself back upright as quickly as it could completely destroying the rest of the stage. Jer'rahd shrugs free of Bleu's grasp falling straight towards the creatures head. Four armored hooves slamming into the top of its skull driving the green dragons head into the ground the snap of its jaw and shower of shattered teeth bursting from the bloodied maw echoed across the courtyard like the sound of drums striking in time.

"The Stars,

The Moon ,

They have all been blown out.

You left me in the dark.

No dawn,

No Day,

I'm always in this Twilight.

In the shadow of your heart."

Jer'rahds eyes widened at the weak chorus as he shakes off the impact in his legs softened by the dragons head. Bleu slams down onto the dragon's head as well, claws gouging free the great beasts scales as she rips along it toward its slowly opening eyes. The terror evident in the massive beast's gaze was short as one orb was filled with a blast of lightning and the other ripped out by a blade stabbing through it deep into the creatures head. The beast thrashes its own death throws scattering the stages remains about the courtyard. Jer'rahd and Bleu were already off the creature, ripping through any thing in their path towards where Platinum had fallen.

Another thunder of drums sounds followed by the beat of wings, signaling the approaching brunt of the remaining 8th ,reenforced by the the might of the 42d air wing. General Mustang charged at the head of the unit as it poured into the courtyard. The reinforcements slam into the forces remaining giving no quarter and killing or trampling everything on this side of the wall not letting a troll,dragon horse or traitor live more than a few dozen paces past the wall. Jer'rahd and Bleu skid to a halt at the side of the crumpled form of the onyx mare just as the harp player manages the final notes of the song with a last few strums on the strings of her battered instrument before finally succumbing to her wounds as well.

Bleu falls to the ground her form returning to the blue dragonling as she howls. Her voice carrying the time of the last harp notes.

The White unicorn falls back from the crystal crashing back on her rump head phones slipping from her neck to the ground. Twilight winces as Vinyl Scratch falls back. She's nearly flung aside by Octavia rushing over to where Vinyl fell.

"What did you do to her !"

"I didn't do anything. I said the song was not what was expected but I didn't think she'd get hurt by it!"

"Then what happened...!"

"It's OK Tavi, I'm fine. A bit more than I expected there Sparkle. "

The white mare whips her head blue hair fluttering around it as she reaches a hoof up pushing her glasses up over her horn. Her red eyes glistening with tears before she wipes them away with the back of her fore hoof. She looked from Twilight to a concerned and very surprised Octavia.

"Rather potent little thing you have there Sparkle. Not sure I care much for the theatrics or to know what sort of depressing stuff your researching here."

"It's not all depressing. This just turned out to be far more so than I expected."

"Yes well, will you two please tell me what the heck is going on!"

"Its Platinum swan song Tavi...I... I ..I can't touch this. Looks like you get your wish Tavi. Its too dark for any mix I have. Did the copy take?"

"It did and what... what was it Vinyl? Are you sure your alright?"

The unicorn grins sheepishly flipping her glasses back over her eyes.

"I'm fine though I am up to head back home. Lets pack it up. Alright sweetheart I'll get on making copies of this. I take you want one and likely the princesses will as well. This stuffs gonna sell rather well any idea where you want that kinda bits going?"

"You two would likely know better than me where there's a music school worthy of donations. It would fit better."

"I know a few that might, Miss Twilight. Who shall we say the donation is coming from."

"Its coming from the pony that sang it."

"Heh, care of a nearly forgotten songbird. I like your style sweetheart consider that done. Should have your copy in a few days. This was definitely an experience. And not one I really care to repeat. Though I will if you find another one. Something a little less dramatic though."

The pair head out after collecting everything. Octavia commenting on something that sent Vinyl laughing, which seems to annoy the earth pony greatly. The bickering starts again though neither seems to be putting any force into it as they head out.

Twilight levitates the crystal back into the small box closing it and sliding it onto the shelf with the other material from this research. She exhales deeply having a whole new interest in the former Bearer of the Element of laughter and a great deal of pity for the former bearer of loyalty.


	9. Where the River Goes

Stories in Stone

Luna's Royal Guard

By TDR

Where the River Goes

Twilight looked down at the sword, everything was prepared to go back into the vision to see what had happened after the battle at Dullahan Keep. Everything had been ready for the last six hours and yet it still sat here. Spike was upstairs reading, opting to leave her alone, but still be around if she needed something. Her mind needed to go back in to find out what went on after ward but her heart had yet to be able to be hardened enough to go into the aftermath of the singers death.

She had been correct Platinum's final song, once it had been cleaned of the background noise, did indeed rapidly become one of the top sellers in Equestria nearly overnight. Octavia and Vinyl Scratch had proven good to their word as well. Several musical schools received massive donations in Platinum's name. One school even going so far as to rename itself after her using the donations to accept budding musicians from all trots of life. She had received her record and so had the Princesses she suspected. Twilight had listened to the song non stop after she had gotten her copy,managing to annoy Spike to no end. He liked the song just not on full loop for two days.

She had gotten to the point of almost wanting a distraction of some sort. Fluttershy had come by to ask if her and Owlowiscious were still coming out to the pet play date that weekend . She nodded her agreement, rapidly deflecting any questions about the history. If this sort of thing depressed her, then likely Fluttershy would have been in tears and then Twilight would have been bawling right along with the yellow pegasus. Then there would have been the fallout of what Pinkie would have done for making Fluttershy cry. It was just better if Fluttershy did not every have any tears.

A distraction finally did happen, she wished immediately that it had not. The seventh hour of her staring at the sword had just begun when her front door burst open, a pair of dark armored Guards ponies darted in and looked over the place before standing aside. A tall regal figure of a dark coated alicorn princess stepped between them her blue eyes narrowed, staring at Twilight.

"Guards stand outside, I wish to Speak with Twilight Sparkle alone."

"Yes Princess."

The two stallions duck out of the door shutting it behind them. Luna walked closer to the still shocked and half bowed Twilight. The goddess of night looked over the set up surrounding the sword then down at Twilight who had switched from bowing to laying nervously flat on the floor.

"My sister did not think I would recognize the last song Platinum had ever sung. That mare was my favorite singer a thousand years ago, she was also the cause of more than a few problems for me. I had thought you were simply out in the garden to talk to my sister and that I was mistaken about the statues expression changing. The charred grass as well, perhaps you had learned a spell you did not have control of yet dealing with fire. But you almost freed some pony didn't you.

Twilight offered a nod though Luna had changed her gaze's target. The Princess' eyes locked on the blade resting on the table staying on that as she spoke.

"That you have the Waning Moon resting on your table is proof enough my sister knows what you are really doing. She only let slip it was some one she trusted who was looking into the past that had found it. You are the only one who would look back and that she trusts. What have you learned Twilight Sparkle?"

The princess leaned forward eyes narrowing looking more and more like Nightmare moon with each inch closer. Twilight finally cracked and gave a rather intense and rapid fire summery of everything that had happened over the past few months with her studies including everything she had learned and more than a few things that had happened to her including her own breakdown and the cutie pox incident. Princess Luna had taken a step back from the rapid fire and panicked dialog her head tilting a bit one eyebrow raised as Twilight ranted.

"Um..."

Twilight pants gasping for air as the princess regards her curiously.

"I am not sure I needed all of that in truth. But at least I know where you are in the past. I would ask ye to calm .ye... yourself."

"I but I thought you would be angry at this."

" I am, though more at my sister than you. I gather you have an opinion of the situation with the five then."

"You forgave your sister for sending you to the moon, but not your friends, even though they are still waiting for you."

"It is different Twilight. I have known my sister for far longer then I had those five. Despite what myself and the five went though, my sister and I have been though more in our life times. She was their for me when my first friends died and she was there for me when my first love was killed. The five were the first friends I was able to make in over two thousand years Twilight. Their betrayal cuts deep, even if it was done for the good of all. The ones I trusted the most turned on me. I am unable to get over that. Which is one reason I am here."

"You want me to stop the research. I under stand Princess, I will have the blade put away and ready for you to take it in a moment."

"No."

"What?"

"Do not stop your research Twilight. While I do not place my trust so easily in you as my sister does I do respect what you have done and your skills have proven to be of a high quality as well. Continue the study, pay attention to everything. When you are done I want your opinion on what I should do. "

"What, why mine?"

"It was a dark time Twilight. I did many things I regret now. I am sure all of us did. That sword's story follows its wielder and to a lesser degree the others of the five as well. You will see what we did to achieve peace, what we became. The victories and short comings. I want a unbiased opinion of them. After all this time though, there are none left who knew them save my sister. And her opinion is far from unbiased when it comes to that point in time. Bear in mind, as well, the difficulties I have had adapting to the world of today. The peace of this time might not be fit for ones such as the five. I want copies of your notes, as well as a report on this. I am asking that you send the reports on this to me rather than my sister from this point on. It will be bad enough for you to know all of what went on. There are some things that I would never live down if Tia were to hear of them."

The princess flushes a bit suddenly, but it fades so quickly Twilight thought she might have been mistaken.

"As you wish princess, but Spike can only send letters to Princess Celestia. "

"A dark gemstone floats up resting lightly on the desk. Let him eat that , it will allow him to send messages to me as well. Do not take this lightly Twilight, Unlike my sister simply feeding your curiosity by allowing you to study the past, I am ordering you to do it... At your own pace of course, but I would like the opinion when you are done."

"Of course Princess Luna."

"Good, that said I will return to Canterlot with luck you should not have any more interruptions. If you have need of something else send a message and I will take care of it ."

"Yes, there is one last thing though."

"Hmm what is that ?"

"My friend Fluttershy is some thing of a history buff as well and she would love to read what I am writing. She might help some with the editing of it as well."

"Fluttershy... she was the pink haired pegasus who we sought aid from on nightmare night if I am not mistaken?"

"Yes Princess."

"Alright she aided me in my endeavor so if you trust her and she wishes it then I will allow it, I would like her Opinion as well."

"Thank you Princess. Though her opinion will likely be easy to guess."

"Not if she reads everything you have seen. Her answer might not be what you think."

Luna leaves at that leaving Twilight alone again looking at the blade on the table with a sigh. Spike ducks his head out of the door looking around.

"Was that princess Luna? What did she want?"

"To add more stress to my work load. Though she did leave you a gift on the desk there."

"What? Oh Wow Twilight this is Night Star opal . Do you know how rare these are?"

"She said for you to eat it so you could send messages to her as well as Princes Celestia."

"I get to eat a Night Star Opel! There's dragons who have been around thousands of years who have not even seen one. "

He darts over grabbing the gem not even hesitating and eats it in three bites his eyes watering as he swallows before he falls over belching a black flame into the air and groaning a bit.

"SPIKE!"

"Ohhh, ewww. It tastes like Alfalfa."

"Did it work?"

"Ugh that's a taste that's going to be with me for weeks. And yeah I can feel that there's a new place I can send things. I'm gonna go see if there's any rubies left to get rid of this taste.

"And I think I am ready to start on this again."

Twilight looks back at the sword tuning out Spikes grumbling and settles into the spell.

His hoof struck hard sending the ponies Guard helm flying off his head and knocking the white mare off balance sending him tumbling back down the stairs.

"Major you stand the buck down, and surrender right now!"

"Like hells General, She just lost the only family she had, and I will not let you or any other pony remove her freedom as well."

"Its the damn royal law, you know that, no unbonded dragons allowed in Equestria. That might have been lax for years, but the wars back on with this attack Kaisur. How many soldiers you gonna hurt to protect that lizard!"

"Depends General, How many did you bring? I can do this all bucking day."

He stepped back moving further up the stairs in the keeps tower. A small bundle of blue scales floated over his back. Bleu had passed out after they found Platinum, The singer was obviously dead when they found her, he could not even think of how she might have sung her last lines. The dragonling had reverted and fallen into a sobbing fit, before blacking out. Some of the guards had found them and were going to kill Bleu before he stopped them. It went from killing her, to imprisoning her when it was explained that she was partnered with Platinum . And that had been on the Generals orders after the explanation. Another rush at him was made from above by a pegasus that had slipped in from a hole in the wall above him. The attacker bounced hard off a shield, tumbling down the stairs with a cry. Jer'rahd moved up the stairs further knowing he was backing himself into a corner in this tower, but having run out of options.

"Do you know the penalties for striking a fellow solider Major?"

"Of course I do, but if your still calling me Major, I have to assume that I have not done enough damage yet."

"Only cause your pulling your strikes and just bruising them. Keep it up and some pony's gonna get hurt. I found out what that singer meant to you, but stand down !"

"She meant more to Bleu. If you think that I am gonna stand aside and let her be thrown into a cell or kicked out of the land she was born in after she lost everything and still helped to defend this keep as a civilian, then you better have brought something a lot better than a bunch of Guards."

"WE WILL HANDLE THIS GENERAL, PLEASE STAND ASIDE."

"I need to learn to keep my mouth shut."

"Princess Luna? Of course Princess. Be careful though, the fools not in his right mind."

"JER'RAHD KAISUR, WE MEET AGAIN, WE DO WONDER HOW YOU MANAGE TO BE AT THE CENTER OF EVERY MAJOR EVENT THAT HAS HAPPENED IN THE LAST FEW YEARS."

"Unlucky I guess."

"SO IT WOULD SEEM. I ASK YOU PERSONALY TO STAND DOWN AND GIVE YOURSELF AND THE DRAGONLING UP."

"As I told the General Princess Luna, Go Buck yourself. I will not see a friend suffer more because of an damn rule that should not even apply to her."

"COMENDABLE LOYALTY, BUT BORDERING ON TREASON TO DISOBEY A COMMANDING OFFICER AND YOUR PRINCESS. DO YOU THINK YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO STOP ME IF I SIMPLY TOOK HER?"

"Amazing what one pony can do when pissed off. Just ask the green scaled lump of meat out in the court yard about that ."

"SAVE, UNLIKE THE DRAGON, I KNOW YOUR WEAKNESS, DO I NEED TO BRING STARFALL AND RHEDE PELT UP ON THE SAME CHARGES YOU ARE PUSHING FOR? GUILT BY ASSOSATION?"

"Threats now? Do I need to bring up a strange dagger I learned a thing or two about?"

"NOW IT IS TREASONUS KAISUR." 

"You threaten my friends and I don't care who the buck you are.

"YOU NEED TO MAKE A CHOICE IN YOUR LOYALTY MAJOR, IS IT TO YOUR FRIENDS OR TO THE GUARD AND EQUESTRIA?"

He does not even turn his head his magic ripping the patch with his rank off his shoulder letting it fall to the stairs.

"I refuse loyalty to a group that would fight just to make some one who saved them suffer more. Though since your here, I suppose I have a plan B. Time to see if grandpa Kaisur really was going senile"

He draws his blade resting the dragonling on his back as his magic pulls it from the scabbard.

"A FINE BLADE, BUT IT WILL NOT BE ENOUGH."

"Its not for you."

The blade whirls pressing to his own throat. A crazed smirk of his lips. As the princesses eyes narrow and the general curses.

"Grandpa told me about an old law that could be invoked with the Goddesses to make them grant a dieing hero's wish. Rule of three. a pony who has done three great deeds for Equestria can demand something from a goddess before death.

"Where the hell did you learn that Major. He's nuts.!"

"SCILENCE GENERAL, INTRESTING TO SEE SOME ONE REMEMBERS THAT OLD RULE. IT IS NOT ONE INVOKED LIGHTLY AS IT DOOMS YOUR SOUL AS WELL WHEN THE DEMAND IS MET. FINE THEN I WILL ACCEPT IT. YOU HAVE PROVEN TO BE WORTHY OF SUCH A LAST REQUEST WITH THE ACTIONS OF THESE LAST YEARS."

"Glad to see grandpa wasn't making stuff up again. What I want is simple, I want no harm to come to any of my friends from this, Bleu, Rhede, Starfall, or Velkorn."

"AGREED. I SHALL SEE TO IT THAT THEY DO NOT SUFFER UNDUELY FROM THIS DEMMAND, OR YOUR TREASONUS ACTS. "

"Heh, well that was easier than I thought, I figured you would have tried to get out of it."

Jer'rahd yanks hard with his magic expecting to feel the bite of the blade on his throat. Instead he got nothing his magic was pulling but the blade was unmoving. Out of the corner of his eye he catches the blue glow of the princesses' magic holding the blades hilt still freezing it in place.

"THE PACT IS ONLY HONORED IF YOU DIE KAISUR. AND THAT WILL NOT BE TODAY."

"Oh buck."

She whirls in the hall her rear hooves coming up connecting hard against his skull just below his horn sending him flying back, tumbling up the stairs before crashing into a door at the top. He barely manages to remain aware long enough to see that Bleu was held by the princesses' magic before he blacked out.

Jer'rahds ear flick a little, a burning sensation on his for head bothering him. He reaches a hoof up to rub it, his fore hoof catching on something. He moves his other leg hearing a jangling of chains. Opening one eye and winces at the dim light that seemed to pierce into his skull. He tries turning his head finding that unable to happen as well. Opening his eyes and letting them adjust all he sees are chains holding his legs and head in place, wrapping him like a mummy in steel The familiar buzz of magic gone as well, like it had been from Velkorn's mix of herbs, there also seemed to be something akin to a strap of leather gagging him. From what he could see he was bandaged up quite a bit although even thinking sent waves of pain through his body.

"Honestly did you have to gag the poor pony too?"

"I am sorry sir, but it was feared he may start speaking ill of the Princess again."

"Well he can be an idiot, but take that out of his mouth, it looks like you prepped him for some sort of kinky S&M fetish ball."

That was Rhede no doubt about it.

"So how's his damage this time Queeny?"

"It is always a wonder that he is still alive, despite all the wounds, he yet again will survive."

And there was Velkorn.

"You going to let him out now or do I need to go put some one here who will? And get his sword from the lock up."

Starfall too oh goody now all we need is Bleu and all the people he was trying to save would be together in one place. Oddly that whole kill himself to save them seemed a lot better at the time then it did now.

He felt the gag pulled out and winced trying to spit out the foul taste of it.

"Hey Jer. If we let you out, your not gonna do anything stupid are you?"

"Depends, you not gonna flirt with every female you come across?"

"Well he's fine, neither one of these two can stop themselves in those regards. Let him out Lieutenant."

"Yes Sir."

He felt the chains losing a bit then slipping off his form as the lieutenant unbound the spell holding the chains.. He slowly rose to his hooves and then promptly fell over again and blacked out once more.

"Well that was graceful Jer."

"MEDIC!"

"Do not yell in my ear, I am already here."

"Oh right. Sorry."

He awoke again, in a bed this time though the chink of armor nearby told him he was still under some sort of guard. He sat up and the armor shifted, he kept his eyes closed waiting to see what protests his body may offer him this time. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked Narrowing them as he stared at the white walls of the room and the Guards pony standing in a corner watching him. The guard nodded lightly to him as Jer'rahd's gaze stopped on him.

"Where am I?"

"Canterlot Hospital sir."

"Looks different than last time."

"The Zebra Queen has been going on a bit of a fit with how the rooms were set up. She mentions something about lifeless cells and demanded something more uplifting be done to increase recovery time ."

"Sounds like her. So why are you here?"

"Precautionary measure sir."

"What about the Queen her adviser and Starfall. And Bleu Scale"

"Air commander Starfall is on duty, and the Queen and her adviser are running around the hospital some where. Sorry sir, but I am not sure of the current where about of Bleu Scale. I can have some one let them know you are awake sir. "

"Please. Though just one more question."

"Sir?"

"Why are you wearing My grandfathers sword?"

"Wing Commander's orders , the guard on duty is supposed to carry the weapon, though not use it. Nor are we to let you retrieve it. It seems the Queen felt that having something familiar nearby would be comforting. "

"Oddly it is. Thank you."

He lay back again with a thud feeling once again like a mummy. He was not sure if he dozed off again, but he did hear the guard talking to some one outside then come back in to stand in the corner. The next thing he knew he heard a resounding slap and the chuckle of Rhede.

"I know I said you could do worse, but I did not mean to hit on the nurse."

"Really, but she is so cute. I love those little white uniforms."

"So how is the advisory working out for you Velkorn? Has he managed to repopulate your country with his children yet?"

"Oh delightful the stallion of the hour has returned..., you know what, forget hour, you have taken the whole bleeding year Jer. "

"Oh joy, more fame. Or is it infamy this time?"

"Don't you worry which little Jer, you big brother Rhede will take care of you ."

"I am two years older than you Rhede."

"Is he awake, better still is he well enough that I can kick his flank yet?"

"Is that any way to treat the mentally deficient Starfall."

"Goody so you heard about that too."

"You threatened one most royal, to most that is considered disloyal."

"But he did it for us, isn't that sweet BUT ITS WRONG! Your an idiot Jer'rahd."

"Yes, but he is indeed a loyal idiot. That has to count for something."

"Any pony should be willing to die for their friends."

"Willing yes, eager no, remember that Jer.

"Yeah, I love you all too no matter how big of jerks you can be. Either of you know where Bleu is?"

"The dragon of that Blueish hue? She has a room here, we thought you knew?"

"First I have heard of it. So how is she?"

"Well lets see first day she remained in a ball crying, second day she trashed the room, third day back into a weeping ball, but attacked any one who came in, fourth day she hit on the guard and felt him up a bit before going back into a corner of the room and sulking, and currently today she is back to weeping and attacking. You know how to pick your friends Jer."

"Keep in mind I have been friends with you the longest, Rhede. So I have been out a week?"

"That's it Jer'rahd keep the playstallion's ego in line. And its been three weeks.

"We have been told a story of you, left out was the connection to this Bleu."

Jer'rahd sighs and closes his eyes again dropping back to the bed. He started the story of what had happened over the past few months. The three of them sat in rather rapt attention though Velkorn asked Rhede to translate the meaning of something for her occasionally.

"DAAAmn Jer, when you put your mind to picking up mares you go BIG. I mean really big, Whats next gonna try to hit on one of the Princesses? Cause that only sorta works. I can tell you from experience."

"Stuff it Rhede. Sorry to hear about the loss Jer'rahd for what its worth."

"Thank you, though there is some one else suffering more for her loss than me. I only knew Platinum at best two weeks. It might have become more and it likely was going to, but I will never know now."

"A tragic tale I do agree, but life gets better, you will one day see."

"Let's hope Bleu can be convinced that. So then whats my standing now any way? Prisoner? Civilian? Rock farmer?"

"Brigadier General."

"Stop screwing with me Starfall."

"I'm not. Turns out you kicked so much flank at Dullahan, the 42d jumped you up again."

"I beat the snot out of twenty plus Guard ponies, and threatened one of the Princesses life."

"Yeah kinda strange, she was impressed with that. You also took down a full grown dragon who could cast a fear spell that filled a entire keep, destroyed countless trolls and half bloods by yourself,defended your post of command against a force easily six times greater than yours. Then even after the reinforcements arrived you fought off, by yourself twenty guard ponies from the 42d, plus General Mustang, and THEN after all that had the balls to tell the Goddess of war to go buck herself. All of it while looking like a walking corpse. Balls of steel ,brains of custard. Rumor mill officially has you at one of the most dangerous creature in the world right now. You rank just higher than a full grown hydra and just under a Ursa Major."

"I really do not even remember getting hurt."

"You had bits of skin just hanging on, when I first saw you I though you were gone."

"Seems you got torn up really bad in that fight, the little dragon did too. Crap Jer'rahd there were two hundred plus ponies stationed in Dullahan, easily fifty more from the ESO were there as well. Not counting the traitors, and including you and the dragonling,there's tops, thirty some odd survivors and six civilians from the ESO. The body count of the enemy was nearing a seven hundred dead by the time the corpses were sorted. And the reinforcements only encountered maybe a hundred of those There is not a single pony who lived through that who was not torn up beyond all sense of the word."

"Not true Starfall. There is one."

Both Rhede and Velkorn smile at this as Jer'rahd and Starfall look at them.

"One was caught who tried to run, General Mustang saved him for your fun."

The door creaked open as Jer'rahd peered into the dark room. Everything in there was destroyed shredded or simply flipped over. His ears perked, well one ear perked and what was left of the right one tried to, Velkorn said she could fix it but right now that was not a concern. There was sobbing coming from a corner of the room where a large nest of blankets had been made. He took a step closer his hoof crunching the remains of a glass vase.

"GET OUT!"

He blinked ears flattening barely reconizeing her voice. Rhede, Velkorn and Starfall peeked their heads around the door, the stance made them look like an odd totem pole of heads as he glanced back before turning to the nest and taking another step.

"I don't think I will take your advice this time Bleu."

"Jer'rahd?"

"Know any one else who puts up with your crap?"

"No … not any one else now..."

The nest all but exploded causing the ponies behind him to duck back out of the door way as Bleu impacted with him. The little dragonling burying her face in his mane and bawling again as she hugged him.

"She's dead Jer'rahd, she's dead. They wouldn't even let me go to the funeral, I couldn't save her..."

"We could not save her... we tried... though with the mess you made of this room you would have been worse at the funeral."

The dragon continued to cry into his mane he could feel his bandages soak up the tears.

"I was told you were here too, but no one would tell me what was going on with you. I was told every one I knew from the ESO was killed as well. Your the only pony left I even know …... "

"We forgot the beets..."

"What? "

"When we killed the dragon after it harmed Platinum. We didn't make it eat its own wang with beets"

Blue pulled her head away looking up at Jer'rahd with a half puzzled expression and then a frown.

"Your comedic timing is terrible."

"That's why I chose the Guard as a profession."

"Still glad you came, Not sure how much longer I am gonna be here. You look torn up to crap though. "

"Looks like you played in a meat grinder yourself. What do you mean leaving?"

"This attack has brought a lot of old hatreds to light against dragons. The nobles are enforcing some unregistered dragon act that's not been bothered with since the Dragon war. Any dragon that's not a registered familiar gets detained or deported."

"Yeah well I would like to see them get past me to do it."

"Jer'rahd I do have your sword and the Queen here can knock your flank out in two seconds flat."

"As skilled as you think of me, a blow like that would take three."

"Well you heard her."

"Seriously, do I have to come to the rescue on this again?"

Rhede steps fully into the door way and Bleu perks up a bit looking at him over Jer'rahds shoulders before muttering in his ear.

"OK who is the fabulous hunk of horse flesh and how much you renting him for?"

"Um, I did hear that. Anyway like I told Jer on the way up here, he can register you as his familiar with out to much effort. Given his current rank and status, he likely can bypass the test by simply looking at the testers funny. Of course with that one red eye of his it should be easy to scare the tail off some academic."

"Wait what? You would do that?"

"With all you have done, gladly. She was dear to us both Bleu, but I did not have nearly the connection you had to Platinum, I still regard you as a friend and would not see any one she cared for suffer if I can stop it. I suppose this does mean you get a brother of sorts. Well if its alright with you."

The Dragonlings grip tightens as she cries into his mane again using one of the bandages to blow her nose.

"Like I would pass the chance to annoy the crap out of you."

Jer'rahd smiles though the grin seems to have a darker turn as his voice changes to one of barely hidden malice.

"And there is more good news as well Bleu."

"Wha? More?"

"Oh yes, they caught the mastermind behind the attack and we have been cleared to have a little chat with him."

Bleu stares up at him a moment before grinning wide herself rows of fangs crackling with a blue lightning as she looks to the door, Jer'rahd turns back as well his red eye glowing with the electric grin below his head. The darkness of the room leaving only the glowing reflection of red and blue dancing over ivory visible as a face in the dark.

"OK Jer, Bleu, I am not officially very close to pissing myself and we really need some ground rules."

"I shiver to think what might soon befall, what is it you think of this Starfall?"

"Umm Starfall?"

Jer'rahds sword was left spinning in the air,as a loud boom echoed around the hospital as Starfall managed a rain boom some where outside fleeing from the face in the dark.

The door to the room burst open and a still very bandaged Jer'rahd bursts in trailed by Velkorn, Rhede and Starfall. Jer'rahd shifts uncomfortably in the dress uniform of his new rank. Starfall still had his sword and was dressed in the uniform of her rank. Velkorn had some how gotten a white nurses uniform to wear and Rhede had donned a suit. Jer'rahd glanced at the prisoner , Colonel Claymore, bound in chains to the corner of the room.

"Well if it isn't Equestria's star maggot, what brings filth like you into my little tomb Major?"

"General now so feel free to call me sir."

"Not a chance in the Darklands I would do that. So who are these little shits. I recognize the flying bitch, but not the dopey one or the stripe. Come to have a little laugh at me?"

"No not at all Colonel. These are how ever friends of mine and the tall one in particular is here to help you out."

"I don't need any help from any of your bucking acquaintances maggot. Soon as I get a lawyer I am out of this cell."

"Understood, Starfall please let the record show that the Colonel has turned down the only lawyer in Equestria still compassionate enough to be willing to represent him. And as such shall now be forced to represent himself. As such, I would like to hire Mr. Pelt myself to remain and explain the legalities of this meeting."

"Noted Sir."

"What sort of Kangaroo court bullshit is this?"

"It is not any sort of kangaroo court Colonel Claymore. I was indeed the only pony to pass his bar that was willing to even have anything to do with your defense. Your name has been made public as the cause of the attack on Dullahan Keep. No pony wants anything to do with you."

"That's total crap what about fair and due process of Equestrian Citizens! I demand a lawyer!"

"You are correct Equestrian citizens are quite entitled to such representation. You however gave up that right when you led a terrorist attack on a key military installation, essential to the safety of Equestria. The princesses banished you, as it were."

"They Can't do that!"

"They did however, all your lands and assets have been seized and divided up and sold to aid in the restoration of the keep as well as to help the victims families. Your wife and children have been left with a small stipend and have been offered a place in Canterlot as well as name changes and new citizen ship in order to hide who they were. They all accepted eagerly. Well once they were cleared of any wrong doing. The only thing you have left is your rank in the Guard."

"The Guard does tend to have rather odd rules some times. After all I threatened a princess and got promoted for it, to General no less. Go figure. The point is though you are not counted as a pony any more. You are now counted as government property."

"No bucking way."

"Some days I love the legal system. As we all know you cannot be tried for torturing property for information. But before you wet yourself in terror, allow me to introduce another friend of mine Velkorn. She is here to keep you alive as long as she can. And look she even brought some pain killers for you so you can have a bit of a break to recover."

He uses his magic to lift a bottle out of the zebra's bag waving it a moment with his magic before flinging it to the side letting it smash into the wall.

"Oops, well that's not good, seems I have not quite shaken off the effects of the medicine I was taking due to my own injures from the attack. Oh well I am sure she has some more right Velkorn."

"I disagree you clumsy lout, that was the last bottle , I am fresh out."

"Ahh well Colonel here's a tough pony, he can handle a bit of pain, no problem though what to use first. Oh, Sorry Velkorn you can step out side if you want. I figure this sort of thing is against your ideals."

"If I was given half the chance, I would use honey, and some ants."

"Wait, what is that stripe head talking about."

"I remember that form of torture sir."

"Oh? What is it Starfall?"

"You smear some honey on a body part then let some of the jungle ants from Velkorn's homeland loose on them. They go right for the honey usually what ever the honey is on they take the skin right off with it along with the fur. Tends to leave the muscle bare beneath it ."

"Oh, I like that. Do we have any ants?"

"Plenty, but at the moment, we are out of honey."

"Pity, what else we got?"

"You … you fools can't touch me, even if I'm property you'd all end up in jail for so much as cutting a hair on my mane. This kinda shitty bluff doesn't mean, shit."

"How many are suffering because of what you did? I am not even counting those who died. How many mothers and fathers, sons and daughters blood is on your hooves Colonel! How many children are now orphans because of you, how many parents are weeping over the graves of their children, how many loves CUT SHORT BECAUSE OF YOUR DAMNDABLE EGO AND QUEST FOR POWER, HOW MANY COLONEL!"

"Buck you maggot. Your not getting shit from me."

Starfall moves as Jer'rahd lunges shoving him down onto a bench standing between him and the Colonel as he laughs.

"You think you scare me foal? Your little torture tricks are nothing to me. You can not touch me."

"I do hate to admit you are correct on that. I cannot touch you, not a hoof, not a hair. Even a General can get into a great deal of trouble damaging such important property such as you. Though on another subject. Do you realize that one of the ponies to die in that battle was the singer Platinum?"

"What of it, you think I care about some stupid bitch using her plot and a pretty voice to get by?"

"No, I did not think you would, however she did have a familiar a dragonling, and due to my connection with her I adopted said familiar."

"What of it maggot?"

"Rhede if you would, inform the Colonel here of the situation with new owners of dragonlings?"

"Lets see section six.."

Rhede pulls a book from Velkorns bag setting it on the table before him flipping through it with a hoof and reading down the text.

"Here we are. .. Due to the as of current unpredictable natures of dragon hatchlings and the unicorns bonded with them, any new student of Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, hereafter known as the SGU, shall be granted a large stipend ,weekly to pay for any damages to property or persons resulting from this unstable connection. This is only granted to those who receive the certification to keep the dragon hatchling however... and it goes on for a while there. Suffice to say Jer'rahd received that certification today. And looking at the bits allowed for property damage ,well lets just say to go over the limit allowed there would need to be at least four of you to turn into paste Colonel."

"Ahh yes, Enjoyable Leagalize, who would have thought it? Did you hear that Bleu?"

"Of course I did boss. And I am feeling rather destructive towards things after my friends death."

Bleu lets her spell drop falling down from the ceiling onto the Colonel's back her claws digging in to his bare back as she grins leaning around so that her teeth were the only thing the colonel could see from one eye her clawed hand running over the other side of his face in a slow caress that drug her claws through his fur.

"She is right, you should have seen her hospital room. Oh yes, on a side note did you bring the beets like I asked Velkorn?"

"Hey boss does he need both these eyes?"

"Likely not, the creature that shat him out saw fit to give him two for some reason. He won't miss one."

The Colonel's screams were likely heard all the way back at the great wall.

"I still say that was a bit much you two."

" And I say it was not enough Starfall, but I did promise you he would live."

"Should have let me kill him boss."

"No, you agreed to do things my way Bleu, besides we got all the information he had and it is not nearly enough. Princess Celestia said directly he was never going to bother any one again where he was going."

"Actually Jer, that was quite enough to go on. We have the name to look for that was the contact."

"Remind to never get on your bad side, it would do no good to run and hide."

"You do not have anything to worry about Velkorn, unless you plan to get an entire keep full of ponies killed for a mad grab at power."

"I do not want the power I have got, do anything for more I surely will not."

"I think you have changed a great deal for the worse Jer'rahd. I never would have thought you had that in you. Not only to sit and watch, but to offer suggestions on what to remove next?"

"He killed those under my command. His actions murdered friends, he made all those who survived suffer. If what was done in there makes you worry about my morals Starfall, then pray you never have to see what would happen if some one sought to harm one of you."

"MORRRRBIDDD. Black clothes and cutting yourself I can see it, and you already started the cutting part.!"

"Yes, thank you for the yelling again, Rhede. I am less than two feet from you. How you doing Bleu?"

The little dragon lay curled up on his back the colonels blood already cleaned off her claws and scales by Velkorn.

"I feel sick, I thought I would feel better after giving the bastard some pain, but it didn't help, I still feel bad."

"That's fine, I would be more worried if you enjoyed it."

"The question is Jer did you enjoy it.?"

He glanced back at Rhede who was looking at him rather concerned Velkorn and Starfall giving him much the same look. He sighed.

"If I enjoyed it, I would not be looking for a bar so I can get drunk enough to forget it."

"Well yeah, he seems back to normal enough for me."

"Sixty, sixty one, Anddddddd. A half... OK round down, that's sixty one of these things you made boss what was the last count? here we go fifty three nice jump there. How many did you make the last time you did this?"

Jer'rahd pants in the training room sweat running down his form, sixty one free floating shields locked in the air around him all about the size of a pony. Bleu bounced among them landing hard on a few of them and leaping off as they held the weight of her pony sized form with out breaking.

"Never did a count before this, never had any help with it. "

His horn was glowing hot at this point, feeling to burn the flesh around his temple. He was still wrapped in bandages including one that wrapped over his forehead where Luna had kicked him. He had yet to see the Moon Princess but he knew a meeting was coming. Bleu continues to bounce among them glancing down at Jer'rahd.

"You sure you wanna keep this up? You're still injured and sweating like your on fire."

"STICK AROUND HIM A LITTLE LONGER BLEU SCALE. INJURED SEEMS TO BE A CONSTANT STATE FOR HIM."

The sudden booming voice knocked his concentration loose enough for the shields to drop forcing Bleu to flap her wings to keep herself from falling to the floor.

"I, huff, had expected to see you days ago Princess."

"ROYAL DUTIES TEND TO TAKE TIME."

"Honestly, Volume down lady it kinda echos in here."

"Ah my apologies. It is nice to see you have awoken and seem at least in better spirits, Bleu was it?"

"Yeah well, awake yes , better spirits not even close."

"What is it you need Princess? I thought you would want to meet some where less open to yell at me."

"Why would I yell at you?"

"The threats, the fighting, the demands, that sort of thing. A massive promotion was the last thing I expected after waking up. We'll OK, the last thing I expected was this to be a really long dream, but the promotion was a close second."

"The pair of you held back a force far larger than you should have been able to. Even if the inspiration to push back came from Platinum's voice you lead the charge and kept her safe long enough for the attackers to be routed. The two of you killed a ancient dragon by yourselves. I regret that we could not make it in time to save more ponies, for that I truly am sorry."

"Not your fault, I heard the deal of that. Nobles and politicians bogged down everything because of lack of information from the general. The 8th ignored the orders to stay here and you brought the 42d on your own. We all would have been dead if that had not happened. Again Bleu."

"Right boss."

He begins raising the shields again around him , Bleu fluttering up to bounce on them as she counts.

"You still seek to down play your own skills, if it was something any pony could have done then any pony would have done it."

"Still some what mad at you for the threats Princess is there a point to this ?"

"I had no intention of harming any of your friends."

"I figured that out when I calmed down Princess. It's also why I just accepted the rank with out much question. The goddess of war must have had a reason for promoting some one willing to fight her, then kill himself for a pair of ponies, a zebra, and a dragon."

"I do indeed."

A few shields drop at that though Jer'rahd manages to raise them again.

"OK, I was just making things up as I went along there for a moment. You had a plan to promote me because I was threatening you."

"Not because you threatened me. Because of the reason you did it. War is on the horizon Jer'rahd, my sister believes that you and your friends will be key to achieving victory in it. Provided you all can complete what tasks are set before you. I also wished to apologize for striking you but you were leaving me little choice at the time."

"Well, I have been out of trouble a few months now, getting back into it sounds about right. And yeah . I agree, now I was going a little overboard at the end of that."

"The primary key among these missions is trust Jer'rahd."

"Only fifty eight this time boss your getting tired. "

"Keep bouncing. I trust my friends with my life and more often than not my sanity Princess. Trust I doubt will be an issue."

"I do not expect it to be an issue between them and yourself Jer'rahd. The trouble will be getting you to trust me."

"Your one of the Princesses I follow your orders."

"That is the solider talking. I will need you to trust me, as I am not as your princess."

"Like paper boss."

"Lets call it then. I am not sure what you are meaning by that Princess. You want me to put the same level of trust in you that I have in my friends and that they place in me? You might have saved my life directly and reattached my leg, I will admit I am thankful for that, but the last time I said I trusted you you flung me into the air in an effort to get Starfall to preform a sonic rain boom. And the next time I see you, you threaten my friends right after I lost one of them, and another was suffering greatly. That sort of thing does not raise a trust level to that of what I have with the others.

Rhede has proven he trusts me on numerous occasions telling me things, and I trust him to do what is right with what I tell him. Starfall trusted us enough to tell us what was going on with her family and we have trusted her to accept the two of us as we are. Velkorn trusted me enough to put her life in my hooves to return to deal with her brother, and I trusted her with my life as well as the lives of the squad that took that plateau by agreeing to bring her along. Bleu trusted me enough to agree to become my partner and I trusted her enough to follow her advice, and to make the offer to her to become my partner. There are a great many other things building off of those major items, but they all build to how we mesh. The others are still getting used to Bleu, but so far Velkorn seems to like her a great deal and the others are slowly warming after the interrogation. It's taken a while, to get to this point, I have fought and bled with all of them, but I have done the same with countless others that I can only call acquaintances."

"Then it is not something that I might simply seek. It has been a long time since I have tried."

"I figured something like that Princess."

"Call me Luna."

"Excuse me?"

"If it is not an official situation Jer'rahd. Call me Luna."

"So hows the boss supposed to know if its an official situation?"

"WE SHALL SPEAK IN ROYAL CANTERLOT OF COURSE."

Jer'rahd winces and Bleu tumbles back across the floor bouncing off the wall.

"Got it!"

"Well it is something Princess... I mean Luna, Though I do wonder why you would need my trust."

"I am sorry that it is not something I am able to speak of yet, but it does involve the five of you becoming my personal Guards."

"I am already a member of the 42d ,I already am one of your personal Guards."

"No Jer'rahd. You are a solider in a personal Guard unit. If this comes to pass you five shall be the highest military authority under Celestia and Myself."

"Do the what now?"

"I offer you this ,only because I seek your trust. Have you heard of the Elements of Harmony?"

"What pony hasn't? There were the artifacts that you and Princess Celestia used to seal away Discord and end the Discordian war. "

" A close enough tale to the truth. The task involves the recovery of said artifacts."

"They are lost?"

"All but one, the sixth one, but it is useless without the others. Celestia believes that you five will be able to retrieve them. And she has yet to be wrong about the past wielders of the elements."

"So why us?"

"That I do not know but she claims you all bear a spark of what is needed. Was that a sufficient enough answer for you?"

"Yes."

"Nope."

"What? Bleu what do you mean?"

"Information might be fine for the boss here, but I want something else from you if you want me to think about starting to trust you."

"Bleu …."

"Stay out of this stoplight eyes."

"What?"

"Fine, what is it you want?"

A light rain fell from the sky striking on the green glowing shield raised above the three of them. The ground was soaked and the white marble monolith pushed up from the soggy earth like a white tower, a striking contrast against the gray sky and driving rain. Bleu sank down before the stone a clawed hand running along the named etched in the grave marker. Jer'rahd placed a wreath of violets against the stone as Bleu leaned against it sobbing softly, talking to it. Jer'rahd stepped back away from the grave leaving Bleu alone.

"Hey boss lady, sorry it took me so long to show up, had to keep your boyfriend in line and save his sorry flank. Just wish we could have saved yours. Sent the bastard to hell who did this to you …..sent the guy who set it up too. That really was the best concert you ever preformed. Beat out the Prance one by miles.

I'm doing OK. You picked a winner with this one, he invited me to work with him. I didn't think you would mind to much since you were the one who wanted him at first. Sorry I doubted your choice boss lady. Sorry about a lot of things. I wish you were here still, you two would have made the ugliest foals ever, and I would loved to seen them. I'm sorry that it had to end like this boss lady. I really am."

Luna glanced between the two and the stern expression on Jer'rahd's face.

"Is this not something you should be crying over?"

"I have not really wept over anything since my grandfather died six years ago. Even at my fathers funeral I could not bring myself to cry. I know I should, and I feel like I should be. But I do not.

Thank you for teleporting us out here Princess. I am not sure when we would have been able to make it back to Cincinagi with all that was happened."

"It was no trouble, It takes a good bit of energy to travel this far, but not enough to be a bother this time."

He nods watching Bleu press a kiss against the singers name etched in the stone and then stand up looking to the sky. She started to sing hesitantly, her voice cracking, though sounding very similar to how Platinum's had.

"The Stars,

The Moon ,

They have all been blown out.

You left me in the dark.

No dawn,

No Day,I'm always in this Twilight.

In the shadow of your heart."

Twilight pulls her head back with a wince turning and vomiting in her trash bin before collapsing onto the floor. The entire scene with the Colonel had been in there and she was still shuddering from what the little dragon had been capable of, as well as what the others had been able to watch before telling her to stop. She herself had no idea how she managed not to tear herself away from it, the nightmares of a stallion being flayed alive bit by bit likely would haunt her forever. No matter how much he had deserved it that was far too much. Spike came out stopping to rub her back as she lost what little bit was left of her dinner.

"Twilight what happened ? Whats wrong."

She didn't say anything though she wrapped her fore hooves around the little purple dragon hugging him.

"Oookay while I appreciate the hug Twilight whats going on?"

"There were horrible things this time... It was worse than before..."

"Give it up then, send the sword back to Celestia. Stop the research, you've been all sorts of out of it since that thing got here."

"No Spike, as bad as it is, I have to know now. Princess Luna even ordered me to continue the research and send her what I found."

"Twilight..."

"I said no Spike... I am going to hold off a few days though, Maybe just sleep tomorrow."

"But tomorrow is the sister hooves social, we were gonna go watch Apple Jack and Apple Bloom compete. "

"Go on without me Spike. I'll Apologize to AppleJack and Apple Bloom later."

"If you say so..."

"Goodnight Spike."

"Night Twilight."


	10. Pebble Strewn Path

Stories in Stone

Luna's Royal Guard

By TDR

Pebble Strewn Path

Twilight waited nervously for the knock on her door to signal her friends arrival. Fluttershy had been elated to find out that Princess Luna was allowing her to look over the history, when they last met and had nearly run off with the book then and there. Twilight was fine with that. She still was not feeling up to delving back into the memories the blade held. She was quite worried for her friend, while the pegasus could not experience the same things she had with the scrying spell,Twilight had recorded everything she could perfectly and given Fluttershy her copy of Platinum's song as well. She was now waiting for the Pegasus to show up today to return her books and the record,quite expecting the sensitive pegasus to be a mess when she got here. The faint tapping at the door signaled her friends arrival. She darted to the door expecting to find Fluttershy as big of or close to as big a wreck as Twilight had been, however the Pale yellow pegasus stood there looking as she always did though with the added accompaniment of Angel bunny weighed down under the books.

"Fluttershy, are you all right?"

"Oh course, why wouldn't I be?"

The annoyed rabbit belted Twilight with the historic tome and then again with the copy of Supernaturals before hopping in followed by Fluttershy.

"Hello to you too Angel."

"Oh I am sorry about that, Angel has not been the nicest as of late, but he did carry all these books back for me. "

"It's fine … I do not mean to question it Fluttershy but I fully expected you to distraught from all this, but you seem fine. That makes me wonder if maybe I'm too sensitive,or my writing doesn't convey as well as it should.

"Oh no, it did, that's why Angel carried them back, the whole story is quick tragic and a great deal more violent than I expected it to be. There is nothing wrong with your writing. History just always tends to be less glamorous than legends and most stories tell."

"What?"

"Oh its the classic hero dilemma, you can die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain, Of course there is also the test of a true hero. When one falls the real story begins when they try to climb back up. I am not sure there really have been any deep falls just yet. Well for that time period death and loss were common place with all the wars Equestria was forced into just to survive. For the longest time Ponies were considered a food source by the Dragons, Diamond Dogs and Griffons, not to mention so many other predators. Only with the creations of the earth ponies the improvement of the magic of the unicorns and the skill of the pegasus did we manage to survive the dark ages before the Discordian war. After the war the other races slowly stopped considering us as food with the exception of the dragons which was a cause of the first dragon war. The wars with the Griffons and Diamond Dogs seemed to just have been about territory."

Twilight blinks a moment her ears perked at the pegasus' rambling on history. Fluttershy fly's up a bit floating over to pick up the copy of Super naturals.

"With the last bit of what you wrote I can see where you got stuck. Spike did tell us you were depressed which was why Pinkie pie did not leave you alone for a few days there. History is full of dark places like that where those who should be above it do something dark or out of what should be their character in order to accomplish something, or in a time of great duress. But even in that you have things like this book come from it."

"What does Supernaturals have to do with anything? Its a modern book."

"I suppose I have had it for a while, look at the author."

"It was written by Professor Lotus Blossom what does that have to do..."

"Twilight for some one who seems to love books you do not read all of them do you read it again."

Twilight looks back at the cover her ears flopping a bit at the soft scold from her friend.

"Translated by Professor Lotus Blossom. Translated? From what ?"

Fluttershy flips it open to the back cover showing the reference sources."

"Translated from The Complete Medical Guide part one, written by, Queen Velkorn the First? WHAT!"

"When I read what you had written I knew I had seen the name before. Velkorn is responsible for everything that was put into this book, and it was only based on chapter one at that. It seems that most of pony medicine today has come from her, and these books. This information likely has saved countless lives throughout the history since they were written. Even with all you might see, and how mean or cruel that the five might have done, they also did things like this. They were not bad ponies Twilight. Although I am not sure what I should tell Princess Luna. I would like to know more before I can tell her . Although I would very much like to meet Queen Velkorn if she was freed. If that would be alright?"

She sets the book down on the table and floats over picking up Angel before landing setting the bunny on her back.

"I'm running a bit late for my meeting with Rarity at the spa. Take care Twilight I do hope you continue, this was a very interesting read and will make a lovely conversation next time there's a historical convention."

"Thank you Fluttershy, have a good time. "

"Oh we usually do, oh no. I forgot your record, I'm sorry Twilight."

"Don't worry about it just bring it next time Fluttershy".

Twilight sighs as her friend leaves lifting Supernaturals and sliding it back into its space on the shelf. Fluttershy was right. Just because she could not handle a the sudden onset of darkness this bit of history had showed her, and the act of revenge and torture that had been committed,was no reason to stop. If she could not handle pushing past this little bit how would she be able to handle the rise of Nightmare Moon. Pulling out the sword box from the corner and setting everything up, She exhaled deeply ready to begin again. The familiar flare of magic took hold pulling her to the blade.

* * *

><p><p>

"You wished to see me Princes Celestia?"

"Yes, come in General Kaisur, so nice to see you doing well again. It seems every time you are around it is because of some horrific injury or another you truly should take better care of yourself. What has it taken this time, six months to recover and you still have a few bandages on you. Bleu staying out of trouble I hope? It was a little difficult to get her classified as a hatching again for you to have her as a familiar."

" I appreciate the trouble you have gone through for her sake Princess Celestia. Though I cannot claim she has been keeping out of trouble in all honesty."

"Well I will speak with all of you eventually. Tell me do you happen to play chess? I know not ever ponies cutie mark means what it seems to, but still with a black knight on your flank it is a valid question. "

"I do play, though it has been a while since I last did so. My Grandfather taught me as a foal and allowed me to enter a couple of competitions. I never won any however it was just fun to play."

"Well don't worry I am not that good my younger sister always beats me. It is always interesting to play others. I was give a new board as a gift a bit back I have not had much chance to break in yet. Please have a seat ."

"Of course Princess."

He moves over taking a seat across from her on a rather plush cushion, looking down at the board. The board was a work of art, Gold and silver framed board was made of some sort of almost ruby colored wood, each corner marked with the symbol of Celestia's sun or Luna's moon. Each square was a Bit of light jade or dark sapphire. The pieces themselves were carved of pearl and onyx The queens looking very much like Luna and Celestia. The whole set up looked to cost more bits then he likely would ever even see in his life. The Princess was of course playing the white pieces representing the sun. He smiled slightly still amused at representing Luna. Once they started for a time the only sound was the light clack of the magically moved pieces shifting about the board.

"Check"

"Ooh not bad, Luna usually gets me with something sneaky like that. Hmm well lets do this."

She shifts her rook to take out the threatening piece allowing him to bring his queen across with his rook.

"Check mate Princess."

"Oh so it is … ah well you won that one feel free to ask a question."

"Princess? "

"Oh yes, it is something my sister and I came up with a while back. While it usually devolves into a game of truth or dare between the two of us, several nobles have picked up on it as well. The winner of a game gets to ask a question of the loser. The loser does have to answer honestly however. Though if you do not wish to play that was it is fine,. Of course I am quite sure you must have something to ask you do seem to be the curious sort.

"I suppose we can play that way if you wish Princess Celestia. You are correct that I have a few questions. My most pressing question is why us? Why choose my friends and I to search of the Elements of Harmony?"

"Because you fit what is needed to wield them. Either by product of will or deed you are the most likely group to be able to succeed. Though to be honest I did not choose any but Rhede and Starfall. Shall we play again."

The second game went a bit quicker, Jer'rahd recognized the strategy she was using fairly early and simply moved to counter it.

"Ooh you are quite good, maybe not as good as Luna, but still better than I am, well ask again."

"What are the Elements of Harmony?"

"I do not know exactly. They have been around longer than I have and their power changes depending on the wielders. My sister and I were the last to wield them, but there were others before us as well. There is a great power with in them that only can be brought out by the sixth element. Friendship and trust are the keys to wielding this power. Both of which are a rare commodity in an age where ponies will turn on each other simply to advance themselves. Shall we play again?"

He knew something was wrong only a few turns into the game. Celestia's whole strategy had changed and she was easily countering his every attempt to gain ground. Her check mate happened as he was working on countering a completely different strategy that she had set up.

"Ooh, I got lucky that time .. or you let me win didn't you. Rather sweet of you. Hmm lets see a question, ahh Yes. Where did you learn about the rule of three."

He blinked her voice deepening a bit bringing with it a little bit of menace that was not in her usual joyous expression.

"From my grandfather... he told me he researched it in order to save my mother, but neither my father nor he had managed the three great feats for Equestria."

"Interesting. Again then ."

Check mate in twenty six.

"I know what you hoped to accomplish, but did you even think through the consequences of it do you even KNOW what those are?"

" Forfeit ones soul for the wish to be granted. To be sealed in anguish in one of the hells to suffer until the stars die out."

"That was foalish, Jer'rahd, again"

Check mate in Twelve. Something had gone very wrong here.

"What even possessed you to try."

"... Desperation... fear...The threats your sister made about my friends. I don't know it just sort of popped into my head when Princess Luna arrived ."

"Again"

Check mate in four, how was that even possible?

"Do you want to know what it was you actually tried to do?"

" ….Yes..."

"Then let us give up the pretense of this game so you might listen fully. The rule of three as you evidently have heard it is the glamorized and hyped nonsense that I have been very much trying to get rid of. There is no need for the asker's death and there is no need for the three things to be accomplished. All of it is legend built up from the few times we have granted a dieing request to a loyal subject. The rule of three is the bastardization of a holy pact, Jer'rahd. One that bonds your soul to the god or goddess that agrees. If you died your soul would have been taken by Luna and her power would have increased. Any hope of you ever reaching an after life along with your friends or the mare you had interest in would be gone. Your spirit would have been as dead as your body. You lived because she saved you, but the pact was still sealed between the two of you. That wound you still have bound on your forehead is proof of that pact. What you have done is make our lives a good bit more difficult. As in accepting you have darkened my sisters own soul with yours which is still owned by her even though you lived."

His eyes widen as, Celestia's eyes narrow She had lifted up a bit leaning over the chess set glaring at him. She suddenly crosses her eyes and blows a raspberry at him. He yelps falling back off the cushion to the floor as she laughs.

"That,... that was not a funny!"

"Oh I thought it was Hilarious. Besides a bit of humor before I tell you want you really did will take the edge off. It does have to deal with that mark though. A crescent moon scar I gather. It has been a while since Luna had a Wu."

"A Wu? I apologize if I seem a little skeptical after the last joke but that does not even seem to be a real thing."

"It is a term from the old tongue, General Kaisur. It means nothing or void. It stands for the soul you lost and I now have. The agreement has passed your soul to me forming a connection. If I die, you die. As long as I live so will you. If I some how become a regular pony you shall do so as well. But for all purposes I own you General."

"Ah, there you are sister. I was just explaining what your new pet here has done. Though you do it so much better than I could. Should we go shopping for a collar and leash later for him? I am thinking green ,it matches his horn. Still having doubts General ?Not believing both of us?"

She floats a mirror from some where to in front of his face. A faint crescent shaped glow, easily seen from under the bandage over his head seems to pulse. His eyes widen.

"Since your new owners close its letting you know."

Jer'rahd's head whipped between looking at the two, Celestia's small smirk and the dead pan expression on Luna's face terrified him. The both seemed to watch his rising state of panic before the goddess of night smiled and the goddess of the sun fell off her cushion laughing again.

" You, this, wait, wa,Wa...what!"

"I will admit Tia, that was a better reaction than I thought he would have. It was a fairly good touch with the glowing as well."

"I had to do it, this was too easy. Hah hah. The look on his face."

"Another joke? Did that rule mean anything at all then?"

"Not a thing General. The rule of three is a very old mares tale that never had any truth behind it. In the past some requests were granted to those who had done a great service before they died. Though those were little more than honoring a friend or loyal servant of their last desire. Some ponies thought that we would grant any demand to such heroes as they died. There was no real reason to squash the rumor as it did inspired ponies to extraordinary lengths to seek a wish. In all it has been more beneficial to not deny the rule of three as false."

Celestia sits back up on the cushion chuckling softly a bit looking at Jer'rahd sits there dumfounded his mouth agape and ears flat against his head.

"There is one thing however Jer'rahd. I am aware you helped in saving Luna from the Bone Hounds. I am also aware that if not for you, Queen Velkorn, and yes even Rhede Pelt, the zebra war would have lasted much longer. Do not look so surprised I know his part in all that General. And I have been made keenly aware that you managed, with the aid of Bleu to take down a rather impressive dragon and saved Dullahan Keep and by extension most of the eastern lands of Equestria from what might have crossed the wall. I am even slightly amused that you fended off three squads of Guard by yourself without injuring any of them unduly, all while severely injured yourself. But..."

Jer'rahd is suddenly yanked from the floor by Celestia's magic spun around and floated barely a inch from her face upside down. His eyes widen as his blade slips free of the sheath clanging to the chess board legs kicking feebly.

"I am not OK with your attempt on your own life. If you ever attempt to take your own life again I will see to it you are hurt severely. You have unfortunately made yourself a bit to valuable to my plans. But if you EVER threaten Luna again I will see to it what was done to Claymore will seem like a sponge bath compared to what will be done to you. I will make sure you live just so I can make you a statue, one I can point out to any one else who thinks of doing so. Being a statue will also make it easier to keep you around longer for when I feel like smacking something around. ARE WE CLEAR GENERAL KAISUR!"

"Yes...yes... princess Celestia..."

"Good I think I am quite done with you for today, Good bye Jer'rahd."

She barely moves though her magic whips suddenly flinging him across the room and out a magically opened window that slams shut behind him.

"That was a little much Tia."

"He will land in the lake. Excellent bladder control on him as well. I may have been harsh, but he is one of the hard headed ones. He has had too much carrot, a little stick will not damage him unduly. Besides if he is afraid of me, he is more likely to warm up to you."

" Stop attempting to play match maker sister. Still you are correct that he does need to be taught a bit of respect. Perhaps I promoted him a bit too fast."

"Oh ?Going soft sister or is there something else going on I should know about, hmm?"

"I do wonder if you are losing your mind at times Tia. "

Not at all sister. Regardless of how I act, I can quite clearly see what is coming. And if I choose to indulge myself in a bit of fun now, I will be able to see my way through to what is to come much easier. I know you have duties you wish to attended to though when you are finished come back to bring this blade to Jer'rahd. I doubt he will want to come back in here again for a while. Though on your way out please send in Pelt."

"I did not expect you sought that sort of fun."

* * *

><p><p>

Twilight pulled back shaking her head a little at that she was following along well enough, but she had to stop wondering how Luna had not known the meaning of fun back then, but Celestia did? She thinks a moment adjusting the spell to cease translation as she reviewed the scene.

"Nay Sibling. Behind the mask of our demeanor, we clearly see what the future holds. We choose to partake ourselves of merriment now, we shall be able to persevere beyond the coming storm. We acknowledge that duties still await you sibling that thee wishes to attended to , when thou has completed thine tasks, return and bear this weapon to Jer'rahd. We consider his return not forth coming for a short time. On thine way to egress I implore thee to summon Pelt to my chambers."

"We did not perceive you were seeking that sort of merriment." - Twilight pulls back shaking her head a bit turning the translator back on to ignore all that old tongue again. Question answered, head ache gained .

"That is two jokes in one day sister. That's a record for you."

"I take my duties as a ruler a bit more serious than you do Tia."

"You take everything,too serious."

"Yet I also know the strain of having to follow your code in this time of turmoil. You are relying on me more than you wish to. "

"Are you alright with that?"

"It will take more than having to deal with conflicts such as these to bother me. But you Tia, I know it tears you up every time those lists come in."

"It does, and it always will sister. I am not meant to deal with war and death such as this. Which is why I leave the conflicts to you. You are strong enough to handle what I cannot."

"Only due to the strength you have shown in the past sister, neither of us would be here if not for that. If there is anything I can do to help..."

"You already are with this latest task sister. If you succeed this will be over before it begins."

"It has already begun Tia. But perhaps we can cut it short before too many lives are lost."

Celestia floats the blade to a table behind her setting up the pieces of the board again. Luna heads out her hoof falls echoing lightly on the stone floor. Celestia smiled knowing her sister had to put forth and effort to make any sound when she moved. Likely she was trying to fill the uncomfortable silence or warn any pony listening at the door she was coming. A few moments later Rhede sauntered into the room his hoof beats striking loudly on the floor as if he was trying to make sure she knew he was coming as well.

"Greetings Princess. And how is the lovely sun goddess today?"

"Quite well Rhede Ever the flatterer I see. I do not suppose you would be up for a game of chess?"

"Hmm, that is more Jer'rahd's game, but I know a little. I suppose you would want to play palace rules as it has been said you usually do? I shudder to think of what you might ask me."

"Not up for it?"

"Now, I would never turn down a invitation from such a lovely lady. Though I doubt you are going to ask for a simple report if I lose."

"Not at all that defeats the entertainment of it, though feel free to tell me the business over the game."

"Of course."

Rhede settles down across from the princess cracking his neck a bit as he shifts his robes around him waiting for her first move.

"The Colonel let slip the name Silverclaw. Last I checked he was a young dragon under the Flame parties banner. From what was said he offered the Colonel a chance to rule over a great deal of land during the dragons rule if he aided them in taking the keep. Standard evil villain fair, get the peon to do the dirty work. Of course Silverclaw has close to twenty or thirty alibis that all swear hes never been any where near the wall. The Flame party also denies all rumors that they wish to restart the war. They are claiming there is no need for war any more and all their arms gathering and training are purely for defensive purposes "

Her magic shifts a piece when Rhede was not looking.

"What about the green dragon?"

Rhede moves a piece, knocking one of hers into the sleeve of his robe and moving it off the field out of her sight.

"Not sure on the name, seems if she was anything her name was stricken from the records. Unfortunately, my contacts have not found anything on her at all even a family. She was too old a dragon to have been in the court and not been noticed. Public sources from the Dragon's say she was a hermit who just went senile. She was not that old and the attack was too well planed for it to have been a random onset of madness."

One of his pieces slips into the table with out his notice as she moves something on the other side of the board. His own tail flicks around setting a new piece onto the board in an advantageous position.

"That sort of information will be good to let out for panic control, A rogue and a traitor. That would explain everything but the trolls. What was the explanation for that large a group of them Rhede?"

"Random attack, I suppose we could set something up where the trolls were running from the dragon and the half breeds. Get some one important to announce it. Or at least some one who knows their stuff. One of the survivors of Dullahan is an expert on Discordian creatures. She can explain it how we want it to be told. She served under Jer'rahd as well. "

Celestia changes one of her pawns to a queen as she moves a rook.

" Is there anyone important your friend does not have a connection to? And there we have Checkmate Rhede."

"I doubt he knows the seapony princess, at least not yet give him time. Hmm, so we do, I guess I owe you an answer."

"So what is your connection to Velkorn, and do not be coy I can tell there is one. "

He starts setting up the board again.

"That is a bit complicated. She is a sweet mare, but then again you know my job, and you know how I am. I have no intentions of trying anything with her and she has gotten to the point where she is trying to get my attention. She needs to find some one else to fawn over, it's getting quite hard to ignore her."

"That you try speaks volumes Rhede."

"She wound up being one of Jer'rahd's friends, same as the rest of us. Because of that I am doing my best to make sure she does not get hurt, unlike Starfall if I flirt with her she will take it as a sign of my interest. I don't want to give her that notion. I do not need anything to drive a wedge into the group. If I gave in it would cause problems. Ignoring her is also causing problems. It is something that I should be able to handle however."

"Giving up everything for your mission still?"

He slides a pawn forward for the next game.

"Would you have chosen me to seek Generosity if I did not?"

"No, Though you are why he was chosen. The order followed your suggestion. It might be helping him out in the short run, but in the long run you are causing more harm to your friend than good.

"I am aware of this. I am also quite aware how he is, if he had to suffer to help others he would not even hesitate. If he had not been placed where he was many more would have suffered. The order is more than surprised that he has survived where their other choices have not when placed in situations of importance. No pony knows how things will happen . All that can be done is to set it up and see how the bits fall. The Order did leak to the Bone Hounds that your sister would be in that wagon. They then put Jer'rahd and several others there. He was the only one who managed to do anything of note. Starfall's part in that was unexpected. But that was what got her selected by you. The unicorn who was head of the first attempt to breach the warlords keep was The Orders chosen, Jer'rahd was already thought dead. When their first choice failed they were prepared to start again. The Jer'rahd arrived with Velkorn and he was made the hero in place of their first choice. The events of the wall cemented his position in their eyes. That he would slay a dragon to avenge some one he cared about marked him as the only one that would be able to bear loyalty."

She moves another piece the soft click of gemstone all that was heard for a bit.

"The order did not plan for Jer'rahd to be the one then?"

"Not at all he was one of those they were reviewing, but then again so was I. He was passed over due to his issues with spells. An eye was kept on him however and he proved to be one surprise after another."

"I do appreciate you still choosing to serve me over them."

"You look a lot better than most of their mares."

The soft click continued half the pieces vanishing or reappearing on the board the whole ordeal seeming less like a game of chess and more like a game of who could get away with cheating the most.

"We both know, while sweet, that is not the reason."

" And what pray tell is the reason? Check mate."

"Jer'rahd, and of course the others now as well. Go ahead an ask your question Rhede."

"Would you do me the honor of allowing me to be your escort to the next Grand Galloping Gala?"

Celestia Blinks eyes narrowing at him a bit before she smiles.

"On that I will get back to you. I still have others to speak with."

"Of course Princess, I do eagerly await your response."

He rises, a great many pieces from the chess set falling onto the cushion under him.

"Oh dear now how did those get there. Ahh well have fun with your talks Princess. Try not to throw any one else out the window?"

"I believe I am past that point. Though only if you leave now Rhede."

He bows heading out whistling lightly.

They had been staring at each other over the board for easily a hour now. Granted this was how all their meetings had gone. The Queen of the zebra lands simply had no idea what she was supposed to be doing, and Princess Celestia could talk for hours and only get maybe a nod or a head shake from her. If she had not been suggested by Rhede let alone some how wound up in Jer'rahd's little circle she would have thrown her hooves up in frustration months ago and not had anything more to do with the zebra mare. Rhede had told her that Velkorn tended to be quiet most of the time so it was not just her. He was not sure if it was out of shyness or having no idea what to really say if the topic strayed out of her field of expertise. Unfortunately most topics for leaders tended not to cover healing and medicine. Granted ,She also had a fondness for birds so Phillomina was a starting place, but it was not enough for a conversation. She had explained the situation as politely as she could using smaller words as she knew the zebra's skill with pony language was not the best. She had thought to learn the language herself a long time ago but had never gotten around to it. Velkorn had seemed to understand, though she offered no response aside from a small smirk and shake of her head when Jer'rahd or Rhede were mentioned.

The zebra queen perked up suddenly as if thinking of something, Celestia leaned over the chess board eager to finally hear her say something.

"I do indeed get the general idea, but it is hard to rhyme Celestia."

The Princess face plants into the chess board.

…...we had her portrait done so I could take it with me and she smiled the entire time it was being painted she's gotten big enough that shes just starting to fly for a bit at a time and every time I go home she flutters around me like my own little escort of cuteness and shes even been trying to mimic the rain boom after she was told about it though at best she can maybe fly a few feet hopping along but shes making this adorable little humming noise trying to mimic the sound, I mean can you believe how big she's gotten in just a few years shes taking after her father though shes already trying for her cutie mark even though she isn't old enough to even be in school yet...

Celestia let Starfall ramble on making a small note to herself as the pegasus continued about her daughter barely pausing for a breath let alone letting her get a word in edgewise. When dealing with Starfall never try to beak the initial ice by asking about her child.

"Starfall, I do have a few things to tell you about the Elements..."

"Oh not a problem at all, but you should have seen her, we just went to the zoo for the first time yesterday and she fell in love with the little turtles they had there in the petting section of it she wound up riding along on the back of on of the bigger ones and the whole place was just going daww over the whole scene..."

Celestia's eye started to twitch.

"You ate them all? How did you even manage that? I stopped looking at you for a moment."

"I did not eat them all."

"My entire chess set is gone except the board Bleu and there's tiles missing from that even. There you just ate the white rook!"

"I did not eat them all... I have a couple left for later... you don't happen to have any ketchup do you?"

Her head impacts the chess board again in a face plant causing the white queen to fall out of where she had hidden it behind her crown.

"Hey you gonna eat that?"

"I do apologize for that. I think there might be enough left in the property damage fund to cover at least some of the chess pieces."

"Not even close General... at least I know what to ask for on my birthday this year."

"So aside from that, why did you ask me back after flinging me out the window Princess? Not that I am upset with having something of a normal conversation now, but starting it with the amount of damage that Bleu caused does not calm me any."

"How do you manage to handle them?"

"Handle who?"

"Rhede,Velkorn, Starfall and that filly of hers and now the dragon?"

"Handle them?"

"I have spent my entire day Kaisur attempting to tell them what they need to know about what I am sending them to do. The only one other than you who got it was Rhede who then asked me to the Grand Galloping Gala."

"Oh crap, you didn't accept did you? I will never hear the end of it then. Honestly his ego is big enough as it is..."

"THAT IS NOT THE POINT."

Jer'rahd leans back as Celestia composes herself a bit after the outburst. He had been teased, been the brunt of a joke, and the target of her ire. He was well beyond sure exactly what she might do.

"Seems I am missing that."

"Are you all intentionally trying to make me frustrated, because as much as that takes you are getting close."

"Have any friends yourself princess? Other than subjects I mean?"

"I do, I have had many, though none I can recall having had as clashing as personalities as your friends do. All of them seem to get along fine regardless of that."

"Not really, I don't handle any one I simply accept them as how they are and they do the same. There are issues though. Rhede and I argue all the time, same with Starfall, Velkorns hard to talk to, and Bleu is well... Bleu."

"And yet you still do well enough together."

"We do. It is not as if it is easy we all have strong beliefs in what we think. Arguments and heated discussions are common. But for some reason all of us get along well enough to enjoy each others company. It is like some sort of odd friendship magic or something."

"That sounds like some task I would give a student. Study the magic of friendship."

"Yeah well, I would like to apologize for before Princess. I do realize you mean well by the threats and I regretted trying to do so when I calmed down. You do not need to worry about me seeking to take my own life or threatening Princess Luna again."

"Good at least one thing has gone right today. My sister was worried I might have been too heavy handed hammering that home. Life is a gift and it greatly angers me to see any one wish to end their own before their time for no reason, or a stupid one."

"However."

His sword floats over from the table behind her sheathing itself on his harness.

"I will say this Princess. Particularly since you seem rather annoyed at them all right now. I cannot read your intent, and you have proven you can very easily confuse me with what you do. If you intentionally hurt or threaten my friends I will find a way to make you pay for it."

"Luna was right you do have a rather sizable pair on you General."

"It's just how it goes Princess. You have made your rules known and I made mine."

"You do realize that it is still treasonous to threaten royalty do you not?"

"Yes well, I was banking on being able to get away with it this time since you needed me for what ever you had planned."

"Well aren't you a clever pony..."

"Oh buck, don't say that..."

"You are right though. Having you locked up or executed would be counter productive to my plans. Though there are great many things I can do to you that would still leave you in a shape to complete what is needed and yet still make you wish your father never met your mother, luckily for you I seem to have found another use for you to unagitate myself that I like better."

"What! Oh no, let me at least tie my sword in !"

The magic gripped Jer'rahd again flinging him out through a open window that shuts tight behind him, his sword once again clattering to the floor. Celestia smiles picking it up and floats it over to Luna as she enters.

"Did you throw him out again?"

" Yes. It seems to be very therapeutic. I feel much better now. Would you mind taking this out to him? Well now, time for some tea."

Luna appears at the lake just as Jer'rahds manages to climb out of it shaking off the water like a dog. Bleu, Rhede, Starfall and Velkorn sit off to the side watching him.

"Hah five minutes pay up Pelt."

"Jer you are costing me bits I had you in there for at least ten."

"You know boss for a unicorn you sure take to the air a lot."

"Didn't you know, coughs, I always wanted to be a pegasus."

"Your doing it wrong Jer'rahd. The whole angle of your body was off with all that spinning and yelling. Might help if you had wings as well."

"Yes thank you Starfall I shall endeavor to remember it next time. Straighten form, grow wings I think I have it now."

"I do apologize for my sister, she has had a bit of a rough time of it as of late."

"No need to apologize Princess Luna. Besides if the worse I get when I talk to her is a little wet I think I am ahead of the game."

"Do not forget, though most absurd, you tend to wind up soaring like a drunken bird. Your return to the lake was rather curt, are you alright or are you hurt?"

"I'm fine... just wet... again..."

"Score?"

"Twenty seven to five, boss she's kicking yer flank across the field."

"Again."

"Much as I enjoy smacking you around Jer'rahd. Haven't you had enough for one day?"

"I've had worse."

"I'd say you lie but I saw you at camp Geode ,not to mention how you looked coming back from Dullahan. Fine, I figure I have a few more rounds in me."

"Just start Starfall. Not like there is much else to do while waiting."

She darted forward leaving a rainbow like trail behind her. The trail tended to throw off his vision if he looked at it. He tossed up a shield to his right head whipping about to block her swing from the left. She kicked away going air born, the strike of their wooden swords heard only after they had split apart from the blow.

She was toying with him, it was not like he could do much about that. She was not over confident after he had taken advantage of that to win a round here and there. She was still toying with him though. She could have been much faster and hit a great deal harder. He could see himself a great many openings he left that Starfall's speed could have hit and been away. The spar was set to one hit win She was too quick to be boxed in with his shields and too skilled with her blade to simply fight directly. Princess Luna had watched for a few rounds mentioning her style seemed akin to the swashbucklers of pirate novels and Jer'rahds was more of the eastern pony style, that relied heavily on deft maneuvers and blade weight. Luna had continued on a bit about it until Bleu pretend to fall asleep causing the Princess to leave in a bit of a huff.

It started as a simple ground spar though the more losses Jer'rahd took the more serious he took it. At one point he had grabbed six or seven other training blades with his magic to try and catch her off guard. That slowed him down more than it helped him and added another loss. His use of magic also signaled the end of the ground portion of the spar.

She slid back to the far side of the circle spitting out her blade and catching it with a hoof picking up a second training sword as well. This was her usual style, duel light blades, Starfall was done playing. He had yet to figure out how she managed to hold her blades with her hooves, he only knew a few ponies who could do that including Rhede and Velkorn...and the princesses... OK he knew a lot of ponies who could do that. He lifted his blade up over his head, a high stance, he could easily strike from any angle like this without having to sweep the blade across his body if she attacked from another side.

She moved and he started dropping his shields every where along her path trying to force her into a set direction though that was little more than something to slow her a bit. She whipped among them, like they were no challenge, however she did seem to be moving in the direction he wanted her to move. He brought his blade down suddenly striking at her the blade stopping as it tapped her back. He smirked at the win, then blinking in surprise feeling the double training blades smack into his flank. Glancing back seeing Starfall floating behind him, his own weapon having hit an afterimage of her and connected with his own shield.

"Twenty eight to five and that's ball game. Mostly cause I am not gonna watch this embarrassment any more."

"Another new trick?"

"Of course. I hold my cards close Jer'rahd. The Princess might have said I was honest or something, but that doesn't mean I have to tell every one everything I know. You do that better any way. You make shields and you throw stuff around. The sword trick with all of them was neat but you didn't think to practice with it and just used it when you got ticked off. That temper of yours is not good either Jer'rahd."

"I am working on keeping that in check."

"Least you ego's healthy, and your not too concerned about losing."

"Its been crushed rather badly lately, but no its still there."

"Well happy to help you train up a bit now that Velkorn has cleared you. I have been meaning to ask though. How you holding up other wise. You were a great deal of a mess after Dullahan, so was your sidekick. I know its been a year now but still."

"I will live, still hurts to think about but not nearly as much. I know Bleu still cries at times, when she thinks I will not notice. I barely knew Platinum a month and I feel like this. I do not even know how I would have survived what you went through."

"It has yet to get any easier for me Jer'rahd. Its been five years now and I still have to distract myself. If it had not been for my daughter I likely would have died as well."

"On that, you have done more than your share of service Starfall. Why haven't you left the Guard and gone back to her?"

" I made a promise to serve when I signed up and I have made more since this whole Elements of Harmony stuff was explained. Regardless of what the news says I believe Princess Luna when she says that attack was only the start. With as long as she has been around and what she has seen I would think she would know. If there is going to be another war and there is some way I can help to keep it away from my little pony, I will do it. I promised I would. I do not break my promises."

"You do not listen when ponies say your promise has been fulfilled either, you still think you owe me your life."

"I do."

"What about the train ambush? You broke open the very sky to come and rescue me and it worked too if you had not likely both I and the Princess would be dead."

"That was not a rescue that was an accident that turned out to be good."

"You keep telling yourself that and I will keep telling you other wise. We are even let it go."

"Not likely."

"Yah, know as much as you two softly talk over here I would think you were trying to set up some secret meeting to knock horseshoes or something ."

"GAH!"

"Bleu..."

"What ? You think I mind?Be nice to see a few of my friends hook up. Sure I egged him in one direction before, but circumstances changed that and despite all the gray showing up in his mane he's still a young stallion, stupid and slow to do anything sure, but there's got to be some mare out there again who might like him."

"Bleu what?"

"Simple boss. I have been thinking this over a lot lately, its been a year since Platinum died. You have been doing nothing but sitting on your duff here, training occasionally, and avoiding the world at large."

"So have you."

"I'm your bloody partner, what am I gonna do run out side to frolic after a rogue dragon panics everyone?"

"She has a point Jer'rahd."

"Yeah but shes frollicing around it."

"This is where slow gets added in. Everyone of you ponies are the most depressing mess of horse flesh I have ever met. Well with the exception of Rhede he actually is one of the nicest pieces I've seen..."

"Is that drool?"

"Never you mind! Even if it kills me I am going to see to it that you lot of idiots actually cheer the buck up. Maybe find some nice new mare friend for the boss here too."

"Hey wait a moment..."

"Oh I know its gonna be tough I mean there's so little to work with, an abrasive personality, stubborn streak, short temper, scarred flank..."

"Large ego, no sense of self preservation, blood thirsty..."

"Stop encouraging her Starfall..."

"Yeah all that too , but some where out there is some one who won't give a crap about that. The biggest problem is finding some pony who's standards are low enough, but is of a high enough caliber to compete with his last mare friend."

Jer'rahd simply stares at the two as they start naming off ponies left and right finding reasons to shoot them down as if he was not even there.

"Wait what makes you two think I am even looking for another mare friend?"

"Ehh? What switched sides on us? That is horrifyingly romantic. Mare friend dies, so to honor her memory the stallion becomes a colt cuddler..."

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

"Really so you are interested in mares still then?"

"YES!"

"Good ,then be a good pony and let us discuss the plans to completely pick out your future."

He drops his head with a groan ears flattening as they continue to discuss potential matches.

"Ooh, I got it Starfall. What about Celestia?"

"What? I don't know if that would work her being a goddess and all."

"And she enjoys flinging me out windows."

"Well she's supposed to be a combination of all types of ponies and boss here's at least two types."

"She threw me out of a window."

"That may be, but I do not think she actual seeks company like that.

"I landed head first in a very cold lake..."

"Hey I might no know the full details of how ponies operate, but she's a mare he's a stallion, she seems to like everyone, and shes a goddess, you really cannot get much higher than that in standards.

"I had a trout stuck to my horn..."

"Be that as it may i have no idea how we would get the two of them together."

"I would have to develop a fetish about being flung skyward..."

"Maybe we could get him to invite her to the Grand Galloping Gala."

"Rhede beat me to that..."

"WHAT!"

"Wait you were listening to me? "

"Forget that, whats this about Rhede inviting her to the Gala?"

"Velkorns not going to like that."

"Wait why would Velkorn care..."

"Typical clueless male. Any way Jer'rahd, how do you know Celestia was invited by Rhede."

"She told me... before she flung me into a lake again."

"Did she accept?"

"She did not say, now whats this about Velkorn?"

"Well likely nothing then though that might take Princess Celestia out of the picture. What about Princess Luna?"

"That could work. She seems to at least tolerate him."

"Not this again... why do you two insist on talking over me, when I am taller than you both?"

"Well she does have that fearsome Goddess of war thing going on."

"Yeah but boss has his own titles Hero of the Zebra war, Demon of Dullahan."

"They are actually calling him a demon now?"

"Yeah, that whole dragon thing kinda put the fear of what one solider could do in pretty much every pony. News had a field day I did not even get mentioned,though I am quite fine with that to be honest. OK, she seems to tolerate him that's a start."

"Princess Luna threw me into a lake as well..."

"She still fits all the high standard criteria that Celestia has."

"She also kicked me in the head..."

"Yes, but she seems a bit more reserved than Princess Celestia does. I am not sure she would even consider it. Princess Luna does seem more the business type."

"She made me think I was a zombie pet too..."

"Boss does seem to have a thing for dark mares, so it should not be too much a problem to get his interest up."

"I bet though with most stallions it does not take much to get the interest up."

"OK, that is it from both of you! I am not going to stand here and let you insult me to my face and talk over me."

"Good point boss. Why don't you go stand over there."

"No, just stop, you two have been going on about this for far to long. I am not ready to be looking for another mare friend and even if I was it would not be Princess Luna. There is no chance in all of Equestria that I would, she is not a mare I would be interested in!"

"You are not a prize yourself General."

Jer'rahd stiffens a look of horror on his face as Princess Luna lands lightly across from the three of them.

"My sister wishes to see you all now. We would not keep her waiting unless you seek another bath General."

She spreads her wings and flaps once taking off into the air.

"I am an idiot."

"Yep, boss you are."

"A complete one at that Jer'rahd."

"I have an assignment for you all. It will mean a return to Dullahan, and a trip into the Darklands. I need you all to go to the Castle of Discord."

The group of them muttered rather surprised at the directness as well as the order itself.

"With all the searches that have missed, does such a place truly exist?"

"It does, and the means for reaching it have been found. In the early years of the Discordian war Discord scattered maps all over Equestria. The maps had different meanings, some were set up as treasure maps others as invitations to power, or even mining routes. What ever would be most enticing to the pony that found a map is what the map showed. The maps truly showed a ever changing safe route through the Darklands, always leading to the keep where Discord could capture and play with them. More often than not, turning these adventurers into powerful allies to his cause of chaos. We have found one such map."

"Does it still work Princess?"

"As far as can be told, the map is currently at Dullahan in the hooves of the commander of the forces Commander Buttercup."

" Ahh nice to see Sergeant ...errr Commander Buttercup lived, and it in charge now too."

"There were not many survivors of that attack Jer'rahd, but those that did have been reenforced and the wall repaired. You will not be there longer than a day before traveling on. Just enough to get the information and move on."

"Just us five then Princess? Would not a whole company of Guard's be more suitable to traveling there?"

"No, the maps are designed that the difficulty of the path goes up the more ponies there are. Discord planned for an invasion using the maps. A skilled group of six is optimal for survival to and exiting the castle. It is not the best General, but it is all we have. "

"There are only five of us and only two of those five are really military combatants."

"I am fully aware of what you can do Rhede, I am also aware of what Velkorn and Bleu can do. Luna shall also be accompanying you."

"A pair of Guard heroes, a ambassador, a zebra queen with more medical knowledge in a tail hair than most ponies have in their entire bodies, and a cute lil' baby dragon. Yeah this will end well."

"A baby dragon, who ripped apart a full grown dragon, and has no trouble flying a fully armored stallion into the air."

"Awww, you called me cute, I knew you cared Rhede."

"Ummm."

"What is it we are looking for Princess."

"A book."

"A book?"

"You might not have heard of it though I am sure Rhede has."

"The Book of the Blue."

"Exactly."

"What is this book Princess Celestia."

"Rhede if you would."

"The Book of the Blue is an ancient tome,formed of chaos, created by Discord with the sole purpose of finding the Elements of Harmony in order to destroy them. The plan succeed quite well except he was unable to destroy them and the Elements were stolen from him and then used against him ending the Discordian war."

"OK, so how do we know it still exists."

"We do not. But for right now finding that book might be our only chance at reclaiming the Elements of Harmony."

"Hold on I am not any expert on pony lore, but didn't you and Luna use them to defeat Discord? How did you lose them in that short of time?"

"They were not lost. They were stolen. Just as we recovered the Elements from Discord some one else stole them from us. "

"Who?"

"The Order."

"Well crap, this is like a really bad novel, secret organizations, thievery, all we need is a handsome stallion to slay the evil princess and rescue the fair dragon."

"What?"

"Nothing, So whats the order stud muffin?"

" Stop calling me that... The order is little more than a bunch of zealous religious nuts who worship the Elements as if they are some form of deity."

"Sounds like some of your followers Princess."

"BLEU!"

"What? We were all thinking it."

"While true that many ponies believe to worship my sister and myself neither of us has ever encouraged such practice and we refuse to allow any temples or churches in our names to be built. That does not mean it does not happen however. The problem is The Order believes that the Elements should not be used by any pony unworthy of them no matter what good they could do or what harm. After stealing all five of them they were placed in temples about the world filled with traps and magic designed to hide them and protect them from all but those worthy. Or more accurately Those the order deemed worthy, and The Order did not even see myself or my sister as worthy to wield them. That was one of the main reasons The Dragon War lasted so long. With the Elements of Harmony hidden there was no way to quickly end the conflict. It was not until Forgescale came to attack Canterlot and us directly that we were able to deal with him. His over confidence that he had won was his downfall, had he remained hidden and not pressed the attack himself the war might still be going on."

"Princess Celestia could we not just find the members of The Order and make them tell us where they are?"

"The order is not quite as strong as they once were, but their influence is still felt. If they wanted they could do a great deal of damage. But none of them know where the temples are, that information died out with the ones who built the temples and hid the Elements. Most of them were sealed in the temples to serve as the guardians, or to prevent what they knew from leaking out by the first leaders of The Order. Those leaders then never revealed the locations before they died. In the end days of the Discordian war so much rebuilding was going on and so many went missing that no pony bothered to question a few hundred more vanishing or the amount of supplies that had to go into the building of the temples. Where ever they were hidden though it has managed to remain so for the last few thousand years."

"When the Elements were no longer collected , did you not still feel spiritually connected?"

"The Elements have rules which govern them Velkorn. They are little more than artifacts that anyone who meets these rules can wield. After Discords defeat The Order sent six of their own to recover and steal them away. The sixth failed and was caught, which is how we know this much. But without the other five the sixth does not even exist. Who ever the ones were the order chose they were just as worthy to wield the Elements as we were. And likely they are the ones who still hold the elements in whatever temple their bodies lie in."

"So Grave robbing to save the world, not sure I am OK with that Princess Celestia."

"The items were stolen Starfall, the temples were built to be opened when some one worthy came along .Its not grave robbing its recovering lost artifacts that might help to end the coming war before it begins. I doubt even the dragons would be willing to invade if Equestira were to acquire the Elements of Harmony again."

"Then if it keeps more ponies from dieing, it is a risk that needs to be undertaken. Alright Princess I'm in."

"If boss is in so am I."

"Well I certainly cannot let Jer run off on his own with only Bleu, who knows what sort of trouble he would get into."

"If Rhede is going, than I am too, you will need a healer this is true."

"Crap, well if you all have agreed I might as well, some pony's got to fly your flanks out of the fires they get into."

Celestia smiles clapping her hooves together.

"Excellent. It should not take more than a week to get ready for the trip. I suggest you take care of anything you need to in the meantime. Now go away all of you shoo shoo."

The lot of them are suddenly standing outside of the palace in the garden, all except Jer'rahd who was standing a few feet above the pond in mid air. He yelps dropping into the water.

"How did we get out here?"

"Looks like she teleported the lot of us out."

"That explains why I feel ill."

"And why I am soaked... again.

"With all you do in the air, to be sicked by magic is not rightly fair."

"So I guess a bar trips out then?"

"I have a few things to attend to if you do not mind."

"Oh, I do mind indeed Rhede. Every time I see you lately your either rushing off or spouting things that not many ponies should know. I want to know what you have been doing since basic."

"What's the matter Jer? Don't trust me?"

"I trust you far more than I should at times, I think."

"I only trust him as far as I can throw him."

"With that to be said, you can get a good distance before he fled."

"Hmm..."

"Fine, I promise I will tell all of you what has happened … another time. Beside Velkorn didn't you want to talk to Jer'rahd?"

"It is not as important as this quest, but I can bring him along as a guest."

"Do the what now?

"Worry not Bleu , you may come too."

"How do I let myself be talked into these things?"

"Boss I was right there and I don't even know. I guess your just a nice pony. But I am getting out of here."

"On my mark foals get ready to throw, here's the count three, two, one, go."

The sudden rain of dodge balls thrown had his eyes widening, and shields flaring to life every where as he worked on reflecting the balls. He slowly turned his body, his head whipping about as the foals flung the rubber missiles at him. This was the fifth time.

It all started when accompanying Velkorn to the foals wing of the hospital. A stray ball had been flung his way and he reflexively tossed up a shield. The bright green panel had attracted the attention of all the foals in the outside play area. It had not taken long till others had started tossing things at him to have them blocked. Velkorn had come up with a game on the spot offering a sweet roll to any little pony who managed to get a ball past his shields. It had turned into a massive game then with the foals becoming rather persistent. He kept tossing up shields with just enough energy to survive a single hit from a ball. He was getting much better with making the shields due to all the training he and Starfall had put in and even this he was starting to view as such.

Bleu had taken the ones not healthy enough aside and was entertaining them... hopefully with some sort of cleaner jokes. He turned his head to the left just in time to have a ball smash directly into his nose a cheer going up almost immediately, though a few balls still being flung. He reached his hoof up rubbing his nose a bit of blood left on his hoof.

"OK target injure time out children... ow, OK who threw that one any way.. you had some power on that one, you should try out for baseball."

After having a nurse put what felt like a roll of gauze in his nose he returned back outside to see Bleu and Velkorn talking.

"... and then he says he is an idiot and we had to agree."

"Slipped away from his clutch, though your plan might have been a bit much."

"Still going on trying to plan my future Bleu? Wasn't seeing me make a foal out of myself once enough?"

"Are you kidding you cannot plan for that sort of gag you fell into."

"Ugh, That whole situation is bad, after her whole talk on trust as well..."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. What was was it you wanted to talk about Velkorn?"

"As much as I would like to ask, it seems Bleu has taken your task."

"What?"

"It's covered boss, sure you don't want the foals to use you as a target again, looked sorta like training."

"Pass, too many bad flashbacks of school."

"I have yet to know a unicorn that was not traumatized by magical kindergarten. Seriously, that stuff needs to be investigated."

[" Are you sure Jer'rahd should not be told of my intent?"]

["He's a good pony, but likely he would find some way to screw it up, or actually, Celestia forbid, talk to Rhede about it. Nah, best not to involve him."]

"I was unaware you spoke Zebra Bleu."

"That whole layers thing again."

"You get me out to the hospital after getting mobbed by the media then simply tell me Bleu took care of it ."

"Think of it as training, you should be used to the lack of explaining. I would think you to go that extra mile, just to see the children smile."

Jer'rahd flattens his ears looking at the zebra's usual deadpan expression and the manure eating grin on Bleu's face and decided to just give it up. Velkorn had the perfect poker face and Bleu had the worst. In either case he was not sure he would want to hear it now any way.

"Fine, fine, I give. I'm going to head back to the palace before any one else comes around to ask me the same six questions I have been hearing non stop from reporters since I got back from Dullahan."

Velkorn looks a little confused and Bleu chimed in.

["How did you do it, are you currently seeing any pony, what was your relation ship with Platinum, do you have any words for the public, are you gay?"]

"That is quite a lot to say, why is it they think you are gay?"

"Attended a wedding, yelled at a ex mare friend, and have rejected most of the offers made to me. Popular opinion went crazy from there."

"I have noticed ponies do tend to speculate, about with whom their famous associate."

"It annoys me. Any how I will see you two back at the palace. I am thinking a nap might be in order for me at this point."

"Right boss you sure you don't want me to fly you back?"

"No, I will walk, though Queen Velkorn here might want to avoid them."

"Thankfully I am no longer the queen, another ruler has the throne, to it we have seen."

"That does explain how you two are spending so much time here now."

"Later boss."

Jer'rahd heads for the hospital door a pair of Guards flanking him as an escort. He makes his way into the crowded street shields being tossed up around the three of them, clearing a path to walk between the throngs of ponies demanding answers and interviews. He mostly ignored them his shields and the two guards that had been assigned to him with his new rank doing quite well to keep the throngs of ponies off. He did not feel he even needed the guards, but Princess Luna had insisted, possibly more worried about his doing something to the reporters then any danger he might be in.

Arriving back at the palace grounds he was immediately all but drug off by Starfall. It seems Luna had been thinking this trip through much more than he had and was having new armor crafted for the lot of them. Four suits of armor already rested on a few wooden horses for the final adjustments. One was just set on a table, there not being a wooden dragon to put Bleu's on. Starfall pointed out the features and such on everything as if they were all new toys.

Bleu's suit was fairly light, just a few straps, with a little armor plating here and there and pouches to store things. It was all designed not to interfere with her movement. The entirety of it was also enchanted to adjust to her body size as it changed. However, she could shrink smaller than the suit could match, meaning she could slip free of it if she needed to. It was mostly composted of silver and steel plates with black dyed leather straps. A crescent moon over a shield was etched into one plate along her shoulder.

Rhede's armor was very unlike the ambassador robes he had been wearing. The entire outfit was little more than straps of soft, well worked leather of a very dark brown coloration. It left a great deal of him still exposed and seemed little more than a storage harness much like Bleu's was. The symbol of a crescent moon on a shield rested on a strap on his shoulder.

"Why is he even bothering to wear anything if this is what he is going to wear? At least Bleu has scales."

"Who knows with him ."

Velkorn's armor was at least armored. It was a lighter version of the normal Guard armor done up in deep blues and blacks. The plating was lighter than a standard Guards and only seemed to cover vital areas, much of the rest of it was loose enough to offer her a range of movement for her own sort of fighting style. Steel hoof covers came with this that covered up to the bend on all four legs. The only thing about this that screamed Velkorn was the sheer amount of bags sew onto the armor. All of them decorated with the mass of medical symbols that had adorned her tent from every race that had need of such services. There was a helmet as well that was little more than a head covering that strapped under her chin. The crescent on the shield was also one of the symbols on her bags.

Starfall was already in hers, working out the last few kinks. Her armor covered her full body metal hoof and shin guards set with spikes so she could use them as weapons. The rest of the outfit was purple and black over lapping leather. Her Guard rank of Commander was displayed on her shoulders. She had a pair of goggles hanging about her neck, but her head was otherwise unarmored. The Symbol of the Shielded Moon was over her flanks covering her cutie marks.

The final completed piece drew his attention more than the others. It was obviously designed for Princess Luna. The helm was a steel skull cap with a spot for a horn to slide though that covered her head leaving her ears exposed as well. The Blueish gray metal fell in scales down the dummy's neck to its back protecting her spine, a breast plate with a crescent moon in the center of it covered the models chest curving along the underside of the form as well, though leaving plenty of room for her legs to move. The wooden horse also had armored hoof and shin guards that seemed sharpened almost into blades themselves. Her back would be covered but her flanks and most of her legs would not be. Of course with her being a goddess it would not be likely she would need to worry much about injury any way. Plus with the little bit of her fighting ability he had seen, she preferred to move around a good deal.

"Well what do you think Jer'rahd?"

"Well Rhede is an idiot, yours is practical and should do well enough, I rather want to see what the Princess's looks like on her, Bleu really doesn't need anything and Velkorn might have too many bags."

"What was that middle part again? Something about wanting to see Princess Luna in it?"

"Have you seen the Princess Fight? I am curious if this is designed enough to allow the movement she needs."

"Right."

"I did tell you to stop match making. I expect it of Bleu, but not of you Starfall."

" What, is it a surprise I want a friend of mine to be happy?"

"Only with how you are putting my happiness over your own. Have you not even thought of remarrying? Or at the very least dating?"

"I have. But I also have yet to find any pony who has even comes close to making me feel like Loc did. I have no desire to look either, with all my time spent either with my foal or on duty it is not as if I need to dwell on it that often. Unless my annoying friends decide to bring it up. "

"Turn about is fair play considering what you and Bleu are doing. I simply hope that little outburst you tricked me into earlier did not hurt her feelings much."

He had been standing still letting the smith take his measurements and occasionally commenting on the design while speaking to Starfall. With as often as he got hurt something thicker than normal might be nice. If no one else was going to bother with heavy armor he would take it. It was quite plain that he was probably the least graceful out of all his friends, so since he could not dodge better to have something that could soak up the damage.

The helm covered his whole head a hole for his horn but kept his ears covered,. A chin guard was put into place as well though the helm was back enough to not interfere with his sword if he needed to use it. Interlocking plates fell over his head, and down the back of his neck protecting his spine. A undercoat of chain mail rings covered him from throat to tail and down to his hooves. A thick breast plate and shoulder pauldrens all adorned with the shielded moon symbol covered his upper body and the interlocking plates covered along his sides and flank as well looking for the life of him like a great armored blanket draped over his back. His cutie mark was hidden, but the metal plate that covered it was stamped with the single star of his rank. His legs were encased in armor as well, various joints worked into it to allow movement. His suit was enchanted too, though with little more than a spell to muffle the noise of all that metal he wore. The chain mail was silver but the rest of the armor was black and dark blue. The crafting had taken the earth pony Black smith and his assistants the rest of the day and had used all the ore that they had left. He was rather surprised it had only taken them that long but evidently his two unicorn assistants had some spells to help speed up the crafting.

"Can you even move in that thing Jer'rahd?"

"Ooh this is nice. Rather comfortable oddly. Bit of extra weight though lets see what it affects."

Jer'rahd charged forward suddenly prompting Starfall to leap out of the way as he went barreling outside into the training area, one of his shields forming a ramp which he ran up and leaped off of, crashing hard atop of a training dummy. The dummy all but exploded under him sending him rolling across the ground as he hit it from the leap flowing into the next attack his sword out cutting as he bucked and smashed into , and through the entire line of training dummies. The black smiths as well as the rest of the ponies in the court yard watch him make a mess of ever thing with out even slowing down. He finally stopped panting and grinning wide his green and red eyes glinting under the shadow of his helm.

"The bit of weight is a little slowing, but I barely felt any of the impacts. I LIKE IT."

"Great, just so long as you remember that straw horses don't fight back."

* * *

><p><p>

Twilight opened her eyes exhaling a bit at the massive load of information she had just gleaned about the others in the group. Served her right for being curious about them before. It had not exactly been the same as her meeting her friends, but in both situations danger brought them together. Though her friends were not brought together as violently as what brought the five together. It seemed Princess Celestia's memories were wrong again. Jer'rahd seemed more interested in Starfall than Luna. But there was likely a great deal left to go. The second dragon war had not even started yet and aside from the armor there was no hint that Nightmare Moon was even a thing yet.

She sighed starting to write in the book everything she had seen, having to check back on the sword occasionally. At the very least nothing horrid had happened this time. She was however a little worried at her teachers sense of humor and attitude in this, but perhaps it had been stress, the Princess had been known to shift rather easily from annoyed to some what silly. But this was just flippant, and not what she expected, though she had not been around her teacher that much since her sister had returned perhaps it was something with that. Maybe controlling the sun and the moon for a thousand years had mellowed her out a bit.

It was simply something else to add to her list of questions. She paused considering whether she should ask Princess Luna now that she had the opportunity, but opted instead to finish finding out what she could from the blade first.


	11. Landslide

Stories in Stone

Luna's Royal Guard

By TDR

Landslide.

Twlight chuckled a bit, her magic peeling off the cloak and suit of Mare-do-well bundling the entire costume up as she stretched a bit. It had been rather good to play the hero for a while, she could see why Rainbow Dash was attracted to the prospect. It was however, no reason to act like The Great and Powerful Trixie. The point had been made and the town had been saved. Of course with the short memories most of Pony-ville seemed to have Likely Mare-do-well would be forgotten in a week. Panic attacks, a seemingly ever changing landscape, and constant dangers seemed to pop up all the time. It was amazing the town had lasted this long, even with Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash living here. Twilight's initial belief that all the ponies in this town were crazy had yet to be proven wrong.

She was also not quite sure where Pinkie and Spike had run off to. She also had no idea why they suddenly scared that easily. Though with Pinkie it was hard to tell if she was scared or just wanted to run about in a panic for a little while because it was fun.

She shook her head, fluffing her mane back up from being under the hood. Since she was likely going to be alone until the next disaster, perhaps it was time to once again to investigate the blade. It had been a little over a week since she had last considered it, more from time constraints than any sense of dread now. Pulling out the materials and the blade, she paused a moment smirking and putting on the Mare-do-well's hat one more time. She rather enjoyed the hat, perhaps she could ask Rarity to make one for her that was not part of the costume. Pulling the hat off and setting it to the side she let her magic flare, feeling pulled into the sword once more.

* * *

><p><p>

The blow caught Jer'rahd by surprise, sending him staggering to the side hooves moving quickly almost in a dance as he sought to avoid landing on Bleu,barely pulling it off before crashing to the dirt. He pushed himself back up to his hooves watching the other guards tackle and pile onto his attacker, pinning the blue earth pony to the ground.

He whipped his head mouth moving as he made sure his jaw still worked. Starfall was hiding her face under a hoof, Rhede was trying hard not to laugh, Velkorn looked a bit concerned that he might be hurt, Princess Luna simply watched as unreadable as ever, and Bleu had barely noticed. Bleu traced the name carved into the Obelisk, her claw dragging lightly over a single name carved in the monument. A single name in a list of two hundred and fourteen Guard and civilians, all victims of Dullahan's attackers. onyx obelisk stone stood carved out of a chunk of the broken wall and situated in the center of the courtyard, right where the end of the stage had been. Where the last performance of Platinum had been.

"You gonna do that again solider?"

"No sir."

"Let him up."

"I am sorry sir. I had no idea he was going to do something like that."

"It's alright, Commander Buttercup just let him up. What's your name solider?"

The other guards backed off letting the nearly crushed earth pony back up to his hooves his gaze meeting Jer'rahds with out the slightest hint of fear of what his actions had caused.

"Sergeant Talbain sir..."

"Good hit there, let me guess you were one of the Guard who tried to stop me last time I was here?"

"Got it in one sir."

"Figured I pissed you off enough knocking around you and your buddies you'd have a go next time you saw me? Hells with the consequences and all that?"

"Pretty much sir."

"Well your lucky I think I deserved it, or there likely would be hell to pay for that hit. Granted I have no intent on stopping what your superior here might do to you, and if any one else wants to take a swing it better be because they want to see the cute nurse in the medical wing. Cause that's where they will end up. You understand Sergeant?"

"Perfectly Sir."

"Good get out of my sight."

"Yes sir."

The stallion offers a brief salute before being escorted away by a few of the other Guards. He glances back down to Bleu who simply smirks shaking her head, her attention off the monument.

"Seems you make new friends every where you go Jer."

"Seemed to hurt quite a bit, should I go back to get my kit?"

"No I'm fine Velkorn. Been hit worse, just surprised is all."

"I gather that was one of the ones you knocked around? Big no no to hit a superior officer."

"I got a get out of brig free card once or twice for practically the same thing. Least I could do for him, might ease any tensions I cause for being around here. Half of them think I am some sort of hero the other half think I am some sort of monster. Besides there's not a lake in range that I could fling him into."

"You and your companion here did kill the largest dragon most any one has seen and left it in the middle of the courtyard. You then proceeded to mop the floor with at least three squads of uninjured reinforcement troops. It took Princess Luna to finally bring you down Sir."

"I am aware of what I did Commander. I am also well aware of what I have left to do. I … we just needed to see this. I am glad there is something standing here to remember those that fell. If I had not felt the need to look at this that little altercation would have never happened."

"Understandable sir. I have all the information for the trip to the Darklands. Do you mind telling me who your companions are however. I recognize Air Commander Starfall and Bleu Scale, but not the others. Sir."

"This is Ambassador Rhede Pelt, Former Zebra Queen Velkorn, and a student of Princess Luna herself. Professor Imbrium."

He glances back at the black pelted blue haired unicorn who nods in response. The disguise was lame there was no other word for it. Her coat color had changed a little to solid black and her hair no longer looked like it was made of magic,she wore a blanket and saddle bags over her wings and of all things a pair of glasses. Her armor, size, bearing, and cutie mark had not been changed. The worst part was it seemed to work, no pony knew who she was. The first few times he just thought they were playing along but entire groups of ponies did not recognize her. A few were even bold enough to hit on her until a glare from himself or Starfall ran them off. Of course Rhede was not helping wandering off with a few of his own admirers, though Velkorn took the job of dragging him back. He understood why the princess did not want to be known to heading off with such a small group, but at the same time how was no pony seeing through this disguise?

"She trust worthy?"

"Princess Luna would not have sent her along if she was not Commander."

"As you say sir."

The ready room was already set up for their arrival, plans showing all the known and unchanging locations of the DarkLands spread out across the room. The group of them looked over everything before Commander Buttercup produced the map. Etched across the top of the map was a interesting script spelling out."The power to save them all."The rest of the map was little more than a well detailed starting point and directions to follow to get to the X at the maps end.

"What the hells? Boss, what is this ?"

"The map is showing you what it is you want to see, what you most want to find. No matter how unrealistic."

"Well now that would be a nice bit of thing to find, dare I ask what you seek Jer?"

"Right now an Ice pack. Jaw's gonna be sore for a bit."

"I want to get this over with quick boss this whole place is bothering me, the map now too."

Jer'rahd could figure out what Rhede and Bleu saw perhaps Starfall as well, but Velkorn and the Princess were both unreadable.

"How did you find this map Commander?"

"One of the Guards going through Claymore's stuff found it. He brought it to me claiming it said the location of Claymore's meetings with his support. It was different to me and I recognized what it was."

"Rather simple find."

"These maps were not designed to be hard to find. The only reason they are so rare now is due to most of them being found and destroyed. This should lead you right to Discord's Castle, where ever it is."

"Where ever it is?"

"The land scape in the Darklands has very few static structures or land marks. The Castle of Discord has been spotted just about every where, at one point it was seen not a mile from the wall before it was gone again. With the map you should be able to find it, not so much as that the map will guide you to where it is, but more that where it is will move the path you are on to where it will be."

"She is correct. These maps are quite powerful keys to access the keep . Artifacts that Discord made on a whim."

"Perfect then we have everything we need once we load up on supplies. I want to waste no time heading out of here. No offense on your command Buttercup, but we have to many bad memories of this place to stay for longer than necessary."

"Completely understandable sir. For what its worth I feel for both your losses."

"Thank you, though I get that a great deal. Did you actually manage to get a good spot for the show? "

"I had the second best in the house sir."

Her soft smirk said volumes.

"Mind if I ask what that seats name is?"

"I do mind sir. Might get complicated."

"Understood. Enjoy yourself Commander, likely more trouble coming."

"We will Sir, good hunting out there."

"Thank you Commander."

The giant claw came crashing down destroying the ground that he had been standing on. Jer'rahd threw himself to the side as the rock and dirt rained down on the shield he tossed up. Rolling to his hooves he took off again before the creature could strike again. The beast looked like a turtle, a giant turtle that could hold a fair sized town and some fields on its back, but still a turtle. His shields barely slowed down the blows and this thing was fast, far faster than it should have been. Luna, Starfall, and Bleu had taken to the air blasting at the creatures armored head and neck jabbing at any soft spots they could. So far, aside from a bit of blood and some singe marks nothing seemed to phase the thing.

Luna had called it a Tank, then listed off some meaning that he missed most of thanks to the creatures cries, cries that sounded exactly like a tiny kitten meowing. It was horribly distracting. Its whole body was covered in thick spiked armor that nothing seemed to be able to get through. Starfall had taken to attacking the softer skin near where its legs and neck came from under the shell. While clearly wounding it and drawing the thick blue icor of blood that smelled strongly of oranges it did little other than piss the creature off.

They had barely left sight of the The Great wall when they came across this creature. The supposed safe path had led right up to a large clear area of land with a large hill in the middle of it. The hill got up as they entered the clearing mewing cutely and attacking. Rhede and Velkorn seemed to have been its first targets though a few slashes at its eyes with his blade and Jer'rahd became the new target of choice. It had seemed like a good idea at the time to allow Rhede and Velkorn to get out of the way but now he had a very large and very angry turtle trying to kill him.

The idea that Discord had made these and by named them Tanks,let alone making more than one, was downright scary. The only reason that this thing had not managed to take them out yet was due to the groups fliers distracting it and that Jer'rahd was just faster than it was, barely. If he had not already been keeping his tail short this thing would have given it a military cut any way. There were serious doubts as to the maps path being safe any more.

He glanced up as the creatures head snapped up at Starfall, the pegasus losing a few tail hairs to the oversized beak. Nothing this big should have been fast enough to even come close to Starfall. He whirls the blade up magic arching the sword at the Tank's exposed eye now that he had a clear shot. The armored eyelid shut tight suddenly, his grandfathers blade impacting the scaled lid and shattering. His eyes widen as the metal rained down like tears the creatures maw opening and snapping down on the surprised unicorn.

"JER'RAHD!"

* * *

><p><p>

Twilight screams. She falls back from the blade hooves clutching at her head as her horn flares wildly ,energy sparking out of control before growing brighter engulfing the room in light her brain feeling on fire from the spells foci sundering. From outside the entire library tree seemed to shudder beams of light pouring out of every window.

"What is that Pinkie?"

"Not another ghost is it ?"

"Its coming from the library … is that TWILIGHT!"

The pink pony grabbed the dragonling, flipping him up onto her back and charging towards the lit up building. She had barely made it to the door when her ear twitched and hoof itched warning her to jump aside as the door suddenly exploded outward along with all the buildings windows. The energy flared once more and died away with a soft crackling sound. Darting into the hole that was the door, Pinkie and Spike were greeted by the remains of a charred library. Some of the books were still on fire and the sword was buried in the side of the wall with most of the tables contents scattered about it.

"Twilight! Twilight! Twi...lights?"

"What?"

"Owie... hey who licked me?"

"THAT WAS AWESOME"

"waaaaaaahhhh"

"Hmm, I do taste like grape."

"GET THE BUCK OFFA ME!"

A large pile of Purple unicorns was plastered again the far wall half buried under a book case. None of them seemed to be hurt although a sudden flare and scream of rage from the bottom of the pile sent the others flying in a burst of red energy. The Twilight from the bottom of the pile stood there panting hard eyes and horn flaring red energy her hair whipping about her head with the flow of power before she screams out another few curses charging suddenly through the nearest wall . The groan from the great tree as yet another hole was punched through it made Spike and Pinkie wince expecting the whole place to come down.

Another Twilight her horn flaring green pulled on the Mare-do-Well costume along with a somewhat singed hat.

"Worry not I shall stop her! AWAY!"

This one promptly took off out of the room chasing the still screaming Twilight.

One of the others rises to her hooves from where she was flung whipping her head a bit and sauntering over to wards the two slack jawed observers. Her hair fell far longer than Twilight's should have nearly brushing her hooves. Her flank swayed as she walked eyes half closed tiny pinpricks of pupils seeming to bore into both pinkie and spike as she regarded them moving closer.

"Twilight whats going on... waah"

Spike falls back onto his rump as Twilight Pushes him aside with a brief flicker of pinkish magic. The touch oddly feeling more like a brief caress than a shove.

"Sorry Spike, your a little young for me, although..."

Twilight suddenly turns to the surprised Pinkie Pie one foreleg wrapping over the back of her neck as she kisses the pink mare deeply. A trickle of blood oozes from Spike's nose as his eyes widen. Twilight breaks the kiss a moment later a gibbering Pinkie pie dropping to the floor her eyes swirling.

"Mmm pity... she tasted sweet,like candy. I suppose that was too much for her. Ahh well I am sure there's more fun to be had out there. Don't bother waiting up Spike..."

Twilight saunters out past the stunned Pinkie Pie and the quite freaked out spike her tail lifted flicking lightly over her rump.

"Oh no, ponies might get hurt from this. I'm sorry about that Spike, Pinkie. I will try to get make sure she does not do any damage."

Another Twilight darts out almost daintily her horn glowing a soft white as she follows the other one.

"Wha, what, What is going on here?"

One of the Remaining Twilights picks herself up. Her short hair framing her face and a pair of glasses rested on her nose as she regarded Spike and the rest of the destroyed house. Her magic flares Purple energy arching over the room putting out fires and repairing the damage done to the library.

"At the current time I am unaware of the situation of theoretical flux to have caused this incident but rest assured Spike this situation will be resolved. It should be little more trouble than to trace the flow of the ley lines and scrolls script back to the error to uncover the reasoning behind it. In any event with the current variants of myself causing unknown havoc in the township it would be best to inform the Princess of the situation and request aid."

"What?"

The glasses wearing Twilight presses a hoof to her face and sighs.

"Spike take a letter. Dear Princess Celestia. Help. One sixth of your faithful student Twilight Sparkle."

"Oh got it."

He quickly gathers the scroll and quill jotting down the note and sending it off. AppleJack ,Rarity and Rainbow Dash all arrive at nearly the same time getting briefly stuck in the doorway.

"What happened to Pinkie Pie?"

"What in tarnations going on with all those lights?"

"Not to but in but is that another Twilight in the corner over there?"

This set off another round of questions to Spike and the other Twilight who ignored most of the comments.

"Please be silent this is a library and I am attempting to figure out what issue has occurred now. The only conclusion that can be made is too much unstable energy entering into the spell itself which offered too much feed back when the foci was sundered."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Ummm."

"She said she put too much power into a spell that had a mistake and it exploded when the sword broke...mmmm yup definitely grape..."

"Pinkie Pie your alright."

"Yeah just a little stunned, I didn't expect Twilight to do that or well a Twilight to do that."

"How many are there then darling?"

"Six."

"Well two here where did the others go?"

"Not sure I kinda got knocked out by one of them..."

"Look guys I just sent a letter to the Princess we should be OK once she gets here. And when she does she can take that blade back with her."

"Spike what do you mean?"

"Ever since it got here Twilights gone from mopey to depressed to angry and back again and now this. This study is dangerous and needs to stop."

"I might only be a part of myself Spike but I can tell you we will not go for that . Too much time and effort has been put into it to stop now."

"Like Buck you will..."

"Spike can we wait till after we fix her to have this conversation?"

"Alright.."

A knock at the door draws their attention as a guard pegasus glances inside stepping back and allowing the Princess to enter the room. The gathered ponies bow save the Twilight curled in the corner and the one still working on the spell.

"Twilight...oh... two Twilight Sparkles? What is going on here?"

"Botched spell hilarious side effects the usual around here."

"And ay wonder why the insurance is so high in Ponyville."

"What spell was she casting?"

"That scry spell you sent along with the sword, of which take that stuff back with you before we have more than six Twilights to deal with."

"Calm down Spike. What were the six doing?"

"Well that one over there seems more egg headed than Twilight usually is. The one in the corner has yet to stop crying and whimpering. One of them broke through the wall and started trashing everything in sight. One of them went after the screaming one putting on the Mare-do -well suit as she went. Another chased after her and was acting like Fluttershy. The last one... well the last one knocked pinkie out with a kiss."

"I've had better but not many."

"The myriad of factor splits are simply overbearing versions of Umbrage, despondent, brilliant, dauntless, commiserative, and wanton."

"Nipping that in the bud there , So we got Twi-rage, Twi-emo, Twi-brain, Twi-hero, Twi-shy, and Twi-Lust?"

"Seems to be the case. "

The group of them looked a bit nervous a moment their heads all turning to look at Twi Brain as she cried out.

"I have it three lines of theramagic code in the scroll were set as either breakers to compensate for the emotional toll the scroll would have on the viewers magic. All three burned out at once thus opening the viewer up to the negative feed back of the foci's sundering. The replication and reversal of the spell failure is quite basic. Easily replicated providing all of me have been brought back here."

"what?"

"She said she can fix it if we get all of her back here."

"Alright, Rainbow Dash, AppleJack, Rarity, my guards, and I shall go attempt to find them all. At least Twi-rage will be easy enough to find. Pinkie you and Spike stay here to make sure Twi-brain has all she needs and that the other one does not go any where."

"Yes Princess"

"Okie doki Loki."

The small group heads back out side the Princess pausing and looking about curiously her chariot was there but the pegasus guards seemed to be missing. However their armor lies scattered around the chariot.

"Oh dear this does not seem to bode well."

An explosion from the center of town sends a pillar of flame skyward along with a scream of anguish before several more explosions follow.

"Well at least we ken find one of um."

"I am sure when she is back together Twilight is going to be mortified."

"Well, if the Twilight we left is correct this may be the fault of my scroll. Provided we can deal with this situation in a timely manner repairing the damage should not be an issue."

The group easily found Twi-rage. The incomprehensible screaming and explosions leading them right too her. They watched the ranting bundle of rage plow into the side of a building ramming through the wall with her horn the small shop suddenly detonating in a shower of quills and ink.

"Oh dear, I do remember that Twilight was a little annoyed that her order for quills had been delayed again but I did not think it was this bad."

"Well at least its keep'n the construction ponies employed."

"Is it just me guys or is there less running and screaming than usually happens?"

"Your right Rainbow, aside from the explosions its kinda quiet."

"HEY! There's the other one, I got her guys you deal with this one."

"Careful Rainbow."

Rainbow dash takes off after the twilight garbed as Mare-Do-Well, the Twi-brave running off away from the smoke and ruins. Twi-rage charges into a restaurant smashing the insides as the princess and others .

"I will be able to suppress her power if I can get close enough but that will be all . She is putting out far more power than I can completely contain."

"Just do that Princess I can hog tie her faster than she knows."

"I do know a stun spell for unruly customers that might work, but I am afraid that may be all the help I can be."

"Well better'n nothing."

"It is worth a try then."

Celestia's horn glows lighting up the area in a cool white light. Twi-rage ,rather than calming flings herself at the group of them from out of the buildings ruins red magic slamming ineffectually against the glow the Princess was radiating. Apple Jack waste no time lassoing the rampaging Twi-rage ,although the purple pony bucked and whipped about making it difficult for Applejack to reel her in. Rarity finally ran up her horn glowing brightly a small shock of energy leaving it and slamming Twi rage in the back of the head. The effect seemed to stun her a moment for Rarity to fire another burst then two more before the Red light on Twi-rage's horn finally dimmed and the pony collapsed, Followed soon after by a panting Rarity. Apple Jack finishes tieing up Twi-rage adding a gag about her muzzle as well.

"Well that was easier than I thought."

"Speak for yourself Apple jack I am completely spent. I do not have near the power level of Twilight."

"You both did well, but we have three more to find."

"Well Rainbow Dash will likely get the one she saw, what I wanna know is, where is every pony?"

"Oh, hello Princess Celestia, Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight, whats going on here? Is every pony alright? What happened to Twilight? Why is she all tied up? Oh dear why is half the town on fire. Did I miss something? Meep... It's not a dragon is it?"

"Fluttershy! Perfect we need another pair of wings sugar cube, have you seen Twilight?"

"Isn't she tied up right there?"

"Errrr other than this one."

"Well, um. She did show up at my cottage. She was floating with her just about every foal and elder from town. She asked me to take care of them until things calmed down in town but she had something else to do. She seemed sad as if she had been crying over something. A good deal less assertive than normal as well. Luckily most of them are asleep already, and a few of the elders were willing to watch them while I went to find out what was going on. Umm, what IS going on?"

"Twilight brought the youngins tah Fluttershy's, OK that musta been Twi-shy.". Fluttershy you help Rarity bring Twi-rage here back to the library, we got tah find the other ones. She can explain what we know on tha way."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but OK if you say so."

"Long darling and when we finally get told all of it I will love to hear it."

"Come on Princess, lets see if we can find out what happened to the rest of tha town."

Rainbow Dash tore after the dashing Twi-hero, the costumed pony making a bee line for the Everfree forest. At the very edge she paused looking up at the sky blue Pegasus chasing her and slapped her rump with a hoof leaping into the woods leaving a tracer of blue magic behind her.

"Oh she did not just dare me to follow her."

Rainbow tears off into the woods accepting the challenge.

"What is that smell? Kinda smells like Big mac after he comes back from one 'o those weekend city trips of his."

Celestia sniffs the air curiously, a sly grin crosses her muzzle her pupils shrinking to little more than dots the grin widening before she seems to shake it off. AppleJack shudders the look sending a shudder along her spine.

"I believe I know what the smell is Applejack, I am also sure we have found Twi-lust."

They pause walking as the princess glances to the town hall the creepy smirk returning. Applejack's ears perk up under her hat hearing some rather odd noises coming from the large structure.

"AppleJack perhaps it would be best if you head back. At the very lest to check on how the others are doing. This might be a bit of a mess, though I should be able to handle it with out any trouble. I believe Twi-lust may have cast a variation of the spell Twilight used on her Smarty Pants doll."

"Nothing Doing Princess. I ain't going back and leaving you alone ta deal with this sorta thing. Side's so long as I don't look at the doll I should be OK right?"

" I doubt the spell was on a doll this time but the effects seem to be strained now so you might not be affected any way. Well if you insist on accompanying me, do not say I did not warn you."

"What the hay is that supposed to mean prin...BUCKING HAY!"

The pair of them trot in as the Princess pushes open the door, the glow from her horn Illuminating the pile of bodies filling the main council chamber a pink glow of magic emanating from the middle of the writhing, groaning mass.

"Is, is this the whole town?"

"Well, well, this is a interesting side of her to see. Seems she really is a proper student to have picked up on one of my lesser known hobbies. A little control would not hurt though. Oh and there are my Guards as well, how convenient."

"What are you talkin about!"

"Do not worry Apple Jack, I have a few spells for just this sort of thing. A memory Erase and a morning after spell. No sense in doubling Pony-ville's population come spring."

"Why the hay would you need those sort of spells for.. … oh, Oh! OH CRAP."

The doors slam shut behind them. The pink glow from the mass increasing ass Twi-Lust slips free of the orgy her coat and mane plastered to her form as she approaches the circle of light cast by the Princess's horn.

"Oh this will be fun."

"Hello,Princess, Apple Jack. So tell me Apple Jack, do you taste like apples?"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"So that is what has been going on then? "

"As near as we can tell Fluttershy. It's all that bucking swords fault. The moment we get Twilight fixed I plan to throw that thing in Froggy Bottom Bog."

"You will do no such thing Spike, this item is far to important to my research. The erroneous casting came from a unexpected flux in the aura. The spell has been repaired so such a event will not happen again."

"It's dangerous, you've been depressed, angry, stressed, and now this. Are you going to keep going until this thing kills you?"

"You do not quite understand the implications of this weapon Spike."

"She is right Spike, five lives might depend on what she finds with this research."

"What? Well, what about her life Fluttershy? Shes doing a really good job of bucking that up right now. Besides why should I even listen to you your just Twi-brain, you'd probably just study it no mater what. It's not like you have yet to display any sort of anything but Twilight's logic."

"It does not make it any less true Spike. Besides if she says she has it fixed...well."

"Indeed, do calm down Spike, you do seem a bit panic stricken. It will be all right. It is not as if Pony ville is new to this sort of chaos."

"Rarity we only have three of the six Twilight's. One of them took you, the Princess, and Apple Jack to stop and it still put you down for the count. Half the town is at Fluttershy's the other half is missing. Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack, and the Princess have been gone for several hours now as well. Calming down is not something I can do right now."

The door bursts open and a very haggered waterlogged and muddy Rainbow dash storms in. Her tail and flanks are lightly scorched, there are the remains of what might have been a birds nest in her mane, and she has a small rope bound treasure chest resting on her back. She shrugs the chest off and collapses over it with a groan.

"I am not a happy pony."

"Rainbow ! Are you alright!"

"No, not at all Spike. Do you know where I have been? For the past three hours I have been tearing through the Everfree Forest, at night, chasing a pony with absolutely no sense of self preservation. She charged into hydra dens, bounced over falling rocks, exploded a dragon cave with the dragon still in it, taunted a Ursa major, and ran off with every bit of treasure that was not nailed down. She did all that and still managed to stay just far enough ahead of me that the monsters mistook me for the one stealing there stuff.

"Wait where is she?"

"I got lucky, she ran through a patch of Poison Joke and got shrunk down. I managed to grab her while she was trying to fight a squirrel for his winter storage of nuts."

Rainbow dash kicks the box lightly, a tiny Twilight voice is heard yelling from the inside about being bored and how she would have won against the squirrel if Rainbow Dash had not interfered.

"Well that's all but two."

"Umm, hey Spike, why is Pinkie Pie crying?"

"Ughh, shes been talking to Emo-Twi most of the night, talk about depressing. And Twi brain has been putting stuff together non stop, I figure by now shes caught up with everything Twilight's been studying for a few years. Likely she would have tried the sword too, but I won't let her near it. Rarities knocking herself out keeping Twi Rage sedated and no pony has seen the other two."

"Well that is not entirely untrue Spike. We have found one more of them at least."

"Princess Celestia, AppleJack!"

The Princess wanders in with a passed out Twilight draped across her back, a rather large grin on her face, and AppleJacks hat on her head.

"What happened."

"Well this particular Twilight was under the impression she could beat me in one of my….hobbies. Seems she wore out long before I did."

"I need a bath... for a month...never clean..."

Applejack limps in after Celestia doing her best to keep away from the Princess her mane standing out at all angles.

"Umm, what was that AppleJack?"

"Never you mind... "

The Princess flips the hat up dropping it back onto AppleJack's head, a brief flash of light coming from under it causes AJ to blink and look around confused.

"How in Tarnation did we get back here Princess? And why do I feel like I just did the running of the leaves twice?"

"Best not to ask. Let us just say you enjoyed yourself far more than I expected particularly that Twi-lust was correct about the taste, I suppose it might have something to do with your diet."

"What! No, no, yah know what, never mind I dun wanna know. I still feel Unclean for some reason."

"I regret to interrupt ,but the spell I have prepared to repair this error still requires the sixth part of me that is still missing. It is at least fortuitous that this shall not be happening again with the safety measures put into place on the spell now as well as everything else. Pity I might soon no longer be apart from these lesser gland fueled persona's, but it is necessary in order to properly study to have distractions of sorts, there is still so much left I could have accomplished had I been given more time apart."

"What?"

"She fixed the spell, but needs the last Twilight to get everyone back together. All of them are needed for her to be her. Also she liked being apart cause she feels smarter. And she supposedly fixed the problem with the sword thingy."

"Oh, thanks Pinkie."

A flash of blueish light fills the room as Princess Luna and a whimpering Twilight appear in the room. Luna looks fit to break some pony in half. Twi-shy lay on the ground cowering under the Moon Goddess' glare.

"When I asked you to research for me I did not mean to act …... what is going on here?"

Princess Luna's gaze takes in the others present and the gathering of other Twilights.

"It seems I did miss something here."

"Ahh, hello sister. Rather good timing on your part. We were just looking for that one."

"This one? Well, this one had decided to try and free nearly everything in the garden out of sympathy or some such nonsense. I managed to contain everything, but the grounds staff might have issues with the state of some of the statues now. It is bad enough we lost some when Discord was freed."

"Not particularly gentile were you sister?"

"Not with what was freed … or her. I thought perhaps she was having some sort of break down again so I sought to return her home. I did not expect this however. What has happened?"

"It seems my favorite students studious nature as well as a error on my part to account for the magical strain she might put on the spell resulted in her getting a little too involved in her work. Seems she had made it to the part where the first sword was broken. Unfortunately my spell was focused to much it split her along with the blade. Although at this point there seems to have been no real harm done. One aspect of her personality has already fixed it in fact. I do feel rather good I suppose I should go repair the town. I am sure you all can handle this from here."

"Of course Princess everything is ready to rejoin us as it were without difficulty."

"Sister would you mind keeping an eye out on every pony here? Just in case."

"Of course Tia."

Celestia wanders out humming to herself eliciting confused looks from every other pony save Apple Jack who simply shudders.

Twi-brain gathers the others in the rooms center casting the spell quickly a ball of lavender light closing about the small group and shrinking down and fading leaving one rather startled and confused Twilight Sparkle.

"Twilight? Did it work, is everything back to normal?"

"Ow, my head... Did what work Spike? What happened? Why is every pony here...and Princess Luna? Whats going on?"

"I will explain it all later Twilight, but first, Princess Luna please take that thing back where it came from?"

"What?"

"The sword, its caused all sorts of harm to her since it arrived and now this..."

"Spike... no. I am not finished with it yet..."

"Twilight, you are finished. I am putting my claw down on this one. Have you seen yourself over the last few months. You've not been the same since you lost it a couple months ago and studying this thing has only made it worse."

"Umm Spike, you did hear what I said earlier right?"

"Fluttershy I get she's trying to help some ponies, but if she keeps going like this she won't be in any shape to even help herself."

"Spike, I understand your concern, but it is her decision to continue or not. If she wishes to stop I shall not hold that against her. I do not mean to cause any harm with the request I made."

"What the hay is going on what is Spike talking about what happened? The last thing I remember was scrying on the sword and the giant tortoise."

"It was a turtle Twilight, I remember that fight."

"Whatever that's not the point now. What happened?"

"Well Twilight to make a long story short, something you were looking at in the image broke and you freaked out and made a bunch of copies of yourself that went about terrorizing the town. Princess Celestia and the smart version of you said it was something to do with your intense focus and a mistake in the spell. So they fixed it and everyone went to have cake."

"We ain't going to have no cake Sugar."

"Aww."

"Does that even matter? This thing is dangerous, tonight should have proved that beyond anything else."

"It is a weapon, it is meant to be dangerous. Though not specificity in this manner.

"While I appreciate the concern Spike, I am not stopping."

"Twilight, but..."

"No buts Spike. If there was a mistake in the spell I just have to fix it."

"The nerdy you already claimed to have done so."

"Well that should make things easier, Rainbow Dash, Umm what happened to you?"

"Long story, I need a nap."

"And what makes you think I am even going to let you go back to studying that after all this Twilight?"

"Spike, I already told you ..."

"Yeah. I know what you said. And I am willing to take what ever punishment you can dish out when I swipe that thing and get rid of it. So long as you stop getting hurt because of it."

"Spike..."

"Darling he does have a point. While Pony-ville is no stranger to random acts of destruction from anything and everything. But if this weapon has the potential to cause this much harm perhaps something else should be done with it?"

"If I might offer a suggestion?"

"What is that princess Luna?"

"If he is dead set against letting you continue and you have no desire to stop perhaps you should at least ease your studies or arrange something that allows him to pull you out of it if you react badly. Such a safety should not be that difficult to create."

"I still don't like it."

"Well it is the best your going to get Spike. I understand your concern but threatening to destroy an artifact like this even if trying to keep me safe is not going to help me trust you. I don't need to be worried about the blade and you running off."

"If this will be a problem, I will simply put the blade back in the vault."

"No, It is fine Princess. We will work something out of this I am sure."

"You are determined to do this no matter what I say aren't you?"

"Yes. I have come to far with it to give up now."

"Graah, Princess, one of you guys , some pony, you have to stop her doing this . Its your sword Luna, take it back, next time some pony could really get hurt!"

"It is not my blade and her stubbornness and curiosity is why I allowed her to continue this when I found out what my sister had done. If she ceases then I shall not dwell on that. If she continues I still wish an answer. Her studies for my sister as well as her role as the bearer of the Element of Magic make her uniquely suited to my query."

"Fluttershy?"

"I do admit that it seems dangerous right now, but umm she did say, well one of her said, that it was fixed now, and …. I kind of want to find out how everything happened …. sorry Spike."

"AppleJack?"

"Ah know a thing or two about being stubborn. Both of yah are being that right now. But aye got to side with Spike on this one. Not that aye don't trust yah Twilight, but every time you go mucking about with magic something happens that doesn't wind up being good. This could have been the worst of it, or there could be something worse that could happen. Aye got no clue either way but better safe than sorry."

"Rainbow Dash?

"Pfft it would be boring in Pony-ville if stuff like this didn't happen so often. If it keeps things interesting around here go for it. So long as she actually leaves the house sometimes."

"Rarity?"

"Twilight while I do marvel at your skill with magics as well as the studious nature you display. I believe you might have gotten over your head with this one. I must agree with Spike. You have been putting to much into this. I can assure you I speak from experience about perils of over doing yourself with work. I would not dream of suggestion you stop forever, but at least for a while."

"See three to two the sword goes, Twilight."

"A HEM!"

"Pinkie? What?"

"You know as well as I do Spike everyone around here is used to the craziness by now. You also should know better than the rest of us that when Twilight sets her mind on doing something not even Princess Celestia can stop her, or did you forget what brought her to Pony-ville in the first place? Better she stay here to look at it where we can keep an eye, or two, or three if we suddenly grow another one, on her. Other wise she's likely to head back to Canterlot on some mad study quest."

"Umm, thanks Pinkie... I think."

"Graaaahhh, FINE... Twenty plus kinds of magic and no common sense at all. Alright and I am only doing this because it will be a pain in the but to watch you all the time. I am putting down ground rules as well."

Twilight raises a brow at the little dragon.

"This should be good."

"I am serious. The first one is that if something like this happens again, that's it your done. Period no arguments nothing sword goes back to Luna. The other rule is that you do not mess with that thing unless at least one of us is here with that cut off spell, got it?"

"Fine, reasonable enough, unless you have something else to add in there Spike. You want a puppy too?"

"Ooh a puppy I have the cutest little pug..."

"Fluttershy no..."

"Don't push it Twilight."

"Fine... fine... What exactly happened any way? I don't remember anything past when I saw the sword break. And now I am agreeing to be foal sat before I am able to study it again."

"I remember when that happened. We all were quite shocked with that situation... that is also where it all began for me, this is the point you should really start paying attention Twilight. I will go check to make sure Tia is handling everything correctly, she seems in a bit of a mood that she might do something silly."

She moves to the door glancing back at the ponies and the still very annoyed dragon. She sighs softly having allowed this much into her past.

"If you are all to be involved now for the sake of your friend, I suppose I shall ask the same of you that I am of Twilight. I regret that it has come to this. In honesty I would have preferred to keep that part of my life from being known by anyone other than myself and my sister. However with what you all have done for me as well as the powers you possess and Tia's own assignments for you, perhaps you might aid me in bringing a resolution to another bit of turmoil for me. "

"You want me to let them read it Princess?"

"Yes, even your assistant. His stubborn desire to protect you whether you need it or not reminds me of some pony I knew. I look foreword to your answers as I still cannot bring myself to come to one of my own. Please explain everything I have asked of you to the rest of them Twilight Sparkle. Good evening to you all."

Luna steps outside feeling the power flow from her sister as she repairs something. She smiles having a direction to head now though no real rush to go there. She caught the faint strains of Twilight beginning her explanation of the blades story as she knew it. It was not the full story to be sure, but it was enough of a start. Luna oddly felt better about this. Even though she was laying the burden of a decision that should be hers on the current bearers of the Elements of Harmony. She still felt positive that they could help her decide, or force her too. At times, she almost simply forgave them just on the desire to no long be alone, to have friends again who knew what she had been through and what it was like that long ago. Each time her heart reminded her of what was done to her by them, what they might do again. Even if they did not betray her, she knew what would happen if they were freed, what always happened to the companions of a goddess. She was being selfish now, but like this they would always be there. Stone could be eternal if well cared for, much like her.


	12. Mine, Smelt, Forge, Sharpen

Stories in Stone

Luna's Royal Guard

By TDR

Mine, Smelt, Forge, Sharpen.

"Can you at least let me cast the spell before you cancel it?"

"Oh I'm sorry Twilight, but you made this face..."

"That's concentration Fluttershy..."

"Oh, um, sorry."

Twilight was not a happy pony. It had been perhaps six hours since everyone was supposed to gather so she could explain how the spell worked. Rainbow Dash was of course late, and then when she did get there everyone spent a few hours doing nothing but talking about what was going on in town and her up coming birthday. She then had to explain several times how the gem on the table before them was supposed break her out of the spell. Then simplify it. Then explained how they were to use it, then simplified that. Her friends were not dumb ponies, but even Rarity did not have the magical training to completely grasp all of it, and she had a hard time not speaking magical tech. Thankfully Spike had opted to help translate to the others, he had a way with simplifying what she said for the others to understand. She could tell he was still not happy that she was not willing to cease her studies, but at least he understood why, she hoped. She would have been content just to let him be the one to watch over her, but the others had insisted to be shown as well, even Rainbow Dash. Rainbow was slightly less enthused after she agreed and was shown the book to read so she could catch up with Fluttershy and Twilight. Evidently though she managed to do so even seeming to like certain parts of it, claiming it was neat to read about some one else who could do the Rainboom and claiming to have been inspired to practice a few more tricks. The conversation did turn to the history of the blade once or twice but it never went much further than a comment about a particular part or something about the song. All in all perhaps the conversation with them for the last few hour was not that much of a waste after all. It had been rather fun, but she was ready to get back into it.

"OK, let's try that again."

She started to cats the spell again,hearing sudden movement behind caused her to let the spell fade out before she even felt the slight tug of the cancellation spell.

"Wait a minute twilight."

"Urrrgah... yes Rainbow what is it?"

"So are we just supposed to sit here the whole time watching your flank?"

"Err, I guess."

"Boring... so we don't even get to see whats going on then? How lame is that? "

"Ooh, IDEAAA! Twilight darling is there any way you can make it so perhaps all of us can see what you are? Maybe in one of those magic mirror things. That way we can see whats going on with the spell and keep an eye on you at the same time?"

"Umm, I guess it would be possible, though I don't want to mess with the Princess' spell anymore than I have to."

"Yeah we have had enough of that. We could ask the princess later though in her next letter, keeping an eye on what you are seeing could help stop any more problems. Look if you guys want to head out already I can watch Twilight this time. No sense in being here if you don't have to be. Pinkie pie already left about an hour ago any way."

"Really? Ay thought it got a bit quieter. Is there something wrong with her lately? Ay've not seen much of her at all, an usually she's all up in every pony's business.."

"Last I heard she was watching over something for some pony. She was rather vague."

"Ooh is it some ones pet?"

"I doubt it darling every pony knows your the one to watch any animals that need tending. She has been rather subdued lately so it must be important."

"Well something to look into later, most likely it just Pinkie pie being Pinkie Pie. Some pony prolly made her Pinkie Pie swear and she's gone all serious about it. Right now we got Twilight tah worry about. Yah sure you can handle this Spike? Ay hate ta leave yah, but there's always something tah do on the farm and a little more sleep is never a bad thing."

"I do have a bit of work I should be doing to prepare for my Canterlot visit, but I would think this is important. I do not wish to impose on you to do it yourself Spike."

"Its not a bother Rarity, besides I doubt all of you could come every time any way and Twilight is likely to get annoyed if she has to wait for every pony to show up."

"I am right here still Spike."

"If you don't mind Spike, I will stay. I made sure all the animals were fed and watered before I came over tonight, so I am in no rush for once."

"Yeah well I've got better things to do than sitting around watching Twilight space out. Let me know if you get that mirror thing, that might be cool to watch. Give a yell if there's another problem though."

Twilight sighs offering goodbyes and small talk again to her leaving friends wondering if she was ever going to get back to the story. Finally it seems quiet again as she closes the door with a last wave, she glances back at Fluttershy sitting on the couch sipping some of the tea she had made earlier. Spike wandered over hopping onto the couch next to her.

"Well that was a waste of time."

"Not really Twilight. You got to hang out with your friends for a good while. Its something we never can do enough, but it does not seem to happen as often as it used to. Some pony is always too busy to be around with the rest of us. Lately I know it has been me and Pinkie, but still."

"This is true, it was fun. You seem rather quiet tonight Spike what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'm still not happy with letting you mess with that thing. It's gonna take a while before I get past that. I know your trying to help out Princess Luna, but something about that sword bothers me, even more now that all this has happened. I've also read what you wrote and I am wanting to leave you alone even less. You could have told me what you were doing instead of leaving me at your parents while you went off to the garden."

"That's what all this is about?"

"No, I just found out about that after reading the book. That just adds to how annoyed I am at you. You've taken a great deal of pointless risks lately just to sate your own curiosity. What would have happened if the Princess had decided to put you in the garden? What if Luna had decided to react how she did in the past to your intrusion into her past? Did you think of any of this?"

"Well nothing bad really happened."

"Arrgh this is the sorta thing I expect from Rainbow Dash, not you, when did you become so reckless?"

"Spike, Twilight pushing past the bounds of common sense in a effort to do things has manged to save quite a few ponies. If she had not persisted in the study of Nightmare Moon we would not have met and she would not have figured out about the elements of harmony in the first place. We would not have beaten Discord, and even recently if not for her rather off the wall idea to teach Rainbow Dash a lesson quite a few Ponies might have been hurt of killed when the damn burst. She is not being any more reckless than she always is. Aside from the problems with a few of her spells and that issue with her break down and now recently this whole personality split. OK I can see why you are worried, but the good she has done still outweighs any ill ."

"I understand the good that's been done from all that Fluttershy, but it does not make me feel any more comfortable."

"Seriously is this talk over my head like I am not here day?"

"Oh sorry Twilight. I really wanted to stay to try and get Spike to accept that you wish to continue your studies... I sort of forgot you had not started yet , I'm sorry."

"Its alright, starting finally does seem like a good idea. Spike remind me when I send the Princesses their letters to ask about Rarity's idea."

"Will do."

"Alright here we go, at least let me cast it first this time?"

"Of course."

"I will be watching Twilight."

"Do you have to sound so creepy Spike?"

Twilight starts the spell, hearing Fluttershy start talking about something behind her,The pegasus voice seeming to get further away as the spell takes hold. The magic suddenly halts stopping her before what seems like a few dozen jagged windows of various sizes. She blinks looking around her body transparent glowing the same coloration as her magic,she glances behind her a bit in awe of the comet like tail her mane and tail had become. She giggled a bit unable to help it thinking she looked like a constellation given form. Looking up she sees what looks like her own face, eyes closed lost in concentration with Fluttershy and Spike just visible on the couch behind her head. She must be seeing herself as she was when she cast spells. A ethereal spirit, this was rather neat and very calming, she could clearly feel how to escape back to her own body so there was no sense of panic. She shifted her gaze again away from the windows and her own face, looking over the tiny pin pricks of light surrounding her like stars. There were two far away that seemed so much brighter than the others, a pure white one, and a smaller dark blue one still much larger than all the other points of light. She knew instantly those were the Princesses, which meant that all the other lights were all the other ponies... no... not all the ponies, there were too few for that. Unicorns? Maybe, but that did not feel right She looks back at the mirrors shaking her head rapidly as if to shake the speculation loose, one mystery at a time. These windows must be the pieces of the blade, she could see what seemed to be the Tank beyond a few of them. Choosing the largest piece, she focused on that, the familiar feeling of falling into the spell took hold pulling her to the sword fragment.

"JER'RAHD!"

"BOSS!"

"JER!"

The great creature lifted its head up, the kitten like mewing suddenly cutting off as the creatures eyes bugged widening in a panic. It opens it mouth as if trying to cough or breath and failing to do either. Frantic it claws at the earth thrashing around throwing great gout's of dirt and rock about. It brings its clawed flippers up trying to clutch at its throat to force out the clog, the great claws tearing easily into its own armored neck flinging the citrus smelling blood across the landscape as it struggles, thrashing about in an effort to draw breath. The group of them could only watch in awe as the beast finally rips a hole in its throat to draw a last pitiful blood filled breath before collapsing to the earth.

"What the hay?"

"That was profoundly disturbing."

"BOSS!"

Bleu and the others fly down to the beast as Rhede and Velkorn gallop up from where they had run to. The blood of the beast still gushed out of the great rents in its throat the faint shimmer of green light noticeable in gaping hole. After a moment or so the green light fades and a good bit of thrashing begins inside the icorus mess that is left of the beasts throat. Luna's magic flares pulling the hole in the beasts throat wider until a form bursts from the blue mass of gore gasping for air/ The blood soaked pony crashes down at the groups hooves coughing out a great deal of the citrus scented blood.

"Bucking hay boss, when you wanna kill something you don't buck around."

"I am never ,cough, eating another orange as long as I live... apples all the way ….,cough."

"I am truly impressed you managed to kill it General... well to make it kill itself any way."

"Please stop being impressed Princess and help me find a rag or a lake or something."

"Sorry Jer. I've not seen any water any where around here yet."

"While I regret your covered in Skuzz does any one else hear a buzz?"

"Now that you mention it? What is that?... GAHH! PARASPRITE SWARM!"

Starfall takes off into the air suddenly as the others blink confused at her sudden departure ,save Jer'rahd who was still trying to get the Tank's icor from his eyes. The swarm descends on the body of the Tank in a tornado brightly colored blobs of fluff. They all take a few steps back as the tornado of feeding starts skinning the giant mass down to the bones. Jer'rahd finally manages to get the blue, orange smelling icor from his eyes in time to look up as the swarm drops onto him as well.

"GAHHH GET THEM OFF, GODDESS, THIS TICKLES HELP,\ GAAAAH!"

He tears around in circles a moment before crashing into the side of the Tanks shell falling over with a thud. After a moment the parasprites lift off from the whole mess barf out a mass of little brow puddles of goo that form more parasprites for the swarm before flying off on their merry way. Slowly the others recover enough from the sudden attack to run back to check on Jer'rahd.

"Umm Boss are you OK...pfffffffffftHAHAHHAHAHHA!"

"Bleu what is so funny... oh wow Jer..."

"Hmm, I think I might know a spell to fix this."

Jer'rahd manages to push himself back to his hooves His armor and gear devoured by the parasprites, so was his mane and tail, leaving him very a bald and very angry pony.

"This has not been my day, not my day at all at all, and I liked that armor. Where did Starfall go?"

"She took off at the sight of the Sprites, never have I seen some one in such a fright."

"We should wait here for her return. Let me try this spell Jer'rahd. Please hold still."

"Sure why not. Bleu if you can see fit to stop laughing help me find whats left of my grandfathers sword."

Princess Luna's horn glows brightly the magic collecting around Jer'rahd and then flaring up suddenly exploding in a dark blue light blinding the group a moment. When the light clears Jer'rahd stands there with his mane and tail grown back, also grown long enough to leave him buried to his neck in his own hair. Bleu barely recovered from the first bout of laughter loses it again and falls over in a fit.

"Oh no, I am sorry General this place makes fine tuning magic a bit difficult."

"That's fine Princess, at least you are trying to help, unlike my assistant over there. Just some one get me a knife I will do my own hair cut... I truly hate this place."

"Before we were attacked by that hive, I was going to ask how you survived?"

"Panic reflex. I've gotten so used to throwing a shield up when attacked. Went a little bigger than I thought it would, Seems my magic is affected as well. I guess I got stuck in the things throat."

"I would say that is an understatement it ripped its own throat out to get you out."

"Not my intent , but whatever works. If any of you feel like telling this little tale when we get back I would ask you to leave out the swarm. I think we might as well set up camp here,Use the shell as shelter. If that is alright with you Princess."

"It is, I did not expect to run into one of Discord's creations this soon, and definitely nothing that powerful."

Jer'rahd takes the dagger offered by Rhede hacking His mane and tail down to a length he can at least move with,before climbing out of the pile of hair shaking himself off and looking back at it.

"More gray in that then I like..."

"Getting old Jer. "

"Your only two years younger than me so your next ."

"Ahh but I don't stress as much as you do."

"All that aside, I am not liking my chances with out some sort of armor and weapon out here."

"Not sure I can help on that Jer, you choice in weapons tend to be heavier than what the rest of us carry? Didn't think to carry a spare?"

"The parasprites ate the ax I had, had as well as the bow."

"It may be that we need to go back then. You will not be much use to us with out some form of protection and armor."

"Noted. Princess."

Starfall eventually returns as Jer'rahd manages to pick up the remains of his blade in a bit of depressed silence. Starfall talks to Luna trying to explain what happened, having a fear of the little bugs since she was a foal. Rhede and Velkorn move about setting up a camp for the night in the picked clean shell of the tank. Luna fly's up sitting atop the shell still talking with Starfall. Bleu hunts around seeing if Jer'rahd missed any of the pieces, as Jer'rahd looks at the collection before him. Eventually Luna and Starfall floated down to join the rest of them. Jer'rahd finally lifts himself up letting Bleu tuck the swords remains into one of her pouches, before joining the others under the shell.

"So what now Boss?"

"You all press on. I will make my way back to the wall try to get resupplied and wait for you there."

"I do not believe that will be possible General. Please inform him of what you told me Air Commander."

"Well as a little filly I was swarmed by a bunch of them and since I have had this fear..."

"Not that."

"Oh right. You cannot see the wall any more from the air. I am not sure which way I ran, but I was almost straight above the shell. I didn't see the wall or anything else familiar."

"So what your saying is we are unable to return and I need to make do. How were we going to get back when we find the book?"

"That seems the case, although I believe I can help so you do not just have to make do. Once we retrieve the book there is a room of calm in the castle that we used before when we defeated Discord. I can safely teleport from that spot, just not to it."

"Help how?"

"Provided the Princesses magic can be kept under control we might be able to rig something for you from the bones of this thing."

"Considering how tough this thing was before I got lucky Starfall, and if it works, it would be better than what I had. It will not replace the sword however. Can you actually do that princess?"

" No, Your Grandfathers blade was forged in a certain way that I can not duplicate with my magic. Those blades were only made by one blacksmith during the Dragon war. Armor and another weapon should not be a problem though. I might need more effort and energy to shape it here than I would normally. Though if I cast before I sleep, I should be fine come the morning. We need all the aid we can get here, having a useless member of the party to watch over would hinder us."

"Owch. I might be disarmed and dearmored..."

"And detailed."

"Shush Bleu, but I am far from useless Princess."

"I apologize, that was not the term I was meaning General."

"Enough with the General and Sky Commander stuff as well. We are out here in the Darklands, just us you can be less formal, I think everyone else has already adopted that idea save you Princess."

"You ask me to be less formal, yet you still call me Princess."

"Hehe, she does have you there Jer'rahd."

"Alright princess... what would you like us to call you then?"

"Luna would be fine... Jer'rahd.

"Alright, Luna...hmm? Starfall, Bleu what are you two looking at?"

"Nothing Jer'rahd."

"Not a thing boss."

"Why do I not believe that. Any how Pri... Luna what do you plan to do? I get that you plan to make armor and maybe a sword from this, but can magic alone handle it ?"

"Perhaps, though it will likely be simple armor. I am not a armor smith, nor a weapon smith."

"Nearly anything is better than Nothing, What ever you can manage without pushing yourself."

"It will take a good more than trying to put together some armor, for a goddess to push herself Jer'rahd."

"Right sorry, no offense. "

"None taken."

He shook his head lightly as the princess rose/ He stood up as well following her around as she looked over some of the now scattered bones of the creature. He picks up the ones she selects carrying them back over to a spot near the shell.

"Luna do you think these are too much just the skull should be enough to armor 4 or five ponies Jer's size."

"Yes, but this is the first time I have done something like this so I expect to make a few mistakes."

"Rhede. Have you been keeping up with your forestry survival skills?"

"Of course Jer, you would be amazed how many mares are attracted to stallions who live off the land."

I can see how they might Sugar. Everyone girl loves a Stallion who knows how to take care of himself."

Bleu grins wide popping up behind Rhede suddenly.

"Umm any way what was it you needed Jer?"

"Something to use in place of leather straps. A solid mass of bone is not going to really work."

"Might be something , though with this place its hard to tell. I might get something that normally would be perfect and find out its this places version of poison joke."

"Well lets get something, the less time I am naked in the place the better I will feel."

Rhede and Jer'rahd wander off to the edge of the camp site making sure to stay within sight of the shell as they scrounge. Bleu's gaze shifts over the Princess picking through the bones and Starfall resting atop the shell watching the others, playing over watch. She sighed sitting back on a bone claw not really feeling the humor of this place like she should. Sure it was dangerous, deadly, and insane, but there was a humor she should have been enjoying and that amusement just was not there. Every time she distracted herself and started feel better, some pony brought up Dullahan, or Platinum and the depression set in once more. She sighs once more, not too sure of what she was going to do, the panic that she might have lost Jer'rahd when he was eaten having passed , but it still kept her thoughts darker than they should be. Her eyes widen as her tail was grabbed and she was yanked back wards into the shell. She squirms fangs about to sink into the offending gag to get free when she notes who it is.

["None of that now Bleu."]

["Velkorn ?What the heck are you doing?"]

["I should be the one asking that. I thought you were going to help me, not hit on him yourself."]

["Oh that's what this is about. Have you seen how he reacts to me hitting on him? He ran off with the boss this time, though most of the time he hides behind you, Starfall, or the Princess. The latter two tend to take to the air randomly so sooner or later he will be staying closer to you."]

["How is that even a plan? How is any of that going to get him to even notice me as more than a shield?"]

["Relax I have this all covered. Not the first time I have done this sort of thing... hoping for a better end this time though..."]

["I still worry you are seeking him for yourself."]

["Velkorn do you know how old I actually am?"]

[" I know dragons have a odd age rate though I am not sure when they reach maturity, Why?"]

["Platinum was a little older than most ponies allowed to take Celestia's test. By dragon terms I am still a baby, and by pony terms I've not even hit my teens yet. Far too young to be doing anything with a stallion if I even caught one."]

"But your jokes and your manner, the more adult humor has been your banner."

"Dragons just mature faster if hatched by magic... I guess. I've not met any others so I am not really sure for certain,but its what I have been told. Well I have yet to meet any others I did not help to kill, so I cannot really ask them. Any way while I might play and tease my goal is still the same as to what I said it was."

"Thank you Bleu , I am sorry I doubted you."

"S'fine. I've not really been myself much lately any way."

Jer'rahd and Rhede

After a small selection process Luna had Jer'rahd stand still as she started to cast the large bones she had selected rose up and shifted changing shape and starting to flow together like water. A second bubble formed made of the vine and rope that had been collected. The two merged together in one large sphere of bone and cord bathed in dark blue light. Most of them watched with interest save Starfall who kept watch from atop the shell only sparing a glance or two towards the spell. He needed to have a talk with her about that, she had gone back into all work mode again, likely upset about her display of fear. While full on business mode was good at times she needed to relax a little around friends.

His attention was pulled off the pegasus as the ball of bone was suddenly flung at him. He winced as the mass hit and passed over him like a wave of warm water. He blinks glancing behind him after it passed not really feeling anything but noting the ball was smaller. His brain clicked that he was heavier.

"Holy crap Luna."

"Nice look boss."

"Though we all know his level, to all other ponies he will look like a devil."

"Impressive work Princess."

He took stock of the armor as Luna exhaled her head dipping a bit as she lightly panted, evidently having expended more effort than she expected to. The coloration was the same as his old armor, black and purple, but that's where the similarities ended. The helm covered his head hiding the upper half of his face leaving his mouth bare though hidden in the shadow of the helm. It was appeared to be a dragon skull the mouth of it open enough for him to hold his sword. His eyes had some sort of shielding over them,it did not interfere with his vision but only a light glow the color of his eyes was visible. His horn was hidden fitting into one of the spines running up along the top of the bone skull,but like his vision his magic was not hampered. A pair of horns curled up over the back of his head the row of spikes running between them and down along he interlocking plate that fell to his back. The spikes stopped at the back of his head leaving his back armored but bare to not interfere with carrying anything. His back and neck were covered with interlocking plates that seemed more like scales than bone. The shoulder guards were finned giving the impression of small bone wings. The rest of the outfit was covered with sweeping spikes and the occasional highlight done in silver. His hooves were well guarded as well, the shin guards and hoof protection thick enough to be boots almost. The were also spiked in such a way to give the impression of claws. While his mane was hidden under the helm his tail was free and due to the ragged hair cut he had given himself earlier, it looked to be something attached still to a long dead creature.

"He needed armor Luna, not something to scare anything else we meet to death."

"I rather like the gothic style of design thank you very much Rhede."

"I though t you said you were not a armorer?"

"I am the Goddess of War Jer'rahd. In the centuries I have been alive I have studied a great many things. Most I simply have no use for. I do profess to enjoy employing my own artistic flare in things when I can. How is the fit?"

"A little tight in some areas and loose in others, but not enough to cause any sort of problem for me. Amazing given how short of time that took. And something this complex as well. I do Question how do I remove it ?"

"Take off the helm and the armor will remove as well. Put on the helmet and the armor will return."

"So much for simple then?"

"I might have gotten carried away."

"Just a bit. Not that I mind."

He pulls the helm off his head expecting the armor to maybe get magically stored some where like in some of the magic hero novels. It was there fore a surprise when the armor just fell off of him and clatters to the ground. They all look at it curiously including Luna. He places the helm back on his head and the armor jumps up covering him again.

"Hmm, was not expecting that."

"I suppose I either over did myself or missed something in the casting, it is not supposed to just fall off."

"It works so nothing to worry about. Are you up to try for a sword?"

Luna nods selecting one of the Tank's claws trying to ignore Jer'rahd as he bounced like a lunatic trying cartwheels and the like in the armor. A few crashes into the shell, the ground, a couple of trees, and then a pile of bones ,had him at least sated that he could move and the armor worked rather well. Bleu lands on his back kicking and scratching at the armor curiously though falling off with out anything to grip on his back.

The Princess of the Night's horn glows once more, the claw stretching and warping floating into the air before her. It begins taking shape slowly forming a jagged double bladed sword. Jer'rahd stares at it curiously watching the edges sharpen dark blue energy dancing along the edges honing it. The sword falters a little in the air as Luna gasps softly wincing the blade falling to the ground with a clatter.

"Princess!"

"Are you alright Luna?"

Jer'rahd ignores the blade darting over it to stand blinking before Luna the others running up as well. She seemed to have shrunk, where she once was Rhede's height she was now a little shorter than Jer'rahd and barely larger than Starfall. Her mane and tail had also ceased blowing as if in a divine wind and were little more than a normal, if still a pretty grayish blue.

"Yes.. I am fine just, well, that took more effort than I thought it would. "

"You did not need to make it so detailed a simple sharp edge on a handle would have worked for me."

"But then it would not have matched the armor."

"Eerrrrr. I have no idea how to respond to that."

"Well now that is a sight, Luna went from being one of the hottest mares in Equestria to one of the cutest."

Starfall swats Rhede in the back of the head distracting him from the Velkorn death glare. Jer'rahd smirks shaking his head a bit stopping himself from nodding in agreement with Rhede.

"You need any help Luna, or are you alright to make it inside?"

"I should be fine. "

She rises to her hooves staggering a bit, and stumbling nearly falling before landing against Jer'rahds armored side as he moves to help her.

"So much for that. Bleu help me get the Princess to her bedroll. I'll take her watch tonight. Least I can do for hooking me up with the gear Luna. Get some sleep we most likely need what ever power you can muster tomorrow."

"I shall be fine General."

"Right you can barely walk right now."

Velkorn and Rhede had done a decent job at making the giant beasts shell into a excellent camp sight. If they were given more time they might have been able to make it into something that could be a permanent residence. Five bedrolls were laid out and a pile of gathered straw and leaves substituted for Jer'rahds bed. A small fire rested in the middle burning merrily with a pot of warm oats hanging from a spit over it, the food steaming lightly. Jer'rahd and Bleu guided the princess to her bed roll. Letting her down gently she protested the whole time and was largely ignored by both of them.

"OK, Rhede, Starfall standard watch from training, Starfall you take first along with Velkorn. Wake Rhede and Bleu for their watch at standard time. I'll take last watch myself."

"Umm Jer, can we switch the watch around a bit to put me with some one other than Bleu?"

"Problem with me Rhede?"

"Not per-say …."

"No deal Rhede, you and Starfall have the experience with this sort of thing, and Starfall and Bleu are our Fliers, one flier per watch, one experienced. You know the deal."

"Ugh, yes."

"Gee make me feel unloved why don't you."

"Nothing personal Bleu. You are simply much more forward with your attentions than I am comfortable with . Particularly as I prefer not to associate on the intimate level with some one without fur or a mane.

"Well I suppose I need to work on changing that opinion don't I?"

"Buck me..."

"That's the plan..."

"Your on watch Bleu, keep your eyes out for trouble, not for Rhede's flank."

"Awwww, your no fun Boss."

"I will join you on your watch Jer'rahd as you have no flier."

"Best you don't Pr... Luna, I will get that right one day, you are the strongest spell caster we have, Bleu is alright with what she knows, and Velkorn has her ….. well what ever sort of magic she does. You are the most powerful caster we have and the one with the most offensive spells as well I gather. We need you well rested after what you burned through today. I mean your hair changed color and you shrunk. Errr. Not a bad look, but clearly something amiss."

"And if we have to deal with something that needs copious amounts of violence applied to it,and you are tired due to trying to take up the slack you are giving to me for no reason, what are we to do?"

"She has a point boss, you are the get in there and break it type Your are really good at killing things that need to be killed. Kinda like a Tank... and now you have the armor of a Tank as well."

"Would it be to much to ask for me to win just one argument in my life?"

"What was that General, thinking to argue with a superior officer... again?"

" Nothing, no, no…. Fine. I do have a question though, with you not at the palace Luna, who raises the moon?"

"Tia does... she has the power to raise both herself, to be honest I think she prefers not to do it if she can out of laziness, or simply perhaps to give me something to do."

"Well so long as everything is in order. Best every one try to get some sleep we should head out at dawn or as close to it as we can."

"Since when do you give the orders boss?"

"Says the dragon calling me boss."

The night passes uneventfully, with the notable exception of Rhede spending most of the night avoiding Bleu,with mixed results. Jer'rahd gets woken by Bleu and heads to the pile of bones, redoing the armor. He smiles rather impressed with the ease of putting it on, the princess had outdone herself. He glances to the sleeping Luna her hair back to its glowing form and her size returned to normal as well. Interesting to note that little tidbit of information. Did she change her size to appear older or was it an effect of her magic. If the goddess could move the moon what sort of effort did she put into his new gear. He shook his head a moment considering letting her continue to sleep, before sighing and nudging her shoulder with his magic staying on the other side of the shell just in case she was not a morning pony. She simply opens her eyes lifting her head to look at him.

"I was wondering if you were going to wake me."

"Already up then?"

"I am the Goddess of night Jer'rahd. It is a bit harder for me to get used to the day."

"Maybe we should shift our own schedules to be awake at night then for this trip if we are supposed to be your personal guard."

He moves out side glancing down at the strange blade, magically lifting it up to swing experimentally. A double bladed sword, this would take some time getting used to it after using a single blade for so long. Might as well get in a bit of practice now, so at the very least he could avoid stabbing himself. Luna steps out stretching and taking flight, gliding up to the top of the shell landing lightly to look around her attention turning back to Jer'rahd as he swings the blade with his magic. She blinks surprised as he takes the blade in his mouth, winces, and spits it out onto the ground almost instantly.

"Whats wrong?"

"Gahh, even the bone tastes like oranges."

Luna chuckles softly which brings an odd look from Jer'rahd at the laugh having not heard her do that before He smiles shaking his head.

"Sure laugh, but if you nearly drown in it you would have a different opinion."

"I am sure I would. What does one normally do on watch ?"

"Keep an eye and a ear out for danger, if anything happens wake every pony up. "

"I mean to pass the time."

"Oh depends really. Used to play cards on some watches, chess, or dice. Once combat started, talking was about all that was left to be allowed. Kinda in a dangerous place here so that's about all that should be done if that. Besides even if I packed a chess set it would have been eaten."

"Chess hmm? Tia did mention you were rather good at that."

"I don't think I am bad, but I could tell at the end she was just letting me win to start."

"No more likely she was playing fair at first."

"What?"

"If you do not watch her,Tia cheats like it was going out of style."

"WHAT!"

The next morning saw them rested and on their way. Jer'rahd had wrapped the grip of the blade in some of Velkorn's bandages to make it more palatable. Checking the map and finding the path again, they left the giant's shell to what ever else might wish to take residence in it and ventured forth. The trek only got stranger from there.

"Run faster!"

"They are gaining Boss."

"For the love of Celestia some one throw them a carrot or something."

The group thundered across a field making for a river across the way, a herd of long legged rabbits with big nasty pointy teeth stampeded after them.

"OK Velkorn, what are these things supposed to be again?"

"Gummy Gators, I think, perhaps it was a mistake to stop for a drink."

"Well considering that they are either trying to eat me, breed with me, or drink my blood by sucking it through my spines, I am inclined to agree."

The group looks down curiously at the three tiny toothless gators latched onto Bleu, before their gaze turns to Luna. The only part of the mare they could see was one twitching hoof under the pile of green gators.

"Soo, I guess they really like the princess."

"You know Rhede when we were asked to collect firewood I had no idea the fire wood was going to try and collect you."

"Shut up and get this thing off my flank Bleu."

Bleu smirks looking at the overly large flower that had latched onto Rhede's back side and was trying to eat him tail first.

Another night, another camp.

"So you expect me to talk?"

"No mister pelt I expect you to die!"

"Then he turns this strange gem laser thing and starts cutting the table I am strapped top up from between my legs."

"No way that happened Rhede."

"Seriously a line that bad could not be said with a straight face."

"I swear on Princess Luna's cutie mark it is all true."

"Rhede if you do not get your hoof off my flank I will remove it at the shoulder."

"Oops." ================================================

"So this is what its like to fly then?"

"I think its more that we are falling up Rhede."

["Some pony get me down from here?"]

"What did she say?"

"You really need to learn Zebra Jer."

The three earth bound ponies float lazily into the air as the fliers shoot up after trying to catch them.

"OK so who are are you?" said Jer'rahd from Bleu's Body.

"I'm Rhede. Dammit, Bleu, stop feeling myself up." Shouts Rhede from Velkorn's Body.

"But I am sooo sexy!" Complains Bleu from Rhede's body.

["Some pony get me down from here?"] Shouts Velkorn from Starfall's body above the others, wings flapping madly.

"OK tell me again what happened to you Princess?" Questions Starfall from Jer'rahd's body.

"Oh I switched with myself." Says Luna from her own body.

"Goddess I hate this place, BLEU STOP THAT!"

The group again is sitting around a fire along with a great many little tribal teddy bear looking things with spears and bows.

"So I say oatmeal are you crazy?"

The bears all laugh as Starfall shakes her looking to the unreadable form of the armored Jer'rahd.

"OK let me get this straight. They are little teddy bear things right?"

"Right."

"And they tried to eat us when they first met us, right?"

"Right again, Starfall."

"And they think Bleu is a goddess because she fried a few of them with lightning right?"

"Right."

"So why did we agree to stay here again for the night and join their party? Seems a little dangerous."

"Because Goddess Bleu demanded they put Rhede in a dress and make him dance for her."

"Oh …. OK I can handle this then."

"Seriously hate this place."

"SHUT UP AND DANCE, HAHAHHAHAHA!"

"YUB YUB!"

Another night, another camp

"Fine Starfall since you are so insistent. I will answer, but you will then tell me about your husband and why you joined the Guard."

"...alright Princess. The price of my curiosity it seems. Most ponies here know some of it any way."

"You ask for something private you should expect to give back in return. Why you wish to know I am clueless however."

"Just hoping to understand you a bit better is all Princess."

The group gathered around the fire early in the night and as usual talk started though this time Starfall had started to steer it with the help of Bleu and Velkorn, towards Luna's first love. The mood was pleasant enough till then, after the question was asked you could have made ice cubes in the air around Luna. Rhede and Jer'rahd had the decency to at least move slightly away and pretend not to be interested in any of the questioning though they had at least one ear perked the whole time.

"My first serious love was one of my guards. I had crushes and interests before much as every other young mare , but this was the first real love. The last of friends had died, it is one of the prices of being a goddess that you will outlive every pony save another goddess. It was barely a hundred years after the Discordian war, the land was for the most part peaceful. This left me little to do to pull me away from what I had lost, even my sister could not keep my spirits up. I stayed in my quarters all the time simply mopeing I suppose is the word. There was one guard that was assigned to watch over me who took it into his head that his mission was to cheer me up. He tried simply talking to me at first and I largely ignored his banter. He switched to jokes strange tales and other absurd viewings of the world. It seems he took my silence as a invitation to continue. It got to the point where if the day was not filled with his rambling it seemed odd. He brought sweets from the kitchen for me , even though I simply could have ordered them and he tended to get into trouble for it. Eventually he started with the pranks. Tia had always been a fan of that type of humor, but it was never something I could bring myself to try and enjoy. The first ones were rather simple, items moved a blade glued into its scabbard. It eventually got more complex including one instance where he managed to get the guard captains entire office glued upside down to the ceiling. He was a rather creative earth pony, he took the punishment without any issue seeming to consider that I had yet to smile worse than any thing his superiors could dish out. Some of the jokes did get a small smile or two from me, but it seemed he wanted more than just that."

The group watches noting the soft smile Luna offered as she stares into the fire. The entire area was silent save the crackling blaze.

Eventually he got the idea to set a bucket of mashed alfalfa on top of a door ready to douse any who walked into the hall to come into my chambers. Perhaps he thought to only catch a maid or his change of guard duty, but this time Tia had decided to come pay me a visit. The look on his face when my sister walked through the door and was covered with mashed Alfalfa was a bit to much for me to hold back the laughter. Tia chased after him through the whole castle yelling at him and flinging gobs of mashed alfalfa. When she finally caught him she turned his coat plaid for a month as punishment. She went easy on him as she was happy to see me out of my depression. He wound up being rather happy as I started responding to him rather than just being there. It was not that long after it became a bit more serious between us and we formed a bit of a relationship. It was perhaps the best three years I have had in my life, then Sable came into the picture."

Her expression darkened considerable the smile vanishing from her face. Jer'rahd shifted uncomfortable in his armor noting the others were also looking uncomfortable at her sudden mood change.

Sable was a earth pony inventor and researcher, her primary field of study was the creatures created by Discord and how to remove them. Several of her inventions had been put to use to deal with some of the ones still bothering Equestria even that long after the war. Her skill and intelligence at even a young age had Celestia take her as a favored student, providing what ever she needed for her studies, and covering for any mishaps that happened as a result. She likely was the brightest pony that ever existed. Unfortunately she had emotional problems, the one in particular that started everything was her jealousy. Her colt friend at the time had broken up with her, the way he put it later was that she spent so much time working on things that he never saw her and she was always more interested in whatever she was working on then him. A bit selfish I suppose, but understandable as well, he broke it off as politely as he could and was not even aware she had noticed what he said to her. She had, and a month or so later when he found another mare friend is when she lost it. She had been studying the very make up of the draconequus and had become quite interested in his chimeric make up. She had created one, and in her rage at finding out her colt friend found some other pony she released it to kill him. Things did not go so well as the creature was unstable and dissolved into some sort of amorphous blob that grew larger the more it killed and ate incorporating bits of its victims into it self , usually their final pain filled screaming faces. It killed every one in the town but her, as she had the sense to flee. She made it to Canterlot to report the creatures attack thinking to avoid the blame, there was another survivor however. Her colt friend had also survived and informed my sister of where it had come from, as he had seen it in her lab while they were still together. Tia has a way of getting the truth out of ponies and Sable broke down almost immediately, this did not save several other towns and hundreds of ponies from being taken into the mass of the creature. The beast set its sights on Canterlot, carving a path of death towards it. Sable was put to work under heavy guard to find a way to stop it, the guard were sent out to hold the creature back, including my love, none of them returned. They were able to hold the creature back long enough for Sable to finish her work. As the goddess of war I wanted to be out aiding the Guards in holding this thing back, Tia had kept at the castle until the device was complete sending me to use it the moment it was. As I activated I the device I saw his face in the mass the same smirk on his lips that was always there before the creature was disintegrated by the device his face burned away before my eyes. It took most of Tia's power to stop me from ripping the mare apart when I returned to the castle. My sister had her sealed in stone and placed near the statue of Discord in the Royal Gardens I did not think it enough and tried many times to destroy the statue hoping that she could see what I was doing locked in stone. Eventually, I sank back into depression and fled the castle. I flew till I could no longer fly then ran until I fell, then I simply cried. Tia told me I stayed in that spot for nearly a century, my tears filled all the low lands of that place creating a inland sea."

"The Great Hooper Sea in southern Equestria."

"Yes. Named after him."

There was no further conversation that night even among the watches.

"Alright I need an explanation again."

"Shoot."

"What the hay are we ?"

"Half centaurs?"

"OK whats the other half then?"

"No clue... why did Rhede faint, Jer'rahd?"

"The, ahem, personal anatomy of these things is smaller than ours is."

"So his junk shrunk and he went thunk?"

" Not how I would have put it Velkorn, but yes. Though I do have a question for you all. What are those big bag looking things on your front?"

"Can we just get out of here with out the questions Jer'rahd."

"Least most of our armor changed with us."

"Yes, for some reason I think I would feel uneasy running about uncovered like this."

Another fire, another camp.

Jer'rahd blinks looking down at the dragonling and the necklace she is holding up to him. A jagged bit of metal wrapped and tied to the end securely with the length of a thin vine.

"Is that?"

"Yeah... your grandfathers sword, well parts of it. I figured if it had managed to help your grandfather kill dragons, and your father defend Equestria, plus all the stuff you've pulled off with it, there was no sense letting it rest just yet. Got a nice cut on my finger from it too, so its still eager, this things far from done. I made six of these, I figure we could all use a bit of the luck and protection it seems to give. Well that, is if its alright with you. It is yours."

"Nah, that is actually a rather nice gesture Bleu, Lemme guess, layers?"

"Damn right." The little dragon proceeds to pass them out to the group, Luna regards the bit of metal with some interest, her gaze shifting to the other bits the others put on as well. Jer'rahd smiles feeling the cool blade against his chest, he had felt out of sorts without it.

" Giant three headed dog?"

"Yep, I told you boss was really good at killing things."

"Meh."

"What's the matter Starfall?"

"Nothing Bleu, it just seems that this was kinda tame compared to everything else we have had to deal with."

"Hey every one there's a bunch of flaming half centaur things coming out of that gate the dog was in front of . They do not appear friendly. Um, hey Jer, why do they have pitchforks?"

"OK, I need to keep my big mouth shut."

Another campfire.

"Alright,I did agree Princess. I did hope you forgot. I know it has nothing on your story though."

"Mine was over two thousand years ago Starfall, you are already a bit behind in that regard."

Again some of the others feign disinterest, but most have their ears perked listening.

"My brother introduced me to Loc, they had evidently met in basic become friends and spent most of their time together when off duty. Loc never really got along with his family before he joined the Guard,and after he did they disowned him. They were the type who were fully against violence of any kind. My brother invited him to our parents place when they both had leave and that's where I met him.

We hit it off rather well right from the get go. That built up rather quickly to the point where he proposed to me and I accepted. It was a simple wedding that really only had my side of the family in attendance, he never seemed to care so I did not either. He and my brother were both stationed together in the northern lands and both of them came home when ever they had leave. We spent two years of our life like that. When I became pregnant he put in for his last tour, a last duty assignment to get enough bits so we could live after he quit the guard until he found other work. My brother had plans to quit as well and get married to his mare friend as soon as he was out. They were on a routine patrol when a wing of griffons attacked them and killed them both. I had just gone into labor when I found out, my parents flew out to the base to retrieve their bodies for burial and my sister stayed with me. The same Griffon wing that killed my brother and my husband stalked and killed my mother and father as well as they returned with the bodies. One of the carriage fliers survived and told the Guard about a silver and black griffon who lead the wing, she seemed to be gunning for my parents directly. Once she killed them she took their tails mounting them on a belt that had my brother and husbands tails as well.

"I have heard about a griffon who collects trophies like that. Goes by the name of Windrazor. She was part of the terror campaign the griffons ran, hunting down entire families of soldiers she killed. She was rumored to be very good at it, even managing some targets deep in Equestria to complete her collections. "

"I knew that much already Rhede. I also know that I am going to kill her, painfully. She made what should have been one of the happiest days of my life one of the worst. There's also the chance she still knows about My sister and Cloud Dancer. I will not allow anything to happen to my foal while I still breathe."

"That explains why you joined the guard. As well as why you have no trouble letting the media know who you are."

"I want her to know who I am and I want her to know I am coming for her. If she is the collector like she acts she will want my tail as well. So long as she is focused on me she likely will not find out about my daughter and sister."

"So that is why you wished to transfer to the northern posts at first, To hunt this griffon?"

"It is Princess."

"So long as your family remains in Canterlot, no harm should come to them. Griffons are still not allowed in the royal city."

"Still I need to see this birds corpse before I am going to feel comfortable. And to recover my families remains for proper burial."

"I have died and this is my eternal reward."

"OK chocolate? Chocolate geysers, on a marsh land made of pretzels and peanuts? Is this even sanitary, let alone possible?"

"Discord did have a thing for chocolate."

"Bleu don't do that, GAAAH!"

Jer'rahds magic grabs the little dragon by the tail yanking her back as she dunks her whole head into one of the erupting geysers. The dragonling seemed to be trying her best to drink the whole erupting hot chocolate stream nearly getting flung into the air by the force of the eruption. Shes pulled back coughing and sputtering half drowned with a large grin on her chocolate coated face."

"RUN AWAY!"

"BETTER PART OF VALOR! BETTER PART OF VALOR!"

"SHUT UP AND RUN"

The group tears off through the woods being chased by what look like walking trees made of Poison Joke.

Another night at camp.

"You want me to do what?"

"Well you have been listening in Jer'rahd to what we have spoken of. There must be something in your life to compare tot he sort of stories we have told the last few nights."

"Have you seen the papers on what happened in Dullahan keep?"

"Good point, and that covers Bleu as well."

"Why are you seeking sad stories any way Starfall?"

"I was not to start with but after mine, I do kinda feel a little better. I figure there might be something to get off your chest. Might help us under stand each other a bit better as well."

"If you want something sad ask him about when his grandfather died."

"Rhede."

"Oh?"

"Pneumonia and a bad heart do not mix."

"Cried for days, poor Jer did."

"I was much younger."

"It was seven years ago."

"Shut up Rhede. That is not something to joke about."

"The crying or the death?"

"Why am I friends with you again?"

"Because I amuse you so."

"This is true, do you still have the skirt from the teddy bears? That was the most amusing thing you've done in a while."

"I'll shut up now."

"Good. To answer your question though Starfall I do have something of interest. I am still amazed the papers have not spread this every where ."

"They have left you alone lately, save horror stories."

"I finally met my mothers parents."

"Oh crap Jer... I did not even know they were still alive?"

"Yes, they are still alive Rhede. I might have inherited my Grandfather and fathers disdain for them but not the burning hatred. Though after meeting them I have that now as well."

"So what happened then?"

"I was invited to another nobles party, mostly a show for the media. I was still fairly banged up from Dullahan, this was before the order came through that allowed me to have Bleu as my familiar."

"Crap I missed a party."

"You missed a long drawn out exercise in straining my patience. The noble who invited me had been escorting me around introducing me to other ponies like I was some sort of trophy that he managed to get me to show up. If Celestia had not ordered me to go to make a good impression for the Guard I would not have been any where near it. Half way through the party the pair of them practically jumped me. I had no idea who they even were at first and was simply swept along in the while rapid fire conversation they were having with the reporters there. It was about this time they started referring to me as their grandson, playing up the relation to the media of how their blood line was responsible for one of the greatest heroes in equestrian history. "

"Goody so they went right for what annoys you the most then?"

"How's that Bleu?"

"Boss here hates when ponies call him a hero Starfall, he wants to avoid the media as much as he can. They just don't let him."

"I am doing what I am supposed to be doing, protecting the rest of the lands to the best of my abilities. I just keep getting placed in situations where my abilities are enough to make a noticeable difference. Once that all sunk in I suppose I went a bit over board."

"Are they still alive Jer?"

"Yes."

"Then you did not go overboard."

"Any way when the pair of them finally picked them selves up from where I flung them, I went on a bit of a tirade. Let the media and every other noble in the place see my rage at it."

"Hold on I see to be missing some things here even though Rhede and Bleu seem to get it."

"My mother was a unicorn , my father a earth pony. Her parents did everything in their power to stop the wedding up to and including trying to have her kidnapped back to save face. When all that failed they disowned her, they could have used their money , their wealth to get a better doctor to save her life, instead they let her die which practically ruined my father and brought rise to my grandfathers belief in the rule of three. My father never recovered from her death and spent his remaining years in a personal war to try and preform heroic enough deeds to enact the rule and bring her back. When he was killed my grandfather raised me until his illness took him when I was fifteen. If it had not been for Rhede and his family allowing me to stay with them I would have been out on the street somewhere. They took the house almost as soon as my grandfather died, took all his bits to pay for a funeral as well as everything in the house. They did their damnedest to wipe out the fact that my father and mother ever existed."

The group regards him in silence, Jer'rahd remained calm in the telling ,but Rhede and Bleu both seemed to get pissed off enough for him.

"Any way I told them exactly what I thought of them and what they could do with their pride at my accomplishments. I promptly disowned them right then and there the whole time I kept advancing on them until they were ushered out rather rapidly the rest of the party ending and taking off as well. By the time I was going off about how they did not even have the decency to come to their own daughters funeral I was screaming to a empty room."

"OK I did hear about a evacuation of a city block a bit back but not what caused it."

"Boss was kinda the most feared pony in Equestria at that point. If something like that set him off to be throwing old ponies around I seriously doubt the media wanted to find out what would happen if they wrote about it."

"More likely the media was paid off to keep the disgrace silent. Nothing worse for nobles then to have their dirty laundry aired. So who were they any way Jer? Been rather curious about that side of your family for a bit. I never managed to find anything."

"I do not really care who they were. Called themselves Bluebloods when talking to the media though."

"Is that a name or a mark of royalty."

"A name, though a rather important one in noble circles. They are the only group that can trace their line back to actual royalty."

"Related to you and your sister then?"

"No, not to us. But royalty none the less."

"High ranking nobility though Jer. You could do a lot of good with the sort of power that comes from that name."

"I refuse to be associated with a group that intentional abandons one of its own to die for such a stupid reason. If I was a more vindictive pony I would do all I could to ruin them, but at this point it hardly seems worth it. What is done is done and ruining them now will not bring any pony back that has been lost."

"Better pony than I am, Jer'rahd."

"No, I am not."

"I take it back Rhede, this is far more amusing than the skirt."

"Stuff it, your in the same boat Jer."

"Yeah, but I don't check to see if my dick is back every three seconds."

"Oh how I miss not so little Rhede."

Bleu laughs at Rhede from atop Jer'rahds back as they walk through the strange mist.

"But you look even sexier now Rhede, or is it Rhedete?"

The dragonling seemed completely unchanged, save she had a rather bushy mustache.

A tall black alicorn stallion and rather uncomfortable looking pegasus stallion trotted along behind them with a male zebra who seemed rather happy this odd area did not send her into the air again.

"How you holding up in that armor boss, it really does not look like you've changed genders at all."

"Interestingly enough, the armor fits perfectly now."

"Starfall."

"Yes Jer'rahd?"

"Please do not ask me what these are."

"Not a problem."

They pause for a moment regarding the sight before continuing past the small grove of trees. Each tree having a strange door set into it. One door was shaped like a brightly colored egg, another like a turkey, still another like a gourd with a face carved into it, and one like a garishly decorated pine tree. It had however, gotten to the point that none of them were the slightest bit curious about what they found here any more.

Another camp.

"...So if it had not been for Rhede, I surely would have been dead."

"So this zebra was the one who turned your half brother evil then?"

"No, he was already going bad, that was an issue from his dad. His adviser just made it worse, by filling his head with evil verse."

"Zebra's name was Bloodtail, A necromancer of all things, he escaped the initial onslaught and then came back for Velkorn."

"He was impossible to get rid of, his intent was to make me his love."

"Did not work out to well for him this time either. His attentions were one reason she hid in the woods to begin with."

"I thought Velkorn was out there to hide from the warlord?"

"That was the other reason , the warlord let her stay in the fort so long as she just healed his people. When she started trying to heal the enemy he got pissed and she left."

"Makes sense now. I am sort of sorry I missed that whole conflict."

" We caught him when he came back to try and kidnap Velkorn. He broke into the palace and managed to make his way to her room to wait for her. Of course like most days she stayed in the hospital til rather late and I would up having to bring her back. Well when I opened the door for her he was evidently tired of waiting and started flinging the spells he had prepped at the first thing to come in. Zebra spells are different from Unicorn ones. The more complex the spell the harder it is to cast, that parts the same, but even powerful zebra spells can have reduced cast times by making them target a specific thing. Like a fire ball that hits only male ponies would have half the time to cast as a normal one. O take that spell and make it all the males with black manes, the cast time drops more. Blood tail had some very potent spells of charm and paralysis for Velkorn. Unfortunately for him they hit me and I was not the target. After beating the snot out of him he was arrested and charged with attacking a ambassador so he could be extradited to Equestria and away from the zebra lands. I had security increased, but we did not let on he made it all the way to her bed chambers. No sense in giving any dissidents the idea they could get there. After he came to Canterlot I am not sure what happened to him."

"Tia put him in the garden."

"You have mentioned the garden a few times now Luna, what is it?"

"It is a prison Starfall. While I have no issue holding an execution for those who deserve it my sister is more in charge of Equestria's justice system than I am. She does not kill, she won't do it no matter how heinous the crime. It is a code she set up for herself long ago that she has followed for thousands of years. She has yet to break it as far as I know, she first started the garden when Discord was defeated and turned to stone. I believe what the elements did to him gave her the idea. He was the first inhabitant, others followed including Sable and Forgescale. Anytime an crime was committed that goes beyond what a simple bit of jail time or a fine would pay for the offender is sealed in stone and placed in the garden at Canterlot."

"Would have to be a big garden."

"It is much like this place Starfall. It is much bigger inside than it is outside. It took us a great deal of magic to make it so. There are hundreds of statues of ponies and beasts sealed there. I do not even remember half of their crimes or who some are. Tia however knows all of their names."

"She put Claymore there didn't she?

"Yes, Claymore is in the garden as well."

"I thought he was going to be executed?"

"Bleu calm down and think about it the bastard is trapped in stone forever. Frozen in stone watching the world go by. I'll buy you a nice mallet when we get back."

"Nah forget it, I hope pigeons poop on him."

"Now this place is creepy. A bunch of those half centaur skeletons too. What ever these big metal birds were they must have been eating them off the boats. They seem to be full of them too."

The group slowly winds its way around the large piles of ships and planes. All of them seemed to be crashed or run aground here far from any water. Piolets and crew of all of them still on board , their bones bleached, some still wearing the tatters of their uniforms and clothing. Star fall flies down to glide above the group.

"This place is really odd, its like a ship and metal bird grave yard, and from the air its one big triangle."

"RUN FASTER!"

"YOU EVERY HAVE THE FEELING WE HAVE DONE SOMETHING LIKE THIS BEFORE JER?"

"SHUT UP AND RUN FIRM FLANK I'VE SEEN ENOUGH HENTAI TO KNOW WHERE THIS DOES NOT NEED TO GO!"

Again the group thunders across a field fleeing from a strange green blob of a monster waving a multitude of very phallic looking tentacles.

"Are we there yet Boss?"

"No."

"Are we there yet Jer?"

"No."

"Are we there yet Jer'rahd?"

"No"

"Jer'rahd please do not fret, but I must ask, are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"Are we there yet General?"

"GAAAAAAAAH!"

"You are correct Bleu, this is rather fun."

"How long till the boss snaps, a fun game for the whole family."

"So this is it?"

"So help me if he named this place AGGGGH or Anthrax I will scream."

"While I do not pretend to understand the joke there Bleu, the castle is simply named, Discord's Castle."

"Wait, that's it?"

"That is what he named it."

"All this nonsense getting here and the castle is just Discord's Castle? Where is the creativity."

"Honestly Bleu that is quite creative. Every one expects some strange or complex name and then, BAM , he makes it simple. Truly a master of the mind screw."

"While I am so glad you have developed an appreciation of him Rhede lets just go in and get the book and go home."

"I second that "

Velkorn nods her agreement as well.

Approaching the main gate it was clear the place had seen better days, the front gates were smashed open, a rusted iron portcullis hung half closed stuck on the fallen gate. Statues of discord where every where in the main court yard. Many were knocked over, some were embedded in the walls, others placed on the walls as if the walls were the ground, and some even floated about in the air lazily drifting about. The whole keep smelled of cinnamon and lemons. Only one door left the courtyard and it lead into the keep. Pushing the tattered door open revealed a spiraling landscape of madness with doors and stairs leading to imposable angles often times doubling back on themselves in mid air. Ladders and windows ran everywhere as well criss crossing the room like it was one big fun house.

"Ummm."

"Errr"

"Hey what is this thing?"

Bleu tugs on a string on the floor and the entire scene shoots upward suddenly rolling into it self with several flaps of canvas like a scroll before it vanishes leaving a much more plain room with five hallways leading away from it.

"Have I mentioned I hate this place?"

"What does the map show now?"

Luna pulls out the map the others glancing at it as it now shows the inside of the keep and the five paths before them. Bleu's eyes narrow at the caption across the top. Power to restore the lost. She whips her head letting the Princess and Jer'rahd decide.

"The map is showing me that the way is the third hall."

"Same for me Luna."

"Likewise Boss."

"Shows the first one for me."

"Fourth for me Princess."

"The path it shows, is the one Rhede follows."

"Well majority is the third one, seems like a good a start as any."

The group begins making their way down the chosen path though barely twenty paces down the path Velkorn stops them.

"Are all your ears full of fuzz, or am I the only one to hear that buzz?"

"Now that you mention it, crap that's not parasprites again is it?... What the hells ? Bees!" Get to cover no telling what these things will do."

"I have this, Jer'rahd."

Luna's magic bursts forth from her horn the wave of energy burning through the swarm. The hall is silent for a moment before the buzzing increases and a even larger swarm appears. Many of these new bees are glowing with the same coloration of Luna's magic. A second blast from the Princess has no effect on them at all and new bees seem to replace the destroyed ones almost instantly. Jer'rahd's green wall of energy forms Shielding the entire corridor, blocking the bees from advancing.

"Alright any ideas while they are held off?"

"Umm boss? They are eating through your shield"

"What?"

Looking back the purple bee's remain flying behind the wall but the ones that did not glow were eating into the green shield taking on the coloration of his magic.

"New plan, find a new path."

"Goody more running away."

"Better plan Starfall?"

"Strategic withdrawal."

"No just no, call it what it is."

Jer'rahd raises a few more shields hoping to slow them down but the Green ones are unaffected. Luna blasts the green ones that made it though the shields but the force took out Jer'rahds shields as well allowing the others to advance until Jer'rahd got a few more up. The group dashed back down the hall Luna and Jer'rahd bringing up the rear, as the pair of rear guards make it back into the open area with the other halls the others were gone. Two of the other hallways and the exit outside had vanished as well.

"So much for easy. Pick a path Luna here's hoping you have a better time of it than me... GAAAH sonofa. "

"Jer'rahd what OW!"

She lashes out with her tail swatting one of the bees that had managed to sting her flank, another had gotten though and stung Jer'rahd's exposed jaw. Both offending bugs fled just as quickly as they had stung. The advancing swarm slowed as if confused then disappearing back to the hall they came from.

"That is not a good sign."

Luna's horn flares the magic covering Jer'rahd."

"Ehh? "

"There does not seem to be any poisons in your body. Trace amounts of that alcohol you had with the bears, but nothing more than that. And aside from your eye no odd magical ailments either."

"What about you?"

"I am a goddess Jer'rahd there is not anything here that could hurt me."

"Unless Discord made something that was just to hurt alicorns. You did fight him. He might have rigged up some defense here."

"Yes, but at the time I was not... you raise a valid point."

"I do that from time to time. Bleu calls it the thousand monkeys at typewriters effect."

"I know monkeys, but what are typewriters?"

"A Bleu thing, its easier to think of it like that. We might as well head back down this corridor. If the bee's are leaving us alone."

"Did we lose them?"

"It seems we lost the others."

"What? Oh crap. Just us then I suppose Rhede."

"Please try to contain your enthusiasm Starfall."

"What about Velkorn and Bleu? They are kinda the rookies here."

"Oh crap."

"Oh crap oh crap where are they? Where is every one else? Wheres Jer'rahd! oh hell shit shit what am I gonna do ..? I can't lose some body else..."

["Please slow down Bleu, I cannot understand you that well. My studies have yet to teach me many of the swear words as well."]

"WHERE ARE THEY VELKORN?"

"You should calm down please, or do you think our friends can be bested by bees?"

"Calm yes, calm I'm doing, that I'm calming."

["No you are hyperventilating. Sit down."]

Velkorn grabs the little dragon by the spines on the back of her neck tossing the panicked dragonling onto her back and starts heading down the hall.

"What where are we going? They are all back there!"

"Since when have you know them to stay in place, to our goal it is already a race."

" Dammit Velkorn! Pick a language and stick to it!"

"This place is interfering with my magic I cannot detect any of them."

"What about that spell you cast on the necklaces?"

"You noticed that?"

The pair of them had slowly returned to moving back down the hall they started on listening for any signs of more bees.

"I am a unicorn you know. "

"Yes well..."

"You did not expect me to be able to notice anything out side the two spells I can cast?"

"I am sorry, I did not mean to assume."

"Don't be, I rather enjoy it when I am underestimated. I might not be able to cast spells but I can recognize the general types of ones I can feel being cast, just like every other unicorn. Any way anything from the necklaces?"

"All I can tell everyone is alive, nothing more than that. "

"Good."

"Good?"

"In case you have not been paying attention, every pony here can handle themselves in adverse situations. By now I am sure they are working to get back to us. Or at the very least trying to find each other. Hmm look at that. We are here Luna."

The two of them look up and around the place the hall led them, a massive library stocked full of various books. They all seemed to be some where between advanced stages of decay or as if they had just been printed. Occasionally one would fly off a shelf and slide into another spot some moving and reading themselves on one of the libraries desks. The room was massive rows of shelves seeming to stretch back much further than the castle it self seemed to have stretched.

"Shh good , now we just need to find the book."

"Why do I have the uneasy feeling this is what you wanted Rhede?"

"Well lets do the math. A very large collection of hot mare's, check. All of them really want to get it on with me, check. Suddenly sprouting extra appendages and mouths with fangs that try to eat me, no check."

"Well if I was not stuck here with you running for my life, I would be much more amused by this."

Rhede glances back as the pair gallop down the narrow hall ways being chased by a horde of scantily dressed, well formed mares, most of them with fangs or spiked body parts all screaming for Rhede's body.

["You... you killed him!"]

["I killed it, yes."]

["How could you kill him like that? "]

["Your turn to calm down Velkorn. When was the last time a pony bled green worms?"]

["But he was perfect, it was Rhede..."]

["Considering he seemed to have suddenly taken an interest in you after how long of spurning your advances. He also knew nothing of the others and did not seem to care. Then when he returned my flirting it got kinda obvious."]

["But..."]

["Lets go, this place is no longer funny."]

Velkorn looks down at the pile of goo that had up until Bleu ripped its throat out a perfect copy of Rhede Pelt. She swallowed following along behind the angry dragonling.

"I think I found it Luna."

They both look up at the vaguely egg shaped monstrosity taking up an entire room just off the library, several other halls led from the room but the egg had their attention. The entire thing seemed to be made out of copper,brass, and wood. Large and small pipes of assorted metals ran in and out of the machine some venting steam others doubling back into the machine or running into the walls. Poles and fans and other spinning or bouncing bits stuck out of the central body at odd angles doing what ever it was they did. A giant blue gemstone, easily half the size of the machine sat dead center of the whirling mess showing the pairs slightly distorted reflection. The bees that had attacked earlier buzzed around the machine unbothered by the steam or their presence, the soft glow of Luna and Jer'rahds magic still clinging to some. The entire thing seemed to be half made with haphazard concepts of what it should be, the other half looked worked over by a master crafts pony. Just under the giant gem sat a silver pedestal with three brightly glowing books resting on top of it .

"The Book of Blue, The Red Tome, and the Gray Grimoire, Discord had all three, but he still was defeated? This does not make any sense."

"From what I have seen he did not make any sense any way. What are the other two supposed to be then if your confused?"

"The Blue Book deals with the elements of harmony, it tracks them allows their recovery, but in itself is not that potent of a book, it simply leads to power."

"I gather the others are different."

"The Red Tome is a spell book of dark magic. It raises dead, summons demons, and the like. The Gray Grimiore is rumored to have the ability to grant wishes and make gods."

"Well now, as much trouble as we went though to get just the blue one better take them all so no one else follows our trail of destruction."

"That may be for the best."

She floats the books up tucking all three into the saddle bags she wore. No sooner had she done so then the gem starts glowing brightly and a strange face appears on the surface. Jer'rahd thought it looked some what like a snaggle tooth pony with mismatched eyes a curled horn and a straight one, the rest of the creature was either hidden from view or did not have anything past its shoulders.

"Well well what is this that comes into my Lair. OOOh look a new set of toys. I think those maps were the best idea I ever had. I must remember not to break these so soon. It has been a while since I've had a plaything."

"DISCORD!"

Star fall staggers back looking down at the crumpled form, then at her blood covered hooves and blade. Her sword drops to the floor with a clang, the blade having been pressed to the stallions throat ready to take his head.

"Oh goddess I am sorry Rhede... please... I'm sorry... "

"You know,ugh, while I expect lovely mares to cry over me when I'm gone, I don't expect it to happen because they tried to make me gone."

Starfall opens her tear soaked eyes as Rhede slowly gets back to his hooves. He was bleeding from a multitude of cuts and torn skin where her hooves had impacted him. The flowing blood was making a mess of his coat and the light armor he wore. He winces a bit ,lifting his front hoof off the ground not willing to put any weight on it. Starfall drops her head back down. Not able to look at him.

"I'm sorry..."

"Your fine ow... mares dig scars... I mean look at Jer..."

"But..."

"Stuff it Starfall, you reacted how I expected after that... well honestly I was hoping you would catch on a little sooner."

"I... it looked like her, sounded like her, it even smelled like Cloud Dancer, with how this place is, it could have been her. I ….am am sorry I lost control, you, when you killed it...all I saw was my daughter with your dagger buried in her throat."

The corpse of what Starfall had thought was Cloud Dancer lay several feet away, the steel grip of one of Rhede's daggers buried in the bubbling mess, a scorpion like tail twitching against the floor as muscles spasm.

"Well I am glad I managed that much, before what ever that was got you. I suggest in the future not to hug anything here..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Well if your really sorry we could see if there's a bed room some where in this place that's normal. After you patch me up of course."

" I am not THAT sorry."

["You are hyperventilating again Bleu."]

" I have seen easily twenty different gory deaths of Jer'rahd since we started along this path."

["And they have all appeared to be Rhede to me."]

"That is the only reason I am not completely freaking out right now."

["There is more noise ahead, it sounds like some one talking, we should hurry to see what is going on."]

"Lets go, I'm hoping its a clear target of some kind. I feel up for a little bit of the ultra violence after all this emotional trauma."

"How is this even possible your sealed in stone!"

"OOOH so that's what that light beam did to me, pretty rainbows and all. But I do have a secret. I'm not really Discord... well no I take that back. I am, but not anything more than a imprint of him on this machine... and yes that's what its called, This Machine. Honestly it seems I was experimenting with being dull for a while there. Hmm now for my questions. The first of which is, which one are you. Your not Celestia or Aviana, but you are a alicorn, the blood confirms that... oooh you must be a replacement... which one left, oh I hope it was Celestia I would get a good chuckle of thinking of her grown all old and decrepit. Sadly it was probably Aviana, frail thing, far too compassionate. Ahhhh wait, I recognize you now. Luna, so being the teachers pet paid off for you in the long run I see."

"Shut up Discord. I beat the real you once. This toy of yours should be foals play to destroy."

"Wait what does he mean by your blood confirms it?"

"I lay out a potentially embarrassing secret for you about how your whole belief in the goddesses could be false and its THAT part of what I said that you focus on!"

"The rest is none of my concern."

"Pffft, boring. Its no fun when they are not even willing to play. Nothing spectacular about you either just boring old unicorn and earth pony blood. Well there must be something special about you to have made it this far. And that armor is rather snazzy, who's your tailor? Wait I recognize those bones! Those are from a Tank! No way you killed one of my Totally Awesome Nag Killers."

"I thought the T was for Tortoise."

"It was a turtle... Never mind to answer that little query its another one of my little experiments. My little bees here took a bit of the magical blood from you both as you seem to be the most interesting in that little adventuring party. Well she is, your not, so don't get your hopes up pony. The bees just go after any magic user anywhere near them. You were just there. But lets play match maker shall we? Or at least geneticist. Ever wonder what your kid will look like, oh come on you've been hanging out with a delightfully well formed mare over here and you have not given any thought to banging her? What are you gay? Never mind, just think on it now cause once she comes out you won't have long to consider before she kills you. Toodles."

The image of Discord swings both his arms to the left, both hands pointing to that side of the machine. A large seam splits along the side of the egg the parts swinging open bellow a hiss of steam and crackling energy into the air. A tall form steps out of the heated mist, red and aqua colored eyes glowing menacingly as the mare clears the billowing steam. A single flap of gossamer green wings sends her airborne to land lightly before the two of them. Her Black coat was highlighted by glowing gold and blue hair that swayed and waved in a unfelt breeze, her tail was made of the same sparkling gold and blue mist as her mane. The cutie mark gracing her flank was the same crescent moon on a shield that had been imprinted on the armor they all wore. A long jade colored horn spiraled from her forehead a black light radiating from it as she regards the two of them. Her well muscled form easily taller than Luna's giving the impression she was looking down on them both ."

"Hello mother, father, I am Nocturne. I am your end."

"OK, Rhede I am now freaked out a little."

"Oh, why is that? The bodies of our fallen friends? The other bodies of all the ponies you have ever known and loved?"

"No sadly I have gotten used to that, you have been walking on your hind legs for a while now, how are you even doing that?"

" That is what is bothering you? Practice, besides not like I can use my left hoof here."

"Are you going to continue to make me feel miserable about attacking you."

"It really is not my intent, seems your looking for a reason to feel miserable."

"Yes well, how many bodies of the others have we passed now."

"None."

"How are you so sure?"

"I have my reasons, but until we actually find the others I have no plans to reveal that. No telling if the castle will take note and make it harder.."

"Can't this place get into your mind and find out what that is?"

"At first yes, But that was because I did not expect it. Now no."

"How...?"

"Training. Its more of mind conditioning exercise for torture survival than anything else. Works surprisingly well against variations of mind reading too."

"What kind of training did you go through after basic?"

"Hold up... Do you hear that ?"

Starfall stops glancing back at the upright stallion her ears perking a bit. The crash of metal and crackle of magic easily heard when their hoof falls stop.

"Sounds like fighting, probably Jer'rahd."

"My thoughts exactly. If there is combat Jer will find it."

"More like it finds him."

The first bolt of energy was cast so suddenly it took Luna by surprise, the shock of Discord and now this new alicorn had thrown her for a loop. Jer'rahd did not feel he had the time to be stunned and simply reacted, flinging up a shield and shoulder rushing the princess, knocking her aside as the beam lanced through the green panel like it was not even there. It struck him hard sending him flying back into, and through a wall.

Luna recovered quickly firing back her own beams of energy. She winced catching a glimpse of the ceiling in the room Jer'rahd had been thrown into collapsed atop of him. A panel of black light formed blocking the spell, before a second blast tore through the air striking at Luna. More prepared this time, she was no where near the spot of the floor that melted.

"Oh! hey now stop that, your going to mess up my new rug... oh wait, the moths ate that centuries ago... carry on then hehehe."

The rubble of the other room all but explodes as Jer'rahd burst back into the room trailing dust and debris behind him. The bone sword whirling like a buzz saw over his head lashing at the startled alicorn. She threw up a shield in time to bounce the blade off of it and into the side of the metal egg to the sounds of laughter from Discord. Nocturne's tail lashed out belting Jer'rahd and sending him flying into and through a yet undamaged section of wall. Luna took advantage of the opening landing a hoof blow again the other alicorn who moved with the kick reducing the impact. Jer'rahd pushed up to his hooves again shaking the rock free of his armored form.

"I really love this armor."

"If you love it so much why not marry it? Hmmm. I'm sure that's legal some where. Maybe Haygas."

Jer'rahd responded by yanking the blade out of the side of the egg with his magic, tearing a bigger hole in the metal, a wide grin seen on his muzzle. He charged up blade swinging as he flanked the alicorn getting it between him and the princess. He bites down on the blade his own green shields appearing ,blocking the blows of the alicorn and dropping to allow Luna's attacks through. Nocturne could not land anything more than a glancing blow on either of them , but they could not manage much more than that either.

"They are not doing to bad. "

"It seems they are under great duress, if indeed that is Jer'rahd and the Princess."

"The better question is if you two are who you are supposed to be."

Bleu and Velkorn whip around staring down the two ponies coming up the hall way behind them.

["Rhede what happened?"]

"Hold up Velkorn... are you who you are supposed to be?"

"Kind of a loaded question. If we say yes, we might be lying if we say no then that's the same thing, how about you two slide to the left a bit and let me have a look at this battle."

"Rhede..."

"Do keep in mind Starfall, I told you I could tell. These two are who they are supposed to be, but I want to make sure the ones out there are... oooh through the wall again?"

"Good idea with the shields though."

"Try anything stud muffin, and I will gut you."

"Stop calling me that ….. I can't tell with Jer, of course I doubted I could with that armor, but that is the Princess."

"How do you even know that?"

"The castle has yet to duplicate your gift to us Bleu. None of the bodies have the sword fragments, just the vine of the necklace. I am not sure if they cannot be duplicated or the place just did not notice."

The three others look at each other then back at Rhede who grins slumping against a wall with a wince.

"You are a lousy medic Starfall, now get out there and help before those two get killed."

"Enough of this foolishness"

Nocturne's magic flares destroying all the green shields and flinging Luna and Jer'rahd back to crash to the ground. Jer'rahd is on his hooves quickly the bone blade floating beside him. He moves in front of Luna as she regains her hooves shaking her head to clear the after effects of the spell blast.

"I know all of your powers and weakness' and I am stronger than both of you."

"So how are you going to turn the inability to talk to mares and gummy gators against us?"

"Heh, still time to be snarky in the middle of all this? Well aren't you a clever pony, father."

"SHIT!"

"Is that a weakness? Honestly General that is the lamest weakness ever."

"You have no idea what that little phrase has done to me."

Nocturne's tail lashes out wrapping around Jer'rahds throat yanking him into the air out from in front of Luna before a second blast of power flings the princess back into a unbroken wall. Jer'rahd kicks in the air his blade whirling up and slicing through the hair, freeing him, the severed strands fade into nothing as he falls. He lands hard on his side the alicorn on top of him before he can get to his hooves kicking him hard and sending his body flying across the room impacting the Princess as she was getting up. A flare of green appears briefly before the two go tumbling off to crash into the wall. The stone collapsing on top of them both, burying the pair. Jer'rahds blade clatters to the ground at Nocturne's hooves. She rears up bringing her hooves down on the bone sword shattering it with a maniacal laugh from the Discord image.

"OOOOh this is delightful. Finish them off dear and then we'll go see what happened to the others."

"Gladly. With this I become better than you both. A child outdoing the wastrels that spawned her."

"DEATH FROM ABOVE!"

"What?"

The bright glow around Nocturnes horn fades at the impact of the dragon ling landing on her back. The alicorn sweeps her wings back screaming as a lightning bolt from the dragon burns one away. She glares back at the dislodged dragon just as Starfall's rear hooves slam into her blind side with the crunch of bone. Her mane whips at the pegasus who leaps back avoiding the blow. Nocturne winces taking the weight off that hoof as three daggers impact into her flank. She fires a blast in the direction they came from but Rhede had already moved. She screams out with rage power flaring about her as the shields form a bubble about her trapping the others outside.

"You bastards, I will make your skulls water bowls for the rats! DIE ALL OF HURRRK...!"

The alicorn jerks, a burst of of blood escaping her mouth in an attempt to cough. Velkorn smiled a little from her spot under Nocturne. She had just managed to get there before the alicorn put up her shields, a few dozen blows to the mares ribs and belly from the zebra was all it took to take her out. The newborn goddess' shields fell and moments after so did she.

"That went better than expected, every one still alive?"

"Well I'm still bleeding a bit but I don't know about Jer and Luna."

"Hey what about me? I am still supposed to be ranting here about how you all will rue the day and all that ….. where are the bee's, oh wait she fried them hmmm maybe a maticore or something what can I make..."

"Bleu fry that thing."

"Not a problem."

The gem stone dwelling Discord blinks and yelps as Bleu breaths a bolt of electricity at him, the metal and wood deflecting he lightning which strikes another wall in a shower of stone chips and dust.

"HAHA, this shell is impervious to your paltry dragon spitting, nothing you can do about it."

"What if she shot it into those cuts, would that be enough to ruin this things guts."

"What cuts... oh right the sword... hmm I suppose I did not think this taunting the dragon thing through GAAAAHHhzzzzztt..."

"Well that's it for that one,Velkorn go check on the Princess and Jer'rahd what do we do with this one?"

"No clue Starfall. Not sure we even have the power to kill her. Her wings already healed up."

Bleu had already darted over and was tossing rubble off the fallen pair as soon as the alicorn fell. Flinging another rock aside she exposed the dust coated back of Jer'rahds armor. She rapidly cleared off the rest of them nearly beaning Velkorn as she dug. Jer'rahd half stood over the Princess locked in place over the unconscious Luna. A soft panting was heard from the armor, though a drip of blood fell from his muzzle splattering in a growing pool next to the Princesses head.

"He better not be dead I need to smack him for making me worry."

"He is bleeding, but still breathing"

"And the Princess?"

"I do not know,my alicorn knowledge is low."

"Bleu get him out of that armor."

"Why don't you come over here and help then Rhede... oh wait, your in crap shape too."

"Here, I will help lets get him out of there first... Oh crap he weighs a ton..."

Between the three of them, with directions barked out by Rhede, they get Jer'rahd from the pile of rubble and manage to lay him down. However they utterly fail to get the helm off of him. After moving the princess out of the pile and checking her over all three try to pry the helm off of Jer'rahd. Luna suddenly sits bolt upright with a yelp and winces nearly passing out again.

"Easy there Luna, its all good at the moment. Least until this thing wakes up. So I know we have been separated a while, but you and Jer had a kid I hear? He does work fast that one."

"What are you rambling about?"

"Never mind humor aside you up for helping get that thing off of him?"

"Get what off, arrgh my head..."

"Well you did just have a rather large stallion smack into you, maybe a few rocks as well not sure if he blocked them all."

"How is he ?"

"Can't tell we cannot get the armor off."

"It needs to be magically, ugh, Alright give me a moment."

Her horn flares,the visible wince bringing a sympathetic wince to the others as well. The helm of Jer'rahds armor glows as she pulls it off over his horn the rest of the armor falling to parts around him. The slow rise and fall of Jer'rahds chest the only movement he offers though there seem to be no visible wounds. Velkorn begins checking him over rapidly.

"How is he Velkorn..?"

"There is no reason to fuss or shout, it seems that all that is wrong is he is knocked out."

"But the blood?"

"Here we were about to flip, and it seems the fool just bit his lip."

"Yep, defiantly gonna kick him."

"How the heck does he get flung through two walls, blasted with magic , have half a building fall on him and hes fine. Yet he bounces off a nice soft mare and has another few rocks bounce off his head, and that knocks him out?"

The next few hours went well. Velkorn stuns the alicorn a few more times before Luna recovers enough to seal her in stasis. Her plan to bring her back to study what she was did not go over well with the others, at least until it was explained she likely would be placed in the garden if Discord's programing could not be removed. Jer'rahd had awoken to Bleu hugging him, then smacking the fool out of him, then hugging him again. Velkorn had checked Luna then had been fussing over Rhede for a good while now. Starfall was sitting off to the side watching Rhede and Velkorn with as dark an expression as she had when she told the story of her husband. Something had happened here and Jer'rahd was not sure he wanted to know, doubtless it did not seem to have been good. He re donned the armor letting Bleu ride around on his back as he went to check on the Princess and Nocturne.

"So what now Luna?"

"We head home in an hour, the other room we seek is beyond the wall you were flung through."

"Which one?"

"What ? Oh the first wall. "

"So whats wrong with you now?"

"What makes you think anything is wrong."

"Well you managed to get out of your silent brooding contemplation through most of the trip. Kinda was hoping it would stay that way, but its back. I can tell by the look on your face."

"I was ill prepared for this. We could have died. I should have done better."

"We could be killed walking down the street of Canterlot. A clumsy pegasus mover could drop a piano on our heads. If you worry to much about the stuff that can kill you, you never get any where. Granted all you have to worry about is strange daggers."

"And mystical copies of myself."

"Keep in mind part of me is in her as well."

"So should I worry about you being something trying to kill me?"

"Why not, the rest of Equestria seems to already consider me ready to eat them when they sleep."

"Yeah, boss here is a scary one. Throwing himself into a energy beam to save you and stuff."

"Wait you saw that? Why didn't you help earlier then?"

"Err we were not sure you were you."

"What?"

"I'll tell you later. For now are we set to go? This place lost its funny a while back."

"Yes. I should have enough power to get us back to Canterlot now."

"Please try to keep me out of the lake this time Luna. Starfall! Steel your gut, we're getting ready to go."

"Glad I have not eaten anything in a while.

The group moves into the half collapsed room, Jer'rahd floating the unconscious alicorn behind him, moveing her to the middle of the group as Luna casts the spell. All of them quite happy to leave this madness behind them, and return to the relative normalcy of Canterlot.

The spell fades leaving them standing in the royal courtyard over looking the lake. Jer'rahd exhales a sigh of relief, happy to not wind up being soaked this time. The loud crash of the door opening behind them catches all their attention. Princess Celestia barges into the courtyard dashing over to them, a worried look on her face.

"You're all right sister, what in the name of Equestria happened?"

"Relax Tia, we are alright the trip took a few days longer than I planned, but we have not missed our return time by more than a week. Nothing to have you fret over."

"A week? Sister you and the others have been gone for nearly ten years."

Twilight opened her eyes, her horns magic fading. She blinks lightly eyes adjusting to the rooms soft light. She glances back noting Spike passed out on the couch and Fluttershy humming softly to herself next to him.

"Welcome back Twilight. Was it interesting this time?"

"Actually it was, very informative, and confusing. All that talk of watching over me and he still falls asleep."

"Well he did try. He is very loyal, maybe he would have made a good new Rainbow dash after all. Well if the rest of us were up for it at the time. I suppose since your back, you want to write about it? I better get going then Angel might get worried."

"Thanks Fluttershy."

"I promise I will be back, oh, I keep meaning to ask you what you want for your birthday coming up. Oh yes, and what Spike wants for his."

" I think both of us are pretty happy with just about anything. But you don't have to get me a gift Fluttershy. Just to have every one show up at my party will be enough."

"I still think to get you something, maybe Rarity will have a better idea. Good night Twilight."

"I said don't worry about it. Good night Fluttershy."


	13. Strawberry Pop Rocks

Stories in Stone

Luna's Royal Guard.

By TDR

Strawberry Pop Rocks

"Spike if we have to go through this every year I am going to stop even getting you a book."

"I said I was sorry Twilight, I think I've apologized to everyone in town at least fifteen times each. You even said you forgave me."

"That was before I realized I would have to climb a freaking mountain to get my books and research back. When you took everything from the side room you took the sword and scroll as well."

"I clearly was not in my right mind then. I don't even want to look at that thing normally. "

"Almost there at least… Hey is that Pinkie Pie? HEY PINKIE!"

The pink pony perks up looking over the top of a rather large covered wagon. She yelps seeing the two and hops on top of the cart riding it suddenly down the mountain side away from them. Twilight sighs as Spike grumbles.

"See, even Pinkie Pie is still mad at me."

"Umm, I am sure she will get over it Spike. That did not seem like a mad reaction anyway. Though if my books are covered with cake, you are going to be grounded more than a few weeks."

"Gaaaaaah..."

It took them the rest of the day and well into the next to get everything back to the library and put away where it was supposed to go. They went to bed half finished and woke early to take care of the rest of it. The pony construction crews had started with the library and the town hall, seeing as they were the public buildings, and as such they had a direct line of credit from the Princess to pay for everything.

Applejack had turned out to be much less annoyed than every other pony at Spike's antics, despite a few damaged apples the whole field had been ripe for the harvest and Spikes picking them all had saved her and Big Mac a great deal of work. Rarity also did not have any problems with the mess he caused. Aside from grabbing her he had left Carousel Boutique alone and the hole he put in the wall was the perfect size for a bright picture window. Pinkie was furious, but the Cakes were a little more understanding. It may have been that when Spike got larger he destroyed Pinkie's room on the top floor completely. Rainbow dash had been more amused than anything else and Fluttershy was quick to forgive him after he apologized.

Spike had spent most of the day grumbling and helping Twilight. Not at the work but mostly at himself and how to make Pinkie Stop hating him. About noon he finally had enough and passed out, giving Twilight the chance to wipe the framed kiss off his cheek before it wound up looking like the last one. He likely would be mad, but at least he was clean. The door was suddenly pushed open and a Pink pony bounded in spotting Spike asleep and landing soundlessly in an attempt to be quiet.

"Oh Spike's asleep early."

"Hmm, hello Pinkie. What are you doing here?"

"Well I kinda wanted to just forgive Spike already, I know it was not really his fault and I have been kinda a grouchy grouch since he attacked Sugercube corner. But now that every things back to normal I wanted everything to be back to normal. Besides you and Rarity both say he wasn't really in control of himself and since you two know more about magic than I do and a Giant Spikasarus Rex was clearly magical in nature I figured that you two would know."

"Ummmm."

"Plus with the damage done, the Cakes are taking a vacation with the excess insurance money, I had no idea they insured Sugarcube Corner for THAT many Bits. But it will be a week before they get it all rebuilt and... WAAAAH TWILGHT IVE GOT NO WHERE TAH GOOOO. AppleJacks got all the other homeless ponies in town staying with her, and Fluttershys got all the animals that were displaced, Rarity is staying with her parents till they fix her bedroom wall, I can't walk on the clouds to ask Rainbow..."

"Well I can put a bed down in the basement if you need a place to stay ... wait wheres Gummy?"

"He's staying with Fluttershy, I didn't know where was gonna wind up so I found a spot for him first. He and Angel seem to get along rather well."

"That's a first, something other than Fluttershy getting along with Angel. Sure Pinkie you can stay it will be nice to have the company , plus you can keep an eye on me when I study."

Twilight gasps as shes glomped by her friend who giggles bouncing back to the door.

"OOOh, the sword thing. I can do that, I remember how to use the gem … I think. Let me get my stuff."

Pinkie darts off returning a moment or so later with a few suitcases, but nothing even close to the massive cart she had before.

"I expected a bit more."

"Oh well most everything is in the shed behind SugerCube Corner. Trust that old thing to hold up when the rest of the town gets trashed. I plan to check back every day to make sure every things alright with the repair ponies. This stuffs just my scarf some socks and Granny Pie's cooking supplies."

"Weren't you watching something for some pony?"

"WHO TOLD YOU?…. I mean … yes...It's OK though I plan to go back and check on it every day as well."

"What is it ?"

"Ummmmmm, a thing..."

"Well I suppose if you don't want to tell me that's fine. Must be important if its got you serious."

"I don't really like keeping things from my friends, but this one I kinda have too, at least for now."

"Every pony has secrets Pinkie, there's no problem with that unless they turn out to be dangerous."

"Yeah this one is not that, so no worries there."

Twilight glanced back at her friend who had gone hopping down the stairs to the basement with her luggage. That last bit sounded less sincere than she was comfortable with. Pinkie however had been watching this thing for a few months now and nothing had come of it aside it took up a good bit of her time.

She sighed setting up the blade to be studied She was tired ,but no where near enough to go to bed in the middle of the day or take a nap. Pinkie moving in would take a bit of time and the Pink Pony had agreed to check on her every so often to make sure she was alright. She also planned to do a bit of cooking while she had the chance, after Twilight showed her where everything was in her small kitchen. Something about she always felt better after making something.

Twilight cast the spell as Pinkie continued to bounce about, feeling herself pulled into the blade.

The stars and windows surrounded her again, she stretched out feeling the soft tug on her magic from the action and smiling. This place felt comfortable, a bit too much for her to relax her guard any, but there did not seem to be any threats. She paused, staring, watching a pink star bounce rapidly across her field of vision. She turned following it as it lept spasticly around her head and the area close to her... Pinkie Pie? This place confused her even more now, but yes that was definitely Pinkie Pie, she could feel it. That realization threw her unicorn theory out the window. She blinks turning her head about focusing a little looking for specific stars, A pure white star, that felt like Rarity, a softly glowing yellow star, Fluttershy, A brilliant blue burning star, Rainbow Dash, and a steady orange star that did not seem to even flicker, AppleJack. She looked again searching but could not find Spike's any where. She got a bit worried before deciding to ignore it. She had yet to figure this place out and getting worried over something that could be nothing was not going to help her, besides first things first. One thing at a time.

* * *

><p><p>

"WHAT!"

"OH NO, CLOUD DANCER!"

["TEN YEARS!"]

"NO WAY!"

"Hmm this means all those hot underage ones will be legal now."

The entire group suddenly turns glaring at Rhede who backs up a step .

"Err, I mean, OH NO!"

Luna shakes her head glaring at her sister who seemed to be struggling with something and losing.

"Amusing Tia, but I do not believe you."

The Unicorn Princess of the Sun finally could not hold back any more, and fell over onto the floor laughing hysterically at the expressions on the others faces. Luna simply sighs rubbing her forehead with her hoof. The Princess of the Moon stops a small smirk crossing her face. Jer'rahd blinks having just caught the grin from Luna wondering what she was thinking.

"I suppose you want to hear about the trip them Celestia? At least when you can stop your laughing long enough to hear me. It was a success,we retrieved the book as well as others, though that trick of yours struck rather close to some of the problems we had there. Some of them did involve a bit of time alteration. Hence why it was so easy to fall for your suggestion of more. I suppose I should also introduce you to your new niece."

"My what?"

Celestia sat up slowly finally noting the unconscious form on the floor under Luna's wards. Her amusement died off a bit noting Nocturne's horn and wings, Her gaze shifts from the alicorn to Luna then back to the alicorn taking note of the coloration then to Jer'rahd who simply smirked rather sheepishly at the Sun Goddess's stunned gaze."

"It does seem we got along a great deal better than expected Princess Celestia. Or am I allowed to call her sister in law now Luna?"

Luna twitched a little barely holding back the mirth as Celestia's jaw dropped. The stunned Sun Princess tried to say something as her mouth moved but no words came out as she simply shifted her gaze between the three.

"She does not take travel well. Much like the ill Starfall over there."

Jer'rahd turned to the others, noting Starfall's green coloration.

"Alright ponies, we're back, Luna and I will handle the mission debriefing the rest of you take care of what you need to, grab some food, and get some sleep, dismissed."

Bleu and Rhede both Hesitated wanting to see the princesses reaction when the joke was over. Starfall and Velkorn were more eager to leave and drag the others not wanting to see what Celestia might do when she found out she was being pranked. Jer'rahd's off sided grin was easily seen by the two mares and taken as a sign to run before they got dragged into this. Jer'rahd evidently thought this funny and was likely going to pay for that. Luna leans over whispering into his ear.

"You know she's going to throw you into the lake for this."

"Totally worth it."

Jer'rahd had finally stopped laughing at Celestia's reaction about the time he hit the thin ice covering the surface of a lake much further up the side of the mountain than he had expected to be tossed. Pulling himself out of the water and working to dislodge a half frozen fish from a shoulder spike he took note that aside from the mouth the armor seemed water proof as well. Of course he was still likely to drown, but it was a nice touch that increased his appreciation of Luna's skill.

He shifted his gaze to the Castle just barely visible further down the mountain. This was going to be a rather long walk.

Luna had seated herself on a cushioned bench the the Royal meeting hall, Her glowing hair still fluttered in a unseen wind, but the faint flickers of it becoming normal were easily noticed by her sister.

Celestia was fuming, not because her sister and the General had gotten one over on her, she had forgiven the pair right after she flung Jer'rahd out the window, no, her sister was ranting and pissed off for a different reason, Discord.

There was a rather storied history between the two that Luna never bothered getting into. Anytime she asked Tia tended to get mad and go quiet.

"Will you calm down Tia. Discord is still sealed in stone and his machine is now destroyed thanks to Bleu. "

"You say that so calmly sister, but you have brought back proof that he could make alicorns. He might have made more that are in hiding. You also brought back two very dangerous books."

"We could not have left them there. If we made it to his castle others could as well. And they might have used them for something. At least now we know where they are. The machine needed the blood of one of us to create ones such as Nocturne and with it destroyed that option is not available."

"How were you weakened enough to even allow your blood to be taken... that armor... you made that armor the General was wearing. I thought it felt familiar, exactly how much of your magic did you put into that?"

"Enough to revert me. The loss of his gear was a convenient excuse."

"What sort of excuse justifies putting yourself in that much risk? You could have been killed!"

"You asked me to get them to trust me. You yourself have complained at how difficult it is sometimes to make friends when they are intimidated by you. We may not have the time for them to get over that on their own. Starfall and Velkorn might never do so if it progressed naturally. I needed them to see me as a friend with my own problems and issues, not as a immortal goddess."

"That was reckless."

"And yet it worked. I might have been weaker than I would have liked while there, but the armor I crafted for the General more than made up for any physical weakness of mine. Particularly since he is the type who seems willing to throw himself in the way of anything that would harm his friends."

"Are you sure it was that or was it because you are the Princess."

"That much I do not know, but I know more about them now and they know more about me. At the very least this makes your plan for the elements plausible now."

"Only if you start to feel the same way about them as they do you Lulu. Friend ship does need to go both ways, even you should remember that."

"I do."

"I am still not comfortable with those three books being here together. Where they were was surrounded by leagues of unforgiving and confusing hostile land that never stayed the same. Here they are protected by fallible ponies and the two of us. We cannot watch them all the time."

"Here they are protected by the fact no pony knows they are here save us and the General. He knows more about magic than it seems judging by his spell list, but he did not feel the power coming from the books. He might not consider them anything."

"You seem to put a great deal of faith in him sister. Maybe something did happen hmm? You both were rather coordinated in that joke you pulled on me."

"He took a blast of magic for me... granted he also crashed head long into me, and then stopped me from being crushed by falling rocks. He also killed a Tank."

"I believe all of it, but the Tank. I mean seriously what would he have done, let it eat him then choke it to death?"

"Actually Tia..."

"HALT STATE YOUR BUISSNESS ."

"Bed... "

"WHAT?"

"Nothing, what did you want?"

"I SAID STATE YOUR BUISSNESS WITH CANTERLOT."

Jer'rahd glanced behind him as if trying to figure out what the gate guard was talking about before realizing he was still in the bone armor. The walk had been longer than he thought it would be coupled with the teleport and the fighting, his day should have been over already. He had felt himself starting to drag as the rush from the joke and the flight had worn off.

"My name is General Jer'rahd Kaisur, solider. Open the damned gate."

"I WILL NEED TO SEE SOME CONFRIMATION OF THAT , SIR."

Jer'rahd twitches.

"My ID is in my other suit of armor."

"AND I SHOULD TAKE THE WORD OF A PONY DRESSED IN THE BONES OF SOMETHING ?"

He pulls the helm off armor falling about his form as he glares up at the pegasus on the gates wall red and green eyes narrowing.

"There is doing your job solider and then there's being a dick about it. Your skirting close to the latter. Go get the watch commander."

"I AM NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE THIS POST."

"Well then send a runner."

"THERE IS NO RUNNER AT THIS POST ."

"There's supposed to be at least three ponies at every gate what the heck is going on up there."

"MIND YOUR OWN BUISSNESS."

"That's it you little shit, talk fancy at me will you?"

He puts the helm back on armor closing about his form as he snorts glaring up at the obliviously amused guard.

"If you can't send a runner colt, then sound the alarm if you have to cause I am coming inside and going home to bed whether you like it or not."

Rhede lifts his head up from the bed curiously, his ears perking.

"Is that the alarm Velkorn?"

"That is indeed the alarm, you are staying here though, before you do yourself more harm."

"Hey, I'm fine... holy crap did Jer'rahd teach you one of his death glares? Ugh, Right, fine I'll stay in bed."

Bleu lifts her head up from her bed looking around curiously at the alarm with half lidded eyes before laying back down and pulling the pillow over her head.

"Oh my goddess, you got your cutie mark sweetie, eerie thatch so cute we need to have a party and invite all your school friends and …."

Starfall continued on without even pausing for breath spinning around in circles with her daughter laughing. The little filly giggling along with her mothers excitement a white cloud shaped like a dancing pony now gracing her flank. The alarm was not even heard by any of them in the room.

Jer'rahd barely noticed the plink of arrows and a few smaller attack spells bouncing off the armor. The rage built up by the gate guard had all been used smashing through the great wooden gate. In all honesty he realized he had expected to bounce off the door. Those things were designed to withstand blows from giants, to have a massive hole broken in one from just a hard kick from him likely meant something was wrong with the construction. Well good thing he found it maybe the replacement would be better built. As he trudged through town he was only dimly aware of the alarm and of the ponies yanking their foals inside ,blinds closing and shop keepers swinging their signs around to closed. The only thing he noticed was the lack of ponies bothering him, and that he enjoyed.

Luna had dozed off and was stirred a little by the alarm. She opened her eyes briefly looking around without lifting her head. Tia had taken the alicorn to the garden until there was time to study her and possibly remove Discord's influence on her mind. Luna was not hopeful about that herself, Celestia did always try peace first however. After a few moments of no one coming in to alert her to anything she dozed back off figuring it for some sort of exercise drill.

Behind her at the door half a dozen Royal Guards were having a heated, but very quiet argument about which one was going to go wake the sleeping Goddess of war.

Jer'rahd looked up at the door to his quarters with a sigh as another arrow bounced off his armor. He had stopped noticing them a while back. He had also dozed off and come to a stop once only to wake up and continue walking as a group of ponies some where were yelling about "stopping the monster" or something like that. He glared at the locked door to the small house he and Bleu had been assigned while in Canterlot. Keys, his house keys had been eaten as well. He smacked his head against the door in annoyance and was surprised when the door broke open. He regarded the broken lock a moment and sighed about shoddy construction every where today before walking inside and sliding the dead bolt to secure the door behind him as the handle lock was useless now. He pulled off the helm letting the armor fall from his form the helm tumbling to the floor as well as his magic failed. He had not been this tired since basic. Climbing onto his bed he was unconscious before he even managed to lay down fully.

Outside the entire city Guard currently had surrounded the house looking nervously about who was to go in after the strange creature. One guard went up to the door to listen and took off just as suddenly at the rumbling snore from the dragonling in the side room.

Jer'rahd blocks Starfall's swing lashing out with a kick she easily hops over. Bleu sits off to the side telling the story to Velkorn.

["... So they finally get the nerve to bust in, smashing in through the windows and the door and one blasted a hole through the roof of all things and dropped in blades drawn expecting some invincible monster. The wake me up doing all this as they are trashing the place. The grab me and then come across Jer'rahd out cold in bed. Boss hears the noise wakes up just enough to place a order a pint of ale before falling back asleep. The group ties him and me up throws us onto a sky cart and carries up back to the Guard base to throw us into one of the stronger cells. Boss stays asleep the whole time not even ordering a chaser for his drink. The watch commander gets there to take a look at the prisoner who had the whole of Canterlot in a panic because no one could find the Princesses. Later they said they found one, but she looked too cute to wake up, I figure Luna. Anyway the watch command see's Jer'rahd recognizes his cutie mark and me and flips the buck out. He sends the entire company of troops to fix the mess made of the house and put Jer'rahd back in bed as quickly as possible. Eventually boss wakes up on his own back at home and spends a few hours trying to figure out who cleaned the place while we were gone and then he thanks me for fixing the front door before heading to the kitchen to get something to eat."]

["You must be joking even he is not that dense."]

["Swear on Rhede's flank."]

["So it that where you got the bucket of gems?"]

["Yep, a little gift from the watch commander so I would not tell the General what happened when he woke up."]

"They are talking about me again."

"And how can you even tell? You don't speak Zebra."

"My name sounds the same in Zebra. So then, what is it that's bothering you Starfall?"

"Your imaging things."

"Bleu, whats the score?"

"Fifteen to twelve boss. Your actually pretty close for once."

"Your distracted Starfall."

"You could have just gotten better."

"Or you got a great deal worse."

"Hey now!"

"Spill it Starfall."

"She feels responsible of Rhede, She is the reason he was nearly dead."

Starfall winces as Jer'rahd and Bleu look between the two. Jer'rahd's eyes narrow as he looks back to Starfall.

"Since she's not explaining Velkorn, how bout you tell us since you seem to know."

"Fine!..damn it, you ponies are a pain sometimes. Rhede killed some creature that I thought was my daughter. I did not react, well, to that. I attacked him beat the crap out of him and nearly killed him. I think I knew it was not Cloud dancer, but at the time, all I could see was Rhede's dagger sticking out of her throat. I just lost control and attacked him, I barely managed to stop myself from killing him."

Bleu and Jer'rahd simply stare at her as Velkorn nods.

"He said he forgave her, but her self pity it has yet to deter."

"I nearly killed a friend over nothing. So far no ponies felt any thing but sorry for me and I cannot handle... GAAAKK!"

Jer'rahd doesn't say anything, but simply belts her up side the head with the training sword. She glares back at him and he pelts her with the weapon again.

"Boss?"

"What! OW!"

"Is this new to you as well Bleu?"

Another few blows smack into her sides and shoulders, the slap of wood on flesh all that's heard until she dodges one after about eight good hits. He swings again guiding the blade with his magic, his face still dead pan as she knocks this one aside.

"What the buck are you doing Jer'rahd?"

"Curious about that myself boss."

"Just seeing how much punishment you would take before you got off your little pity me rant. Rhede forgave you and since Velkorn has not pressed any sort of hostility towards you I would hazard a guess she forgives you for making her work a little longer in patching him up."

"Rhede does not put on her any Blame, as a friend how could I not do the same?"

"But since you seem so intent on taking some sort of punishment for it, there you go. Same sort of thing my grandfather did to me when I was little and did something bad. I doubt a can switch would be as effective on you as it was on me when I was younger, also all I have at the moment is a training sword. Every pony makes mistakes Starfall. Goddess knows I've made a career out of mine. No one died from yours, so learn from it, and don't make the same one again. I would have figured you picked that up from all our crap in basic."

"That's hardly a fitting punishment. Hitting me a few times with a training sword?"

"No, that's not the punishment. That was just to bring it about. What that really is . Is game point, Bleu final count?"

"What? Oh counting those last hits Starfall has fifteen boss has twenty , match point reached. Drinks are on Starfall tonight."

Jer'rahd and Bleu both grin wide as Velkorn looks confused and Starfall looks panicked.

"What! oh hells, not with as much as you and that dragon drink, no way."

"You were the one who started the betting last time, now you pay for it hahahaha."

"Gaaahhhh. …...I, sorry, I can't this week..."

"Oh? That's odd for you to go back on a deal made."

"It's not that,I am not going back on a deal. I just need most of my bits to pay for the party. She got her cutie mark while we were away."

"Well now, that is a little different. I suppose I can put off what you owe for a while."

"Or until she beats you again and you give it up to call it even Boss."

"The amount of drink you down, could quickly put you into the ground."

"Probably, if I live long enough to have to worry about drinking myself to death."

"Anyway there was something else. Stormsong is against it, but honestly I really do not care. Did you all want to come to her party?"

"Really? inviting your war buddies to your daughters cute-ceañera? I am not really the sort that most ponies want around their foals Starfall."

"Yes, well unlike most ponies I realize you are not the monster you are made out to be. I trust you not to do anything stupid around her."

"What about Rhede?"

"Him as well. I need to get over what I saw, he did save my life with that. The image is still going to haunt me."

"Sounds like a plan Starfall, HEY, maybe we should invite Luna as well. She should get out more anyway."

"Might be a good idea Bleu. Though its Starfall's decision."

"I think I will. It will likely make my daughters party all the more memorable to have one of the Princesses there."

"Tia this cannot be correct."

"Hmm what is that?"

"The book of Blue does indeed show where the Elements of harmony are, but these sites have already been thoroughly explored and everything found in them, there were no Elements in any of them."

"Did they know what they were looking for?"

"What?"

"The elements change to suit their wielders Sister. It is rare they look or even act the same way twice. Besides if the explorers were not worthy there is no proof they would have even appeared. As much as I loathe to trust anything made by him, Discord was a master at crafting things that did exactly what he wanted them to do."

"At least we have a start now. I am annoyed that I have had to use the other books to read this one properly however. Those other two make my hooves itch."

"Moving on past that, have you given any more thought to what I asked?"

"Not this again Tia. I have no intent to go to the Gala. I am not one for social gatherings."

" I am afraid I am not going to let you off the hook this time sister. A small punishment for your joke, and risking yourself by lessening your magic while in the Darklands. You are going this year. There are more than a few nobles who wish to be your escort for the Gala I am sure at least one of them should be tolerable to you.."

"Bah, I would sooner have Rhede as my escort than any of those social climbing milk drinkers."

" You have been hanging about the Guards too long for language like that Sister. I am sorry though, but Rhede is already claimed as my escort."

"That does not make any of them any more appealing by removing the worst...,wait WHAT?"

"Oh, well Rhede asked if he could be my escort this year and I agreed."

"Rhede?"

"Yes."

"Rhede Pelt?"

"Yes"

"Rhede Pelt who works for The Order?"

"Yes, that Rhede Pelt, General Kaisur's friend."

"You must be joking."

"She was not joking."

Bleu, Velkorn, Jer'rahd, Starfall, and now Luna turn to look at the earth pony stretched out on the bed with quite possibly the largest grin on his face that they had ever seen.

"I am never going to hear the end of this from him."

"Don't worry boss, none of us are going to hear the end of this one."

"I will hear the end of it from him or else. I will not hear the end of it from my sister. Moving on before he starts to gloat, what was it you wished to discuss with me Starfall?"

"Oh right well Mydaughterishavinghercute- attentedPrincess. I'. 

. 

rememberitforlongtime."

Luna blinked pulling back a little from Starfall. She was rather confused and not entirely certain of what the pegasus was talking about. She could barely make out two words in that rapid fire speech. Starfall's gaze had her fixated, she could not even look away from the mare. Starfall's eyes had gotten rather big all of the sudden and some what watery like she was on the verge of crying. The look the pegasus gave her was making her feel rather uncomfortable, particularly when she flopped one ear forward for no discernible reason, her short hair some how managing to curl around her face highlighting the effect. Tia pulled this look off very well when she really wanted something from Luna and it was a hard power to resist. She finally tore her eyes away looking to the others,All of them had covered their eyes or had at the very least turned away from the power.

"Ummm, alright?"

"Yay!"

Starfall Hugs Luna and suddenly and takes off out the door of the hospital rambling something about it being the best party yet for her daughter. Luna blinks a moment looking at the others who had done all they could to not look directly at the bubbling Starfall .

"What did I just agree to?"

"Attend her daughters cute-ceañera."

"Oh .. well I suppose I could have agreed to worse. Ah yes, before I forget. I have a, errr, task for you Jer'rahd."

"Hmm? Alright, bit unexpected to hear it here, what is it you need? I don't mind heading off to do something so I don't have to listen to Rhede gloat. All I have to do for a while is paperwork dealing with weapons and repairs to the gates."

"I wish for you to be my escort to the Grand Galloping Gala."

"..."

Jer'rahd stands there a moment before sitting back hard on his rump. Rhede on the other hand seemed to have taken it a bit harder. His friend had not asked a Princess to the gala, but had been asked BY a princess to the gala. Bleu and Velkorn took the opportunity and pounced on Jer'rahd, nodding his head savagely for him.

"Boss accepts, don't you boss? Of course you do."

"Can I ask why? Bleu stop shaking my head I'm getting dizzy."

"Ask what ever you want to know, the simple fact is, you still are going to go."

"I understand your reluctance to deal with nobles General, and I am sure that dealing with me on this level as a accompaniment is uncomfortable as well, so it is simply a mission for you. I normally decline to attend, but Tia is forcing my hoof this year. I have no wish for the nobles to fight over who is to be my escort. You are of a high enough rank that my having you as an escort will keep the others who wish to accompany me at bay. If there is no objection to being seen at my side."

"No Princess.. errr Luna, BLEU STOP MAKEING ME NOD! If it is your order I will accompany you as you wish. Though I truly have no idea what I am to expect. Have we returned to calling you Princess Luna now that we have returned, or are we still less formal?"

"Only in formal situation, and more specificly when ever I and speaking in the Royal Canterlot voice."

"Got it, call you princess when your screaming."

"That has very very dirty connections there boss . Sure you don't want to rethink it ?"

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"Also my sister has asked me to invite all of you to the Gala as well. Starfall took off before I could bring that up. I suppose I shall tell her at the party then.

Velkorn had gone over to poke Rhede a few times to see if he was even alive. He did not respond at all to her act and eventually she opted to simply start drawing things on his face, evidently annoyed at his going to the Gala with Celestia.

Jer'rahd leaps back pressing himself against the wall as a horde of small creatures slams into Bleu carrying the little dragon off with squeals and the thunder of tiny hooves. Bleu cries for help as shes carried away by the stampeding foals. He floats the present he brought and the one Bleu brought to the table with the other gifts shaking his head as the dust cloud of confetti and balloons settles. He eases out away from the wall a bit ears perked for another charge by the gang of foals rubbing the back of his neck a little. Starfall had told him not to bother dressing up so he had simply worn an old Guard vest though he still felt naked with out the familiar weight of his blade. He had yet to find a suitable replacement. He had not found any one able to repair the broken sword. He had left all the pieces save the ones his friends wore and the one about his neck in a small box at his house.

He felt greatly out of place here, the feeling hit him as soon as he stepped hoof in the door. The whole house was alive with color and lights, gaudy decorations hung every where, complete with balloons and a soft off key plinking sort of tune from a old music box. Foals screamed and giggled from nearly every where in the house as they ran about and the few adults he saw had the air of soft living and relaxation he had not felt since before he enlisted. There were no nobles here, no back stabbing ready to go on at any moment, no snide comments, it was all just ponies enjoying each others company to celebrate a child's milestone. He suddenly regretted coming He felt his very being here tainted the peace of this place, he looked down half expecting to see the blood he had collected on his hooves from his life tracked across the floor. Something this innocent and pure was not a place for him.

"Jer'rahd you made it. Wheres Bleu?"

He snaps out of his thoughts, looking over to Starfall as she glides across the room colliding into him with a hug and landing lightly beside him. She did not seem the same either, she was positively bubbly, no trace of her usual business like demeanor. She was always like this when going to visit, coming back from a visit, or talking about her daughter. This was however the first time he had seen her while she was here and fully considered herself off duty.

"Thank you, I told you I would come, and Bleu umm, got dragon napped..."

The thunder of little hooves made Jer'rahd press back up against the wall and Starfall flutter up into the air almost unconsciously. The horde of foals tear past again carrying the dragonling as they run past.

"Boss halp!"

"Your doing fine Bleu, keep them entertained."

"Has any one other than us shown up yet?"

"No not yet, any word on if the Princess will show up?"

"I am afraid not, though I would trust her to show up if she said she would. She has something for you as well."

"Well head on into the kitchen, there's a few drinks in there as well as the other adult guests... which basicly amounts to my sister Starshine and her mare friend Stormsong, I don't think you have met her."

"You do tend to keep work and family separate. I envy that you can. I gather the others here are. Leaving?"

"Most of your family is the Guard Jer'rahd. You have no reason to keep them separate. Yeas most were just dropping off the foals for the party."

"One way to look at it."

The horde thunders past again Bleu finally flying free to land on Jer'rahds back covered in paint and sticky hoof prints.

"If I ever feel the need to have any eggs, I swear I will give them to Celestia for her school."

The returned of the stampede had Bleu sitting on Jer'rahd's back trying to clean the mess off her scales. The pair were introduced to Starfall's sister Stashine, a bright blue pony with a red mane and a single star with lines radiating off of it . She in turn introduced her mare friend Stormesong a light green pegasus pony with white hair and a cloud shaped like a musical note for a cutie mark. Starshine was quite open and friendly to the point of being bubbly most of her attention and conversation was directed towards Bleu as she had never seen a dragonling before. Jer'rahd on the other hand was getting the glare of a thousand daggers from Stormsong. Starfall did not seem to take notice as she headed back out into the main room to answer the door again. As soon as Starfall left, Stormsong's glare turned even colder.

"Why did you come here?"

"Err I was invited."

"You still should not have come. Starfall needs to forget her damn pride. Thanks to that, you, and that damn feeling of owing you something she is still in the Guard instead of home with her daughter like she should be."

"I have told her she does not owe me anything."

"She obviously has not been listening. She still leaves and goes on what ever damned mission you tell her to go on."

"I have no say in what missions she does, nor what she does with her life. What she has done is saved a great many lives."

"By giving up her own. As well as her daughters."

"And she suffers for doing the right thing yah nag."

"Bleu, shush. I am not exactly sure what is going on here and it is likely none my business. You seem to have a problem with me, Stormsong was it? That's fine, I am quite used to being disliked. But for today I suggest you keep a better lid on your disdain lest the children pick up on that hate you seem to be flinging around so freely."

The glare did not subside though Starshine did look a little confused.

"If it is any consolation to you, I do not think I belong here either, I just came because my friend asked me to."

He turns heading out of the kitchen his tail whipping in agitation at the encounter. Bleu offers the mare a rude gesture as the pair head back out into the living area. Rhede and Velkorn stand at the door talking to Starfall as Rhede tries to get a rather large give through the door. The sound of the stampede is heard again forcing Jer'rahd back as Rhede ducks out the door trying to push the give in leaving Velkorn in the path of the foals. She yelps being run over and carried off into another room by the giggling horde. Rhede manages to get the gift through the door and to the table glancing back at Starfall as Jer'rahd trots up.

"Those are some strong foals."

"You have no idea boss."

Starfall looks up at the expression on Jer'rahd's face and winces a bit shaking her head.

"Sorry about that, I was hoping she would be more civil. She is not always this... bitchy."

"Not a fan of the Guard is she?"

"She likes the Guard just fine she simply doesn't like that I am in the Guard. I am sorry about that."

"It's fine, this parties for your daughter not us, umm which one is she any way? It's been a while since I've seen her."

The horde thunders back across the room carrying a bow and ribbon covered Velkorn with them. Starfall smirks and points to the blue gray coated, pink haired foal in the lead of the charge. She wore a frilly pink dress that some how highlighted the white pony shaped cloud on her flank. Most of the other foals with her were in varying states of dress, some had cutie marks some did not. They all came to a sudden stop staring up at Rhede evidently impressed at how tall he was. Velkorn took the opportunity to escape and hide behind Jer'rahd and Starfall.

"I bet he's a giant."

"Nuuh hes not that big."

"You kidding hes huuuge."

"Where did the zebra go?"

"Hey giant whats your name!"

"My names Rhede Pelt kids. Nice to meet you."

"Rhede Pelt?"

"Hey, My momma said my daddies name was Rhede Pelt."

"What so did my mommie."

"My mom said my dad's name was Rhede pelt too."

"Mine too."

Rhede winces as Jer'rahd slaps his hoof to his face, Starfall stares at the stallion in surprise, Velkorn glares evilly at Rhede, and Bleu laughs so hard she falls off Jer'rahd's back.

"Umm ,It's a very common name kids … Hey Look a dragonling!"

Bleu sits up suddenly, eyes widening as the kids scream out and thunder over grabbing the little Blue dragon who growls at Rhede as they foals thunder away with her.

"I'll get you for this Pelt!"

"Well, umm, so Starfall when are their parents coming to get them? I might need to leave early and I hate to miss them..."

"But My momma said my daddies name was Rhede Pelt..."

"Shut up Jer."

"We can be ninety in a retirement home and I'm gonna bring that up Rhede."

A rather loud knock at the door interrupts Rhede's comeback. Starfall floats over to answer it as Rhede ducks down and hides behind Velkorn who is still hiding behind Jer'rahd. Jer'rahds eyes narrow in annoyance as both of them were doing a lousy job at hiding and were simply making him look stupid. As Starfall opens the door both he and Velkorn step to the side suddenly leaving Rhede in plain view. Luckily for the earth pony, the only one entering was a palace Guard dressed in Luna's colors. He offers Jer'rahd and Starfall a salute before doing a small visual sweep of the room before stepping back outside.

"The place looks clear Princess. "

"I certainly hope so, I would think with those in attendance here this would be one of the more secure places in Canterlot."

"I apologize Princess, but with the gate incident the Palace Guard is undergoing a rather high level of Alert."

"What gate incident? What did I miss Solider?"

"Errk... Um nothing that is of any concern to one of your rank sir. Please do not worry it is being handled. "

The guard bows to Luna and ducks outside before Jer'rahd can question him again. The Princess glances back at the two flanking the outer door with a sigh. She floats a small wrapped gift over to the table with the rest of the presents.

"Welcome Princess, I am glad you could make it."

"Thank you Starfall. I hope everything is well for you."

"Nice to see you again Luna, next time you see your sister please ask her to try and throw me into a closer pond next time. The mountain's lakes are rather cold this time of year."

"I had wondered where you landed Jer'rahd."

They both pause as the miniature herd thunders across the room again carrying a hogtied and very annoyed Bleu. A few of the blank flanked foals were shouting something about cutie marks for dragon slaying. The whole group thundered up and stopped dead looking up wide eyed at the towering form of the Princess of night.

"Um Hello children."

"!"

The adults all wince as the shriek of the foals hits the octave that can melt solid skull. The group all suddenly take off running away from the Princess at top speed leaving a hogtied Bleu laying on the floor.

"That was new. Bleu are you OK?"

He lifts the dragonling up untieing her at which point she promptly Leaps onto the Princesses back and tries to hide under her wings.

"The horror...Please keep scaring them away Luna don't let them get me..."

"Your over reacting Bleu, it could not have been that bad, right princess..., Princess?"

Luna seems a little more distraught that the foals fled from her than Bleu trying to use her to hide. She blinks at the second call of her title and nods lightly.

Stormsong and Starshine both darted out of the kitchen at the screaming just as the pegasus guards burst through the door as well. The group of them collide crashing into one of the tables sending a few gifts and a great many decorations flying everywhere.

Starfall stares at the sudden chaos as the tangled mess of ponies starts to pull themselves apart.

"So who wants cake?"

After determining that Luna would not in fact gobble them up and with the Promise she would stay on the other side of the room, the children were coaxed into the room for cake and opening of the presents.

Most of the gifts were opened showing a massive collection of dolls and other toys that Cloud Dancer was only moderately interested in. Rhede's present brought a great many oohs as the massive package hid a giant stuffed bear that could easily have been used as a bed for a fully grown pony. Jer'rahd's gift got a great many glares from the adults and in particular Starfall. Jer'rahd had opted to give the little foal smaller toy versions of the pair of swords Starfall used. The filly had been delighted and promptly managed to break a lamp and a chair leg with them.

"General Kaisur..."

"I will set up a damage fund as well... sorry Starfall..."

Bleu's gift was also rather well received a tiny plush dragon that the little pegasus foal could set on her back to carry around and just the right size for her to hug as well. Luna's gift unfortunately got a polite thank you as it was tossed into the pile. An Abacus, Jer'rahd hoped she did not expect much from an educational toy, he winced as he looked back to Luna, her corner seemed to be even darker now, she had.

Velkorn's gift confused most every one at first. It was a fairly sizable wooden mask that was decidedly scowling. Jer'rahd could not figure out if it was a pony or a zebra or some other strange creature.

"It is a mask from the zebra plains, a medicinal totem so you suffer no pains."

The foals looked at her confused a moment, as did those adults who had not been to the zebra lands. Cloud Dancer looked at it, then put it on and shrieked at the foal next to her who took off running along with the rest of the group. Velkorn sighed a bit at the treatment of what she likely considered a sacred totem though got over it quickly watching the foals run about like mad. Jer'rahd wandered over to the dark corner Luna sat in and sat down as well.

"You alright?"

"As well as to be expected I suppose. This is usually what happens when I deal with any children."

"Ear melting screams?"

"Not quite that dramatic most times, but fear none the less. Most ponies do not see the beauty of the night, they only fear what it might hide. Stories and poems speak of the terrors hiding in the darkness, and the actions of those who use the night to hide their nefarious activities. These tales and fears get passed to their foals and then to their foals, foals, and so on and on. It has been like this for thousands of years. Because I am the Goddess of the Moon and the night all that fear is placed to me as well. No pony goes out to see how beautiful it can be. I envy my sister in that regard."

"Why?"

"Every pony loves the day, the sunrise, sunset, the light. Tia is the more respected,the more loved of us. She always has been. She is seen as the one to chase away the fears of the dark. Most ponies see her as the one that keeps me in check, not a balanced rule like it is."

"Yet you are the reason any pony is left around to enjoy her sun. You set up the Guard and run it to keep the land safe."

"Is it to much to want to protect and still be loved?"

Jer'rahd shrugs.

"I'm not the one to answer that sort of thing. I'm not any sort of warrior poet I can only go by what I see. Your ponies may fear you, but so do the enemies of your ponies. The fear of what you might do if they threaten them keeps most from trying anything. You save just as many lives by being feared as you do waging battles. We have peace right now because of your actions. Sure it might be fleeting , but if we ever have true peace you can work on your pony to pony relationship skills. Should have plenty of time then. You have fear, even unfounded use it like the weapon it is, discard it when it is no longer useful.

"Do you randomly give advice to anything a pony asks?"

"More along the lines of I rarely know when a question is hypothetical. Besides, you looked depressed. And since I doubt I would be allowed to live if I dumped a bucket of alfalfa on your sisters head to cheer you up, I figured at least talking to you might stop you from curling up into your own little world again."

"Rather nice of you to try and help Jer'rahd."

"I would do the same for any of my friends who was depressed. I feel rather out of sorts here myself, like I am not clean enough to be here."

"So you actually consider me your friend now?"

"Why not? The group of us went though bunch of crap and managed to do rather well for ourselves. We proved we could trust each other. We work surprisingly well together and we got along. I would have to say that is a very good start to friend ship wouldn't you?"

"I suppose so. Oddly you have managed to cheer me up a bit some how."

"Probably the alfalfa thing. Either that or you were amused at the idea of me being flung into another lake."

"It does have some appeal."

"Now I am worried."

The party ended rather early in the day due to the foals having school the next day. Rhede had all but vanished before the first knock was even heard at the door from a mother there to pick up her child. No one had saw the large pony leave nor had the door been heard to open yet Pelt had vanished. Velkorn left soon after intent on chasing the ambassador down. Bleu had gone with her planning to simply return to the house. Jer'rahd had bid his good byes planning to finish up with a bit of work he had left to do. Luna had stayed as the princess still needed to tell Starfall about the gala and wished to see the foals off, hoping perhaps that they might stop being afraid of her.

Jer'rahd savored the moment, he loved hanging out with his friends, but at times being cut loose to wander around freely was more enjoyable. His vest hid his cutie mark and with out his sword or that to identify him most ponies simply overlooked his presence. Talk of a skeletal horror being sighted in Canterlot had taken over the news any way. He wandered the city a while the faint chime of metal ringing drawing him to another smith in town. Heading towards the last blacksmith shop he has yet to visit in Canterlot. He pauses looking up at the front of what my be a store front, but the lack of a sign or any indication it is open gives him a bit of pause. The smith shop takes up most of the corner of the block along with a fenced in courtyard, he moved up pushing on the door smiling a bit as it swings open a silver bell chiming above him as he enters. His gaze shifted about the shop looking at the displayed wares, everything from Armor to horse shoes, swords to plowshares, and everything in between. The place almost feels cluttered ,though everything is neatly arranged.

"Hey welcome to the Wingblade, something I can help you with?"

Jer'rahd glances up at the ash colored stallion who trotted up behind the counter, a flame red mane barely seemed to sprout from the ponies head, and his tail was seared short much the same way, much of his coat had the marks of old burn scars as well. A anvil cutie mark proclaimed his skill and his trade as if the items in the shop did not do that any way.

"Perhaps. I recently had my blade destroyed, I am in need of a replacement."

"Never a good thing when a blade dies. At least it saw fit to make sure you survived its last battle."

"Relatively speaking."

"What sort of blade you looking for?"

"I just need a simple blade. Something close to my last would be best."

"Well, what was your last one?"

"have you heard of a Dragon Slayer Guard's blade."

He silently thanked Luna for telling him the name of that type of weapon, it would make it easier to hunt for a new one. Unfortunately this place was his last hope for that and the smith's expression of disbelief spoke everything Jer'rahd needed to know. He had to get a new sword.

"I see, well sorry to trouble you then."

"Hold it. I won't proclaim I am the best smith in the land. The one who made that sword you claim to have had is, well if he is still alive any way. I will however say I have the best in Canterlot bar none. But I can tell you honestly ten of my best worked weapons are not equal to a Dragon Slayer blade.

"Just ten?"

"Abouts, why some other smith quote you higher?"

"Quite a bit higher. Lets put that to the test though, have any place I can get a feel for a few of these?"

The smith was not amused, Jer'rahd however was greatly amused. The smith was correct the weapons he tried felt quite off by his standards but most where easy to adjust to. After trying several blades and destroying all but one of the Smiths target dummies he looked down at the few he had selected from the few dozen he had gone through. The smith had let him test any of them he wanted, taking notes on the way Jer'rahd moved and fought suggesting a different type of blade and seeing how he did with that one. At one point he had joked with Jer'rahd about using the massive blade he had forged to make a shop sign out of. The weapon was designed as a sword but it was easily as long as three ponies and carved with the shops name of Wingblade. The smith regretted this as Jer'rahd lifted the massive blade with his magic completely obliterating one of the dummies and a small tree in the practice swing.

"A bit too unwieldy to use properly. Likely a good shock weapon though. Might want to borrow this one some day could be good against a dragon. Any way I like this one."

He floats a simple looking blade up from the pile both edges sharpened though they only curved to a point perhaps an apples length from the tip of the blade, The guard was short and there was no pommel to speak of. The grip was easy on his teeth and comfortable to hold, overall it was a very simple blade that was thicker along the center giving the metal of the blade a thin diamond shape.

"Just that one, then?"

"No about two thousand exactly like it as well."

"Wait what? Two thousand? Who the buck are you ?"

"General Kaisur of the Guard. I am commissioning you to forge two thousand blades in this style to replace the Guard blades we have. "

"WHAT?"

The previous week.

"Private, you better speak fast and tell me what the heck is going on here."

General Mustang looked out over the absolutely destroyed training area. Guard weapons of various types lay broken or bent across the entire field every target dummy that was at the disposal of the troops stationed in Canterlot was completely destroyed, along with a good many that seemed to have been put back together with haste only to be destroyed again.

"Yes Sir, General Mustang, Sir. One of our superiors recently had his weapon destroyed. He then proceeded to go through our inventory and attempt to find a replacement he liked. He was not satisfied in the end Sir. "

"One Pony?"

"Yes Sir, General Kaisur sir."

"Find him and send him to my office. I don't care if that fool's been hobnobbing with the royalty, this is ridiculous!"

A rather large yelling match later , which was quite one sided as General Mustang barely let Jer'rahd get a word in edge wise resulted in a few things happening. He was first ordered to clean up the training area, his pay was then docked to pay for the replacements for the equipment. Lastly if the Guard's weapons were not up to his standards then he could go out and find ones that were.

Much to Mustang's annoyance, Jer'rahd left the meeting with a rather large grin on his face, the visage spooking a few of the new recruits as he cleaned the yard. The next few days were considered a horrific experience to every blacksmith shop in Canterlot. All of them told the tale of a unicorn pony who entered their shops with a Royal Writ and promptly destroyed half their inventory with insane tests. He bought nothing, and often was more disapproving of the shops wares than any critic they had encountered before. If not for the amount of bits promised in the writ , most places would have thrown him out. As it was most took a rather sizable hit when he left. Word got around fast and after only three shops he arrived to find the fanciest blades from the shops stock on display. Most of them regretted that even more as, the fancy weapons did not often hold up as well as the plain blades did. Many weapons lie shattered or broken about the training yards of these shops.

Jer'rahd floats the writ of payment from his bag showing the smith he was serious about the sale. The pony's eyes widen as he looks over the paper shuddering a bit.

"But that blade was a fluke, I was just playing around with some new styles and ore mixing. I liked the heft enough to keep it."

"Good thing you did. I like the heft as well, good weight, good balance. Can you repeat how you made it?"

"Yes, Yes I can... but that many blades... "

"Hire some assistants, show them how to make it. I hear there's a empty forge in town now as well. With this you should be able to gain access to it. Failing that this writ will allow you to use the forge at the castle if need be. Though that is armorer Black's domain, so be polite. This thing has held up better than any thing else I have tried, but its still not enough..."

"There is no one alive who can forge a dragon slayer any more, If you have gotten used to that, then there's no sword that can be made now that will feel the same to you. The fact you even were able to use a dragon slayer is a rarity, most often those blades crumble to nothing when their first master dies.

"It was my grandfathers sword. My father used it, and then when he died it came to me. It truly lived up to its name in Dullahan. "

"Dullahan..? You were the one who killed the dragon there. You're the Demon..."

"Why do ponies still call me that?"

The black smith does not respond, but simplely looks out into the yard of his shop, at the carnage of targets and weapons. Jer'rahd follows the smiths gaze and smirks looking a bit sheepish.

"OK maybe it is a little justified."

Jer'rahd left the smith after finalizing the order. This had turned out to be a fairly good day. A shaky start with a children party, but they had carrot cake and it had been a long time since he had good carrot cake. He got to hang around with his friends in a non life or death situation, even the Princess oddly enough. He was still a little leery about her being around, though that was more a worry for her safety and possible image to the public. The media had decidedly not taken a liking to him, and he did not want her in the same mess. It was nice to see that they had started to trust each other, There were still issues of course. Her status and only being with her on a personal level for a little over a week was a good start, but they needed a bit more time together to cement the bond. Well if he could get her out again into the public maybe in that silly disguise of hers perhaps they could all hit a bar somewhere. Did the Princess even drink? He felt the familiar obligation to try and help her, it was not as strong as his worry for Bleu particularly with the second anniversary of Platinum's death coming up soon. He doubted the little dragon would ever get over her former partners death fully at least for the time being her excitement over the Gala was keeping her distracted.

"No stop, get away from me. Help, Some Pony Help!"

His ears perked eyes shifting over the street he was on. Luna's moon had just risen and the soft glow of Celestia's sun had yet to fade completely over the horizon, but darkness already filled the streets. The cry from the female sounded again sending him down a side ally between a cloth store and a warehouse. He narrowed his eyes letting them adjust to the dim light. At the end of the ally, bathed in the soft glow cast from a window in the second floor above was a rather attractive earth pony mare. His attention passed over her quickly at the glint of metal from one of the ponies accosting hers mouth. One of them was carrying a blade of some sort, it was hard to tell in the shadow, but he looked to be an earth pony. The other was obviously a unicorn, a blackjack bathed in red light floated over his head swinging lazily at the mare.

"Now now, none of that, be a good little filly and fork over your valuables and we might stop at just having a little fun with yah."

The mare backed up further against the fence at the ally's end, The light from above was enough for him to make out her black coat and fiery red hair. What he noticed most was the cut across her muzzle the blood glistening in the light along with her tears.

Jer'rahd sighed walking loudly down the ally way towards the thugs. The one with the club turned about glaring at the approaching pony.

"Piss of shit head, this ain't none of your business."

he growls lightly as Jer'rahd ignores the command still advancing.

"Fine, dumbass, Mauler deal with this bint."

The Pony with the blade grunted and turned around dashing at Jer'rahd swinging his blade. Jer'rahd noted his grip and the way he moved was not unskillful, the blow he was setting up was set to either cut his throat or at least wound him enough to be finished quickly with a second blow. However it was like the earth pony was screaming out what he was going to do before he even took his first few steps. The pony whipped his head about and rather than having his blade met flesh the side of his head was greeted with Jer'rahd's hoof, the force of the earth ponies swing enough that Jer'rahd did not even need to add much strength to his blow. He felt the crunch of the ponies jaw under his hoof, he turned in the same motion as the strike and belted the same spot on the earth pony with his rear hoof sending the blade wielder into the wall of the warehouse. The earth pony slumped to the ground before his blade even clanged against the cobblestone walkway.

The unicorn watched in shock then shook it off charging forward with a yell swinging his sap. The leather weapon bounced harmlessly off a green glowing shield as Jer'rahd reared up on his back hooves suddenly slamming his fore hooves down hard on the unicorn as he tried to back peddle to a stop from his gallop. The impact drove the unicorn's head down hard into the stones likely shattering his jaw in the process. Jer'rahd waited a moment to see if either moved though the pair lay there breathing shallowly , but still alive and both out cold. It had not even been enough to wet his appetite for a fight. He briefly considered waiting for them to wake up to thrash them again when he was distracted by a rather new experience. The mare had practically tackled him and had pressed herself very firmly against him in a hug her words rambling speech being completely missed at the feel and scent of the mare pressing against him. She was positively gibbering in panic and her flailing and freaking out just kept her rubbing against him more. He flushes a bit hoping it was too dark for her to see it.

"Are... Are you alright miss?"

"Oh thank you thank thank you,my hero, thank you."

He felt a tinge of annoyance at the word, but was far too distracted by her smell and the the feel of her form to really complain.

"It's all right Miss. Though you need to be careful, even Canterlot has its undesirables."

"Please call me Scarlet. And what shall I call my rescuer?"

"My name is Jer'rahd, Miss Scarlet. You should head to the Guard outpost and make a report on this. Tell them I sent you and they need to send a patrol out here to collect these two before they wake up."

"You didn't kill them?"

He shook his head in response. He was used to fighting, he even got a bit of a thrill facing multiple targets or obviously strong enemies. These two barely ranked past a training dummy in his mind. Mostly harmless, better to simply beat them and make them serve some time to sink home that this sort of thing would not be accepted, and no matter how tough they thought they were there was always some one tougher. Jer'rahd was actually looking forward to meeting some pony better than he was, it would be an enjoyable battle, provided he did not need to protect some one.

"Well I need to report this any way."

"Oh are you with the Guard?"

"You can say that."

Bringing the mare to the guard station wound up being a bit more challenging than he thought it would be. Not because they were far from it, but because every noise, shift of light, and shadow along the way had her yelping and pressing against him again. It was rather hard to walk like that , let alone think straight. He stopped each time as she was quite sure something else was coming out to get her and her clinginess was while annoying, not entirely unwelcome.

Arriving at the Guard post he explained the situation to the patrol officer on duty, Scarlet seemed surprised to find out he was a General, but she went on with her description of events evidently not grasping the significance of it

She normally lived in Manehatten, but had rented a place here and come out for the Gala. She had arrived to late however and just missed getting a ticket. Figuring it would be a waste to head back so soon she had decided to hang around Canterlot for a bit more. She had been heading back home after dinner when she was accosted and then rescued. Jer'rahd sighed as she went into a strange almost supernaturally heroic story of her rescue. He half expected there to be trolls involved by the end of it . She had a natural flair for a story teller, it rather fit being her cutie mark was a large blue storybook with a gold unicorn on the cover. The guard medical pony came over to check the wound on her cheek cleaning it and placing a small bandage on the cut, Strangely Jer'rahd thought that some how just made her look more alluring. He shook that thought off quickly as the officer started asking him questions. He kept his answers short and to the facts as they were supposed to be given and gave the address of the ally. Even if they had woken up the blood from the wounds he inflicted should still be there. Two of the Guard went out to on patrol planning to swing past there first to check it all out.

"Unusual to get muggings this close to the palace. Unusual, but not unheard of. You should be more careful miss if the General here had not come along we might have had to send the undertaker out instead.

"That everything you need Captain?"

"That will do it sir, do you need an escort home Miss?"

"I'll take care of it Captain, I've brought enough paper work for you tonight."

"Yes sir. Enjoy your night."

"You as well, with luck this will have been the most exciting part of it."

"Boring nights are too slow sir."

Scarlet guided him into one of the fancier districts of the city,trotting up to the gate of a impressive old manor house that seemed built against the very wall of the castle. He was looking up at the three story affair when a shy cough from Scarlet caught his attention.

"Here you are Miss, Have a good night and be careful next time you are out."

"Thank you, Jer'rahd... ummm you would not happen to be doing anything tomorrow? "

"Not that I am aware of why?"

"I would like to at least buy you lunch to thank you, if you do not mind. With my ticket to the Gala missed, I am afraid my reason for coming to Canterlot is gone. And of course most of the friends I have here are going to the Gala and have a great many preparations, so they have little time for me."

"I am afraid I am going to the Gala as well as a guest." He quickly added seeing her down turned face." I can easily meet you tomorrow for lunch however. It does not take long to prepare a uniform."

She brightened a little thanking him and darting forward to press a quick kiss on his cheek before heading inside. Jer'rahd blinked confused and turned to head back to his house a rather large smirk on his face. Sometimes it seemed luck smiled on him, yet another random encounter with a beautiful dark mare who for some reason wanted to spend more time with him, and this one he had managed to save.

"So you had a date? A real date with a mare?"

"You sound so shocked Rhede. Didn't think I had it in me?"

"Nice to actually see your moving on Jer'rahd, ruins our idea though."

"To try and hook me up with princess Luna? We all knew that was not going to happen in this lifetime Starfall."

"Stranger things have been seen, I am just amused that Rhede is now green."

"Why would I be jealous of Jer?"

"So how did it go boss?"

"As well as a lunch date was to be expected I suppose. We ate and talked, seems shes an writer from Manehatten. Adventure and romance novels mostly. Practically begged to use my rescue of her in the next one she wrote, wouldn't say if it was adventure or romance though."

"Seriously I spend all this time refining my wit and charm to attract the mare's and this one here nearly always has them fall into his lap."

"So when do we get to meet her boss? I remember your type and if she's even close to that I wanna see the stud there freak out."

Jer'rahd smirks taking a drink listening to the two bicker over him. It had been a while since he had felt like this. Genuinely happy to still be alive. He counted a Princess among his friends now and spent most of his working hours with them either training or making plans with General Mustang to bolster forces in case the dragon attack on the wall was not a fluke. He currently had a rather attractive, if some what ditzy, mare expressing interest in him. Life was good but there was something he was forgetting and it was nagging at him quite a bit.

"So think Luna will be mad?"

"Why would she be mad?"

"Well that you seem to be dating this other mare. She did invite you to the Gala as her escort."

" Yes, I suppose so, though she said she invited me to avoid dealing with the nobles, more of a help me out sort of thing...Oh crap that was it."

"What?"

"I forgot about the Gala, I knew something bad was coming, but I didn't remember."

"How can you consider that bad boss?"

"Seriously Jer'rahd, I've been wanting to go to one of these things since I was a filly."

"It is tonight you do have a suit right Jer? I can help you out if not."

"Its Jer'rahd I think we all need to work at helping him out."

"This sucks."

"Your kidding right Boss? This things gonna be the best night ever!"

The next few hours wound up a whirlwind of activity. Velkorn and Starfall had drug him off first. Velkorn had practically flung him into a bath after dousing him with a mess of herbs and other mixtures.

"This is ridiculous I can bathe myself you know Gakk GLUbb!"

"Best to simmer down or you might drown."

"Insubordination glubb!"

"I am not your rank and file, though you will be going to this in style."

"Why are you so excited over this any way Velkorn?"

["I have my reasons, the primary among them getting Rhede's attention focused only on me. A bit greedy perhaps, but am I not allowed to want something every so often?"]

"I have no idea what you just said...glaak! stop dunking me!"

* * *

>"I think for a scent we will use peach, and I would think by now you would have learned my speech."<p><p>

Jer'rahd winces at the snip of scissors as the mane stylist works over his mane and tail while Starfall watches throwing out comments to the unicorn stylist.

"I am more than a little ticked off by this."

"Ah give it a rest Jer'rahd, its just a mane cut."

"Velkorn nearly drowned me with what ever mixture she had and now my hairs grown out again. All I wanted was to hang out a bit with everyone before having to go to this thing and you ponies are taking that away from me."

"Well we are still hanging out. We are just making sure the Princess does not regret having you at her side. Knowing how you are you probably were just going to wear that bone armor she made you."

"I was going to wear my old dress uniform thank you. I am not a complete savage."

"You mean the one you have not worn since graduation? The one that was made for you when you were a much smaller stallion?"

"I was not that much smaller."

"Height wise no, but all you do is train your like a brick now. You should ease off or you'll look like one of those muscle builder types. They tend to be rather creepy looking ponies."

"Agreed there, with the amount of paper work I do now the scant bit of training I do get seems light to me. Why are you you so excited to be going to this anyway?"

"I've heard tales about the Grand Galloping Gala since I was a little filly. The descriptions and stories every pony told after it always made me wish I could attend. Now after all this time and with a filly of my own I have the opportunity to go. Can you think of what Cloud Dancer will say when I tell her the story?"

"First a princess comes to her party and now her mothers going to fill her head with tales of the biggest event in Equestria. I can not tell if your are spoiling that filly or tormenting her."

"I used to love hearing about the Gala Jer'rahd. She's been excited and asking me to tell her everything after she heard I was going."

"Speaking of Cloud Dancer what did you get her any way ? I did not see any gift from you there."

"I had a necklace made with her fathers wedding wing band. I gave it to her later. When everything had calmed down."

"Still wearing yours though."

He nods lightly to the necklace she wore with a golden band and a scrap of steel hanging from it. The slight nod got him a hair yank from the stylist.

"I said do not move."

* * *

><p><p>

"Honestly Jer you are hopeless, though full blond is a good look for you."

"I look like that substitute mail mare."

"The one with the eye problem? Yeah I've met her, she's rather cute, but taken it seems, by a doctor no less."

"Doctor who?"

"No idea really, not a local I am sure considering how often she vanishes."

"Do you keep tabs on every mare you meet stud muffin?"

"Just the cute ones Bleu. Any way we can get you fitted here. I cannot believe you have not kept up your dress uniform."

"When was the last time I had need of it? Fancy does not do well in combat."

"And what did you even do with the medals and awards you earned?"

"They are in a box."

"Where?"

"Somewhere."

"Please tell me you might know Bleu."

"In the guest room."

"The one wall to wall with junk?"

"That's the one."

"What do you even have in there?"

"Stuff I have picked up in travels, things that interest me, things I have no real use for but might at some point."

"Boss is a packrat."

Heading into the shop Rhede started barking orders to the tailors there after flashing a rather substantial wallet at them. Jer'rahd was rapidly thrown onto a small pedestal and measured. Rhede wandered off to find material that might work and Bleu sat back smirking.

"Why is everyone so excited over this stupid thing any way."

"You should know why firm flanks is set to go."

"A whole new selection of mares to possibly play with that normally might have been out of his reach. Rhede is easy to read in those regards. Not so much you."

"You realize who is going to be there right?"

"Not a clue."

"Famous writers, play writes, celebrities. Ponies from organizations that can be convinced to make a book out of Platinum's old songs maybe even a story of her life. I've written all of it down, but we don't have the bits or the pull in the right circles to have something like that published. I am hoping to convince some pony to at the very least put some of her songs in something so she will be remembered on more than just a chunk of stone in a military base."

Jer'rahds response was cut off by the return of Rhede and the tailors and the sudden flurry of motion around him as he was fitted for a new uniform. Bleu and Rhede both left him in the care of the tailors heading off to their own preparations. The resulting outfit seemed a great deal more elaborate than he remember his uniform being. The outfit was all in dark blues and white highlights. The uniform was decidedly sharp but it covered him from neck to rear hooves covering his cutie mark and most of his scars. A single black star was placed on his left collar with the mark of Luna's Knight shield on his right collar. It seemed very minimalist to him but one of the tailors mentioned once he put his medals onto his chest it would draw most of the attention to his accomplishments.

"Crap."

* * *

><p><p>

Jer'rahd turns his head eyes shifting around at the others gathered at the gate of the castle with him. Velkorn's herbal bath had recolored his hair and coat taking away all the gray but also adding peaches to the list of fruit he wanted nothing to do with. He had yet to find any of his medals so his dark uniform was rather bare. Even with the medals however he was likely to be out shown by the others. Starfall had a uniform similar to his though she evidently knew where her medals were and had pinned the lot of them to her chest. Her uniform looked much better on her as well and did not cover her cutie mark. She had lengthed her tail and mane braiding the former and styling the latter with some sort of corkscrew design that seemed to be popular lately. She also seemed to be wearing make up of some kind which was very odd in his eyes.

Bleu had gone home and found jewelry , he expected it was costume from when she worked with the ESO, but he was no judge of that sort of thing. She had also polished her scales to a near mirror finish making her look like a dragonling shaped sapphire if she did not move.

Velkorn had gone full out as well. Her usually curly mane and tail were straightened and hung with jewels and exotic feathers. She wore a good bit of gob jewelry as well , ear rings, a rather thick necklace and a small circlet of a crown. The dress she wore was a very regal purple trimmed with what looked like rubies. The dress clung rather tightly to her form and revealed a good bit of her form as well. She was decidedly dressed to turn heads. Jer'rahd briefly wondered how Rhede had managed to keep his hooves off her. He was impressed by it and likely would have at least tried to hit on her if he didn't know her. She was a good friend, but that would be it. Their personalities clashed a bit much.

Aside from the Princess, Rhede likely was dressed the best. He wore a brand new pressed crimson robe etched with the markings of his ambassadorial station. Some how he had also managed to make a bulky covering like a robe and turn it into something that showed his form with every move he made. It made him look like an exotic dancer. While most would consider that look bad, Jer'rahd was sure that was what Rhede was going for.

He had yet to see Princess Luna and had only briefly seen the others, getting barely as much as a small nod or a wave from any of them as they milled about the gathered crowd looking for something or someone. With the exception of Rhede he figured all of them had a decent reason to be here. He himself was just hoping to hit the bar and leave early.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna finally appear as the gates open and they welcome the crowd vanishing back inside a moment later. He only briefly saw her dress but it seemed mostly out of black and purple feathers and silk of the same coloration's draped over her lithe form. His ears perk up suddenly hearing some sort of music filter though the air. A sudden chorus starts from all the ponies around him startling him.

"_At the gala!"_

Rhede:

"At the gala, all the mares there,  
>I'm going to see them all!<br>All the fillies, I'll befriend them at the gala~"

_"__At the gala!"_

Rhede:

"All the nobles and the famous  
>They will love me, big and small.<p>

We'll become quite close friends,  
>Right here at the Gala~"<p>

_"__All our wet dreams will come true__  
><em>_Right here at the Gala!"_

_"__At the Gala!"_

Bleu:

" At the gala,"

_"__ It's amazing!"_

Bleu:

"I will tell them,"

"_That you heard of"_

Bleu:

"All my most entertaining tales!"

_"__ funny, funny"_

Bleu:

"storied writers,"

" _and the playwrights"_

Bleu:

"They will hear them,"

'_We will listen!"_

Bleu:

"funny jokes, amusing scenes!"

_"__ Gimme more!"_

Bleu:

"And I'll build a lot of fame  
>for my sisters memory~"<p>

_"__All our dreams and our hopes__  
><em>_From now, until here after...__  
><em>_All that we've been wishing for__  
><em>_Will happen at the Gala.__  
><em>_At the Gala!"_

Velkorn:  
>["At the gala, all the royals...<br>They will meet the Zebra Queen'!  
>They will see I, am no savage at the Gala~<p>

_"__At the Gala!'_

Velkorn:

["I will keep him, my prince charming,  
>And how focused he will be!<br>And he'll see me as his lady,  
>Tonight at the Gala~"]<p>

_ "This is what we've been waiting for,__  
><em>_To have the best night ever.__  
><em>_Each of us will live our dreams__  
><em>_Tonight at the Gala.__  
><em>_At the Gala!"_

Luna:  
>Been dreading, I've been trying<br>To avoid all these noble ponies-  
>The selfish curs, their annoying tricks:<br>Speaking loops, they make me sick.

Banter on and on, no reasons  
>They just try to seem important!<br>These parasprites will stalk me, here at the Gala!"

_All we've longed for,__  
><em>_All we've dreamed,__  
><em>_Our happy ever-after...__  
><em>_Finally will all come true__  
><em>_Right here at the Grand Gala.__  
><em>_At the Gala!_

Starfall:  
>"I'm here at the Grand Gala,<br>most lavish of parties

its the one thing, that I wished for, since I was a filly

A tale to tell my daughter,to let her have big dreams...

to see her eyes all, filled with wonder

listening to my stories~"

_Happiness and laughter at the Gala.__  
><em>_At the Gala!_

Jer'rahd  
>" At the Gala?,"<p>

_"At the Gala"_

" Why are we all singing?,"

_"__It is tradition"_

Jer'rahd:

"This makes no sense to me!" 

"_let it go"_

Jer'rahd:

I'm just here, cause the Princess,

had to come with some pony. 

"_Yes she did."_

Jer'rahd:

"This is giving me a migraine,

tell me there's an open bar please~"

_This will be the best night EVER!_

Jer'rahd / choir:  
><em>Into the Gala, we must go;<em>

just to end this pony show,_  
><em>_We're ready now, we're all aglow.__  
><em>Into the Gala,end it now,_  
><em>_And have the best night ever!_

I hope I'm earning over time_,__  
><em>_We're ready and we look divine!_

Rhede:

"Into the Gala, meet new mares!"

Bleu:

"Into the Gala, they won't forget!

Velkorn:

[" Into the Gala, make him mine!"]

Luna:

"Try my best not to strangle my sis."

Rhede:

"To meet."

Bleu:

"To Tell."

Velkorn:

["To Love"]

Luna:

"To leave" 

Starfall:

"To know"

Jer'rahd:

"To Drink"

_Into the Gala,__  
><em>_Into the Gala__  
><em>_And we'll have the BEST NIGHT EVER...__  
><em>_At the Gala!_

Jer'rahd simply stands there in shock for a moment not even sure how he got where he was after that little dance number. He was currently standing at Princess Luna's side looking down at a very long line of ponies heading up the stairs from the gate. Next to Luna was Princess Celestia in a outfit exactly the same as Luna's feathered mess only done in white feathers. On her other side was Rhede, looking a bit perturbed to be where he was.

Jer'rahd leans over whispering to the princess between her greeting of the guests.

"Princess, what the heck just happened?"

"Gala flash mob. It happens every year. One of my sisters rather elaborate pranks. The spell to start the musical number usually selects a group of ponies who either have no desire to be here or who most want to be here. Magically compelled."

"Lovely. I heard the others singing, but I could barely make out what they said."

" I am the same the only one I heard fully was yours. Make sure you save me something from the bar, I am likely going to need it after all this."

What felt like hours had passed and only Jer'rahd's training at standing at attention for long periods of time managed to keep him on his hooves. Luna and Celestia greeted several hundred ponies often being forced to pause and talk with one or two who wanted some more time with the Princesses.

He nodded greeting to a few at first as they passed, but soon figured out that he and Rhede were being completely ignored and seen as little more than back ground ponies. Luna was barely acknowledged as well most offering little more than a polite greeting before moving on.

Jer'rahd had finally reached a point where he felt he had to move or else fall over when the last few ponies came up the stair said their greetings and went inside the massive ballroom.

"Why do you always want me to do this with you Tia?"

"Because with you around sister the guests tend not to stay and gab as long. I'm using that hostile image you have built up to speed things along."

"At least some pony is finding a use for it. General, I suppose you can head into the party we will be needed to preform the announcements and hobnob. Remember what I said about the bar however."

"Of course Princess."

Rhede and Jer'rahd both wait until the Princesses started off bickering lightly between each other the massive black and white dresses they wore making them both look more like peacocks than ponies.

Rhede had suddenly grown rather large smile on his face that worried Jer'rahd particularly, his eyes widened hearing the strains of At the Gala being hummed by his friend.

"Never again."

"Come on Jer, it was not THAT bad."

"You did not hear yourself try to sing..."

Bleu lifted her head seeing Rhede and Jer'rahd enter the party... well if you could call it a party. She had spent the last three hours trying to start a conversation with any pony there. A few of them she even recognized from her time with Platinum and they would not even acknowledge her existence. She had finally given up and become more sullen walking over to where Jer'rahd was having been yelled at once when she tried to fly. It had not been a pleasant night. They would not even serve her at the bar or the refreshment table. She had tried to keep her spirits up, but there was not even any real music playing just some pathetic pinking on a piano that sounded like a foal was bashing a hammer on the keys. She had tried to find the others, but so far had no luck what so ever. With luck she could at least meet up with Jer'rahd, the problem was on foot she could not see past many of the ponies and by the time she got to where she had seen him he was gone. She really hoped the others were faring better here.

Velkorn was undergoing much the same treatment as Bleu, being largely ignored. That was often the more preferable treatment to her. Every so often some pony would catch her attention to ask her a question and no matter what she responded they laughed. She quite easily could see she was being made fun of, but for she put up with it still hoping to find Rhede. She had spotted him coming in and was moving towards him when she was intercepted by another group of nobles intent on being amused at her expense. By the time she got away from them Rhede had vanished. It would be rather hard to meet up with him and hold his attention if she could not even find him. She closed her eyes and exhaled as another laughing group tried to invite her over saying something about her tacky dress. She hoped the others, with the exception of Rhede right now, where doing better than she was.

Starfall was almost at the point of freaking out. She had barely stepped hoof into the party when she was suddenly swarmed by every male in the place and more than a few females. Most of them wanted some sort of regaling of her abilities and the sonic rain boom. The others however had turned the charm up to full and were flirting and boasting like no ones business, vieing for her attentions. It was pleasant enough at first, but none of them were willing to take no for an answer and some were at the point that they spoke as if they knew what was best for her. Starfall was not even remotely interested, but all of them seemed to persist and block her in a small circle. While not claustrophobic like many pegasus were being penned in like this was starting to bother her. She certainly hoped the others were doing better than she was.

"So the beard then?"

"It was an all stallion magic collage when I first joined, I used a spell to give myself a beard and wore some bulky robes to hide who I was. Fought it from the inside and managed to get the rule removed. They still managed to get the last laugh when they found out I was a mare forcing me to still keep a beard as I signed up before the rule came into effect. When I made professor due to a lack of any one else competent in my field I altered the robes, put all the bells on as well and just started wearing the fake beard to completely mess with their dress code for teachers. With no one else able to teach the course they had to deal with it."

"I had always wondered why a lovely mare in a strange outfit was named Starswirl the Bearded. It is a rather amusing story."

Rhede was not thrilled about this. Velkorn was hunting for him, and she was rather good at it, but he could still blend in well enough to avoid her. What was not easy to deal with was the lack of attractive, unattached mares at the party. Most were either old enough to be his grand mother or like Starswirl here, taken by a hovering date. He excused himself finding this to be a much more depressing party than he hoped for. Perhaps the others were faring better.

Luna was about to simply scream. She and her sister had made it barely ten apples down the hall when they were stopped again. Tia talked with them a while as she was ignored, they barely left the first group before another boring group of nobles solicited her or her sister for something. More Guard's at towns, rights to certain things, tax breaks on everything. It was just as she expected, most of these ponies had almost as much if not more wealth than the royal treasury did and they wanted money for things they could easily pay for to come out of the royal pocket. She hoped the others of her little group were doing better.

Jer'rahd had gone from bored, to annoyed to pissed, and finally winding up some where between raging and rampage. He had yet to see any of the others which he rather expected to be honest. They all had things they wished to do here, well Starfall wanted to do everything, but still. He could handle his friends being no where around. He could handle being ignored by the nobles, in fact he rather enjoyed that. He was quite peeved that the strongest drink the bar offered was a light wine that he could not even taste the alcohol in, but he could handle that, he just needed a lot of it. It was when a particularly loud noble and his group of yes pony friends started talking behind him as loudly as they could to sound more important, that lit the fuse.

"Seems the gala has fallen far this year letting any thing in, did you see the lizard?"

"Oh that's barely the half of it, Coin old colt, some how one of the Stripe's got invited as well. I thought the Guard was supposed to have wiped out the loathe some things. Only good stripe is a dead one, nothing but dark magic and cannibalism from the lot of them."

"I did see it, quite amusing that it had tried to learn pony, the sing song speech was quite funny."

"Oh and the dress it was wearing dear, do not forget that."

"Ah yes thank you Natashi, honestly an outfit like that should be burned. Preferably with the wearer still in it."

Their laughter grated on his every nerve, he exhaled doing his best to calm down, just some stupid nobles talking about nothing they knew anything about , calm, relax, find the center and hold...

"Ah yes did you all see Princess Luna at the front this time? Poor thing, its no wonder she hides from all these events. Cute in a creepy gothic horror sort of way. Seems a perfect fit for the barbarism of the Guards she commands. I heard one of them murdered two ponies in the street last night and had not a thing done to him. Likely some sort of blood sacrifice for their leader. Hard to trust any Royal Guard now a days."

"Ahh, yes,I hear young Master Jefferies saw first hand what transpired at Dullahan. I am sure, I told this before, but he claims at the leaders command the whole lot of the forty second went positively feral, wiped out anything in their path. Likely that's what really killed that singer not some rouge dragon. Luna is likely covering for her savages."

The center could not hold, and neither could the crystal glass of wine. Jer'rahd let the shards drop to the bar top.

"That is quite enough out of all of you."

Jer'rahd slowly turns away from the bar to the four nobles and the mare with them.

"Stop making things up you know nothing about. Far to many died there protecting your worthless flanks for you to go around insulting their memories with your lies."

"How dare a commoner speak with me that way. Who even let you in here boy I shall see to it they are flogged."

"Dear it appears he is one of the Guard judging by the uniform, an officer of some sort. Likely won a ticket here in a raffle or some such."

"Bah it truly has fallen on bad times when filth like him, the stripe, and the lizard are allowed in. It must be the Princesses sister's doing nothing like this would have been allowed if it was just Princess Celestia here."

"You really are a bunch of stupid clueless buckers aren't you? How do your inflated ego's give you enough air to think properly? Or does most of this come out of your plot holes?"

"That is enough wastrel ,I shall not stand for you sullying my honor, it has been far to long since I put one your kind in their place."

Jer'rahd raises a brow ears perking curiously as the noble called Coin pulls off the white sock on his fore hoof and promptly smacks Jer'rahd across the face.

"What the buck...?"

"I challenge you to a duel you worthless dung heap. Blade's at dawn, make your peace and prepare your funeral rights."

"Are you sure this is wise Coin old colt? Dueling a commoner? And a solider at that?"

"Bah he is little more than some officer, probably some lesser noble's brat who thought to get uppity, I am not the best duelist in Equestria for nothing. He will be dead in moments "

"A duel? To the death? That's what you want?"

"Scared? You should be quaking before Lord Coin you mongrel, he has had a hundred and fifteen duels and not yet even taken a scratch."

The noble suddenly spits on him the trickle of wine scented saliva splattering directly on his face and Luna's Knight shield. Jer'rahd smirks, His eye starting to glow faintly red as his rage reached a boiling point, it went unnoticed by the guffawing group save the mare who started backing away.

"Fear? You have yet to know fear, but I refuse your petty duel, killing you wouldn't hurt you LONG ENOUGH!"

He leaps at the noble , hoof slamming into his face knocking him to the ground, his friends turn in surprise moving to help and taking swings at Jer'rahd. Several of their body guards run up from the side of the hall as the fight starts. Jer'rahd belts another one in the side of the head dropping him like a bag of flour before he was struck on the back with a chair. He bucks hard, rear hooves slamming into the chair and smashing it into another ponies face. A glass bottle breaks over his head as he flings one of the body guards away from him with his magic letting the burly earth pony smash into the concession stand.

"Now its a party."

Bleu had heard the yell and then nearly got trampled as the body guards stampeded over her kicking her across the room. That was definitely Jer'rahd over there and he likely needed a distraction. With no one else around that would have to fall to her. Not like anything else was going on she cared about at this point. Besides if he was in a fight he could beat the crap out of those jerks who just kicked her. Looking up as one of the body guards crashed into the concession stand she grinned evilly and climbed onto the table grabbing whatever food she could get. She took a bite of a few things before ducking behind the unconscious body guard and selected her target. Ahh here we go, first target was that horrid piano player. One assault by cake shut up the sad attempt at music.

Starfall offered thanks to both goddesses at the start of the fight as most of the Stallions around her had paused to see what was going on giving her the chance to slip away from them. The sudden slap on her flank brought a halt to her escape She turned her head looking back at the perpetrator. She was briefly expecting Rhede or even Bleu, but one of the stallions that had been flirting with her offered a small smile and a wink. She returned the wink with a hoof to his face.

Rhede sighed sitting up on a balcony over looking the ball room as the riot started. He calmly took another sip of his wine quite annoyed at how disappointing the night had been. He had expected something from his group after the Princesses gave their speech, but Jer had upped the time table it seemed. He took another sip noting Velkorn getting shoved around in the chaos and some pony actively shoving her aside hard enough for her to land in the punch bowl. He whipped the half full bottle at the fleeing pony belting him upside the head dropping him to the ground. He tossed his glass aside, deciding to head down and help the Zebra out of the punch.

Give peace a chance, she had said. They will warm up to you, she had said. Once they get to know you, you will have a rather entertaining night, she had said. Celestia was full of it. Velkorn had, had enough of tonight as it was ,she had been treated as a fool and still had not even seen Rhede. Now some stupid pony had ruined her royal dress. The ONLY dress she even owned, it had been a gift from Rhede at that. Some pony was going to pay. She pulled herself out of the punch bowl grabbing the great glass dish and smashing it over the head of a pony that ran into her again trying to flee a flung pie.

A danish splattered against the side of Velkorn's head as some of the nobles had started to fire back at those they thought were flinging the food, thus starting a massive food fight around the brawl surrounding Jer'rahd.

A smaller fight had started around Starfall, who was being accosted by the mare friends of some of the nobles she had knocked out. They practically all tackled her and she was fending them off the best she could.

Rhede stopped half way to Velkorn to watch the cat fight with the mares and Starfall. Pulled hair, ripped clothing, and the lot of them covered in some sort of cream from the flying pastries. Velkorn could handle herself a bit longer. He really wished he had a crystal to record this.

Another noble's body guard fell as Jer'rahd's grin grew wider. His uniform was in tatters and he was covered with wine, cuts bruises and blood. He did not think much of it was his blood , but he had been pulling punches. Heck he barely hit the nobles, their guards were a great deal tougher and he was enjoying the impromptu boxing the one was doing. A hoof caught him across the face staggering him to the side before he cried out tackling the body guard that hit him bringing them both to the ground where all the others jumped on top of them both.

Luna rubs her head glad that the nobles seemed to have stopped coming. Time for the two of them to make the speech and hopefully she could leave. Celestia and Luna quickly made their way up to the door of the balcony over looking the banquet hall. The pair walked into the room in time for the chaos to be in full swing. The Princesses stared down in shock at the mess and the rampaging ponies. Jer'rahd had managed to crawl from under the pile and was smashing one of the bodyguards faces into a silver tray full of cheeses. Bleu had started using the piano as cover popping up to fling what ever was handy at any pony that was still clean, her ducking and weaving on the piano coming out as some jaunty little tune that somehow fit the craziness of the room. Velkorn was currently swinging one of the tables over her head with two hooves and chasing a few nobles around the dance floor. She was screaming something that Luna did not even think was Zebra, it was decidedly curses though. Starfall was still in the middle of a large fight of her own with Rhede spectating, evidently having some how found some popcorn to munch on as well. Most of the guests had run for the exits, just as the Royal Guard had tried to come in. The resulting blockage at the doors trapping every pony where they were. A laugh from beside her drew Luna's attention to her sister. The older alicorn was laughing openly at the sheer insanity going on below, at least she was until the apple pie hit her. Then it was Luna who was laughing at her sister as the filling slid down the white alicorns face, until a slice of carrot cake plastered her. They both turned in time to see Bleu yelp and duck back behind the piano at being seen by the pair. Luna narrowed her eyes as she lifted a large and mostly undamaged cake from the table. Celestia's magic gripped the still clean dragonling hauling her into the air. The collision of the two sent cake exploding over the room covering everything that had not been hit yet.

The Royal guard had finally made it through the fleeing guests to break up the fights, sort of. Jer'rahd was a bit too much into it and managed to hit one of the Guards with a body guard drawing half the squad into the fight as well before they got him settled down. A few of the guards had just joined Rhede watching the wrestling match with the mares in the cake. Velkorn had smashed the table over one of the Guards that came to stop her, realized what she had done and then started to try and patch him up. Bleu was buried somewhere under the cake still.

Much later Luna was pacing before them simply glaring at the five. Starfall and Jer'rahd stood nervously at attention, Rhede had his usual smirk stealing glances over at the nearly unclothed and desert covered Starfall. Velkorn had her head hung and was fussing over the mess that had become her hair and dress, Bleu was trying not to laugh as she cleaned the cake from her scales.

"I cannot believe you. One night to act civilized and you bring about two fights and a riot."

"My apologizes Princess Luna, But I could not sit by while my friends were insulted."

"They were nobles General, it is what they do, you should have had enough experience with them by now to know they are mostly all loud little ankle biter dogs. Nothing they say has any meaning and now you have a duel in the morning because you could not hold your temper."

"I rejected that ."

"Then you punched him General, that is the same thing as accepting. Even if we made a law to ban that sort of thing, which we did and no pony enforces it. Air commander I thought better of you then to engage in this sort of nonsense."

"I am sorry Princes Luna, but I did not strike the first blow."

"Velkorn I thought better of you as well."

"I had reached my limit, you drink the punch not swim in it."

"Pelt I do not even know what you did, but some how, I know you caused some of this."

"You wound me Princess."

"I might …. and Bleu...gah, I am not even going to try."

"What? The whole party was crap till the last part. That almost made up for the rest of the night ."

"I know that. Tia Loved it. Which is why she is forcing me to attended next years Gala as well. And if I have to suffer though this nonsense again so are all of you."

The reactions of them are fairly much the same wincing at the order, but responding with affirmation albeit weakly to Luna's order. Celestia however was still laughing about the whole situation.

"Are you sure we should be here stud muffin? These guys look like they are ready to flay us."

"Stop calling me that and yes, Jer'rahd managed to get Celestia to stop laughing long enough to get her to sign something he thought of. So he has a plan."

"Yeah, but then she hit him with a pie and fell over again. That mare has the strangest sense of humor I have ever seen."

"The eternal life of the Sun's lord, she must try hard to not be bored."

"Shh its starting."

A group of ponies easily the size of the gathering at the Grand Galloping Gala stood in the dew kissed grassy field outside of Canterlot. A large circle of clear space in the middle of them held just the one earth pony, Sir Golden Coin. He darted about on his hind legs whipping a rapier about in a warm up. He seemed annoyed ,and the black eye he had likely was not helping his mood.

"Perhaps, Lord Coin, the poor colt simply chickened out ."

"He better not have. I want that fools blood... what is going on here? I say!"

The sudden thunder of hooves announced the presence of a company of Guard ponies pushing their way through crowd into the center ring. They then fanned out forming armored wall between the dueling area and the spectators pushing the lot of them back away from dueling area a good twenty or thirty paces before stopping to turn and face the middle. Aside from the armor clanging the whole maneuver was done without a word from the Guard. Most of the Nobles were demanding answers from the guards whose only response was they were following orders. A low hum quickly grew louder caused many of the nobles to leave the Guards be to search for the source. A sudden boom in the air above them had their gazes turn skyward to see a falling form with a nimbus ring of light expanding from around it. Starfall was recognized by the effect, but she looked to be carrying something. Starfall impacted the ground, a large explosion of dirt grass and rainbow colored smoke was flung into the air from the hit. Most of the debris showered the guard ponies though the impact knocked a good many spectators off their hooves. Golden Coin was also placed on his rump looking into the dust cloud to see what was going on, a glowing red and a glowing green dot appeared in the smoke as a large form steps out of the raining debris. The bone covered stallion whips his head, skeletal plates of his armor rattling loudly sending a small shower of dirt to the ground around him. His glowing gaze lowers looking at the wide eyed Noble.

"You wanted to duel me Coin? So be it. I am here."

As he pulls his helm off more than a few of the watchers start speaking in hushed mutters about this being the creature that led the attack on the city the other day. As the armor falls from his form, some pony recognized his cutie mark and the talks and barely hushed whispers grow louder as the figure is confirmed as the Demon of Dullahan. Jer'rahd smirked glad to have the magic hair coloring out and a proper haircut, and by proper it looked like he had hacked his mane and tail short with a dagger again.

"wha What ? YOUR General Kaisur?"

"You expected another pony to be at Princess Luna's side at the Gala? Or did you simply dismiss me as a body guard? Pity. Air Commander, my sword Please."

"Sir, you know I cannot lift that thing. I had some of the Guards bring it with them."

"Ah yes,I suppose that is true."

"What is she doing here? And the Guards!"

Three earth pony Guards trot up a massive blade across all three of their backs. The shop keepers sign reforged. Jer'rahd uses his magic lifting the massive blade easily as the Guards head back behind the line.

"Ah well, the Guards are here to evacuate every pony in case I get too carried away. And the Air commander is here, because so far she is the only pony who can consistently stop me once I get going. No sense killing any pony other than the one who challenged me."

He swings the blade suddenly burring half its length in the ground between the nobles front hooves.

"Shall we get started then? Or did you need time to find something other than that toothpick to fight with?"

"i... I yield I surrender ..."

"Really? Pity. I was all ready to go. Good choice for you however, considering."

Jer'rahd leaves the sword where it was his multicolored gaze shifting over the surrounding crowd before he opts to use a skill he learned from both the Princess and his drill sergeant.

"LISTEN UP PONIES! BY ROYAL DECREE THE PRACTICE OF DUELING HAS BEEN ANULLED. THIS LAW HAS BEEN IGNORED FOR FAR TO LONG. NOT ANY MORE. ANY PONY CAUGHT CHALLANGEING ANOTHER TO A DUEL, OR ENGAGEING IN A DUEL, SHALL BE IMIDIATELY CONSCRIPTED TO THE GUARD FOR A PERIOD UP TO TEN YEARS. IF YOU ARE GOING TO BE A LITTLE BLOOD THIRSTY PONY, YOU ARE GOING TO BE MY LITTLE BLOOD THIRSTY PONY. FURTHERMORE, I WILL PERSONALY TRACK DOWN AND BEAT ANY PONY WHO SPEAKS ILL OF PRINCESS LUNA. SHE IS YOUR RULER THE SAME AS PRINCESS CELESTIA. IF YOU WISH TO HATE AND FEAR SOME PONY FOR NO REASON THEN HATE AND FEAR HER ROYAL GUARD BECASUSE WE WILL GIVE YOU A REASON TO HATE AND FEAR SHOULD NOT FEAR THEIR LEADERS, PONIES SHOULD FEAR THOOSE WHO PROTECT THOOSE LEADERS. NOW ALL OF YOU GET THE BUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND ABOUT KILLING SOME PONY."

Jer'rahd redoned the armor yanking the massive blade from the ground between Golden Coin's hooves. He growled leaning close to the noble pony snorting as he glared at him from under the bone helm.

"That means you as well Coin."

The sudden stampede away from the ring of guards and the panicked run of Golden Coin brought a wide grin to Jer'rahds face. Rhede and Velkorn stamped their hooves in applause as Bleu clapped.

"That was great boss, put the fear of us into um."

"I was unaware you could act that well. Truly a grand display of shock and awe Jer. Your strategies it seems have gotten better too Or at least less violent."

"Thanks. Still I was not sure that would work."

"I think you were hoping it did not Jer'rahd. I think you wanted to kill him and be done with it."

"I did Starfall, that was the first plan then I got the idea for all this. GUARDS I THANK YOU FOR COMEING WITH ME ON YOUR OFF DUTY HOURS. AS A SMALL TOKEN I WILL MAKE SURE YOU HAVE SOMETHING A LITTLE EXTRA IN YOUR NEXT CHECKS IN TIME FOR HEARTH'S WARMING. THE REST OF THE DAY IS . "

"No trouble sir."

"Anytime sir!"

"Seeing the look on their faces like that sir, I almost wouldn't even need the extra pay."

"Totally worth it sir."

"Of course General."

"Honestly you cannot pay for this sort of entertainment sir."

The Guards started wandering back off towards the barracks or home a few offering a salute to the officers present. Before long the five of them were all that was left in the field along with a rather large blade and a fancy looking rapier. Jer'rahd floats the rapier up to eye level and plucks out the Gem in the hilt tossing it to Bleu before smashing the fancy thing.

"So, who's up for a few drinks? Starfall still owes me a bar tab."

* * *

><p><p>

Twilight sits back letting the spell fade, the smell of baked goods filling the house as she comes back to herself. Looking about, Spike is still passed out on the couch and Pinkie is no where to be found. She checks the basement and the kitchen before hearing a creak from upstairs. Heading up she pushes open the window to the balcony looking out to see Pinkie staring out over Ponyville her hair unfluffed and hiding her face.

"Pinkie pie? Whats wrong?"

"Oh.. Twilight, sorry, I did not think you would be back for a while yet."

"That does not answer my question Pinkie."

"I …. can you keep a secret better now Twilight?"

"Your never going to let me live that down are you?"

"Maybe some day. "

"So what is wrong."

"Something bad is coming."

"What?"

"Well you know about my Pinkie sense right?"

"Of course."

"Well my back hoof has been itchy."

"Itchy back hoof, what was that one again."

"It's not one I brought up. Its not one I like to think about. This time it started not long after we beat Discord and It's been getting stronger."

"So what does it mean?"

"It's only happened twice that I remember. The first time... AppleJacks parents were killed. The next time it happened Granny Pie died..."

"It...Some pony is going to die?"

"Not some pony Twilight. Some Pony close to me or close to a friend. Some pony close to one of us is going to die. And I have no idea who."


	14. Cold Hearth, Warm Heart

Stories in Stone

Luna's Royal Guard

By TDR

Cold Hearth, Warm Heart

"Wasn't that fun, that was like the most fun we've had in a while, with the play, and the party,and the presents,and the party, and we were all like shut that window, and then the windigos and,... Hey is any of this stuff coming up in your research at all Twilight?"

"It hasn't yet Pinkie."

The trip back had seemed shorter than she remembered, even by train and it was some what disappointing. Every one was exhausted on the way back and had dozed or outright fallen asleep. While they all had woken up fairly refreshed, the party pony had woken up and gone right back into her usual sugar high active cycle. Since Pinkie would be staying at her place another few days, the cheerful pony was going to likely be cooking something, again. Pinkie's cooking was great, but even Spike could only handle so much of it before he felt ready to pop. Twilight herself had slept enough on the train that she was ready to get back into her work. The practice for the play had taken most of her time lately so she had not even been able to think about the sword.

Pinkies prediction bothered her as well, but since that first night she had not even bothered to acknowledge she said anything about it. Usually making an excuse to head back to SugerCube corner to avoid talking about it if Twilight pressed the issue. Eventually she let it drop rather than drive away her friend. It well could be nothing or something not even having to do with death. Pinkie was good at reading her own senses but new or rare ones were confusing to her.

Pinkie dropped her gifts from the princess off at the library before darting off, intent to check up on the repairs and what ever she was watching. That left Twilight and Spike alone for a while at least.

"Spike, does Pinkie Pie seem odd to you lately?"

"Pinkie Pie seems odd to me all the time. You'll have to be more specific."

"Never mind. I suppose it might be nothing then. You up to keep an eye on me for a while?"

"I suppose so, not like I plan to do much else with all that snow out there. Does the sword even fit into Hearths Warming?"

"The Hearths Warming was before Luna and Celestia came to power, this swords only from a thousand years ago."

"So did they celebrate it back then too?"

"Most likely. Any way lets see what I get shown this time. I think the spell has gotten to the point where it senses what I really want to see. After watching everyone fill out paper work and sleep for hours at a time. It's finally skipping the boring stuff."

"Well that's good. Alright go ahead I'll put this stuff away."

"Thanks Spike."

She fades into her research, the familiar stars and windows coming into view. She glances back again looking for Spike's star and grumbles when she still could not see it. She shakes her head diving into one of the windows swearing to figure this place out sooner or later.

The mare pressed softly against him, leaning up to lick lightly along his throat. Jer'rahd groaned softly meeting her lips with his his tail curling up a bit twining with hers as they...

Twilight yanked herself out rather quickly, flushing heavily. Damned sneaky spell, senses what she really wanted to see, ugh, she was regretting saying that now. Well at least it was clear Jer'rahd was getting along well with Scarlet. Twilight shifts her focus picking one of the other windows.

"So your family is having a Hearths Warming party?"

"Yeah, its a rather big thing every year Starfall. I know you have your own family deal, but hey its just the four of you right? Bring every pony by, I can guarantee you my mom made enough to feed fifty plus more than what we have coming."

"I'll see what they have planned, but it might be nice not to have to do any cooking. "

"There's a bonus. I found out Jer is going to invite his new mare friend as well. Might be the first chance to meet her. I hear she's stuck alone in Canterlot for the holiday. Knowing him he will bring her by just so she won't be alone. Bleu's not even met her yet."

"How is that possible? Bleu tends to go every where with Jer'rahd."

"I think he's doing it intentionally. He's probably worried about how Bleu will react. After all he was starting to date Bleu's former partner."

"Considering how often Bleu has tried to set him up with others I doubt he should be worried."

"His track record with mares is rather bad."

"There is that. Planing to invite any other pony?"

"Just Luna, On Celesta's suggestion no less. "

"Really?"

"Yeah something about a private party she had planned that she would not be too thrilled if her sister crashed. Not every likely as Luna seems to prefer solitude, and Celestia prefers a great deal of company. She also did seem a little upset I would not be able to make it to the party. Ah well."

"Odd you choose family over a personal invite from the Princess."

"That's how my loyalty goes. Family first, then friends, then the job, after that everything else."

"At least some of your priorities are straight."

"Besides my mother would kill me if I missed another hearths warming at the house."

Twilight was pulled back as the conversation there died out as the two parted. She opted for a peek back into Jer'rahd's window.

"This is a rather odd position, puts you in a little more control too."

"Problem with that love?"

"Just reminded of something I was told about a leash and collar."

"Hmmm, maybe later Jer'rahd. Green would definitely be the color for it though."

NOPE. What was in this one?

Luna rubbed her eyes a moment before looking down into the Red Tome again. This book was fairly useless to her. Discord used several passages from this book as sort of a strange decoder ring for The Book of Blue. You had to read this one to read that one.

The Red Tome was far older than The Book of Blue. It had spells for rather foul acts, mind control, summoning demons and monsters, raising the dead to serve you, and countless other atrocities.

The words seemed to writhe and twist on the page as she skimmed it for anything interesting. So far she had found nothing she even considered useful in the accursed thing.

The Gray Grimiore was a different story. Every spell in there was something she could have used in the past and likely could use in the future. Several were spells boosted the power of the target of the spell. Some of them temporarily, but there was one in particular that had her attention. The materials and power she would need to pull it off were ridiculous, but if the description was correct the power she could gain would be immense.

Twilight was not sure if she pulled back or was forced back by the spell. The books had seemed blank to her but words were starting to form eating through some sort of censor ship safety of the spell. That worried her a bit . Time to move on.

Gaaaah, harder Jer'rahd, aaaahah!

NOT THAT ONE!

["Sorry about all that Velkorn. Was the dress salvageable at all?"]

["It was not your fault... well the cake was, but not my dress. And no it was not."]

["Well at least you go to spend time with him after ward. Of course I have not seen anyone, including boss since then, its been little over a month too."]

["It does seem he is spending a good bit of time with that mare he met. I gather they are hitting it off well?"]

["Far as I know. He's been rather reluctant to let me meet her. I guess he figures I would be offended he was seeing some one else because of Platinum."]

[" Are you?" ]

["I don't know. I mean I don't expect boss to hermit up, and its been two years. I do feel out of sorts about it, but I am happy for him. I would like to meet the mare though."]

["You may just, Rhede is inviting her to his families Hearths Warming party."]

["Really? Boss said he planned to invite her to his families Hearths Warming party Along with the rest of us."]

["I thought all his family was dead?"]

["So did I."]

Grahhh, stupid spell stopping everything but Jer'rahd's window. Honestly how long could the pair of them keep it up... maybe she should research that later to check the average. She stopped that train of thought flushing hard before diving back in and hoping they were done.

The pair of them were finished with the more intimate enjoyment of each others company and were sitting in the kitchen. Jer'rahd could not help his eyes wander over her sweat soaked form as she moved about getting something to eat.

"Sorry was a little distracted there. What was the question again Scarlet?"

"Ha, I bet you were. I asked what the deal was with your ranking The whole military structure seems odd to me especially after you seemed to have ranked up so fast."

"Need something for your book again?"

"Maybe."

"Well outside the Forty second Equestria's forces are split in two The pegasus Air Force and then every other pony. Rumor is Celestia has a deal with the sea queen to use Sea ponies as a naval force , but well we have not exactly had much conflict near the oceans. Any way

The bottom rung in both is Private, after a bit of time or work you rank up to Corporal,then Sergeant, then Staff Sergeant, then Master Sergeant and First Sergeant. Both branches use that tree for the general solders. There's extra training to head into a officer position. Granted a great many nobles just buy the lowest officer rank for their children and just send them to that training to give their kids a cushy job pushing papers.

The officers are where the Pegasus and Earth/Unicorn Guard split apart. Both still have Lieutenants and captains, The ground has major and colonel, while the pegasus have Wing Commander and Air Commander. After that it goes to the five Generals. "

"Just five?"

"Just five and all of them are part of the forty second, or were part of it. Five star is the one with seniority, that's General Mustang. Princess Luna only knows how long he has been about. The previous three star General retired which moved the two and one star up to fill the higher ranks. Evidently I preformed well enough to be put in the open position. Personally I have no idea how I got the rank. Likely due to princess Celestia's assignment for me."

"Oh, was that the one you were talking about you came back from before meeting me?"

"No, that was just some quest for some colored books in the Darklands."

"Ooh books? Now you have me curious, I do love books."

"Well that gives me a hint of what to get you for Hearths Warming. You wouldn't like these books anyway. One was written by a god of madness of all things, just as likely to eat you as let you read it. Far to many crazy things in that place. Better those things stay sealed in the Castle."

" You mean, crazy things like a giant tortoise that was made into armor for you?"

"I keep being told it was a turtle."

"Eyes are up here... unless your looking for the best way to go another few rounds."

"You are insatiable do you know that."

"Complaining?"

"Not even a little"

Goddess, she hated this spell right now. She checked the others exhaling in relief as the shard of Bleu again seemed to let her in.

"So what did you need these things for again any way Princess? Boss likely will not be too happy that they went missing."

"I have might have found some one to reforge them."

"Your kidding? Boss tore the whole city apart looking for some pony to fix his sword."

"He does not have the connections I do. The problem is the sword cannot be fixed."

"But you just said..."

"I said it would be reforged, not repaired Bleu."

"I see, so one other question then ."

"What is that?"

"What do you want for Hearths Warming?"

"Ummm..."

"So let me get this straight your mom invites every one, every year?"

"Yep, last couple years me and Jer have been too busy to go and she was not too thrilled about that, this year we go, or moms threatened to drag us both their by our ears. She's a strong pony too she can do it. She also invited every single pony that had any rank above us so that we would be able to make it. Well invited or threatened, hard to tell with her sometimes."

"What do you mean she invites everyone?"

"Any pony the family has associated with gets an invite. A few years ago when I was still in the Zebra lands she sent a invite that included the entire nation so long as Velkorn and I came. Jer'rahd also mentioned she sent a invite to every pony in Dullahan keep while he was there."

"Wait, why didn't I get one then?"

"It was sent back, with a note from Stormsong about how you were too busy. Mom was not thrilled."

"If my sister was not in love with that mare, I would strangle her."

"You got a personal invite for you and your daughter this year. Heck bring your sister as well and Stormsong if you are feeling nice."

"Well well you certainly look dashing in a Santa hat there fluffy tail whats the occasion."

"Fluffy tail? Do you come up with these on the spot Bleu or make them up as you go?"

"Bit of both."

"Any way let Jer know mom is not going to take the, hes too busy, excuse this year and he needs to bring that mare friend of his as well to the holiday party."

"Yeah would be nice to meet her finally."

"You have not even met her? He's playing his cards close this time, guess he still doesn't trust me after Silphy. Soo, Velkorn said you asked the princess what she wanted for Hearths Warming? What did she say?"

"A long winded speech that basicly translated to, Don't get me anything unless you can figure out a way to make ponies less afraid of me."

"Hmm, a difficult task, but not impossible. A little image tweaking and she will be set. She has never met my mom then. "

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You ever wonder why I act the way I do? That mare is afraid of nothing, and controls the family with an iron hoof. A hydra could stampede through the house and if mom said it was a invited guest the rest of my family would offer it a place at the table."

"Oh, crap that's right, I might finally get to see what made you the lump of stud muffin you are today. Any available brothers about my age there ?"

"You could say that. I question available though. They are my family."

Jer'rahd steps out the door glancing up at the sky as the first flakes begin to fall. The weather ponies said they were going for an apple or two worth of snow just to give Hearths Warming a nice coat of white for the decorations. He glances back at Scarlet's place smiling, the two of them had spent nearly every day since the Gala last month together. He had opted to use the vacation time he had never used only for a week at best, that had turned into the whole month off. The replacement blades had been delivered, all the paper work was caught up so all that there was left was training. General Mustang was thrilled when Jer'rahd requested the time off and practically forced him to take the month just so he would not have to deal with him for a while. Mustang had called it the greatest Hearths Warming gift ever.

Things had turned a great deal more serious between Scarlet and himself. So much so he had spent the past few nights over at her place. It had decidedly been worth it, if she had not wanted a little time to herself to try and write he would have still been there. She had said that even if he was not actively distracting her he was still distracting her while he was in easy reach. Taking that as a cue to step out for a bit, and perhaps do a little shopping, he left with the promise to return soon.

Rhede's mother would have sent the invite out by now. Likely his last warning letter as well. There was no excuse this time, granted the last two years there really had been no excuse either. Their home was not that far from Canterlot, he could have gone both years. Maw pelt was likely perfectly aware of this and was going to make both he and Rhede pay for missing... what was it five years, six... yes six years since that last Hearths Warming before he was sent to the Diamond dog front. Rhede had not even been able to make it due to what ever special training he was receiving at the time. Without Rhede there he always felt uncomfortable at these parties. Granted he always felt uncomfortable at the Pelt's any way even after living with them for a few years before joining the Guard. He had nothing against Rhede's family, they were all just a little too... intense at times.

His hooves started crunching though the first few layers of snow collecting on the ground as he reached the door to his house. Kicking the snow off his hooves he spotted the red envelope and winced a little knowing who it was from and that it served as the last warning before Maw Pelt came for him. He had no intentions to miss this year and had already invited Scarlet as well who was quite thrilled at the prospect. This would be the first time any of his friends would meet her, he had no doubt they would all like her he just worried a bit about Bleu's reaction. He stopped in the hall way turning his gaze up to the painting on the wall, Bleu must have been cleaning the store room to have found it. The painting showed four ponies and a little foal cradled in the lap of the only unicorn in the painting. The colors had faded leaving the whole thing in a wash of gray and brown save the bright pink brush stroke that was his mothers hair. This was the only image left of his family, and he only had it because Maw Pelt thought it was worth saving when the house was lost. Jer'rahd knew he was in no shape at the time to try and save anything. He pushed his way back out the door into the snow. There was shopping to be done, still but after that little trip into depressing memories a drink or three was all he could concentrate on.

"You are trying hard to make me look bad, Jer I know you are."

Jer'rahd simply smirks walking beside the loaded wagon pulled by two Guard ponies. He had picked up a gift for every pony in the family as well as a selection of chocolates and some various fruits, though no oranges, to the Pelts. The pair of Guards were grumbling to each other about working on Hearths Warming when they thought he could not over hear. He smiled having picked the Pegasus Wedge and the Earth Pony Biggs out of the roster specificly. Both of them had gotten a bad pull of duty for the holiday and as such were not able to make it back home. Jer'rahd had adjusted the shifts a little to allow them the day off today, While it would not be enough for them to make it back home, the Pelt gathering might be the next best thing. Of course they did not know it yet and simply thought a superior officer had abused his power to make them drag a cart for him.

Rhede was pulling a smaller cart himself loaded down with gifts from both him and Velkorn that was easily half the size.

"I don't need to try and make you look bad Rhede you do it so well yourself."

"Forget that your just trying to butter mom up so she forgives you for missing the last few years."

"Perish the thought."

Starfall flew slowly along with the wagons with Cloud Dancer sitting on her back her own little wings fluttering with her mothers. Starfall had bundled the filly in more scarves and hats than the entire rest of the group, save Velkorn, wore. It was no wonder the foal could not fly , she looked like a wrapped present herself. Velkorn was not doing much better, the zebra was used to hot climates the snow was evidently something she was not used to and she had over done her own covering looking little more than a large bundle of clothing trudging along. Bleu was not happy with it either and had wrapped herself into a thick blanket before planting herself on Jer'rahd's back. Rhede had kept his normal light robes and Jer'rahd had worn a long dark blue dress coat neither of them showing any problem with the cold.

"An apple or two my frozen blue tail, how can some ponies whose job it is to deal with weather miss count by four apples?"

"At least the roads are clear Bleu."

The group left Canterlot traveling along one of the merchant roads toward a small town at the base of the mountain. Ponyville was little more than a farming town, one or two houses and only one fair sized general store. Jer'rahd pauses on the trip though the town looking at a empty lot where the foundations of a building still stood half torn down, Rhede pauses as well watching his friend.

"All that haste to tear it down and all these years later and there is still nothing there."

"You knew there would not be. They never did want to build anything there , just erase it."

"Yeah."

"Boss whats so special about that lot?"

"Used to be where my house was."

Moving along a path that lead away from the road and the town, the small train of wagons came within sight of a massive farm house. One that easily dwarfed many of the nobles places back in Canterlot. The whole place was decorated for Hearths Warming, magic crystals blinking and casting small flame spells into the air that formed into hearts. Decorated trees and candy canes sat every where along the path A statue of three ponies huddled together rested in the middle of the yard a great fiery heart above them being circled by the illusion of weindigos trying to flee it. Trees and stars were every where, The entire fruit orchard for as far as any pony could see was covered in glittering lights and decorations. Every pony but Rhede and Jer'rahd's jaws had dropped at the sight of a home decorated more lavishly than the entire Canterlot Castle.

"Seems she did not go full out this year Rhede."

" I guess she is finally feeling her age. Besides the Pegasus choir from last time spent more time inside drinking hot chocolate then outside singing."

"What the heck? You been holding out on us juicy bits?"

"Bleu please stop that … I did say Pelt was a common name. We are a big family... crud ….. we've been spotted Jer."

"Already? fine lets get this over with, might wanna take off Bleu. You two take the cart towards the house stop by the front, but do not let any pony get to it until we get there. Velkorn you might wanna take Rhede's Cart."

"What ? Whats going on. Sir is there a problem?"

Jer'rahd glances over to the guards pulling the wagon.

"Nothing I cannot handle take that over to the front door and wait there."

"Here it comes Jer."

Rhede's gaze was lifted skyward and Jer'rahd''s eyes followed as well the shadow over them growing larger as Velkorn and the Guards take off running."

"What I thought your mom banned the catapult years ago?"

"Guess she made the use fair game again. Probably just for us Jer."

"INCOMEING!"

The giant snow ball crashes into the group burying them under the snow with only the wagon movers avoiding it. Rhede pops his head up then Jer'rahd from the giant mound glaring across the farm at the young ponies dancing about the catapult. The large wooden device barely hidden behind some trees at the top of a hill.

"Rhede. Rook to pawn six. Knight to pawn three."

"On it Jer."

The two vanish back under the snow mound as Cloud Dancer burrows her way out and bounces around on top of the pile of snow shouting as the others emerge.

"Do it again, do it again!"

"HAHAHAHA ."

"Oh we got them good this time. Miss a few years of our war will you? We brought back the heavy artillery. We got another round ready Wolf?"

"Give me a moment, Fox I'll load it, you see where they went?"

"I see some movement down there. Uh oh, looks like they had a foal with them. Seems fine, but Maw's not gonna be happy about that. "

"Hey we waited till the wagons moved."

"That was not enough to stop us Fox, Wolf, you should have fired again!"

"Its Jer'rahd!they're here FALL BACK WOLF RUN!"

"Too late!"

Rhede leaps out of the snow flinging snowballs at the pair like they were his daggers. The sudden barrage forcing the two ponies back as Jer'rahd rolled one of the large catapult snowballs over the pair. The ball kept rolling gathering speed as it tore back down the hill towards the group pulling them selves out from the first attack.

"Uh oh"

"Wrong way Jer."

The ball of snow bound ponies tore down the hill towards the others. Starfall took off into the air dragging Cloud Dancer with her. Bleu had just dug out of the pile and saw the new snow ball heading towards her. She yelps trying to burrow back down into the first pile before being hit by the rolling snowball. The rolling ball strikes one of the apple trees along the road and explodes leaving the younger ponies and Bleu stuck in the tree.

"I think that counts as a win Jer."

"I can agree with that."

"Six years? I get nothing from either of you for six years. Both of you have been in Canterlot for two years and you just now decided to come out here?"

"He was in Canterlot mom I was in the Zebra lands most of that time..."

"Thanks a lot Rhede way to throw me under the cart. I am sorry Mrs. Pelt, but.."

"JER'RAHD, what did I tell you."

"I am sorry... Maw …."

"Better."

The Guards and the others simply stand in awe. This tiny gray coated, blue mare had the largest pony they knew, and the most vicious pony they knew, terrified before her.

"I must learn her secret."

"No, Bleu, just no, you would abuse that sort of power far too much."

The inside of the house was decorated just as garishly as the outside. The two colts had been scolded for launching their attack and sent to prepare extra places at the table for Wedge and Biggs. The two Guards were welcomed into the house quite openly and invited to stay for dinner and the festivities. Easily thirty or forty other ponies were already milling around the large dining area and living room with shouts and laughter of other foals drawing Cloud Dancer's attention.

"So since you two idiots have been gone so long, lets have the introductions before I have tah beat you."

"Of course Maw... The Guards here are Corporal Potato Wedge and Corporal Biggs Hosen from The Canterlot Division of the Forty Second.

"Ma'am"

"Miss Pelt."

"Nice to meet you boys. I can't believe Jer'rahd here had you pulling that mess on the holiday."

"Quite alright Ma'am, we were not able to make it home this year any way."

"It has been rather entertaining so far."

"You two go help yourselves at the table mingle and all that. I'll make sure you get some of the leftovers before you go."

"Thank you Ma'am."

"Thank you."

She watched the two wander off towards the food looking up at Jer'rahd.

"Being nice to those two doesn't get you back in my good graces yet, its a start that you haven't forgotten what I taught yah, but not yet."

"This is Bleu Scale. Bleu this is Rhede's mother."

WAP. Every pony blinked having not seen the mares tail even move til it had belted Jer'rahd in the side of the head.

" Ow, and my adoptive mother, Maw Pelt."

"Adoptive mother? "

The small pony looks at the dragonling. Bleu was still in awe the mare was only a little taller than she was. How the heck did this little mare manage to have Rhede as a son?

"Took the colt in when his grandfather died. Nasty business that whole deal was. Hmmm, Never had a Dragon here before might need to see what we can whip up for yah. You work with my boys then I gather?"

"You can say that."

"She was in the same boat as me Maw. I am sure you heard about Platinum."

"Indeed I did, so you were Platinum's dragon partner hmm? Saw one of her shows a long while back beautiful voice. I am sorry to hear about that dear. A little late I know still. How did you end up with this worthless ungrateful lout?"

"Hmm, only two insults, shes warming back up to you Jer."

"Stuff it boy I've not even started on your hide yet."

"Boss here kept me from being deported. Took over for platinum being my partner."

"Did he now? Stupid law that a throw back from the Dragon war. No idea why they would bother to enforce it now. "

"Uh oh, I know that tone Jer."

"Bringing somebody else into the family without even consulting me did yah Jer'rahd. You better be damned lucky I like her or I would tan your flank good. Dad'll likely have a fit but so what. Well don't let me stop you now, keep introducing."

"Sorry Maw, this is Starfall and her daughter Cloud Dancer."

Starfall felt a little odd as it was rare any other pony wound up looking literally up to her.

"Nice to meet you dear. You too little one. The rest of the children are in the back room over there if you want to go play with them."

The little filly was a bit shy though at hearing the word, play she did manage to flutter out of her mothers grip and flit off in the direction she was pointed in. Starfall moved to follow, but was somehow stopped by little more than Maw Pelts stare.

"Don't worry none about her, Beuford is watching the foals and no harm'll come to her with him there. Now dear please tell me you were smart enough not to get attached to either of these idiots romanticly . You seem to have a better head on yah than that."

"No, not at all, no matter how your son tries... err Rhede... I am under Jer'rahd's command in the forty second however."

"His command? You mean some one thought promoting him past dishwasher was a good idea."

"I am a General now Maw."

"Pfft, like that makes a lick of difference here, that's your job tonight too by the way, keep it in mind."

Jer'rahd winces a bit as Rhede smirks.

"Finally we have Velkorn, former Queen of the Zebra lands."

"Tis a pleasure to meet you this is true , though your sons have told me nothing about you."

["They would not, ungrateful louts."]

["You speak Zebra Mrs. Pelt? "]

["I speak a great many languages dear, rather needed for the merchant business. There's something about you/ I would like to talk to you more later, but let me finish with these two."]

["Of course."]

"So is that every pony?"

"There might be two more perhaps Maw. "

"So who else should we be expecting?"

"Princess Luna and any Escort of Guards she may bring and .. ahem... My mare friend Scarlet."

Maw Pelts eyes narrow a bit at this looking between the two stallions.

"Your not pulling my tail now are you? The Goddess of the moon I can believe , but you having a mare friend finally is pushing it. This isn't another one just after Rhede is it?"

"Way to show support Maw."

"Don't get lippy with me. You know dern well I can still beat the crap outta yah."

"Sorry, but as far as I know she has not even met Rhede And I have dated other mares since I left..."

"I call bullshit. If not for Rhede you barely would have started dating at all. Its kinda a pain in the ass having a boy who is to shy to bring me some legitimate grand foals. "

"Bleu..."

"Well boss did date Platinum for a little while which is how I met him. We figure hes not incompetent , he just has high standards."

"A bad combination with his lousy looks and attitude. All of y'all go eat. I wanna hear more about this mare friend of his. And Rhede I will deal with you later. You got a walk to take Jer'rahd. Its been too long since yah been here. "

"I know Maw, I planned to head out there after letting every one know I was here."

"I'll let them all know if the Fox hasn't yet, I swear that colt has the biggest mouth."

"Mom are you doing alright? You seem to have put on a little weight..."

"WHAT WAS THAT RHEDE! You better not be calling me fat boy..."

"Errrr. "

The whole Group edges away from Rhede.

"Wait you mean about the middle? Oh yeah that's just paw proving he's still a virile stallion"

"Your Pregnant again?"

"What? Don't want a seventeenth Brother or sister?"

"Shouldn't you be a little past that Maw?"

"Seems I ain't and I get enough lip from the kids I did pop out, I don't need any from you to Jer'rahd. Go do what you need to and let me worry bout what comes from knocking horseshoes with my husband. I'll grill yah later on your mare, Though why you didn't escort her out here yourself I have no idea."

"She had things to do this morning or I would have."

As Maw Pelt wanders off Bleu stars after her in awe.

"It has become quite clear that I must meet Rhede's father to see the stallion that made him who he is."

"Then you want to talk to Rhede's grandpaw then. That stallion was his real influence. Convinced him that a stallions worth is measured in the mares he beds."

"I am right here still."

The wind whips up a little sending a flurry of snow into Jer'rahd's side the white flakes collection on his coat as he stares down at the snow piles before him. His horn glows brightly pushing aside the snow from the four stones at the back of the field. The Pelt family had been the ones who helped found Ponyville and had been here a long time. Generations of their family was laid to rest in this field, as well as four ponies not of their family, but given the honor of being laid to rest here. He settles himself in the space between the two central graves tucking his legs under him and looking at the names on the tomb stones with a sigh. The cold wind dies down a little, but he had yet to feel it any way. He pulls four roses out of his coat laying one each at the base of each headstone.

"Mom, Dad, Grandpa, Grandma. It has been a while since I came here, sorry for that it, has been a busy few years..."

The wind picks up again as he continues talking telling them the events that had lead up to this point.

"So wait they met how?"

The group had stuck rather close together at first with the exception of Rhede who had been dragged off by a older red furred and gray maned pony bigger than he was. One of the cousins mentioned that the behemoth was Rhede's father and Bleu's mind almost snapped at the sheer size difference between his parents. Starfall and Velkorn ignored the reeling dragonling speaking with one of Rhede's sisters, Mink.

"They beat the crap out of each other. Rhede was a bit of a bully when he was younger. At one point he was picking on some foal or another and Jer'rahd tried to stop him. The two got into a massive brawl that got Jer'rahd his cutie mark along with a busted lip. Rhede clearly beat him, but the next day he was right back fighting Rhede again when he tried to pick on some pony else. Confused the crap out of my brother. He's always been the biggest and yet here was this tiny new pony who not only stood up to him, but kept doing it. Eventually Rhede just started going after Jer'rahd and fighting him not even picking on any other foals. At one point a few other bullies thought Rhede had marked Jer'rahd as a easy target and went after him as well. Rhede intervened and he and Jer'rahd beat the crap out of the other bullies then turned and went back to beating each other up. They have been friends since. So , Starfall was it ? Is that your daughter flying around in the other room?"

"Oh, Cloud Dancer, yes she is..."

Bleu and Velkorn wandered off letting Starfall rant to the some what stunned sister.

Bleu stares up at the old stallion and the old orange stallion stares back at her. The other elderly ponies in the room watch the two with interest and the occasional cough.

"You ain't winning this dragon."

"I can do this all day."

Velkorn wandered off before the staring contest between the two got any more boring.

["Just the zebra I wanted to see."]

Velkorn had wandered into the kitchen which was a flurry of activity of ponies running about cooking setting up displays and generally tearing about the room.

"Lucy, Linus take care of this pot here would you? Aunties gonna go sit down a bit, Linus put the blanket away while in the kitchen."

"But its cold Auntie."

Maw Pelt heads off into a side room settling herself on the bench gesturing to the one next t it for the zebra to take a seat on. She shifts a moment to get comfortable as Velkorn settles in looking over at the other mare.

["Linus is a good boy, but the Vanpelt side of the family is a little slow."]

["You wished to speak with me for some reason Mrs. Pelt?"]

["Just planning to satisfy and old mares curiosity."]

["You are hardly what one could call old."]

["Flattery will not get you out of the questions dear. So then, which one of them is it?"]

["Excuse me?"]

["My boys, call it a gut feeling, but you seem to be sweet on one of them. My instincts are usually good about that sort of thing, not too specific but good."]

["Ummm I am not sure what to say to that ..."]

[" Hesitation and your lack of reaction from Jer'rahd's Mare friend showing up leads me to believe its Rhede isn't it?"]

Velkorn nods lightly flushing a little as the older mare laughs.

["Oh you have some bad taste in Stallions hun. That one's my own flesh and blood and I consider him a ass. All my dads fault mind you filling his head with all his conquests before mom locked him down. Prolly has more kids out there in the world then you have stripes. Rhedes exactly the same, I really hope you knew that, colts been sewing wild oats most of his life."]

["I was aware of that, though not that there were that many..."]

["Might be might not be, only Rhede knows for sure how many he has, probably remembers all of them too. Good head on him just aimed wrong. Surprised he has not managed to knock you up."]

[" No, we have not.. done anything like that. He seems to be avoiding me in regards to such things."]

["Really? Well I can tell you it is not because your a Zebra. Fools traveled a good bit and I know he used to date one before."]

[" I do not know then, he is friendly enough and there are times I know I have not been subtle in my attentions to him."]

["He's not Jer'rahd he wouldn't miss a mare wanting him. Unless...oooh. You sure you he's the one you want? Colts got a great deal of baggage with him."]

["He is …. it is rather hard to explain why, I have had other male interests, but not like him. I am becoming frustrated however with his rejection, whether he means it or not."]

["Let me give you a bit of advice. Don't give up. Keep going till that idiot gets it into his head. Put up with his crap then when you get him, make him pay for it. Worked wonders with dad."]

["If you insist..."]

["Oh I do more than insist. I am gonna get some legitimate grand foals out of one of this lot sooner or later. Jer'rahd's the third oldest and Rhede's right after him. I had hopes for Lion my oldest, but he turned out to be a colt cuddler. No problem with that except it means no grand children. And I still don't know what Mink's preference is she doesn't seem interested in stallions or mares. So those two are the my next hope. So get him interested in yah and get to work on the grand kids!"]

"This must be the place. I thank you for walking out here with me Princess, but you really did not need to come with me this far."

The black mare looks up at the princess of the night clearly a little nervous in her presence. The wind caught her red hair blowing it about her face and back The white scarf and jacket she wore leaving her book cutie mark bare. Socks of the same color as her scarf covered her legs up past her knees.

"While I was not planning to escort you out this far in all honesty this does indeed also seem to be the place I was invited."

Princess Luna wore little more than her her usual short crown and covering, a small glow remained around her form radiating from her horn melting the snow before it touched her and keeping her warm without the need of hiding herself under layers.

She had met this mare trying to find directions to here at the general store in town. She had gotten a bit lost herself having never been to Ponyville before and was not entirely certain which of the homes was the Pelts. The shop keep had poked his head out to give directions and was greatly surprised to see the Princess there. The reaction was typical panic at the site of her, she let it go being used to it. The walk here had been rather silent, but something was nagging at the back of Luna's mind about the mare that had temporarily become a traveling companion. She had heard the name Scarlet from some where, but for the moment she could not think of where. Possibly something to do with Rhede, one of his conquests perhaps? Or was it to do with Jer'rahd. Her mind kept dancing around things making it hard to focus. She was not used to being up in the day like this, and in the middle of the after noon at that.

She had seen the down side of not bringing any guards right off being unable to bring any of the gifts she had selected for the Pelt family and her friends, she smiled at that thought. Jer'rahd's was not finished yet any way and the rest she could have delivered later.

Tia had her usual Hearths Warming party going on and likely would drink herself so far out of it that Luna would need to be about to raise the sun in the morning. It was not a problem, but it did mean she would like a little bit of sleep before having to preform the duel tasks. She sometimes wondered if Celestia really was the older sister in this relationship.

Her traveling companion knocked lightly on the door as Luna's gaze shifted over the sheer amount of decorations filling the yard and orchard. Tia could take notes from this home on what to do in Canterlot.

Rhede opened the door to greet who ever was knocking spotting Luna first then the other mare and suddenly turning as white as the snow outside. He recovered quickly before Luna could question the sudden flash of fear. She did not think it was because of her, but she doubted this bookish mare would get that sort of reaction.

"Hey Princess welcome, Glad you could make it. You Must be Scarlet I assume?"

"I am. Jer'rahd invited me, he did say it was alright to come out here."

There was a undercurrent of menace in the mare's voice that Luna easily picked up on. She must know Rhede, an ex perhaps, that would explain everything.

"Oh its no trouble Jer's out at the moment, but please both of you come in say hello to My mother at the head of the table and grab a plate."

Rhede steps aside for them both a worried look on his face as his eyes follow the black mare as she introduces herself to a very small yet quite imposing roundish mare. The little mare looks between the two saying some greeting to the girl before sending her off to the table for looking up at the Princess regarding her curiously the way a cat watches a mouse. The little mare was actually starting to make Luna nervous before she finally spoke.

"You must be Princess Luna. Nice of you to join us."

Luna was greatly surprised to learn the mare she had been traveling with was the same one Jer'rahd had been dating recently. It worried her a bit that Rhede seemed to recognize her, but when she asked him he denied it, claiming he thought she was some other pony. Luna was not sure she believed him as he was acting particularly less suave then usual. Granted that might just have been due to the little mare shouting orders at him half the time. It was odd to think Rhede and Jer'rahd were legally considered brothers it was odd to consider them such, but out of the group that pairs friend ship was the most secure. It was rather convenient that he and Jer were chosen by her sister to seek the elements and they were so close. Tia had said Rhede was more a key player in that mission than Jer'rahd was, Luna was a bit miffed about being kept in the dark even though she knew Rhede worked for the order. Tia seemed to trust him, so for now she did as well. For now she planed to try and enjoy herself and forget all the pitfalls that lay ahead.

Her ears perked hearing Bleu's voice from one of the side rooms, Chewing on a bit of celery she pokes her head in curiously.

"So this stallion and his wife are at the doctor and shes giving birth and the pains making really showing on her with the birth of this foal. The doc mentions as a Unicorn he developed a new spell that could take some of the pain of this birth from the mother and give it to the father. The stallion being all big and bad flanked agrees to the spell. The doc casts it and sets it at a low bit of pain so he can get used to it. The stallion barely flinches and his wife seems to be eased a little. He tells the doc to let him have a bit more and the doc does and he still does not even flinch , his wife's getting better and he doesn't seem to even be bothered by it. So the doc turns it up all the way and the stallions just standing there watching his wife a smirk on his face as he didn't feel a thing. So the foals born and the pair head home and find the milk delivery stallion dead on the front porch."

The joke took a moment to sink in before the old ponies around the dragonling start laughing their heads off.

"You think that was good hows this. There once was a pony from Neightucket..."

Luna ducks back out of the room before Bleu's jokes get any more foul.

Velkorn was trying out several of the dishes on the table guided by a peach colored earth pony with a blue blanket draped over his back like a cape. Starfall and several other mothers were in a corner chatting loudly about what their children had done recently. Yet another section to avoid. Scarlet for the most part had gotten into a conversation with Mrs. Pelt about Jer'rahd. The two seemed to be getting along well enough at least. That seemed to bode well for Jer'rahd at least, at least until Mrs. Pelt remembered some interesting and horrifyingly embarrassing story from Jer'rahd's childhood to tell.

She spotted a pair of guards as well, still in armor, sans their helmets being chatted up by a small group of mares. If these were Rhede's sisters ,the guards were doomed.

Jer'rahd was the only one she did not see. She was told he would be along shortly and that he had something to take care of. She decided to wander into the one room she had not seen yet and the one a great deal of childish laughter was come from. This was nice. She was greeted by the ponies with respect of her station, but no pony bothered to bow or grovel and a few just engaged her in polite if some what topic less conversation. It was … delightful. She could not remember the last time she had been able to wander about with out a disguise and be treated as a normal pony. Mrs. Pelt had treated her much like any other guest in her home, which included planning to send her home with leftovers after some comment about how she was too thin.

She ducked her head into the other room an was rather surprised at the sheer amount of toys and games scattered all over the place. There were easily twenty or so foals running around playing this that or the other . She recognized Cloud Dancer, and despite the majority of the ponies she had seen here being earth ponies, there was a unicorn foal or two as well as a another pegasus foal in here. Either Mrs. Pelt had adopted them or the family got around. She fully expected it was the latter.

She turned her head to look to the other side of the room and came face to face with a very large black nose surrounded by white and brown fur. The nose was just below two very large black eyes that were staring dead at her and just above a very big open mouth full of rather sharp teeth.

Luna's scream brought most of the room running into the foals room to see the Goddess of War pinned under the largest sheepdog that likely ever existed in Equestria. The giant beast was currently dragging its massive tongue across the princesses face as the children bounced around laughing at her predicament.

"help..."

"Beuford git off of her already, she doesn't want to play "

The massive dog slipped off Luna and padded over to the diminutive Mare siting down with a thud its tail beating against the floor as it looked down at her as if expecting a treat for listening so well.

Jer'rahd kicked the snow off his hooves and stepped in side giving himself a shake to clear the snow from his coat before hanging it on a hook by the door.

His ears perk hearing singing from the main room.

"The fire of friendship lives in our hearts, "

That was Rhede's horrid singing mixed in with some of the rest of the family.

"As long as it burns we cannot drift apart ,"

That was Bleu her singing had decidedly improved , at least when she was not caroling like a drunken barmaid. He moves though the house grabbing a bit to eat on the way to the living area.

"Though quarrels arise, their numbers are few "

Starfall there with background accompaniment by more of the family. Maw must have convinced her guests to take lead this year somehow.

"Laughter and singing will see us through (will see us through)"

Was that Biggs and Wedge? He ducks his head into the room before moving in behind the choir, yep and singing along with two of Rhede's sisters. If Fisher and Faux had taken a liking to those two they were doomed. And most likely going to be spending a great deal more time in Ponyville, might be good to get the transfer paperwork ready before too long.

"We are a circle of pony friends "

He was impressed, Luna sang very well easily better than Bleu and the little dragon had been trained to sing. The back up by

"A circle of friends we'll be to the very end."

He smiles moving to stand next to the mare singing. Her voice did not have the perfect pitch of some of the others, but he could listen to her sing the rest of the night with no trouble. Maw kept her eye on the pair of them as the second chorus started, Scarlet took the brief pause to give him a quick kiss. He felt most of the eyes in the room had suddenly turned to the pair. He smirked sheepishly and was a little too aware of the look Rhede gave him. Was that jealousy? That was a rare thing from Rhede, and something to laugh at him about later.

The rest of the night wound up being quite loud and insane. Bleu had continued her dirty joke contest with the Elders and was actually losing to Grandpaw Pelt. Velkorn had taking to gleaning as much information as she could about Rhede from his family. Starfall had returned to talking with some of the other mothers about their children. Jer'rahd spent most of his time with Scarlet being assaulted with questions from the family, though that eventually devolved into a minor food fight. Some one had evidently passed on Jer'rahd's new disdain for oranges and the younger relatives had started chasing him with the fruit. Luna spent a good bit of time talking to Maw Pelt about anything and seemed rather happy with how the conversation went all over the place between the two. Faux and Fisher had all but claimed the two Guards. The pair of them offering drinks and making themselves seem as nice as they possibly could to keep the interest of Wedge and Biggs. It was quite clear that the two mares already had the Guards wrapped around their hooves.

The foals managed to all gather around and almost sit still long enough to open presents. Strangely enough every pony wound up with at least something, including the Guards. Jer'rahd had bought a set of gemstone ear rings for Scarlet, the rubies matching her hair rather well. Bleu received a chocolate covered gems assortment, Starfall received a knit hat that matched her eyes and Cloud Dancer was buried in toys. Luna received one of Velkorn's tribal masks as did Maw Pelt who recognized it as the one for "welcome" rather quickly. Bleu and Jer'rahd had selected a long white scarf for Luna with a cute gray bunny on either end of it.

The princess was a little upset she had not brought anything this trip. Despite Maw's protests that she did not need to get anything, the Princess some how managed to resist the order and promised to send something out with some Guards soon. Both Wedge and Biggs volunteered for the mission to come back with the delivery. Doomed. She did head outside once and was accompanied by nearly the entire family who were interested in seeing her raise the moon as the sun set. The applause and cheering at the nightly task that came from the family brought a small blush to the Princesses face.

The few guests that had not managed to drink themselves silly started heading out. He spotted Rhede talking with Scarlet a rather upset look on his face though a smile remained on Scarlet's, he could not hear the conversation, but perhaps he needed a word with Rhede later about it. If he was trying to hit on her, Jer'rahd was going to be hitting on him. After more than a few threats from the diminutive mare about coming to see the family he managed to say good bye and slip out into the snow with Scarlet. The two of them had not made it far when Luna and Bleu galloped up along side of them planning to accompany them back to the city. Scarlet seemed just as upset by the company as he was though she recovered nicely before the pair saw her expression. While it would have been nice to be alone with her he rather liked having the company, and seeing Princess Luna in a good mood seemed to bolster all of their spirits further. Luna had put on her new scarf forcing Bleu to change to sit on Jer'rahd's back again or risk getting beaten up by the bunnies of the wind blown scarf.

Bleu passed out on his back by the time they reached the gates, Luna took to the air mentioning something about needing a nap before having to do her sisters work for her. Finally alone with the mare and a snoring dragonling he escorted Scarlet back home.

"This was definitely an interesting night Jer'rahd. I gather you won't be busy tomorrow?"

"If I am I can easily make time to not be for you."

"Any chance your friend here might be persuaded to head out of the house for a little while as well if I come to visit?"

"I should be able to arrange something. Have a good night Scarlet."

"It won't be bad , but it could be better. Pity Bleu did not decide to stay at the Pelt's"

She offers a quick kiss to him ducking inside her place leaving Jer'rahd and the snoring dragon to make the trek back home. His hooves crunched in the snow as he wanders back to his home lightly whistling the Hearths Warming song to himself.

Twilight pulled back into the space with the windows rather curious as to what was said to Scarlet by Rhede. She refocuses the window back a bit and slips into it.

"What the buck are you doing here Scarlet?"

Rhede whipped his head back looking around to see if any one else was close enough to hear them.

"They cannot be considering replacing me already the mission has not even started yet past the group being selected."

"There is a change of plans Rhede. I am not here for you. I am here for Jer'rahd. He did invite me after all."

"Why? I what purpose is there to having you here as well?"

" Please Rhede we both know you would have a problem complementing the second part of the mission if the elements are retrieved. You are too attached to things like friends and family. You never should have been admitted into The Order, but your position was unique."

"There is a chance to stop another war before it starts. That is a perfect reason to recover the elements it is what The Order was founded for."

"You are the only pony who has bothered to believe that nonsense. Most of the inner circle would make a massive profit from another war. Besides its not as if you have any say in the matter your just a minion same as I am."

"What are they planning to do?"

"If the order comes through I am going to Kill him. With Jer'rahd dead the little group Celestia put together falls apart. Granted I could kill any of them and that would happen. Jer'rahd so far has just been the easiest to get close to. He has some sort of hero fantasy I think. Sucker for a damsel in distress too, I've met horny colts who were harder to get close to."

"They need to be convinced to let this mission be completed. I cannot allow you to kill him."

"Oh, Please Rhede. We both know I taught you everything you know, but not even half of what I know. There is also every pony in this little house to think of do not think the order will not wipe them out to a foal if you cross them. Ahh it seems lover stallion is ready to go. Remember what I said there Pelt. Do not interfere with my mission. Or else."

Rhede stares at the gray eyes of the mare shivering from something far colder than the snow on the ground as she walks off with his best friend.

Twilight blinks not liking where this is going and drops back into where she left off with Jer'rahd.

Bleu had left on her own without any prodding, saying something along the lines of getting up with Luna to distribute the presents the Princess had gotten every pony. She also added that if Scarlet came over to put a hat on the door knob or something.

About mid afternoon a light knock on the door announced the arrival of Scarlet. He opened the door for her and she practically plowed into kissing him fiercely. He returned the kiss eagerly ,kicking the door shut as she turned pulling away from him a bit her tail flicking along his side as she passes. He winces feeling a sharp pain in his side as her tail drags against him. He stops looking back seeing a shallow cut along his side blinking and looking at the mare curiously before the minor wound suddenly ignites as if his skin was set on fire. The feeling spreads as he takes a step forward his muscles seizing up sending him skidding to the floor his hooves no longer finding purchase. He slams into the wall falling on his side his body locking up as he looks up to the mare as she snaps a bracelet on her hoof, the black of her mane changing to a blood red, her hair turning black, her cutie mark remained a book, but instead of the gold unicorn there was a dagger with something green dripping from it.

"Ahh well. It was fun while it lasted. Of course it might have lasted longer if your idiot friend had not gone to Elders. He was suppose to be the one to kill you when you retrieved the Elements of Harmony. Pity The Order saw fit to have you killed sooner. At least you won't suffer long, wing snake venom tends to kill unicorns and pegasus rather quickly. Good thing your not a earth pony, stuff takes hours to kill them. Don't worry though lover. You won't be alone long, the rest of your friends will be joining you shortly. Well except for Pelt, he is one of us after all. Just lay there and be all corpse like while I wait for your little friend."

The jingle of keys at the door draws her attention as Jer'rahd gasps for air his entire side burning in agony. Scarlet flicks her tail a bit and from his position Jer'rahd can see the brace of blades woven into the hair of her tail. The door opens With Bleu standing there her eyes widening at the sight of the strange mare in the house. Scarlet's eyes widened as well seeing Princess Luna and a Pair of Royal Guards behind the Dragonling.

Scarlet throws out a swear whipping her tail at the group the blades flying free of her tail towards them. Bleu yelps as Luna's magic slams the door suddenly the blades thudding into the wood. Scarlet takes off running back into the house as the door explodes inward Luna charging after the mare. Scarlet flings a few more blades back at the alicorn forcing her to doge as she dives through a window. Luna moves to follow when Bleu's cry halts her, she looks back seeing the dragonling cradling Jer'rahd's head blood oozing from his muzzle. A small scratch on his side seemed to be festering black swirls moving from the wound and spiraling away from the cuts like clouds forming.

"GUARDS FIND THAT MARE AND GET A DOCTOR."

"Yes Princess

"Luna, boss... he said to get Rhede."

The pieces clicked into place for Luna The mare that was here was Scarlet Rhede did know her from The Order. The mare was here to kill Jer'rahd. Her horn flares the dark energies swirling around it finding the proper necklace and yanking on it hard. Rhede appears in the room decked in a crimson robe with the five pointed star and eye of The order emblazoned upon it with gold thread. His eyes widen as he looks around focusing on Luna a angry expression on his face.

"Luna , what the buck are you doing I will never get a chance to talk to them like that again, and you just ruined it!"

She says nothing but her magic grips the large stallion slamming him hard into a wall, knocking a painting to the floor in the hall way.

"Are you crazy!"

"You spoke with her at the party, you knew who Scarlet was Rhede, and now she's stabbed the General and he is dieing of something. You willingly let an assassin from your precious Order get close to your friend without warning him. So yes right now we are a little crazy."

"She what? BUCK, BUCK, BUCK, BUCK, they upped the time table dammit . GET VELKORN AND HER BAGS HERE NOW OR HE WILL DIE!"

"What! HE KNEW, PELT, WHAT THE HELL!"

Luna does not move or let Rhede go, but another series of pops fill the room coupled with a yelping Velkorn who crashed into the ground covered in soapy water, her medical bags crashing down around her.

"Some pony will now face my wrath, no one interrupts my bath.!"

"Velkorn Jer'rahd's been poisoned. It's got to be the bitches signature one Wind Snake did you make the antidotes I told you to ?"

[" Rhede wah? What is going on here Luna? Jer'rahd?""]

"Do you have them?"

[" No, it is a difficult recipe and it needs to be mixed right before being used to even work. I have all I need to make it though. I still am not sure where you expected us to encounter a wind snake however. They are supposed to be extinct."]

"Just help Jer!"

["What?"]

Velkorn glances down at the pony on the ground as if seeing him for the first time and rushes over to him shoving Bleu aside her eyes wide at the black marks spreading from the wound. Jer'rahd thrashed shuddering on the floor every exhale of breath bringing with it flecks of blood that splatter against the floor.

["This is bad, the poison is far into his system it is already eating at his lungs. If this is Wind Snake venom he should be dead already. This does not make any sense to me. The poison kills much more quickly than this."]

"Jer's father was an earth pony. Bitch didn't know that and used something that he might be saved from."

["Yes That would explain why he yet lives,we might save him.. Bleu get my bags now! I need to mix this fast and you are now my help."]

"Right."

The little dragon hurries along gathering supplies as Velkorn simply dumps most of the bags on the floor picking through what she needed leaving Luna and the still suspended Rhede.

"Where are they Rhede? Where is she going?"

" Don't I even get a please?"

Luna slams the pony into another wall. Rhede winces still flailing a bit.

"I have no patience right now for games Pelt."

"And here's the side of you ponies fear. Luckily, I know you want the same thing I do right now. If you want them you need to go now. The entire Order is at the manor house on the corner of Hackney and Anadolu. "

"If he dies, I will kill you Rhede."

"If Jer dies, I'll let you Princess."

Luna drops the stallion to the floor letting her magic flare again. Armor forms around her body as she mutters more than a few spells for boosting her abilities. At best they would last an hour, but that should be more than enough time.

The snow explodes from the street around her leaving a clear spot of cobblestone where she appears. Several ponies dive for cover or run off screaming at the appearance of the armored Goddess of War. Her gaze shifts to the manor house eyes narrowing catching site of a red mare with a black tail slipping into one of the upper windows. A pair of patrolling Guards rush over to her offering a bow.

"Princess Luna, whats going on, what are you doing here?"

"Gather up all the Guards you can and surround this house."

"Yes Princess, Are we keeping everyone in or out?"

"If any pony other than me comes out of this house kill them. They are all traitors to Equestria. Pass that onto all Guards. My sister has let these foals get away with far to much for far too long."

"Princess, are you sure about that ?"

"WE COMMAND YOU DO AS YOU ARE ORDERED SERGENT. DO NOT QUESTION US."

"Yes Princess. Right away."

Luna charges the house the glow from her horn yet to fade as it flashes once more a spell melting a hole in the manor's wall giving her an entrance to charge through.

["Pinions of a bird of prey, Eye of a hunting cat, charred hide of common vermin."]

"Got it, got it, got it."

[" Claw of a Ursa , Lunar moths wing."]

"Got it, wow that's big, and got it."

["Grind them together with the last ingredient. Fresh dragon's blood."]

Bleu dumps the whole lot into Velkorn's mixing bowl not even hesitating to chomp down hard on her own arm letting her blood fall into the mix as Velkorn crushes everything together.

[This makes a paste to put on the wound to draw the poison out. That is enough Bleu, bandage your arm.]

The Orders guards were currently little more than smoldering bones behind her. She smashes through another closed door her magic catching the shards of wood from the door flinging them from her impaling and shredding all that were in this room. She pauses briefly to make sure they were all dead before moving to the next room.

"You cannot do this! The order has protection from Princess Celestiahhhhhhhhhhhhh"

The scream cut off as his lungs were seared from his chest, the robes of the order clinging to the burning skeleton that was the older stallions only remains. She no longer even looked at them now, she simply destroyed anything that moved around her. Her magic was singing, her horn grown hot, but she was not even slightly fatigued. She would pay for it later when the buffing spell faded, but that was still an hour away, and there was half the manor left to go through. She had yet to find Scarlet or the high wizards of The Order. Luna's eyes blazed with the purple energy at her command as she stalked through the house.

"FIRST YOU STEAL FROM US, THEN YOU HIDE THAT WHICH COULD BRING ABOUT SALVATION FOR EQUESTRIA FOR YOUR OWN SELFISHNESS! YOU HAVE ALL BEEN JUDGED GUILTY AND WILL BE PUNISHED, THIS WE COMMAND!"

Rhede had yet to move from where Luna had dropped him. This was the worst case scenario. It was all going well No pony knew anything about what he was doing except the order and Princess Celestia. Jer'rahd never questioned it and because he never did neither did any other pony in the little group. And now because of one pony in the order Jer'rahd was dieing and everything he had put together was lost.

"I want answers Pelt."

"I will tell every one when we are all together, with Celestia so she can back up what I tell you."

"That is not going to happen if Boss dies."

"Then all this will die with me, unless the Princess of the sun see's fit to tell you."

"DAMN IT RHEDE!"

"Bleu let it go, I can see he suffers too, you know."

"Thank you Velkorn."

["Do not thank me yet. If it turns out you are not really the stallion you led me to believe you were, I shall do my best to make sure you live through what ever Luna and Bleu will be doing to you so they can keep doing it."]

"Trust me, I probably will deserve it either way. This has been one of those sort of weeks."

The final door explodes inward showering the ponies huddled on the other side with wood and debris. A lone guard leaps at her and is blasted to ash that showers over her form making her aura look darker as the ponies remains swirl about her. The chamber was large, lit up by oil lanterns and containing little more than a massive table and some benches. The only door out was behind her. A group of robed figures huddled behind and under the table trying to protect themselves with the bodies of each other.

She caught a glimpse of a shadow trying to slip past her to get out the door. Her magic grabbed on of the lanterns yanking it off the wall and smashing the oil filled vial against the shadow igniting it into flames. Scarlet screams as her hair catches fire her coat and mane charring as the oil soaks into her form . She falls thrashing about trying to put it out. Luna barely took note of the screams watching her struggle until nearly she looked ready to pass out from the pain a blast of magic catching the mare freezing her burning form in stone in the throws of agony. With the mare dealt with her attention turns back to the High Wizards huddling together before her the smell of urine and fresh manure hug heavily in the air causing her nose to wrinkle in disgust.

"DO YOU FOALS KNOW HOW LONG WE HAVE BEEN ALONE? CAN YOU EVEN THINK OF HOW HARD IT IS FOR A GODDESS TO EVEN MAKE ONE FRIEND WITHOUT WORRY THEY ONLY SEEK TO USE HER POWER FOR THEIR OWN ENDS. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW PRECIOUS WE CONSIDER THESE RARE PONIES WE DO BEFRIEND? WE WERE UNABLE TO SEEK VENGENCE FOR THE LAST FRIEND WE LOST. DO YOU KNOW WHAT WE ARE GOING TO DO TO YOU, FOR PLACEING US BACK IN THAT POSTION BY TRYING TO KILL ANOTHER ONE?"

The Guards ponies and spectators surrounding the house shudder backing away from the building a little as the screams start and continue for what seems like hours.

Velkorn sits back with a sigh watching as Jer'rahd's breathing comes a little easier The wound was smeared with the crimson paste, the black cloud forming on his side not shrinking, but no longer expanding.

["I think... I think he might yet live. Thankfully he is stubborn."]

Rhede still had yet to move from where Luna had dropped him. Starfall had come by being alerted by one of Luna's Guards. Rhede had asked her to inform Princess Celestia before Luna did something she would regret.

Starfall was not sure what was going on, but Velkorn insisted that that was the proper idea and sent her to do so while watching the earth pony carefully. Bleu, left with nothing to do had dropped into a mild state of shock watching the labored breathing of Jer'rahd.

Luna looked down at the last pony alive in the room. If you could call it alive. He was quickly bleeding out onto the floor all four of his legs having been pulled off of his body like a cruel foal might pull the wings off a parasprite. She recognized the single gold bit marking his flank, there was a reason she had saved him for last. A few of the inner circle had been begging for their lives blaming him for the order to kill the General. Some blamed Rhede for the order as well. She had not spared any of them.

"GOLDEN COIN. WE ARE NOT AMUSED THAT YOU SEEM TO BE THE CAUSE OF THIS. WERE YOU SO BITTER AT YOUR LOSS YOU SOUGHT THE GENERAL'S DEATH IN ANOTHER WAY? WE SUPPOSE IT MATTERS LITTLE EITHER WAY AS IT HAS LED TO YOUR END."

She turns to leave stepping on something that crunches under hoof. Her gaze shifts down looking at the crystals forming of the pooled blood of all the ponies she had slaughtered. Where her spells had hit the blood was turning hard and solidifying into crystal. The Gray Grimiore had explained this.

"THE BLOOD OF THE CORRUPT. "

She had found no indication how to collect this material and that had stopped her from bothering with the other parts of the greater spell of power in the book. Now here it was and she could use it to cast the spell that would empower her enough that nothing would ever dare to attack Equestria again.

She gathered up several of the larger crystals as they formed tucking them into her armors saddle bags. She glanced about the room ignoring the fading breath of Golden Coin focusing on the statue of the mare her magic picking up the stone. It would be fitting to put this one in the Garden, where she could burn in torment in her stone prison forever. A fitting punishment for trying to kill a pony she thought of as a friend. She walks back towards the main door her magic fluctuating madly striking out at the very building itself collapsing rooms and halls behind her. She steps out into the sunny afternoon looking down at three ponies that had evidently run from the house and were currently dead on the ground filled with arrows. She flings the bodies into the collapsing house as the place catches fire behind her burning brightly.

"Orders Princess?"

"LET IT BURN."

Jer'rahd's red eye was casting a light that could have illuminated the room if it was darker, but Velkorn would not let him move and had struck him with a paralysis move. That had made him even angrier, but removed his ability to move or even speak. She was however curious at the glow from his eye.

"Don't tell me there's something else wrong with Boss. Its bad enough he was poisoned."

"Celestia came and drug Rhede off as well. Something about Luna being in such a fit that he needed her protection."

["If Celestia is defending Rhede, then there must be more going on than we know. It also means that Rhede is likely innocent of this, or at least not as guilty as we think he is. Which is a great relief to me."]

" So whats with boss's eye any way, I've seen it glowing like that before."

["It is the eye he nearly lost in my homeland. My skill treating optical wounds has never been my best one. I used a herbal remedy my mother taught me and his green eye became red, but he had no trouble seeing. I think that adjusted his magic slightly as well, perhaps that is why the glow is red. I have seen Unicorns whose eyes glow when they cast spells. Jer'rahd's normal eye does that when he uses his shields a great deal. I have no idea why the red one is glowing now however."]

"Its because he's pissed off."

"That makes sense Starfall it always does that when hes about to just cut loose into rage fueled violence."

["How his emotion is giving a sign of magic as it builds is beyond my knowledge."]

"At least we know he is gonna live now. Took him near a week to get into the clear. "

["He will be fine now so long as he listens to what I tell him."]

"He still does not speak Zebra."

"Stay in bed , or you will be dead, is that now stuck in your head?"

"No, cause now he's passed out again."

["GAAAAAAAAAA! You ponies are impossible to doctor.]

"Here you are General Mustang, a full shipment of our toughest training dummies. If you would just sign here."

"Nice of you to set them up for us in the yard too. We have been having a bit of issue lately with the durability of our targets. Your ad pony said this model is indestructible? Better be for the price you want for them."

The general winces suddenly pausing and looking around as if expecting something to burst out of nowhere. The sales pony ignores the look starting his speech.

"Oh yes, we hoof tested every model we make and this line is from the strongest we have, nothing short of some powerful magic can break these or your money back. We have several other fine products as well if you are interested."

" SOME PONY STOP HIM!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The door out of the Guard medical wing into the training area explodes outwards as Jer'rahd bursts out of the hole a bandage wrapped around his midsection and a hospital blanket draped around his neck like a cape flowing out behind him. A little Blue dragonling clings tenaciously to the end of the blanket trying to slow the pony down.

"BOSS, YOU IDIOT, GET BACK IN BED, SOME PONY GET VELKORN!"

Jer'rahd tears across the yard smashing into and through the line of training dummies practically disintegrating them all in a single pass as a one pony stampede of rage. He eventually reaches the other side of courtyard barreling through the outer gate. The little dragon is heard yelling for Jane to stop this crazy thing before another rumble announces the rampaging Jer'rahd's exit out of the keep.

"So... Money back guarantee huh? "

The delivery pony simply whimpers.

Jer'rahd finally stopped and was currently staring up at a single statue in the Garden. His sides heaved painfully and blood flecked his lips from his half healed lungs. He had spent the month bedridden, and thanks to Velkorn, usually in a drugged sleep state of some kind. Starfall had made the mistake of mentioning to Bleu what had happened to Scarlet. His anger burned through what ever Velkorn had given him last and he made a half addled charge here. He had not even know where in the garden this statue was and yet he some how found it.

The statue looked like it was burning,in a great deal of pain as well frozen in stone like that. He turned his head gaze sweeping this section of the garden. Another pedestal held the disfigured form of Colonel Claymore still wearing the chains he had been imprisoned in, Past him was a Zebra wearing a pony skull mask and a hooded cloak. Further into the garden he saw what looked to be an familiar alicorn among a selection of various beasts. This must be the new prisoner wing. His attention quickly refocused on the frozen mare. He was betrayed by a lover once before, his next love had died. Then he was betrayed again, though with much greater impact this time. There was a pattern forming here that he did not like.

He had come to the garden to destroy this mare, frozen as she was he had wanted to crush her with his own hooves, vent the anger at her betrayal, get revenge for her attempt on his life. She had threatened his friends, made them worry about him. She had made Luna go on a rampage that was currently the talk and fear of most of Equestria, a severe hindrance to her desire to be loved and not feared by her subjects. Worst of all she made him question the loyalty of his best friend. No pony had even seen Rhede since that day, Velkorn had said that Princess Celestia had sent him some where and he had not returned that she knew of.

Some where along the way he had lost his impromptu cape and baby dragon attachment, Bleu was going to be pissed and he shuddered to think what Velkorn might do. But at the time he had a reason to come out here, a desire to seek vengeance, now that he was here though. He felt nothing looking at the mare.

"You have better control than I do General. Sable's pedestal still bears the marks of my rage."

"She took more from you than this one took from me."

"Really? She took your trust and made you question things you rely on. She killed your beliefs. Sable killed one stallion important to me."

"My beliefs are not dead, just wounded. Deeply."

"You are still a better pony than I am Jer'rahd."

"No, I am not Princess. I would not have left even one alive. I prefer tying up loose ends."

"Death at times is a greater mercy. Keeping her alive and in stone is more torture than a stay of execution."

"But like this, there is always a chance of redemption in the future. Death would not grant her that."

Princess Luna floats a large box over to Jer'rahd setting it at the grass at his hooves.

"It is a little late for hearths warming now, but perhaps if you wish to tie up the loose ends, this will help."

He glances down curiously at the bow on top of the box and pulls open the lid with his magic. A brass plaque on the lid catches his attention.

_Gifted to Royal Guardian Jer'rahd Kaisur _

_from Her Royal Majesty Princess Luna. _

"_May it serve thee well in thine duty as well as thee have served us._"

Pulling back the Blue silk covering with his magic Jer'rahd's eyes widened. A single handle wrapped in purple silk perhaps two apples across sat in the middle of the weapon. Twin curved blades of a dark blue metal flared out from the guard-less grip on either side before thinning out into slightly curved blades, each was perhaps six apples long and sharpened on both sides, the soft curve of the blades gave the weapon the impression of a sliver of the moon when it was just about to go dark. The weapon was unadorned. Simple, yet beautiful in the simplicity, like it was designed to be art rather than to take lives. He recognized the metal that made up the weapon having seen something quite like it very personally before. This was very Dangerous.

"I cannot accept this Princess."

"Why not?"

"This … this is Star metal. You are giving me something that could be used to kill you and your sister. Your giving it to me forged and sharpened, designed to kill rather than just a sharpened hunk of ore. This should be secured some where not given as a gift."

"Think of it as a effort to restore the trust you have lost. A reminder that even if you doubt those around you. They do not doubt you. There is not another pony I would trust with this. This blade was made for you General. It was also made from you, your shattered sword went into its construction as well."

"What? How I checked every where for some pony that could reforge that blade..."

"Yes, you did check all the smiths in Canterlot and I am aware you sent messages to several renowned smiths who do not live here. But you only checked pony smiths.

"I was unaware we were on good terms with the smiths of other races."

"During the first Dragon war my sister and I allowed amnesty to a dragon who was fleeing his homeland for some unspecified crime against the state. He was a very old dragon, the orange and purple of his scales had lost most of their luster and he was likely soon to head off to the Dragons Graveyard for his final rest. His name was Spike and he promised to pay us back for allowing him to hide in Equestria. My sister and I have never thought of anything he could do for us and simply left him be. However he has refused to go to his last rest until what he promised was repaid. He slept most of the time saving what little life he had left for the time we would have need something of him. With this the debt he placed on himself was completed. He was the same dragon who forged the Dragon slayer Blades used in the war, he did not consider them a repayment as he benefited from their existence as well. This blade is his last work before his final rest. The bones of a great blade fed on the blood of the lands enemies, ore mined from the stars themselves, forged in dragons fire, tempered in the rebirth of a Phoenix. A weapon designed to kill gods. The Waning Moon.

"If I thought myself unworthy of this blade before Princess, that speech did not help matters."

"Really? If you are to be a member of my personal Guard General, you will need a weapon that will be worthy of the position. There may come a time when you will need something that can kill a god in my service. Though on a more personal level I will be rather upset if you refuse my gift."

"I suppose I have no choice but to accept then. I am not feeling quite up to swimming today."

He rises to his hooves wrapping the blade with his magic lifting it out of the box. The blade practically sang as it was raised in the air before him. He slowly turned the weapon watching the glow of his magic dance along the blade.

Luna turns her gaze skyward, Jer'rahd's eyes leave the blade watching her and the growing power she displayed. The sun cast its last light over the land and the moon rose slowly into the heavens. The Princess exhaled turning to look to the blade floating before him. He looked back to the weapon seeing the shadow it cast, a blue ripple formed around the edge of the blade where it was turned skyward, looking closer the blade seemed to be cutting the moonlight,honing itself on the soft glow.

He takes the grip in his mouth letting the magic drop barely feeling any weight from the weapon at first. That might be a problem for him being so used to dealing with a weightier blade. He jerks a bit in surprise nearly dropped the blade as it suddenly had more weight to it, not much, but noticeable. He turned his head a bit to the left and the right feeling the blade adjust itself to the movements. His gaze turned up to the frozen mare again. His eye flickers red, feeling his rage start to build. The blade responds to the anger the blue glow of the moon light taking on a reddish tinge tuning crimson as it was cut. He leaps forward slashing once before taking the blade in his magic to whip around with a second cut on the statue as he lands. The stone offers little resistance as the blade slices though it like a hot knife through dandelion butter. Two thuds of stone strike the ground on either side of the statue as he straightens up.

"You are the better pony General, by your own standards granting her he chance to be forgiven in the future."

He checks over the blade seeing nothing even close to any damage or scuffs on it before floating it over to place it in the box panting hard, having perhaps over exerted himself.

"No, just hoping she can still tell whats going on around her, to see how close I came to freeing her from her torment before leaving her. I am not better, if I was I would have simply walked away or killed her outright. As it stands I can simply add ,being petty, to my list of faults."

Luna lifts the box carrying it along seeing jer'rahd stagger with the effort of even rage that had carried him this far was gone and the pain had returned as well as the sickness. The pair slowly walk out of the garden leaving behind a statue of a burning mare and .two small bits of stone that were once bits of the mares ears pierced with ruby earrings.

An explosion flings Twilight out of the spell and knocks her onto the ground. She runs over to the kitchen flinging open the door to see Pinkie running around in a circle with her chefs hat on fire and a less than impressed Spike hosing her down with a fire extinguisher.

"What happened in here!"

"I think I rolled a one on my cooking skill."

"What?"

"She some how managed to make a pot of vegetable soup catch fire and explode."

"Do I even want to know any more?"


	15. Salt of the Earth

Stories in Stone

Luna's Royal Guard

By TDR

Salt of the Earth

Pinkie Pie was avoiding her, Twilight was certain of this. She could see Pinkie working in the rebuilt Sugercube Corner, but the moment she went in the only one in the shop was one of the Cakes. The moment Twilight left, she could see Pinkie though the window again. She had caught her on the street at one point, demanding that Pinkie tell her what was going on with that itchy hoof of hers. The pink pony promptly lifted her fore hoof and drew a watch on it.

"Oh look at the time Twilight, too busy gotta go."

Twilight tried to teleport her back as she ran off and only managed to grab Spike, who was rather confused at his sudden appearance in the street. Pinkie still showed up to parties and gatherings of the friends, but she always seemed to be else where or busy the moment Twilight was going to ask about her Pinkie sense.

She grumbled to herself setting up the spell as AppleJack settled into the couch her hat draped over her eyes planning to nap a bit while watching Twilight.

"So no luck on that mirror thing, huh sugar?"

"No, i am afraid not, the spell can't be altered that much, you guys will have to just deal with the book, I suppose."

"Rainbow won't be too thrilled with that. I'm not real tickled either. Never been much of a book type,always preferred to hear it or see it myself rather than just read about something. Might just get a shortened version told to me from some pony."

"That's fine I suppose, a good bit of whats going on seems to be little more than back ground on some of them. I figure All Princess Luna really needs every pony to hear are the basics. Though I am getting a better feel for the five of them now. Most of them are completely emotional train wrecks that make our problems look like a a episode of a show for little fillies."

"That's the problem with the past, not too many head doctors back then."

"I doubt that would have helped them much in all honesty."

"Well I'm gonna get a bit of a light snooze here while yer looking. A bit too much going on at the farm this winter. Apple Bloom, Big mac, Sweetiebell, and Scootlaoo built up a big ole green house and are trying to grow stuff in the winter for some cutie mark or another. Likely the most creative and useful thing those fillies have done in that crusade of theirs."

"It would be nice to have a bit of variety. Towards the end of winter hay and potatoes get a little old. If they manage to start growing things in the winter it might make the last few weeks before winter wrap up a bit more bearable. The food storage always seems to get far too low too early as well."

"Planning on being planner again for this years Winter wrap up?

"Of course. With luck I might even have this research finished by then. I've got a bit of free time coming up. Its like I can tell nothing really exciting will happen for at least a few weeks. "

"Must be nice feeling that calm, With those three fillies, I expect something to explode at any given time most days ,any way git to yer work and lemme know whatcha find. Just the important stuff though."

Twilight smirks casting the spell knowing the exact window she wanted this time, Rhede's. Even with the sword reforged the individual pieces of the sword remained separate, yet all of them were still connected and viewable through The Waning Moon.

* * *

><p><p>

The two foals stood starring at each other panting hard, the larger one was covered in bruises and dirt, so much so it was impossible to tell what color his coat and mane were. The smaller unicorn was the same way, but with a split lip and a black eye. A tiny pudgy earth pony hid behind the unicorn whimpering lightly .

"Piss of new foal, this ain't your business."

"I'm not going any where, you leave Honey Suckle alone or..."

"Or what?"

"You'll see I'm not done dishing it out to you yet."

The colts blue eyes narrow as he glares at the unicorn. The smaller pony returning his glare with equal fierceness.

"Who the buck are you?"

* * *

><p><p>

Rhede's head lifts up, the dark circles under his blue eyes showing his lack of sleep. He whipped his head trying to stave off slumber again. Sleep brought dreams, memories, and not really pleasant ones though he knew the end of them would bring about happier memories. He could sleep without worry that his dreams would improve. Not so his waking life, which was why he was trying to remain awake, just in case the end of that was shown to him.

His gaze shifts about the room, it still had not changed. Half the room hidden in darkness, the other half illuminated by a small window high up in the wall that let the light into the room to shine down on him like a solar spotlight. The place was familiar, as were the chains wrapped around his legs that held him in place. This was the room that Colonel Claymore had been visited by the group in. He could almost make out the blood stains on the shadowed walls. Odd to see it from this angle, but expected he supposed. Particularly from the events of the last month or so. He could have escaped, the locks were simple for one of his training, the door was not that much more complex, but where would he go any way?

The door swings, five shadowed hidden forms enter, their hoofs thudding lightly on the ground allowing Rhede little more than a view of their silhouettes. The outlines did not tell him who they were, but at least it was a start. Two unicorns, one male one female, a pegasus and a pair of male earth ponies. His inquisitors, it seemed, had finally arrived.

"Nice of you to join me, lovely place you have here. I will admit the service is a little slow. I have yet to receive that spring water I order."

One of the earth ponies growls a bit as the others take a seat behind a table. This one paces in front of the table glaring at Rhede, well he seemed to be glaring, he remained in the shadow pacing at the edge of Rhede's circle of light.

"Stow it Pelt, I don't have any patience for your snark. You fucked up a great many things."

"No shit, you figure that out all by yourself? Or did some one finally open my file? I would love to see the expression on the pony who did. It was replaced with a delightful painting of Celestia with a wet mane if I do recall."

"You seem to not be aware of the shit storm you are currently in foal... do you have any idea why your here?"

"Seventy three counts of murder, six counts of treason, prolly twenty plus counts of theft, and a probably at least twenty three confirmed cases of peeping. It was more than that by the way."

The Pegasus spoke up at this, definitely a mare, an older one too mature, he would have loved to get a better look at her.

"Well at least he seems to know the charges."

"And not a lick of remorse for any of them."

"Not entirely true, General Mustang, nice to finally meet you by the way, there are quite a few things I have done that I regret. Not the peeping of course, harmless fun there,and Bleu usually tagged along, and decidedly not the murders, those ponies needed to be killed. The one I regret more than the others I still do not have all the information on. And on that note, how is Jer?

"I am asking the questions here Pelt."

"You want me to answer any of your questions General Mustang, you answer that simple one of mine."

"Odd you even give a shit about him now."

"I gave a shit then too, I just tried the wrong way to help."

The mare speaks up again.

"The General is well Pelt, angry, destructive, and other wise a pain in the flank, but very much alive."

Rhede lets out a breath he was unaware he was holding.

"Well at least something I did went right then."

He swung his hoof again sending the smaller colt rolling across the dirt. He snorts glaring as the unicorn rose back up to his hooves panting hard before charging at him again. Rhede moves knocking the clumsy charge aside as if it was nothing knocking the colt to the dirt once more. He shook his head walking off as the unicorn moved back to his hooves.

What is it with this one, he had interfered in every bit of fun Rhede had tried for the last few weeks. He had been stopped from taking lunch money, stopped from picking on other foals, and stopped from doing anything the little unicorn thought was wrong. Which was most of what Rhede liked doing. This new foal just would not stop. The brat had even gotten his cutie mark when he stood up for Honey Suckle. Rhede was still a blank flank at this point and it grated on his nerves that he was the cause of some pony else getting their mark before him. Forget the others this twerp was going to pay.

* * *

><p><p>

"Go ahead and cast the spell. I know that's why those two are in here."

"Not gonna tell the truth without some sort of enforcement on our part huh?"

"It's not for me General, I doubt any of you will believe me at all unless I am backed up by a spell caster telling you whether I am lying or not. After all I am really good at that, it has been my job for a few years now after all."

"Likely you've been trained to resist a spell like that however."

This came from the other earth pony, he did not recognize the voice but suspected it was another of the observers sent in to watch the questioning rather than any pony important. Very gruff sounding stallion there, he really didn't care if he saw him or not.

"You are right I was trained to do just that in fact, but I won't. You knowing I am telling the truth benefits me more than hiding it. Besides, if I've been caught and I am still alive, than my last mission was a success, and there's nothing left to hide.

General Mustang nods and a orange glow surrounds one of the unicorn's horns, not enough to light up the dark figures, but enough to show him the outline of the mares face. Rhede feels the spell settle over him and resists the urge to fight it, letting the spell sink in. Little more than a simple truth spell, easy enough to get around if he wanted to. The unicorn nods to the General letting him know it took hold.

"State your name and occupation for the record."

"Rhederic Pelt, I am a spy and assassin for The Order, and a double agent for Princess Celestia."

* * *

><p><p>

He ignored the yelling of the teacher his blue eyes focused on the Unicorn colt he had been fighting, the little gray unicorn looked like he did after all their fights, battered, bruised, and ready for more. Rhede sported a few marks as well, picking on this one always resulted in a fight, and he always won the fight. The problem was he never felt like he won. The unicorn kept getting up, the fight was never over for him. No matter how often he got knocked down he got back up. They always were eventual stopped by a teacher, Rhede never said anything and was surprised the gray colt did not either. They both got detention for fighting. The colt could have easily gotten out of it by simply telling the teachers that Rhede started it. Most of the faculty at the school knew Rhede was nothing but a problem any way. The New Colt never said anything about it, he simply accepted the punishment and was ready to do it again the next time Rhede picked a fight.

* * *

><p><p>

"Records show what you were doing up until your graduation from basic training. There was a transfer order from that point to a destination that does not exist. Not long after, you were removed from the military record and listed as a civilian again. What happened?"

"The Order happened of course. You can check the files you still have. With the exception of a few things I was top of my class in the unit. I scored so well on everything they paired me with the other ponies who drew attention to themselves. I was not paired with Jer'rahd and Starfall because they were friends of mine. I was paired with them because they wanted to give the best unit hell to see if we would break. Jer'rahd was noticed because he beat the drill sergeant in sword play on the first day, Starfall saved the life of a unstable pony, by breaking one of the major rules. I was caught once trying to sneak into the mares shower. Once mind you. I was in top of the class for the more subtle aspects of combat, survival, infiltration, espionage, and so on. The order had some pony watching Guard recruits to pick out the best for their ends. The one that fit the best from that group was me."

"What training did you receive with The Order?"

"Poison use, torture resistance, survival, medicine, history, hoof to hoof fighting, advanced infiltration, emotional distancing, seduction,... if you want the full list we might be here a while lets just put it I was trained in a great many things in the years since I left basic."

"Fine then lets go to some other questions."

"Not like I can argue."

"What was The Order's purpose?"

"You want what it really was, or what it was supposed to be?"

"Start with what it was supposed to be."

"The Order was formed at the end of the Discordian war. The first members of The Order where the ponies that witnessed Princess Celestia and Princess Luna defeat Discord with The Elements of Harmony. Supposedly they were so impressed and fearful of the power they witnessed they worked together and built a group to find a way to keep that power out of normal ponies hooves. They built strong holds around Equestria and then stole the Elements from the castle placing them in the strongholds to secure them. Traps, wards spells, and worse were placed around the Elements in order to safe guard them from any pony the order did not find worthy. Once this was completed they turned themselves into the Princesses for judgment for their theft and conspiring against the Princesses. For some reason or another this caused the Princesses to grant them titles and land in Canterlot. Personally I expect it was to simply keep an eye on a group of ponies with enough guts to stand up to the Goddesses for something they believed in.

"And what has it become?"

"The titles made the members nobles. Common ponies suddenly becoming as close to royalty as one could get without becoming an alicorn. The first few generations considered it an honor and did their best to make sure everything went as it was supposed to, they worked together and accomplished the rebuilding of Equestria and Canterlot faster than was believed possible in that post war time. This also had the benefit of making most of them quiet wealthy as well. Over time however families split, infighting began and those who were heads of the Order became more concerned with personal power than they were with keeping the Elements safe. "

"What connection do they have with the Elements of Harmony?"

"Now? Not a damn thing. They lost the locations of where the Elements were kept generations ago. So they convinced Princess Celestia to seek the elements again, and the easiest way to do that was by creating a threat. The order started supporting and manipulating events to fuel wars."

"Explain."

"The Order brought about the Dragon War, passing information, sending teams out to kill leaders on both sides and pinning it on the other. They believed that if the need was great enough the Princesses would seek out the Elements of Harmony and they could simply steal them again to use their power for themselves. It did not work however, the war ended before it got bad enough to force one of the Princesses to go after the Elements. They kept trying however. They brought about the Griffon war, supplied the Warlords in the Zebra lands, and passed troop information to the Bone Hounds."

"Bullshit, there's no way one group could start four wars without any pony finding out."

"Well they did, and I was played a part in three of those."

"He has not shaken off the spell General Mustang. He is telling the truth as far as he is aware."

" Fine, explain your part in these battles then."

"The Order pulled strings to place me in ambassador training in Canterlot. The main reason was to get me close to information they could use. There were others of course, but in my ignorance of their true motives I did my best to get what they wanted. Troop movements,supply lines, even Princess Luna's travel plans, I stole those and hoof delivered all of it to my Order contact. Turns out they were interested in Princess Luna's movements and gave that to the Bone Hounds. The plan was to make Celestia seek the Elements in a panic because her sister was attacked. But..."

"But what?"

"But, Starfall Silvertail happened. Because of her, the war ended before Celestia sought the Elements. It did however make the Princess consider finding the Elements again. She started a search for possible bearers, instead she found me."

"Found you? "

"Indeed. I do not know how, but some how in the course of the Princess's search she found out who had been intercepting the information that was getting leaked. Celestia found out I was the one who had stolen her sisters schedule. Rather than sick the Guard's on me she confronted me about it herself. Suffice to say she did not need a spell to make me tell the truth, Princess Luna might be scary when mad, but she is like a kitten playing with string versus a mad Princess Celestia. She practically forced me at horn point to tell her everything. Of course the first thing I told her was what was going to happen to me if the Order found out I had said anything. She offered to keep it to herself if I spied on The Order for her. Not being a stupid pony I accepted."

"How was it she chose you to seek Generosity."

"It was a bit of a joke. The Order had started looking for ponies that might be worthy, and that they could control. After I told her who else in the castle worked for The Order she started dropping hints that she was searching as well. The Order was quite excited over the information, even more so when the name of one of the selected ponies was slipped by the Princess and it turned out to be one of their own spies, me. Princess Celestia chose Generosity for me as sort of a joke, sort of a play on how I generously was willing to give any mare a foal given half the chance."

Rhede sighs shifting a little shaking his head some to keep his eyelids from drooping.

"It was complete crap. If anything I should have been Greed not Generosity. I was enjoying playing both sides, I had the run of Canterlot, I had the ear of the Goddess of the Sun, my friends were safe in Canterlot as well, and of course my family was not that far away. I literally had it all for a time. I was supposed to be willing to give up everything for the betterment of Equestria, that was something of a Guard motto, as well as the load of dung The Order fed its new recruits. I was not willing to give up anything, not my new status, not my family, and not my friends. In particular that bit cost me at the end."

* * *

><p><p>

Rhede staggered back as the Unicorn kept coming. The little pest was in rare form today, and all for some stupid painting. Show and tell was today and the new foal had brought in some crappy painting of his family, just him as a baby his mom dad and grandpa. Not a thing even worth a damn. Rhede had decided to use it against him, he took the picture and hid it. He wanted to watch the brat freak out, but Honey Suckle had seen him and told the Unicorn. The little punk was out for blood screaming and crying about the painting. Rhede had simply beaten the crap out of him and left him. He only found out later the kids mother had died and that was the only picture of her the family even had. He had snuck out that night and left the picture on the new kids doorstep.

* * *

><p><p>

"Is he alright? This is the third time he has passed out."

"Should we get a doctor in here General Mustang?"

"I am fine, Keep going with the questions. The beds here are a bit …. hard. Difficult to get my beauty rest on them."

"Are you sure...?"

"He said he was fine, I'm continuing."

"How did the order react to you being named one of the bearers?"

"Mixed, some were quite thrilled as it meant less work for them, others not so much, they sent my teacher in to watch over me. Scarlet. The only mares who scared me more than that one were Celestia and my mother. Scarlet was a killer, period, it was really the only thing she enjoyed, and since The Order had her killing things quite often she was fiercely loyal to them and the bits they paid her. She knew I was scared of her and she used that to her advantage. Starfall was selected as another bearer after the war with the Bone hounds ended. She was blunt, stubborn and when she said she was going to do something she did it, Perfect candidate for honesty. The Order liked her as well. She had family she cared for, easy to manipulate a pony like that."

"Is that how they got you to do everything?"

"No, that was how Scarlet got me to do everything. The Order just knew she had more control over me than they did."

"You played a roll in the Zebra Campaign. What was it."

"Exactly like my title, Ambassador. Though not for Equestria like I was supposed to be. I went down there along with a great many supplies, a tribute, and a offer from The Order. They wanted the Warlords cooperation in return for their support in taking over Equestrian land. The belief was again to speed up Celestia's choices. They sought to create enough strife and distrust in the world that only the Elements of Harmony could repair it. The warlord was just one piece.

The Order wanted the war to last as long as it could and to bring about as much destruction as it could. It was by the request I passed on that he invaded Equestria, it was by another request I passed on that he did not take the first offer of a ceasefire. And it was by my hoof he died when he finally was simply going to surrender. "

"Princess Luna herself claims that General Kaisur dealt the final blow, as does the word of the Queen of the Zebra lands."

"That was simply insane luck. Once I received the go ahead to kill the warlord, I got a little creative. I rigged the anti air weapons to explode when I triggered them and leaked information to the Equestrian forces outside the strong hold. The idea was to kill him and escape letting the Guard take the credit for the victory. Unfortunately the first unit was caught and I thought all killed. With the information I had passed on lost I set myself up to detonate the bombs, kill the warlord and hide in the catacombs until things cooled own enough for me to leave. It was about then that the force lead by Jer tore through the place, Velkorn and Jer came in at just the right time. I had just finished off the Warlord, but I had not had the chance to flee yet. I knew he would accept the credit if I told him to do so, and Velkorn owed me a favor so she agreed as well. I took his sword and cut off the warlords head and started to play the part of a captured ambassador. I still thought we were going to have to run for our lives when Princess Luna's forced attacked. They had been on high alert the whole time the first squad had been missing and when the explosions took out the Anti air it had only taken moments to scramble the entire Pegasus wing. With the Princess at their head they they attacked,routing the zebras rather nicely. Princess Luna lead the charge with the plan to take out the leader herself. Getting there she instead found, a small force of escaped prisoners and Guards with Jer holding a bloodied sword and the head of the warlord at his hooves. Kinda obvious as to why she thought he did it. I do feel bad however, he got stuck playing the hero. He hates that."

"So I have noticed. What happened after that?"

"The Order wanted me to lay low for a while. They arranged for me to remain the ambassador to the Zebra lands and help the next ruler be under their sway. Once it was found out that next ruler was Velkorn, well I was ordered to seduce her and get her to do what they wanted me to have her do. It was rather easy, she already was grateful for the first time I rescued her, and when I saved her from the Necromancer BloodTail , that rather cemented it. I barely even had to use any charm. She was willing to do what ever I asked."

"Explains why she seems to hang off of you. Though that place got turned into a democratic government, the Queen wound up as little more than a figure head with no real control. She set that up herself "

"Yes well, I very well could have had her remain the ruler. She would have done what ever I asked her to. Likely she would have made me King before long as well. Her people would have loved her for it too. After all she managed to do in the first two months of her rule her subjects loved her. She had the same level of adoration most of us give to Celestia at the Summer Sun Celebration. They would not have batted an eye to a non zebra ruling along side her. The Order would have loved that, I could have done anything to her and she would have loved me for it still. And I found out I could not bring myself to do any of it."

"Why not?"

"As old a goat as you are General you must have met some mare, or stallion if that's your preference , nothing wrong with that, just not my cup of tea and all..."

"GET TO THE POINT PELT."

"Right, she was too innocent, and I could not bring myself to be the one to take that from her. Every single thing she did was to help some other pony or zebra or animal or anything. I half expected her not to walk on the grass at times for fear of hurting it. Velkorn has more compassion for other living things in a tail hair then most ponies have in their entire bodies. I found I could not bring myself to do anything that might hurt her, I could not even bring myself to love her and leave her like I had been doing my whole life. I knew she would be hurt by that. Following my mission I already had her far to interested in me to simply vanish. So I passed on the Princesses suggestion of electing some other zebras to run things. Or several, like a council, she did her best to set that up and had it done in less than a year. I did my best to give her the cold shoulder, I was intentionally caught with other mares to try and inform her my interest lay else where, Still she persisted. She even followed me all the way back to Canterlot and had Princess Celestia name me as her Guide and translator while here. Compassionate yes, stupid no. She found a way to keep me as close to her as she could. It did not help matters when Celestia first talked to her and then chose her as a bearer as well. I do wish she would have gotten over me by this point. With luck my latest actions will have turned her off and she can finally seek some other pony who is more fitting for her."

"Trying to be noble now Pelt?"

"Not so much noble, more along the lines of its hard to play around with any mares at a bar when you have a Zebra Queen stalking you."

"Typical male."

The unicorn mare snorts and Rhede could not help to grin.

"Spoken like a mare who has never known the joys of Rhede Pelt. I can fix that you know."

"No you cannot."

Rhede smirk widens as the other earth pony speaks up only to receive a light tap on the back of his head from the unicorn mare. General Mustang and the other two ignore this, remaining focused on Rhede.

"Did you have anything to do with Dullahan keep?"

"Yes."

"What was your roll there?"

"I was the reason it was a surprise attack."

Several of the others shifted leaning a bit closer at this the shift of hooves on the floor made it clear that all of them were surprised and not to thrilled by that revelation. Even two years later the loss of life from that attack was still being felt.

"Explain."

* * *

><p><p>

"What the buck are you doing?"

Rhede looked at the three other colts and the bloodied and dirty unicorn staring the three down.

"Oh hey Rhede, figured you would come after you favorite target sooner or later. Decided to soften him up for yah."

"Why?"

"Why not? Little punks stubborn though, refuses to stay down, got him pretty good though."

Rhede's ears flatten to his head his hoof slamming into the other colts jaw sending him to the dirt as he attacked the other two. The smaller unicorn charged as well slamming into the third colt while Rhede bludgeons the second. The three ran off leaving the pair standing alone behind the school house. They turned to each other and suddenly continued the attack on each other until both fell over panting on the ground.

"So ,hufff, New foal.?"

"What?"

"Names Rhede."

"Rhede, huff, yeah I think I know your name by now."

"You wanna come over, see the farm?"

"... what... this isn't some stupid trap is it?"

"Nah, I think I'm past all that. Defending some pony felt better. Than picking on one."

"Yeah alright, though I do have a name you know."

* * *

><p><p>

"He passed out again."

"Give him a moment."

"Yeah sorry. I'm back. Where was I ?"

"Dullahan."

"Colonel Claymore was a member of The Order. He broke away from The Order after using all their funds and power to further what ever his plan was. The Order sent me a message to kill him. I passed on the mission. I was no longer comfortable with the missions I was being given. If I had done it If I had gone and killed him, Buck if I had even passed the message to Celestia rather than write it off as nothing. If I had not done that , if I had done the mission I would not have caused my best friend to suffer nor nearly get him killed. Platinum would still be alive and Bleu would not be suffering. Eventually I did pass on the information as part of a some what larger packet of Intel. By that point it was too late Claymore had already started the raids and begun gathering forces."

Mustang had turned watching the others in the shadow the Pegasus seemed to be watching the three as well, but none of the others moved so Mustang continued.

"That information is why the Forty Second was mobilized as quickly as they were, why any of the ponies at Dullahan survived. Sooner would have been better yes, but it was still critical."

"It was not critical enough, it caused the only pony who puts up with my shit to suffer unnecessarily. I made my friend suffer because I was too damn distracted to do what I was supposed to do."

"Tell us what the Order wanted General Kaisur for."

"They did not want him. In fact that is why they had him sent to Dullahan when I refused the order to kill Claymore. They figured at the very least he might be killed. "

"Why would they want him killed."

"Perhaps as a lesson to me on what would happen if I I disobeyed them. Though most likely it was one thing. Loyalty. After meeting him the first time, Princess Celestia could tell he was loyal to her sister. After the Zebra lands she could tell he was loyal to Equestria. And after Dullahan he was loyal to his friends beyond any common sense most of us would have. She was going to name him the bearer after the zebra lands. The order wanted some pony whose loyalty was solely to them to be the bearer. Any other pony would have been a problem in that position. Jer was a problem to them simply by his being himself. It was by my information that he was going to be named by the Princess that got him sent to Dullahan. The only problem was he came out of Dullahan more perfect to be the bearer of loyalty then any other pony they had found. The order had wanted him out of the way and now he was cemented in the position they wanted one of their own in. They had me and through me they could control Velkorn,Starfall's family was her control point. Jer'rahd had nothing they could find. His parents were dead, he clearly cared nothing for the other side of his family, His only friends were those that The Order already had and could not threaten, and while I had the ear of Celestia, Princess Luna listened to him. The fact he brought the one named the bearer of laughter with him and that she was only loyal to Jer added to their annoyance. They told me to kill him, I managed to talk them down simply saying the elements could simply be stolen again when they were recovered. This was accepted, The bearers were gathered, we could start the quest. Our goal was clearly set, the war could be averted, and the Order would not harm any pony. All was right with the world.

"So what went wrong?"

"I had refused two orders and argued against the high council. They no longer trusted me with the mission, but because I was selected they could not take me out of it. So they sent in Scarlet. I have no idea how she met him, but I know why she kept him from letting us meet her. I would have recognized her and perhaps blown her cover. The Hearths Warming at my family's was the first time any of us met her in this role. She openly told me what was going to happen to my family if I said anything. I checked with The Order again. They had ordered his death, they did not give a reason for it either. I had just started to try and convince them again when Luna grabbed me. Scarlet had poisoned him, Wind Snake Venom, her favorite poison. Got lucky again there, wind snake venom is almost instantly fatal to pegasus, unicorns, and nearly every other living thing on the planet. Not earth ponies. Something about their inherent magic slows the toxin enough for a cure to be administered if within a few hours. If Scarlet had know Jer was a half horn likely she would have used something else. Something I had not prepped for. When we were in training she used the poison on me, told me the antidote and then watched to see if I could make it myself before I died. I barely did, but that little act put the fear of that mare into me. I made sure Velkorn had the materials needed to cure it at all times in her bags even going so far as to get most of it myself for her and showing her how to mix it. The dragon blood is always the most difficult to find and it spoils quickly. Thankfully Bleu was there as well, I think I burned through all the luck I had left with that series of events.

"I have one more question Pelt."

"Where have I been the last month?"

"And why."

"That's two questions, but they merge together in one story so I'll let it go. I have been off killing ponies General Mustang. Seventy three of them to be exact all across Equestria."

The shuffling and a small series of mutters came from the four behind the general before he waved a hoof at them and they shut up.

"Go on with why."

"The Order threatened my family, and tried to make good on killing one of my friends. I knew who they all were. Very few of them bothered to find out what their assassins names were or what they looked like so long as they did what they were told. The ones Princess Luna did not kill in Canterlot I went out and killed in Equestria. Princess Celestia would not have approved it so I went on my own. Its easy to use contacts when you simply claim to be from a branch of the order that's gone silent. Suffice to say, mission a bucking accomplished."

"You went and did that knowing that Princess Luna wanted to question you."

"It might have been too late if I was locked up."

"You murdered nobles, merchants, officers in the Guard in a seemingly random pattern from here to The Great Wall and back again. Are you trying to tell me you killed all the members of the Order that were left?"

"No, just the important ones the heads of the sections, the ones in power, the ones that could do something, all the others were just hirelings or mercs. As far as I know there are only two proper members of the Order left. One is a statue and the other is currently in chains before you."

"Most of Equestria thinks there is a mass murderer going around. The balance of power in some locations with the nobles has shifted into unfavorable conditions and entire supply lines are stopped due to the panic."

"Lose ends. I made sure that there was no pony left to threaten family or friends... well if they still are."

"Not confident of that are you?"

"I could have stopped Jer from nearly getting killed, I could have stopped, an attack on Princess Luna, I could have stopped the attack on Dullahan. Velkorn could have found some other pony by now if I had not made her chase me. Hell the only one of my "friends" I have not caused to suffer is Starfall, and I still managed to hurt her by killing her daughter in front of her eyes."

"You might be thinking too deeply on it."

"I doubt it. It would be better if I did get locked up some where or put into the Garden. Some other pony can be their Generosity, rather clear I am not fit for it. Hell they probably all hate me and think I had something to do with Jer nearly getting killed. You've asked your questions now get the hell out of here already... I need to sleep some time, might as well be well rested for my trial."

The group rises to leave Mustang storming out followed by the others. The Unicorn who had remained quiet the whole time pauses inside the door frame turning his head back, his left eye was hidden by what looked like an eye patch.

"I do not hate you Rhede. I enjoyed the time we worked together. While there was a great deal you could have done, you are holding yourself responsible for more than you should be. While I am not fond of the secrets you have been keeping, I understand why you did. The others. Well, you will need to talk to them yourself if able. At the very least I forgive you."

"Wha... Jer...?"

The door shuts loudly leaving Rhede in silence again.

* * *

><p><p>

Maw Pelt watches the two foals run around after the chickens before heading towards her.

"Hey Rhede. Who's your friend."

"This is Jer'rahd Mom."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Pelt."

"Come on Jer let see if they have any eggs. "

"Wait, who's Jer?"

"You are, its easier to say that then try and sound out your name every time."

"No fair shortening my name without asking first."

"Well Kaisur what is your opinion of that."

Jer'rahd looks up at the Pegasus floating along beside him now. The yellow coated mare looked young, but was far older than he was, her red mane and tail were streaked with blue and she wore a bright yellow and blue body suit that covered her cutie mark. It reminded Jer'rahd of the costumes that air show the ESO gave at Dullahan. Twin gold stars of her rank as General were the only adornment to the other wise plain suit. General Meteor Shower. This was the first time Jer'rahd had met another of the five Generals aside from Mustang. At the question Mustang himself and the other two looked back, evidently curious at his take on this.

The other two aside from the old brown earth pony worked for Canterlot branch of the Royal Guard. The unicorn mare was a bright pink coloration, she had a white mane that almost seemed to glow, her red eyes, however, unnerved him. Lemon Drop was the lead inquisitor for Canterlot, and her question mark cutie mark suited her personalty perfectly. Jer'rahd had met her once before after the groups "time" with Claymore, she was not a fan of the techniques used. Her partner and body guard was a rust colored earth pony stallion named Terracotta Brick, like Jer'rahd his cutie mark was a shield, unlike Jer'rahd his shield was covered in bloody spikes.

"He lied and with held information. His biggest mistake though was likely getting involved with the order in the first place."

"Hmm, I still believe there is more to it than that."

He glanced over to Lemon Drop and shrugged.

"There might be, I only asked to sit in on this, I did not think you would be asking what I thought of it"

"It is occasionally wise to get the opinion of the uninformed, you have known him longer than any one else here General. I was simply checking up on that. I was quite impressed how ever you managed to show restraint this time once the subject of Dullahan came up.

Jer'rahd blinks at the some what back hooved compliment, the Pegasus pats him on the head with a chuckle.

"Don't worry about it, I am sure everything will work out alright for him. He kinda balanced everything out with himself."

"Crap don't work like in yer books Meteor. Hes committed a great many more crimes than just withholding information, and Kaisur, take that damn eye patch off, yah look like a pirate reject."

"No fun as usual Mustang. Bah."

"Well boss?"

"I am curious as to the outcome of this trial."

"It was not a trial, it was more a information session, he didn't resist and didn't try anything. I was only there as a witness, The tribunal will be deciding his fate, they have a lot to take in with whats been done."

"All this for just not telling you about that bitch you were dating?"

"There's far more than just that to contend with. Rhede is a bit more complex than he seems."

"Yeah, but does any of that matter boss?"

"Probably not."

"So if they do plan to hang him you gonna bust him out?"

"That is not something you should be asking, Starfall."

"But it is something you were thinking."

"It would put me at odds with everything else I have done up until this point. Ruin the heroic name I have made for myself, and likely make me a wanted pony in all of Equestria."

"So yeah, you would."

"Of course."

"He had better not."

The trio froze a moment turning slowly to look behind them at the Princess of the Moon.

"Ahh, Princess Luna, we um … didn't see you there."

"I am sure Bleu. Need I see you locked up to make sure you do not try anything to free Pelt?"

"Do you think it would work?"

"If I lock you up, it most certainly would."

"What is it with you mares and bondage?"

"What?"

"Also what?"

"Better fill us in on that one boss."

"Pass. I feel too outnumbered to continue that line of thought."

"I'll let it go for now boss, but I am supposed to be watching out for your mental health after all this crap lately."

"Aside from now being completely done with any sort of dating or anything else similar I am just as angry and sarcastic as I ever was."

"Good to know. Doesn't mean my mission into that is over though there's got to be some one out there, Maw Pelt wants her grand babies!"

" Gah...So anyway, what is the deal Princess, and be honest with us, even with that whole interview I sat through I am not sure what the actual charges are against Rhede."

"Murder for one."

Jer'rahd and Bleu turn to look back at Princess Luna at that, their eyes narrowing.

"What is that look for?"

"Murder is hardly a charge that can be levied against him. Princess of Death."

Luna winces a bit and Jer'rahd sighs.

"If killing ponies who deserved it was something that we could even be charged with none of us would be here. I think you are more annoyed that he finished what you started. I am sorry about your reputation decline again Luna. I feel it was rather my fault."

" It is fine Jer'rahd,It is not like you had any say of some one trying to murder you. Of which, what about his failure to inform you of Scarlet's motives?"

"The Pelt's were threatened, and I got better. I can forgive that as it really only concerned me."

"Like Hell boss."

"OK, Me and Bleu."

"Ahem."

"And Starfall."

"Have you forgotten the speech in the Garden already General?"

"Gah, fine, but it is still something for us to deal with rather than the courts."

"The information on Dullahan, and Camp Geode, and the situation with Velkorn however, are more for the courts."

"What about Dullahan boss?"

"..."

"If you do not wish to tell her Genera..."

" No I do not but she deserves to know as well. Rhede had information about the attack on Dullahan that he passed along too late. And the rest well. You were there."

"What... what kind of information?"

"Not much more of a warning that something might happen,It was not specific past implicating Claymore was up to something. It was bothering him more than it should have been, even if we did know it was likely too late."

"... he knew?"

"Not entirely Bleu."

"That is not an answer."

"Jer'rahd is simply wishing to spare you details that may be upsetting Bleu. We all know it is still a sore subject with you."

"No shit Princess."

"Luna please do not get the little dragon on my back angry, her claws are already digging into my spine. Bleu please calm down before I decide to see if I can get your claws filed off..."

"My apologies to you both, perhaps it is best if he explains it to you himself. If the tribunal finds in his favor, that is quite likely considering. Though I suppose the main question is even if he is released what then?"

"Why should anything change?"

"Boss? But.."

"The six of us have proven we can work well together, when not side tracked by our own ends. Rhede is part of this group. He is going to have to bust his flank to prove himself once again to be worthy of that however. The pair of us grew up together, this is not the only bad choice he has made in his life. Likely the biggest,with the most fall out, but not the only. His intent was still to try an help others. That stands for enough with me to let him have a chance at regaining my trust back fully. Besides, Velkorn's been a wreck without him around and I will not be the one to make her cry by telling her he is never coming back."

"You are far too trusting Jer'rahd. To want him back close to you."

"You did not see him in there Princess, granted even if you did it is not likely you would have noticed. I have known Rhede since I was a foal. I generally can tell if something is bothering him and I have never seen him look that bad before. To me he seems clearly remorseful, there is what is going on with Velkorn as well and how he is handling that. I am slight proud of him."

"Wait what is going on with him and Velkorn boss?"

"Not my place to say."

"Be that as it may General. He kept knowledge a secret that might have saved many lives."

"How many secrets have you and your sister kept that might have saved lives Princess?"

Luna blinks looking over at Starfall curiously. The pegasus simply fluttering along next to the group not even looking to them after her comment. Her expression still seems a bored disinterest in the conversation.

"I was under the impression you did not like him. Yet you are defending him as well?"

"I might not know the whole story, and he may annoy the crap out of me, but I never tried to give the impression I did not like him. He saved my life, so now I owe him and Jer'rahd."

"I said you paid that off Starfall."

"Ignoring you General, la la la."

"Feh."

"You know Princess you still have not said the official charges against him."

"The Primary one is Treason I believe? Mostly due to giving The Order information from us."

"But if Rhede works for Celestia, shouldn't that charge be dropped? She did have him spying for her, because of him she knew who to feed false information to."

"He claims to work for my sister. Tia has not said one way or another."

"Really? Why? I figure she would have been all over this."

"Tia has been ill as of late. Most likely still hungover from her Hearths Warming party."

"WHAT? wasn't that like a month ago?"

"Alicorns can get hungover?"

"Well that takes away the only reason I would want to be one."

Luna watches for a moment at the sudden shock of the situation her ears flatting a bit as she looks a bit sheepish as if this was not the reaction she was after.

"Well it does seem my attempt to lighten the mood a little has failed dismally, perhaps I should leave the humor to Bleu after all."

"Ummm."

"Hmmm."

"It is the first attempt we have heard out of you Princess."

Luna sighs shaking her head a little seeming embarrassed.

"Well then Princess. What are we supposed to do wait? "

"Yes, that is about all that can be done at this point Jer'rahd, this whole thing is out of my hooves. And more in the tribunal and Tia's. She tends to handle the legal system."

"Alright then. New plan. Some pony go get Velkorn and I am going to go reserve Sixth Valhalla for the night. This month has been crap and I rather want to forget about it all before the new year starts. To the Bar!"

"Boss is this really the time for that?"

"Well we can do nothing for Rhede, there's no battle going on, I am still to injured to train, and until Rhede gets freed or Princess Celestia picks another pony to be bearer, we have nothing to do at all."

"I could study the book more."

"No, not this time Princess. It is hard enough getting Starfall to come drinking with us, we have her this time. You can read any time, tonight you come out with us."

"Me and boss here are not taking no for an answer Luna."

Bleu scrambles up to sit on Jer'rahd's head so she can stare the Princess in the eyes. Jer'rahd winces as she scrambles up his head, his ears flattening to his head.

"I asked you not to make the little dragon angry Princess. I don't like her when shes angry." ===================================================================

Princess Luna stares into the shot glass looking at the multicolored liquids seemingly stacked on top of each other in a strange sideways rainbow. The tender adds another color to the top that stays as the top layer.

"What was this one called again?"

"Its a tribute to Starfall. The Sonic Rainboom. Best not have too many of those, its strong stuff."

"You have had three of them already and you seem alright Jer'rahd."

"It is because that idiot seems to have developed a incredibly high tolerance for alcohol. Rather than listen to his doctor like he should about the effects of it in such massive quantities he seems intent on making me look like a foal and completely invalidating my claims of it being bad for him in large amounts. Another of those shots please Star Cloud, thank you, where was I oh yes. Complete disregard for the medical profession and any sense..."

The entire group simple watches Velkorn continue to go off on Jer'rahd, who simply smiles having seen this once before. Bleu manages to down Jer'rahd's drink when he was not looking and scamper off before he could retaliate.

"Jer'rahd does this happen often? I never thought I would see that. Velkorn speaks proper pony perfectly when drunk off her flank."

"You should have been here the first time, Starfall this was even funnier when she was trying to hit on Rhede. Usually she tends to be more subdued with her drinking. It is rather clear she is upset."

"While it is a interesting phenomenon, I do not see the humor in it."

"Likely as you have not had anything to drink just yet. Sooner or later she might start speaking fancy again."

"This is the primary reason I tend not to drink with them very often Princess. They lucked out that Cloud Dancer is gone to a sleep over so I was free tonight. Jer'rahd tends to find things either funny or sad when drinking. So its a fifty fifty shot either he is going to be depressive or hyper. Bleu is the same way, the pair of them are more fitting partners than I think they realized at first. Particularly since both of them can down enough booze in one sitting to knock out a buffalo herd. Star Cloud here can close the bar for the rest of the week just off one night with those two in here."

"Yup, helps give me time to restock too. S'why I don't mind making it a private bar for a night when you folks come around."

"So why is it you are simply sticking to the low alcohol drinks?"

"Because some pony has to guide this lot home afterward."

"That and you have a tendency to wreck the place trying to do some stunk or another when your smashed."

"Yes, thank you for shearing that Star Cloud..."

"Dare I ask about Rhede?"

"Same as Jer'rahd and Bleu only trouble is he likes to sing, and Rhede cannot sing."

"And you, you inebriated sapphire hued dragonling. You should not be encouraging him to go out and drink like this. This is not a celebratory time. One of our own is currently in chains and here we are drowning the night away like like... what else drowns the night away, something to do with oranges I am sure. No no oranges are impossible to say … confound your pony language how are you supposed to rhyme things with orange! What do I do if I want a citrus drink for breakfast and the waiter does not understand Zebra! "

Luna shook her head looking down at the drink as the others laughed at Velkorn's ranting. They seemed to be having fun even Velkorn, who was currently coming up with new and interesting uses for the word buck. One drink could not hurt. ============================================================

Another crash sounded from the hallway as yet another potted plant fell victim to the stumbling pair.

Luna whips around belting Jer'rahd with a wind as she tries to shush the shattered pot of dirt now on the floor before giggling madly. Jer'rahd straightens up managing to get his hooves under himself.

"I really did not expect her to just fall off the stool like that, and land on Bleu of all things..."

Luna slides on the tile a bit flapping her wings and bouncing off the somewhat more solid Jer'rahd before careening down the hallway to crash to a stop at the carpet before her door.

"Ooh found my room."

Well Velkorn did land on Bleu once before like that, but Bleu said she could catch her. Starfall should get those two home alright. You on the other hand I figured would handle your drink a bit better. Big mare like you ...

"You better not be calling me fat general... I mean it... make you wish I only threw you into a lake.."

"Nah, just tall..."

"Oh that's alright then hehehhe."

Helping the princess back to her hooves and falling over himself he remains on the floor laughing as she pushes the door open and staggers in tripping over the rug after a few paces in. Once more she wound up crashing to the floor amid a series of giggles. Jer'rahd steps into the room cautiously to check on her.

"You alright princess? "

He laughs seeing her crashed to the floor her rear in the air back legs kicking a bit. He falls back on his rump laughing loudly at her predicament as she struggles to get up. A laugh that was silenced by a magically thrown pillow impacting his face.

"Stop laughing at me …. hehehe its not funny …."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"I do not remember … though it was something amusing. I said stop laughing.

Several servants and Guards watched the pair stagger into the castle and practically trash the hall on the way up to Luna's room. The small group watched them until they both slipped into Luna's room and the sounds of laughter and random crashes echoed down the hall way before eventually going small group waited for a while before wandering off to start the rumor mill something fierce. ============================================================= Luna winces a bright ray of sunlight striking her in the face. She rolls onto her back, slapping a pillow over her head hoping to quiet the pounding. It takes her a moment to realize the pounding is only knocking, and its not from her head, but from her door.

She groans slowly climbing out of bed shuddering heavily at each clack of her hooves on the stone floor the sound reverberating in her skull. Where was the carpet? She winces at trying to think, her first attempt to open the door with her magic nearly causes her to drop to the ground in a yelp as her magic fizzled out. The knocking got a little louder at the sound of her cry. She pushes the handle open with a hoof groaning again at the overly cheerful smile on the other side of the door.

"Good morning Lulu, looks like you had fun last night."

"Not so loud Tia... ugh, remind me never to get into a drinking contest with any dragons ever again. Especially Bleu."

"Easy enough to do. Have you seen General Kaisur? I was going to inform him that Rhede was being judged today, but no one answered at his home and Starfall said he escorted you home. Goodness Lulu what happened to your room?"

Luna turns her eyes widening as she finally viewed the expanse of her bed room. Pillows, blankets, chairs, a few of her dress clothes, and stuffed animals were flung everywhere, one of her tables was embedded in the wall over her dresser even. There was not a thing in the room that looked like it had not been thrown against the other side of the room.

"Wha...? "

"How much did you drink last night Lulu?"

Celestia's ears perk.

" Hmm do you hear that?"

Celestia wanders into the room her light hoof falls sounding like drums pounding in Luna's head. Celestia pauses looking down at a pile of Luna's stocks and stockings noticing an amber colored tail poking out of the pile . She moves a few of her sisters stockings aside to find the still passed out form of Jer'rahd wrapped up in the rug like a blanket with a pair of Luna's sexier stockings tangled around his horn.

"Oh dear Lulu what did you get up to last night, I know the poor stallion suffered a bit with mares lately but I had no idea you were willing to go this far to cheer him up."

Luna Blushes fiercely, screaming out that there was nothing going on, simultaneously she teleported Jer'rahd and most of the pile somewhere. The sudden shock of casting a spell dropped her to the ground, cradling her head with her hooves whimpering. Her sisters laughter at the reaction did not help the pain or embarrassment.

Jer'rahd awoke to the feeling of falling, not quite registering it at first until the sudden shock of ice cold water sent him flailing about to get back to the surface. Climbing out of the pond he looked up seeing Canterlot castle and a group of gardeners staring at him. He whipped his head blinking confused at the strange length of lace wrapped around his horn. Pulling it off he looked curiously back at the pond where a great many more stockings and a rug floated. Tossing the one back over his shoulder into the pond he trudged off shaking his jacket dry hoping to get home before he froze. He had woken in stranger places after drinking too much, though a pond full of socks was a new one.

Starfall stood alone with Princess Celestia in the Goddesses' study. The others were of course late or simply missing in the case of Jer'rahd, She knew she should have walked those two home as well. The Sun Goddess was supposed to go over the part of her plan to retrieve the Elements of Harmony. Of course with the others still not being here yet, the Princess seemed bored and Starfall was getting annoyed.

"Well what was the verdict Princess?"

"The council has decided to place Pelt in my care."

"I am sure he will love that Princess. Where is you sister any way? There have been some … rumors floating around.."

"Luna is not feeling well, it has been a long time since she drank that much and it is not sitting that well with her. We did find the General however Starfall, so at least that is good news."

Starfall ponders the rumors she heard adding that to what the Princess just said her eyes widening.

"Oh crap they didn't?"

"Well, Lulu feverishly denies anything happened. The General was still mostly clothed and wrapped in a rug on the floor when we found him. After that he sort of got lost again however."

"And here I thought after all this time Jer was finally starting to pick up some of my tricks. "

"Out already Rhede?"

"Not officially, though I heard the verdict and expedited my release."

"You should not do things like that the military council is already not thrilled with you."

"Well I reported to my parole officer first thing, so I figure it will be OK , only a few ponies whose opinions I even care about any way. And most of them I thought would be here."

Celestia sighed her ears perking a moment at something.

"I see. Starfall I would suggest you take to the air for a moment."

"What? Of Course Princess"

The two suddenly lift off the ground, Rhede watches them curiously as they fly up, he was about to question the why of the maneuver when a black and white blur n slams into him. He flies back with a grunt tumbling across the floor to crash into a couch sending cushions flying. Celestia and Starfall land watching curiously as Rhede struggles to escape the pillows and Velkorn's grip. After a few moments of hugging him the zebra suddenly starts yelling at him, before going back to hugging the pinned stallion. During this rapid fire one sided bout Jer'rahd trots up with Bleu sitting half asleep on his back.

"Rhede got out early I see. Sorry I am late needed a shower and a change of clothes."

"Ah General how are you this morning? "

"Not to bad, strange morning, but everything's been going good since then why do you ask?"

"No hangover or headache?"

"No, Bleu was a little ill earlier, but I think she got over that."

"I think it was that diamond I ate, tasted more like stained glass."

"Neither of you are feeling anything? I thought you went out drinking last night."

"We did. Bleu doesn't get hangovers at all some how. and mine tend to be rather light unless I go all out. Even then a shot of something in the morning usual fixes that up. Why is something wrong with Luna? I don't see her around."

"She is decidedly hung over..."

"Hey boss that adds another notch of legend to our names right there."

"What is she talking about?"

"Your right Bleu, how many ponies can say they out drank one of the Goddesses?"

"My sister is a bit of a light weight in that regard Jer'rahd. Though if you really wish for a another notch you could always try to out drink me."

"Why boss that sounds like a challenge to me."

"NO, I am cutting you two off for a while just no!"

"You cannot tell me you did not have fun last night Starfall."

"Not nearly as much as you did it seems Jer'rahd"

"Hmm what do you mean Princess?"

"You do not remember anything?"

"That happens with him sometimes, Boss has had one too many blows to the head."

"Last I remember was bringing your sister back to her room, then I woke up in a pond."

"Oh there is so much fun I could have with this if there was time."

"What was that Princess?

"Nothing Starfall, Velkorn please let Rhede up so we can get started."

"Not just yet Princess we should wait for your sister and I need to talk to Rhede."

Velkorn reluctantly leaves the earth pony as the pair of them wander away from a some what annoyed Celestia and Starfall.

"So how have you been holding up Jer?"

"Not well, I get another psycho mare friend who had connections to you, and then you vanish and go on a vengeance spree. That last part tends to be my deal."

"Yes well sorry about stepping on your hooves there. So then where does this leave us, you know about Velkorn and everything else."

"Yes well as much as it would amuse me to see the two of you together I have no intent on forcing the issue. I have no desire to play match maker like Bleu. Its your business though you should probably just tell her. As for the two of us listening to all that I rather felt I did not know you as well as I thought I did ."

"Well I had to change a little eventually."

"I suppose so."

"So where does that put us back to the beginning?"

"No, its not like you could beat me in a hoof fight now anyway."

"I beg to differ so long as your not in that armor of yours."

"Pfft, I would not need it to beat your scrawny flank."

"Really now?"

Starfall and Velkorn run over with Bleu scampering behind at the sound of fighting. Rhede and Jer'rahd crash into one of the walls landing blows on each other and seeming to go at it like a couple of foals in a school yard brawl. Starfall and Velkorn move in to break it up, but are stopped by Celestia. The pair are both grinning like fools as they knock the crap out of each other eventually both of them landing a hard enough blow to drop them back to the ground panting and laughing a bit.

"So, who the buck are you huff new foal?"

"Names Jer'rahd. ,huff"

I'm Rhede."

"Rhede, huff, yeah I think I know your name by now."

"Well Jer, care to see the farm?"

"No fair shortening my name without asking first ."

The pair remain on the ground laughing as the others simply look on confused.

* * *

><p><p>

Twilight yelps flying across the room and tumbling across the ground to crash into a book shelf the tomes raining down atop her burying her in an avalanche.

"Whoops too hard I think. Guess I don't know my own strength."

Twilight lifts up out of the books one open atop her head like a hat. She glares over at apple jack on the other side of the room.

"Don't tell me you forgot how to use the Gem?"

"Well that little shove worked too didn't it? Sorry to cut you short sugar but it has gotten late and I need tah head back fer supper before granny starts tah worry."

"That's fine I will definitely remind you next time how to use that gem to get me out. It is greatly less jarring. "


	16. Let the Shards Fall Where They May

Stories in Stone

Luna's Royal Guard

By TDR

Let the Shards Fall Where They May.

"OK, now watch this one!"

A sonic boom echos over the canyon as Twilight and Tank look up watching Rainbow dash whip around the clouds.

"Wasn't that the same trick?"

The tortoise shrugs a bit at the question, looking up as rainbow drifts down towards them panting lightly from the exertion. Twilight enjoyed watching her friends new tricks, but she did not like that she was some what forced into this viewing. Spike was busy helping Rarity with something so she had asked Rainbow Dash to watch her while she studied today. Rainbow had not seemed thrilled about it, but was willing to if Twilight watched some of her new tricks to impress the Wonderbolts. While Twilight was impressed as always, some of them were starting to look the same as other tricks Dash had done . That and they had been out here for three hours and Twilight was getting a bit bored. She briefly wondered if this is what Rainbow felt like watching her and sighed thinking it likely that it was.

"So what did you think?"

"Impressive as always, though you seem to be starting to repeat yourself."

"What? No.. well maybe it seems that way to the untrained eye, but everything I did was new."

"Hmmm."

"What ? Don't believe me?"

"Its not that Rainbow. I just had an idea though. Lately in my studies I have seen a couple of tricks done by Starfall I have never seen you or the Wonderbolts do. "

"Really?"

"I can try to study them a bit more for you, but I would need to go back to my research. There are already a few in the book I have been writing. "

"I don't remember any of that."

"Did you do more than skim it?"

"Ummm.. Oh yeah those tricks..."

"Never mind. I do remember one where Starfall moved fast enough to seem to be in two places at once, usually she did something new every time she sparred with Jer'rahd. So if that's all you want to look at just look to read those parts when we get back to the library."

"Sounds like a plan. It'll give me something to do while waiting for you to be done. Hah, this is turning out better than I thought. I'll be flaunting moves that have not been seen in a thousand years. That's sure to impress the Wonderbolts."

Twilight takes one last look back at Rainbow dash who seems absorbed in the history book. Occasionally she franticly begins jotting down notes on a bit of parchment. Smiling slightly Twilight casts the spell feeling her self be pulled in. The area around her fills with stars and windows once again. She pauses feeling something a little off. Glancing around the multicolored flicker of Rainbow Dash catches her eye causing her to smile despite herself. She continues to look around, before she finds what was that was bothering her. In the far distance, a group of four of stars sit in the darkness away from any others. A bright golden star that barely flickers, a almost invisible black star that is only noticeable by the outline of white,as if a candle was flickering behind a cut out,a crimson star, and a bright silver star that seems to be trying to outshine the others. She tilts her head regarding them curiously, not entirely certain why they were way over in that area of this place, nor why she was leery of them. This place still confused her, but she really needed to focus. She slips into the largest window planing to start with Jer'rahd.

"Very Good Kaisur it is nice to see you can follow some direction after all."

The disembodied voice calls down from the shadows high in the arena's seating, The echo of the voice dances across the crimson sand of the arena floor, making the Unicorn visibly shudder. The bloodied blade of the Waning Moon was gripped in his mouth, the crimson coating falling slowly to drip on to the sand, clearly the cause of the coloration. Rhede Pelt, Bleu Scale, Starfall Silvertail, and Velkorn's bodies lay scattered around his Jer'rahd as he glares up at the voice where the voice seems to come from. He spits out the sword letting the metal weapon bounce off the sand, tears running down his face.

"I did what you wanted. They are all dead. Now let her go, Equestria needs her more than it needs us."

* * *

><p><p>

Twilight pulls back rubbing her eyes a bit at the image still in her mind. What the buck just happened? That could not be right, was it another dream like Pelt's the last time she was here? She moved to Rhede's shard slipping in to see what was going on.

* * *

><p><p>

Jer'rahd smirks looking down at the bloodied earth pony and shakes his head offering a hoof to help him up.

"Well Bleu took it better than I thought she would."

"Says you, I feel like I went three rounds with that Tank thing."

"Well she apologized and hugged you at the end ."

"Took the time to grab my flank too"

"Yep she's fine. Likely forgives you for your part in Dullahan too. "

"Am I going to have a single friend who has not kicked the crap out of me at some point?"

"What about Velkorn?"

"First time she caught me with another mare after she thought to claim me, then again when I got out of that cell."

Jer'rahd glances back as the zebra they spoke of returns and starts mixing some herbs for the wounds on Rhede, inflicted by the little dragons claws.

"Luna maybe?"

"She found me in her closet with a maid once when I was in ambassador training. Was not pretty."

"The maid or what happened?"

"You have to ask that?"

"Sometimes, so he going to recover from his grievous experience there Velkorn?"

"In my opinion Bleu went to far, but I have a mixture so the wounds will not scar."

"Maybe, you should let them scar a bit, mares seem to like scars."

"Yes, mares like scars, look at all the ones who liked me."

"Good point Jer, Alright lets have that stuff Velkorn. Where did Bleu go after beating the snot out of me any way?"

"She and Starfall went off to start their parts of the mission. I am not comfortable with this. I know Celestia said we are pressed for time with the Dragon forces gathering strength, but I do not like splitting up."

"Well each of us is going to have a small force from the Forty Second with us. Not to mention Luna enchanted these shards of yours to allow us to talk to each other and make it easier to teleport us back if we need it. Everything should be fine Jer."

"If you say so."

Bodies filled the landscape as far as she could see friends, chance acquaintances, ponies she had only glanced at before, even animals she had seen, their corpses littered the ground. Some had been killed, others wasted away by sickness, still others looked as if they had died peacefully in their sleep. But there were so many , Bleu was not even sure what the place looked like under the corpses. The blue dragonling looked sky ward at the dark shapes falling from the air, more bodies, more corpses to add to the count.

"help me..."

Velkorn tore across the field her bags jingling hooves kicking up dirt as she ran. Explosions tore into the ground around her flinging rock and sand into the air along with bodies. She slides to the ground at the hooves of the pony calling for help, she jerked back in horror as she looked at the damage the stallion had, half his head was gone in almost a perfect cut with only a little seared skin along the unwounded part of his face. Even his skull had seemed to have been melted as he groaned thrashing lightly and begging for help. He was too far gone for anything she could do to help him. She winced striking a spot on his neck to at least ease his pain as he died. Her ears perked at another groan that sent her darting across the field. Cresting the rise on a craters edge she looked out at the endless expanse of desert, Twitching forms lay scattered every where, all of them crying for help or screaming in pain. Velkorn whimpered at the sight her ears and tail drooping. She had not been able to help any she had encountered yet, she could only ease the suffering or end it quickly. There had to be some thing she could do here. She lays her ears back charging down the rise towards the next screaming victim.

"Good luck Rhede. "

"You too Jer. I hope she was right though."

"Still don't believe Celestia made the right choice with you?"

"No. though with luck, perhaps I can at least recover the element for the proper wielder. Speaking of wielding, I thought you got a new sword from Luna, why are you still hauling around a normal Guard blade?"

"I don't feel like I should be carrying it. I don't feel like I deserve something like that. As for the Element, well this is the only way you will find out isn't it? We'll grab a drink after this is all over. Shouldn't take more than a week or two any way. "

"I suppose so, not sure how you can be unworthy for a sword , but what ever Jer. Alright troops lets head out."

"Squad MOVE OUT."

A small force led by Jer'rahd marched down the road to the south headed for the temple Luna claimed held Loyalty. Rhede and his force trotted down the road to the north headed for the temple that held Generosity.

"Just tell them I was not here, then. No one gets hurt, no body suffers. A simple thing. Your integrity should be able to handle a white lie like that mare."

The pegasus looks up at the griffon and then back down at the body. The former owner of the corpse was little better than a rapist. His death would not be something that any pony would feel sorry for. In particular Starfall, she was not sure how the earth pony had gotten the jump on her, but he had. However the griffon who had just killed the pony was not supposed to be here. She had been hunting this pony for a attack on her daughter, and had found him just as he found Starfall. The griffon had not even hesitated to kill the pony and Starfall had the doubts that the birds claim was as honest as she said. However if the griffon was turned in she would be killed outright for breaking Canterlot law. But if she was not turned in the exploit in the patrol she took advantage of would not be closed and next time a griffon slipped in it might not be for something of benefit.

Let the innocent griffon who saved her die, or let some one else perhaps die at a later time. Why did this feel like a contrived question.

"Here take mine. I'm not that hungry any way."

Rhede tosses the small loaf of bread to the four Guards left with him, before looking out of the cave mouth again. His stomach growled as he gave up the last of his food, but he ignored it. This storm had blown up from no where making the march into the mountains all the more hazardous. He had lost several of the ponies with him already and felt one of his ear tips was still numb and likely developing frostbite. They had been trapped in this cave for nearly a week now. It was warm enough to survive, but that was all. Some where along the way the metal shard about his neck had become lost, so calling for help was out. It likely happened when he tried to save one of the guards from falling into a chasm that opened under him. Their only pegasus had been blown away in the sudden storm and Rhede was the only pony to try and rescue the falling Guard. He failed to save him, the scream of the stallion as he slipped from Rhede's grip still echoing in his ears.

The pile steadily grew, visions of their deaths started flashing across the skies. Ponies dieing in fires set by other ponies, families torn apart by murder, The entire disaster of Dullahan replaying across her field of vision from various angles as if a theater show in the sky had been designed to simply drive her mad. She closed her eyes shuddering wings fluttering her across the landscape in a vain attempted to get away from the visions and the death. There... it was there, the body she had been dreading to see, hoping she would not. Jer'rahd's. He stood in a clearing with no other corpses around him, held up in a standing position by easily a dozen spears impaling his form from all angles. The cruel barbs of the weapons having torn chunks of flesh and his insides from him as he was impaled. Bleu whimpers again dashing towards her friend, stopping suddenly as his blood soaked head lifted, one eye looking at her as she approached, the red orb glowing softly .

"And what makes you think I would do something as silly as that Kaisur?"

"You swore to free the Princess if I killed them."

"Oh, is that all. I simply wanted to see if you would do it. After all …

The voice suddenly gets louder as a dark form materializes on the sand before Jer'rahd. Reptilian eyes gaze at his handy work a miasma of stars floats around the mare forming a wispy tail and mane over her armored form. The black coated female approaches slowly fangs clearly visible as she smiles at Jer'rahd ,her cutie mark was clearly visible to him. His eyes widen ears flattening to his head.

"P...princess Luna?"

"Of course. Like the new look General? Rather interesting what you can learn from those books."

"But … why? Why have me kill them? Why .. why kill your friends...?"

"To test your loyalty …. it is a little lacking still, so there was a bit of need for the deception. Honestly did you think I would be caught so easily? You must not think much of my abilities. Besides, none of them were really my friends. They were all your friends. And you killed them just as I told you too, like a good little foal. How delightful, that your loyalty to Equestria and myself was stronger than that bonds of your close friends."

Hundreds... the screaming had yet to stop. The pain the blood, the crying. Velkorn had tried to save and failed to save hundreds. The scavengers were here now, carrion birds, wild dogs, and bears. She tried to run the lot of them off to see if she could save the ones they had started to feast upon. She panted hard feeling a light weight land on her back, she turned her head looking at the raven as it devoured and eyeball and turned its beady black eyes to meet her gaze of shock.

"You would try to save those who are already dead. You would deny us a meal that we need to live and our young need to survive, there is nothing in this place to eat other than the dead. Would you have everything here die just to save those already gone?"

Velkorn's eyes widened further as the bird took off to land on another corpse before starting to feed again.

"So we are down to this then?"

"Its been three weeks sir, the storm has yet to abate even a little, and all of us are starving. "

"There has got to be another way."

"We can't go out there sir you can't see an apples length in front of your face. With all the pitfalls we can't go back out with out being able to see it would be suicide."

"But we can sit here and calmly talk about killing one of us for food? Damn it, we're ponies not dragons we don't even eat meat."

"We can handle a little, and that might be enough to get us to survive, this storm cannot last forever."

Rhede looks back at the others, his own ribs showing under his robes, but the Guards ponies were in much worse shape. They tended to keep lean for their duty while Rhede had plenty of food when he wanted it. He exhales deeply.

"Forget the drawing straws nonsense, we ate all those already any way. I'll do it. More of me than any of you, should keep you alive longer."

The griffon was dead, the hole in the defenses closed and Starfall felt like hell. The bird had asked Starfall to take care of her daughter since she no longer would be able to, even this little lie might have been of some comfort to dieing bird and she could not do it. Starfall would have no idea where to look and it would be just as hostile for her in the Griffon lands as it was for a griffon here.

She flew off not able to listen to the last words of the executed bird. She soars into the air just wanting to get back to her home before anything else happens. Of course in saying that something did, a earth pony appears in front of her in the middle of the sky, calmly standing in thin air staring at her.

"GAH!"

"I wouldn't head back home. Turns out its some stupidly grisly scene to teach you this, that, and the other, and shit. Complete bull crap, but The Order always sucked with Honesty. Never could figure anything proper to do with it, so this nonsense was set up."

"Who the buck are you?"

"Hmm, I suppose I should have started with that. My name is Nightshade, and I am or was the last bearer of the Element of Honesty."

["RHEDE!"]

Velkorn tears down the incline towards the first pony she has seen upright since coming to this battlefield. The earth pony was in bad shape one of the explosions had charred his side fairly well and he was bleeding from multiple shrapnel wounds. She pulled open a bag starting to try and patch him up as he staggered a bit barely staying on his hooves.

"Velkorn forget me, the others, they need help more than I do. "

He nods his head to a group of shapes lying on the ground not far from their location. Velkorn ignores him trying to finish patching him up.

"Velkorn Please. they are dieing over there."

["You first then the others. I can actually save you."]

"You can save them too just...go..."

"You do not tell me what to do, I will go to them when I am through with you."

"oh no.."

Rhede looks up and Velkorn casts a glance over to where his gaze was focused, the birds had come to feed.

"Pelt come back you coward!"

The snow whipped around him as he stumbled out into it. Rhede's gear was back in the cave, he had given one of the weaker guard his robe to try and keep warm as he attempted to steel himself for the blow that would end his life and likely save the others until the storm abated. He could not do it, he dodged instinctively as the sword came at him and turned to run darting out into the snow blindly, terrified of the possibility of his death. Yet as he ran through the snow he knew he had failed them, there was no way he was going to survive out here and likely now the other four would have to choose some one else to die. He was still going to die, but now he would not even have a purpose to his death.

He ran until he could not any more and crashed face down into the snow sliding a bit on the incline. He struggled a bit lifting his head to look around, not able to see anything but the white expanse of snow around him. He no longer felt cold however, at least there was that. He was just tired, so very tired.

Once again blood dripped from the blade, the red light of his eye reflecting crimson along the blade as he stared down at the corpse of the princess laying next to the bodies of his friends. Both his eyes were wild, his teeth cracking as he clenched them tighter on the swords grip. He tasted blood from the crimson soaked grip on his tongue her body quivering as the rage slowly left him. He shakes hard falling back on his rump, the blade again falling to the ground. The sound of hooves landing heavily in the sand behind him barely registers at first until a familiar voice speaks, condescending, angry, and also saddened.

"You killed them all General, every pony who cared even the slightest for you lies dead at your hooves. Even my sister, killed by the very blade she forged for you, all she wanted was your loyalty and you repaid her by letting your rage overwhelm you. The plan was to bring them all back after you proved yourself. Now, they can stay dead. You however will never be meeting them again. Nor will you be forgiven for this."

Jer'rahd turns his head feeling a cold magic start forming around his tail traveling quickly up his form, flesh turning to stone as he looks up into the stern face of Celestia tears pouring from her eyes as the cold form of rock over takes his head.

"Nightshade! what the buck is going on here?"

"Hmm, seems they set it so you don't remember, potent spell there, fueled by ten unicorns if I remember correctly. It set some false memories, just for this test. But I hate this test, its always the same thing for honesty. The white lie nonsense. Only the stupid will refuse to tell such a simple lie that would save lives and help others."

"Wait, did you just call me stupid?"

"Yes. Because you are. You could have done more good with that little lie than all the honesty in the world. But that's how The Order wanted it. Hell you were on your way to passing this test too. So I had to step in. That right there is not honesty. Sure it might seem like honesty, but if it were really honest why would you feel like crap right now? Being truthful is supposed to make you feel better, knowing you did something right, knowing that you are following what you believe is right. This test my take care of the visible aspect of the Element of Honesty, but it does not take into account being honest with yourself. "

"I am not sure I follow."

" And that is why I say you fail. You continue to follow your friends and stay in the Guard because you enjoy it, because you like saving lives, fighting evil by moonlight and all that. What you tell yourself and tell others is that you do it because you refuse a hand out, you do it to avenge your husband. That bits pride, ego, nothing to do with being honest if you deny you even feel that way.

Even that debt you tell yourself you owe to Jer'rahd and Rhede for saving your life is just so you can justify to yourself staying with them instead of going home to your daughter. It's a way to make yourself seem important to them in your own eyes. They already accept you, you have nothing to prove to them at all. What you are trying to do is live up to the expectations you believe the dead have for you. That is impossible by the way, the dead expect nothing, unless your a spirit tied to a potent spell trying to check on a ponies honesty. Of course that is rather a rare thing."

"How do you even know that?"

"Hello! What part of spirit merged with a spell to test for honesty do you misunderstand? Look damn it I'll be blunt cause your missing the point. You fail, you are not worthy to be the bearer of Honesty right now. Get your crap together, learn to be honest with yourself and follow your gut rather than the strange notions you feed yourself and you might be some day. But that is not today, and tomorrow is not looking good for you either. And finally answer you metal shard, Princess Luna has been screaming for you on it for over an hour now. Its enough to give a ghost a headache."

"War, death, violence. That is all that is, and suffering through it. Those are all a pony has to look forward to, tragedy and in the end darkness. Everyone you know will die, everyone you love will die, everything will die, and we can do nothing but wait for the eventual release into nothing that death brings. Look around you Bleu. These bodies, this blood , this hate, and rage. This is all that there is. This is all that is true in life. Death and suffering."

The little blue dragonling had fallen to her knees watching the blood drip from Jer'rahds impaled form, the rasp of his voice grew louder with each word, as if his lungs were threatening to collapse or fill with blood ending the speech. She whimpers, the trickle of warm blood trailing against her leg as it flows from the pony before her. She closes her eyes not wanting to see any of this any more.

"_An old mare by the sea shore, at the end of day,_

_Gazes the horizon with the sea winds in her face,_

_tempest tossed island, seasons all the same_

_anchorage unpainted, and a ship without a name."_

Bleu stops crying, slowly lifting her head as the faint strains of the song reach her ears.

"_Sea without a shore for the banished one unheard,_

_she lightens the beacon,light at the end of the world,_

_showing the way lighting hope in their hearts,_

_the ones on their travels homeward from afar."_

She knew this song, she knew who sang this song, she knew that they knew she hated this song.

"_This is the long forgotten, _

_light at the end of the world,_

_horizon crying,_

_the tears she left behind long ago."_

This was Platinum! The little dragon lept to her feet taking wing her eyes sweeping over the field of corpses searching as the body of Jer'rahd wheezed softly below her.

"_The albatross is flying, making her daydream,_

_the time before she became, one of the worlds unseen,_

_princess in the tower, young ones in the fields,_

_life gave her it all: an island of the universe."_

She was frantic now the voice was getting louder, but she could not find the source, she dropped back down lifting the dieing ponies head trying to get him to help her look .

"_Now her loves a memory, a ghost in the fog,_

_she sets the sail one last time, saying farewell to the world,_

_anchor to the water, seabed far below,_

_Grass still at her hooves, and a smile beneath her brow."_

Tears pool in the little dragons eyes as the song starts coming to an end. She was not able to keep herself from singing along with the chorus, no matter how depressing the song was and how much she hated it.

"_This is the long forgotten, _

_light at the end of the world,_

_horizon crying,_

_the tears she left behind long ago."_

Bleu turns her head feeling a hoof rest lightly on her shoulder. She lifts her head looking up into the spectral form of Platinum her whole body quivering as the unicorn mare smiles softly.

"I take it you missed me Bleu?"

Her arms wrap quickly around the mare weeping loudly as she hugs the Platinum, her tail whipping hard behind her.

"

andbosscouldhave,oh no boss!"

"Relax Bleu, Jer'rahd is fine. This thing is in no way Jer'rahd. This is just part of the test. "

"What …. test... for the elements... so your not here either?"

"Well I sort of am here... the former bearer of laughter hates this test, its far to depressing for him. The order set it up so that who ever was to be considered worthy would have to laugh at all of this. Not something that any one sane could do. He found the spark of me you carry and woke it, however so I could try and comfort you after you found out you failed."

"But this is all terrible though, I miss you Platinum I do... I can't handle all this, I need you still Platinum... don't leave me again...please."

"Shhh. you might think you still need me, but you don't. Your friends however still do need you."

"I am not even useful to them sister, I am to much a wreck... nothings even funny..."

"I've seen what a laugh can do. It can transform almost unbearable tears into something bearable, even hopeful. "

"... no fair throwing my own line back in my face …."

The little dragon smiles softly even at that making Platinum smile a bit more.

"How can I not when they are true words. You seem to have just forgotten them lately. There will be difficult times ahead Bleu, it is how you live through them and help others live through them that should be the real test. You stopped enjoying life and simply started trying to cling to what you still had, like a drowning mare grabbing at a bit of wood on the sea."

"Enough with the aquatic references. You know I hate that song."

"I also know you always sang along with me at the end of it. It is a sad song, but it is also hopeful."

The black coated mare sighs closing her eyes a moment looking down to the dragonling clinging to her.

"I cannot stay any longer, and your friends are calling for you. You might have failed this test, but there will be others. Do not lose hope sister. Do not let others lose hope either. Goodbye Bleu. Go live again like you did when I knew you. Do not let any one give in to despair."

"Goodbye Platinum."

The mare fades from view along with the rest of the world leaving the blue dragonling standing there staring at the spot she had been, a small bit of metal on a chain laying on the floor in her place. The cold stone room feeling slightly less chilling now. She reaches down picking up the necklace, lifting her head tears streaming from her eyes.

"_This is the long forgotten, _

_light at the end of the world,_

_horizon crying,_

_the tears she left behind long ago."_

Rhede jerks awake screaming out as he staggers tripping over his own robe and crashing to the stone floor. The sound of voices echo from above calling out to him, the Guards he came here with. He winces opening his eyes slowly his gaze falling to a pile of his daggers and a small shard of metal laying atop of them.

"Ugh... another failure... I knew Celestia should have chosen some one else."

Velkorn screams out sitting bolt up right, the images of the birds feeding on her friends vividly pictured in her mind. Rhede had screamed at her for helping him in stead of them still claiming they could have been saved and he would have been fine. He … he had hit her, hard, and he had not stopped until she had died, tears pouring from his eyes at the loss of the others even as he took her life. It was not Rhede, she could tell that now, but had her love turned into little more than obsession? She had let her friends die to save him, she should have tried to save them all, not just Rhede. She had tried to save every other pony she came across, but she could not move on past Rhede. She swallows hard shivering a bit. Her whole life since coming to Equestria needed to be rethought at this point. She curled up on the stone floor ignoring the pendent calling for her from her bags.

Starfall winces holding her head. She had woken and sat up suddenly smacking it on a low hanging root. What was up with all that? It seemed real, but she clearly remembered making it to the temple and heading inside leaving the Guards to watch the entrance. But everything else. Was Nightshade right was she only doing this for herself? How did one be honest with themselves? She perks her ears hearing Luna's voice calling for her. She slowly turns her head spotting her necklace with the steel shard hanging from the root she smacked into. This was going to take a bit of thought.

Jer'rahd opens one eye a soft voice calling for him from what seems far away. His gaze shifts over the room, a simple stone room covered in cuts and slashes. The sword he brought with him lies shattered, parts of its blade sunk into the walls. The dragon armor was off of his form, the bone plate laying scattered around the room from when he evidently had started thrashing and fighting in the vision. He slowly rises to his hooves wincing, simply wishing to lay there longer, if not forever. The voice called to him again a small shard of metal lay several paces from him a faint blue light eminateing from it. As he approached Luna's voice called out for him again. He hesitated listening to her voice, a shudder running along his spine as he touches it."

"General Kaisur report? Jer'rahd!"

"I am here princess."

"Thank the goddess... Oh, right that did not sound self serving at all. Report in please General."

"The mission was a failure Princess. I was not judged worthy enough to be a Element Bearer. I am sorry."

"I see. At least it was only a failure, you are still alive, return home please Jer'rahd."

"As you wish Princess."

All of them had failed. The depression around the group at Canterlot was enough to drive away nearly every pony save Princess Luna, she simply seemed happy to have them back and in one piece. Food had been prepared and brought, but none of them bothered to eat any of it, let alone look at it. All of them remained silent lost in their own thoughts. Jer'rahd and Velkorn were not even able to bring themselves to look at the others. Starfall seemed more confused than anything else, and Rhede and Bleu remained silent as well, which under normal situations should have scared every pony.

Eventually Luna wandered off to tell Celestia the bad news. The group barely noticed her departure. Bleu lifted her head gaze shifting over the others in the group and the dark cloud that was over the whole group. Her eyes narrow as she leaps onto the table with a violent scream of frustration and rage, flinging a few lightning bolts around for good measure. The rest of the group dove for covered fully expecting she had gone mad.

"What the buck Bleu?"

"Jer control your dragon!"

"Gahh!"

"Enough with this rage, Bleu try and act your age!"

"SHUT UP!"

They all blink curiously at the little dragon as she pants hard. Her coloration slowly starting to change hues, moving away from blue to green and pink,then changing further her scales alternating coloration's as she lifts her head looking to each of them , her eyes reflecting the kaleidoscope effects her scales were going through.

"I was reminded, by some one very close to me about this. About what I had forgotten in grief. I don't know what any of you saw, or experienced, but I know it must have been similar to mine for all of us to be in the same depression. We have been shown our weaknesses, we have been shown what we have to do to be better. We failed this stupid mission, but so what! We are still alive and if we are not happy with who we are, we have time to change that, moping about what we should be, or what we should have been, means nothing! Even if we are not worthy of the Elements, we can still manage to be worthy of each other. And if you idiots think I am gonna let you be all mopey over this, over some stupid test designed by ponies who didn't even want any one to pass it , you have another thing coming!"

They all stare at the dragonling for a moment before Jer'rahd smirks.

"Dragon's got layers."

"What the hell does that mean Jer?"

"Damn right I do!"

"Just run with it Rhede."

The dragon grabs a hunk of bread from the table, taking a massive bite out of it and nearly choking. Jer'rahds eyes widen at the sight and he starts chuckling, while Bleu flails, his chuckling turning into laughter as Velkorn runs over to help the poor dragonling and gets showered with bread crumbs. The laughing slowly spreads to Rhede, then Starfall, and eventually Velkorn and Bleu after she can breath again.

Luna perks an ear glancing back down the hall. She had not expected that outburst from the little dragon, but it seemed to have had the desired effect. She wished she could head back and join them in the laughter , but this had to come first. Entering Celestia's study, she notes her sister resting where she had been before. The Sun princess sat on a pillow, staring out into the garden from her window.

"Did you tell them?"

"No Tia, not yet, they are already depressed by their failure. To lump something else on them at this point would make matters worse. Although they might be able to handle it before long."

"They will need to know sometime. Better from you then some pony on the street. It is sad that they were not deemed worthy, but we had taken that possibility into account. Do you still want them as your Personal Guards?"

"I will tell them when I return, and yes Tia, I still do."

"There is no need to be gentile with this Luna. None of them would like that approach now any way. Just tell them the truth, Dullahan Keep and The Great Wall have been destroyed, Dragons have invaded Equestria. This is War."

* * *

><p><p>

Twilight pulls back, her eyes wide. She shivers at the scenes she witnessed, sitting down hard on her rump. A loud snore breaks her sudden bout of inner turmoil. She turns looking back at Rainbow Dash spread out on the couch, a good dozen scrolls littered with chicken scratch writing, and pictures of maneuvers were scattered over the place. Another snore echos from the other side of the room, she knew that one however. It seemed Spike had returned. Twilight floats the book off her friends face placing it on the table before drifting a blanket out of her room and draping it over the sleeping pegasus. She tidies up the room a bit before deciding to head to bed herself after jotting down what she had learned.

This was not the way she envisioned the Elements being kept. Every failing of the five was laid bare to them. And now the Second Dragon War was starting. The events of the past were finally coming to a head,the reign of Nightmare Moon supposedly happened at the end of the second Dragon war. She was not thrilled that she was witness to the depths of their failings. She was half joking with her comment to Apple Jack about their personality problems, but this.

But how would any of her friends have dealt with that test. Would Rainbow Dash have killed everyone else to save her? Would Fluttershy even managed to advance any where in that desert. Would there have been some pony to help Pinkie Pie? If they failed, how did they use the Elements to seal away Nightmare Moon? Did Celestia remember something wrong again?

Bah, if she was not so tired she would try and see more, Rainbow had the right idea falling asleep. She hoped none of her friends would ever have to go through tests like that, there had not seemed any way to win in those tests, and the ghosts bound to the spells? Where they still there waiting? How had the Elements gotten into Nightmare Moons castle? So many questions she still wanted answers for. It was maddening. She settles herself into bed planning to send the update to the Princesses in the morning. She needed Spike awake any way.


	17. Standing Stones

Stories in Stone

Luna's Royal Guard.

By TDR

Standing Stones

"Thanks for coming, it was nice to see you two again."

"Tis no trouble Miss Sparkle. I am quite excited to find that this new song you have found is one of the few songs by Platinum that has been written down. I cannot wait to hear how modern incarnations of it sound against the original."

"Yeah, and I for one am glad you managed to turn off the images this time grape. I don't need any more dark stuff. That last one had me mixing Death Colt for Cutie with Deathclop. Took me a month tah get over that nonsense and even longer to get my usual club goers back."

"I did warn you about your track Selection Vinyl, but as usual you did not listen to me."

"Right, right, you won that argument Tavi, do you have to tell every pony about it?"

"Is that not your usual method?"

"Any way grape flavored we're out, same deal as last time with this song?"

"Um, yes same school too unless you think there's another that might benefit more."

"Got it covered, we'll send yah a copy Same as before. Keep finding these and we might have an album before long. Later grape flavored."

"Have a good night Miss Sparkle, You as well Miss Fluttershy."

Twilight glances back to her friend on the couch as the two musical ponies leave. They had both been ecstatic and had come almost immediately as soon as they heard she had found another song, and a partial duet at that. This time she had prepared a little better, managing to take just the song out instead of both the song and the images. She was half tempted to add the Gala song as well, but if that was sung every year it likely would not be worth the effort. She had asked Princess Celestia about it, but her teacher seemed to do her best to dodge the question. While Vinyl had worked she had been talking with Fluttershy about the last few things she had witnessed.

"Oh my, so they all failed? But I thought Celestia called them the Bearers of the Elements when you talked to her."

"She did Fluttershy, maybe she did not remember it correctly. She has yet to send me a letter back after I sent my last report. Then again, she did name them the Bearers, and the dragons attacked before they came back. So maybe they kept the title as some sort of propaganda, I won't know until I look again."

"Well I am here tonight so I can catch up on the reading while you study. Oh you did hear about the greenhouse right?"

"No, whats going on with that? Did the girls finally get their Cutie marks?"

"No unfortunately, they got bored and wandered off, Big Mac has continued the project however, and it looks like there might actually be a small harvest from it."

"Fresh veggies in the middle of winter that will be a nice change."

"Umm well they didn't plant any veggies."

"Really what did they plant?"

"Well Sweetiebelle heard about something about a rock garden and planted some pebbles."

"Ugh..."

"Scootaloo was convinced by Pinkie Pie that the frosted cereal O's were doughnut seeds."

"Please tell me Apple Bloom did not do anything like that."

"Oh no, shes lived on a farm her whole life so she actually planted something that would grow. "

"So what's the harvest going to be?"

"Apples."

"I should have guessed. The one thing we always have a surplus of every year."

"Well at least they are tasty, Big Mac said when they are done he would bring a cart over for me. Angel and the others are getting a bit sick of the feed I have already."

"Honestly I have to question your choice of pets with that bunny sometimes. Alright I am all set up, was there anything else you needed Fluttershy?"

"No, I am alright, Thank you for the warning about how bad this latest chapter will be however, I am ready to steel myself..."

"Umm OK, here we go."

The starry expanse opened before her, that same bit of unease from before creeped back into her mind. She likely would never even have noticed it if this place had not felt so calming other wise. She looks back into the darker part of the sky seeing only four of the stars she spotted before. They were all there save the bright golden star. However a new star had joined them a fairly large star that half hid the others. It flickered between green and purple never seeming to settle on either color even going black at times. It was a unusual sight. None of them had moved or done anything, maybe the gold star had turned into the larger one. This whole place was confusing. All she had figured out so far was this was not part of Celestia's spell. This was something else, for some reason she kept forgetting to add it into her notes to the Princesses. Of course with all that she saw this little bit of oddity tended to get passed over. She takes a glance back smiling softly at the yellow and pink softly flickering star that was Fluttershy before turning to focus on the windows. She floats over looking across the small windows before slipping into one.

* * *

><p><p>

"So this is the situation. The manure has hit the fan."

"Eloquent as always General Mustang."

Jer'rahd looked up at the older stallion, shaking his head a bit. He had remained silent during the report and had kept quiet during the small argument that happened after. He had listened to the whole thing but his mind still dwelled on his failure and the images that acompanyed them.

The small briefing was only attended by the Princesses, Himself, General Mustang, and General Meteor Shower. Jer'rahd had gotten used to the less formal situations and briefings he and his friends had been getting so the sudden return to the proper military method took him a few moments to get used to again.

The Dragons had sent their forces forward destroying The Great Wall and Dullahan keep. They were currently setting up a beach head using the remains of the wall for materials. Initial reports had the dragons using Trolls, Orcs, half dragons and several other beasts from the DarkLands they had some how managed to control. That alone explained why they wanted the wall down. If they had control of the Darklands fully it was the perfect place to attack from. Most of Equestria's fortifications and bases faced in different directions. The wall was the only massive defensive measure between the heartland of Equestria and the attackers. That was gone now and The Guard was scrambling to recover from it.

"Refugees from the mines and farms are already pouring into Canterlot. There are hundreds left outside the gates, we do not have room or the food to accommodate this many at once."

"Ask the nobles for donations Sister. They can do without a feast for every meal."

"Some already have opened their homes to the refugees Luna. I am hoping this becomes common place, but we cannot force them to do anything. "

"This is war Princess, in times like this civilians will do what ever the buck we tell them to."

"Or what General Mustang, we will not protect them when the time comes?"

"Damn both of you calm down already. We're not here to talk about the refugees were here to figure out what to do about the invasion force camped just inside Equestria's borders. Kaisur, Pelt's still got contacts with the ambassadors whats the report from them."

Jer'rahd's head snaps up at General Shower's mention of his name. He blinks confused a moment with every pony starring at him before remembering the question.

"Ahem, sorry. Same as we have been hearing Sir. The primary council of dragons says they have nothing to do with this invasion. They claim they are trying to find out whats going on, but everything leads back to the Flame Party. They also claim they have no control or contact with that faction any more. Another unfortunate situation has arisen as a result of this. The griffons and Diamond dogs have closed their borders and are refusing Equestria aid in any way. They claim they have a non interference pact with the dragons. They will not help either side, though the reports are that griffon mercenaries have already been purchased by the dragons pre-invasion. The Zebra lands are also refusing to aid us claiming they are still recovering from war themselves, however they have offered to allow refugees into their lands for the duration. There is some good news however. The Fire Party has recognized the Queen's Cross as a neutral agent in this battle. So long as they remain neutral in what they do and help every one equally. The inclusion of trolls and beasts however in the Dragons forces does not fill me with confidence that this agreement will be fully kept."

"Well that is at least one thing in our favor. I did not expect a entire army of Zebras and ponies flocking to the Banner of the Queen of the Zebra lands just to help others."

"It is not just Zebra's and ponies, nearly every race has a representation in the Queens Cross. With the exception of the Trolls and Orcs."

"Remind me to thank Queen Velkorn for setting that up General Kaisur. It is a great hope to see so many working together to help others."

"Yes Princess Celestia."

"What else do we know, General Shower?"

"Nothing Princess Luna, but I think we can change that. I need a certain pony from your direct command Princess."

"Who? Say the name and they are yours."

"Are you sure about this sir? I look like a black peacock."

"What don't trust me? Your the fastest flier that any pony knows of, your the only one who would fit this mission. Besides we spent all these bits making this thing, better put it to use, hmm?"

The thing in question was a black suit of armor that looked like it was painted on Starfall, more than put on her. Her legs were adorned with loops of metal that looked and felt like they were made out of some light wood. Studded into each were countless gemstones. Her chest and neck were covered with a thicker version of what the bracelets were made out of though this had more weight than she was really comfortable with. Her hair and tail were both covered and a mask was fitted over her mouth and was some how magically supplying her with air. She had a pair of goggles on her head that glowed a soft green and had nearly blinded her when she put them on while in the lit room. She was shown the control that allowed her to zoom the goggles in and out allowing her to view things far away, it took a little practice as the control for it was done with her left ear.

The weight the weirdness she could handle, but she had been red faced and uncomfortable during the entire fitting as the two unicorn stallion technicians were making her very uncomfortable as they added lengths to her feathers. The pair were covering them in some sort of black membrane that made her wings look easily three times the size they were supposed to be. Nearly everything had some gem stone set somewhere in it that's sole purpose was collecting images of things far below her.

"I am not comfortable with all this touching, Sir."

" What two buff males playing with your wings? Odd that, just bear with it Starfall, after all you are going to fly higher and further than any pegasus ever has before. Won't that be fun?"

"If you say so sir."

The mission was simple. Princess Luna was not going to raise the moon tonight, Starfall was going to take off and fly as high as she could in the darkness. She was to fly over the encampment at the wall and stay there for a while letting the gems capture everything that was going on below her, then she was to come back. Some bright pony had codenamed this mission Black Bird, Starfall still felt Drunken Peacock would suit it better, because this was crazy. The heights they wanted her to fly about where ice would start to form on a flier, a point where there was not even any air to breath. She understood the need for aerial recon, but what was any pony going to be able to see from that high up. Plus as fast as she was supposed to move the ground should be a blur, but an order was an order. General Shower, even outranked Jer'rahd, and Princess Luna had given the go ahead any way. She was not sure what was going on, but she hoped the others were not dealing with anything this silly, or embarrassing.

"Watch the hooves there!"

"Sorry Sir."

He had been given one task. Just one. He had no troops to order, he had no targets to hit, Princess Celestia had tasked him with just the one order that no one else was allowed to over rule, including Princess Luna. He was to protect Princess Luna no matter what. Celestia knew her sister would not be sitting on the sidelines in this conflict, she never did in any conflict. What bothered her is the dragons would only have come this far if they thought to have an edge. Something they could use against the alicorn sisters to ensure a victory. Celestia was sure of this and so Jer'rahd was given his mission. The others could be called away like Starfall had been, he was to go no where unless it was with her.

He knew what he needed and he was here for it now. He had practiced with a mock up, never feeling as if he should be allowed to even touch the gift. He felt even less worthy of it after his failure. His mission was clear however, he needed to be ready to protect Princess Luna from anything. That meant other gods as well, the dragons still counted two among their number who ranked among the divine. While it was unlikely that either of them would be in this battle after the death of the Bone Hound's God Alpha, he was to take no chances.

He lifted the helm with his magic slipping the bone plate over his head feeling the rest of the armor leap up and form around him. It had been altered by the Princess and it fit perfectly now, she planned to eventually make it so that it would not simply fall apart when the helm was removed, but that was something for a less hectic time. He turns looking at the mahogany case, the brass plaque on its surface reflecting the light highlighting the name etched into the metal. He lifted the lid with a hoof flicking the silk covering from the contents, his magic grips the blade lifting it from its case.

"Well then. If I am not worthy of you yet, let us see if I can eventually prove myself fit to wield you."

He slides the blade into the scabbard at his side snapping it closed. The new scabbard was much larger and covered both blades as it ran the length of his left side. It was designed that he could still draw the weapon with his mouth or his magic. As the weapon slid securely into place he paused closing his eyes at the weight and the feeling from it. This was something he had not known he missed, a familiar presence from the weapon. He smiled taking solace in the small comfort offered to him here by the blade, before trotting to the door. His duty awaited.

"Your kidding me right? Please tell me you're joking, or at the very least trying to poke fun, and that you are not in fact, that bad at this?"

Bleu had taken on the coloration of a bright red dragon with blue spines today. For once the color worked for her, as it hid the multitude of red marks on her forehead where she had been face palming all morning at these unicorns.

"Why the buck did you send me here Celestia?"

The six unicorns around her were supposedly the strongest magic users in Equestria short of the Princesses. All of them where graduates of Celestia's school for gifted unicorns. All of them had dragon companions. All of them had been brought together by Princess Celestia to act as a think tank for ideas for the war. All of them also had no idea what they were doing. Bleu looked up at the apple pie covered unicorn. The golden brown crust dripping down the stallions face as he sighed shredded remains of a paper thin shield spell flicking in the air before him. One of the other unicorn and dragon pairs was hoping around triumphantly that their assault class baked good broke through the shield so easily.

"The assault pie did not do it so stop cheering. That thing was to weak to stop a baked good, how the buck is it supposed to deflect a dragons claw or even an arrow? This is what you ponies come up with? Starchy baked goods and a rain hat?"

"You need to calm down already, we are not used to making things for combat, we need some more time. "

She winced at the voice. The purple serpent dragon had been a thorn in her side since she had gotten here. Seamore argued with her every chance he got and they had fought on at least two occasions. Bleu had promptly beat the snot out of the smaller dragon, but unlike how Jer'rahd and Rhede met this only seemed to piss him off further. Aside from Jer'rahd himself, Bleu had never seen any one fly into a rage so quickly. He was loyal too, any one said anything about his partner Lily that he thought was degrading he went off. All in all if he was not so bucking annoying he would be the draconic version of Jer'rahd, if he had a voice that sounded like his balls hadn't dropped yet any way.

"Calm down? More time? In case you have been unable to get your head out of your flank for longer than five minutes, ponies are already dieing. Time is something we do not very much of. The shield stone is a good idea Dusty, you and Fangy there keep at it and make it work the way it needs to. Saphron, Goldy, I don't care if your hungry do something other than food based weapons. Come on ponies you created a iron horse that was impressive , now put those skills to something that will keep ponies alive longer."

Bleu glares at Seamore who shrugs and slithers back over to Lily who shakes her head a little. It might not have been so bad if the dragon was not being so boastful of the work the two had done. Lily was a impressive spell caster, during the first fight she and Seamore had gotten into she had freaked out and thrown an attack spell at Bleu. Thankfully she was rushed and the spell barely did anything other than force Bleu back a step. She had no plans of injuring the annoying little worm, but Lily had not known that at the time. Now they argued enough it was just tuned out. Unfortunately that one spell for attacking was all Lily knew but she had close to twenty other spells she could cast with a good bit of skill. A impressive feat for any unicorn, Lily was considered to be Celestia's favored student.

They worked well together too, out of the entire group they were the only ones to make something worth while. Healing gems, the quality of the gem varied the level of the healing that the pony that crushed it gained. Rather impressive, the idea of putting that sort of power into small vials of liquid was considered as well, but due to the state of the liquid the spell would be a bit harder. Using items that were solid , set for enchanting , and fairly easy to break made more sense.

The group had been here working in this place for several months. Bleu was only recently appointed as a overseer. Usually the Princess herself came in to check up on what they had done , though with the war effort Celestias's time was used on other things. It was also clear that Bleu was here for another reason. The influx of refugees had put all of them under lock and key. With the amount of ponies who had recently been attacked by dragons and driven from their homes the sight of some wandering the streets may have brought about riots. Bleu was here as a guardian as well as a overseer for the projects.

"I don't like you volunteering me for this boy."

"I am not volunteering you for anything mom, I am simply asking if you would do it if I did bring the idea up to the Princess."

"You coming to tell me this is the same thing as volunteering me Rhederic. You know well enough we can't turn down a opportunity to help some ponies. Particularly on this scale. Once this starts it is not as if we can stop it either. But you knew that before you brought it up didn't yah?"

"Yes."

"Fine, The Pelt's will get on it. The whole of Equestria is in disharmony right now, and I'll be damned if we didn't try to steer it back on course. ALRIGHT PONIES, YOU CAN STOP LISTENING IN !"

Maw Pelt glares behind her at the cluster of forms gathered at the door, peeking in to the study. The rest of the family has the grace to look a bit ashamed they were caught , but they really were not trying to hide very well. Maw shakes her head before turning to look up at Rhede again.

"We are gonna need a lot of wood to make those shelters Likely have to tear down some of the farm house. Find any of the refugees who knows how to chop wood or build stuff and we'll have a nice little town set up for them to stay at in no time. You tell the Princess we got this covered."

"I will mom."

"Good. Now for the rest of you. You heard him now git moving we got work to do GO!

She watches as the family tears off away from the door thundering about the farm house shouting orders to each other.

"Rhederic."

"Yeah mom?"

"You better keep me in the loop next time something happens like it did. Specially if it nearly kills a family member. We've changed the family name once when your great great grandpa brought shame on it. I don't want to hear about you being the cause of us needing to do it again. Your doing good now, so keep doing that."

"I plan to."

"And hurry up and settle down with that Zebra already. I ain't getting any younger waiting for grand foals."

"Errr."

"How long has she been gone?"

"Three days now Princess. The Black Bird Project was designed for extended flight, but not this much."

Jer'rahd and Princess Luna had joined General Shower in the communication tower of the Canterlot research and development building just outside the Guard base in Canterlot. The building was made up of a great many intersecting buildings and built some what haphazardly, giving them a long and winding path just to get to the communications room inside.

"Any idea what might have happened to her, sir?"

"Not in the slightest Kaisur. We were in contact with her til she went com silent before she flew over the invasion force. That was two days ago."

"Is it possible Starfall might have crashed or been shot down?"

"Anything is possible Princess, this is all new magic tech."

"Was this equipment not tested first?"

"It was tested, just not as extensively as we would have liked."

A green coated Earth pony runs over quickly muttering something in General Meteor Shower's ear. The mare quickly perks up and smiles darting into the other room. Princess Luna and Jer'rahd glance to each other following after the earth pony that had relayed the message.

"Air commander report."

"I am going to need some of Bleu's coffee to do that coherently sir, hehehehe. Forget everything I said before. I love this thing hehehhe."

"Is she giggling?"

"There might be something wrong with the magic that deals with the air."

"Uh oh, bit of a problem here, hehe. My legs are kinda cramped and frozen … can some pony lay out a bunch of pillows somewhere?"

"I will catch her just tell her to come by the tower."

"Yes Princess. Air Commander you are to head towards the tower and lower your speed as much as you can... Air Commander?"

The whole group leans a bit closer to the gem transmitter box waiting for a response. The sudden loud snore they gained in return nearly knocked them all back.

"She fell asleep? Get the med teams out there now!"

"General Kaisur make a door we do not have time to run back out side from here. "

"Yes Princess."

"No Wait!"

The wood and plaster wall explodes outward as Jer'rahd barrels through a section of wall that did not seem to have anything important looking on it. His armor kept him from feeling much of the impact with the wall as burst through, the sudden three story fall on the other side however, he felt quite a bit of when he hit the ground. Jer'rahd picks him self up working to regain the breath that was knocked out of him, he glances up as Luna leaps out of the hole into the night sky searching. Luna had left the moon down for the last three days, hoping Starfall would return. The pitch black night had another benefit of forcing the Dragons to realize who they might be dealing with. A final warning as it were, Celestia briefly pondered the idea of leaving the sun down as well , but that would hurt the ponies more than the dragons.

Luna's attention focused on a certain spot and she watched it her head tilting a little. She flaps her wings rising up higher, her head moving in a small circle before her horn glows softly a dark blue barely visible in the night.

"General Storm, please ready the medical unit, I have her."

"Yes Princess. GET ME THE TECHS NOW TOO GO GO GO! GET THE SUIT OFF HER!"

General Meteor Shower ducked back into the hole in the wall shouting orders. Jer'rahd could only watch Luna floating above him. He briefly wished he had wings though quickly dismissed that having enough trouble not smashing through things while ground bound.

Starfall slowly became visible as Luna brought her down the glow of her magic all that was seen, this pitch black armor doing a good job of hiding Starfall from sight. He turns his gaze back to the building as a bunch of ponies tear out of it, pulling a medical wagon, followed by a host of techs ready to get the gear off Starfall and collect the image crystals. The glowing form of his friend drifted down being held lightly over the ground by Luna until the medical team took her. The pegasus hung limply, her wings outstretched as if stuck that way, the black suit was covered with frost and chunks of ice. These were quickly pulled from her hooves and tail and broken off of the suit. The techs did not bother trying to save more of the suit than the gems, cutting it off of her and putting her on the medical cart which quickly sped away. Princess Luna slowly floats down as the technicians gather up the gems running off to have them checked out while leaving a few behind to clean up the mess..

"You should go check on her later Jer'rahd."

"Only if you plan on coming along as well Princess, I have my orders, besides, I likely would just be in the way now. When there's time later we should both look in on her."

"You have become considerably more serious since you returned. It seems Bleu may have taken all of your humor."

Jer'rahd blinks looking up at the hovering Princess curiously, not sure if she made a joke intentionally or not. He offers her a smile regardless.

"Like Bleu said, we all saw our weakness. That is not something anyone likes to have displayed before them."

"So tell me, what was yours?"

"Was that a order or a question Princess?"

Luna frowns slightly at that. She drops down to land next to the armored pony regarding him coolly.

"I was attempting to help find out what was bothering you. Is that not something friends are supposed to do for one another?"

Jer'rahd winces a little at her tone, hanging his head and letting out a deep sigh.

"I am sorry Luna, but it is still something I would rather not discuss. It was not a pleasant experience, and it was made worse by the fact we failed. I thank you for the offer to listen however."

"You should not dwell on that long. You were the first to even attempt to retrieve them in over three thousand years. We had hope you would gather them, but we also planned for if you did not to retrieve them. Your failure has done us no harm in the long run. The dragons had already attacked before any one even knew of the result. Possessing the Elements would not have changed anything."

"Be that as it may Luna, tit does not sit well with me."

"You have gotten too used to winning every fight perhaps?"

"I have yet to win a fight without loss."

"Perhaps we can speak of this later, we should check on the data gathered and on Starfall."

"Alright."

Luna prepares to fly back up to the hole Jer'rahd made, though she stops as a ramp of green shield panels forms, running from the ground back up to the hole. Jer'rahd starts up the ramp his hooves thudding loudly.

"You are getting better control of your spells I see."

"When all your only good at two things, you make sure you are really good at them."

Bleu tilts her head looking at the device. A cream colored unicorn pony, with a small plump green dragon resting on his back watch expectantly as Bleu wanders around the thing looking at it.

"And this flies?"

"Yes it does, not particularly well mind you, but if towed by a pegasus, or flown by a unicorn using wind spells it can carry a great deal more weight than just a pegasus and thus can be used to resupply remote locations with ease."

"The only problem with it is its fragile, we could try adding some armor, but that would reduce the transport weight. Granted this did give us an idea for chariots with a spell imbedded that could be pulled by pegasus the way an earth pony pulls a cart."

"Still not bad, something that allows earth ponies and unicorns to fly. What do you two call it?"

"Well since its using heated air and its based off a child's toy for all purposes."

"We think Hot air bubble or balloon might be good."

"Not bad Bone, Cream Drop, this is a good start, work on that chariot idea though too."

"Right."

"Of course."

This was a little better, a few days in and they were getting the hang of it. Celestia might have had the right idea using her students as a think tank. Even if the ideas themselves might not work too well initially there were engineers a plenty who could make them work.

The shield stones were altered and now even good enough to stop ranged weaponry and some breath weapons. Dusty and Fangy had gone to Princess Celestia, not as Bleu had first thought to complain, but to learn the shield spell she used. They then came back and implemented the alicorn's spell into the stone. These ponies and dragonlings actually seemed to want to help, even Lily and Seamore,though he was just still a jerk about it.

It had only taken a week to get the really dumb ideas out of their system, there were still a few useless things however. Altering a dragonlings breath weapon to send mail, or small items, for one. Simple trick, but there were not enough dragonlings for it to be feaseable. Another item showed promise, A sword that shot bolts of arcane energy. The problem with this was that to fire the energy required some strange maneuvers for a sword as well as it only worked if the wielder had not been damaged.

"Alright Lily, Seamore, what do you have this time."

"FIRE!"

"Seamore, No!"

"What?"

A strange beam of purple and blue light erupts from the device on the table arching across the room striking Bleu. The serpent dragon grins wide as Lily cuts the machine off looking over at Bleu curiously and a bit panicked. The group unicorns and dragons make their way slowly over towards the very little dragon peering down at her. Seamore slithers over laughing at her as Lily tries to apologize. Bleu crosses her arms looking up at the towering forms around her.

"Shrink ray, cute."

Seamore pokes her a bit grinning.

"Not such a big deal now are you?"

Bleu growls lightly suddenly shifting into her pony sized form and glares down at Seamore.

"Yeah I still kinda am."

She shrinks back down to her normal size checking herself out a moment to make sure every things back to normal.

"Not a bad thing, but it doesn't seem to work well on those of us who can change our size. On top of that, your device seems to be on fire."

Seamore and Lily both yelp running around to put out the fire as Bleu shakes her head. Aside from the drawbacks she was actually starting to enjoy this.

"I still do not understand why you want us to go Princess."

Rhede glances up from the maps he was looking over to Princess Celestia and a few of her advisers and Guards.

"Wouldn't you rather speak with them. Peaceful negotiations are some what your thing."

"Normally yes, but it would not be wise to have both leaders running around the country side in a time like this. I also know that if I left Luna here she would not stay in the castle."

"Really, nothing to do with the fact all of us have been wrecks since coming back?"

"I do find it odd that my sister has been less depressed while you all have become more so. I do hope it is not some sort of odd trade off."

"No, nothing like that. We just have had a bad time of it. We'll be fine before too long I am sure. "

"Yes well then on to other business. Mrs. Pelt has agreed then?"

"She has Princess. The Pelts have already started clearing the land. That will take time and any additional aid will help. Ponyville is only so big and with this winter being as cold as it is already the refugees will need something much better than some tents."

"Perhaps if we kindly suggest to some of the nobles that aiding in the building of the Ponyville refugee camp will move them out of Canterlot faster, we might see some rather rapid results."

Rhede looks up at the blue and gold colored adviser and nods lightly to the Princess.

"Sounds like a good idea to me, Maw has pulled back quite a few of the trade caravans already to bring the supplies in to use for the town. Likely that's going to hurt the family for a bit. "

"Money is not the issue here Rhede. We can make the offer to pay her for what losses she might receive, but do you honestly think she would take it?"

"You are right Princess, I seriously doubt she would. "

"SHE DID WHAT?"

"According to this data General Shower, Sir, the Air Commander not only flew over the army at The Great Wall, but she also flew over all of the DarkLands and the Dragon lands as well."

"So you are telling me we have pictures of everything?"

"Yes sir, every military base, every outpost, every camp. The images are excellent as well. We have information on things that no pony has ever seen before. We are currently still gathering everything and transferring it to a viewer for non unicorns."

"Heh, Starfall's trying to outdo herself further."

"She still should not have put herself under that much of a strain to do all this General Kaisur."

"You try telling her that when she wakes up Princess. She never listens to me."

"Alright then lets see what sort of information we can get out of all of this. Major put the images you have ready on the wall."

[" I still wish you would have asked me first before you decided to do this Baelit. I did not expect you to make all this when I appointed you as a Surgeon General."]

The zebra smirks as Velkorn tries to scold him. He practically ignored all the negative aspects of the conversation they were having. The pair of them were currently in the medical supply tent going over the inventory making sure everything was ready. Forces were building on the Equestrian side and the Dragons had held their position to build fortifications out of the remains of The Great Wall. The Queen's Cross had set up in one of the abandon mining towns just outside of the massive open fields of farmland where the brunt of the fighting was likely to take place. A giant green cross on a field of white adorned every member of the organization and was painted on every single cart,tent,and supply crate they had. Ponies, dragons, zebras, griffons, diamond dogs, and a few others ran around outside to finish setting up the tents and ready everything for the instant the fighting started. Baelit had left his post in the zebra lands to oversee the whole operation.

["You told me once, my Queen, that we should be ready to help any creature at any time, regardless of how we might feel about them, or what their intent might be. You have also told me that putting yourself in danger to help others should never result in you putting yourself in more danger than necessary. The dragons and the ponies both recognize this banner we wear, and will not attack anyone wearing it. To prevent confusion only the zebras will be going out into the field to recover the fallen. We are the only ones who can without being confused for the enemy. We have two sections to deal with both dragon forces and pony forces so they do not even have to come into contact with each other here while recovering. What they do when they leave however, we will have no control over. We will strongly suggest they return home however and give up the conflict."]

["Do not call me that, What you do is a noble decision, but what of the trolls and orcs they are barely sentient enough to follow such things. There is far too much that can go wrong with this plan."]

[" The orcs have agreed, their leaders are not as stupid as they would like others to believe, and the trolls we will leave in the field. If they are only wounded they will recover. Their healing abilities are remarkable, if they are not outright killed or burned they can recover from nearly anything."]

[" I still wish you had not come."]

["You worry to, much Auntie, perhaps you should not be around the ponies you do if all it brings you is worries."]

[" Who I associate with is not your concern. I am not comfortable with you calling me that either. My brothers child or not."]

"That is not a good thing."

"How the buck did the dragons even manage that? I mean, I know they tamed the trolls, but they can be lead by fear of a stronger creature. This though?"

"Look at this image. There is not just one. They have two."

"At least the second one is smaller."

"Yes, it cannot house a whole town on its shell, just a guard outpost. "

"What worries me is the smaller one is the size of the Tank that ate me."

"You were eaten by a Tank Sir?"

"Where do you think I got this awesome armor Major. Keep in mind they tend to be squishier on the inside. Though that route will swear you off oranges."

"I will decidedly pass that information along, Sir. Maybe not the oranges part however as that makes little sense... umm sir."

"Cut your way out of one and it will."

"Major what are these five things here. They look like towers of some sort."

"I am not sure Princess, but they appear to be quite tall, they may be left over chunks of the wall."

"No, the wall fell further south on this image. These are back further in the Dark Lands."

"Those are Discord's Castle Princess."

Jer'rahd, Luna, Major Pine. And General Shower all turn back to look at a clearly tired Starfall. She smirks slightly at the attention as a pair of medical ponies wheel her in on a smaller cart.

"Shouldn't you be in bed Air Commander?"

"With all due respect Sir, you need to know what I saw more than I need another nap. A couple hours and some lunch will be good for now. Besides I sort of am still in bed."

"Whats her damage?"

One of the medical ponies salutes General Storm.

"Dehydration, traces of frostbite onset, light headiness due to the air spell starting to fail, over all weakness due to lack of food and sleep, wing strain from extended flight, and a rather large stubborn streak sir. She threatened to get up and trot here herself if we did not bring her."

"The last one is normal for her."

"Nice to see you too Jer'rahd."

"While I am glad you are at least moderately well Starfall, what did you mean these are Discord's Castle."

"I am not sure if any of the gems got a better shot of it, but I flew a bit closer to see for myself what they were. They all look just like Discord's castle, and they all move. Two of them were gone when I flew back from the Dragon lands."

"We have those images as well Princess."

"Put them up Major."

The image on the wall changed as the gem was adjusted. This image was a good bit closer and showed one of the towers from a different angle than directly above. The floating statues and strangely placed architecture was easier to identify from this picture.

"That definitely looks like the castle we went to Princess."

"It does. I see no reason for the dragons to have built something intentionally with his visage so predominate in it. They may have found a way to take control of its abilities. Everything might have been left the same for the simple reason that it could alter how the castle runs if they change it. But I was unaware there were five of them."

"Illusion maybe?"

"Not much point in that, I doubt the dragons would have figured we would be able to see all of this. Heck I was the one flying and I didn't expect to see all that I did. There were troops moving into and out of all five of those castles. They are really there. Major switch to the big shot I want to point a few things out. "

The image moves to the bigger view of the area. Starfall gestures the medical ponies to push her closer. The pegasus lifts a hoof pointing to a small grouping on the far corner of the map by the edge of where the wall used to meet the mountain.

"We all should remember this group Princess. Seems the dragons got those little teddy bear things to side with them. Not surprising given how they were worshiping Bleu. Not a massive problem, but the bears have large numbers and tend to make traps and hunt using guerrilla tactics. This section over here on the other side is the orc encampment, there seem to be more of them then anything else. There are pens full of trolls and other monsters here, I was too far away to tell what most of them were but the trolls howling was easy to hear even that far up. This group over here looks like a series of armored wagons pulled by monsters, they seem to be made of the same strange metals we saw in that ship graveyard. You noticed the two Tanks already. There is a small fortress on the back of the larger one and a smithy on the back of the smaller one. The half dragons are every where likely being used as go between for the various forces. There were also easily a dozen full grown dragons flying about at random times. There's no telling how many might be in the castles."

"Going by that, and the amount of tents and the size of the supply train, if that's what those carts are for, we are looking at a army of several thousand strong. This is larger than the force that attacked us in the last war. We were on our way to losing that one before their leader made an error in judgment that turned the tide."

"We have an advantage of having been in several battles lately Princess. We have a great many more forces available to us this time then we did a hundred years ago as well as new technologies. They are also attacking us during our winter. We have no crops for them to burn this time as everything is stored and easily moveable to a more secure location. "

"You may be right General Storm. Something does seem off with this however. Why would they attack now?"

"Princess if I might suggest something."

"Go ahead General Kaisur, any insight will be useful."

"Who is to say they are going to attack now? From what these images show they are simply building a beach head that they can easily defend. They do not seem to be preparing for anything more than a holding action."

"Interesting in their place what would you do then?"

"Wait till the spring when our food stores would be at their lowest. That would also have the benefit of the weather being more to their liking and a number of our troops would be needed to start the crops for this year. Plus with your sister drained from clearing the winter from the land we would be at our weakest."

"Astute observation there Kaisur, pity we can't speed up the crop growing some how to be better prepared."

"Hmm? What was that General Shower?"

"Oh sorry Princess, it was little more than wistful thinking. If we could speed up the seasons some how to make spring come early, preferably without your sister doing it all, sort of a early end to winter."

"It might not be that wistful General. I have an idea."

"No, just no,... OK, yes it is absolutely hilarious, but no."

"What! Lily learns a new spell and you have to react like that? This is sheer brilliance."

"It is not that good Seamore. It was just something I thought might be neat and it worked."

"It is silly and does not have much use for what we need. But it is silly so I like it. Plus you look absolutely hilarious Seamore."

"Bah you are only jealous because Lily has given me this magnificent Mooustache and you get nothing."

Bleu falls over laughing at the purple dragonling who now sported a ridiculous orange mustache to match the unkempt hair on his head. The Purple serpent like dragon frowns twirling his new facial hair with a claw.

"Bah, you have no taste."

They were well stocked and well prepared,Velkorn could not dispute that. Baelit had gone to meet a faction leader of the dragons to discuss the plans the Queen's Cross had set up. She had been Celestia's representative for the Guard. Many of the members of the organization were not happy with her that she had chosen a side, but they respected her decision to stay with her friends. The small Guard group with her trotted along the road heading back towards Canterlot. She wished she could stay, but she knew there were going to be ponies that could not be reached by this group that would need her help. She simply hoped that she could believe that was her true reason, over the one her mind and heart kept giving her.

"Honestly, I did not think you all could do it."

"HAH, never underestimate a Pelt, Princess. "

"Yes well, Mrs. Pelt your son has quite proven that ."

"Oh, which one?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, I had forgotten you had adopted General Kaisur as well. I would say both of them at this point. They do continue to surprise. For example, I would never have guessed Rhede could keep quiet longer than a few moments without saying something he thought witty or trying to hit on some mare."

"Yeah he gets that from his fathers side."

Rhede and Princess Celestia as well of a sizable collection of Guards and other ponies stand in the center of town looking over the collection of structures that had been built in little under a month. Many of the refugees had already taken up residence after completing the work on the houses, the small camp had turned into a fair sized town.

"So tell me again what this is Mrs. Pelt."

"Ahh, bit of earth pony tradition here. We cut down so many trees to make this place we are planting a mess more to make up for what we took from the land. This one here's the last one to be planted, just a little oak tree. We planned to put it here let it grow into something massive later in life. Not exactly the middle of town, but when it grows you will still be able to see it from all over. We held up when we heard you were coming Princess. Thought you might want the honor of replanting the last tree."

"Thank you, I would be delighted to."

Celestia walks over taking the plant from Maw Pelt with her hoof, nestling the oak sapling into the earth with out her magic, pushing the dirt into the hole around the base. The gathered ponies seem rather surprised she did not use a spell to plant it, but a loud cheer rises up as the tree is planted. Celestia smiles waiting for the cheer to die down before gesturing for Rhede to come closer with his bags.

"I regret to lay more tasks on you Mrs. Pelt, particularly with you being with foal, but having accomplished this much in so little time I am afraid I have two more things of note that I must request."

"It's alright Princess, I ain't afraid of a little hard work."

"Well the first is, even though this is a refugee camp it will need a mayor until such time as this conflict ends. Which may not be as soon as we would like. I would like to place you in that position for now Mrs. Pelt."

"Pffft, half the ponies here already think I run this place anyway. Nothing new there. What else yah got?"

The Princess nods and Red Pulls out a large bundle of Scrolls offering them to his mother.

"Whats all this?"

"Plans for something my sister thought up. We would like to test it here first and as soon as possible to see if it will work without magic. With this being predominately a earth pony community if it works here it will work any where."

Maw flips through the plans whistling loudly.

"Tall order Princess, but it seems doable. Likely need more pegasus though. Whats this thing called any way?"

"Winter Wrap Up."

"Alright level with me Princess, why did you put me in charge of these ponies?"

"Hmm, what do you mean Bleu?"

" I get the body guard bit, but you put me in charge of them, that I don't get. I have nothing akin to even a fraction of the magic your students have. I've got no idea even what they are talking about some times. Why did you put me as overseer of that little think tank of yours?"

"You have a way about you Bleu. You can rile up any pony and by the same token sooth any pony. While my students are quite capable ponies in their own right, most of them lack the actual drive to put their talents to the use it is needed for. Which at the moment is the war effort. What were they working on when you first arrived? "

"A mustache spell... they completed that by the way."

"And what have they made since you have been there as their director?"

"Healing Gems, a portable shield and a device for hurling magic spells at high velocities they call a cannon. I get it, I get it ,…. and here I thought it was to keep me out of every ponies mane so they wouldn't have to explain a dragon on our side every ten paces."

"That as well."

"That is everyone I suppose. Luna, General Kaisur, Air Commander Silvertail, Ambassador Pelt, Queen Velkorn, and Director Scale."

"HAH, I finally got a title!"

"I do not think we need the titles in this meeting sister."

"I barely use my last name, I almost didn't recognize you were talking to me Princess."

"General? More like Body guard lately, not that I mind of course, but still."

"Not to pick a nit, but I was officially Queen only for a bit."

"I was unaware I still retained that title Princess."

"Um, yes, moving on. I have another mission for you all."

"Is this the time to send us out some where sister. There is a conflict going to happen."

"By your own report Luna it is not likely the dragons will attack before winter ends. Right now they are simply consolidating forces. As Starfall's images have shown us there is a massive build up in the dragon homeland as well. Whether they are going to support or defend against the forces in the Fire Party we do not know. The dragons have the orcs, trolls and their own half breeds as well as several companies of griffon mercenaries. We have ourselves. Equestria is in need of allies, and as such I am sending you all out to find them. "

"Would you not be a better choice for negotiations sister?"

"Would you stay in the palace while I was gone, or go running off to deal with the military matters your Generals can handle? Besides with Rhede, Velkorn, and yourself the parts of negotiator are filled. Bleu, Jer'rahd, and Starfall should be enough to protect you on a diplomatic mission. Though if you like a small force may accompany you."

"I feel you planed for this sister."

"Perhaps, Rhede inform them of where you shall be headed."

"What? I was here, but you picked all these spots Princess."

"Rhederic."

"Akk, Alright."

"That was a very good impersonation of Maw, Princess."

"Thank you Jer'rahd, now then."

"We have four groups to try and contact. The plan is to contact them in a certain order for the ease of it,time is always of the essence. The first will be both the easiest and the hardest. The Buffalo Tribes of the west. Equestria has only ever been on moderate terms with the plains dwellers. However their shamanistic abilities and simple brute strength would be a great boon to us."

"Wait West? Ohmygosh the train! that thing was just completed we can ride the train hahahahhahaha."

"The what now Bleu?"

"Do not worry Starfall, you will find out soon enough. Continue Rhede."

"From there we need to head south towards the Great sea. The Princess Bride will be waiting for us there to take us to Neighlantis to meet Princess Aqua. Well hopefully. Relationships with the seaponies have become a bit strained as of late. We have not had any real contact with them in some time in fact. The Princess might not be happy that we only speak with her in a time of duress."

"I never really liked the name of that ship."

"You named it Tia."

"Doesn't mean I liked it."

"OK, depending on how that goes we either come back up here to the port of Wilmingtrot , or drown in the ocean depending on the Princesses mood."

"She is not that bad Rhede."

"There's reasons ponies do not go out to sea very often Princess. Princess Aqua is one of those reasons."

"Do keep in mind Luna will be with you and as far as I know Luna has never managed to make Aqua angry. "

"She is your sister, I hope guilt by association does not count."

"Move on Rhede."

"We will be hitting the Everfree after that and hopefully finding the lands of the Elks. That ones a hit or miss as they are rather reclusive."

"Well lets see, we can be stampeded, drown , or lost in the woods, whats the last group gonna do to us Rhede? Eat us?"

"Possibly. We will be crossing the northern mountains after that, no where near the griffon lands, but we will need to head into Old Equestria."

"Old Equestria? Boss isn't that the place ponies first came from where they fled the winter?"

"I think so, I never was much one for history, or the theater. Maw Pelt always thought Hearths Warming should be spent with family rather than watching some play about the past."

"Does any pony even still live there ?"

"To a degree. There are ponies there that supposedly still owe the alicorns a great deal. Like dragons they tend to lead long lives. There may be some historical information or word passed down that may allow us to request their aid. At the very least, you five are the most suited for this mission."

"Who are we seeking out there Rhede?"

Rhede sighs, waving a hoof at Celestia who seems to nearly be bouncing with the urge to say it. The rest of the group nervously turns to the giddy Celestia waiting expectantly.

"The Weindigo."

A bolt of lightning cracks behind her, for some reason and the thunder clap and her sudden evil laugh sends most of them diving for cover. Rhede face hooves and Luna calmly takes another sip of tea.

"Do you have that out of your system now Sister?"

"Oh that was rather fun. I have been waiting a while to try that laugh."

A soft voice singing, greets Twilight as she pulls back out of the image, her ears perk up as she smiles. Looking back and moving over to take a seat next to Spike, who was watching Fluttershy with rapt attention, as she sat on the couch singing quietly. It was always a bit of a surprise to her that with as well as Fluttershy sang, she never wanted to do it for a living. She could have done very well for herself with a voice like this. Twilight settled in simply listening, as Fluttershy finished the song.

"...then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too, so I stayed in the darkness with you..."


	18. Sea Salt

Stories in Stone

Luna's Royal Guard

By TDR

Sea Salt.

"I am warning you Spike, if you eat all that jam before I get any, I am making you go wait in line for the next jar."

"But its soo good."

"Put it away ….. I've been standing in line all day for that, and I'm not going to let you gobble it all up before I can have some on my toast in the morning."

"Why not have it on toast now?"

"Because toast is for breakfast, not dinner. And we just ate less than an hour ago too."

Twilight blinks as the little dragon scoops another spoonful out of the jar to eat.

"Spike no, give me that, you've eaten half the jar while I've been standing here telling you not to eat any of it."

"Oops."

Twilight floats the jar of zap apple jam away from the dragonling, putting it on the top shelf in the closet and magically sealing the door. She wanted to do a bit of relaxing studying tonight, but she couldn't do that if she worried about the jar of jam being left with the dragonling.

The others were busy, so it was just her and Spike tonight. He settled down after the jam was taken away, but she still noted his glances to the door. Sighing she cast the spell and slipped into the space between her and the blade. She paused a moment gaze shifting over the stars rather surprised to see more than a few of them in a nearly straight line. Well she had assumed they represented ponies. This was just a bit more proof. She shakes her head slipping into one of the windows.

"This sucks. I wanted to ride the train."

"Perhaps on the return trip Bleu, we could not have foreseen the failure of the engine."

"Really? According to Celestia's students that thing is supposed to run on time, if the engine breaks they should, I dunno, hitch a couple of ponies to the front and pull it."

"That sounds too silly for any pony to even consider it a viable option Bleu. Any way the ship should be arriving shortly. Once it resupplies, we will be off to Nieghlantis. The think tank designed this craft a few years ago as well Bleu. So that will be something at least."

"I suppose."

The group of them had arrived the day before at the port town of Wilmingtrot. The Princess Bride was due into port the following day so the group went to secure lodgings. Once more Princess Luna managed to completely confound Jer'rahd by being able to walk around unrecognized with little more than her wings covered and a pair of glasses.

The town itself was small, Little more than a collection of docks, warehouses and taverns. Luna had refused the offer to come out drinking and when she refused, Jer'rahd did as well, much to the surprise of every one. The others still went out however, though most of the night was spent Keeping Rhede out of the towns house of ill repute.

The ship arrived in the morning, the massive craft taking up a larger dock than any other ship at the port. The ship was the pinnacle of modern knowledge, created by Celestia's team as a magic powered steam ship. The craft had only been on the water perhaps three year, but in that time it had gained quite a reputation for its cutting edge technology, strange collection of crew, and exotic build.

The ship was powered by a massive sun stone at its core that poured out heat that in turn boiled water that spun the turbines that powered the ship. Three giant pipes rose from the engine room acting as chimneys for the great amount of heat and excess steam the ship produced. The whole thing was designed as some sort of luxury liner. It rarely saw use as a pleasure craft however, it tended to be used more for transporting supplies and other goods up and down the coast. The Princess Bride was the only craft currently allowed to dock at the port in Neighlantis.

Luna had made certain that the group had packed some sort of finery for the meeting with Princess Aqua. And much to Jer'rahd's annoyance, he was told he would not be allowed to wear his armor to the meeting either. The others were not quite thrilled either. Bleu was not a fan of wearing anything and Velkorn did not really wish to wear anything other than the dress that had been destroyed at the Gala.

She eventually relented wearing a simple dress in the green and white of the Queen's Cross flag. She refrained from wearing the actual symbol for the group not wishing to confuse the issue of her loyalties.

The group approached the ship, Luna had forgone her disguise and immediately was recognized by every pony around then, even the ones who had seen her yesterday with the glasses. Jer'rahd grumbled to himself, this coupled with the skeletal armor he wore kept most away from the small group as they traveled down the dock to the ship.

Stopping at the gangplank the group is greeted the ships captain, who was wheeled down the ramp in a large bucket of water by the first mate. With the exception of Luna, they could not help but stare at the strange creature in the tub before them.

The mare was pastel blue in coloration, her mane a much deeper green mixed with purple. She had no ears but a pair of fins on the side of her head. Half way down her body her fur turned into scales of the same color as her coat ,continuing into the bucket to end in a large fish like tail. Her front legs were normal save her hooves were a bit elongated and flattened, likely to aid in swimming. Though just visible on her scaled tail was a cutie mark of a ships wheel. She had no adornment save a white cap on her head that marked her as Captain. The first mate was a dark brown earth pony that was more muscled than Jer'rahd. His mane and tail where cut short both a sun bleached blond, his cutie mark was a black anchor and chain

The sea pony and first mate both saluted the group paying more attention to the Princess than the others.

"Captain Sea Foam, First Mate Rip Tide, it is a pleasure to see you both again."

"Thank you Princess, it is always a welcome event for you or your sister to grace my ship with your presence."

"Decidedly. However it is not quite clear to us where you are wishing us to take you Princess."

"To business first as always Tide. We seek transport to Neighlantis."

Both of the ship ponies look to one another a bit worried.

"Something wrong with that Captain?"

"Not really sure Princess. The trading from there has become rather light as of lately. Our usual contacts have turned rather surly and dropped a whole mess of new restrictions on travel and trade in the area. There's also been a great many storms popping up as of late ones that are clearly not natural, the ports lost more than a few ships to the sudden things. We delivered a few letters from the Harbor Master asking about the weather, but we have yet to receive anything in return to bring back. There might be some trouble going on down there.

"You have not thought to check yourself Captain?"

"Pfft, and what? Likely get caught up in something I don't want to? Not a chance, plus that would mean I have to leave Tide here in charge of my ship, he'd run it aground for sure."

"That happened once, in a storm."

"Yeah, yeah, talk to the fin Tide. We'll take yah there Princess, but watch yourself I think Aqua's in a bad mood."

"Likely her latest plaything ran off or something. She does seem to prefer surface dwellers over her own kind."

"You got a problem with that preference Tide?"

"If I did you would likely never let me back in your quarters again Captain."

As the two started bickering back and forth leading the group back up the ramp it became quite clear the two were a couple, even to Jer'rahd. The pair were likely one of the greatest successes of the ship. The craft was not only built to be the newest and the best , but also to bridge a gap between two different races. Water filled tunnels and pools ran throughout the ship taking up nearly the same amount of surface area as the solid decks did. Half the crew was made up of Sea ponies and the other a mixture of the three races of surface ponies. The initial experiment was to see if two completely different races could coexist happily together. After a year the whole crew had formed tight enough bonds that they considered each other family. So much so That the First mate and the Captain had actively chosen to wed on the ship with the only non member of the crew being the priest that presided over it.

This at first caused a great many ponies from both sides of the beach to take offense as if something like this wedding would mark the end of the world. Unfortunately this ruined the reputation of the craft as a cruise liner, but after another year most had forgotten about the couple to go on to complain about other things.

The group was show their rooms, luxury suites near each other at the front of the ship. After securing his gear, Jer'rahd set up a post at the door to Luna's cabin, checking out most of the angles of the area and anything that might be some sort of hazard. Bleu tagged along for a while though quickly grew bored with his sudden dedication to duty and seriousness and wandered off. Luna was not really thrilled that he was going to be spending the whole trip like this and sent Rhede to find out what the heck was going on with his friend.

"So your going to stay here and in armor the entire trip?"

" That is the plan Rhede."

"Might be taking Celestia's order a little far, I think Luna can take care of herself. She's done a great deal better than you have at that lately."

"Gee thanks Rhede, way to inspire confidence."

"Just trying to figure out why your going to be a wet blanket the whole trip... It has something to do with the test doesn't it?"

"Something like that."

"I should have guessed. Work through it your own way Jer. But don't let some old long dead fools impossible quest run your life."

"I could say something similar to you Rhede. Your letting something hold you back as well."

"Noticed that huh?"

"You still have not talked to Velkorn yet have you?"

"Enjoy your duty Jer."

"Right."

The Captain, First Mate, and the Captains bucket gave the group the grand tour of the ship. The outside ship deck was the only place on the ship without any open pools or lanes of water for the sea ponies. This was mostly due to the chance of waves or rain in a bad storm adding more weight to the open channels and possibly sinking the already half water filled ship. The rest of the decks were fairly standard for any ship save the water for the sea pony crew. With the exception of the main deck and the various pony quarters, every area was accessible by both races. The tour concluded with engineering, the heat here was immense. A giant pillar of glass and metal sat in the middle of the chamber pulsing a orangeish glow regularly. Steam sprouted out of a pipe here and there, and a somewhat over weight pony in a red shirt was shouting orders at the others in the room sending them scurrying or swimming to complete the commands.

"Princess this is our Chief Engineer, Mr. Scot."

"Pleasure tah meet yah lass, but I kennna stop tah talk if yah want dis thing moving again. We popped a gasket on tha last trip and everything's all sortsa screwed up, gonna take us days at this rate."

"Will there be a problem leaving on time then, Captain?"

"Not at all Princess, Mr. Scott has a tendency to exaggerate the exact length of time something will take. He is a brilliant engineer, but he has a flare for the dramatic that takes some getting used to. Likely we will be ready to leave in a few hours provided some one calls him a miracle worker at some point."

"Bah, yer not supposed to just tell everyone that yah know Captain."

While the ship was designing a pleasure craft, the only use it ever had as such was on the first trip to Nieghlantis with Princess Celestia aboard, and considering that was the her last trip there, it was also the last time it was used for such. Various shipping and cargo hauling jobs kept the craft running along with the occasional support from Equestria. Even with these issues in the ships short life it had done exactly what the Princess and her students had wanted, it was a floating triumph of multispecies coexistence, and as such still received funds from Equestria, regardless of the nobles complaints.

The trip to Neighlantis would take four days, by the second day Jer'rahd was rethinking his orders as the others had been doing everything they could to make him regret trying to be so stoic in duty. Bleu picked on him, Luna grew more and more annoyed, Rhede flat out avoided him, and Starfall took every opportunity to try and sneak past him or make him look bad, just to prove the point of how silly he was.

Velkorn was the only one who had not bothered, or tried to talk him out of standing guard. That might have been little more than her trying to learn everything she could from the ships doctor about sea ponies in just four days. Rhede was clearly annoyed by the time Velkorn spent with the ships doctor, and relived by it.

The second day was the worst however, the Captain had set up a party and with the exception of a few crew members needed to run the ship, everyone was at it. He had been standing beside the table watching the drinking and half coherent singing for several hours now. The Captain , First mate and Princess Luna all sat at the main table in the room with Jer'rahd standing close by watching as several ponies produced musical instruments and started to tune up to play. Everyone went silent as the Captain slapped a hoof over her face smirking recognizing the tune and glaring at Tide with a smirk as the crew started to sing.

"We pulled up the anchor,

_waving goodbye to the town that had cradled me._

_Two , weeks now at sea, starting to get to me,_

_I think I'm crazy."_

The sea ponies danced around the pool having remarkably good voices for creatures that could breath both air and water. The land bound crew went right along with a rather decent accompaniment. Jer'rahd smiles slightly as Bleu joins in. her voice clearly cutting through the rest as she seemed to take lead at keeping the pace and tone even.

"_Oooooo,ooooh, _

_there in the water_

_ooooooo,oooooh,_

_I'm not scared but I oughta be."_

Uh oh, Rhede was trying to join in now as well. Thankfully the voices of the ponies who could sing were drowning out his half drunken warbling.

"_All the legends of old, the stories they told_

_the schemes of the dreamers,meant nothing to me._

_Now my disbelief lay smashed at my hooves,_

_cause I saw the mare in the sea."_

It was getting harder to remain stoic in this situation. The mass of ponies drinking,singing, and simply enjoying themselves made it hard to want to remain on duty. He exhaled deeply shifting a little uncomfortably in his armor, a movement that did not go unnoticed by Luna, or evidently Bleu. The little dragon went immediately tot he chief engineer as he came in from duty along with the last of the other ponies who had not joined in.

"_Back at the harbor, _

_still I am swimming with her in my mind._

_In my Davy Jones locker,_

_I'll keep my secret where no one can find."_

The earth pony laughed at something the little dragon said ,then looks thoughtfully over at Jer'rahd, as if considering what the dragonling was saying..

"_Oooooo,ooooh, _

_They'd never believe me._

_ooooooo,oooooh, _

_I see her so clearly."_

His ears perk hearing some one else join in the singing. He tilts his head glancing back from the conversation as Luna starts singing along, easily picking up the slack Bleu left. The Captain joins in as well. Their voices complimenting each others rather well.

"_All the legends of old, the stories they told_

_the schemes of the dreamers, meant nothing to me._

_Now my disbelief lay smashed at my hooves,_

_cause I saw the mare in the sea."_

Jer'rahd sighs thinking perhaps he was being rather silly. While there was plenty here that could be dangerous, Rhede was right in that the Princess did a much better job of taking care of herself than he did of his own flank. The whole ship was full of ponies Loyal to their Captain and First Mate, both of whom were loyal to Equestria and the sisters. On top of that even with as much as she had been drinking and her singing along most of the ponies here had a hard time looking at her or talking to her. Even the Captain seemed not to be able to shake the fear of the Goddess of Night for long. Luna clearly had to have noticed it. Did it on longer bother her like it had before? Or had she gotten used to being feared?

"_Each day that goes by, and each wave we ride_

_seems to remind me it all was a dream_

_I guess my memory, _

_got the best of me,_

_this time."_

Chief engineer Scot narrows his eyes as Bleu points him at Jer'rahd laughing. The earth pony nods and flicks his head moving his mane from in front of his eyes before marching through the singers towards Jer'rahd. The look on his face worried Jer'rahd a bit, but since Scot's focus seemed to be on him instead of the Princess, he did not bother moving to intercept, plus whatever it was amused Bleu.

"_All the legends of old, the stories they told_

_the schemes of the dreamers, meant nothing to me._

_Now my disbelief lay smashed at my hooves,_

_cause I saw the mare in the sea."_

The earth pony pauses looking over the armored form of Jer'rahd as if suddenly having second thoughts before gritting his teeth and continuing forward to glare at him from the other side of the table.

"All the legends of old, the stories they told

_the schemes of the dreamers,meant nothing to me._

_Now my disbelief lay smashed at my hooves,_

_cause I saw the mare in the sea."_

The Earth pony suddenly rears up and slams a hoof down on the table sending a few mugs flying. He glares at Jer'rahd from under the dark bangs of his mane, at the sound the whole room goes quiet looking over at the two.

"Yer Jer'rahd then?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"Aye lad there is a problem. Yer little pet of a dragon over there is claiming yah ken drink any pony there ever was under tha table. I call that a falsehood, I do. So I propose a little challenge. I know nothings crossed yer lips all night, and I just got off duty meself so's I ken say tha same. I'm throwing down the gauntlet on this . Ain't no pony ever out drinks Scot."

"You are kidding, right?"

"Not in the slightest colt."

"I do have a job to do you know."

"Bah, this what I expected from a Guard, hiding behind duty and that crap. Just admit yah know yah'd lose."

"Don't feel too bad at the refusal, Mister Scot, there's not been any pony yet who's even come close to matching what you drink."

"Don't mean I like some pony refusing a challenge Captain."

"General Kaisur, I do believe you should accept this challenge."

"Princess Luna .. your sister told me..."

"My sister is not here, and you are supposed to take orders from me, not her. "

Luna takes a sip of her drink, setting the glass back down on the table, before smiling.

"Though if you are that concerned with my safety General."

The Princess' horn glows and Jer'rahd feels the helm slip from his head causing the armor to fall from his form. The sudden whistles and cat calls from the crew of ponies at the impromptu strip show forces a slight blush to his face as he turns trying to figure out what Luna was doing.

Luna pulls the helm over her own head, the armor leaping up covering her. The helm itself does not cover her horn or eyes as it does Jer'rahd though her lower jaw remains covered. The scaled bone runs down the back of her head and neck hiding her ears but leaving her mane to flow freely. The rest of the suit seems to flatten out and become sleeker, hugging her body like the suit Starfall wore though some how still leaving her cutie mark and her legs above the first join bare. Her hooves seemed covered with a bit more armor appearing to be the only parts that were spiked and sharpened. Her tail was also free of the suits confines but her wings were framed in the skeletal armor giving the impression of wings bade of bone with dark shadows of feathers beneath , though each feather seems to end in a blade.

Jer'rahd blinks at moment, whipping his head clearing out a few dirty thoughts that had crept in. He did have to admit it looked much better on her then it did on him, much sexier. Though judging by the rather creeped out reactions of those around him, much scarier as well.

"There. Now there's not a thing that shall be able to harm me, and you can uphold the honor of the Guard. Kick his flank Jer'rahd!"

Jer'rahd blinks a moment looking to the Princess, then over at the laughing Bleu, before smiling wide, his gaze turning to the Chief Engineer who doesn't bat an eye at his stare.

"As you wish."

"Princess are you sure this was a good idea?"

Starfall leans over Luna's shoulder as the entire room cheers the fifth mug of seaweed grog the two ponies down, neither seeming to even be showing the slightest bit of slowing down.

"It should be fine Starfall, I am not anything more than lightly buzzed and I have heard Jer'rahd can still fight rather well when drunk. Not that I expect any trouble mind you. Besides, there is no telling when we might be able to relax like this again. Between this mission and the war we will not have much time for frivolity. Even if that does become a problem, you have not been drinking much and Velkorn has been with that doctor, what was his name, Bones, or something? She is still sober and has been studying sea pony anatomy in case she needs to treat one in the future. Letting the General loosen up a little will be fine."

"I did not mean that Princess."

"Oh then what did you mean?"

"Letting Jer'rahd get into a drinking contest. If the crew is right Scot there might have as high a tolerance as he does."

"Oh well, hind sight is twenty twenty I suppose."

The pair look over as the Captain brings in another round of the ship brewed seaweed grog. The two ponies staring at each other across the table keep their eyes locked looking for any sign of weakness in the other.

["I am impressed that you would seek to learn this much Miss Velkorn. Not only that, but be willing to help me prepare for the inevitable morning after this party is going to have. I do thank you."]

["It is not any trouble Dr. Tofu. I am not one for drinking much as of late. I am greatly rather glad you speak Zebra so well. My own comprehension of pony has not gone as well as I would have liked in recent years. The one who was to help my skill has been … rather distant as of late."]

["Please Miss Velkorn, call me Bones, the rest of the ship does already."]

["Only if you will drop the Miss, Doctor."]

["Less formal, I think I might be able to handle that."]

[" I gather these parties tend to become rather rough with all that you are preparing. Other than might you return to your explanation, Bones?"]

Velkorn shifted another jar on the table before her, mixing up another anti nausea potion for the Doctor while he rolled a few more bandages. Judging by how specific he was with what was needed he was quite used to the parties thrown on the ship.

The doctor was a white pegasus pony with a greyish blue mane and tail, a pair of black square wire frame glasses perched precariously on his muzzle. His cutie mark at first glance seemed to be a sewing kit, until one noticed the roll of cloth was gauze, and the needle had specks of blood on it. It was odd that he had such an elaborate cutie mark, but he seemed adept at what he did and was more than willing to help Velkorn with the basics of sea pony anatomy in case she needed to heal one. Though he also seemed quite interested in her as well, not just her skills. They had talked shop at first sharing various herbal cures and remedies from their different regions before the topic of sea ponies had come up and the doctor had launched into a lengthy explanation. That had been cut off when the First Mate Tide had shown up and informed the doctor of the party starting. The large black board behind the doctor still had various scribbles and a drawing of a sea pony that looked like the ones on the ship.

["Ah yes, my apologies I tend to get distracted at times. As I was saying, there are three types of sea ponies. The ones on this ship are commonly referred to as hippocampus. They do alright on land or water and generally live in the more shallow waters such as rivers and streams. Aside from the obvious aquatic elements they are not all that different in structure from a common earth pony. They do have a set of gills behind the fins on the side of their heads however, that allow them to breath water or air."]

He moves over to the board, drawing another figure with the chalk held between his wing feathers. He clearly was enjoying sharing this information with her, or likely he was just excited to be talking to a female that understood what he was even saying. It likely had been a while since he had intelligent conversation about what interested him.

[" The second and most common type of sea pony are these, often called sea horses, they have no legs to speak of but their fins and long tail are every bit as dexterous as a earth ponies tail or a Pegasus's wings. They can breath air and water as well, but tend to prefer damp wet areas, as dry air is some what painful for them. Most of these ponies tend to live in the seas and oceans. Supposedly some of them have horns and unicorn like magic, though I have never seen one myself."]

He rolls a few more bandages while he talks moving back to the board erasing the pic and starting to work on another one. Velkorn smirks a bit at his rather badly hidden looks to her flank and legs, if only Rhede was this attentive to her. She briefly pondered trying to make the stallion jealous, but gave that up easily. Rhede would not fall for it and only the Doctor would be hurt. She might not be attracted to the pegasus but that did not mean she wanted to play with his emotions either.

[" Honestly with the last type I cannot be sure of what they really look like. This is a picture of the only one I have ever seen. These type are often called Octoponies. They do not breath air as far as I know and have no set form aside from some sort of limbs resembling an octopus. As you can see from this image, the one I have seen looked much like a normal sea pony save her body split into eight tentacle like limbs instead of the one tail the other sea ponies types have. Now from my studies I have found this type lives only in deep water, and if you see one on the surface, it will likely be already dead or too far gone for you to be able to help it. I have heard rumors they tend to have very powerful magics, though very different ones from the spells unicorns wield. Their eyes are often either very large or not there at all, likely some sort of evolution from their home in the dark depths. There seems to be no set mold for how they are born or grow either, a set of twins can look completely different. I truly wish I knew a way to study them, even their culture is a mystery to all, save Princess Aqua. All I have found out about them has been second hand save the one I encountered when I was younger. On that subject when you do meet the Princess please tell me what she looks like when you come back. Being a the goddess of the sea ponies she will have the traits of all her subjects just as a alicorn does with surface ponies. I am very interested if anything about her might show some clue about the third type of sea pony."]

[Be careful Bones. You almost sound obsessed."]

["That bad hmm? Well I shall endeavor to calm myself, it is just such an interesting subject."]

"How long have they been at this now Captain?"

"Easily two hours Princess, I am running out of Seaweed Grog. The ship had enough of that stuff to keep two or three times the size of my crew drunk for weeks, excluding Scot."

"Do they even look tipsy to you?"

"They both trotted off fine for that bathroom break, came back as if nothing was wrong either."

"This is insane."

"Well lad, seems this barrels done ready for the next?"

"Are you sure your up for it? An old stallion like you. Seems like your starting to sway there."

"Not even close colt."

"Then bring the next one, your gonna see the underside of this table well before I do Scot."

"HAH! Not a chance."

"This may have been a bad idea Princess."

"I agree, this armor is not very comfortable to stay in long. I have no idea how Jer'rahd puts up with it."

Three hours later the two were still staring at each other from across the table. Neither seemed in the slightest bit drunk and they had just poured the last bottle of booze on the into their mugs. They had drained ten barrels of grog, six flasks of ale, a few dozen bottles of wine and the Captains private stash of whiskey.

Most of the crew had gone to bed or, passed out. Even the instigator of the conflict, Bleu, had curled up atop one of the tables and was snoring softly. Only six ponies were left in the room now. Jer'rahd and Scot sat at the table draining the last of the whiskey. Princess Luna and Captain Foam sat watching, some what annoyed that they had encouraged this. And finally both Doctor "Bones" Tofu and Velkorn stood by waiting for one of them to drop dead.

The pair finally slammed down the last mug grinning at each other over the table waiting for some reaction and becoming a little upset there was not one from the other pony.

"That was the last bottle Scot."

"Ah that it was, cept for a bit of my personal stash aye have in the engine room. Mah brewery is down there as well, be good to fire that up so we ken finish this proper."

"Sounds good. Lead on."

The earth pony and Jer'rahd both rose from the table, both steady as rocks to the amazement of the few remaining. The earth pony took one step and went down like a sack of potatoes. Jer'rahd walks around the table grinning as he looks down at the unconscious Chief Engineer.

"HA HA victory..."

Jer'rahd then promptly blacks out falling over in a heap as well, a few paces from the other pony. Both medics sigh trotting over to their respective drunkard and start checking for a pulse.

"Well that was rather anti climatic."

"Indeed Captain. Perhaps we should rest ourselves for a few hours then sound the ships horn to wake these two?"

"Of course Princess. I rather like the way you think."

"So this is the still huh? It really doesn't look like much. "

"Oh, aye lad, it may not look like much, but it makes the best seaweed grog this side of the world."

The Princess and the Captain's prank had back fired horribly. Not only had it woken the two drunks, but it had roused every other sleeping pony on the ship as well. And unlike all the other ponies who had been drinking that night, which was to say, all of them, Jer'rahd and Scot woke without so much as twinge of a hangover. Velkorn and Bones both were pulling their manes out trying to figure out how the two of them managed to drink so much and not die. Each knew about the abilities of their own lush, but to find out there were two of them? Inconceivable!

The rest of the day was spent with a pair of chipper ponies talking booze, and a great deal of groaning from everyone else. Bleu on the other hand managed to sleep through everything.

The final day of the trip had Jer'rahd back in armor and on duty, though at the very least he had stopped taking the task as serious as he did. Bleu had opted to sit with, more like on, him a while just to talk and alleviate the boredom as the Princess got the last few things prepared to disembark.

"... That still counts as a victory Boss. Your streak has easily been broken. You won with no loss of anything."

"Unless you count Velkorn swearing I am destroying my liver."

"Bah, not like she cut you open to have a look,so hows she know, a wins a win."

"You can stop trying to cheer me up so hard Bleu. I am already in a better mood."

"Really then why do you seem so uncomfortable?"

"Nothing just the armor I suppose."

"Hmm what about it Boss?"

"Well before it always had that sickening scent of oranges to it, considerably faded , but still there."

"Before?"

"Yes. Now it smells like seaweed grog and I think like Princess Luna."

"You can tell that?"

"Of course, I know my booze."

"Not that idiot. How the heck do you even know what she smells like?"

"Dunno, I just cannot smell the oranges any more, and that's replaced by a, rather pleasant scent."

"So should Starfall and I start trying to hook you two up again?"

"You were serious about that ?"

"Not at the time, I do wonder now though boss."

"Still not going to happen, demented, homicidal ponies and Goddesses do not mix for a happily ever after."

"It almost did in the past."

"And look how well that turned out Bleu, Equestria got a new sea and thousands died."

"So not even considering it? You have got to have some interest."

"I do, like every other male who has seen the Princesses. She has the looks grace and form to make any straight stallion in the world take notice, probably a few gay ones as well.

"So you are interested hmmm?"

"Stop right there Bleu, I have no plans to act on some physical crush I've developed and you will do nothing of the sort either. Likely its just some rebound crap from Scarlet or something. I've had enough problems with mares as of late, besides shes a friend."

"That might be your problem boss. If you won't consider it because shes a friend, have all the mares you've seen been strangers and enemies?"

"That's not what I mean Bleu... though, yes they kinda have been now that you bring it up. Anyway if I say something and she gets offended, or doesn't feel the same, or gets upset about it, then all the time that we spent getting her to open up with us might just be pissed away. Especially for something as dumb as this."

"Maybe. You won't know till you try."

" No, I'm not going to say a damn thing. I have no intention of trying to find out. It would be even worse if she did feel the same way. Shes going to still be the same when both of us are dead and gone. After what happened with her first love I would not want to put her through that again."

"Then shes going to have problems if we remain friends with her as well. "

"Yeah I know. Hopefully by that point we can manage to get her to want to open up with more ponies than just us."

"Great, we pass on a work in progress to the next generation."

"Not how I would have put it Bleu."

"I know, but my way sounded better."

================================================= "This is it?"

Starfall glides down landing again on the dock, looking about curiously at the small island. There were white sand beaches, a little rocky hill in the middle of the island with a cave in it, a large dock for the only ship allowed here, a single small shack at the docks end that was half in the water, and nothing else. A single sea pony sat in the half submerged shack watching the small group feigning a mild disinterest. The yellow sea pony was the type that had fins instead of hooves and he kept ducking under the water to keep himself wet.

"Whatsa matter never sen a docking island before? The cities below yah this is just the boring part up in the air. Crap duty is what this is. Least you all showing up is something interesting."

The sea pony spoke a bit arrogantly to any trying to talk to him, save the Princess. He also was clearly staring at the flanks of all the mares in the group when he thought no pony was watching.

"How long did they say it would take for the bubble to reach here?"

"Not very long Princess, The city is a few fantoms down under the island and they just sent it up when they received the message. The bubble is also rarely used for guests in recent years so likely they held it up a bit to clean it. I am sorry for the delay Princess."

Luna nods and the sea pony submerges himself again surfacing and shaking out his mane. He leans on the window ledge looking bored again his eyes trailing over the rears of the mares once more. His primary focus seems to be on Velkorn,evidently zebras being rather uncommon out here. He looked the other way or dunked himself anytime any of them looked his way,but with his armors eye shields he could have been staring right at him and he would not have noticed. Besides it was more amusing to watch Rhede, The earth pony had also taken notice of the sea pony stares and was doing his best not to pretend not to care even though he had taken to trying to place himself between Velkorn and the shack a few times.

Yeah, Bleu and Starfall should focus their attention on those two to play match maker. Ever since the tests Velkorn had been a bit more distant, or had at least stopped trying to active chase Rhede. Even though his friend had said he wanted Velkorn to find some one else he seemed a bit thrown off by her lack of attention. Odd how he noticed things like that when he was not in any sort of relation ship himself.

The Princes Bride would remain here until their meeting was done. Which was only scheduled to be a week, Captain Foam offered to wait a little longer if need be, however Princess Luna did not think it would even take that long. Whether this was due to an expected refusal or confidence that she could convince Aqua to help, Luna did not let on.

A low rumble shook the tiny island, a sudden gush of sea water blasted out of the cave mouth flooding over the sand and spilling back into the sea. The group watched the event before turning to look at the sea pony as he yawned.

"Your rides here. Just head in the cave and enjoy your stay in Neighlantis."

The group entered the cave and found a large crystalline sphere sitting in a massive pool of water. A section of it split open dropping slowly to the edge of the pool like a ramp. The group took that as an invitation and trotted into the sphere. Both Jer'rahd and Starfall watched the ramp rise back up nervously, sealing the them inside the bubble. There was a sudden lurch, and the crystal sphere started to sink. Looking down they could see a long line of chain attached to the underside of the bubble, and extending into the darkness below, pulling them down. Everyone's gaze shifted about as they sunk into the water, the light from the surface showed the underside of the Princess Bride and the Island,which was being held in place by chains. An artificial island it seemed, anchored in place over the city.

As they sank the light from the surface started to fade,enveloping the bubble in darkness. There's a loud slap and Rhede yelps loudly. Luna's horn lights up illuminating the bubble showing a some what annoyed Rhede glaring at Bleu.

"Keep your tail to your self little miss gropey."

"What? I was over here."

"Right..."

Before Luna turns off her light spell again Jer'rahd swore he saw a wide grin on Velkorn's face. With the darkness closed around them again a soft glow was visible below them as the bubble was drug along. As it drew closer the shadowed outline of a ridge on the seafloor came into view. The bubble was pulled over the edge of the ridge and into a brilliant display of color and gaudy lights.

Neighlantis.

Glowing lights dotted the trail of the bubble as it moved over the ridge though the scene below them was lit up brighter than Mrs. Pelts home during Hearths Warming. Towering formations of coral and structures seemingly grown out of rock and seaweed lay spread out in the valley between three towering undersea mountains,that were lit up by the cities glow. Windows and streets below swarmed with sea ponies darting around their daily lives with only an occasional glance to the descending bubble. Bright lights shown on signs displaying ads, or praise for Princess Aqua. The chain pulled them slowly through the glowing city, leading them along between the brilliant glow of the buildings. Schools of fish darted around the bubble as it descended roaming the city like flocks of birds on the surface. As they continued on they were drawn over a massive garden of various plant lift that stretched from the city to a massive castle that seemed based on Canterlot castle. They were pulled past the city and out over a massive garden filled with flowers and plants most of which seemed to be the oceans version of surface plants. Statues of various forms of sea ponies were scattered about the garden making Luna worry a little if all the designs from Canterlot were used here. The chain pulled them closer to the gem and coral encrusted castle, drawing them into a large opening at the side of the palace.

"This is amazing Princess I never knew that a place like this existed."

"I am rather impressed myself Starfall. I have never been here before, And Tia never mentioned all of this. However I am not sure what to expect from the reception though."

"If I might ask, Luna, why exactly is Princess Aqua annoyed with your sister?"

"Tia says it was a prank gone wrong Rhede, I do not believe that was the case. If it was dangerous however, she would not have sent us here. It has been several hundred years since then. With luck the true offense has been either forgotten or forgiven."

"Well they sent this thing up to get us, I suppose that's a good sign."

"Think they might be in a conflict with the sea dragons? I haven't seen any around."

"Looking for a date Bleu?"

"Stuff it boss."

"I am not sure Bleu, though I suppose we might find out if it is anything serious."

The chain pulls them fully into the castle to another pool of light. The bubble rises through the surface of the pool into an air pocket. The water drains from it before the door opens again, letting them out into a pearl and coral strewn room. A large set of doors to their left evidently lead to the store rooms judging by the drag marks on the floor and the crates piled by the entrance.

Aside from the corner with the bubble and the store room the rest of the hall seemed an elaborate attempt to mimic surface pony decor that mostly succeeded. The room appeared much like the ship,in that it split itself evenly between swimming paths and walking paths. with the sides of the room being deep pools of water and the only walkable path was up the middle of the room. Two stair wells split off from either side of the path spiraling up gradually to the higher floor and the balcony above. Troughs of water fell down the side of the stairs in cascades like waterfalls. Various servant ponies zipped about in the water to either side ducking under the path at random points, giving the impression that the walk way was floating.

A well dressed male sea pony surfaces, the water sliding off his blue suit leaving it looking dry. He slicks back his pale orange mane with his hooves shifting his golden scaled form forward tot he edge of the platform looking up at the group. He bows deeply, his fish tail thrashing under the water to keep him upright.

"Greetings Princess Luna of Equestria, and companions. My name is Wetsworth I have been assigned to be your guide this afternoon. Princess Aqua would love to meet you immediately, but her duty comes first, and likely you wish to freshen up a bit before the meeting. Rooms have been prepared for you and the Princess invites you to dine with her later this evening. If there is anything else you might need to not hesitate to ask."

The hipocampus sea pony guides them up the stairs swimming along the channel in the side of the stair case. Everything in this part of the castle looked like it had come from the surface or from ships. The designs seemed to also have a more surface theme, clouds, trees, stars, and other assorted images. Wetsworth pushes open a p[air of double doors leading them into the quarters where they would be housed for this visit.

It was a large open area, with a pool of water taking up one side of the room and a rich red carpet covering the simple stone floor on the other. Four doors exited this room, on the side with the floor, with the way they came in crossing the water way and the walkway behind them. A large glass window took up the other two walls of the room, the view looked out over the garden far below the sea castle. Bleu and Starfall moved over looking out the window marveling again at the view.

A huge dark form drifted slowly before the glass blotting out the scene like a curtain dropped over the windows. A silver and blue eye opens in the dark surface, easily seven or eight ponies in height. The silver and blue orb shifts a bit regarding them as Starfall and Bleu dive for cover. A soft groan and a cooing noise echoed in the room as the eyeball watched them, the only distinguishable shape in the field of darkness. With a sudden jerk the darkness was gone and a huge shadow drifted away from the lit city a giant fluke tail all that was visible.

"Please excuse Princess Aqua's pet leviathan. Andre tends to be rather curious at any new comers to the realm. He really is quite harmless."

"He's a giant..."

"A Leviathan to be exact, Miss Bleu was it? They do tend to prefer deeper waters so it is rare they are seen by any one on the surface, and they can grow quite large. Andre is a rather big specimen even by those standards. If there is nothing else I shall leave you to freshen up. Please ring the bell on the table there if you need anything. I shall come to alert you when Princess Aqua is ready for the evening meal."

The sea pony swims out closing the door after him leaving the others to look about the rest of the chamber. Each bedroom had its own shower and all the amenities of a five star tavern. The main room was obviously set for Princess Luna with all its lush finery, though the other rooms were not lacking in comforts. Jer'rahd and Bleu already shared a house, so a room was little trouble for them. Starfall and Velkorn took one, and since every pony knew how Rhede's mind worked they left him the one on the end for himself, just in case he decided to try out the local flavor at any point.

Jer'rahd wandered back to the window still wearing the armor looking out at the city. Something had been bugging him about this place. He gazed out the window watching the occasional sea pony swim past in the distance in front of some light or another. He tilted his head a little ears perking as he listened eyes closing trying to make something out.

"Do any of you hear that?"

"Hear what Jer?"

"Sounds like some kind of singing, its just low enough I can't make out the words, but its loud enough I can just barely hear it. Maybe not singing sort of a rhythmic chant or some what in tune hum."

"I don't hear anything Boss."

"Yeah, now that you mention it Jer, I have been hearing something since I got out of the bubble."

"You two as well? I thought I was the only one who heard that. It's kinda odd."

"Sounds like sort of sing songy chant to me as well Jer'rahd. Do you head anything Velkorn?"

"Even with a cocked ear, I must confess there is nothing that I hear."

"I have not heard anything either, perhaps you three are just hearing something from one of the mines, or the volcanoes. Sound is supposed to travel further under water, though I am not sure why all of us would not hear it."

"Wait there's volcanoes down here?"

" The mountains around the city, the Three of them are volcanoes, though one is dormant."

"But you never know."

"True, but none are close enough to be a bother to the city itself, the dormant one has a mine in it as well, It produces some rather rare gem types."

"It does not sound like any sort of noise like that. It sounds like singing. The words are just on the edge of my hearing though and I cannot make them out. Its rather maddening."

"Well, think on that later General, you need to get out of the armor and into a uniform now. It would not due to have you not looking ready to fight in what is supposed to be a peaceful meal and negotiation."

"Your know Princess, I have been trained as an ambassador by the best. If we make a bad impression I could try to persuade Princess Aqua into a more favorable position."

"What? Missionary?"

"Shut up Bleu."

==================================================== The group did not have that long to wait before Wetsworth returned to escort them to dinner. The dining hall was another extravagant affair. The hall itself was decorated in surface designs including the symbols of Luna and Celestia, along with a few flags from other races. Thankfully there did not seem to be any griffon or dragon symbols on display, and judging the height of these flags on the wall there was a fair indication they had been hanging there a while.

A large trench full of deep dark water ran the length of the room, leaving little more than a small platform of land on one side of the room. A table with pony sized benches, marked the divide between the water and the land evidently to allow the aquatic servers to place food for the surface guests. On the other side of the room sat another table floating on the surface of the water. A large banner with a golden trident on sea foam green silk hung above the table. So far there was no pony seated there, but the sea ponies rushing about in the water were still setting places and swimming around doing what ever it was that still needed doing.

Jer'rahd was not happy. He hated the dress uniform,having the proper medals on it made matters worse for him. To be honest he was not even sure what half of these things he was wearing even were for. Half his award ceremonies he had not bothered to show up for citing either injury or other business. He knew there were a few from the Diamond Dog front, and even more from the Zebra campaign, The majority however were from his actions in Dullahan, and that one he truly did not think he deserved anything at all for. He also hated being in a strange place like this with out his armor, and more importantly his sword. The Princess had been rather adamant about not bringing the weapon however, it was made to kill gods, and Aqua was the sea ponies god ruler. To carry a weapon like that in her presence would be taken as hostile.

Princess Luna seemed comfortable here, but she had put on her royalty posture and when she was like that she was impossible to read emotions from. Not like she was that easy to read normally. Velkorn and Bleu seemed rather interested in the goings on around them, and were clearly distracted by the strangeness of the environment. Rhede seemed focused, which was odd for him, but other wise he seemed fine. His expression however reminded him of the one on the Princess, it likely would be interesting to see those two play cards.

Only Starfall looked as uncomfortable as Jer'rahd felt, she kept looking about, ears shifting and flicking lightly as if she was trying to find the source of something. Jer'rahd knew what it was, the droning background song had gotten a bit louder, the words were still low to understand, but the tune had become unmistakeable and very repetitive. The only thing that he could make out was "Shoop-bee-doo-shoop-shoop-bee-doo", which was utter nonsense, but clearly some sort of song on repeat.

The servers suddenly stopped what they were doing, turning to bow formally at the table in the water that up to this point remained empty. Luna glances to the the others making a polite nod of a bow herself motioning for the rest of the group to do the same.

The surface of the water ripples, a turquoise form rising up from the small waves.

The lithe form slipped from the water and floated in the air over the table as the ripples subsided, not a single drop of water fell from the flying form. Large multicolored fins fanned lightly in the air behind the her, keeping her aloft. Her front legs were much like a ponies with the slightly wider, fin like hooves of the Hippocampus,. Where her rear legs would have been, was a thin golden pearlesecnt fish tail ending in a pair of long trailing fins that would have looked at home on a evening gown and nearly brushed the surface of the water even as she floated a pony length above the surface. Various jewelry,and gems graced her form, though that only seemed to distract from the flowing mane cascading down her back. It glowed softly like Luna and Celestia's with a deep blue hue to it. Silver flashed within her mane seeming to move about as her hair swayed like waves. Tiny silver fish swam around in her water like floating hair, a small grouping of tendrils drifted from her head waving slightly with the water like decorative kelp. Her eyes glimmered like emeralds as she dropped her gaze looking over the small group of surface ponies, a soft smile crossing her face that reminded Jer'rahd of the one Celestia often wore. Her turquoise flank was graced with the same golden trident that adorned the flag above her.

She regards the group slowly, taking note of each of them before speaking, her voice echoing in the room as she slowly drifts back down to the water.

"Welcome friends, welcome to Neighlantis."

"Thank you for for allowing us into your home Princess Aqua."

"You must be Princess Luna. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I did not expect to do so any time soon however, not after the incident with your sister and the other Princess. But that is a discussion for another time, as it pertains not to you, only Celestia and Aviana. Please, introduce me to your companions, and tell me the nature of the visit, I cannot think it to be anything good. It is rare we hear from Equestria without cause."

"I am afraid there is cause, Princess Aqua, but allow me to introduce my entourage. "

The sea Princess shifts, gliding across the water towards the group. She was slightly larger than Princess Celestia, perhaps simply due to her fins and tail. She pauses nodding lightly to Luna as the Moon Goddess introduces her Guard.

"This is Air Commander Starfall Silvertail."

"Princess Aqua."

"Commander Silvertail welcome. It is not often we receive pegasus here, most find the ocean above them to be a bit stifling."

"It is a bit unnerving Princess, but I can handle it well enough. Thank you for the concern."

The princess nods gliding over to the next her tail barely seeming to touch the water, the tips of her long fins leave a trace across the surface.

"This is Queen Velkorn of the Zebra Lands."

["How are you enjoying the trip Queen Velkorn?"]

["Quite well, thank you Princess. I must say I did not expect you were fluent in my tongue."]

["While I have learned your language, I have never had the chance to meet one of your kind before. It is a pleasure."]

She drifts away stopping before Rhede regarding the bowing pony with a some what appraising eye.

"This is Ambassador Rhede Pelt."

"Princess Aqua , tis a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well Ambassador Pelt. There must be more to you than simple a simple ambassador however, the few who claim that to have visited never had the build like you display."

"Why thank you Princess. I do try to get plenty of exercise."

"I would expect. It does show."

She moves away some what hesitantly, almost drifting past Bleu before she pauses as Princess Luna names the little Blue Dragon.

"This is Director Bleu Scale."

"Nice to Meet you Princess."

"Indeed. I was under the impression there was some sort of trouble with the dragons again Princess Luna."

"Bleu is a special case Princess Aqua, she was part of my sisters school for gifted unicorns and is now General Kaisur's partner."

"Ah I see."

The Princes lifts her head regarding the last pony curiously, her eyes widening as Jer'rahd looks up to her. She ignores Bleu again moving quickly to the end of the table regarding Jer'rahd with a good bit more interest than he was really comfortable with. The others blink staring at the clear fascination Aqua has with Jer'rahd.

"Umm, This is General Jer'rahd Kaisur."

"Princess... Aqua."

"One of the five Generals of the Equestrian forces, and partnered with a dragonling. Quite interesting."

She leans in rather close her emerald gaze seemingly focused on Jer'rahds. He keeps himself from leaning back, but he was getting a bit unnerved by the interest the sea pony Princess was showing to him.

"You do have such beautiful eyes General, quite exotic."

"Um, thank you Princess."

The sea pony Princess lingers a bit longer staring at Jer'rahd before turning to to glide back to her table. He glances to the others briefly a bit freaked out by that display. Luna's cool stare told him nothing of what she thought, Bleu's smirk told him she was highly amused by his discomfort. Starfall still seemed distracted by the noise although she did shake her head at him. Rhede was glaring daggers at Jer'rahd and Velkorn was glaring daggers at him. So he evidently was the only one who thought it odd.

The meal was served almost as soon as Princess Aqua returned to her table. It primarily consisted of some sort of kelp dish with a mixture of various fish and other marine life. Starfall and Luna seemed to balk at the meat, and even Rhede was a bit squeamish with the dish the server called shrimp. Velkorn and Jer'rahd however had primarily eaten fish while he was recovering in the Zebra lands. While it would never be his first choice in meals it was something he had gotten used to and this particular type was very well prepared. He had questioned Velkorn once on why she had no issues with killing fish , when she refused to do so to any other animal unless it was a last resort. She had said something along the lines of it was how she had been raised. She would not get into more detail than that, but then again with the language barrier between them he doubted she could elaborate much more. Of course Bleu had no issue with the meat at all.

The next dish was a little odd, and some what blubbery, a heavily spiced cube of some sort of meat, the taste of it was rather interesting though some what rough against the tongue, yet with a sweet after taste. The servants said it was one of the specialties and one of Princess Aqua's favorite dishes. Throughout the meal when she was not conversing with Luna on something Aqua's attention was either on Jer'rahd or Rhede, though when this dish was served she watched Bleu more than the others as if suddenly curious about her.

Towards the meals end,most of the dishes were pulled aside and Wetsworth brought out a rather large bottle of wine bringing it before Princess Aqua to consider.

"A good vintage Wetsworth, but no. Bring out the specialty, specificly the one from Adviser Angler's stock."

"His stock Princess? Are you certain that is wise?"

"He will not mind, and besides I am sure my guests would enjoy the flavor, it is rather exotic. This is the only place in the world one can find sea grape wine, Princess Luna. We choose not to export it due to the difficulty of its production as well as its limited shelf life on the surface."

She turns back to the others as Wetsworth swims off ,regarding Luna coolly.

"So then now that we have dined. What is so important that the new surface Princesses would come here to me personally? While I do enjoy the company and I love meeting such interesting ponies as you have brought with you, I feel that the real reason is something I will not like."

"You are perhaps right Princess Aqua. It is clear you know about the situation with the dragons already."

"I do get some news down here. I gather you have come to request the same aid of supplies and gems that you did for the first war? Along with the same trade agreement?"

"Indeed, very astute Princess Aqua."

"Well, the return of exotic surface foods and items that we cannot acquire easily here, did make that a mutually beneficial arrangement at the time. We have a few issues here that may cause problems with that same agreement however. I will need time to consider, I have forgave your sisters prank, once I calmed down anyway, I realized she meant no harm, but it was still a insult I need to factor in. "

"I did not expect an rushed response Princess Aqua, we do have time. Not a great amount however."

Wetworth returned carrying with him a large bottle of liquid, along with him was a sea pony cloaked heavily in the same sort of material Wetworth's suit was made of. The pair surfaced slowly by the Princess Wetworth offering the bottle for Aqua's inspection. She nods lightly and he removes the cork filling her glass before swimming over to do the same for Luna's group.

"Ah yes, honored guests this is my chief adviser, Angler."

The cloaked figure turned to bow deeply to them all, still not seen under his hooded cloak. He lifts his head suddenly as if looking at Princess Luna before turning to Princess Aqua leaning close to the sea pony Princess muttering something in her ear fin. The Princess listens a moment her gaze turning to Luna curiously before she smiles nodding lightly.

"I see, well it is good I had other reasons for that as well."

The cloaked figure nods as Wetsworth fills the glasses before all of them, then moved off to the side re corking the bottle.

Jer'rahd shakes his head ears flattening some, the song seemed to have gotten louder when this new pony had entered the room. He noted the look on Rhede's face, and Starfall's wince realizing they had heard it increase as well. There was no singing the words were just gibberish, but it was clearly gibbering now and not hints of words or phrases though the tune had wandered off on its own and held hints of rhythm that suddenly changed making the singing seem discordant. Velkorn and the Princess had to be hearing this by now even if Bleu did not. None of the other gave any sign of it however. He sighed glancing back up to Princess Aqua whose gaze meet his again with a rather eerie smile.

"A toast perhaps then to a swift victory in your war, and a long lasting beneficial agreement between out two races."

Princess Luna nods smiling, evidently this was a hint of things going their way for once. They lift their glasses all taking a drink as one. Jer'rahd blinks, the smell of the wine had been sweet but there was an acidic taste to it he found a bit unpleasant, the wine was not bad otherwise though. Luna and Rhede both looked up at the Princess their eyes wide. Aqua sets her glass aside having lifted it to her lips, but evidently not taken more than a sip.

Rhede curses lightly as Bleu falls back off her chair hitting the ground with a thud. Jer'rahd blinks moving to check on her finding his body not responding the way it should and crashes to the ground as well followed by Starfall.

"What have you done Aqua..."

"I am getting what I want Moon Goddess. And I want it all."

Rhede falls from his chair knocking half of the table to the floor as Luna finally collapses onto the table."

"That was a stronger version than usual Angler."

" I had heard the Moon Princess was here my Goddess. When your servant came requesting the wine I thought it might have been for her. So yes it was a rather potent batch. If you did not know she had the books until I sensed them on the Princess however, why did you plan to claim them, if I might ask?"

"The General, and his pet ."

" Oh?"

"Of course. I have yet to sample surface dragon flesh, and the Generals eyes remind me of my first love's, I do remember him fondly. Wetsworth, put the males in the harem chamber, put the females in the mines. Be sure to mark the zebra as the first in line, I am curious as to what would be produced. Take the dragon to the kitchen and bind the Princess in the chains. Make sure she remains drugged, I do not need her powers to come back any time soon and she may slip free of her bindings."

"As you wish."

Pain, an old pain, familiar, but just as unwelcome as new pain would be. A hangover, and a massive one at that. What the buck had he drunk last night... last,night...? LUNA!

Jer'rahd bolts up, right gasping loudly and nearly collapsing back onto the bed with the sudden motion. He shuts his eyes tightly as the pain slammed into his head like a hammer on a anvil. He opens his eyes slowly looking around the half lit room. He was on some sort of large bed , the light splash of water around him causing a small shudder as he pushes himself to his hooves moving to the edge of the bed. He flattens his ears a light chiming greets him from the motion though the singing seems to be every where now, a horrendous howling scream of sound and tortured souls. The faint chiming as he moved his ears did little to diminish it and he still heard the water lapping. It was not an audible noise, this song seemed to be pumped right into his head other wise he would not be able to hear anything. Looking across the room the sheen of glass along one wall shows the light coming from there.

He puts a hoof down off the side of the bed falling forward dropping a good distance off the rise into another pool. He surfaces panting hard and spitting water and cursing, growling lightly as he stands up again the water only coming up to his chest. The sudden dunking did nothing for his temper or headache, though the shock briefly made him forget the singing. He looks out the window and at another angle of the garden from the castle. Well they had not moved from the castle anyway.

He regards his reflection a moment seeing the ridiculous get up he was in. Silver bells hung from his ear tips and drapes of silk and thin gold chain hung from his form. He winces tearing the bells free feeling the metal tear at his ears likely splitting them. The wash of pain cleared his head briefly though the salt from the water he had been soaked in stung the wounds enough to reduce the pain to a dull throb that mimicked the pounding of his head. His eyes narrow as he starts tearing the silk and chains off as well nearly choking himself as he tries to pull off one gold chain wrapped around his throat that did not seem to be going any where.

Glaring at his reflection and the dog collar like chain around his neck he growls again muttering something about damned mares and their kinks. That tirade might have continued longer if the light from outside was not suddenly cut off. He lifts his head looking at the black crystal window and the huge eye that opens in the dark mass shifting to look down at him.

"Buck this, Andre again I guess. Get your fat fishy ass out of my light and stop defying the laws of the universe something as big as you should not move so quickly or quietly. Damn giant leviathan... thingy..."

The eye drifts up over the top of the window showing just the side of his dark form blocking all light, then that develops a split that runs along the length of his view. The line of the opening glows faintly as the titanic beast seemed to smile at him. Rows of razor sharp teeth were bared, a soft glow from Andre's mouth illuminating the pearl white teeth. Then each of the thousands of teeth developed a splitting grin of their own, opening to display their own rows of teeth in dark smiles.

Jer'rahd stumbled back eyes wide as he slips, dunking himself again and fighting to the surface eyes wild as he looks to the window seeing nothing, but the city scape again. A low groan from behind him made him whirl about nearly falling back into the water.

"Who's there!"

"Damn it Jer keep it down. I'm trying to recover from being poisoned here."

"Rhede?"

"Yeah, or whats left of me, damn I feel like I was hit by that giant fish outside. Whats our situation?"

"Well your still in the dark and I was dressed up to look ridiculous. We are in some room or another in a different part of the castle, the singing is getting louder, and I think I am going crazy. Also I have no idea where the others are. "

"Not a good start. I need time to plan, if only we had a wagon and a holocaust cloak this would be easy."

"A what?"

"Nothing, I still hear the singing as well."

"It doesn't seem to be bothering you."

" It is , but my training helps resist stuff like this. Its some sort of mind affecting spell, try and ignore it or fight it."

A dark form rises from the middle of the bed staggering a bit as it moves from the bed and falls with a yelp into the water just as Jer'rahd had done.

"Watch the first step."

"I hate this place Jer."

"Tell me about it. "

Rhede wades over to the window looking himself over apraisingly though does not do more than remove the bells from his ears with great deal more care than Jer'rahd had done.

"When I said I wanted a Harem, I meant I wanted to have one, not be in one. Could be worse, least our new owners attractive. "

"Not funny Rhede, we need to find the others and get out of here."

"We are an unknown depth under the water, with one way up and down that we do not know how to operate. There's an army of sea ponies between us and it, we are in a castle we don't know, we have no weapons or armor. Even if we did get to the surface, we still would have four days of travel on a ship over water and the Princess here controls storms. I doubt we would last an hour on the open sea."

"Don't sound so hopeless."

"I am not sounding hopeless Jer, just practical. We need to find out whats going on before rushing blindly, besides being some Princesses pretty toy stallion might be fun. You should relax."

"What! Have you lost your mind?"

"Actually, it seems like he might be the only sane one General. After all the ambassador seems more willing to accept his position of my new pet than you are. "

They both whip their heads to the darkness away from the window as the lights slowly click on, revealing the floating form of the Sea Pony Princess. Jer'rahd did not even hesitate his eye flaring crimson as he tries charging out of the water at her, only to be knocked back into it by Rhede. He surfaces sputtering looking at the earth pony between him and his target.

"Rhede... what the buck."

"I am curious at that myself ambassador. "

"Jer, Think you are trying to attack a Goddess, without weapons, magic, or any sort of plan. That's rather suicidal. Particularly with the guards surrounding us."

Jer'rahds gaze shifts over the shadows just under the surface of the water cursing to himself for missing that though the glow from his eye does not subside.

"You have a good sense of perception ambassador, though I do question your plan."

"No plan Princess, I just have no wish to die here, and to a lesser extent I would like my lunk of a friend to survive as well."

"Oh, no thoughts of the others?"

"Plenty of thoughts on the others, none of them good. I am treated like crap by two of them. I get fawned over like a lost puppy by another that I have no interest in, which severely messes up any attempts to enjoy myself. And even Luna thinks me little better than a common criminal for my actions with the Order. Jer here's the only one that even bothers to trust me. So my cousin is the only one I give a shit about. "

"Interesting. I was unaware you two were related."

" Mother's side, we got all the looks of course. I was put on trial by these ponies for saving their flanks. I should have done what I knew was smart and just worked to save my own ass. That would have kept me away from here too."

"Rhede..."

"Jer shut up a moment, I'm trying to help your sorry flank and my own and your attack first and then maybe talk approach sucks. Damn fool is too loyal, its why Celestia made him the barer of loyalty. She had some idea to make me compassion, personally I think she just needed a fill in."

"Really I had heard one of the Generals and his companions were named Bearers of the Elements of Harmony. Are you saying you were that group?"

"Six companions, Princess Luna as leader with the element of magic, I would say that is a fairly decent bit of proof I'm telling the truth. "

"So why tell me this then? Hmm?"

"Why else? To save my own flank, I have gotten fairly adept at doing that over the years. If that means turning against the ponies that don't give a shit about me anyway, oh well. On a side note Princess, you did not have to drug me to get me into your bedchambers, for that you could have just asked."

Jer'rahd moves again charging at Rhede this time yelling out and managing to belt him across the face with a hoof before he was tackled by several guards leaping out of the water. He coughs barely managing to struggle up to the surface offering Rhede a grin that the earth pony returned before he was drug back down by the guards. Rhede was good at what he did, but a bit of proof would not hurt, he had pulled the hit some, though Rhede's jaw would clearly be sore. He just hoped his friend had a plan other than Bedding a Princess. The flaring glow of his eye likely helped the case as well, cousin and compassion indeed.

"I will see you hung for this Pelt. Do you hear me!"

"See impossible odds and still loyal to Luna, might be worth keeping alive if you can switch blind fanatical loyalty to yourself."

"Oh do not worry ambassador, I have no plans to kill him. He reminds me completely of my first love. He was resistant as well, but he came around. As will Jer'rahd here. Angler."

"Yes My Goddess?"

"Take him with you, do what you need, I want not a hair on him harmed. Also do not break him completely, I do not need another mindless thrall."

"As you wish."

"As for you ambassador, aside from your family here, where do your loyalties lie?"

"With who ever will benefit me most. Down here, that would be you Princess."

Bleu groaned softly, one eye slowly opening. Her head felt like she had been run over by a Tank, she was dizzy and there was a searing pain in the end of her tail. She lifted her head a little feeling her arms, legs, and wings had been bound to each other leaving her trussed up like a hog. She slowly turns her head noting she was hanging upside down in what looked like a kitchen half full of water. Stoves and boiling pots were every where. A brief glance to either side of her forced her to stifle a cry. They had fins and webbed claws but on either side of her hung the bodies of dead dragons. They all hung by their tails a large hook embedded though them near the end, all of them were trussed up as she was and had likely died hanging here waiting to be eaten. She did not even have to look to realize that a hook must be the pain she felt in her tail. She heard a thunk,and turned her head to look at a sea pony off to the side with a chefs hat and a cleaver, hacking apart the corpse of another sea dragon. She watched him as he cooked the dragon. After a little bit of time she felt the bile rise in her throat again, the urge to vomit nearly over powering. The little meat cubes that were being set off to the side after being rolled in spices, were easily recognized as the ones they had been fed earlier.

Starfall shuddered, whimpering a little her hooves pressed tight over her ears trying to make the singing go away. She and Velkorn had been taken under the city into a cavern full of dripping water. Dozens of other surface mares were here, some going through the same thing as Starfall, as if they were being driven mad by the singing. She thought she had been here for weeks, but according to the zebra they were only on their second day since stepping out of the bubble. Velkorn simply went along with what was going on, watching over Starfall, and trying to get her to calm down. They had been down here a good part of the day and both their flanks and backs were lashed with whip marks sometimes along with orders to dig for the gems faster, other times because the guards simply seemed to be bored.

Starfall's wings had been bound tightly to her sides,not as if that mattered, with the tight quarters of the mine coupled with the maddening singing , she was in no shape to even try to fly. She had no idea where the others were as only she and Velkorn had awoken in the cell and then been forced to work the mine. That had been the way the entire day went, the sea ponies had forced them all back into their cages at the end of the shift, and taken a few select ponies out, forcing or dragging them into another set of rooms. Velkorn was one of those taken away and Starfall was left alone in the cage with the song and the whimpers of the other captives. She had noted many of the other mares were clearly with foal here, and some of the ones who had been taken off to another rooms had started screaming.

It was dark. Not a natural darkness as she was used to. This was a magical darkness, likely one that was cast on something that bound her here. Luna frowns, her ears perked trying to catch some sound other than the rattle of the chains that held her. Her magic had been stilled as well, a bitter taste in her mouth led her to believe some sort of drug was being used. For now all she could do was bide her time and wait for something, for now there was nothing but silence.

"So what should we send back as proof My Queen? Perhaps Luna's crown? Or a hoof?"

"Hmmm, what do you think pet?"

The Princess looks back to a some what disturbed looking Rhede standing back and bit behind her a chain leading from the one about his neck to her hoof. The earth pony whips his head lightly new bells jingling softly in his ears.

"Send back my cousins blade, it is exotic and rare enough that Celestia should recognize it with out trouble."

"An idea, but no. I will keep that, I do not like the thought of something that might actually be able to harm me being in the hooves on an enemy. The skeleton armor should be sufficient."

Princess Aqua tugs lightly on the gold chain pulling Rhede against her side. She smiles half draping herself over her pet, a tendril from her hair tracing over the earth ponies neck. The length of tentacle plays with his mane idly and leaves a wet trail across his his neck. Rhede blinks feeling her tail curl up along his underside to play with something else entirely, he keeps note of the chest Angler seals the sword and armor into trying to feign interest in the Princes' actions instead.

"So how is the General, Angler?"

"Resistant my Goddess. He is … odd."

Jer'rahd's head surfaces sending him in a coughing fit a moment as he glares at the hooded figure before spiting a mouthful of sea water in the shadow of Angler's hood.

"Thanks I needed a bath to get yer princesses stink off me."

The hooded sea pony looks down at the unicorn strapped on his back to the rotating table and sighs. A fin grips a wheel turning it, moving the head of the half submerged table and its prisoner back into the seawater trough again. He waits a moment before flipping the table back over letting a sputtering Jer'rahd breath again.

"Bah do your worst."

"A very brave front you put on General. I am impressed, but you would not like my worst."

"Honestly I would very much like your worst. Feel free to screw up royally so I can escape. "

"Ahh a play on words, what a clever pony."

"Shit!"

============================================= "To be honest my Goddess, I really am not sure what to do with him, if you will not allow him to be harmed breaking him down will be difficult if not impossible."

"Use your magic then, try not to make him too docile however. I have little use for more lobotomized toys. But if it happens I suppose at least he will look good with the others."

Rhede shivers a bit at those words not liking where this was going.

"Ooh, did I find another spot on you my pet? It is adorable how sensitive you are."

"Well, you really are an ugly one."

Angler turns his head glaring at the bound pony. Black bulbous eyes bulged from a sickly green head. Where his muzzle should have been was nothing more than dozens of writhing tendrils of the same color as his head. He seemed to have no hair or ears for that mater aside from a pair of strange bumps on the side of his head. The rest of his form was still hidden in his cloak but it seemed little different than a normal sea ponies.

"Our views of beauty differ then I believe. I for one find you quite repulsive to look at, while I have no shortage of willing maidens."

"More proof your society is bucked up. So back to the prep for your sponge baths again?"

" No nothing like that for our time today."

The sea pony lays a fin across Jer'rahds face black eyes staring at the unicorn.

"Oh yes very tourterrrrrrrrk!"

A sudden wave of fear washed through Jer'rahds mind yanking him away from the waking world and tossing him into a pit of black nightmares.

- Twilight yelped pulling back away from the image shaking her head, her gaze shifts over the space of the spell curiously. She had not been tossed back out into her body just back into the space between. She was not sure what she had just seen, but the spell had pulled her away from Jer'rahd hard just as the formally dry unicorn had started vomiting up seawater from no where with his eyes rolled back into his head. This was bad, she pondered briefly stopping here for the night and returning to the sanity of her own world. The lavender unicorn frowns, realizing exactly how silly that sounded. She moves to look through the window with Bleu.

- It had to have been at least two days that she had been hanging here. Her tail had gone numb and she had blacked out at least twice, each time she woke she expected to see a cleaver descending. This latest time she was brought out of her impromptu nap by being moved. The sea pony cook had returned and had lifted her off the hook holding her. She held still, her tail screaming at her in pain, her stomach howling in protest as well. But this was the moment she had waited for. She silently thanked her parents for being a type of dragon that lived in a desert and needed very little fresh water to survive, she also offered a prayer of thanks to her dead kin that the sea pony had not noticed the bites taken from their bodies around her. She apologized to them in her mind that she needed to eat them to live for this moment. The moment where their deaths could be avenged and her next meal would come from this cook, while he was still alive.

"I shall return for you on the morrow my pet , play nice with the others here while I get my beauty sleep."

"Of course Princess."

The door shut with a click the sound of a thick tumbler being turned made him perk his ears briefly. He turns his head back to look at the others she mentioned. The room was filled with at least another dozen stallions, unicorns, earth ponies, and at least one pegasus. They all stared with rapt attention at the Princess and the new comer from where they were, though as soon as the door closed and the Princess was gone they seemed to lose what little sense of cohesion the sight of her brought.

One of the earth ponies simply walked in very small circles following the line of his tail as he spun about. The pegasus glides lazily around the room, striking a wall and turning to fly in another direction until he collided with another wall and so on. One of the the other ponies seemed to take notice of him, the golden coated unicorn darting over to him looking around as if terrified of everything. His light blue mane and tail seemed very well cared for even if he looked like there was no way he could do it himself. His pupils were so small as he looked around panicked that Rhede could not tell their coloration.

"You... You need to help me … got to help.."

"Why, whats wrong?"

"Ever... every time there's a full moon I change... "

"Change ? Into what?"

"I … I can't say..."

"Then how am I supposed to help?"

" OK … fine. But … but don't tell any one else... every full moon I change …..into a pony."

Rhede stares at the panicked stallion a moment blinking.

"You know, you are already a pony."

" What! OH GODDESS NOT AGAIN AHHHHHHHHH!"

Rhede watched as he runs off screaming, more than a few of the other ponies starting to run around with him also starting to scream for no reason. He twitches one ear drooping.

"Okaaay, I am done here."

Rhede moves back to the door trying the handle briefly, he rattles it a bit hearing a guard from the other side yell at him to get away from the door. He smiles tilting his head a little pushing against a tooth with his tongue wincing as it pops free. After a bit of fiddling with his mouth he produces a small wire and starts on the locked door to make good his escape. One guard should not be a problem.

Starfall's eyes remained focused on the room Velkorn had been taken into. Panic setting in as the screams started from the other chambers. She waited expectantly to hear her friends cries and nearly screamed out as the first cry of anguish erupted from the cell. It took her a moment to realize that the scream had been from a male. She lifts her head as a sea pony guard falls out of the room screaming and thrashing, blood erupting from a section of his flesh near the base of his tail that seemed to have been ripped off. Some of the other guards rushed into the room he had come out of . Shouts and screams sounded as one of the guards came flying out smashing into the wall with a wet thud of flesh and the crunch of bone. More guards rushed forward as another body was hurled out of the room and a blood soaked zebra trotted out of the room, her muzzle dripping crimson. She turns her head spitting a long length of flesh into the water in front of the gathered guards. The group of males eyes widen at the object as it floated past.

"To sample my body might have been your wish, but this zebra will show no compassion for fish."

The half dozen guards look around panicked as the zebra launches herself at them.

=============================================== "By Celestia's dimpled plot what did he do to you Jer?"

"Ever the eloquent one I see."

Jer'rahd remains strapped to the table, Angler had left to recover himself leaving Jer'rahd alone reeling with the dark images that had been forced into his mind. Rhede's arrival allowed him to focus, to slip away from the madness.

"Give me a moment I will get you out of there."

"Does she know your gone yet?"

"The princess no, why does that even matter hold on."

"No. Get the others first."

"What, I am already here to get you out."

"Rhede stop. You free me they will know some one escaped. Aqua and that thing seem focused on me at the moment, go get the others and come back for me. You know I'm not the stealthy type you will do better finding them on your own."

"That is a lousy plan."

"Rhede do it. Or do I need to order you to do it?"

"Fine, but I do this under protest, you better not die on me."

"I won't die from a little water. Go, head to the kitchen first, they were planing to cook Bleu."

Rhede glances back nervously looking over Jer'rahd and the blood that seemed to have been pouring from his friends head and still caked it . Dried blood covered his ears nose and mouth some even seeming to have bled from his eyes. He hated to leave him there on the table, but he knew Jer was right. Time was not on their side.

Bleu growls advancing on the guard, the remains of the cooks entrails still where half wrapped around her front leg where she had torn through him. Her tail screamed at her with every lash as she roared at the guard, a blast of lightning cooking him where he swam filling the hall with the scent of fried fish. Others were coming and even increasing her size as big as she could she knew it was not enough to handle very large numbers. It was time to hide for a little while before coming back out to kill more and try to find the others. She wings slowly over the water her eyes catching a patch of darkness in the water filled floor. She lands some what curious. The dragonling ducks her head under the chest deep water to look at the opening leading down into the darkness. She lifts her head back out of the water hearing voices and shouting from the kitchen behind her, and violent splashing from the tunnel ahead announced more guards that way. She sighs taking a deep breath and pushing herself into the tunnel following along the walls in the darkness before surfacing at the end with a soft gasp. The room was pitch black and uncomfortably cool. Her clawed hands slide along the waters edge finding a ledge to pull herself onto, her claws scraping lightly on the rock echo about the room.

"SO SOMEONE** HAS FINALLY DECIDED TO COME TO US. IF THAT IS YOU AQUA WE WILL FEED YOU YOUR OWN TAIL FOR THIS!"**

"Princess Luna?"

".What?... Bleu?"

Starfall had never seen anything like it. Velkorn had simply ripped apart everything that came after her, easily two dozen guards lie dead or dieing scattered around the room . The sea pony corpses piled up like child's toys tossed against the walls. She had left the bodies walking over and kicking open Starfall's cage, then all the others. Starfall managed to shake off the song for a few moments to rip herself free of her bindings staring in awe at Velkorn.

"Where did you learn to do that? How?"

"While my skills have never been used so intense, I clearly know much more than defense."

Starfall turns her head looking at the other cages that had been opened and the mares still cowering or hiding in the cells. She shakes her head not even trying to plan a way to save them, if they would not bother to save themselves they would be a liability. She looks over to the blood soaked zebra who seemed rather pensive, but had come to the same conclusion. Starfall moves over picking up a blade from one of the sea ponies wincing a little bit and dropping it her ears flattening to her head as she whimpers fighting the song again.

"I think I am not going to be any good down here Velkorn. We need to find the others and get out of here, that singing is more like screaming now...Its hard to do much of anything."

Velkorn nods trotting towards one of the openings water kicked up before her as she enters the pool following along the corridors, with Starfall right behind.

========================================= "Oh good you are awake again. Seems you are more than a little stubborn General. Princess Aqua is tired of waiting for you to give in."

"Well that's nice. You know maybe I should give it a shot, try and fall in love with her. That way when the usual pattern hits, she'll die horribly."

"Hmm, I suspect there was more to that than witless banter. Clearly a threat laced in there. But in any rate if you do not give in this time she simply wants your body."

"If I had a bit for every time I heard that I likely would have a bit or two...well if you count the ones who wanted me to BE a body. Any way before you start again you mind turning off that damn singing?"

"Hmm oh the Shoobe? No, that was a delightful creation of mine however, It keeps the slaves in line. Only seems to work on ponies however, and thanks to the lack of effect on your cousin it seems even that might not be one hundred percent."

The sea pony lays his fin on Jer'rahd's forehead again his tendrils writhing in joy as Jer'rahd screams.

======================================== Luna's ears perk as she and Bleu stop at the scream echoing through the half submerged tunnels. It had taken Bleu some time to free the Princess, but once she was out the pair had made their way towards the mines. Luna had over heard Aqua give the order to take Starfall and Velkorn there before she blacked out and unlike the harem the way to the mines was clearly marked.

A loud sloshing sound from further up the tunnel and approaching them had Luna and Bleu sinking down into the water further to hide themselves as who ever it was approached. A form rounded the corner and Bleu launched herself at it her cry of rage stopping the yell and shrinking down suddenly arms warping tightly around Velkorns neck as she crashed into the zebra sending them both into the water.

Starfall peeks her head around the corner as Luna rises out of the water fanning her wings out.

"Well so much for coming to rescue you two. Where are Rhede and Jer'rahd? "

"We .. we have not seen them Princess."

"Are you alright Starfall you do not look well?"

"Just the … singing... I can't concentrate.. hard to even walk. Least its clear why the other slaves down here are so docile."

"We need to get out of here. Bleu let Velkorn up we need to move."

"Are you alright Princess? Your hair looks like it did when you made the armor."

"I have been drugged. I have no use of my magic at this time. It is coming back ,slowly as the drug fades, but that will take time we do not have. We must find Jer'rahd and Rhede."

"Where too?"

"Though the sound was obscene, we likely should go towards that scream."

"That is a good idea, perhaps, but your friends are not in that direction Princess Luna."

The group whirls seeing a cowering Wetsworth looking nervously around after poking his head out of a side tunnel.

"I regret to say that I believe princess Aqua has gone too far, I am sorry I did not warn you, but she has eyes every where. I know where the General is being held and I can take you too him. Just when you go I would like to flee with you. We do not need any sort of war down here."

Luna regards the sea pony a moment before nodding.

"Take us to him."

"In hindsight Princess this might not have been the best idea."

Wetsworth had lead them through several rooms and back into the palace proper, right into a good two dozen guards with spears and a half dozen more behind them with some sort of spear guns.

"Well perhaps now that I have recaptured you the Princess will see fit to grant my request for the Zebra... I have always wanted pet."

The guards move a bit closer stopping suddenly as a Wetsworth gurgles, a dagger sprouting from his neck, several more blades arc through the air felling the spear gun holders. Luna, Velkorn and Bleu move as soon as the archers are down ripping into the guards as more daggers strike at any openings.

As the last ambusher collapses Rhede drops out of the shadows under the strange stair case.

"Bout time I found you lot, we need to get back to Jer'rahd."

" Really Pelt? I thought you might like being in the harem of a Princess. "

"Luna, before this trip I have never in my life considered castrating myself. Now I need to think of reasons not to. Here these should help, I found the store room. I was in the process of bringing this stuff back to Jer when these guards showed up here and trapped me. We need to move however I don't know how much more of the torture Jer can take"

Rhede ducks back into the shadows pulling out a rather large bag. Ducking his head in and digging though it pulling out a harness of bag with the sea pony symbol for medicine on them. Velkorn grabs them immediately and starts working on the hole in Bleu's tail as Rhede dumps the rest out. A few odds and ends and a collection of bone plate fragments and a skull helm as well as The Waning Moon and Starfall's swords.

Luna stares at the collection her horn lightly glowing though seemingly causing her a good bit of effort.

"Hey you got the helm to move Princess doesn't that make you happy?"

"Bleu we are in an enemy strong hold league's under the ocean and four days travel to the nearest safe port and a little bit of my power returning is supposed to make me happy?"

"Its a start."

Luna finally pulls the helm over her head the rest of the armor collecting around her form with a resounding clatter. She trots over to the blade on the floor as Starfall straps her own swords to her sides.

"Are you going to be alright to use that with out your magic Princess? "

"Starfall it will take more than being with out my powers to stop me from slaughtering every sea pony we encounter from here to our escape."

"Be careful there Luna, your starting to sound like Boss."

"No Bleu. It is Jer'rahd that usually sounds like me. All of you guard my flank and stay out of my way. Which way to the General, Rhede?

Blood soaked every inch of the Princess, the eye holes in the helm flared white leaving tracers as Princess Luna moved. Every sea pony slain seemed to restore her power further, her hair was almost back to the glowing night scape of stars it was usually in. Though instead of the flickering white spots of light dotting it the stars were all crimson. Bleu shivered at the sight, she lost count of how many various types of sea ponies the Princess had mowed down like a scythe through wheat. The corpses lay strewn along the path they trod, it reminded Bleu of the fields of corpses in her vision.

The Waning Moon did not hum with use as it seemed to when Jer'rahd wielded the blade, the weapon screamed, a hot rage filled cry that nearly drown out the cries of those it slew This was a side very few saw and lived to talk about, the reason Princess Luna was considered the Goddess of War and more recently of Death. Bleu was terrified of the Princess like this and the others were just as fearful.

"Shes like a Nightmare from the moon..."

Sea ponies exploded as her power flared, bodies of guards and servants splattered down the walls of corridors. The water around them was red with blood and a scarlet mist filled the air. Luna had gone beyond simply killing her foes nothing she had killed with the blade was even recognizable as what it had been before. Doors were ripped off their hinges taking sections of the wall with them or simply detonated. Starfall watched her hold back in some situations, stopping herself from breaking through parts of the wall that might open to the sea or might have hidden Jer'rahd. She was not raging out of control, and that frightened the pegasus more than if she had been berserking. Her magic gripped the last door in the hall yanking it free to crush a cowering servant with the wooden projectile before causing the wood to explode along with the corpse.

Jer'rahd remained strapped to the table, his mouth wide open and he was panting hard, his pupils were not visible with his eyes rolled back into his head. Blood oozed from his ears, eyes, and a thick trickle ran from his nose as well. He twitched occasionally,on the table, a strange green squid like pony stood over him, The creature suddenly whipped his head up pulling his fin away from the unicorn. Its head back black orbs seemed to focus on the armored form of the Princess.

"What? Who are you!"

Luna took in the entire scene and growled deeply.

"My name is Princess Luna of Equestria. You have harmed my friends. Prepare to die."

She did not wait for his response The Waning Moon tore through the cloaked form repeatedly, bits of the screaming creature flew off in random directions before the sword made the cut that ended the creatures life, soaking the entire room in a foul black blood.

Velkorn rushes past as the creature falls, the others slip into the room as well looking it over as Velkorn frees and tries to check on Jer'rahd. She looks at the others shaking her head a bit.

"There is nothing wrong with him I can see, This might not be the job for me."

Bleu rummages through the contents of the room trying hard not to panic at Jer'rahd's state. She blinks spotting his uniform and the necklace with the sword shard on it. She grabs both considers and just takes the necklace before continuing to dig through everything hoping to find something in the strange lab that could be used to help Jer'rahd. Rhede dug through some of the other cabinets almost as franticly as Bleu , while Velkorn helped Starfall Pick the comatose pony up to carry him.

Starfall still could not fight and walking was becoming a strain with the song, but damned if she was not going to be at least useful for something. Rhede had promised to train her in what he knew later, once they made it out of this place. Luna waited at the door glancing back as something went flying from the little dragon striking the door. She regarded the heavy black ball a moment before realizing what it was.

"Velkorn here."

She floated the object over to the Zebra who regarded it curiously.

"Put this in your bag and keep it safe. If we survive this I will need it later. We should move now and try and get to the bubble. Do you have the General well enough Commander?"

"Yes Princess. At least I can do this right..."

"Then we move."

The group darted down another corridor just as a burst of energy ripped apart the room before them blasting a hole in the wall. Bleu glanced in noting it was the guest quarters they had been given at first. Another bolt of energy arched around the corner forcing all of them into the hole made by the first. The explosion behind them tore apart the rest of the wall that they ran through. The room was lit by the city from out side the massive windows.

Another bolt of energy struck just inside the room shattering the floor dropping half of what they group stood on into the water. Electricity danced along the surface of the water as Princess Aqua appeared flanked by a good dozen or so octoponies dressed as Angler had been, along with a few dozen sea pony guards. A glance out of the window showered easily another battalion of sea ponies outside along with the slowly approaching form of the leviathan, Andre.

The room filled with standard guards, all moving to surround the group perched on the decaying ledge over the water. Starfall slid Jer'rahd from her back, drawing her blades planing to defend herself as best she could. A soft groan came from the lowered from of the unicorn as the water lapped over the surface they were standing on splashing against him.

"Did you really think it would be that easy Princess?"

"For a moment there, yes I kind of did."

"You have caused a great deal of trouble, I think I will follow my late advisers advice and send back one of your body parts in demand for those books."

"How do you know about those?"

"Angler could feel the effects of them on you Princess. Me, I just wanted your companions particularly the General. You can keep the ambassador though, while fun he gave threw away his chance by helping you."

Jer'rahd stirred, his head lifting and eyes opening, facing towards the glass and the open sea. The splash of water against his side forced a deep breath from the unicorn, his eyes widening, pupils nearly invisible as he stared out into the darkness and water beyond that glass.

Then he started screaming and back peddling furiously. Starfall tackled him before he fell into the water holding him in place. This only seemed to make the terror filled shriek worse as his green eye flared brightly, horn following suit, shields began forming at random while he fought against Starfall, items in the room began flying about as his magic gripped them and flung. Guards were yanked out of the water and sent across the room to impact each other and the walls. Most of the objects thrown, hit a shield or a wall near by, but a great many of them smashed into the glass as Jer'rahd continued to have some sort of seizure like panic attack, frothing at the mouth as he screamed. The crystal window starts developing cracks along it as more things are slammed into the glass. The Guards and Aqua stare a moment at the display trying to dodge the flying objects. Velkorn darts over striking a few spots on the unicorn knocking him out, but the damage had been done. The cracks spread all along the crystal, water starting to pour in through rents in the window.

Everyone in the rooms eyes widen as the cracking gets louder.

"Buck us..."

Luna's horn flashes brightly as the crystal shatters, the six of them vanishing with a pop as the water smashes into the room.

======================================================== A loud popping sound and some cries echo across the deck as they appear on the surface crashing down on the Princess Bride. Starfall groans and rises to her hooves, first looking around and then up at the clear night sky. Menacing clouds start forming, drawing closer as she watches. Luna winces pushing herself to her hooves as well making a beeline for the bridge as several of the crew appear to find out what is happening.

"Captain Foam. We need to get out of here now."

"Nice to see you made it Princess Luna... "

Luna's eyes narrow at the Captain and the First Mate's rather dour expressions as they stare at her.

"Do not tell me you two..."

"Work for Princess Aqua? Pretty much. If we try to help you we will never be able to take to the sea again."

"So you will turn us back over to the witch?"

The Captain ignores the glare the Princess gave her and sighs, the first mate resting a hoof on her shoulder as the sea pony looks up at the blood soaked Princess.

"No Princess, I just want to make it clear what we are giving up to aid you. This will be the last time any of us will ever be able to take to the water. The crew of this ship have not forgotten who brought us all together."

The Captain grins suddenly and with more than a slight bit of madness in her eyes.

"Lets make this one hell of a last trip. Get me engineering on the com ensign. MR. SCOT!"

"Aye Captain?"

"I want full power to the engines now, full burn I want us out of here yesterday."

"Engines running cold at the moment sir. Might take a few...

"No time Scot get us out of here or we all die."

"Oh well, that's enough drama for me then. FIRE IT UP COLTS!"

The whole ship suddenly rumbles the engine roaring to life louder than it had been on the trip to Nieghlantis.

"Mr. Scot did you use the grog as an engine starter again?"

"Aye Captain. She's running pretty now, nothing like a wee bit of good booze tah get yah running full tilt first thing in tha morning. Though if we dun make it I just would like to say I think your a bleeding idiot, pleasure serving with you."

"I should lock you in the brig for that Scot. TAKE US AROUND ENSIGN. "

"Well At least then I could sleep of this current state of being a wee bit blitzed. "

"Com on full ensign, THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SPEAKING, AS OF THIS MOMENT ALL WATERS HAVE NOW BECOME HOSTILE. YOU ALL KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS, IF YOU WISH TO COME ALONG GET TO YOUR BATTLE STATIONS. IF YOU WISH TO SERVE PRINCESS AQUA GET OFF MY SHIP NOW. YOU WILL NOT HAVE ANOTHER CHANCE!"

"Like hells."

"Forget the sea witch."

"Lets do this thing Captain!"

"Woot!"

"Shall we then Love?"

"Of course Rip,FULL SPEED ENSIGN!"

The ship lurched suddenly spinning about and ripping free of the moorings on the island as the first bolts of lightning across across the sky the clear night slowly being swallowed up in the encroaching storm. Luna darts back out onto the deck as Velkorn and Bones drag Jer'rahd back inside with the help of Rhede. She glances around a moment as a bolt of lightning strikes the deck hitting Bleu dead on.

"BLEU!"

The little dragon stands there a moment the deck chard around her form blinking confused at just what happened when another bolt of energy strikes her. She blinks again her eyes getting wide a maniacal grin appearing on her face.

"Oh,wow, by the stars if this is what sex feels like then no wonder Rhede's always after it!"

She lifts her head as another bolt strikes the largest steam tower. She tears off rapidly perching herself on the tower her spines starting to crackle with the energy.

"HIT ME AGAIN!"

Luna blinks as another few bolts of energy strike the dragon atop the steam tower and the lightning wielding dragon soaks them all up. After a few more strikes the little dragon was practically glowing with the built up energy. She grew larger wings and head lifted towards the storm as her claws dug into the tower, the bolts suddenly increased firing like strobe lights down into the dragon. Luna briefly wonders if that really could be good for her.

Starfall had moved off to the side as the first mate galloped outside onto the deck to make sure everything was ready for the storm. The waves started picking up and a form rose from the water behind the ship. Princess Aqua had started following them. Her eyes flare with brilliant blue as the waves increase and crash against the Princess Bride. The dark shape of her behemoth rose up from the depths under her. The waves toss the ship about as the rain starts drenching everything on the ship still out side. The Princess glares across the expanse of water at Aqua waiting for the sea pony princess to make her next move. A strong wind slams into the front of the ship slowing the Princess Bride further.

"Oh buck we need to go faster."

"No shit, you don't like our speed miss get out and push."

"That... that's not a bad idea actually."

"Wait! What are you crazy mare?"

"No the song stopped I'm better now."

Starfall rockets into the sky spiraling around the lightning her silver form lights up with each bolt as she pushes into the clouds.

"What the heck is that crazy pegasus doing."

"I know what she is doing Tide. Inform the crew to brace for impact.

"Impact what …. yes Princess. "

"BLEU MAKE SURE YOUR GRIP IS TIGHT ON THAT TOWER."

"BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHA THIS IS BETTER THAN BOOZE!"

"BLEU!"

"NO PROBLEM PRINCESS THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!"

Luna's gaze returned to Aqua as the first blast of arcane energy rocketed towards the ship. She fired a shot of her own causing the blast to explode before it reached the ship, though the impact of the two sent the craft jumping forward .

"TIDE TAKE THE HELM, EVASIVE MANEUVERS TAKE US INTO THE WAVES."

"AYE CAPTAIN!"

Another blast of energy sent the ship forward with a lurch as Luna caused it to explode. The craft went airborne a moment running up the side of a wave soaring into the air. The insane laughter of a supercharged blue dragon clinging tallest steam stack made this whole thing even more surreal. A roar echoed across the water as the leviathan surged forward charging the ship while Aqua stayed with the casters who had just joined her. The energy blasts stopped as Aqua let her pet charge ahead.

The sea suddenly lit up as the cloud cover was vaporized by a glimmering silver form seeming to fall out of the full moon. A sudden explosion of noise echoed across the water as a bright ring of color spread from the falling form. The rainbow of light caught in the raindrops sending reflections of multicolored lights dancing across the sky as far as the eye could see in all directions, the dark water flashed the rainbow back into the sky as Starfall came down.

Those on the ship watched the display in awe as the silver form of the pegasus started so spiral down as she approached the waters surface the water and rainbow around her spinning as well creating a vortex in the sky above her that drew the colors back into her decent. At first it seemed the silver streak was aiming for the ship though that rapidly changed course slamming into the head of the huge whale like creature. The rainbow colored explosion erupting into the air tore apart the cyclone of rainbow light and rain. Suddenly the beast screamed as great chunks of its flesh started raining down into the ocean and on the ships deck, and the rain turned to hot crimson blood.

Bleu lept off the mast her form flickering as she bolted across the sky towards the beast diving into the hole Starfall had created the energy pouring off her her charring the inside of the creature as she discharged all the current she could. The lightning flared brilliantly a moment causing the massive thing to twitch and begin to sink before the light went out.

A moment later Bleu burst up from the water near the ship carrying a unconscious Starfall. She took off into the air from the water barely managing to make it to the deck with the pegasus crashing hard on the deck next to Luna.

Luna's eyes remained closed as her head and wings were lifted skyward, the burst of energy from the sonic rainbow all but absorbed by the Princess who was now bathing in the glow of her chosen celestial body. The beams of moon light seemed to crackle around the armored Princess.

"Water, wet, known place,... ahhh yes there. WE WILL RETURN FOR YOUR HEAD PRINCESS AQUA! THIS WE PROMISE YOU!"

Luna's horn flashed brilliantly, the flash likely seen even on the shore, four days travel away. She released all the energy in one burst the explosion of light encompassing the whole ship and a good portion of the sea before it faded out, leaving a hole in the water where the ship had been.

The loud rush of air and objects starting to float in the air as the ship fell, gave Rhede the warning he needed to brace himself. The impact sent every one else in the medical bay tot he floor save Jer'rahd who had been strapped to a bed in case he woke in a panic again. The ship lurched forward being flung into the air again listing hard to one side. Rhede moved the lurch leaping between Velkorn and the wall letting the zebra hit him instead of the bulkhead. Doctor Tofu was much luckier as he some how managed to hit his bed rather than the wall

Bleu sunk her claws into the deck as the ship pitched her tail wrapped around Starfall to keep the unconscious mare from being flung over the side as they landed. She whipped her head out, teeth clamping on Princess Luna's tail as she collapsed, saving her from going over as well. The initial impact suddenly flung the ship back into the air as the water buoyed the massive craft.

A few of the ships ponies were flung over board on the second bounce and the hull screamed in protest as the ship landed once more sending a shower of salt water into the air. A few more violent bobs and the whole ship starting to list to one side, the slow tilt to the side marked an end to the trip.

Bleu lifts up looking around as the ship gently bobs in the middle of more water. She shifts her gaze about spotting a large island not far from the boat. Starfall groans as Luna pushes herself to her hooves her mane remaining normal even though the clear night shown the moon down on her now.

"What just happened Princess?"

"I took us some where safe. "

"LAND HO!"

"SCOT GET THE ENGINES BACK ON LINE AS BEST YOU CAN ALL SEA PONIES OFF THE SHIP FIND THE ONES THROWN OVER BOARD AND IF SCOT CAN'T GET THE ENGINE GOING READY THE TOW ROPES."

The Captain moves herself to the edge of the deck leaping off to aid in the rescue attempts as First mate Tide hobbles over, his back leg kept off the deck.

"While I admit that was the most amazing thing I have ever seen Princess Luna... where did you take us?"

"The only place I could think of with enough water to support this ship that I was familiar with. The Great Hooper Sea."

Bleu looks back at the groggy Starfall and spits a bit of lightning having not felt better or this hyper in years.

"So then, should we count help in the war from Princess Aqua as a maybe then?"

Starfall glares at the grinning blue dragon and belts the her upside the back of the head with a wing.

Twilight pulls back from the blade blinking and whipping her head. She had not expected anything like that to happen. She never had seen a sea pony before either and to find most were evil? She shivers a bit having heard the song they spoke of in bits and pieces before the spell sealed it away from her. She looked around a moment the house feeling a bit creeped out by how silent it was. She turns spotting a open scroll on the couch. Trotting over to it her eyes narrow as she reads it before groaning in annoyance.

_Dear Twilight. _

_ I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself, I'll fix the door later I suppose I am off to wait in line all night for another jar or two of granny smiths jam. Hopefully there will still be some left. Sorry._

_ Spike_


	19. Flakes of Obsidian

Stories in Stone

Luna's Royal Guard.

By TDR

Flakes of Obsidian

"She threw me out Spike. Just shoved me right out the door when I came to offer help."

"Uh huh..."

"I mean we even rushed through the reports report just so I could go over an help her with the Cake's foals. "

"Yeah I know Twilight you've been going on about this for an hour now. You think you might have said something to her that she too offense to. "

"I went in and said I would help her babysit. I mean she had a diaper on her head when I trotted in Spike."

"Think she might have been wearing it just to entertain the foals?"

"With her its hard to tell, I mean Pinkies so random there's no way she could be responsible enough to take care of them."

"And that right there is likely why she pushed you out."

"What?"

"You don't believe she can be responsible enough to take care of them because of how you see her. There's a lot more to Pinkie Pie than every pony seems to think."

"And how would you know that Spike?"

"Who do you think I hang out with most of the time when I go out? Rarity is usually busy and the last time I tried to deal with Scootaloo, Sweetiebelle and Applebloom they tried to get dragon slayer cutie marks. And let me tell you, those were some really bad jokes. Not even close to slaying me."

"That I did not know."

"I didn't figure you did, most ponies just see her as the goofy party pony.."

"And how did you manage to get so smart all the sudden?"

"Heh, I was raised by a very smart mare who occasionally does stupid things."

"Fine... I'll go over and apologize to her, tomorrow, I doubt she would want anything more to do with me tonight."

"Most likely, I would not worry too much though, Pinkie does tend to forgive fairly quickly."

"Say Spike do you know what shes watching over?"

"No, and I know better to ask, though it seems what ever it was I managed to steal it when I lost control a while back. I still feel bad about that. "

"Seems the one who raised you isn't the only one who does dumb things."

"Yeah, yeah. So are you going to stand around moping all night, or use the time to finish up with that blade? That thing still creeps me out."

"Sounds like a plan, its not like I have anything else to do tonight. You just going to sit there and read?"

"Yup, picked up this new book."

"Oh Whats it called?"

"The Argonion maid."

"Not heard of that one, I might have to borrow it later."

"Not sure you would like it. It's high fantasy fiction. I know you prefer books that let you learn something."

"Not always, but any way I should start. I did leave off in a rather interesting spot. "

Twilight leaves Spike to his book, wondering why he suddenly had interest in reading, and a book she had never heard of either. No matter, it was nice to see him reading and he was right about Pinkie, she felt rather bad about how she reacted now and really needed to remember to apologize. Twilight sighs , casting the spell, it had gotten much easier lately , she did not even have to go back to check the scroll any more. She opens her eyes once again drifting in the space between the windows and her body. She shifts her gaze around the expanse of stars. Nothing had changed, nothing was explained, though the golden star had returned with the other five in the distance they still had not moved or done anything. She shakes her head turning to the windows and slipping into the closest.

"I really do not think this is a good idea Princess. We are in no shape to continue this quest."

The soft creak of wagon wheels punctuates Rhede's words as he hobbles along hitched to it. Velkorn trots beside of him keeping an eye on the bandages along his back and side. When he was thrown into the bulkhead as the ship landed he had crashed into Doctor Tofu's surgery kit, Velkorn and the doctor had spent the better part on an hour pulling the steel instruments from his back and shoulders. Velkorn had not received any injury's and the doctor only had a bump on his head when he fell off the bed.

Starfall trudged beside the cart half asleep her wings twitching a bit as she drug along occasionally glancing at the cart or up at Princess Luna at the lead of the sad little party. Luna herself marched ahead of them still wearing the bone armor, her normal hair fluttering down her back, power not having returned enough to even muster the energy to remove the helm. Bleu had been up for three days straight after their escape and had been tearing around like a foal on a sugar rush, finally right before they were to leave the ship simply fell over asleep. It had been more than a day already and she had still not woken up.

The problem that weighed heaviest on their minds however was the pony under the blanket in the back of the cart. He had woken up the following day after they had arrived at the Hooper sea. And the only reason they knew he had woken up was because his eyes were open. He did not respond to anything said to him or to anything done to him. Both Doctor Tofu and Velkorn could find nothing physically wrong with him. The only reactions they got from him was when Rhede being sarcastic shouted an order while talking like a drill sergeant, and Jer'rahd complied. The other reaction was when they finally got him out of the sick bay and were taking him to shore he suddenly freaked out and took off running across the plains away from the ship. Starfall flew after him and found he simply stopped and sat down once he was out of site of the ship. She tried bringing him back finding he would only get within sight of the ship before turning to run again.

Where ever Jer'rahd was, it was not in his head. They were still not entirely certain what had triggered his freak out in Neighlantis, or what had caused him to flee the ship, but Velkorn was ready to knock him out if it happened again.

The Princess Bride was in bad shape. The teleportation and crash landing on the waters surface had ruptured steam pipes and cracked the hull in multiple places. Only due to Scot and the engineering team were they even to make it to shore at all. Captain Foam opted to run the ship aground on the beach to prevent her sinking. Waiting for high tide the great ship was run aground and braced up with so as not to fall over when the tide went out. Contact was made with a small village nearby to trade for supplies and send a message to Canterlot. Rhede came though unexpectedly by paying for most of the repairs with items he had taken from Neighlantis while looking for the others. There was a bit of worry about Aqua following them before Luna informed the crew that The Great Hooper Sea was not connected to the oceans at all, though it was large enough that once the ship was repaired a trade route could easily be set up with the villages along the shores.

Likely the group could have stayed to help more, but Luna was insistent they continue the mission as they were running out of time. Evidently they were much closer to the buffalo lands here, and she had hope that one of their healers might be able to do something for Jer'rahd. Rhede was not so optimistic, of course he was also blaming himself for their current state no matter what the others told him.

"Are you going to start this argument again Pelt? I hope you have thought of something new because hearing the same whining for the last day and a half of travel is getting old."

"Its not whining. If I was whining it would be higher pitched and less comprehensible, I am complaining."

"Your bitching."

"Thank you Starfall that is such a better term then what I was using."

"Happy to help expand your vocabulary Rhede."

"Seriously though Jer'rahd is, hells more than that, none of us are in any shape to continue. We should return to Canterlot, get ourselves sorted or at least healed before continuing. I'm hurt, your powers are gone, Starfall's still recovering from a mind screw, Jer's a mess, and I don't even know what the heck is wrong with Bleu."

"The dragonling overdosed on power, though her acts defended that tower."

"Great so now we have a overdose case as well."

"Honestly Pelt, it is not like you to be this moody. Are you still beating yourself up over what happened."

This comment brought a impressive string of expletives from the earth pony coupled with the same thing he had been yelling at himself about since they had found out about Jer'rahd's condition.

"He was right there, RIGHT THERE, and I could have freed him. Right there in front of me, I was in the same room, I had my hoof on the strap to let him up."

"And he stopped you and told you to find us. If you had not done that, the servant and those guards would have stopped us there. Because you did leave him we all managed to escape. The General is not powerless, even when unarmed, but even he would not have stood up as well against so many, and he is not the sneaky type, he would have been a hindrance to you if he came along."

"Does it look like he really escaped?"

"Rhede if you continue this I will have Velkorn knock you out and I will pull the cart. With your injuries you should not be doing that any way."

"I'll be fine."

"Then shut up."

The group continues on the only sounds, the fall of hooves,the creek of the wheels, and the snores of a small dragon.

As the sun was setting they finally came across signs of the buffalo herd. Massive sections of trampled grass and small scrubs left a clearly visible trail towards a the start of a mountain range at the edge of the plains. Small plumes of smoke rose in the distance from what might be a village of strange triangle shaped buildings. The ground around them started to become more rocky as they traveled hills and rises dotting the area.

"I gather that's the place Princess?"

"It is, at least for this time of the year. The Buffalo are nomadic with the seasons being how they tell where to go next. Finding them sometimes is the hardest part of making contact."

"That is because we do not like visitors in our lands ponies."

Luna turns looking up at a large form on a rise nearby. The sun was setting behind the figure masking his features though with his size and outline, it was quit clear he was a buffalo. Several other shapes of the same size and a bit larger moved up to stand next to him looking down at the group. Luna counted at least ten forms visible.

"You should leave now while my mood is still good strangers. You are not welcome here."

"I have come to speak with General Three Bear."

"Chief Three Bear has nothing to say to you mare. Begone."

The lead buffalo seemed content with what he said but there was a bit of muttering behind him from the others. Another voice spoke up this one female, the lead shadow whirled around looking at the one behind him who spoke.

"And for what purpose do you seek him?"

"Many reasons the foremost being the safety of your lands and Equestria as a whole. Inform him Princess Luna is here to speak with him."

That got even more hushed whispers from the figures on the ridge. The female voice spoke again.

"Coyote run and tell the chief what she said. "

One of the Buffalo nods darting off with a thundering of hooves across the plains towards the camp.

"And what happened to following what I say Mesa?"

"I said you could lead the hunt unless you were going to do something stupid. If this is the Princess of ponies, doing anything other than what she says would be stupid Proud Tail."

"It is some mare dressed in bones, she leads a group of injured and a zebra."

"There is also another pony under the blanket in the back, along with a thunder lizard. You still miss the details young one. Her cutie mark is shown and it is the same as the mark we know belongs to the Princess of battle. Her manner of dress and the state of her companions mean little in the face of this, though if they are in this bad of shape something must have happened."

"All the more reason we should just drive them off while they are weaAHHhh!""

The Buffalo might have continued the rant, but a sudden head bit sent him back over the edge of the ridge to crash into a heap on the ground before the group. The large buffalo gets up and starts shouting curses at the figure on the ridge as the others who were with him start snickering.

"Watch your tongue Proudtail. You may be son of the Chief, but I will not stand for that sort of language on on of my hunts."

The male was clearly young, his horns were little more than nubs and his features lacked the craggy solid nature of other males of his kind. Even with his young age he still dwarfed the ponies. The female that leaped down after him, and had thrown him off the edge, was much thinner with only small horns herself, though she seemed a great deal older than the one who had crash landed. She moves over to the group of ponies ignoring Proudtail, her tan furred form standing out against the darker brown of the males.

"I am Mesa and this young one is Proud Tail. What brings you to this place ruler of ponies?"

"That is something I need to discuss with General Three Bear, I mean no offense at saying such, but I would prefer as few know about the why as possible."

Mesa nods lightly, the thunder of hooves drawing her attention back towards the camp. The buffalo named Coyote thunders back across the plains not even out of breath from the run.

"Chief Three Bear bids you welcome Princess of Night and asks that we escort you into camp to meet him."

"You heard him. Coyote take over for the stallion pulling the cart he looks injured. "

"I'm fine."

Velkorn glares at him and Rhede turns returning the look with just as much venom as the zebra gave.

"Not a damn one of you listens to your doc, fine do whatever, go ahead and walk."

Velkorn storms off leaving Rhede hitched to the cart with Coyote walking along beside him as the others gallop ahead with the buffalo

"You should not anger your mate like that pony."

"She is not my mate."

"Really? Rather cute, I don't suppose..."

"NO."

Chief Three Bear stares at Princess Luna, Princess Luna stares back at Chief Three Bear. Starfall however would have liked very much to beat her head against a wall rather than stand in front of the large open tent the two were meeting in.

"You have ummm aged well Princess."

"Did you get bigger General?"

The massive white Buffalo looks down at the armored Princess, as she stares up at the massive form of the Chief. Starfall knew the Princess had gotten smaller with her lack of power but she was tiny compared to this Buffalo. Great black horns sprouted from his head, multicolored feathers decorated a headdress that rested on his head, the band just above his red hued eyes. The pegasus looks around noting that the chiefs white coat was not mimicked any where else in the tribe, nor was his massive size, and these creatures were gigantic.

The Princess and the Chief had not said much of anything to each other save those words,it was as if neither of them was willing to break the silence, or at the very least, neither quite knew what to say. Starfall's ears perk up as the creak of the wagon wheels was finally heard along with the panting breathing of Rhede.

"So .. many … steps..."

"I told you I could help..."

"I said I got it … Coyote right?... Thanks for the assist with that hill though thought I lost it..."

"MMMM. I think you should be on the cart instead of pulling it pony."

"I've been getting that all day."

The chief looks up at the noise as the Princess glances back.

"And here is one of our larger problems as a group General. Pelt bring the cart over here."

"... fine..."

The injured earth pony moves the cart along towards the tent as the White Buffalo and Luna rose to their hooves. Velkorn was taking everything in as she usually did, and Starfall was simply watching for possibly threats. Three Bear lifts his head nodding to an older buffalo dressed in what looked to be bones and a multitude of feathers.

The buffalo cow approaches the wagon pausing to look over Rhede and his bandages. Velkorn perks her ears watching the examination until the Cow nods and moves on to the cart. She breaths in sharply spotting the little dragon curled up in the back, snoring loudly.

"A thunder lizard. We have not seen one of those in a long time."

Rhede looks back at the older buffalo curiously, Starfall started paying at bit more attention as well at the odd name for the little dragon. .

"What Bleu? She's Jer's partner, just a dragonling from Celestia's school."

"That may be what she is and where she is from, but there is no such thing as JUST a dragon. Your companion here is native to the plains and deserts of these lands. Her kind plagued us greatly during the first war. They were great and terrible fighters, though honorable ones. Many buffalo died at their claws and storm breath.

"That only half describes Bleu. Besides if they were a terror why would you be interested in seeing one?"

The buffalo ignores Rhede, moving to lift the blanket with a hoof taking a look at the sitting form of Jer'rahd as he stares into space, his hair and ears drooped having been pressed down by the blanket.

"What are his troubles?"

"His body is healthy and healed, but his mind from it, has been sealed."

The Buffalo nods pulling the blanket back over him and wandering off into the crowd muttering to herself. Velkorn glances to the Princess and Starfall before heading off after her.

"Who might I ask was that general?"

"That is Raven Claw the tribes shaman. If your companion can be helped here, she will know soon . Now then in your current states you cannot be here for a visit. Why have you come seeking me Moon Princess. "

"The dragons are again attacking Equestria."

"You wish my tribes to aid again with defending the land."

"Yes."

"Then I will tell you now that our answer is No."

"Your oath General."

"That applies only to me Princess and I will abide by it, I return when I called upon. My tribe suffered as much as yours did in the first war. We already were small in number then and the war took more than we should have lost. My father spent years trying to bring us back from destruction. He made me promise to never again get them involved in a conflict like that again. Your tribe might have recovered , mine has not done as well. We compete on these plains with many other creatures. This is not as easy of a life as you have with your lands Princess. But this is our way. Your aid in the past ensured that sickness and starvation did not destroy us. For that I am grateful, but I cannot pledge what few of the tribes remain to another war. We would not survive losses like that again."

"I will accept that. I will not demand aid from you even though it is within my rights. I came to simply ask for your aid and I will be glad for even just your help General."

"I am a Royal Guard Princess Luna. Even the oath to my people must take second place to a promise made in my youth."

Velkorn pauses outside of the tent hearing the Buffalo shaman moving around in side muttering to herself. She ponders a moment wondering how best to approach the Buffalo when the cow's voice calls out from inside the tent.

"If your going to be waiting around for me at least come inside to help me with this zebra."

Velkorn blinks pushing in side the tent as the shaman was putting smoking incense sticks into her hair. She stretches a bit trying to place a few along her back more before Velkorn helps her out trying not to breath too deeply of the smoke.

"A scrying rite, what is it you hope to see with second sight?"

"Familiar with this sort of thing I gather? I have heard a great many things about your own cultures rites and ceremonies. Most I am sure is just rumor, though you do recognize what I am doing, perhaps there is some truth to the idea that your people are practitioners of darker arts?"

"The Zebra do not use simple magic, we found the results of overuse most tragic."

"I see, well. What can I do for you then? Thinking to sit in and help with the divination?"

"My skill in healing, I am told is quite good, though I paid not as much attention to scrying as I likely should."

"Always good to specialize I suppose. At any rate the Chief is waiting for my vision what is it you need, I must start this to find if we can be of aid to your Princess."

"Learning other ways to heal is a bit of a hobby of mine, I would like to learn a bit from you perhaps when we have more time."

"Hmm, yes with the ones you travel with I can see how that might be a good hobby. I am afraid with my current student I would not have the time to pass on much information myself. However..."

The Shaman lifts a hoof pointing to a small stack of books on one of the tables in her tent.

"As part of the practice I have my students copy those books several times so that the knowledge of herbs and lore is seared into their brains. You may take one if you wish, There is nothing complex about any thing in them and nothing involving out rites. There is quite a bit of herb lore and mixtures which might be more of your speed Zebra."

"I cannot wait to have a look, Thank you greatly for the book."

"It is not any trouble, do enjoy it a gift from one healer to another."

Velkorn nods taking the book and slipping it into a saddlebag before lightly stepping back out of the tent. She waits a moment until the chanting starts before heading back to where the others were. This book coupled with what Dr. Tofu had given her as well as what she had learned first hoof about sea pony anatomy were unexpected boons. Perhaps she should compile all she learned in her own books. Some one in the future would likely make great use of the information.

Velkorn wanders back to the tent pausing to look over a slumped and still panting Rhede. The Princess and the White buffalo were still where they were when she left. A glance over to Starfall showed the levels of boredom on the Pegasus' face that likely meant they had not even talked since she had been gone. Luna suddenly breaks the silence looking up at the Chief.

"I would ask one more thing of you General."

"I some how doubt that you will only ask one more thing Princess, but at least your requests tend to have purpose, unlike your sisters banter."

"If your medicine cow can help him, I would ask that you take care of General Kaisur while I complete my mission. I do not have time to return to Canterlot with him."

"If we can help him, we will do so. If we cannot, I will bring him with me when I go to there. You can continue your quest for aid without worry Princess."

"Thank you General. We are unable to stay long, I wished that Bleu had woken before then, but we may need to leave her as well."

"That will be a slightly larger problem due to the reaction of my people to the thunder lizard. Though I suppose we shall find out. What have you seen Shaman?"

Raven Claw took that moment to trot back up to the tent. She nods lightly to Velkorn in passing before settling onto her haunches facing the Chief and Moon Goddess. Smoke slowly drifted up from her fur still and the scent of cloves hung heavily in the air around her.

"His staying here will help him, though I cannot say how, when the Chief leaves for The pony city the unicorn will accompany him of his own power."

"Did you see anything on the thunder lizard?"

"Just she shall wake soon and it would be best for us to present her with gemstones and barrels of firewater when she does. She is growing strangely. Has the thunder lizard encountered anything odd lately Moon Goddess?"

"Everything we did over the last week counts as strange."

"Quiet Commander. She absorbed countless bolts of lightning to protect the craft we were on from being damaged or destroyed. That is the only thing I can directly think of recently. She spent the next few days without sleep and was overly active. Then at one point she simply fell asleep were she stood."

"She ate the thunderbolts? Yes that would do it. Her kind thrive with that sort of power in them, just as the salamanders thrive in fire, and the venom drinkers in their poison. If she absorbed enough I can see how that might speed her growth. She is connected to the pony under the blanket I gather? While we prepare for her waking the pony should be moved to a tent."

"He still follows simple commands if they are ordered to him. Oddly it only works when you call him by rank of General. He makes no motions or actions on his own that we have seen, it is like he has become a clockwork horse. The only exception to this, is twice now he has gone through some sort of panic attack. Once before we fled Neighlantis and once more when we left the ship."

"Hmm. Something to take note of. It shall be easy enough to do however. Though if the thunder lizard and the pony are connected it will be your task to convince her to go with you. The dragons presence here will be a hindrance.

"So you can cure him?"

"Perhaps ."

"How?"

"That was not told to me."

Luna stares blankly at the Buffalo cow, looking even more confused.

"Do not let Raven Claw's cryptic speech confuse you Princess, she is the tribes best shaman, though she is an accomplished seer as well. If she says he can be helped here, he can be. For now we shall make preparations for you to stay this evening and to deal with the thunder lizard when she wakes."

"I thank you General, Shaman."

Luna had expected this reaction, but the venom attached still surprised her. Velkorn and Starfall were out watching over Bleu helping the Buffalo gather gems and roll barrels of their firewater near the cart. Jer'rahd had been moved to a medical tent with no signs of change. Rhede unfortunately was here in the tent with her.

"So wait we are just going to leave him here?"

"Yes."

"That's crazy Princess, can we even trust them? After what happened with Aqua..."

"Ambassador Pelt you will calm down and listen to me. General Kaisur is safer here than he will be with us. I never had any doubt about what the buffalo would do. I never expected more help than just from General Three Bear. That they are willing and able to help Jer'rahd, as well as Bleu should speak volumes about whether we can trust them or not. It was well within their right to simply turn us away. Canterlot is too far to travel right now and still manage hat we need to do before spring. We are closer to the lands of the Elk than Canterlot, and once we reach the Elklands we will be closer to the Wiendigo than we would be any where else. We must continue the mission despite our losses Rhede. We have only two months before the plan will be put into place. If the dragons catch on, they might attack sooner despite the discomfort and lethargy cold will bring. We do not have the time to play it as safe as I would like."

"Yes but..."

"Rhede, if I have to I will order you to shut up and follow along. I cannot lose any one else or this mission might as well be given up. The Generals loss and our current conditions have lessened our force considerably. I will need all of you to help me pick up the slack his absence will bring should more trouble arise. I understand how you feel about your friend and I am upset over it as well, but we have a mission that could help us win the war and save countless lives. I will not give it up due to one bad encounter and the incapacitation of one pony."

"I have no intent of not going along with you if you continue this mission Princess. I am simply trying to make you see that we should give it up."

"I will not stop half way though this quest, get used to the idea of continuing."

"Fine. As you wish Princess."

Rhede storms out leaving Luna alone in the tent still stuck in the armor trying to get comfortable enough to sleep. How did the General stay in this stuff all the time.

"That is not what I had in mind when the seer said she was growing. I did not think she meant literally."

Velkorn nods along with several other buffalo near by as the look up at the massive blue dragon eating handfuls of gems at a time, and downing them with barrels of the firewater.

Bleu had woken up with a roar startling even those around who expected it. With in an eye blink she had grown in size enough to crush the cart she was in and rapidly towered over the tents in the area as well as many of the sparse trees that grew here. Starfall flew up to try and calm her down and was only met with a confused stare as if Bleu did not recognize her or what she was saying. Seeing the piles of Gems the buffalo had gathered around her however drew the dragons attention more than the Buzzing gnat of Starfall did.

Gems were fairly common across the plains and the rivers. None were of very high quality, but they were in abundance enough that the buffalo could easily collect large amounts of them in short order, and Bleu was devouring them rather quickly. It was likely only the addition of the firewater barrels that stalled her devouring all of them. One of the buffalo got the idea to kick open the top of a barrel after the dragon ignored them for a time. The reaction was almost instant from the over grown dragon, once the scent of the firewater caught her nose she ignored the gems in favor of the alcohol.

She made it to the third barrel before hiccuping suddenly and shooting a gout of blue lightning into the sky. She then suddenly shrunk back down to about the size of of a pony before falling over snoring loudly half inside the barrel she had just finished and half on the uneaten gems.

Starfall wanders to check on Bleu and curses.

"Figures, I'm the smallest one in the group again."

Once she woke again and was told of what was going on,Bleu was of the same opinion as Rhede about leaving Jer'rahd, and she was shot down just as quickly by Princess Luna. Bleu was willing to take on the whole herd of buffalo to stay with Jer'rahd, but somehow Starfall and Luna managed to convince her otherwise.

The rest they did get while at the camp was enough for Starfall to finally shake the last bits of the song from her mind. Bidding goodbye to the Chief and to Jer'rahd, who had not so much as moved, the group set off again for the lands of the Elk. Luna decided to leave the Waning Moon with the catatonic pony, hoping the feel of the blade might be enough to comfort him where ever his mind was.

Chief Three Bear sat on a rise at the camps edge watching the small group head off across the planes towards the edge of the Ever-free forest in the far distance. The shaman had come to take a seat nearby watching them leave as well.

"So then Raven Claw. You wished to speak with me with out them present. Is there something wrong?"

"There is, Ill portents of doom and death, but it is of little concern if he cannot be healed."

"Can you heal him."

"I do not know chief. I am unused to dealing with this sort of trauma. My visions showed he would be well enough to travel on his own but not how that was achieved."

" There are always darker portents with your visions. That is not a concern. So his condition is not the same as the braves who returned from the first war?"

"It is similar, but at least with the braves they were aware of their surroundings. This one does not even seem to have that. And I have yet to see anything as dark as what I saw from that one. I wish there was time to do readings on the others as well, but their time is rushed and a proper vision takes time. This truncated one only showed me he would walk on his own when you left, and dark tidings ahead for him."

"Anything specific?"

"It was more a feeling than a vision as if the spirits themselves were unsure. He will bring great pain to the lands, then a peace he will suffer greatly for. Conflict will arise again and again around this pony until at last the world is done with him to allow him rest."

"Cryptic as always."

"Your father was never so brash to dismiss one of my visions."

"Likely for fear of you kicking him from your bed mother. Do not worry I do not dismiss anything you speak of, there is simply little we can do to alter his life if this is what the spirits have for him. The Princess has put faith in us that he can be healed here. Try your best."

"I am still am not happy with you for joining the ponies Guard in your youth, Three Bear."

"I know, but it has aided us more than it has hindered me."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"HOLD HIM DOWN!"

"I AM TRYING SHAMAN IF YOU THINK YOU CAN DO BETTER YOU SIT ON THE DAMN PONY!"

"GENERAL STOP!"

"ITS NOT WORKING!"

Chief Three Bear watches as the single pony flings another full grown buffalo brave off his back into the water before charging away as fast as he can from the small pond he had been brought to. After making it out of sight of the pond he simply sat down, panting for a bit before fading back into the blank state he had been in since arriving.

Raven Claw was getting frustrated as she was trying to bathe the pony and he was not cooperating. She had several of the braves come to help her drag him into the water and he had flung all of them off of him at least twice now. The shaman's student, Moonberry had been sitting back watching the whole time. The thin sickly looking buffalo cow finally spoke up her opinion on the matter. For one so young and frail the coco colored cow was remarkably perceptive.

"I .. think he seems terrified of the water."

Moonberry scoops up a cup from the lake taking it over to the pony setting it down in from of him with no reaction. She returns a moment later with a filled bowl, then a bucket. The unicorn simply stares into space without notice of the water. She had one of the braves bring a barrel over, this provoked no reaction either. also without a reaction.

Moonberry regards the pony a moment before moving to fling the mug of water at Jer'rahd. The reaction was instant, as soon as the water splattered against his hide the stallion galloped off until he was out of sight of the water on the ground before dropping back down to sit staring into space again.

"Well teacher it seems we have one thing discovered."

"Bah, we have succeeded in nothing. He needs a bath, the pony stinks."

============================================= "Rhede are you able to speak Elk?"

"No pony alive is able to speak Elk Princess. Our vocal cords are not built for it. "

"Wait, then how are we supposed to talk with them then?"

"Well I understand Elk Bleu, I just cannot speak it. I spent about two months with some caravan traders that came out this way. Picked it up from them."

"Well then have they said anything yet, or will they just keep their bows on us all day?"

The group had reached the forest after three days travel, and had barely entered into the it when an arrow struck the ground before Luna. Not long after that several tall thin, pony like creatures, stepped out of the shadows of the trees. Their fur was a strange mix of brown and leafy green that had let them blend in with the woods perfectly, even when standing in plain view the eye tended to lose sight of the edges of them and blend into the forest behind them. Each had a pair of horns sprouting from their head that branched out like a tree with a silver cord pulled taught between them. Their tails were little puff of fur and their hooves appeared cloven. The three they seemed to have no cutie mark, though each had a different shaped creature riding on their back. All of the riders had ringed tails but their facial features, body shapes, and coats of fur were different. They looked a bit like little bears though their front paws had elongated fingers, and all three of them held arrows notched and held back against the silver string between their mounts horns. All the Elk needed to do was jerk its head to send the arrow flying, with the creature reloading another from the quiver at their sides.

"WE ARE PRINCESS LUNA OF EQUESTRIA. WE HAVE COME TO SPEAK WITH KEEPER DOGWOOD ON A MATTER OF GREAT IMPORTANCE."

"Ow. Please warn us when your going to use the Royal Canterlot voice Princess that hurts."

The elk wince a little as well the creatures on their back chattering angrily at the armored alicorn. The elk themselves keep their ears flattened by say nothing. A soft cooing sound comes from the behind the trio, interrupted by a few short groans and barks. Rhede blinks lightly, his ears perking.

"The Keeper has agreed to see us Princess. Well he has agreed to see you your translator. They will not allow Bleu or Starfall any deeper into the forest. And the only reason they have not shot the one they call an evil enchanter is because she is with us."

"Great, we need to split up more. I already hate this plan."

"It is fine Bleu. All of you go to the edge of the plains and wait there, take nothing from these woods and do not fly over them at all."

"Alright Princess, you sure you will be OK?"

"Not in the slightest. I had hoped the General would be with us here. I knew the Elk do not like flying creatures over their forests. I was unaware of the issue they had with zebras however. I will have to settle for just Rhede accompanying me."

"Gee thanks Princess, I feel so loved..."

============================================= "OK, what do we no so far."

"The pony fears water when there is the threat he might be submerged. Small amounts also frighten him, but not enough for a full blown panic. Well at least after The Chief sat on him and we managed to soak his head a bit to show there was no danger. He at least now can handle a small amount of water on him though anything larger than that and he still panics.

"Correct, what else?"

"Umm he seems good with the calves?"

"Well, close enough Moonberry, but that is not what I meant."

The Shaman and her assistant watch the group of buffalo calves kick about a ball of reeds. The moment it comes any where near the pony sitting in the middle off the grassy field a green shield pops up briefly deflecting it in a different direction. The calves were delighted with this, and against what their elders told them were often aiming the ball towards the catatonic pony just to see the shield appear again before the ball hit the unicorn. The shaman had tried different items, such as a blanket, a small rock and a gem and the pony simply was pelted by the items, she even threw the reed ball with no effect. But he flawlessly deflected the ball every time a calf kicked it at him.

"He still has command of magic like this. Perhaps this is how he moved the Braves sitting on him. They did state they felt themselves being lifted."

"It may be, though that only makes him more dangerous. PROUDTAIL, wake up!"

The young buffalo lifts his head from where it lay on the grass offering a snort.

"I am awake Raven Claw. What is it you want?"

"Keep any eye on the children, as well as the pony, we are going to collect some regents."

"As if babysitting our own was not bad enough for a Chiefs son, now I must watch a brain dead pony as well? Fine do what you need to I will watch the pony. Grandfather claims he is a guest after all."

===================================== Setting up a small camp was easy enough, Starfall and Bleu took to the air once out of the forest with the dragonling carrying the zebra. The located a small spot by a stream within sight of the forest. The place looked as if it had been used as a campsite before , likely by those that traded with the elk judging by the wagon tracks they found. They set up and settled down to simply wait. Though Velkorn making a pole with which to fish in the river unnerved Starfall greatly, and even Bleu seemed a little ill with the idea. Velkorn however was quite thrilled with the act of gutting the ones she caught for a meal.

================================================ Screams of the children caused a stamped towards the field they were in. The shaman and her assistant were the first ones there followed by the Chief and a great many braves. They all stopped at the edge of the open field scanning for danger and seeing all the calves huddled behind Proudtail who was staring at the pony on the other side of the grassy area. The unicorn was still not paying attention to what was going on but was currently stomping something into the ground in the tall grass. Blood soaked his chest and hooves, a red glow in his eye quickly fades as he sits again, the light visible even in the bright day.

Proud Tail turned his head staring back at the shaman and his father with wide eyes before looking back at the pony. Raven Claw walks over to the bloodied unicorn looking down at the body he had been stomping, worry etching across her face.

"Is any one hurt Proud Tail?"

"None of the calves are, likely because of that one. I have never seen any creature react that quickly or aggressively. "

"It is training from the Guard my son. They taught us to react to any threat by removing it as fast and brutally as possible."

"He did not even draw the blade he wears, he simply stomped it to death. I had not even managed to rise to my hooves before he was on it."

"He has a few cuts, but nothing life threatening. Moonberry go get some bandages and prepare a poultice. You braves dispose of the cougar before the scent of its corpse attracts more. "

Raven Claw looks down at the blood covered pony pondering something.

"Something on your mind shaman?"

"He barely reacts to anything we have tried in the week he has been here. And yet the first sign of violence he reacts with brutal efficiency. I doubt even the Guard train to do such when they are in this condition. He acts nothing like our Braves did on their return, I will need to run tests. Proud Tail, take the calves home and return I will need your assistance."

"Alright, move little ones there is nothing more to see here."

========================================== "Well now, perhaps this was not such a bad idea after all Princess. So many exotic beauties here,and I know not all of them are looking at that armor of yours."

The three elk with their archers led them into the forest where they met a female with no antlers though decorated much the same as the others. She was clearly the one who spoke and had come along to lead them to the city. The city was a maze of trees and wooden structures build out of dead fall limbs,river stones, and vines. Even with the easily identified materials used in construction a good bit of the wood and stone looked warped and altered to form the buildings into works of art. Towering structures that seemed built to look like stylized trees or other natural phenomenon. One looked as if its design was based on a waterfall, another a great oak tree, and still yet another a strangle stylized six pointed star, the random effects gave the city a uniqueness than most pony buildings rarely could match. The strangest part was no matter how exotic the building it could clearly be seen to blend into the surroundings naturally as if the strange structure was meant to be there .

Rhede's gaze may have been focused on the females, including the rump of the one leading them, but Luna had her eyes on the city and the sky. Night fall would be there soon and she should be recovered enough for some spells by the next morning. If things turned bad that would be a great boon.

"Do we need to worry about running into a child of yours here Rhede?"

"Was that a joke? I learned the language and met a few Elk, but I never visited their cities. As for a foal no, we won't have to worry about one of those, on this trip at least …...the next one … well that depends on how well this trip goes."

"I truly wish Jer'rahd was here to keep you in line."

The small procession stopped suddenly forcing Luna's attention from the earth pony to the reason. They had moved out of the town and past a treeline that obscured what was beyond. Past that natural barrier the ground suddenly gave way dropping into a massive crater that held another forest filling the hole. The cliffs of the crater were sheer, as if the ground had simply sunk down the depth of Canterlot mountain. In the center of this circular crater, towering over the rest of the forest was a giant tree. From this distance it looked as if the trunk rose higher than the craters edge, with the branches and top of the tree higher than the other trees of the main forest of Everfree.

"The Elk call it the Yggdrasil, or the world tree."

"What was that Rhede?"

"That is as close to a pony name for the tree as I can pronounce. The tree is supposedly the source of all plant life in the world. "

"Perhaps it is. The land was like this when pony kind arrived here."

The elk guards nod to the female guiding them as she motions for the pair to follow her down into the basin along a thin ledge that descends into the lower forest.

"She said to follow her Princess, the Keeper is at the tree."

======================================================================= "Again Proud Tail."

"Much as I enjoy beating up on a defenseless, catatonic pony like a true warrior should, are you sure this is doing what you want shaman?"

"Sarcasm does not suit you grandchild, now do it."

The young buffalo sighs and lowered his head charging the seated pony for the fifteenth time sending him flying into the air to crash into the ground with a thud. Like the other times the Jer'rahd righted himself and sunk back onto his haunches blank stare still on his face.

"This is getting us no where teacher."

"No, it is getting us plenty of places . Go check his wounds dear. Proud Tail again."

The Buffalo roars out in annoyance turning to charge back at the seated pony having had enough of this nonsense. His eyes widen as he realizes that Moonberry has moved to the pony as well. He brakes his charge hard ,tripping over a rock and tumbling at the pair as the female shrieks.

The tumbling buffalo slams into a green shield inches from the pair and bounces off to crash to the grass as the shield fades.

"That was not funny teacher!"

"But effective. He is a guardian. Hah, you may wish to check on your future mate as well, he seems to have been knocked out . "

"Gah, WHAT! stop teasing me. Hes still a calf ."

"He is only a year younger than you student. He has a interesting future ahead of him as well. Not as interesting as this one though. Though in time he likely will meet this pony again."

Luna sighs, not liking how this was going. The Elder was a old dark brown, nearly black elk that was smaller than the hunters they first encountered though his muscle was clearly there as he shifted on the roots of the great tree, looking down at the pair. While the Keeper was civil enough there was a undercurrent of anger that he was forced to deal with any sort of outsiders himself. The council needed to vote on the decision but if they followed what he wished the elk would have nothing to do with the war at all.

The Keepers translator however was a young greyish hued doe that might have been why the discussion was more civil, she also seemed to have a interest in Rhede that the earth pony was clearly returning. Whether the Keeper noticed the looks or not was hard to tell as he spent the time glaring at the Princess.

The pair were granted a guest home for the evening, but they would be under watch. The translator Mossflower would stay near by in case they needed anything.

================================================== The braves drag away the latest string of attackers to the village,a small pack of timber wolves. Not much threat to the village as a whole, but the pack could have caused some damage to the children or a elder of the tribe if they were let to roam free. Three Bear Briefly wondered if the pony was attracting the beasts before dismissing the notion. There had been creatures showing up around camp looking for a quick meal for weeks before he had arrived. The cougar was simply one that managed to slip past the hunters.

Something was driving the creatures down from the mountains and towards the camp. He sent scouts to check for any signs and what they found was worrying. Hydra tracks, all over the passes into the mountains, the hunters had not seen the monster but the tracks were clearly of a large variety of the creature. He grumbled to himself know what needed to be done.

"Prepare the village to move. Even if the beast does not leave the passes the creatures that it runs from their homes are a danger we do not need. We will move to our second seasonal camp site, closer towards the forest. Go begin the preparations."

Three Bear hangs his head, a move like this would delay his return to Canterlot for a good while, he hoped the Princess would understand.

Rhede returned that night in rather high spirits which made Luna wish to strangle him more. It was easily clear from his attitude what he and the translator had been up to for the past few hours.

"You are a hopeless case Pelt. "

"Ah hello Princess, I see you finally got the armor off. Have a exciting night?"

"Not nearly as much as you did it seems, though I doubt Velkorn will be as amused as you are."

"Oh? Planing to inform her of my after hour activities?"

"It would be for the best since she seems to care for you for some reason."

"Good. Maybe you can get through to her where no one else can. Keep that attitude as well. Grind it home that she's better off without me. She might listen to you."

"I am starting to question the relation ship you two have."

"We do not have one, we never did. She simply thinks we do. "

"Why, did you bed her with promises as well that you have no intent of keeping?"

Rhede's eyes narrow a bit, ears flattening as he looks down at Luna considering something.

"No, I have never done anything with her more than flirt a bit and save her from being raped. And now that I have answered your question answer mine. What the buck is eating you? I get you're not a fan of me, I've known that from the start, but you have been down right hostile to me since we left the ship. What gives?"

Luna blinks a moment,looking up at Rhede as he moves to take a seat on the ground near the pile of fronds she was laying on.

"No answer for that huh Princess? Likely cause you don't know either. You tore apart an entire organization because they hurt a friend, something you claim to not have had in years. And now that same friend is in some sort of catatonic state, you can't find any one to attack. There's no clear target, OK, not quite true, but the clear target is one you cannot reach and so your taking it out on any one else close to you."

"What the buck do you know Pelt?"

"Well I know, I have yet to hear you swear, so evidently something is bothering you if you cannot maintain your composure."

"I had forgotten how good you were at finding out what ponies were thinking."

"It was kind of my job for a while, both as an Ambassador and a spy, slash assassin. So you're worried about Jer then?"

"Among other things. I know this is likely to fail, and no pony has contacted the wendigo in over seven thousand years. I am not even sure they still exist."

"Then why are we going there?"

"Because my sister IS still sure they exist. They aided us once before it seems."

"Really when? I thought they tried to destroy pony kind. Isn't that the point of Hearths Warming? To celebrate the power of friendship that defeated the wendigo and saved pony kind?"

"Celestia tells it differently. It is why she does not to go to any of the plays that are put on. She wants to remember what actually happened instead of what we are supposed to know."

"Ominous there ."

"Yes, well it relates to why we are going so you may as well know what she said. The wendigo were asked by the Princesses before Celestia and myself to drive the ponies into new lands. They were at war with each other in all but act. Every race hated the other because that was simply how they were raised. They were taught from birth to think the other types of ponies were beneath their own. The alicorns of that era did not so much rule ponies as they did watch over them and try guide their actions as best they could. They had the wendigos drive the ponies from their land in order to force them to work together. It nearly did not work,and only the actions the leaders and their seconds averted it.

"I was unaware there were any alicorns before you and Celestia."

"Did you think we hatched from eggs perhaps?"

"Ahh good, humor, seems your getting better, least your willing to tell me the situation. Still no reason to be mean to me though. I would not worry about the same thing happening here that happened in Neighlantis. If they won't help, they will just have us leave. Despite the numbers we have seen the Elk are fairly rare. They live a long time and don't breed nearly enough to keep the population up above their losses to natural death and injury. If they continue this way they will all die out in the next thousand years or so. The problem is the elders here still run things and will not sway from tradition. The younger ones like, ahem, Mossflower, are more willing to expand their world views past the forest."

"At least you remember her name."

"I remember all their names, I have my book, and Jer has his."

"I would expect yours to be much larger. "

"No its not, he is actually on the third volume last time I checked. That trip to Dullhan did not help."

"I was unaware the General was that much of a playstallion."

"Jealous?"

"Hardly."

"Well no worries, its not a book of mares and foals. Its a book of the dead."

"What?"

"Jer has the names, birth places and Guard number of every pony that has died while he has been in charge of them. He says he started back in the Zebra lands when he became Sergeant. Every time a pony that is under his command dies he takes the time to write out that ponies information in one of those books. He used to carry the names with him until Dullahan, when there became too many. Since he became General he has written them all down as every Guard pony is under his command at that rank. "

"Every time I talk to one of you I am surprised further by the depths of what I do not know."

"It happens. I was a little surprised by that as well. But it fits his mindset, he really wants to protect every pony he can, the loss of any bothers him. I mean its not common knowledge I play the guitar, quite well I have been told."

"It must be a balance for your singing."

"Ahh, see there we go, two jokes in one conversation. You are loosening up a bit. Jer would be happy with that."

He winced as he said it as the Princesses expression darkens again. Rhede sighs.

"Look you said you trust the buffalo, and they said they could help him. So are you trying to tell me after all your arguing with Bleu and myself that you don't believe them? After you fed us all that sort of bull crap?"

"Why are you friends with Jer'rahd, Rhede?"

"This is new and a random change of subject as well. Why do you ask?"

"I want to know. I want to know why all of you are friends with each other, and why you are trying to be friends with me. Your not just following my sisters orders your actually trying. Most of you met because of Jer'rahd and yet you have all stuck together through things that likely you should not have. Jer'rahd is the key to that and I want to understand it."

"Some things really cannot be explained logically. I've been Jer's friend since we were both colts and I still don't know why we hit it off so well. Aside from sarcasm and growing up together we are not really that much alike. I really can't answer for the others. Though I expect Bleu has the deepest connection with him. Tradgeies sometimes bring those affected by them closer together. I expect Velkorn followed me and stayed because of Bleu and Starfall. She gets along rather well with those two. She and Jer met under a bit of duress, she respected his loyalty to his soldiers and his own agreements, and he respected her compassion to try and save everyone no mater the cost. I think Starfall actually just likes him, but that could be me putting my own spin on things. He saved her life and mine in basic, shes been using that as an excuse ever since for why she hangs around us. I am sure there is more to it than that. For a pony that is supposed to be honesty she is rather tight lipped."

"Honesty does not mean giving up all you know Rhede. Giving freely of oneself of information or body is something more akin to generosity. Do not think I do not know why you are hurt. Which makes me wonder why you continue to resist her attentions."

"She deserves better than me Princess. I have said that before. As caring and sweet as that mare is, she needs some pony that will treat her like she should be. I've done far to many things with my life to be able to be that pony."

"Noble, but stupid."

"I get that line from Jer too."

"GET THE CALVES AND THE ELDERS OUT OF HERE, TAKE THEM DOWN THE RISE TOWARD THE RIVER MOVE NOW! DO NOT STOP!"

The beast had come, his people were in a panic. The hydra was huge, its red scales flecked with scars and healed wounds. Something had driven this beast away from its home and it had come here, the scars on it were new but the type of hydra it was would be more at home in a swamp or bog. He had expected a much smaller cryo hydra not a giant bog one. The creature had come in the middle of the night, it had killed and devoured the sentries and the first warnings that it was here was the sudden roar that echoed in the light of the full moon. The dust and debris the beast kicked up as it moved obscured the damage it was doing to the camp as it raged through it.

Three Bear narrowed his eyes preparing to move towards the creature and stop it before any others of his tribe here hurt when Raven Claw galloped up with Moonberry in tow.

"Chief, thank the stars we have found you. The pony is missing. Did he pass here?"

"What? No where is he?"

"He was in the tent when the attack started, he vanished as you started shouting commands we hoped he had come past here at some point following the orders."

"He has not Moonberry."

"I did not foresee this creature Chief. I do not know how it will affect my visions..."

The three of them look up suddenly as the hydra roars, its head diving at something before impacting a green glowing square of light barely visible through the dust cloud. Its roar is echoed by another scream of fury. A object, glowing blue flame, arcs through the air the low hum heard even from across the camp as the blocked hydra head is severed in one blow, the head is flung upward with enough force to send it arching into the air to crash heavily at the hooves of Three Bear. Blue flames lick along the creatures severed head, like moonlight made fire. The creature shrieks in pain attacking what had wounded it, something that seemed to be avoiding the attacks.

"What was that?"

"General Kaisur has been found."

"By the stars... this is not what I expected. His aura... We have been going about this wrong Three Bear. I had expected the pony to be mostly peaceful in nature like others of his kind, but the energy he is giving off. This pony is a warrior, our attempts to place him in peaceful situations, to allow his mind to mend may have been detrimental to him. He is not a creature in touch with the land. His soul is of storm, his peace is at the center of conflict. He rages for the fallen, for the injustice, for those left alive who need to be saved."

"Why are we standing here we need to help him chief, teacher …."

"No, with what visions I have seen in the future, it is better he die here fighting this beast then suffer through what is to come."

"It matters not. The hydra was dead the moment it chose him as a target. Princess Luna does not chose the weak to be her Generals. "

The two cows look to the white buffalo as he watches another head be severed. A red streak of light traces around the creature, the glow easily seen through the dust cloud. The light trails up the first neck that had lost a head a form seen running up the scaled length of the beast towards its trunk the red glow eminateing from the forms head as it gallops upward along the hydra's neck. Many of the fleeing buffalo slow their escape, turning to watch as the beast is systemically slaughtered, each head crackling with blue fire as it arcs through the air away from the body.

The beast realizes its peril too late and tries to flee the camp though the pony clearly was not done and removes the last head of the hydra the body tumbling down the rise with the General on its back crashing into a small dip in the land between the mountain and the village.

As the last head is severed and the beast collapses, Three Bear starts forward galloping towards where the body fell, the rest of the tribe tears along behind him after a moments pause.

The Chief stops at the edge of the dip in the land waiting for the dust to settle,his ears perk at the sound of heavy panting. The air slowly clears leaving Three Bear facing a blood covered unicorn with a glowing red eye. Jer'rahd takes notice of Three Bear and his horn glows as he brings the Waning Moon level between the two of them gritting his teeth as he snarls.

"Who the buck are you, where am I and where are my friends?"

The chief thinks to respond when a bunch of small shapes charge down towards the pony from behind the buffalo. Jer'rahd whirls with the blade stopping suddenly, his eyes widening at the buffalo calves that suddenly swarm him commenting on the kill and bouncing around him like hyperactive rabbits. The chief snorts loudly drawing the attention of the young ones who lower their heads a bit darting off to join the crowd behind the Chief again.

"I am General Three Bear, you are in our camp in our lands, and your friends have gone on to speak with the Elk. Do you remember anything that happened?"

"Just Aqua and the dinner then... water... How long have I been out?"

"Near a month, you are to come with me when I return to Canterlot. "

"I cannot do that, I need to catch up with Luna and the others."

"You will do no such thing. I am a Four Star General in the Guard, General Kaisur and I out rank you. Princes Luna told me to bring you back with me and you will go with me is that clear?"

"...you sound like Mustang..."

"General!"

"Sir, Yes, Sir."

"Good. The trip will be delayed until I am sure you are fit again for travel."

"I am ready to go now."

"I have a rule in my camp General. If you kill something in the camp you must take it out of the camp and far enough away to not attract scavengers."

He lifts a hoof pointing at the massive corpse of the hydra and Jer'rahds eyes widen at the sudden realization.

"Say that again after you clear this out of my camp and we will see. Do not forget the nine heads that landed in camp. Take this body to the other side of the rise over there and that should be far enough."

Twilight was suddenly yanked back into the real world before the response came from Jer'rahd. Though it simply seemed to be a swear any way. She shakes her head looking around spotting Spike holding the gem to wake her, standing by the window looking out into the night.

"Spike why did you..?"

"Come over here Twilight and look at this."

"Hmm what is it ?"

"On top of Sugar Cube Corner, is that Gilda?"

Twilight glances out the window at the shape of a Griffon sitting on the peak of Sugar Cube Corner in the distance.

"I can't tell. It definitely looks like a griffon though. You think she might be trying to pay Pinkie back for the party pranks?"

"Maybe, I just noticed her a bit ago, maybe we should tell Pinkie she's back. "

"Sounds like a good idea, The Cake's should be home soon so I doubt she would try anything with them there."

"I dunno she was pretty mad when she left last time. We should probably let Rainbow Dash know too."

"Yeah, looks like she's flying away though, so we should do that tomorrow. I might as well write all this information down and go to bed myself. No sense going back into the spell this late."

"Learn anything interesting."

"Not sure. I might have found something out about dragons, but I don't know."

"Well hopefully its something I can use. "

"I doubt it unless you like eating lightning."

"Pass."


	20. Imperial Mass

Stories in Stone

Luna's Royal Guard

By TDR

Imperial Mass

"So Applejack's stubborn streak struck again huh? I was wondering what happened."

"Honestly I have no idea why she would be this upset over not placing first, she must have placed in twenty or so events, I mean its not like shes never lost before she only had a few blue ribbons from all the competitions shes been in. Though maybe mayor mare didn't need to focus so much on the bits."

"Yah think? I wonder about her sometimes, maybe her Nightmare Night laugh was more fitting than I thought."

"You may be right Spike. Thanks for sitting in again. Applejack kinda got mobbed when we got back to town."

"It's fine, the sooner you finish with that sword the more comfortable I'll be in the study."

"There cannot be that much more Spike, the events of the rise of Nightmare Moon happened right after the second Dragon War, and that's currently whats starting."

"Well that's good at least."

"Oh,by the way Spike, have you been to Fluttershy's lately?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering if she started some sort of training. When I first met her she apologized for being weak and not able to lift more than a few baby bunnies. Lately she's fought bears, managed to catch up to Rainbow Dash while towing us in the balloon, caught you and Rarity while you were falling, and on this trip she and Rainbow managed to jump a cart over a moving train after chasing Applejack across the desert in a cart pulled by four stallions."

"That does sound like a massive improvement. Maybe, she's getting lessons from Applejack or Big Mac? I know they have been bringing some of the spoiled crops to her cottage lately for her animals, usually its AppleJack, but with this rodeo thing she's been to busy and Big Mac has taken over the transport."

"Could be, it does make more sense if they were helping her out. Any way better get to this before it gets too late."

"Have fun."

The room fades around Twilight as casts the spell, dropping her back into the sea of stars. She exhales deeply opening her eyes, gaze shifting over the unchanged gray landscape pin pricked with a multitude of lights.. She drifts over to the windows, looking over the fragments of the blade wondering briefly if they still wore these necklaces while in stone. She could not remember if they did or not honestly, but at the time she did not even think to look. It did not matter though, she was here to learn from the past and to help Luna reach a decision. So far she had not seen anything that would make the Princess hesitate to bring them back. Everything the group did seemed to be an attempt to help one another.

It could not just be because of Princess Celestia, her teacher seemed to favor the idea of bringing them back. Would Luna resist her sister that much still? It seemed to Twilight that Luna was still seeking to amend for her own mistakes in the past as Nightmare Moon. Perhaps she simply did not want to bring those who sided with her evil self back before she was sure she was incomplete control? There were still far to many questions left to answer in this, but so far Twilight could not see why she would not forgive them.

Twilight slips into the larger window thinking to check on Jer'rahd first.

Jer'rahd sits at the edge of the buffalo camp, staring into the night above, a soft sigh leaving escaping him. He had not seen the stars this clearly since he was a foal, not that he had taken the time to look lately. The few glances he turned skyward in recent years were either to offer a silent thanks to the Goddess of the Moon, or to watch for attackers from above. Having met the Goddesses on a more personal level than most of Equestria he had found he could not pray to them as he once did and as much of Equestria still did. They made mistakes, they could be hurt, they let their emotions get the better of them at times, their powers could fail them. A more pious stallion might have simply ignored these faults, or spun it in a way that made them seem all the more holy for mimicking their followers problems. To him, Princess Luna and Princess Celestia were no longer the all powerful Goddesses he had grown up believing. Rather than lessen his reverence for the pair, this line of thought simply made him respect them more. They were beings of great power, and where they could use this power for selfish ends, like Discord or Aqua, they did their best to help their subjects directly. Luna risked her life every time she went out into the world beyond the lands of ponies,something which she did often enough to have developed a way to remain hidden around other ponies. Celestia ran the government directly, keeping infighting and arguing from tearing Canterlot apart. Arranging and directing ambassadors and greeting those from other lands who came to Equestria. It was hard to tell which was the harder task. Facing the threats from without, or the ones for within. He smirks slightly at the memories of his own brief involvement into politics and laws. How many of Celestia's plans had he screwed up with that rule about dueling he forced through. What challenges had that added to her plate? He was quite sure that the methods he and Luna employed for peace were likely the easier ones.

"Not going catatonic on us again are you?"

"I will fake it if you tell me to move another body Sir."

"So long as you do not kill anything else in my camp I will not."

The white buffalo moves over sitting nearby Jer'rahd his gaze turning skyward as well.

"Something I can do for you then sir?"

"No, though since you have calmed down a bit you need not call me sir. I would have preferred not to use my rank, but that seems to be how you respond."

"Ingrained into me by my grandfather and father, all the time spent in the Guard has helped with that too. Tends to feel a bit more comfortable to have at least something that doesn't change, sir."

The great buffalo sighs at the failure to get the pony to relax more. It was not the first time he had tried, but he had hoped without others around he might be able to get him to at least drop the constant acknowledgment of his superior rank.

It had been two weeks now since the hydra and within the next day or so they would be heading back to Canterlot. It had taken Jer'rahd the better part of the first week to clear the hydra, and the scavengers that came after the corpse, from the camp. During that time he seemed some what prone to relapse, spacing out every so often for no clear reason, and requiring some sort of physical contact, usually violent, to snap him out of it. Thankfully ,particularly for his head which seemed to be the common target, those times were getting fewer and farther in between.

It was odd to see his reaction to water however, after clearing the body he went to bathe in the pond as if it was nothing though he only made it within sight of the small bathing pool and simply froze solid staring at it and shaking. He eventually pulled his eyes away, but he had to leave sight of the it before he calmed down. It took him another day or so to manage to use a barrel to bathe in and even then he flinched at the touch of the water.

Firewater on the other hand he had no fear of what so ever. Raven Claw and MoonBerry both expected him to simply fall over dead after draining a barrel of the harsh liquid by himself. Though when he suffered no ill effects aside from falling asleep,Raven Claw felt justified at her claim the Dragon had been connected to him.

He did however make the mistake of getting into a drinking contest with Three Bear. It was the first time in years that he could remember having been out drunk. It did little to ease the pony's constant use of Three Bear's rank, but he at least was somewhat more lax with his manner of speech now.

"So why did you come out here? Just to check up on me, sir?"

"Do you know our legends for what the stars are?"

"That doesn't answer my question, but no sir I do not."

"Legends say that the multitude of stars in the sky are those that have died, but are not yet ready to pass on to the next world, or their next life, due to something important remaining here for them. Each star is the soul of one who lived, the brighter the star the stronger the soul or the more important it was to our world. When a star vanishes from the night sky it has either moved on to another world or to a new life. "

"With how many die in the wars here, it is a small wonder that the night sky is not as bright as day, sir."

"Not every soul has something it wishes to complete in this world, some are simply reborn into this world after their deaths. Others it is said move on to another world that could be similar or as different from this one as can be imagined. It is the ones that remain in the sky above us that have the greatest importance. They are the souls who chose to remain to watch over the world, It is them our ancestors and likely yours as well that the Buffalo worship, we have no living gods or goddesses like so many other races. While we respect them, we do not worship them as you do."

"I don't worship the Goddesses, sir."

"Hmmm, a crisis of faith perhaps?"

"No, oddly my faith in the Goddesses has grown stronger rather than falter any,sir."

"Hmph, after what Princess Luna told me of what you have gone through, and the state you were in when you got here, I would have thought the opposite. All your dealings personally with the pony deities and you believe in them more? You are a strange pony Kaisur, and not just because of your fighting ability."

"And what is wrong with my fighting ability, sir?"

"You are sloppy, your anger gets the better of you and you are easy prey for those who use that against you. Your form has a multitude of flaws within it that would be easy for a skilled combatant to exploit. Yet, there are already tales of your battles against dragons and other beasts that have reached even here. Seeing your battle with the Hydra with my own eyes did not sway this opinion of the strange nature of your skills. You are relentless in destroying something you have taken as a target, and when you are defending something important, you always seem to have an easy victory."

"To be honest sir, I do not think I have ever had an easy victory. Every win I have experienced has been coupled with pain or loss."

"Every one? Even the small ones?"

"What?"

"It seems that you are much like General Mustang. If what you battle is not some massive danger to yourself or others you do not count it as worth noting. Grand victories might save the world, but smaller victories might make sure the world was never in danger. How many small things have you done that you discount that have had more impact than the grandest battles you have had?

"Heh. I think I liked it better when you were just talking about the stars, sir. Far less confusing."

"You do not understand because you do not want to. In time however I hope you will choose to understand what I speak of."

It had gone exactly as expected. The council met and the answer was no. The Elk would be offering no aid to Equestria. Keeper Dogwood even added to the ruling, claiming that if any creature at all came into the Everfree due to this conflict or flew over it they would be killed. He even went so far as to take offense to the Princess even coming into the forest to ask in the first place, he then ordered all trade with the outside cut off until he said otherwise for the indiscretion. Luna briefly considered staying to try and argue the point though Rhede convinced her other wise.

"His mind is made up Princess. If we continue with this he likely will attempt something considerably less peaceful. He's not used to his little world being rocked, and our being here does that."

"While I expected a refusal I did not expect him to continue to add to the refusal. Nor be this hostile about it."

"Yeah well, hes a jerk. Mossflower has said there are quite a few others who are not happy with how he runs things, but he has the forest spirits on his side so no one will stand up to him."

"He rules by fear then?"

"No, he rules because he was chosen, the others could very well remove him from power quite easily, but they keep him there because it is less of a bother. The few who truly want him removed do not have enough support do to little more than apathy."

"I do not suppose you were able to acquire what I asked?"

"Yeah I got the stick. Not sure what the deal is or what you need it for, but I made sure it was from the big tree just like you asked."

" Thank you, let us leave then. We have enough problems without trying to work through his orc headedness."

The pair were escorted out of the forest and informed not to return by a somewhat reluctant sounding Mossflower. Starfall was on watch when the pair came out and quickly flew over to show them where the camp was set up. Bleu,Velkorn, and Starfall were set to head out immediately though Luna felt it better to wait till the morning before heading out. This surprised them at first, but it gave her time to inform the others what she had told Rhede about the wendigo. The others listened curiously to what she told them before adding their own questions.

"Wait, why would the Princesses of the time ask them to drive the ponies from their land?"

"According to Celestia, it was due to the war that was looming. The three races had been at war for as long as any pony could remember they were in danger of wiping each other out. The alicorns had managed to set up a fragile peace between the three races without involving themselves directly, though Tia has no idea how. But that peace was always strained, with each new pony born, the same old hatred of the others was instilled into them. It was a rare pony indeed that could rise above the hatred their parents had given them. Smart Cookie, Clover the Clever, and Private Pansy, were three such ponies, while the alicorns of the time could not make them leaders directly they managed to at least get them as advisers to the leaders. Then they sent in the weindigo to bring about a harsh winter, hoping the common threat would be enough for the three tribes to band together. It might have worked if not for the leaders stubbornness. As such, because of their insistence that their own kind was best, many ponies died ,and the race was nearly again wiped out, not by war but by pride.

The rest of the story continues there the remaining ponies fled the ice covered lands and found Equestria on the other side of the mountains. Though the wendigo's were again sent to try and ensure cooperation as the three tribes were ready to fight over the new land that they had been guided to by the alicorns. Only through the actions of the three advisers did any pony survive. Considering at that point in time there were only about ninety ponies left alive in the world, that was as close as we have ever come to dieing out completely. The alicorns refused to risk that again and ended their isolation coming down to greet the remaining ponies who had started working together in harmony. The ponies had before known the presence of alicorns in anchient times though their reappearance was close enough to the sudden rise in cooperation and even some crossbreeding that all it did was reinforce the ideals of harmony between the remaining ponies."

"OK, if I was more in touch with pony lore I likely would be staring slack jawed like Rhede and Starfall there, but what happened to the wendigo?"

"The alicorns gave them the land that was abandoned and the ponies were told not to return there. Over time the place became less taboo though it was rare that any pony that traveled there returned, most came back with tales of monsters, ponies made of snow, and a land of nothing but frozen earth."

"If the land is naught but waste, why do we head there with such haste?"

"Celestia was told the wendigo had set up their new home in the ruins of the earth pony settlement. If they are still there we will find them and ask them to aid us again, if not my power should be enough to return us home, so long as I do not need to move another ship."

"So if Princess Celestia was not even there, how does she know about all this?"

"Boredom is a great motivator to learn everything you can. Tia has had far more years than I have to experience and fight it. She learned everything she could from the alicorns before her out of boredom, and she told me all she knows for the same reason. Suffice to say, there are tales both of us know that we only share with each other, and the retelling of what we have gone through on this trip will make a interesting tale in the future. Regardless we should reach the mountains in a week or so."

"There's a few small settlements that way, we should be able to procure some winter gear for us to make the traveling easier. And be sure when you retell the tale to make sure she remembers my dashingly handsome self."

"What is it with you ponies and traveling into the cold?"

"Whats the matter Bleu, not liking you have to walk this time cause your to big to carry?"

"Shows what you know firm flank!"

The pony sized dragon suddenly shrunk back to her normal dragonling size with a grin.

"I don't act my age very often so I might as well not look it either, besides a lil baby dragon gets more free sweets than a bigger one would."

Velkorn sighs having evidently already gone through this with Bleu in the two days that Rhede and the Princess had been gone.

"Of course this skill is not for our sakes, but it is just another excuse for free cakes."

"Are you ready then General?"

"Considering the only thing I had to get was a saddlebag for some traveling rations, I've been ready for about a week, sir."

"Let us go then, Canterlot is a good three days travel."

"Three days? I thought it was easily a weeks worth, sir."

"You have never traveled with a buffalo before have you? I certainly hope you have not slacked off in your running after basic General."

"Crap."

The trek to the mountains took them another weeks worth of time, a brief stop at a trapper trading post gained them all they needed for the trek up the mountain as well as a map showing the pass that would make their journey a little easier. The grizzled pony at the trading post warned them about the area with popular legends, all while hitting heavily on the glasses wearing Princess, and Starfall. Rhede was starting to see why Jer'rahd got so annoyed that the Princesses trick worked so well. Bleu in the meantime had managed to turn herself and Velkorn into walking balls of bundled fur, neither of them had any love at all for the cold.

They set out once more,finding the pass easily enough, heading up into lands that few ponies had traveled in thousands of years.

"Hmm, I had forgotten about this."

The White buffalo and the shaking unicorn looked down the rise at the churning waters of the river in the distance. Even with the great distance between the water and Jer'rahd was still trembling at the sight of it. The Chief watched him for a bit before sighing.

"Perhaps I can simply knock you out and carry you?"

"Not the best plan, sir. I've been told I've got a rather hard head, would take quite a few blows to knock me out and if I woke up while you were in the middle of crossing... yeah not going to happen."

"I suppose you have a better idea then?"

Jer'rahd sits back looking at the ground to take his eyes from the water pondering, before looking skyward and at the heavy cloud cover over the land. There was no rain, but the sun was hidden by the clouds. Jer'rahd smiles getting an idea.

"How are you at heights sir?"

"Well Velkorn?"

"The body is very old, but clearly this pony was killed by the cold."

"I get the same thing looking at the camp site. Most of this gear is a hundred or more years old. A lot of things seem missing however, and not the usual stuff that would just rot away. Looks like it was picked apart. Some things look like they were broken open for specific pieces to be taken. Plus if the body was this well preserved why weren't his clothes, or his cutie mark, That looks like it was cut free doesn't it Velkorn?"

"Yes, but it was not the cause of death, the mark was taken long after his last breath."

Starfall shifts her gaze looking around across the white and gray landscape. White, brown, gray, and black seemed to be the only colors that could be seen, the constant snow fall and cutting wind was not doing any one in the group a favor, and the ball of furs that was Bleu was attached tightly to the Zebras back.

The group had come upon this camp while looking for a spot to make their own, the little valley they found between two boulders seemed the perfect site to set up for the night before it got colder. Luna had found the body while trying to clear away a snow drift and Rhede had found the remains of the ponies camp. The fact the pony had died long ago from freezing to death did little but worry the group given the condition it was in. The group took the body to the outskirts of the rocks to give the nameless corpse a proper burial if nothing else. It was unlikely that there would be any one left alive still waiting for this pony to come home.

"I have come to a conclusion General Kaisur."

"And what is that Sir?"

"I am not well at all with heights."

"Relax Sir, your not heavy enough to even be a strain to me."

The pair strode above the clouds trotting on a pathway of green panels, far below them lay the river, the cloud cover effectively blocking it from the unicorns sight. It was odd, he knew it was there and it made him nervous, but as long as he did not see the water, it did not seem to panic him as it had before. The climb up the spiraling ramp had been interesting for both him and the buffalo Chief, Jer'rahd had neglected to inform his companion that he had never tried something like this before and simply let him think it was done all the time. He had not known himself if he could make a stairway into the sky with his shields, this was far higher than he had ever been before save when Bleu carried him after the dragon, and he was not much for looking around then.

So far though he felt no strain at making the path, he figured he would be tired by the time they reached the other side, but for right now he was reveling in the sunlight for once. Rather odd considering since joining Luna's Guard he had become more of a night pony.

"Please stop being so chipper General, your prancing about is making me nervous."

"I am starting to think you plan for this sort of thing Princess I really and truly do."

"Pelt I did not even think we would find them let alone that they would ambush us."

"Both of you be quiet, you two have been going on like a married couple ever since we left the Princess Bride. And at this point I am sick of it, knock it off before I find a way to put you both in a corner like foals."

"mummmfummmf fumph"

"What did Bleu just say?"

"Sounded like mummmfummmf fumph."

"Yes, thank you for that Rhede your translation skills have saved us again."

"If you wish me to knock them out, Starfall you will not even have to shout."

"Don't tempt me. And I swear to Celestia Rhede, if that is your hoof on my flank I will bludgeon you unconsciousness myself."

"I said don't make me turn this net around. Now stop fighting you idiots and put that energy into thinking of a way out of this mess before more of them show up."

The entire group continued to swing slowly in the cold wind, a giant net having sprung up from under them and wrapped them all into a confined ball of annoyance dangling from a ledge. A pair of crystal blue eyes look up from the ground at them curiously. The figures seemed to be snow white earth ponies with gray manes and tails, they had no cutie marks that could be seen and a pair of gray saddle bags hung from their sides. They continued to stare up at their prisoners with confused blinking and a few comments in a strange that no one in the group understood.

"Well if they are wendigo they are getting a rather decent meal of strife from those two."

They don't look like the wendigo from the stories."

"I believe I am slightly less happy with this turn of events than I was with our trip through the air General."

"You and me both Sir... trust me on that..."

Jer'rahd was perched on top of the buffalo his back arched up and eyes wide like a hissing cat as he stared down at the puddles forming on the ground, he winced with every splash of the buffalo's hooves against the muddy ground. A shield was formed above him and he kept forming new ones every time the first was about to be passed. They had come down from the clouds little over an hour ago and had barely progressed any further away from the river when the rain started. The first drop that hit him sent Jer'rahd into the air like a snake had bit him. He had made the shield umbrella and was fine until the puddles started forming, at which point he had climbed up onto the Chief's back, much to the buffalo's chagrin.

"How far are we from Canterlot now sir?"

"Two days too long."

"Well you did offer to carry me once before.

"I have no clue what language they are using? Are you sure you want to go along with this?"

"So far they have done nothing really threatening to us aside from making us trot this way at icicle point."

"Yes not threatening at all."

"Don't Even start this crap again... I have no qualms about smacking the shit outta you Rhede and I am reaaaaaly close to not having any about doing the same with you Princess."

"You think you can actually do anything Commander you are welcome to try."

"So this is the wendigo's blight?, Causing normally agreeable ponies to fight?"

"Either that Velkorn or all the stress from the last month is finally catching up with the three of them."

"If this is the way they feed, why does it seem they are still in need?"

"Yeah they do seem a little upset that those three are fighting."

The group is marched past a large crowd of onlookers who wandered out from the houses of the small town to look at the newcomers. Odd it looked like any other pony town they had ever seen save the lack of color. Every pony seemed to be either gray or white, all of them blending into the back ground of gray stone buildings covered with perpetual snowfall and gray clouds. They had been out here for days now and had yet to even see the sky. None of the ponies seemed to have a cutie mark either at first though on careful observation, namely Bleu staring at the well toned and bare flank of the male pony leading the group. It seemed the cutie marks were there but had the same lack of coloration as everything else in this land.

The single armed guard that was escorting them had spear that seemed to be made out of ice, and was likely more used for hunting than anything else. He seemed rather nervous to be put in the position of watching over the five of them. Occasionally one of the spectators would move forward and try to look under the hood of Velkorn or Bleu's coats, only to be yelled at by the guard and sent back into the crowd of on lookers.

The other three were still arguing for some reason and neither Velkorn nor Bleu could figure out why, Neither of them felt any thing aside from the cold, but Luna , Rhede and Starfall seemed to be getting pissed off just looking at each other. Velkorn had moved to walk between the three in order to keep them all separated as that hostility did not seem to extend to Bleu and herself. This was evidently something different from what went on in Neighlantis as even Rhede was affected. The Zebra and Dragon had not felt anything there either so it was coming to be expected. The Princess displaying a temper however was worrying, particularly with her power nearly returned.

["Bleu are you feeling anything?"]

["Hungry, and cold oh so cold."]

["Aside from that, this is beyond any normal arguing and it is bothering Rhede as well, when it should not. Even if his training does not cover this his ambassador training should at least allow him to remain calm."]

["I noticed that, it's likely nothing to do with their mental states, emotional maybe?"]

["Astute observation."]

["So far, these are all I have seen, none of them look like warriors, its like a whole community of hunters and gatherers. None of them look like what the popular descriptions of wendigo are supposed to be like either."]

["Perhaps they are just a lost tribe of ponies?]

["Could be, but something here is messing with those three, I don't think its any of these ponies though none of them seem to be doing anything. They have some power, I mean the one with the spear just made the thing out of snow. Hmm seems we have arrived where ever we were going though."]

The tall building blended in just like all the others they had passed, though it seemed much larger than the others and was likely the town hall or what ever these snow ponies equivalent was. A group of four ponies came out of the building wandering around the group curiously looking them over and talking among themselves. They glanced at the Dragonling and the Zebra bundled up as they were and ignored them in favor of the others. Who did not seem to happy to be looked over like objects but evidently were in control of themselves to not doing anything stupid.

"WE ARE PRINCESS LUNA OF EQUESTRIA. DO ANY OF YOU UNDERSTAND US? WE HAVE COME LOOKING FOR THE WENDIGO."

The four jumped back and the whole crowd seemed to scatter at the sudden booming voice of the Royal Canterlot speak. The reaction of several was to form weapons of ice and point them at the alicorn ears flat against their heads evidently some what pained by the volume.

"Well that is the most honest reaction to the Royal Canterlot speech I have ever seen."

"Shut up Rhede your not helping."

"Neither are you."

"Both of you be quiet already, Princess I suggest against using the Royal Canterlot voice again while here they don't seem to like it and they don't seem to understand us either."

"I suppose you are right Bleu there is no need to appear as hostile."

"Good now you three all go back to standing on either side of Velkorn and try not to talk to each other cause something is setting you all off and its driving me CRAZY!"

The guards whirl on the mound of furs that just shouted from Velkorn's back. The whole group of guard ponies seemed a little freaked out though the Four ponies that had come out of the building had seemed to calm and were talking to each other occasionally pointing at the ponies. One of them nods walking up to them again telling the guards something then waving to Velkorn as if trying to get her attention over the others and pointing her towards the door of the large building they had come out of.

The general populace that had come back was watching them all with interested eyes just as Velkorn was watching them. The four ponies Had caught Velkorn's attention. She noticed only when the one tried to get her attention. Their cutie marks were slightly more visible as if they had just the faintest hint of coloration to them. It was only noticeable one the one getting her attention turned around to point to the building. The book that was on his flank had the faintest hint of lavender on its cover. The zebra muttered lightly under her breath.

["Interesting."]

["Whats that Velkorn?]

["Bleu do you see anything different about the four that came out of this building?"]

["I've not been paying much attention to them why?"]

["I am curious about that myself."]

["Likewise." ]

["OK sorry my Zebra is not too good, can you tell me in small words?"]

{Endeavor to expand the scant education received in the language Starfall."]

"Even Jer'rahd could tell that was a insult one more word out of you Pelt."

"Can you let her finish please! Buck. If boss was here, I don't think even he would be enough of an idiot to completely ignore that his emotions were bucked up enough to fight like this. There is something seriously wrong with the three of you right now so NONE of you are allowed to talk unless I say so. THAT INCLUDES YOU PRINCESS!"

"I do not see a reason to shout, but if you fight again I shall knock each of you out."

The snow ponies with them glanced back but seemed to be some what used to the shouting by now enough to know it was not directed at them, though the guards still looked nervous.

["Alright try that again Velk."]

["Must you shorten my name?"]

["Don't like it?"]

["It changes the meaning."]

["Well what does Velkorn as a whole mean?"]

["Later right now there is this, the ones from the building have cutie marks with some coloration in them. That is likely why they are the leaders."]

["Shouldn't we be kings then?"]

["We are not of their people and they have evidently see our kind before."]

["Damn, I was hoping for a repeat of that deal with the teddy bears.]

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DO NOT KNOW WHERE SHE IS!"

"She left me behind, I have been told I was in no shape to continue."

"GENERAL I GAVE YOU A SIMPLE TASK TO STAY WITH, AND PROTECT MY SISTER AND NOW YOU ARE BACK HERE WITH OUT HER?"

Jer'rahd Twitches.

"It is not like I asked to be mind raped, thank you very much Celestia. If not for you sending us to these cursed places, I would still be with her."

"YOU WERE SENT WITH HER BECAUSE THERE WAS POSSIBLE DANGER. AND YOU FAILED TO PROTECT HER FROM THAT. DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?"

Rhede was right a pissed off Celestia was likely the most terrifying thing he would have ever seen. However right now she was far less frighting to him than a simple puddle of water. He was angry,Celestia was angry, and she was attempting to place the fault of something he had no control over on him. He already felt bad enough that he was not allowed to follow her towards the wendigo lands and now Celestia was shouting at him because of it.

"Yeah I do, who the buck is Aviana?"

Celestia stops dead staring at him, her eyes wide in surprise, her eyes narrowed again as if she was trying to figure out who the pony was that was suddenly before her. He could tell she was still angry, she was about as good at hiding that emotion as he was, but the fire of her anger had turned ice cold, as did her voice. But at least she was no longer yelling."

"Where did you hear that name?"

"From at least two things that nearly killed both me and your sister on these little quests we have been sent on. Who is she and what is her connection to you and the insanely powerful individuals who want me and my friends dead?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Bull shit, Celestia. Keep in mind what I have told you about intentionally threatening or harming my friends. With holding information about some one whose name has come up in particularly dangerous situations counts as intentional to me. Particularly if I can count it as a warning that the manures going to hit the windmill."

Celestia meets Jer'rahd's glare with her own neither of them moving a inch for a moment or two though the rooms temperature seems to drop drasticly.

"General Three Bear, please step outside, it seems I have things to tell this mule headed idiot."

"Of course Princess... Um you are not going to kill him or anything I doubt your sister would be thrilled with that."

"GO!"

"Yes Princess."

The white buffalo darts out of the room faster than he likely should have been able to. As the door shuts Celestia exhales deeply settling back on her cushion.

"You are a pain in my flank General, even failing to retrieve the Elements you have managed to place yourself in a position that is has made it difficult to simply turn you loose. You already know far more than you should, regarding the Star metal, and the books recovered from Discord's Castle. Now you are delving for deeper secrets again."

"Every secret I try to get out of you or your sister has a purpose for every ponies safety and is like pulling teeth with a noodle. You know that what I ask could have merit which is why I figure you have not just thrown me into a lake. You also think I am likely useful for something as you have not just added me to your little garden to stop dealing with me."

"You know about that as well... there is still time for me to throw you into the lake."

Jer'rahd shudders causing Celestia to raise a brow curiously at the reaction.

"If you wish to explain to your sister why I died in mid air after being flung out the window from a heart attack feel free to do so. Though I would ask you to aim for a pile of rocks instead. I might survive that."

"Not a response I expected. Though I am now curious as to what did happen. I will do that later, you asked about Aviana. You recall the conversation we had after the chess game, where you asked if I had any friends?"

"Yes. Vaguely."

"Aviana was one of my friends a long time ago, Luna only met her briefly before she passed on, but Aviana was with me for a long time. "

"Another alicorn?"

"Figure that out already? I really should no longer be surprised by you any more. You are far to similar of mind set to my sister."

"It was implied by the image of Discord that Luna was a new Princess."

"She is, by those of us who have lived long enough any way. I will not go into the whole situation about how little alicorns are made I am sure you have had sex ed. And no contrary to rumors she is my sister not my daughter."

"I was not going to ask that."

"You would be surprised how often I heard it when she first was introduced to Equestria. Moving on,and do sit down General you are making me nervous.

She waits a moment as he takes a seat though his attention remains on the Princess as she lays down across the cushion.

"Aviana was the alicorn Princess before Luna, She was a Princess long before I was born even, though again we were not related in any way I know of. Well maybe some ancestor of hers and mine was the same, but she was not directly related. She was my teacher and friend, perhaps the truest I have had. She practically raised me to be what I am today, she taught me all she knew about being a Princess along with a great many of the mistakes she had made so I would not repeat them. She was the first to follow an oath of not killing, she was far forgiving and loving of everything to allow anything to come to harm. The Discordian war hurt her far more than she wished to let on. After Luna and I sealed him in stone she stepped down as ruler to let Luna take her place. She died not long after that. Her name may have come up General, but it was because you were talking to those old enough to remember her, rather than Luna. There was nothing malevolent about her, she is why I have vowed not to kill. Even if there was some hidden evil about her, she is long passed on from this world."

Celestia had slowly slumped down as she spoke giving Jer'rahd the impression that this was a great deal harder for her to talk about than she was letting on. Changing the subject might be a good idea.

"Well that answers that at least. I suppose all that is left is to ask what did you do to piss off Aqua?"

The Princess Smirks a little, but still seems darkened by the talk of her old friend.

"Oh that … I turned her pet fish a bright yellow and put smiley faces all over him."

"Your kidding..."

This had just gotten silly. The inside of the building was a massive visual shock compared to the lack of coloration outside. The walls were hung with old banners their colors faded but still brighter than anything out side the building. The three story building was open in the middle with the two floors above over looking the central courtyard . Square cases made of ice , yet as clear as glass filled the room holding bright objects within. Everything from clothing scraps, gem stones,and bits of assorted junk, was contained in these cases. Starfall Paused to go over to look at one ignoring the guards who verbally tried to stop her.

"I found the rest of the pony we buried. His cutie mark was a compass with a bright red needle."

"That's morbid."

"What did I tell you two about speaking? But this does paint these ponies in a whole new light now doesn't it. Peaceful mission or not they try anything we tear them a new plot hole."

Velkorn had paused and was staring at something though she nods lightly to Bleu suggestion, though long after the statement was made. The guards urged the group further along towards the back of the building and what looked like a few hastily made cells.

Jer'rahd had been introduced to a new level of hell. It had to be there was no other explanation for why the Princess of Equestria had suddenly gone into a massive story mode after the question dead friend and had broke down weeping like a school filly.

"...but then I couldn't do anything but just watch him get old and waaahhhh die and it was nothing but funerals for at least thirty years, after just that as every pony who was around me died of old age or otherwise and Aviana wasn't there to help me through it. Lulu was too young then and had not even out lived her first group of friends andahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!""

Jer'rahd twitched as the alicorn Princess blew her nose in the shoulder of his dress shirt. The question about the joke on Aqua brought back other memories for Celestia about other jokes she had played with Aviana, then it all went south. The best he could figure was Aviana gave up her alicorn nature to live among the ponies she had ruled over for so long in an attempt to have a normal life. The last half an hour had Celestia naming off the children and grand children and children of the grand children for at least nine generations as well as their accomplishments and failures in life. She had started crying about the third generation, bawling by the fifth and a complete wreck of a mare hanging off of him by the final one. She went on after that naming off her favorite students she had seen grow from foals to adults and then old ponies and die right before her eyes. To Jer'rahd it seemed this sort of thing had been a long time coming with how easily she broke down now.

"And I don't even remember who her kids are any more... BWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The door opens a bit attracting Jer'rahd's gaze to see several servants and the Buffalo chief peeking inside. Celestia continues to cry like a new born foal against his shoulder. He looks to them mouthing a silent plea for help and every one of them quickly shake their heads and duck back out leaving him again to deal with the emotional alicorn Princess.

"Do you have any idea what it is like to live this long?"

"I cannot say I do. I often wonder if I will survive the next day let alone what would happen if I was still alive in a thousand years."

The group stood in place after disrobing, leaving Velkorn and Bleu the only ones covered for the moment. One of the leaders had mimed the motions to take off their gear and had tried to show Starfall by attempting to remove her cloak. After the Snow pony managed to pick himself up and dust off he tried shouting the command to take off the gear with the spears of ice aimed at them all again.

Luna pulled off the bone helm glaring at the guards who relaxed a little as the bone plate fell to the floor. They seemed to have little interest in the blackened and silver highlighted bone armor though the coloration of the Princesses hair and coat held their attention. They were mildly curious at her wings and horn, but seemed more interested in the bright coloration of her hair. Starfall pulled off her cloak and snow gear though kept the worn leather belt with her blades on. The seemed to take no notice of the weapons or the harness due to the dull color, but were fascinated by her cutie mark,mane ,and tail.

Starfall was clearly uncomfortable at the attention though Velkorn still seemed frozen watching the snow ponies. Rhede Seemed to draw the most attention the deep red of his coat had both the mares and stallions in the small snow pony group staring, and for once he looked as uncomfortable with the scrutiny as Starfall did. Two guards kept their spears pointed at the last clothed pair as the other three were guided into various cells while their belongings were picked through. Saddle bags were dumped and the more colorful items were taken into another room while the rest was simply shoved into a gray sack. Luna sighed with relief that Jer'rahds armor, the pearl and the stick had all been shoved into the gray bag. Ice formed the bars of the cells though even without their coats the place was still warm enough to not be a bother to the now naked ponies.

"They seem a bit reluctant to try and get us to do the same here Velkorn."

"None are brave enough to do the deed, they seem to think this group I lead."

"Perfect. So what now then great leader?"

"Give them what they want of course, a white dragon and a striped horse."

"White dragon?... Ahhhh good idea. Glad I thought of it."

Bleu hops off Velkorn's back peeling out of the stack of furs she had on and stretching out cracking her neck. Dull white scales covered her form and gray eyes shifted over the snow ponies who seemed greatly upset over the reveal. Velkorn pulled off her gear as well eliciting a few disappointed sighs though her amber eyes were of some interest. The leaders again rummaged through their gear taking the rest of Bleu's Gemstone lunch and the green sea pony Medical bags from Velkorn. Thankfully the brown leather bound Medical book she had acquired from the buffalo shaman was left alone. The pair were guided into a third cell and left as the leaders went off to look over the new bright shineys and the guards were ushered out.

"Well now. This was a fun trip. Are we going to jump into a volcano on the next adventure?"

"Stuff it Rhede."

Jer'rahd exhales deeply, his eyes closed, ears flat back against his head, he had found a suit of guard armor that was suitable for his build and come out here to the training field, again. His wooden sword was stuck in the mud before him, point down in the mud and the collecting rain. His breathing quickened as he watched the puddle of water inch closer to his hoof.

"Are you sure about this sir, you don't look that good."

"That's the point Corporal. The rules are the same, when I drop the shield you lot keep attacking until General Three Bear tells you to stop or I'm unconscious, got it?"

"But sir..."

"That is an order. Crazy as it sounds I likely need something like this, and my normal sparing partner is not here. Now then."

He moves forward lifting his hoof and setting it out of reach of the puddle as he closes his teeth around the grip of the wooden sword. He breaths out hard a last time teeth gritting as he lets the shield above him vanish.

Fire the first drop felt like fire, his skin crawled from the sudden deluge that poured down on him soaking him in moments His eyes shot open, panic filling them as the first training blade caught him across the side of the head the echo of the wood against the steel helm he wore sending a jolt of pain through his head that briefly drown out the feeling of being burned alive. He blinked as a second blow caught him across the shoulder, pain arching up along his back as his leg briefly went numb from the impact. He whips his head mind cleared for a moment blocking the third blow though his eyes widen again as they focus on the rain soaked forms of the Guard in front of him, his body seizes up again, tensing with fear. Another blow strikes across his back bringing a instant reaction to kick out and send the attacker falling back into the mud. The guard rose shaking the water from his eyes before charging in again. The four were attacking together now and doing a very good job, this would have been a challenge even with out his handicap, with it he felt like a pinata. He blocks another blow lashing out with a return strike that the Guard easily dodges.

Focus, push down the panic, focus, feel the pain let it guide you, focus, this is fresh water from the sky, focus, this is mud not sand, focus, nothing lives in these puddles,focus,counter, focus, block, focus, strike, focus, dodge, focus on the pain, on the threat, on the fight.

Another blow struck him from the side sending him tumbling to the ground to crash face first into a puddle with a small whimper escaping his mouth as he yanks his head up from the water quickly the sword remaining in the puddle as he nearly hyperventilates throwing a shield above his head again.

"All of you stand down."

"Yes Sir."

"I thought perhaps you were a smarter pony than this General. You have not been recovered more than a week and you are already fighting to put yourself back into a catatonic state?"

The rain had stopped falling on him and a second shield formed under him allowing him to climb out of the puddle still franticly trying to get his breathing under control. Out of the weather and the dark puddles on the ground calming down was getting easier though he had to close his eyes still.

"If I can be, hufff, beaten by a little rain storm sir, I will be useless when combat starts."

"You should take it easy General. We have some time yet."

"No, Keep the rain coming Sergeant!"

A pegasus guiding the rain cloud over the courtyard yells back a yes sir as the others look to each other.

"I do not think this is wise, but I shall remain here to make sure you do not kill yourself General Kaisur."

"Thank you very much Sir."

Jer'rahd drops the shield below him and lifts the blade with a hoof flicking off the mud. He shudders again as he stands in the puddle, issuing the command before taking the blade in his mouth and dropping the shield above him.

"Again."

"So when do we bust out of here?"

"After lunch I hope!"

The others look down at the sparse collection of mushrooms and strange arctic hay,as well as some sort of blubbery material that might have been meat. Velkorn professed it tasted of fish which made it less appetizing to the others. Almost as one they look over at the little Dragon in the other cell who was munching on what looked to be a bucket of diamonds. Considering she was on her second bucket full of them and the snow ponies who brought them did not even seem to consider the gemstones important likely meant they were common here, something Bleu was ecstatic over.

Velkorn had taken notice of a interesting effect that seemed to happen when any of the snow ponies came in to look at them. It was less like they were prisoners at this point and more like they were bits of art. Granted Bleu and Velkorn barely got a look directed their way with the coloration s they were sporting, and Starfall was getting quite annoyed at all the snow ponies staring at her flank. Luna had been watching for the effect that Velkorn noticed and saw it on some of the snow ponies that watched Rhede.

"Interesting. But why does she consider this important?"

"You look like hell Kaisur. What did you do, get Three Bears whole tribe to tap dance on your face?"

"Missed you too Sir."

Jer'rahd all but hobbles into the room where the Generals Mustang , Three Bear, and Meteor Shower stand over a table with the map of Equestria from Canterlot to the great wall. It was covered with small scale figures depicting various forces and land marks.

"I doubt it. Of course even if no one had told me you were back the massive destruction you have done to my training grounds was more than enough proof. Whole bucking field frozen solid last night and turned into a ice skating park. I am amazed it lasted this long with you flooding it for the past few weeks. Any way here's the situation. The Princesses' plan starts next week, that's good. The dragons primary forces are still at the wall, also good. We interrupted a supply train once, and the dragons turned on and ate all the little bear things like popcorn. That in itself is fantastic, cause those things creeped me right the buck out."

"They ate them all?"

"That's what the scouts say, said the little things even lined up for it and jumped into the pots themselves like some sick suicide cult. One week of rations missing and the savages cannibalize their own."

"They did worship dragons."

"Well in any event that's the good news."

"Specially since it ends the chance for a lawsuit."

"What was that Shower?"

"Nothing sir."

"Any way now we got the bad news. The orcs are on the move. Cold weathers not bothering them and they are pushing most of their force toward Manehatten. We have troops set there, but its not nearly enough. So here's the plan. Shower and I are stuck in Canterlot taking care of the main forces, and all the boring paper work. Kaisur you are going to reenforce the garrison at Manehatten. Three Bear you are going to take to these hills here with your force, when the pigs move past to hit the city, you sweep them from behind. This is nearly all of the orc forces, we win this battle and the dragons forces will be greatly reduced for the main conflict. It is imperative you stop them at the city Kaisur, there's no natural barriers between Canterlot and Manehatten, just open trading road right to the front gate. Not to mention that will give them a port on the Cape Foal River, they could strike all the way into the heart of Equestria using that. We can not allow them to get a hoof hold in that city. Evacuees have been pouring in ,but there's still far too many citizens in the city who won't leave. You have a hard run ahead of you just to get there in time to do anything before the orcs get there. Once there do what ever you need to to hold that city. You two are perfect for this as neither of you was expected to be here."

"Understood sir."

"You still look vexed Kaisur whats wrong?"

"Nothing Sir … well, just, what is this box here on the map supposed to be?"

"Canterlot."

"Canterlot?"

"Canterlot!"

"Its only a model"

"Shhhh, General Shower I know what it is. You two are dismissed your troop assignments are at the Canterlot barracks now go."

"Yes Sir."

"At once Sir."

Twilight was ripped out of the spell by a scream of pure rage.

"RAINBOW DASH GET BACK HERE I WOULD HAVE WORDS WITH YOU!"

"Gaaaaah, words don't mean flinging cactus at me ahh I said sorry!"

"SORRY? SORRY? I'LL GIVE YOU SORRY WITH A SIDE OF BURRS AND A CHERRY CHIMI CHANGA RAAAAAH."

"SOME PONY HELP, SHE'S CRAZY!"

Twilight and Spike watch from the door as Rarity charges after Rainbow dash flinging cacti balls at the pegasus while Pinkie Pie bounces along after her still talking about cherry chimi changas.

Spike and Twilight look at each other and slowly move back into the the library closing the door and cutting out the lights to not get involved.

"I knew we forgot something."


	21. Summit Erosion

Stories in Stone

Luna's Royal Guard

By TDR

Summit Erosion

"Ugh, what is it about being part of Applejack's family that means I am gonna get a tummy ache?"

" I got a barrel, I got a barrel, hehehhehe"

Twilight all but drags herself in as the happy pegasus flutters around in the air aroundher carrying a small barrel of cider.

"Don't tell me your going to drink all of that Rainbow?"

"I miss out on the cider nearly every year. Your darn right I'm gonna drink all of it. Happily, I might add."

"Ugh, I feel ill just from two mugs, its good, but strong."

"Your just a light weight."

"You know if you keep missing it every year why didn't you ask me or Pinkie to pick up a mug for you?"

"Errrr..."

"Probably cause she never thought of it."

"Hey now... its not that Spike, I just didn't want to be rude, yah know..."

"Uh huh. Don't drink to much your on book duty tonight, I know that's why she came home early."

"What!...aw. Well at least I have my barrel. I guess I can look over the book a bit and see if there's any new tricks worth learning."

"I think you might find something interesting this time, it does seem the action is picking up a little. There's some paper and pencils over on the desk if you need them Dash."

"Alright you go do your thing and I'll do mine."

"OK, what are you planning to do Spike?"

"Bed. Keep in mind I've been up all day waiting in line too. "

"Well good night Spike. You set Rainbow?"

"Yup, oh before I forget, I'm not sure if that was Gilda or not you guys saw. I've seen her around, a few times, but she usually hides from me when she notices I'm looking. That's not really Gilda's style."

"Well we first saw her on top of Sugar Cube Corner, so maybe she doesn't want you to know shes here till after whatever she has planned. Pinkie didn't seem very worried about it."

"That makes sense. I bet Pinkie can dish out double any prank Gilda tries to play on her."

"OK here we go."

Twilight slips into the spell feeling perhaps a bit too good, despite her tummy ache. As the sea of stars forms around her she realizes her head has cleared and her stomach no longer hurts.

"Add another benefit to the spell. Alright lets check on Jer'rahd. He usually seems to be a good place to start. At least when he doesn't have a mare friend."

She dives into the blade's window pulled towards the gray unicorn.

"GET EVERY PONY INTO THE SHELTERS, I WANT THESE STREETS CLEAR."

Jer'rahd stood atop a wagon shouting orders to the soldiers around him. Most of them were busy setting up the last barricades, the others were hard at work moving the remaining citizens, by force if need be, from their homes into one of the more secure bunkers of the city, either under the city hall or the Guard Base. Both bunkers had started as little more than basements, but when Manehatten tried its hoof at a alcohol prohibition the basements under the city were expanded drasticly to allow for smuggling. There were once tunnels under ever part of the city, though most had been filled in, or converted to shelters after the War of the North threatened to spread here. The tunnels under the Guard base had been turned to storage for food and supplies, and the bunker of tunnels under the City hall was kept more for historical purposes. Most likely as some tribute to the War of the North. The mountain range across the river was the start of the griffon lands to the east and to the west where Luna and the others were likely headed in search of the wendigo.

Now with the Second Dragon war beginning these shelters were again seeing use. A great many of the city's occupants had evacuated, but there were still close to two thousand ponies who stayed. Most of them were in the Guard post shelter, but quite a few went to the one under the multi storied city hall. A contingent of Guards was posted there to keep order and protect the civilians if the outer wall fell.

Jer'rahd's force had barely made it to the city before the orcs had. The Guard Captain had taken over the city when the mayor fled and prepared as best he could. When Jer'rahd arrived he ordered half the troops that came with him to aid in setting up defenses and ordered the other half to rest. He managed to get the Guard Captain to do the same and got a few hours of sleep himself before the orcs arrived in force.

Manehatten was a large city, perhaps one of the biggest in all Equestria outside of Canterlot itself. It was built along side the Cape Foal river that ran from the northern mountains through the heart of Equestria before reaching the sea and the port town of Wilmingtrot. The river ran along side off the city forming a wide natural barrier from that side, but the hilly terrain around the rest of it left all other angles exposed. Given a choice Jer'rahd would not have wanted to defend this place, but he had his orders and there were far to many ponies here to try and evacuate now. The walls on the outskirts of the city were the last to be built and were put up hastily enough that they were not likely to hold for long, but it would be long enough for traps and snipers to be placed at various points inside Manehatten. A few hundred civilians volunteered to help with the traps and barricades. Most of them also offered to help fight, but he refused. Most of the Guard here were green, and this fight would test their moral enough as it was without having untrained citizens adding to the panic. He did accept their help in setting up and the help of a few retirees however who had combat experience.

Jer'rahd turned his gaze to the scant bit of land between the orc camp and \ the edge of the cities defenses. The orcs had taken out a messenger that he tried to send to General Three Bear, though he expected the buffalo to be prompt unless something else happened. He knew the camp he could see was far too small for what the recon teams reported. It had to be only part of the force, he was sure the city had already been surrounded by the orcs, and the fighting would begin soon enough. He turned hid head back as the Guard Captain brought over a bowl of soup for him. He nodded his thanks floating the bowl from the other unicorn and taking a sip of the hot tomato broth.

"Thank you Captain."

"Not a problem Sir... what do you have our chances at?"

"Depends. I've never fought orcs before, I am told they enjoy war and prefer close hoof to hoof fighting. Their leaders tend to be the largest and strongest of the lot, orcs do not respect anything but strength."

"I have heard that as well. Do you think the barriers will hold?"

"Not for long, what worries me is I am not sure where the second attack will come from. We gave them a enticing target by leaving the river side lightly guarded, but they would have to cross the water way to attack from that side. Not very feasible, but possible. The rumors claim the orc leaders and casters are not as stupid as their grunt troops are."

"Think we can win?"

"Yes."

"Really? Why are you so sure?"

"Because we do not have a choice otherwise."

"You know Princess even if we could speak their language and convince them to help us, do we really want troops that faint at the first sign of violence?"

Rhede stands over one of the guards who had passed out the moment he was charged by the group. Velkorn checks him out before nodding sure the snow pony had just fainted. Starfall wanders around the room looking over the displays before breaking open the one with the cutie marks that had been stripped from the corpse they found.

"Still needs a decent burial, all of him."

"Once we are out we can worry about that. What is this plan you have Velkorn?"

"These ponies are not bad, it is just their life that seems very sad. Though there is a plan I have made, to see it through I will need your aid."

"Why not. We have not done anything completely crazy in about a week Velk."

"So we know who the leader is now?"

"Yes sir, couple of the Guards speak orc and understood that little tirade from the mountaintop. Usual orcish crap about divine right of arms, and turning all our mares into breeding stock for meat and flaying every one else and leaving our bodies to hang on the walls of the town as a warning blah blah blah."

"Think they will ever figure out that most ponies don't speak orc, and that rant is pretty much useless as a way to scare us?"

"Not likely, the one doing the shouting claimed the Warlords name was Jef'frey. "

"Rather weak name for a warlord."

"It supposedly translates to bringer of rage."

"Still lame. Any sign of siege weapons?"

"Some battering rams and a couple of their hedge mages nothing serious. Its the numbers that have me worried sir. There's easily ten to twelve of them for every one of us."

"How many can your Guard handle?"

"Trained as we are sir maybe five each."

"My group can handle eight or so apiece. Still leaves a couple hundred extra. "

"I know sir it does not look good."

"Oh no, nothing like that, I was worried for a moment I was not going to get a chance to kill anything this battle."

"Sir... do you know your eye is starting to glow red?"

A roar went up from the horde around the walls and Jer'rahd could not help to smile. No mind tricks, no magic, no fear, no cloak and dagger crap. Nothing but odds stacked heavily against them and the promise of violence while protecting an entire city for as long as it took for the reinforcements to get here. This was his calm.

"Here they come Sergeant, give the signal to fire at will."

"Yes sir."

"That is the plan? No offense ,but that's crazier than anything the boss has come up with. And he has come up with some dumb ones."

"I do not see how this expenditure of power will aid us Velkorn."

"Sometimes you have to freely offer others aid, only then will you see the difference you have made."

"Actually, I take that back, if it works it would bring a great deal of joy to this place. And these snow ponies could use that, did you see their expressions when they were watching us, then when they had to leave? It was like some one gave them a puppy then kicked it in front of them. There cannot be much here other than depression and monochromatic landscapes. I am for it, even if it doesn't work it will bring a few smiles for a little while."

Luna looks over curiously at the once again blue hued dragonling and dips her head considering.

"What about you Rhede, Starfall?"

"I don't have any part in the plan Princess, You and Starfall have the big parts. I'd just like to get out of here before whatever hit us before does so again. I don't like being out of control of my own self. Particularly emotionally."

"I agree with Rhede on that,we still don't know why that happened. Aside from feeling miserable I was willing to attack you both I haven't felt anything else in a while. I'm good with the plan, it would be nice if I can finally use my skills for something other than a weapon."

Velkorn smiles softly as she checks on the wound in Bleu's tail, she was healing up quite well. Aside from this wound and what Rhede had put himself through she had been feeling rather useless in helping any one this trip. She had been forced to take lives, and even though she regarded them as fish the screams still weighed heavily. Her inability to do anything for Jer'rahd was some thing she was upset over as well. Here was the opportunity to try and help some ponies for no reason other than they seemed to need it. After the disaster of their trip so far, she was not going to pass up a chance to actually do some good. Bleu seemed to understand that even if the others did not.

"It would be much simpler to to teleport us home, if I do this Velkorn I will not have the power to do so. Not to mention the effect would only happen at dawn or dusk when the moon first rises or sets and there is still light from the sun to power it."

"So long as it is something other than gray, such a limited time will be okay."

"As for getting out of here, leave that to me Princess. I found out a few things while you were playing in the woods with Rhede."

"I was not play... never mind, I agree. We will try this at sunset."

The orc still roared even as its legs were separated from its body. One of the blades jutting from its armor glanced harmlessly off Jer'rahd's shoulder guard as the pig crashed into the ground behind him, The small force of ponies running with him ending the pigs life as he moved on to the next target.

The barrier had been breached along the west side of the Guard compound. Jer'rahd had gathered soldiers from the 42d and had them follow him to plug up the holes in the wall and deal with anything that got through. Pegasus flew low over the barricades dropping off snipers and other Guard's who had been caught outside the walls after the initial rush. He raises a shield over the hole the orcs made, embedding the Waning Moon into a pig before lifting his head and watching his small force mop up the others inside as the orcs pound against his shield.

They had done fairly close to what he had predicted. The city was hit from both sides, and as a bit of surprise, they also tried to come across the river in makeshift boats. The balista crews hidden there sank their crude ships before any even reached the docks and archers picked off the ones who still attempted to swim to shore. He was quite thankful that the river was easily hidden by the towering buildings and that the Guard post he was defending was no where near the water way. He might have mostly gotten over rain, but the river was still beyond his ability to look at or even think about long. He let the Guard Captain handle anything on that side of the city.

The other attacks had slammed relentlessly into the makeshift outer walls, overwhelming the defenders in only a few hours of time. He ordered a full retreat bringing all the ponies that survived back into the inner defenses. He was surprised to find more Guard had survived than either he or the Captain had predicted, the orc's losses after the failed river crossing had proven greater that expected as well. The odds had evened a bit ,but they were still outnumbered close to ten to one, of course the Guard still had some tricks left to use.

Choke points,magic, mines,and snipers wielding crossbows or spells, racked up impressive kill counts on their own. Every other pony was on the walls or in the yard of the Guard post defending the last refuge from the invaders. Civilian medical ponies ignored his orders galloping out to recover the wounded bringing them back inside the bunkers for treatment as others ran about the yard delivering food and water to the defenders. More than a few of the green troops were clearly shaken by the events as was any civilian that helped despite his orders, but no pony panicked, and no pony broke down.

The roar of another collapsing building signaled the end of a unknown number of orcs. They had trapped as many of the important looking structures around the city as they could. With luck if enough came down the orcs would not bother with the town hall and focus on the heavily defended base.

The collapse of a few buildings and the fires would likely drive the mayor nuts when she returned, but if she was so worried about what would happen to her city she would not have fled it. On the plus side, with the nobles and the civilian leaders gone it made taking control of the situation much easier for him. The Guard Captain was a bit reluctant to turn over full control of the situation to the 42d, and Jer'rahd made sure he did not have to, splitting his own troops into the local Guard ranks made it easier for all of them to learn the cities lay out while they went about their tasks.

"ROOK TO QUEEN THREE, NOW!"

That and the Guard Captain liked chess, which made this all the more interesting. Jer'rahd's bellow echoed over the sounds of battle and was repeated by a string of Guards to make sure it was heard in the watch tower in the center of the base. The unicorn mages at the top of the building activated the spell that was secured in the cities post office at the order. The massive explosion of fire brought the structure down, collapsing the mail office across the street before the breached wall, crushing attackers and reenforcing the defensive wall with a burning pile of jagged rubble.

The ground rumbles and a wave of heat, dust, and bloody mist washes over the ponies defending the wall and his assault team, blotting out all light for a tense few moments save a bright red glow from the General. A grin crossed his features at the screams of the orcs on the other side of the new barricade, the pungent scent of mortar, wood smoke, and cooking bacon filling the air.

Another shout for aid spurs the small force in another direction to intercept more orcs who managed to get over the wall. The problem was dealt with by the time they got there, however a pegasus lands before Jer'rahd and salutes.

"General, we have confirmation that the town hall shelter has been breached. Sir."

"How many are still there?"

"Last report had about to two hundred civilians and twenty or thirty Guards posted inside the entrance. Sir."

Jer'rahd looks at the pegasus and the arrows sticking out of his armor and the large shield he had attached to his hooves to carry under him as he flew..

"You alright lieutenant?"

"Still flying Sir."

"That's not much."

"It's enough Sir."

Jer'rahd glances back at the assault force as another building crumbles falling across the street and crushing the orcs along another side of the base, Unicorns were already adjusting the burning rubble of the first building to serve as a better blockade.

"Gather any pegasus still fit to fly and carry troops go now, CAPTAIN!"

The pegasus flies off with a nod as the Guard Captain darts down the ramp from the watch tower shaking his gold mane free of the dust and debris from the fallen building.

"SIR?"

"Can you handle things here?"

"Should not be a problem Sir, we can hold here for at least another few hours easy."

"Not an option. You hold as long as it takes. This is the last defensive formation we have."

"What happened to our reinforcements sir?"

"No bucking clue, they should have been here already. There's a good chance they might have hit something on the way here. In any case we hold until they are all dead got it? You protect the civilians in this bunker. I have something I need to take care of and I might not make it back any time soon."

"Where are you going Sir?"

"A little rescue operation Commander, The City Hall bunkers fallen."

"You cannot save everyone General we still need you here, sir."

"I can damn well try Captain, ANY OF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?"

He looks over the dozen shock troops that had been following him around for the battle, he had started with twenty and these were all that was left. Glancing up just as many pegasus flew low over the guard post hovering above the group.

"NO SIR!"

"GOOD LETS GO!"

The Waning Moon whips through the air at the beck of his magic flicking free blood and sliding into its sheath. The pegasus drop down picking up the mixture of earth ponies and unicorns with the one that gathered them all picking up the General. He picks up the ponies shield holding it under him as the other troops do the same.

"Whats your name Soldier?"

" Lieutenant Wash sir."

"Well Wash, you up for flying back into all that?"

"No pony lives forever Sir."

Velkorn smiles again as she looks down off the large orange and green dragon's back at the gathered snow ponies below. Bleu had been circling for a good ten minutes now and it looked like nearly all the snow ponies had come out. They stared at the massive shape circling their town and the bright coloration it had.

"Ready Starfall?"

"As I will get."

"Every pony is now ready, Bleu please keep steady."

Starfall leaps off the back of the flying dragon soaring skyward and shuddering hard as she leaves the warmth of the area the Princess had set up around Bleu. She continues to climb vanishing into the clouds.

"Sundown is approaching, I still hope this will be worth it Velkorn."

"Consider it a good deed, perhaps this will be what they truly need."

Bleu turns her head back and opens her maw prompting Rhede to toss in a hoof full of diamonds from the barrel they had grabbed while securing the town hall. The dragonling had mentioned how hungry she got while holding this form and it would be better to keep that in check and her energy up with what they could find.

"Here she comes, brace yourself Bleu, every pony else hold on."

The armored skull of the pig crunches under his hoof, the creatures eyes bursting from their sockets and mixing with the gore already gathered on the ground. Jer'rahd whips his head up blocking a pole arm swung by another pig, twisting the blade in his mouth and yanking his head back pulling the pole arm from the pigs grip. He spins about and kicking with his hind legs and caving in the surprised pigs face.

The group had arrived at the town hall to find the orcs already in the building. Some of the civilians and guards had fled up into the upper floors of the building while others had gone down into the shelter. Jer'rahd directed Wash to smash through the windows in the building's middle so they could move to help both those trapped in the basement and the ones above. He sent Wash and the pegasus force up to help the ones on the roof while he went down with his force.

Charging through the lower levels they came across the bodies of orcs and more than a few of the Guards. He left four of his squad to barricade the door the orcs had broken thru and took the rest down into the shelter. So far only a small group had gone into the building though a larger force waited outside still. The group galloped along the corridors following the trail of civilian, Guard and Orc bodies. They rounded a corner and were greeted by the site of a lone pony with a Guard sword standing in front of a door with half a dozen orcs standing circled around him. The young unicorn barely seemed past colt hood and his white coat was soaked in enough blood to hide the blank spot where his cutie mark should have been. He shook softly the blade gripped tight in his teeth, bright blue mane hiding his eyes as he shifted his gaze over the orcs advancing on him. Two of their number already lay dead at the pony's hooves and the ones still alive seemed hesitant to approach the young unicorn. His team did not give them a chance to do so.

One of the orcs charged the unicorn thinking to at least kill a the pony that had stopped them before dieing himself. The unicorn flinched but held his ground deflecting the first blow from the orc though his blade was knocked from his grip by the force of the orcs attack. Jer'rahd's hooves connected to the side of the pig sending it crashing to the ground for the rest of his team to finish off before its second attack came.

A glance back showed the other orcs were dead but one of his team had taken a injury that would keep him out of any more fighting until a healer was found.

"You alright colt?"

"I'm not a colt..."

"Yeah well your younger than me ,so I can call you what I want. How many are behind you?"

"About ninety are in the cave there, I think we are all that's left. "

"Get them together we need to take them to the roof. Nice work with the blade colt, a little more training and you might be worthy of the Guard. "

The white unicorn said nothing though his blue eyes stared at Jer'rahd sparkling a bit at the compliment. He swallows a bit not liking the unnerving glow of fear and awe in this colts eyes that he had seen from more than a few foals that for some reason had taken a idealistic view of him after Dullahan.

"MOVE TROOPS, GATHER THE WOUNDED AND GET THE CIVIES UP THE STAIRS. I WANT YOU FIVE TO HELP SECURE THE FRONT DOOR. I'M GOING UP TO PLOW THE ROAD OF ANYTHING WASH'S GROUP MISSED. THE REST OF YOU ON ME."

Jer'rahd moves up the stairs, gutting an orc that had come in from another room to see what the yelling was about. The five he singled out moved to reinforce the ones he left before and the rest of the group gallops up the stairs passing dozens of dead orcs ,and a bodies of civilians before reaching the upper area. Two of the pegasus had been killed leaving only eleven and Wash left. A few of the civilians were pegasus as well so that wound up being fortunate. Only about thirty civilians had been killed though all the guard here had been wiped out defending them. Jer'rahd sighs at the losses, a good portion of those still alive owed that to the colt that had been running along at his flank the whole way up the building.

"Alright here's the plan every pony that can fly is going to gather up some pony that can't and take them back to the guard post. Its not that far."

"What about the archers sir?"

"Let me worry about them."

"Sir, we have another problem now."

"Whats that ?"

"The Orc HQ and their boss is outside the building."

"Does he know we are here?"

"MY LITTLE PONY COME OUT AND PLAY!"

"I would say that's a yes, sir."

Jer'rahd moves to a window glancing out at the large gathering of troops and the truly massive swine standing in the middle of them. It was like if Three Bear had been surrounded by foals.

"That is a big pig."

"Indeed, sir so what now?"

"Wash … this might have just made things a great deal easier for us. "

"Huh?"

Starfall rips through the cloud cover a booming echo bouncing off the mountains as she rockets towards the ground. The strain on her is clearly evident as is the ice starting to form on her hooves from the cold. Bleu swings lower planning to catch her if she cannot pull up. The loud whining draws everyone's attention up towards the hole made in the clouds. Gaunt equine forms stare down the hole blinking in surprise that something had torn past them. They look rather angry as some lept from the clouds galloping down the sky after Starfall. The sudden explosion of color that burst from the pegasus knocked the ones chasing her back, some of them dissolve like they were ice shattered by a hammer, the falling bits fading into nothing.

"Wendigo."

"Cast the spell soon, Goddess of the Moon."

Luna glances back watching the Rain booms aura expand and started to fad as it got further away from the falling pegasus, her horn glows brightly a great lavender light surrounding her as her magic flares up, exploding outward chasing and overtaking the Rain Booms ring freezing the glowing rainbow into place just under the clouds. The magic warps the lights causing them to seem to dance vividly in the sunset casting the rainbow colors brightly onto the snow only to have it reflected back up into the sky.

Velkorn looks over the side at the snow ponies the bright light show reflecting in their eyes as they stare sky ward. The wendigo above the could scream out, a few more disapateing into mist as the others seem to charge away from the hole in the clouds the oppressive snowfall lessening and fading as the night sky dances with the lights created from Starfall's Sonic Rain Boom. Starfall pulls up in time to not crash into the town, but she struggles to pull herself aloft again before Bleu snatches her up and takes off back into the air climbing past the Rain Booms effect. Luna winces her hair whipping behind her as she struggles to hang on slipping from Bleu's spine and nearly falling from the dragons back, Rhede grabs her front leg pulling her back onto the dragon as she levels out. Velkorn did not even seem to have moved as she looks down over the side at the city, flashes of light dance among the gathered snow ponies,cutie marks flaring as if they were just gained by foals the brilliant colors showing against the still white coats of the gathered ponies As each mark gained the coloration it had been missing.

Velkorn closed her eyes, she was right the ponies below, were just that, ponies. They were only different as they did not know color or hope here in this land. Likely that was the true wendigo's doing as well, now with this they could be the same as all other ponies having seen the light of a rainbow, and proof that there was more to their world than black and white.

Jer'rahd looks down off the roof at the giant pig staring up at him. They had reached some sort of agreement. Granted he did not expect the warlord to keep it when all was said and done, though thankfully one of the civilians spoke enough orc to make sure every swine in range heard the challenge. The whole army around the city hall had stopped and kept their attention on their leader. If he declined a challenge like this from a pony, the other orcs would see it as weakness and begin challenging him for leadership. That would spell and end to the invasion force as the infighting would tear them apart. If he accepted,well Jer'rahd was reasonably sure he could beat the pig and the leader had said the others would retreat.

"You have your orders Wash, I expect all of you to follow them. Get the civies out then get yourselves gone."

"Sir, are you sure you want to do this there are other options. Ones that won't get you killed."

"This is a stalling action, it will give time for Three Bear to get here and it will give you the chance to escape. Besides this is the best chance to kill this Jef'fray. Cut off the head of the snake and all that."

"Keep in mind sir, you are the head of our snake."

"Yeah well tails don't bite."

"That makes no sense sir."

"I'm not one for speeches."

Jer'rahd glances over at the colt that had been following him around.

"Get upstairs and get ready to leave."

"I'm not going to leave any one to die here."

Jer'rahd smiles at that.

" I have no plans to die today colt. You want to be in the Guard. you follow orders, get up stairs and get ready to leave. You want to stay and make sure the others get out first, fine. But when the last of the civilians is taken out of here you will be going to you got it?"

"Yes.."

"What was that?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Good, whats your name?"

"Cyan Sparkle, but every pony calls me Spark."

"Alright Spark, let me give you a little tip for making the most of your basic training. The Drill sergeant will likely offer a challenge of some sort at the beginning of training, win this challenge and you will receive some special training."

"Yes, sir thank you sir."

The colt darts off with a smile and Jer'rahd smirks as Wash glares at him.

"I take back anything nice I ever said about you Sir, you are a cruel bastard."

"Aw I bet you say that to all your superiors. Now go get ready."

"CHANGED YOUR MIND PONY, YOU SHOULD BE SCARED OF THE GREAT WARLORD."

"STUFF IT UP YOUR PLOT YOU GUMFA'TAIT."

The roar at that from out side made Jer'rahd smile wider.

"What did you just say?"

"No idea, but Bleu told me it was a orcish curse so I learned it, figured out how to swear in Zebra as well."

"You are a testament to the skill of ambassadors every where sir."

"I've heard that from Rhede before. Well lets get this going then, lock the door when I leave troops and don't forget to turn out the lights before you head home."

"SIR YES SIR!"

The colt darts upstairs to another window as Jer'rahd heads down stairs stepping out the door waiting till it was barricaded behind him before stepping forward. The sea of armored pigs move aside leaving a clear path to a massive hog in the middle of the town square. He smirks, trotting down the clear path eyes focused on the warlord who seems to get bigger the closer Jer'rahd gets.

He stops a few paces from the pig looking up at him. The head of the creature larger than his whole body. The leader was armored with a hodge podge collection of silver and gold etched armor, long blond grease soaked hair hung from the joints of the armor and spilled down his back. His cloven hooves struck the paving stones, the armor covering them kicking up sparks. Four large tusks capped in gold jutted from the massive maw of the orc, beady red eyes stared down the length of the muzzle at the smaller pony.

"SO YOU ARE THE PUNY THING THAT SEEKS TO CHALLENGE US! PATHETIC. YOU ARE NO FOE WORTHY OF OUR SKILLS, IF NOT FOR YOUR INSULTS WE WOULD SIMPLY THROW YOU TO OUR ARMY. BUT YOU WILL BE MADE AN EXAMPLE OF NO ONE CALLS US A GUMFA'TAIT AND DIES QUICKLY."

"Would you prefer I simply call you a parasprite dropping?"

"BAH, YOU ALREADY MARVEL AT OUR GREATNESS PONY, WE SEE THE FEAR IN YOUR EYES!"

"Actually I am just trying to figure out which direction you will fall when I kill you, I'd hate to be trapped under a mound of fat and stink."

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Jer'rahd blinked leaping back quickly as the ground where he stood exploded, a giant ax was left embedded in the paving stones, the weapon swung in an eye blink by the giant pig. His eyes narrow, looking up at the hog as the pig grins, a tendril of greasy hair yanking the ax out of the ground as another few lengths of the hair brandish a huge sword as well.

"Buck, your a pig god aren't you. That screaming is your stupid version of Canterlot Royal."

"SCARED NOW PONY? HAHAHA. WE WILL CUT OFF YOUR LEGS AND MAKE YOU WATCH AS WE DESTROY EVERYTHING HERE. WE ARE WARLORD JEF'FRAY OF THE HELL BOARS, RULER OF ALL WE SURVEY, AND CHOSEN GOD OF THE DRAGON EMPIRE. WE ARE THE END OF PONIES!"

Jer'rahd shivers slightly his head dipping some as the pig rants, a faint smile starts to cross his face creeping rapidly into a crazed grin. He lifts his head rapidly red eye flaring and nearly casting its own light in the darkening streets.

"Finally, I've played with gods for years now, Bone Hound gods, Alicorn clones, Seapony gods ,and what ever the buck Discord is. All of them have done what they wanted and left me feeling useless."

The Waning Moon rips free of the scabbard sending scraps of leather flying across the street as he levels the blade before him, the hogs eyes widening as he recognizes the metal.

"This is the first chance I have to actually take one of you down myself. And I am going to relish that."

"WHO ARE YOU PONY, WHERE DID YOU GET THAT BLADE!"

"Scared now piggy, still wanna play the who's got the better titles game? Fine. I AM GENERAL JER'RAHD KAISUR OF THE 42D LEGION,LUNA'S HOOF, I AM ONE OF HER ROYAL MAJESTIES PERSONAL GUARD,I WAS NAMED BEARER OF LOYALTY BY PRINCESS CELESTIA, I AM THE DEMON OF DULLAHAN. TO YOU ORC, I WILL BE KNOWN AS YOUR DEATH!"

A massive roar echos across the sky from the mountains across the river, a arch of rainbow colored fire lights up the clouds over the mountains the sound of a thunderous boom from leagues away rolls down from the snow capped peaks. The massive hog glances from the effect in the sky back to the grinning pony and takes a step back.

Jer'rahd roars not even noticing the effect behind him surging forward with a cry towards the flinching warlord the Waning Moon screaming over his head.

Bleu soars along for a few hours after a brief stop to bury the rest of the pony they had recovered, enjoying the clear skies and occasionally having the skilled markspony of the group fling a few diamonds into her maw. It was not like it was a hard target however, as she currently was she could have swallowed a pony whole. She finally felt the effects of fatigue as they crossed over the mountains edge and flew down to land letting the others off, she set the unconscious Starfall on the ground shrinking down and curling up neck to the recovering mare drifting off to sleep herself leaving the others to set up the watches without her. Luna did not look like she was doing much better after her spell lit the northern sky with lights. Velkorn and Rhede let her rest as they set up the camp.

["So did you know the wendigo were the ones who caused our anger Velkorn?"]

["I only found out about them from Mrs. Pelt's Hearths warming party. I only had that legend to go on, but it looked like the same effect as was in the story."]

["How did you know about the snow ponies though?"]

["I did not Princess. They simply reminded me of albino zebras that I have met, the condition is rare, but the signs of it are clear. That is when I noticed their cutie marks try to take on colors in that museum, there simply was not enough there for their marks to fully appear. The rest was guessing."]

["Why did you have me try and make the effect permanent then? Would not just the Sonic Rain Boom itself have been enough?"]

["There were foals in the village, to young for their cutie mark to have appeared. It would not feel right to give all the others the color they wanted but denied it to the future generations. Our driving off of the wendigo seemed to aid in that as well. Perhaps it was not friend ship that drove them off in the past , but hope that there would be a future."]

["It does seem Princess Celestia may have remembered something wrong about the story she was told."]

A loud whinny from the sky drew the attention of those still awake skyward to a slowly descending gaunt figure of a massive stallion A group of others spiraled around the camp as a light snow fall began..

"Aw crap."

Jer'rahd blocks the blow digging in with all four hooves as hes shoved back a good thirty paces away from the pig. His jaw aches with trying to hold onto the blade after deflecting that sword strike. The hog was big, he was strong, and he was far faster than he had any right to be. Jer'rahd was covered in cuts and bruises already and he had not even been hit yet. The impact of Jef'fray's weapons on the stone caused them to all but explode, sending shards of rock shrapnel into the air hitting anything nearby, which so far had only been Jer'rahd. He had moved the battle around enough that the large hogs back was to the city hall, he could glance up occasionally to see the pegasus carrying the civilians out and returning. He had planned to stall at least till he stopped seeing the pegasus ferry ponies out of the building. What he did not expect was that the pig would be enough of a problem that he had no need to stall, the fight was likely going to take this long.

Of course he was not the only one getting hurt, he had dodged and moved enough that quite a few of the warlord's blows had cut through his own troops. The orcs had gotten smart enough to back up further, but Jer'rahd kept leading the massive hog closer to them with every feint and strike. The Waning Moon had taken great chunks out of the orc's armor as well, though the wounds he inflicted to the flesh underneath did not even seem to draw blood. He could not block, he could not attack, he could not get close or the pigs hair attacked him, he could not fall back or the orc horde attacked him. Of course he was also limiting himself a bit as well, he had not used his shield spell yet, he had also spent the battle holding the blade in his mouth, he hoped the pig knew enough about him to know he was limited in magic, but not enough to know what those limits were.

"MEGA CRUSH!"

"Do the what now!"

Jer'rahd's eyes widen as the orc warlord launches himself into the air, higher than even the City hall. The pigs hair juts out making him into a massive spiked ball of death that hurtles down at the surprised pony. Jer'rahd charges forward spotting something as the pig fell and grins. Rhede was going to hate him for this,Bleu would find it hilarious. His charge stops suddenly just past where the spiked ball of a hog crashed to earth nearly destroying what was left of the courtyard. He throws up a shield deflecting the debris and kicks back hard with both his hooves dropping the shield and connecting with a unarmored portion of the pig that seems to pop under the harsh blow. The boar whips his head skyward letting out a high pitched squeal that shattered the glass left in all the buildings around the square. Every other orc in view of the attack winces, a few of them fainting. The ax comes down again and Jer'rahd manages to roll out of the way as the pig whimpers slowly turning around growling like a piglet at him.

"You will pay for that pony..."

Jer'rahd simply grins having scored the first proper hit of the fight.

"Like crushing watermelons."

Rhede and Velkorn take up positions between the wendigo and the Princess, Luna moves herself before the sleeping Starfall and Bleu. A few other wendigo circle above the group though they keep their distance as the one that lands trots a little closer, the gaunt white horse towering over even Rhede.

"Why did you come to our land Princess of the Ponies?"

The wendigo's mouth did not move though the words clearly came from the beast, booming and hollow as it stared at the group unmoving.

"WE CAME SEEKING AID, AND WE WERE IMPRISONED FOR THAT."

"We wished to be left alone, that was part of the deal we made with your kind, and yet now you return asking for more? Does your race's greed know an end?"

"WE ARE AT WAR WENDIGO. WE CAME SEEKING ALLIES AND FOUND A VILLAGE OF PONIES YOU SEEM TO HAVE KEPT UNDER A SHROUD SINCE YOU WERE GRANTED THOSE LANDS."

" War, it is always the same with your kind, were it not for what you did we would not even come to speak with you. Those ponies you claim we have been keeping are our children, goddess, we kept the world away from them. All your conflict, all your death, all your war. We have seen what you face, we have seen the challenges you have over come and the threats you have dealt with in all your years. We have seen how you have dealt with those threats,we have seen how you dealt with the things that were not even truly threats. We are not as blind to what affects the world as you are Ruler of Ponies. The winds tell us what happens in the summer lands."

"YOUR CHILDREN? YOU KEEP YOUR CHILDREN IN SUCH A BLEAK AND DESOLATE PLACE THAT THEY CANNOT EVEN PROPERLY GROW?"

"There are only limited ways we can protect them, this way was the best. No dragon or griffon has ever harmed any of them, and aside from you, no pony has ever made it all the way to the village. Our abilities turn them away and the cold often kills them."

"IF YOU WISH NOTHING TO DO WITH US WHY HAVE YOU COME BEFORE US?"

You were correct that our children were stunted, there is only so much we can do. We are here to thank the one who chose to help our children for no reason other than she wished to."

The wendigo turns its head towards Velkorn nodding lightly in her direction.

We will not help you in your war Zebra Queen,we know that you do not seek it either, but it comes none the less. We would be of little use anyway against the dragons any way, they are unaffected by our powers. But if there is anything you wish that we may grant you for what you have done, name it."

Velkorn blinks as the other half dozen wendigos land the herd all sinking down bowing to her.

"There is nothing you have that I need, it was not an act I did for greed."

"This simply makes you more worthy of a boon. You need not decide now however."

The wendigo exhales, a small crystal snow flake forming in the air and floating towards Velkorn, it touches the metal fragment on her necklace, flickers of frost form on the blade piece, though it grows no colder.

"If you have need of us and we can help, simply call to us and we will come."

"I an sorry for the ones that died, I did not know in the clouds you did hide."

" You need not worry Zebra Queen. We are harder to kill than that, when the snows come again those we lost will return to us. You have given our children something we could not, a light that brings them cheer and hope. Farewell Zebra Queen, Ruler of Ponies, perhaps if we meet again it will be under less dire circumstances for you."

The wendigo all rise, leaping into the air and galloping back up into the sky with echoing calls as they vanish into the cloud cover. Velkorn watches them go as the other two still awake stare at her a moment.

"I suppose now truth be told, I no longer feel the biting cold."

The wall explodes inward as Jer'rahd crashed through it rolling across the floor ,the giant boar barrels down on him as he regains his hooves, the Waning Moon screams as his magic whips it up slicing through the hair holding the ax sending the weapon flying through another wall to crash into some orcs outside. The hog's roar goes silent as the floor under him creaks loudly. Jer'rahd and the warlord both look down as its starts to give way and drop them into the bars basement."

"Oh you fat buckingAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Those outside watch as the the wood and stone building slowly folds into on itself crashing down atop the pair before the whole structure falls into the basement.

The gathered orcs peer curiously into the smoke and dust that slowly settles around the fallen building. They all leap back with a squeal of terror as the warlord bursts out of the rubble roaring and whipping his head around franticly trying to dislodge the pony holding the sword stuck in his snout. Jer'rahd swings from the handle of the Waning Moon, half the sword shoved into the pigs nose as his hooves lash out slamming into teeth and playing amateur dentist with the boars ivory tusks. A last hard flip of his head sends the unicorn skyward, the pigs sword whips up to cut him in half as he falls only for the pony not to fall. Looking up, the unicorn grins around the bloodied blade in his mouth, leaping down off the green panel that kept him aloft and lands hard on the beasts muzzle lashing out with the weapon and managing to strike the warlords eye.

The pig squeals again flinging his head about in pain sending Jer'rahd flying again to crash into a pile of orcs. He rights himself quickly, growling as the Waning Moon remains embedded in the pigs head. He lashes out kicking an orc aside and grabbing the spear in his teeth, he looks up as the warlord charges him his head whipping back and forth goring his own orcs as he chases the pony. Jer'rahd grins again and runs darting along the backs of the armored orcs flinging shields up to land on before galloping over the pigs heads as their leader rips through them chasing the offending pony. Jer glances back seeing the pegasus carrying off a couple of soldiers and one very annoyed looking white unicorn. His eye widen as he feels something wrap around his back leg, the pig having gotten close enough to lash out with his hair while Jer'rahd was distracted. Hes suddenly yanked backwards and sent air born again the hair still around his hoof,The tendril whips him about in the air a bit before bringing him down hard towards the ground. He slashes through the hair with the or spear tossing up a shield at an angle, bouncing off it as he drops the force enough to shatter the shield and send him rolling across the ground to land hard against the wall of a building.

Pushing himself back to his hooves again he yanks the shattered helm from his head, bits of the metal sticking out of his skin, likely embedded in the bone beneath. He faces the pig, both of them panting hard and glaring at each other. He turns his head spiting out a gob of blood as the pig spits out another tooth growling.

"I suppose playtime is over now since I stalled long enough?"

"WE WILL HEAL, YOU WILL NOT."

"You would be in awe of what I have healed from, round two porky."

The pair tear across the cobblestones again both roaring at each other as they attack.

"I missed meeting the real wendigo? Buck it. I sleep through all the cool stuff. Get it cool wendigo... OK it wasn't that bad."

The others only groan lightly at the dragonling's pun, the small campfire crackled and popped softly as they all sat around it starring into the flames. Velkorn had treated Starfall for minor frost bite that she would have no trouble recovering from within a day or so, before she went to check on the Dragonlings tail again. Rhede had been out gathering food and had come back with a small bucket of semi precious gemstones as well for Bleu.

"How long till we get back to Canterlot?"

"Likely another few days Starfall, Bleu can only go so fast. Why something wrong?"

"Its been about two months since I've seen Cloud Dancer so yeah there's a little bit wrong. Plus I would like to sleep in an actual bed instead of a mat, a pile of rotted straw, the ground, or a bed that bounces around with the waves. Just a nice comfy, stationary, bed."

"I believe we all are in need of some time off. Though depending on how things are going we might not be allowed that."

"Wonder if the boss has recovered yet?"

"I can certainly hope so. It is past time for General Three Bear to have returned to Canterlot. The shaman did say he would return under his own power. "

"Heh if he has, he's likely in a bar some where trying to drink his IQ lower. I hate to think I know Jer well enough to call that."

"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE LEFT PIG! I'M BARELY BLEEDING!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!"

Jer'rahd s front hooves slam down on the pigs head, his body held fast by strands of the orcs hair wrapped around his throat and torso. Each strike of his fore hooves driving the Waning Moon deeper into the pigs skull. Each inch the blade sunk in was another notch of his hooves that was cut free by the doubled edged weapon. His armor was all but shredded off of him by the mad pigs charge through countless buildings using the unicorn like a battering ram. Half of the town had been destroyed by this rampage and most of the orcs had fled to higher ground or the outskirts of the city to avoid the battle as it raged into the night. His sword glowed bright blue in the moon light, the fire searing the pigs head as Jer'rahd strikes the weapon maiming himself further trying to force the blade though the orc's thick skull. His back was flayed from all the mortar, brick and wood he had smashed through,bits of jagged metal dug into his sides as the little armor he had left on him had been peeled open like a tin can.

With a last roar he slams both his bloodied and mutilated hooves into the blade forcing it hard with his magic as Jef'fray smashed into the city hall. The weapon sank into the thick skull of the pig all the way to the grip. The hogs remaining eye widening as his legs gave out sending the beast crashing to the floor of the city hall and through the weakened wood into the shelter below. The resounding crash brought down part of the structure on top of them both of them. A few moments of silence follow as a group of orcs slowly approach the structure looking it over curiously. The group cries out and scurries off a chunk of wall is shoved out and off to the ground, a path of green energy paved the way for a bloodied and dust covered pony to make his way back to the street. He winced with every step onto his front hooves the green panel became tracked with bloodied hoof prints.

He exhales sharply as the remaining orcs slowly gather back around him their eyes wide weapons pointed at the pony. The Waning Moon dripped blood as he gripped the hilt, the flaming blue moonlight dancing along the blade searing the weapon clean of the pigs blood, but it seemed to simply be content to be covered in its masters. His gaze levels at the orcs scanning over them all before spitting out the blade letting it float at his side.

"Who's next?"

There may have been an answer if a trio of piercing roars did not drown out any sound there might have been. Jer'rahd turns his gaze towards the sound his magic faltering, the blade falling to the ground at the sight. A pair of Ursa majors lope over a hill charging the city, their massive forms flanking a nearly full grown Ursa minor. The trio of roars sounds again, the ores squeal in terror and start scrambling over them selves to run away. Jer'rahd might have joined them if a large form had not impacted the ground before him.

The massive figure was covered in pitch black armor highlighted with purple and silver, its two front legs had what looked like tree trunks carved with varied demonic visages attached to them like over sized leg splints. He raised one sweeping the tree across the courtyard crushing dozens of orcs in one swing. The Ursa's plowed into the lines, falling upon the gathered ores, devouring them as they ripped through their ranks. The huge figure swept again with his other leg knocking several ores flying into the air to crash to the ground in broken, half armored heaps. The figure turns his way, a demonic face greeted the unicorn, one decked out in faintly glowing paint and runes. He takes a step back raising his sword again as the figure smiles.

"I apologize for my tardiness General Kaisur, my forces ran into a bit of a dragon problem that needed to be dealt with. I am glad to see you yet live."

"Three Bear?"

"Of course. Seems you have had a bit of fun yourself. What have you gotten up to?"

His answer was cut off by a roar, Jef'fray erupts from the rubble, lashing out with everything his hair could grab to swing at the pair. Three Bear steps back at the sudden eruption though Jer'rahd screams back at the pig flinging the Waning Moon at the hog the blade slamming into the rearing pigs unarmored chest ripping through the ribcage and the vitals underneath, the hogs cry stops as it vomits a great gout of blood before crashing to the ground the body twitching.

"AND STAY DEAD THIS TIME YOU BUCKING GUMFA'TAIT!"

Jer'rahd strains a bit as Three Bear looks between the body and the pony before him. The Waning Moon rips out a fairly undamaged section of the pigs body leaving a gaping hole. He pants softly flicking the blood from this sword, before looking up at the Buffalo General.

"Nothing of any real importance, Sir."

Twilight pulls herself away from the spell her eyes closing as she winces, dropping back into a still sore and strangely damp body. She pauses looking back to see Rainbow Dash passed out on her couch, snoring loudly. Twilight glances down at her flank, a bit of anger rising in her as she looks at her cutie mark covered in paper spitballs from the drunken pegasus. It seems the target of choice was the six pointed star.

Twilight moves over to Rainbow glaring down at her blinking bit as the cyan pegasus mutters something in her sleep . Twilight's eyes widen.

"zzzzz ah no AJ hehehe not there ahhhhhzzzzzzzzz."

Twilight flushes a bit, moving off before hearing the rest of that dream. Her mind had gone to more than a few dirty places with just that little line. She whips her head glancing at the empty barrel of cider and sighs moving all the books away from her friends sleeping form and putting them up, before heading to the bathroom to clean up, dragging the barrel along with her. After removing most of the spitballs, Twilight heads back out to the couch where Rainbow lay twitching and lifts the cold water barrel over the rainbow maned pony's sleeping form.

"Wakey Wakey Dashy Washy"

Sploosh.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"


	22. Hoof Full of Gravel

Stories in Stone

Luna's Royal Guard

By TDR

Hoof Full of Gravel.

"So Rainbow borrowed the whole series?"

"Yup, every last Daring Do book I had. I don't think I will have too much trouble getting her to read the history book now. Even her choice of reading material puts her as an action junkie."

"Well aye suppose that's understandable, given how she is. The fact she's gone in tah this sorta of thing in the same manner she goes in tah anything is not much a surprise as it was to find out she took to reading at all."

Twilight nods finishing setting up the research table, then double checking over everything simply out of habit.

"Likely explains her table manners too at the hospital. I've had her over a few times for supper and never seen her eat like that. Thought she mighta had a head injury."

"Well she may have had one, with as quick as some ponies seem to heal, I thought it would be at least a week or two before she would be out after that crash."

"After all you went though trying to study Pinkie Pie and your wondering about quick healing, sugar?"

"Good point. Kinda explains a few things in the studies too."

"Well I got a good bit of catching up to do I suppose. This books no western, but its got its interesting points."

"So how far have you gotten into it?"

"Err, third chapter. Keep in mind aye don't have that much time tah sit down and read. Sides Fluttershy has had the other copy of it for a bit now."

"Well I only made the two copies,one for Princess Luna and one to keep here. I had considered making one for Celestia as well, but I am not sure how much of this Luna would want her sister to know. Although at this rate I might need to start on another book just to get it all in."

"Might want to have some pony or another look over your grammar too."

"What?"

"Nothin, arn't you gonna start now?"

"I suppose so. See you after a while AJ."

"Right, be seeing you the whole time though."

She dropped into the spell the star splattered landscape unfolded before her. Twilight did not need to glance back to know the orange and gold star of Applejack glowed softly behind her. With all that had happened last time in this story she was sure Rainbow would love it the chapter. With the start of the Second Dragon War there was likely going to be a great deal more action for the blue pegasus to enjoy.

Twilight sighs, she herself found all of this interesting, but would have much rather it been a boring and calm book than to see what these ponies went through to get to their final act. She might know they all lived, but she had no clue of what state they were in when that time came. Finding out what they were like before they became statues would be key to help her decide what to tell Princess Luna.

She slipped into the larger window drawn once again to the groups unicorn General.

"Report Captain."

"Initial numbers are in Sir. One hundred and twelve out of two thousand seventy four civilians dead. Eighty two of the three hundred and seventy Guard's dead."

"I would like a list of all the Guard's names, tag numbers, and birth dates."

"Yes sir, continuing the current body count for the orc corpses in the city has reached four thousand four hundred twenty eight. However the count is still being tallied and none of the collapsed buildings have been cleared enough to count those underneath."

"What are the plans for the bodies?"

"We have not considered that far ahead sir."

Jer'rahd winces lightly, but ignores the pain for a moment to continue the debriefing.

"Collect the armor and weapons, they can be reforged for our war effort, move the bodies to that quarry not far from town and burn them there. See if any pony is willing preform last rites for them. There's bound to be some holier than thou pony up for that left. Be sure to clear this with General Three Bear however. He is the ranking officer here and I don't feel up to stepping on his hooves."

"Yes sir, Scouts have reported a small number of the Orcs being sighted fleeing towards the mountains."

"Gather a few teams and send them out to end their threat. Even in small numbers if we let them go they might become raiders and continue to make trouble for Equestria. Best to kill them all now. That should be everything Captain. Take care of it."

"Yes, sir."

The Captain runs off shouting orders as Jer'rahd winces again as one of the nurses pulls the last metal fragment of his helmet from his skull, swabbing the wound and starting to bandage him. He was stretched out on a long bed his shredded front hooves dangling off the edge of the bed for another doctor to look over and prod occasionally. The third one was currently wrapping bandages over the flayed skin of his back and flank.

"Shouldn't at least two of you be helping some other pony?"

"Sorry General, but against all odds we are over staffed for this crisis. With the civilian doctors and military doctors as well as the massive force of the Queen's Cross that arrived here earlier, the medics outnumber the wounded. With all the unicorn healing magic we have here nearly everything that was not life threatening is already healed, besides now the three of us can say we've tended the Monster of Manehatten."

"Oh Buck, do NOT give me another title please. The Demon of Dullahan is far more than enough."

"Are you sure you want to keep that one though General? Dullahan is gone."

"Some pony needs to remember it, as long as I accept that title every pony will remember it, and what was lost there."

A knock at the door drew the unicorns attention, a wince running along his features at the movement. He had made it all the way back to base under his own power, floating the corpse of the titanic boar along with him. The sight of the body along with the armored white buffalo and his three bears was enough to scare off any orcs who still had any fight left in them. He reached the main gate with the body and was greeted by a roar of cheering from the wall's defenders before he finally collapsed having left most of his blood in a trail of hoof prints behind him. He had woken several hours later already being treated in medical. After nearly getting into a fight with the doctors about remaining in bed before he hurt himself further, he consented to remain so long as they allowed other ponies into the room to report to him what was going on.

"Come in."

Three Bear pushes open the door and then proceeds to try his best to squeeze past the pony sized door with his armor still on. The noise along would have been enough to wake half the ward if there was even any other ponies in it. Jer'rahd could not help to smile at the buffalo's issue with the pony entrances, but at least he manages not to snicker like his doctors.

"I apologize for not saluting Sir, but likely one of the doctors would belt me one if I tried to move."

The doctor looking at his hooves snorts.

"I am still trying to figure out how you made it back here under your own power, let alone what you did to get your hooves to look like this. This kinda damage is going to take months to heal."

"I don't have that long."

"Has any pony ever told you you are a horrible patient General?"

"So often it is likely in my medical record."

"Maybe that's what was written in zebra. I never saw a doctor's note from some pony's primary practitioner that required me to have a translator."

"I would like to apologize again for my tardiness General Kaisur. If I had arrived on time..."

"I would have found some other way to maim myself. Trust me this is a common thing. If I don't manage to do something stupidly heroic or heroically stupid every time I get into a fight then the world is likely to end.

"Still not one for the small victories I see?"

"Not much of an option for a small one this time."

"So it would seem."

"So what stalled you any way General? I would not think with your friends outside there would be very much that could slow you down."

"I called them because of what stalled me, I do not like asking Hastiin to bring his family into danger."

"Hastiin?"

"Yes, Hastiin, Makawee, and their daughter, Nituna. "

"Introductions aside Sir, that doesn't explain what kept you, or why you came in here."

"I cannot check up on a wounded comrade?"

"You know sir, were it any one else I would expect an ulterior motive. I can actually believe that from you."

"Pity I do have an ulterior motive then."

Jer'rahd sighs wincing again as the doctor working on his hooves prods something.

"Whoops, sorry General, but this is likely to hurt a great deal you really screwed up your hooves here. If I was not such a damn good doctor, you likely would never walk again."

"You sure your not related to the Pelt family?"

"At any rate General Kaisur. General Mustang wishes you to return to Canterlot. You can complete your recovery there and report directly to him about this victory."

"And fill out paperwork, are you being intentionally dodgy about what slowed you up sir?"

"Yes. Though a message has been sent to Canterlot with the information. If General Mustang thinks you need to hear it you will. As soon as the doctors see fit for you to travel a wagon train will take you and the other wounded to Canterlot."

"If it gets him out of here faster we can be done in ten seconds flat."

"Seriously I've met foals that whined less."

"Honestly, we are more than happy to let some other ponies deal with him."

"Your bedside manners are severely lacking."

"What do you mean you're lost Rhede!"

"Sorry, but as an earth pony aerial navigation is not my strong suit. I cannot even use the stars as guides during the daytime and everything looks different from up here."

"So where do you think we are?"

"Well according to what I can figure Princess. We should be over Canterlot right now. I mean I would stop to ask for directions, but you know that's a long way down."

Bleu turns her head back to glare at Rhede as the others look at the sheepish red earth pony.

"I am relatively certain that is Camp Geode down there."

"Are you sure Starfall maybe Canterlot just shrunk, and got ugly, and moved to a scrub land on the far side of a mountain. It would be a good place to hide it from dragons."

"Rhede just sit down and let a flier handle this. I've been here before, Bleu follow the road back towards the mountains."

The dragon snorts wheeling around and winging in the direction Starfall told her. This would easily add a few more days travel time.

"I feel silly."

"You look silly too."

"Thank you so much for that sir."

Jer'rahd had been bandaged up and healed as best as the doctors could manage, a work force had arrived from Canterlot to start work on the city and clear out the bodies. Another supply train would be bringing the fallen back to Canterlot later in the week so their family's could tend to their fallen loved ones. This first trip was just a few wagons with the ponies who were in no shape to continue fighting.

His back was wrapped in thick bandages as was most of his head, given the usual ragged state of his tail he looked very much like a mummified pony. A thick cast was wrapped around his chest as well making it a bit difficult to breath, with as often as he broke ribs he was used to this type of cast however. What he was not used to was having his front end propped up and his legs bound in a two wheeled torture device that was supposed to allow him to walk normally on his back legs while keeping his front hooves from the ground until they healed. The wheel chair was a horrid device of humiliation.

He had been visited by more than a few troops wishing to congratulate and thank him before he left though most never got past trying to hold in a laugh at the sight of him. The brace around his chest was also wrapped in bandages giving him the appearance of being much fatter than he really was. Thee giant pink bunny, that was the Manehatten hospitals' mascot, painted garishly on the front plate of the wheel chair did not help matters.

"Some pony shoot me now."

"The carriage is here, at least you will not be seen inside that. "

"Thank Luna for small favors."

He pushes off with his back hooves and promptly threw himself over the front of the wheel chair slamming face first into the ground with his back legs kicking wildly in the air as he struggled to right himself, his front legs still trapped in the device.

"Oh, you forgot to take the brakes off General, are you alright?"

The doctors move to help the cursing unicorn as Three Bear excuses himself before he can no longer contain his laughter.

"So you can fly without magic then?"

"Yes, Starfall, indeed it is actually easier to fly when I do not have access to my magic."

"Well you do kinda shrink a bit."

"That is my actual size. A Goddesses powers tend to alter our appearance some."

"So wait does that mean Celestia will shrink down as well if she uses all her magic?"

"Perhaps Rhede, she has a great deal more power available to her than I do. I have never seen her run out even though she has on occasion used far more magic than I can muster without any sign of weakness. I am her younger sister after all, perhaps when I reach as many years as she has I will no longer need to worry about how much power I can use."

Bleu suddenly stands up, stretches, and yawns wide before cricking her neck and trying to shake the sleep from her eyes.

"Feel better now Bleu?"

"Yeah more or less, still starving though, just let me find a little dragons room and then we can get going, two more days of playing taxi and I can get a real meal and sleep in a real bed..."

The ponies pulling the carriage slid to a halt at the blood curdling scream coming from inside the lead wagon. Several of the escorting Guard rushed over and flung open the door to find Jer'rahd wide eyed , soaked in sweat, panting hard, and staring into nothing . He blinks turning his gaze to the door dark circles visible under his eyes.

"Are you alright sir?"

"Fine... I'm fine... I dozed off there for a little bit."

"You do look like you could use some sleep sir, we should be in Canterlot by the morning."

"Yes thank you, sorry about that."

"No trouble Sir just making sure you are alright."

General Mustang smirked and Jer'rahd scowled.

"Pink bunny looks good on you there Kaisur, might need to alter your uniform a bit to reflect that."

"Buck you sir."

"HAH if you were not so useful in your rank I'd court marshell you for that one. Looks like you suffered enough for one day any how. Least this means my training ground can get repaired while you heal. Alright now what happened Kaisur."

Jer'rahd tries to settle himself in the wheel chair as best he can while explaining the events that led up to his injury and the arrival of General Three Bear to Manehatten. He was stopped from time to time and asked specifics of the troop movements and defense abilities as well as a few other things that Jer'rahd did not see the importance of, like if the orcs looked like they were malnourished. When he finished the General paused pondering a moment before speaking.

"You remind me far to much of me when I was younger Kaisur, bat shit loco. Ease up a little in the future with the over the top crap that's likely to get you and any one with you killed."

"I think I needed to cut loose on this one sir, I do feel better than I have in a while."

"Yeah well you look worse. Then again from what I hear this is your natural state. Heavily wounded and still going. At any rate that clears up some intell. "

"Of what sort sir?"

"Always with the questions, fine least you don't gossip like General Shower does. Word was the orcs moved on their own without permission from their commanders, they sent a couple wings of white dragons out to bring the orcs back in, they encountered Three Bear and got the manure stomped out of them. A wing of them supposedly got away and is hiding somewhere inside of Equestria. We have ponies looking for them now, but the damned white dragons are hard to spot in a landscape covered in snow. Only Three Bear's force Princess Celestia, and the two of us know there's dragons across the front now. It needs to stay that way till we find them. No sense causing any further panic then what we already have. Now go have the medic take a look at you see if he has something non bunny related for you to walk around in."

"Yes sir."

"No matter how cutesy wootsy you look in it."

"..."

"We're stopping again? What gives? I can make it to Canterlot no problem we can even see the towers from here."

"This is true, but by the same token Bleu we are at war. How would the Guards react to a dragon of your size trying to fly into Canterlot. You might be shot down before we are identified."

"Gah, I'd like to see them try, its just so close."

"It's fine, one more night in the field won't hurt us, then we just trot up to the gate tomorrow and we are home free. I mean look at the Princess, one more night of sleep and shes back to her glowy hair normal self again. Once she's back in Canterlot its back to work for her."

"You seem strangely OK with this Rhede that worries me."

"What, why would I not be thrilled to be traveling around with four delightful women."

"Only one of whom has any interest in you and even she's been mostly ignoring you lately."

"Yes well. I was threatened with violence if I did not stop complaining. You four are actually driving me crazy... I really miss Jer. At least if he was here some of this female insanity would be lessened."

"HAH,You know as well as I do he would do what ever Luna says. Though your not the only one who misses him. Wonder how the Boss is doing?"

"Well we have good news and bad news for you General Kaisur."

"Alright."

"The good news is that we can put your front legs in armored casts so you need not remain in the bunny wheel chair. It will still be preferred if you keep off of your front hooves a while , but at least the bunny can go home."

"If I was able, I would be dancing with that revelation."

"Yes, well that's part of the bad news, it will still be a while before we will be pulling those casts off. They will limit your mobility and ability to fight properly so you will still need to take it easy. All the new advances in magical healing will heal your hooves too quickly and they likely will not mend correctly as bad as they are. Since the magic goes after the largest injury first we cannot even use them for your back or ribs."

"Not as bad as I thought, alright and the Nightmares?"

"How long have you been having them again?"

"Since I was in the buffalo lands. They were not that bad at first, did not even bother my sleep. Now I am lucky if I can get an hour before I wake up screaming, some times parts of it linger and other times all of it does."

"Well, best we can do is try a sleep spell. That should at least allow for a dreamless sleep. Given your magical limitations however some one else will need to cast from the scroll to put you to sleep. If your familiar was here likely she could, but for now it would be best if you stayed in the hospital for a few more days at the very least to make sure the casts we put on you will set properly, So then shall we get you out of that wheel chair and back to walking at least some what properly."

"Sounds good to me doc."

"In hind sight, the castle seemed much closer than this when we landed last night."

"We seem to be doing that a lot Starfall. Tell you what, you drop the nonsense about my lack of aerial navigation, and I won't bring up your inability to judge distance on the ground."

"I believe I can agree with that Rhede."

Bleu suddenly stands up on Velkorn's back her head turning as she seems to sniff the air her tail whipping nervously against the zebra's side.

"Hmm Bleu what..?"

"Shhh"

The little dragon flies up to just over the tree tops to look around. Starfall and Luna fly up as well trying to find out what she was doing.

"What is going on Bleu?"

"Do you smell that?"

"I am afraid I am unable to smell anything past that our little group is in dire need of a bath."

"I got used to that Princess, but there's something else in the air … some kinda musty oily smell that is really familiar."

"Familiar how?"

"Familiar as in bad, but I cannot place where I know it from arrrgh, think, think, think... wait... Dullahan..."

"What about Dullahan Bleu. You need to be less cryptic I already don't get half of what the Princess says."

"Really Starfall am I that bad?"

"Err, at times So what is it then Bleu?"

"Dragon."

Starfall was about to respond when the forest before them erupted. Six large white shapes burst from the trees, soaring into the sky, and making a bee line for the not so distant towers of Canterlot.

"What!. How are they this close to the castle... Tia..."

Bleu drops down to the ground, changing quickly to her full sized form glancing back at Rhede and Velkorn urging them to climb on. Once the two have a firm hold on her spines, she takes off into the air again flying fast in pursuit of the six white dragons with Luna and Starfall taking positions on either side of her as they chase after the group.

"So how are they General?"

Jer'rahd smirks a bit turning slowly getting used to the metal braces around his forelegs. He could barely bend his legs and the things were quite loud when he moved, but at least he was out of the chair.

"I can work with these. Is there a armored or spiked version?"

"General, these are to aid in your recovery, not for you to wear into battle."

"Always good to be …."

The sound of a clanging bell ends that sentence. Jer'rahd's ears perk at the alarm, before he shoulders past the doctor out into the hall clanking along loudly trying to keep on his hooves.

" General wait!"

"Get to a shelter doc I need to be on the walls for this."

"General Mustang said you were not on active duty!"

"Yeah well if Canterlot is being attacked its not like I can rest."

He shoves open the doors to outside avoiding ponies running around like mad rabbits. He forms a shield before one stopping the unicorn in his tracks the panicked candy stripier looking to him in shock.

"Let me go... I need to get to a shelter..."

"What's going on?"

"Dragons are attacking Canterlot I need to get out of here."

"Dragons?"

"Yes let me go!"

Jer'rahd drops the shield letting the pony scurry off, not even paying attention as the candy stripier gallops away. His gaze turned sky ward spotting a group of pegasus gathering along the northwestern wall. He half gallops, half stumbles towards the wall making a ramp up to the top of it to look over, spotting the white shapes immediately against the blue sky. The small force of pegasus salute him as General Shower flies up. She starts shouting orders to the pegasus, who in turn take off to carry those commands to the others along the wall. She offers a glance his way as he studies the approaching dragons. Finally she sighs and trots over.

"General Kaisur get off the wall my pegasus can handle this."

"I have no doubt of that Sir, but I also have no plans to go hide in a shelter someplace."

"That was an order General."

"I barely listen to General Mustang Sir, what hope do you have?"

"If I did not have six dragons to worry about I would kick your flank across Canterlot for that snark!"

"Seven."

"What?"

"There are seven dragons, a blue one just took off from the forest behind them."

"Buck, You are not to engage in combat Kaisur. Do you understand me?"

"It is not as if I can fly sir. If one gets through your group however I will defend Canterlot to the best of my abilities."

"Now I know why Mustang bitches about you so much, I doubt I was even this annoying. Fine. Watch and learn how the air force does things."

"I am prepared to be dazzled sir."

The dragons had noticed they were being followed, though oddly they did not seem concerned about the blue dragon gaining on them. The one in the lead shouts something back and the others chortle a bit as they continue towards the castle. Bleu turns her head back a bit to Rhede muttering.

"What did they just say?"

"I am surprised you speak so many languages, but not your own."

"I only speak three and my language is pony not dragon."

"They said you are late to the party Starscream."

"Who is Starscream? Do you know Bleu?"

"That was my mother Starfall. I didn't care, but Platinum was curious and found out. She was killed in the first dragon war, evidently I look like her and these idiots didn't pay attention to their history classes."

"Do we have a plan then Princess?"

"Take them down."

"Of course so simple, alright its been close to a week shall we do something crazy again?"

Velkorn, Starfall, and Bleu smile as Rhede Stands up as best he can on Bleu's back roaring out something to the dragons ahead of them. The six dragons falter in their flight looking back at the blue dragon behind them one them finally noticing the ponies riding Bleu and shouts to the others. Bleu takes that moment to exhale a lightning bolt that strikes the lead dragons tail bringing a roar from the singed white scaled beast. Four of them quickly turn about to fly back at their attacker the other two speed up their charge towards Canterlot.

"What the buck did you say Rhede?"

"Tell you later Starfall, I am sure Bleu wants to know to add it to her collection of insults... Whoop here we go."

Bleu banks suddenly diving under a blast of cold ice filed air the dragons sent her way. Rhede and Velkorn shift, moving to stay on the Bleu's back. Starfall and the Princess wing the other way, Luna's horn glowing as she fires bolts of energy that slam into one of the dragons sending scales and blood flying though the beast remains aloft. Starfall takes advantage of her speed darting down and slamming hard into the wounded lizards back her blades digging deep into the descaled parts of its hide.

The dragon with the singed tail flips about moving to rip Starfall from the back of his companion when Bleu collides with him, the two fall from the sky, her claws rake across his belly and exposed body. Her own scales join the falling cascade of scales and blood as he lands more than a few claw strikes as well. He chances a glance back as their tumbling forms near the ground he winces sinking his claws into her front legs clutching tight intent bringing her to the ground with him. Velkorn and Rhede cling to the back of the dragon for dear life as they fall. Bleu grins shrinking down suddenly and slipping free of his grip kicking off him and changing back to her full form to grab Rhede and Velkorn with her front claws wings unfurling wide as she pulls up in time to do little more that have her underbelly scrape across the tree tops, the crunching splatter of the white dragon all but ignored behind her.

Another dragon she's she still in the air and banks away from the battle with Princess Luna moving to fly right behind the Blue dragon. Velkorn glowers as Rhede wraps his tail around one of Bleu's spines flinging a few of his blades towards the face of their pursuer. Bleu dodges about avoiding the blasts of cold though one glances off her wings tip bringing a shuddering wince to her body as the cold shreds the flesh and thin membrane of her wing tip.

"I must admit this is quite the trip, Bleu if you would give me a tail flip."

The zebra charges down the dragons back ignoring Rhede's cry of protest , her hooves slipping on Bleu's scales as she reaches the tail as Bleu jerks it suddenly launching the zebra into the air. Velkorn manages to predict correctly and lands on the white dragons wing as its lifting up knocking her directly onto the beasts back. She scrambles along the smooth scales as the creature bucks flipping around her teeth gripping a spine as she lashes out with her hooves slamming them repeatedly along the muscled joint of the white dragons wing.

"DOES EVERY PONY HAVE TO FOLLOW JER'S EXAMPLE!"

The dragon roars its wing seizing up sending it into a spiral towards the ground. Bleu turns back around as a volley of daggers strike at the dragons face forcing it to turn away from firing a blast at the on coming blue dragon.

Velkorn leaps off the dragons wing towards Bleu as she soars past claws ripping the wing off the falling beast. Velkorn lands on the blue scaled back once more, breath knocked out of her as she starts to slide off. A black tail wraps about her leg pulling her back up, Rhede's teeth clench around one of Bleu's spines as he pulls the zebra back to a spot she could hold herself.

Starfall grins her blades sinking deep enough into a wound to reach something vital, at least judging by the dragons faltering flight. She digs the weapon in deeper twisting and jerking the blade about in the wound, her face and shoulders soaked in dragons blood. She leaps free as the beast seems to croak its last breath, body going limp and falling out of the sky. A quick whip of her wings cleans the blood from them enough to allow her to soar into the sky to help the Princess. Starfall stops and face hooves at that thought, as she watches Luna dart around the dragon raining hoof blows on the last beast that shatter scales with every touch.

The Princess remains stone faced as her hooves contact the dragons scales, a bit of magic aiding in the impact causing small bursts of blue fire to aid in her strikes. She darts around him like he was standing still, picking the dragon apart bit by bit until it becomes hard to tell where the creatures scales even cover it any more. The creature was already franticly trying to fly away though Luna was having none of that and had started hammering the creatures head specificly with her blows, eventually a strike hits the beasts head with enough force that her hoof punctures the skull and crushes the creatures brain directly. yanks her hoof free as the white dragon falls gore trailing from its eyes and the new hole in its head.

"FIRST SQUAD GO."

General Meteor Shower leaps off the battlements followed by a good two dozen pegasus with spears, nets, and bolos. Jer'rahd watches them take off though most of his attention had been focused on the fight behind the two advancing dragons. He wished he had the magic to aid in distance viewing or at least a telescope, two of the dragons seemed to have fallen out of the sky themselves with out the blue dragon being any where nearby. A burst of fire drew his attention to the near battle as General Shower cackles loudly, her whole body bursting into flames as she slams into the side of one of the beasts. Jer'rahds eyes widen at that move though his attention is drawn to the last dragon winging towards Canterlot, easily out distancing the encumbered pegasus chasing it. He frowns as the dragon moves closer to the wall remembering what happened last time he tried to stop a dragon.

He forms a large shield in the air before the beast, ignoring the sudden impact and feed back of the spell as the dragon breaks through it, to form another, then another. The white dragon plows through six of the shield panels slowing with each one until he bounces off the seventh and is set upon by the pursuing pegasus force. The nets and bolos entangle its wings bringing it crashing to the ground as the spear wielding pegasus tuck their wings and fall from the sky putting all their weight in the the large spears they carried and impaling the writhing beast to the ground before the castle wall. As his gaze clears from the headache induced by the destruction of his shields he notes the charred corpse of the other dragon crashing to the ground and shattering apart like a lump of charcoal. General Shower grins her burning hooves the last thing go out, she looks up in time to see the blue dragon barreling down on the city.

"Oh crap."

Jer'rahd winces trying to form another shield when the dragon suddenly shrinks in mid air dropping a very panicked red pony and a annoyed looking zebra. Its little blue form streaks towards him at an alarming speed.

"Boss pony, catch me!"

"What?WHOOOOOMMFMFFF"

The resulting impact of small blue dragon and injured unicorn sent both of them off the battlements to crash into one of the market stalls set up along the wall. Several pegasus move to rescue the General before a commanding voice halts them.

"WE ORDER THAT YOU STAND DOWN SOLDIERS. THAT ONE IS A MEMBER OF THE GUARD."

The pegasus look back towards the voice to see Princess Luna gliding down to land on the battlements, a very strained Starfall holding Rhede, who had Velkorn's tail gripped in his teeth, struggle to land on the top of the wall.

Rhede and Velkorn run down the steps as Starfall pauses to catch her breath before gliding down to the destroyed stall to find out what happened to Bleu and Jer'rahd. Luna glances after them but stays in the air to direct General Shower to the clean up effort.

The three poke their heads into the stall wincing a little, Rhede pulls back yelling out.

"MEDIC!"

Velkorn and Starfall both belt him in the back of the head with a hoof. Jer'rahd twitches, flat on his back, out cold, with a small blue dragon passed out across his heavily bandaged chest.

"Why is it every time we leave him alone, he winds up looking like a mummy?"

"Not that I have to point it out to you, but he winds up like this when we are with him too."

"I am glad that you are well General though I question how you managed to hurt yourself so badly in a few short weeks."

"You should know by now Princess that this is what happens when I get left alone too long."

The group half trots and half hobbles, in Jer'rahd's case, towards the throne room to inform Celestia of their return. Bleu remains draped across Jer'rahd's back snoring softly. Velkorn had taken to prodding and poking at the bandages covering him and paying close attention to the armored boots he wore.

"Dare I even ask, this damage was caused by what task?"

"Killing an Orc god. The Waning Moon works perfectly for that by the way Princess. Well Almost perfectly I had to carve him up a bit... and it needs a guard of some kind..."

"I will inquire as to further detail about that strangely flippant response later General, for now I need to inform my sister of what has..."

"LULU!"

"What?WHOOOOOMMFMFFF"

The group collectively winces as the white blur of Celestia plows into her sister hugging the smaller alicorn tightly.

"Oh yes... I forgot to mention Celestia is in some sort of mood..."

"We will have words later General..."

"Eeerrr, yes Princess."

It took a bit of time for Princess Celestia to let go of her sister and regain her composure. It took a little more time for Rhede and Starfall to stop snickering at the event. She invited them all into her study to let every one catch up as well as inform them of the current goings on in Canterlot. None of them really mattered past the war effort and the Winter Wrap Up event and Jer'rahd already knew most of the current events, he simply let Celestia speak, more than content to know everyone else was fine. When she had finished she let Luna proceed with the tale of the attempts to gather allies.

Celestia listened in as Luna informed them of the failed attempts as well as the situation with the wendigo. Her eyes shifted over each of them as their parts in everything came up. She pauses for the longest time on Velkorn eyes focused on the necklace, a small smile crossing her lips. Jer'rahd listened intently as well, having not been aware of anything that happened after Rhede left the torture room when he was ordered to. He noticed Celestia was letting her sister talk without interruption so he held his questions as well, though he would have very much liked to facehoof as the bit about Rhede's negotiations came up. Thankfully both Velkorn and Starfall smacked him in the back of the head for that, evidently not having heard it before either.

Celestia and Luna ignored the now wounded Rhede's complaints ,as Celestia seems to consider the story.

"General while I consider this would you mind informing them as to what you have been up to? Feel free however to leave out our discussion. "

"Alright. I suppose though I do have a couple of questions about what happened myself. The one I really want to ask is sleeping beauty here. So that's a little difficult."

Jer'rahd explains what he could remember from Neighlantis, which was not much, and what happened after he woke fighting a Hydra. He went on skipping the return to Canterlot except for a few highlights before starting into what had happened in Manehatten. Rhede stared at him, Starfall looked a little torn between being annoyed at him or proud at the accomplishment, and Velkorn looked to be gnashing her teeth at the sheer volume of idiotic things he did to sustain the injuries he had. He inched a bit further away from the zebra just in case she wished to take a swing at him as well.

"...At least I got out of that damn squeaky wheel chair."

"Sounds like you had a rather pretty mare nurse watching over you for a bit there too Jer."

"She was married."

"Ooh, checked on that did you? "

"I'm jaded Rhede, not dead."

"I question that with all my might, it likely will be safer if you do not leave my sight."

"Look some pony had to do what was done and I was there. I already feel bad enough that you went on without me, don't add my injuries to that pile."

"It is not as if we could have brought you along Jer'rahd. I would have very much liked to have you along as well, but you were in no shape to come with us."

"I likely still am not Princess. I still have issues from that."

"Seems they were not enough to stop you from hurting yourself though Jer'rahd."

"Yes well, I usually don't need any help to do that."

"Would the five of you excuse my sister and I . there are a few things I wish to discuss with Luna alone. "

"Of course Princess provided we can get our cripple back to his hooves and out the door."

"Oh goody Bleu is asleep and you try to take over as the Element bearer of laughter Starfall? This should worry me."

The Princesses watch the group leave Jer'rahd mentioning something about a drink and getting slapped by all three of the others for it.

"So how bad is it Luna?"

"Fairly bad. With the exception of General Three Bear none of them will, or can help, and Aqua is little more than the next war waiting to happen."

"That is a far worse turn of events than I had considered. Surely my joke could not have brought this about."

"I doubt it sister. So do not worry about that. She may have been like this since the Discordian war even and simply been hiding it. She planed to ransom me for the books so likely there is a connection."

"I knew they were dangerous, but how could Aqua have known we had them?"

"She claimed her adviser could sense their presence on me."

Celestia's eyes narrow a bit as she turns looking at her sister.

"How much of them have you been reading?"

"I have already read all of them Tia. I had to to understand where to even find the Elements resting place. Do stop looking at me like that. There was nothing in any of them that was dangerous to either of us. And even fewer things that were worth casting at all."

"Those books are why Discord did what he did to Aviana. They twisted him further than he was to begin with. The only thing we should be doing with them is figuring out how to destroy them."

Luna's eyes narrow as she regards her sister.

"There are still things in them worth casting. I will not lose a potentially powerful weapon in a time of war simply because one insane creature could not control his libido enough to understand Aviana did not return his affections. I have no plans to destroy them sister, and if need be I will use everything in them to win this war and the next. We have no allies, we have no time, and we have several races under the command of dragons camped out nearly on our door step, waiting for the slightest hint that they can come in. I will gasp at every advantage we might have, no matter how much of a long shot it might be. That is the only reason I was even willing to go on this fools errand for you Celestia. We both knew it was going to end in failure, only now it has ended in failure and the start of another war. There is no longer a chance for negotiation, we either fight or we die. And when we fight we need to make sure that we remove the threat to this land with enough force that any one else will not even consider trying to wage war with us again. Only then will you have the peace you seek sister."

Luna had risen to her hoofs and was practically yelling at her sister now. Celestia simply regarded her with casual indifference and a some what saddened look on her face.

"War will not bring peace Luna."

"Peace will not come about any other way. You might have gotten to the point where you can sit in Canterlot and ignore what is going on outside. But I have been in the lands recently and I have seen with my own eyes how ponies are considered by the other races of the world. We are either a joke or a hassle to the lot of them. Your are a foal if you think everything is going to be all better because you wish it to be so."

"You are tired and should rest, we will talk again later when you have calmed down. "

"There is nothing.."

"LUNA. OUR CONVERSATION IS ENDED. GO REST."

Luna steps back a moment looking down at Celestia the white alicorns eyes narrowed to slits as she glares down the Moon Goddess, her whipping mane and tail showing a agitated state that her calm expression did not match.

"As you wish Celestia."

Luna turns storming out of the study leaving Celestia alone to sip her tea.

"What do you mean your going to bed? I just got up boss!"

"You have also been riding around on my back all day and missed everything. While it is nice to see you again Bleu I have not been sleeping well lately and could use a nights rest. Can you handle the spell on the scroll? "

"Yeah, its simple enough, heck you should be able to use it yourself honestly. I think this was another of the think tanks ideas. See these runes along the edge? Each one is a dose of the spell. When they run out the paper becomes useless. I guess the reason they wanted some one else to cast it is so in case something goes wrong."

"Well either way I want to sleep in my own bed tonight, I am sick to death of hospital beds. I have not even been home in two months."

"So what do we do now any way?"

"Wait for Luna I suppose. You should check on your think tank, Velkorn was planing to head to Manehatten to check on the Queen's Cross. Starfall is spending as much time as she can With her daughter and Rhede and I are headed to Ponyville tomorrow to check up on mayor Maw Pelt."

"Aww I wanted to go see her as well, specially the hell she is gonna give you for getting hurt again. We just got everyone back together, and now we are splitting up again."

Jer'rahd drops onto the bed clearly exhausted which makes Bleu curious as to why he would need the spell.

"We will not be that far apart for long, Manehatten is only three hours gallop away and Rhede and I will be back tomorrow night. We can hit a bar or something. Still want to know where you learned to fly like that."

"What? I hang out with Starfall. Don't think I would pick something up?"

"Heh, alright Bleu, I'll buy that. Go ahead with the spell."

Bleu mutters the spell, one rune fading from the paper as the unicorn shudders slightly, feeling the spell take effect and putting him out immediately. Bleu sighs throwing a blanket over him and rolling the scroll back up, dropping it on the night stand before heading out and trying to curl up in her own bed.

She sighs, after tossing about for a while, she gets up heading back into Jer'rahd's room and climbing onto the bed with him curling up against his back. She simply lay there a while before drifting off to her own light sleep not really feeling comfortable leaving him alone long. Even with how long it had been, and how Platinum had shown up to comfort her, the image of Jer'rahd filled with spears and dieing kept creeping back into her mind.

Once again he nearly died when she was no where around to even try and help him. She was terrified he would head off one day and she would never see him alive again. And every time her mind took that route the image from the test appeared in her head once more.

Luna looks over the ingredients she had collected with a sigh. In particular the last ingredient to the spell. She had the black pearl, the twig from the Yggdrasil, as well as the blood of the corrupt. She had thought the last would be the hardest, but she had over looked this one.

The heart of a black dragon.

Something like that should be easy to acquire, but so far there had been no reports of a black dragon anywhere. She sighs, floating the Gray Grimoire back into the chest it was stored in with the other two. The ingredients she gathered soon joined the book as she pondered briefly. Her anger at her sister had yet to calm. Celestia was blinded by optimism and could not see what was happening around her. She truly loved her sister, but at times like this she was immensely pissed off at her as well.

She settled back trotting over to her bed with a sigh. Perhaps she was right perhaps things would look better in the morning. Luna doubted it, but perhaps at least some plan would work properly for once without a high cost in lives. Winter Wrap Up was supposedly underway this week, that itself might help with resources which were already dwindling.

She flops down onto her bed her gaze traveling to the open window watching her moon's slow decent towards dawn until she finally drifted off to sleep

"Hush now, quiet now It's time to lay your sleepy head Hush now, quiet now It's time to go to bed "

Starfall sighs half dozing herself as she softly sung to her daughter. She had managed to make it home not long before the filly's bed time and had been drug into Cloud Dancer's room for a bedtime story and a lullaby.

"Hush now. Quiet now. It's time to lay your sleepy head. Hush now. Quiet now. It's time to go to bed.

She almost thought her little filly might have gotten too old for this sort of thing by now, yet she seemed quite happy to let her mother sing her to sleep."Driftin' off to sleep. The exciting day behind you. Driftin' off to sleep. Let the joy of dream land find you."

"Hush now. Quiet now. Lay your sleepy head. Said hush now. Quiet now. It's time to go to bed."

She blinked slowly rising from the bed, the soft breathing of Cloud Dancer clue enough that the filly had drifted off to sleep. She leans in kissing her forehead lightly and flaps her wings lightly gliding back out of the room to not make any noise. She smiles softly closing the door and turning to stare straight into the very annoyed face of her sisters mare friend.

Starfall blinks looking at Stormsong as the mare waves her towards the kitchen and heads off there herself not bothering to look back to see if she was being followed. The mare pushes the door shut as Starfall walks in waiting for it to close before turning to glare venom at the other pegasus.

"What the buck do you think you are doing?"

"Singing my daughter to sleep like she asked."

"Not that, you know what I am talking about. You vanish for months at a time and then saunter back in here like nothing has happened. Hasn't your inflated sense of pride given up on this shit yet?"

"My pride has nothing to do.."

"BULLSHIT Starfall. That is a great heaping pile of it, and you damn well know it. You could have accepted the money offered like half a million other mares and stallions, gotten back on your hooves and carried on with your life. But no, you refuse the money and then go off leaving your daughter for extended periods with no assurance that you will even be coming back."

"You are out of line."

"LIKE HELLS I AM. Who gets left here explaining to your daughter where you are and why you have not come home. What happens when you get killed how the hell are we going to tell her that? Oh sorry, dear your mom had such a stick up her ass and inflated ego she left you to go fight a war she did not even have to be in."

"I am saving ponies lives out there."

"Let some other pony do it, and be a damn mother for once in your life. She was three years old when you left and shes ten now going on eleven soon. She's seen her teacher more often than she sees you."

"Don't you think I know that? Every time I am not here I do my best to get back here I try my best to stay as close to her as I can, but there is no other pony who can do what I do, I know I have tried to teach others with no success."

"Then you never should have repeated it after the first time. That stupid rain bloom or what ever of yours, every time you do that you cement yourself deeper into the military as an asset they cannot do with out."

"Every time I use it, I save ponies lives or make the world better some how. You want me to let lives be lost just because I want to see my daughter more? In case you have not noticed there is going to be a massive war out there and very soon, Canterlot itself was attacked by dragons today. Without ponies like me every one would be dead. Is that getting through your anti war propaganda flooded skull?"

"Don't even try to lecture me. I was in the Guard same as you, only I was smart enough to leave when my time was up. I also didn't have a foal dependent on me when I joined up. Do you even know what her favorite book is? What colt she has a crush, on her favorite food?"

"Six months of trying and failing basic training does not count as being in the Guard. You didn't have a foal, cause your little more than a barren wench of a filly fooler."

Storm Song belts Starfall across the face with her wing growling, Starfall's return slap nearly knocks the mare to the floor.

"You are pressing very close to dangerous territory Starfall."

"Buck that. You want a go at me, I will not hesitate to end you. The only reason I even let you in this house is my sister seems to like you for some reason, and Cloud Dancer thinks your alright. You want to hurl insults and talk shit that's fine. I am used to that, but you will not tell me how to live my life."

"What sort of life do you think you have now? You spend all your time wanting to be back with your daughter and then when you are, you spend it worrying about when your going to be away from her again. It boils down to your damn pride."

"I will not let ponies die or suffer just to make my life easier. The Princesses themselves think I can do some damn good out there, my own suffering is nothing compared to what I can stop by staying right where I am."

"And what about Cloud Dancer's suffering. What about the worry she has that any time you leave you won't be coming back?

"This conversation is done."

"Only for you."

======================================================

"Odd to see you in here tonight Miss Velkorn. Especially drinking alone. Wheres that red stallion you always seem interested in?"

I did not come here to pout, but all I know is that he is out."

"Chasing some other tail huh. Pity nothing wrong with yours. Might be in your interest to find someone else. No matter how good you think he looks."

"That I find him attractive I cannot deny, but it seems so one sided at least to my eye."

"So what will it be, the usual then? I guess since Jer'rahd's not here I don't have to close the bar down at least. Not like its been a busy night any way. If your more comfortable with it you can always stick to your native tongue. I do speak zebra, dragon and a few other languages... you have no idea how much that helps with running a bar."

["I suppose I can see how it would Starcloud."]

["Right, well I suppose you need to get something off your chest as well. Most of us bar keeps tend to have a degree in psychiatry in our skill set, as well as enough martial prowess to throw the rowdy out on their flank."]

["Really? "]

["Nah pulling your tail with the first part though, I do get a lot of sob stories. Not many drunks tend to be able to keep quiet when wasted. Your friends are some of the few exceptions... OK, not the Princess... she was rather loud and obnoxious drunk. Funny though."]

The bar keep sets a glass before the zebra who looks at it briefly before draining half of it in a few gulps and starting to just nurse the rest.

["I often wonder why Jer'rahd comes here every chance he gets. And yet now that I have developed problems this is the first place I go."]

["Can't speak for your friends reasons, but a lot of soldiers come here, usually to just drink themselves stupid so they do not have to remember what they have done or lived through. Papers say he's done quite a bit and had a lot happen to him for it. I can understand that might be the reason he's taken to the cups so easily, same with the bottomless pit that rides around with him. If that's how much a little dragon drinks I don't want to see how much a full grown one can drink."]

["About three barrels of particularly strong drink. "]

[" Ehh?"]

["Bleu has gotten a bit bigger, you may wish to increase your stock soon."]

["Bugger. So then you still have not brought up whats on your mind, though I suspect its still Rhede?"]

["Indeed"]

["Why don't you look for some one else, hell you seem alright enough with Jer'rahd I am pretty sure he's single."]

["Hah, I do not see him that way in the slightest, half the time I see him as a friend the other half the time I see him as an experiment of how much one pony can live through. I have whole chapters in a book about treatments I have used on him when he does something stupid. No, the only pony I have interest in is Rhede. With the way he is I do not know why I do. He seems to be trying his damnedest to push me away."]

["Likely does not want to see you hurt, I see a few ponies like him around full on playstallions. Most of them don't seem to care what happens to their conquests so long as they get what they want. If he had not been refusing you I would have pegged him the same."]

["If he does not want to see me hurt then he should stop hinting that there might be more to it and simply tell me. I am not some filly who needs to be softly guided into rejection. His actions counter his words and then vice versa I have no idea how he truly feels about me."]

[" You likely never will unless he wants you too. He strikes me as one of those types who only gives you just as much information as he thinks you need. Pity might be easier for you if he was one of those who ran his mouth off when drunk."]

Velkorn takes another sip of her drink and sighs.

["I wish it would be that simple. He is an annoying bit of work that infuriates me every time he does something, and yet I still can some how forgive him for any thing he does."]

[" Sounds like love, or some mental condition, but like I said the psychiatric degree is purely for show. So don't take my word for it."]

"Odd to find you out here. Shouldn't you be drinking some mare into your bed by now Pelt?"

"I am not solely defined by my libido Princess. Granted if a few drinks is all you would need to join me in bed I might consider it."

" I doubt even you could handle me. So what sort of deep thoughts are keeping you from your bed?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Half the castle heard you yelling at Princess Luna. Even if the why of it was missed."

"I did not expect the conversation to turn to me so quickly, you are quite good at that Pelt, though I do plan to stay the course of my questions as to what ails you."

"Everything really. It's all been one big game to me for most of my life. Enjoy what you can avoid what you can't. Now I've been dropped into things I can't avoid or dodge or even get away from."

"I believe that is called growing up."

"Ha ha. I am serious. My whole little world gets ripped down around me and slowly built back up. I am still trusted by most of my friends regardless of what I did, hell Jer even knows everything and he still wants to associate with me."

"He is an unusual pony."

"He's an idiot. So's Velkorn..."

"Oh? I take it she still has interest in you then?"

"Heavily."

"You could always accept and settle down you know."

"Do I seem the sort that can settle down?"

"Well there is that. Though if you do not have the interest why not simply tell her? She is no frail thing."

"Because an out right rejection would hurt her. And I have been doing my best to keep from doing that. Especially after the deal with the order. I would rather not hurt any one who doesn't deserve it."

"A quick cut would cause less pain then this slow drawn out approach you are taking. Likely every mare you are with that is not her will twist that blade of pain a bit deeper. Though honestly I cannot say how she feels. It has been far too long since I was in any situation even remotely similar."

"Heh, Honestly I think I would like to meet the pony that would deny you, they would either be blind or have balls bigger than their flank."

"Nothing quite as dramatic. We give up a lot by simply being who we are Rhede. We are forced to watch as time steals the life away from every one around us, and there is nothing we can do to stop or even stall it for long. It is one reason I tend to panic whenever my sister is gone, or missing for very long. She has been the only constant for me for thousands of years aside from the inevitable rise and fall of the sun and moon. Even the other gods of the world, while just as long lived, are no comfort. Most seek to enslave or simply kill ponies. But then again you knew most of that."

"Yes though hearing it in that tone makes it a great deal more impacting. Need to be careful about that sort of dark mood Princess. You are supposed to be the shining beacon of purity and leadership of pony kind."

"Every pony has their issues Rhede. How one works though them or surmounts them is what defines us. I am sure you will be able to work through yours in time. Goodnight Rhede."

"Perhaps, good night Princess."

He was unable breath,his movements felt sluggish as he struggled. Nothing but darkness, hollow sounding and cold surrounded him, slowing his limbs and stealing his life. He lashes out, hooves connecting with something, the only thing he had felt yet in this world and he felt it give from the blow . He bucks out again hearing an echoing crack in the darkness as his hooves connect again. The black ink suddenly giving way, a hole of blinding light appears where his hooves struck, yanking him, pulling him towards it.

He is sucked out of the hole and flung into space bright blinding light surrounds him as he takes the first sharp breath of nearly frozen air before the sensation of falling in noticed. He forms a shield to stop his fall and passes right through it before he can form another his back slams into a immovable object before he bounces off of it still tumbling down in the blinding light. A flash of pain is felt from the impact, before he doesn't feel anything. He strikes several other objects he cannot see in his fall barely able to see his form becoming twisted and broken, though he was unable to feel it. He finally slams hard into what he thinks is the ground ,a pool of blood forming around him as his body refuses to move at his command.

He looks up seeing shadows in the light, vague outlines and voices of those he knows. They claim he was useless now, no help to any one, better he died than to be like this. One by one they began to fade vanishing into the light leaving his broken body paralyzed, alone on the ground. He could hear conflict, screams of the dieing, triumphant roars of monsters. A line of red marred the other wise white landscape, growing larger as it rushed towards him. A wave of blood surging across the land, drained from the dead, rushing at him and sinking him into its submerged depths again.

Just like every other night he slept, Jer'rahd woke screaming. The spell breaking from the sudden surge of adrenaline and fear. He all but jumped out of bed flinging a panickedd dragonling into the air as he fought the sheetswrappedd around him before crashing heavily to the floor. Bleu bounces off the wall and then lands back on the bed peering over the edge of the bed as he gets a hold of himself, panting heavily.

"You OK boss?"

"So much for a dreamless sleep..."

"You look horrid Jer'rahd. You getting enough sleep colt?"

"Not nearly as much as I would like Maw, but that cannot be helped."

"Need to take care of yourself before you can take care of others."

"I know Maw just a lot has been happening. So how has everything been going? I gather you already had the new addition to the family then? I am sure when Fox and Wolf let Rhede up he will be interested in meeting the new sibling."

"Daughter, Jer'rahd. Named her Golden. "

"Golden Pelt, has a nice ring to it."

"Thank you, planning on coming out for the wedding ?"

"First I have heard of a wedding."

"Oh really? I know you were the one who arraigned to have those two stallions you brought along to the party posted out here. Was wondering if Fisher or Faux had you set that up."

"Ugh, I expected those mares to work fast, but not this fast. Which one broke down?"

"You need to have a little more respect for them, blood sisters or not."

Jer'rahd raises an eyebrow at Maw who sighs.

"OK, yes it was a little fast, but Fisher got Potato to propose to her. Biggs seems the smarter of the two. He only promised to do so if he survived the war, claims he does not want to hurt her if he gets killed."

"I have no say if they will get deployed any where else Maw. I do have superiors myself still. But if I can they will stay at this post, so please stop giving me that look."

"I will hold you to that. Now then I guess I can show you whats going on while Rhede tries to get free. Those two at least had the sense not to tackle the injured pony."

"I am also glad they are still too young to join... both of them have interest in the Guard. This is just the wrong time to try and join it."

"Yes, but its not likely they will change their minds regardless of how they act, those two look up to both you and Rhede. Personally I don't see how, as every time I see you your sporting some new wound."

"I was fine when I came here for Hearths Warming."

"Yeah and right after you had your heart ripped out and spat on. Not to mention the poison. You going to visit them?"

"I do every time I am here. The place has grown quite a bit, though you seem to have forgotten to cut down a tree in the middle of the town"

"Ah, no pony is going to touch that tree. Princess Celestia herself planted that tree when the town first started."

"Your kidding, it looks like its two or three years old already, Celestia was only here two months ago."

"Show some respect for her colt, but yes. The Princess must have a might powerful green hoof."

The pair trot and hobble respectively though the town, the metallic clank of the armored casts on Jer'rahds's front hooves the only sound made by the two for a good while. Jer'rahd pauses suddenly looking at a small patch of land that still had not had anything built on it. He turns his gaze looking over to Maw curiously as she nods.

"When I was made Mayor, I was given all rights to every plot of land in this town. Including that one. I figured I would hold onto it a bit, see if you might want it back."

Jer'rahd smiles slightly moving over to hug the smaller mare, who blinks at the odd gesture from the unicorn.

"Thank you Maw, but that stopped being my home a long time ago. Use it for what ever you think it should be used for. I don't mind."

"Well now. That's rather mature of you.. Now if I can get Rhede to grow up some as well I might see a grand foal yet. Not seeing any one else are you?"

"After my luck with mares Maw? The next one I show interest in is likely to die, there's a depressing pattern in my choice of marefriends. "

"Lets see, if I recall the first one just tried to kill you not herself, the second one just betrayed you, the third one died, and the last one tried to kill you. So the next one will betray you and the one after that will die."

"You keep up with that!"

"Rhede writes home a great deal more lately. He is worried about you."

"I know... Though if you count the ones who express a interest in me, but not the other way around, I have already been betrayed again."

"Really you love that one?"

"No."

"Then no it doesn't, stupid pattern you have any way, its not even repeated itself once. That's not a pattern, that's in yer head."

"Far too much going on in my head lately."

"I say not enough. We can talk shop later, this Winter Wrap Up stuffs gonna take some time to work through, I can fill Rhede in on all that. You got some ponies to visit best to get to that while you have the chance. Lame as you are it's gonna take you all day to get out there."

"Right Thanks Maw. I will be back before long. I still would like to meet Golden Pelt."

"You will, Paw has her for now and that lunk head can't even remember how to change a diaper properly. Had nearly a dozen foals and he forgets that, yet he can remember names and faces from forty years ago with perfect clarity."

Jer'rahd chuckles slowly walking off as Maw watches him head towards the farmhouse and the graves behind it.

"Hmm? You refined the healing gems further?"

"Yes, we can now use lower quality gems that are more abundant with the same charge as the more rare gemstones."

"Well, that's good, but the time to make them is still too long though."

"We have been working on that Director."

Bleu shivers a small grin on her face as Celestia's student uses her title, she would never get over that.

"Do your best, your coming along fine, but we still need some haste. What else do you have?"

"Unfortunately not too much, we managed to refine the message transfer in dragons breath to transport the scroll to a set unicorn by means of a enchanted gem stone they can eat. The unicorn puts a small enchantment into the stone. It can be anything it just needs to be a spell from them, and if a dragon eats that gem anything they use their breath weapon on can be transported to that unicorn. Seamore managed at least three gem addresses. So far he does have the highest count. "

"Better, but still not practical. There are only about seven of us and I think we are going to stay too close to each other to need to send messages."

"It is actually fairly practical for you however Director."

"Hmm?"

"You seem to be in the field a great deal. The ability to send messages back to Canterlot could be useful. Or to either of the Princesses."

"I had not thought of that."

"And that is why you are only in charge of this group of genisues and not in it."

Bleu sighs as Seamore makes his presence known with the gloating.

"Did you and Lily have anything constructive or are you just here to harass me?"

"Bit of both. To be honest the latest thing we have some what needs your palette swapping trick for a test subject."

"Oh joy, a new title of lab rat."

"Well the rat parts right, anyway."

"Stuff it Seamore."

"You know mom if I didn't know any better I would say you've been running around with some stallion other than dad. Even fox is a dull orange, Golden's coat is almost metallic."

Maw Pelt ignores her sons comments, booping the nose of the tiny filly on the bed before them. Golden pelt giggles and falls back her brown tail swishing as she tumbles from the boop.

Rhede smiles watching the filly a bit lifting a hoof to boop her nose lightly only to have the foal latch onto his hoof and try biting it. He lifts his hoof lightly trying to dislodge the filly with out any real luck.

"Let go of your brother Golden. You don't know where hes been."

The filly blinks giggling at her mother and lets go plopping back down onto the bed with another laugh.

"So how are the preparations going?"

"Smoothly, We have a bit of a problem with the birds, but it will take time to get that right. The goal is to do as much as we can so the Princess does not have to use as much magic as she normally does to bring about spring. The snow removal and planting are easy, same thing with the clouds now that we have the pegasus force here. Took us a time to figure out how to wake up the animals gently enough so they would not panic, but loud enough so they would get up. A little bell of all things. We started making birds nests too, just to try and entice some of the southern fliers back a little early. Seems to be working though slowly, I thought this was going to be little more than a lark, but its working out quite well. I'll give Jer'rahd the paper report to take to the Princess when he comes in."

"What don't trust me enough to deliver it mom?"

"Nope, I raised you, I know quite well how far I can throw you."

"Ponies do change."

"Sometimes not enough, and some times too much. Your still in the not enough section of that colt. And Jer'rahd might be going to far."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he's always been sort of a dark minded, serious colt, seems that has gotten a bit worse with everything that's happened."

"With what he heaps on himself, its easy to understand. He takes every death of a pony under his command personally. Jer puts all that aside into one big grudge that builds every time another Guard dies. Drinks too much too."

"They why don't you do something about it. Your supposed to be his friend."

"What the buck am I supposed to do about it? I can't change him."

Rhede winces as Maw Pelt belts him in the back of the head and Golden giggles.

"Language."

"Sorry. But nothing changes, he is more than willing to talk about it, but even he hides things. Same as always. I think he expects to die in this battle."

"You better make sure he doesn't follow in his fathers hoof steps that far."

"Trust me ma we are all working on preventing that. But we can't watch him all the time."

Jer'rahd screams out, jerking back and tripping over the tombstones crashing hard onto the pile of snow he had cleared from the graves. His heart races as he struggles to get his breathing back under control. The images of skeletal hooves dragging him into the dirt burying him in the soft earth linger for a few moments more before he got his bearings again. Once he fully realized what had happened he dropped his head back into the snow with a curse before struggling back up to his hooves.

His nightmare was subtle this time, not even letting him know he dozed off before assailing him, yanking him into the ground to suffocate with dirt rather than the water. He never used to remember dreams or nightmares, now they stuck with him for hours after he had them. He shakes his head ignoring the sting from the wounds of his back after his impact. He sighs not even bothering to shake the snow from his coat before starting the trudge back into town, bidding the graves a silent farewell.

"OK what the deuce is this thing?"

"It's a cloak, you know clothing?"

"Perfect Seamore you created something that already existed for thousands of years, you must be so proud."

"Why yo..."

"Seamore Please. "

Bleu glances up at Lily as she moves between the two with a small sigh taking the cloak back from Bleu and flipping it over her dragon companion. The cloak flutters a bit and the dragon seems to turn invisible. Bleu looks at the spot a moment seeing the outline of Seamore as well as a purple haze that seems to fill the area the cloak covered, random patches of orange appear occasionally as well.

"Well that's interesting, would make a nice light show."

"Told you she would not get it Lily."

"Its an invisibility cloak Director, the problem is it picks up on the coloration of who ever wears it and changes trying to match that. We have figured out that its the coloration that does it, as it reacts differently to what ever color the pony or dragon under it has for their coat or scales. We think with your ability to change colors we might be able to narrow down which ones work the best and which do not. Then perhaps we can fix it to work for any pony."

"Interesting, Rhede would likely love something like that. I suppose I can see what you want now . Give it here lets start this up. I actually have all day."

Jer'rahd's spirits were some what lifted upon meeting Golden, and after the meal and receiving the report he and Rhede bid the Pelt family goodbye and set out back to Canterlot before the sun sank fully from the sky.

Rhede swaggered along in his usual manner pausing every so often for Jer'rahd to catch up. After a time Jer'rahd managed to get the hang of the armored boots again and Rhede slowed down enough to maintain a pace with him.

"So then Jer. Whats wrong this time?"

"Why would anything be wrong?"

"You look like something That came out of my rear end after the first time I tried fine zebra cuisine."

"Colorful as always Rhede.."

"Well?"

"Next time we think of a plan. I will take the mare and you get the insane phobia."

"Not a problem. I'll be happy to let you pray to be gelded for a while."

Jer'rahd raises an eyebrow at that.

"Then again if it was bad enough for you to have wanted that, maybe I did get off lucky."

The two walked on in silence for a bit longer before Jer'rahd spoke again.

"Been having nightmares. Bad ones. The kind that wake me up screaming, every time I try and sleep. I also have developed a fear of water. Took me a month to get over that enough to even have a bath. Longer, not to panic when it rains."

Rhede pauses letting Jer'rahd walk ahead of him a bit before darting forward to catch up with him.

"That was sudden and informative."

"You asked what was wrong. Bleu knows after I woke up screaming last night. She probably already told Velkorn. I figured I would let you know since you asked."

"How bad is the fear of water?"

"I spent a week in Manehatten thinking up reasons to not go oversee the defense of the city from the harbor side. If the road into the place had not kept the river hidden by the surrounding hills I would not have made it there at all."

"So crippling."

"Close enough to it. I got over the fear some and I can handle rain with out freaking out completely now. So far that's the best I have been able to do."

"Velkorn could not figure out what to do when you were in that coma. I doubt she will have anything that can help over this."

"Likely so, I try not to dwell on it. It was not enough to stop me from helping Manehatten, it won't be enough to stop me from doing much. It is not like we were going any where near an ocean for a while anyway. Though I might need to retire if a war starts with the seaponies."

"Might be for the best. Does Luna know?"

"Likely not, from what I hear she and Celestia did not have a nice conversation last night."

"Well now, if even you heard about that it must have been a massive row. Supposedly Luna was grounded or something. Can Celestia even do that?"

"I could not tell you, but Celestia has been under a great deal of stress lately and was genuinely worried about Luna. I don't see her as having been flippant with her sister, but it was clear something she said set Celestia off."

"Want to ask?"

"No, but I was planning to do so anyway. You were right though."

"About what?"

"Celestia is quite terrifying when angry."

A loud pounding on her door pulls Twilight out of the spell before Applejack had even gotten off the couch to see who was knocking. The earth pony manages to get the door open and was tackled by Rainbow Dash clutching a book.

"TWILIGHT WHAT IS ….. wait your not Twilight. AppleJack!"

The cyan pegasus blushes her wings flaring a moment before she suddenly flings herself off of the confused farm pony and grabs Twilight shoving her into a side room.

"I errr need to talk to Twilight alone a moment AJ be right back."

"Ummm kay."

Rainbow Dash shuts the door behind her and shoves the book into Twilight, the red blush clear on her face.

"Twilight what the buck is this?"

"It's a book Dash. Didn't we go over this already."

"I know what it is, look at the title its one of the ones you gave me."

"Daring Do and King Solamane's Mines... "

Twilight blushes suddenly.

"I didn't mean to give you that one … oh by Celestia..."

"Didn't mean to give me this one? This is one of the better ones I... "

Rainbows wings "pomf" again and she struggles to keep them down.

"Are there any more like this one?"

"I really did not mean to even get that one, I thought it was just another Daring Do book at the time until I read it. I think there may be others, but I never bothered to go look in the clop section to find out... I think there's one called Daring Do versus Lana Crop, but that ones a mare on mare sort of book..."

"Mare on mare? You mean like this one with Alan Quartermane and her but with..."

"Yeah I actually didn't think you would be this excited over it. Though I never meant to include that one."

"Err no not excited just, I just want to read everything written by the author and this one was really good so... umm. Yeah... I suppose I do need to head to a book store for that one sometime..."

"Preferably not in the middle of the night though. "

"Right right... Um well thanks for explaining that I better go."

"What in tarnation is going on in there?"

"AKK …. not a word of this to AJ."

"Alright my lips are sealed. I am just glad you found a book series you like. Maybe after ward I can interest you in some other books I have. "

"Err yeah sure I'm just gonna go then. Talk to you later Twilight. Errr sorry about barging in and stuff. "

"Well it was kind of a surprise, but its nice to see your enjoying the books …. um even that one..."

"Yeah OK ."

The Pegasus looks back at the door and takes off darting out the window in the side room still carrying the book. Twilight sighs shaking her head wondering what had gotten into Rainbow Dash. Sure the book was a Daring Do, but it was little more than clop fiction ... ooooh.

Heading back out into the main part of the library she was greeted by an odd stare from Applejack.

"And what was that all about sugar?"

"Just Dash discovering the versatility of some books."

"Versatility? What you mean like using one to prop up a wobbly table or something?"

"Something like that."


	23. Concrete Base

Stories in Stone

Luna's Royal Guard.

By TDR

Concrete Base

"So which book did they get?"

"Well I offered them the copy of the Elements of Harmony, but they were only interested in the Hearts and Hooves Histories. I really wanted to finish that book too."

"How you can study while studying amazes me darling."

"It's a gift Rarity, though I am curious as to why you agreed to come stay here tonight rather than stay home."

"Uggh, for one, you sent Spike to Canterlot for a few days."

"Well after what happened last Hearts and Hooves day between you two it likely was a good idea."

"I really am flattered that he fawns over me Twilight, but does he truly think anything could come of it?"

"Well perhaps if you did not keep leading him on like you do."

"I am not trying to lead him on Twilight, I would just rather not be the one who breaks his heart, I suppose I will need to at some point, but I am not looking forward to that."

"Well if one reason is Spike not being here what are the others?"

Rarity buries her head into the couch and sighs.

"Do you have any idea how many stallions and mares do their best to try and become my very special pony on this day?"

"I am guessing a lot?"

"If there is a single pony in this town who has not sent me a card or candy or a huge selection of flowers. I have yet to meet them."

"Umm In case you did not notice, I am a single pony who did not send you any flowers."

"Well why not?"

Twilight stares at her friend as Rarity smiles.

"I jest, I am well aware you do not swing that way Twilight, so do relax."

"Right, if there are that many ponies who want your attention , you could have your pick."

"I am young yet Twilight and as such the chance of finding my prince has not faded into myth and dream just yet."

"Well I will take your word for it. I think Pinkie, Rainbow and Applejack have some pony however, all of them have practically vanished."

" Well I cannot speak for Pinkie Pie ,but Rainbow Dash and Applejack vanish every year, I believe Dash heads to Cloudsdale and Applejack goes to Manehatten. I suppose they either have some pony there or just take the time to visit family or look."

"Well I might ask when they get back, I just hope I can get my book back from the girls before something happens to it."

"It should be fine, Sweetiebelle tends to take care of books, perhaps it may have something to do with her talent."

"Only time will tell, did you need anything else?"

"Nothing I cannot get myself darling, though I do have to ask."

"Whats that?"

"Did you have some special pony for today?"

Twilight nearly growls As Rarity's ears perk up.

"As much as I like studying Rarity, do you think I would be here scrying on a sharpened hunk of metal if I did have somepony else to be with?"

"Ooh bitter?"

"No, just …... annoyed, I've never gotten so much as a card."

"What a cute mare like you? Seems some ponies have no taste."

"Clearly."

"Well go do your magic thing, next year I say we have a look into finding some one for you. It has the makings of a exciting venture."

"I cannot wait..."

Twilight casts the spell trying to let her annoyance pass her by as she moves into the star studded expanse glad to get away from the nonsense of this holiday. Her eyes widen at the sight of the starry field and she nearly screams in frustration. Nearly all the stars were orbiting each other moving in little ecliptic hearts. There were a rare few that were solo, like the pure white star behind her that she identified as Rarity's. The ones she thought were the Princesses were unchanged as well. She looked back to the darkness some what surprised to see that none of the six stars that made her uneasy was any where in sight.

Twilight finally shrugs seriously hoping there was no such holiday a thousand years ago. She moves again slipping into the window for Princess Luna's necklace to start with this time.

- "I am glad you could make it General."

"One does not simply ignore an order from a superior officer Princess."

"That is not what General Mustang and General Shower say. "

"I have not ignored any of their orders Princess, I simply misheard a few."

"Likely my fault with that, boss here listens to me a bit much."

"Apart from mentioning the complaints, I do have something to return to you General. It seems you could have used it in Manehatten."

Luna floats a familiar skull helmet over to Jer'rahd who smirks His magic taking it from the Princess..

"Indeed I could have, though there seems to be bits of it missing. "

"No, it is all there I have had time this week to simply finish what I started, the rest of the armor will appear when you don the helm instead of having to carry it around. I have not been allowed to do very much else these last weeks. "

"I gather Celestia really was not too thrilled with your conversation when you returned then."

"No she was not, but that is not why I have had little to do. The four of you Generals have been handling the situation well enough for my presence to not even be needed. "

"For now maybe Luna, but I don't see you sitting around twiddling your hooves for long before your out there cutting loose along with boss here."

"Yes well, you also get to avoid all the paper work hiding here."

"You are right in that regard, but for now there is little for me to do."

"I can say the same, it is not as if I can do much until the casts come off and that will be a bit yet. At least my ribs have healed, my back might as well if Bleu would stop squirming. "

"Then stop trying to throw me off boss."

"At any rate perhaps you should keep the armor for a while yet Princess, it seems to have served you quite well in Neighlantis as well as in that battle with the dragons. "

"She was damned hot in it as well. Looked like one of those Valkyries you read about ."

Luna blushes a bit and Jer'rahd tries not to notice, or remember how she looked wearing it on the ship, damn Bleu actually remembered what he said.

"This is not a story book."

"I will take that as a compliment Bleu, though I do doubt that I am considered hot. Valkyries are not just a story book myth. They existed long ago, warrior mares of the pegasus race all joined together in an effort to prove themselves in the predominately stallion dominated art of warfare. During the time of the Discordian war they were the most feared force for Equestria. The simple rumor that a squad of Valkyrie was on the field was enough to send many of Discord's troops running. "

"So what happened to them then?"

"Time mostly. After the war ended there was really no need for them any more. Many turned to mercenary work or went about challenging stallions to duels simply to find a mate strong enough to best them so they could have children. They respected strength and skill above all else and would only accept a husband that could beat them."

"There we go boss, we need to find one of those kinda mares for you. Sounds like your kinda female. Hardcore and kinda crazy. It would be perfect."

Luna blinks looking at them both as Jer'rahd struggles not to buck the little dragon off his back as she rambles on.

"They no longer exist Bleu and I thank you to let my love life drop."

"Your lack of it you mean."

"Anyway Princess before the mouth here gets started again, was there something else you needed?"

"Yes. We will be going to the front soon."

"What?"

"My sister would like some pony to speak with the troops already at the Dullahan base camp. She is hoping for something inspirational, I believe. "

"Why the heck would any one think I am any good at that sort of thing?"

Luna blinks, pointing a hoof at the little dragon on Jer'rahd's back, and the wide grin on her fanged face.

"You have as a partner, one of the better know stage names of our time. I would think between Bleu and my sister something inspiring can be written."

"Celestia and Bleu... I am so doomed."

"When do we start Luna!"

"Wait, why me?"

"With your victory at Manehatten you are back in the celebrity spotlight General. We plan to use that for morale."

"Buck me..."

"Damn boss, buy her dinner first."

Jer'rahd nearly chokes on his own words, Shifting and flinging the dragonling off his back, sending her laughing form into the air. Luna's blush deepens a bit though neither of them notice as the unicorn attempts to knock the dragonling out of the air with the armored skull.

"Starfall's taken a few weeks leave, so its up to you to keep an eye on things Rhede. It's mostly administrative duties however, a few things I tend to take care of when not training, nothing excessively vital but still important. So I will be leaving you in charge, I cannot believe I said that with a straight face."

"What still don't trust me?"

"Not in charge of things. Last time you were in charge, you nearly got us all turned to stone."

"Ouch. You hold a grudge a while Jer. Well keep in mind the fronts only a days travel at best, so if I screw up being baby sat by Princess Celestia too bad you can always come home. Cripes we did not even have a chance to hit the bar before everyone's splitting up again."

Jer'rahd smiles.

"We'll go try to put Starcloud out of business when we get back. After being forced to read a speech that Bleu and Celestia are writing I likely will need it."

"Bah, giving speeches is easy, just picture the audience naked."

"Rhede, we are ponies, naked is a normal state for us."

"OK fine, then picture them in lingerie, just try not to laugh when thinking about the big gruff soldier ponies in pink stockings and thongs."

"There is decidedly something wrong with you Rhede."

["Ahh so we meet again auntie, nice of you to join me for lunch. "]

Velkorn sighs slipping onto the bench across from the other zebra who is happily munching on some sort of cabbage sandwich.

["I will say the food here is much better than back home."]

["Most ponies would disagree, and claim hospital food is horrific. And stop calling me auntie, it makes me feel old."]

["Bah, no taste the lot of them. So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? Just checking up on us?"]

["To be honest yes, I have been gone a while and wished to see if anything had changed with the Queens Cross."]

["Nothing has changed with us, the mission remains the same. Though almost the entire orc force was wiped out here. There's barely any of them left fighting for the dragons any more. Your friend was rather brutally efficient in seeking their destruction."]

["Jer'rahd does that. "]

["Ahhh, so it is true you do know the Demon of Dullahan."]

["Of course, he is my patient and the same pony that killed my brother."]

Baelit stops eating at that looking at her as she returns the stare.

[" Why are you telling me this?"]

["To simply let you know there is no sense in your quest. I have heard that you were seeking the pony who killed your father. His more recent accomplishments have over shadowed his previous ones completely, but it would not have been long before you found out."]

["You knew I planned to kill the one who did that? You are a little better informed than I am comfortable with."]

["I hoped you will see the futility of it and move on. You have done great things already in your young life in the name of peace, give up that quest and continue what you are doing. Your father does not need revenge."]

Baelit laughs, nearly choking on his sandwich. Velkorn blinks rather confused at the sudden change from serious to laughter and looks at him like he had gone mad. After a moment the zebra finally manages to get his breath.

["I know that auntie. I knew when I first started saying I was seeking revenge I would never get it. That was rather the point, I am a doctor not a warrior."]

["So why persist in a claim that you are not planing to do anything with?"]

["Why else? A exotic male on a quest for revenge against some pony who killed his father? The local mares eat that up, I have yet to sleep alone since coming to Equestria."]

Baelit's grin fades quickly as he notes the pure aura of rage radiating in waves off the zebra mare.

[" Uhhhh, I suppose I should not have listened to the ambassadors advice then? Oh CRAP, PUT DOWN THE TABLE AUNTIE ..! HEEELP!"]

Several off the Guard's looked up as the screaming zebra tears through the streets of Manehatten, a pissed off female zebra hot on his hoofs shouting something in her native tongue at the male she was chasing. The Guards look to each other then back at the zebras and decide the best course of action is to stay out of it.

Starfall smiles settling in to watch her little girl dart around the shops, looking at everything that was available as if something might get taken away from her view at any time. Cloud Dancer's birthday was coming up before to long. Starfall knew she was likely going to be back on duty by that point, so she decided to take her daughter out shopping for a early birthday present, and lunch, just to be with her.

It remained as she thought it would for a little while, however once she met with some of her school friends they wandered off on their own more than she would have liked. Her daughter had wound up spending more time with them on this trip then with her, though while she was a bit depressed by this she was glad her daughter was making friends so easily. The three fillies had been to nearly every shop along the strip and were wandering back around for a second pass when they were distracted by a box of puppies in one stall.

A shout went up from some where behind her and Starfall sighs glancing back at a large brown earth pony tearing down the street clutching a bag of something from one shop or another. A less fit chubby shop keeper was close on his hooves.

"STOP THIEF, SOME PONY STOP HIM!"

Could she get one day off? She glances over to her daughter and her friends still being distracted by the puppies. She moves in front of the charging pony. The massive stallion barely even glances at her likely just planing to knock the small pegasus aside. She cannot help but grin as she kicks off the ground and meets his charge headlong. Her wing sweeps low as she brushes along side of the larger pony, connecting with the stallions knees, knocking his front legs from under him and moving out of his reach before he even impacts the ground. The bag skitters away from him as his jaw loudly impacts the cobblestone.

Several Guards finally arrive to take over, the group of them struggle trying to pin the massive thief down though a glare from Starfall freezes him in place enough for him to be restrained. Starfall exhales deeply glancing back to where her daughter was, her eyes widen at the box of puppies, with no fillies any where around it. The pegasus was gone tearing through the stalls searching, before any of the Guard's even thought to question her.

====================================================== "Princess, I am in no way comfortable with this."

"You have already stated that several hundred times, General. I would ask you end that line of thought as you do not have a choice in the matter."

"So why isn't General Mustang doing this, he's a higher rank than me. Even you would be a better choice. There is not a pony alive who does not know you."

"Three reasons. First, I have other business to attend to, regardless of how much I have been hanging around with you and the others I am still a Princess with duties to preform. There are other things that I need to do and I do not have the time to give speeches. Two you were the one in charge of our first decisive victory of this war. Your name is known by almost as many ponies for that, as mine is for simply being a Princess. And third, because none of the General's want to do it, so with you being the lowest of their ranks, it falls to you."

"Why do I think it is primarily the last one."

"Do cheer up Jer'rahd. At the very least by the time we go to the front,your casts and bandages should be off. Provided of course you do not manage to hurt yourself further before then."

"So leaving us again huh, Director?"

"Yup, they have me writing a speech for the boss to give at the Dullahan base camp. Kinda interesting, the Princesses input is actually pretty neat, seems she has a lot of experience with motivational speeches. So any way where were we Lily?"

"Yellow spectrum, we almost had something with the yellow coloration I think. Hmm, try white. The really pale yellow almost worked maybe we just need to go colorless."

"That won't help much Lily, there are very few pure white ponies."

"It will be a start Seamore."

"Alright here we go you two."

Bleu shifts coloration to the same white she was in the wedigo lands, the cloak reacts quickly and seems clear for a few moments until it starts to glow. The light from it growing brighter the longer she keeps that color.

"That's a new reaction, maybe grays?"

"OK, so white makes me a candle perfect. Lets try this."

Bleu shifts completely to black, already bored with this endeavor, she was half tempted to try polka dots before long. Seamore and Lily watch as the cloak darkens considerably seeming to dim the lights in the room, making Bleu seem more and more like a shadow.

"Well you were correct in that she would bring unexpected results Seamore."

"Hey, I can spot a chaotic element with the best of them."

"Are we done yet?"

"For crying out loud mom, stop freaking out. I didn't go any where."

"You vanished for a good twenty minutes. I had no idea where you even went."

Starfall walks along side her daughter, trying hard to calm herself after that bit of panic. She had faced dragons, mad undersea gods, Bone Hounds,Spirits of Winter, and a massive behemoth with less worry than she had thinking her daughter had vanished. The problem was now that her panic had died down it was replaced by anger. The rest of the day had gone down hill from there with Cloud Dancer blaming her mothers attitude for her friends running off, and Starfall blaming Her daughter for making her worry. The last half hour had been nothing but arguing.

"I just walked off talking to my friends its not like I'm a foal any more."

"Then stop acting like one."

"Maybe if you acted more like a mother I would not act so much like a foal."

Starfall winced at that and stopped Cloud Dancer did much the same slowing a few paces ahead her ears drooping a bit realizing what she said. Starfall closes her eyes trying to keep from crying. She had not expected that and it just drove home her own fears and problems to hear her daughter say it out loud.

"So you don't think I am a good mother either...I …. I am sorry about that Cloud dancer I don't mean to to be bad at it, I just..."

Starfall blinks as her daughter suddenly hugs her.

"I'm sorry momma, I didn't mean it . Your a good mother, I just wish you were home more often. I'm proud of what you do, regardless of what auntie says, I'm sorry..."

Starfall buries her head into her daughters neck not trying to hold back the tears a bit more as she sobs, returning her daughters hug.

"Now then General, your hooves are likely to be rather sensitive when we take off these casts. We are also going to have to trim them, as they likely have grown out enough to split along with the cuts that were in them. I would not expect more than a apple or so in length however."

"Whatever, as soon as these things are off and I can walk around like a normal pony, I will be worlds better."

The doctor nods, his horn glowing as he removes the casts the cool air of the room sending a shiver along Jer'rahd's spine as it struck his legs. He wrinkles his nose in disgust. The smell coming from his legs after being bound for so long was very akin to rotting flesh. It was rather sickening, particularly when he knew it was coming from his own body.

"Is it supposed to smell like that?"

"Several weeks worth of unwashed fur and flesh? Yep that gets ripe fairly quick General. Don't worry, I have smelled worse. This is normally what happens when casts are removed."

He watches a moment eyes widening at the misshapen shape of his hooves. While he had been told they would grow out he had not expected them to spread out an curl away from each cut that had marked them.

"That looks really freaky, I did not expect them to grow out that much almost looks like I have a bunch of clawed fingers."

"Well, warm wet areas tend to cause hooves to grow out a bit more, plus the usual wear and tear of just walking keeps them worn down normally. The cast pretty much simulates a warm environment, and you have not been on them for a while so they grew a little more than normal. Nothing to worry about, just like the smell, nothing that doesn't happen all the time. Now, they are going to be tender for a while. You'll need to walk and stand on them after the trim before for a few days until they stop being sore. I certainly would suggest not kicking any one for a while."

"I will keep that in mind. So what do you need to do just cut them?"

"Pretty much, in situations like this I usually like to have the patient knocked out, but your medical reports show you've been having some violent nightmares lately. Best just to do some local anesthetic, I would not want you waking up in the middle of it kicking."

"Alright your the doctor."

"This might smell worse than just your legs, but we'll let you get cleaned up when we're done. I would suggest you turn your head though, seeing bits of your self go flying away tends to unnerve a great many ponies."

"Sadly I am used to that part of it."

"Well now this is interesting."

"Blah, blah, blah, did it work?"

"Indeed it did Director, combining black and white cancels out both the darkness and the light and avoids having that glow of the natural coloration. Now we have something to work with."

"Great so we can make zebras invisible, there's gonna be a whole bunch of stuck up nobles who will love that idea. Any how keep it up, the boss is getting his hooves worked on today and we are heading out in the morning. I need to leave some one in charge to make sure things get done. Hmmmmm, hey Seamore.."

"Yes"

"It ain't gonna be you."

"I hate you so much."

The loud clanging drew the Guard patrol to the street the noise was coming from, though upon seeing who it was, they turned right around and continued with their rounds.

["Damn it auntie, I said I was sorry I listened to him, pleaaaase stop trying to murder me!"]

Velkorn slams her hooves into the metal flag pole glaring up at the zebra doctor at the top of it clinging on for dear life.

["I put up with Rhede doing that shit because I do not wish to beat him, you nephew are not that lucky."]

["Some pony HELP!"]

Jer'rahd winces as he moves around the carriage, every step he made was sheer torture, and had been since the anesthetic had worn off yesterday. Every click of them against the cobble stones on the way to the carriage felt like a slap with a blade flat against his legs. The fact he was carrying a few bags as well did not help matters, they were not even his bags. He had no idea what was in these things, but the Princess had ordered him to bring them along so he had. At least Bleu had opted not to ride on him this time, as well as carry her own luggage. After finally loading everything up, he grabs his sole bag and climbs onto the carriage nodding to the Guards pulling it before shutting the door behind him. He barely notes Luna and Bleu who were already in the wagon talking, his attention focused on just collapsing onto the bench across from them his face smushing into his bag like a pillow. It likely would wrinkle his dress uniform , but he really did not care at this point.

"Are you alright General?"

"I am tired, being shipped off to do something I frankly want no part of, and my hooves are killing me for the first time since basic. Add that to a crippling phobia I am trying to get over, plus a lack of any sleep lately and it is quite clear that I am not a happy pony."

"Clearly. Though on the plus side you can now simply sit there for a few hours until you feel better."

A response was not forth coming for a moment and both Bleu and Luna looked at him curiously as the carriage jerked into motion. The pair glance at each other before a soft snore from the unicorn brings a sigh to the Princess and a face claw from the dragonling.

"I did not think I was that boring."

" I am quite sure he is not bored with you Princess. Aqua bucked with his head hard. He hasn't slept more than a few hours a night since I've been back. And once he wakes up he's awake for the rest of the night most times. It has gotten to the point that given half the chance he passes right out. Of course he likely will wake up screaming in an hour give or take, so expect that."

"Mmm, another thing I will need to pay Aqua back for."

"Oh?"

"Out of all of you Jer'rahd has been trying his best to make me feel like part of your group, rather than his superior or as a Princess."

"What am I chopped liver?"

"Would you have even met me without him?"

"Hmm, I suppose not. But without him I would not have met any of you at all, so that's hardly a fair line of logic. All of us still stuck by you even without boss there to keep us together. The only one of us required to follow your orders is Starfall and yet we still continued with you. You needed our help, we gave it, I think the only thing that is keeping you from fitting in is your own hesitation. You seem reluctant still to accept us."

"I see my sister chose well in getting you to help with the speech. You have a way with words Bleu."

"And you are dodging my question."

"No, I do.. care for all of you. Perhaps not as much for Rhede mind you..."

"That's to be expected."

"But what I did for Jer'rahd I would repeat for any of you."

"The trashing half a underwater city, the armor creation, or the slaughtering of an entire order of nobles?"

"All of it. Yes, even Rhede"

"Good. Now all we have to do is find you a sense of humor and we are set."

"I have a sense of humor."

"Dry wit, is not a sense of humor."

Rhede looked at the clock again for what could have been the billionth time, cursing his friend in every language he knew, which amounted to a great deal of cursing. He was surprised he could even see the wall mounted time piece any more with the stacks upon stacks of papers piled on Jer'rahd's desk before him. He could not Blame this solely on Jer'rahd however, he knew Luna and Celestia had a hoof in it as well. There was no way possible one pony had this much paperwork put before him.

"Mr. Pelt I have the supply requisition forms …... Mr. Pelt are you in here?"

The stacks of paper did a very good job of hiding him from the Corporal bringing the papers in, but he knew he would be found eventually.

"Tell me Corporal, is this a normal every day sort of thing?"

"Oh no sir. The Generals and the Princesses have been slacking on their work for about a week or so now. They have been rather busy, but all the documents have built up. The problem is everything has been put off so long it all needs to be done this week, or the paperwork will likely triple. They claimed they were putting some other pony in charge of the administrative duties. Princess Celestia however just redirected everything she normally deals with to this office earlier this morning though."

"I hate them all."

Bleu and Luna watched Jer'rahd expectantly as he continued to sleep, not even so much as twitching from a bad dream.

"Well that's something... though this is getting boring now."

"I agree, though if he has not slept for a while best to let him Bleu."

"Well so long as he stays asleep, the next part will be easy."

"Next part?"

Bleu drags a bag from underneath the bench Jer'rahd was asleep on and opens it up pulling out a few brushes, a scroll, and a pair of scissors humming to herself. Luna looks on curiously floating the scroll up examining the hair lengthening spell before picking up one of the brushes with her magic swaying it lightly in the air.

"Why did you bring all this Bleu? "

"Take a look at the boss here, sure he keeps himself clean, but his idea of grooming is to hack his tail and mane down with a sword or something when it gets too long. He's going to be speaking in front of a great many ponies. It would be nice if he looked a bit more... maintained."

"Brushie brushie..."

Bleu glances back at the Princess swinging the brush in the air still a some what sappy smirk on her face.

"What was that Luna?"

"Nothing..."

The princess fades a moment though she seems to stifle a giggle, Bleu blinks curiously at the reaction, then decides to move on instead of dwell on it. Some ponies had a thing for hair, that the dragon would never understand.

"I do not suppose you would need help Bleu?"

"Umm, if you would like Luna."

Jer'rahd rose, his gaze shifts over the darkness surrounding him, and the small circle of light he stood in, expecting at any time, something bad to happen. That was what always happened in nightmares, calm serene scenes and then the shit hit the fan... Wait. This was a dream, and he knew it was a dream. This was...new.

He waited looking out into the darkness expecting anything. There was nothing here, no danger, no water, no feelings of unease or death. Just him. He blinks looking up wondering briefly where the light source was coming from, his eyes widening a smile slowly crossing his face. He shifts sinking down onto his haunches then laying down in the circle of light, perhaps he could get some sleep now, he likely would need it soon. His dream form drifts off to sleep, bathing in the light cast from the full moon above.

"Well boss what do you think?"

"I want to know what was wrong with my old hairstyle?"

"Look this is your old hair style, except a little longer, and not as messy and we colored some of the gray that you had in it."

"Well, at least it is not as bad as that silvery blond nonsense I had at the gala, I still think its too long though, and the helmets likely to mess it up again."

"Yeah, but it will do for the speech, no sense in you looking ragged for that."

"I agree it does look good on you Jer'rahd."

Jer'rahd sighs trying to not let the compliment from the Princess phase him too much. His usual raggedly, cut short mane and tail were evened out and extended by a at least an apples length He grumbles a bit trying to ignore the some what creepy grins both Bleu and Luna were giving him as he looked in the mirror before him. He might have had an issue if it was just the dragonling messing with his hair, he had woken with a mohawk once thanks to her, but Luna seemed a little more expectant of his opinion than she should have been if it was just Bleu. Plus, he had several hours of dreamless sleep and felt better than he had in as long as he could remember lately.

"Well?"

"It's not bad, if it works with every thing I do, I will keep it like this,... is that satisfactory for you or did you want that in writing?"

"Nope that's good enough boss. Any way another couple hours or so and we will get there, time for you to start going over the speech."

"It does seem to be rather well written, and no obvious jokes or ways to make you look the fool."

"Thank you for checking on that for me Princess."

"No pony trusts me?"

"Not you and Tia working together Bleu, no."

"Oh yeah, now that you are awake and before I forget, here.

Bleu digs into the bag again, producing two gemstones, and emerald and a night star opal. Luna's eyes widen at the rare gemstone and Jer'rahd whistles thinking of the cost of it.

"That is a rather pricey snack you have there Bleu."

"It's not a snack... well it is, but it also is not. Look, these things already have a small enchantment on them I need each of you to cast a spell into one of these, then I can send message scroll to you at any time or place. We are working on a spell to send one back, but that's not likely going to help the boss here."

"So you will be able to send messages from yourself to us, but not the other way around?"

"At the moment yes."

Bleu tosses the opal to Luna who catches it with her magic, Jer'rahd just stares at the emerald.

"OK, so how do I cast a spell into a gem?"

"I dunno, put a shield on it or something."

Jer'rahd tries that as Luna casts a small light spell causing the opal to glow a moment before it fades. She floats the gemstone back to Bleu who examines it briefly and then eats the stone as if it was a bit of candy. The look on her face however makes it seem she swallowed a bug.

"Bleh, Alfalfa flavored. One of the rarest, most expensive gemstones in the world and it tastes horrid. What a sick joke."

Jer'rahd lets a shield form around the gem, rather surprised that the stone seems to suck the spell into itself. Bleu pulls out a pair of scrolls to test, she reaches over snapping up the emerald from the air before Jer'rahd, downing it with some hard crunches before she swallows it.

"OK, that at least got some of the taste out of my mouth. I think I have the locations, feels kinda weird. Lets give this a go."

The two ponies watch as Bleu gets a odd look on her face, suddenly spitting out a pillar of green flame that ignites the letter as well the bag she had put her grooming kit in. They all blink as both seem to burn up into a green puff of ash.

"OK, I guess it didn't work, more kick to it than I thought and I was trying to send that scroll to Luna."

The bag and the scroll suddenly appear again, both falling on Jer'rahds head. He stares at Bleu, eyes barely visible under the bag that landed on him, the scroll lightly bouncing off his nose as it falls. Luna smirks not able to stifle a laugh at his expense.

"Right, so that feeling is when it goes to the boss, the other one must be Luna."

"Please refrain from sending a bag to me Bleu, although at least you know other things can be sent as well now."

[" You still mad at me auntie?"]

["Yes, while I might have over reacted to the idea, your taking after Rhede angers me greatly."]

[" Still hung up on that one huh? At some point you need to realize that nothing is going to come of it and that you need to stop pursuing him."]

["One day you might meet a mare Baelit, who you realize is the only one you want, how much would you put up with in order to win her affections?"]

[" I still say you are obsessing, it cannot be healthy."]

[" You are young yet."]

["Please your only about six years older than me, and dad had four foals by the time he was your age."]

Jer'rahd glances at the sleeping Bleu and turns regarding the Princess.

"If I have forgotten to do so Princess, thank you for getting everyone out of Neighlantis, and then bringing them back home once more."

"Did you think there would be a reason I would do otherwise?"

"No, but that does not mean I cannot thank you for it. You took on an entire city to save us, angered another goddess. Velkorn changes an entire race's way of life, Rhede destroys a huge source of corruption in Equestria on his own, Starfall breaks reality every time she does that rain boom thing. All rather impressive accomplishments. The most Bleu and I have done is kill a single dragon, and recently I took out a big pig. Nothing I consider the caliber of what you all have done."

"There is humble, and then there is a idiotic belief of worthlessness. You had best be getting to a point Jer'rahd with this line of thought that does not involve self pity or I will kick you out of this carriage and make you walk the rest of the way. "

"Heh, well subtlety is Rhede's thing, not mine so I should have expected you would see something else. I have an idea I would like to run by you Princess, and I would like your opinion and approval on it."

"Go on. You will get the first and perhaps the latter if it is something worthy of that."

Princess Luna did not stay long with the carriage once they arrived, a small force of Guards came along and she was gone to do what ever she was here to do. Jer'rahd grabs his own bag letting the soldiers unload everything else as he met the stallion in charge of the operation here.

The front was a town, just short of being a city by most ponies standards. The farmland it was situated on had long had the scant plant life covering it trampled to dust by the army here, though the land had not yet been cleared of snow so there was a chance that things would return in spring.

A wall was being reinforced around the primary camp, large tents and simple buildings covered the land on this side of the wall, along with balista, catapults, and a newly designed weapon that seemed little more than a long cylinder on wheels with a bit of string on the closed end of the tube. Ponies milled about darting here and there on their assigned tasks and duties, the hammer of nails and sounds of construction filled the air as a watch tower was raised at the corner of one wall. Barely visible across the rolling hills of the plain, was the ruins of a great black wall with towering mountains behind it. Several hundred pillars of smoke rose into the air from the distance showing the placement of the Dragons force.

Jer'rahd sighed as he and Bleu were ushered into a command tent after a few strange looks were directed at the dragonling. Bleu had barely said anything after first sighting the shattered remains of Dullahan Keep in the far distance as they rode up.

They were greeted by the stallion in charge of the place, recently named New Dullahan, Commander Shadow. The Commander was a black coated unicorn with a white and orange striped mane and tail. A large scar ran up over his flank and back carving through both his cutie marks rendering them unidentifiable. The wound itself was old and from a battle with the griffons that netted him his command. The Commander was one of the ponies who had come out of retirement to aid Equestria in this war, and he had proven that he had not lost any edge he had before.

"Welcome to New Dullahan General Sir."

"At ease. Sadly I will say I preferred old Dullahan. Whats the situation here now?"

"Same as it has been for the last few months sir. We build up defenses, they build up defenses, other wise we both just sit here and stare at each other over the snow."

"I see, that is likely to change soon Commander, do not let your guard down."

"No offense sir, but I am not some green recruit who needs to be told that."

Jer'rahd smiles.

"No disrespect intended, you likely have seen more action than me. So what is going on with the speech."

"Simple stuff sir, I announce you , you say your piece to a gathered force of Guard, minus the ones on the walls, though they can hear you too with the sound system. Then you head back to Canterlot and do what ever it is you do to keep the media and public happy."

"You sound like General Mustang, when I first met him he thought I was a showboat as well."

"No disrespect intended sir."

Jer'rahd blinks looking to the Commander and his dead pan expression. He offers a soft chuckle.

"I bet you win a lot in poker, come on Commander lets get this over with."

There was a general murmurer of excitement filling the massive tent at the camps center. Every pony knew his name and what had been reported that he had done. The rumors were rampant as well, tall tales that had nothing to do with anything that had actually been accomplished, but were being passed around as fact. A few of those gathered had served with him, one or two actually participated in the raid on the zebra fortress and were likely the source of many of the rumors. A few of them had been there at Dullahan and were the source of others. Still another group had been in Manehatten, and had their own tales. Anytime there had been a major conflict, some where, some how this pony had been involved in it. The news media had gone completely overboard after the events of Manehatten came to light, and while the General refused to talk to any reporters, the civilians he had rescued were not as willing to remain silent.

The mage lights in the tent brightened suddenly, lighting up the stage, the crowd went silent as Commander Shadow trotted out onto to the podium tapping the microphone with a hoof to check it before he starts to speak.

"We are here, to listen to the words of a great pony, one you all should know. A pony who will lead you all into whatever you may face with heroism, ability, and foresight. A pony who has proven himself amid blade and spell. Fillies and gentile colts, General Jer'rahd Kaisur."

Commander Shadow steps back from the podium glancing to Jer'rahd as he rises to his hooves. The Guard forces in attendance snap to their attention saluting and holding their formation silently. His gaze shifts over the sea of multicolored ponies all eyes focused solely on him and nearly chokes as he set s the speech on the stand before him.

"Be seated." The sudden noise as a mass of ponies shift taking a seat on the floor, eyes still locked on him was unnerving. He did his best to keep his expression plain, this was nearly every single pony in the 42nd as well as several groups from other Guard forces. Well time to see if what was written was as motivational as Luna hoped.

"Troops, this stuff that some media sources sling about Equestria wanting out of this war, not wanting to fight, is a crock of bullshit. Equestrian's love a conflict. From the noble houses down to the poorest farmer. You are here today for three reasons. First and foremost, you are here to defend your homes and your loved ones. Second, you are here for your own self respect, because you would not wish to be any where else. Third you are here because you are real ponies and real ponies like a fight. When you, here, everyone of you were foals, you all admired the champion flier, the powerful spell caster, the fastest runner, the toughest boxer, the big league ball players, the all Equestrian hoof ball players. Equestrians love a winner, Equestrians will not tolerate a loser, Equestrians despise cowards. Equestrians always play to win all of the time. That is why Equestria has never lost, nor will ever lose a war; for the very idea of losing is hateful to an Equestrian."

He pauses exhaling looking over the crowd again, the ponies in attendance waiting expectantly for him to continue, and bites his tongue lightly. How the heck did Bleu do this all the time?

"You are NOT all going to die. Only at worst two percent of you right here today would die in a major battle. Death must not be feared. Death in time, comes to all ponies. Yes, every one is scared their first battle. If a pony says that they are not, then they are a liar. Some ponies are cowards, but they fight the same as the brave ponies or get the buck slammed out of them watching ponies fight who are just as scared as they are. The real hero is the pony who fights even though they are scared. Some ponies get over their fright in a minute or two under fire. For some, it takes hours. For some, it takes days. But a real pony will never let their fear of death overpower their honor, their sense of duty, and the desire to protect all that they hold dear. Equestrian's pride them selves on being able to accomplish anything they set their mind to. Anything, it doesn't have to be your talent, it need not even be what you have trained to do. In the right mind set there is nothing that we cannot accomplish. No matter how fearsome the enemy looks, no matter how horrific, they are just as scared as you are probably more so to dare try and attack us in our homeland. They are not monsters, they are not demons, every hoof , claw, or talon raised against us is flesh and blood, they are not constructs, they are not golems, our actions at Manehatten have proven that they do bleed, and they can be killed. "

He let this sink in a moment reminding himself to thank both Celestia and Bleu for not making him look like an idiot.

"All through your Guard careers, you ponies have bitched about what you call "chicken shit drilling." that like everything else in the Guard, has a definite purpose. That purpose is alertness. Alertness must be bred into every Soldier. I don't give a buck for a pony who is not always on his hooves. You ponies are veterans or you wouldn't be here. You are ready for what's to come. A pony must be alert at all times if they expect to stay alive. If you're not alert, sometime a Draconic son-of-a-asshole-bitch is gonna sneak up behind you and beat you to death with a sock full of shit!"

The gathered troops roared in agreement as Jer'rahd floated a glass of water up taking a sip before setting it down. He did not change his expression as the troops quieted down again.

"There are two hundred neatly marked graves somewhere in the zebra lands. All because one pony went to sleep on the job."

He narrows his eyes glaring out at the silent troops.

"But they are all the warlord's zebras, because we caught the bastard asleep before they did. The Guard is a team. It lives, sleeps, eats, and fights as a team. This individual heroic stuff is pure parasprite shit. Every tale you hear about some hero doing something on his own is a crock of it. Especially that pile of manure ponies write about me. Dullahan was held not by the actions of one pony against a dragon, but by a entire force of the Guard against an onslaught of invaders. The zebra warlord would not have fallen if not for the efforts of the assault force that stormed the fortress, Manehatten would be under orc control if not for a planned movement of Guard that surrounded and destroyed the pigs while they were focused on the ones defending it."

Another roar went up from the troops many of them had been at the battles he spoke of and his acknowledging that they were responsible for the victories struck a cord of pride.

"We have the finest food, the finest equipment, the best spirit, and the best ponies in the world."

He dips his head shaking it lightly ears flattening to his head as he raised his head up and bellowed.

"Why by Celestia, I actually pity these poor sons of bitches we're going against. By Luna I do."

Another roar from the gathered forces at this, eased his mind a little more about the speech he was given. He may have to thank Celestia and buy Bleu something nice for this.

"My Guard does not surrender. I don't want to hear of any soldier under my command being captured unless he has been hit. Even if you are hit, you can still fight back. That's not just bull shit either. The kind of pony I want in my command is just like the lieutenant in Dullahan, who, with a spear to his chest, jerked off his helmet, yanked out the weapon with one hoof, and then busted the hell out of the half dragon with his helmet. Then he took the spear and went on to kill another dozen half breeds and trolls before they knew what the hell was coming. And, all that time, this pony had a hole through a lung. There was a real member of the Guard."

Jer'rahd stopped taking another sip of water the crowd did not even offer a nervous cough.

"All of the real heroes are not storybook combat fighters, either. Every single pony in this army plays a vital role. Don't ever let up. Don't ever think that your job is unimportant. Every pony has a job to and they must do it. Every pony is a vital link in the great chain. What if every wagoners suddenly decided they didn't like the sound of the balista rounds whistling over head, turned yellow and jumped headlong into a ditch? The cowardly bastard could say,"Hell, they won't miss me, just one pony in thousands".But what if every pony thought that way? Where in the hell would we be now? What would our land, our loved ones, our homes, even the world be like? No, Celestia Damn it. Equestrians don't think like that . Every pony does their job. Every pony serves the whole. Every department ,every unit is important in the vast scheme of this war. The runners are needed to supply the equipment and weapons of war to keep us rolling. The Quartermaster is needed to bring up food and armor because lets face it the crap the dragons are wearing is not going to fit us. Every last pony on K.P. Has a job to do, even the one that boils the water to keep us from getting the shits."

He exhales, down grading Bleu's gift a little for that last line, though the gathered force still seems enthralled. He took a deep breath and continued.

"Each pony must not think only of themselves, but also of his buddy fighting beside them. We don't want any cowards in the Guard. They should be killed off like rats. If not they will go home after the war and breed more cowards. The brave ponies will breed brave ponies. Kill off the Luna dammed cowards and we will have a land of brave ponies. One of the bravest ponies I ever saw was a com pegasus, flying half way up a transmitter pole in the middle of a artillery bombardment in the zebra lands. I stopped and asked him what the hell he was doing up there at a time like that. He answered,"Fixing the com Sergeant". I asked ,"Isn't that a little unhealthy right about now?" He answered." Yes Sergeant , but the Luna Dammed com needs to be fixed." I asked, Don't these magic bombs hammering around us bother you?" And he answered" No Sergeant , but you sure as hell do!" Now, there was a real pony. A real member of the Guard. There was a pony who had devoted all he had to his duty, no matter how seemingly insignificant his duty might appear at the time, no matter how great the odds. And you should have seen the wagon trains on the road to here while when The Great wall first fell and we were rushing to set up this camp to hold back the invaders. Those ponies were magnificent. All day and all night they rolled over these damn roads, never stopping, never faltering from their course, with dragons flying over head and trolls running wild all the time. We got through to make this place with good old Equestrian guts. Many of those ponies pulled the wagons for over forty consecutive hours. Those ponies weren't combat ponies, but they were were Guard with a job to do. They did it, and in one hell of a way they did it. They were part of a team. Without team effort, without them we never would have built a defensible position in time to stop the dragons from simply rolling over Equestria. All of the links in the chain pulled together and the chain became unbreakable.

His ears perk a bit, one could have heard a pin drop as quiet as it was under this tent. The only sounds were the confused chirping of a few birds who had not quite figured out why the seasons were already changing. He closes his eyes smirking slightly, Mustang and Bleu was going to give him hell for this next part, but Princess Luna had agreed to it.

"Don't forget, you ponies don't know I'm here. No mention of that fact is to be made in any letters or anything. The world is not supposed to know what the hell happened to me. I'm not supposed to be commanding this force. I'm not even supposed to be out of the hospital in Canterlot yet. Let the first bastards to find out be the Goddess damned dragons. Someday I want to see them raise up on their piss soaked hind legs and howl," Buck us, its the goddess damned forty second again and that son of a bitch Kaisur."

"We want to get the hell over there. The quicker we clean up this Celestia damned mess , the quicker we can take a little trot against the little hometown of theirs and clean out the nest fully. Before the bucking Air Wing gets all the credit."

Bleu did not look happy at the change at the least, the dragonling had poked her head out of the curtain and was glaring at him. The Army before him however took it almost as an honor he was going to be staying here and taking command of the counter attack. Luna was right, the Guard ponies had a great deal of faith in him and seeing that now in the faces of all these ponies before him weighed heavily. He hoped he was worth that respect.

"Sure, we want to go home. We want this war over with. The quickest way to get it over with is to go get the bastards that started it. The quicker they are whipped, the quicker we can go home. The shortest way home is through that force out there and their homeland of Cindervale. And when we get to Cindervale. I am personally going to track down this Silverclaw and stomp him out like I would a snake!"

"When a pony is lying in a bunker, if they just stay there all day, a dragon will get them eventually. To hell with that idea. The hell with taking it. My guard does not dig foxholes. I don't want them to. Foxholes only slow up an offensive. Keep moving. And don't give the enemy time to dig one either. We'll win this war, but we'll win it only by fighting and showing the dragons that we've got more guts than they have; or ever will have. We're not going to just stab the sons-of-bitches, we're going to rip out their living Goddess damned guts and use them to grease the wheels of our wagons. We're going to murder those lousy orc sucking cocksuckers by the bushel bucking basket. War is a bloody, killing business. You've got to spill their blood, or they will spill yours. Rip them up the belly. Stab them in the guts. When spells are hitting all around you and you wipe the dirt off your face and realize that instead of dirt it's the blood and guts of what once was your best friend beside you, you'll know what to do!"

"I don't want to get any messages saying, "I am holding my position." Once we start heading to Cindervale, we are not holding a Goddess damned thing. Let the dragons do that. We are advancing constantly and we are not interested in holding onto anything, except the enemy's balls. We are going to twist his balls and kick the living shit out of him all of the time. Our basic plan of operation is to advance and to keep on advancing regardless of whether we have to go over, under, or through the enemy. We are going to go through him like crap through a goose; like shit through a tin horn!"

"From time to time there will be some complaints that we are pushing our ponies too hard. I don't give a good Goddess damn about such complaints. I believe in the old and sound rule that an ounce of sweat will save a gallon of blood. The harder WE push, the more dragons we will kill. The more dragons we kill, the fewer of our ponies will be killed. Pushing means fewer casualties. I want you all to remember that."

He exhales sharply, his eye glowing a bright red as he lowers his head a moment. Thoughts of those lost already coursing through his mind, names in several books that rested with his gear back in the tent. He raises his head not even sure where his rant took him away from Bleu and Celestia's speech, but he no longer cared, he knew what he wanted to say and simply let that take him and hope it turned out alright.

"There is one great thing that you ponies will be able to say when this war is over and you are all home once again. You may be thankful that twenty years from now, when you are sitting by the fireplace with your grand foal and they ask you what you did in the Second Dragon war, you WON'T have to cough, shift nervously and say you hid from your responsibilities, or shoveled shit in some back woods stable to avoid conflict. No, you can look that foal straight in the eye and say," Child, I rode with the 42nd Guard unit and a son-of-a-bitch named Jer'rahd Kaisur.

He turns at the units near explosion of cheering his glowing eye slowly fading as he marches back to the end of stage and off behind the curtain before letting out a deep sigh, leaning against a post. His ears perk up again as the cheers continue for a good while before any pony even thinks of leaving the tent.

"You are better at this than I believed General. I think a great deal of that was little more than ad libing."

"Everything this damned fool said from when he told them not to mention he was here was a ad lib. At any point do you think you were going to tell me you were going to stay out here?"

"Eventually Bleu, I only thought about it on the way here."

"Whole group JUST gets back together and now everyone is off on their own again. There's no way I am leaving you here by yourself boss."

"Yes you are. You have your own things to do and I have mine. I can't sit in an office and shout orders at ponies, I need to be out in the thick of it."

"Why so you can get killed faster? Some one has to watch your back and the only ones I trust to do that are me, and the others. NONE of whom are here. So I am staying."

"No, your not Bleu. Your going back to Canterlot with Princess Luna if I have to tie you up and send you there myself."

"I'd like to see you try that boss. I don't stay easily manageable for very long any more."

"If you do not return Bleu who will tell the others about where he has gone? I have far to many things to do everywhere to track down Starfall and Velkorn."

"And as a dragon, I cannot even do that, keep in mind thanks to the idiots out there I am not a well liked creature. So I am staying here."

"Really quitting being a director already? Some of that stuff has already come in handy out here."

"No ,but..."

"You can come back when everything is settled with your think tank, as well as when the others are gathered. It is fairly safe to say I will still be here."

"But..."

"If you hurry Bleu it should not take you more than a week or so to get everyone back.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Fine, but if you get killed before I get back, I will find a way to make you alive again just so I can beat the crap out of you."

"I will keep that in mind."

"It will be interesting to try and explain this to my sister and General Mustang."

"By the time they can do anything the battle will already be joined. The dragon camps are spread out enough that none of them will be in time to help the others. Their own dislike of each other should be enough for us to start. The remaining orcs should be easy to take out and we start there then move and slam into everything else while they are dealing with the last of the cold weather."

"I am aware of your plan General, and I believe it will work, which is the only reason I agreed to you staying here. Particularly unsupervised."

"I have the Waning Moon and my armor now Princess, as well as the entirety of the 42nd under my command. The dragons will not know what hit them."

Twilight pulls back at the knock on the door, Once more a change in sound from outside was more than enough to wake her up. She glances to the door as Rarity peeks out as if worried about being found here. She blinks opening the door allowing Ms. Cheerilee and Big Mac greet rarity and glance past to wave at Twilight as she wanders over.

"Oh hello Ms. Rarity I did not expect to see you here, I hope I am not interrupting anything."

"Nothing I am sure Twilight will not get back to the moment you are gone, though I would welcome the company , watching her study tends to be rather boring, so what brings you out here? Please tell me SweetieBelle did not destroy something again with the others."

"Eenope"

"Well nothing irreparably so though I thought to bring the book back they borrowed. I will ask Ms. Twilight you should be a bit more careful about what you loan out of the library , and more importantly to who."

"Oh no, what did they do?"

"Well while the idea was sweet I suppose they found a love potion in the book and tried to use it on Big Mac and myself, I think they just wanted to make sure the pair of us found our special some pony."

"But that book was just a history of Hooves and hearts day, I remember there was a potion in there ,but I never got a chance to finish it to even find out if the potion would work. It was mostly a book about the history, I hoped it would shed some light on my research, but it seems hearts and hooves day did not start till only about six hundred years ago."

"Well I can tell you that the love potion in the book is legit, although it is rather strong."

Rarity and Twilight both wince at that ,though Cheerilee waves a hoof trying to stall any panic.

"Who did they try and use it on?"

"Big Mac and Myself, though the effects were temporary after an hour, though there is likely going to be quite a bit of talk about the pair of us for a while."

"EEEyup."

Twilight and Rarity both face hoof as Rarity starts cursing under her breath about Sweetiebelle.

"Well I am glad both of you are alright , though the love potion did work?"

"Well yes Ms. Twilight , but now that we are no longer under the effects it is rather clear that even with a whole day like that the pair of us are not really interested in each other like that. Big Mac already has a mare he is interested in, which is another reason we came here. "

"I am afraid I don't follow."

"Well you are friends with Applejack, and Pinkie Pie,as well as Ms. Rarity here. I would like you to tell Applejack that the rumors are unfounded as I doubt she would believe Big Mac or myself."

"EEEnope."

"Ms. Pie tends to spread more rumors than need be sometimes if she thinks they will not hurt any one, or they might be funny. Plus we really do not want her throwing a party for us from the supposed wedding plans that were made. And if Ms' Rarity would crush some of the rumors as well her opinion is well respected around town. That should end some things as well."

"I most certainly will help maintain your reputation Ms. Cherrilee , it is the least I can do considering that once again my sister has caused so much havoc."

"If you would Twilight Please let your other friends know the truth as well, no sense in letting them hear the rumors either."

"Consider it done."

"Thank you again both of you."

"Eeeyup."

The pair walk out leaving Twilight and Rarity to discuss the plans to nip any rumors in the bud. As the door closes behind them Big Mac sighs out a breath he did not know he was holding.

"Thank you for that Ms. Cheerilee, I do have a bit of trouble talking to mah sisters friends."

"You do not have to be that shy Big Mac, I did say I would help before the one you actually had an interest in heard about what happened today. Besides having this all cleared up helps me out as well. Though you do have me curious which one of them do you fancy. I don't suppose you would tell me now that things will be cleared up?"

"Eeeenope."

"Aww."


	24. Heliotrope

Stories in Stone

Luna's Royal Guard

By TDR

Heliotrope

Twilight sighs, still more than a little miffed she did not so much as get a single card for Hearts and Hooves day. She had spent the last few days helping Rarity and Fluttershy clear away the mass of gifts they had gotten, just so they could get to their mailboxes. Twilight had seen the towns mail mare the day after the holiday and truly felt sorry for the lazy eyed pegasus. At least until she was escorted into the spa by a brown coated stallion that was practically carrying her tired form.

Spike had returned from Canterlot with a small pile of gifts as well that he had been given. And an even larger pile that he planned to give to Rarity. Twilight's annoyance that even her assistant had not so much as wished her a happy Hearts and Hooves day just added to the slowly building aura of rage and depression she was feeling. Spike attempted to apologize, but she was a bit past accepting that.

"Rarity already has a great deal of clean up to do thanks to her sister. Best you let her be for a while Spike, it is not as if every other pony in the entire town did not send her or Fluttershy something already. Besides I need some one to keep an eye on my while I study, thanks to an assistant of mines novel approach to negotiating, and unbreakable ground rules."

Spike winces a bit not really expecting her to be this bitter about some holiday, of course the dragon did help her fill out a few hundred Hearts and Hooves day cards to send to any pony she even thought would know her.

Twilight sighs trying to calm down as she lets the spell take her. She should not be annoyed at Spike , but right now she was actually looking forward to some violence in the past.

"... PFC Red Velvet, PFC Saturn, Corporal Silver Streak, Lieutenant Ink Wash, Sergeant Rose Petal, PFC Jenkins, Lieutenant Big Deal,PFC Sandy Clover, Major Wind Sail, Corporal Kite,PFC Breezy Saffron, Sergeant Hay Burn, PFC Groovy Casanova, Sergeant Yellow Daisy, Sergeant Brick Oven, PFC Yellow Ribbon, Major Banana Cream Pie, …..."

"DON'T LET UP PRESS FORWARD!"

Another explosion showered the landscape with dirt, as a half dragon was knocked aside by his hoof, its blood joining the other splatters of gore caking his armor. The bone plate had gone from making the unicorn look like a skeletal pony, to a blood soaked monster from a nightmare. He roared out at the wall his unit was charging towards, the thunder of countless hooves surrounding him drowning out the terrified screams of the draconic defenders as they were trampled. The whole battalion was soaked in dirt, sweat, grim,and the blood of the enemy. Luna had graced this battle, the full moon shown down on the camp its brilliant light showing every hidden enemy, every trap, every pitfall in the charge across the field. Unicorn spells surged before them tracing though the night sky towards whatever targets their casters chose. The whole unit roared as one as they galloped across the kill zone, catapult shots and balista slamming into the wall ahead of them, whittling down little by little. At a explosion of mage fire punches a large hole in the stone defenses. Wasting no time they charged through, falling on the half dragons and orcs in the camp like a bloody tide of blade, hoof, and spell.

"...Colonel Green Lily, PFC Jacob Ladder, PFC Marey Ann, Sergeant Nathanila Hicks, Sergeant Star Fruit, Lieutenant Holly Bell ,Lieutenant Sandstorm, PFC Ginger Balance, Sergeant First Class Mirror Shine, Lieutenant Commander Rose Quartz, Corporal White Lyre, Wing Commander Sun Beam, PFC Teal Acorn, First Sergeant Star Light..."

"Hold, hold it... wait, a bit more... NOW FIRE, FIRE!"

Cannons roared from the wood line, the whistle of the magic laden shells filling the air echoing off the trees, before the explosions rock the draconic supply train. The road erupts in gout's of fire and magic, sending bodies and bits of the cargo flying through the air. A second volley from the cannons flew across the expanse signaling the Guard to charge across the field, an armored unicorn with a double edged sword surging to the front of the line bearing down on the panic stricken caravan.

The unit had taken the camp the orcs once held quite easily. Using that as a forward position they swung north, far around the other base camps to strike the caravan road. A fair sized force had moved between the dragons forward camps and the castles of Discord that were being used as mobile bases. The task had become almost easy for the squads with the addition of the highly mobile spell cannons. Some pony had the idea to mount them on armored wagons for ease of travel ,and if properly set in the wagons they could be rolled into position and fired several times before easily being moved to another target, before what they were shooting at even had a chance to counter attack.

They had been hitting wagon trains up and down this road for days now, cutting off the dragons supply lines. While they could do nothing for the constantly moving Discordian Castles, the camps that had set up outside of those mobile structures would soon be starved, and weakened by this move, making them much easier targets.

Lieutenant Sherman, that was the pony who thought of putting the cannons in the wagons, he knew the name would come back to him soon, the troops were already naming the armored wagons after that pony.

"... Lieutenant Maple Leaf, PFC Sugar Star, PFC Houdinia, PFC Piebald, Sergeant Damp Mist, Sergeant Bumpy Chicken, PFC Lady Teal, Sergeant Tye Dye, PFC Rainbow Corporal Drunken Baby, Corporal Washer, PFC Warm Quality,PFC Caramel Mountain Lieutenant Spicy Perfume,Lieutenant Nyan Neko, PFC Pine Cone..."

"Are you satisfied with my decision to put him in charge of the 42nd for this operation now General Mustang?"

"Not in the slightest Princess Luna. He might be doing well now, but I still say Kaisur is too green for this."

"Sir now I think you are just trying to make yourself not look useless, we are back here in logistics while General Kaisur is at the front leading our troops to victory after victory. Several of the Draconic forces have already given up their camps without a fight and are falling back. The winter wrap up was a success and is being implemented in every major city and farmland that we have. According to our the calculations this will bring about a second harvest season for many crops. Princess Celestia barely even needs to use her magic to bring about the season change anymore. For once everything is going our way in a war. Your skepticism is noted but at the same time uncalled for. "

"Don't you get it, Three Bear, this is too bucking easy, There's barely been any dragons in these battles yet, its all been half breeds and the remaining orcs and trolls, where are the Griffons? Where are the dragons? Initial reports had a swarm of the feather bags mercenaries and a shit load of dragons at these places. The cold is not holding them up from doing something, they are waiting, I know it."

"I will agree that it has seemed easy General Mustang. That is why I am hedging our bets a little. "

"What, how Princess?"

"I will be waking Ruin."

"... Lieutenant Carrot Glace, PFC Harmony Gold, Sergeant Bubbles, Sergeant First Class Blossom, Major Fox Fire, PFC Orange Grove,Sergeant Sassy Phantom, Lieutenant Amethyst Forelock, PFC Purple Cider, Lieutenant Butter Bar, Lieu tenet Grape Jelly, PFC Prism, Sergeant Apple Dapple, Lieutenant Spring Dale, Major Flyby, PFC Skipping Analogy, Commander Crystal Song,..."

"Hurry up with those gems we only have three days."

"We are working as fast as we can director, we can only do so much. We are not a production team we are a research team."

"Seriously, Yah little pain in the ass relax, we are doing more production than we should have to be doing. A rush on your part should not constitute an emergency on our part."

"Stuff it Seamore, we need to have a few crates of these, and at least a bag of the stronger healing gems done soon, they need them at the front as soon as possible. I'm headed there in three days, so by then that quota needs to be filled. They are going to need every single gem we can get to them."

"Stop slave driving us yah harpy, if you want to go get killed go right ahead. Stop trying to bring us down with you"

Bleu was in Seamore's face before the dragonling had spoken the last word, and both of them were growling at each other. The serpent suddenly grew in size, grinning like a fool as his form was a good bit larger than Bleu's pony sized form.

Bleu however did not even bother to comment on Seamore learning that spell, or growing up, or however that worked. She grew as well assuming her full dragon size, dwarfing the serpent and nearly filling the room with her new bulk, much to the annoyance and fear of the others present. Seamore, to his credit did not so much as flinch glaring up at the larger dragon, and not even looking like he would back down.

"Boss is out there fighting right now snake..."

"I care why?"

"Picture your reaction and how you would be, if it was Lily out therein constant danger, and you were stuck here with a pain in the ass angry dragonling fighting everything you said?"

Seamore's eyes narrow meeting Bleu's currently crimson orbs with his own charcoal eyes. He finally sighs turning away from the dragoness shrinking again with a snort.

"Ease up regardless, we can only make them so fast. If we can concentrate on the higher end gems first we can get those ready for you to travel in three days then send the larger collection of the smaller later. That is the best you are going to get."

Bleu shrinks back down regarding the other dragonling curiously, much to the collective sighs of the rest of the think tank.

"Alright, I can deal with that."

"You're still a bitch though."

"Up yours Seamore."

"...Sergeant Butterfly Dream, PFC Sugar Sigh, Corporal Bright Mocha, Lieutenant Torn Wish, PFC Savvy Cloud, Major forged Cup Cupcake, PFC Ocean Daydream, PFC Ever Lollipop, Colonel Translucent Giggle, Corporal Kit PFC Pickle, Corporal Bright Ardor, Commander Crazy Dancer, PFC Peach Mania, PFC Fluffy Outpost, PFC Sequoia Seed, Sergeant Celtic Sunlight..."

"So how was your trip Velky?"

"Enough of that you silly brat, why do you insist on calling me that?"

"Eeeep, I will take it that the trip did not go well then?"

Velkorn shakes her head, her ears drooping a bit, as she exhales deeply.

"I am sorry Bleu for being mean, my nephew is a bigger pain then I could glean."

"Well least he isn't taking after Rhede."

Velkorn's wince at that comment is unnoticed by the dragonling, who had already moved on with that topic.

"I have yet to even see hide, nor hair of him since I've been back. Plus his new secretary keeps shooing me off saying he's got to much work to do. I think those two might be up to something, though I suppose you did not want to hear that. She is a pretty mare as are most of the others in that office he is holed up in."

"Perhaps we should just go see him, to deny us both the chances are slim."

"Good idea. I need to talk to everyone about what boss is up to this time. And I need to do it fast so we can do something about him. In three days there's going to be another shipment of stuff to the front and we need to be with it."

"I do not think that is possible Bleu, Dragons are hated, and my people are too."

"I will think of something."

"... PFC Modest Spring, PFC Cheeky Crane, Sergeant Marigold Conspiracy, PFC Clover Wahoo, PFC Milky Kingdom, Corporal Arctic Hillside, PFC Copper Scribble, Sergeant Cinnamon Evening, Lieutenant Sliver of Fervor, PFC Bewildering Bluebell, PFC Starry Oregano, Captain Blushing Futon, PFC Blended Blue, Lieutenant Dances With Cake, PFC Sprinkled Wine, PFC Dabbling Tome..."

The flames lap at his shield, the snow around the edges of it melting, and turning to steam, scorching the ground around the out side of his spell. The Dragon pauses to draw in another breath, and he lets the shield drop. The ponies he was guarding rush the inhaling dragon weapons digging in, piercing scales, and cracking them. Jer'rahd charges as well, forming a ramp to run up to plow into the red dragons head, knocking the next gout of flame aside. He lands lightly glancing back as the rest of his unit rip the beast to bits. All over this camp, similar acts were happening, the air behind the camp was full of fleeing dragons and the dust from the half breeds that were turning tail, fleeing as well.

The offensive had pushed all of the invaders back to the far side of the wall,and then further into the Darklands itself. Every base camp made of the remains of The Great Wall was now under Equestria's control. This was the last forward camp the dragons had possessed. This next leg would be tricky, the Darkland's were not a pleasant place. The five Discordian castles steadily retreating in the distance were clear targets and the next thing they would be going for. If they cleared one of those castles, an investigation team could likely figure out how they worked and it could be used against the others. Jer'rahd wished he had payed more attention last time he was in one.

"...PFC Wound Up Crystal,Sergeant Western Nicker, Corporal Toxic Aspiration, PFC Proud Jellybean, PFC Honey Myth, Sergeant Tangerine Honor, Lieutenant Peanut Butter Thundercloud, PFC Melodic Paper, Major Angular Socks, PFC Viral Pecan, PFC Sassy Exchange, First Sergeant Dakota Fate, PFC Mathematical Champagne, PFC Tawny Knickknack ,PFC Lilac Quest..."

Princess Luna stares at the statue in front of the Canterlot Guard Keep, expectantly waiting as if something was going to happen to it just by her being there. The massive carved form of stone before them seemed little more than a pony shaped suit of armor carved in the stone. The armored fully covered any sign that there was a pony under it, even the tail and mane were covered in spiked stone plate. The armor itself, was sculpted to resemble a Timberwolf right down to the fanged maw where the pony's mouth should be in the helm.

Three Bear and Meteor shower joined General Mustang not far behind the Princess, the pair of them looked at the statue then to Mustang, clearly confused.

"Princess are you sure we need to wake this lout? Last time he was free he didn't listen to any pony but you, and you just let him run buck wild on the Dragons."

"Can you deny he was effective?"

"No, I cannot. Just morbid and dangerous."

"He is a General as well, and having all five of you in this conflict will be a great boon to Equestria. General Kaisur is handling the war well enough for now, but we all know that he will not succeed in taking Cindervale by himself, no matter how hard he tries. That he has pushed the dragons back so far in such a short time is a testament to his skill. But it is not enough to win the war."

"Fine, but I still do not like this."

"Your apprehension is noted General."

Luna's horn glows softly, the light of her magic surrounding the stone statue.

"Pardon me General Mustang Sir, but the two of us are not aware of who or what this Ruin is."

General Shower nods as Mustang looks back at them.

"Yeah, I suppose not. You two weren't around in the first Dragon war, you both came in around the time of the War of the North. That one was not bad enough for this pony to be woken up. To be honest I am not even sure what Ruin is. The Princess once said he has been around longer than she has and but only made a General back in the days of the Discordian War."

Mustang narrows his eyes as the glow around the statue increases.

" When I first met him, he was completely suicidal the thing was, he only wanted death in a conflict. He did not care about winning or losing, just fighting against something that would be strong enough to kill him finally. Somehow he convinced the royal family back from whenever he came from to freeze him in stone so he could have his wish to die in battle. He was the start of that stupid Rule of three rumor as in the First Dragon War, he spoke of that being the reason he was allowed to remain in stone between battles. A crap load have ponies have died trying to emulate that sort of thing to get a wish from the Princesses. Princess Luna has said she has only woken him three times since she found out about him. This will make the fourth time, and he has yet to get his wish. Every time he is woken up, the bodies cover the ground like fresh snow. He's not a pony so much as he is a weapon."

"Rather poetic sir."

"It would be, if it was not for the fact that it was pony bodies as well as dragons. He doesn't kill any ponies himself, but his presence on the field drives any around him into such a fervor that they stop thinking of their own safety and start thinking about nothing but killing the enemy. I saw that first hoof in the last dragon war. The Princesses might have been the ones that ended that conflict, but it was Ruin who forced Forgescale's claw into attacking Canterlot directly. He did exactly what that fool Kaisur is doing now, pressing against the dragons so hard they have no where to go but back through us."

The clank of metal drew their attention to the statue, as the stone form slowly sagged before straightening back up as the rock left its limbs. Black and silver armor clanks heavily as the form shifts stepping down off the pedestal with a crash of steel and cracking stone from where he lands. The armor form shakes itself violently, sounding all the world like a entire kitchens worth of cooking posts being thrown off a building. The armored form lifts its head pink pricks of crimson light radiating from the shadowed recesses of the figures eyes. He finally tilts his head down regarding Princess Luna. The figures voice echos as if he was yelling though a long tunnel.

"Greetings again, Princess of the Night. Where is the battle that may finally grant me rest?"

" …... PFC Cowboy Almond, Sergeant Roman Cheese, PFC Milky Scamper, Lieutenant Daring Winner, PFC Curly Mountain, Master Sergeant Saltwater Calamity, Wing Commander Ebony Mirror, Corporal Organic Radiance, Corporal Vanilla Lion, PFC Wayward Rose, Colonel Mesmerizing Volcano, PFC Bisque Wink, PFC Googled Peak, PFC Striped Confection..."

"You can't go in there, Mr. Pelt is very busy..."

"Talk to the claw lady, Velky if she tries any thing, feel free to chuck her out the window, we are here for Rhede."

Bleu, in her pony sized form, and Velkorn had stormed into the offices, pushing aside a few of the Guard's that got in their way as well as the annoying secretary, to get to the door the mare had been blocking. Neither of them bothered to check to see if it was locked before kicking the door open . The Guard's and the secretary as well as the few other workers in the office were all young attractive mares,Rhede's usual type. Velkorn was practically frothing at the mouth after shoving her way into this place, several of the more insistent Guards were now taking naps thanks to the zebra.

The pair burst into the room just as a rather haggered, but triumphant looking Rhede places a sheet of paper on top of a stack in the out bin on the desk. The wind from the door knocks down the stack sending the papers flying everywhere over the desk. Rhede's eyes widen at the sudden pile of papers scattered all over and drops the sheet he held collapsing into a pile behind the desk.

"OOOkay so maybe he has been working... MEDIC!"

"Why do you all keep yelling that, I am close enough for a simple chat?"

"...PFC Rain Shadow,Sergeant Ephemeral Patchwork, PFC Galloping Blender, Lieutenant May Slasher, Staff Sergeant Silent Bounty, Air Captain Cross End, PFC Whatever's Horror, PFC Brazen Aurora, Captain Chocolate Tie, Captain Vanilla Sunbeams, PFC Rainbow Pepper, PFC Huckleberry Skip, PFC Booming List, PFC Periwinkle Splendor..."

"Make yourself ready Generals we are leaving for the front tomorrow. General Kaisur is poised to push forward towards one of the dragon's castles and we need to be there with our own forces to back him up. I want every pony we can spare pulled off the other fronts for this operation. "

"Already done Princess, we have a skeleton crews in every post not affiliated with this war. The remaining Guards posted there are ordered to report anything that even looks like a hostile action towards them. The first idiots that try to take advantage of that light Guard posting will get the crap stomped out of them with everything we have currently focused on the dragons."

"My pegasus Dragoons are ready to go now, Princess."

"My forces are poised to leave Manehatten, and Hastiin's family is growing hungry again.

"I am always ready for battle Princess."

"Good then we leave tomorrow."

"... Lieutenant Colonel Frothy Flowerpot, PFC Moroccan Spur, Sergeant Pineapple Dusk, Lieutenant Innocent Earthquake ,PFC Hoof Talon, Corporal Appalachian Bob, PFC Triumphant Engagement, Sergeant Serene Pounce, Corporal Sunshine Apple-pie, PFC Thundering Stamp, Sergeant Granola Savannah, Lieutenant Gummy Polygon, PFC Fine Wisp, PFC Marigold Strength, Lieutenant Legal Money..."

Things got strange fast. After waking Rhede just in time for the secretary to come into the office with another stack of papers, the pair of them were grabbed by the earth pony who galloped out of the room bowling over any thing that got in his way. The Guards seeing this started giving chase along with the other office mares. Bleu managed to climb onto Rhede's back in her smaller form and started humming something she called "Yakety Sax" as the pony and zebra fled from the others.

The ducked into one of the castles many private dining rooms and the mare and stallion slapped their hooves over the dragonlings mouth to shut up her humming. The dining hall looked ready for some sort of feast, and once the herd of ponies had charged past the room and the coast looked clear he fell on the food like it was the the first meal he had seen in weeks.

"OK, what was that all about Rhede?"

"mummmphhermphlgge murphm."

"Swallow first, other wise your cheeks might burst."

"Gah sorry, I have been locked in that office living on non essential report paper and water for the last week. Every time I try to leave that evil pony shoved more paperwork in my face. The Guards would not even let me out alone to use the bathroom. "

"What were they exes of yours, pffft."

"Umm yeah, actually now that I am thinking about it..."

Bleu sighs and Velkorn face hoofs. After a moment or so the stallions eating slows and Bleu explains the situation with Jer'rahd.

"So he did it again huh? Figures. Jer, has been far to blood thirsty since we all came back from the tests."

"He has been like that since I met him, he flies into a rage on a whim."

"Yeah he is like that, but he never does it just cause he wants a fight. Boss tends to only seek out conflict if some other pony might get hurt from it. Any way that's not the point now. The point now, is how quickly we can get involved, and how we can go about it. None of us are really Guard personal."

"You are members of my sisters personal Guard however, and she is leaving for the front tomorrow."

"Hey, that's right we can just hitch a ride with Luna and... "

The group slowly turns to see a smirking Princess Celestia, flanked by a pair of Guards, standing behind them. The Princess chuckles lightly, though her eyes quickly narrow at the empty plates piled before Rhede.

"I do understand I have kept you busy Pelt, but getting your revenge by eating my entire meal was likely not the best course of action."

"Errr sorry Princess... wait... YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KEPT ME IN THAT ROOM?"

"Well, I was asked to keep you out of trouble by General Kaisur, this seemed the simplest way."

"THEY ESCORTED ME TO THE BATHROOM AND TIMED IT!"

Velkorn shoves a loaf of bread into Rhede's mouth to shut him up so Bleu can talk.

"Alright Princess, that will work perfectly, all we need is to get Starfall and we are set to go."

Rhede swallows the bread, rapidly drain a glass of water before interjecting.

"Starfall has two days left with her daughter on her leave, I say we let her have that time of peace and then when she comes back tell her where to go. She's fast enough to be at the front in a few hours at worst. Would you mind terribly doing that for us Princess.. I mean I did just finish a months worth of your work for nearly nothing..."

"Even taking into account what you have eaten, I think I can oblige that Pelt. You had best be ready, Luna plans to leave at dawn."

"Right ,thank you Princess. Let's go!"

The trio tear out the door as Princess Celestia looks at the remains of her dinner and sighs.

"I had no plans to diet today..."

"... PFC Carpe Diem Blanket, Sergeant Chief joy, Lieutenant Ribbon Target, PFC parallel Berry, Colonel Dazzled tickle, PFC Blooming Garnet, Corporal Snowy Moon-dust, Corporal Little Melody, Corporal Almond-eyed Guess, Corporal Misty Story, PFC Breath of Prodigy, PFC Scintillating Intention, Sergeant Tobiano Ambition, PFC Booming Spice, Corporal Poppy Willow..."

This battle was not going well. His forces had stalled out at the base of the towering castle, the line of dragons and half bloods was like a wall all their own, that the pony forces continuously plowed into, yet failed to breech. He had pulled the troops back,planning another charge, when news of Princess Luna's arrival at the forward base camp was brought to his attention, moments before she came into the tent, with General Shower in tow.

He offered a salute to the General and a light bow to the Princess before explaining the situation. While she seemed impressed at the accomplishments so far, she also seemed to have expected that he would hit something that stalled his charge sooner or later. She sends General Shower back to New Dullahan to tell the reinforcements to make ready to join the 42nd here at this forward post for another push at the castle.

"What is your next course of action General?"

"With you and the others here it seems my time running the show is at an end, we advanced this far with just my plans. So I suppose we should mix it up a little, and let some other ponies plans come into play so the dragons won't know what to expect."

"A sound idea, though I will inform you that Bleu, Velkorn, and Rhede have arrived as well and are on their way here. Bleu landed just outside of the base camp and the lot of them are hauling the crates she brought with her into the camp now."

"It will be nice to have nearly every one back together again..."

"DRAGONS INCOMING!"

"Blast it, fall back Princess this is about to get problematic again."

"You do not give me orders General."

His response was cut off as the tent was ripped free from its poles baring the clear sky above them. A swarm of black dragons soar over the camp flame bursting from their maws as the first wave of them turns back around for another pass. Jer'rahd had yet to see even one of this kind of dragon, and now there were close to three dozen of them strafing the forward camp with their fiery breath. Floating in the middle of this swarm of chaos was a massive dragon of shimmering black scales and obsidian hued armor. His massive head was capped in four enormous horns that swept back from his head, golden eyes sweep over the camp widening as they focus on the exposed Princess and General below him. His fanged maw parts in a grin, each of his teeth longer than the Waning Moon. The beast folds his wings suddenly ceasing his flight and simply falls crushing ponies and several other tents as he lands towering above the two ponies. A deep chuckle resounds in his throat as he stares down at the two.

Jer'rahd and Luna both move into action the second he touches down, the Waning Moon was drawn and his armor closed about his form in mid charge. The Princess takes to the air swinging about to attack the dragon from the left her horn glowing as bolts of energy leap from it lashing out at the dragon.

The creature simply laughs, his black armor seeming to suck Luna's magic into it without so much as touching him. Jer'rahd's eyes narrow reconizeing the same effect from what he saw on the Bone Hound so long ago. He lashes out with his blade the weapon striking along the unarmored scales of the beast doing little more than kicking up sparks as it bounces along them. The dragon chuckles again as if the attacks with a god slayer weapon did little more than tickle him. The amused grin having yet to leave his face. He reaches into a bag on his side drawing out what looks to be a claw full of massive chains, before simply flinging them into the air.

Jer'rahd glances up at them briefly, before slamming his body and the blade into the joint of the dragons leg, expecting perhaps, something along the lines of a Tank's level of armor, but even the joints seem impervious to the Waning Moon. The scream of another black dragon falling behind him reaches his ears and brings a grin to his face. It seems they could be killed, just how, at least now he knew his troops were fighting back. He dodges as the dragon turns, its tail lashing out at him in a rather dismissive strike. The great beasts sole attention seems to be focused on the alicorn princess, that was flying about his head lashing out with spells and kicks.

Another claw full of objects is thrown into the air as the chains finally descend having formed into a massive net that falls towards Luna. The Princess dodges the falling metal without any real effort continuing her attack on the dragon her hoofs finally striking with enough force to shatter some scales on the dragons muzzle.

The dragon grins at that, the chain net stopping before it hits the ground caught in a massive updraft of wind that nearly knocks Jer'rahd on his flank. The net shoots skyward again striking and wrapping about the Princess from below tossing her bound form into the air. The wrapped form of Luna bobs a few times in the air before hovering before the dragons face ,the creatures grin widening further.

"FINALLY, WE HAVE THE PRIZE WE HAVE LONG SOUGHT, YOU SHALL MAKE A WONDERFUL ADDITION TO OUR COLLECTION PRINCESS."

Luna struggles as Jer'rahd forms his shield ramp charging up the incline intent on cutting Luna loose and perhaps ripping out one of the bastards eyes before he lands. A loud clang, a sharp stab of pain, and a heavy weight against his back slam him down into and through his own shield sending him crashing to the ground. He tries shoving himself up right finding his hooves are not touching the ground and he seems to be floating above the small crater his impact made. His head lifts glaring at the dragon his eye flaring brightly as he struggles.

"YOU HAVE BEEN A TROUBLESOME FLY TO US, THOUGH NO SIMPLE PONY IS A MATCH FOR ONYX WING, YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL WE CHOOSE TO END YOUR LIFE PERSONALLY GNAT. THAT IN ITSELF IS A GREAT HONOR WE BESTOW ON FEW."

Jer'rahd scrambles in the air, his magic flinging the Waning Moon at the dragon, only to have it be batted aside to crash into the remains of his command tent. Another impact is felt against his back and he his forced from the ground a little more. Glancing down under himself his eyes widen at the sight of a pair of spears jutting out from his belly stabbing deep into the ground and holding him aloft, his blood running down the hafts. Another series of strikes against his back and shoulders force a gout of blood from his muzzle as he once again lifts his head glaring up at the dragon, the rain of iron spikes hammering into his body, piercing armor and flesh, impaling him aloft a stallions height above the ground. His eyes glaze, the glow fading as the dragon takes off into the air with his prize soaring back towards the besieged castle, quickly being joined by the other attackers.

Jer'rahd shudders starting to feel cold, the blades of the spears below him start to blur as the puddle of his blood grows larger. Again he failed he needed to go after them save...

"BOSS!"

"... PFC Marigold Showgirl, Sergeant California Plantation, Lieutenant Lavender Popcorn, PFC Snow Guess, PFC Jumping Chain, PFC Silvery Outlook, Corporal Dandy Superstition, Sergeant Eloquent Intention, Commander Oak Shadow, PFC Illuminated Energy, Lieutenant Adobe Jingle, General Jer'rahd Kaisur..."

Princess Celestia's eyes narrow as she grits her teeth flinging the table and the memo with the death toll across the room. The wooden table shattering to splinters against the far wall , causing the messenger to cringe.

"AND WHERE IS OUR SISTER!"

"Reports say Princess Luna was captured your Majesty."

Celestia's mane and tail whip as if blown in a unseen hurricane force of wind. The messenger wishes he was any where else in the world at this moment.

"STARFALL!"

A lightly armored pegasus trots up her expression grim and eyes moist from hearing the last name off the list.

"Yes, Princess Celestia?"

"GATHER ONE OF THE FLYING CHARIOTS, YOU WILL BE TAKING US TO THE FRONT NOW!"

Twilight pulls back shocked at the rage though she suddenly finds something is quite different. She was still in the star filled expanse, but the windows of the blade shards, as well as the window that lead her out into her body again were both gone.

She spins in place still feeling that sense of ease that filled this place trying to quell her panic. The stars were different, her gaze swept everything trying to find anything here that was familiar to her her eyes lock on a pair of stars That seem familiar though the small sense of unease that they bring, only worries her further. Why were those two here but not any of her friends, she had gotten to the point where she could tell those five stars at a glance, and they were no where to be found. She spotted Celestia's brilliant white star and relaxes a little though it takes her a bit longer to find Princess Luna's star. Her eyes widen at a shadowy pony form between her and Luna's star. She hesitates , though the other pony seems to have no notice of her, his eyes locked on Princess Luna's star. He was a gray Unicorn with a amber mane and tail , with a silver shield shaped cutie mark with a black Chess knight in the middle of it.

"Oh Buck!"


	25. Heliotrope  Part 2

Stories in Stone

Luna's Royal Guard

By TDR

Heliotrope [ Part 2]

Twilight's were as wide as saucers as she stares at the pony floating in the space before her. She had seen him die, she felt it by the connection they shared through the blade... oh Celestia, was that what this place was? The after life? She had heard of out of body experiences before, when ponies came close to dieing, was that what she was doing every time she went into the spell is that what happened this time or was she all the way dead from the feedback?

"No, I do not think that is it actually."

"WHO'S THERE?"

Jer'rahd whips around glaring right at Twilight. She yelps a little back peddling in space from the weight of that stare directed at her. She had not said anything, though she had heard some pony speak. She blinks a moment watching the other unicorn's face soften his eyes growing wide in surprise. She calms herself a little noticing he was looking past her not at her, turning she saw no one else behind her.

"Grandpa?... What... Oh Buck..."

Grandpa? He was seeing his grandfather what was going on?

"That is something I would like to know myself little pony, you should not be here."

Twilight whirls again, still not sure how she was spinning about so easily and not getting dizzy, this time though she winds up face to something with someone.

At first the shape was clearly equine and then not, though features could be seen a muzzle, two eyes, a mouth, and all the other parts that were present on ponies, she could not make out the shape or color past the glowing white form. It had wings it had a horn it had none of these and the very act of trying to comprehend it was giving her a headache.

"Hmm, you are experiencing pain here? That is another thing that is odd."

"So I died then, damn it."

Twilight glances at Jer'rahd and his seemingly one sided conversation with nothing before looking back at the white form.

"Who are you?"

"I am know as many things, I am the first, and I am the last, many have come before me, and many will come after. I am called Death, Life, Faust, and countless other names. For now I am simply Harmony. And what I am dealing with here is a disruption of that."

"Wait what?"

"Heh, here I was hoping Platinum would be the one to greet me, nothing wrong with you grandpa its just, well I figure you would have moved on by now. And lets face it to head into the afterlife and see the mare you loved who died waiting for you would be a rather nice bit of icing on the cake."

"Who are you little pony?"

"My name is Twilight Sparkle."

The image blinks, or at least seems to as it is clearly taken aback by the name. A large book forms in front of it pages flipping in a blur before stopping, the figures eyes widening again or seem too, gah this was bugging her.

"This explains the disturbance, you have died nearly a thousand years before you were even born..."

"What?"

"Fine alright, I will cut out the swearing. Although coming from you that is a odd thing. No I am not talking back damn it, wha..? graahabbbblegle!"

Twilight looks over seeing Jer'rahd twitching and frothing at the mouth trying to spit out a bar of soap that had some how been jammed into his jaws.

"So wait I am dead? What about him?"

"Your name is not even on my list yet Twilight Sparkle. Jer'rahd Kaisur's name is slated for today. He has indeed died. I would have taken him to his hereafter if not for the wrinkle that you are causing by your presence."

Jer'rahd spits out the soap which floats about in flurry of foam and saliva, fading out of existence leaving a trail of soapy bubbles.

"Its been nearly ten years since you died and the first thing you do is complain about my language, then shove a bar of soap in my mouth, what is wrong with you?... WHAT!"

Twilight's eyes narrow as she regards the form, too much of this was not making any sense. And the parts that were bothering her she was going to happily inform this … well this glowy horse thing about. Perhaps in dealing with Princess Celestia so long, or the nature of the place. Heck, it could be that she was this close to the spirit of the angriest pony she had ever known to exist, but she had no fear of the one called harmony. Though she was a little annoyed at the lack of a set appearance.

"He cannot be dead, because he is still alive a thousand years from now sealed in stone in the Canterlot Gardens. If he had died I would not even have come back to watch him, your book is wrong. If he dies here Luna will not be saved or turn into nightmare moon for my friends and I to cure a thousand years from now."

"The book is never wrong Twilight Sparkle."

"Then how am I here? What reason do you have aside from that he is not supposed to die, to explain my presence?"

The whole star filled sky suddenly shakes violently and Jer'rahd's form flickers.

"What was that?"

"Hmmm, it seems you are correct Twilight Sparkle. Your presence has delayed me from guiding his soul to the after life long enough that some one is seeking to revive him. I expect when he returns you shall as well, as tied as you are to him and his weapon."

"Wait, going back! Where are you going wait a moment grandpa..."

Jer'rahd exhales deeply his form flickering again as he lowers his head a bit.

"... I'm sorry, it was good to see you again, I miss you and dad, I'm trying to make you proud just trying to help everyone..."

Jer'rahd looks up and Twilight follows his gaze, seeing the spectral form of a earth pony who promptly salutes the fading form of Jer'rahd as the starry void shakes violently again. Jer'rahd flickers a last time and fades from this realm leaving Twilight blinking in confusion. She turns to ask the harmony what happened and is greeted by the sight of her own face staring back at her from the outside of the spell. She looks around seeing the familiar starry void and windows of the blades fragments floating before her. No sign of anything she had just seen.

"We shall meet again Twilight Sparkle, but not for a long time yet."

She whirls trying to spot the source of the voice and catching only the briefest flash of a white tail from the corner of her eye. She shivers dropping out of the spell sitting down hard trying to control her shaking. She rises heading to her bathroom to check herself over in the mirror, confused as to what just happened. Did she die or was harmony powerful enough to see her there that far in the past?

She trots slowly back down the stairs a loud snore nearly giving her a heart attack, flailing a moment to keep from tumbling the rest of the way down the stair case. She looks for the source of the noise easily spotting Spike asleep on the couch, she breaths a sigh of relief looking at the blade and narrowing her eyes realizing finally that this had gotten to be far more trouble than it should be worth.

She would apologize to both Luna and Celestia, but facing death was not something that should come from a simple bit of studying. Her magic grips the blade lifting it off the table and bringing it over to the case with the intent to send it back as soon as she could. A sudden realization stops her cold.

She floats the blade up and closer to her looking the weapon over curiously, swishing it back and for the in the air with barely any effort at all, the Waning Moon humming softly as it cuts though the air. It was no longer fighting her, every time she had pulled it from the box to set it on the table since it arrived the effort had been like carrying bushels of apples like Big Mac tossed around. Now the weight was barely felt, she set the weapon on the table regarding it again.

"So what changed with you? Do you accept me now? Did you feel that I was there when your master came back from death? Do you actually have enough sense to realize I might be a friend?"

She blinks a moment slapping her face with a hoof, she had gone nuts she was talking to a inanimate object. One that had been said possessed a soul though. Perhaps there was more to it then she thought.

"Maybe you know what I am supposed to do and you think I might be the only one who can free your real owner?"

Twilight sighs not expecting the blade to respond. But that she had to ask questions of it was answer enough for her, she glances at the clock noting it was barely past eight, still prime time for her studies.

She could not give up now no matter how freaked out she was. Princess Luna was counting on her, and more importantly Princess Celestia was counting on her to help Luna. Then there were the three ponies the zebra and the dragon sealed in stone, the weight of everything she was supposed to be responsible for came down on her again and sent a shiver along her whole body. She stamps her hooves in frustration over the decision and her own nearness to freaking out.

"Buck it! I am not giving this up!"

She recasts the spell surging into the starry void and makes a bee line for Bleu's shard. She swore she heard the little dragon's voice before she was tossed into that place with Jer'rahd. She wanted to see what happened to bring Jer'rahd back.

Bleu grumbles under the weight of the bag of gems she carries. Rhede and Velkorn were none too thrilled either at the crates of gear strapped to their backs. They had landed behind a large chunk of the Great Wall and started the approach on the ground so they would not be shot at from the outpost. The group had made it within sight of the gates when the attack began. They stare in shock a moment before Rhede and Velkorn shuck out of the harnesses that held the supplies and charge towards the gates, Bleu clamoring onto Rhede's back still clutching the bag of gemstones.

A huge dragon drops from the sky into the center of the camp, its landing shaking the ground, knocking several Guard ponies around them off their hooves. Nether Rhede or Velkorn seemed bothered by the heaving ground as they galloped deftly towards the command tent where Luna and Jer'rahd were supposed to be. Sliding to a halt they scan the unfamiliar camp trying to find the way.

"FINALLY, WE HAVE THE PRIZE WE HAVE LONG SOUGHT, YOU SHALL MAKE A WONDERFUL ADDITION TO OUR COLLECTION PRINCESS."

The trio look to each other charging towards the booming voice, dodging around burning bodies and tents. A black dragons body falls from the sky crashing into the ground, the corpse charred as if from the inside. A streak of fire tears through the sky slamming into another dragon with a battle cry, as General Shower returns, ripping into the flying black dragons like a hawk in a flock of doves. Cannons roar from the ground felling another beast. The Guard that survived the first attack, start the retaliation. The large body crashing to the ground again blocks their path forcing them to go around. Another fire to try and get to the Princess and Jer'rahd.

"YOU HAVE BEEN A TROUBLESOME FLY TO US, THOUGH NO SIMPLE PONY IS A MATCH FOR ONYX WING, YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL WE CHOOSE TO END YOUR LIFE PERSONALLY GNAT. THAT IN ITSELF IS A GREAT HONOR WE BESTOW ON FEW."

Bleu stands up on Rhede's back pointing to an opening in the flaming tent. As they charge towards it a gout of flame from the sky strikes the ground next to Rhede, bringing a scream of pain from the earth pony, he bucks hard flinging the little dragon from his back towards the opening and through it before another dragons body crashes to the ground blocking the route into the command tent.

Bleu and her bag crash to the ground inside the tent and slide down into a crater just as the giant dragon takes off into the air. Bleu lifts her head wiping off the mud from her face her eyes scanning the wreckage of the tent from this side. Pony bodies lay strewn everywhere ripped apart chard , but in all cases clearly dead.

She looks down at her claws and the blood and gore covering her blue scales. A noise from her left causes her to bring her head up from the pool of blood and follow the poles next to her higher to see the impaled form of Jer'rahd just as his head drops and the light of his eyes fades.

"BOSS!"

OH shit, oh shit, oh shit, this was the test, this still had to be the test. THIS WAS THE BUCKING TEST. Bleu steadies herself watching the blood drip from Jer'rahd's mouth expecting at some point for him to start speaking, or Platinum to show up.

She slaps herself suddenly whipping her head to the side focusing on something and scampering back away from Jer'rahd. Her eyes falling on the bag of healing gems, she grabs the whole sack and rips it open, yanking one out and flying up to his head smashing the first gem against his horn. She watches a moment as the wounds on his side start to close about the spears though his blood starts flowing more freely as the gem creates more to recover what he lost. She grabs another and another breaking the spell filled crystals over the unicorns horn, in a fitful panic to try and bring him back.

["RHEDE!"]

Velkorn ignores the direction Bleu was flung tearing over to Rhede as he falls, the flames flickering up over his harness and fur. He hits the ground rolling, the impact and tumbling smothers the flames licking his side.

Velkorn slides to a stop next to the cursing stallion slowly pushing him over to see the wound, He screams out his whole body tensing as his weight is shifts, a large patch of his melted skin and fur remaining stuck to the ground under him blood flowing from the now exposed muscles on his left foreleg.

He shudders violently as Velkorn looks over the mess that was his left leg, and side. She whimpers a little as well at the sight though starts trying to patch him up right off and at least stop the bleeding that that had not been cauterized.

She sets to work trying to clean it pulling jars and ointments from her bag all but dousing the downed pony in the salves. As she starts digging in her bag again a hoof presses against her side and Rhede growls.

"The dragon had Luna, Jer'rahd's not following which means he's got to be hurt get over there and take care of him."

["I am not going to leave you here wounded like this..."]

"I will live, he might not, then there's dozens of other ponies laying about that are closer to dieing than I am go help some pony who needs it dammit."

["But..."]

Rhede growls again forcing himself to his hooves with a whimper and shoving the zebra away from him with a charred hoof ,the pain from the effort telling on his face.

"I SAID GO DAMN IT. DON'T LET SOME STUPID CRUSH YOU HAVE ON ME STOP YOU FROM DOING WHAT YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DOING. I AM NEVER GOING TO RETURN YOUR MISPLACED AFFECTIONS SO GET OVER IT ALREADY AND GET THE BUCK OUT OF HERE, AND DO YOUR JOB. DON'T THINK OF GIVING ME SOME SORT OF PRIORITY TREATMENT CAUSE YOU THINK YOU LOVE ME, I DO NOT LOVE YOU, NOW DEAL WITH THAT AND GO HELP BLEU AND JER'RAHD!"

He staggers his gaze full of pain and anger as he glares at her. Velkorn's eyes widen tears welling up in them as she picks her bag up in her teeth, darting off tears streaming down her face, the wound from his words cutting deep.

Rhede watches her run off then collapses again, though managing to land on his good side at least. He lay there panting a slight chuckle escaping his lips.

"Buck this hurts... sorry Velkorn wish I had thought of a better way, gonna catch hell from every one for that... damn... this is really gonna scar...hehe, now I'll have to deal with the crazy ones like Jer I guess, hehe..."

Another gem smashes against Jer'rahds horn, shards of gemstones litter the ground below the impaled form. Every burst of magical energy filling the limp ponies form is met with another gush of blood cascading down the spears.

Velkorn rips through a tent wall struggling with it a moment, her tear filled eyes searching the ruins before spotting the dragonling and the impaled form of Jer'rahd. She utters a prayer to a zebra god that she had long forgotten, before dashing across the crater to the pony. She skids to a top on the edge of the hole watching Bleu, as the weeping dragonling continues to choke and mangle some song about a light at the end of the world. The words were slurred from the dragons crying, but it was her actions that held the zebra's attentions more, The wounds were trying to close with every crystal broken , but the spears in him would not allow it.

Velkorn bites into one of the spears yanking the head from the blood soaked mud and pulling it the rest of the way through the impaled pony. She does the same with all the others that she can the unicorn pony's armor warped partially around the shafts of the weapons keeping them trapped in his form. She looks up again watching the holes she had puled the weapons from rapidly close back up.

She presses her ear to the ponies side half way up the remaining spears. Her tear soaked eyes widen as she swings around shoving the dragon out of the way and grabbing the unicorns head. He still had a heartbeat. She had to hope he was coherent enough for the next part, or some one needed to invent a can opener that would work on this damned armor.

"JER'RAHD TO STOP FROM BEING DEAD, REMOVE THIS DAMNABLE HELM FROM YOUR HEAD!"

She was quickly flung aside herself as Bleu slams into her, shoving her into the large puddle of blood soaked mud, she pushes herself out of the gore whipping her head flinging crimson dirt every where as she looks up at the dragonling smashing another gem on the ponies head. The green flare of the gem nearly drowns out what she was hoping for, a small flicker of light forms around his horn and the helm falls forward sliding off his head and falling into the pool of blood, the rest of the armor fading from his form. Bleu blinks looking at him then down at Velkorn as if finally noticing she was there.

She wastes no time yanking the rest of the spears free of his body, Bleu had calmed enough to hold him up long enough for Velkorn to pull free the weapons and guide him to the canvas of a fallen tent so as not to lay him on the ground. Bleu empties the bag and the last few gems on it shattering them on the pony and watching the wounds seal themselves.

Jer'rahd jerks, coughing violently a gout of blood bursting from his mouth along with what appear to be a good dozen or so of his teeth. He trembles hard coughing as Bleu smashes the last few gems against him still weeping uncontrollably. The gray unicorn draws in a sharp intake of breath as the last of the spear holes closes. Bleu watches and starts laughing, an insane sort of high pitched laugh that came about when something far too funny has struck you when you should be panicking.

Velkorn checks him one last time ordering Bleu to stay near him before grabbing her bag and the scant hoof full of remaining gems. They would do nothing more for Jer'rahd's condition, but there might be others she could help with them. Her ears perked up hearing some other pony screaming for help, she darts off, still a blood soaked mess save the clear streaks in her fur running from her eyes.

"We got another one over here get the medic!"

Rhede slowly lifts his head at the cry, the thunder of hooves and wagons drowning out much of what else was said. A louder voice from directly above him forces him to open his eyes and look up at the flying form of General Shower.

"Sir, I found Pelt and he's alive! I think!"

"Finally some bucking good news, some pony get over here with a wagon and take this one straight back to base camp."

General Mustang crouches down looking over the chard form of Rhede with a whistle.

"Not to make light of your injuries and all colt, BUT WHERE THE BUCK IS THE PRINCESS AND THAT IDIOT KAISUR!"

"Dragon... took the Princess... Dunno where Jer'rahd is...might be in the tent there."

"Captured... oh hells, Celestia is gonna murder us all. Shower go check the tent over there for Kaisur, if he ain't dead tell him he's gonna be. Pelt tell me exactly what went on here."

Velkorn darts among the fallen weeping openly, she pauses tossing objects off of the fallen to check them. Sometimes she stays longer to treat some pony or another or simply leaving the dead as she moved to another. She had already used the gems she took from Bleu and a few ponies who would have died might just make it now. The crystals magic was strong, but many of these wounds were far more horrible than she had seen the last time she was at war. It was if the only intent here was to cause as much suffering as they could.

This was far too similar to the vision, there were several ponies who were alive, but should not have been, entire sections of their body were missing, even if Bleu had not used all of the gems it would not have helped. She gave peace to the ones she could not save and continued to seek those she could. The dagger that Rhede had stabbed into her heart, tore deeper with every hoof step.

Jer'rahd had stopped breathing again, Bleu held her own breath not even sure what to do, finally releasing it as the pony gasps for air again. She had opened his mouth the first time he stopped thinking to try CPR though he had coughed out another set of teeth and bloody phlegm and started breathing on his own once more. She wondered if he had swallowed some of his own teeth, but all of them seemed to be in his mouth. Idly picking up a claw full she took note that the ones he spit out were either broken or had small cavities in them. Great the gems worked for dental practices, but not fully for the body.

"HE'S HERE SIR, GET A MEDIC."

Bleu turns her gaze up at General Shower, just as Jer'rahd's breathing stops again. She blinks slamming her tail into his side eliciting a harsh cough and another ragged breath from the unconscious pony.

Rhede winces pushing himself up onto his hooves and stepping gingerly on the burned on. He had been told there was no real damage to anything deeper than the skin, save where it had been torn free and exposed the muscle. His side and leg were currently bandaged fully and positively oozing with foul smelling salves that made his whole side feel numb. He swept his gaze over the others in the tent, soldiers, all wounded. The room was mostly silent save the coughs occasional whimpers and the click of the doctor and nurses hooves running among the cots.

"Sir you should not be up."

"Buck that, I have work to do and ponies to find."

"Sir..."

"Look unless you plan to knock my flank out filly, I suggest you back off. And put some other pony on that bed, I am done lying here. I'll be back when its time for the bandages to be changed. I need to apologize to some one."

Rhede limps away from the nurse glad his side was numb because he could feel the shift of the bandages over his open wound and when the numbness faded this was going to be hurting a lot.

Darkness, nothing surrounded him,but endless void. He felt the trouble he had with breathing and ignored it, the act still filled him with dread , but suffocating had become so common to him here that it was not even frightening anymore. The nightmares still plagued him though he could often make it though the night now, he was too tired from the battles to wake himself from the really bad ones.

But yet again this was different. Soft lights glowed all around him and showed exactly what he expected to see. Various scenes of the Princess, in phases of disfigurement or death. Half Rotting or burned Goddesses rising up blaming him for their fate. All the while a booming laugh echoed though his head the voice of the dragon taunting him as the corpses of Luna, cursed and clawed at him.

["So how is he?"]

"He has yet to wake up, the doctors actually have him listed as dead. His bodies fine, but I don't know if he is coming back this time. He keeps going silent like he stops breathing..."

["He has survived worse."]

"I saw this Velky... That whole image of the boss impaled, that was part of the test... Boss impaled bodies every where, blood coming from every hole in his body and forming a pool. It was exactly like I saw it... The damn test was prophetic, I SAW THIS COMING...and I didn't even know it."

[" You may be right..."]

"What? Why did you see this too?"

[" No, I saw Rhede would kill me when I failed to go help others over him. What he spoke to me on the field did that as sure as any blade he has ever thrown. The bodies were the same and I was forced to end far more lives so they might have peace then I could have possibly saved."]

The dragonling looks up from the still body of Jer'rahd and moves over hugging the zebra who drops to her rump joining the dragon in her tears. They stay like that for a few moments before Velkorn pulls away.

["Come Bleu it has been two days, you are in need of eating something, he will not be going any where."]

"Alright, regardless of how he acted we should probably check on Rhede as well."

[" I really do not want to see him for a while , but yes... you are right." ]

"GENERAL MUSTANG!"

"Oh Buck me, I am so doomed... Princess Celestia, what brings you out to this glorified cess pit."

"YOUR REPORT MUSTANG, WHERE IS OUR SISTER?"

"Shit, you weren't supposed to get that for another day yet. Damn speedy messengers. I needed time to find out,the reports have not come in yet as to her location..."

Mustang was yanked off his hooves and pulled across the room to hover in front of Celestia. The Princess had only managed to work herself up into a fervor on the trip here. Starfall had flown as fast as she could and was now thoroughly exhausted and resting on the ground behind the rage fueled Princess. She had made a trip of a day take little over an hour, though the effort left her too tired to even find her friends.

Celestia's hair continued to whip about her as if in a unseen tornado, her normal calm demeanor barely covering her anger and fear. Her pink mane and tail looked more than a bit frazzled and wind blown , though the look on her face surpassed the worst glare Mustang had ever seen on the Goddess of War.

"WHY HAVE YOU NOT MADE FINDING HER YOUR FIRST PRIORITY!"

"We have too many wounded to deal with right now, she was captured alive so she is likely still that way, now calm down or we will be forced to calm you down. This is the worst possible time for you to come in here throwing a fit."

Three Bear, Ruin, and Meteor Shower had all moved into the command tent along with several Guards.

With the exception of Ruin none of them looked like they wanted to take on the Princess of the Sun if she refused to calm herself. The fact they were willing too however seemed to be more than enough to set her off further. She drops the General rearing up on her hooves and slamming them into the ground in the spot Mustang had been cracking the stone as her hooves, connected trails of fire radiating from the impact.

"IF YOU THINK TO STOP US FROM FINDING OUR SISTER GENERAL YOUR NAME SHALL BE ADDED TO THAT INFERNAL LIST AS WELL."

The screaming had yet to stop and the deep laughter just punctuated it more, he knew it was a dream ,but he could not wake up from it the corpses of the Princess of the moon continued to assail him and he could not lift a hoof against them to try and defend himself. The laughter finally stops as does the screaming.

_'A kite above a graveyard gray,_

_at the end of the line,far far away,_

_A child holding on to the magic of birth and awe."_

That voice, he knew that voice, he could not help but smile. After all this time it was easy to recognize, he still remembered that she seemed to be singing for him last time he heard a melody like it.

_'Oh how beautiful it used to be _

_just you and me far beyond the sea_

_the waters scare in motion,_

_quivering still."_

The corpses stilled their assault pulling away from him slowly fading into the darkness that they came from leaving Jer'rahd alone in the darkness again.

_At the end of the river, the sundown beams._

_All the relics of a life long lived._

_Here weary traveler rest your wand. _

_Sleep the Journey from your eyes._

He closes his eyes a moment and chuckles. When he opens them again a pillar of light before him shows a dark coated mare with a silvery mane smiling back at him.

"I expected to see you sooner or later, though it seems my grandfather had other plans."

"He was insistent that he talk to you, better him than me however, you might have wished to stay longer if I greeted you."

"That is true."

Jer'rahd sighs as Platinum approaches.

"I suppose you know about Scarlet then? Sorry about that."

"Why? I cannot fault you for trying to move on, it is rather silly to dwell such on a past you cannot reclaim. Though I had hoped you were a stallion of better taste than that one."

"I never said I had any taste, though by that standard nether do you, for picking me. So what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You seem quite at ease speaking with the dead in a dream."

"I have gotten used to strange things going on in my head lately."

"Well I cannot help with that, I do ask you continue to move on however, I said the same to Bleu. This will be the last time I am going to speak with any of you. It has long past the time I should move on, I stayed because she still needed me, and for the moment you needed a bit of counseling as well. "

"Really and what is it you can tell me?"

"Just to move on with your life like you have been doing,I enjoyed the time we have had even though it was short. Please do not dwell on me, or worse yet create some impossible standard of other mares based on me."

"I was dating a mare that tried to kill me, I think I am covered in lack of impossible standards.

She giggles a bit closing her eyes

"There is one more important thing to tell you."

She leans in closer and he could feel the hot breath on his ear, his face flushing a bit from her closeness to him even in his mind she was perfect at getting this reaction of flushed embarrassment from him."

"Just one last thing Jer'rahd before I go"

"And what is that Platinum?"

"It is time for you to wake up..."

Rhede winces at the fire Celestia put into her Royal Voice, this was a bad time to have come to collect the intelligence reports. He came here to find out all he could and was recognized as the lead intelligence officer of the camp. He had not expected that level of control, even with his adjustments of certain bits of paperwork back at his brief desk job.

"Buck I did not need to come into this nonsense. I've got to get out of here before I get killed..."

Rhede turns to leave, stopping as the Princess continues to ignore the Generals attempts to calm her. Her mane had stopped its starting instead to flicker like fire on the verge of igniting into a full blown blaze. She was not just angry, she was fully ready to kill ponies in there. Had she become so panicked over her sister being taken that she was willing to fight her own people? This was far too similar to the damned test, if he left ponies in there might die, but he surely would, if he stayed he would clearly die as well.

He swallowed, no, the image only had one sure way for everyone to die and that was if he ran. If he stayed and gave himself up it would keep others alive. But what was he supposed to do against a freaked out Goddess. Hell might as well try what one did with a normal freaked out mare. He was so dead.

He turns shoving aside the tent flap gritting his teeth from the pain in his leg as he storms towards the Sun Goddess, ears flat against his head. The Generals turn to face him as he storms in, Celestia simply directs a glare his way opening her mouth to say something when his good hoof catches her across the face with a loud slap. The echo of that sound is shown on the looks of surprise on the entire rooms face including the shocked Princess of the Sun. For a brief moment the entire tent went silent every ponies eyes wide at what he had just done, Celestia's head had been forced to the side from the blow and now slowly turns towards him again, her eyes flaring with white hot power.

The blast strikes his chest sending him crashing back through the wall, bouncing more than a few times against things in his path as he finally skids to a stop caught in the canvas of another tent. Oh, by Luna's sweet plot that hurt, he opens his eyes expecting to see the rest of his body charred beyond recognition, though he could not see any damage. It felt like every nerve of his body was on fire though, he was alive some how, of course with the glowing white form approaching him it was not entirely sure that would remain the case for long.

"HOW DARE YOU..."

That was it, time to go all out and channel a bit of Jer'rahd, because this had gotten damned stupid. He growls lightly shoving himself back up to his hooves taking a tentative step towards the flaring Princess.

"Good, that's how to do it, get it all out of your system yah stupid bitch. Focus all that hate and rage on me, burn through it and go back to Canterlot and bucking lead your people. We were the ones who failed to protect Luna not these idiots, but they are likely the only ones left who can save her. So go ahead and break your vow, hit me again, kill me if you want. But get it over with and out of your system before any other pony gets hurt here. You cannot be caught like she was, we cannot afford that so get yer pretty little flank back to Canterlot like a good little goddess and let the ones who are up to the task of murdering a nation get to work."

he finaly stops advancing directly before the Princess, he felt tired after letting out that angry rant. His gaze locked with Celestia's waiting for her to do something ,almost daring her. If she did not leave and go back to the castle, especially in this state she would get caught easier than Luna and that was if she was just not killed outright.

This was by far his worst idea ever. The Princess growls her horn glowing brighter, Rhede braces himself for another blow as best he can , his eyes not leaving hers, though he fully expects another blast of pain if not just being killed outright.

A green sheet of light forms in the air between the pair of them. The panel of energy flickering slightly as it floats there.

The Princess' horn loses its light as she pauses, both she and Rhede looking about for the source spotting a form rising from under one of the collapsed sections of tent. A green glow shining brightly from under the canvas as the material slides off the rising form revealing a ragged looking unicorn standing on a bed. Red and Green pinpricks of light shine from his eyes as his horn flares brighter thickening the wall between the two before him.

"You two are loud enough to wake the dead."

Jer'rahd was almost knocked out again by as hard as Bleu hit him. The little dragon was practically swinging on his neck, it might not have been so bad but she was too tired to remain in her tiny form so he wound up having a pony sized dragon swinging on his neck laughing her head off.

With the exception of the somewhat crazed dragonling there was n air of coldness in the room now. The primary source seems to be Velkorn of all things and the looks she sent towards the injured Rhede. The earth pony however had not said anything to her as she tends his new injures from being flung across the camp. Starfall however was the point of interest now particularly the yelling fit she was directing towards the much larger Celestia,who was doing her best to apologize for losing her control.

"Seriously I did not fly you all the way out here for you to threaten ponies on your own side."

This had been going on in the main room for nearly half an hour now and Starfall was putting all her punishment skills as a mother to making the Sun Goddess feel bad about what she had done. General Mustang however was tired of it and sought to seek control of the situation once more. He set to work throwing every pony out of the command tent except the Generals, that included Princess Celestia.

Bleu however was putting up the most resistance, refusing to let go of Jer'rahd which was making it hard for the unicorn to even stay upright. Eventually Velkorn gets tired of General Mustang's yelling at her and drags the little dragon out by the tail. Jer'rahd chuckles a bit at this moving over to the table near the others his gaze locking on the armored stallion curiously.

"Who are you?"

"The Princess named me Ruin, so it is the name I use. I believe you made a great mistake General Kaisur. "

"I am aware of that, I will accept what ever she deems fitting of a punishment for failing her after she is saved again."

"Not that."

"What then?"

"You had a chance to accept your death, and refused. I can only pity you for making that choice."

Jer'rahd blinked looking at the armored pony, his mouth opening to retort, when Mustang slammed a hoof down on the table leans over it getting into the unicorns face.

"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING KAISUR!"

"Ummmm. At the time defend the position and wait for back up."

"WHY THE BUCK DIDN'T YOU HOLD POSITION...wait what!"

"We cleared out the nests and stopped the supply shipments coming in. We went forward with one push to test the defenses on a castle before we fell back to wait for reinforcements. It was too well guarded for single force to push past."

"You using discretion? Now I have seen everything, so then to the meat of it. What took the Princess?"

"A large Black Dragon, called himself Onyx Wing. He spoke in the Royal voice as well, likely he is one of the gods, neither Princess Luna or I could so much as chip his scales. The armor he wore was made out of the same material as what I saw on the Bone Hound Leader, it absorbed the spells the Princess cast. He also seemed to have control over wind to a degree, he changed directions of a net he used to capture her in mid air."

"A net? Like a net is going to capture a Goddess."

"If Princess Luna has not told you of that weakness then it is not my place too, suffice to say both the net and the spears that I was hit with were enough to capture a Goddess and pierce and item crafted by one."

"I saw the sight of that battle General Kaisur, there were other bodies, but most of them were burnt, if all that was in that crater was your blood you should very well be dead. While I am grateful that you are not, I am curious how you lived."

"I have rather impressive friends General Three Bear. They have proven themselves to do rather insane things before that worked Sir."

"Well if what pelt did earlier is any indication, they are quite successful at doing crazy things. That likely was one of the bravest things I have seen any pony do, the dumbest as well."

"Be careful general Shower, Rhede might think your flirting with compliments like that, sir."

"OK the banter over now good all of you shut up. Get the head of intelligence in here now, I want status reports. After this shit Kaisur, I don't even want to give you half a chance in hell to go along with this mission. But despite your failure you are not a total waste and I need all I can get right now."

"Wow Kaisur, you should be honored, that was almost a compliment from him."

"Stuff it Shower. I ain't happy with you leaving her either."

"She was ordered to by the Princess sir."

"I don't Give a shit."

"Generals can we all stop with this inane who is to blame nonsense. General Kaisur has already accepted it as his fault and that is enough. Right now we need to be working on how to fix this mess not on what to do about the failure. Each of us, with the exception of ruin has a sizable force under our command. The problem is Kaisur's force has been severely decimated, the attack on them was more of a terror strike. There are more ponies injured than there are dead. Add to that that the Princess has been captured and moral is quite low."

"Right then, Wheres that intelligence officer."

"I am sorry about that Rhede. It is simply my sister is all I have."

"It's fine, I understand that, though if you really want to make it up to me..."

His words were cut off as Starfall smacks him in the back of the head. Celestia forces a small giggle at the antics though it seemed Starfall was playing everyone's mother tonight. Velkorn curses as she enters the tent, dragging Bleu by her tail.

"Damn it stripy, I am not leaving him alone again ever!"

"You need to get over this gloom, he will not appreciate if you follow him to the bathroom."

"HE DIED it was exactly the same as I saw in the stupid test, EXACTLY!"

Celestia's ears perk as do Rhede's and Starfall's.

"What was the same as the test Bleu?"

"All the bodies, all the spears piercing into him. The image was exactly the same as what I saw in there Rhede. It had to be some sort of prophetic nonsense. "

"I agree with how it looked, I thought for sure his goose was cooked. A thing from my test I did also see, though I dreaded quite long that it would come to be."

"So you two believe what you saw in the tests was a Prophecy of sorts?"

"Yes Princess. "

"You all failed the test however, did you do anything differently this time from what happened before?"

"I tried... I couldn't laugh at all that... but I tried..."

"I was given no choice, and for a time after I could not even find my voice."

"I have seen a few things so far that have come close to my vision, but not exactly."

Rhede mutters lightly in response his ears flattening a bit as he seems to ponder the implications.

"Well the moment the former Bearer of the Element of Honesty pops up and starts bitching about how lame the test is, I'll worry."

They all look at Starfall a bit confused though she did not elaborate. Rhede looks up as some one calls for a intelligence officer from the command tent.

"Well that's my cue."

"Hold Pelt. While what you constantly seem to imply is not going to happen. I do have an idea that might still be considered an apology of sorts. Please join me in the large tent in the center of New Dullahan when you are finished. And make sure General Kaisur is with you."

"Err, alright Princess."

Rhede saunters into the command tent offering a wink to General Shower, she was a bit older than his normal choice in mares though she was decidedly fit enough to be a great deal of fun if he could get that tight suit off her.

"Pelt what the buck are you doing here I asked for intelligence, not dating advice."

"Sometimes it can be the same thing General, but I am the senior intelligence officer in the camp, and one does not send a underling to deal with a General of your rank so here I am."

"Oh hell no, I do not accept that your the head of the department!"

"Really sir? After all that paper work you sent to my office in Canterlot that said otherwise? It was all signed as well. By proxy of course, you are a busy pony after all."

"DAMN IT PELT... fine... get over here and start explaining."

"What is it you want to know?"

"The five Castles, strengths, weaknesses, and whats in them. I need to know how to split the forces we have."

Rhede nods glancing over to Jer'rahd with a bit of worry at his friends dead pan expression. The unicorn looked tired and depressed, though he hid it rather well Jer'rahd had known him long enough to see the signs of both.

"The insides of the castles are all different and most of them change constantly, the castles also tend to heal damage done to them over time, but the bigger the damage the longer the repair. So the easiest way to navigate the places is to just simply keep blowing holes into it til you get where you want to go and hope the place has not healed up by the time you want to get out. There are a few areas that do not change. The center of the castle always holds a throne room of some kind, the courtyard outside is also all ways the same, but that's about it. We lost a few spies in those places for weeks and they came out with different layouts each time. Of course we do have the general information of the occupants.

Rhede glances down at the map picking up one of the tower markers and moving it to a different location.

"This one has chimera and the winged half breeds in it. The only places it seems to appear are atop of clouds, so a pegasus force is the only way to get to it. The few Blue dragons we have seen roost here."

He picks up another tower marker and places it in another place. This ones last location was half submerged in a lake, which takes General Kaisur out of the running to hit this one. As far as we can tell this is where some of the fire dragons and a few other creature types that set things ablaze are kept. So far nothing aside from the red dragons has been seen from this one.

He picks up another tower moving it.

"This one has the remaining orcs, a great deal of cockatrices and other nonsense that General Kaisur has already proven himself against, likely the best choice for him. Particularly after all this and his injuries. The Green and Black dragons have been roosting here. It has a great number of ground troops camped around it, most of the forces that withdrew came here."

He taps one of the towers he had not moved.

"This is a supply storage castle, all the caravans ran into this place and it was distributed from there. The strength is some what questionable as we have seen nothing come in or out of it aside from half breeds. The white dragons are thought to have this as their base. Though that is just speculation due to how much snow and ice still covers it."

Rhede pokes the final castle marker with his blackened hoof.

"This is the big one here, this is the one the failed assault struck, its the Black dragons primary roost and the one we think the Princess is being held at. It has some of the highest numbers of defenders about it though they are primarily ground based troops.

The Generals look over the map listening to Rhede speak though General Mustang was watching him a bit more intently than the others.

"Alright, Ruin you take the one in the lake, Shower hit the one in the sky Three Bear take the depot, Kaisur hit that last one, Ill go after this one with the Green dragons."

Jer'rahd and Rhede blink though Jer'rahd was the first to recover.

"Your sending me after the Princess?"

"BUCK NO. I have seen how this idiot operates, the one he says the Princess is in likely is not the one she's in. My own ponies have seen the black dragons flying into that one he said the greens were in. Pelt wants to help your sorry flank out and give you another shot at saving Luna. While a generous thing from a friend, I ain't buying it Pelt. Jer'rahd can take that one he tried to hit before and I'll handle this one. Now every one get the hell out of my sight and get your shit ready. DISMISSED."

Rhede and Jer'rahd head down the path between tents heading for the medical tent as Princess Celestia had requested.

"Thank you any way Rhede."

"For what ?"

"For at least attempting to give me a chance to be the one who saves Luna. So long as some pony does I am fine, but since I was the one who got her caught... Why are you laughing?"

"Years of lying and the first time I tell the truth not a single pony believes me."

"WHAT!"

"I told Mustang the truth, that is the castle that is most likely to have Luna in it."

Jer'rahd stops dead looking at his friend who stops glancing back at him, after a moment a wide grin crosses both their faces.

"And it is not even my birthday."

"That was a few months ago."

"True enough, so now there's only one more thing to take care of before we attempt a rescue."

"Oh whats that?"

Jer'rahd glares at his friend the mirth gone from his features.

"What is wrong between you and Velkorn?"

Rhede dips his head a bit ears drooping.

"I told her I didn't love her and to go away to help some one else. If I had not done that you likely would have died."

"Maybe, but after years of rejecting mares, suddenly hitting one who cares for you with something that harsh is a bit much."

"Better a clean cut then a drawn out rejection."

"I disagree with that, though you seem to care for her any way, why even bother making such a cut.?"

"I've done far to much I am not proud of Jer, I'm a bad pony."

"I am not going to spank you Rhede."

"Damn it I'm serious. One of these days something I've done is going to catch up with me. Bleu thinks the visions we received from the test are prophetic, she claims how she found you out there was what she saw in the test. Velkorn agrees it seems her vision came to pass as well, but she won't say what it was. I have had a few things happen that feel far to similar, so if that test was a taste of things to come, am likely to die horribly. I won't do that to her, better she moves on now."

"I have said this once and I will say it again as often as needed, Rhede you are an bucking idiot, that damn test is in no way a prediction of future events."

Jer'rahd starts walking again forcing Rhede to scramble to keep up with him.

"Why are you so sure of that Jer?"

"Because there is no force on this planet, no reason that I could ever see, that would be able to make me kill all of you."

================================== "Is this enough room Princess Celestia?"

"Yes Doctor it is, thank you. Is this all of them then?"

"Yes Princess, all the ponies that survived are here. There were a great deal of casualties as well, but the dragons seemed to be using terror tactics, most of the ponies here where intentionally wounded and left alive by the attacks. It is an old moral destroying tactic. I am sure your presence will help, but there are many still who are not likely to make it with the wounds they have. The gemstones and healing potions that have been brought help some,but not enough to save everyone and those resources were limited to begin with."

"I saw the names of the dead doctor, and while I did not set out to come here, I feel it will best serve my primary goal."

Celestia turns her head looking over at Starfall, Velkorn and the fidgeting Bleu and sighs, her gaze turning back to the tent flap as it was pushed open and Rhede and Jer'rahd enter the tent as well, their gaze shifting over the beds of the wounded. Jer'rahd stops at the edge on the cots, his eyes scanning over those that followed him and were suffering for it. Celestia smiles nodding to pair of pegasus above her who pull the top of the tent open bathing the Princess in sunlight. She remains still a moment before speaking, her voice echoing though the tent and likely the entire base.

"MY LITTLE PONIES, WE ARE GRATEFUL FOR THE SACRIFICES YOU HAVE MADE IN SEEKING TO PROTECT EQUESTRIA. WE REGRET THAT ONCE MORE WE MUST ASK FOR YOU AID. WE KNOW YOU ARE ALL WOUNDED OR WEARY FROM THE FIGHTING , BUT THE WAR HAS YET TO END. WE HAVE BEEN DENIED FROM AIDING YOU OUR SELF IN THE COMING BATTLE."

Her gaze focuses on Jer'rahd.

"A GENERAL NEEDS AN ARMY , AN ARMY NEEDS A LEADER. ALLOW US TO PROVIDE A STRONG ENOUGH FORCE TO MATCH THE FIRE THAT STILL BURNS IN YOUR LEADER."

The Princess' wings unfurl, the sunlight striking them, reflecting off her pure white feathers, filling the large tent with a warm glow that slowly grows brighter. Her wings whip down suddenly lifting her hooves from the ground, another beat of her large wings lifts her higher to the top of the tent just below the missing flap of canvas. She lifts her head towards the sun eyes closing as the light from her white form grows brighter , her horn glowing with a light to rival the sun above. A musical hum fills the air as it crackles with power the energy flowing from her spreading out enveloping all with in the tent and the surrounding camp, soon the glow covers all of New Dullahan. A sudden burst of white light blinds everyone covering them in a warm blanket of radiance.

Rhede felt warm, the heat seemed to travel from his eyes, to his heart and spread out to his limbs. The heat focused on his wounded side intensifying until it was a pleasant burn like from a pepper. He knew what Celestia was doing, as well as why, this was all for one goal that she knew she could not do alone. The price this magic would cost would easily be as much as if she brought the seasons about on her own. He closed his eyes savoring it never expecting to feel the power of a Goddess' blessing.

Velkorn closes her eyes oddly feeling at peace with everything that had been done, even Rhede's rejection was soothed, in the heat of the moment he said how he felt. She could not fault him for his harsh words, all his attempts to save her were the same as the times he had saved the others. Not because he was in love, but because she was his friend. Oddly for the time she was content with that.

Bleu stared up at the Princess following her before finally being blinded by the light and shutting her eyes. A soft almost tuneless hum formed in her throat as she felt the warmth of that light, a song starting to form in time with the music from Celestia's wings, her fear and rage over Jer'rahd's chances of death fading as the song once again brought a measure of joy to her. She would have to remember to write this down, it sounded like something Platinum would sing.

Starfall had closed her eyes at the first flash of light, she saw her daughter watched her grow up and start her own life, all of it even the parts she was not there for and had only read about in letters. Her daughter telling her she was proud of what her mother did and of her friends who needed her still. Only a small kernel of darkness remained in her and that was one thing the light could not touch, something that only revenge was going to sate.

The warmth that came to Jer'rahd was not the same. He felt the first stirrings of peace and fought them. He had no desire for peace. The aura seemed to sense this and changed adding its heat to the fire that ragged within him already, burning it every brighter. He had failed her far too often, he had failed his friends, he would not be calmed. If his grandfather had been proud of what he did despite his failures he must have seen that Jer'rahd would have a chance to redeem himself. Rhede had given him the chance to do so with General Mustang's mistake. He would not fail his Princess again, and he had no pity for anything that thought to get in his way. For a moment it was hard to say which fire shown brighter. Celestia's sun, or Jer'rahd's anger.

As the light finally fades, Princess Celestia drifts down to land lightly in the center of the tent again, her wings slowly tucking back against her sides. Those standing or flying regarded her with awe that turned into pure reverence as the wounded solders on the cots slowly started to rise pulling off bandages and slings revealing healthy flesh and closed wounds, over three hundred members of the 42nd had been wounded and left for dead by the dragons in the last attack. Over three hundred members of the 42nd now stood healthy and whole regarding the Goddess of the Sun in the middle of the tent, a soft glow of light in each of their eyes.

"WE HAVE DONE ALL WE CAN . IT IS UP TO THE GUARD NOW TO SAVE LUNA. WE ASK THAT YOU PLEASE RESCUE OUR SISTER."

The Princess of the Sun dips her head seeming to beseech the request to the ponies present. One by one the healed troops turn their gaze to the gray unicorn walking towards the Princess His hoof falls echoing in the silent tent. The Princess lifts her head looking down at Jer'rahd as he approaches. He meets her gaze his eye almost sparkling in its intensity.

"You need not have even asked us to do so Celestia. She will be free by sunrise."

Jer'rahd whips around looking at the risen Guards and bellows out.

"GET YOUR GEAR AND GET SOME REST THE ASSAULT COMMENCES AT SUNSET TONIGHT!"

The cheers of the camp were deafening.


	26. Heliotrope part 3

Stories in Stone

Luna's Royal Guard

By TDR

Heliotrope [part 3]

"So this is likely the last meeting then?"

"Getting all sappy on me already Sir?"

"Shut it Shower. I'm old enough to get sentimental without hearing about it from some young punk."

"Perhaps you should retire after this, or do you seek the same as I?"

"I don't need shit from you either Ruin, just do your job and focus on killing the dragons not our own ponies."

"The truth of the matter is, none of us may make it out of this alive, it is always good to make peace with the spirits before a conflict of this size."

"I wonder what the dragons pray too, and if they are doing that now, or even know what is coming for them."

"Big talk from a pony who got his ass kicked."

"If you had been there Sir, you would have likely suffered the same fate. If Luna herself could not wound him what chance would any of us have?"

"Shows what you know colt, Princess Luna does not put the weak as her Generals, and I have been doing this a long time. These won't be the first dragons I've killed and likely not the last either."

"Is the goal after we save her still the same Sir?"

"Cindervale?Depends on what Princess Luna has to say. Celestia would like peace, but she is a hell of a tactician herself. This stuff is brilliant, not sure if Princess Luna would have even had the power. She's keeping the sun down, and that crazy ass light show this afternoon is letting every pony see in the dark practically.

"She's not a tactician sir, she likes hedging her bets too much, or out right cheating."

"Shut yer trap Kaisur, ungrateful lout."

"I am not ungrateful Sir, particularly since she is on my side this time. Word of advice though. Do not play her in chess with Canterlot rules."

"What the buck is that even supposed to mean?"

"It is time, we should all get to where we need to go. Good luck my friends may our victory be swift."

"Good luck you old coot, give me a call if yah need any help."

"Shower if you weren't married to my son I would wallop the shit outta yah for all the back talk."

"Please, you were the one who introduced us. Your grand foals say hello by the way, and want you to visit again."

"Fine. Tell them I'll be there when I get a chance. Damn, Ruin already left, vicious bastard. You gonna buck up again Kaisur?"

"If I do perhaps I will not have the misfortune of living through it this time."

"Wrong answer. Yer supposed to say NO SIR. I should send you back to basic, both of you young idiots. Maybe get some sense knocked into you this time."

"Ooh, more time with my husband, I'm all for it."

"What Stonehoof sees in you I will never know."

"Heh, No sir."

"What was that Kaisur!"

"I said No Sir, I am not going to buck this up."

"Good. Get to your force, lets do this."

"Hows you leg Rhede?"

"Guess I am stuck with the crazy mares from now on."

"Delightful we can swap stories about how our lives get screwed over. Or how we lost them in a great explosion of rage and destruction."

"That last one is all you boss."

The five of them stand on a fallen segment of wall looking out across the field between them and the castle of Discord that was their target. Jer'rahd had returned earlier to search through the former base camp and prepare for tonight.

He wore the bone armor the holes repaired when the spell reformed it from the helmet, The Waning Moon hung at his side, it's scabbard unfastened, ready to be drawn at a moments notice.

Rhede stood next to him, dressed in tight leather leather straps with only a few plates of metal covering his vitals, giving him plenty of room to move. The black and purple armor clashed against his coat, save for his left foreleg, which was now entirely black. He had been healed by Celestia's power though the coloration of his blackened coat and flesh had remained, leaving his hoof and a large chunk of his side and shoulder with silken black fur. Each of the straps covering him was strewn with pockets of daggers and spikes, Jer'rahd was sure he had a brace in his tail as well. All of them made from the hastily reforged spears that had impaled Jer'rahd two days ago.

Velkorn stood on the other side of Jer'rahd, She was armored like much like a Royal Guard, though her armor was the black and purple of the 42nd rather than the gold of Celestia's Guard. She did not wear the helm or the leggings for the armor, and her back was covered with bags dotted with various symbols for medic in all races save two. She had recently removed the marker for dragon and had previously done the same for sea ponies. She cricks her neck a little as she stands there, adjusting the odd cloak Bleu had given her from one of the supply crates.

Starfall stood on the other side of Velkorn looking out across the field and the camps of the draconic forces between them and the castle. She wore the light leathers of the Guard's air force, though aside from the amber hued goggles she did not wear the head covering. Like the armor the others wore her's was also the Black and Purple of the 42nd, despite never having been assigned to that unit. Starfall sported a new pair of swords as well as her normal ones, while they had been forged in little less than a day from the weapons that nearly killed him, the Guard blacksmiths were truly masters at their craft to have finished all this so quickly.

Bleu was likely the only one not wearing anything save the necklace that had been made of the bits of his grandfathers blade. She was standing on the other side of Rhede in her new neutral form which was almost as big as he was. She had been trying to refrain from expending too much of her energy and was currently munching a few gems from a bag, devouring them like popcorn.

The others were not sure why he had forced them to carry new weapons, let alone why they were weapons forged from the very spears that nearly ended his life. By now however, they knew to trust that he had some important reason for such an odd thing. Even if he claimed he could not say why exactly.

"I have to say this is a bore, what exactly are we waiting for?"

"A signal Velkorn, before Celestia went back to Canterlot she said she would give us a sign of when the attack should begin. She claimed it would only last a few hours or so, but it would be enough to add a bit of terror to the draconic ranks. Isn't that right Jer?"

"Mmmm"

"What are you looking at, sir?"

"Just call me by my name Starfall, I don't consider myself a higher rank then any of you, in situations like this we all have the same goal. And as to what I am looking at, just the stars."

"The stars boss?"

"She claimed she would be leaving, but perhaps she stuck around just long enough to watch over us in this."

"What?"

"Never mind, when we get the signal we wait a few moments longer before attacking, the other attacks will draw some of the draconic forces away. General Shower's attack should be the most visible as that shape up there on the cloud bank in the distance is her target.

"How do you know who goes first Jer?"

"Ranking, Mustang attacks first, then Three Bear, then Ruin, then Shower, then us. The plan is to have all the enemy forces rush to defend from the first attack, the subsequent attacks will lead to disarray as they try to figure out what to defend first. There it is..."

"Whoa, Princess does not play around..."

A dark shadow crept across the moon blotting out the light it cast upon the world below, the shadow continued to move across the lunar surface until the night sky was black save the faint flicker of stars.

"Lunar eclipse."

"That is impressive. I did not think Celestia could do that."

An explosion lit up the dark sky, the roar of it echoing across the Darklands. The group looks up at the castle on the clouds watching a massive trail of flame repeatedly zip around the castle gout's of flame leaping into the sky from where ever the fire touched. Jer'rahd smiles, the draconic forces at the base of the tower were scrambling, quite a few had taken off into the air winging their way towards the flying castle, a large group of ground forces started scrambling as well, tearing away from the lone untouched castle to reenforce others. Jer'rahd waits a few moments more

"That went faster than I thought, Ruin might have skipped his turn however. Bleu send up the signal."

"Got it boss, we ready for this?"

"Yes."

Bleu changes to her large draconic form, raising her head up and breathing out a blast of blue electricity into the sky, Rhede, Velkorn, and Jer'rahd scramble up onto her back as both she and Starfall take to the air.

The ruins of the camp behind them erupt into a flurry of movement as the Blue dragon shifts her coloration to purple and black striped with Luna's Moon forming on both her wings. The canvas and rubble is shoved aside as the 42nd move out of hiding and surge down the slope and across the plain towards the castle. Cannons roar, balista, and catapults launch from the hidden cover filling the air with giant bolts, mage bombs, and magic shells. The gunners would fire three shots from each and then join the charge. By the time the third shot landed the troops should be within combat range. Although Jer'rahd was planning to hedge his bets as well.

As the last shell impacted the ground Bleu surged forward trailed by Starfall and the rest of the air forces for the 42nd. The shock of the sudden attack faded fast and the remaining draconic forces that could fly had taken off to intercept the air born squad. Jer'rahd stands up on Bleu's back bellowing into air.

"STARFALL PLOW THE ROAD!"

The Pegasus nods shooting up into the air followed by the other pegasus of her wing. Bleu fires a bolt of lightning into the midst of the flying attackers then dives drawing the dragons attention away from the small group of pegasus rising into the sky. Bleu flys low over the battle field. Jer'rahd spares a glance down at the battle, watching his forces slam into the wall of flesh like they had before although this time many of his troops attacks were to douse the lights of the camp blinding the defenders further in this beautifully dark night. He looks back, noting a few of the flying defenders floundering in the air, but enough of them either could see Bleu, or the bright red glow from Jer'rahds eye. In either case they were doing what he wanted by chasing after Bleu.

Bleu's mouth opens, strafing the field below her with lightning as the first blasts of magic and fire were launched by their pursuers. Green shields form, deflecting the blasts of energy away from Bleu and the leading edge of the attacking Guard ,bouncing them away to strike the camps, or the ground behind the enemy. Rhede grabs Jer'rahd's tail to keep him from falling off as Bleu makes a sudden turn ,her claws grabbing a enemy catapult's magic bomb in passing before she drop it back onto the ground bound enemies heads. The explosion lighting up the castle walls, glinting off Bleu's new dark scale coloration.

Velkorn waves her hoof in the air, her ears perked as she looks into the sky, darting up to swat her hoof against Bleu's neck a few times. The dragon nods soaring up into the air suddenly, the dragons behind her following suit. Velkorn, Rhede, and Jer'rahd leap off the dragons back falling towards the ground between the rising pursuit. The Waning Moon lashes out, gutting one of them as they fly past the falling forms, Rhede's daggers fell another as Bleu shirks to dragonling size above them, turning quickly and flying back down past the startled dragons on her tail. She catches up with the others growing in size again, grabbing Velkorn and Jer'rahd with her claws and Rhede with her tail. She pulls up hard her wings grabbing the air skimming just above the ground and landing near the wall her back claws digging into the earth to stop herself.

The noise from above had become a shrieking scream, the spinning form of Starfall and her pegasus group tore through the sky towards the ground. The mare leading the charge breaking the sound barrier as she fell dragging the others along for the ride to widen the impact zone. A rainbow colored ring explodes from the two dozen pegasus, larger than anything Starfall had ever done on her own. The impact of the ring impacts against the stone wall of the castle rocking the whole structure. The dragons and other creatures in the air were not so luck as the ring of light blasted them from the sky. The 42nd had been told of this and all the forces suddenly dove for cover in the middle of the assault just as the combined force of pegasus slam into the ground, cushioned by the Rain Booms shock wave. All the draconic forces not braced were sent flying by the impact, bodies tumbling along the rainbow colored impact wave pushed away from the battle and thrown into castle walls and the jagged remains of the great wall scattered across the landscape.

A massive flare of light appears at the edge of the battlefield as the gathered unicorn mages that had been moving to flank the defenders, absorb the power from the Rain Boom redirecting it against the forces of the dragons that had resisted the impact.

"That was impressive planning boss."

Jer'rahd rubs his ears with a bit of a wince.

"I use what I have available, and with you all here that is an impressive arsenal. Lets go we need to meet Starfall at the top."

Bleu nods allowing them to climb onto her back again as she takes off for the tallest spire of the castle of Discord, the black and purple armored form of their pegasus friend already there waiting for them. Jer'rahd glances back at the battle field, smiling at the surge of enemies pouring out of the now open castle gates and the impacts of magical fire meeting them from the group of mages.

"Just as planned. Starfall nothings changed, you and Bleu make sure that gate stays open, Rhede, Velkorn, find out where the prisons are see if the Princess is there and free any pony you find. Try to meet me in the main chamber in about thirty minutes or so."

"What was your part in this again Jer?"

"Distraction, I kill anything that's not us that moves of course. If the Princess is not in the cells she is likely in the main room or close to it. With luck since the main chamber doesn't move that is whats being used by the castles leader. I know the info is a bit old so if the cells have changed locations do what you can to find them, but don't dally long."

"Not happy with this Boss. The rest of us are paired up and your going solo again?"

"I have some one watching my back. Her star is still there."

"Honestly have you lost it? Seriously Jer a star?"

"I willingly hang out with you lot, of course I'm crazy. Lets go."

Jer'rahd charges down a corridor, Bleu and Starfall take to the air again heading for the courtyard. Rhede and Velkorn briefly look at each other and Rhede offers a shrug and sheepish grin before poking a gold band on his ankle with a hoof, taking the form of a black dragon half breed. He glances over at Velkorn and smirks seeing she is simply gone. He takes off down another hallway looking for stairs that lead downward.

========================================= "That was quite impressive, I never expected normal ponies to be hiding that much raw power. Truly I chose the correct species for my interests."

A black dragon, only slightly larger than Celestia, watches out the window. He looks down at the shattered wine glass in his claw and simply flings the offending mess away. A lime green unicorn mare dressed in tight black leather with a gag in her mouth and chains dangling from her outfit at various points, darts over her horn glowing softly to sweep up the glass and mess. The dragon ignores her as she scampers out of the room to get rid of the trash,and looks to a cage suspended from the rafters next to a large golden throne. He reaches his wine stained hand into the cage wiping the sticky mess off against the lavender coated mare's side. The cage shakes as chains rattle inside the cage, as the pony within tries to pull away from the claw.

The cage dangles from high rafters that stretch up into a darkened dome ceiling, a large stained glass skylight with an image of Discord on it graces the ceiling, though it remains partially covered with a curtain to block the moonlight from hitting the form in the cage. The rest of the room is hung with brilliant red and black curtains that cover all the windows and stone walls, save the one the dragon had been watching from.

"Oh do calm down you are not going any where Luna, even if some one was coming specificly to save you they would never get past my guards or even find their way in this place. And by some miracle they even manage that well. There is not a weapon made that can pierce my hide. You are mine now Luna, the sooner you accept that the sooner you can simply enjoy my attentions like some of my other toys. Pity most of them break so easily. "

He ignores the growl from the form in the cage, chuckling lightly as he drapes his tail over the armrest of the throne falling back into it, his curled horns clicking against the back of the chair. A pair of giant black dragon cross breeds stand nearby the doorway. What their other parent had been was unclear though they resembled giant trolls with three clawed fingers on each hand. Both were both heavily armored and carried a massive ax each. They barely moved, and if not for their soft breathing might have been little more than statues.

"Do get over yourself, you are nothing more than another plaything to me now, granted one that shall be bearing me some rather powerful half dragons to be sure. A whole new race to create, powerful dangerous, and loyal to me, their father... Ahh, this war was worth all the effort just for this."

"I will see you dead dragon."

"Oh please, Luna. Sooner or later you will be in season, and when you are I will get some real results, rather than just a bit of pleasure."

======================================================== He slams his hoof down, the shattering of bone was accompanied by the scream of the half breed as its back leg was suddenly kicked into an odd angle. He ignores the fallen creature, his blade cutting through the side of another of the ones attacking him.

His eyes narrow, he had barely progressed past the first turn in the hall before he was getting swamped. The half dragons were all wielding star metal and his armor had a few nicks, that thankfully had not gotten deep enough to draw blood from him just yet, but the armor was fairly useless here. He turns his head glancing down at the injured half breed whimpering on the floor and grins darkly He sheaths the Waning Moon and pulls off his helm, the gathered force of half breeds pause at the fact he was seemingly disarming himself to surrender.

"Well well ladies, allow me to be the first to welcome you to your new found freedom."

Rhede had shifted back to his pony form upon finding the cells exactly where intelligence claimed they were. Likely the dragons did not want things moving around in these castles either. That would make the rest of this mission so much easier. The cells were all full of ponies, all of them mares at that, while not all of them were attractive as he was usually up to courting, he was quite sure there would be plenty of time to play the hero for them all later. The down side was he had yet to see the Princess any where, and that came first.

The lock of the cell clicks open and he steps back over the bodies of the guards that had been there. Evidently Jer was doing something right, because he had seen more than a dozen rush out of the room in a panic, leaving only two to watch the cells.

He regards the mares again noticing a few things as they all flooded out of the cells. They all looked moderately abused, though there was an abundance of fairly well muscled fillies with cropped manes and tails.

"How many of you are members of the Guard?"

Far more than he expected raised a hoof, he smiles, this kept getting better.

"Grab what weapons and armor you can from this place. You are now tasked with protecting the others and getting them to the court yard two floors above us. There's a stair well down this hall that will take you all the way up. Stay hidden and wait for the gate to go down."

"Bout time some one came to rescue us, there's more going on here then you seem to realize."

Rhede blinks at the pegasus who pushes her way to the front, quite a few scars covering her form. He knew her from some where, but was having a hard time placing where until he saw the dead troll as her cutie mark.

"Major Buttercup?"

" Commander... do I know you?"

"We met once when Jer'rahd lead a team into the Darklands."

"Jer'rahd? General Kaisur is here? The Demon of Dullahan is here!"

"Indeed, now what do you mean more is going on?"

Velkorn steps out of thin air next to him pulling the hood of the cloak down. Rhede tried his best not to jump at her appearance though the recently released prisoners did not seem to try to hide their surprise.

[" I have found out what she was talking about. Over here you will wish to see for yourself "]

Rhede and Buttercup move over to the door lead by Velkorn, as they enter Rhede's eyes widen and his ears flatten as he takes it all in.

" These dragons are bucking monsters."

"So what do you think it looks like Starfall?"

"I would have to say a butterfly."

"Hmm, I thought it looked a bit more like a pair of frogs kissing."

"Oh yeah, I can see that, I just had to tilt my head a bit. Honestly though Bleu do we have time for this?"

"Yeah well, we have a few moments and this was a boring fight. "

"It was only boring because you landed on them and splattered the orcs across the parparet. "

"But, my plan was fair, just, and clever... or maybe just fairly clever."

"I vote latter, the gates not going any where now. We did this too quick, what else can we do?"

"Hmmm, I bet it would look pretty cool if we set off their own ammo stores."

"Sounds good I think the entrance is over there."

"You doing alright after that Rainboom? Usually they seem to tire you out."

"It does tire me, but I've been able to do it six times in a row before without any problems, In Neighlantis I had my mind screwed with, and it was damned cold with the wendigo."

"Good point, OK lets go make a bigger mess... oh hey if you look at the blood splatter from this angle it looks like a pair of donkeys kissing."

"The whats that thing on the ones head?"

"I dunno a wig maybe?"

"Makes about as much sense as anything else, lets go."

He really should not be enjoying this as much as he was, but it was almost funny. OK, it was funny, but likely only to him and perhaps some other individual plagued by nightmares and fueled by rage.

The half breed screamed again as he was swung about like a oversized wobbly mace by Jer'rahd's magic. The unicorn had put the helm over the half breeds head and let the armor form over the wounded half dragon. Lifting the armor he had then proceeded to beat the crap out of any other guard that came near him with the screaming form of their own ally.

Jer'rahd grins around the handle of his sword, blocking a blow by a draconic guard who got past the flailing half pony to try and strike at him. A deep slash across his throat and then being crushed by Jer'rahd's new toy was all he received for his trouble.

He whips the otherwise uninjured, but terrified half pony forward pulling the helm off and sending his unarmored form crashing into the others. Chuckling he puts the helm back on his head feeling the armor reform about him before surging forward into the enemies before they could recover.

"All I have to say is I am glad Jer is not here to see this."

Buttercup looks up at Rhede curiously.

"Why is that."

"Because Commander then you would be dealing with two very pissed off ponies, one whom has a hard time controlling it. This is how they have so many half breeds?"

"Yes..."

"You have been here for several months I take..."

"Yes, as have quite a few of the others, what ever drugs and magic they use speeds up the growing process of the foal, a mare can wind up having one in about a month, though often they wind up with twins or triplets. What happens to the foals after they are born to make them age so fast I have no clue. Not that it matters. The survival rate for the mares is high, but more often than not they all wind up having their minds broken by the process. More than a few of them take their own lives so they do not have to go through the process more than once. Those of us who are Guard suffer through it just waiting for a chance for revenge."

"Help, me get them free, then get all of them out of here Major, once the civilians and the broken are safe then you may join the fight. Not before."

"I don't follow orders from an ambassador."

"Really and what do you think the General would say? Do you expect him to tell you to leave them here and go fight for revenge? Or would he tell you the same? I know how my friend thinks sometimes, and if you believe that he would leave others to suffer if it could be avoided I suggest I go back to calling you Major, or Sergeant. Maybe just Ms. Buttercup."

"... fine,you made your point, lets get them free."

The three move into the room with intent. A host of mares were bound in modified stocks, leaving them exposed to be mounted or used by what ever dragons happened to want to. More than a few of them were already in early stages of pregnancy, and nearly all of them were drugged up so high with something that they did not register that they were rescued and moved docily away to the others outside, guided by Velkorn

As the zebra checks them all out to see if any were not fit to travel, Rhede moves to a door off behind the stocks kicking it open while Buttercup smashes everything else in the room in a rage. Rhede had a bigger target in mind and found what he was looking for in this small room.

The soft glow from the chemicals in the giant tubes bathed the room in a eerie orange light. He moves around searching for any information or paper work he could find tucking anything that looks remotely interesting into a pouch. He gives the room a once over again for anything hidden finding a small diary like book in in a hidden drawer in a desk, flipping through it he nods lightly pocketing that as well before stepping out of the room.

Rhede digs in a pocket and tosses a hoof full of small fizzing devices into the room before shutting the door. A series of small explosions sounds from the room along with the shattering of glass and the fwoosh of a flame catching. Smoke begins billowing from the door frame as he heads back to help the others get to the stair well. Buttercup stops him glaring at the earth pony.

"What was on those papers you took!"

"Hopefully the recipe for what was being used."

"WHY THE BUCK DO YOU WANT THAT!"

Buttercup's wings whip suddenly, shoving Rhede back and pinning him against the wall. He winces but does little more than glare down at the furious pegasus.

"Because you have a great many here who might benefit from a something that could be made from this information as a cure, not to mention what ever aging process used could be removed from the half dragons, rendering them useless for combat."

" Or you might just want them for your own ends,you're rather infamous in your own right with fillies Rhede Pelt. There are quite a few with unfavorable things to say about your treatment of them."

Rhede closes his eyes and exhales trying to calm himself before talking to the raging mare. Bout time something he had done caught up with him, though this was the wrong place and time to be paying for this particular thing.

"I am resisting the urge to slap you out of this rage like I did the Princess, and the only reason I have not is because you do not know everything. I have no need of something to make fillies more available to me, every one, EVERY SINGLE PONY, I have ever been with was willing, and it was never the booze talking in them either. So as mad as you are before you start making accusations find out the facts first. We are here to help, and no matter how pissed off you might be after all that's happened you have your chase to get out now. I suggest you take it. I would give you the papers to take, but it is not as if you have any pockets to hold them. Get the buck out of here Commander, we still have work to do and your slowing us up."

Buttercup glares though lets him go, stepping back and shaking her head.

"Look sorry its..."

"Don't worry about it, I know I am a slut, just go we have a mission left to do and we can't foal sit..."

A sudden explosion rocks the castle shaking loose dust and stone chips from the ceiling. Several of the mares yelp and fall quickly being helped back up. Buttercup floats over urging all of them towards the stairs. The bodies of the two guards having been picked clean of weapons and armor to issue to the ones who could use it. Velkorn and Rhede look at each other before darting off down another hall way. What the heck were Bleu and Starfall doing?

The ammo storage explodes, the fire and force of the blast licking at the tails of a dragon and a pegasus, both flying away from the billowing mage fire as fast as they can,as the fire licks at their tails.

"Damn it Bleu, I said the fuse was too short!"

"Well sorry, I am not a sabotage expert like Rhede, GAAAH HOT!"

Bleu shrinks and both she and Starfall crash into a small pond in the courtyard, the flames billow over them setting a few wooden structures in the courtyard on fire and sending half breeds and trolls scattering. The pair surface and Starfall slaps Bleu up side the back of the head as the dragonling starts laughing.

"Lets do that again!"

"No, its time to meet Jer'rahd. Come on we've done enough damage for now."

Luna's cage rattles from the explosion, the noise prompting a brief look of concern on the dragons face as he rises from his throne returning to the window and watching for a while his eyes narrowing as a orange glow of a massive blaze reflects in his eyes. He growls softly turning away to glare at the caged alicorn.

"Seems your forces are a bit more resourceful than I gave them credit for. I might actually need to get involved. Though the castle is still full of defenses and unless you have been here before its not likely this chamber can be found."

The door suddenly explodes inward, the body of one of the giant dragon creatures sailing into the room to crash to the ground bounce and come to rest at the foot of the golden throne. The other two move, weapons drawn as a figure steps through the door, bone armor splattered with blood and covered in scratches, a malicious grin is seen just under the fangs of the helm a bright red glow illuminating one of the dark eye sockets.

Luna's eyes widen and she struggles to stand in the cage pulling against the chains.

"Jer'rahd!"

"Hello Princess, we are here to rescue you."

"We?"

The dragon growls gesturing to the pair of giant dragons to attack, neither one moves for a moment, then one reaches down tearing free a gold band from its fore arm, causing it to shrink down to pony size revealing a red earth pony. He glances back kicking the foot of the guard he was posing as back behind one of the hanging curtains. The other guard just falls over to the ground, a black and white mane and head reveals itself as Velkorn pulls off her hood.

The dragon glares at them all his clawed hand raising, wind whipping about him ripping the rest of the tapestries from the walls revealing a host of other guards who surge forward towards the three. The sky light above suddenly explodes and a rainbow colored blur slams into the ground in the middle of the charging group of half dragon guards. An explosion of color fills the room sending the draconic creatures crashing to the floor and flinging them across the room into various walls.

The Black dragon grunts shoved back against the wall as well though a whip of his hand rips one of his own minions in half before it impacts him. A large crater fills the center of the room with a armored Pegasus standing in the middle shaking glass and rock dust from her purple mane. One of the guards had managed to not be blown far and rises leaping at the pony his ax whipped towards the dusty Starfall.

"CANNON BALL!"

A large black and purple form drops from the broken sky light landing on the one with the lifted ax splattering the creature across the floor. Bleu smirks flicking her claws clean as she looks down at the burst open dragon half.

"Hey! this one looks like a cat trying to tap dance on top of a tortoise shell."

"Looks like a mess from over here."

A soft sniffle came from the cage.

"You all came...?"

"Luna? That you we'll get you out in a second just hang on, one more bug to squash."

Bleu charges at the black dragon claws poised to rip his throat out. The black dragon whips his claw up, the force of something impacts the charging Bleu, flinging her across the room towards the others. A green glow envelops the dragonling, catching her before she hit the wall, Jer'rahd glares across the room at the black dragon.

"Onyx Wing?"

"Yah, know Jer, I expected him to be bigger."

"If this is Onyx Wing then he should be."

The dragon lifts him self up, resounding cracks sounding as he rises to his rear legs, his arms and legs lengthening as his joints and scales pop and split reforming back together as he seems to age to a great wyrm before their eyes. The dragon towers over even Bleu changing in moments to the form most of them expected. The onyx armor forms around him much the way Jer'rahd's did crimson eyes staring down at the five below him.

"Rhede, has any pony told you you talk to much?"

"I do quite often, though his word amount he does not soften."

"So what now boss?"

"NOW WE KILL YOU FOR THIS ANNOYANCE."

"That really did not work to well last time you tried it."

"A MISTAKE I SHALL HAPPILY CORRECT."

The dragon lifts his hands the axes from the fallen guards lifting in the air and starting to spin before they all whip towards the group. Luna cries out at the attack, the star metal axes screaming through the air. Green shields form around the group, the weapons all slamming into them and bouncing off, impacting the walls and floor imbedding into the stone.

The dragons eyes widen as the shields drop and Jer'rahd grins.

"NO MAGIC SHOULD STAND UP TO STAR METAL. HOW DID YOU EVEN DO THAT PONY!"

He smiles feeling a trickle of blood ooze from his nose. He snorts blowing it out before the dragon notices. The effort of that far more than he was expecting, but after coming this far he was not about to be stopped. He had been practicing with that dagger and the waning moon so long it was not nearly the effort it should have been.

"Training."

He charges the dragon his blade singing as the others dart about getting into better positions to attack. The black dragon glares at the charging unicorn whipping both arms out sending a gale force of wind screaming through the room flinging them all back away from him. Jer'rahd impacts a wall landing on his hooves and struggling against the wind a shield raising before him to block the force so he could advance. The wind dies and the dragon is on them already.

Jer'rahd dodges out of the way, a claw powders the stone where he stood a moment before,the dragons tail whips around knocking him across the room again and into another wall. The great beast flips a wing knocking both Starfall and Bleu away from him, he breaths out a gout of flame melting the spot where Velkorn and Rhede had been, the stone bubbling and flowing like lava. Velkorn moves over helping Jer'rahd up to his hooves as he clears his head the dragon chuckling.

"We should have thought of this before we began, what we need now is a better plan."

"BUCK THAT!"

Jer'rahd charges again the Waning Moon roaring along with him. Starfall and Velkorn move along side of him. Bleu rears up firing a bolt of lightning into the black dragon as Rhede darts around to flank the beast flinging the star metal daggers. Onyx Wing holds up an arm, Bleu's breath attack strikes it being absorbed into the obsidian armor band on it. He whips his tail around at Jer'rahd, a shield stopping the attack allowing Velkorn to run up the beasts tail grabbing a spine between his wings and slamming her hooves against the softer joints of the dragons wings. Jer'rahd blocks a claw swipe with the blade in his teeth the force of the impact making his neck and jaw feel strained and cracks the stone around his hooves. Starfall soars above the second swipe of the dragons claws, lashing out with the new blades at its eyes. The beast blinks, the weapons grazing over his eye lids throwing up sparks. He buffets a wing flinging Starfall away, a kick sends Jer'rahd flying, and for the moment he ignores the zebra as the others regroup.

The dragon laughs throwing himself backwards towards the wall slamming into it just as Velkorn leaps out of the way, only to have the dragon back hand the zebra across the room. Rhede moves catching her before she hits the wall glaring at the dragon before letting her down.

"OK, maybe a little planning."

"YAH THINK!"

"You alright Velky?"

"If that is the best hit he has to give, then it is quite certain I will live."

A soft sob comes from the cage, Jer'rahd spares a glance as the dragon shifts waiting for the next failed attempt. Jer'rahd fights back a growl at the sound holding himself from attacking.

"I have an idea. Keep him distracted."

Bleu surges forward with the others as Velkorn takes a moment to recover guarded by Rhede. The earth pony fills the air between them and the dragon with daggers. The metal rain bouncing off the beasts head forcing him to shield his eyes. Starfall grabs Jer'rahd and tears towards Onyx Scale dropping the unicorn and going up suddenly. Bleu shrinks suddenly tumbling under a claw strike and regaining her full size impacting both her clawed hands into the dragons throat forcing his head up. Starfall's blades rake across the black dragons throat tossing up sparks. Jer'rahd skids to a stop forming shield platforms and climbing up them.

Onyx wing growls shoving Bleu away and swatting at Starfall, he takes a snap at the pegasus with his jaws managing to snag her already singed tail. He whips his head, jerking the mare around until a dagger from Rhede cuts Starfall's tail shorter, allowing her to kick free as Bleu slams into the dragons side, her claws raking over the armored form not so much as chipping a scale. He whips his hand to the side claws ripping through her scales like paper. She leaps back managing to keep from getting cut in half though her chest bleeds profusely.

Jer'rahd's hooves slam into the dragons chest, as he stands on his shield hacking at the beast. As Onyx Wing swings his claw,the unicorn drops the shield, his magic holding his blade level with the dragons chest. The impact of the clawed hand driving the blade deep into the creatures flesh. A clawed foot punts the unicorn across the room into another wall. Jer'rahd staggers out, cracks forming on the armor though a grin rests on his face.

The black dragon looks down pulling his claw back looking at the splatter of blood covering his chest. He glances to his hand pulling the offending splinter out of it with his teeth and spitting it across the room. The unicorn grabs the blade bringing it back to his side as the dragon flicks the blood from his hand, holding it up to show them the deep wound rapidly healing before their eyes.

"RATHER IMPRESSIVE GNATS, YOU MADE ME BLEED MY OWN BLOOD, IT WOULD ALMOST BE WORTH KEEPING SOME OF YOU ALIVE, PITY I HAVE NO INTEREST IN MALES, DRAGONS, OR ZEBRAS. AND THE PEGASUS WOULD BE TOO MUCH OF A PAIN TO KEEP AROUND, BETTER TO JUST KILL YOU NOW AND BE DONE WITH IT."

"Do we have a plan B boss?"

"I didn't have a plan A."

"Well crap."

Velkorn barely manages to slap a few bandages on Bleu's chest before they were all dodging again as the dragons breath hit the spot they were standing turning the wall and floor into a pool of lava. The group again charges rushing at the laughing dragon.

"Get out of here, run leave me..."

Rhede dodges past as another ax imbeds into the floor at his hooves, slung by the dragon across the room.

"Not happening Princess. Don't worry, I'm to pretty to die."

He darts off his tail swishing flinging blades at the great beast. Starfall tumbles back nearly hitting the cage as another gust of wing flung her across the room.

"He's going to kill you!"

"I have heard that threat before Princess, and I am still around."

She takes off a roar sounding as she gathers speed in the charge. Bleu Bounces off the cage sending it swinging for a moment. The dragonling sits up shaking her head and fires another bolt of lightning back at the dragon.

"Bleu please just get out of here and save yourself!

"Wheres the fun in that Luna? Besides there's no party for the losers!"

Velkorn darts over finishing the bandages on Bleu's chest before letting the dragonling surge back into the fight.

"Velkorn please..."

"I have seen what this beast intends to do, that shall not happen to you!"

Velkorn dashes off as a armored form smashes through the golden throne and crashes into the wall. The dragon roars as Jer'rahd shoves himself up out of the rubble the cracks covering his armor now, bits of it having flaked off.

"HIT THE BROKEN SCALE ON HIS JAW, LUNA GAVE US AN OPENING."

"Jer'rahd, please get out of here leave me, I cannot watch any more of my friends die..."

"I am going no where without you Princess. I have failed enough that I will not do so again and remain alive. I swore to bring you home and I will. I do not leave my friends behind let alone in the enemies clutches."

The dragon stood alone at the center of the room laughing the others had been flung to every corner of the room with various wounds and damage from the large monster. Jer'rahd roars back charging the dragon again and barely makes it past Luna's cage before hes flung into the wall again by a gust of wind. All of them are picked up and spun about as a tornado of dust chips and rock swirls around the dragon battering them before hurling them across the room along with the bodies of the half dragons. Jer'rahd flings up shields knocking the giant bodies away from the group though they all smash into various points of the wall by the door way. Onyx wing moves landing next to his ruined throne and laughs at them all as they struggle to get up. He grabs the swinging cage stopping it from being flung about by his powers.

"FOOLS THIS ONE IS MINE."

"Please stop all of you..."

"Like Hell."

"Not happening Luna."

"As if I'm gonna stop."

"This beast will surely die, no one makes a friend of mine cry."

"Give it up Princess we are not going anywhere, without you."

"THEN YOU WILL ALL DI... WHAT, WHAT IS THIS?"

Luna blinks lifting her head at the soft glow of light coming from Jer'rahd. A pure white pulsation of energy slowly growing brighter with each flash as if in time to his heart beat. His armor crumbles away the helm tumbling off his head to the floor leaving him with a panicked expression.

The others notice it as well, the fragment of his grandfathers blade about his neck floating up before his eyes the glow around him lifting him from the floor. The waning moon drops with a clang as well as he scrambles hooves whipping about as he tries to find purchase in the air.

"Wha? What the buck!"

The dragon blinks confused as the rest of them as to what was going on. The others watch Jer'rahd float above them protesting loudly as they watch their own blade fragments start to glow as well lifting them all into the air.

Luna lifts her head in awe at the sight as they rise even over the dragons head floating there, a soft glow starting to form around the crown still on her head that the dragon had left for little more than decoration. Each pulse slowly adjusting to match the others pattern before all five flare brightly Tearing free of the necklace chains and floating before the startled group. The freed metal shards pulse once more zipping back to press against the floating figures chests. before the metal shards start to warps and shift

The shards glow dims as the metal bits start to grow spreading out across each of them like a sudden tide of liquid metal.

Bleu yelps as the platinum colored metal courses over her form flowing over and across her scales seeming to spread thin enough to be little more than paint as her coloration is slowly changed from blue to to platinum. The metal thickening a bit lengthening her spines and claws covering her fully save her eyes and mouth. A bright flash on her chest forms into a large blue gem in the shape of the theaters mask for comedy.

The liquid metal snakes up over Rhede's form, the black material covering the startled pony. Like Bleu it clings to his form, his old armor ripped off him and dropped to the floor as it forms thicker plates over his vitals remaining sleek over the rest of him and leaving his muzzle, mane, and tail uncovered. A flash at his chest turns into a red gemstone with three crossed downward facing cupids arrows.

Starfall seems the least worried as the silvery liquid runs over her form shredding her armor and covering her with a suit not unlike what she wore on the stealth mission. The metal coursing up her wings lengthening each feather as it covers her completely leaving only her tail and mane exposed the eye sockets taking on the same amber coloration as her goggles. Her scabbard and blades clatter to the floor. A bright flash on her chest forms a white six pointed star with trailing streaks running from it .

Black metal surges around Velkorn's form ripping free her armor but leaving her bags untouched as it trails over her skin covering her vitals much the same way Rhede's had done and also leaving her black and white , tail and mane exposed. A flash of light forms into a amber gem of a winged pole twined with two snakes that face each other.

Black armor forms around Jer'rahd taking on the same shape as his bone armor though much more reflective almost as if mimicking the obsidian armor the dragon wore. His lower jaw remains uncovered along with his mane and tail . A flash of light on his chest forms into a knights green knights shield.

The gemstones glow brightly as Luna's crown matches the pulse flaring brightly causing the dragon holding her cage to stagger back shielding his eyes. The light suddenly flares blowing the cage apart and showering the room with bits of star metal chain lengths and cage fragments.

Pale blue armor forms around Princess Luna,her mane and tail nearly turning black as they flare with the sudden influx of energy pin pricks of light forming in the darkness giving her tail and mane the impression of a star filled night sky. Her coat turns black, her wings flaring out wider as her horn lengthens as well, a bright flash of light from her chest turns into a white gold crescent moon shaped gem.

Onyx scales eyes remain wide as he steps back further from the floating Princess, he breathes out suddenly a gout of flame slamming into the cages remains and the form atop of them. The fire dies out as he inhales. His dark eyes reflect a glowing green shield between the Princess and him that left her unscathed.

Luna flaps her wings gliding from the ruined cage to hover before the floating armored forms across the room from the dragon. The gem on her chest flares brightly the light encompassing them all, blinding the dragon and forcing him to look away.

A trio of rainbows burst to life in the air ,swirling around the group before spiraling across the room and circling the dragon with a multicolored tornado. Onyx Wing panics slashing at the colored winds swirling around him trying to claw his way free. Luna opens her eyes tears falling from the solid white orbs as they surge with bright white light the flare encompassing the small group and growing larger filling the entire room and enveloping the screaming dragon, its cries swiftly growing silent as the light grows larger and brighter.

A sudden explosion of light surges out over the battlefield covering the castle and the conflict going on around its base bathing all the combatants in a brilliant yet strangely soothing light. As suddenly as it surged forth from the castles heart it fades leaving everyone on the field stunned.

The few black dragons remaining take wing and flee the place leaving the others behind. The swarms of trolls on the battlefield seem to have been frozen in place, the Discordian monsters having joined their creator in stone. The half breeds stop fighting milling about confused, quite a few were killed before the others drop their weapons and wander off rather aimlessly and clearly confused. The attacking Guards let them go looking up at the tower as the golden statues of Discord start to drop out of the sky shattering on the ground as the castle itself gives in to the power that emanated from its heart.

Jer'rahd slowly pushes himself to his hooves, the clink of heavy armor around his form drawing his attention first, the next thing to hold his attention was the armored form of Luna and the giant dragon statue before them. He surged forward to move between Luna and the dragon slowing his charge as he approached and stopping next to the Princess looking up at the dragon. A look of horror and pain was etched across Onyx Wing's features, the great dragon frozen in place glimmering slightly as the light of the fires from outside glinted off the crystal statue before them. He glances back as the others rise shaking their heads and start looking around and at the armor they each wore with a bit of surprise.

"Damn, my flank looks awesome in this. I didn't think black was this slimming."

Jer'rahd twitches a bit as Bleu smacks Rhede in the back of the head bringing a small chuckle from Luna.

Velkorn trots up to her, looking up at the Moon Princess.

"I am glad we got to you before, this dragon did things we abhor."

Luna glances back at Velkorn her eyes softening from when they were looking at the dragon.

"No …. you did not make it in time to stop that..."

Rhede and Velkorn both wince as the others look on confused, Bleu looked as if she was about to ask when Rhede stopped her and shook his head.

The alicorn princess turns back looking up at the statue of black crystal suddenly screaming out a bellow of rage and pain that even Jer'rahd had yet to match. She charges the crystalline dragon her hooves striking it sending shards of black crystal across the room. The others watch as the leg shatters toppling the statue to smash against the ruined stone floor. The princess does not pause moving crushing the larger shards to dust under her hooves.

Rhede pulls the others aside to fill them in on what he and Velkorn had found and what the Princess had admitted to having happened. Velkorn remains near the raging Princess watching her shatter the shards of the dragon into smaller bits.

The entire groups expressions darken particularly Jer'rahd's. His head dips until Bleu belts him up side the back of the head before he can really start blaming himself.

"You were dead boss, regardless of the situation that is a valid excuse for being late."

"But..."

Another belt to the back of the head by Starfall cut him off though he lifted his head back up watching the Princess smash the Shards to dust before she finally sat down in a heap panting hard, and shuddering violently. The others slowly walk over to her standing close by. She barely looks up at first simply quivering.

Bleu suddenly moves forward her arms wrapping about the armored form of Luna hugging her tightly,the alicorn flinches, though Starfall and Velkorn join the hug as well. Rhede an Jer'rahd look at each other not entirely certain about joining though Bleu's tail wraps around them both and pulls the entire group together.

Luna sobs softly in the middle of this though her shaking stops.

"Just remember Princess. We are here for you."

"I know Jer'rahd... I know you all are."

Twilight sits back reaching up to rub her eyes against her foreleg. She whips her head a bit trying to clear the tears from them, a loud snore from Spike snapping her out of the moment.

That whole situation was rather unexpected, but to find that they really were Element Bearers, even more so. Then there was what happened to Luna, Twilight shivers, opting to try not to think much on that until she had too again. She was tempted to write to Princess Luna about it but thought better, if this was a bad memory it would not be good to bring it up until she knew everything. She at least planned to write them both about the events in this vision as well as finally ask about the star filled sky the spell showed her.

She yawns completely worn out, it felt like she had been in the spell for three weeks at this point. She moves stretching and shaking her limbs out a bit sore from standing in place for so long. She finally lifts the sword, marveling at how light it really was, before putting it back into the box and cleaning up the rest of the study table. Mulling over everything in her mind and pausing to occasionally jot down some notes on something the had thought of with what she had seen. She finally sighs looking up at the clock with a yawn. She pulls a blanket over Spike and heads up the stairs pausing to glance at her calender.

She makes a mental note to buy Zecora something for her birthday that's coming, before continuing up to bed.


	27. Paint It Black

Stories in Stone

Luna's Royal Guard

By TDR

Paint it Black

"So let me get this straight, all that's been going on the last couple times you've taken a look into that sword, are epic battles and inner turmoil and drama stuff , and your complaining? Sounds pretty awesome to me."

"Well there is more to it than that Rainbow, it has been rather …. informative and confusing at the same time."

" So sorta like that whole Crystalline Head thing in Daring Do? That was exciting and confusing and rather crappy."

"No, that book was written while the author was on drugs, she apologized for it in the following book."

"Drugs?"

"Skiing accident, she wrote the entire book while on pain killers. Just read the afterward in the next book. She claims the entire thing should be looked at as a extended dream sequence, and promises never to mention it again so long as the hate mail stops."

"Oops... I sent a few of those letters myself."

Twilight closes the book she had, glancing to her friend stretched out on a bean bag chair. Ever since Rainbow Dash's hospital stay she had been showing up more and more to the library. Of course having forty some volumes of Daring Do on hoof was more than enough to keep the pegasus' interest, not to mention all the spin offs of the series. It did mean that she was available to let Twilight study the sword more now though. Twilight had not seen Fluttershy in a good while and Pinkie well... if the parade last week was any indication Pinkie was fine, just busy. Rarity had a whole building to rebuild after the damage that Big Mac and Cheerilee had done to Carousel Boutique. Thankfully the rumors of those two had been squashed rather easily. Oddly it seemed more than a few ponies were willing to ignore that the pair of them might not be single. Seems they both had a following of ponies that would like to have been their special some pony.

"So you where going to stop researching that thing, even now that you got this far?"

"I had not planned on it really, it was just kind of scary last time."

"Its been over a week and you have not so much as asked any pony to come by to watch out for you."

"I have had Spike keep an eye on me, though he has been busy with his own stuff lately, particularly since the Mayor found out he can send messages directly to the Princess."

Twilight winces wondering how soon Spike would be run out of the mayors office. Likely about the time the Princess started getting annoyed with the Mayor.

"Well I'm here tonight, go ahead and get back to it."

"That was the plan... though I do have a question for you before I start."

"Oh? Shoot."

"Is something going on between you and AJ lately?"

Rainbow falls out of the bean bag chair her wings straightening out in surprise. She scrambles back into the chair making a grab for her book.

"Wha, What are you talking about?"

"Well I was wondering if you were still mad about the Cider thing. I mean she never saved you any even though you two are friends, then there was the whole thing with the rodeo. I thought you two might be mad at each other again. I never see you two together for very long any more, and you used to hang out all the time."

"Oh, is that all, well we still do, hang out and stuff, but yah know... stuff happens there's nothing going on or anything, we just don't hang out as much …... cause of … stuff."

"Well OK if you say so, I was just worried you two were mad at each other again."

"Nope, no far from it …. any way get on with your thing so I can read."

"Alright , I feel better now. I was a little worried about you two for a bit there."

"Yeah sure..."

Dash climbs back onto the bean bag picking her book back up and trying to find the page she lost. Twilight smiles, pulling the blade from the box and resting it on the table as she preps the rest of the spell to go. She was glad there was nothing going on although rainbow did seem a little defensive. She mutters lightly to herself letting the spell take hold.

The stars swirl around her as she slips into the comfortable void of the spell. Her eyes fall on the windows of the blade shards, or what were the windows now. The jagged edged panels of glass were gone and the windows now look like the crystals that had formed when the six had awoken the Elements of Harmony. The only thing that remained the same was the larger sharp edged one that was the Waning Moon's, the others all looked like cutie marks.

She opts again to use Jer'rahd's window, figuring that he always seemed to be in the middle of everything anyway.

"RHEDE TAKE THE NEXT HALL AND FLANK HER!"

"GOT IT JER!"

"BLEU GET OUTSIDE AND KEEP HER FROM GETTING OUT A WINDOW MOVE!"

"RIGHT BOSS!"

The trio splits up with Jer'rahd thundering down the hall of Canterlot castle. Rhede and Bleu both split off for their tasks. He was barely keeping up with her and only the occasionally startled or shoved aside servant gave a clue where his target was running. This was getting out of hoof and he was not going to allow it to go on any longer.

"You are not getting away."

========================================================== [Three days ago]

"So what now?"

"What do you mean? We beat the bad guy and rescued the Princess, what else is there Boss."

"He means Bleu that this dragon was not the one who ordered the attack. A draconic god or not the black dragons are not in charge of Cindervale or their forces."

"Scuse me for not knowing about a culture that's only ever tried to kill me."

"Its fine Bleu, I know your not as stuck in the politics as everyone else. What the two of them are beating around the bush about, is that there is a red dragon in control of all this. Likely from the Flame Party if the information was correct. The dragons name is Silver Claw, he is the son of Forgescale. Unfortunately other than those little bits of information, we don't know anything else."

"I have another question though Princess."

"What is that Starfall?"

"How do we get out of this armor... I mean its comfortable and all, but I would rather not live in it."

"I really have no clue, when I first used the Elements, they all turned into simple silver crowns. I have been wearing the Element of Magic since, painted of course to hide it. Both Tia and myself agreed I would likely be the best to protect it, though I do not think she expected this."

Luna sighs shivering a little at the thought.

"Unfortunately it seemed he had more interest in me than what I was wearing. Still that worked out..."

The group hug had broken up quickly and the others had distanced themselves from the Princess to give her a bit of air. Bleu had wandered off to dig through the rubble for anything edible, her logic was a dragon god would have some impressive gem snacks some where. Jer'rahd had stayed where he was near the Princess though he gave her a bit of distance as well, keeping an eye out for anything else. The others trot over to recover their gear, Jer'rahd simply floating his sword over.

Velkorn pauses digging in her bags looking to Luna as if to say something though stops at the sound of wing beats and turns her eyes skyward. A lone Guard pegasus drifts down from the broken skylight his eyes looking over the armored ponies curiously though he seems on the verge of bolting outright as well. Bleu sits up from the rubble and the Pony flaps his wings hard darting up towards the skylight again.

"Solider stand down and report!"

The Guard falters a bit though clears the sky light before gingerly poking his head back over the edge of it as Jer'rahd trots fully into his view.

"What... General Kaisur.? Is that you sir? What what happened?"

"Yes, my sword and armor not clue enough? What happened here is need to know and you don't need to. Now then, whats the situation with the battle?"

"Sorry Sir, its over Sir. After the light came from the castle the surviving dragons flew off. The trolls all were turned to stone and any one we could find was shattered. The few other beasts around acted some what confused and tried to flee. The biggest issue are the dragon halves sir.

"Why?"

"Well the ones that were not killed are acting like foals sir, none of them have the slightest idea of whats going on any more, some are not even able to speak clearly or even walk properly, its … confusing sir. The main thing was we were sent to find you, there are scouting parties all over the castle looking for you. Sir, if I might ask who the mare is accompanying you she is rather intimidating..."

He gestures to the dark armored form of the Princess and Jer'rahd chuckles, Luna snorts annoyed that she is not being recognized.

"This is Princess Luna when shes pissed off Solider... I suspect it might be good if you apologized. "

Rhede barely hides a snicker and Bleu does not bother to hide it which just seems to aggravate the Princess more.

"Sir are you sure she doesn't look anything like..."

"DO YOU DOUBT YOUR SUPERIORS FOAL? OR DO YOU JUST ENJOY STABLE SHOVELING DUTY?"

The pegasus winces and drops back down from the skylight to the ground into a deep bow the moment he lands. Starfall shakes her head at that walking over and smacking him in the back of the head.

"You had the right of it to be suspicious, just don't be rude. You would be dead now if you were mistaken."

Jer'rahd chuckles a bit.

"Go let every other pony know the situation, I expect General Mustang to be here shortly to yell at Rhede."

"Sure throw me under the cart."

The Pegasus nods and takes off again zipping out through the sky light. Rhede pulls the book out of his bag going through the notes, whistling a bit.

"I wish I knew more medical stuff cause this looks like it might be impressive."

"Give it to Velkorn she would know."

" Maybe Jer. Hey, Velkorn you learn to read dragon yet?"

She shakes her head and Rhede sighs shoving the book back into a bag. Bleu picks up a rather large chunk of crystal that had rolled under a fallen section of wall when the statue fell over.

"Hey Princess, I found another chunk of the dragon. Want to smash it too?"

Bleu holds up a fairly sizable chunk of oddly shaped black crystal. Velkorn tilts her head looking at it moving a bit closer to make sure.

"Well now that is a interesting part, it seems the beast did indeed have a heart."

Luna raises her head looking over to Velkorn, then Bleu, who now looks the chunk of rock over as if trying to see how it was a heart.

"It doesn't look anything like a heart."

"All the drawings ponies make of a heart, do not look anything like the real body part."

[Present day]

"Starfall whats the situation?"

"I've got this wing sealed, so long as she doesn't go out a window we should be OK. The Princess has been moved away from the situation, the Royal Guard are guiding all the servants and guests out of this wing and Velkorn is keeping an eye on them to make sure she doesn't try to sneak out that way."

"Good, Help Bleu cover the windows Rhede should be pushing her towards the end of the wing tell Bleu to barricade the doors there."

"On it."

=================================================== [Three days ago]

Luna had Velkorn take the heart to put in her bags, Jer'rahd managed to figure out a way to remove the armor. It had been rather simple too, a little more than a tap of his hoof against the gem on his chest and the armor folded up into itself leaving a necklace of the same coloration of the armor with the gem still set into it. Rhede had curiously poked Starfall's chest to see if the armor would strip from her and was belted across the room after it failed to work.

"OK, this armor is really good, I didn't even feel that! Plus now we know some one else cannot take it off."

"You want me to find a way to hit you so you will feel it Rhede?"

The others play around with the armor a bit before all but Luna Simply leave it off in order to be recognized by the Guard when they return.

"The question is why did we all get armor and Luna just got a new hair doo?"

"I am afraid I do not know Bleu, the armor is a new thing, though my sister was surprised that my use of the Element to seal Discord was a crown. When she wielded it before it was little more than a bracelet."

"So the armor changes per its use or per its wielders?"

"My sister would likely know more, although it may reflect the very nature of the Element of magic, It has the power to change the world at a whim, but with out the other elements it is nothing..."

"KAISUR, PELT, WHERE THE BUCK ARE YOU TWO HIDING!"

At the sound of Mustangs bellowing, both Rhede and Jer'rahd put their armor back on.

"I would ask that none of you mention what has happened between the dragon and myself."

"I swear it is not something we will tell any one about, but I would ask that I am allowed to check you out."

"What, why Velkorn?"

"Something bad happened to you, I want to make sure he did not do more too."

"Alright, but not now."

"I knew I would have to wait, just make sure it is not done too late. Keeping mind it is not just you, others have suffered this fate too."

"I will keep that in mind."

Luna shivers as part of the wall is suddenly knocked down and a very pissed off looking General Mustang flanked by a smirking General Shower and a impassive Ruin storm into the room.

"PELT WHAT THE BUCK YOU LYING SACK OF SHIT!"

"I did no such thing General, I told you exactly where, the Princess was supposed to be and lo and behold she was right where I said she would be."

"YOU …. YOU..."

"See now that is funny. Congrats Pelt you finally made my father in law at a loss for words. So whats with the new duds any way ….wait is that Princess Luna?

"It is, Sir."

General Shower bows her head a bit as Mustang Sputters and Ruin remains as he was, looking bored.

"I gather everything went well on your end, Sir?"

"More or less seems Ruin here jumped the gun and didn't bother waiting for a signal and just hit the Castle as soon as he got there, most of the draconic forces wound up where he was by the end of it."

"They were all weak, none even came close to giving me what I seek."

"Yeah yeah, least Kaisur waited till I struck like he was supposed to, that was rather fun, not often I can just cut loose like that. I take from the Princess there you managed to do fairly well. I guess the new clothes have something to do with that light show that knocked all the half breeds out of the sky too. Still wish you Let Starfall come with me, but it seems to have panned out."

"It worked out well. And Starfall is a member of Luna's Guard above anything else, Sir. Her being here with us enabled our victory. What happened to Three Bear?"

"That little bear of his ate to much and has a belly ache, hes taking care of it so the parents don't freak out."

"Enough with the witless banter. Princess are you alright?"

"As well as to be expected after my captivity General."

"So what is the plan now?"

"No different than before we move on to crush Cindervale."

Jer'rahd sighs, General Shower looks and Mustang winces a little.

"What? What is it?"

"We have full recall orders from Princess Celestia in the event of this mission being a success Princess."

"She is not in control of the Guard, she cannot do that."

"She took control when you were missing, she gave the order then and will not allow us to do anything else until you come back home and discuss it with her."

"What can she even do to stop us?"

"Cut off supplies for one, recall all the equipment we have. The cannons and shield stones are only considered on loan from her school. "

"This is ridiculous."

"I agree Princess, but in this situation we have to listen to your sister. "

"No, If she will not allow our advance then we will hold here instead. I shall return to Canterlot myself and deal with her."

Rhede ponders and shakes his head a little earning him a glare from Jer'rahd and Luna.

"This might not be a bad idea to return home Princess, all these troops have been through hell, might be nice to let them relax a bit and have some leave before we launch a big invasion."

"It would be easier to keep them here and ready to go Rhede."

"It's just a suggestion Jer."

"Well Princess?"

The armor fades from Princess Luna returning her to her normal form though she looks much more ragged then any of them have ever seen her, her fur and hair matted with blood, dirt, and grime from her captivity. Only the white gold crown on her head remained unblemished, her eyes seemed to burn with a inner fire as well.

"Fine, secure these locations strip them of everything and set up a prison for the captives. I want these places picked clean and destroyed completely before any one falls back, by the time that is done we should be ready to launch an offensive. Cindervale will fall."

"Rhede where is she?"

"Got her cornered in the main ballroom though shes barricaded herself inside."

"Like that will stop me."

Armor forms around Jer'rahd as he charges towards the door to the ball room, gaining speed down the long hall.

[Two days ago]

Bleu straightens up yawning a bit as she looks down at the Guards that surround the courtyard she had landed in. She had yet to remove her armor on this flight and had just landed where she wanted ignoring the few attacks sent her way as they bounced off her armor. Once she was on the ground she was nearly swarmed until Princess Luna and the others hopped off her back ordering a stand down. Once the Guard relaxed some she shrunk down to her small dragonling size, rather surprised the armor changed too and hopped onto Jer'rahd's back for the rest of the trip.

"So think she is going to tackle you again Luna?"

"Most likely Jer'rahd."

"That why you put your armor back on?"

"That and I am more comfortable in this at the moment."

"I can under stand that."

"So what are you gonna do with your old armor boss?"

"Keep it of course, never know when I will no longer be able to wear this. Why get rid of something useful, besides it was a gift."

Luna glances back at that as the others inch away from the Princess a little expecting at any time for Celestia to tackle her. They enter Princess Celestia's study to find the Princess sitting on the other side of a table some what stretched out sipping tea. Her face had the remnants of a hoof print shaped bruise on it still, but other wise she seemed fine though not as hyper as expected. Rhede winces a little at the sight of the mark though only Jer'rahd and Starfall knew where she got it.

"Hello sister."

"Good to see you back Lulu... though I have my doubts this is what you really wanted to do."

"Clearly."

"You must understand our position on this, The Griffons, Diamond dogs and Zebra's have all informed us that if we take any stance against Cindervale because of this they will get involved. It seems they believe the dragons claims it was only a splinter group of one party that attacked. The nation as a whole claims nothing to do with it ."

"That is a massive bunch of manure Princess, and doing what I do I can tell that."

"I am quite aware of that Rhede, it is the aid the other nations will give to the dragons if we attack that is the issue. Although it does seem that I chose the bearers correctly after all. "

"Don't change the subject Tia."

"There is not anything I can do but change the subject. We can hold our own against any of these forces, but not all at once. The dragons planned for their defeat rather well."

"I do not like this at all."

"Understandable, may I continue, and please sit."

They all seemed reluctant though eventually every one did save Luna and Jer'rahd, both of whom also remained armored, likely to mask how pissed off they were.

"Do you know how I knew I had chosen correctly this time?"

"Rather curious on that especially after out failures Princess."

"Well Starfall, it was when you all remained with my sister despite failing, you still sought to remain her friend and friends with each other. At first I thought it was just a nice gesture, but then you told me about the visions."

"Yeah we failed big time with those."

"No Bleu, you did not, I have been studying the Elements of Harmony since I first wielded them, and doing so twice in my life time has given me a bit of insight. The tests were not tests. They were the questions for the test which is everything that happened after. After all the horror you saw Bleu you could still laugh. Likely the bearer of Honesty flat out told you what to do Starfall. He always was a bit bull headed. I am not sure for either of the rest of you, but does this sound similar?"

Velkorn mutters something about failing to kill compassion and Rhede grumbles something about sacrifice. Jer'rahd snorts in annoyance.

"Nothing I have done or seen is even remotely close to what happened in my test. What was done there is not even something I would even consider doing."

"Well I am curious now General Kaisur."

"You are going to have to remain that way Celestia."

Rhede looks a bit leery, knowing what Jer'rahd saw, though he says nothing

"Hmm fine then, It is none of my business I suppose, not now at least, as the Elements have accepted you, though armor is new. Does it come off or are you both stuck in it? Because honestly, you both look rather terrifying in all that black. How do you even brush your mane now Lulu?"

Jer'rahd shakes his head as Bleu snickers a bit. Luna sighs letting the armor reform back into the crown planing to say something else though was cut off by a sudden blur of motion as the white alicorn leaps from the other side of the table and tackles her sister in a hug with a speed that made even Starfall blink in surprise.

"Yay, Lulu's safe... ewww... and smelly, you need a bath sister..."

"Get off of me Tia!"

The door explodes inward though Jer'rahd is caught before he even clears the debris and flung back out the door nearly colliding with Rhede. He lands hard, armored hooves digging into the floor tile rearing up the mozac. He surges forward again struggling against the force trying to lift him away. Rhede moves in and is caught as well, though both magic fields drop as Starfall bursts in a window and Bleu takes out a wall.

The group advances on the form in the corner as Velkorn gallops into the room coming up behind them.

"I would ask that you stop trying to run now."

"Seriously this is getting old, at least throw some pies or something."

"Bleu!"

"What I'm hungry?"

"Boss you should get a bath too, all that fighting and being dead cannot be good for your odor."

Jer'rahd glances back from the balcony smirking a bit before turning his gaze up to the sky again. Bleu grumbles and moves over leaning against the railing as well looking up.

"So you saw her too huh?"

"I did Bleu."

"So what did she tell you?"

"She was leaving, and could not watch over us forever, she asked me to move on and she said she told you the same.."

"Close enough. Not easy too do though."

"I know."

"Really you seemed alright with Scarlet."

"Yes well, rebound I suppose. And look what happened to me for it."

"Good point. So you believe that star stuff you were spouting?"

"Her's is gone now. So yes."

"Gone?"

"Three Bear claims the buffalo legend is that the stars are souls of those who have yet to move on from the world into another life or the next world. Most often they still have things they wish to do or have to do before they move on. Only the important souls burn bright enough to be seen. I found her star before the battle. She watched over us then, but it looks like she has moved on now. I suppose we should as well. Hmmmm, that is a interesting thought."

"Whats that boss?"

"Whether she came back or moved on. How did she like it here Bleu. I heard a bit of her life from the time we had, but that was mostly about you and her work with the ESO. The only bits I learned of her life were slips or when she responded to something from me. Would she have a reason to come back here?"

"Shitty parents, a crappy life, high stress, and that deal with the asshole. She considered the meetings she snuck off to with you as a high point in that life boss, because you didn't care who she was, past what she was willing to tell you."

"Delightful I was a high point and I got her killed."

"No boss, she would have done that show with or without you being there. She loved singing more than anything, because you were there and of what we did it gave her song a purpose greater than simple entertainment, her final song saved lives and stalled the war long enough for us to be ready for it. She did not die in vain, and she died doing what she loved."

"Heh, I suppose, she had plenty of good things to say about you as well Bleu. I think you were a reason she kept going too."

"And you wonder why I was so devoted."

"No I don't wonder."

"She did tell us to move on."

"Kinda hard to do knowing she was watching us."

"Yeah, damned dead mare friends, prolly watching and judging your performance with whoever you get with after ward."

"Yeah, that makes me comfortable. Thank you for that Bleu."

"I still miss her."

"I do as well. Come on, lets see if there's anything to eat. I've got guard duty tonight after Starfall."

"Really not planing to leave her alone again are we?"

"Rhede, Velkorn, and I have taken rooms near hers. I figure you need a bigger bed now any way. Starfall still has her daughter to go back to."

"Yeah, maybe the royal pantry has some gems... the ones I brought with me are going stale."

"They do that?"

The group stands around the huddled form backed into a corner, Jer'rahd lets his armor return to the necklace taking a step closer and getting growled at.

"You make us go through all this for something you promised to do, why Princess?"

Luna turns her head but remains backed into a corner.

"Well?"

"I... Don't want any one touching me I don't want to know."

"Too bad."

"Jer, seriously?"

"We just spent two hours causing a complete riot to lock down an entire section of the castle so we could prevent others from knowing what happened to you. Just because you decided to run the moment Velkorn showed up to check you out. So forgive me if I am a little pissed."

"You have no idea..."

"No I don't, because only my mind was raped and completely bucked with, that's not exactly as easy to check out as anything physical."

"If my fear of this is such a small thing for you to understand perhaps I should throw you in the nearest lake to that you might experience it again for your self..."

"Luna Seriously?"

Jer'rahd closes his eyes even the thought sending a shudder racing through his body. Luna bit her bottom lip realizing the threat she said.

"Fine..."

"What?"

"I said fine, if throwing me into water is something that you claim is as terrifying as what you are going through, and if that makes it easier for you to get it over with then go ahead and throw me. Just send Bleu along as well to fish me out so I don't drown. You need to do this, if nothing else then to check to see if we are going to have to figure out how to explain why you look like your carrying a foal in a few months or less depending on what he gave you."

"I had not …... fine... just …... "

"Just what? I said we are here for your Princess and we will not let anything happen to you we can help. But you are going to have to let us do that, we will have a hard time helping you if you fight us every step of the way."

"Alright, I am sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Velkorn and Starfall, you trashed her new medical room in the escape and pulled Starfall from her daughter. I don't do anything else out side these walls so you didn't take me from anything. Now if there's nothing else, I need to go explain why I thought a drill would be a good idea at random to your sister and Mustang."

Jer'rahd turns heading out stepping over the rubble leaving the others with the Princess.

"I think boss is having a bad day."

"Bleu Seriously?"

"Shut up Rhede."

Mustang pants glaring at Jer'rahd who simply stood there letting the General raise hell about what went on this afternoon. He had started close to two hours ago.

"Half assed panic button pushing idiot. Did this even prove a damned thing?"

"Canterlot is not ready for an attack, Sir"

"WE KNEW THAT!"

"The test simply proves it, Sir."

"GAH you will tell me if you plan to do anything like this again!"

"Of course Sir, unless we are testing you as well."

"GRAHH, why you..."

"That is enough General, I wish to talk to Kaisur alone Please leave."

"But... yes Princess."

Mustang glares at Jer'rahd who remains impassive from the glare before storming out, leaving Jer'rahd with Princess Celestia. The Sun Goddess takes a sip of tea and motions a wing for Jer'rahd to sit.

"No thank you, I prefer to stand."

"It was not a offer General Kaisur. Sit down you are making me nervous like that ."

Jer'rahd sighs moving to take a seat across from the Princess, his eyes remaining on Celestia as if expecting something.

"Why were you chasing my sister through the castle today?"

He winces a bit though it figures she would have found out something.

"It is not my business to tell you."

"I could always make you tell me what you know."

"You could, I have no doubt about that, but that likely would limit the chance Princess Luna might tell you herself, plus I doubt I would be very effective as a Element Bearer afterward."

" I knew you were good at keeping secrets General, I simply did not expect you to keep them from me."

"I appreciate all the help you have given Celestia, but my loyalty between you two is to your sister first."

"Admirable I suppose. Allow me to tell you a story General, and like most things I tell you I would ask you keep it a secret."

"Unless it becomes a threat or is needed to be revealed for the good of Equestria."

"Like your friends new weapons? Yes, I suppose that one could not be avoided if you wished to rescue Luna. This one should have no bearing on anything like that, but it shall help you understand my point of view."

"I find it odd that you would trust me with any thing."

"You have proven yourself to be trustworthy on more than one occasion. You are up front and open on nearly everything except what you are told to keep to yourself, so the fact your hiding something worries me. Now for the little tale."

Celestia sets down her tea cup and shifts on the pillow. Her delaying was making him nervous and she seemed to notice and enjoy it. Right before telling her to get on with it, she started.

"At some point or another in the lives of any Alicorn, we become a bearer of an Element, or are in contact with the bearers, closely in contact. I personally have wielded Magic, Loyalty, and Compassion in my years. This is the second time my sister has wielded Magic. Magic is the strongest, with magic one can rip the world apart and rebuild it anew. It is also the weakest as it is useless without the others. Trust, love, and friendship are needed to bring out that power. And if those three things fail, is one the worst of things can happen."

"Your sister mentioned that about magic."

"Good to see she remembers something I tell her."

Jer'rahd raises an eyebrow not seeing a point to this so far, but like Rhede every time he was told anything Celestia tended to go all the way around her flank with her left hoof to reach her right.

"You asked before about Aviana. She wielded the elements as well, Magic and then Compassion, at least three times that she told me of. When I first met her the world was in great turmoil and strife. Equestria had just formed and was already ripe with external problems and monsters. I was embroiled in many of these personally with my friends of the time. We had gleaned her interest as well as her sisters."

Celestia sighs at that.

"It has been long enough that I have forgotten the name of Aviana's older sister. No matter, we were sent out to acquire the Elements, a rather powerful monster had been terrorizing Equestria and conventional magic and forces were not working against it. There were no legends of them then, no tales to tell us what they were or how to use them. But in those days like now one simply does not say no to a goddess, no matter who you may be. We ventured forth and found them using them to defeat the creature. After the battle Aviana's sister vanished and I was asked to take her place at Aviana's side. I accepted of course, but that is not the point of this. When we destroyed the monster we also freed another creature that had been trapped inside the beast, a dracoinus. He offered no fight or a hint of what he was, simply he wished to speak with Aviana. While he was a strange creature, he was not any threat we could determine and we were rather full of ourselves after beating the monster. Aviana's face lit up like the sun when she saw him, it was still perhaps the most glorious thing I have ever seen. Aviana knew him, he was her Element of Laughter, and he was long thought dead. "

"You're talking about Discord."

"Yes, although that is not what he went by then. He had long since developed a crush on Aviana, he actively had sought to seek a way to extend his life though spent far too much of it asleep, he had been successful. While Aviana was thrilled to see her friend she in no way returned his affections. While clearly saddened by this he was content to remain with us, I had to admit he was amusing, and as my friends died of old age he and Aviana were the only constants in my life. Aviana often remained at the castle sending us out to recover things, his knowledge put him in the great library more often than not researching something for her. However his frustration at her indifference to his attentions wore on him until he snapped one day. He used some spell and had his way with her, before fleeing the castle."

Jer'rahd finally saw where this was going but did not bother to stop her.

"At that time I did not have the code I follow now and I sought to end him for taking advantage of her and ruining my complacency. I did not find him until he resurfaced decades later and began the Discordian war. I did not cease my search for him in all that time. I found traces and hints of him that I followed leaving a blood soaked path across the world. When I did find him I could do nothing for how well he had prepared for me. I fled returning to Canterlot and gathered an army. The war was Luna's trial in fire, and she handled herself perfectly, my sister and I ended Discords reign sealing him in stone with the Elements. She with Magic, I with Loyalty. Aviana gave her powers up after that, choosing to live on her own, as a pony and die as one. She never seemed to come to terms with what happened to her with Discord. Luna was furious at what her friends had done as well, running off with the elements including mine. So at the time I could not even try and comfort Aviana and by the time Luna was settled she had passed on."

Celestia takes a sip of tea.

"Luna has yet to forgive them completely, considering they died in those temples and left her alone, I cannot say I blame her. I expect your test is different, with what Starfall said it is clear their spirits were still there. I was the last wielder of Loyalty and I never met the pony that managed to steal that one. Your test might not have been a vision, but simply something literal like Starfall's."

"Why tell me this?"

"Because I was once called the bloody ghost, when I hunted Discord for what he did to Aviana. My fur was so stained with blood that it was pink for a century. I have heard the reports and I can put two and two together Jer'rahd. I understand what must have happened to Luna. And I assure you I am also quite aware of what all of you want to do, and if it were not for the other races I would agree with it in a moment and even go so far as to aid you in wiping Cindervale off the face of the world."

Her eyes burned as she stared at Jer'rahd, he had seen her anger before and this was beyond that, she was trapped in the webs of politics so deeply the frustration would have driven a lesser pony mad by now.

"... I believe you Celestia. But your sister needs to tell you herself what transpired, it is not my place."

"I understand Jer'rahd. But I ask that you understand that I am not halting the war because I am desperate for peace, I am halting it because we have little choice otherwise, we cannot fight a war on all fronts and survive."

"I know, we do not have the power for it. But it still does not sit well with me, with any of us."

"Just help my sister understand it, and keep her from doing anything we will all regret."

"I will do my best."

"That is all I could hope for. Though there is one more thing."

"And what is that?"

"There will be a parade through Canterlot to celebrate the return of the troops, and once again General Mustang is letting you handle the speech."

"Oh for bucks sake."

"Language General."

"Wait wait what ? No that cannot be right are they serious?"

"Yes, They are serious Mr. Pelt."

Rhede smacks his head against the desk and the paper he had been reading, the loud thunk of his head hitting the desk repeatedly the only sound in the office for a few moments. While the work was lighter since Jer'rahd was back doing his own paper work, Mustang had stopped sending him anything, and he fired all the old staff, it was what he still received from Princess Celestia sometimes. It was all diplomatic nonsense.

"The dragons want us to pay for all the supply wagons that were destroyed, claiming they were on a peaceful mission to aid Equestria? They attack us and demand to be repaid for it? Buck no."

"Not a fan of dragons I take Mr. Pelt?"

"I have one I tolerate and she still bugs the crap out of me, all the others I've met have tried to kill me. So yeah I have a bit of issue. Besides this is crap here any way."

"Didn't the Griffons try the same thing after the War of the North?"

" Good eye, yeah they did and we are going to handle this the same way. Take a letter, inform them we will be happy to pay the seven hundred thousand bits they demand for their wagons, just as soon as they pay the several billions of bits required to rebuild the great wall and compensate the civilians that were forced to evacuate from their political maneuver. Such an act would be a gesture of good will from the dragon empire and be a great step forward to smooth over any lingering hostilities between our lands."

He smirks as the unicorn assistant jots all this down to fine tune later, Brass Candle was a rather rare find, she was good at her job and attractive. Pity she was married and thus off Rhede's target list.

"That's not going to go over well."

"No, but send a copy of both letters to the Griffons, Diamond Dogs, and the Zebra leaders. We are keeping this in the open and making the dragons look as bad as possible to the other nations."

"Yes Mr. Pelt."

Jer'rahd shifts a little in the hall way, yawning lightly. He remains in his armor standing as still as a statue outside the Princess's door. Starfall had gone home hours ago and he had long since gone past bored and into light catnaps while standing at Luna's door. He had long ago figured out how to sleep standing up and the armor just made it that much easier. If this situation was anything else he would not even risk these naps, but in the middle of Canterlot by the royal chambers surrounded everywhere by the Royal Guard,this was more of a precaution and a desire to not let Luna be alone any more if she did not want it. It was less guard duty and more sticking close to a friend who was having some issues. He was some what upset over the crushed daydreams he had occasionally of wooing the Princess some how, but then he never expected anything to come out of those thoughts any way.

His ears perk as the door behind him creeks open, a faint glimmer of light seen from a errant strand of the Princess's hair blowing out of the partially opened door.

"General?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"I am sorry about earlier today, both the running and the threat."

"I said you did not need to apologize to me."

"I believe I do, I promised you I would let Velkorn check me out and I tried to break that promise."

"You were scared. I understand that. I suppose you are better now?"

"Considering that there will be no half breed born of me from this, I am doing much better."

"That's good, because I am horrible at babysitting. Ask Maw about that sometime. Fox and Wolf pretty much galloped all over me."

"Hehe..."

"So... that was not your first I hope."

He shuts his eyes really wanting to slap himself in the face for that, stupid tired brain getting away from him.

"Wha... you have absolutely no tact General."

"I am well aware of that Princess, I grew up with Rhede after all."

"Even he would not ask something so personal."

"Likely right, then again he has surprised me before."

"No."

"No, he has there was the time..."

"No General, I mean that was not my first, thousands of years boredom does bring opportunities to find diversions, while I am not as promiscuous as my sister can be I am not inexperienced. The question is why do you ask?"

Quick excuse, quick excuse, ahh, got it.

"Something Starfall brought up, and that I saw in the reports of the others that were rescued. The mares

who had this as their first were traumatized to the point that no pony can even get near some of them now. It was how you acted earlier, that made me think of it. I simply wondered how much I needed to be on my tippy hooves on certain things."

"All things considered, and aside from your rather blunt method of questioning,and overly sarcastic nature, you are fine as you are General. There is nothing wrong with you other wise... aside from the disregard you seem to have for keeping your mane and tail in any sort of neat order."

"They are clean and I keep them short for purposes of fighting. Besides, my tail and mane match the rest of me, I am not a pretty pony."

"Gen... Jer'rahd, may I trust you enough to tell you something."

"That will be up to you if you can trust me enough or not. I have given you my life on more than one occasion. Literally once or so I am told."

"Though that has been your duty..."

"I think I have progressed a bit further than just doing this out of duty Luna. I have meant it even time I have called you a friend. So have the others, I had hoped you were doing the same, particularly considering we all have these impressive new clothes to show for it."

"Friendship does not mean absolute trust Jer'rahd."

"It does to me, if I can trust a pony with my life, I can trust them with anything."

"Straight forward as always."

"So what is it you were going to tell me?"

"Do you recall the books we recovered from our first trip into the Darklands?"

"Yes, I also am aware Celestia is not happy you have been reading them."

"That cannot be helped. I have found quite a few useful things in them. Including something which I will need every ones help with."

"What is it?"

"A ritual, one that should grant whoever uses it a great deal of power, something we need now. I plan to use it and stop anyone from ever attacking us again."

"It is from one of Discord's books, that sounds like something dangerous to the pony who uses it."

"It may be, though I have used other spells from the book with no ill effects, I have reason to think this would do the same."

"Why didn't Discord use it then, or why did you not use it before?"

"Discord may have used it, he was far stronger than he should have been, he was only beaten by the Elements of Harmony wielded by two goddesses. As for why I have not used it, I just found the last of the materials. The ritual is complex and I would need some one to protect me when I am casting it."

"I will do what ever you wish Luna, but for now it may be better to wait. It sounds like something to use as a last resort, there are still plenty of options open to us right now, with luck perhaps your sister might be right about the peace working this time."

"Do you actually believe that Jer'rahd?"

"No."

The thunder of hooves was nearly deafening and he would have it no other way. A fully decorated chariot in the center of the formation of the 42nd had been set aside form him to ride in. Two Guard ponies stood ready to march down the streets of Canterlot to the central park, pulling the gaudy monstrosity he was to ride in. He glared at the parade coordinators and and sent several Guard's to the medical wing and another set to acquire a few more chariots. There were not many wounded from the 42nd but if they were able he was going to find a way to make sure they got the recognition from this as nonsense as well. The Guards returned with perhaps a good thirty wounded ponies in a series of carts, He let the coordinators decorate the things as best they could before he ordered the march , hooking himself up to one of the wagons as well and pulling a group of the most wounded along with him in the parade.

He was easy enough to tell apart from the normal Guard. The armor granted to him by the Element of Loyalty looked nothing like any of the armor the others wore as their dress uniforms. He did not take the lead of the formation as he was supposed to but marched along with the rest of his troops maintaining the formation.

Ponies lined the street cheering the troops marching down the road along with him. A wing of Pegasus flew over the road trailing smoke in the colors of Equestria's flag. And that little showing was all General Shower had to do, damn lucky mare. He had to give a speech and then listen to several hours of nobles trying to boost their own importance by giving speeches to the gathered troops and the on lookers. The only thing about this that he was proud of was every single pony that joined him in that last assault all three hundred and seventeen of them was marching or riding in this parade along side of him. The blessings of Celestia had been such that nothing thrown against them did more than moderately injure a few of them. There was nothing he could do for the hundreds that would not return home again, but to have accomplished so much with so few fallen was unheard of in any other war Equestria had been in. The media once more had a field day as all the other Generals did their best to lump all the blame or credit on him. There had not been a pony more well known, or thought a hero in history, and he hated every second of it.

He was not sure how, but some how news his death, and rebirth had hit the media. As well as the capture and rescue of Princess Luna. Novels and stories were already starting to pop up each with his epic tale captured in them. Bleu had purchased one and laughed her flank off for hours before letting him know what was so funny. The book was a clop fiction with him as the virile hero of yore breeding every willing female from Camp Geode to Cindervale. It was like they thought he was Rhede. He had spent the next few hours chasing Bleu as she read from it while he kept trying to set the book on fire.

The war was not over, None of the Guard though that it was. The general Populace and the nobles likely thought so , and were the only ones. The attack on the border was repelled and now Equestria was safe, even the papers screamed out that the war was won, the fighting over. Complete bull shit.

The parade finally came to a stop at the park, the Guards gathering before a massive stage set up in the center, thousands of ponies were already there waiting for the speeches and watching the crowds. His gaze was drawn to a foal struggling against his mother trying to rush out into the soldiers to his father. A earth pony Sergeant smiled risking a wave at the little foal before dropping back into a stance of attention. This was going to go on for three hours?

He slips free of the Harness letting another Guard take his place in case they had to move again, and moved out of the formation. He ignored the line of nobles who moved to greet him as he headed to the stage. These were some of the better ones, nobles who had done their best to help with the refugees or the war effort itself and likely did not deserve to be ignored though he had a purpose now. He knew he was supposed to sit through some retelling of the Guard's history, but he got all of that in basic and if he wanted to know more there was a library in Canterlot. He was then to be introduced and then allowed to give his speech, he marched towards the podium completely ignoring the ponies trying to guide him to his seat.

For a brief moment the one who was preparing the historical speech seemed like he was going to argue about Jer'rahd being up there. Jer'rahd's horn glowed lightly and one clasp very noticeably popped open on his scabbard. The other unicorn paled and backed away quickly.

Jer'rahd looks out over the crowd waiting for the voices and cheers to die down before he begins. He let the armor return into the necklace standing there in a simple dress uniform with only his rank shown. Every eye in the crowd and the Guard was on him again and he hated it, this much attention was not something he wanted. And yet it always seemed to come to him.

"AT EASE."

The gathered Guard relaxed a bit and the few shouts and cheers still going died down.

"When I was told I was to be in this parade I was not happy, then I was told I would be along side the brave ponies who helped drive off those that dared threaten our land and I was thrilled. All this, all the glamor all the media all the pomp and ceremony. Not a one of you cares a bit for this do you. Well neither do I."

He lifts a rather massive stack of papers off the podium with his magic flicking through the papers before flinging the whole stack back over his head to crash to the stage.

"I was supposed to give that as a speech, then it would followed by hours more of the same, if you want to read the speech check your library later, cause I am not reading it. This war is not over, and do not believe a single pony that tells you other wise. This is just the lull, and since I have no idea how long it will last I will not be the pony that keeps you away from your families a moment longer than I need to. Go enjoy yourselves. You have earned this rest, shows over, GUARD! DISMISSED!"

The roar of the soldiers present was almost drown out by the stampede of hooves as the families held at bay charged forward to greet their loved ones. He smiled softly turning back to look to the nobles. Some of them seemed annoyed at what he did, but the majority simply smiled and nodded, a few tossing their speeches into the pile with his and wandering off with a laugh. Perhaps there was hope for some of them yet.

Jer'rahd chuckles as Bleu goes into a rather detailed description of some of the nobles faces after his speech earlier. The group of them were finally doing what he had wanted to do the whole time they had been gone. They were all gathered in Star cloud's bar, and he was about to drink his IQ lower again.

Luna reluctantly joined them as did Starfall as neither truly wished to come but pressure from the others had them at least show up in the closed bar. Particularly since Jer'rahd was buying.

Starcloud set the first round of Rainboom Shots on the table before them and went off to get the second round. Jer'rahd smiles and picks up the shot lifting it in the air and knocking it back, he then proceeds to keep going back and crash to the floor the shot glass skittering away from him. Velkorn drops her drink rushing over to check on him as the others panic for a moment.

The zebra blinks, poking the unconscious stallion curiously before checking his eyes. She smirks suddenly, and starts to laugh falling over holding her own sides as she seems to lose it. The others stare a moment, their gazes switching between the laughing Zebra and the comatose unicorn before Velkorn manages to finally control herself enough to speak.

"He is fine, there is no mistake, he simply had more than he could take."

"One rainboom? Jer drinks about nine of those just to get buzzed."

"While before that might have been true, it is not any longer thanks to Bleu."

"Wait! What did I do?"

"All the Gems you broke on his head, when they could not heal his body they healed other things instead."

"Other things?"

"His liver and guts are like new, it seems he lost his tolerance for booze all thanks to you."

"Oh buck, boss is gonna kill me when he wakes up."

Twilight comes back to herself with the loud snores of Rainbow Dash filling the library.

Honestly she was starting to spend more time sleeping here than at home. Of course it was rather nice that she had gotten into books as much as she had, but still, the snoring made it hard to sleep sometimes.

She sighs floating a spare blanket over her friend while she jots down notes. She finally puts the sword and her materials away and douses the lights. With that roaring coming out of Rainbow there was no way she was going to get any more work done. Still it was nice to have the company, for all they annoyed her at times, they all were her friends. She could not even imagine how Celestia and Luna dealt with outliving every pony they knew. Perhaps that was why her teacher always seemed so aloof and why the choice of whether or not to free the five was weighing so heavily on the moon Goddess.

Something to consider later, or just ask about when she had time with either of the Princesses.


	28. Decaying Cliffs

Stories in Stone

Luna's Royal Guard

By TDR

Decaying Cliffs

"I had heard about that seminar and I was going to go. Unfortunately I had a few other things to take care of that day and missed it, so how was it Fluttershy?"

"It was alright up to a point, but I think I got a bit carried away with some of the things he taught me."

"Well aside from you being a bit less skittish than last time you were here, I don't see anything negative. Anyway, I am glad to have you here tonight."

"It is nice to be able to come out here again, I have been far to busy lately. I am so far behind in reading your book too."

"Its OK, take your time on it. I'm not going any where. I'm just glad you brought back my other copy, I need to fill it out the rest of the way."

"Yes, sorry about that I have been so busy lately."

"Its no problem, you all set then?"

"I'm good, go ahead Twilight."

She smiles turning to the sword and casting the spell. She closes her eyes at the feeling of being pulled into the star filled void. Hopefully Fluttershy would not be too upset over what happened in the last few chapters. She pauses looking over the blade shards a moment deciding to try some one else this time, before she moves to the crossed group of heart arrows floating in the space.

- Rhede shifts on the bench, rather leery of the situation. He was some what surprised Luna had invited him in, even if it was to just her sitting chamber, and not her actual bedroom. He could not recall the last time he had been nervous about being invited into a mare's room, no wait, it had been the twins. He had decidedly been nervous of his skills with those two, granted considering they passed out before he did, he had to count that as a win.

"Thank you for coming Rhede. "

"Not a problem Princess. So what can I do for you tonight?"

"Do not get your hopes up too high Rhede. Ever since Jer'rahd decided to have some one with me at all times, when I am able, I do try and talk with them. This is the first time you have pulled late duty."

"I suppose so."

"I gather you would rather be out chasing some mare or another?"

"Am I that easy to read?"

"Just a thought based on how I have seen you act."

"Yeah well I suppose. Though I've not had the drive for anything serious as of late, far to busy."

"Are you sure that is all?"

Rhede slid his gaze over the dark alicorn resting on the bench across the table. He studied her curiously, trying to figure her out. Everything he had seen showed she was only a little more subtle than Jer, and no where near the level of Celestia. This line of questioning was bothering him and she seemed hesitant about it. Well best to handle her like he did Jer.

"Your not very good at this are you Luna? Just ask what you want and get it over with. Trying to be sneaky doesn't work for you."

"I think you would be surprised, though you are correct I am not very comfortable with it. While I do not have the mastery of it the way Tia does, I am far from as bad at it as Jer'rahd."

"Owch."

"But yes, I should be direct, it is simpler. What is going on between you and Velkorn?"

"Well that was blunt."

He sighs shifting on the bench and sighing lightly.

"Not a thing Princess. Not a thing."

She takes note of his unease her ears perking up a little.

"So another question would be, why not?"

"What?"

"The two of you seem to mesh fairly well together, but lately you both have been almost as business like as Starfall in regards to each other. Before the relationship was much, softer I suppose is the term."

"Why bring this up...?"

"Because to me it seems like two of my friends are having issues with each other, and I would like everyone to remain as they are."

"It is a little more complex than that Luna."

"Only because you are making it to be. If I promise to keep it to myself, will you tell me how you really feel ?"

"Jer put you up to this?"

"No, but I am not blind Rhede."

"Fine... and no trying to play match maker either. Bleu does that enough. "

"I will not do that either."

"Yes, I do care for her, enough that I know there is clearly some pony better out there for her. Even if the vision I saw was wrong, or already happened, I do not expect my end to be long in coming. I don't want her to be in love with a pony that knows he is going to die. Not to mention everything I have done, that is a great deal of baggage to put on any one else."

"Those are rather bad excuses."

"Maybe, but they are mine and they are reason enough for me to push her away towards some other pony or zebra or whatever."

"I see."

"So then now that your questions out of the way, by fair deal, I get one from you. So when was the last time you had yourself an enjoyable partner in bed."

Luna frowns wondering if he was trying to flirt or he simply went for the most offensive question he could after what she asked him. She figured the latter by that grin on his face.

"Jer'rahd was right, you can be tactless."

"Heh I am joking, regardless of how curious I am now. I've got something else to ask you."

"And what is that? Not more tales of my past encounters I hope."

"Nothing so base this time. I would like a open invite ticket to the Gala."

"Hmmm? That can be arranged I suppose but why and for who?"

"Should be easy to tell. The Pelt's have busted their flanks to get PonyVille in enough shape to be habitable. The very least that can be done is to invite the whole family to the Gala. Maw in particular would love it."

"I do not think Tia will have a problem with that though I am surprised you have not asked her yourself."

"Been a bit busy lately."

"Clearly."

"Bleu, while I do appreciate that you were so willing to talk, I did not expect you to treat me like your own personal cushion."

Luna glares at the small form of the dragonling curled up on her back and half hidden under the Moon Princesses' wings.

"It's cold, and your rather warm. Blasted sneaky spring nights, beautiful warm day and then the nights get so cold. No offense. "

"None taken, I do not control the temperature."

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing specific though I suppose we could start with Jer'rahd. "

"Hmm? Whatcha wanna know? "

The little dragon had perked up at this, her tail flicking lightly against Luna's back, like a cat when something interesting was spotted.

"How is your relation ship with him?"

"Pretty simple really, I love him."

She was taken a bit aback by the response and judging by the little dragons grin, Bleu had noticed the reaction.

"Jer'rahd was there for me when Platinum died, she was the only family I had before he came along. She was like my big sister and then she met Jer'rahd. I might have at least had a brother in law if things had happened differently. As it stands I just have a brother now, he did not need to do any of what he did for me. At best I was a helper of a mare he fell in love with, he could have left me to my own ends, but he protected me. He even stood up to,and threatened you and your sister to do so. The only other pony to ever do anything even close to that for me was Platinum. How could I feel any differently after that?"

"Ahh, I see."

She gives a rather creepy smile.

"You seem a bit relieved at that Princess. I wonder why."

"What are you implying !"

"Oh, I think you know."

"I know I am better than I was two months ago, but honestly is all any of you think about sex?"

"See, I did not bring that up Princess you did. Why is it something you care to discuss!"

"Actually there is something I would like to discuss. I was hoping you could actually help me out with something I have been meaning to learn"

Bleu's wings stand out a moment as she stands up her attention focused a bit uncomfortably on the Princess.

"OOOH?"

The little dragon perks up further clearly expecting something naughty, by the sudden fanning straightening of her wings.

"Do you know how to dance?"

"Well that went in a different direction than my mind did."

"With what I have noticed of how your mind works, I am glad it did not go that route."

Velkorn takes a sip of her tea looking to the Princess on the other side of the table curiously. She did not recall that she had been on duty tonight, but Luna had asked for her to be there. Perhaps she had something wrong with her, Velkorn was no expert on Alicorn's but considering all she had done with just Princess Luna over the past few years she likely knew more than any pony ever had.

[" Velkorn if I might ask something personal." ]

["You may ask Luna, but that does not mean I have to answer it."]

["Fair enough. Is there something going on between you and Rhede?"]

Luna winced watching the zebra seem to deflate a bit with a deep sigh.

["I could tell that was coming, but it still hurt."]

["You did not wish to talk about it then?"]

[" I will, but I would ask you keep it from the others."]

["I have made that promise enough lately. It has become easy to agree to, but progressively more difficult to follow. I will not tell the others."]

["Despite what I wish, no, there is not, he made that quite clear the day you were captured. I have had time to get over it, but it still hurts."]

["Why do you stay here then, was he not why you came to Equestria in the first place?"]

Velkorn smiles and Luna's ears perk wondering if she said something funny.

["Despite what his ego might claim, and what it might look like, I did not follow him to Equestria. I came here in my own pursuit of knowledge. Pony kind has different practices than the zebras for medical purposes, the buffalo, and the dragons do as well. I came to expand my skill in healing primarily Luna. Rhede was just a hopeful bonus while I attempted to learn more. I have learned many of the Buffalo's medicines and all of what the ponies have to teach, I have even picked up several things about dragons and sea ponies as well. Even a few tidbits which allow me to help Alicorns in some situations. If I had stayed at home I would know none of this."]

["But why stay with us, doesn't just being near him still hurt knowing you lost him?"]

["Yes. But so long as we are both alive there is a chance he may change his mind. I stopped openly chasing him, but my feelings have not died. Besides I have friends here, and being part of your Guard puts me where I need to be the most."]

["I am afraid I do not follow. Why is being one of my Guard important?"]

["You are the Goddess of War, Luna. You will be at the forefront of any conflict. And I will need to be there with you to help any who need it."]

Luna smiles closing her eyes a moment.

["My sister chose the proper pony for the Element of Compassion."]

["No. She did not."]

["What?"]

["She chose the proper zebra."]

"Honesty Princess where did you even find these ponies?"

Luna smirks and shakes her head. Starfall had heard that Luna was talking to every one and had one upped the others. She had shown up for her task this time with several bottles of rather strong booze with her. Likely just to taunt Jer'rahd who she was relieving on duty, but also as she seemed to expect some rather personal questions and wanted to keep the edge off. It was some what odd that one usually so strict with herself while on duty would do this, though Starfall had brought up that this was less like a pulled duty and more like just talking with a friend. While Luna did want to ask a few things the conversation had drifted rather rapidly to talking about the Generals Luna had under her command.

"Well Ruin was on a pedestal and the others were all war veterans."

"On a pedestal? With that much armor its no surprise, he nearly makes Jer'rahd look nude with what he has on. What the heck is his story any way."

"My sister cannot even answer that one, Ruin has been around longer than any document or memory any one has. He has himself sealed in stone between battles in order to live long enough to find death in conflict from a worthy opponent. He wants nothing else, I have never even seen him eat or drink, he simply fights. I am not aware if he even sleeps."

"Crazy, there's more to life than fighting. Though if he gets frozen between battles why is he still awake now?"

"He believes that a conflict will come soon and is not worried about waiting for it so he does not miss it."

"Well, what about Three Bear?"

"He joined the Guard years ago and proved himself quite skilled in the War of the North, it was there he befriended the Ursa's and earned the name he has, as well as his status as Chief and as my General. He is quite honorable and a terror in battle on his own. He does not wish to fight however and is more than willing to simply accept a peaceful solution. I have not seen in a month though General Mustang has him assigned to New Dullahan to watch over everything there."

"OK, how about Mustang, that ones old enough to be your father even."

"He is not quite that old Starfall. But he is quite close to or over a hundred I am sure. He is very active for as old as he is and shows no signs of slowing down yet. He has been around since the first dragon war, he fought in that and practically destroyed entire units on his own. His strategies were amazing and he was unparalleled in bravery. He married shortly after the war and sired several children including Meteor Showers husband. Stonehoof is his youngest, born right before his wife died, he was the baby for a while though he was mostly raised by other members of the family as his father was constantly in battles. He is also the only one left alive aside from Mustang himself. Tia thinks his long life has something with his ability, he is nearly immune to magic."

"That can't be right Princess Celestia was flinging him around like a rag doll."

"Nearly immune is not the same as completely immune. She was likely burning through quite a bit of power to do any thing like that however. His ability is quite potent. I have noticed that you are of course, saving the Pegasus for last."

"That easy to read?"

"It is quite clear you have respect for General Shower."

"Considering that she has raised three foals, remained married, made the rank of General and is one hard push away from being able to do what I do with out any real effort? Yer damn right."

"Honestly what can I tell you about her that you do not already know."

"Not likely much. But give it a shot any way."

"She fought in the war of the North as well. She is the only contact Mustang has with his grand children. Stonehoof and Mustang got into some argument a long time ago and though likely neither remembers it they both are still pissed at each other. Shower is the only one who speaks freely to them both."

"Impressive."

"Yet you have done all the same, except achieve the rank she has."

"Or keep a family together..."

Luna sighs as Starfall readily drops back into depression.

"My sisters mare friend hates me, my sister has issues with me, and My daughter is reaching the age where hanging out with her friends and colts is more interesting than spending any time with me."

"Every foal has to grow up sometime."

"Except I have missed most of her life..."

"You have done the best you could, we all likely would have been dead three times over if not for you. We would still be battling the Bone Hounds. The Weindigo would have not have been changed, and the problems with the seaponies still would be unknown as we would not have escaped the behemoth. Then there are the countless lives you have saved with your abilities. You have done more for your daughter and every other child of Equestria than any other pony has. You should be proud of that."

"Yeah... "

"I think you have paid Jer'rahd back enough times as well."

"Heh, I doubt that, besides I still owe you and Velkorn now, and even that annoying little dragon. You have no idea how many Guards she has tried to hook me up with."

"Actually I can imagine."

"There is one question I have for you Luna. "

"And what might that be Jer'rahd?"

"As far as I know every one else has at least been invited into your sitting room while on duty, yet why am I left in the hallway?"

"The one time I did invite you in, you would up covered in my socks and dress undergarments. The rumors were flying for months."

"I was drunk. "

"As was I, but there no need for a repeat of rumors."

"I am believing more you simply want me to suffer. But then I realize your sister dropped the same thing on you."

"Ugh yes. Do not remind me. She was so entertained last year she is forcing me to go this year."

"And you are forcing us to go. "

"What, you would not share a friends suffering to help ease it."

"You are trying to look cute I know it, and there is a door in the way so that fails Princess."

"I am getting predictable then."

"Considering we have pretty much been talking every few nights for the last few months like this. I am hope I am at the point where can follow some of your quirks. "

"It has been quite entertaining. I do not sleep much any way at night, it has been nice to talk to some one else who was awake. "

"Not much else to do for us at this point. The clean up is almost over, the destruction of the castles has started making the Darklands normal. Before too long we might have to change the name of them. New Dullahan is now a official outpost. Bleu was quite thrilled they rebuilt the monument at the new keep. I am not happy it is bigger now."

"You could not have avoided that. Though to return to what we were discussing before our talk becomes depressing again, will you do it?"

Jer'rahd smirks slightly not sure if Luna could see his grin or not.

"As if I would refuse to be your escort to the Grand Galloping Gala again, though I would ask one thing."

"And that is?"

"I would like to arrive late enough to miss the singing this time."

"I could not agree to that more."

"Wait you want me to do what Princess? Please say that again because there is no way that can be right."

Celestia smiles looking at the rather stunned dragon across from her at the table. She floated a few papers over to the dragonling as she spoke.

"I would like you to be in charge of the entertainment this year. We have a band coming in as it is, though I want you to make sure everything is settled with them. The dance was rather cut off last year due to the riot, though while fun, I would like to have a dance this year. With your background with the ESO and music in general, I believe you would be best suited to this. It is not as if my Students are doing much lately that needs supervision."

Bleu looked though the paper work on the band that was selected reading over it. She suddenly bristles. A low growl emerges from her throat, the spines along her back crackling with energy as she rereads the name of the manager, slash lead singer.

"Something wrong Bleu."

"How much control of this event are you giving me Princess?"

"So long as there is a decent band and dance, you are free to do as you wish. Why is there something wrong with my choice? The manager was quite persuasive about his groups talents."

"Yeah Proudmore's a slick bit of manure, nothing wrong with the band though except hes in it. If this name was not in the contract I would be thrilled. "

"Well the contract does state the liaison to the court has final say over any details. And that is you now Bleu."

A grin that very much matched the one she gave when hearing about Claymore crosses the dragonlings face. And for the first time in many years, Celestia felt very uneasy with one of her decisions.

"So she put you in charge of the music, that's rather impressive. Gala bands are make or break situations."

"I know, which as me a little worried."

"You'll do fine. So who is the band? "

"Proudmore and the Nocturnal Miracle."

"That name sounds familiar for some reason, a bit egotistical though, to have your name then the bands."

"Really so maybe she did tell you the name boss."

"Hmm who?"

"Platinum."

Jer'rahd glances back from the papers on his desk at the little blue dragon who was staring out the window of his office to the training grounds below.

"That does not help me much Bleu, is has been a long time."

"I suppose she might have mentioned it, but it was not something she talked about."

"You planning to tell me or just taunt me about it?"

" Any other time I would continue teasing you. Not feeling up to that now."

Jer'rahd turns around his attention fully focused on the dragonling , the name already set him some unease.

"Proudmore was her first agent from when she went by Silver Sparkle. He pretty much promised her everything and gave her little in return, making her work for him for practically nothing and keeping most of the profits for himself. He even made sure she never received any fan letters or gifts from the ponies that loved her, he made sure that she thought she was barely worth anything. Treated me like crap too, but the last straw was when he convinced her sleeping with him was a way to advance herself into stardom. Claimed he was doing all this work and everything for her and was getting nothing in return. She gave in and he took what he wanted and left with all the profits from her latest concert. I had been collecting all the fan letters he had been throwing away and when I found her crying over it I did my best to comfort her and I gave her all the letters I had kept. I was way to little then to do anything about Proudmore directly, but all those letters seemed to be enough for her. She almost gave up singing because of that piss bucket, that was a betrayal that stuck with her a long time. The letters helped her recover, knowing ponies loved her singing regardless of what he had said. She seemed to finally be getting over it when she met you."

"There are plenty of places to hide a body in Canterlot."

Bleu Smirks though takes note that Jer'rahd was serious.

"I have this boss don't worry. You have other things to worry about. Like how your going to protect Luna if some noble asks her to dance."

"Wait what?"

Bleu smiles knowing he was still pissed by the glow in his eye though he was fairly easy to derail sometimes.

"Generally when there is a dance quite a few nobles ask to dance with the Princesses. Its sort of a status thing, Celestia and Luna either have to refuse or accept, all invitations to not offend any pony. This year Celestia is not letting Luna refuse an offer to dance. So you need to figure out how to hover around her while not getting in the way of her dance partners."

Jer'rahd dips his head a bit pondering something, though Bleu was really hoping he would go the route she was trying to steer him towards.

"Well I suppose there is no help for it."

"No help for what Boss?"

"She does not refuse her sisters wishes very often, so likely the Princess is going to accept who ever offers first simply to get it out of the way. And while seeing her dance again from the sidelines would be interesting. I doubt letting her dance with whoever would be very conductive to my being her escort."

"OOOH?"

"So then, between your new task and revenge, I do not suppose you might actually be able to teach me how to dance?"

Bleu pauses for a moment realizing she had a victory and also was making herself more problems. Of course he would not know how to dance, he was a war pony for crying aloud...

"I think I set myself up for more work than I thought I would have."

"What was that ?"

"Yeah sure boss. I can do that."

A small group stood outside the entrance to the Palace ballroom, two Royal Guard's barring their way inside. A large white unicorn stallion, with a well groomed light blue mane and tail stood at the front arguing with the guards. He wore a pale blue suit that matched his hair and waved a fair sized suitcase at the unflinching Guards faces. A Microphone crossed by a rolled scroll marked his flank.

Just apart from the irate stallion and the Guards was the rest of the band,they had settled in and were already looking bored. A orange coated earth pony stallion with a green mane and tail was the only one still standing. He carried a large bass guitar case and was more than willing to let the Guards search it or what ever else they wanted just so the white unicorn would shut up. His cutie mark was a deep blue base guitar with bat wings. The open case was marked with the ponies name,"Tiger lily", and contained a powder blue bass guitar with a name engraved in silver on it, "Lady Macbeth."

Laying on the ground near him were a pair of unicorn mares that were the same cream coloration though one had a pink mane and tail and the others hair was lightish red. The first had a rather large case that was already opened with a mix of various interments, including trumpets, flutes and several stringed instruments. The Pink Haired mare's cutie mark was a page of sheet music though it seemed covered with notes for various types instruments and play styles. The name on her case was "Crystal Wind."

Her twin laying next to her had a guitar case that was also open to be inspected, her cutie mark was also a page of sheet music though the notes on it were clearly for guitar only. The name etched on this case was Janis Wind.

A bit further from the others leaning against a tree was a fairly pudgy black and white coated unicorn pony. His mane and tail was also black and he wore a pair of sunglasses hiding his eyes and a black fedora dipped down over his horn and face as he napped. A large box was open next to him showing the set up for a large piano, magically contained in the smaller box until it needed to be used. His cutie mark was a selection of black and white piano keys. The name on the case was "Pip Elwood."

The final pony was a tall thin pegasus stallion of the same black and white coloration as the sleeping pony. He leaned heavily on a large collection of drums and cymbals, twirling a drum stick in his wing feathers. He wore a pair of sunglasses and fedora much the same as the pony on the ground. His cutie mark was a pair of crossed drumsticks over a snare and high hat combination of drums. The name on one of the smaller drum cases was "Sun ray Elwood."

"This is an outrage, I am performing for the Princess herself at this years gala and you armor plated ruffians are daring to stop me !"

"Sorry sir but orders are orders. We have been informed to stop everyone trying to enter any part of the palace and check everything. If you will not submit to your gear being searched you will not be allowed into the castle."

"Give it a rest already boss and just let them search your crap so we can set up and practice?"

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM CUR!"

"A limp hoofed scumbag full of parisprite droppings and rotten fruit with a garnish of Diamond dog entrails."

The Guards both shift aside a bit as a Blue dragonling walks down the steps towards the unicorn stallion her eyes burning with rage at the sight of him, and she seems barely restrained from lunging for Proudmore's throat.

"What is this thing doing here? Is it not your job to kill these disgusting creatures, Guards?"

Bleu tisks waggling a claw.

"Is that any way to talk to your Canterlot liaison you stupid son of a donkey turd and a puddle of hydra vomit?"

"Impossible, there is no way some little shit of a creature like you is in charge of anything outside of latrine duty. And I doubt any would even trust you with that."

The others in the back had moved a bit closer having reconizd the voice before they actually saw her. The band was in a bit of shock at her appearance here.

"Holy crap, Ray is that Bleu?"

"Looks it to me."

"GET BACK TO YOUR EQUIPMENT YOU MORONS, AND LET ME HANDLE THIS. AND YOU TWO WHY IS THIS THING NOT UNDER LOCK AND KEY OR DID YOU FORGET WE ARE AT WAR WITH THESE THINGS?"

"Getting louder and louder the more you get insulted. That just makes you look dumber. The Guards are not arresting me cause for the moment they answer to me, boss lent me a few for staffing duties out here. Beats drill I know so I got quite a few volunteers. See if I was less of a dragon, I would have been on you and clawing off your face and ripping out what ever part of you makes you go. Including that limp pubic hair you call a dick for what you did to my sister. You nearly ruined her and took her money. But like I said I am better than that. So all that's going to happen is you are not going to play here."

"WHAT YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! I AM CONTRACTED TO PLAY HERE!"

"You don't listen shrimp dick, I am in charge of the music for this event and I say you don't play. The band, they are more than welcome to play, but you are not. The contract states the band plays, it does not state how many members of the band there needs to be. So it is playing without you,unless you want to violate your own contract. Those stipulations you set are rather high for cancellation. I doubt you could afford them as well as bear the bad press you would get for failing to preform at the Gala after you were documented as such."

"I am the lead singer in this you little blue piece of crap, without me they are nothing, same as your dead little bitch. She was NOTHING before me. And now she is Nothing."

Bleu twitches a bit and the Guards actually move further out of the way leaving a clear path between the two.

"I should have tracked you down and killed you then Proudmore. But she did not want me too, she was too sure it was her fault."

Bleu takes out a scroll breathing on it letting green flames consume it. She sighs closing her eyes a moment claws clenched at her sides before she begins to speak again.

"But she is gone now and I am in charge here. And I will say this again and slowly for your feeble little mind. You are not allowed with in sight of the Gala. Your band is still contracted to play however, unless you wish to pay the cancellation fee."

"You have no say in anything lizard, as if I would believe the Princess of Equestria would put one of your kind in charge of a gala!"

"WE WOULD SUGGEST YOU START BELIEVING IT, AS MY SISTER DID INDEED PUT MISS BLEU SCALE IN CHARGE OF THIS EVENT."

The Guards turn and bow to the Princess of the Night as Bleu does the same. The band members stare in shock before before scrambling to their hooves and bowing as well, with the exception of the pudgy unicorn who continue to sleep.

"Princess Luna , I did not expect to meet you before the Gala , this is not something that needs to trouble you your highness. It is simply a matter of miscommunication as to this creature thinking she is in charge."

DID YOU NOT HEAR US? BLEU SCALE, THIS VERY ….. "CREATURE", BEFORE YOU IS THE ONE APPOINTED TO HEAD THE ENTERTAINMENT OF THE GALA THIS YEAR. WHAT SHE SAYS GOES HERE, IF SHE HAS DECIDED AGAINST ALLOWING YOU TO PREFORM THAN THAT IS HER CHOICE TO MAKE."

"That is crap I have a contract to preform here. I will see you lot strung up before a court for this violation."

The Guards moved back before Luna weapons drawn and Bleu shifted to her full size the armor sliding over her form as she towers over the lot of them her tail curled protectively around the Princess of the Moon.

"That sounded like a threat to me boys what do you say?"

"Indeed. Ms. Scale"

"I agree, it did sound like a threat."

"ARE YOU AWARE WE ARE AT WAR COMMONER? EVEN THE SLIGHTEST OUTBURST AGAINST ROYALTY IS CONSIDERED AN ACT OF TREASON TO BE ANSWERED BY EXECUTION?"

The white stallions eyes had gotten as big as the cymbals on Sun ray's drum set, His gaze shifted between the towering dragon and the Princess and the Guards on the verge of wetting himself.

"YOU ARE FORTUNATE WE ARE IN A GOOD MOOD AND UNDERSTAND SUCH AN OUTBURST WAS MADE IN ANGER, RATHER THAN ANY TRUE INTENT. WE SHALL NOT HAVE YOU EXECUTED THOUGH YOU SHALL BE PLACED IN A CELL UNTIL THIS EVENT IS FINISHED JUST IN CASE. TAKE HIM AWAY."

The two Guards surge forward their horns glowing pulling his bags from him and lifting the still protesting and whimpering stallion into the air carting him off. Bleu shrinks down her armor fading as as she smirks, grinning wide. That grin lessens a little as an annoyed Luna glares down at the dragonling.

"While it is clear he deserved that, I do not like the idea that you would send me a message just to get me to come out here for some sort of petty revenge. Tia and I were in the middle of hearing petitions from the court and nobles."

"That was not the reason I called you out here Princess. Well not the ONLY reason."

"Oh? Then what is the other reason?"

"Your first dance lesson. We have a band now."

"Hmm?"

Luna looks up at the five ponies in various states of bowing, and or sleeping on the other side of the walk way.

"Seems some friends of mine got the band back together."

It took a bit for the band to get themselves over the fact Bleu was in charge and the Princess of the moon was watching them set up. Bleu was bouncing among them issuing hugs and taunts and making herself more of a hindrance than a help to the set up. They did not talk much as Luna was still standing there growing a bit impatient, though it was clear she was not exactly eager to go back to the court to hear more nonsense about taxes and zoning.

They managed to set up and play a few melodies. Bleu chose one to play over and over as as a decent practice song. Bleu kept her pony sized form helping the Princess place her hooves and to move with what her partner would be doing. The lesson lasted only about an hour or so as Luna caught on quickly having a excellent sense of balance and form. She still needed a lot of work, but there was a little over a week to keep going with that. The Princess thanked the band and Bleu before heading out with a flash of magic. Bleu grinned and was immediately tackled by all the band members trying to figure out what the heck was going on.

"GAHH HAHAHAHA Get offa me ! Hehehe, Damn Pip seriously have you gotten fatter?"

"Bleu what the hell girl, what is going on, how the heck did you get this gig, what happened, where you been all this time?"

"Ray seriously one question at a time, and really git offa me I can't breath!

The lightish red haired unicorn mare, Crystal, hugged the little dragon.

"I can ask you idiots the same thing, I thought you guys broke up when Tiger lily and Janis broke up."

The earth pony basest and the other unicorn mare glanced at each other before looking away sheepishly.

"Yeah well, we found it was a little hard to get gigs on our own. Eventually we just started playing together again. It's great to see you Bleu, we heard what happened to Platinum though .Sorry about that I wish we could have been there."

"Its alright Sun Ray, a lot of stuff has happened, if you all had been there you probably would have been killed too. I guess I have a bit of time to fill you in."

Bleu started the story rambling off in a bit of excessive detail on some parts though leaving a few things out of the entire last few years, in particular everything about the failed mission for aid, and a few other secrets, that should not have been passed along.

"Damn you have been busy. So do we get to meet your new boss before long?"

"Oh yes, I am teaching him to dance as well."

"Really? Why not get him and the Princess on the same floor then, its easier to teach two newbies and from what you said they seem to like... oooooooohhhhh. Clever girl."

"Yeah, I thought as much, still trying to play match maker huh you annoying little lizard?"

"Hey its not my fault you two didn't work out Tiger Lily, you two seemed perfect, what the heck happened any way?"

The two looked a bit sheepish again.

"We couldn't agree on anything and pretty much fought most of the time, there was other stuff but mainly as he's just a wus who won't stand up for himself."

"Better than a vicious harpy trying to control everything and picking fights with everyone."

The group turns ignoring the two as Bleu watches the argument a moment more before ignoring them as well.

"So tell me Pip, Crystal, Ray... How did you get sucked in by scumbag, you know what he did to Platinum."

"Its been bad with all these wars Bleu, no pony gives a crap about music, they are all to interested in setting their bits aside for the war effort or stockpiling. Despite all that some how Proudmore always managed to get paying gigs. He made us an offer, and it was either refuse and give up music, or play by his rules. His contract is murder too, I have yet to figure a way out of it."

"That's pretty bad if you can't weasel out of something Ray. Find the stallion of your dreams yet?"

"Pfft the contract even states I'm not allowed to chase them while with the band. Makes finding love a bit hard."

"No luck with me either Bleu, least my sister got to have a bit of love there for awhile. I'm not even allowed to have any fun unless its with Proudmore, and that ain't happening. We need some pony really good at loop holes to find our way out of this."

"You guys still have a copy of this contract... I might know a pony, but I will need you and your sister to put on the charm hardcore to convince him."

The fat pony had been silent all this time lifts his hat pulling a rolled parchment from out of it before pulling the hat back down over his eyes and offering the scroll to Bleu.

"Ahh, OK, thanks Pip.

"Ooh been a while since I've done a good tease. Hey sis we got a vamp job?"

The other unicorn turns from the argument as the earth pony she was arguing with snorts in disgust.

"Oh who's the lucky target?"

"HEY RHEDE!"

"Oh buck... hello Bleu. What do you want?"

The little dragon practically dances into the office flipping up to land on the one small clear spot on Rhede's desk meeting the annoyed earth pony's gaze with her own rather bright chipper one. Whether it was the work he was doing, or the fact she had matched his coloration right down to the one black colored leg, it was clear he was annoyed.

"Is that any way to greet a friend?"

"What do you want?"

"Pfft fine. Got a job for yah."

"I have a job, and you're interrupting it."

"Jeez when did you get all grouchy, most likely cause you have not gotten laid in a while."

She boops his nose with the rolled up contract scroll and his ears flatten to his head.

"I have said before, you are not my type, why don't you go bug Jer'rahd?"

"That's the next part of the plan, but this is first, and I didn't mean me. JANIS, CRYSTAL, get in here."

The twins all but floated in the door, sashaying into the room like runway models, their hair was down half draped over their forms, light silks barely covered their flanks as they wandered in delicate hooves barely sounding on the wooden floor of the office. They were going full out for this, Bleu knew a couple of exotic dancers who would be jealous. Bleu glanced back at Rhede the tip of her tail pushing shut his wide open mouth. The two made their way to the desk and around it pressing to either side of the red coated stallion.

"Oh you were right Bleu, he is good looking"

"Bleu has told us quite a bit about you, most of it good, which is surprising for her."

"These will be the two your work on my little job helps."

Rhede glances between the two mares rubbing against him and smirks.

"And what exactly is it that needs to be done?"

Bleu unrolls the scroll letting him read it over, the two mares backing away a bit as he scans over the contract visibly wincing at some of the dicier things.

"Who ever wrote this was scum, clever but still scum. But there's a couple of little loop holes I've spotted already. I can get them out of this Bleu."

The dragonling cheers and starts darting off with the ponies before Rhede coughs, slamming a hoof down on the desk.

"No no, just you Bleu, you want me to do the work, these two stay here for a bit to get better acquainted. Other wise you find yourself another pony to do this."

Bleu was about to protest when she saw the look on his face. It was not his usual perverted grin. He looked rather pissed, and a good bit of it seemed to be directed at the three of them. Bleu glances to the pair who wince a little, but shrug seemingly resigned to this. She finally heads out of the office feeling bad for putting the two mares in this situation.

Rhede looks between the two mares who do not seem to be too happy to have put them selves here. Rhede for the most part ignores them a bit writing out a few things on a blank parchment before spitting out the pen and glaring at the two."

"So which of you is Crystal and which is Janis? Or do I need to guess, in some sort of odd foreplay game?"

"Ummm."

"You two are good at the seduction thing, but I've been trained in recognizing and ignoring it. Regardless of what Bleu might think, I am not doing this because you two tried to vamp me. In fact I am insulted she thought she had to do that to ask me a favor. She annoys the piss out of me but then so does Jer, and both of them I am legally related to. All she would have to do is ask me, and I likely still would have done something."

The mares look at each other a bit surprised though Rhede continues.

"I don't know of your connection to her, but if I find out you all are using her for your own ends, it will not go well for you at all. A few band members will not even make a dent in the number of ponies I have made vanish, are we clear?"

Both of them looked shocked, but Crystal recovered first storming over to the desk and returning the earth ponies glare.

"I don't know who the buck you think you are, but no pony threatens my sister, we did not ask her to do a damned thing, she offered. For you to accuse us before you even know a damn thing you.. you ... gah you asshole..."

"Yes, very eloquently put, however that was not a accusation. That is what will happen if you do anything to hurt her, period. Despite being a dragon she is family, and as you are quite to jump to your sisters defense I am just as quick to jump to mine. If you have no intent to do so and what you say is true then there is nothing to worry about. But if you do plan on causing her any harm after all she has been through, it would be best if I found you before the others did, because at least I will end you quickly. Here."

Rhede rolls up the scroll he had written flipping it towards the mare at his desk who catches it with her magic.

"What you need to do is simple. The contract has you as members of his band. It states that if any one member is a cause of the bands inability to preform that member is to be fired, with a rather impressive fine. Of course there's a sub clause excluding the manager from the fine, but he can still be fired. Now the other thing in there is that unless the majority of the band members vote for the band to break up it is the same as quitting which is another fine. The lead singer was also given sixty percent of the vote in this. Since he is fired now the remaining percent can vote to break up. With no fine there for you are out of the contract. All you have to do now is talk to the liaison, namely Bleu, and have the name changed to what ever sort of band name you want."

Crystal and Janis blink looking at him rather surprised he found that out so quickly.

"Now then, before you get too in awe of my skills , my specialty is information, this is just another aspect of it. I will give you two this as a freebie as well. Princess Celestia has been looking for a set group of musicians for the court for a while now. She is a bit annoyed at having to negotiate contracts every time she wants a little music. You impress her she is likely to want to keep you on permanently. Even Bleu is unaware of that little tidbit."

He stands up looking down at both of them rather enjoying how tall he was sometimes as he could easily see them both like this.

"One last thing, I do not make mares bed with me by trickery or force. I have no plans to take advantage of either of you due to this, regardless of what it likely seems like to Bleu."

He smiles looking at the rather stunned mares.

"Though if either or both of you were willing to meet up with me later with a more honest intent, I doubt I would refuse then. Now get out of here. You only have a little over a week before the gala and you need a new singer."

"So then we have everything now?"

"Yea Rhede came through, surprised he didn't keep you two longer though. "

"Well, we kinda made arrangements for later."

Crystal and Janis smirk and Tiger Lily turns grumbling back to Bleu. Sun Ray lifts his hat and speaks up.

"We do have another problem Bleu."

"And whats that Ray?"

"As much as an ass as he was Proudmore was the lead singer."

"I've heard his singing, Pip farting on a snare drum would be better. Besides you have me now."

"No offense Bleu, but you were more a comedian than a singer."

"Hey, I'll have you know my high notes can shatter glass."

"I was there for that Bleu, use of a lightning bolt does not count."

"I sneezed."

"I hope you've been practicing at least "

She growls a bit darting up to the stage where they had set up grabbing the microphone and shifting to her pony sized form.

""I took the stars from my eyes and then I made a map

And I knew that somehow I could find my ay back.

Then I heard your heart beating

You were in the darkness too

So I stayed in the darkness with you..."

The band stood there a bit stunned at the near perfect pitch match for Platinum's singing, Tiger lily seemed about to respond when he was cut off by another voice behind them. The singing was no where near as good as Bleu's though the male tone was a nice match for the chorus, though clearly the singer was not a professional.

"The Stars,

The Moon ,

They have all been blown out.

You left me in the dark.

No dawn,

No Day,I'm always in this Twilight.

In the shadow of your heart."

Bleu smirks as the others turn to see a gray coated unicorn with rather raggedly cut amber mane and tail standing behind them. He exhales a bit looking up at the group his red and green eyes meeting their stare.

"I wondered if you knew that song Bleu."

" I was wondering if I would ever hear you sing outside a shower."

"I rather like that song."

"So whats up boss?

He floats the note up that she had sent earlier.

"You asked me to come for my dance lesson. And that was a great deal better than listening to Mustang bitch."

"See added benefit."

"So who are you all?"

"This is the band boss, they were Platinum's band for a while before every one kind splintered off though seems they got back together. "

She flies over landing in the middle of them to do the introductions Pointing first at the pudgy Black and white unicorn.

"That's Pip he plays the piano. The thin Pegasus next to him is Sun Ray. Hes the drummer. The twins there a Janis and Crystal, Janis plays guitar and Crystal plays, well pretty much everything, horns lyres, harps anything. Finally that's Tiger Lily over there hes the basset. Guys this here is Boss, Jer'rahd Kaisur."

"Kaisur? The same Kaisur who's known as the Demon of Dullahan."

"I have been called that But Jer'rahd is fine."

"I thought you would be bigger."

"That I do not get very often, but it might explain why no pony recognizes me at first.

"Well enough with the introductions back to work. Play what we were practicing earlier for this, same two songs go chop chop."

The group darts off back to the partially set up stage as Bleu starts to try and instruct the Unicorn.

Several hours later Bleu was stretched out on her back grumbling. Jer'rahd had gone back to work and the others were continuing the set up or just taking a break.

"Oh By Celestia why did I agree to this he is hopeless."

"I dunno Bleu once he got something he held onto it pretty hard. "

"Its just getting him to hold onto it. Why you wanna try to teach him Janis?"

The mare glances back at Tiger Lily and smirks.

"Yeah ,I'll be his dance partner for a while."

"You really think that will make Tiger Lily jealous enough to try anything?"

"Nah, but I like watching him squirm."

"Still stuck on him huh?"

"Hard to hide huh?"

"Well from me any way. Its clear you two still have feelings for each other."

"Yeah its, just he infuriates me so much, hes so damn passive even when arguing and he is right he still gives up and lets me win. Its like he doesn't have a spine."

"I'm sure hes got more of one than you think. He is still hanging around you even though its clear it hurts him."

"That's likely just due to him not wanting to leave his comfortable normal little life."

"Maybe, where did Crystal go anyway?"

"Likely to bang the hell out of your stallion friend, he's a strange one."

"So long as she doesn't get attached Rhede not that sort of pony."

"Neither is she."

Bleu smirks a bit then hops up onto a table to yell at the others.

"Alright ponies listen up we got lots to do and little time for it. We need to get a song list that will impress Celestia, practice the crap out of those songs, finish teaching two ponies to dance and then finally pick a new band name."

"Dancing's your thing Bleu, we'll help but I'm a little too leery to hold either of those twos hoof for this. They are dangerous I can feel it."

Bleu glares at Tiger Lily who stares back for a moment before turning his head sighing though before she can answer Sun Ray pipes in.

"Me an Pip got family in Manehatten. They're still around cause of that pony. You tell us what you need Bleu and you got it."

Pip nods his hat still over his eyes a and Janis glares back at a rather annoyed Tiger Lily.

"Still trying to wus out of everything huh Lily? Really should remove tiger from your name it doesn't fit."

He glares at Crystal though turns his attention to Bleu.

"Band'll sound flat without a base Tig you sure you want out, over a couple of ponies with blood on their hooves? I'm not exactly clean myself in that regard."

"Like I have anything else to do Bleu, fine."

"Thought so. Alright so lets get practicing we have little over a week now. The Grand Galloping Gala is in nine days, we have to get all that done by then and I want my students to be able to dance for at least two songs you get me? Your under my command now so you do what I say got it."

"Errr."

"Uhhhh"

"..."

"Riiiiiiight, fine then O mine Captain. What is the first order then?"

"We go hit a bar and think of a band name!"

"I still like Blues Bronies."

"Ray that does not even make any sense, Blues I get, but what the heck is a Brony?"

"Brony? I thought he said Brownie."

"Janis you should not try to think when hungry."

"What about Dream's old band name."

"What you mean Not a Clever Pony? It has merit, but it makes us look dumb and sounds like a solo artist."

"Short Skirts and Explosions?"

"Your interests aside Tig, that won't do either too long, makes us sound like we are part of that stone and rotate trend that started."

"I don't think that's what its called Bleu."

"Don't care , it'll never catch on sounds like just so much screaming with music behind it. Endless Twilight Maybe?"

"Nah there's already a group named that Bleu. Played with them a while, not to bad a group."

"Seapony Choir?"

"No way in any sort of hell, any pony on the planet could imagine."

"Crap we have been at this for hours."

"I got somthin."

"Huh Pip? What have you got?"

"We all met causea Platinum, and regardless of what we think everything we do is gonna be colored by her memory cause of how we met. Anything we do is gonna be a extension of that memory, those meetings. A continuation of her last song. Kinda like a dieing swans cry is supposed to be its most beautiful, we need to work towards making her memory like that. Unlike a swan however this is gonna go on as long as we remember her. Platinum's Swan Song. Or just Platinum Swan.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Pip, why the buck don't you talk more often?"

The fat pony shrugs and goes back to his meal. His brother smirks and pats him on the head letting the larger pony go back to the half the menu he ordered while the Pegasus goes back to his two pieces of toasted white bread.

"So we have a name then?"

"I like it. I am sure my sis will too."

"It fits rather well."

"Heh, good going Pip."

"So its settled. "

Bleu stands up in the table raising her glass, the others lift theirs as well.

"To The Platinum Swan."

Twilight steps back reaching a hoof up to rub her eyes. She glances back as Fluttershy looks up from the couch.

"Something wrong Twilight?"

"No not really ,though I think there's another musical number coming up here. And I have heard that name before."

"What name?"

"Platinum's Swan."

"You mean The Platinum Swan?"

"Hmmm, you know it?"

"Yes, I think. I am not much one for music, but I think it has something to do with that earth pony you gave the music too.

"Vinyl and Octavia. I was thinking of contacting them again though I want to see whats going to happen this time first."

"Might be for the best. If you're done for the night Twilight I am going to head home, though I can come back later if you like. I did not quite finish reading the story yet."

"Sure when ever you want to come back Fluttershy. I have most of my evenings free and scheduled for this sort of thing.

"OK, good night Twilight."

Twilight waves good bye to her friend and starts to clean up, checking the calender to see what was planned for the next few days. She blinks at something looking back and forth a few times flipping the pages of the calender back and for the a few times looking at a couple of dates. Something did not feel right.

" Wait... when am I supposed to plan everything for next month... oh no..."


	29. Pay Dirt

Stories in Stone

Luna's Royal Guard

By TDR

Pay Dirt

[7 days remain]

"NO DAMMIT BOSS TURN LEFT, LEFT... "

"Your left or my left?"

"YOUR LEFT!"

"Oh."

"Gaaaah! YOUR OTHER LEFT, I swear you are doing this on purpose."

[6 days remain.]

"DAMN IT, TIGER YOUR PLAYING SUCKS."

"ITS BETTER THAN YOUR DAMN SINGING, YOU SWALLOW A FROG TO HELP YOU ALONG YAH LIZARD?"

"YOU NEED TO CHANGE THE NAME OF YOUR INSTRUMENT TO THE LADY SORRY I PLAY SO BAD."

"YOU CRAPPY EXCUSE FOR A SINGER, WE SHOULD TRADE YOU IN FOR DOGS THAT CAN BARK HEARTHS WARMING CAROLS."

"HEY CAN WE TAKE FIVE I WANNA GET A DRINK?"

"SURE GO AHEAD RAY, GRAB ME SOME WATER WHILE YOUR OUT, YOU WANT ANYTHING YOU TOFFY FACED MALODOROUS PERVERT?"

"YEAH I'LL TAKE A SANDWICH, WHATEVER THEY HAVE RAY, I'D GO BUT I'M TOO BUSY SCHOOLING THIS LITTLE BAG OF SPITE AND STUPIDITY."

"OK, I GOT IT GOOD LUCK YOU TWO."

"NO PROBLEM RAY, NOW WHERE WERE WE YOU DUNG HEAP OF A BASSIST."

"YOU WERE ABOUT TO ADMIT HOW MUCH OF A FOUL EXCUSE FOR A BAND MEMBER YOU ARE."

[5 days remaining]

"Forget it Kaisur, it ain't happening."

"Sir the entire 42nd is already in Canterlot, putting them on Gala duty makes sense. Give the Royal Guard a night off and it will allow my troops to see the Gala as well as protect it. I would rather have skilled combatants in place over glorified show ponies in case something goes wrong."

"They went through the same training you did Kaisur and your a more glorified show pony then that lot could ever hope to be."

"General Mustang, I do have to agree with him in this. We are still in a situation where attacks are likely, the griffon mercenaries are still unaccounted for as well as any of the red dragons that were spotted at the front. The Reds are the primary members of the flame party and thus the most dangerous of the lot. Having an extra layer of protection from the 42nd will not be a bad thing."

Mustang glares between Jer'rahd and Princess Luna clearly annoyed. Ruin and General Shower stand back by the wall remaining silent and not getting any where near this.

"Fine, but I want Ruin and Shower there as well to keep track of them all. I already made arrangements to be Princess Celestia's escort this time to make sure she's guarded properly in public like this. So help me Jer'rahd if your ponies screw this up I will end them and then you."

"If they screw something up, they should hope you get to them before I do, Sir"

[4 days remaining]

"We are not playing that!"

"No."

"I like it, but its not fitting for this."

"Sorry Bleu putting my hoof down on this."

Bleu sighs as even Pip shakes his head and flings the music sheet over her head.

"Fine then, no Generic Blues. That would have been a hit, its comedic gold!"

"Which is why it won't fit, we only get six songs and then its mostly chamber music for the rest of the night. We need a bit of variety yes, but not of that sort."

"Fine, but those two dance numbers stay. I doubt either of my students could handle any changes."

"Alright. We can do that."

"OK, we got two dance and a couple upbeat, most of them showcase how we play even the chamber music at the end. So we start with this and end with this."  
>Crystal pokes two songs on the sheet of paper floating before her as the others look on and nod.<p>

"I am sensing a love theme in this song list Crystal. You hitting it off with Rhede better than you're letting on?"

"I say we hit it off rather well considering neither of us wants anything but a good time."

"And yet you still want this song?"

"Just cause I am having fun with him doesn't mean I can't see what he really wants."

[3 days remaining]

"Whats going on here?"

Starfall's gaze shifts over the bodies on the pavement and the Royal Guard's surrounding them. Cloud Dancer remains back looking on to see what her mother was talking about. She suddenly winces and turns her head seeing the bodies. The Guard turns as if to tell her to back off, though he recognizes the pegasus and salutes instead.

"SIR. There have been cases over the last month of a string of murders of various mares of the night in some of the districts of Canterlot. We recently acquired enough evidence to find out who it was but before we could apprehend him,it seems however some one caught the perpetrator before us. The the female here was the last victim before he was murdered himself. We have confirmation that the male here was the killer we were looking for. "

"Any idea who got him?"

"No Sir, we think it might have been one of the 42nd that is in town. It is savage enough to have been something they would do."

Starfall moves closer looking down at the body of the male pony curiously, glancing about the alley getting an odd feeling of deja vu. The body looked like it had been hacked apart by knives though there was a pattern she was familiar with and it made her blood run cold.

"This is a griffon attack..."

"Sir?"

" So much for my day off, I want a list of the air patrols in this area we need to find any holes and fill them. I have a bad feeling."

"Yes sir."

Starfall stood up glancing back at her daughter as the Guard patrol medics came in to clean up. If anything was going to happen it was going to be at the Gala. She was being forced to go to it this year, not that she minded much as Luna was forced to go as well, but this was not something she wanted to see.

"SIR!"

"Yes what is it sergeant?"

"We just revived news, they caught a griffon in the city limits."

"Show me."

Starfall was not thrilled to be bringing her daughter to the Guard post with her, but she had to know. Cloud Dancer also did not seem to mind, though she was focused a bit more than Starfall liked on some of the training recruits. Something to deal with later, the griffon was first.

She moved to the door and was stopped by General Shower.

"What are you doing here Air Commander? It's supposed to be your day off."

"I heard about the griffon and saw the murder site. I want to know a few things, Sir."

"This is not your investigation go home."

"General, Sir, I need to know something first."

"Tough. We are dealing with this go away now..."

"The griffon is claiming it was hunting the killer because he killed its chick and mate, its telling you about a hole in the patrols it used to get into the city."

Shower stops dead and looks back at Starfall.

"Who told you that? As your superior I demand to know who leaked that information."

"The former bearer of my element told me. And there is a great deal of things that do not add up about that story."

"There was a hole in our patrols exactly where he said it was. Not much odd about that."

"Did you pull any pony from any where else?"

"Just gala duty, with the 42nd there, its that much of a stretch on the guards... What else do you know?"

"Not much, the test was cut rather short, but it was hinted at something terrible after this griffon shows up and was killed."

"Well he's very much alive for now any way. There is not a plan to execute him anytime soon either. Any how get out of here before you daughter starts drooling over the new recruits..."

"What...!"

She looks back seeing her daughters nose pressed to the glass of the window looking out into the training yard.

"Starfall... I'll keep you in the loop for this... don't worry."

"Thank you sir."

[2 days remaining]

"DAMN IT BOSS, NO I'M DONE, GAAAAH."

"Hmm, whats wrong Bleu?"

"THERE'S TWO DAYS LEFT AND YOU HAVE GOTTEN WORSE!"

"Really, I don't think I'm doing to bad."

"GAHHH, how can you even say that?"

Jer'rahd smirks.

"Miss Janis if you would like to start again? The rest of you please start the song again if you don't mind."

The band starts playing again and the pair start to move, Jer'rahd follows along perfectly with everything Bleu and Janis had been showing him. At one point he actually covered for a mistake she made. The second song started and he shifted styles to a slower if some what closer dance that had Janis turning a bit red and Tiger barely able to play properly. Bleu simply stood there her mouth agape at what he was doing.

"How, why, where, who, what the BUCK BOSS, when did you learn that?"

"I think I had it down about two days ago, though I came in to practice again yesterday to make sure."

"Then why the heck were you doing so crappy when I showed you? I'm pulling my spines out in frustration here."

"Yes sounds just as annoying and frustrating as when you dyed my mane and tail pink a few weeks ago."

"You, what, you've been plotting revenge this whole time?"

"No, but this was just too good of a chance to pass up. It beat Starfall's idea of hot sauce candy."

"Gah, you, you, ….. dammit boss, get out of my studio..."

Jer'rahd chuckles walking out as Bleu glares after him till the door closes, then she smirks.

"Took him long enough to start to lighten up. Alright ponies we got him out of the way and the Princess finished up yesterday lets get some lunch. Tiger stop wishing injury on the boss till after the show..."

[1 day remaining]

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH"

""

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"GAGAGAGAGAGGAAAHHHHHHH!"

"OK we done with the panicking we can get one more set in practice then bed."

"Sounds good Bleu."

"Hold On I got one more. ! OK, I'm good. Lets do this.

The Grand Galloping Gala so far had gone off with out a hitch. Between the 42nd patrolling the grounds in full armor and gear and the Pelt family with their usual boisterous nature, many of the more uptight nobles had left, not even staying an hour. Which seemed to suit those that stayed just fine. The Song spell had caught Cloud dancer, Fox and Wolf Pelt, Velkorn's nephew Baelit, and one noble colt. Luna and her guard had done their best to avoid it.

Luna glanced out from her hiding place noting the annoyed nature of Celestia standing at the top of the stairs greeting the nobles as they trickled in. Rather than the large frilly and feathered gowns they had worn the previous year Celestia wore a rather simple dark colored dress with very few frills that allowed easier movement in case she wished to dance. Thankfully her sisters annoyance was tempered some by the short length of time any pony was willing to speak with her due to General Mustang's menacing stare.

Only Maw Pelt seemed unaffected by this, to the point of actually staring the General down while she talked to Celestia. She went on about everything, from the set up of Ponyville, to her idiot son, random gossip, and talk of her new baby. Fisher and the foal were the only ones not in attendance as the mare had drawn the short straw to miss the Gala, Wedge however had taken the night off to stay with her. It was about the time that Maw Pelt wandered off that Luna finally decided to make her presence know, much to the evident relief of Jer'rahd who had been practically sandwiched in the small hiding place with her. He had rather weakly protested, though she was to focused on avoiding her sisters attention so she would not have to greet any pony to pay much attention to what he said.

Luna slowly slips out of hiding walking up slowly to the pair at the top of the stairs trying to hide the smile that she had missed all this nonsense. She wore a dress nearly identical to her sisters though pure white instead of her sisters darker one.

Jer'rahd followed along with breathing a sigh of relief, nodding to General Mustang who simply glared.

"Enjoying yourself Tia?"

"I was wondering where you were LuLu."

"Being fashionably late is all."

"Bah the Princess has been hiding around the corner the whole time."

"General Mustang, I would do nothing of the sort."

"Sorry Princess Luna, but I had to stand here though all this, its not right in my eyes that you and Kaisur get to avoid it. But' I'll deal with him later."

Celestia chuckles a bit as Luna sighs at being caught. Jer'rahd simply shrugs more annoyed at the mass of medals Luna had found for him to wear than anything else. He had worn armor that was lighter than all of these, though he had been pulling off a few here and there when the Princess was not looking so he could at least move. Mustang seemed in the same boat only barely having more decorations than he did.

"So shall we join everyone else in the ballroom LuLu?"

================================

Rhede for once, was alone here. Though unlike last time he was making no effort to chat up any of the mares here. Most he recognized from last year and the rest were family. Plus the idea that his mother could wander up at any point in time and derail any sort of progress he made with any mare was more than enough for him to keep to himself. He was a bit disappointed that Crystal had been too busy, a rather fun mare though neither of them had any intent to make their meetings into any sort of relation ship. He moved around greeting a few cousins here and there dressed once more in rather fine ambassadorial robes.

================================

Velkorn was leery of returning to this years gala. It was only the idea that Baelit was going to be there as well representing the Queen's Cross that even got her to show up. She had purchased a some what more subdued red dress, still upset over the gown that was destroyed the previous year. She was also not actively looking for Rhede, so her nerves at least ,were much calmer. She was still announced as Queen of the zebra lands as she entered though, she had almost forgotten she still carried that title. Despite her desire to give it up the government in her own land had made sure she kept the title while she was looking out for Princess Luna's interests in Equestria.

It had not taken her long to be set upon by some of the Pelt mares asking questions about how she and Rhede were doing, the telling of that story still pained a bit , but the at least Rhede's family could agree with her on that he was being an ass. Granted the three of them immediately dragged her off and tried to hook her up with other single stallions.

==============================

Starfall was worried, she had told Princess Luna what had happened and several new precautions had been taken. Even with all that she had opted to come in her uniform with her weapons rather than a gown or even her dress uniform. This had worked out quite well, as most of the nobles she did not want to talk to left her alone and a few of the ones that still wanted to speak with her, at least minded their tongues a bit better for fear she might cut them off.

The best thing about this however was Cloud dancer was here. Starfall nearly squeed at how cute she looked in the frilly ball gown, though she was also a little worried. Her daughter was already talking to Rhede's brothers, Fox and Wolf. There was also a white unicorn male she did not recognize and Velkorn's nephew. The zebra prince was likely the oldest of the group though not by much. One of the nobles mentioned he was the grandson of one of one of the families that had been part of the secret society that Princess Luna had wiped out. The last of his family had died in Manehatten which left him a heir to a great deal of wealth and power. It seemed however he had become one of the main contributors to the relief effort and rebuilding of Manehatten selling off a great many of his family properties and simply taking a small home here in Canterlot.

Starfall looked over at the five again with more interest than worry now, her motherly instincts had kicked in a bit at hearing about the colts loss. He at least seemed to be trying to restore his families name. It was the interest her daughter seemed to display in the colt that brought the worry back up.

"You had better not turn out like the rest of your family Cyan Sparkle..."

=================================

Bleu shivered a little, her tail whipping as she tried to shake out the stage fright. Countless shows and events, and she was still terrified right before showtime, every single time. She glanced back as the others pretended and adjusted themselves to deal with stress in their own way. All except Pip who was taking a pre show nap. That stallion could sleep through anything. The nobles were all gathered and shuffling about curious as to who the Princess had gotten this year. The troops of the 42nd were milling about as well, keeping watch on everything though also intent on the show, having heard how her last performance went. The dance floor was clear at the moment, it likely would be for a song or so yet. Both Luna and Boss knew the third song would be the cue for the dancing. She would have loved to be there to see the look on either of their faces when they realized they had practically been trained to dance together. She really hoped Boss would ask Luna, though it could be the other way around. She glanced at the clock and sighed... Show time.

-

Twilight pulls back from the sword, a loud knock sounded from the front door in a oddly rhythmic beat. She knew who it was immediately. She glances back at the gem, having moved the images and sounds from the sword early. She was rather impressed with what she had seen this time. She had just finished removing some of the information that had nothing to do with the songs, and prepared the gem to start right at the bands opening song. It was perfect for recording. She worried a bit at the last part but as soon as the recording was done she could get back into it.

She moves opening the door to greet Vinyl and Octavia, the pair starting to greet her then stopping and staring for a moment, a little confused and worried.

"Umm. Hello Miss Sparkle. Is everything alright?"

"Whoa Grape, what the heck happened tah you?"

Twilight sighs as Octavia jabs Vinyl in the ribs. She had fixed her hair at least, but the bandage and eye patch were still on ,and the cut on her face had not healed fully.

"A long unimportant story, nothing to worry about really."

"Umm, OK, So what'cha got for us this time?"

"I must admit your excitement was easily seen in your message. What you have uncovered thus far has been quite beneficial to the musical community as a whole."

"I have almost an entire concert this time."

"Oh, who is preforming?"

"The Platinum Swan."

"WHAT?"

For once it was the calmer earth pony that had lost her cool and nearly knocked Twilight down in excitement. Vinyl however simply winced.

"You mean THE Platinum Swan? The royal court musicians Platinum Swan?"

"Oh, well I guess they did impress Princess Celestia then."

"I didn't expect chamber music. What a drag."

"HUSH YOU."

"I don't think it will be what you expect. Either of you. This was their first performance ever after all. "

Twilight backs up as Octavia seems to be on the verge of freaking out in excitement. Vinyl sighs again and glances around before smirking and swatting the earth mare hard on the rump with a hoof. Octavia yelps and whirls on Vinyl who keeps her smirk staring back at the now flushed earth pony.

"Calmed down now Tavi? Cool, alright Grape you got us set up, lets do this thing."

The pair set up their part of the equipment and Vinyl activates the gem.

The curtain slides back opening the stage and the dark forms of the band members sitting at their interments. The lights flare on lighting them up as a fast paced piano and guitar piece starts. Bleu dashes across the stage sliding to a stop before a mic as two spotlights cut on focusing on her and Pip. She adjusts the mic a bit fluttering her blue wings folding them against the suit. She quickly adjusts the sunglasses and fedora she wore glancing back to make sure her coloration matched pips before grabbing the mic.

_"__We're so glad to see so many of you lovely ponies here tonight. And we would especially like to welcome all the representatives of The 42__nd__ Luna's Hoof, who have chosen to join us here in The Canterlot Palace Ballroom at this time. We do sincerely hope you all enjoy the show, and please remember ponies, that no matter who you are, and what you do to live, thrive and survive, there are still somethings that make all of us the same. You, me, them, everybody, everybody."_

The whole crowd remains silent staring, clearly expecting something much less flamboyant ,loud, and fast paced as what was going on before them. The all blink, nearly in unison, though some of them start nodding in time slightly as the songs tempo picks more. A few of the stubborn nobles that had not been put off by the Guards or the Pelts but were complaining about both , started to scoff and make for the exits with this. Then Pip starts to sing with the rest of the band accompanying him on the chorus.

"_Everybody needs somebody to love Someone to love (someone to love)  
>Sweetheart to miss (sweetheart to miss)<br>Sugar to kiss (sugar to kiss)  
>I need you (you) you(you) you (you) I need you (you) you (you) you (you) I need you (you) you (you) you (you) the morning<br>I need you (you) you (you) you (you) When my soul's on fire  
>I need you (you) you (you) you (you)"<em>

None of them miss a beat and quite a few of the Guards and the Pelts seem to be enjoying the song . Most of the nobles remaining still seem in shock as do both princesses though a small smile starts creeping across Celestia's face.

"_Sometimes I feel  
>I feel a little sad inside<br>When my baby mistreats me  
>I never never never have a place to hide<br>(I need you"_

A few of them finally start getting into it or at least the beat had a few hooves tapping.

_"Sometimes I feel  
>I feel a little sad inside<br>When my baby mistreats me  
>I never never never have a place to hide<br>(I need you) you you  
>(I need you) you you<br>(I need you) you you  
>(I need you) you you<br>(I need you)"_

Bleu had spent most of the song either dancing around or joining the chorus. The attention was cause a bit of a spectacle, it was not very fluid or rhythmic but her motions still kept time to the music. She slides back to the front of the stage, grabbing the mic in her claw.

"_You know ponies when you do find that special some pony  
>Hold that stallion, hold that mare<br>Love him, please him, squeeze her, please her,  
>Hold, squeeze and please that pony, give 'em all your love<br>Signify your feelings with every gentle caress (signify)  
>Because it's so important to have that special some pony (hold)<br>to hold, kiss (kiss), miss (miss), squeeze (squeeze) and please (please)"_

Bleu stares up at the Princesses on the overlooking balcony and smiles seeing Celestia's grin and the look of shock on Mustang's face. Both Luna and Boss remained some what impassive looking however they had expected something although the constant shifting of Luna's glowing mane was keeping time to the music as well.

"_Everybody (woo hoo hoo) needs somebody ( i need some)  
>Everybody (woo hoo hoo) needs somebody to love<br>( ev-rybody)  
>Someone to love<br>( needs somebody) Sweetheart to miss  
>( ev-rybody)<br>Sugar to kiss  
>( needs somebody)<br>I need you (you) you (you) you (you) I need you (you) you (you) you (you) I need you (you) you (you) you (you)  
>I need you (you) you (you) you (you)<br>I need you  
>( ev-rybody)<br>I need you  
>( needs somebody)<br>I need you  
>( ev-rybody)<br>I need you  
>needs somebody<br>( ev-rybody)  
>needs somebody<br>(ev-rybody)  
>needs somebody"<em>

Pip was hitting this quite well, alternating between playing the piano and pointing out at those in attendance with a hoof every time he yelled out "you". The music kicked up a notch at the last chorus before ending with a crash of instruments and a last horn flare from Crystal.

A few ponies, mostly the Pelts, offered applause, though the other nobles join in soon after, clearly not sure about the change in the musical venue that was presented to them. Bleu smiles flinging off the suit and hat, her scales shifting to the black and white pattern that she had taken while dealing with the Weindigo. She knew a great many of those attending would not understand this song, but even in the native Zebra it sounded rather beautiful. .

_"Do you remember love,  
>Love from a tormented heart,<br>Not fleeting, as with music at night,  
>But an eternal love,<br>Now tainted,  
>Now tainted,<br>Go now and reclaim it,  
>Go now and love."<br>_

Janis added a bit of the back ground chorus along with Ray and Tiger. Crystal was going to get a work out with this one. She ran her hooves across a long tube blowing along it to create a wind effect before switching to a bamboo flute. Bleu's own voice felt strained a bit at the high notes. The flute died off and Bleu started again in time with the guitar.

_"Recall the times  
>when you were happy.<br>Recall the times  
>when you laughed.<em>

_Life is wonderful,  
>Do you have faith in it?<br>Turn your face to life,  
>To eternal joy."<em>

Most of the crowd was simply watching, though it was easy to tell who under stood Zebra as most of them seemed on the verge of crying, Velkorn actually was, Rhede had vanished from sight. Typical. It was an old song from the heyday of the Warlord conflicts. Bleu took a breath as the tempo increased.

"_What happened to those days?  
>What happened to those nights?<br>Do you remember  
>How you turned to grief? Do you remember<br>How you turned to sorrow?  
>Is the blame mine or ours?"<em>

Bleu was hoping the effect was hitting Rhede where ever he was, Singing a love song in another language was only really useful if the targets could hear it. She was not done trying to get those two together yet.

"_Our feelings grew faint  
>What caused our grief and fighting?<br>Can there be beauty in life?  
>Search for it.<br>Can there be happiness in life?  
>Believe it."<em>

The others finish up the chorus as the music slowly dies out. Bleu was surprised at the applause though, it seemed more had understood the song than she thought. Perhaps having the Queen's Cross and the Queen of Zebra's around Equestria was helping some to break the language barrier. Her gaze turned up to the balcony and the look of shock on Luna and Celestia's faces. Jer'rahd looked completely derailed for a moment until Luna nodded which caused Celestia more shock. Rhede was up there as well and was trying hard not to laugh at the situation, clearly thinking Jer'rahd still could not dance. Mustang simply looked pissed, though likely more that Rhede was up there than what Jer'rahd had asked of Luna.

Bleu Glances back to the band and nods smirking, they all smile readjusting for the next song. 

A great many heads turn watching Princess Luna and General Kaisur come out to the floor along with rapidly shushed cheers of encouragement, likely from Fox, Wolf, and perhaps even Maw Pelt. A few nobles notice and make a path for the two nearly all of them quite surprised having never seen Luna come to the dance floor with any pony. While they all likely note this is the start of the dancing, they all clear a section of the floor for just this pair to have them have first dance.

The beat starts as one of the pegasus manning the lights moved a magic spotlight onto the pair. Bleu worried for a moment that one or both might back out with this much attention on them particularly Boss, but he seemed steadfast. Crystal had pulled out a pair of maracas shaking them lightly. 

"_Fly Me To The Moon  
>Let Me Play Among The Stars<br>Let Me See What Spring Is Like  
>On A-Jupiter And Mars<br>In Other Words, Hold My hoof  
>In Other Words, Darling, Kiss Me"<em>

Bleu was doing her best not to smile as she sang, this was a better seat to watch this than she had hoped. The two moved slowly across the floor both their hooves shifting in time with the music and her words, it was an older song so nearly every pony knew it. They also knew the general dance moves used with this song. She had trained them well it was flawless. Though the best part was both Rhede and Celestia doing impersonations of fish. Both where in shock having thought neither of their siblings could dance the slightest.

"_Fill My Heart With Song  
>And Let Me Sing For Ever More<br>You Are All I Long For  
>All I Worship And Adore<br>In Other Words, Please Be True  
>In Other Words, I Love You"<em>

She took a breath as the band played on, the soft rumba having the pair back off and nearly touching horns on more than one occasion, just as planned. The two of them seemed to be completely ignoring the fact every pony in the ballroom was watching at them as they moved.

"_Fill My Heart With Song  
>And Let Me Sing For Ever More<br>You Are All I Long For  
>All I Worship And Adore<br>In Other Words, Please Be True  
>In Other Words, I Love You"<em>

Bleu shivers, glad they were doing so well, but she was not entirely certain whether the pair was simply going through the motions or were actually feeling any thing. 

"_Only you...  
>only yoooou<em>

_Fill My Heart With Song  
>And Let Me Sing For Ever More<br>You Are All I Long For  
>All I Worship And Adore<br>In Other Words, Please Be True  
>In Other Words, I Love You<em>

_In Other Words, I Love You"_

The music died off with Jer'rahd and Luna slowly pulling away from each other ,still staring at one another. That lasted for a moment before the Pelt family and Princess Celestia started cheering the two. Both of them suddenly turned bright red attempting to hide the blush from each other and the crowd surrounding them. Neither of them succeeded that well. 

Bleu grinned she knew what she had taught them to dance like for the next song and seeing these two get closer was the primary goal of this whole thing now. Well and to make sure Celestia hired The Platinum Swan full time, though with this they were clearly a shoe in and after only three songs as well.

The piano solo started and she watched both of them wince and glare up at her though there was very little force behind that glare from either of them. Tiger started strumming as Bleu began. 

"_Come and share this painting with me  
>Unveiling of me<br>The unicorn that never failed."_

Ray moves upon the stage a little closer to Bleu adding his voice as a back ground accompaniment. Others crowded on the floor reconizeing the melody or the tempo even if the songs lyrics were eluding them. Another old tune but with more modern lyrics, Platinum sang this version once and the dragonlings voice struggled to match that emotion. She smiles regardless of her memories, as Luna and Jer'rahd got even closer slowly sashaying around with the song.

"_This deep sigh coiled around my chest  
>Intoxicated by a major chord<br>I wonder  
>Do I love you, or the thought of you?"<em>

She shifted her gaze up to Celestia and the look of shock on the Princesses face. Oh this was soo perfect. They band had to be a shoo in with that expression of amazement. Her friends were set, Luna and Boss had to wind up realizing they felt something for each other after this. Now if only Velkorn and Rhede would hook up things would be perfect. 

"_Slow, love, slow...  
>Only the weak are not lonely"<em>

Bleu closed her eyes putting a little bit more into the song more than a few nobles had begun dancing as well, picking up the slow beat and tempo and following the moves of Princess Luna and Jer'rahd.__

_"__ Southern blue, morning dew  
>Let-down-your-guards, I-love-you's<br>Ice-cream castles, lips-to-ear rhymes  
>A slumber deeper than time"<em>

She drags out the last word as Crystal starts playing one of her horns.

"_ Slow, love, slow...  
>Only the weak are not lonely."<em>

Jer'rahd and Luna seem to be ignoring everyone else rather focused on each other. Bleu exhales letting the bands solo continue slowly building up. She utters the last few lines in a hushed whisper that carries over the mic.

"_Slow...  
>Slow, love, slow..."<em>

The music hits its crescendo, slowly fading out with a piano solo. Bleu grins wide not able to hide her enjoyment at the pair on the floor before her. They were pressed to each other in this slow dance, forms moving with the music as it continued.

As the music dies, she looks out over the crowd of ponies not having realized how much she missed doing this. If the war ended she would have to go back to touring or at the very least preform with The Platinum Swan again.

She gestures for the band to start the next song, mentally setting herself up for these next two before the chamber music would start. She takes a breath to begin just as a sudden explosion rocks the palace, shattering the large glass windows in the ballroom, as a ball of fire erupts from what looks like the Canterlot Guard post in the distance. Seconds later the alarms sound and the air is filled with the war cries of griffons and dragons.

Bleu looks up as the ponies around her start panic and curses.

"CAN I DO ONE BUCKING SHOW WITH OUT SOME ONE ATTACKING ?"

Vinyl pulls her head back, her ears flattening, Twilight was sure she was not happy with that ending either. though the unicorn mare recovered rather quickly.

"He. four songs this time. You always find something interesting Grape. I like this one too, I can mix a few of these easy specially that first one."

"You will do no such thing, for something of such a legendary piece of history it must remain unsullied by your hooves Vinyl."

"HAH, wait till you hear it Tavi, even you have to admit I'm right on this one. Any way Grape same deal with the bits and fame?"

"Yes, that would be fine, just make sure you send the copies to every one I asked,just like before."

"That shall not be a problem Ms. Sparkle. I suppose we are done here as I cannot wait to actually transfer this and listen to it. I also do wish to get back to Canterlot rather rapidly. I have heard the dragon migration will pass by here any day now and I do not wish to be caught outside in that event."

"Oh yeah that is coming up. I always wanted to see that. Thank you again for coming Miss Scratch, Miss Octavia."

The pair pack up the gear rather rapidly, bidding a good night to Twilight. She shuts the door considering before starting her plans to get ready for the dragon migration.

"Well first off, I'm going to need a trench."


	30. Cast The First Stone

Stories in Stone  
>Luna's Royal Guard<p>

by TDR

Cast the First Stone.

Twilight sighs, rubbing her temples with a hoof, glad all of that nonsense was over. It had been a very busy few weeks. She had spent the last few days watching pegasus train to increase their wing power. She was rather impressed by the improvement of Fluttershy, though it seemed Spike's time with the teenaged dragons had rubbed off on him the wrong way. What little tact he had seemed to have vanished completely, although Peewee was a interesting addition to the family it did mean that Spike was with Fluttershy more trying to learn to care for the little Phoenix.

She glances back, watching Apple Jack read over what she had written so far. The farm pony was still rather miffed over her sisters involvement with the school paper rumors. While the farm pony claimed she was over it, the tone and ferocity was enough to clue Twilight in that the Cutie Mark Crusaders were not off the hook yet with her. Granted Rarity did go from supporting the Gabby name to turning on her in a eye blink. It was a bit of a hypocritical in Twilight's opinion, but at least it was over with.

"You all set then Applejack?"

"Yeah ah am. Still not seeing much on what might cause Princess Luna tah not want ta forgive these ponies though. They seem tah have been alright, just shoved in really bad situations."

"Well so far everything I have seen is just them getting to the point where they are the Princesses' friends. I still have not seen what caused her to become Nightmare Moon. Though the story is hinting that the Second Dragon War might be coming to a close. Princess Celestia did say that it was after the war that she transformed into Nightmare Moon."

"Wait a tick if Princess Luna became Nightmare Moon after the dragon war, why didn't that book ah yers say anything about it at all?"

"I am still trying to figure that out. Once the second dragon war started nearly all records of it and Princess Luna were lost except a few books for foals. The one that told the tale of her was one such book of old mare's tales. If I had not seen the name mare in the moon in another book I would not have even noticed. Neither of them mentioned the war, but there's only the rare document of the first Dragon war. Not many books survived from a thousand years ago. I suppose sooner or later I might find out why , but I am not liking what the implications might be. The few that are still around that even tell any stories of it likely were written long after the event with those who possible did not even understand what had happened. I think there was more too it than that though other wise Celestia would not have had me read the book. She must have known I would figure it out."

"Mighta been somethin as simple as who ever wrote the book thought the Princess would handle it and didn't see a reason to go inta any detail as the why and the who. Having yer sister turn out to be a forcah evil is not something most folk's want well known..."

"Maybe. This might be the only way to find out though. I suppose I should get started and we can find out for sure."

"Sounds good, Ahm still a few chapters back any way."

Twilight nods starting the spell, she breathes in softly letting it pull her into the star filled void. Once the familiar void surrounds her she exhales the drawn breath not even really needing too here. Nothing had changed once more she felt something was building here, but right now everything felt stagnate. Even the stars that worried her seemed to have faded a bit and no longer seemed as menacing. She shakes her head looking over the windows with hesitation. Did she really want to see another battle? Even the victories with these ponies were ripe with horrors. She had a bad feeling before everyone of these conflicts and nearly every one had proven that feeling right.

She looks up at the crescent moon shaped window,moving towards it, planing to start with Princess Luna this time. Perhaps it would not be that bad.

Luna was pissed, the alarms blaring and the guests running about in a panic did not help that feeling. She had actually been starting to enjoy herself at one of these events for once and then this happened. She was never coming to another one after this no matter what Tia threatened.

Bleu had left the band and ditched her dress forming the armor around her that the Element of Laughter provided. Jer'rahd's own armor had already been donned and his medals and dress uniform shredded as a result. She was almost sure he was relieved at the destruction of the uniform. Not as if it mattered she had several more ready just in case. Bleu had been correct that it was fun teasing him.

He was already issuing orders to the Guard's and the 42nd in attendance Bleu had taken up guarding her on one side along with Jer'rahd. Rhede and Velkorn had done the same with Celestia. General Mustang and General Shower had taken off to find out what was going on as soon as the alarms sounded. Starfall and Maw Pelt both had gone to round up the younger ponies that were present to get them to safety.

"EVERY PONY YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE, WE URGE YOU TO STAY CALM AND MOVE TO THE ADJOINING ROOMS. PLEASE STAY AWAY FROM ANY WINDOWS AND DO NOT HAMPER THE GUARD WITH ANY QUESTIONS."

Luna looks up at her sister it was not often Celestia used the Royal Canterlot voice. Her gaze shifts to the great glass windows showing the slowly setting sun. The Princess had decided to let the sun and moon sit on the edge of setting in order to create a cascade of light and glorious sunset for the Gala. Once the dance was over the night would have begun properly, but for now that would be on hold.  
>She looks back to the ponies scrambling about to get to a more sheltered area.<p>

A explosion of glass and wood showers those who had not managed to move through the doors yet as a red dragon smashes through the large skylights landing on and crushing the refreshment table. It barely managed a roar before Jer'rahd, Starfall, and other members of the 42nd were upon it, ripping the beast into a bloody mess of scales and blood before it could attack any pony. Jer'rahd moves back to her side the moment the dragon breaths its last, flicking its blood from the Waning Moon his gaze turned more skyward now.

Ruin, and General Mustang and General Shower return taking up positions around Celestia letting Velkorn run over to check on the Ponies that were hit with the falling glass, Rhede however remained where he was on the balcony looking over everything from a more elevated position and listing in to what the Generals were telling Celestia. All of them turn to the group of griffons who drop in and the scream of rage that suddenly burst from Starfall.

The lead griffon drew Luna's gaze as the bird's eyes widened with shock at the sight of Starfall. The griffon's beak curled up into a sardonic smirk, clearly reconizeing her. She was clearly a female and a older, some what war worn one as well. The armor she wore had seen heavy use though remained whole. Her claws were covered in bladed gauntlets, that looked to be forged of star metal and she wore a pair of short swords tucked under her wings. Her fur was a dark brown that spread out to her wings and darkened until it became black at the tips. Her head was crowned by a fluffed mane of gray hair and feathers that fell down her neck with a pair of white markings over her cobalt eyes.

What caused Starfall to swear in front of the foals and take off across the ballroom fast enough to rip a groove in the floor was what was hanging from the griffons belt and scabbards. Tails, pony tails of varying coloration's and colors including one that looked that looked much like Cloud Dancer's mane and tail.

"WIND RAZOR!"

The griffons eyes widened at the charging pony and she launches herself into the air just avoiding Starfall's attack. The rest of her squad, was not so lucky and was flung about the room by the sudden explosion of color from the short range Rain boom. Chunks of the dead dragon showered the ball room though Starfall had already taking to the air in pursuit of the griffon. The 42nd rapidly fell on the stunned griffons slaughtering them where they lay.

"STARFALL GET BACK HERE!"

"She is already gone Princess and she would not listen any way, I can assume that was the griffon she has been hunting all this time. When she comes back we can discuss this, but I know what she is feeling with that. So do you. We need to concentrate on getting these ponies to safety before any thing else crashes into the party."

Luna glares at Jer'rahd before sighing with a nod before looking up feeling the magic pour off of her sister. A huge white and blue bubble shield suddenly springs to life around Canterlot castle forcing a great many of the attackers back away from the walls and buildings. At least for a moment any way. In seconds rents started appearing in the bubble nearly as soon as it was raised. The dragons and griffons were all clawing their way back in shredding the bubble like it was made of soap, rather than an alicorns magic.

General Mustang starts bellowing orders to the Guards as Jer'rahd and General Shower work to organize the 42nd and the air wing respectively. Cloud Dancer's tail is grabbed by the unicorn colt yanking her back down from following her mother. Luna was not sure what was said, but the pair move off towards the stage and the musicians still up there with Fox, Wolf, and Baelit in tow. She did not have time to stop them, but she would keep an eye on Cloud Dancer for Starfall at least, Velkorn seemed to be doing the same.

Celestia glides down from the balcony landing beside her sister looking rather worried.

"They are cutting through my shield Lulu."

"How is that possible Tia? Even Forge Scale could not pierce that spell."

Bleu groans lightly, as if realizing something.

"Princess you taught one of your students that spell right?"

"I did."

"That spell was used to make the shield stones. We outfitted a great many troops with those stones during the last attack."

"They dragons may have come across them and found a counter. I understand Bleu. Lulu do you think you could raise a shield to keep them out?"

"I learned the spell from you sister, and I have yet to be able to make it as strong, they would get through mine as well. We need a shield they have not broken before."

Celestia blinks looking at Luna along with Bleu , then the three of them look over to Jer'rahd, the intent clear. Jer'rahd, however did not seem to notice as another wave of attackers had burst through the glass seeking whatever targets they could.

"GENERAL KAISUR, WE HAVE NEED OF YOU."

He glances back wincing as a griffon's talons rake across his armor. He slams his hoof down crushing its attacking claw and ending its life with a second stomp. He flicks the blood from his armored hooves before galloping over to them.

"Yes Princess?"

"We need you to put a shield up around the castle."

Jer'rahd seems to stare at her a moment though it was hard to tell with the armor hiding his eyes.

"I am afraid I do not have that sort of power Princess. Not even close, I would be strained protecting the ball room, let alone the entire castle."

Another explosion rocked the castle, Luna looked up wondering what they were attacking with. She could see smoke rising from where the Guard base should be. The explosion set off a cacophony of noise as the band seemed to struggle with gathering some of their instruments with the help of Cloud Dancer and the others. What they were doing up there instead of running for a shelter was beyond her , but she still had no time for children's antics, nor the insanity of the band members. Bleu winced at the crash, but made no effort to make them do anything, perhaps they were simply trying to protect their lively hood. It was still stupid ion her eyes, but at least there was an explanation. The explosion also knocked over a few candelabras setting some over turned tables on fire. Some of the Guards were working to put it out while the Princesses considered the options. Celestia was the first to speak.

"General, are you familiar with channeling?"

He looks to Celestia.

"Yes, We use it every so often to make more power full attack spells. A group of unicorn mage's pooling their abilities to share spells or cast a spell stronger than any one alone can make. I practiced with it a few times back in basic, but there has never been a reason for me to know anything more than the basics. I am not much of a caster. I never could use another's spell. That and I am not sure I am comfortable with the method."

"That is fine, have others been able to use your shield?"

" As I said I have not tired since basic , but I could share the spell then, it was never something any other tried to learn however, Celestia."

"Good, remove your armor, we will need that ability."

Jer'rahd looks nervously at Luna who sighs nodding. She glances at Celestia as her sisters dress fades out of existence. Her own had been shredded the moment she put on her armor. Jer'rahd looked flushed as his own armor faded back into the amulet. Luna was more amused at his reluctance than anything, but she also knew this if the situation was not dire, Tia would be taking full advantage of it to have a little fun at both her and Jer'rahd's expense.

The gray unicorn pony freezes in shock and Luna and Celestia move to either side of him, the sisters pressing against either side of him their own horns cross and lightly touch to his. Luna almost enjoyed seeing him sweat like this. She almost blushed herself feeling him tensing up against her side, but there were more important things to consider here. The expressions on Bleu and Rhede's faces were priceless.

"Thinking dirty thoughts about me General?"

"Wha.. no!"

"Oh prefer to have them about Luna more?"

"Yes I mean no I mean Gah, no Princess Celestia..."

"Liar."

"Tia please..."

"Fine, Lulu and just when it was getting interesting."

The world around them faded into nothing but a star filled void.

=====================================================

Jer'rahd blinks, his gaze shifting around. A starry expanse stretched out before him, bright dots flickering across the darkness. Some shining brighter than others, occasionally one or more winking out of existence and leaving a dark void where they had been.

He had been here twice before, once when he died and then back in basic when he went though the futile training. He only now made the connection that they were the same place. He scanned over the stars with no small feeling of dread as more winked out of existence.

The common theory was that these were the souls of ponies, it was a debate he saw no point in at the time though for many other unicorns it became a heated debate. With his own experiences and what he was seeing now however he was inclined to believe that was what they were. Why some shown differently and some never appeared no one had an answer for. He did not think he could recognize any of them any way.

A flicker of light caught his attention and he zeroed in on three stars immediately. A brilliant solid red star that seemed to be what dew his attention, A smaller green star that seemed to spiral about itself and hovered near the red star And a flickering blue star that seemed a different coloration every time it flashed. His gaze pulled away from them to a Purple star with a rainbow colored glow about it , not far from the others. He was not sure why, but he knew who they were clearly. A small smirk crossed his face before he realized that he had yet to see Princess Luna or Celestia here.

He looked around a bit feeling a little odd however as he could still feel both of them against his sides and every shift and intake of breath of their bodies. He flushed and whipped his head about trying to surpress what he was thinking.

==========================================

" Alright how long are they supposed to be doing this th...HELLO!"

"Damnit Jer you're embarrassing yourself."

Velkon moves around behind the group to see what Bleu and Rhede were talking about and whistles chuckling, making Rhede that much more annoyed. He storms over to a table yanking free a table cloth and throwing it over the trio.

"Jealous of what the boss is packing there Rhede? Or that hes the meat in a Princess sandwich?"

"Shut it Bleu..."

===============================

"Do take your mind out of the gutter General, Please."

He winces looking around trying to find the source of Luna's voice. He was rather confused that he had not seen her yet though eventually a bit of motion above him drew his gaze upward. All he saw at first was the starry mass above him though it all seemed to be moving differently than the other stars in the void. After a moment he noted it was moving like Luna's mane he eventually took note of the slight curve of what could be her neck before he gave up trying to see all of her.

This place tended to reflect ones power level with size. While he had gotten used to being dwarfed in training he doubted he would even be as big as Luna's eyelash here.

"He is a stallion Lulu, and this is a rather intimate way of casting spells, to those unused to it. One can expect a few dirty thoughts. Or a whole bunch, he has some control, just be glad we did not need to do this with Pelt."

He turns trying to find Celestia though he saw nothing but the expanse of stars. With as bright a coloration and personality as Celestia was he was expecting to easily see her or part of her any way, but there was no sign of her. 

"Do not try to comprehend my sister here General, I can sense you are straining simply to see me. Tia is much the same to me as I am to you. She likely considers this a reason enough to call me little sister... Now then, you will provide the source of the spell, Tia will power it and I shall shape it as it needs to be. Once cast it should be no trouble for her to maintain it and we can return to deal with the invaders."

" I am not sure if my spell is flexible enough to force them out while not damaging everything else as yours did."

"Do not worry General, I do have a plan of my own. Lulu if you can, alter the stone spell we used before to affect everyone who is not supposed to be here?"

"That is risky sister would it not be easier to simply fling them away and then mop up whats left before they recover?"

"Perhaps, but if any one else is affected we can simply remove the spell from them and turn them back to normal later. If we catch the wrong pony and fling them out it will be a bit harder to save them. I would rather end this now with as little bloodshed as possible." 

"I shall see what I can do sister."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Just focus on casting the shield spell General, Tia and I shall handle the rest."

"Yes Princess."

Jer'rahd sighs focusing on bringing up his shield. The energy came easily as if it was being fed to him from another source, his horn glowed a brighter green than normal. It was a odd feeling as nothing was forming but he could feel the energy from it being pulled away and tampered with as soon as it was cast.

=======================================================

"So how long have they been in there? "

"About thirty seconds or So Bleu."

"What the buck is taking them so long Rhede?"

"You're kidding right?

The pair grow silent as General Mustang and General Shower approach, Mustang snorts looking at the Princesses covered in the blanket with Jer'rahd in the middle. If Rhede did not know any better he could have sworn the old stallion had a twinge of Jealousy in his voice.

"What the hay is going on here, Pelt what is this nonsense? Some sort of inane sleepover rite?"

"Do I look like a unicorn general? They said something about making a shield. I am sure they know what they are doing. Well the Princesses do..."

Rhede looks back at the trio as a green glow starts around the them, he steps back a bit reflexively as the sphere grows a bit larger before expanding suddenly washing over the surprised Generals and Element bearers before growing wider rushing out in a expanding wave. Another dragon drops down into the skylight striking the shield and being flung back its legs and body rapidly turning to stone. The force of the spell is enough to throw the now stone beast into a far tower shattering it against the battlement. Every Griffon and Dragon that touched the sporadicly expanding sphere was forced back and rapidly turned to stone. Most of them fell from the sky shattering against the hard ground. A great many of the invaders turned and ran from the expanding shield thus saving themselves a stony fate.

=============================================

Jer'rahd did not need to see the expression or even hear the tone of her voice. The sheer violence and scorn in Celestia's near roar sent him tumbling through the air of the spectral space. The whole void of stars seemed to rumble with the Sun Princesses disapproval. When he could finally hear again after the initial roar it was only to hear the two Princesses nearly screaming at each other in argument. 

"Luna what are you doing slow the transformation down , most of them are still flying."

"I am aware of that sister. I am also aware I do not want captives from this attack, I rather hope all of them are flying."

"LUNA!" 

============================================

Starfall screamed out in rage. Her blades ran red with the blood of countless griffons and dragons that had gotten in her way. A path of bodies and wounded lay behind her as she tore after the source of all her hate.

Wind Razor managed to stay just ahead of her, whipping between buildings and using her own force to slow the pegasus down. The griffon was laughing at her the whole time, playing with her, flaunting the trophies of Starfall's fallen family, the whole thing was like a game to the twisted bitch. She could have over taken the bird if she just had a clear run for longer than a few paces. But the griffon kept changing directions, Starfall had yet to meet anything that could out fly her and this only added to her frustration.

Several of the guard had been shoved in her way or wound up there as well. They were dodged or knocked aside, her rage not such yet that she could not tell friend from foe. She could also tell she was being led into a trap, the difference there was that she didn't care so long as she killed Wind Razor

Rounding another building after the griffon the beast had finally stopped to wait for her lashing out at the pegasus with her star metal shod claws. Starfall did not even slow down, slamming hard into the griffon the birds claws piercing her armor and gouging into her sides. The impact kept Wind Razor's claws from digging in deep enough to cause serious harm and sent both of them crashing to the ground.  
>She kicks free of the bird, blades drawn before her hooves even touched dirt and launched herself back at her prey the moment they did.<p>

Sparks flew as the griffons claws blocked the blades as Starfall attacked , metal clanging in the air the shock of the impacts making Starfall's teeth rattle as she gripped one blade the other dancing between her wings , hooves and tail striking out at any opening. A few light grazes flash crimson lines across the griffons chest and neck though the smug grin never left the avian's face. The griffon shoves back hard with her claws forcing Starfall back a few paces.

"Tisk Tisk . So eager to rush to your death little pony?"

Starfall growls around the blade in her mouth, tearing forward and ripping up the cobblestones lashing out in a dervish, one cut short as the blade in her mouth is caught in a gauntleted claw. She rips the blade free her tail striking out holding the blade like a scorpion only to have that caught as well. Her eyes narrow as she kicks at the griffon yanking one blade free the other snapped in half by a twist of Wind Razor's wrist.

"I grow tired of this. I had hoped you would be more fun than that idiot you were married to."

The griffons tail lashes out between the beasts legs the tip of it capped in a blade, plunging deep into Starfall's chest, piercing through the armor of harmony. She yanks back, blood oozing from the wound, the griffon presses her advantage, claws and tail lashing out,opening more gashes and cuts across the pegasus form.

Wind Razor lunges forward suddenly catching and shattering Starfall's other blade her clawed hand gripping the pegasus by the wing and slamming her to the ground on her back. Before Starfall could even move Wind Razor Drove two large shards of her own broken blade into her wings pinning them to the ground.

She screams out lashing out with her hooves and trying to rip herself free Though the Griffon knocks her blows aside gauntleted claw closing around her throat metal tips piercing into her neck lightly.

She leans her beak in close to Starfall's face practically laying atop of the pony. She reaches back to her belt pulling out a pair of bloodied tails. Starfall recognizes them at once, Starshine and Stormsong, the griffon had already been to her home just as the test had predicted...

"Lovely only two more to complete this set. I expected so much from such a famous pony. Though you are rather lousy at hiding your secrets from your own people. The news media was kind enough to track down your location for me more than once. I just needed the chance."

Starfall shivers at the sight of the new trophies her rage turning to fear at the griffon atop of her.

"Your tail will make a delightful trophy. Killing you is going to let me write my own ticket. Who would have thought taking out a couple of useless grunts when I was bored was going to lead me to a trophy like you. I could retire after collecting the bounties on you alone. But that would be boring. One more to go in this set anyway once I have your tail. I was hoping to kill that little filly of yours in front of you or the other way around, but I'll settle for choking her to death with your tail. Won't that be fun? Mommy and daughters last outing before they are both out for good. Any last screams to make at me pony? Any begging?"

"I am going to kill you and I will make it hurt."

The griffon laughs her grip eased about Starfall's throat just enough to let her speak. Wind Razor seems about to respond when a wave of green washed over them, the sarcastic grin on the griffons beak freezing in stone as Starfall watches. She falls over landing heavily atop of Starfall pinning her to the ground more securely than he had been while alive. She blinks a moment struggling a little before she screams out thrashing futility at the stone and the ground as stone dragons and griffons crash down on the ground around her shattering on the earth.

========================================== 

The Bubble of the shield surrounds Canterlot, a soft green glow of light falling over the entire city as the dome of green light circles it. Several of the attackers who had not made it into the city yet struck at the shield nearly instantly turning to stone and slide across the shield to fall and shatter down the mountain side. The rest hovered around the shield looking for a way in, swarms of dragons and griffons continued to collect around the green orb surrounding Canterlot, like flies around rotting meat.

Luna and Celestia stepped away from Jer'rahd, the unicorn's ear were flat as he looked between the two wondering briefly if he was going to wind up becoming deaf. The Princess of the sun had taken control of the shield away from Luna, though The Goddess of the Moon had already done more than enough damage to the enemies' ranks.

Celestia was clearly disappointed and Luna was still refusing to even think her course of action was not justified. Jer'rahd would rather be dropped into the ocean than be put in the middle of those two arguing again. It was like a pair of hurricanes clashing over who would do the most damage. Pointless and terrifying. Celestia takes note of the ponies around the trio and the rather grim look on General Mustang's face.

"General Mustang what is the situation?"

Jer'rahd lifts his head, ears still ringing from the shouting match glancing over to Mustang wondering what had brought that expression to his face. General Shower had moved to the stage to yell at the band members, Cloud Dancer and the others up there to get to a shelter. Ruin as always stood by watching over everything clearly wishing to be out fighting rather than playing guard. As mustang approached Jer'rahd caught a glint of metal though a tear in his uniform, likely from a griffon though Jer'rahd was not sure why his eye was drawn to it until Mustang stood before Celestia.

That glint was revealed as a Star metal dagger. One that was rapidly slashed across Celestia's neck by the General.

The Princess of the Sun's eyes widen as she falls, blood spraying from the wound. The General turns flinging out his other fore hoof, a chain of the same material slamming into and wrapping around Luna, the force of it enough to throw her back into a wall to collapse in a heap.

Ruin was the first to recover from the shock. Red energy pouring from his armored back forming blade like wings, he surged forward as Mustang whirled on the charging suit of armor, his mouth opening wide as a gout of pure white fire burst from his maw engulfing Ruin. The warrior ponies armor melts along with the stone under his hooves and on the wall behind him at the great heat of the fire. The blast set several tables and draperies on fire that were not even near the blast and reduced the armored pony to a pile of molten slag metal.

Bleu surged forward with a roar the armor forming about her as she charged with Jer'rahd and Rhede right behind her. Mustang turns into her charge rising up on his back hooves Bringing on around and smacking Bleu away as if she was nothing. She cries out tumbling back across the floor crashing into both Jer'rahd and Rhede. General shower's eyes remained wide her jaw dropped, still in shock that her father-in-law had just stabbed Princess Celestia and attacked Princess Luna.

The green shield flickered above them disintegrating as the power supplying it faded out much as Celestia's life blood did across the dance floor.

"One hundred years of planning, a hundred years of preparation for this conquest. The plots the suffering the degradation of having to live like this. A hundred years in this rotting pony suit."

General Mustang's skin seems to stretch and warp tearing along his spine and rending clothing as spikes burst forth from his back increasing in size as bright red wings burst from his back as well. The General's whole form warping and twisting, the tearing of skin and flesh echoing in the room as his cutie mark shreds a long serpentine tail covered in red scales ripping out as the rapidly growing dragon bursts out of the skin of the general with a roar, like a butterfly leaving a cocoon.

The beast rears up, flinging free the discarded skin and looking down at the ponies before it. It grows even larger than Onyx Wing had been. His scale's glowed a fiery red, small bits of flame lapping over the edges as he stretches out to his full height. The the glowing fire dances over his ash black claws casting a silvery light about them.

"You should see the looks on your faces..."

The sounds of explosions and combat resume as the attack begins again at the shields fall. Swarms of enemies continue to arrive Some appearing as if brought hereby a gate spell, many surging up the mountainside itself. Red dragons, black dragons, griffons,several trained beasts, and a small number of half breeds swarm over the city meeting the 42nd and the Guards directly.

General Shower finally manages to speak though she barely seems able to stand.

"What... what happened to Mustang?"

The dragon glances over to her snorting a bit of flame.

"You never met Mustang, he was dead in the first war. I just took his place. That idiot you married is not even his, it was adopted to keep up appearances before I killed Mustangs wife. An embarrassing mistake there having to pretend to care about some damned ponies, I will rectify that later."

Shower cries out, flying at the dragon her body igniting in a massive ball of fire. The dragon barely seems to notice, his attention focused more on the alicorns. Just as she is about to strike his arm whips up snatching her out of the air slamming her to the ground and pinning her down with a clawed foot. He growls, gripping her wings and tearing both from the prone mare.

General Shower's screams echoed across the ball room and likely could be heard across Canterlot. Jer'rahd, Bleu and Rhede surge forward again though they are forced to doge aside as a gout of flame leaves the dragons maw turning the floor they had been standing on to molten slag.

The band cowered at the back of the stage, having not made it out in time with the others. Several other ponies hid in the back with them. Sparkler standing in front of them trying to protect them with a guard spear he had gotten. Baelit was watching from behind one of the curtains wincing at the sight before him.

The dragon tosses the wings up, snapping them out of the air and swallowing them like a delicacy. Pegasus blood drips from his jaws as he picks up the limp mare and flings her out of a great window. Shower falls out of sight to the ground below. A host of Griffons dive after the body intent of getting a meal of the General. The echo of hoof beats is heard and the vanishing tail of a zebra tail is seen darting out of the ball room after the wingless pegasus.

"Ahh, I missed that taste, how you creatures can survive off plants is beyond me. I always preferred the wings however, the meat is much leaner."

The Waning moon tears across the dragons chest ripping through scales and drawing blood forcing the red dragons attention on the pony whose magic flung it. Jer'rahd snaps the blade out of the air gripping it tightly with his jaws and surging forward , Bleu and Rhede flanking him in the charge. Bleu's maw parts a arc of lightning firing out at the dragon as a barrage of Daggers from Rhede fly towards the beast.

He sidesteps the bolt a large wing curling over his side deflecting the smaller blades. He whirls , his tail pelting Bleu across the head as Jer'rahd ducks under the attack. Rhede flings another set of blades with his tail as Jer'rahd leaps at the dragon going for his throat.

The beast shrinks suddenly, dropping down letting the pony sail over him before returning to normal size and grabbing the short blond tail of the armored unicorn whipping him back and throwing him into the floor. Jer'rahd cries out , his armor saving him from the worst of the impact but as he bounces off the floor the dragons tail swings around smashing into him and sending him to crashing into Rhede, flinging them both across the room towards Bleu. Bleu moves stopping them both from impacting the wall behind her though the Waning Moon slams hard into the wall near the stage burying itself half way in the stone.

"You have been a nuisance to my plans for far to long you insignificant piece of shit. Your damnable luck and annoying tenacity have screwed me over for the last time."

The dragon gestures,symbols etched into the scales of his forearm glowing brightly then vanishing as a dome of light forms around the trio Trapping them inside. The magic sphere rapidly contracts washing over the three before they fade out of existence forcibly teleported away.

"Watch your world crumble Jer'rahd Kaisur. Suffer knowing you can do nothing. Watch your world burn then die. And when it is all gone you will know what it feels like for me to have watched you succeed for so long. Now begone."

The group vanishes leaving the dragon alone with the bound Princess of the Night and the dying goddess of the Sun.

============================================== 

A burst of light fills the cave as Jer'rahd, Bleu, and Rhede crash to the ground at the other end of the spell. Jer'rahd is on his hooves in a moment gaze sweeping the darkness trying to figure out where they were.

"Buck it, where are we now?"

"I dunno Jer, but we are not alone here..."

The sound of digging and growling fills the air. Bleu spits out a bolt of lightning, the flash of light sending a swarm of Diamond dogs back into the shadows.

"Perfect."

===========================================

The dragon paces towards the bound Luna as she struggles. He growls, pausing long enough to plant a kick into Celestia's belly sending her body tumbling away to crash at the base of the stage.

"You and your toys have caused me no end to trouble mare, if not for your dogged insistence on keeping the 42nd and the Guard active I never would have gotten this close. But every chance you got you went out on your own or over my head to change how things were going. Dullahan would have been mine already if not for your sending me and that idiot out there. The Guard would still be in the Dog lands if you had not gone out there yourself and ripped their god apart. And you sent Pelt to the zebra lands ruining that stalling tactic as well. Between you and that idiot you set me back years. I expected that of you, but when he started following by example and doing things his way no matter what I said all with your support." 

He growls looking down at the bound Princess.

"But here at last, all that work and all these setbacks are finally coming to a head. Celestia has fallen, and do you know why I left your pathetic little self alive?"

"So you can gloat like a villain in a bad spy book? By the stars Rhede was right, there are creatures who say things like that."

"I will not deny my ego has some to do with this. But it is that spell you placed on my father that is the real reason. A rather potent enchantment to hold a god."

Luna struggles in the chains the star metal making her magic useless just like the cage she was in.

"Silverclaw... so that's who you are... what makes you think I would free that monster any way?"

"I expect resistance Princess, in your mind set now I have no doubt you would never give in to any sort of torture you think I might come up with. However despite being a pervert onyx Wing has his uses, he made a little crack in that armor you wrap yourself in. I command a rather large army princess and most of them are far from home and their mates. I am quite sure they would line up around any camp if they were given the chance to get a bit of flank from a goddess, pony or otherwise. All I have to do is wait until you are broken, and when you are little more than a quivering mass of violated mewing flesh willing to do anything to make it stop, I will ask again and you will free him. And after that I might put you out of your misery, or throw you back to the troops, depending on my mood.

Luna's eyes widen in a panic.

"Kaisur will not be coming to a rescue this time. The Diamond Dogs are having words with those three as we speak, Wind Razor is already likely wearing the pegasus tail and the zebra has fled. Your generals are all dead, as is your sister. What hope do you have left Princess?"

================================

"We do not have time for this argument. Do it Bleu."

"Like buck I will boss, do you know what happens to those letters I send? They turn to ash before reforming where I send them. I am not burning you to a crisp."

"Luna is alone with that dragon and Celestia is dying, if she is not already dead. This may be the only chance I have to get back in time to do anything. I need to go back not stay here and add to the body count of a war that should have been over."

Piles of Diamond dog bodies lay about them already. The creatures still massed in the darkness of the caves around them. Their first frontal assault met with horrid failure against just these three. The rest fell back waiting for back up and trying to figure out what to do.

"Buck it Bleu. After everything we have been through with the Princess and after all that nonsense you have done trying to get Luna and me together. You are going to tell me that you are going to let something as simple as not knowing what might happen stop you?"

The dragon looks at Rhede who shrugs a little.

"Jer has a point. If it works he might be able to get back in time to do something. Or he could be showing up to die."

"It will work, and I will save her."

Both Bleu and Rhede look at him as he nearly growls out the last words. Rhede sighs and Bleu slaps her face with a claw, all the plans she made to get Boss and Luna to hook up back firing at this point. She couldn't speak for Luna, but last time the boss had that look on his face, he had been fighting to save Platinum. If she didn't do this and something happened, boss would never forgive her.

"Fine... it had better. I don't need to think about if it doesn't... Your ready?"

"I was ready when I first asked you Bleu. Can you handle things here?"

"I would like to know where we are, but these dogs are pathetic Jer. We got this, go save the Princess, and Velkorn if she is still there."

Jer'rahd lets the armor fade from his form looking over at Rhede with a small smirk at how he tried to play off being worried about the zebra.

"I wouldn't worry Rhede, she is probably out patching some one up."

Bleu inhales deeply green flame escaping her maw as she builds it up finally breathing the crackling energy out. The flames wash over Jer'rahd searing his unarmored form. He did not even have time to scream before he was turned to ash and whisked away on a unseen wind.

"That didn't look good."

"You think Boss'll be OK Rhede?"

"Beats me, knowing him he should be fine once he gets his flank kicked around a bit. I am more worried about ourselves however. There's more down here than dogs..."

A roar shook the cavern as something massive approached from the shadows sending the Diamond dogs swarming away. A few cheers sound from the dogs at the approach, clearly this was their reinforcement.

"Glad Jer didn't hear that or he never would have left."

"What? You wanted him to go?"

"Jer's got the best chance out of all of us in succeeding, he drew blood with that blade of his. Besides with no one else there to back him up and his back to the wall protecting Luna he can go off without us getting in the way. Now then shall we meet our new friend?"

The roar echos again much closer this time and the thud of its foot steps shaking the cavern and showering them with dirt.

"I hope it wants a tea party."

===========================================================

Another explosion rocks the castle, the dragon glances back as a tower collapses outside, smiling as it fell.

"I think I have changed my mind. Even bound Princess, you are too much of a danger, to much of a martyr for these bits of meat to rally behind. I should kill you and simply spend more time studying the spell to free him. I am sure I would find something eventually, with you two gone and your subjects reduced to the food source they are I will have plenty of time."

The great dragon moves yanking the Waning Moon from the stone wall turning back and advancing on the bound Luna. He looks down at the weapon as the blade seems to tremble in his grasp.

"A blade like this, forged to kill gods and enchanted by the goddess of the moon herself. Quite potent, when it tastes your blood will it grow in power, or destroy itself I wonder? Let us see..."

"KAAAHHBONG!"

"Ka what?"

The sound of smashing wood and the loud twang of metal strings snapping and flying about echos in the room along with a collective gasp of shock from the band still on stage. Silver Claw gets a strange expression on his face and turns around, the remains of a blue bass guitar tumbling down his armored back as he looks down at the trembling earth pony that hit him.

Tigerlily spits out the arm of the Lady Macbeth wincing at the sound of the shattered instrument hitting the floor.

"Leave her the buck alone..."

Silver claw turns away his tail lashing out to strike the nuisance sending him flying onto the stage with a crash of drums and symbols and the scream of Janis.

"See, even the weakest among you will rally to your aid. That is not acceptable you need to die in obscurity...What is that..?" 

A green flame rose from Luna's horn spiraling from the tip to grow larger as it floated away from her. Silverclaw looks to the Princess who seems just as surprised as he was. The green flicker of flame approached the floor between the two slowly growing larger. The scream was heard first, as if a soul was being rent into pieces, this was followed by ash swirling in the green flame before the dust solidified into the skeleton of a unicorn. Liver, intestines, stomach, and a still beating heart reformed from the green fire the green flames still dancing over the organs as lines of sinew and muscle started to cover them. The muscle started forming over the skeleton giving it a strong build before skin started appearing over the muscle in patches growing quickly. An amber mane and tail all but erupting from the form as a wash of gray fur sprouted covering the body with an effect similar to wind blowing through fields of wheat. A silver shield with a black chess knight in the center appears on its flanks as the pony drops a few inches to the ground, hooves scraping against the stone. Its eyes snap open, green flames flickering in them as they reform lifting to glare up at the dragon. A snort from the unicorn sent out a last burst of emerald fire as his lungs reformed, smoke pouring from his fur and nostrils.

Silver Claw steps back looking down at the Jer'rahd. His eyes widen further as one of his clawed feet does not move from where it was. Looking down the dragon saw the slow craw of gray stone creeping up his legs turning his flesh to rock. His head whips about in panic trying to find the source before his gaze fell on Celestia.

Her eyes were open staring at him with a menace that no one but Rhede and Luna had ever seen. Her horn glows softly forcing the stone form on the great dragon. Blood soaked her coat, but a hasty bandage had been wrapped about her neck to stanch the flow of the wound.

Silver claw roars flinging the Waning Moon at Celestia. The blade arcs true before a loud clang sends the blade spiraling off to the side impacting a wall and sticking there. Velkorn pulls back her hood revealing herself standing before Celestia shaking the hoof she used to deflect the attack trying to get some feeling back into it.

"YOU RAN OUT!"

"There are two here in my races guise, it is not my fault we look the same in your eyes."

The stone creeps higher to the dragons waist and he growls looking down then starts to laugh rather crazily. He glares down at Jer'rahd who returns the stare. 

"A century of planning ruined by a half horn, a slut, a race traitor, a one trick pony, and a striped bitch. Truly I have fallen as low as I can. Seems you were well named though Jer'rahd Kaisur, Shield of gods... it never ceases to amaze me how you ponies manage to be so stupid about your names when they almost always seem to match what you will do with your lives or what your identifying mark will be."

"What the buck are you talking about?"

"Your name is old draconic... I wonder if your family even knew that. No matter this is not over, this will not keep me from my mission."

The stone rose faster as Celestia seemed to strain, the dragon now fully stone below his neck. Luna growls struggling in the chains cursing the dragon.

"If I decide not to shatter you out right beast, I will be sure to place you right in front of your father so he knows how much a failure the thing that he spawned is. Hopefully you will be awake to see that disapproving stare he gives, forever."

The stone creeps up covering the dragons head the sardonic grin freezing in place on the beasts maw. Everything remains still a moment more before Jer'rahd falls over in a heap not able to keep himself upright any longer.

"What.. Jer'rahd!"

"I would rather be eaten by another giant tortoise than go through that again. I can't move..."

"Not well enough to let it be, that seemed more like a turtle to me." 

Velkorn checks Jer'rahd rather quickly before pulling the chains off of Luna. She looks over the Goddess of the moon before running back over to Celestia as she collapses again.

"Where are the others General?"

"I don't know."

==============================================

"GRAAAAH!"

"BLEU YOU IDIOT!"

The giant six legged armadillo like creature roars again, jaws slamming shut around the dragonling gulping it down with out a second thought before it moves to advance on the red coated pony.

"Buck... I can't believe shes gonna do this. HURRY UP IN THERE!"

The beast stops confused before it screams out in pain trashing wildly as a much larger and fully armored dragon claw rips free of its belly a second claw tearing through from the inside shredding the giant creatures form from the inside out. Eventually the beast collapses crashing into the side of the tunnel as a fully armored and much larger Bleu bursts out of its chest like some alien parasite.

She staggers a moment shaking the gore from her form before promptly turning and throwing up a very large portion of bile and blood. Rhede starts to laugh before the smell of the body hits him and he has to fight back the urge to vomit himself.

"Let this be a lesson Bleu, don't follow Jer's example. Oh buck what did that thing eat?"

"You mean aside from me? I really need a shower. Lets get going before any of the Diamond dogs think to attack again."

" Fine just walk downwind Bleu..."

=========================================

"Velkorn how is Tia?"

"I have stanched the blood flow, but my skills at treating gods are limited you know."

"GET THE WOUNDED IN HERE I WANT THIS ENTIRE BALLROOM TURNED INTO A TRIAGE AN HOUR AGO, MOVE!"

"Well Jer'rahd seems better at least, though I am surprised princess you are not trying to make every griffon and dragon still around deceased."

"I would like nothing better than to do just that Velkorn. But some one has act as the ruler in this time of crisis ,and my sister is in no shape to do so. I am barely in a shape to do so, but I am holding back my anger for the time being."

Luna's gaze wanders to the ones up on the stage and a battered, but oddly happy earth pony practically being smothered over by one of the unicorn sisters. Luna could not remember the name of the mare, though the earth pony was Tigerlily. She was not sure why a musician would risk his life like that for her, though perhaps it was not for her, but for Celestia or even the mare fawning over him now. In any case that act had stalled the dragon enough for the chain of events following it to come to pass. She would find out what he may want as a reward later, for now there were other problems. Several doctors had come in as well as dozens of guards and wounded civilians from the palace and city. She remained where she was as Jer'rahd ran about shouting orders on where to set things up, he was clearly worried about Rhede and Bleu though he had no idea where they had been sent, aside from it was filled with Diamond Dogs.

Her sisters sun was still above the horizon as Celestia had not gone to lower it before the attack began. Luna had not bothered to try and move it either, leaving the sun light lingering to help in the effort to remove the last of the attackers and find any survivors. Her gaze shifted again to the giant statue of the red dragon, eyes narrowing as her gaze fell to the shredded uniform and skin of one she had trusted. One who had betrayed her and Equestria as a whole, and nearly destroyed everyone. She could not deal with this openly, but it was limiting her she could not trust any pony now...

A glint of light caught her eye, she looked over at Velkorn and the simple necklace adorned with her cutie mark hanging from the zebras neck. A glance to Jer'rahd showed he wore the one he was given as well as an element bearer. She looks down at the bit of metal from the General's sword still hanging from her neck. No there were those she could still trust. If to do nothing more than what she expected from them they would not betray her. They were her friends.

"General Kaisur."

"Yes Princess?"

" As soon as the situation here is secure you are to find the other element bearers as fast as you can."

"Understood Princess I already have a good idea where Starfall is and we also found General Shower, and General Three Bear."

"General Shower is still alive?"

"Barely they are bringing her in now she cauterized her own wing stumps to stop the bleeding and had at least a twenty kill count before she collapsed. The head of the Queen's Cross Baelit found her and is trying to bring her in here now."

"And Threebear?"

"According to the reports, he just arrived at the outskirts of the city he is not in very good shape either."

"Have them both treated though keep them both away from here for the time being I do not want any more surprises. We will move my sister to her room as soon as Velkorn thinks she is able to be moved."

"Understood, we also have a doctor here claiming to be the personal doctor of you two."

"Saw Bones... I expected him to sleep through all this. Do not let him near Tia."

"If he is trained to be able to help alicorns shouldn't..."

"I said no General. Until this is settled I am not going to trust any one that I formally did."

Jer'rahd winces a bit and Luna sighs though he nods.

"Are you going to trust us enough to let us help?"

"... Only you five..."

He nods.

"As you wish Princess, it's a start. VELKORN! talk to Saw Bones over there, find out what you can but don't let him near Celestia. You three up there quite flapping around trying to look busy and track down Air Commander Starfall. You up there on the stage get your injured down here to be treated. I don't care how comfortable he thinks he is, then get your flanks out of here and in with the rest of the other guests. Fox,Wolf. find Maw let her know whats going on. You colt you guard Cloud Dancer with your life cause if anything happen to her I will not get in the way of Starfall. Get her to the shelter. NOW EVERY PONY MOVE WITH A PURPOSE, IF YOU DO NOT HAVE SOMETHING TO DO I WILL FIND YOU SOMETHING!"

Jer'rahd continues to run about shouting orders at every pony who even slowed down in his line of sight. Velkorn had moved over to talk with Sawbones evidently interested in something he had in a small box. Though once again that left Luna alone with her thoughts and the unconscious form of her sister.

=======================================

"So what now? Do we have a plan B?"

"Considering where we are, no. I don't think we have a plan B Bleu."

"Buck I really hoped we had something else..."

"VELL VHAT IS YOUR ANSWER THEN PONY?"

The pair looked up at the overly large Diamond dog standing on a rock behind what could easily have been thousands of Diamond dogs in fully military gear surrounding them. More than a few of the armadillo like creatures thrashed and growled among the ranks as well eager to be turned loose.

"Well I suppose we surrender... this has been a rather horrid misunderstanding... I am Ambassador Pelt of Equestria..."

"Ve know who you are, that is vhy ve are even bothing to give you a chance to surrender. Ze price for turning you two back over to you lands shall be quite exceptional."

"Buck me..."

"Much fun as that might be, is this really the time Rhede?"

"Quiet you."

======================================================

Velkorn sighed finishing the last stitch in the wound on the Princesses neck. Her breathing was ragged but it was stabilizing. This had been the most insane thing she had ever done. Celestia should have been dead. A cut that deep into her throat actually severed a major artery, The amount of blood that was on the floor was more than was even in the bodies of most ponies and yet it was still gushing from Celestia until the wound was sewn shut. Doc Saw Bones had been useless except for one thing. He had a set of surgery tools given to him by Celestia made out of star metal. Clearly the Princess liked being prepared for any event, but to plan this far ahead?It was insane. Perhaps it was not that far ahead as the doc said she only gave them to him a few years ago, about the time of the Diamond Dog campaign when Princess Luna was attacked. The tools had helped immensely though she had to cut some of Celestia's own mane for thread that would work for the stitches.

As she closed the main wound the best she could hope for was that the Goddesses' own healing could take over from that point. She looked down at herself her muzzle and hooves were soaked in the Blood of the Princess, and splotches of it covered her chest and neck. It had been messy having to do all the delicate work by hoof and teeth. A unicorn could have helped immensely and yet Luna would not let anyone but Velkorn close. She knew the Moon Goddess was suffering after what happened with Mustang, she only hoped that lack of trust did not cost Celestia anything more.

========================================================= 

The nobles and higher ranking members of the Guard were constantly badgering her, and all Luna wanted to do was find a dark corner to cry in. That option was not available to her though. Starfall had not come any where near her since the gala, Velkorn had stayed with Celestia. Bleu and Rhede where still missing, General Shower and General Threebear were both injured severely and Luna was not quite trusting of either of them any way.

Only Jer'rahd had been with her the whole time doing what he could to help her out barely even sleeping. She had been raising the sun and the moon for the last four days now and he looked like she felt. Even he was gone right now, to go speak with Starfall and find out why she had not come back. As much as she wanted him to stay, she could not deny him from finding Starfall. And if the nobles had given her so much a moment to herself she would have gone with him.

This meeting was called the moment Jer'rahd had left her side. The nobles were clearly waiting for him to be gone. As the last active General she had he was more than willing to stare down any pony that said something he disagreed with. He had actively thrown one unicorn out of the meeting after a snide comment under his breath made about the Princess.

She had been here three hours now listening to them babble about damages repercussions and intent of what to do in rebuilding. Not a one even mentioned a counter attack or even a hint that they should do something other than roll over an take this from the Dogs and the dragons and the griffons.

It was when one of them jokingly suggested that they hire Griffon mercenaries to protect them as the Guard did not seem to be doing a good enough job that she finally lost it.

======================================================

The nobles in the room were all huddled against one wall the table they had been at had been shattered and torn to splinters by the raging form of darkness that was Princess Luna. She had been screaming at them and smashing everything within her range for the past twenty minutes now. If she had not flung bits of the table at one of the nobles trying to escape they likely would have all fled. Still they tried to talk their way out of it

"But Princess Luna your sister always sought a peaceful..." 

"SHE NOT IN CHARGE AT THE MOMENT DUE TO THIS UNPROVOKED ATTACK. WE ARE IN CHARGE OF EQUESTRIA RIGHT NOW AND WE WILL NOT BE CATERING AND BOWING TO THE FOOLS WHO DARE TREAT US AS A TARGET WHENEVER THEY FEEL LIKE. WE ARE NOT WEAK, WE ARE NOT TARGETS. COUNTLESS LIVES WERE LOST BECAUSE OF HASTY PEACE TREATIES THAT WERE MADE. PEACE TREATIES WHERE IT IS ALWAYS EQUESTRIA RECEIVING THE SHORT END OF THE STICK. WE WILL ACCEPT THIS NO LONGER.

"What, what do you want us to do then princess Luna?"

"WE STRIKE BACK , READY EVERYTHING, THIS IS THE LAST INSULT I SHALL STAND FOR. THE DRAGON NATION WILL FALL, IF THE GRIFFONS INTERFERE THEY SHALL FOLLOW, THE SAME WITH ANY NATION THAT DARES STAND BETWEEN EQUESTRIA AND JUSTICE. THE SUNLIT CAMPAIGN OF PEACE MY SISTER SOUGHT IS OVER. PEACE HAS HAD ITS CHANCE AND IT HAS FAILED. IT IS TIME FOR THE REIGN OF DARKNESS, THAT DOES NOT SEEK PEACE AND GIVES NO MERCY ,NO QUARTER. WE WILL BE A NIGHTMARE UNTO THEM ALL."

"And how long will this last, this nightmare campaign against everyone, Princess."

"WHEN EQUESTRIAN'S ARE FREE TO LIVE AS THEY WISH WITHOUT HAVING TO LIVE IN FEAR OF ATTACK BY ANY CREATURE THAT VALUES THEM AS A MEAL."

"That is a near impossibility Princess, many races do not even really see us as anything but food. There is no way we can change all of their minds."

"THEN THE NIGHT SHALL LAST FOREVER!"

Twilight pulls her head back with a gasp, the green reptilian eyes that Luna had when she was yelling had seemed to be staring directly at her as she pulled back where the same as Nightmare Moon's.

Was this what had been the turning point? What had happened to Celestia? She was clearly alright now, but a wound like that. And the griffon and dragon, she had never encountered anything with that degree of evil. Even Discord seemed more like a prankster compared to what Silver Claw and Razor Wing had done and were going to do.

"Sugar cube are you alright?"

"Yeah... yeah I'm fine AJ. Just a bit more information than I wanted. Its darker than I expected too. "

"Nothing good happening in here I suspect?"

"No … they won... sorta... and we know it turned out alright in the end any way, but GAAAAH. Its frustrating, I know what happens but not why."

"Calm down Twilight. Tell yah what. I'll talk tah the girls and we'll have a picnic this weekend just tha six of us, be nice tah get you outta here every so often get some fresh air, a little bit of time tah relax. Not like there's any rush No ponies going any where for a while and everything seems worked out any way. A lil picnic should do yah some good."

"Yeah that sounds nice... I need to write all this down before I forget though. I think I am done with the scrying for the night however."

"Well alright I figure I should head home get a little shut eye myself . We'll see about getting that picnic going here shortly. A nice calm outing."

"Alright well have a good night AppleJack. Be careful going home."

"No worries, not that late yet."

Twilight follows AJ to the door waving good by before turning to finish up for the night herself. 


	31. The Road Less Traveled

Stories in Stone

Luna's Royal Guard

By TDR

The Road Less Traveled

"Why didn't some pony tell me that's what a bachelor party was? Now I feel like a complete idiot."

"Well we kinda thought you knew till the end there Spike. Who was it that put you in charge of that any way?"

"Your brother did. I guess he just wanted me to feel I was doing something useful. Either that or he was teasing me again. No offense Twilight, but I always thought he was a bit of a jerk to me any way."

"You have said that before and I never see any instance of it."

"Probably cause you got used to it growing up. That's not important any way. I still can't believe I just stood there, I feel useless after all that I wasn't tied up or anything and I didn't even try to stop that Changeling Queen."

"Yes, I suppose none of us did that well, she beat Celestia and we could not even get the elements Spiky. I would not worry no pony thinks any less of you for it.."

"I couldn't do anything at all at least you guys tried."

"Well you still are a baby dragon after all Spiky. I am sure in time you will be able to do more in a situation like that then any of us."

"I guess."

"Its been over a week already Spiky, you should let it go."

"It still bugs me Rarity. ….. I'm gonna go out you two have fun with this or what ever."

Twilight and Rarity watch Spike storm out, he had been dwelling on being made to look like a fool as well as his apparent uselessness in the fight with the changelings since they had come back from Canterlot.

"I hope he well be OK."

"He should be fine Rarity. He's been hanging out with Scootaloo, Applebloom and Sweetiebelle for a while now and I figure they might try for a cheering up a dragon cutie mark any day now. After that nonsense with the school paper, I figured some one with a more level head should keep an eye on them anyhow. Of course they have tried to slay him at least once, he claimed the jokes were really bad,and yesterday they slapped a blond wig on him and tried to rescue him from a castle like he was a Princess or something."

"Well I expect he will have his claws full with those three no matter what they do. After what I have read so far in this research it seems he is a rather rare sort of dragon. Of course we knew that after the whole dragon migration thing."

" Yeah not many of the dragons they have encountered have been very nice in this story, but this is over a thousand years ago, things could have changed."

We will find out soon enough I suppose. Before you start however darling I do have one little question for you however Twilight. It has been bugging me for a little while now"

"Oh whats that ?"

"Well for starters where exactly does Princess Cadence fit into things? I thought Princess Celesita and Princess Luna were the only goddesses about? At least from what I under stand of your book here, every race has a few gods, but ponies only had two."

"Oh that, I kinda wondered about that too after everything I have seen in my research. Once the wedding was over I asked Princess Celestia about it. She was reluctant to talk about it at first and when she finally did, she kept the conversation fully on Cadence rather than herself and Princess Luna. I did get the answer though. It's sort of genetic quirk, like with the Cake twins. We know Celestia and Luna were not the first alicorns now, this research proves that and according to Celestia certain family lines have the alicorn gene in them."

"Like how Mr. Cake's great-great-great-great grandfather was a unicorn and how Mrs. Cake's great aunt's second cousin twice removed was a pegasus? I still don't get that really, but I do understand that genetics and family lines are complex and that the foals may not have any real resemblance to the parents. If you met my father you would clearly see that."

Twilight blinks at the look of horror that crosses Rarity's face, though she decides not to ask.

"Any way, Cadence's family line had an alicorn in the far distant past. Celestia called her a lesser alicorn however. It seems she will have the same life span as a normal pony and her power, while more impressive than most unicorns, is no where near Luna or Celestia's level. Apparently there is more to being an alicorn than being a unicorn with wings. That is about as good a description of Cadence as I can give. I do remember Cadence told me once she could not create love, she could only strengthen love that already existed or restore love that had grown cold. While a impressive power it is not at the level of a Goddess."

"And because she shared her power with your brother, his shield was able to reform and fling all the changelings away."

"Yup, If it would have just been love that had hit them, the changelings probably would have eaten it."

"Well at least that all worked out. At least for now considering those nasty little brutes are still out there. Oh, did you ever find out where Princess Luna was. During it all?"

"Yes. The wedding evidently depressed her and she was in the Garden by the statues of her friends. She fell asleep there and did not wake until much later."

"I feel bad for her, I really do, but she is not making much of an effort to try and make new friends. She seems to be dwelling far to much in the past. I am not really sure if freeing them would be such a good idea. It might cheer her up for a time , but then we would have to worry about six ponies still dwelling in the past. It really seems like something she should decide on her own."

Twilight sighs and sets the blade on the table. Glancing back as Rarity gets comfortable,the white unicorn floating the book over to read what Twilight had so far.

"I am starting to understand how she has a hard time making friends though. She knows she is going to out live all of them. I would be a bit reluctant to as well. "

"Oh?"

"I did not come to Ponyville to make friends to start with. It sort of happened."

"True, but between you and Spike you now know almost as many ponies as Pinkie Pie. You have put forth some effort to make friends now that you are here. You have more than just us five as friends now. The only friend Luna seems to have made is that foal Pip. Not exactly a great success. Fluttershy is still somewhat terrified of her as well. If she wishes some friends she needs to put out more effort. Though I suppose staying in Canterlot there are plenty of ponies simply looking to use her status.

Twilight smiles nodding lightly as Rarity puts on her glasses to look over the book.

"Any way Twilight I should be fine for the duration I do have a good bit of catching up to do. I don't want to be behind when the time finally comes to answer the Princesses' request. Do what you do and I will do what I do."

"Alright. Here I go."

Twilight closes her eyes letting her horn glow as she casts the spell. The feeling of being drawn out of her self and entering the blade was a familiar one by this point and barely registered to her. She pauses looking at the windows to the six that floated before her in this space. Rhede and Bleu had been captured, though she was not sure she wanted to check on them first as they seemed to not be in mortal danger. Starfall on the other hand, Twilight wanted to know what happened to her. She picked the window for the pegasus and let herself slip into the past again. 

-

"So this is where you have been hiding? Honestly I did not expect you to take after me this much. I came to the same place after Scarlet."

Starfall lifts her head, giving a surprised look at Jer'rahd as he trots into the garden. His gaze shifts over the statues of the ones in this grove. The unicorns tail whips as he pauses looking up at the stone griffon, then at Starfall and the six Guards standing between it and the pegasus.

"I would have left by now if they would let me do what I wanted."

"Yes well, when I heard what happened I knew you would want to simply crush the bird and be done with it. So I had them come here to make sure you did not do anything you might regret."

"HOW THE BUCK WOULD I REGRET KILLING THIS BITCH!"

Jer'rahd raises an eyebrow though for some reason he had a smirk akin to Rhede's on his face and it infuriated her.

"Because if this griffon has been the driving force for everything you have done. What will you do when she is gone?"

Jer'rahd waves the Guards away from the statue looking it over, noting that there were hoof prints in the griffon and one clawed hand had been broken off already. The hand was not far from the statue and held two pony tails also turned to stone. Sections of a belt around the griffons waist had also been broken away and had been gathered in a pile near the hand.

"Retire, be done with the Guard and just live at home with my daughter, the same thing I have been wanting to do since this all started."

"I see. I suspect you want to give Luna your letter of resignation then? Go to whats left of your home, live with your daughter for another few years before she goes off to school, or joins the Guard like she has been talking about and then what? Stare at a wall? Join those show pony Wonderbolts, and fly for a circus? Curl up in a ball and reflect on what your life has amounted to?"

"So what if I am?.. Wait what do you mean she's talked about joining the Guard? When?"

"I spoke with Cloud Dancer before coming here. You missed quite a bit when you left, not that I am one to say anything about giving into a rage. She watched you fly off after the one that murdered her father. She saw Celestia get stabbed, she saw Silver Claw kill Ruin and rip the wings off of General Shower and eat them. She saw Baelit leave the safety of the hall and rush out to save General Shower. She watched the fight, she heard everything that was said and watched as a bass player galloped off the stage and smashed his lively hood on the back of a huge dragon in an effort to save the Princess. She saw me come back in the most painful manner possible to stand between the dragon and Luna. She watched Velkorn stop a blow that would have finished Celestia and watched the Sun goddess rise up gravely injured, and pour her last energy into saving her subjects. Cloud Dancer, Cyan Sparkle, Fox Pelt, and Wolf Pelt all saw what ponies were willing to go through to save one another. They were all inspired by the acts that they witnessed. They stayed there helping as best they could to tend the wounded, the dead, and dying who were brought into the ball room. Your daughter wants to join the Guard because she has seen the worst of what we face all the time and she has seen the best of what we can do. That and she wants to join because her mother is a Guard and you are all she has left now. So then, if you want to sit on your flank in some house some where growing old after you turn this statue into dust then fine. Though how do you think she would feel after all she has seen to hear that is what you want?"

He nods to one of the Guards who carries a pair of wooden training swords over to Starfall dropping them at her side before backing away. Jer'rahd floats his wooden blade up offering a few swishes with it.

"What is all this?"

"It's quite simple, you want to quit and you want to destroy this statue even though I said no. You are attempting to violate a direct order of a superior but that is fine, I won't hold that against you. However, I won't accept your resignation unless you can beat me."

"Like that is even a challenge? I have beaten you in every fight we ever had but one."

"No, no you did not."

"Bullshit I know you kept count just as much as I did."

"I am not denying I lost. I am denying I lost to you. I lost to a great warrior, one who was not a quitter and followed orders. I did not lose to a annoying little bitch who has spent the last three days in a depressive funk of a foalish tantrum because she is being denied what she thinks she wants. I did not lose to a mare who claims to be doing everything for her daughter, but has not even been back to check on her in three days after leaving her in a combat situation. I did not lose to a pegasus who would leave her post at the worst possible moment. I did not lose to a pegasus who would abandon her friends and duty because she finally saw the chance to accomplish some petty act of vengeance against a foe who is already being punished for her crimes. I never lost to you and I never will lose to you, what you are I can easily beat. Now get the buck up and pick up those swords try and do what you think you want.

Starfall growls getting up flipping the blades up with her wings.

"You have no right to say any of that Kaisur."

"Don't like it? Then come and make me take it back. I haven't slept in three days, it should be more than enough to balance out those light wounds you have. Or should I see if I can get one of the unicorn mages to change your cutie mark to a chicken?"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Jer'rahd shifts as Starfall charges him His magic whipping his blade forward Knocking her legs out from under her as she charged him sending the pegasus crashing to the ground skidding forward a bit to crash at his hooves.

"Pathetic. That's one"

She growls again shoving herself off the ground and leaping at him only to collide bodily with a shield that formed between them. She fell back dazed to the ground as the shield dropped.

"That's two. So tell me. Is this what you really wanted? To leave all you worked for just because you avenged some dead ponies? You plan to let the ones still alive suffer because you think you are done? I guess you were not the pony I thought you were if you are willing to let others die because you just want to give up after getting revenge."

His green and red eyes focus on her the red light trailing from the one near blinding. Starfall winces turning her head not even meeting his gaze. He snorts in disgust.

"Forget it I am done here. You want to be a civilian again, fine, take it, but you are not touching this prisoner again."

He looks to the Guards around him.

"If she makes a move towards it again throw her in jail. She stays there till she gets over it. I don't need a weak whimpering mess of a pony under my command."

"You jackass. I am not finished with you yet."

He pauses not looking back at the flap of wings as Starfall rises to her hooves.

"Oh? You want to say something else, or do you want to keep trying? Then bring it, prove that I should give a damn about what you say anymore Starfall. Prove to me that your whole time with the Guard has not been some revenge kick you have been on and that you actually have the desire to to protect those who cannot protect them selves? Lets see how much destroying this bird means to you really."

"No."

"Hmmm? No?"

"I don't want that any more."

"Then what do you want? A nappy? Maybe a bottle of milk?"

"I just wanna kick the crap outta you!"

Jer'rahd smirks turning and leveling the blade as Starfall charges again. She darts forward Whipping past a few of the shields he tossed up swiping at him as he dodged back . He whips the blade about catching it in his mouth in time to block a strike from a wing held blade, his shied deflecting a kick and the second blade. He shoves her back His magic taking his blade arcing it at her. She knocks it aside charging before he can bring it back though Jer'rahd meets the charge with his own, his armor forming suddenly around him as she slams both blades against his head.

The wood shatters over the armor with Jer'rahd barely flinching from the blow. Starfall blinks a moment before the larger pony plows into her flinging her back across the dirt to tumble to a stop at the base of Colonel Claymore's statue. Jer'rahd walks forward shaking the wood splinters off his armor before letting it retreat back into the amulet he wore.

"That's three. You're done."

"That was cheating."

"I never said you could not use the armor. Besides I had no intention of losing. I could care less about the griffon, but I will be damned if I am going to let you walk out on us. Particularly in the state Princess Luna is in."

"Great if this is what you do, I am not looking forward to going back and hearing about what I did from her."

"She won't say anything about it. She will just be glad to have another one of her friends back. The one you need to worry about is me. I understand the rage and why you gave chase, or I would, if you had not left both your Daughter and Princess Luna unguarded by your actions. I don't know if anything would have been any different or if you would have ended up like General Shower or like Rhede and Bleu. But since you ran off, we never will know now will we?"

"What happened with them?"

"Find out for yourself. Get out of this damn garden, get cleaned up and checked out by a doctor and get back to work Air Commander. That is a order."

"Yes sir."

Starfall glances back at him recognizing the anger in his face though she also finally notes how tired he looked and that he was slowly deflating now that the adrenaline from the fight was leaving . She was about to say something though the look still gave was enough for her to trot off as fast as she could muster.

Jer'rahd looks back at the Guard's dismissing them to return to their clean up duties. His gaze shifts around the small section of garden and the statues in it. Celestia had said this was a new wing, and that all of them were the first to be placed here. His gaze is drawn to a great stone monolith that was being built not far from the gardens edge. With all the new expansions going onto the magic of the gardens that pedestal would allow some pony to look over the garden in its entirety. Or it would once Celestia completed it, that was uncertain now. He sighs his gaze lingering on the statues in this area of the garden. Silver Claw, Wind Razor, Nocturne, Colonel Claymore, Scarlet, and Blood Tail the Zebra. Every one of them had found some way to either hurt him or hurt his friends or both.

"I do not know if any of you can even hear me locked in stone like this, but if you can, I will be sure to destroy every single one of you before I die for what you have done. Leaving you like this may be more of a punishment, but for the hurt you have caused I want you to be there waiting for me in the next life. So I can kill you again."

He turns trotting off away from the grouping of statues his head drooping as the weariness of the last few days fully starts to kick in, he needed a bed.

===========================================================

Velkorn sighs watching Princess Luna leave Celestia's bed chamber. She had brought a crate of healing gems much like the ones Bleu had been smashing over Jer'rahd's head. Velkorn had tried one breaking it against Celestia's horn with no noticeable effect. Whether this was due to the gem not being strong enough or a magical resistance the Princess had herself was imposable to tell. Blood still oozed from the sewn up wound and Celestia did not wake.

She yawns softly, sitting back to watch Celestia again. The Princess had not shown any other changes since the wound was closed up. Her breathing remained steady, but blood still oozed from the closed wound seemingly unable to heal and she did not wake from the slumber she was in.

Baelit had shown up earlier to see if she needed anything and brought her a bit of food. He had said he would return later with a meal for her and to check up. Velkorn planned to let him take the gemstones that Luna had given her. The Queens Cross here in Canterlot could put them to far better use on the injuries from the attack than she could on just the Princess.

She shifts getting less comfortable in the seat intentionally as she tried to focus on meditation with out falling asleep. She had near panicked when the information of Rhede and Bleu's location was finally confirmed. The pair were prisoners of the Diamond dog nation, accused of trespassing and unwarranted attacks. A exorbitant amount of gemstones had been demanded for their safe return. An amount that would likely clean out the coffers of the royal treasury and the unicorn mages collection for years.

Oddly, Princess Luna had accepted the offer and set a group of ponies to collect what was demanded. There was much protesting from the nobles, all of which was ignored by the Princess or met with forceful eviction from the room by Jer'rahd. While Velkorn was glad Rhede and Bleu would be returned safely, she did wonder why Luna was being so agreeable about the insane demand.

She had left Celestia's side only twice, once to let Luna speak with her sister alone, and once to check on the wounded Generals. Three Bear was in fairly bad shape though he had tended most of his own wounds. Mustang had sent him into a ambush that was supposed to kill him and his Ursa companions. It likely would have succeed if the father bear had not given his life to protect the mate and cub destroying the magical seal and the dragons forming the trap before he succumbed to his wounds. Three Bear would have returned sooner, but he stayed with the others to tend their wounds and help bury the massive form of the Ursa Major. He was unaware the trap was set for him by General Mustang until he returned and found out what had transpired.

General Shower was a different story. She was wounded badly to the point no one was sure if she would live. Even if she did survive she would never be able to fly again. There was no magic or power that Velkorn knew of that could regrow her wings. When she was hurled out the window she used her own fire ability to cauterize the wounds so she would not bleed out. Even then she met the attacks of several griffons that had come after her killing all of them before she finally collapsed to be found by Baelit. It was possible that she could pull through with time, and if she had enough fight left in her. The arrival of her husband and children earlier today could help her recovery a great deal by giving her a reason to keep fighting. Jer'rahd had informed her husband about General Mustang, he had not taken it well. Jer'rahd managed to calm him down in time, though the unicorn looked nervous about dealing with his old Drill Sergeant.

The worst of it was Celestia herself. Velkorn turned her head looking over the stacks of books Saw Bones had brought her on alicorn's most of them were useless and none of them documented anything more than something called Lesser Alicorns. None had anything on dealing with wounded goddesses, it was if the condition had never before happened. But there was mention of an old mare's tale in one book that drew her attention.

The story went, that in the time before Equestria, one of the hidden alicorn rulers of the world was injured in a battle with a great evil. Left for dead, she was found by the North Winds and restored to health in time to stop the evil from devouring the world. There was little more than that though the descriptions given of the North Winds sounded quite like a race of creatures she had recently encountered.

It seemed she needed to travel back to the weindego lands, and soon.

====================================================

Jer'rahd wanted sleep. He wanted it bad enough to kill this damned serpent and be done with it. The problem was that he knew the beast and he knew why it was raging and flailing about. He also knew it took out at least six dragons and countless griffons on its own in a fit of rage when its partner died. He also knew that no matter how much she hated him Bleu would be pissed if the damn thing was killed.  
>At least by any one other than her.<p>

The giant purple serpent had reduced a small section of the city to rubble in its fight and subsequent depression. The few survivors of Celestia's school had failed to calm Seamore when Lily was killed in the attack. And there were not any around any more to try now. The one uninjured survivor of the school pleaded with Jer'rahd not to kill Seamore, but the Guards were having no luck containing him. Anything that came any where near the body of Lily was a target for his anger. Quite a few Guards had already been injured as well as some civilians just trying to pass by to get to safety.

"Every pony stay back, I will deal with this."

Jer'rahd storms off grumbling heading straight towards the coiled serpent and the body his giant form was circled around. He paused briefly as the dragon raises his head and almost laughed at the ridiculous mustache the serpent wore. Something Bleu had said before to him tickled at the back of his mind. Might as well try it out.

Seamore growled as Jer'rahd approached roaring out at the advancing unicorn. The pony stopped, glaring up at the serpent before his horn glowed brightly. The serpent snapped its mouth shut, eyes bugging out a bit as the massive mustache it wore was grabbed by Jer'rahds magic and the beasts head was yanked down to the ground with a crash. Jer'rahd did not hesitate hopping onto the dragons nose and staring it directly in the eye.

"Alright listen you over grown worm. I have not slept in three days and my tolerance is at an end. You stand the buck down or I will rip that fluffy caterpillar you are wearing off your face and beat you to death with it. You are not the only one who lost some one they care about, I just beat the crap out of a pegasus who lost her sister and she is one of my best friends. You are just another dragon to me. So now that we have cleared up what I think about your sorry hide, what is it going to be? Are you going to calm down and let ponies who know what they are doing tend to your fallen, or are you gonna be another notch on my scabbard?"

"Wha.. but she, I couldn't do anything they attacked too..."

"DID I BUCKING ASK FOR YOUR LIFE'S STORY? THIS WHOLE COUNTRY LOST PONIES IN THIS SHIT! Bleu was right you really are a stupid pompous ass. You shrink back down to what ever form you are supposed to be in right now or else I will bucking show you why I am called the Demon of Dullahan, are WE CLEAR LIZARD?"

Seamore's eyes remained wide though he didn't respond aside from slowly shrinking in size until he was barely bigger than Jer'rahd. The Pony stepped off his muzzle though kept a firm hold on the mustache much to the whimpering of the Dragon.

"Please... its the last thing she did for me..."

Jer'rahd releases the mustache though he does not move other wise.

"Good, I don't care what the buck you do now. Though I would suggest you show up for your friends funeral then leave. Dragons are not going to be well liked around here for a long time. Celestia's school is not going to be any protection in the shape it is in. These ponies already were worried about partnered dragons and one with out a partner is not going to be well off. Plus that law has yet to be repealed, and I doubt it will. Get everything in order then get out of Canterlot before some pony who does not know any better tries to get revenge on you for the attack."

He moves away leaving the beast alone in the center of the carnage ignoring its weeping as the Guards rush in towards the body and the dragonling.

===========================================

"Princess?"

"WE SAID WE DID NOT WISH TO BE... Starfall... thank the stars you are alright."

"I am sorry I have not been here Princess. I would also like to apologize for leaving when I did. I..."

Starfall's eyes widen as the Princess suddenly plows into her, hugging the smaller pegasus and crying into her mane. She winces a little as the Princess' forelegs hit some of her wounds though she does not say anything about it. The pegasus had no idea what she could do or say anyway, so she simply stood there letting the Goddess cry on her shoulder. She lifts one wing wrapping across Luna's back stroking it softly as she would her daughters when she was upset.

========================================== 

"General! General Kaisur!"

"Goddess take me now to the next world... WHAT NOW?"

His room at the castle was right in front of him, the door was open and the bed in sight, when the pegasus messenger flew up to him landing with a salute before he could even get a hoof across the doors threshold.

"I was told to bring you the reports you asked for sir."

"Which ones?"

"The casualty list sir."

He sighs, closing his eyes briefly noting how he planned his own downfall with this one.

"Have they made an accurate count finally?"

"There are still some missing sir, likely still under the rubble or not in Canterlot at the moment, but this is the up to date count of the confirmed casualties. Name's, rank, and everything else you normally request."

Jer'rahd takes the scroll from the Pegasus unrolling it with some of the last power he had left, and scans the list his eyes stopping on one part of the list of names.

"Buck me..."

"Sir?"

"Thank you, return to your post... Wait.."

"Yes sir?"

"Where are the Pelt family right now?"

" I am unsure of all their locations sir, but the main members of the family were reported to still be in the ballroom sir."

"Thank you, dismissed."

The pegasus takes off again as Jer'rahd closes the door heading back down the hallway towards the ballroom. He was no longer looking forward to Rhede coming back any time soon. He also had no more desire to sleep.

=======================================================

Four days after the attack in the Diamond Dog Capitol of Crystal Tooth.

"So then where do you think they are taking us now Rhede?"

"I don't know where they have taken us the last few times Bleu, how would I know now?"

"What a master of information you are."

"Shut up, both of you, ransom been paid and now I finally get you out of cells and go back to quiet."

"Whats the matter puppy? Not fond of my singing? I am offended."

"You singing fine lizard, pony singing makes ears bleed."

"Everyone's a critic."

"Actually Rhede, this is the first Diamond dog I have met that has any sort of taste."

========================================================

"Maw."

"Jer'rahd! Thank the goddess you're still alive. Where's Rhede?"

"He should be on his way home by now. He should be here in a few days of travel."

"Figures he would bug out at a time like this..."

"He and Bleu were not given much a choice in the matter Maw. I am sure he would be here if he could."

"So you know then? I guess that's why you're here and look like the walking dead. You should have gotten some sleep first. Its not healthy to be tired..."

Jer'rahd frowns looking down at Maw and the near two dozen covered bodies surrounding her. The area was dotted with other members of the Pelt family either weeping openly or standing in mute silence. His attention however was drawn back to Maw, she looked old, as if her years had finally caught up with her. She still wore the tattered remains of her Gala dress and she looked like she had not slept either. Wolf trotted up setting a plate of food near by Maw before heading off. There was a small pile of untouched food stacked nearby.

"He said he would be right back, took his brothers, a couple of cousins and Lion and Mink outside to help the Guards outside the shelter. He never came back …... It's funny I always thought Paw would leave me for some young thing... I didn't expect this Jer'rahd..."

"None of us did Maw. None of us did."

He sits down next to her and Maw leans against him starting to cry again.

==================================================

"You want me to do WHAT Auntie?"

" I want you to take care of Princess Celestia while I am away. I might have found something that could be a way to help heal her, but I am not sure until I go myself. I should be gone a few days at most."

"What makes you think Princess Luna will even let me? She seemed ready to murder me just for being any where near the room to bring you food. Who's going to run the Queen's Cross if I am here? I am not cut out for dealing with royalty..."

"Luna will see reason. Besides she has her own goal she needs to accomplish soon. I have heard her speak with her sister. She is planning something big. Luna is not the type to sit by and let things happen. And neither am I nephew.

"How about you stay here and I go get what you need?"

"No I doubt they will be as receptive to you as they will be to me. Besides think of how much more respected the Queen's Cross will be when you have been known to treat royalty?"

"I am not comfortable with this."

"And I am not comfortable with you still calling me auntie, but I have learned to deal with it as you will deal with this."

==================================================

"Do you feel better now Princess?"

"Yes... thank you Starfall, please do not tell anyone I broke down like that Particularly General Kaisur..."

"I won't, Princess. I doubt he wishes to hear from me any time soon any way... I am sorry I took off like that... I really didn't …."

"Do not worry about it Starfall. I am not sure there would have been anything you could have done if you stayed. Even Jer'rahd, Rhede, and Bleu faired poorly. I do not even wish to think about what happened to Meteor Shower. I have been told she will live however, so there is that. Have you been to see your daughter?"

"Yes Princess. She found out about my sister and took it far better than I did."

"Is she still with Rhede's brothers and that noble pony?"

"Cyan Sparkle? Yes, seems Jer'rahd ordered him to protect her and he has been doing just that. He has not told the poor colt otherwise."

"He does have that effect on ponies. He does not even need the Royal Canterlot voice to get them to do what he wants."

"He has his ways to get what he wants or thinks needs to be done, done. A little too harsh sometimes though."

"And yet here you are Starfall, without a attempt yet to retire."

"I did not say it was not effective. I just said it was harsh."

"It may have been what was needed. That is his decision however. I may have had a few choice words to say to you as well, but it seems he beat me too most of them. That and I do not think I could be mad at any of you for long regardless. Well perhaps Rhede, but I think he tries to make me mad."

"No, I think that is just how he is. Its not intentional. Like how Bleu cannot really be serious for long."

"Bleu has to try to keep that attitude though. It is a thick shield to mask the grief she has and sees in the world around her."

"Rhede likely has to do the same thing Princess. I have seen him when he does not have that mask up. It is rather clear he is related to Jer'rahd at those times, even if not by blood."

"I do not see why, but I suppose he has his reasons. So what are you going to do now Starfall?"

"I am going to kick his ass..."

"What?"

"Nothing Princess. I will not be going any where for a while. You all still need me it seems."

"I will not force you to stay. And Jer'rahd cannot do that either."

"He had too many good points. This war has just started, and if I can be of use to where others do not have to die then I have a purpose here. Besides there are supposed to be six Elements of Harmony not five."

Princess Luna smiles Slowly rising back up to her hooves lifting a foreleg to wipe her eyes.

"Good, I am glad you will be staying and not just because I do have a use for you. You are one of the few who can keep the others in line. Every group needs some one with a good dose of sense. "

"Even if it does lapse at times..."

"Every pony's judgment can lapse, even mine and my sisters. Go find your daughter and send Jer'rahd to see me if you can find him. I cannot do much more until Rhede and Bleu are back. But I have things I still need to speak with him about."

"Of course Princess. You should get some sleep though, you do not seem to have slept well, or at all." 

" I have not. But I have no time to. There is much left to be done."

==================================================

"Are you sure about this Rhede?"

"Yes, now circle back around one more time. I want them to think we are hanging around just to make sure the delegates are clear."

"The wagon is clear already."

"Its fine, go, I have all I need."

The large blue dragon banks in the air flying away from the Diamond dog capitol. The strange city was half above ground and half in the caverns below it. The whole place looked like it had once been a mountain that had been dug out and down to the point where it was a city. A impressive feat of construction to be sure, though not comparable to the works of ponies.

Rhede and Bleu had been brought out to meet the wagon train coming in with their ransom. The ambassadors accompanying it were decidedly not happy to see either of them though Rhede snubbed them before they could say anything to either of them. He suggested to Bleu that she should stretch her wings and came along for the ride when she took off. They had been circling the city for nearly an hour before the delegates and the caravan guards left the Diamond dog city limits.

"Alright Rhede level with me, why the heck am I flying around up here? It better not be cause one of those ponies is an old mare friend."

"No, its because I want the lay of the land and any weak points I can spot from the air."

"What? Planing a invasion?"

"No, but Princess Luna is."

"What!"

"We have barely been held for a week and the first ridiculous random that is asked for is immediately agreed upon. Luna wanted us out of there before she attacked so we would not be harmed."

"That why you were watching everything all over the place the whole time?"

"Yes. The dogs rely to much on the fact their city is mostly underground for protection. That sort of thing means nothing when they have no other real defenses. The dogs have never been assaulted in their city directly before, because it looks like a impenetrable fortress and is so far away from anything of any importance to any other race. As their population grows their defenses have weakened as towers and walls are made into homes. I could have kicked though the wall and freed myself in that jail cell. I likely would have wound up in some Diamond dogs living room if I did though."

"So what now?"

"For now we fly home as fast as we can. I want to know what we missed. At least we know Princess Luna is still alive. No one else would have met that ransom. No one else could have."

"What about Princess Celestia. She could have."

"She would have talked them down considerably. Celestia was good at that sort of thing."

Bleu and Rhede both went silent at the slight implication that Celestia might no longer be alive before the dragon spoke again.

"Right, so we follow the road back to Camp Geode, then over the mountain towards Equestria."

"Yes. The sooner we get back the better."

"That's why you are not navigating this time."

======================================================= 

"You wished to see me Princess?"

"Yes General... has any pony told you that you look horrible right now?"

"No offense Princess, but you are not looking in top form yourself today."

"I thought every pony was supposed to ignore that and just say I look beautiful no matter what."

"I do not disagree you look beautiful. I just said you do not look in top form, I know what you have done to get into the state you are in. That actually adds to how you look in my opinion... Princess."

Luna flushes a bit at the compliment though for a moment Jer'rahd does not even seem to realize what he said. He was in mid yawn when his eyes widened and he turned red himself his brain catching up to his mouth.

"Err, ummm, my apologizes Princess I didn't mean, I mean I did mean but I didn't mean to say, I am sorry I …... I should probably head out and check on the Guards... "

"General stop. I have information for you and information I want from you."

He swallows half way turned about to run still flushed.

"What is it you wish to know Princess?"

"Let me inform you of what I have first. Both Rhede and Bleu are on their way back. Bleu sent me a letter a few hours ago saying they were going to fly back. She also sent me a rather detailed layout of the Diamond Dog capitol as viewed from the air."

"That sound's like Rhede's work."

"I am sure, but it is useful as well. Secondly, I will need you to actually sleep at some point. Once Rhede and Bleu return we shall be embarking on a mission ourselves. I am going to leave Rhede in charge while I am away."

"I think you really do need sleep Princess. That is a rather dumb idea."

She snorts, some what annoyed at how hard it seemed to be for Jer'rahd to not speak whatever he was thinking when tired. She continues, trying to ignore him.

"Regardless, he has the training to do so. Starfall will remain as well to keep him out of any sort of trouble. We should only be gone for a few days at worst."

"What is it we will be doing then Princess?"

"I shall fill you in on that once we are underway. Now then, Velkorn is also leaving for a few days. I am not comfortable with this at all, but she seems sure her nephew Baelit can watch over my sister while she is away. She thinks the Wendigo might be able to teach her something about alicorns as they have been around longer than my sister and I. It is a calculated risk I suppose, she does not wish to call them as they might only have what could help where they are. She has asked if Bleu could accompany her."

"I do not see why Bleu would not do so. What is it you wished to know from me then Princess?"

"I have been getting reports and they all have been tampered with. I believe the hooves of the nobles are at work here attempting to lessen the damage reports coming to me."

"Why would they do that it does not make any sense."

"I rather lost my temper in the last meeting and informed them of my intentions. They are trying to make this attack seem far less than it was. Even the papers are reporting things that I can see from here are wrong. I want an honest report Jer'rahd."

"Everything?"

"Yes."

" As you wish. New Dullahan was over run after being partial abandoned on order of Mustang. That area is now considered lost though the forces there are light. The attackers that fled from here are currently regrouping there. Three Bears division and at least fifty percent of our remaining forces are currently in Manehaten pending a return here in light of what has happened. Mustang ordered them to the city to help rebuild and Guard it. The Canterlot Guard base is gone, as is much of the market district. Most of the lower class district is still burning. The Guard housing has also been destroyed as well. Nearly all of the food stores have been destroyed as well as the main weapon cashes of the Guard. The weapons and the food seemed to have been the first targets. Aside from what is in the larders now there is nothing left of our early harvest here. Celestia's school for gifted unicorns is also gone. Of the students, all but one of the dragonlings and two of the students are dead. The sole remaining dragonling has fled into the Everfree forest as well. One of the two surviving unicorns is in bad shape as well and may not make it. The Royal Guard is down to below half their former number as are any other branches here with the exception of the 42nd. The 42nd barely lost a tenth of their number in this battle, they also kept much of the damage away from the palace itself. However the standing civilian population of Canterlot has been reduced to more than two thirds of what it was. This does not count the ponies who were here for the Gala. Very few of them were lost as they all made it into a shelter before the attack fully began. The exception to this was twenty three members of the Pelt family who gave up their lives to fight off a group that attacked the shelter. Our sister Mink, brother Lion and Paw were among the fallen. Maw is taking it rather badly, I have no doubt Rhede will not take it well either."

"I am sorry to hear about your families loss Jer'rahd. I agree that Rhede will not take it well. I will wait until they return before informing him. If this were any other time I would allow a period of grievance for you both, but we no longer have the time. I dislike to pull good news out of what you have given me, but with so few ponies left the food should not be a problem for a time. What of the surrounding area? Ponyville?"

"Nothing at all. It seems the full force of the attack was directed here. They wished to cut off the head of the serpent as it were. And do not worry about time off Princess, I do not wish to mourn I wish to complete the attack I set out to do."

"They almost succeeded in this attack Jer'rahd, this has been closer to home than any other attack save the one by Forge Scale himself a hundred years ago. Bleu and Rhede should be back tomorrow and the day after they return is when we shall depart."

"They you had best get some sleep Princess."

"You should as well. There is a couch in my study you can use. I doubt you would sleep if I let you try to make it home on your own."

" I have been staying in the palace in my on duty room. The officer's quarters I was given was destroyed as well. My room here in the castle is still intact and luckily I managed to save what was important. Bleu's collection of Platinum memorabilia, The Waning Moon's case, the tank armor and my photo. Everything else was destroyed... including all those medals I am afraid. As well as all my dress uniforms. Pity that."

"I thought you were still wearing the same one from the dance. I am surprised I cannot smell you when you walk in."

"It's all the dust. I am practically coated in ash and soot. You may need a new couch if I sleep on it."

"It is a ugly color any way. Get some sleep General and do not worry about your uniforms. You would need new ones any way."

She watched him walk off rather curious about something.

"Jer'rahd."

"Yes Princess?"

"How are you holding up with all this?"

"I am tired Princess. And angry. The latter has no outlet right now so tired is all I have."

"How are you holding up so well, some of your family has been killed and your friends are missing. I have not even been able to maintain myself as well as you seem to be doing."

"Your sister is all you have had for a long time that is understandable Princess."

"That does not answer my question Jer'rahd."

"We are surrounded by death and destruction and sorrow. Every pony is suffering, Someone has to be there and be unphased by anything. Some pony has to be detached enough from what is happening to get things done with out giving in to the anguish. Some one needs to be the rock that all others can build themselves back up from. I can handle what ever is given to me because I need to do so. Just as you need to be the rock for Equestria , I need to do so for my family and friends as well as anyone else who needs it. Something in this world needs to be stable enough that others can rally around it to rebuild. Get some sleep Princess. We can talk again afterwords if you wish."

He continues into her study closing the door lightly behind him. Luna waits a moment until the sound of a body hitting the couch is heard before turning to her own chambers and stepping inside a small smile on her face.

"Thank you Jer'rahd. I may need you to be my rock as well."

=======================================================

"What is the dragons coloration?"

"Blue General, However its coloration shifts to metallic as if its dawning armor every so often. There also appears to be a Red pony on its back. It has maintained its distance for about half an hour now."

"It seems the two we have been waiting for have arrived."

Jer'rahd's horn glows three massive green shields forming over his head vaguely shaped like an arrow pointing towards the courtyard he was in. The dragon breaths a crackle of lightning in response and wings towards the arrow. Jer'rahd climbs down off the parapet dropping the shields as Bleu swings over the courtyard landing hard and dropping back to the dragonling sized form clearly exhausted.

"Sup boss we're back. Miss us?"

"I did, but there is no time for pleasantries so I will make this quick. The dragon was beaten and sealed in stone by Celestia, she is currently alive but injured and not able to preform her duties. Princess Luna has taken over all necessary functions of Canterlot. Velkorn is staying with Celestia for treatment. Starfall and I are on a rotating shift to keep Guard and council with Princess Luna. Once you have recovered enough Bleu you will be doing the same. Rhede... ...damn... I cannot even say it... read this and head to the ball room, I can only give you two days after that we have to move on with the plans."

He floats the casualty list over to Rhede who scans it his somewhat cheerful expression dropping instantly at the names.

"Where is she?"

"The main ballroom, it is still being used as a medical wing. I have spent what time I can with her, but she has been asking for you. YOU TWO GET DOWN HERE!"

Two pegasus fly down from the wall and salute.

"Guide this pony to the medical wing in the ball room now. If any pony other than Princess Luna, or one he says is OK tries to stall delay or stop his progress you remove them with whatever force is necessary. You follow his orders like it was me."

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

"Things are a mess Rhede, but this comes first."

"Thanks Jer."

Rhede gallops off with the two escorts taking to the air to follow along with him. Bleu picks up the list Rhede dropped and frowns slowly climbing up onto Jer'rahds back.

"I did not expect it to be this bad boss. Hate to ask, but I don't see any of the band's name on here..."

"They are fine, Luna will have a interesting story to tell about them as well. Suffice to say I think Celestia will want to keep them around as well whenever she wakes."

"Well that's good at least... Is that Starfall up there?"

"Hmmm? Damn it she's headed back to the garden... wait with Cloud Dancer? What is she doing? Never mind I need to speak with her anyway. Luna better have dismissed her to do something or else."  
>"Did I miss something else?"<p>

"I beat the snot out of a miserable little mare a few days ago, she better not be returning."

"I think a story time is in order boss, fill me in on what happened as we walk cause I sure ain't flying after her."

"Alright."

========================================================

Starfall tilts her wings figuring this was the best time to fly back to the garden. With Rhede and Bleu's arrival Jer'rahd would be distracted enough that she could get something done she still needed to do. She glances back to Cloud Dancer as her daughter barely seemed to put forth much effort to keep up with her. She was growing up fast, she could not even be considered a foal any more and in a few years she could legally make her own decisions of what she wished to do with her life. Which brought Jer'rahd's speech before back into her mind. She winced a bit breaking in the air her wings not fully healed yet from the swords that pierced them though she wanted to fly even with her daughter a moment as they approached the garden.

Cyan Sparkle was not quite thrilled when they both took off he was also unwilling to follow Star fall's order to stand down his protection of Cloud Dancer until General Kaisur gave him the order. He was unable to keep up with the pegasi in flight however and although Cloud Dancer seemed to feel bad for leaving him she followed her mother as she was asked.

"I hear you spoke with General Kaisur?"

Cloud dancer's flight falters a bit though she rights herself quickly.

"I did mom... I didn't really want to, he kinda scares me, though he has this way about him that he gets what he wants out of ponies. Though he really seemed to just want to find you and see how I was doing."

"That he does. He said you expressed a interest in joining the Guard?"

"Yeah..."

"Why? What brought this on? I thought you were going to go to school and try to follow your aunt in weather control?"

" I was, but I changed my mind..."

Starfall glides into to land at the Gardens entrance looking back as Cloud Dancer lands.

"What brought that on, the fight in the ballroom?"

"Yeah... I was to scared to do anything but cower and watch with the band. Even Cyan was terrified, but he stayed between me and the dragon as if it would do any good. I could see him shaking yet he didn't back down. I watched the attack and saw what every pony was willing to do to protect each other. The bass player was even more scared than me, but when the dragon was going to kill Princess Luna he did not even hesitate to try and attack the dragon to save the Princess. He just sucked up his fear and did what the thought needed to be done. Every one did and all I could do was watch. Even after they were sent away the General came back he looked like he was being unburned alive... goddess I remember his scream still, but he came back to try and protect every one he cared about."

She swallows as they both pause. Starfall hesitates as it seems Cloud Dancer was trying to build up the nerve to say something else.

" I wanted to be brave, I wanted to try and help , but I couldn't do anything. Even the weakest pony I had ever seen tried to help and I couldn't do anything. I don't want to ever have to go through that again... I figured if the Guard training produced a pony like General Kaisur and the bravest pony I know went though it to be the hero she is now …. maybe at least it could help me not be so scared if something bad happens..."

Starfall felt herself tearing up, but she also felt a wash of shame feeling more effects of what Jer'rahd said now that her daughter was telling her. The realization of her near abandonment of everyone to chase the griffon finally sunk in and it was a bit of a struggle to keep walking. Cloud Dancer seemed to wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice until they made it to the section of the garden with the griffon and the others.

Everything had been left just as it was, the pile of chipped stone and even the splinters of wood that had been her sparing blades.

"Is this... is this the griffon that killed them?"

"Yes. She was also the one who killed your grandparents and your daddy..."

" Why? Why would she do that ?"

"I don't know. All I know she had some compulsion to complete sets of the ponies she had killed with as much of their direct family as they could. From what information I could get she seemed to fixate on one member of the family to save for last. I was doing what I could to make sure her only focus was on me."

"That's why you had me using aunties last name?"

"Yes. It didn't work though, she knew about you."

Cloud Dancer did not seem to be listening looking up at the griffon. Her wings were shaking a little bit as she regarded the damage to the statue.

"What's with all this damage to her?

"When she was frozen in stone she was still wearing the tails of those she killed. I did my best to remove them for proper burial. I tried not to be gentle."

Starfall's ears perk up hearing a voice her gaze shifts around the clearing to note the heads of a little blue dragonling and a white unicorn colt poking around the edge of a hedge. Bleu smiles waving to Starfall before a green glow wraps around both of them yanking the pair back out of sight. It figured he would notice and follow her here. She had no plans to do anything else to the statue any... A loud crack of stone breaks that chain of thought and her head whips back around to her daughter.

Cloud Dancer had evidently decided on something as tears ran down the sides of her face. The griffons tail had been snapped off and dropped to the ground in front of the griffons gaze and repeatedly stomped by the filly until it was little more than rock chips and dust. Starfall watched in shock as her little girl glared up at the statue.

"Now you know how that feels..."

She turns trying to fight back the tears as she walks away. Starfall approaches gathering up the parts she had broken off herself looking up at the statue then back at her daughter.

"If I ever meet you as flesh and blood again, I will kill you and I will make it hurt."

She dumps the stone chips and bits into a saddle bag moving to catch up with her daughter. She pauses looking over at the bush she knew the three were behind.

"You have something you need General?"

"Yes, Report to princess Luna when able she has she wants all of us present for the next Royal court she is going to hold in two days."

"Got it... and tell that friend of yours to stand down. I'm getting nervous as much as he is hanging around my daughter."

The sound of a choking cough from the mentioned pony and the laughter of Bleu was easily heard.

"Noted, you may wish to hurry Cloud Dancer is leaving without you."

Starfall nods and takes off after her daughter.

========================================================

The trip back out of the garden was much longer for Jer'rahd than it was for Starfall. Not simply due to the fact the pegasus flew, but because Sparkle was in full on fan colt mode and asking a million questions a second. Evidently after he had rescued the colt in Manehatten he had been following everything he could on Jer'rahd like he was some sort of super hero. This barely registered at first as they were walking back though the city, but the droning of the colt was enough to finally put Bleu to sleep on his back. He did not want to snap at Sparkle, but at the same time the colt was wearing on already frazzled nerves.

"... I mean you've done things most ponies never even dreamed about, you saved countless lives , your a hero to nearly every one whether they admit it or not..." 

And the urge not to snap at the colt vanished like a gemstone around Bleu.  
>"What did you call me?"<p>

Sparkle's survival instincts were good enough that he realized something had changed , but at the same time his brain pressed him on past them.

"A hero..."

Jer'rahd visibly twitches enough for Bleu to actually wake up.

"Who what where why... sometimes how...? Oh crap boss you OK?"

Jer'rahd ignores her whirling on the colt.

"Cut the hero crap, I am in no way any sort of damn hero. I do what I have to do. There was a task to preform and I did it. I am a solider colt not a hero. I go out I do my job I come back, just like every single pony who is currently in the Guard. The only difference between me and the other Guards is I was put in situations that brought me to the attention of the media and my superiors. There are thousands of tales of ponies who have done things that make my piddle crap look like a story about some pony crossing a room. Countless ponies have fallen in the line of duty, fighting for what they believe in. The main difference between me than them is that I have yet to give my life for what I believe and have it stick. You want heroes? The Royal graveyard is that way. I am just a Guard, colt, so stop calling me a hero. And don't try to imitate what you read about me you are likely to get yourself and others killed."

"I... I am sorry sir..."

"Don't be sorry, do something. This whole city is a disaster area, go out and help some pony instead of following me around like a lost dog. Cloud Dancer will be fine."

Cyan Sparkle blinks confused a second before clearly thinking of something and darting off. Jer'rahd watches him leave a moment before turning back to head again to the castle.

"A little harsh there boss."

"I have had a bad week. The colt needs to realize I am no sort of role model."

"The fact you keep denying that you are a hero just makes you seem more like one you know."

==================================================== 

"You got married … again? With out me... Again?"

"Calm down Bleu Janis and I never legally divorced... So we didn't have to get married a second time."

"Doesn't matter I still missed it the first time so I am angry about that now. What the heck happened any way?"

"Tiger here grew a pair."

"Hah hah, shut up Ray."

Bleu had tracked down the members of Platinum swan who with the exception of Tigerlily were all unharmed, and even he only had a couple of cracked ribs where the dragon had hit him. The group had piled into the last surviving bar in town and shockingly it was the one owned by Starcloud. Recognizing Bleu, he ran a few of the more drunk patrons out to give the group a table.

"So any way Bleu whats the verdict?"

"On what?"

"On the band, Did the Princess Like us enough to keep us around?"

"Hard to tell since she hasn't woken up yet... Luna liked you all though. So its a safe bet you guys are in but it will be a while before you are gonna preform anything."

"That's fine. There's too much turmoil about any way. I need to get a replacement for the Lady Macbeth any way. That could take a bit."

"I wouldn't worry Tiger you can play any base well enough you don';t need a special one."

"Thanks Janis."

"Not to butt in , but what happened to Proudmore?"

The group looks over at Pip who was on his eight or ninth glass of something and blinks some what surprised at the question.

"What? I don't want him showing up to screw with us again."

"No worries on that Pip. A dragon ate him."

"You sound upset about that Bleu."

"I am Crystal."

"Why I was sure you hated him."

"I did, what upsets me is that I wasn't the dragon that ate him."

================================================

The unicorn slams his hoofs down on the desk between him and Jer'rahd. For the first time in a long time that did not involve water, Jer'rahd actually felt rather panicked. Not due to any threat the pony was giving but by who he was. Stone Hooves had not seemingly changed in the slightest since he was Jer'rahd's drill sergeant. It also did not help that he was in full Drill instructor mode right now including the still nicked hat.

"WHAT THE BUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE NOT TRANSFERRING ME? I WANT FRONT LINE DUTY KAISUR I WANT TO BE THERE WHEN THE THE WALLS OF THAT CITY FALL AND WE RUSH IN AND CRUSH THE DAMN DRAGONS FOR WHAT THEY DID. I AM NOT GOING TO BE DENIED THAT BY SOME BUREAUCRATIC BULLSHIT!"

"I say again Sergeant. No, I will not transfer you from the training group."

"WHAT THE BUCK! I COULD DO SO MUCH BETTER OUT ON THE FIELD THEN HALF THESE IDIOTS RUNNING AROUND!"

"Sergeant if they are idiots its because that is how you trained them to be."

Stone Hooves steps back from the desk clearly even more pissed off and ready to keep yelling, until Jer'rahd's magic yanks his hat from his head the unicorns eyes go wide until Jer'rahd speaks again.

"You claim you could do much better than those who are fighting. I can understand that and at the same time I think it might be true in some regards."

He spins the hat around in the air leveling the side with the nick towards Stone Hooves.

"Or it would be believable if not for this hat you still wear. You could have had this mended but you did not. Why?"

"...That's the first time some one actually managed to hit the hat. I left it there for the new worms to have a little hope at the start. Adds more to their drive..."

"So you offer hope to them before you break them down. Has it worked?"

"I have not had any more suicide attempts in my group, though I still have quitters. I can still be of more use ..."

"Sergeant! Allow me to point something out to you. Four of the ponies you have trained have managed to achieve things no other pony thought possible, three of those are from the same training class and one you actually married. She is going through a hard enough time having her wings removed and a forced retirement from her rank for her to be worried that her husband is going off to fight and maybe die without her. I am not keeping you here to train for that reason though."

"Then why?"

"Your training has produced some of the toughest fighters and most feared individuals that have ever trotted Equestria. Eighty percent of the 42nd is full of ponies you trained personally. You are not going any where because I need more Guards trained and I want more ponies like that in my Guard do you understand me. I am clearing you to train the other trainers in making more ponies like those in the 42nd . I want to see you produce some one better than Silver tail, better than Pelt, better than me. You are not going to be able to do that if you are on the front lines. You want revenge then you make sure that every pony you train can take down a dragon, or a griffon or anything else that gets thrown at them, because if every pony that graduates from basic kills even one then they have already taken out more than you could possibly do on your own Sergeant. You are going to go back to work and you are going to give me soldiers do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"Will there be anything else sergeant?"

"No sir."

"Good I have only one other thing to say to you. In the next few years you will likely have another Silvertail, and a pair of Pelts as well as white unicorn named Sparkle. I want you to give them the special friend treatment."

"Sir?"

"The colt has potential, and if you cannot run the filly off then she could be greater than her mother."

"And the Pelts sir?"

"They are family."

"Yes sir."

=================================================

One week after the attack on Canterlot, the Royal Court was gathered. A collection of surviving nobles and ponies of importance, as well as a force of military personnel from both the Royal Guard and the 42nd. Many civilians were allowed to sit in this ceremony as well regardless of importance.

The five Elements of harmony stood by the pair of thrones representing the Sun and Moon with only the throne of the moon occupied by Princess Luna. Several of the higher ranking nobles stood near the two thrones though away from Luna and the element bearers as if they expected any of them to snap at any moment in front of this massive crowd.

Several reports were given to the princess and all those in attendance by the nobles. Most were facts on what had gone on. Every time a particular bit of information was false however Princess Luna stopped the one reading it directly and had one of the Elements continue with the proper information before the noble was allowed to continue with the assessment.

Bleu and Velkorn both looked nervous not liking the scrutiny they were being put under by those in the audience and the nobles around the thrones. Rhede did not really seem to care, he had spent all the time he could with Maw and the rest of the Pelts helping to prepare the bodies of the fallen for the trip back to Ponyville for burial in the family plot. Only Starfall and Jer'rahd seemed unphased, though Starfall kept glancing over at Jer'rahd as if expecting him to say something to her.

When the nobles finished Princess Luna rose to her hooves prompting the ponies gathered to bow until she gestured for them to lift their heads. 

"**CITIZENSOF EQUESTRIA, ATTENDING MEMBERS OF THE GUARD. INA LONG SERIES OF VERY FIERCE BATTLES, NOW ON THIS FRONT, NOW ON THAT, AND NOW EVEN ON OUR HOME FRONT, FIGHTING ON SEVERAL FRONTS AT ONCE WITH JUST US AGAINST EQUAL OR LARGER ATTACKING FORCES, AND FOUGHT VERY FIERCELY ON OLD GROUND THAT SO MANY OF US KNEW SO WELL, OUR LOSSES ARE STAGGERING, THOUSANDS OF PONIES , KILLED, WOUNDED OR SIMPLY MISSING. WE TAKE THIS MOMENT TO EXPRESS SYMPATHY OF THE ROYAL FAMILY FOR THOSE WHO HAVE SUFFERED BEREAVEMENT OR ARE STILL ANXIOUS TO HEAR ANY NEWS OF LOVED ONES.**

**MY SISTER PRINCESS CELESTIA IS NOT ABLE TO JOIN US TODAY. SHE IS ONE OF THOSE WOUNDED BY THIS LATEST ATTACK. MANY HERE HAVE FELT PRIVATE AFFLICTION OF THE SHARPEST FORM, BUT I WOULD NOT SAY THAT ABOUT THE MISSING, WE HAVE HAD A LARGE NUMBER OF PONIES FOUND ALIVE IF INJURED IN THE RUBBLE OF THE CITY, THERE MAY BE MORE AS OF YET UNFOUND IN SHELTERED AREAS NOT YET ACCESSIBLE, HOPE IS NEVER WASTED.**

**IN THE CONFUSION OF THIS ATTACK IT IS INEVITABLE THAT MANY SHOULD GO MISSING. AGAINST THIS LOSS WE MAY SET THE FAR HEAVIER LOSS CERTAINLY INFLICTED ON THE ENEMY. BUT OUR LOSSES ARE ENORMOUS IN TERMS OF MATERIAL. WEAPON STORES,FOOD STORES, DEFENSIVE ENCAMPMENTS, HOUSING, WE HAVE THE PONIES BUT NOT THE NECESSITIES THEY NEED.**

**THESE LOSSES WILL IMPOSE A DELAY ON OUR RETALIATION FOR THIS GRIEVOUS ACT. THE BEST OF WHAT WE HAD TO GIVE WAS PRESENTED TO THE GUARD FIGHTING AT DULLAHAN, AND ALTHOUGH NOT ALL BENEFITED FROM THE VERY BEST THEY WERE THE FINEST EQUIPPED TROOPS THAT THERE COULD BE. THAT IS NEARLY ALL GONE NOW.**

**HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE TO RESUPPLY FOR THIS ATTACK DEPENDS UPON THE EXERTIONS WHICH WE MAKE IN THIS LAND. AND EFFORT THE LIKES OF WHICH HAS NEVER BEEN SEEN BEFORE ,IS NOW BEING MADE. WORK ON NEEDED MATERIALS WILL PROCEED NIGHT AND DAY. SUNDAYS AND WEEKDAYS. ALL PRIVATE BUSINESS AND THOUGHTS OF PROFIT ARE TO BE SET ASIDE TO PUT EVERYTHING IN COMMON STOCK. EVEN THE SMALL SHIFTS THAT HAVE BEEN MADE IN THE WEEK SINCE THE ATTACK HAVE LEPT US FORWARD. THERE IS NO REASON WHY IN A FEW MONTHS EQUESTRIA SHOULD NOT REBUILD AND REARM PAST WHAT WE HAVE LOST IN TERMS OF MATERIAL ITEMS.**

**NEVER THE LESS, OUR THANKFULNESS AT THE SURVIVAL OF SO MANY PONIES, AND THE THANKFULNESS OF THEIR LOVED ONES, WHO PASSED THOUGH AN AGONIZING TIME, MUST NOT BLIND US TO THE FACE THAT WHAT HAPPENED HERE IS A DISASTER.**

**THE GUARD HAS BEEN WEAKENED, THE WALLS OF EQUESTRIA UPON WHICH SO MUCH FAITH WAS REPOSED ARE GONE, AND MANY OF OUR SUPPLIES ARE LIKELY BEING RE PURPOSED BY THE ENEMY FORCES TO BE USED AGAINST US.**

**ALL OF THE DARKLANDS ARE IN THEIR POSSESSION WITH ALL THE STRANGENESS AND POWERS THAT COME FROM THAT,AND WE MUST EXPECT ANOTHER BLOW TO STRIKE ALMOST IMMEDIATELY AT US OR OUR LANDS.**

**WE WERE TOLD AT THE START THAT THERE WERE PLANS FOR ATTACKING CANTERLOT. THIS HAS OFTEN BEEN THOUGHT OF AND ATTEMPTED BEFORE ONLY TO MEET WITH FAILURE. THE WHOLE QUESTION OF DEFENSE AGAINST ANOTHER INVASION HAS BEEN AFFECTED THAT WE HAVE, EVEN WITH LOSSES, A GREATER FORCE THAN HAS EVER BEEN ASSEMBLED IN EQUESTRIA. BUT THIS WILL NOT CONTINUE. WE SHALL NOT BE CONTENT WITH A DEFENSIVE WAR. WE HAVE A DUTY TO OUR SUBJECTS.**

**WE HAVE TO RECONSTITUTE AND BUILD UP THE GUARD, PLACING IT ONCE AGAIN UNDER COMMAND OF A FIVE STAR GENERAL. THIS NEW COMMANDER IN CHIEF SHALL BE GENERAL JER'RAHD KAISUR WHOM MANY OF YOU KNOW WELL. AS HIS SECOND I AM PLACING STARFALL SILVER TAIL AS FOUR STAR GENERAL AND GRANTING HER THE POSITION OF HEAD OF THE EQUESTRIAN AIR FORCE IN THE RETIREMENT OF GENERAL SHOWER."**

**Luna pauses a moment at the surge of cheering that erupted from the 42nd in attendance and was rapidly joined by the Royal Guard in attendance as well. Jer'rahd looked unphased, Starfall looked flustered.**

**"BUT NOW I FEEL WE MUST PUT THE DEFENSE OF EQUESTRIA INTO SUCH A HIGH STATE OF ORGANIZATION THAT THE FEWEST POSSIBLE NUMBERS WILL BE REQUIRED TO GIVE EFFECTUAL SECURITY AND THAT THE LARGEST POSSIBLE POTENTIAL OFFENSIVE EFFORT MIGHT BE RELEASED.**

**ON THIS WE ARE NOW ENGAGED. IT WOULD BE VERY CONVENIENT TO ENTER IN TO THIS WITH SECRET MEETINGS AND GATHERINGS, BUT AS THE ENEMY HAS SHOWN THEY ARE JUST AS ABLE TO SPY ON US AS WE ARE THEM. IN LIGHT OF THIS I SHALL BE PROMOTING AMBASSADORR RHEDERIC PELT TO THEPOSITION OFF THREE STAR GENERAL AND PLACING HIM IN CHARGE OF ANY NEGOTIATIONS AND INFORMATION THAT ARE NEEDED."**

**Rhede blinks in surprise though a series of shouts and cheers sound from the back what could only be assumed to be Wolf and Fox. The two were abruptly silenced by a very audible growl that could only have come from Maw pelt before standard applause started at the promotion.**

"**WE MAY FIND IT NECESSARY SOON TO TAKE MEASURES OF INCREASING STRINGENCY, NOT ONLY AGAINST ENEMY ALIENS AND SUSPICIOUS CHARACTERS OF OTHER NATIONALITIES, BUT ALSO AGAINST EQUESTRIAN SUBJECTS WHO MAY BECOME A DANGER OR A NUISANCE SHOULD THE WAR PROGRESS.**

**IN LIGHT OF THIS AND DUE TO THEIR OWN DISTINGUISHED SERVICES FOR EQUESTRIA, ZEBRA QUEEN VELKORN SHALL RECEIVE THE RANK OF TWO STAR GENERAL IN ORDER TO MAINTAIN THAT THE INVESTIGATION INTO OTHER NATIONALS RESIDING IN EQUESTRIA WILL NOT BE A WITCH HUNT BUT SHALL BE CARRIED OUT AS A NECESSITY. BLEU SCALE SHALL RECEIVE THE RANK OF ONE STAR GENERAL AS WELL DUE TO HER OUTSTANDING SERVICE FOR EQUESTRIA AND TO SHOW THAT PEACE MAY YET BE POSSIBLE IN THE FUTURE WITH DRAGON KIND ONCE THEIR CURRENT LEADERS HAVE PAID FOR THEIR CRIMES AGAINST US."**

**Bleu and Velkorn both looked at Luna with almost as much shock as the babbling nobles around her. Jer'rahd simply smirks and raises a shield that a noble rushing forward to protest promptly smacks into knocking him to the floor. Jer'rahd turns to help the noble up muttering something that made the formally dark blue unicorn pony pale to the point of seeming to change fur colors.**

**"TURNING ONCE AGAIN TO THE QUESTION OF ANOTHER INVASION. NEVER IN EQUESTRIA'S LONG HISTORY HAS THERE NOT BEEN A POINT WHERE A INVASION WAS GUARANTEED NOT TO BE POSSIBLE. RECENT EVENTS HAVE PROVEN IT POSSIBLE.**

**WE ARE ASSURED AND HAVE SEEN NOVEL METHODS THAT OUR ENEMY HAS ADOPTED, AND WHEN WE SEE THE ORIGINALITY, MALICE AND INGENUITY OF AGGRESSION WHICH THE DRAGONS DISPLAY, IT IS CLEAR WE MUST PREPARE OURSELVES FOR EVERY KIND OF NOVEL STRATAGEM AND EVERY KIND OF BRUTAL AND TREACHEROUS MANEUVER. I THINK NO IDEA OUTLANDISH ENOUGH THAT WE SHOULD NOT CONSIDER IT A VIEW IT WITH A WATCHFUL, BUT AT THE SAME TIME STEADY EYE.**

**WE MUST NEVER FORGET THE THE SOLID ASSURANCES OF EARTH PONY TENACITY AND HARDINESS, THE SWIFT AND CUNNING MIGHT OF THE PEGASUS AND THE KNOWLEDGE AND MYSTIC POWER OF THE UNICORNS. ONLY BY THE GRACE OF THESE THREE PONY RACES SHALL EQUESTRIA CONTINUE TO HOLD BACK THE FORCES THAT SEEK OUR DESTRUCTION. I HAVE FULL CONFIDENCE THAT ALL WILL PREFORM THEIR DUTY AND THE BEST PLANS ARE LAID WE SHALL EMERGE TRIUMPHANT IN OUR QUEST TO BE FREE OF WORRY OF ANOTHER ATTACK SUCH AS THE ONES WE HAVE SUFFERED. OUR NATURE AND DRIVE SHALL RIDE OUT THE STORMS OF WAR, OUTLIVE THE MENACE OF TYRANNY IF NECESSARY FOR YEARS, AND IF NEED BE ALONE.**

**AT ANY RATE, THAT IS WHAT WE ARE GOING TO TRY AND DO . THAT IS THE NATURE OF OUR RESOLVE, IT IS THE WILL OF THE PRINCESS AND EQUESTRIA. ALL OF OUR LAND LINKED TOGETHER IN CAUSE AND NEED , WILL DEFEND TO THE DEATH OUR HOMELAND,AIDING EACH OTHER LIKE GOOD FRIENDS,SETTING ASIDE ANY DIFFERENCES AGAINST A COMMON THREAT, TOWARDS A COMMON GOAL.**

**WE SHALL NOT FLAG NOR FAIL. WE SHALL GO ON TO THE END. WE SHALL FIGHT IN EQUESTRIA AND IN THE DARKLANDS, WE SHALL FIGHT WITH GROWING CONFIDENCE AND GROWING STRENGTH IN THE AIR. WE SHALL DEFEND OUR LAND WHATEVER THE COST MAY BE WE SHALL FIGHT ON THE BEACHES, THE FIELDS , THE MOUNTAINS, THE CLOUDS. WE SHALL PRESS ONTO THE LAST TILL OUR FOALS NEED NOT FEAR OR EVEN KNOW THE MEANING OF WAR LET ALONE KNOW THE FEAR OF IT. WE SHALL NOT STOP UNTIL THERE ARE NONE LEFT WHO WOULD DARE RISE AGAINST US AND WE SHALL PUNISH THOSE WHO HAVE BROUGHT SUFFERING UPON US FOR NO REASON OTHER THAN THEIR OWN GAIN. WE SHALL NEVER SURRENDER TO THE ENEMY OR TO FEAR. AND IF PERCHANCE WE FALL WE WILL NOT FALL IN VAIN AS OUR SACRIFICE WILL GIVE BEAR THE MESSAGE TO OUR ENEMIES THAT WE ARE NOT TO BE WALKED OVER EQUESTRIA SHALL NOT GIVE IN AND IF WE DO FALL WHICH I DO NOT BELIEVE FOR A MOMENT SHALL HAPPEN, WE SHALL SET AN EXAMPLE FOR THE ONES THAT WILL FOLLOW US THAT OUR SPIRIT WHEN RAISED SHALL NEVER FALTER. AND THAT THOSE WHO SEEK TO DESTROY US, QUEST IN VAIN.** WE WILL NOT GIVE IN, WE WILL SHOW WE CAN AND THAT WE WILL STRIKE BACK WITH MORE FORCE THAN THEY CAN WITHSTAND. THEY BLOODIED OUR MUZZLES WITH THIS ATTACK, IN RETALIATION WE SHALL RIP THEM ASUNDER. TO ERR IS TO BE ALIVE, TO FORGIVE, IS NOT GUARD POLICY."

The ponies before her burst into cheering again though the nobles look hesitant they slowly back away from the group as the princess moves retaking her seat on her throne. The five move around her taking up positions at her sides with Bleu growing large enough to stand behind the throne and look over the top of it as the gathered forces continue to cheer for her.

Jer'rahd leans in closer to Luna his voice barely carrying over the cheering.

"It only gets harder from this point Princess. Now we need a plan."

"I have one General Kaisur. Although it must be done soon, my sister will not allow it when she wakes. We set out in the morning, once again we need to part ways. Rhede will you be able to handle things here?"

"After this I should have no trouble with most of them Princess and out of every one else only you and Jer are more feared by the nobles than me. I will have my part done. I am not sure why you want me running the kingdom for a few days though."

"I will keep an eye on him Princess. I need to get the air wing back in order any way.

"Good. Thank you Starfall."

"We are ready to go tonight Luna. Velky's gonna check your sister one more time and we will head out. We have a bit of a longer trip to undertake then the rest of you."

"We seem apart far to often as of late, but with the tasks ahead such is our fate."

"Thank you my friends, let us hope that what I have said can be backed up. Because even if we crush the dragons there are still many threats left."

Jer'rahd snorts in annoyance his gaze scanning the still cheering ponies.

"Then we will deal with them all. Either Equestria will know peace or all the other nations will know death."

Twilight sits back having expected far more that this after what had happened before. She also was starting to think Jer'rahd was becoming sort of a jerk although she knew what lack of sleep could do to a pony. Also it seemed he clearly got results. She reaches a hoof up rubbing her eyes ,then glances back at Rarity who it seemed had already dozed off, her head face down in the book. Twilight chuckles a bit slipping the book free with her magic and placing a throw pillow under her friends head instead. She briefly glances at the book and sighs seeing as the other unicorn had barely finished a chapter from where she had picked up before falling asleep. Well after all that had happened at the wedding it was no wonder, she was still recovering. Rarity seemed to have made nearly every dress in Canterlot at the time. Twilight smirks slightly cleaning up the area noting Spike had come back already and put his blanket over Rarity.

She smirks slightly, shaking her head, cutting out the lights heading off to bed herself. 

[Luna's speech based roughly on a Winston Churchhill Speech ] 


	32. Above the Soil

Stories in Stone

Luna's Royal Guard

by TDR

Above the Soil.

"Thanks for coming by again so soon Applejack. I seem to be getting closer to the end of the story, and how Luna became Nightmare Moon."

"It's not a problem sugar, not much to do on the farm aside from the daily chores until harvest season hits again. I do have a couple of questions for yah though"

Twilight sighs having been asked by every pony in the entire town about Cadence and the goings on at the wedding, at this point and she was getting tired of it and her response was largely automated.

"No, we don't know where the changelings went, Princess cadence is a alicorn, but not a goddess, its a genetic thing. We did not see you staring at Rainbow's flank in the dress she had, Spike still feels bad about it, yes he knows what a bachelor party is now. No they have not come back from their honey moon yet, no it is not on the actual moon. Does that cover everything?"

"Yeah, I think, but that wasn't what I was gonna ask... wait a tic... what was that middle part again?"

"Spike still feels bad about the bachelor party and not doing anything."

"Not that part the other part!"

"What was your question AJ?"

The farm pony was quite a bit flustered by what she thought Twilight said. The unicorn turns from AJ setting up her research and smiles softly. She needed to thank Rarity for pointing out how attached Rainbow and AJ were to each other. It was quite easy to tell there was some romantic connection there and it was getting rather fun to tease the pair. Dash never seemed to understand the teaseing and occasionally just thought she was being made fun of. AppleJack caught it from time to time though usually chose to ignore it or deny outright.

"Errr yeah. So ah caught up in the reading since you had Spike make a third copy of what'cher writing. Now what I don't get is the part where Jer'rahd died. You actually had yerself in that part too. While I don't profess to know anything bout magic or whatever that starry place you wrote about in the back of tha book is, how is it you watching him now let you be able to save him back then? Cause if you didn't save him, then he wouldn't be here now for yah tah be learning about so yah ken go back and save him... oh shoot I dun made myself cross eyed again..."

Twilight had never thought AJ dumb, but she never seemed to be that academically inclined, yet she was the only one, other than Spike, who had picked up on that part of the story.

"Honestly that bit gives me a headache as well. It's like that time I came back to warn myself not to worry about things in the future and because I came back I started worrying about it."

"Yeah, that story ain't right either..."

"You're telling me."

"Any how, Spike doing alright on Crusader watch?"

"He came back painted orange yesterday, though he refused to explain what happened aside from saying they didn't get their cutie marks from it."

"Yah know what... I dun wanna know any more, so long as he ain't having no real trouble from them."

"Well he did go out on his own with them today, so I think he is having fun. He brought Peewee this time so that might be interesting."

"I spect so. Any hoo, I still gotta catch up on what happened last time yah wrote some stuff. You best get back tah finding out whats going on like yah said. Ah ain't got the entire night and ah'm getting mighty curious how this ends up tying in with how our little part in it began."

"I think we all are Applejack. Though you are right, I had better get started."

Twilight moves over to the table she had set up, as her friend drops onto the couch flipping open the book. With luck she would find out what Princess Luna was up too and maybe some more information on the Weindigo. This was actually getting exciting.

She dives into the starry void taking the customary look about She found the grouping of stars that had worried her were joined by a few more, though these stars seemed small compared to the other six. She could not tell how many of the smaller ones there were due to the brightness of the other six, but two of them felt very familiar.

She shook her head ignoring the need to study them to focus on her primary goal. Princess Luna might be able to wait forever, but she likely would suffer that long too.

She chose Rhede's shard and dove into it.

======================================================

"BWHAHAHAHAHA ,its good to be king."

"Rhede seriously? Just shut up."

"I have been through very traumatic experiences as of late Starfall, let me have this."

"Fine, you have five more minutes, this is insane even for you."

"Calm down, everything is running smoothly and we have some time to kill. Since you are not interested in my usual form of entertainment and Luna and Jer both told you to keep an eye on me this is what you get."

Rhede stood before a mirror in the royal vault. His crimson fur glittering with the amount of jewelry he was currently decked out in. His black leg was nearly hidden under a series of gold and silver bracelets. His whole body seemed to shine as he shifted catching the light as he posed in front of a full length mirror. He smirked wearing what amounted to the Royal Crown Jewels of Canterlot.

"I might have a higher opinion of you than when we first met, but it's not high enough for that sort of entertainment. Also, I did not agree to that order just to watch you play dress up."

"Most of this stuff is going to be melted down to pay for supplies from the zebra lands. We have a higher need for food and supplies to rebuild than we do for this stuff I figure though some one should wear them at least once before they are gone however. If I have learned anything from Bleu, it is take what enjoyment you can get out of any situation, no matter how bad. You should try that some time Starfall."

"Oh I plan to, granted my enjoyment out of this situation will be seeing the looks on everyone else s face when I tell them how much you enjoyed dressing up in mare's clothes."

"WHAT! These are the crown jewels not dresses!"

"That last one looked like a wedding veil. You will make a lovely bride I'm sure."

"Buck it!"

============================================================

Velkorn sat before the fire, looking into the flames, her mane having fluffed out far more than she liked on the flight just to this point. Where she normally had it held back with a band, it was loose and the curly locks fell over her eyes. She needed to find another head band, as her last had blown off mid flight with out her knowing it. Bleu lay by the fire, curled up in a ball, having fallen asleep not long after eating. A slight shift in the blue scaled dragons breathing gave Velkorn a sign to tell the dragonling was awake again.

["Still upset you lost your ribbon?"]

["A bit."]

["It wasn't an heirloom or anything was it? We can go back and look. I know how boss is with the few things he has."]

["No, it was just a ribbon, I try not to get attached to material things if I can help it. I believe my medical bags and Jer'rahd's necklace are the only objects I have an attachment too."]

["What about that dress Rhede gave you?"]

["While my attraction to him has not cooled yet, the destruction of the dress has shown that memories and the friends that you make them with are more important than the gifts you receive from them."]

["Yep you are still pissed about it."]

["Was it that easy to tell?"]

["Only to me and maybe Rhede, granted I seem to hang out with you more than any of the others except the boss. OK, I was just guessing, seriously that's been nearly two years now. The war screwed with the gala times along with everything else."]

["I know... it has been less time than that since …..."]

["Since Rhede yelled at you like you saw in the vision. Yeah I know I've been keeping track of those and I am still worried. Boss died, so my vision came to pass. Rhede yelled at you bad enough that it was like he was stabbing your heart directly, so your vision came to pass. Rhede says his did ,but he won't go into it. And Starfall claims that right before the attack on Canterlot her vision had started , it was a reason she brought her daughter to the Gala."]

["That leaves Jer'rahd."]

Bleu rolls over onto her back, moving a bit closer to the fire as she looks up at the moon.

["He won't tell me what he saw, he only says it will never come to pass because he will never let it happen."]

["Rhede knows Bleu. Though he will not tell me."]

["Yeah well, he won't tell me either."]

["That makes me think it's something that involves us or Luna directly. He is very protective of his friends and even more so of the Princess."

["I would be jealous of that Velky, but I have been trying to get those two to hook up for a while now. I think I am making progress."]

["So I have noticed, that was quite clever at the Gala, if not for that interruption it may have worked perfectly. Granted it may still work, those two are off on their own right now."]

[" Yeah, but Boss is in business mode and Luna is not likely in the mood due to how Celestia is. Once her sister is better there might be a chance again. I hope this trip works out Velky."]

["I hope so as well."]

===================================

The cold wind bit into his flesh cutting through his fur and the layers of clothing he wore. He had tried to put on his armor, but even for a magical metal it got cold insanely quick. He let it go and simply pulled his thick cloak tighter around him with his magic and trudged on up the incline through the snow. He paused checking the rope attached to his weapon harness looking back at the figure attached to the other end of it behind him.

The Princess was faring little better. She refused to use her magic in order to save energy and she also informed him that she could not fly in this wind without being blown away.

She was bundled up just as thickly as he was, although she seemed far less used to such hardships,without some sort of magical aid. She had yet to complain however, delving into the same inner strength he had seen from her on numerous occasions.

The pair were barely half way up the sides of Mount Vlaamperd, the tallest mountain in the range surrounding the Darklands. The trip to the base of the mountain was uneventful as the pair took a route that kept them away from civilization and any place that might attract the notice of the Dragons.

Jer'rahd pauses in the climb, looking back at the land laid out behind him. Most of what he saw was Equestrian lands and the Everfree forest, though in the far distance the mountain that Canterlot stood on loomed. From the summit the Darklands and the northern edge of the zebra lands would be visible. There was also the possibility of being able to see the ocean as well, Jer'rahd did not relish the idea of that view.

Luna moves up next to him following his gaze out over Equestria, her breath visible through the scarf she had wrapped around her muzzle. Though her aqua eyes glistened looking at the same view he beheld.

" I am sure the view at the top is much better General."

"That does not make this view any less impressive."

"I would think with as often as Bleu serves as a mount for you, this view would be common."

"Every time I fly with Bleu its into combat, I never have time to just enjoy the view. Besides she rarely flies this high."

"It may not be so unpleasant if the wind lessens, I did not expect it to be this fierce."

"No matter Princess. We need to keep an eye out for a place to camp soon anyway. There's no way we can make it to the top in just one trip. This is looking to take longer than the projected three days you gave to Rhede and Starfall. Are you sure the nobles will believe hat you are still there and Rhede is taking orders from you while you tend Celestia?"

"No pony saw us leave and I am still moving the sun from here. Baelit is the only one allowed to enter or leave my sisters chamber and he knows not to speak to any one of what is going on. Granted I have not been lifting the moon to save energy. I am somewhat upset over that, though it is not likely any pony will really notice outside of the night Guards."

"Oh? Think so still hmm?"

"Let us find a place to camp. Standing here does not bring us closer to our goal General."

"Of course Princess."

=======================================

Starfall sighs, looking over the designs that were on the desk before her and getting more and more annoyed with what she was seeing.

"Why am I doing this again?"

"Because Princess Luna is unavailable at the moment General. And her steward sent me to you."

Starfall looks up at the pony who seemed to be in charge of this nonsense. The teal pegasus mare was dressed smartly in a gray and gold pinstriped suit. Her white mane was cut short and neat with two stripes of coloration in it matching her coats coloration. Her tail was done up much the same way, though was long enough to nearly brush the floor. She was surrounded by at least four other ponies who were dressed in such muted and boring tones and colors that no matter how much Starfall tired to focus on them , her eyes kept being drawn back to the lead pony.

The pegasus kept taking notes based on what Starfall's reaction was to the designs on the parchment placed before her by the other ponies.

"That is not what I meant,but Rhede is going to pay for that. Why do we need new armor and uniforms for the air wing? Whats wrong with the old ones?"

"General I suppose there is nothing wrong with the old design, save it was so decades ago in fashion that the only good thing to come out of this attack that most of them were destroyed when the supplies were hit. I see this as a perfect opportunity to fix that problem at the very least."

"OOOOkay, who are you again?"

"Glory, Glory Sparkler, General. I suppose you may have missed my earlier introduction."

"I was a bit distracted by the fanfare... and fire works. Alright fine, I am not going to have a argument over this. The thing is Ms. Sparkler..."

"Oh please dear General, call me Glory."

"Umm, yes, any way... Glory. We do not need something that could attend a fashion show. We need something to protect the pegasus that are wearing them. We need function over form, substance instead of style. Do you understand?"

"Quite a bit actually, but there is no reason we cannot have some sort of style with the substance." 

Starfall sighs resigned to her fate.

"I suppose not."

"Alright how about this as a starter?"

The unicorn assistant floats a new sheet of paper over to Starfall's desk. She looks it over curiously as Glory looks on.

"This looks just like a pony in a purple body suit. There's nothing to it."

"That is why I said as a start darling. Your pegasus need to be more mobile than any of the other branches, leather is good but it takes time for it to wear properly to get the proper movement. And it truly is not the best as you are still placing metal plates over certain points to add to the protection. Now, it has come to my understanding that one of Princess Celestia's students developed a new type of material a little while back. Now from what I have heard it has only been used once and only by the Guard as they have only produced severely limited qualities of it. I have also heard that the only real sample of it used in clothing was destroyed after its first use.

"How the buck do you know about that!"

"I have my sources... Oh do relax, there is always a little leak here and there from some of the Guards when talking to a pretty mare."

"I should have you locked up for that and questioned till you give the name of the leak."

"You need not go that far General. The leak was my second husband, and if you wish to question him, you will need to exhume his body first. He did not survive the attack on New Dullahan. So if you want my motive aside from fashion, there it is. Now then is this conversation over with me whisked off to jail or can we continue to try and work something out?"

Starfall's eyes narrow, her ears flattening to her head as she watches the mare. The other pegasus seems unphased by the scrutiny, but she had a hint of annoyance that touched the corners of her lips that was not present at the start of the conversation. Considering her assistants had backed away from the two was something as well. Starfall snorted her aggravation.

"We are unable to produce the material in large quantities. That is the main thing that's stopped us from using it before. Its a sturdy build, but a bit of a pain to get in and out of unaided. It holds up to cold, fire, and minor lacerations fairly well. The flexibility of it however is the same as standard cloth. It is perfect for pegasus or those who need a great deal of flexibility to move."

"Then why have you not tried it with the private sector yet, to see if we can perhaps make it cheaper and at a higher quantity?"

"You would have to ask my predecessor about that."

"I do not think I will, I was never one of her favorite ponies. Refused to even see me."

"So you hoped to get in and make some money on this with the changing of command? Typical."

Glory picks up a pen making a few alterations on the body suit, seeming lost in her own world for a time, humming something under her breath. She adds goggles to the suit, removes the portion over the muzzle and makes the hoods and boots of the costume black splitting them with a lightning bolt. The mane and tail of the design remain uncovered as do the wings, to allow for their use in aiding a pegasus' flight. Glory pauses a moment tapping the pen on her chin before spinning it between her wing feathers until she notices something on the wall.

"Darling, what is that ghastly symbol there on that flag?" 

Starfall turns her head slightly looking at the 63rd division's flag from the first dragon war. A pony skull, with a pair of bone wings coming out of the back of it on a field of sky blue. In black letters above the skull, was a 63, the slogan of " No One Comes Close" was etched underneath to look like it was written by Princess Luna.

"That is the flag and slogan of the Guard's Air Wing. Its been the same since the first dragon war."

The unicorn stares at it for a time before sketching out the skull on the flank of the uniform she was working on. Starfall looks down at the design as a few straps for weapons and supplies were added where they would not inter fear with the wearers movements. The pegasus raises an eyebrow looking up at the beaming Glory

"Not bad. Though why the purple?"

"It matches Princess Luna's coat and the black and goggles are to add a bit of a intimidation factor to it all. Plus the goggles have function of keeping the wind and any dirt or blood from the wearers eyes. Now if I am able to produce this material I am sure it will do wonders for keeping your ponies in the air. I will of course need some time to study the way it is made and make adjustments to make it easier to remove and put on. Still it should be a marvelously impressive flight suit. I shall of course get your measurements to make the first for you personally General."

"Alright. I will approve this one and get you the plans Glory, but there are conditions. I will have Guards posted to watch what you do with that material. Do anything I don't like and I will have you and your team locked up faster than you can bat an eyelash."

"You need not worry about me, darling. Though to answer your question before I was distracted. I shall not be making any money off this General. At least not directly. I do not even expect to be covered for the cost of materials for the initial run."

"Oh?"

"Every pony needs to do something for this war effort and I think to use my skill for this. He may have been my second husband, but that does not mean I cared for him any less. I am in no way suited to fighting so making something that will protect others will have to do. Besides the publicity from this contract will be more than enough to cover any losses I might have. That and I simply love getting to play with a new material."

==========================================================

Rhede knew he was having far too much fun with this. In all honesty however, he did not feel like he should be enjoying himself. He felt like he should still be helping his mother with the funerals, instead he was placed here as regent and was doing everything he could to not think about what had happened. Not spending a night alone was helping with that dramaticly, but he was not able to really talk about it with any of the mares he was bedding as that would show weakness he could not afford to show.

He was in his element to say the least. Side deals, back stabbing, and power plays. All the nobles and important ponies doing their best to jockey for some sort of favor or ruling in their favor. Since Luna had appointed him her regent the noble mares were not above using their own bodies to get what they wanted, and the stallions were not above convincing their wives, or mistresses into the same situation to gain his favor. It was a dream job for him, he was practically swamped by mares, of course he was using them all, in more ways than just the physical.

In just the short time Luna had been gone, his main goal had been streamlining what she had already set up and what Celestia had been doing for ages. He knew he had no hope of dealing in politics on Princess Celestia's level, but he knew he was doing better than Luna. The Princess was a warrior, not a diplomat like her sister was.

The dragon forces that survived the attack on Canterlot had relocated and joined up with reinforcements from Cindervale that had hit new Dullahan diving off the few defenders remaining there.

Mustang had moved nearly all the Guard forces to Manehatten again as if expecting another attack there. By the time the Guard had returned to Dullahan, the dragons already had control of it. Rhede let Starfall deal with the military side of things in this instance as he did not really have the head for tactics like Jer did. Besides he needed all his attention on just dealing with Canterlot and the nobles and merchants.

He kept his information net up however and had found out that the Blue, White and Green dragon gods were all converged in Cindervale to figure out what to do about the loss of the Red and Black. There were other dragon coloration's from cross breeding, but none of them prominent enough to have any gods born of their ranks. If nothing else Rhede had to admire the lewdness of the beasts to consider anything a potential mate. 

He had kept from doing anything drastic, preferring to accept things that would have a easy to see benefit and goal to Equestria, and occasionally the ponies involved. He had skipped a few opportunities that may have panned out in the long run for him, and by proxy Princess Luna, simply due to how veiled the results would be. Even with this self imposed limitation the mares still flocked to him trying to sway his opinion one way or another in their favor.

He was some what used to being hit upon by mares he met, of common birth. Dealing with the rich courting you instead of the other way around was a interesting change. He had been showered with rather lavish gifts and had engaged in a few episodes of "backroom negotiations " with the more forward of them mid court day.

Of course he had not given up anything in return that he was not already planning to do any way. While he might enjoy the new status as well as the perks, he was not going to do something that might wind up being detrimental. Which is why more than a few of the nobles were turned down outright no matter how attractive the offers or the female might be. At times however he was pleasantly surprised that there was no ulterior motive. Some of the nobles plaid it straight and they tended to be the ones who had the best goals in mind. And at times he was even surprised by how some of them reacted. Several had liquidated nearly all their holdings in order to pour the bits into the effort of rebuilding and restoring Equestria. IncludingJer's little fan colt Cyan Sparkle. He had told the unicorn to keep some of it at last enough to live comfortably , but he turned over all his holdings stating that he would succeed by his own merit and that Canterlot needed the money and land far more than he did. 

It was things like that that made him feel worse the more he enjoyed himself.

The heavy silver throne of night with its stylized phases of the moon sat next to the throne of the sun with its etching of casting rays down on ponies carved in the gold it was made of. He sat in a wooden chair at a desk that had been placed before the thrones. There were somethings he was not willing to do, and sitting in either of those thrones was one of them.

He should not be dwelling on this so much. He should be focused and ask the Guard to sent in the next pony who wished an audience.

"Are you alright sir?"

He looks up suddenly,a tan coated earth pony stood before him. She had the build of a farmer and was wearing a yellow sun dress that amounted to a fancy dress to the non nobles. She was clearly increasingly nervous to be standing before him. She pushed a strand of yellow gold hair away from her blue eyes watching him curiously, seemingly honest in her question.

"I have been better. I gather you are the next petitioner?"

"I... I am. My name is Appletini..."

"Calm down , relax miss, I don't bite …. unless you ask..."

He winced a bit as she stiffened, silently cursing himself, he had gotten so used to the word games and hints that he forgot not every pony played the same game the nobles did. Damage control time.

"So then miss Appletini what brings you here?"

"Well me and my family own a little farm not far from the Hooper Sea and we have run into a little bit of a problem."

"Alright what is the issue?"

"Well the lands around the farm have become a bit, over run at the moment..."

"By what? Parasprites, trolls? I can send some Guards out there to help clear them out if you wish, but it will take time as we are rather short hooved in everything at the moment."

"Oh, no no nothing like that. They have been rather cordial, if a bit standoffish. Also they have been paying for their food with either work or bits, but there's far too many of them tah support with just my farm and a lot of them are getting sick with something. Doesn't seem tah be contagious to ponies though, least none of my families gotten sick. All of them seem depressed and listless, not even counting the injuries. Those can be cured, but most of um just kinda mill around in tha woods and the edge of the farm like they got no purpose."

"I am afraid you have lost me completely miss. What is wandering around your farm?"

She shifts nervously as if reluctant to say anything. She speaks finally and Rhede had to lean forward across his desk to hear her properly.

"... Half dragons..."

====================================================

The wind practically screamed out side of the cave as Jer'rahd lifted the last rock into place, blocking off the worst of the wind with the impromptu wall. He stepped back looking at his work, watching the smoke from his torch be sucked through the cracks in the rocks. Now if they only had the materials to build a fire, at least he knew they would not choke on the smoke produced. He turns heading back deeper into the cave, lifting the torch from the crack he had stuck it in with his magic,trotting back to where Luna was.

"Everything alright General?"

"Yes Princess, I have the entrance some what sealed off so it should warm up in here before too long. So hows dinner coming?"

"I will never get used to how you can call a dried oat bar any sort of meal."

"If you are hungry enough, even grass can be considered a three course meal."

"Don't tell me you have actually eaten grass."

"You don't live long in the field by being picky."

This end of the cave seemed a carved out hollow. The claw marks and scattered white scales as well as the occasional still hidden gem, marked this as a former dragon nest. The smell of the beast had long since faded and with the shape the cave was in, it was in it likely had been abandoned a long time ago. Of course, that fit perfectly with what they needed in a shelter.

Jer'rahd takes out his bed roll, sticking the torch in a crack in the wall, before he settles down to eat. Luna was already bundled up in every blanket she had brought with her,yet the occasional shudder was still seen running through her buried form.

"You know, I don't think a bit of magic to warm yourself up would be uncalled for."

"Yes it would, I need to save every little bit I have so I can cast this spell. The more power used in its casting the greater the returns. If I could get away with not raising and lowering the sun for Tia I would."

"Why?"

"I do not wish to tell you. I am not sure how you would react to that information General."

Jer'rahd snorts in annoyance his ears flattening to his head.

"I have followed you half way up a mountain on the other side of Equestria because you asked me to. Do you honestly think after that, and everything else we have done, I am going to have a problem at this point?"

"You may."

"Then you had better tell me now before we reach the summit, so I can decide if I plan to go up the mountain further, or down it in the morning."

"You have changed recently Ge... Jer'rahd... what is wrong?"

They gray coated unicorn bites though another oat bar putting a bit more anger into the bite than was needed to get through the tough food. The crunching of the bar and the crackle of the torch the only sounds in the cave for a few breaths. He swallows finally taking a sip from his canteen to wash it down.

"In the past few weeks, I have had ponies, who have been my family for years, killed. A pony who I fought with and actually looked up, to turn around to be a traitor, and a dragon in disguise of all things. I have had a the capitol city of a land I swore to protect put under siege and I was unable to do anything about it. Despite that we still have ponies with the power to aid us in this war , refusing to offer aid or even attempt to fight. Many simply wish to give up and hope we are left alone. I should be out fighting some where, not sitting in a cave at the top of the world, eating some bucking oat bar, and simply hoping that what you are doing is not going to be a complete waste of time as you have not told me a bucking thing about this mission Luna!"

He shoves him self to his hooves flinging the offending bar away into the darkness as he rose. His gaze locked on the Princess, the red light cast by his left eye illuminating the cave far better than the torch did. After a moment he exhales deeply dropping back down onto his bed roll eyes closing as he rests his head on his forelegs.

"I am sorry Princess, I did not mean to yell at you."

"Rhede was correct. You do not take any sort of betrayal well at all. I knew the element of loyalty fit you, but not this well. It explains your dislike of nobility too, with the games they play for power, there is always betrayal and back stabbing. Do not apologize Jer'rahd, I feel much the same after what happened with Mustang... or Silver Claw...You are not the only one burdened."

She sighs seeing no real change in the unicorn stallions position or attitude. She reaches back under the blankets pulling out one of her saddlebags and setting it between her hooves.

"I suppose I cannot simply ask you to trust me any more without some sort of reasoning being explained. This is what we are doing here Jer'rahd."

He lifts his head, watching as she opens the bag, pulling out three very distinct books, Blue, Gray, and Red. The etchings on the covers, as well as his own interaction with them, brought an immediate recognition from Jer'rahd.

"Luna... why do you have those? I thought they were to be destroyed?"

"They are necessary, as are the components to the spell I have in my other bag."

"I am not sure I understand, what are we doing up here with those books? Is there a volcano or something to toss them into?"

"No... although I have been tempted to find one at times. When we first recovered them I set to studying them to locate the Elements of Harmony. While doing so I found a spell that would increase my power greatly in the Gray Grimiore. Since then the materials needed have practically fallen into my hooves during our travels. It as if the stars are guiding me towards the use of this spell."

"Do you really need more power? Is it worth the risk of what might happen to you?Those books were used to create a alicorn that nearly killed us. Who knows what else Discord used them for."

Luna tucks the books back away.

"I am generally feared by everyone anyway Jer'rahd. Being the Goddess of War and Night has not granted me the sort of love that my sister receives from all our subjects. It is only the soldiers who seem to care for me and I lead them more often to their deaths than anything else. With this... I would not need to. I would be an army simply by myself and no pony would need to be risked. I can accept that I am not loved as my sister is, but that does not mean I do not wish to help them as much as I can."

"You cannot help them if you are lost."

"What risks would you take to protect those you care about Jer'rahd."

He watches Luna a moment as she tucks the bag back away at her side. He really did not need to mull it over. He pulls his blankets over himself his magic snuffing the torch out against the dirt floor of the cave.

"You should get some sleep Luna. We have another long climb ahead of us tomorrow."

"Thank you Jer'rahd."

=============================================== 

" We greet you again, Zebra Queen, though we question your visit to us so soon after your last."

" Just to make this bit of information clear, to me it has been over a year."

"Has it been that long? Ahh, I see. Time is not something we need watch. Why have you come to us again?"

Bleu had stretched out her wings, shrunk back down to the small dragonling size and was currently curled under a blanket on Velkorn's back trying to hide from the cold. The pair had just made it into the mountain range and set up a spot to sleep for the night when the Wendigo had shown up, gilding down in a flurry of snowflakes to land at the edge of the camp site. There were only three and neither Bleu nor Velkorn could tell if they were the same as the ones they met before or not. Though all three seemed to recognize the pair.

"I wish I could say this was just to come and say hello, but I have need of the aid you might be able to provide if it's something you truly know."

The Wendigo remain expressionless though the three offer glances at each other before the first one speaks again.

" What is it that you wish to know that would bring you back here to us Zebra Queen? It is clearly important, but not so much that you would use the boon we granted?"

"I traveled here to cut the time, we flew here though, no need to climb.  
>You are in a book as The North Winds from a old tale, you saved a pony goddess, felled by evil and cured her ail.<br>The current ruler of the pony folk, is in need of strong healing or she may croak."

Bleu shivers a bit against Velkorn's back poking her head out from under the blankets a moment to watch the three Weindigo debate among themselves in their own language. It seems there was some sort of argument going on at the request.

"Hey you three, if it helps your decision any. If Celestia dies, there's no one to raise the sun and that light show that you guys have going on up here for your children won't exist any more."

The Weindigo stare at the dragon then at Velkorn.

" We were unaware of that, our issue is that when we healed the last alicorn she made matters worse, in time they got better but it was time as we perceived it which was centuries to you. We are not sure that we can make a decision such as that, as it could endanger our children as well as your pony kind, again."

"Then I ask you to teach me all you know, it will be on my head if this is a boon or will cause more woe."

The three begin discussing everything again looking curiously at the zebra before the two who had not spoken to her take off galloping into the sky.

"Remain here, Queen of the Zebra's we shall hold council on this with the others."

"I do not think, I will do that if its all the same, I wish to learn how to treat your children as well, so I might heal any that are lame."

"What?"

"Velky here is a doctor pure and simple shes been studying how to cure everything shes come across for years. Shes got more healing knowledge in her stripy head than any other pony any where. She wants to learn about your kids so she can help them too if need be. Not just the Princess. So we are heading on towards your village to check up on every pony as well."

The weindgo blinks, suddenly seeming very confused at this, though he leaps into the air galloping off in the sky as well calling back as he vanishes into the storm.

"I shall see what I can do for you Queen of Zebras. But I do not think you will find what you seek with our children."

["You need not have lied to them Bleu they were on their way to help. Luna said that the lights would remain so long as her moon was raised."]

[" Luna never told us exactly what locked the lights in place, but it was done at sunset so the sun could power it. They don't know Luna will take over moving the Sun if Celestia dies. Keep in mind Starfall is the first to have done the sonic rain boom and what she did was the most visible effect to them. They don't know its anything else. Heck we don't even know how Luna did it. But if it helps us save Celestia I'll tell them what ever is necessary. I'm the bearer of Laughter, Velky, not Honesty, and if Celestia dies there's gonna be a lot less laughter around."] 

====================================================

Starfall waves a hoof to the group of pegasus following her. The Great Hooper sea lay stretched out before them as the dozen troops flew along the coast line towards the farm of Appletini's family.  
>Rhede had her summoned immediately upon finding out all he could from the mare. She likely would have grilled the mare for everything she knew, but Rhede had interjected and ceased the questioning.<p>

He had ordered Starfall to check it out and after a tense few moments along with a death glare she had picked up from Jer'rahd, Rhede had retracted the order and simply asked politely. Luckily for him this was a serious issue, even if all he was doing was trying to make the mare thankful enough to sleep with him. She was still rather pissed that he was abusing the power he was granted so quickly, but she let it slide for now so she could deal with this.

Her units wing had left the small settlement on the island in the sea's center. She had stopped in briefly to check up on the displaced sea ponies finding that the town only held a few residents as most of them remained on the Princess Bride, ferrying cargo for the small towns along the shore of the sea. She had not stayed long simply gathering a list of things they wished and needed to survive on the island, she planned to see too it the ponies that gave up their lively hoods for them had what they needed to survive.

So now here she was, flying along the coast, looking for a bunch of half dragons that had camped out on some mares door step. She was decidedly less than thrilled to be going on the mare's word alone that they were not hostile. A frantic hoof waving from one of her wing ponies drew her attention, the other pegasus pointed at the ground along the edge of the woods to a collection of ragged tents and hastily erected lean-to's.

Starfall shifts her wings soaring closer looking at all the half dragons sitting around the tents and trees. Her group was in clear view though no move was made to scramble troops or even that they were being watched. This was odd considering her former contact with the half dragons had them as highly alert and trained to rapidly take to the air after targets. She signals two of her wing to descend with her and the remaining seven to stay in the air. She fans her wings gliding down to land at the outskirts of the camp.

She exhales deeply, slowly approaching the camp, the sounds of screaming foals and the occasional cough filling the air as she trotted into the camp her two guards on either side of her looking as nervous at this as she felt. The place was full of half dragons, male female and a few foals oddly enough, now that she was on the ground the entire tree line seemed to be filled with nothing but bodies. Some of them were milling about aimlessly others looked as if they had simply lay down where they had been walking and not gotten up. There were signs of starvation as well as dehydration and exposure though none seemed to care or even notice. A few lifted their heads to watch Starfall pass curiously though only the group that was watching the foals made any sort of move and that was to put themselves between the children and the trio walking along the path.

One of the tent flaps was shoved aside and a rather large half dragon stepped out his reptilian eyes regarding the three. Out of all of them he was the only one still armored and he wore a weapon on his side as well as a mark of some kind on his collar, likely some sort of rank. His green eyes narrowed as he moved away from the tent to place himself in front of the small group.

"I had wondered how long it would take before Canterlot would send some one to finish us off."

He snapped at them clearly agitated his focus seeming to be on the uniforms. Starfall wondered about his arrogance and poise , but she was not going to be cowed by it.

"There are three of us here, are you all so weak that it would only take us?"

The half dragon narrows his eyes fanning out a wing gesturing to the apathetic and despondent looking half dragons.

"In the state my ponies are in, a foal with a wooden sword could finish off most of them. Though if not for our removal why have you come?"

"Information. I am surprised you speak Equestrian so well, but regardless who are you?"

" I had need of learning it before. My name is Commander Lion-heart, formally of the Onyx Wing assault force... now of a dying race."

"And what is wrong with them?"

"Do I not get a name from you mare?"

Starfall ruffles her feathers in annoyance.

"General Starfall Silvertail of the 63rd air wing."

A few of the half dragons near by perked up at this, some rising to their hoofs a muttering starting that spread from where they were standing and ran like wildfire across the large encampment. Lion-heart hesitated a moment at the name and rank though he eventually snapped a salute to her with his wing before folding it against his back.

"My apologizes, I was unaware of who you were General. I had not had the chance to meet you in combat."

"That is a good thing, as you would not have lived through it. Now what is wrong with these ponies?"

"As you say General. I cannot explain what is wrong in truth, only that it affects all of us that do not have a purpose. I suspect it is something akin to depression."

"A purpose? I am still not following."

"We are warriors General, created and bred to be just that, nothing more or less. When there is no battle to fight a malaise sets in and this is the result."

"Why should you be depressed. I am sure the dragons have you running around slaughtering ponies left and right."

Lion-heart snorts tossing his head ,clearly aggravated by her comment. Starfall does not move though her two wing ponies back up preparing to draw weapons until Starfall's wing snaps out signaling them to stand down.

"We do not work for the dragons General. A hoof full of us were free of the controls Onyx Wing placed on us in order to be able to lead for him. We know how we came about and we know what we were used for and what was done to us. We have been slaves born of rape and mutation. We are not natural creatures of this world General, that was denied to us when we first came about near the end of the first great war."

Starfall's gaze shifts over the Dragon half's surrounding them. Most of them were males with the occasional mare dotting the ranks, she was unsure of the foals, though all of the adults looked like they had not been fed or slept in weeks. There was a stench of death an decay in the air that was missed with the fresh breeze coming off the sea , but as the breeze died down the smell assaulted her nostrils. None of them had bathed it seemed either.

"So you think this is a better life than the one you left?"

"No, but we all agree it is better to die here than to return to being mindless slaves. There are a few young that we managed to escape with as well. We have lost over half our number we left Cindervale with, to this malaise or to ones who changed their minds and returned to slavery, some once free fell on their own blades at the truth of our existence, and what little future we have. No other group in all these lands has come into existence from such a perverse nature as our own heritage. Many could not take the truth of their birth. Their souls may be lost however as without Onyx Wing there is little chance there shall be more of us born for their souls to inhabit."

"You have mares and you have stallions. Did you need a sex ed course?"

"If all you intend to do is insult us General I suggest you get to the killing that I see in your eyes and be done with it."

Starfall snorts though Lion-heart continues to meet her gaze with a look of one who has accepted his death long ago.

"I am here for information Commander, nothing else. Putting you out of our misery is not off the table yet however. Why are you unaffected by this?"

"Who are you to say I am not. You are here and for now I have a purpose again even if it is doing little more than what a diplomat would do. I have a responsibility to the ones left under my command even if all I wish to do is lay down and die. This is something and while so focused I need not dwell on my existence. We have survived this long by aiding the few locals about as well as hunting, but with so many not eating and so few farms about there is not enough to keep occupied."

Starfall looked out over the sea pondering something briefly. It would put a small group in danger if this was not as it seemed, but if they were honest then this could wind up being a rather impressive boon. It was a fifty fifty shot. Starfall was not a gambler, but something about this tickled at the back of her mind. She wanted to believe they were being honest. Something in her gut was telling her that while he was not telling her everything, this Commander was telling the truth. She was unsure of what he meant by there existence being the cause of this. While all their mothers had been rape victims that was something most of them should have been able to push past. She would have asked, but that might have given up some edge she could use for nothing, better to grill Rhede about it.

"Commander, gather your troops, break down the supplies and the camp you have here. Move all of it to the island in the center of the sea, Gallopagos. You may have to carry some of them, but you get all of these ponies off this spot. Once you get there set up a temporary settlement at the far end of the island from the port. I will return in two days, if any of your troops remain here I will kill them. If any are dead now set up a burial detail in a location the local farmers allow you too. You now have orders again I suggest if you want to save who you can, you get to it Commander."

The draconic pony blinks his ears perking at the rapid fire set of commands he was given. He hesitates a moment, as if watching her to see if this was some sort of trick. Eventually he nods softly, offering another salute.

"As you wish General."

He turns from the three bursting out a guttural barking hiss that Starfall barely registers as the orders she gave him translated into Draconic. Most of the half breeds around her jerk upright struggling to fulfill what commands were being given. The slow nature of their movements suggest many had not changed position in a long time. She shakes her head preparing to take off to report this back to Rhede when she pauses wincing as the stench hit her again. She turns her head screaming towards their commander and the rising troops.

" AND ALL OF YOU TAKE A BATH!"

========================================================

Snow fell down the side of the sheer cliff face that towers above Luna and Jer'rahd. The wind was calm here, but far above it still blew like a gale, swirling snow and ice about in abrasive gusts. Luna curses lightly as Jer'rahd sighs.

"And it has been such a easy trip so far too. I suppose I can fly up and carry you as well Jer'rahd."

"No need Princess."

His horn glows, the green light barely visible under the scarf wrapped around his head. A series of shields forms into a long box with either end open. It angles up like a ramp along the side of the cliff with another set forming at the end of the first, creating the beginnings of a enclosed hall up the cliff side.

"I would say ladies first, but I need to see what I am making."

"You had best not be remarking on my flank being to big."

"Only when you are bundled up like this, you look like a foals beach ball with legs."

"Not all of us can be too dumb to realize its cold as you do."

Jer'rahd chuckles heading up the ramp.

"Come on then Luna before I decide to see how high I can bounce you."

Luna smiles slightly following along. The air in the shield enclosure feeling warmer once they were out of the wind. As the pair make it to the second ramp the first vanishes behind them as Jer'rahd works to conserve his own power only making what was needed to advance. As they near the end of the first a small landing is formed stepping onto that the ramp behind them vanishes and reforms angling up again.

"You did not explain to me fully why we had to come here Princess. I understand its a spell though I don't see why we need to come up here for that sort of thing."

"It is a ritual spell and the only location that it can be preformed is a set of ruins at the top of this mountain."

"Rather specific of it. Most ritual spells I know of simply require a prepared area to be made, not one to be discovered."

"I forget at times you have studied magic as much as you have."

"When I was a foal I did everything I could to learn other spells. Failed all of them, but I learned a great deal. Likely not much of it is valid any more with the way some unicorns keep evolving magic, but I have the basics at least. Saying that explain these books to me I thought they were only to help find the Elements locations."

"Only the Book of Blue has that. It was written by Discord as a study into that which could defeat him as well as a book that he translated parts of the other two books into. The book of Blue makes many references to things in the other books. On its own it is fairly useless and seems more the rantings of a lunatic than anything of worth."

"So what about the other two you said one summons demons and the other has spells and such when we first found them."

Another platform is reached as the ramp behind them is readjusted and the shield walkway they stepped off of fades out.

"It is hard to explain Jer'rahd. The Red Tome is not something I have a use for. There are dark spells in there that are only used to inflict suffering. Spells to make creatures barren by sacrificing their young, Spells to raise the dead and give them the appearance of a loved one of the pony viewing it. It is one I should very much like to destroy, but it contains parts of the spell I need and parts of it are referenced in the other book as well."

"Even things that dark can be useful if properly wielded. But would that make us any better than the ones we fight?"

"Exactly. The Gray Grimoire is only a bit better. There are spells to strip gods of their power, countless spells to destroy, lists of arcane and ritual sites as well as the last known locations of powerful artifacts and weapons. Several of those I have already sent ponies out to collect before this incident. It has a spell I have used often that adds a temporary boost to my abilities. But there is one that will add a major boost to them and will make the effect permanent."

"At what cost? If Discord had this book why didn't he use that spell?"

"He may have, Tia said his power increased drasticly during the war although the elements still proved stronger. The materials for this spell are not something easily obtained either. I am lucky I found any of them, let alone all of them." 

"So what should I expect to happen? Glowing lights? An explosion? Your coat to turn pink?"

"From what I understand it is mostly the former. Though it has been noted that at times those in the area of the ceremony will suffer some effect. It may be you that ends up with a pink coat."

"Oh yes I am so looking forward to that. Might just have to stay far enough away that it doesn't happen."

"Do not go too far, I still would like you around in case something happens. If the ceremony is interrupted it could ruin the components I have gathered, or worse."

"It could kill you Princess."

"Wha... yes, how did you know that?"

"Your talk on what you would do to protect those you care about. Dying for them is usually as far as you can go. Unless you wind up like me. I died trying and then came back to do it again. Equestria needs you more than they need you to have power. Don't risk yourself unnecessarily."

"Thank you Jer'rahd, but I am still going to go through with this. Your concern is noted however."

"I figured I would try a last time to make you change your mind. Particularly if Celestia is against this."

"I am set in this resolve General, I had hoped you would trust me enough by now to know I would not do anything that could be a danger to my subjects or friends."

"We are still climbing the mountain side are we not?"

"Thank you. I would prefer if you did not try to dissuade me further I already have enough doubts about this. I know it will work, but power always has some price."

"So that's why you did not want any one else along. You did not want them trying to convince you otherwise, and you figured I would not go against what you say?"

"No... while it is true they would try and talk me out of this I chose you for a specific reason."

Another ramp formed angling up a few more and they would reach the top of the cliff face. He did not feel any strain at making the shields yet, but he would be glad to be on solid ground again.

"And what is that specific reason Luna. Needed some one strong enough to carry everything?"

He chuckles a bit though his ears perk at the silence that followed the bit of snark. 

"No nothing like that, although you do make quite a good work horse."

"Then why?"

"We are at the top."

"You have my curiosity up now Princess. Don't expect to get out of telling me why else I am here."

"I will if I am able, when we camp tonight." 

"Alright then. I will hold you to that."

Bleu and Velkorn left the next morning, heading to the location of the village. The weindigo might wish to keep it secured from the rest of the world, but they were reluctant to stop a pair that had helped their children. Particularly since they knew they meant no harm.

The were greeted much the same way as they were the first time minus the trap, but with armed guards who seemed rather confused about which end of the weapon was the pointy end. They calmed down a bit as Velkorn pulled back her hood though a careful watch was kept on both of them as the language barrier had yet to be broken. The towns leaders again came out, though the group seemed more inclined to try and figure out what was being said rather than escort them to a museum like before.

While Velkorn tried to pantomime medical questions to those who would listen, Bleu had her own attention taken up by a swarm of foals that kept trying to get a good look at the pony sized white dragon. Every time she glanced in their direction the group dove for cover hiding fairly well in the snow. Bleu pretends not to notice them as they snuck closer one of them finally managing to poke her tail with a hoof.

Bleu smirks changing that spot on her tail bright green for a moment, she watched the foals reaction from the corner of her eye as the whole group of them dashed out of sight again from the sudden change in her color. It took them less time to come out of hiding again to try poking her again. She let the same color effect happen much to the clear delight of the gathered foals though when she glanced back at them they scurried off again. Well at least she was too big for this group to run off with.

Velkorn sighs not liking the lack of progress but that the very least she managed to convey she wanted to learn about them. She showed several of the patches on her bags that drew interest though no recognition at first. One of the leaders poked her bag saying something about one of the patches. The others looked closer at it blinking. This set off a round of comments among the tribe leaders before the one who pointed at the mark gestured at her to follow leading her towards a building on the other side of town from the museum. Bleu started to follow along after her in case a quick escape was needed though the dragon in turn was trailed by what had to be every foal in the village.

===================================================

Rhede looked over the map on the table while Starfall paced in front him. She had told Rhede what she had found out and his reaction had been one of worry for the Half breeds rather than the ponies that might be affected. Appletini was also present, though she was doing her best to remain hidden in plain sight away from the two.

"Did you get an accurate count of how many there where?"

"No my wing mare got an approximation as they took off there are a little over a thousand half breeds in that location. Its enough to inhabit a city, that they could take by force if they wanted too."

"Did you get a better description of this illness they seem to have?"

"Just that before we left they were burying about thirty of their number who just did not get up. They seem to be alright so long as they are moving and doing something. But I told you all this already, Rhede the question is what are we going to do about them. They pose a great risk even moved to where I put them."

"They abandoned their former masters to die free from what you have said. Miss, if you have something to add please just say it."

They both look over to the earth pony mare who seemed to be trying to find a way to interject.

"Ahh yes sorry... well they have been losing at least that many a day since they first arrived. When they first landed they were close to sixteen hundred strong. After a few days some flew off and others just started not getting up. I don't know why, but it may have something to do with what the dragons did to them. My family and I were hoping some pony could help them."

"What the dragons did to them? What about what they did to ponies? Think of how many have been killed since the first war by the half breeds..."

"Starfall."

"…...We should be wiping them out not trying to help them. I am not sure what sort of bleeding heart you are but you should be feeling sorry for those killed not the killers..." 

"Starfall!"

"... we have lost far too many ponies out there and had far to many dragged off to be used as brood mares by these things for any sympathy to be had..."

"STARFALL! SHUT THE BUCK UP!"

The pegasus whirls at the yell only to find Rhede had already managed to get around the table without her noticing and be right in her face. She steps back in spite of her self at his sudden appearance next to her but her glare does not diminish.

"I don't give a crap how much you want to bed this one Rhede or what the buck you promised. You are not in command here. I have let you get away with a lot of stuff since Princess Luna has been gone, but I am stopping it here, we are not expending any of the resources we have to save a bunch of enemy combatants so you can get a bit of tail."

"I see you have fallen back on my hobby as a common insult."

"From what I have seen you do around here in the past three days it is justified. How many nobles have you run off to your quarters or a broom closet with?" 

"And how many have I not run off with no matter how enticing if what was proposed was not beneficial to Equestria in some manner?"

Starfall growled returning Rhede's glare neither of them backing down a inch. Final Rhede sighs and shakes his head.

"You do not know half of what has gone on Starfall and I had planned to keep it that way."

"If you want my cooperation Pelt you better explain."

"I do not have to. Miss please enlighten Starfall as to how many of those Half dragons are yours or your late sisters children."

"What?"

The Earth pony mare seems to shrink into herself not having expected this sort of question at all or the scrutiny it brought and the faint mutters she speaks are not able to be heard even in the now quiet office.

Rhede moves back behind the table looking again at the map waiting for Appletini to stop speaking. Starfall blinks looking back to Rhede more confused than angry now.

"What did she say?"

"She said Starfall, that at least fifteen of them are, including the one in command known as Lion-heart."

"That's impossible he's older than I am and this mares maybe three years older than my daughter!"

"Thank you Miss, please speak with the Guard outside and she will take you back to your room."

The earth pony nods and scurries out shutting the door behind her. Rhede sighs dropping into a chair gesturing with a hoof for Starfall to sit, but she ignores it.

"You know something, and you've realized you can't hide it any more, don't you?"

"I know a great deal of things, as does Velkorn, that we are not telling you and the world is a better place for it. This is... was, one of them. Of course your stubborn streak has kicked in and you won't let it go. But then that's what we all love about you, well that and your nice tone..."

"RHEDE... get to the point."

"Yes, yes. So much for levity before the shit storm. This does not leave this room and above all else you do NOT BUCKING TELL JER! He hates the dragons enough, this would send that into over drive particularly with what happened to Luna. And before you ask, yes the Princess knows, both of them do."

Starfall tightens her wings ears flattening at the instructions.

"Fine Rhede. Now spill it."

=============================================== 

The climb had not gotten any easier after the cliff, the estimation of a few days was being pushed back more and more with each trudging step up the ever steeper slope. Or at least it was in Jer'rahds mind, he did not relish the thought of climbing back down this mountain. Of course if this succeeded The Princess could probably just teleport them down or at the very least fly them back down, unless a worst case happened. Granted if the worst case happened he might not be able to go back down any way depending on how bad. Even if he lived that was a long way to carry a body.

He stops suddenly whipping his head to clear out the unwanted images and nearly having the Princess run into the back of him. He looked back as she apologized, she seemed lost in her own thoughts as well. He sighs the mist of his breath blowing through the scarf as he turns his gaze back up at clouds surrounding the top of the mountain. The wind was such that Luna said it would still be too dangerous to fly, having no wings himself he took her word for it. His eyes narrowed spotting something though the snow. The shape was familiar some how as was the way it loped towards them. He sighs lifting a hoof to stop the Princess and moving directly in front of her as the creature lumbered closer its cries likely lost in the wind. He was surprised to see it was white though he doubted it was much different mentally from its green counterparts.

Luna's eyes widened finally seeing the creature charging them, its fanged maw wide showing crocked and broken yellow teeth, black beady eyes sunk into its face under a thick forehead. A sharp beaked nose rested unevenly on its face as if it had been broken and not healed properly. A long matted coat of white fur clung to a massive oddly shaped frame that seemed like a strange cross between a bear and a hunting cat though it rippled with muscle. It hurled itself off a rock, claws that seemed akin to a common sloth's, were brandished on all four limbs as it fell towards them after its leap.

Jer'rahd raised a shield over them and the beast hit at full force, bouncing off and giving Jer'rahd a moment to drop the shield and give it a magical push that sent it flying off the side of the mountain. Luna blinks as the creature flails wildly before vanishing out of sight. Jer'rahd simply exhales deeply, as if he was hoping for something better to fight.

"I didn't expect trolls up here Princess. Do I get combat pay out of this?"

"You are currently the highest paid officer in the entire Guard. What do you need more bits for?"

"Oh you know, this and that, mostly reteaching my liver its old skills."

"Delightful. As if the last outing of drinking was not bad enough with you."

"Hey you made it back to your room alright. I still don't know how I wound up in the pond though... maybe I do need to ease up a little on the drinks though, I don't think I could handle that again."

The pair start trudging through the snow, the conversation continuing , but being shouted over the wind.

"You still have that phobia?"

"Of deep water, oh yeah, even the sight of it tends to freak me out a little bit. I don't run away in a panic any more at least, and rain no longer is an issue thanks to all my training. I don't think I can do the same thing with deep water, there's no way to only have a little bit of it at a time to grow accustom."

"What about the nightmares?"

"At times, I did in the field quite a bit, since I started staying in the castle though, not so much. Most of the dreams now are of the moon casting a beam of light over me, with the nightmares clawing at the light. So long as I stay in the moonlight, I am fine, not always easy though as sometimes the moon moves."

"An anti nightmare moon. That is a interesting effect."

"Heh, I like that, Nightmare Moon. Sounds like some sort of nickname you would give to a battlefield commander."

"I said anti Nightmare... oh never mind, you are correct that it sounds interesting."

"There's a cave ahead, might be a place to stop for the night, provided there's not any more trolls inside."

==================================================

Velkorn looks up at the symbol on the awning above the door. She had been staring at it for a bit of time after confirming that it was the sign the snow ponies associated with medicine. Bleu had stretched up knocking off most of the snow and ice so Velkorn could get a better look at it. After a few moments she sighed taking out a bit of charcoal and parchment, sketching the symbol out. It was not that different from the zebra medical symbol,perhaps some lost connection between ponies and zebras. If Velkorn was more of a historian she would care about that bit, but she was more interested in the mark. The central rod was split in two with what looked like a horse shoe on top and the snakes were replaced by a length of twining ivy of some kind. There were no wings connected to the rod and instead a stylized snowflake was spread behind it.

She looks at the image with some of the Snow ponies looking over her shoulder as she drew it before she rolls up the symbol tucking it away in her saddlebag to make into a patch for her medical kit later if she learned how to heal them. She glanced up at her guides curious face and pointed up to the symbol then to the snow pony then pointed to Bleu and the dragon symbol for healing , then to herself and the zebra one. The snow pony nods seeming to get it at least in part before gesturing the pair inside the building.

Bleu shifts down to her dragonling form shuddering suddenly as if the size change made her that much colder. Velkorn glances back as the dragonling scurries onto the zebra's back trying to warm up again.

["Why are you only cold when you are small?"]

Bleu grumbles through the blankets.

["Why do you only rhyme when you speak in pony?"]

["Because it is easier to rhyme in pony than it is to rhyme in zebra. The words do not sound right when rhymed."]

["... OK that makes sense... any way I dunno I guess my bloods just not flowing as far or something"]

["That makes no sense. Your blood should be warmer having less distance to travel."]

["Like I said I don't know I just get cold when I'm small and the bigger I get the warmer I am."]

["I suppose that is something to look into later... oh my..."]

The pair were guided into what seems to be the most Hodge podge hospital Velkorn had ever seen, even counting some of the battle field structures Velkorn had witnessed. There were devices for dragons, ponies, griffons, and several she did not even recognize. The walls were covered in pictures of anatomy and various skeletal systems of many creatures. Velkorn was amazed and even Bleu gave a whistle at the impressive sight.

Velkorn approached looking at the anatomy charts curiously then over everything else. It was all covered in a light layer of dust. Most of the equipment was still clearly sealed , or was so far gone that it would never be used. The admiration gave way to a bit of sadness at the nature of the equipment. It was clear that this was not used as anything more than another museum of like materials.

Her guide said something and bowed before heading out the two guards who accompanied him stepping out in the hall to leave them alone for a moment.

["What does this mean Velky? If this is their hospital, why does it look like nothing has been used?"]

[ "They are the weindigo's children in truth, more than they are ponies. I was glad when the weindigo said before that Starfall's rain boom did not harm any of them and that they would reform. I did not realize the same might be true of the ones they protect. I do not think there is anything I can learn here. The weindigo will not allow their children to come to harm. Perhaps it would be best if we had waited at our camp, this is a disappointment to me."]

[" Well there's a book shelf over here, you can leave some of those books you brought so at a least they will have something to look at if any other creature comes out this way."]

Velkorn sighs wandering over to the book shelf curiously looking over the books. Bleu had turned her attention to a wooden pony skeleton and had hopped off Velkorn's back to try and do a impromptu show with the skeletons hinged jaws as a puppet.

"What did the three claws say to the face boney?" 

She badly pantomimes the jaw moving and makes her voice deeper to act as the skulls voice". 

"I dunno what did the three claws say to the face?" 

"SLAP!" 

Bleu belts the skull with one hand letting it spin around on her finger a few times. Velkorn largely ignores her.

The zebras eyes widened as she pulls a book off the shelf opening it to flip through it her eyes widening as she flipped faster through the book looking at the anatomy charts and images in it. She looks up at the shelf setting that book gently aside before scanning the shelf and pulling out a few other books. She had never seen these before. These were books on races she had not ever seen books on, there was nothing on Snow ponies or weindigo, but this one was about draconequus as if they were a actual race at one point in the past, this one about hydra, and this one had a plethora of various normal animals including some she had never heard of, a complete guide to para sprites. The first book however remained the most important however as it pertained to the very source of this quest, the gods and goddesses themselves. The script was not one known to her, Bleu had no clue either but both of them knew a pony who could likely translate it given enough time.

Even if nothing in this book was useful to the current situation it would be a immeasurable boon in the future. What confused her was none of the books seemed to be the same. Some were written in griffon others in pony, the older more important ones were in languages she could not even think to decipher.

The guide trots back in expressing surprise at the zebra having spread the books off the shelf though he before he could say anything, he became even more distracted and disturbed by the pantomime skeleton act Bleu was doing. He seemed about ready to call the guards at the desecration of the museum when Velkorn whirled grinning wide and setting the stack of books she had collected from the shelf on the table nearby. She pointed at the books on the table before pulling out the ones she had brought with her to give to them any way, a slightly larger stack than what she was asking for.

It took some convincing, and a shout at Bleu to put the skull back where she found it, before he finally understood she wished to trade. He opened and leafed through a few of the books spending far more time on the ones that had color illustrations of various creatures in them. Eventually he agreed to the trade, much to Velkorn's delight.

===============================================

Rhede sat back as Starfall shook her head in disbelief. The crimson pony smirked as if that was all he was going to say before Starfall belted him with a throw pillow from the rooms couch.

"Enough with the tension building Pelt, tell me what the heck happened or next time I'll throw the couch."

Rhede slips off the chair half crouching under the table just in case. Starfall simply glares and Rhede sighs taking his seat again.

"The story that has been spread is that those captured were being used to breed half dragons. This is of course true. It is also true that both dragons and half dragons were being used to impregnate the captured mares. What is not known except by Velkorn, myself and the Princesses and those who managed not to repress or have the memory removed, is the rest."

"I knew quite a few of the victims had their memories magically erased so they could lead normal lives afterwords."

"There were also a few who did not want to have their memories erased, but we did it any way and told them they did."

"Rhede..."

"We have been fighting foals, Starfall. There is not likely a half dragon that we have fought or killed that was any older than three or four years old. Not a one. We basicly have been killing children. Now how the buck do you think that would effect morale? Let alone the uproar it would cause from the ones already against the war?"

Starfall blinks and sinks back onto the couch the implications of it quite clear though the rest was not.

"How do you know any of this?"

"We found the head researchers journal as well as the labs themselves when we raided that castle. After all was said and done we found one in ever single castle of Discord we came across. The dragons had some how found a way to harness the time distortion that was going on in the Darklands. That's why their armies were unaffected by it, that's why they could accelerate the foals in the wombs to advance from conception to birth in just under a day, and how it only took them three days to have a fully grown solider, brainwashed and programed to be the perfect warrior. All at the cost of shortening their lives and causing numerous other problems along with the pain of that accelerated growth. The only reason we are not over run with half dragons like a parasprite swarm is the still born ratio is above fifty percent. Over fifty percent of them die in childbirth often taking the unfortunate mare that birthed them with it."

"Buckking hell."

"Miss Appletini out there was one of the ponies that had been captured, both her and her sister. Her sister did not survive very long and died in one of the multiple child births she was forced to endure. That mare who just left this room got to watch it all. She was never in any danger of my attentions as you so put it, that mare is young, but its not likely she is ever going to let any one touch her again, yet she was still willing to see if she could use herself to convince some one to help. I know you don't think I have any real scruples when it comes to mares, but I have plenty. Once I found out who she was I have not even flirted jokingly. Shes been through enough as is."

He rubs his temple with a hoof.

"She is amazing none the less. She broke through a amnesia spell of the highest caliber just to come and try and save them. She sees them as they are supposed to be, as foals that need to be cared for and guided back to the proper path. That mare is full on trying to be a mother to over a thousand fully grown half dragons. She came here when she realized she could not do it herself. When we took out Onyx Wing, the programming he had that used him as the focus, the paternal figure to obey and follow, broke. That's why so many just wandered or flew off mid combat. Their reason for existence was gone. That gave them the chance to do what they are doing now and yet they are still suffering for it."

Rhede exhales deeply his ears flattening.

"Equestria views them as abominations of the enemy, Appletini views them as children and a reminder of her sister. Me? I know their story, I know what they are and where they came from and what they suffer through. All that and I still cannot see them as anything more than possible allies, bodies to fill our own war machine."

Starfall's ears and wings droop as she thinks on this though, she did wonder about something.

"I get it now, though why not tell Jer'rahd. This seems like something that he should know."

Rhede chokes back a laugh.

"OK, picture this, Jer is already set to destroy every dragon he sees aside from Bleu, and that's just from the invasion and war. Genocide from just that. Now add in some of the horrors I just passed onto you. Let those add to his fire and what are you going to get? Think back to what happened last time he was mad beyond all sense?"

"Claymore."

"Right. And since we don't have the time to stop and wait as he flenses every dragon we come across before finally killing them, its better if we leave this bit out of his earshot. Princess Luna and Celestia agree with me on this one."

"I agree as well. But knowing all this does not help us with the current situation however."

"No … no it doesn't... and without Luna being here I cannot make any direct decision involving them. This ones a bit too important... Though I have an idea if you are up to flying back there."

"What did you have in mind this time Rhede?"

=========================================================

The screams of the group of trolls as they were flung off the mountain faded quickly as Jer'rahd growled in annoyance. Luna had offered to help though Jer'rahd declined.

"The day I can't handle a couple of trolls is the day I hang up my sword."

"Then might I inquire as to why you are flinging them off the mountain then instead of out right killing them?" 

"Have you killed a troll recently? The smell alone is enough to make you ill, I'd rather swim through a tank again."

"You might have your chance when we retake Dullahan."

"I find it some what disturbing that the source of my nickname has been the most heated battle field of the entire war."

"Clearly prophetic."

Jer'rahd nods heading deeper into the cave. The ice that half formed this cave let in enough light from the setting sun that he had no need for a torch to see this time. The cave itself split off into two short tunnels at the end, one ending in a now empty trolls nest, the other ending against a wall of ice. Given what a trolls nest was made up of, the ice wall was the more comfortable spot. Jer'rahd again takes the time to fill the mouth of the side passage with rocks. It likely would not stop any thing, but the noise would wake him up.

The Princess predicted they should reach the summit the following day and locate the ruins there. He was not convinced though he also could not see very far in the clouds they had been climbing through. He broke out another oat bar munching on it idly as he set up the rock wall. He was glad he packed extra just in case this trip had taken longer than he had thought So far it had and at least a day longer than Luna had planned for. He trotted back down the cave finding her wrapped up in blankets again.

"Still freezing hmm?"

"Only when I stop moving."

"Well we have to sleep sometime, I don't even want to think of trying to climb up further with all these trolls while tired."

"We might encounter more. Quite a lot of trolls escaped when Discords Castles were taken out."

"Those trolls were green and brown,unless they can change their coat color depending on the seasons..."

"They can, it helps them hunt."

"Perfect. What do the ruins up here attract them?"

"I don't know the books do not say, but it is possible."

Jer'rahd lays out his bedding settling down on it and turning to dig out a few blankets from his bag. His ears perk as Princess Luna shifts up to her hooves but he pays it no real mind till she lays down next to him on his bedding her wing draping her blankets over both of them as she presses lightly against his side. He tenses up turning to look in her direction as she lays her head down on her legs.

"Luna..?"

"I suppose I should tell you the rest. The spell can present me with great power, though it can also kill me."

"I had figured that out with the last conversation we had about sacrifice."

"Regardless, it is a far more worrying proposition for me now that I have once again started to enjoy the company of others. While I was alone, with just Celestia, I would not have batted an eye at it. Yet now I seek to again put my life, an actual life on the line for a nation of ponies that still hates and fears the night and barely seems to count me as one of their own unless a conflict arises and half of them blame me for that."

"I do not think any pony hates or fears you, let alone all of them."

"Really, then why is it even one of my most trusted friends tenses up as if he is ready to run when I am close to him?"

Jer'rahd sighs trying hard not to chuckle at that.

"I would think any stallion would be a bit panicked at first when a beautiful mare suddenly joins him in his bed without a invitation."

Luna's eyes widen a moment and she blushes, though she doesn't move and Jer'rahd pretends not to notice.

"So you think I am beautiful?"

"I would not have said it if it was not the case. That should mean something if you believe Bleu's comments about my "High Standards".

"Even after all that you have seen me do, all that has been done you think that? Why?"

"I saw you dance."

"You danced as well. Not poorly either..."

"No I mean when I first met you. Camp Geode. I still remember that. Beautiful and terrifying at the same time."

Luna blushes again though Jer'rahd continues on still pretending not to notice.

"I never really even thought I would make it this far. I thought it was a honor just to speak with you Now in possibly the shortest time ever I have gone from just another solider to a position of power rivaled only by the Princesses themselves. Trust me if I let it, my ego would be off the charts right now."

"You have suffered much and done a great deal to have achieved your position Jer'rahd. You have even faced death and returned. You have become perhaps the closest friend I have had in centuries, and twice now it seemed you had been lost to me, once in spirit the other in body. Yet you press on preforming deeds that had made lesser ponies legends, and yet you constantly trump your own exploits, with newer ones. It as if your life is a story written by some mad pony whose sole purpose it seems is to see you suffer."

"It cannot be that bad. After all I am currently sharing a bed with one of the Princesses of Equestria."

Luna chuckles.

"That is because you are warm and it is cold out, do not expect anything much more than that General."

"Way to dash a stallions hopes there Princess. And after all the work Bleu has put in trying to get us together. Though it is for the best that nothing does come out of this "

Luna opens one eye to look up at him before making a dismissive noise.

"And why would that be Jer'rahd? Am I not as you have hoped in a mare?

"I would prefer that you did not die due to me."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Aside from my relation ships seem cursed? I was betrayed then Platinum was killed, the Scarlet betrayed me. If the pattern follows it would mean your death."

"I think you are reading a little to much into it, We are not an item as it were Jer'rahd. Granted if there was less for us to worry about it would not be a bad thought.

She turns her head away from him as he lays his head down on his own legs eyes closing after a last glance towards the rock wall he put up.

"Possibly Princess but I doubt it. I do not wish for you to become another casualty of my .. "story" as you put it."

===========================================================

Velkorn was both delighted and depressed it was a strange feeling, Bleu had commented she seemed like she had one ear perked and the other drooping since she found the books. The pair had left the village after a few good byes and were on their way back to the initial camp having declined what they thought was an offer to stay the night. Eventually she hoped to learn the language, but for now she was content to speak with the weindigo. There had been no sign of them in the village and likely that meant they were keeping their distance from their children still.

They had just set up a small camp for the night when the weindigo arrived. Velkorn had been expecting them, Bleu just remained huddled under a blanket complaining.

"We greet you again Queen of the Zebra's, though we ask why you ignored our request to remain here?

"It was a long trip that I did undertake, to come here and not see the village would have been a mistake."

"No harm was done save that our children are curious about the outside world now, more so than when simple objects were found by them."

"The world outside is a dangerous place at the time, the peace they know here is truly sublime." 

The lead weindigo of the three nods, his mane swishing like ice over rock as it moves.

"We have decided that we shall aid you in restoring the Summer lands Princess of the Sun. Some wished to count this as the boon you have been granted, but you came to us and the benefit to us for her to live is not minor. The boon will remain with you Queen of the Zebra's we do not doubt when the time comes that you use it, the need will be dire. As to your second request, that we cannot grant."

"With what I have seen while in the town, it is not as if they even need a doctor around."

" This is true. Our children have inherited quite a bit of our healing ability. It would take enough damage to kill them outright before they were injured beyond what could be healed. There are no books or information to give you. The snow that falls over the land from us speeds up there already considerable recovery."

"Hey I got a question. How do you guys even have these children? That's like a level of inbreeding or something there isn't it?"

" I am not sure of your term thunder lizard, but they were created from the fresh snow with life breathed into them by the north winds. They have children on their own now This was another gift granted to us in return for our aid to the goddesses from long ago when ponies still lived here. Sadly it is unlikely they could survive in the Summer Lands. Is that a sufficient answer thunder Lizard?"

"Actually that was more informative than I expected."

"You carried the Zebra Queen to us and aided her in what she did for our children. A simple question is easily answered. Of course it seems our Children gave you enough of a reward as your bags bristle with the ice gems of this land."

"Cause these diamonds are insanely tasty..."

"What is this cure of which you speak, do you have it with you or is it something I must still seek?"

One of the wendigos trots up producing a simple brown leather bag from his mane, frost coated around it where the weindigo touched it before he set the bag before the Zebra returning to where he stood before behind the speaker.

" This powder is something that we create ourselves it will amplify the healing of a body at the cost of a great expenditure of energy. With the powers the goddess of the sun has it should take little time before her wound is healed. The focusing of all her power may have some undesirable effects, but it should save her life as it saved another in times long past. Put this bags contents into water and apply the paste it makes to the wound. Be sure to use it all or the results could be what is not desired."

Velkorn had been jotting down the information from them on a bit of parchment before she took the bag putting both it and the parchment in her bag before bowing to the Weindigo , they did the same in return. Seeing their business was done the three took to the air again galloping off through the sky.

=====================================================

Starfall once more was flying over The Great Hooper Sea with her wing, although this time some of the pegasus were pulling flying carts loaded with a few scant supplies and a hoof full of volunteers, mostly males. She spotted the landing point of the Half dragons at once. It seemed after they left they mainland they managed to keep the interest up for a while before lapsing back into the strange funk that they underwent before after setting up a great many crude shelters that did not even seem to be used.

Once again her arrival sparked the attention and many of them rose looking up at the group as they landed. Touching down with the carts. Starfall shifted her gaze about looking for the one called Lion-heart and was not disappointed as he came trotting up saluting again as warranted a higher ranked officer though his gaze was primarily on the collection of earth ponies and unicorns that had come with them.

"General might I inquire what this is about. We have done as you asked..."

"Smells like some of you missed the last part. I expect you to fix that as soon as possible. "

The half dragon looked particularly annoyed folding his wings and ears tightly against his sides and head though his attention was diverted by a older black coated earth pony mare approaching them. Her blue hair was pulled back in a bun with, a pair of glasses perched on her nose. She said nothing at first simply looking over Lion-heart as if one would look over a piece of art that they were unsure whether it was genius or crap.

"Commander Lion Heart this is Ginger Snap she is to be your liaison with the training force that has been brought as well as with Canterlot as a whole."

"Wait training force? Canterlot? General what is going on?"

The half dragon was looking nervous clearly having several different scenarios crossing his mind. Likely none of them was the correct one, but Starfall was enjoying watching him squirm, he was not a bad looking stallion if you could get past the oddities. That he was some ones foal rapidly grown up was a very sobering thought, but she could see the vague resemblance to Appletini now that she was looking for it. His father had clearly been a red dragon judging by the coloration of his wings and scales however even if his fur was black. Actually looking this time it was clear that none of them had any sort of cutie mark. Rather sad but fitting given the proper age. The training group was picked out by Rhede every one of them could keep their lips shut about this situation though Rhede had implied what would happen if it slipped.

"It is simple Commander, as of this moment you have the attention of Canterlot. These ponies are here to protect our interests. They are going to show you how to farm, build a town and run it. The Princess bride shall also be adding this side of the island as a list of stops. There is the potential for mining on this island as well, The Princess Bride has been commissioned to collect what ever raw materials you may produce. To have them refined."

"So we are little more than slaves to you as well..."

"You will be paid for what you manage to do Commander, be it with supplies or bits. There are plenty of raw materials both in this lake, on this island, and on the mainland for you to harvest. Your first mission to to build a town to house these ponies and create a farmland capable of supporting them with the land you currently have access to. This is not a small island Commander and we are giving your ponies free run of it with only moderate supervision for the moment. If Miss Snap does not report in or reports something that we do not like we shall come in force and wipe your ponies off this island. For now we are simply going to watch you and provide you with a means to be self supportive. In time if your progress is sufficient enough and your intentions have not changed we might even be willing to offer your kind citizenship within Equestria. "

Lion hearts jaw remained wide open at her speech a rather dumfounded look on his face.

"These ponies are going to separate everyone into groups to train them in what needs to be done. We have it all set up that ever single one of them is going to be doing something to make sure this town gets completed. And you are going to have two jobs Commander. You are going to continue to lead these ponies with the advice and counsel of Miss Snap, and you are also going to teach every single one of them the pony language. If they are not busy that means you are training them is that clear?"

"Yes General. That is clear... thanks...thank you."

"Don't thank me commander Thank that mare who's farm you stayed at. Without her you likely would all be targets."

Starfall nods to Ginger Snap who leads Lion-heart off to begin discussing preparations as Starfall and her wing take to the air again returning to Canterlot. She glanced down watching the Ponies milling about the place smirking slightly before angling off back towards Canterlot. Sometimes Rhede's ideas were not that bad.

=======================================

"This is it Jer'rhad, are you ready?"

"Of course, cast your spell already, I expected trolls. Maybe not a troll god, but it would not be the first god I killed. I have this."

Luna hurriedly sets out the materials her tail whipping across the surface of the large round stone dais cleaning off dust and blown snow further. Jer'rahd glances back to the cave mouth and the pounding force being directed against his shields.

They had left the cave where they spent the night and barely crested the rise above it when they found the ruins of an old temple, swept raw by the winds. Luna had opted to not raise the sun to start the day and had instead lifted the full moon letting its pale light illuminate the ruins. Considering she drew some power from the orb it was not a surprise, though Equestrians may have been freaking out again. They had not made it far into the the ruins when the first wave of trolls started howling, pouring from the ruined buildings and seemingly out from under the rocks. A huge brute of a troll smashed its way out of a half collapsed building, the creature was almost twice the size of the orc god Jer'rhad had killed and twice as smelly. A second set of arms sprouted from under the first, just as muscled and clawed as the first set. The beast had six gold and black eyes running up its forehead over his main set giving it the odd impression that it was a spider cross of some kind. Jer'rahd and Luna both donned their armor, though Luna darted off towards a cave yelling for him to follow. He took off after her, The Waning Moon drawn and cutting down the first few of the fastest trolls. He was going to have to heavily clean his sword after this.

The great beast roars charging after them as the pair ran into the cave. Jer'rahd flung up a few shields behind them sealing the cave for a moment or two he turns as Luna slid to a stop in the middle of the cavern . Light poured in from above, cast from the moon through a hole in the roof, illuminating the dais. Luna worked on getting the ritual set up. She occasionally checked the book for reference placing the object where it was needed. Jer'rahd winced feeling one of his shields be battered down. He started moving towards the tunnel leading to the surface planning to intercept the swarm himself.

"Jer'rahd."

He froze looking back as she trotted up to him.

"Yes what is it Luna?"

"If something should happen …. if the worst should happen."

"It won't, you will complete your spell and no troll will even get to see it."

"But if it does. Please. Apologize to my sister for me."

"Not happening. That mare would skin me alive, if something happens to you I sure as buck am not going back to face her. So you better come out of this alright I have a career to think of."

He smirks not really feeling it and she seems to do the same with a halfhearted smirk.

"Anything else Princess?"

She darts in suddenly kissing him lightly on the lips. He freezes with shock at the action as she blushes deeply.

"I have wanted to do that since the Gala... if it was not that good I suppose I could practice a bit more if we live."

"Oh yeah, neither of us is going to die today. Cast your spell Luna. I have some annoyances to take care of."

She smiles a bit more genuinely this time and dashes off back to the center of the dais. He shakes it head continuing down the tunnel and raising a shield behind him. He turns looking at the masses clawing at the other side of the shield. The big one kept pounding on it crushing many of the normal trolls that got in his way. Most of them had pulled back letting the large one flail at the shield. He was not sure how he was going to do this.

His ears perk hearing Luna using the royal Canterlot voice, but the words that were being spoken were like nothing he had ever heard before. They echoed and reverberated from the chamber behind him as if it was miles away though more tunnels and rock than should allow the words to be heard. He shivered slightly hearing it though he was not sure why, something in that language gave him a flash of fear like he had just been dropped in a lake. It was also very familiar.

Cracks appear on his shield bringing his attention back to the situation before him. The brute swung again and Jer'rahd dropped the shield charging forward, his blade gripped tight between his teeth as the troll god pitched forward unbalanced by the blow that didn't land. It caught itself on its lower arms until Jer'rahds blade nearly cut through the extremity as he ran past. The troll god howled in pain and the numerous other trolls leaped and slashed at the armored unicorn their claws not so much as scratching the Armor of Loyalty.

He smirked expecting such protection against the minor ones though the lumbering giant now had its full attention focused on the creature that wounded it. Silver Claw had proven that Gods could penetrate the armor and he did not doubt that the troll was any different. His head whipped the twin blades of the Waning moon slicing apart anything that got in his way. He galloped back out into the open away from the cave still able to hear Luna's voice as if she was standing right next to him.

He turned to face the charging troll. Many of the ones he had wounded in his charge were not able to get out of the way and were trampled by the beast as it lunged after the unicorn. Lightning flashed though the air, Jer'rahd offered a brief glance up to see clouds starting to roll and swirl around the mountain leaving a clear circle of sky that allowed the moon to shine through.

He would have watched further though the great beast was on him over sized jaws snapping at the Unicorn and impacting hard against a raised shield. He took that moment to finish the cut on the one arm severing it completely before running away as the troll tried to bite through the shield.

He darted away gripping the blade tighter and cutting through a few more of the smaller trolls as he galloped past. He glanced back eyes widening and threw himself to the ground as the arm he severed from the troll flew over him smashing into a host of other trolls and destroying another section of the ruins.

He scrambles back to his hooves darting out of the way as the massive bulk of the beast crashes to the ground where he had dropped to the ground. The creature stumbles as it tries to use an arm that was no longer there to catch itself and again Jer'rahd takes ad vantage his blade digging though the creatures back leg on the same side. It roars whirling about only to stagger back as its head collides with another raised shield. His blade drinks deep again severing the limb.

From that point it became almost too easy. The troll god simply went into a rage, ripping apart anything that moved near it. He repeated the process without the troll even noticing the pattern cleaving off its limbs bit by bit till it was trying to crawl after him with its one remaining arm, its rage putting it past any sort of survival instinct.

The ruins were covered with hooting and screaming trolls looking down on the battle as Jer'rahd trotted up and with a few swipes managed to sever the trolls head from its body. He turns his head up to look at the suddenly quiet trolls wondering if any of them wanted to take a turn. He was doing his best to try and breath through his mouth as the stench of this place was unbearable , or maybe it was just him soaked in troll blood. Either way he needed a bath badly.

The storm over the mountain was getting worse, Luna's voice was growing louder as well. He looked back up to the moon, his eyes widening as darkness seemed to slowly be swallowing it up making its phases change rather quickly, moving from full moon to new moon and back again in a matter of moments. He glances back to the surrounding ruins not seeing a single live troll any where any more. Even the cries were muted as if they were all running off.

He sheaths his blade, planning to burn the scabbard once they made it back to Canterlot or before considering the stench. He runs back down the tunnel dropping the shields and raising them again behind him just in case.

Luna was floating in a swirling sea of whirling energy, little globes like comets screamed through the air around her nearly blocking her from view as they moved counter clockwise around the floating alicorn. Jer'rahd barely had time to look around before everything froze and suddenly exploded the energy wave flooding out from the dais pouring over him blinding him with the glow of energy. He swore he heard a multitude of voices echoing in his ears though two were in a language he knew and were loud enough for him to make out.

"This is the only one? Should we?

"No let that one decide when this one is ready. We need not do anything to it."

"Boring."

The air clears as suddenly as it started the power flowing back into the dais like a retreating tide before a wave he charges forward sliding to a stop, the dais was still covered with a pulsing dark purple dome of crackleing energy that slowly begins to shrink. The power that washed over him was making his fur tingle and he needed to check to make sure he was not pink. After a moment the glow fades completely from view leaving a still form laying curled on the ground.

He hesitates taking a step forward not sure if he was supposed to be on the dais or if anything was done or not. The form stirs slowly rising to its hooves.

The mares coat was as black as midnight with purple markings on her flank that was dotted with a white crescent moon. She stretches her wings, the lengths larger than a normal pegasus and more bat like than bird. She was taller than Luna and leaner possibly matching Celestia in height. Her mane and tail did not even seem to be hair any more, yet were a near translucent dark sea of stars as if the night itself had decided to inhabit this mares mane and tail. She yawned bearing small fangs as she stretched her eyes opening to reveal a brilliant green coloration that was slit more like a dragons than a ponies. Jer'rahd was frozen, the same sense of beauty and terror that had overcome him when he had first seen Luna dance had returned even stronger now.

"Princess?"

"I gather everything went well with the trolls Jer'rahd?"

He blinks nodding his head, keeping the armor on still just in case.

"It did Princess. I am not sure what your spell did but you have clearly been changed some how."

"I have been changed? I can feel power running through me I was unaware even existed. Though I do not feel different otherwise... oh..."

She turns her head, glancing back at her wings and tail rather surprised to see her new coat coloration as well as the changes that she had undergone.

"This was unexpected, though fitting I suppose for the goal we have set our selves. This is a odd look for me but judging by your reaction it is quite a intimidating one. Hmmm, On that I suppose Princess Luna shall not strike enough fear into the hearts of our enemies General."

"Oh? Then what would you like Princess?"

She looks over at Jer'rahd and smiles, something he could not quite bring himself to return.

"I think Nightmare Moon would be adequate don't you?"

- 

Twilight sits back with a shudder. She had expected Luna to change at some point, but she was expecting something gradual. Not the result of a spell. Particularly not one that she was utilizing to help ponies. There must be something else to this. It was not even close to the legend she found in the book, and a astrological event of that size should have been seen by everyone and recorded? Frankly it was giving her a bigger headache than trying to figure out the nonsense with the time jump .

"You OK twilight yah look a bit paler than usual."

"I just saw Princess Luna become Nightmare moon... it was... anticlimactic to say the least."

"Well considering what you been writing about for the past couple of months, I ken understand why, all these battles and heroic escapades this groups been doing. Something that yah already new was gonna happen ken seem like a let down."

"I suppose you are right. Though I think I am done with this for the night."

"Mind if ah take this book with me, not quite at a point ah ken put it down just yet."

"Sure go ahead, Rainbow Dash has my other copy, though the one she has is two chapters behind. That one is caught up at least and once I get this one put in to the main book I can have Spike copy it."

"Provided keeping an eye on the Crusaders doesn't completely wear him out."

"Well he does seem to be having fun with it."

Applejack closes up the book pulling on her saddle bags and dropping the book into one. She rises and heads to the door as Twilight puts everything away sliding the sword case back under her desk.

"Ah'll bring this back soon as I'm done sugar. Shouldn't take me too long, not much tah do aside from standard chores mid season."

"Alright Applejack , if you see dash tell her I need the book back to update it before Fluttershy gets it. I should have Spike start to work on a fourth copy sometime as I need to send one to the Princess."

"Actually Twilight, I suggest yah don't do that."

"What why not?"

"Somea this stuff's getting kinda personal like, I doubt Luna would want her sister seeing it."

"Oh I forgot about that. I am so used to looking at this like history I forgot that both Princess Celestia and Luna have lived through it."

"Ah doubt Princess Luna would be too happy bout some of this stuff being passed around."

"Alright I should still send Luna a copy when I am done though. She might like it or hate it , but she should still have it."

"Might be right any way g'night Twilight."

"Night Aj." 


	33. Earthquake

Stories in Stone

Luna's Royal Guard

By TDR

Earth Quake

"TWILIGHT! Are you home? I'm back!"

"In here Spike, I'm just trying to clean up the back room …. again."

"What happened this time?"

Spike trundles into the back room wincing at the massive destruction that the side room had sustained. He had not seen anything like it since he tried to horde everything, then broke through a wall. He set down the books he had brought home and heads over to help Twilight clean up.

"I have no idea how you manage to keep those three under control. They found the sword while I was watching them and decided to see if they could be cutie mark sword ponies."

Spike looks around at the broken table and shelves.

"Wait you mean they could lift it?"

"Well Sweetiebelle couldn't, but Applebloom and Scootaloo did not seem to have much a problem with it. Granted ,Sweetie also tried to use her magic to lift it."

" That explains the scorch marks all over the place. They aren't hurt are they?"

"No, and that wasn't because I got here in time. I was trying to put out the fire in the kitchen they started trying to cook, when I heard the destruction in here. I run in and Scootaloo's swinging the blade around trying to cut an apple stacked on top of a couple of books. All she managed to do was crush it and soak apple juice into the books."

"What?"

"Look at the books, and the table, and everything Spike. Dents dings and some cracks, but nothings cut. It's like the sword knew who had it and stopped itself from being a weapon."

"Swords can do that?"

"With what I have found out so far the weapon seems to have its own soul. Maybe it did know that foals had it. Though why it let them pick it up at all is a mystery."

"Not to me Twilight and I am liking that blade a lot less now."

"What do you mean?"

"That things made just for killing, killing dragons specificly from what you've written so far. With its old master out of the way it's looking for a new one that it can shape into what it wants. It wanted to make the CMC dragon slayers, but didn't want to hurt any of its choices..."

"Umm, Spike that's a bit paranoid. I think it might be easier to think that its got some sort of safety spell on it."

"Sure you believe that .. I know what it's really doing."

"Any way... Did you find what I asked for in Canterlot?"

"Oh that, yeah fairly interesting stuff too even if I did have to sit though a lot of old war stories. You were right about the Guard's keeping a different set of records than the royal library. They had all the notes and numbers including the complete books of all the fallen Guards from all the way back to when General Kaisur started them. They even have a book of those who have been dishonorably removed from the Guards. And that list starts With General Mustang, General Kaisur, and General Silvertail."

"Well that's a bit of a spoiler, granted I didn't expect them to be heroes for siding with Nightmare Moon."

"Yeah well, I also found the Guard's Division chart from the Discordian war as well as a bit of history from that."

"Well go ahead and read it to me while I finish up. I have been curious about the divisions."

Spike moves over to the stack of books he brought with him pulling a parchment out of the middle of the pile. Twilight rights the broken table mending it with a spell.

"OK, before the Discordian War Equestria didn't have any sort of Guard aside from the Royal Body Guards that protected the Princesses. There were many war like tribes of ponies, like the Valkyries and the Band of the Hawk, that often fought each other, but all of them answered when the Princesses called."

"When the Discordian war started, the first of the Guard was formed out of the scattered tribes in an attempt to organize them into a unified fighting force. Under the Command of Princess Celestia herself fifty divisions of ponies were created to fight off Discord's armies."

"When the war was over two of the Divisions had proven themselves to be far beyond exemplary. The 8th and the 42nd ."

"Princess Celestia ordered the 42nd to guard the newly created Great Wall that sealed off the Darklands. However the commander of the 42nd refused the order citing that it was far to boring of a task for his troops. There was evidently a great deal of fuss over the refusal of this offer and the 8th was chosen to guard the wall in the 42nd 's place. According to the records the General in charge of the 42nd at the time was Ruin. He had been a statue in the Gardens that was woken to command the forces by Princess Celestia. Once the war was over he returned to the Garden."

Twilight glances up, wondering if she was ever going to learn anything more about that pony.

"When The First Dragon war came about they added thirty eight more divisions bringing the total to eighty eight. However the war was much bloodier than the Discordian one and most of the Guard forces were wiped out completely."

"All the divisions suffered crippling losses, save the 8th which was still guarding the wall, and the 87th which had not been deployed yet due to the training the unicorns required, and the 42nd. The 42nd again performed far beyond any reasonable expectations, and suffered the fewest casualties despite having been in every singe battle of the war. As a honor, Princess Luna made them her personal division bestowing the title of Luna's Hoof on them."

"The 63rd air wing also survived relatively unscathed with the highest kill count of the war surpassing even the 42nd. They were given the title of Celestia's wing for their actions in the war. A rivalry started from this that had the two divisions often competing against each other in both war time and non."

"After the war all the divisions but those four were retired out of respect for the Guards that were lost. However since the war of the north happened almost immediately after the first dragon war divisions eighty nine through one hundred and fifty were formed and filled with new recruits and some of the older Guards that chose not to retire."

"The war of the north ended in negotiations rather than any lasting combat and well that brings us up to this point in your studies."

"What, that's it Spike?"

"Yeah that's all I found. The only other thing is that as of right now there is no 42nd, 8th or 63rd in the Guard. The 87th is the oldest active division still around and they are the ones protecting the Royal vaults. The 8th was retired completely soon after the Second Dragon war. The only note on why is that their duty was fulfilled. A lot of the ponies from the 8th were moved to other divisions. The 42nd and 63rd are both listed in the dishonorably discharged book. No specific names just the division numbers Although both are now listed as Nightmares wing and hoof.

"Hmm, I think we can guess what happened, but I want to know for sure."

"Which means you are gonna see if you can find more information in your studies tonight."

"Yep."

Spike sighs wondering if he could ask for a raise at all this extra work she had been giving him.

"I guess I am the one watching you tonight, better get started on fixing that book Dash brought back too. ANNND writing one for Princess Luna. Does AJ still have that book you gave her ?"

"She had Big Mac bring it to Fluttershy from my understanding. He's been going over to her house a lot lately. Seems that's why he was so concerned about that I pass on the truth with what happened with Miss. Cherilee he didn't want to upset his real special some pony."

Twilight smiles nearly squeeing at the thought and Spike slaps his face with his hand.

"Haven't you paired enough of your friends in your mind already? I still think you have the AJ and Rainbow Dash theory all out of wack they're just close friends."

"I am sure you will notice when you get older Spike."

"Yeah cause I soooo want to imagine my friends knocking hooves with each other. "

Twilight largely ignores him, Spike had been in a rather foul mood since the sword first showed up and she had started tuning out his grumblings. She finishes cleaning up and set up the sword and her study area while Spike went to work transcribing the new book for Princess Luna. Then again maybe all the work she had been gibing him could have something to do with it as well.

She slips into the familiar expanse and was immediately hit with a sense of something being off. She whirled around in the empty space trying to figure it out. She eventually noticed that the stars that always bothered her were gone. There was nothing but empty space in the spot they had been and some how Twilight felt more worried that they were gone than when they were there. She regretted not taking the time to study them when she could though she hoped this was not a sign of something impending.

She pushed on focusing on Jer'rahd's window wondering what had happened after Luna had transformed.

This had not been a battle, this had been a slaughter.

Jer'rahd and Princess Luna had teleported down from the mountain not long after her, ascension, as she was calling it. He was rather leery of her, though aside from the change in how she looked and the giddy rush of power she seemed to be going through, she was still Luna. But this fight...

They had not gone back to Canterlot as he expected, but had arrived in the center of New Dullahan the pair of them had expected a Guard post to be there and New Dullahan was a shorter trip than back to Canterlot. Of course arriving in the center of a active Dragon forces encampment was a surprise to both of them, and the dragon forces as well. Luckily Luna had recovered from the shock first.

Her power lashed out striking down any and all she saw. Jer'rahd was not sure what she did, but the night sky of her hair seemed to produce countless shadows that slammed into the dragons around them like energy bolts, although with far more power than he had seen before. Many of those hit had parts of their bodies blown off. Scales and blood rained down around them, and a grin started to grow on the Princess's face at the sight of the carnage. She started to move, tearing across the bloodied field making a beeline towards the larger Tank. Jer'rahd drew his blade and charged after her as the dragon forces started to recover from the shock.

The beast barely had time to bellow out a roar before her magic gripped it. It's anger turned to that of pain as her spell ripped the guard post from its back, before shredding the beast like a foal tearing into gift wrapped present. Flesh and armored skin flew every where as great torrents of citrus smelling blood flooded through the make shift streets and trenches of the base sweeping away some trolls and smaller half dragons. The wave of blood broke on a shield she raised saving both of them from the crimson tide. The muscle and bone of the creature was pulled free as the dragons started to move to retaliate and was used to meet the second wave with grisly effectiveness. Tons of meat crushing bodies and bone shards ripping through dragon scale like tissue paper

At first Jer'rahd was unaware if he was going to be any use to her, she was ripping through the gathered forces as if she were an army unto herself. Though when the archers and spells started he found his purpose. His shield was brought up quickly to defend her from the attacks she did not even seem to care about. He moved to her side his blade and hooves downing any that got close to her, the shields keeping her from harm as she laid waste. He saw a tendril of her dark energy arc towards him when his tail brushed her side as he moved. The bolt faded out before striking him as she seemed to clear her head for a second as their eyes met. That moment seemed to last longer than it did in his mind but the roar of another dragon snapped them both out of it.

There was a look in her eyes he knew too well, blood lust. The same he had fallen victim too on more than one occasion. He knew she had been suppressing her anger since she had been captured, never having a chance to cut loose fully on those responsible for what she endured, until now. The ferocity and violence she was displaying with her new powers was staggering. She was not just killing the enemy, she was rendering the corpses unidentifiable to any who looked. In this state she was just about the killing, anything else was secondary including her own safety. The bodies surrounding the pair were soon high enough that they needed to move up to stand on the broken shell of the Tank to see the battle field.

Luna might be a force beyond nature now, but she still needed his help. Oddly that comforted him, she could lash out with her power and decimate anything, but she could not focus on everything. She still needed some pony to watch her flank.

The Guards in the opposing war camp finally noticed something was going on and mounted an attack as well, plowing through the now decimated front lines. Over half of the enemy forces had been destroyed by the Princess, or were in the process of trying to flee from her. This left the Guards little to do but clean up the stragglers. Any that Luna could she struck down with no remorse. Several of the Guards moved towards her thinking she was a half dragon at first, though the sight of General Kaisur side by side with the dark mare gave them pause. He ordered the small group back to the clean up before any questions were asked.

In the end, nothing was left of the dragon forces, it may not have been that big of a force. Mostly hold outs and those in hiding relying on the near invulnerable Tanks for their successes. The few that tried to surrender met the same fate as those who tried to attack. And only the fastest of those that fled managed to get away from Luna's spells. Jer'rahd was panting hard from his own effort to defend her, his gaze watching over the destruction for any sign of another attack. Luna stood next to him on top of the Tanks shell looking out over the battle field as if not winded or sated at all by the blood and death she had wrought.

After a time the Princess left her perch, motioning for Jer'rahd to follow and headed back to the command tent at the base. She left the Guard to scour over the remains of New Dullahan for anything of importance. Cheers and shouts of victory greeted both of them on the march across the field between the two camps. Cries of victory filled the air around the command tent and the camp as a whole as they arrived. She ordered two Guards placed at the door and informed them to let no one enter before she ran all the command staff out. Once Luna was certain there was no one left in the tent save Jer'rahd, she promptly collapsed.

["How much longer do you think it will take Bleu?"]

The Dragon did not respond and Velkorn thought perhaps Bleu had not heard her over the wind whipping over them as they flew towards Canterlot.

["Another day at best Velky, I am going as fast as I can, but I can't keep this up forever. I know we need to get that stuff back but..."]

["I am aware you are doing your best Bleu. We have already shaved nearly a day off our trip back. Do not push yourself beyond your limits."]

Bleu lets off a snort that seems to crackle with electricity.

["Don't go doubting me cause I am the youngest here. I'm good for another few hours yet."]

["I do not doubt you due to your age, I doubt you, due to your thick skull. Even with your advanced growth after we escaped Neighlantis this much flying has to be a strain, particularly with Added weight from me."]

["Pfft, I flew Rhede back from Camp Geode in two days and you are way lighter than his lard ass."]

["I suppose you have had more flying time as of lately. Still do not hesitate to land when you are tired. I do not need another patient."]

["You have got to be what my mother would have sounded like. Only with less roaring."]

Things had gotten bad. These idiots were getting smarter and a few of them had actually teamed up against him. Rhede exhaled deeply listing to the accusations flying left, right, and sideways from the mob of nobles in front of him and the Royal thrones. All of them were ponies whose offers and plans he had rejected outright a variety of reasons. Primarily due to that their plans would be more of a hindrance to the rebuilding of Canterlot or to the war effort itself. Or at the very least only profitable to them. Now however they had all some how put together a interesting yet insane story that Princess Luna was not in fact giving him orders while she tended to Celestia.

It was after that bit of truth that the story went into the idiotic. Half of them were sure he had some how killed both Princesses to usurp the throne, and the other half thought the Goddesses were locked up some where while he ruled. The part that made it even more inane was that due Luna and Jer'rahd slipping away with out any one noticing, and the secretive nature of what was wrong with Princess Celestia, several Royal Guards had joined the mob.

That fact added to the the body guards the others had brought left him far outnumbered with only a Pair of Royal Guards at the door who looked as if they were agreeing with the nobles accusations.

He could see that reason was not high on their list if it meant they might be able to get what they wanted. Of course if Luna had come back when she was supposed to this never would have happened.  
>But he was sure there was a good reason, he just hoped those two would hurry the buck up. The whole group of them refused to leave until the Goddess of the Moon came to meet them directly.<p>

This issue might not have even come up at all if the sun had risen as it was supposed to the previous day. The night had been on going for over twenty four hours now and the ponies were quite freaking out. Whatever Luna was doing it was not making things easy for him, then again that might have been the point.

"We demand to see the princess now cur! If you cannot produce her then it is clear you have done something with her and need to be restrained and questioned."

Rhede's eyes narrowed but he did not move from his seat behind the desk.

"You have no say to demand anything from me."

"We have every right to demand to see the one we are answering to. Your refusal is simply proof that you have taken over this position illegally and need to be thrown in the dungeon and a proper pony be placed in your stead."

"Like one of you ?"

"Precisely!"

His reply was cut off by the main doors slamming open. It was rather sad really , he had a delightful retort prepared which compared the nobles to dung left by a rotting fish. The gathered mob turned to see what the commotion was and effectively blocked his own line of sight. The startled gasps from the ponies between him and who ever just came in brought a small smirk to his muzzle. He was half tempted to crane his head up to see , but felt that it was beneath him to look like a foal trying to see past a crowd at a parade. Who ever it was would make them selves known soon enough.

The sound of hoof falls echoed in the hall, pegasus by Rhede's estimation of how light they sounded. He truly hoped it was Starfall, aside from Jer'rahd that mare was the most powerful force in the Guard right now. As the nobles shifted aside he smiled softly, he was not disappointed at all.

Starfall strode forward towards the pack of nobles and Rhede's desk, she was covered in a black suit of skin tight armor that covered her form fully save her head. Several belts of gear and her swords hung from the belts in such a way to remain clear while she flew.. The main edge of her wings and feathers were coated in some sort of metal blade blackened to blend with the suits colors. A skull with wings marked her over her cutie mark and a pair of goggles hid her eyes from view. Her expression however was one of annoyance and anger.

"Quite the new threads there General Silvertail, so what do I own the unexpected pleasure?"

She looks around at the gathered nobles as if all but urging any of them to interrupt her.

"I would request the removal of this lot, but they will find this information out soon any way. The Dragon Army at New Dullahan has been destroyed. Princess Luna herself accompanied with General Kaisur successfully routed the entire army before most of the Guard had deployed to their aid. General Kaisur has sent word that they will be returning soon to complete all that needs to be done for the next leg of the plans and expresses interest if our part has been completed. Also a blue dragon has also been spotted by the northern watch tower and should be here within a few hours. The dragon was seen to shift to Princess Luna's colors as well as Princess Celestia's before taking on the coloration of a Zebra. That was the agreed upon signal from General Scale."

Rhede's smile grows even wider as the nobles and the Guards who seemed intent on questioning him seem to grow a bit nervous at this revelation. Rhede was going to revel in this part though it seemed Starfall was not quiet done.

She stares at the nobles though it seems her attention was on the dozen or so Royal Guard who were in attendance. The Guards in question were slowly turning pale from the glare even with her eyes hidden.

"Why are you lot not at your posts?"

"We are off duty General Sir."

"I do not recall clearing any solider to be off duty in the middle of this crisis, let alone to seek an audience with another General. Do you have some issue with how I have been working your miserable Flank as of late?"

"It has been a bit excessive sir, we barely have time to do anything more than work and sleep."

"I see your lips moving Private, but all I hear is a foal's crying."

"I am a sergeant sir."

"DID. I. STUTTER. PRIVATE!"

"Nooo No sir."

"You are lucky we need idiot fodder like you around to shield the smart ones with your thick skulls. Other wise I would let general Kaisur have you when he returns. Every pony has been working their flanks off to make sure Equestria stays in our hooves and here you idiots are taking a holiday to buddy up with a bunch of limp hooved fools who think the worlds going to change if they thrown enough bits at it. GET THE BUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT AND BACK TO YOUR POSTS!"

A chorus of yes sirs followed as the group stampeded out of the throne room practically falling over themselves. Star fall's gaze turned to the aforementioned "Limp hooved fools," before Rhede interjected.

"Good, thank you General if you do not mind waiting a moment, I need to finish up with this group before we can get into anything with a higher clearance level. "

She steps back as Rhede rises moving around his desk to stand before the greatly reduced mob.

"Now then. Do you want to know the reason behind why Princess Luna and Princess Celestia do not want anything to do with you lot? Do you want to know why the Princess's location was kept a secret? Do you want to know why I get stuck dealing with you lot? Because quite frankly, one or more of you is a traitor to Equestria."

He let that sink in ignoring the murmuring and the somewhat confused look on Starfall's face. He was glad she was wearing the goggles it masked that look .

"Now we know that all of you have had dealings with Mustang and that makes all of you subject. While we are unsure which of you is specificly involved all leads come back to your group of noble houses. Since we don't know exactly we opted to simply test you, through denial and rejection of any thing you propose to see how you would react. A simple anger test as well we all know dragons are not known for holding their anger very well. And as we see here, your response to it all was to attempt a coup. Possibly brought about to put the traitor in charge, as I am sure all of you wanted my position."

Several of the body guards seem to move away from their employers and the group of ponies turn glancing at each other. Rhede loved this.

"Now see we could have done the proper thing and simply had you all executed under suspicion of treason. And lets face it, we all know that is exactly what General Kaisur wanted. He hates nobles any way. I did manage to convince him to let me try and find the traitors myself so that we didn't pick the wrong one. I do have some regard for due process and such even in a time of war. Of course all of you have fought me tooth and hoof this entire time and I have yet to find out who the traitor is."

One of the nobles speaks up though sounding a bit shaken even if he tries to hide it.

"Preposterous, if that was the case why bother to tell us that one of us is a spy?"

"Simple, because if I don't find out which one of you is a spy by the time General Kaisur remembers the issue, he is going to have you all killed and then it won't be a problem for any one. Well except me because then I will have to see to the relocation of the wealth you have collected. And the liquidation of all assets. Your families of course will also be suspect and the lands beholden to a traitor of the crown are returned to the crown on the execution of the traitor. A law that was recently passed by a vote of the nobles and put into law by Princess Celestia herself at your instance Lord Byron."

Rhede stares at the noble who spoke though the others glare with equal fury.

"Now figure with that warning the lot of you of this will make you put all your time and effort into finding out who the real traitors are, so as not to share their fate. That way I won't have to do anything except keep an eye on all of you so you don't try to run. That of course would be an admission of guilt though there may be more than one traitor so the investigation will continue. But for now I have other things to do, get out of my sight."

The Royal Guard at the door moved up weapons drawn and ushered the subdued , but still complaining nobles and Bodyguards out of the throne room. It was all Rhede could do not to fall over laughing before the doors closed. Starfall turned her head to Rhede hearing the repressed laughter he was not hiding that well.

"I was unaware that one of that lot was a traitor."

"Heheheheh, their not, at least as far as I know, but that lingering doubt particularly after they tried to stage a coup will keep all of them chasing each others tails. Its a safe bet I will be getting quite a few anonymous letters on various wrong doings among them as well. Your timing was impeccable Starfall."

"If I had know they were such a problem for you I would have waited longer before coming in."

"Yes, well thank you any way for not delaying. That little bit of info helped make it more real for them. And it will help Princess Luna and Princess Celestia a great deal in the long run."

"Are you sure you will be alright Princess?"

"For the last time Jer'rahd I am fine... I simply had a bit to much of an adrenaline rush and was not paying attention to my power level. I was a great deal more tired than I thought I was."

Jer'rahd meets her gaze with the steely expression he normally reserved for Rhede or Bleu after they had done something and despite her new rather menacing form she flinched from that glare. Luna was not sure why, but she was rather upset he seemed mad at her.

It likely had not helped matters that she remained the same when she ran out of power, rather than shrink and lose her starry mane and tail as she had before. That was something Jer'rahd had quickly pointed out when she awoke. Of course she had woken on a bed roll spread out over the camp commander's bed. He had been outside the tent issuing orders ,but not moving far from it so he could keep an eye on her.

She smiles in spite of herself, rising to her hooves ignoring his glare and moving to the full length mirror the Commander had here. She looks herself over fully, for the first time. Her eyes close as she sighs, she looked like what she imagined her foal from Onyx Wing would have looked like. The thought of that alone was enough to send a shudder along her form.

"You do not look that bad Princess. I am more concerned with any other effects it may have had than just a cosmetic change."

She turns her head looking back at him a bit surprised though his face remains impassive. Some how she was relived at his comments.

"I am glad to see one of us does not think I look as hideous as I feel."

"There is nothing wrong with how you look now. Save you have become what I am sure many of your subjects viewed you as before, The Goddess of The Night and War."

"And what is your honest response to this look."

"The look does not matter much, but if I am to be honest and shallow, my favorite look you have had was when you used up to much power while we were in the Darklands."

She smiles again chuckling. For some reason in her mind she thought it highly amusing that he found she looked her best when she was at her weakest.

"I do not think that will happen again I am afraid Jer'rahd. I believe that might have been something I gave up for power."

"So long as that is all you gave up, I am sure I can handle the new look."

Her smile widens a bit as she considers something. The the armor slips from the crown of Magic to cover her new form, she regards her self with a start. A small whistle comes from Jer'rahd,bringing a light blush to her muzzle. Her armor from the Element of Magic had changed as well, It was not very covering before though it was less now barely managing to be a chest piece and armored hoof covers. The most covered part of her body was the blue gray helm that covered her head yet still let her glowing mane flutter free.

"I do have to say the armor defiantly changes the look a little Luna."

"It is a great deal less covering than I expected."

"True, you look some what like you are dressed to jump out of a cake."

"What?"

"Never mind, something Rhede had a mare do once at my eighteenth birthday."

"I am not sure I understand the reference."

"Better that way Princess. Come on, its time to meet your troops."

Velkorn winced as Bleu hit the ground, the dragons claws and tail lashing as she worked to stop herself, barely having the energy to do more than keep from flipping over and crushing the zebra on her back. She finally slid to a stop almost colliding with the north tower, her size rapidly shrinking down to her normal form as Velkorn leaps off her back .

["Bleu, what? Are you alright?"]

["Fine, little over taxed... I need a nap..."]

["You said you were good to fly the rest of the way, we should have stopped again for a rest!"]

["I was fine... landings are hard... don't you have a Princess to save...? Or did I land in the wrong place... is she in another castle?"]

["No, you did good Bleu... Stupidly out did yourself, but good."]

["Hey, I learned to hurt myself and do stupid things from the best."]

["Stop following Jer'rahd's example."]

["Fine just go..."]

Velkorn looks at the dragon and the furrow she had plowed up in the cooks herb garden, before sighing The zebra darts off as Starfall and a group of Guards flew into the court yard. She offered a small wave to the pegasus, who nodded at the Velkorn gallops away.

She dodged past the cook who was staring in shock at the remains of the kitchens garden and darted among the rest of the staff in the kitchens skidding out into the hall nearly face to face with another group of Guards. The zebra barely paused, leaping up and running along the armored ponies backs landing on the floor and darting up the stairs along with great shouts of alarm from the Guards. She sighed wishing she had time to stop and explain things, though Starfall knew she was here. She blinks as she galloped up the stairs towards the Princesses quarters, a red stallion was running along side her, with out her even noticing til now.

["So I gather the mission was a success? I had rather hoped it was you causing all the ruckus. Makes my job easier..."]

["Yes good to be back and all Rhede. I do not know if it was a success until she is cured. Where are Luna and Jer'rahd?"]

He smirked as they ran up the spiraled stair case, he did not even seem winded, almost enjoying the run . She had to stop herself from watching the muscles under his skin move, she had other things to do , but by the stars he was distracting right now.

[" They went to New Dullahan, they should be here in a while. There's other things I need to talk to you about when we get the chance. Particularly involving the little secret we found out about the dragons."]

She does look over to him now, the serious expression on his face likely meaning something bad had happened. Always with the bad things with these ponies. She exhales deeply as he runs ahead skidding to a stop before the Guards motioning them aside as she charges past knocking open the door to Celestia's quarters, startling Baelit out of his chair.

["How is she?"]

["Cripes auntie you know how to make an entrance... Shes exactly the same as she was when you left... Did you run all the way up the stairs."]

She nods in response panting hard and working to catch her breath.

["Ummm, why? She hasn't changed at all, you actually told me you expected that to be the case.]

[ "I have no idea..."]

Jer'rahd trots along side Luna as the pair ventures forth to check on how the reclamation effort of New Dullahan was going. The engineers had already moved in and started reinforceing the walls on the far side of the camp working on restoring structures that had been damaged or used for another purpose. The Guard Commander reported a few prisoners were taken, some half breeds and orcs. The Princess ordered them killed not even seeming to care if they knew anything.

This was disturbing to Jer'rahd as he stood along side of Luna, or as she was referring to herself now, Nightmare Moon. He did not bat an eye at the executions, he likely would have ordered the same at this point. It was the reverence that was displayed that bugged him, even if it was directed at her.

The results were some what mixed with the troops. Most of them were bowing to the Princess as she passed, the exception to this was the scattered members of the 42nd that were here. All of whom snapped to attention and saluted rather than bow. That did not bother him as much as the bowing did, and Luna seemed more amused by these ponies than by the ones bowing.

As they were shown the progress, which was impressive in such a short time, the Princess she seemed distracted by something else and this nagged at him. He was not sure why he was bothered by her actions now, there was nothing she had done that he had not done himself, only slightly less brutal. Her attitude was unchanged and she even seemed to be some what struggling to maintain the new name she had taken.

"Worried colt? Don't be, everything will be fine..."

He whirled about suddenly his magic gripping his blade, his eyes scanned the troops around him looking for the source of the hissing voice. It had felt like it was right next to his ear. The Princess paused looking back at him curiously.

"General are you well?"

"Yes, my apologies Princess, I seem to be getting jumpy."

"You are likely tired. We shall have time to rest once we make it back to Canterlot."

"Understood, Princess."

As she started walking again, he took a look around again, he was sure he had heard that voice before. It sounded the same as what he had heard on the mountain. Perhaps the blast had affected him some how. He needed to talk with Luna in private about this. The ride by carriage back to Canterlot would be a perfect chance for that.

Starfall looked at the dragonling at the end of the furrow in the head cooks herb garden and sighed. Bleu had shrunk down to normal size when she lost consciousness though She was still too big for Starfall to move on her own. Luckily she didn't have to worry about that option here. She fans her wing bringing some of the unicorn Guard over, ordering them to gently pick Bleu up with their magic and follow her.

After a bit of deliberation, three of the gather unicorn's horns glowed softly lifting the dragon up In the air. Two of them were doing the heavy lifting though the third seemed to be steering and keeping Bleu steady. Starfall trotted off heading to the quarters Bleu and Jer'rahd shared, guiding the strange little group along.

Reaching General Kaisur's quarters Starfall pushes on the locked door grumbling about the key mostly too herself though one of the Unicorns seemed to have over heard her. The red and tan stallion leaves the other two to hold the dragon moving up and quickly picking the lock with his magic. She glances back at him as he whistles innocently and slips back to help carry Bleu again. Starfall shakes her head and opens the door.

There was something odd about being in someones home when they were not there, even if Bleu was here as well the feeling remained through her slumber. She ordered the Guards to place the dragon in her bed and then ushered them out. She glanced past the open door into Jer'rahd's room as she passed noting a rather sizable pile of books stacked on the desk along with a collection of notes. She froze as the Guards left closing the door behind them, fighting her curiosity.

Mostly the question of what sort of books was the great Demon of Dullahan hording in his room like this? They would not be plans of any sort as most of those were in his office under better security. A brief smirk crossed her muzzle as the temptation got the better of her wondering if they might be some sort of love notes for Luna. She figured it was nothing quite so interesting though she steps into the room any way moving silently even over the dragons snores. Besides if Jer'rahd wanted to keep this sort of thing private it would not be in the open like this... behind two doors, with a dragon guarding it, in the middle of the most guarded place in Equestria... Goddess she was starting to sound like Rhede.

Perhaps that was the crux of it however, Rhede and Velkorn knew something that was kept secret from everyone else. That bothered her even if it was for the best. What if Jer'rahd knew something that could affect every pony two and was hiding it like Rhede and Velkorn had.

She moved further into the room, looking around at the curiously sparse place. A bed, a dresser, one picture on the wall, a shelf holding a strange dagger that seemed to be made of rough iron, and a Skull with a pile of bones around it. That last had to be the armor Luna made for him. The dagger she was unsure of, but it must be important to him to be kept here. Her gaze sweeps the room a second time not seeing anything else of note save the picture and the pile of books and notes.

A wave of unease ran through her about this spying, though she had gone this far. The pegasus moved over to the picture,her ears perking as she looked over the picture on the wall.

It seemed to be done in oil paint and was heavily faded, as if it had been hung up where the sun was able to reach it and fade the pigment. There were four ponies in the image and one foal. The two in the back appeared to be older, both earth ponies, the stallion seemed some what ragged as if he had seen a great deal of pain in his days, but was finally starting to see the light at the end. The older mare looked some what sickly, though she still smiled for the painter trying to seem more robust than she clearly was. A tinge of worry was in her eyes as she seemed to look at the smiling older Stallion.

The younger stallion was also a earth pony, dressed in Guard garb with some medals and a rank on his collar marking him as a officer. The uniform gave away the time as near the start of the War of the North. He seemed haggered as well and due to that it was easy to tell the two Stallions were related. His eyes were not watching the painter, but directed down at the mare and the foal on her lap, a smile spread his lips as he watched the pair.

The mare in the middle of the image was not a earth pony but a unicorn, she was also the only one with any coloration left in her portion of the image. He mane was a bright pink, though her face was partially obscured by the mane, her gaze was turned down to the foal in her forelegs.

The foal looked little more than a few months old and seemed to be mostly distracted gnawing on the pink mane of the unicorn mare. A small nub of a horn protruded from his forehead as well.

Starfall's ears flattened to her head realizing this was to be Jer'rahd's family. His real family. She sighs feeling a great deal worse about being here now. Rhede and Bleu were probably the only ones who even knew about them. Aside from the one time in the Darklands Jer'rahd never mentioned them. Did he even remember any of them at all. She shook her head growing far more upset with that thought that she should have.

She whipped her head about, snorting lightly trying to clear the thoughts away before moving over to look at the books. She regards them with a confused look.

"Historical Data? What the heck is he looking for that he could not just ask Luna?"

"Boss wants to know about his grandfather, Starfall."

The purple haired pegasus yelps loudly her wings whipping down as she jumps in surprise colliding hard with the rooms low ceiling and crashing back to the ground with a pained groan. Bleu's head remains half poked in the door though she seemed to be failing to suppress a giggle at Starfalls expense.

"What, Bleu sorry I mean I didn't .."

"Relax, yah think Boss isn't used to some one looking through his stuff? Rhede is his brother and I live here too. I figure you got a bit worried after all that went on any way..."

"Umm,yes let's go with that if it works."

"Yeah, I heard he was not exactly nice to you. He's had a lot on his plate lately. That damn dragon put a bit of a question into his head and its been eating at him."

"You mean Mustang?"

"His name was really Silverclaw, but yeah that one."

"What the heck could the dragon have done to mess with Jer'rahd?"

"He told him what his name meant in old draconic. Heck I didn't even know it meant anything, course I don't speak old draconic. I don't even think sweet flanks can."

"Sweet flanks? You mean Rhede?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sleepy leave me alone."

"What does his name mean then? And why investigate his own grandfather? Isn't he dead?"

Bleu shifts sitting back in the hallway yawning again.

"Yup for a while now. But boss's grandfather named him. Grandpa fought in the first dragon war along side Mustang. He's been a little worried that there might be something with that."

"Why would there be something with that What does his name even mean?"

"Shield of Gods was the rough translation."

"Wow... that's …. fitting..."

"Yeah no kidding, but Boss became a bit obsessed with finding out why his grandfather named him that. Turns out he even changed the family name to hide that fact from Jer'rahd when he got older. Of course no one can remember what the family name was before now. He can trace his mothers linage with the Blue bloods back to the founding of Equestria but he can't find anything about either of his grandparents at all. Even Maw pelt doesn't remember the original name and she grew up with Boss's dad."

Starfall moved closer to Bleu pushing on her shoulder stirring the dragon and urging her back towards her room and her bed.

"Yes mother pfft. "

"Keep it up and you are going to fall over in the floor and I cannot carry you. Besides some pony has to look out for you all Velkorn can't watch you Rhede and the Princess. So did he find anything out?"

"No, Just that his grandfather was dead set in what he was going to call his grandson and managed to convince the rest of the family to go along with it somehow. Boss is a little worried that he might some how be a sleeper agent or something for the dragons."

"OK, that is completely ridiculous. Rhede has known him since they were foals. He has met and fought two dragon gods and neither of them tossed out any spell that would make him change his allegiance. Considering what was done in those fights it would have been a perfect time to do it too."

"He understands that, but he realizes he's also not normal and wonders if there's some reason."

"With what? His spells? I do admit it is odd he only has the two, but he is also only half unicorn, and some full unicorns don't have spells as potent as his shield is."

"Yeah well, boss has his insecurities just like every one else. We are all one big mess of drama right here. Its rather funny, but more funny ho ho than ha ha..."

"What do you mean by that ?"

Starfall's answer came in the form of a rather loud snore that nearly knocked her on her flank. She flattens her ears to her head looking down at the dragon with a small curse. How did Jer'rahd sleep through this noise? Better still why didn't she sound like this on any of their trips? Starfall sighs heading to the door quite sure the answer to that was something silly. She paused just outside the home thinking on what Bleu had said about the drama and her own thoughts traveled back to her daughter.

["So does she drink it? Or do we put it on the wound?"]

["Baelit calm down. I doubt it matters much as it seems to be a magical cure, but I would expect it would be placed on the wound for the greatest effect. The powder is too thick and does not seem to dilute in water I doubt she is in a state to eat a oatmeal like mess."]

["Which means..."]

["Yes. We will need to reopen the wound to treat the artery again if it has not closed. And judging by the coloration around the wound, it has not."]

["That was my belief as well. though I know nothing of Alicorns ….."]

["I shall let you read the book when I am done with it."]

["You found a book on your trip Auntie? That's great."]

[" No. I am writing one."]

[" Ummmmm."]

["Go inform Rhede and Starfall if you can find her of what we are going to do. "]

[" I do not think that is such a good idea Auntie. You should get some rest first before something of this caliber. She has lasted this long.."]

["I am fine I have ridden most of the trip and the sooner this is done the sooner I may rest. But the damage may continue with her. Now are you going to aid me or do I find some pony who will?"]

["Fine, but while I am gone getting what is needed you are going to lay down and at least try to take a nap are we clear?"]

["I do not need..."]

["Velkorn!... ]

The zebra mare blinks turning to glare back at Baelit who for just a moment looked very much like her brother, in his stance and glare. It was enough to make her choke the response she was going to make.

["I understand you are a doctor, but so am I am you are showing quite a few signs of exhaustion and stress. So you go get some sleep and everything will be ready when you get up. If I have to sedate you I will. But you are not going to do anything in this state as you run the risk of making it worse."]

She glares at him a moment the visage he had fading under her scrutiny, but his stern look still showed enough traces of his father to bother her. The idea that she had seen her brother so clearly in his face sunk home what he was saying.

["So be it, Baelit. Get everything together and we shall start when I wake."]

The carriage bounced and jumped as it was pulled down the road. Jer'rahd sighs hoping they would return to a normal road soon. He felt as if he was more battered in this armored ride than many of the battles he had been in. Luna reclined across from him not seeming to even notice the bumps. He briefly wondered if she had fallen asleep, but he had questions that could not wait.

"Luna?"

The Princess of Night yawns showing a rather menacing pair of fangs, before she opens her eyes focusing on him.

"I am awake Jer'rahd, what is it?"

"I would like to know what happened on the mountain. That energy backlash and the effects. What exactly has it done to you?"

"I would think that battle would have made it clear that my power has been magnified."

"Though not your perception clearly."

"I had you to guard my flank Jer'rahd. Was there a point I needed to worry about you not covering me?"

"... No but..."

"Then there is no issue with that. You did your job as you we're supposed to. The only other thing was the change in how I look. I do not see how this is difficult for you to understand."

Jer'rahd frowned at the condescending tone she was displaying though he was doing much the same so could not say anything.

"It is not the result that worries me so much as how it came about. Power does not come from nothing Princess. Where did all this come from? And what sort of side effects are we going to see from it?"

"We? What do you mean what side effects are we going to see?"

He sighs not sure if this was a deflection or not.

"On the tip up you said there was a chance I would be affected by it if I was close enough. A great deal of energy swept over me when I came to check on you. And since I didn't turn pink I am curious if I have anything to worry about."

She perked up a little at this seeming rather worried that she might not have only affected herself.

"Have you noticed anything different?"

"In terms of power no not at all. My shields and ability to move things is unchanged. I still have a few half healed scars and I do not feel any stronger so it seems I am unchanged."

He half smiles a bit.

"Some what a disappointment, I was hoping to be able to spit lightning or something."

She chuckles a bit though he had a hard time telling if it was actual amusement or she was humoring him. He could barely read her before and now it was almost like it was a whole different pony.

"I think that skill might be best left for Bleu. But if you have not noticed anything at all then it seems you were only hit with a showy effect of the spell and no real power. Nothing to worry about, although the book did say there might be some sort of hallucinations for a while for those attending the ceremony."

"Well that's a bit of a relief I suppose. Here I thought I had finally lost it with the voices."

"Wait voices?"

"Yeah I heard two on the mountain, just after I was hit with the magic and then another yesterday."

She takes on a rather serious expression and Jer'rahd was aware of the tensing of her form, as if she was poised to leap away from him, or at him.

"What did you hear them say?"

"On the mountain I think the voices were talking to each other. One asked if this was the only one and the other told it to let that one decide. I believe they were talking about me and then you."

She blinks a bit confused by this though she did not relax.

"What of the one yesterday?"

" It asked me if I was worried then told me not to be."

"Worried... about what?"

He looks up at Luna who had him fixed with a stare that would have sent a lesser pony leaping out the window. All it did for him was root him in place returning the stare. He felt like he physically could not look away from her eyes.

"I was worried about what the spell might have done to you. As I said."

She kept the stare on him for a few moments more though she seemed to relax and her gaze softened some.

"Thank you for that Jer'rahd, but nothing bad happened from the spell. Though the voices are of interest. The hallucinations being audible are not listed any where in the books that I know of and there are easily thirty pages of previous effects, most are the same by pony type. Let me know if anything else is said to you. I need as much information as I can to find anything in the books about it."

He turns his head a bit letting out a breath he had not known he held. She sounded normal for a moment there even with the change in the pitch of her voice she still sounded like Luna for a moment.

"I will do that."

Starfall, Bleu, and Rhede sat outside of Celestia's quarters in her sitting room, having replaced the Royal Guard for this watch. Velkorn and Baelit were currently working on the Princess along with a unicorn surgeon from the Queen's Cross that Baelit brought in. It had been made clear from all of them in no uncertain terms that if he tried anything funny that he would be kept very much alive and intact for Princess Luna to deal with him.

The older brown furred unicorn simply glared at the group of them, and in no uncertain terms informed them where they could stick their threats and if they wanted, he would tell the Princess the same thing when she got there. Bleu took an immediate liking to him though the others did not. Baelit simply shrugged.

Rhede snorts in annoyance.

"Where the buck did they find him? And seriously, what kind of a name is Stable any way?"

"I think he might have been in combat at some point did you see the limp? He clearly has some sort of a injury."

"Ahhahaha. Wooo, that was great. I haven't heard that many expletives in a single sentence since Boss got his tail caught in the door when it was long at the last Gala."

Starfall sighs and Rhede shakes his head glaring at the giggling dragonling before he takes a seat.

"I would have preferred Velkorn sit in on this, but this is likely one of the few chances we are going to have for a time to talk. When Luna gets back everything starts all at once and we are going to be very busy. Is everything set on your end with this Starfall?"

"Pffft business already sweet flanks? This is why I try to inject a little levity into everything. Fine What have I missed?"

Starfall glances to Bleu who at least sits up though she remains in her smaller form in the middle of the floor.

"Everything on my end is ready Rhede. The new armor is working out perfectly and that mare you sent me to design them has managed to figure out some way to mass produce it. At least sixty percent of the force has been outfitted already. Cloud Dancer will be staying with the Pelts for the next year or so when I am not around. Your mother was quite agreeable to it Rhede."

"We have lost quite a few of our own recently. Having another few hooves around the house will help distract every pony. Maw was willing to take in all the orphans of this attack as well. Even with our losses the family is larger now than it has ever been before. Suffice to say it is quite crazy in Pony ville at the moment."

"Hold up fluffy tail, there s still something bugging you."

" How...Stop calling me pet names Bleu."

"I might if you spill what ever it is."

"I some how doubt that."

"Buck it Pelt, just say what it is, I have already heard it any way I am sure."

"Right ….. there's quite a few rumors going about, that Princess Luna has changed drasticly. Many at New Dullahan thought she was a half dragon or something until Jer'rahd vouched for her."

"That must be a heck of a change for ponies not to recognize their Princess."

"Well we will find out when they get here tomorrow. But the most unsettling one is that she and Jer destroyed the Dragon forces in New Dullahan by themselves. Including both Tanks."

"Not really surprising with Boss being there. I mean come on, The Goddess of War and the Demon of Dullahan? I bet half of them soiled themselves trying to get away."

" Not as the rumors have it. Luna supposedly ripped the entire army apart by herself with Jer just offering support. I know Luna has some power behind her but enough to kill two Tanks? You've saw the size of that one, it was two or three times the size of the one we fought in the Darklands. And she could not do anything against the one there at all at full power."

"Seems we were not the only ones who did something interesting then Rhede."

"I guess."

"Wait what the heck did you two do?"

"Perhaps expanded a bit of military might. And cleared a path through some tricky nobles."

"Crap, and all I did was carry Velkorn around and nearly freeze my tail off. That stuff better work or all I have to show for it is a half bucket of Gems."

"I am amazed you have that many left."

"You calling me fat twinkle hooves?"

The two Zebras stood over the bed looking down at the softly breathing Princess of the Sun. It had been nearly six hours since they had reopened her wounds to clean and apply the mixture. With the unicorns help, the stitches this time were much neater and tighter when they closed up the wound again.

The unicorn, Stable, had already left, proclaiming he was headed for the nearest bar, leaving the two of them alone to see if there was any change.

Velkorn sighs running her temple with a hoof.

["Nothing yet. There is still a seepage of blood even around Stable's stitching and her breathing is still far to shallow."]

["Well on the plus side Auntie, at least she is not any worse. How long was this stuff supposed to take any way?"]

["I have no idea. The Windego did not say and the stories do not tell either. The Windego have no concept of time any way, even if they did... what is this?"]

The both look to the bed as the Princess's horn begins to glow, softly at first though quickly growing brighter until they had to shield their eyes from the luminescence.  
>Then as suddenly as the light started it went out. The pair move closer to her, eyes wide as they look over the now much smaller Princess of the Sun.<p>

["What what happened here Auntie? Why did she shrink?"]

Velkorn smiles softly pulling the bandage off the wound, a little disappointed to see it was still there though her smile grew wider seeing that it had partially closed on its own showing what should have been several weeks worth of scar tissue over the wound on a normal pony.

["It is just as they said, her own magic will heal her but it will be used up rapidly. The same happened with Princess Luna when she used all of her power."]

["Ummm alright does that include whats happening with her tail?"]

["What?"]

The zebra mare looks up watching as the color of most of Celestia's tail hair seemed to slowly drain as if a straw being emptied. Each individual hair seemed to lose its pigment and turn as white as her coat. After a few moments the same effect began happening with her mane as well. The two zebras simply watched in mute awe.

When it finally stopped only a few sections of her mane and tail remained the soft pink it had always been.

["That was odd..."]

["A side effect perhaps?"]

["That has got to be the strangest side effect of any medicine I have ever seen auntie."]

"Would you two please stop talking in zebra? It is too hard to think in that language at the moment..."

["Princess?"]

["Thank the stars..."]

"Ow... what did I just ask ….. never mind skip that just get me a glass of water or something My throat hurts..."

Princess Luna stood in the throne room, her Generals standing before her with a mixture of looks on their faces.

Jer'rahd still looked a cross between tired and worried although she was rather leery of of him now as well. There were pages listed side effects of the spell and the ones that recounted hearing voices had some of the worst end results.

Rhede looked... well Rhede always looked lecherous, though now he had that thoughtful smirk on his muzzle that generally meant he was planning something or thinking dirty thoughts. Some times both.

Starfall seemed impassive, though Luna knew her enough to tell the mare was rather worried about what had happened, although the pegasus's focus seemed to be more directed towards Jer'rahd than at her own new look. Luna pondered briefly asking why, but tucked that aside for later.

Bleu looked... well scarily Bleu had almost the same look at Rhede did and that scared her more than anything else. Though the few glances the dragonling took in Rhede's direction showed she was just copying the Earth ponies pose and look for some reason, likely boredom. Luna sighs not truly being surprised that a dragon who changed size and coloration as easily as Bleu did would not be impressed with her own change.

Velkorn however had the most confusing look. Worry, relief, elation, and caution. It was a little odd how the zebra managed to convey all these emotions that clearly.

"Oh for bucks sake get it over with and ask already."

"Can I go get a drink now?"

"She looks like that mare I hired to jump out of your birthday cake Jer."  
>"Rhede shut up already this is serious."<br>"Ooh I could go for some cake can we get one with Sapphires?"  
>"Can we hold off on your adventures recap, I have done too much today and I need a nap."<p>

Luna simply stares as the five seem to break down to random bickering among themselves for a moment and shakes her head barely holding back a laugh.

"Well it is nice to see somethings really have not changed."

Bleu climbs up onto Jer'rahd's back as the others look back up to Luna at her words. The dragonling raises up in her back legs and points at the Princess with a fore claw.

"What you expected some world changing event to herald the fact you got your hair done? Like what? Tidal waves? Eternal Darkness? Rhede turning gay?"

"Leave me out of this lizard."

"No, I suppose not, you are all the same ponies I traveled with into the Darklands..."

"AHEM."

"Ponies, Dragon, and Zebra..."

"Better. But put dragon first next time."

Jer'rahd shifts suddenly letting Bleu fall off his back with a yelp. Luna shakes her head the smile still on her muzzle though that slowly fades.

"I regret to say that we still have a great deal of work ahead of us my friends. And we will need to hurry to carry the element of surprise. Has everything been prepared as I asked before we left, Rhede?"

"I have all the information waiting for your review Princess. Spies have been reporting in regularly with encampment details as well as locations of the leaders and forces at Cindervale"

"Good. Starfall?"

"New equipment is set and procured, the troops have been drilled and are ready. The majority of the Guard are still stationed in Manehatten for the moment. We are set to leave a skeleton crew at each location and march immediately."

"Bleu?"

"Look I have been ferrying a zebra around for nearly a week you didn't give me crap to do. Still I passed Rhede some of the less crappy designs that Celestia's school made and he's got some ponies working on some of them."

"Velkorn... has..?"

"Princess Celestia is well, she will heal fully that is easy to tell.

She has expressed a desire to speak with you, however your new look might complicate her injuries out of shock too."

Luna exhales deeply and smiles.

"That is good at least, I will send my regards though I will wait to see her until she is healthy enough to deal with …. well this look."

"So whats the deal with that name I have heard ponies calling you? Nightmare moon? Sounds like a stripper..."

"BLEU shush."

"What? It does."

"Well blame your boss for it then Bleu it was his idea."

Every one looks over at Jer'rahd who shrugs lightly, but offers up no further information.

"Ah, you did remember the cake!"

"Shut up Rhede.

Twilight opens her eyes, the spell fading, leaving her head a bit foggy for a second. A soft couple of chirps followed by a giggle and a light whistle from a flute filled the air for a moment. Then the playing repeated again and the chirps continued almost on key.

Twilight moves around to where the sound was coming from to find Spike playing his flute lightly with Peewee trying to add an accompaniment to it. She chuckles lightly .

"It seems he is getting better with keeping time. He will be ready to join Fluttershy's bird song choir any day now."

"That's the plan at least. You done for the night?"

"Yup, just gonna put it all away and write down what I can. Did you finish copying that book?"

"Most of it, I finished the updates and started work on the one for Luna though my claw started to cramp so I put it aside for a while. So Fluttershy has a book that is two chapters behind and the other spare is up to date now. Honestly you need a spell or something cause keeping up with you with all these books is getting to be a bit painful."

"Sorry Spike but it's almost over. Once every one finishes we can help Princess Luna out and be done with it all."

"Good then everything can return to normal."

"Well as normal as things get in Pony-Ville anyway, Spike."


	34. Aftershock

Stories in Stone  
>Luna's Royal Guard<p>

by TDR

Aftershocks

Twilight settled in as Rainbow Dash flipped through the most current book. Out of all her friends the pegasus was the furthest along, after being the most reluctant to start. She left dash to her reading and slipped into the spell, thinking to start with Rhede this time. Things were getting more interesting as they were coming to a head.

There was nothing for this now. The die had been cast and end of the war was coming.

An entire species focused on seeking justice, all pushing towards a goal unheard of in the world. The eradication of a nation.

The nations not directly involved were clearly worried, should the dragons fall and this focus be turned towards them, would they fare any better? The Griffons were all for striking back before Equestria had a chance to turn on them. The Diamond Dogs were willing to continue to try and negotiate them out of this course. The Zebra's agreed with the ponies motivations, but not their actions. The smaller nations such as the Minotaurs, Harpies, and dozens of others had mixed reactions in what they thought should be done. Most simply wished this to be over and for the balance of the world to remain unchanged. It was some what pathetic at how desperate they were to remain in their own little worlds.

Rhede simply smiled through it all. Delegates from all over the world had come to the Zebra capitol of Asclepius, to try and talk peace and bring the war to an end before it began. He knew it was already far to late for that. His delegation had been arguing and fighting with words for nearly a week now. The Equestrian ambassadors had gone into this with a determination and guile that answered nothing directly and diverted half the questions to other groups. Old sore spots were rekindled between the delegates, nationalities, and personal lives of those in attendance. Rhede's team knew to hold back nothing and to turn as many against each other as they could. There had already been a brawl between A Harpy delegate and a Griffon, their two species had been fighting each other for centuries over the same preferred roosts. It was an old hatred stirred up by the silver tongues of the Equestrian delegates, and it was not the only one to come back into the light.

The only other group as focused as the ponies were the dragons. However their efforts to drum up aid from the other nations or anything of the sort were shot down by Rhede's team pointing out flaws in the plans, or reopened old wounds inflicted by the lizards. Equestria was not the only nation to have suffered from the actions of the Dragons, it was just the one that fought back the hardest.

The primary problem was most of the other nations were lead by carnivores. Meat eaters who considered those who only ate plants as little more than a possible food source. While other meetings of this type had stopped most from eating other sentients the mind set was still there. To have the race that had been all about peace and only fighting back to defend itself, suddenly turn about and launch a full scale invasion on one of the strongest nations in the collective was unheard of. When the conference first started at the Dragons behest, many thought it a joke. That was soon changed as Equestrian delegates admitted that the attack was going on as well as why.

The end results of the first day of the meeting were far better than Rhede had hoped for, many of the smaller nations had changed their beliefs, siding against the Dragons in favor of Equestria's "justice". In truth many who had changed sides were offered portions of the land that would be available, once the dragon empire was destroyed. The Minotaurs and Diamond dogs were particularly interested in this.

The Griffons remained unswayed by any offer and were set that they would retaliate if Equestria persisted in this manner. The Zebra nation remained neutral though and despite their Queen working with Equestria they agreed with the Griffons that the war should not continue.

None of it mattered, the aid from those willing to give it was a bonus, but the march had already begun. With Starfall, Bleu, Jer, and Luna at the head of it. All this talk was simply to delay any counter measure until it was too late and that, Rhede thought, was just as planned.

"So what's the situation Starfall?"

"Scouts report the primary force is Orc's and Rams. There are a few smaller dragons as well acting as commanders."

Jer'rahd and Luna look down at the map Starfall lays out before them. The map showed a sizable pass between the mountains that would be the most direct route on the road to Cindervale. The problem was it was still narrow enough that a small force could hold it forever. It was little surprise the mountains would host Rams. The race practically lived on every mountain surrounding the dragon lands. The exact relationship with the dragons was never understood, but they could often be found in small numbers with the dragons armies.

"What sort of counter do they have for pegasi?"

"Aside from the dragons the cliffs are full of caves. I saw at least a half dozen of the catapults we encountered with the Bone Hounds back at Camp Geode. I also saw some caves that had tarps and plants over them so I could not get a clear view of what was in them. I expect there are a few spell casters as well. They must have seen us headed this way and reinforced this pass. It does not ,look like it was meant to house a force the size it has there are quite a few tents out in the open, as well as what appear to be caves for storage. There are a few dragons that fly into camp and back out every so often delivering supplies and orders. The position gives them a great deal of terrain advantage. There is still time to take the long way around the mountains."

"Not as if we are able to hide an army of this size, time is always of the essence. Such a small force still , I can simply walk in and rip them all apart."

"Princess we discussed this. We are not going to let you risk yourself on fodder."

"I understand that Starfall, but my way would ensure that the path would be clear."

Jer'rahd seems to pay no attention to the two as he regards the map a small smile creeping over his face.

"Not necessarily Princess, we don't know if they have anything set to blow the whole pass down on top of you. Yo may survive, but the recovery time is too much of a delay. Besides, I have a better idea. Starfall do you know where Bleu is?"

"I saw her showing some of the troops how to properly use the magic cannons Celestia's students made."

"Good, go get her. We passed what I needed a mile or so back. We still have a days ground travel before we get to that pass. The dragons know this too. The time to strike is now."

Bleu sailed along the mountain range headed towards the pass. She had crossed over the night before along with a group of pegasi all of them doing their best to remain unnoticed. They had set up a ambush point in a small patch of wilderness on the other side. The Dragon they were looking for did not take long after dawn to appear. The small force was up and had downed the orange scaled creature before it had time to even think of using its breath weapon. Checking the package it carried she sent the pegasi back with the contents inside that appeared important, repacking the rest of the supplies and hoisting it to add to her disguise. She altered her coloration to match the dragon's corpse that had been hidden in a ticket of trees nearby. She took to the air again winging her way towards the pass as if she belonged there. Starfall had said the supplies were dropped near a pair of tents that seemed to be the command structures of the base. The were set back under a over hanging of rock to keep them out of the line of fire from an airborne attack. Bleu simply hoped that this would go as well as Boss had said it would. It did not make her any less scared to be there. The last time she had really fought on her own was in Neighlantis and that was survival.

A stray thought crosses her mind and her eyes narrow. She shifts her body, determination setting in as she flew on, a small tune being sung under her breath.

"A falling star... fell from your heart..."

"You will sit down and rest like I have said ,or I shall tie you to your bed!"

Velkorn glared at the Princess of the Sun as she tried to sneak out for perhaps the fifth time today alone. This was ridiculous, the Goddess might not have access to her magic, but by the stars was she a sneaky one.

She had tried to escape through the window, in her own dirty linens as they were carried out, under her food cart, and once though a secret passage behind the bookshelf. The last might have worked if the book shelf had closed properly behind her. This time she had evidently just decided to storm past Velkorn like she owned the place. While in truth she did, the zebra doctor was having none of it.

"I have things to deal with. I need to try and get my subjects lives back on track among other things , the least of which is stopping my sister."

"You will be doing nothing of the sort, it is not as if you have the stature you once had, you have become quite short."

Celestia narrowed her eyes, though she was looking directly at the zebra from the same height. While she was still taller than Starfall and Luna when she had no magic, the depowered Sun goddess was easily at half her former height. Celestia was not truly thrilled about her hair bleaching either though Baelit had suggested perhaps dyeing it, something else the Princess was not too thrilled about.

"WE ARE PRINCESS CELESTIA OF EQUESTRIA AND YOU WILL STAND DOWN AND LET US PASS VELKORN."

The zebra winced a little flattening her ears though she did not move from in front of the door. In fact she seemed to take this as an affront snapping back in her own language with a tone that might have implied that trying to speak to the Princess in pony was now beneath her to do.

[" And I am Queen of the Zebra lands. I do not care who you claim you are. As of this moment and until I decide that you are able to do anything you are my patient. I have had unruly and down right annoying ones such as you in the past. If you do not return to your bed at once and finish recovering from a near fatal wound that is still subject to reopening the more stress you place on it I will be sure to break all four of your legs so you cannot run about. I can then add that to my book on alicorn treatments. Under a chapter titled, How to set and heal four broken legs at once."]

Celestia's eyes widen and she actually took a step back away from the glowering zebra. Baelit winced a little but continued to try and make himself unnoticed by either of them.

"But, wha, wait... "

"Go to bed, before I go through with the idea to get it out of my head!"

Celestia backed away again looking at the serious expression on Velkorn then back over Baelit who simply shrugs and motions with a hoof for the Princess to return to bed. As Celestia slinks off back into her room Velkorn snorts.

["Congratulations you have managed to make Jer'rahd seem like a perfect patient."]

It played out beautify. Jer'rahd grins as a gigantic rush of green flame burst into existence in the air before him channeled though his horn by Bleu. Tents and screaming forms fell from the flames reforming rapidly into bodies of dragons,Rams and Orcs. He watched them fall before him, landing hard with solid thunks and wet splatters to the ground far below. He turns his gaze looking down at the jumbled mess crashing and to the ground of the box canyon below him. Some of them lay still, their pain from being transferred by flame mercifully ended. Others still thrashed among the debris of the command tents screaming as their bodies reacted to the pain of the transfer as well as the sudden fall into the canyon. As the last of the flame flickered away the Guard's waiting around the lip of the canyon rushed down to secure and bind those still alive for questioning and sift through the remains for anything of strategic value.

He felt a brief stab of regret that the ones on the ground below him suffered through that transfer. Having done it once before himself he was quite familiar with how much pain they were going through.  
>A slight shifting to his left drew a glance from him towards the Princess of the Night. Her ears had flattened to her head at the sounds of the screams though she watched the recovery efforts with interest.<p>

"Do you think we will find anything of value General?"

"It does not matter if we do or not. We have crippled the command structure of this outpost. That is enough for us to send a small force in to mop up while they are in disarray. I am more concerned with Bleu and how she is fairing."

"If you worry so much, why did you send her into this?"

"She would not have stayed on the sidelines. She has just as much hatred for these dragons as I do. She lost her sister to them and after the Canterlot attack she lost the only other dragons she considered friends. They have taken nearly everything from her. She is young, but she is not a child, she is quite aware that she is effectively never going to be accepted by her kind for aiding us. She realizes this and yet doesn't care, Bleu was brought up as a pony and she considers herself closer to us than to her own kind."

"So you trust her not to betray you to her own race?"

Jer'rahd glares at Luna, though the Princess did not seem to notice as she watched the subduel of a particularly ornery yellow dragon below.

"I trust her more than I trust you Princess. And I have done much just on your word alone. That you needed to ask where I think her loyalty lies after all she has done for you is a insult."

Luna closes her eyes and Jer'rahd's expression softens slightly.

"My apologizes Princess. I had already forgotten how closely you regarded Mustang."

"It is fine Jer'rahd. If anything I should not be questioning the loyalty of my friends. The five of you have been with me through more than any other pony save my sister. I should never doubt any of you."

Jer'rahd nods lightly smirking as a pair of earth ponies finally managed to beat the dragon into submission so it could be bound properly.

"There will be plenty of time for us to go through more things together with... what the! LOOK OUT BELOW!"

The green flame had returned and with it a large cannon of some kind as well as another group of screaming orcs. The flames flickered and died out though Jer'rahd and Luna both look at the collection of new items with a bit of shock.

"What the buck is she doing?"

Bleu was laughing Not the normal some what high pitched laughter of a funny joke or prat fall, this was a dark malicious laugh that bordered lined on psychotic. And she found all of it funny.

She had followed the plan just as Jer'rahd laid it out, up to a point. She was to land with the supplies outside of the command tent and as soon as a officer was confirmed to be present the whole area was to be saturated with her green flames. After that she was to escape before the shock of the attack wore off.

It was that last part she had not bothered with. She had seen the Rams, the Orcs, and the other dragons about. Listened to the guttural complaining and the draconic orders being shouted. When she spotted the officer she hosed the dragon first and then swept her flame over everything she could before she needed a breath. At that point she changed her mind seeing the shocked look on the faces of the soldiers still around. She changed her scale color back to normal and let her armor cover her form before ripping into anything and everything that even looked at her. If it moved it died, if it didn't move it was made sure to be dead before she moved on.

There was rage that she had yet to express,a burning anger she hid behind her mask of laughter. A way to make every one else feel better no matter what she truly felt like. Jer'rahd had seen behind the mask once, though he had been going through the same emotions at the time.

Still she did not roar or scream obscenities or battle cries, at those she fought, she laughed. Spears and arrows bounced off her armored hide and she laughed, as she ripped the limbs from the ones shooting at her she laughed. Magic was brought to bear against her and was met with a charged blast of lightning and another peal of laughter. Her tail lashed out slicing through armor and bodies alike of those who charged her and she laughed.

All the anguish, all the emotions she had been holding back behind that mask of comedy came out and were brought to bear against these draconic forces. She was alone here, and outnumbered even by the meager forces in this pass, but she found it funny and she laughed.

A group of orcs ran past ripping one of the tarps from a cave bringing a strange looking cannon to bear on her. Green flame erupted from her maw filling the cave and sending everything in it to the destination Jer'rahd chose before that power ran out again.

She lept into the air fanged maw closing on the wing of a green dragonling trying to escape ripping the wing from the beast and sending it crashing into the cliff side. She spit out the wing along with another peal of laughter as she cut loose with all she had been holding back.

"I'mmmm boooooooooooooooooooooored!"

Velkorn twitched her ears flattening as the Princess whined. Baelit glanced her way and had the grace to cover his mouth to hide the smile. By the stars this mare was more annoying than all of the patients she had ever aided. Once she ceased her escape attempts she had kept up a running commentary for the past two days about how lousy the service was here, off key singing every chance she got and demanding some sort of entertainment, going so far as to flirt with Baelit at one point. The look on the zebra stallions face was far to similar to Rhede's at that point for her not to know he was considering the offers made by the wounded Princess.

She gritted her teeth again snapping yet another quill pen and splattering ink over the desk. Baelit dropped his hoof with a wince muttering softly to his aunt.

[" I think I might have something to keep her distracted..."]

["So help me if you finish that sentence with what I think you are..."]

["I would like very much to live to see my twentieth birthday auntie so no."]

"Again with the Zebra? Don't you know another language to speak in?"

" I do Princess, though at times it is easier to speak in my native tongue than in another."

Celestia perks up a little at the rather elaborate and well worded speech. Velkorn sighs, Baelit was a bit of a negotiator as well as a medic, gifted with a tongue nearly as gilded as Rhede's. It was that very talent that allowed him to form, lead, and get the Queen's Cross to be accepted by every nation as a neutral party only existing to help.

" So why are you not rhyming I thought that was a zebra doctor thing."

"For most it is, though rhyming does help one to learn the language better it is also a mental exercise to keep ones mind sharp, a rather important thing for a doctor. I tend not to as most of my dealings are with the healthy and in regards to the actions and motives of my organization. Sometimes rhyming can be detrimental to that. Though now that your question is out of the way I suppose I might ask one of my own?"

"I usually play a game for that sort of request, but a rather unruly beast ate my chess set."

Baelit blinks following the Princesses stare back to Velkorn who ignored them both.

"So about that question Princess?"

"Oh go ahead. It might pass the time a bit."

"It is simply something I am not sure I understand, You are the Goddess of the Sun who raises it each morning, and your sister raises the moon each night."

"Well every foal in grade school knows that, but I sense that was only the setup of the question."

"Indeed. What would have happened to the sun if Silverclaw had succeed in ending your life?"

Velkorn turns at that, looking back at her nephew, the Princess seemed rather surprised as well. Baelit smiles slightly clearly glad he could still surprise ponies when he needed to.

"That is a question I am not sure I should answer. It is a rather complex matter."

"Princess my aunt and I have seen more of the make up of an alicorn than any other creature in Equestria alive today. At the very least you can humor a pair of non casters with something as trivial as my question."

"Still..."

"Did he expect to steal your power? Would it have moved on to another with your death? Do you not actually control the sun and this is a rather excessive lie that has been going on for years in order to make you and your sister seem more important to your subjects?"

Celestia's eyes narrow a bit and Velkorn cannot help to smirk a little at the Princesses annoyance with her nephew's suggestions. Baelit simply remained standing there watching the Princess with interest.

"I think it may be time for my nap... if you will excuse me..."

"That is quite alright Princess I will simply ask again when you wake."

Celestia flinches as Baelit turns away, and hides her head under the pillow. Velkorn very much wanted to hug her nephew at that moment for getting the Princess to shush, at least for a while.

"Well?"

"Sorry boss."

"It seems Velkorn was correct Bleu you are starting to act like Jer'rahd a bit too much."

Starfall smirked standing next to Jer'rahd as both of them looked down at the blood drenched dragonling. Only half the camp remained here, the other half of it was in a ravine a days travel back towards Equestrian lands, or in custody. The few remaining orc's and half dragons had been cornered by Bleu inside one of the shallow caves dotting the pass, a place she had kept them until Starfall's scout force had found her again. There had easily been close to a hundred enemy troops here and now there were a hundred corpses or prisoners. Luna had come by checking the carnage, impressed at it before she was swamped in reports of what was found in this raid and forced to deal with the officers bringing them rather than her friends.

"Bleu."

"Heh, heh, yeah Boss?"

"Try to follow orders next time, I do not need another reason to fight. I have to many as it is."

"You're not the only one boss."

"Also Bleu, try to save some for us, all I've been doing is a couple of scouting missions and its rather boring."

Bleu chuckles and Jer'rahd simply rolls his eyes.

"Next thing I know you two are going to start counting kills like this is some sort of game."

"Not a bad idea boss."

"NO."

"Awwww."

Rhede pulls the dagger free of the still warm corpse, carefully checking to make sure none of his hair was on the blade. He shifts his gaze to the door before returning it to the corpse dragging the dagger roughly across the creatures neck smearing the blood around the open wound.

Rhede was not a stranger to killing with a purpose. Though often he was sent to kill those who deserved it, not those who's death would start more conflict. At least not since when worked for The Order.

His eyes run over the corpse, two spindly clawed legs jutting out from a mass of fur and feathers of a mottled gray and white. Past the waist the creatures upper body was not unlike that of a Diamond dog save instead of arms there were a pair of great wings. The head was an odd cross of canine and bird, right down to a beak full of teeth. The harpies were never a large threat to Equestria, living in the lands on the other side of the Griffon empire, though this ones death would likely start another war between the Griffons and the Harpies. He had picked this one as a target as she was not even supposed to be here. She was the head delegates mate, bore several of his children the youngest of which had been brought along as well to stay with their mother. The soft sniffles and whimpering from the chicks that he shoved in the closet drew his attention briefly. The pair had seen him kill their mother, and that was the point to add even more weight and trading to this act, or at least it would as soon as the rest of the plan worked as it had been laid out. A copy of this dagger had already been hidden in the griffon delegations quarters. It was a rare item, a double edged blade made of starmetal designed to be held by a griffon. The scabbard was also mostly griffon made and altered to have spots for two of the blades and he wore a copy of that harness now to add to the illusion.

The door burst open and he could not help but grin at the timing, a harsh squawk from the harpy that opened the door at the scene was the only sound for a moment before Rhede flung the dagger at the harpy, intentionally missing but forcing the creature back from the door and to scream for aid. Rhede charged the window diving out of it and dropping a hoof full of shed griffon feathers that had been collected.

He lands on the ground darting off into shadows as the harpy rushes the window looking into the air trying to spot him. Rhede slips around a corner pulling the gold band off his fore hoof letting the griffon disguised fade. He pops open a barrel gathering the supplies hidden inside and pulling his robes over the harness, hiding it.

The Harpy delegation now had witnesses, feathers, and a murder weapon. When the Zebras investigated the Griffons quarters they would find the weapon's mate as well as a duel harness for them both. Thus sparking an investigation that would lead to conflict with the griffons from the Harpy Empire. With the griffons thus occupied protecting their northern borders they would not be able to aid the dragons against Equestria. The act might even draw more support for Equestria from the other nations. One innocent life sacrificed to open a door to possibly saving thousands of pony lives by keeping the Griffons out of the war for at least a bit longer.

Rhede slipped out of the shadows pretending to be interested in the commotion going on, along with several other nobles and ambassadors on the grounds who had been going about nightly strolls. This was a sacrifice he could live with making. It would not be the first time he had some ones blood on his hooves that did not deserve it.

Luna regards the captured maps with a small sigh. This was mostly useless trivia she already knew about the dragons lands. Roads, minor settlements, and quarries. The supplies were nothing worth note either gems and meat, things that the ponies could not use, although Bleu had taken some of the gems for a snack.

The few surviving individuals from the attack had thus far been resistant to questioning, but there were two things that worried her.

The first was the cannon that Bleu had recovered, that one along with several others they found in the pass. It was a spell cannon, one slightly less refined than the few her army had, but a test firing proved it was much stronger. It blended the dragons elemental magic with their ability to forge creating something much more destructive than anything Equestria had.

The second was the sheer amount of starmetal weapons that were found. She had expected some, perhaps with the officers or an elite strike force after all, nearly all the Canterlot attackers had a weapon of some sort of this material. But this was a outpost guarding a pass and they not only all had weapons, but two of the officers had full suits of armor made of the metal.

The dragons should not have this much starmetal available to them. It was a rare iron type that only came from meteors that fell from space. Such a valued weapon should not be just given to a lesser solider.

She checked over the maps again pulling out the maps made from Starfall's fly over as well. She paused a moment noticing some rather striking differences from this dragons map and the one Starfall had made. To the north there was a massive encampment that had not been there on the fly over. According to the dragons map it was in a valley that the General had not seen in her fly over despite having passed over that section of the mountain range to get to Cindervale.

It took Luna a moment to consider the options of what was going on before she decided on the best course.

"Sergeant!"

A pegasus pony quickly slips into her tent saluting with a wing.

"Yes Princess?"

"Go find my Generals and tell them I need them here at once."

" General Silvertail has already left on another mission for General Kaisur, but I will bring Him and General Scale for you Princess."

She blinks a moment as the pony runs off looking down at her own chest and the bit of metal hanging from a silver chain that dangled from her neck and sighs softly. She had forgotten she could call for them directly again. Far too much had been slipping her mind lately as she focused on this war.

Battle plans, secrets, and anything dealing with conflict was as fresh in her mind as the day she had learned it, be it yesterday or a thousand years ago. But simple things like what her favorite watercress tasted like, or Tia's scent. It was all fading as the battle progressed.

She expected it may be nothing to worry about and once the stress of the war had ended she would remember all of it just as vividly once it was experienced once more.

"Booooored!"

"You could always answer my question Princess."

"Not that booooooored."

Velkorn snorts. The pair of them had been back and forth for two days now. At first it had been a welcome change from the grown Alicorns whining about her bed rest, and her meals of only soup or that her mane and tail were ruined, though now it was like both of them were only doing this to annoy her. Velkorn was about ready to wash her hooves of the whole thing and just start clubbing them both with the nearest heavy object.

"Are you sure? It is a question I am still quite curious about. After all it may be something that could help us later on."

Baelit responding automaticly now. It was the same response from them both every time. The princess groaned and fanned her wings.

"Alright fiiiiiiine."

"Well if you are still sure you're not going to tell us... Wait, what?"

Celestia sits up on the bed wincing a little as her neck moved to the new position. Velkorn flattened her ears at the Princess flipping around like that, but was distracted enough by the change of attitude enough not to yell at her.

"That was unexpected Princess."

"Well it will kill time and you are right. After all this time the situation might warrant it being told. It is getting hard to tell what needs to say secret and what needs to come out any more."

Velkorn perked her ears as Celestia's tone changed.

"Keep in mind I have no plans to tell you the full of it, but this is also not really anything I have thought about in a long time. The only reason I am telling you any of this is I am bored out of my mind and my warden there won't let me up."

Velkorn snorts in annoyance at that term.

"I would let you do as you wish if I thought it would not cause more harm, what would I tell your sister if you recovered a bit and then bough the farm?"

The Princess sticks her tongue out at the zebra mare then pretends to ignore her.

"So moving on, Baelit was it?"

"Yes Princess."

"History shows that while I have been around a while I am not the first Princess of Equestria, or any of the waring states this land was before it became Equestria. I was however the first to control the sun, just as Luna was the first to control the moon. The sun of course brings light to the land and allows the plants to thrive and grow as well as bringing warmth . The moon is there to provide light as well, if not as bright and allows a time for the land to rest and heal, its movements also affect the eb and flow of the tides and the movements of many creatures."

Velkorn nods lightly most of this was pony history, and Rhede had been quite willing to talk about it at length , of course at the time she had not cared about what he was saying, so long as he was the one saying it. Though she still listened and remembered. Baelit was rapt with attention clearly not having heard any of this before.

"There was a time before the Discordian war that I was much like my sister is now. Seeking conflict as the only means to an end, might making right. When the war started my sole goal was to destroy Discord for what he had done to a friend I had. Luna was of the same mind set at the time, and the pair of us fought wing to wing in several great battles that make these last few years of conflict pale by comparison. Although this current war is edging close in the loss of life and the treachery."

Celestia sighs reaching out with a wing to take a glass of water and swallowing a few gulps before setting it aside again.

"In time we came across some of Discords creations and officers that were leading the effort. There were three of them in particular who were giving us far more trouble than they should have. The three appeared to be foals, their coats ran every color of the rainbow and they made a game of every attack and every assault. The problem was that they were excessively deadly in their actions. No one expects a group of foals to have god like powers. It was at this point that the Elements of Harmony were brought to our attention. Luna and I gathered our most trusted followers acquired them. I will not go into the exact details, but suffice to say Velkorn, you and your friends got off light with just a test."

"Call it that if you will, but the thought of my test still makes me ill."

Celestia looked at the zebra curiously a moment before continuing.

"The first time we used the Elements it was on these three children of Discord. One was a colt called Artemis, the other a filly, named Apollo, the final filly barely spoke, but was called Screwball by the other two. Apollo and Artemis had been ruining the land with their powers, whether they gained these abilities when Discord created them or after we do not know. But Apollo controlled the Moon and Artemis controlled the Sun. The only reason they had not used these abilities to destroy Equestria directly was the effort seemed to put great strain on the foals and they could not do terribly much before they tired out. This did not limit the havoc they caused very much however. The moon blotted out the sun for three days straight at one point before they grew bored with the effect. I am not sure if Screwball had any powers aside from the minor ones similar to Discord, but she acted like she was feral most times when the trio were involved in any fighting."

Celestia takes another sip of her water.

"We brought the Elements to bear on them and sealed them in stone. It was then when the power they had transferred to us. In the past the unicorns of pre Equestria raised and lowered the sun and moon, that ability was lost in time and yet the sun and moon still traveled the skies. It turns out that it was the Griffon's gods who had gained those abilities for a time. When Discord rose to power he stole those abilities and killed the gods who controlled them. When we sealed the trio that power went to the next closest gods. The two of us."

"So you are saying that The dragon had hoped to kill you and take the power to control the sun from you?"

"Possibly, in all honesty Silverclaw might have been blinded by revenge too much to even consider that part. Though with as in depth as his information seemed to be he may have known. It is a secret that only the other gods seem to know. I am not sure where our power initially came from before the unicorns first started it. I have not been around that long compared to how long Equestria itself has been in existence. Every god has power over over the land in some way, but as far as I am aware Luna and I are the only ones with power over celestial bodies. My own talent is growing things in far excess of anything they should be able to do. Luna's talent however seems solely based on the night. Even before she gained control of the moon. That power was much more fitting for her."

"What happened to the foals?"

"They reside in the garden like many others who were far too dangerous to let run free. They rest in the presence of their father, Discord, sealed in stone forever."

Baelit blinks.

"That is quite a lot of information you have passed onto us Princess."

"My sister trusts Velkorn, and Velkorn trusts you. I am aware you cared for me when she was away. Throwing out a little bit of history that you can do nothing to alter means less than you think. I do not like to live in the past. I prefer to live for the present. The past is a far too unpleasant of a place for those of us who have been in it. My sister is not the only one who has lost ponies they cared for, I am grateful that she seemed to have opened up to you all the way she has Velkorn. I simply wish it was in a less hectic time."

"It really does not matter the time and place, your sister will move along at her own pace."

Celestia chuckles halfheartedly, looking more worn out now than she had any time with her injury.

"I worry more about how she will be when you are gone Velkorn. I always find it hard to watch those you have grown close to age and die before you. It is one reason I have such a low retirement rate with all my staff. I like to think that all of the ones who have left my service are still out their living the easy life after working so hard for me and bringing me the joy of their company. Even though I know that I have out lived all of them."

"It is enough to make many reconsider any minor wish to live forever. Princess."

"Yes, well it is not as if I will last forever either. All things die in time. Even gods. But there will always be new gods to rise up and replace us so long as our people live. Every race has its gods even if they hunt them down and kill them as foals."

Baelit turned away from the Princess at this jab. Though Velkorn met the alicorns gaze with a vicious stare of her own. Celesita's words were spat out in a dark venomous tone that the zebra had not heard from the Sun Goddess before. Even though Velkorn knew it was directed at her races beliefs as a whole she felt it was fully intended for her directly.

Centuries ago the zebra's had gods as well. They ruled as Celestia and Luna did. However the rest of the race was treated as little more than slaves or breeding stock for the gods. In time a revolt was led and the zebra gods were put to death with the aid of darker arts. In time the ones who saved the zebras were also destroyed lest they try to gain control, and the era of the warlords began.

"I have one more question Princess."

The two mares blinked looking over at the stallion who showed no signs of actually having taken offense to the slight against his race.

"You realize I only allowed one question."

"True, but I also happen to know that the head cook is making some pastries and if you answer this one I might be inclined to bring a few extra back. Unless of course you are content with nothing more than soup for your meals."

"Now I am not sure which of you two is crueler."

Baelit laughs a bit though he taps his hoof waiting for her answer. Celestia lays her head on her forelegs with a sigh expecting another uncomfortable question from him.

"Fine, ask away, but they better be good pastries..."

"What is this I hear about you being turned pink?"

Celestia's eyes widen at that, a smile forming on her lips as she struggled not to laugh at the memory.

"That question I would answer for free. But you promised me pastries so go get them first then we will talk."

"Of course Princess."

Velkorn made a note to not allow Baelit in the same room as Rhede ever again. The earth pony was starting to rub off far too much on the young zebra.

"Boss are you sure this was a good idea?"

"Not in the slightest. But Luna needed some pony she could trust to check this out and who would know it if they saw it, and that's us. If this was nothing we would have been fine."

"Boss this ain't nothing... this is some serious shit here."

"I said "IF."

The pair crouched on the edge of a crater looking down into the massive wound in the earth. Below them was a city. Not a camp or a village but a city, one easily the size of Manehatten. It filled the crater along the walls. At the craters center was a mountain that towered higher then the craters lip, that gleamed with a metallic sheen in the moon's light. Both Jer'rahd and Bleu knew at first glance what sort of metal that mountain was made of, starmetal. "Buck us... Luna was right Boss...This is bad."

The mountain was pockmarked with holes and the tiny dots of torches covered its surface illuminating movement of creatures moving along it. The clang of hammers echoed in the crater and the smoke from countless forges clung in the air hanging over the city like a haze. A large swathe of clear land ringed the mountain for perhaps a league.

Several smaller Tanks trundled along this ring carrying the ore from the mountain's base to the smiths at the edge of the city. The smell of metal being forged assaulted their noses as they watched over the city.

"Boss, why is there such a large area between the city and that mountain? Wouldn't it make more sense to have them right at the base?"

"I have no idea. I can't see a tactical reason."

"Maybe they are worried its gonna fall over?"

"Possibly if they plan to strip the whole thing."

As if to answer the query a siren suddenly sounded. At first both of them pulled back looking around expecting they had been discovered though when no attack came they peered back over the edge to see a reddish glow atop the mountain.

"Boss there some one up there..."

Jer'rahd pulls a spy glass from his bag, tugging it open and floating it up to an eye.

"If you had that boss, why didn't you use it to start?"

The unicorn ignores her focusing on the red glow. There were several figures on top of the mountain. A small green dragon, a fully grown Diamond dog, and a diamond Dog Pup. It was the pup who was producing the glow. The small dog had its claws raised towards the sky as if it was grabbing and tugging on something. The red glow faded and the small dog collapsed. The other dog ran up to the pup to check on it though the dragon continued to watch the sky.

"Boss take a look at this..."

Bleu's repeated taps on his side forced Jer'rahd to lower the spy glass. He glanced at the dragon who was pointing upward towards a line of fire in the sky that was arcing towards the crater. His eyes widened as the hurtling ball of flame slammed into a section of the clear space between the mountain and the city. A great gout of earth was flung into the air and the rumbling quake shook the ground the pair were on even at the lip of the massive hole.

As the dust cleared and Jer'rahd brought the spy glass back up to look at the small crater near the mountain. Several dozen Diamond dogs were rushing towards it, sliding down into the hole. After a moment one reemerged from the hole lifting a red flag over his head and waving it at the top of the mountain. Jer'rahd pans the spyglass back up to the mountain and the dragon peering over the edge at the flag, a look of annoyance on his face. The green creature turns to say something to the Diamond dog who responds angrily bringing a snort of blue flame from the dragons nostrils before it stormed off back into a cave at the mountains peak.

He turned his focus back to the pit watching the dogs hook a Tank to something and send the beast marching away. A massive charred stone was pulled free of the pit .Chunks of it fell away as it was drug along. A large chunk fell away revealing a clean section of metal that appeared to be gold.

"Boss whats going on? Did that thing just fall out of the sky?"

"I don't think so it looks like they have a Diamond dog pup that pulled it out of the sky. It seems to be gold though the dragon at the top with the pup did not seem happy about that. I think they are trying for more star metal or something stronger perhaps. The pup does not seem to be able to do it very often as he collapsed at the top of the mountain. In any case we need to report this back to Luna. If she suspected this it's no wonder she wanted some one she could trust."

"Right lets get out of here."

"YOU TWO ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

"Honey, I'm home."

Rhede stepped into Celestia's sitting room expecting Velkorn to be there and perhaps even Baelit. The third party who was up around and rather pissed off looking wiped the small smirk from his muzzle. His gaze shifted to the others, Baelit looked sheepish and Velkorn looked nearly as pissed as the alicorn behind her did, though her rage thankfully seemed to be directed at some other pony other than him, for once.

"Ahh Princess, I see you have recovered well enough to be up and about."

Velkorn growls lightly as if she disagreed completely and Baelit simply turned his head whistling innocently. Celestia ignored them both the faint glow of her horn lifting a small stack of papers before her. Her magic barely seemed to have a hold of them as she flung the stack at Rhede. The pile fell short a few paces scattering across the floor at his hooves. He glances down at the papers with a bit of annoyance noting briefly that the cover page labeled the stack as a report from the negotiations. Rhede was not entirely certain what the zebra's had done to her, but he was not sure the mostly white mane was a good look for the Princess.

"Pelt what is all this?"

"Looks like dead trees to me, pulped and processed into some rather fine paper, quite pricy too."

"Do not play this game with me Pelt, I am already in a foul mood from being nearly murdered and having a prison warden for a doctor for the last month. What happened at the peace conference? Why am receiving documents that the Griffons and the Harpies are now at war over a murder. Why am I getting contracts for land that we do not even own from the Dragons holdings?"

"That is a good question. Why are you getting them? That information was supposed to come directly to me or Princess Luna."

"Even bedridden I have my own information circles Pelt. I would not be as concerned if I did not see your hoof work at the heart of all this. A pair of star metal blades forged for griffons to use? Convenient there were so many griffon mercenaries with just such weapons that attacked here recently."

"The weapons check in the Zebra Palace showed the griffons brought them in. It must have been a rather strong coincidence."

" Do not give me that crap, that group you brought with you are loyal to me not you. It did not take much for me to put together what happened from their observations of how you acted. Why Pelt? After all that I have struggled for, the moment I cannot do anything you take advantage of it to start a war?"

"I was under orders. Just like always."

"FROM WHO!"

"Who do I answer to now Princess? Who have you told me repeatedly that I am to answer to? Just your sister. She told me to find a way to keep the Griffons from aiding the Dragons. And I did. So now that I admit it , its your move Princess. What are you going to do? Turning me over to the Griffons will simply prove that Canterlot had something to do with this and cement the Griffons desire to destroy us. The dragons are already trying to kill us out right, Silver claw planned all this for who knows how long and he still managed to keep his supporters in Cindervale happy with him all while buddying up with Luna as Mustang. What would you have done if it had been your sister who had been stabbed and left for dead? Shes already having a hard enough time dealing with that level of betrayal, then you get wounded as well? Peace was off the table the moment they brought the war here."

" I should have you locked up again for this at the least, I should have you executed for causing more wars among the races that I have been trying for centuries to end. Do you have any clue at how far you have set back all my efforts? Get out Pelt,."

Rhede grits his teeth his ears flattening.

"I'm not bucking going any where till I have said my piece on this Celestia. You know damn well you would be working to wipe them off the map if the situation was reversed. The dragons have been killing ponies for years without anything more than a slap on their scaled wrists as punishment, you should have destroyed them in the first war, instead you took the weak way out and tried to reason with the monsters.

"PELT!"

"I AM NOT DONE ….. I lost my father and a great many family members in this attack and there are some who lost everyone, those ponies count me lucky I have any one left that I love, so many of my family dead and I AM LUCKY! I don't give a buck any more about any other race so long as ours stays safe. I would kill every harpy on the planet if I thought it would protect what remains of my family, at least your sister seems to give a shit that her subjects are getting murdered in front of her instead of hiding in a bucking castle and pretending everything is alright, holding Galas to pander to self righteous idiots who are only using you and everyone else to further their own agendas."

"I SAID GET OUT!"

Rhede glares at the Princess, his eyes shift to Velkorn and Baelit. He had not been this visibly angry since he had met either of them, but judging by the looks on the two zebra's faces the shock of it was evident. He spits on the floor, before Celestia storming away towards the door.

"As you wish, Princess."

He shoulders the door open, kicking the door far to hard to close it once he passed. The impact of the door striking the frame enough to shake the wall the door was attached to.

Velkorn glances at Baelit who was in shock and then to Celestia whose head had drooped showing her level of exhaustion. She never should have allowed those papers to come to the Princess, but the mare was insistent she needed some sort of work to do. She rose to her hooves heading towards the door.

["Baelit, get the Princess to bed. I will have a word with him."]

["Of course Auntie."]

Bleu crashed hard into the ground, her wings were in tatters and the Armor of Laughter was hanging off her form, cut to ribbons. If not for her thick scales she would likely be dead. The mercenaries were still working to remedy that even now. She flung herself out of the trench she created as she crashed , firing a bolt of lighting at one of the Griffon mercenaries. The bird exploded in a spray of burning feathers and blood, its armor slagging and fusing partially to the falling bones. The two dozen others hung back keeping air borne and launching at her from random sides making swift, if light attacks seeking to strike deeper when the chance presented itself.. The starmetal blades cut though her armor like butter, but her scales were a little more resistant. Their attacks were chipping small chunks from her scales though only a few sank deep enough through them to draw blood.  
>She lashed out with her tail battering one of them aside into another, although they both were knocked to the ground one quickly rose again while the other hopped back away from her, its left wing bent at an odd angle. The one on the ground readied its spear, the fight clearly not gone out of it just yet.<p>

Bleu cursed having relied far to much on the armor to save her from the attacks. She had not been ready when she was swarmed as she had hoped she could out fly them. Jer'rahd was still back at the crater holding off the entire army it seemed, just so she could get back to tell Luna of what they found.

She had not wanted to leave him, but he gave her no choice actively charging into the midst of the patrol that found them to clear her an opening. Even ordering her as a higher rank, she could have ignored it and stayed, but Luna needed to know what they found. And now she had failed even that, granted, she was not dead yet.

She grins her claws digging into the ground as she laughs ripping up the earth as she charged the the Griffon still on the ground. The bird did not panic and set its spear to meet a charge planning to let her impale herself on the weapon. She shrunk suddenly sailing past the spear blade her teeth clamping into the light armor on the griffons neck her fangs piercing it enough to draw blood as she swung around using her momentum to land on the Griffons back. She released his throat turning back to full size and crushing the unfortunate bird under her full weight.

She spit out the blood that covered her tongue glaring at the others circling.

"So which of you is next?"

The griffons did not respond, but a high pitched whine could be heard growing closer in the brief silence. Bleu smiles at the sound.

The field was soaked with so much crimson it ran over the craters edge like a miniature waterfall. The element of Loyalty armor was shredded as was much of his flesh underneath. He barely noticed. Bodies lay about him scattered in a wide circle. His whole form was soaked in blood and he was not even sure of how much of it was his. Rams, Diamond Dogs, Griffons, Orcs and even a Minotaur or two had fallen at his blade and hooves.

Just on the other side of the growing pile of bodies he was surrounded. It seemed the entire force in the crater had come up here to deal with him. Which was just as he wanted it, with all the attention focused on him, Bleu could get back to the Princess.

This place needed to be destroyed, If an army of dragons marched on Equestria armed and armored with starmetal, magic would be useless, half the kingdoms defenses would be little more than neutralized before the first shot was fired.

One of the dragons circling dove for him, the action prompting a rush of his allies over the kill zone as well. He spit out his blade, caught the weapon with his magic and swung it in an arc across the battlefield lashing at the ones charging him. He rose on his back legs meeting the diving dragon head on, his still armored fore hooves smashing into the beasts jaws shattering teeth and bone meeting little resistance from the beasts head. A sloppy attack, most of them should have seen by now that only their starmetal weapons even nicked him.

He blinked as the dragon bit down on his legs shattering more of its teeth, holding his front legs in his jaws and charging towards the cliff s edge, trying to take to the air. The Waning Moon arced back through the air slicing off the creatures wing sending it stumbling, its grip still tight on his fore legs. They both soared into the air over the ledge propelled by the beasts forward momentum. His blade hit home ending the dragons life though the damage was done and his legs were still locked in the creatures jaws as they both fell into the crater towards the city far below.

["Rhede."]

The earth pony stops, and glances back at the zebra mare that had followed him, sighing deeply.

"I don't have the time or the patience to deal with anyone right now Velkorn. Go back to Celestia."

["Like buck I will, what is wrong with you? I have only seen you lose yourself like that once before and that is when half your leg was burned off."]

Rhede looks down at the black fur covering his left foreleg that ran up to his neck. A trophy of surviving dragon fire.

["I have said my peace on the matter, I don't wish to speak further about it."]

["I wish to know why this is bothering you to the point you lash out at the Princess. She may be insufferable, but she did not deserve that, so what is really wrong Rhede? Do you wish to avenge your family directly, is that it?"]

["You ask that,and act as if you understand, but you have done nothing to avenge your brother? Do you even know a family?"]

["My brother does not deserve to be avenged. He had become a mad animal who was doing harm to any around him, infecting them with his sickness. You know this as well as I do, Even if Bloodtail had his ear, he could have not listened."]

She moves closer to him her hooves sounding lightly on the tile floor of the hall. Rhede seemed to flinch with every echo of that sound.

["I will not force you to say anything Rhede. But what ever is bothering you cannot be good to hold inside. Am I not correct in this?"]

[" No. It is not good and it would be good to get everything off my chest. But not now, suffice to say I can only remain calm so long in the face of what has been done. Family is everything to the Pelt's Velkorn. And we lost twelve of our own including my father and my eldest siblings. Then when I find a way to take a small measure of revenge, to do my part in seeking justice for this act, I am confronted and abashed by the mare who had been one of my greatest supporters in everything I have ever done. She nearly died, her sister nearly died, and yet she still thinks there can be peace. Optimistic, but blind to what is really happening, either that or she sees it and chooses to ignore it hoping the problem will go away on its own. I am beginning to question how Equestria survived this long with her leading it."]

Velkorn's ears flatten as his tone darkened again. He was not yelling at her, though it seemed like he may at any second and was simply holding it back.

["There is only so much I can do here, and for once I wish I was more of a front line combatant like Jer. At least then it's easy to see who the enemy is and to deal with them as such. All I can do here is predict how things may go and hope they pan out as I want. I... I just... never mind. I would suck trying to do Jer's job any way. I have to hope that he gets enough vengeance for both of us and that Luna sends me some where a little more direct next time."]

["Rhede..."]

["I'll be in my quarters Velkorn, I would prefer no one to see me in this state... especially you. There's only time for mourning when you stop and thanks to this I have nothing to do until Luna gets back or sends for us."]

He trots off leaving Velkorn in the hall by herself.

["... You do not need to be going through this alone…..."]

The Sonic Rain Boom hit with enough force to even send even Bleu tumbling across the ground and she had braced for it the moment she heard the high pitched whine. She still managed to right herself before the griffons did, crushing another of them before it could recover. The rainbow colored cloud had not even cleared when a dozen shapes tore out of it, black suits making them appear as little more than shadows in the after glow of the brilliant flash of light. The stunned griffons were all dead before they had a chance to even see who their attackers were.

Bleu lay down again panting as Starfall approached, the pegasus bit her lower lip looking at the wounds covering her friend. Bleu pushes herself upright trying to act like she was not even wounded.

"Bleu what are you doing out here? Are you alright?"

"Never better, we need to go back to the crater and save Boss..."

Starfall winces and the dragonling's eyes widen as Starfall glances behind her towards the crater..

".. What whats wrong?"

"We are not going to be able to go that way for a while."

"What are you talking about! Boss is back there.

" What, Jer'rahd? Buck it!"

One of the other Ponies walked up to Starfall saluting both her and the dragon.

"We need to hurry back and report General every moment they get closer."

"I know. Bleu ,we can't go back for him right now we need to get to the Princess."

"Yeah... He told me to do the same..."

"Can you shrink down enough that I can carry you Bleu? I think we both have a report to make. I am sure he is fine. I think as Element Bearers we would know if he was killed."

The dragonling didn't say anything, but she shrunk down letting the armor fade from her form. In the smaller size the wounds on her looked even worse and she needed help to get onto Starfall's back.

They took the trip back as quickly as they could, but Bleu did not say anything and just cried into Starfall's mane.

Again he tasted blood and once again he was not sure how much of it was his own. It was mixed with sweat, fouled meat, ash and whatever traces of that potion they tried to feed him were. He didn't know if it was a healing potion or a truth serum or what,but they wore more of it now than they got into his mouth.

He shifts again the rattling of the chains holding him making several of the Diamond dogs around him jump and back away raising their weapons. The howling of the one who's claws he had bit off could still be heard outside. Jer'rahd smiled at that. He was chained up in some sort of silo the chains recently having been fastened to the walls, likely after he broke out of his last few cells. A cat walk ran far above him with at least six Griffons with crossbows standing along it.

He was standing all four legs bound in place with chains and bars. His chest and neck were draped in them as well Binding him to every wall of the stone room in several points. One of them had tried to get a muzzle over his face. The muzzle along with two severed fingers now lay between his hooves. Granted he think he was suffering from that more than the injured dog was, those creatures were foul.

Another chain was wrapped tight around his horn, the starmetal links of this one were supposed to prevent him from casting spells. Though with a bit of effort he could push past the canceling effects of them. All that time playing with the dagger was paying off quite well. This had screwed with his captors on more than one occasion already and helped him escape several times already.

It had been three days since the dragon had shoved him into the crater. He smashed through several buildings on the way down his armor absorbing most of the impact. Once he pulled free of the dragon corpse he proceeded to run amok trashing anything and every one he could get to before they managed to subdue him.

He then had escaped two more times causing more damage and injury before the chains were tried. When he escaped from that and was caught again they resorted to bindings of starmetal. So far that had held and yet he still managed to kill two more and wound half a dozen. He was bleeding from numerous wounds, he was unsure if he even had cutie marks on his flanks any more from the burns he suffered and he could not see out of his right eye any more. Whether it was gone or just had swollen shut he did not know though the pain was still much less than what he had experienced in the past. Rage still powered him, and every time he saw or heard any one from this place, that rage grew.

They had attempted to question him, one even tried torture. One of his hind legs was broken from that attempt, but the one who tried was never going to do anything ever again. His red eye glowed brightly, illuminating the silo brighter than the torches along the walls. He had not eaten anything or had anything to drink since he had last escaped, perhaps it was time to break free and find the mess hall.

That thought was stalled as a pony sized green dragon slunk into the room through the main door. The beasts appearance was enough for him to make a lunge at the creature. One of the links snapped and two Diamond dogs lept on the chain grabbing it and pulling to secure it again nearly choking him. The dragon walks around Jer'rahd seeming unconcerned looking him over and smirking softly. Its lavender eyes glinting in amusement.

"When I was told a spy had been caught I was not concerned, When I was told of the losses incurred in capturing him I became curious, when I was told of the subsequent escapes and the casualties and damage that continued to climb with every attempt that was made. I was intrigued. When you managed to blind one of the tanks and used its own mindless thrashing to your own ends to destroy easily forty percent of the eastern area, I knew I had to meet this pony. Now that I have, I recognize you and I am giddy with joy. It is not every day one of my race meets the infamous Demon of Dullahan and lives to tell the tale."

"What makes you think you will live to tell that tale?"

The dragon grins looking down at the bloodied pony expressing a glee that seemed to border on madness. He pokes the unicorns nose with a claw drawing blood from the small wound and yanking his hand back as Jer'rahd snaps at it.

"You are just as I have heard described, brash, uncouth, violent, and best of all dangerous. It is a pity you were not born a dragon, you would have gone far in the empire."

"Yeah pity that, you all might not be on the verge of destruction right now if I wasn't a pony."

The green dragon tilts his head up trying to look thoughtful at something though he simply sighs.

"Silver claw kept many of us in the Flame party informed of the goings on in Equestria. Your tales always interested me the most. Of course my interest was personal. After all the first dragon you killed was my mate. I was looking forward for a long time to ending your life due to that. Then I found out that your mate was killed and I thought perhaps it was a trade off. Though the more things that Silverclaw sent back about you the more interested I became."

Jer'rahd shifts his head watching the dragon pace around him.

"You are a monster, you were broken, rebuilt, suffered and trained away from your own nightmares. You died and came back, killed several gods, and became the bearer of a powerful artifact. You managed to become the third most powerful pony in the entirety of your land in such a short time, just through your own skills and a bit of luck. Not since the rise of the mixed breed Krisis has some one from nothing risen so fast and so high in such a short time. Ahh, but even that poor orange drake fell in time when he reached to far past his own abilities. Just as you have."

"Is this some new form of torture? Cause your history lesson and fancolt nature is only getting on my nerves."

"Ah yes, I do apologize for that. I tend to get carried away at times. But no matter. Normally I would give you my name, but I can tell you do not care. Nor do I want my name to be cursed with your dieing breath. Bad business that. I simply wanted to meet you and tell you that thanks to Silverclaw I know the best way to kill you before I have your head mounted on my wall. You are greatly feared General Kaisur, and my killing you will elevate my standing greatly in Cindervale. I cannot of course forget my mate so I will not allow you to die quickly. "

He waves a hand at the diamond dogs who finish attaching another chain and dart out of the chamber. The green dragon turns heading out to the door glancing back with a smile on his face. He snaps his claws and the lights in the chamber go out save the ones along the cat walk above him and the red glow from the unicorns eye.

The door was shut tight, the metal grinding as it was sealed leaving him in near blackness. Looking up at the griffons he watched as two of them set the crossbows aside and swung a large high sided ramp from the wall over the pit before pulling on a rope and opening a sluice gate.

The first droplets of water to strike his back felt like fire in the dark and it only took seconds before the first surge of it hit the floor splashing over his legs. The red light from his eye faded in the shock enveloping him in blackness.

"Are you sure that is what you saw Bleu."

"Yes, boss said there was a small Diamond Dog pup that called the rock down out of the sky. We got ambushed and Boss stayed to fight so I could get back and tell you."

Luna looked grim, the worry was not easily hidden even with her new menacing look. She shifts her gaze between the medics who were tending to the multitude of wounds covering the small dragons back and sides. Her wings were in tatters and it would take months of healing to repair them and even longer for her to fly again, if she ever did.

She dips her head wondering why she had not thought to warn the pair about her feelings of dread from that place. She shook it off turning her gaze to Starfall.

"General ready the troops we march to destroy this instillation immediately."

"We can't do that Princess."

"What? Jer'rahd is trapped there and that place needs to be destroyed immediately you know what dangers a production of that size will have."

"We can't do it because of what is in the way."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have my own report to give Princess. A huge contingent of the Dragon army is currently marching on our position. If we head out into that open valley they will pick us off like we are nothing. Especially if they are armed with starmetal. Our best bet is to hole up here in a place already set to defend a siege and fight them off . If we take everyone over there we will get hit on both sides from the defenders and the army. As tough as you are and as many forces as we have that kind of attack would put us in the cross fire of everything. We would lose easily. We lost surprise now we need to play to win. Losing Jer'rahd set us back considerably already. I understand you only wanted to send some one you trusted , but you could have waited until I arrived and sent me. Or do you not trust me any more to do so."

"No. It is not like that. I made a gamble and I lost. General Kaisur has had more experience with that metal than any other pony save my sister and I. I had hoped Bleu would be able to get them both out of trouble if they found any. Seems I was wrong on that."

"Boss ain't lost yet hes been in worse scrapes than just being captured... hes not dead... he can't be... WE WON"T KNOW TILL WE GET BACK THERE! And if I gotta claw my way through an army to find out I will."

The pair of them look at the crying dragon before glancing back to each other. Starfall sighs hanging her head not meeting the Princesses gaze.

"Starfall place the order to prepare for siege and send a messenger back to Canterlot, if Celestia is well enough inform Velkorn that I want her and Rhede out here as soon as possible."

"At once Princess."

The green dragon looks down at the curved sword, his grip tight on the handle as the blade shook, trembling, as if trying to slip free of his grasp to kill him without its master's presence. He glances back at the silo, the water pouring into the dark building bringing screams from its lone occupant. The panicked cries were like music. In time the water would be over the pony's head and he would drown in terror. Once he was dead the dragon would go in himself to behead the General with his own blade. It would be quite the event. One spoken of for decades, though it would be a much more thrilling tale of single combat of course with him emerging the victor.

Twilight whips her head back Pulling away from terror flooding through Jer'rahds's mind before she became over whelmed with it herself. She drops her head, panting hard, bringing a worried look from Rainbow Dash.

"Umm you OK Twilight?"

The Lavender Pony shakes her head trying to contain the trembling, as the shared fear fades. She had not felt that level of terror before from Jer'rahd even when he was first tortured and she had been along, it had not been like that. After that first time she had avoided baths for a week sticking to showers only after Spike complained.

"Something rather bad is happening Rainbow, this story is getting darker every time I look into it."

"Maybe you should have a bit more light to read the thing by then.""

Twilight blinks looking up at Rainbow who still had a serious expression on her face after saying that, though the pegasus focus still seemed to be on the book she was reading.

"You're joking right?"


	35. Crystal Dust

Stories in Stone

Luna's Royal Guard  
>by TDR<p>

Crystal Dust

Twilight stared at the sword. She was afraid to go back. She knew Jer'rahd was going to live, the statues and the tale Celestia told her proved that. Even if Celestia's recollection of events was skewed with age and second hand information, he was still the statue, alive. Despite that knowledge she could feel something bad was coming.

The actions of Rhede at the peace conference, Velkorn threatening to break her teachers legs, Jer'rahd being tortured, Nightmare Moon, it all was coming together. She knew it was going to get worse, but she did not know if she could handle it.

Rarity lounged behind her on the couch looking over the last chapter, her mouth in a small line as she read over certain parts of it.

"Is something wrong Twilight?"

The purple unicorn jumps at the sound of Rarity's voice her stare into space refocusing on the white coated mare.

"Umm no, everything's fine."

"I highly doubt that, you have been standing there for nearly an hour staring at that blade. Let me guess you have started to see things you are not comfortable with seeing?"

Twilight blinks in surprise.

"Errr yeah that's it exactly how...?"

"I caught up fairly quick and I predicted that Rhede would do something like that. It fits his character. So when he actually killed the harpy is was not much of a surprise to me."

"Rarity hes supposed to be the Bearer of Generosity, taking a innocent life is no way generous."

"Because you are simply seeing one side of it, he did not kill the chicks and he did not cause the mother to suffer unnecessarily. Killing one innocent creature that could save multitudes that he would never even meet is something not every pony could do. Just because it may rekindle a war does not mean that it would really happen. If this is how all ambassadors act they will be arguing over it for years before anything happens, if it ever does."

"Would you have done the same?"

"That is not something I can answer darling. I have never been put into a position where something that epic was placed on my shoulders. I would like to think I would be able to make a choice like that if the need arose. All these five have known is war. This is acceptably for their lives." 

Twilight sighs again. 

"You should finish darling, do you really think Celestia would have suggested this to you if she thought you could not handle it ? Or if there was no forgiveness for any of them? Princess Luna has also asked for all of our opinions on the matter I would think we should be able to help her with that, but only if you can manage to finish translating what you see. Your talent for spells is far greater than my own, I doubt I could even cast that scrying spell to take your place. Besides you want to find out what happened as much as the rest of us do. As Fluttershy says you are gifted with the opportunity to learn things that even the goddesses have forgotten about history."

"You're right Rarity. After everything I have said up to this point giving up now would just be hypocritical of me as well"

" Well I was not going to bring that part up but yes. You can finish this little story up and then we can go have lunch together some where tomorrow. It is a little late now, but it should be fun. I always seem to need to drag you out of the house now a days. The sooner this is done the better. "

"Alright, I guess I am as ready as I can be."

Rarity nods turning back to the book seeming happy to have helped out her friend, though Twilight was still leery.

She casts the spell, slipping into the space between the blade and her own mind looking about the starry expanse. The blank area of space where the stars that worried her should have been still peaked her curiosity though nothing else had seemed to change here. She looks at the windows sighing. Perhaps Rhede would not be as bad this time. She slides towards his window hoping for something cheery at least.

She freezes suddenly, floating back away from Rhede's window. Something was wrong here. There was Jer'rahd's window, Rhede's, Bleu's, Luna's, Starfall's, Velkorn's, and Jer'rahd's? Why did he have two windows ?

Twilight studies them a moment before realizing that there were not two paths to Jer'rahd. There was a path to Jer'rahd and there was a path to the sword. And the Dragon that was holding it.

She bites her lip, not sure if this was supposed to be part of the scry or not, but it was too good a chance to pass up to try and learn the motivations and goals of the dragons and perhaps more on the gods and star metal itself.

She dives into the sword's window, not sure what she was to expect.

-  
>{Present}<p>

The blade slams down against the chunk of stone cracking the rock, but not so much as cutting a small furrow. He had seen the pony slice through star metal as if it was butter with this thing and yet in his claws it would not do so much as bludgeon things.

This weapon had to be flawed, Bice had sliced his own finger open testing the blade and yet it could not even take a chunk out of wood in his claws. The green dragon had been testing it for most of the day accompanied by the screams of panic and terror coming from the dark silo behind him. The water should be at least lapping along the ponies sides by now and the sounds had yet to cease. The griffons he had watching had reported several of the chains had snapped as the General struggled to get free, but enough still held for there not to be an issue.

The dragon glanced over the mercenaries gathered around the silo listening to the ponies screams. Many of them had lost friends or loved ones to the General's hooves and were enjoying the screaming and the punishment of the pony as much as Bice. The Demon of Dullahan was almost as well known in the dragon lands of Flame Reach and Cindervale as the pony gods Celestia and Luna were. And he was much more hated. With his actions against the dragon forces he was made infamous to the point where the dragons propaganda machine had crafted tin versions of him and the rest of the 42nd so little dragons would have a bad guy to fight.

Bice would have found all of this concern over a single pony hilarious, if his mate had not been the first dragon the General killed when she lead the charge at Dullahan. Kaisur and the little blue bitch had been made heroes due to that fight. He was not happy when word of the laughing traitors escape had reached him. He wanted them both dead, but he would have to make due with Kaisur for now.

Even if the traitor made it back to the main Equestrian army, a large contingent of draconic forces was already on its way to the pass. It should currently be between his operation and the outpost the ponies had captured. So there was little he needed to worry about her, he was just upset he would not be able to kill her himself.

Granted the laughing traitor was a strong one, perhaps keeping her in chains to be a brood mother for him when she came of age would be a better choice. Insult to injury and only granting her death when he had a proper family line.

He sighed washing that idea away, it might have been viable if she was a green, but non purebreds were always looked down upon no matter how strong. The only one to ever be considered great was the orange dragon Krisis. He became one of the most trusted generals of Forge Scale before the great ones fall. And yet even with that level of status he was still looked down upon and treated as a second class citizen.

Bice turned glancing up at the mountain of Star metal. Who would have thought such a mundane task to explore a impact crater to seek more star metal for the dragon war machine would turn out to present him the chance for more glory than a front line fighter in the army. All due to an annoying little Diamond Dog Pup.

Bice was unsure what force chose the gods to be born, not being one himself he was not even sure he was allowed to think of such things. Some how fate had delivered this pup to him, a god afraid of its own shadow and easy to control.

The rest of the dragon empire knew he found something of course. One does not hide objects falling from the sky into the same location from an entire nation for long. The mountains might hide the fact from the other races of Equestria, but Cindervale was barely a days flight from here. No, Bice did not try to hide the mountain, but he did hide how the smaller meteors were called.

It's mother listened to him out of fear and it listened to its mother. The tribe of dogs that lived out in this waste land were part of a gem mining camp. Not a very large one , but it turned out enough gems to keep it running. Until it was destroyed of course with the first manifestation of the pups power. The mother had explained that the child's first reaction was glee, then panic and it actually tried to us its ability to push the great rock back into space.

That only seemed to have been able to slow it down though the impact destroyed much of the Diamond dog mining camp that was here and the amount of energy the little creature used burned it out. It was far weaker and frail than a pup of its age should have been, and until three days ago he had been terrified it would die costing him the one advantage that set him above other dragons.

Now Bice had everything, even if the pup died, or never managed to call down another rock of star metal. The Mountain of magic nullifying, god slaying ore he had would be enough to forge an armies worth of equipment. And if that did not set him for life, the proof of his killing of General Kaisur of Equestria and the possession of the signature weapon of said pony, would be enough to make him a legend, whether he was able to use the blade or not.

He glanced up as one of the griffons shouted that the General had broken another set of the chains. He growled lightly, yelling back at the bird to open the sluice gate and simply drown the pony before he got free of anything else. Even terrorized this damnable pony was far more trouble than he might be worth.

===================================================

{Two Days Ago}

Rhede sat in the middle of what looked like a tornado's path. Books paperwork, furniture and bedding were strewn about every where, chairs were smashed, and daggers were buried in everything. The crimson pony in the middle of the room panting heavily struggling to choke back another sob.

When he had returned to his room the emotional mask he wore fell off and he simply let himself go.

He had spent the past day either trashing his bedroom and office or sobbing in a corner. He had known the moment he allowed himself any time, that he would break down like this and had done his best to make sure he was always busy.

Now that he was back in Canterlot, and Celestia had all but dismissed him from anything, he had plenty of free time. He knew the Princess had placed a pair of guards outside his room, he also knew he could get around them if he wanted too, but at the moment he had no desire to do so.

Velkorn had come by twice, once with food and once to try and talk to him. Rhede had not responded either time, simply hoping she left before seeing him in this state. He was far to used to hiding his emotions from everyone. Most ponies only saw him in a usual calm demeanor or alternating between total tail chaser and mildly angry. He did his best to remain neutral with his emotions, he knew he had slipped a few times in recent events, but the mask was always quickly restored.

He couldn't do that now he didn't want to. He couldn't hide his grief or the feeling of betrayal he felt with Celestia's reaction. So he holed up in his quarters and simply let it all out at once. He curled himself tighter on the floor trying not to think about anything, when a knock disturbed his sulking. He did not answer, as usual but the voice on the other side seemed to have expected that.

["Rhede. It's Velkorn. I have just received a message from Princess Luna. She wishes us to join her at the front as soon as we can...There is more... Bleu has been hurt, and Jer'rahd is MIA... what ever that means."]

Rhede slowly shoves himself back up to his hooves kicking aside a table that had fallen in front of the door before opening it just a little to look out at Velkorn.

[" It means Missing in Action Velkorn. Figures he would get in trouble without us."]

The zebra's eyes widen at the sight of him, the disheveled hair and debris sticking out of his mane and coat. She barely caught a glimpse of the room behind him though her gaze refocused on him her expression steeling a bit.

["Rhede are you...?"]

["Alright? No, but I am feeling better than yesterday. So that is a start. How soon can you be ready to go?"]

["Celestia is as well as I can make her and Baelit can handle anything else that comes up. My kit has been ready to travel since Luna and the others left. The question is how soon can you be ready to travel?"]

["A bath and a bit of food would be nice. I suppose I should gather up my daggers as well. Most likely an hour or so. If we can get a flying chariot it shouldn't take more than a day or two to get out there. A week on the ground of course. It all depends on if we can find some pony to fly us out there."]

One of the Guards coughs looking over at the open door before speaking.

[" Our orders are to not let you leave, sir."]

Rhede raises an eyebrow.

{"You speak zebra?"]

["Yes sir, Princesses orders that one pony guarding your room needed to. We are supposed to prevent you from leaving."]

[" You realize there are not enough Guards in this palace at the moment to stop me in the mood I am in?"]

["Quite aware of that sir, however if you do plan to leave could you at least find another way out, I would rather not explain to the Princess that you just walked past us."]

====================================================

{Two Days Ago}

Luna looks out at the battle field, the dragons were clearly getting desperate. There were barely any other race present in this force, it was all dragons. Every single one of them bristling with star metal weapons and armor. The aura this much of the metal in one place gave off set her on edge. She could feel it pulling the very magic from the air around them. Bleu lay next to her on the out cropping , heavily bandaged and stuck in her pony sized form until she healed further. The dragon watched with just as much interest in the approaching army as Luna did.

"Have you any suggestions Bleu?" 

"Aside from kill them all? No."

The Princess turned her gaze to the angry looking blue dragon.

"These are members of your race and you are more blood thirsty than I have ever seen you before in the desire for their death."

"These things, are not my race Princess. The only other dragons I ever considered to be my race were the ones from Celestia's school. And these bastards killed them. Your sister has a nice dream, but unless every bucking dragon egg gets raised by a pony they are gonna continue to think they are better than every one else just cause their dragons. If they were better than any one else, why would they be having so much trouble beating us."

Luna smirks softly as Bleu lays her head on an uninjured foreleg with a slight wince at the movement.

"I suppose Jer'rahd's knack for strategy did not rub off on you as much as I had hoped."

"Pffft, I don't need anything to rub off on me, I already figured this out. Starfalls already figured it out too."

"Hmmm?"

"Every one of these things is armed and armored to the teeth? What kinda dragon wears armor? These guys prolly don't know how to fight so encumbered I mean I am sure they had training to wear it but no combat experience. Yeah we can't use magic or the spell cannons on them, but the pegasus can fly rings around them and gut them before they can move fast enough to react. And the ones on the ground are even easier targets. Spell cannons don't need to do more than target near them, the explosion of earth and rock will tear the crap out of that armor from just the impact alone. The few that you see that don't have armor are the spell casters. Take them out first and then its just clean up. This lot is only dangerous if they get close enough or if we were all spell casters. Extra armor doesn't mean much to earth ponies used to fighting opponents with it or to General Shower's... eerrr Starfall's dragon slayer crews. "

Luna's eyes widen listening to Bleu, watching a grin widen on the dragons injured muzzle.

"The moment they attack is the moment they fall, and then we can go after Boss."

"Indeed. I would rather do that sooner than later he has been there for little over a day. There is no telling what is going on. I have another concern as well."

"And whats that Princess?"

"This cannot be all of the dragon army. This force is quite well armed and rather large , but they attacked Canterlot with a bigger group than this. Most of all that we have been attacked with have been small forces of dragons and mercenaries. There are no mercs in this situation. They are all dragons down there. Where is the main force?"

"Prolly flying over the mountains further down to come up behind us. Sounds like a good plan. We can only get so many in this pass, the camp on the other side is largely unprotected."

"I believe that to be the case as well Bleu. With luck Starfall's Patrol will say for certain."

"We need boss back. He's much better at this strategy stuff."

"I am not unskilled myself in strategy Bleu, but yes I too would like Jer'rahd back."

{Two Days Ago}

["What do you mean you're leaving Auntie? The Princess has not fully recovered yet."]

Velkorn tugs another strap tight around her waist securing the saddle bags to her form before beginning to fill them with bandages and herb mixtures. Baelit had not taken her decision well and had been following her around trying to convince her to not get any closer to the war than she was already.

["Celestia is well enough Baelit. You simply need to make sure she does not strain herself, this includes refusing any of her offers and attempts to seduce you. When her magic fully begins to come back she will be out of the woods, but until that point the Windigo's powder will continue leeching magic to heal her wounds. She has some of it back now, but it is a far cry from what she should have."]

She slips her books and writing tools into the bags as well, tightening them closed as Baelit paces.

["So you are going to help, Princess Luna despite what, Princess Celestia thinks of the matter?"]

["Luna is the Princess I follow Baelit. I am one of her Generals and she is my friend. Besides some one needs to be able to watch over her and make sure she comes back so Celestia can yell at her."]

Baelit snorts though moves out of her way as she gathers some more supplies from the desk he was in front of.

["Are you sure you are not just chasing Pelt still? A desperate mare still chasing a former love for another round with him?"]

Velkorn pauses looking back at her nephew, that was a great deal more venom from him that she expected directed towards Rhede. Perhaps he thought that the earth pony was still leading her on, or perhaps he was taking stock fully in what Celestia had said. In either case he was clearly trying to get a rise out of her and get her to not go. It would not work.

["In case you have not noticed nephew despite your seeming path of imitating him, Rhede has a bad habit of leaving children behind him where ever he goes. As I have yet to be with any sort of foal, suffice to say it is clear he has not had me once, let alone avoiding a second round. I am going because it is my task to do so as Luna's General and as her friend, the same as Rhede is. "

She closed and tightened another bag glancing at the position of the sun outside the window of her store room. Baelit still seemed aggravated at her choice and her words. Though Velkorn was not quite done yet.

"Now I will say however if I come back and the Princess is surrounded by little striped alicorn foals I will assuredly have you gelded then bronze those parts so I can beat you with them. I am not so blinded by my own infatuation that I miss yours in regards to my patient."]

Baelit's eyes widen and he takes as step back as Velkorn smiles sweetly towards him.

["Do not assume you know everything about Rhede or me, nephew. Rhede is not the only one who has killed in order to protect others. How I feel about him is none of your concern either. Keep watch on the Princess and do not do anything foalish while I am away and everything will be fine. This is not the first time I have ventured into a war zone... and I am sure it will not be the last."]

{One Day Ago}

The whole area was a no fly zone now, the dragons had brought their own spell cannons and catapults and any time a Pegasus came any where near the base of the mountain in the air the sky was filled with rocks and spell blasts.

Starfall and a few others were quite content to fly over the army bellow using clouds for cover, or some times simply floating the clouds over the dragon forces to keep them panicked or waste ammunition.

The last order the Princess had given her, sent the Pegasus and her elite team on another scouting mission. The small unit of pegasus had taken to calling themselves the shadow bolts and they could add to Starfall's own Sonic Rain Boom by staying in her shadow thus creating a larger effect.

Luna had been correct a large force of mercenaries and dragons were moving along the edge of the mountains from both the north and the south, slowly working towards the encampment the ponies had set up on the other side of the pass. It was a simple tactic,just a pincer movement that would either force the army through the pass unprepared or simply wipe them out with numbers.

Equestria had very skilled and focused warriors but with the mercenaries the dragons outnumbered them in their homeland. The magic of the Princess, the spell teams and the tech from Celestia's students should have balanced that out. But with the star metal being every where those options were limited. Morale had hit a rather excessive low as well with Jer'rahd's capture. He had a percent for ripping victory out of anything that was presented to him and the troops reveled in that.

They revered Luna, but they worshiped him. She doubted Jer'rahd had any idea he was regarded that highly among the soldiers under his command. He would also be annoyed by it, which only raised him higher in many of their eyes. 

The slower moving forces circling would be in a position to attack in two or three days. She hoped Luna had a plan for this before then.

Starfall sighed landing lightly on a cloud over the pass and looks off into the distance in the direction of the crater. Bleu was nearly panicked and Luna was clearly worried. Starfall was worried as well, but for the moment there was nothing they could do. She had a job to do and could not let this bother her, Jer'rahd had been in worse situations.

=====================================  
>{Present}<p>

The screaming had ceased and died down to panicked panting and gasping for air. The pony had broken enough chains to keep his head above the water for nearly two hours now. Even Bice was in awe of this unicorns endurance, the horned ponies were supposed to be the weak ones of the race.

It really did not matter the water was still filling in and there were still enough chains to keep him from reaching the surface once the water rose just a bit more. The whole city seemed silent around this tower, after all the trouble this one had caused in just three days they all had been listening for the last few hours to the panicked screams and now the final gasps for air and whimpering coming from inside the silo.

Eventually silence was all that was heard and one of the griffons stepped out onto the catwalk waving a taloned hand, a smirk on its beaked face. That smirk vanished as shouting came from the other griffons in the tower, the one who ducked outside to wave that the pony had finally gone under stepped back inside. He was blown back out of the doorway a moment later as screams briefly filled the air from inside the silo, white smoke pouring out of the door and through cracks in the roof.

The birds body landed at the base of the tower with a meaty thunk. It smelled strongly of roast chicken. He looked down at the corpse, eyes widening at the cooked griffon. Its flesh was flash seared, most of the fur and feathers melted off and its eyes ruptured from the blast of heat. That was not smoke. That was steam.

The tower shook suddenly as if something smashed against the inside of it, dust fell from the outside as the walls started to develop hairline cracks. Another impact in the wall knocked loose the outer scaffolding and tile from the roof.

Bice stepped back still clutching The Waning Moon, looking up as the impacts started sounding faster, Masonry and dust falling from the stone tower. Cracks began forming showing up deeper in the silo's side. The sudden noise had put all those around the silo and much of the rest of the camp on high alert. 

A section of the silo finally crumbled from the impacts, A burst of stone rubble and steam rushing from the hole hid it from view for a few moments Though his guards rushed to surround the area with the hole expecting anything. As the steam cleared a pony sized hole was clearly punched in the side of the silo, a small trickle of steam still leaked from the hole though there was no other side of movement. The hole remained empty, but the fading rays of the sun did not seem to pass very far into the hole.

Bice was not sure how long every one stood there bu he was the first to move towards the hole. This had to be some last spell of the Unicorns a large enough fireball or series of them when he died. A contingency to try and take out whatever had ended his life. Bice snorts a gout of green mist escaping his muzzle. That would fit the profile of this damnable pony, vengeful to the very end.

He rises to his full height a towering green dragon that rivaled even Onyx Scale for sheer size. He had always been proud of how large he became later in life, it was one of the reasons his mate had been infatuated with him, and why those he hired were so intimidated by him. Bice clamors up to the base of the silo his claw still gripping tight to the General's blade as he cranes his head up looking into the hole.

The green dragon peered into the darkness before him trying to see past this strange wall of shadow just on the other side of the hole. A split suddenly formed in the black shadow, the darkness parting as if cut along a line. As the shadow parts it reveals a milky white surface that seemed to be filled with smoke or some kind of cloudy liquid. Bice blinked in response some what unnerved though before he could do anything else a red ring around a mass of black slides through the white and stops in fully in this view.

It took the green dragon a moment to realize he was staring into a red eye. One that was larger than he was and slowly starting to glow.

Bice screams,dropping the blade and taking to the air as fast as he could, leaving the troops and the eye behind as he fled. The gathered force looked at their leader fleeing, then at the silo at a loss as what to do.

Then the structure screamed as the metal bracing bent and stone work shattered releasing a dark shape that could not have possibly fit inside the silo.

- 

Twilight pulled back into the space between worlds and swallowed hard. Something had happened in there and she was torn between her curiosity, and the terror she had felt the dragon experience. It was not a natural fear it was something primal that even she had felt.

Curiosity won out, even if she needed to suffer through the fear Jer'rahd was going though to find out she wanted to know how that thing got in there. She alters the scrying a little to go back to before the griffon stepped out on the catwalk. Although this time she dove into the window of Jer'rahd's sword shard.

-

Darkness, water, fear, and the laughter of a sea goddess still lingering in his ears. He did not feel the chains, he felt tendrils of seaweed and finds holding him down. He did not feel his body screaming at him as his struggles, opening wounds and turning the water around him red. He felt the spears and claws of hidden sea creatures clawing at him devouring his flesh as he still struggled to live. He smelled his blood on the water and that simply added to the fear and panic. He did not feel the strain for air or the screaming from his body as he put it though more torturous exercises. All he knew was that he needed to get away from this and out of the water.

"This guy is pathetic, do you know that?"

"True, but this is the one that the other wanted, he was the only one present that we could touch aside from the other." 

His head dunks under the surface as the chain pulls taught about his neck. His legs kick furiously, his hooves already spit and cracked from their constant contact with stone and steel. His hooves were broken and bleeding where he had slammed them against his bindings in a effort to get free until the water rose high enough that he had to swim. He thrashed and yanked against the bindings still holding him down, every muscle straining to get away from the water filled darkness.

"Look at him though, will this even be useful to her?"

"All of these creatures have a weakness, The mixed one had its heartbreak, the strong one had hate, that one had her jealousy, this one has fear. But that is not even his weakness, this is a fake fear brought on by suffering."

Another chain snapped and he scrambled up, his broken hooves no longer touching the stone as he paddled trying to keep his head above water, eyes little more than pinpricks in the terror and madness that was gripping him. Jer'rahd's heart pounded, threatening to explode as he continued his efforts to get free.

"If it is not fear what is this ones weakness then? All I taste is the terror it fills him."

"His weakness is the same as his strength, the same as the element he bears. A loyalty that is almost zealous, a devotion to a small collection of souls. That one in particular. She will easily use him, just as the one before her used the strong one. And he will follow her until the end of days."

His body finally gave out. Three days of torturous struggle and conflict, hours of fighting panic and the water rising sudden catching up with him as his body failed him. Blood loss, wounds, and the strain he had placed himself in was too much, and it was past time for it to give out. All his muscled seized, cramping hard stilling his paddling and submerging him again. He fought past it for a last gulp of air before the weight of the chains still about him drug him back down to the stone floor. His body not responding to his commands any more.

" Damn, that was pathetic."

"He lasted this long, that is exceptional for a normal pony."

"He ain't normal."  
>"We had best act quickly then, he is no use to any one dead."<p>

Jer'rhad finally took notice of the voices. The panic slipped from his mind as he sunk further. The assurance that he was once again bound for the after life calmed that fear enough to hear the talking.

"Hey colt, wanna kill everything and rip the throats out of all that rise against you?"

"That will not work idiot."

"Then you do better you moth eaten piece of crap."

The unicorn blinks rather having hoped he would see his grandfather again instead of some argumentative faceless voices.

"I have a proposition for you Jer'rahd Kaisur. Do you know what shall happen when you expire? Your friends will mourn and then with out your aid they will fall. The dragons shall move on and sweep over Equestria killing any that rise against them. The survivors of Canterlot, the inhabitants of Pony-ville and Manehatten, the Pelts. All of them will die."

"Oh yeah, depression, cause that always works."

Jer'rahd's back hits the stone floor his body limp, a cloud of his own blood clouding the water above him blurring the single pin prick of light far above him on the catwalk and even that started to go black.

"Even if you live there is a good chance that they will all still die. However there is a way. We can give you the power you need to protect all that you love, all that you care about. The power to destroy any who threaten what you hold dear. And all that we ask is your loyalty, not to us, but directed towards one you already serve. Our proper avatar in this world. The one you know as Nightmare Moon."

The darkness approached closer his lungs burning as they filled with water.

"You can die here or continue to serve as you have been,only better. With our aid you can show those who seek your death that there is no barrier you cannot over come when protecting what you love. What is your choice Kaisur?"

"Better chose quick, that meat sack of yours won't hold up much longer."

Jer'rahd closes his eyes, the image of his friends, and his life flashing past them stopping on the Princess of the Night. It was one of the few times Luna had genuinely smiled. He focused on that not able to bring much more than the twitch of a smirk to his face.

"He has chosen."

"Bout damn time."

The catwalk above the water filled silo was silent as one of the griffons stepped outside to let the dragon know the pony had gone under finally.

" HA five hours almost on the beak. That's fifty coins yah owe me Pinion."  
>"Damn it . Stupid pony why couldn't you have lasted another hour!?"<p>

The other griffon laughed as the grumbling tan feathered Pinion glares down at the water fumbling for his coin pouch to pay. He paused a moment leaning over the railing.

"Hey Goshawk you see that?"

"Yah ain't getting out of paying me Pinion just cough up the money... ehhh?"

The reddish brown griffon who won the bet leans over the catwalks railing peering down into the water filled silo.

"What is that?"

A pair of glinting red lights near the bottom. The water around the lights suddenly started to bubble and the griffons both cried out in alarm. The both dove for the door just as the third griffon came back in to see what they yelled about. Neither of them made it as all the water in the silo below them suddenly flash evaporated into steam as the spell rocked the body of the pony below.

==========================================

Luna screams out, leaping from her bed, wings and legs tangling with the covers as she fights against them, her magic ripping apart the few items in the room and carving gouges out of the walls before she managed to ascertain this was the waking world.

Jer'rahd was alive... but...

Those thoughts had barely formed in her mind before Bleu ripped apart the canvas that served as a door for the small quarters that Luna had taken. The Blue dragon had changed to her largest size and ripped off nearly all of her bandages. Most of her wounds had reopened from the effort as well, as she burst in ready to kill anything even remotely threatening to the Princess.

Luna allowed her to play body guard, even in her state, at the very least to get her mind off of Jer'rahd. The dragonling still blamed herself for leaving him behind, despite what he order Bleu to do. The Princess had no doubt that if Bleu found out he had been killed she would charge into the enemy herself, seeking her own death at the expense of as ,many dragons as she could take down with her.

Of course if that dream was true, there would be bigger problems than a suicidal dragon.

"Luna what is it? Whats wrong?"

The dragonling whipped her head about trying to figure out what had happened in the room. They had placed Luna's quarters in a out of the way smaller cave that was no where near any of the major targets that might be hit, or any of the former officer's quarters the dragons had here. Even so, several of the officers had thought there was a chance of a diamond dog tunneling into her room and as such Bleu posted herself on guard. It took Luna a few moments to compose herself and settle her thoughts from the dream before she could answer her General

" Bleu. Get me Starfall,... no... Get yourself to a medic and send some one else to get Starfall."

"I am already here Princess. Something has come up."

"There is something going on at the crater isn't there?"

Starfall blinks her ears flattening.

"That would make sense in light of the events unfolding in the dragon camp, yes."

Luna rips free of the remains of her covers cursing softly and trying to regain some sort of dignity. Thankfully her Generals were in little mood for finding her predicament funny. Though she might expect a remark from Bleu at a later time.

"What is going on then Starfall?"

"At least half of the force blocking us has started to move. Spotters reported a green dragon landing in the camp about ten minutes ago in a clear state of panic. Near as we can tell he was brought to who ever is in charge in the camp. It was not long after that he took to the air again headed in the direction of Cindervale. It did not seem to be a messenger, The dragons mostly use the mixed colors for those. Since that time a rather large group has split off and started making its way towards the crater. The spotters report that the one in charge seems to be leading the march to the crater. So what ever it is, its big."

"Do you think maybe... Boss?"

Luna sighs everything was pointing towards that very answer.

===========================================

The soldiers and mercenaries at the ruins of the tower quaked in their armor. Griffons, Diamond dogs, the occasional dragon, orcs and Rams stood around the building where they came to see the General die.

The thing that had come out of the tower should not have been able to fit inside of it. It was easily five stories tall, judging by how it stood over what remained of the silo. At first it seemed a large dragon but as the steam and dust cleared the idea that it was a dragon was quickly dispelled. It was longer than the largest Tank they had in the city from the tip of its wide muzzle to the barbs on the end of its massive spined tail. Like the Tanks, a large carapace covered its back with jagged spikes protruding from it at random intervals. Its legs were very much like those of a dragons though thicker ,more muscular, and tipped with wicked claws that were as long as a griffon. More spiked barbs ran along its joints, throat and underside. A large pair horns rose from the top of its head , curving sharply forward and resting just over the creatures eyes. It hung its head low, nose almost touching the ground the reptilian nostrils flaring and kicking up dust with every breath on the ground before it. The creatures skin seemed to writhe and twist like it was composed of shadows that barely stayed together to hold a solid form. The colors of it shifted between a midnight blue, dark gray, a deep shade of purple and black. It all seemed to blend together and slowly shift along the creatures skin so that no part of it seemed to stay the same coloration long.

As the dust settled from the destroyed tower the beast did not so much as move, steam still rising off of its form. The moment of panic seemed to ease as the creature did nothing for some time. Most of the troops began backing away , or setting up a defensive circle around the creature. Over half the cities guard was already present for the execution of the Demon of Dullahan, so they did not have far to go.

A small group of Diamond dogs placed themselves in front of it. All of them sporting the new armor made of star metal, ready to deal with what ever this thing was. Their advance froze as a red light washed over them reflecting off their shiny armor. Looking up at the beast they saw its eyes were open and casting the red light, though it had yet to move. The group remained frozen trapped in the gaze of the creature, the beast seemed to disregard them rising up on its back legs. Tendons popped and bones cracked as the creature stretched rising up to nearly twice its crouched height before dropping back down to all fours its attention returning to the armored Diamond dogs.

Then they were gone, the creature barely seemed to move and only some of the quicker eyed individuals even registered the motion. The impacts rumble was felt a moment later, the beasts fore claw was impacted against the ground where the armored dogs had stood. The unit was little more than a fine red mist and a gooey slurry between the creatures fingers.

. It lifts the clawed hand, soaked in the blood and gore of those it just killed, a long black tongue slipping from its fanged maw dragging raspily over the palm. The tongue slide back into the mouth with a loud slurping noise after the hand was cleaned. The creatures jaws closed and it grinned,its face nearly splitting open all the way up to the base of each horn. Impossibly white teeth gleamed in the red light of the setting sun.

As it moved again, the city screamed.

=============================================

princess Luna practically had to drag Bleu to the medic who forced the dragon to take her tiny sized form again before bandaging her up citing the need to conserve what they had and not waste it on a reckless dragon.

The three of them were considering the options when a series of cries from outside drew their attention. They darted out of the medical tent Bleu clinging to Starfall's back to see most of the camp rushing towards the north eastern side of the pass. He alicorn and the pegasus take to the air flying up to the top most point of the mountain the base was built into. Most of the troops were gathered below pointing into the distance. The three of them followed the gestures looking off into the distance.

The orange glow of the sun was barely visible any more and Luna had yet to raise the moon for the night. For the moment everything was unnaturally dark. Which possibly was the reason so many had noticed what was happening.

Far in the distance in the direction of the crater, the sky rained fire.

"Buck it, can't you go any faster?"

"General Pelt sir. If you would like to get out and push feel free, other wise shut up so I can do my job... sir."

Rhede grumbles loudly sinking down into the wagon again. Two Guard Pegasi pulled the sky chariot through the air. Another twelve Guard ponies teamed up to pull six other wagons loaded with supplies and troops, all of them headed to reenforce Princess Luna's position. A squadron of pegasi flew Guard duty and two of the carts had a spell cannon mounted ready to be fired.

Velkorn moved to sit next to Rhede, her head down with her cloak's hood hiding her face from view.

["So are you going to calm down and talk? Or shall you remain pent up and full of stress?"]

Rhede sinks lower into his seat, sulking still. He could have snapped back at the Pegasus pulling the cart, but the stallion had been pulling it nearly non stop for the last two days with only short rest periods for food and small naps. Velkorn had provided a herb mixture to aid any who wished. All the Guards complained it tasted like crap ,but the effects of it were quite easy to see, as none of the ones who had taken it seemed to slow or falter at all. Acting after one draught as if they had a full nights rest and were fresh to pull again.

The mixture was one she had found in the books she brought back from the Windigo lands. She and Baelit had spent a great deal of time translating them. Occasionally with Princess Celestia's aid when she was bored enough for paper work. So far Velkorn had used the mixture sparingly, despite the Guard's insistence that they did not need to rest if she had something like that and could fly there straight. Velkorn claimed it would not be good to use in excess and only doled out a measured portion when she felt it was needed.

[ "No, I am not really ready to talk about it."]

[" I am sure it would make the time go by faster Rhede. Then you would not be so prone to bother the Guards every few minutes"]

Rhede looked at the hooded zebra having the uneasy feeling she was smiling under that cloak.

["You're going to be very insistent on this it seems. Pestering me until I give in?"]

["I did learn that skill from the third most annoying pony I know."]

["Right. Wait I got knocked down to third?"]

[" Celestia knocked Jer'rahd from first place. So then Rhede are you going to tell me?"]

The scarlet colored pony sighs shifting uncomfortably.

["There is not much else to say that I have not already shouted at Celestia. I am dissatisfied with the way she is doing things. None of this should be happening, we could have done this after the first dragon war and been done with them completely. But she only fights when there's no other choice. I have seen her in a fit of rage before, she has a fiery anger that rivals that of the sun she controls, but she will not use it. She could have ended this war herself after she and Luna sealed Forgescale ,but she chose again to simply strive for peace. And now this."]

["You have always supported her, why have your views changed so suddenly. Your families loss?"]

Rhede's head dips a bit further and he closes his eyes, ears flattening to his skull. Velkorn was not sure she liked the depressed Rhede.

["Yeah, others have lost just as much if not more, but I can only think of what my family lost. If Celestia had done something back then ,my father would still be alive. Buck even Jer's dad might still be around. He died in a skirmish with the griffons a long while back when we were colts. But that war only came about because the griffons thought we were weak after the dragon war.. Still seems forever ago. I think I finally realize that all of the ponies who died, didn't have to, it could have all been prevented. Every other nation thinks Equestria little more than some weak willed race with no desire to fight, who follows a ruler who just turns the other cheek when some one bloodies her. "]

[" I am sure she has her reasons for what she does...So you think she is no longer fit to lead then?"]

["If peace really worked like she seems to think it does Paw, and my other siblings would not be dead. I think Luna's way has a better chance of keeping those who are left alive safe. Kill every threat before it gets a chance to be more than a threat."]

[" Have you not considered everything happens for a reason. The actions you have taken and the thoughts you now have are shaped by that tragedy. What you do from this point on will be guided by those thoughts. That has been what has been shaping Jer'rahd most of his life. One tragic event after another. It is why he presses on so hard."]

Rhede chuckles humorlessly.

["No, not quite right."]

["Oh?"]

["Jer doesn't do what he does because pain drives him. He does what he does to prevent that pain from being experienced by any one else. He is as close to all of us as he is because of that. He knows all of us have had that same pain at some point in their lives. Bleu's Partner Platinum, your brother, Starfall's husband, Luna's love. Everyone has lost some pony important to them. And he realizes that we will do all we can to prevent any one else from feeling that pain to the best of our abilities."]

[" That would seem a sound idea save that your loss has only just happened."]

["This is not the first family I have lost Velkorn. Just the most at one time. The Pelts are a big family, but a close one. Barely a year goes by without a member of it dieing. Be it out of accident, age, or war. And every death is a blow to every one in the family. But by the same token, every birth is a celebration. Its something that paw and my grand da told me. It was the whole driving force behind why they did what they could to have as big a family as possible, legitimate or not. Every foal a blessing, another soul that added to the families warmth when deaths cold touch takes one of us."]

Velkorn lifts her head looking at the earth pony slumped in the corner of the wagon.

["Your promiscuous nature has been to give that joy to your family? Why then are you so against Maw Pelt finding any of the foals you have sired?"]

["I tried that when I first started sowing my wild oats. Maw wanted me to marry every one of them even the ones that wanted nothing more to do with me. So over time I stopped telling her."]

["Dare I ask how many foals you actually have out there in the world?"]

["Do you really want to know that question? I tend to give generously to any mare willing..."]

"GENERAL, SIR. I think you might want to take a look at this."

Velkorn sighs, seeing a small hint of the old Rhede start to emerge in their conversation. The pair of them rose looking towards the distant mountains where the pegasus pointed.

Past the mountain range where they were headed the dark sky was lit up by streaks of fire falling from the sky as if the stars themselves were being ripped out of the night sky to crash flaming to earth.

"What the buck is going on over there?!"

===========================================================

The beast stalked through the city, hunting. Its paused every so often sniffing the air before ripping apart a building to attack the occupants huddled inside. It was making a meandering line towards the mountain in the craters center. The city behind it was ablaze It had singled out and destroyed every black smith shop that was in the path, the shattered forges quickly igniting the collapsed buildings around them.

The draconic forces quickly massed and brought all three of the remaining Tanks to bear on the monster. Even trained as they were the creatures fought and struggled against their handlers attempting to run away from the monster rampaging in the city. Eventually one of the Tanks charged at the monster, ripping a path through the buildings as well as it rushed the shadowy form. The giant turtle managed one snap at the monster, the huge creature side stepped griping the Tank by the side of its shell and flipped the massive terrapin onto its back. The shadow monster wasted no time grabbing the protective shell on the under side of the flailing tank ripping it free with no visible effort. The massive turtle gurgled its last bloodied breath as the monster tore into the exposed soft flesh of the turtle devouring from its own shell like a bowl of chunky turtle soup.

It did not eat more than a few large bites before it lifted its head to the other two Tanks. It flung the remains of the first meal aside and charged at the others. The tanks and handlers both panicked and started to flee smashing through what ever was in their way in an effort to escape.

The creature pounced on the closest, claws tearing at the creatures shell, ripping apart the Diamond dog handler and knocking chunks out of its protective carapace, before the Tanks thrashing knocked it off. The dark creature landed hard enough to shake the ground, but recovered quickly pouncing on the Tank once again. It's claws tearing at the exposed head gripping it and pulling as hard as it could, the Tanks head ripped free of its neck with a sickening pop of snapping spine and tearing flesh.

It sat on the shell, gnawing on the skull of the Tank before lifting its head to roar. The sound echoing across the crater. The cry sounded like a siren mixed in with whistle of a train and the death wails of a score of accident victims merged with the howling of a timber wolf accompanied by baying hounds on a trail.

The sound was enough to incite panic in those still in the city, and cause some to flee from the nearby buildings in order to run. The creature made short work of those in easy reach, though it did not bother to chase the others as it advances on the mountain.

================================

Hooves thundered down the mountain side out of the pass, the air filling with armored pegasus. Cannons roared from the pass, the shots crashing randomly into the dragon forces that remained before them.

Princess Luna and Starfall had seen the distraction caused by the falling stars, as a chance to strike and they took it. Luna sent out every earth pony and pegasus she could, leaving the spell casting unicorns to prepare everything to move and fire the cannons. Their abilities would be next to useless against the armored dragon and they all needed to be prepared to press forward as soon as they took care of this force.

The camp on the far side of the mountain was was gathered up and carried through the pass by the unicorns as the battle was met. Some complained of the work load that was usually left for earth ponies , but they all did what was needed. Princess Luna set a few of them to rig the pass to collapse on itself once they were out of it. This would stall the dragon ground forces on the other side as well as give pause to any who thought of running away at this point.

The crash of steel against steel as the two forces collided resounded through the valley echoing off the tall mountains. Luna and Bleu stood on a cliff near the outpost, looking down at the forces below them. Both of them were practically chomping at the bit to go down there and join in. Starfall had stayed behind for just that reason, to make sure that the pair of them did not join in. Bleu was too injured and Luna would be a liability down there.

"So what woke you up Luna? Never did say why you were freaking out when I busted into the cave."

"A reason to make haste towards that crater. Something is going on there that may be more problematic than anything the dragons can come up with."

"I would expect so Princess. It does not normally rain fire."

"It may become normal Starfall, depending on what has happened with General Kaisur, it may do more than simply rain fire."

Bleu looked up at the Princess a bit confused. The ponies below were pushing the dragon forces back hammering into them like a wave of armored flesh. A group of pegasus fold their wings, shift all their weight to their spears, and drop from the sky impaling a large dragon and pinning him to the ground to be finished off.

"I can't tell if that was scary or sorta romantic."

Luna blinks looking down at the dragonling confused.

"What?"

Bleu scrunches her face up and does a rather bad imitation of the Princess.

"If something happens to Jer'rahd it may do more than rain fire. Wow you are all pissed off and ready to break some heads if something happened, like hes already your stallion... I am starting to wonder did something happen on that little trip you two took together, hmmmmm?!"

Bleu cranes her head up, a wide grin on her muzzle, her face inches from Luna's. The Princess turned to seek help from Starfall in regards to Bleu, though the pegasus had the same half grin on her face looking up at The Princess just as curious as Bleu was.

Luna stuttered fighting for the words, her face flushing magenta as she steps back from between the two.

" Is .. is this really the time to talk about this sort of thing?... I mean, No. No, nothing happened... "

Luna sighs the blush fading and her ears flattening against her head.

"It is not that I will be doing anything to avenge him when we get there."

"Oh and whys that Princess?"

"Because Bleu, depending on what has transpired. We may need to kill him."

============================================================

The mountain shook, rocks tumbling down and bouncing of the shadowy hide of the creature as it rammed into the base of the towering stone. Its horned head crashing into the rock splintering the star metal, and sending great gout's of stone flying. It smelled something inside. Something it wanted badly. A little godling that it was driven to destroy along with this rock.

It didn't care why or how, but it knew that was what drove it, and when that task was complete it would be free. The other was not close enough to force it to do anything and only this mission was left before it. Nothing short of death or a command could stop it and it savored being allowed to wreck chaos and death this long.

Its head broke through the rock wall, burying itself all the way to its massive shoulders. It shook its head looking around the massive chamber. Almost a throne room with its size and gaudy displays of dragons in various acts that the species considered heroic.

No, not a throne room. A church, a church to the dragon gods. The beast recognized Forge Scale's visage on several Tapestries, as well as Onyx Wing, Silver Claw, and several other dragons of various hues.

It took in all of this in barely a breath, before its focus locked on the two forms huddled against the back wall behind an altar. A female Diamond dog, and a little pup who had started crying at the sight of the monster bursting into the church and blocking the only exit.

It regarded them a moment and grinned, rows of teeth in its maw seemed almost infinite as the smile slide back separating the broad head in half. Suddenly it lunged at them mouth opening wide. The female shoved the pup out of the way as the monstrous head crashed into the spot where they were snapping closed quickly over the dog and alter with enough force to shower the pup with rock dust and the gore of its mother.

The small brown diamond dogs eyes widen at the sight a piece of its mothers arm falling along the rubble next to it as he creature yanked its head back.

The pup looked down at the segment of arm that was all that remained of its mother, tears flowing freely before it roared out a pitiful scream of rage and hate, glaring up at the beast.

The monster was amused at this little display of defiance. That amusement faded to curiosity as the tiny Diamond Dog raised both its paws to the temples ceiling its hands and body starting to glow red. The pup closes its fists as if grabbing something and yanking down quickly its hand reaching back up again into the air as if grabbing something else. It sped up grabbing and pulling nothing from the air above it, the small canines gaze locked on the massive head of the beast.

The monsters eyes narrowed at the magic and the strange fluctuations of power going along with it. The pup was already bleeding from its nose, and its eyes were turning red as its tears also turned to blood. It had yet to stop screaming in its rage as its own power started to consume it..

The monster growls ready to finish it off when it sensed something. Ripping its horned head free of the temple wall, it shook off the debris and turned its gaze skyward.

The sky it self was burning, and falling towards it.

===================================================

It had not taken long. With half the force gone, the fire from the sky, and the rush of ponies, what dragons were not killed in the initial assault were fleeing now. Shedding armor and weapons in an effort to run away faster. This gave Princess Luna and the unicorns a few good chances for parting shots to reduce the numbers further.

The Goddess of War wasted no time ordering the troops to march on, only allowing them enough time to gather the fallen into wagons to be brought along, before making the entire army move double time towards the crater. She flew ahead along with the entirety of the pegasus unit. Starfall flew next to her with Bleu clinging to the pegasus's back.

The fire had stopped falling from the sky, the earth ceasing its rumble from the impact of the falling stars. Bleu had sworn she saw something glowing green in the dust cloud as the rocks ceased their falling, though that faded quickly. The small dragon was still hoping Jer'rahd was alive. Luna was torn between the fear he was dead, and the worry that he was not.

The Princess thought of the pair of books in her saddlebag and what they claimed. Any one who was touched by the magic of the ceremony could gain their gifts, if they heard the voices and accepted the offer.

Luna had been there herself, she heard them, and she accepted the whispers. They gave her the power she had wanted. They asked only she continue her war. That was a easy thing to agree to as that was what she desired most any way.

If the night mare was real however then Jer'rahd may have accepted the same offer. Despite his loyalty and abilities, he was just a pony, not a god. He had not even prepared for the ceremony as she did. There was no telling what might have been done to him, or if he was even Jer'rahd any more.

They caught up with the force of dragons that split from the group they just destroyed at the craters edge. All of them were gathered looking out at the dust covered remains in the crater. There was no mountain, there was no city, hundreds of smaller craters and fires filled the larger hole in the earth making the scene look like a surreal alien planet. Multicolored flames from burning rocks and huge crystalline boulders dotted the smoke filled hole. Pools of melting rock flowed casting a menacing orange light over the entire scene.

Starfall and her company bank and dive towards the dragon troops on the ground sending them scattering further along the edge seeking to regroup. The ponies rushed against the small force blades meeting and blood beginning to flow again.

A nearly indescribably roar filled the air freezing both forces in their tracks. All eyes turned to the crater's edge as a massive clawed hand made of shadow rose from the smoke filled pit and slammed into the ground on the craters edge. Black claws dig into the rock, the shadowy scales of the arm tensing as the muscles flexed ,and another claw slams into the rock next to it digging in.

The ponies and dragons backed away from each other and the edge as the dark form hauled itself up onto the lip of the crater. Smoke pouring off its cracked and chared form. It looked as it it had been burned alive and did not have the good fortune to lay down and properly die. The crackle of burnt of flesh was heard as the beast opened its eyes, the red gaze falling on the dragons, before swinging to the ponies and then locking solely on the Princess of the Night.

"Luna what the buck is that thing?!"

"That is why we came here Bleu. Though what to do with it will depend on it."

"Looks like it's half dead."

The creature moves away from the ledge taking a step towards Luna a low growl in its throat as it regarded her. The Princess seemed unphased looking up at it and uttering one word in the Royal Canterlot voice.

"STOP."

The beast snorts a great torrent of smoke and blood from its nostrils. It closes its eyes again,its whole body seeming to solidify in place like a stone gargoyle, the skin around its horns starting to flake off and turn to black ash. The first few flecks seemed to start a chain reaction as the rest of the creature starts to dissolve, its flesh turning to black dust that vanished in the shadows after leaving the main body.

The legs disintegrate and the massive thing falls forward, the shadowy torso strikes the ground and explodes in a shower of dust and ash that filled the air removing all visibility with the tsunami of ash.  
>Two small lights appear in the middle of this dust storm, a bright red one and a dimmer green one.<p>

The ash eventually fades out of existence leaving a gray coated unicorn with a dirty blond mane and tail in the center of the dissipating mass. His body was covered with scars, all of them healed over with the scar tissue a odd dark gray, giving him the look of a mismatched zebra. A steel chain with a bit of metal attached dangled from his neck. His Cutie mark was a silver shield with a black knights chess piece in the center, although the piece itself now sported a pair of curved horns on its head.

"Boss...?!"

The dragons roared at seeing the pony and made to charge forward and destroy him. Jer'rahds horn glowed a soft green and another whining scream tore through the air. The Waning Moon slams into the ground between Jer'rahd and the charging dragons, halting them all in their tracks. The pony lifts his head looking at the armored dragons and smiles baring a set of fangs rather than the normal equine teeth.

With the arrival of this strange pony who bore the weapon of the Demon of Dullhan, as well as the monster he was moments before, coupled with the force of pegasus and the Goddess of War behind them, the dragons did the smart thing. They turned and ran.

Jer'rahd stood there for a time barely seeming to move at all or even breath. Princess Luna slowly trotted up to him, informing Starfall to keep Bleu back. She readies her power to strike Jer'rahd down if need be. He turns his gaze back around to her looking up at the taller pony with a small smirk on his face.

"General Kaisur..?... Jer'rahd?"

"Yes Princess?"

His voice seemed harsh, and some what unfamiliar as if he was trying to learn how to speak again with fangs. Granted she had a bit of trouble with that too at first.

"Are you alright? What has happened here?"

He takes a moment glancing over at the Waning Moon then back to her.

"I can honestly say I have been better, though I have also been worse. As for what happened..."

He turns fully looking back at the strange sight of the crater, the motion sending more ash from his fur that faded into nothing.

" ….. I finally learned a new spell."

He then promptly collapsed at her hooves.

-

Twilight was unsure if her legs gave out when she broke the spell, or if the spell was broken because her legs gave out. In either case she was on the floor in a heap. Rarity was over to her side almost immediately helping her to regain her hooves.

"Twilight Darling are you alright, what happened?"

"I am not even sure to be honest, I witnessed some magic that shouldn't be possible. I also saw the start of why the group was so feared. Luna was not the only nightmare of that time."


	36. A Pound of Rocks or a Pound of Feathers

Stories in Stone

Luna's Royal Guard

by TDR

A Pound of Rocks, or a Pound of Feathers

Fluttershy's eyes calmly met Pinkie Pie's. Pinkie Pie seemed to strain a little at the gaze, and was making all manner of faces at the pale yellow pegasus. Twilight stood nearby, an annoyed expression on her face. The two had been like this, eyes locked for almost an hour now.

Pinkie Pie had come over to watch Twilight for the night while she scryed on the sword. Fluttershy had come over, at Rarity's behest, to return the book she had borrowed, and check up on the progress of the story. Eventually the pink maned pegasus decided to stay her self to try and catch up on the progress Twilight was making.

Some how between dinner and when Twilight was going to start her research, the unicorn had been present the whole time and still did not know how, her friends wound up engaged in a staring contest. Though judging by the strain Pinkie was showing it couldn't last much longer.

The purple pony grumbles to herself leaving the pair to their contest as she sets up her table for study readying a new pot of ink and a few spare quills to take notes with. She had tweaked Celestia's spell a bit again allowing her to write what she saw as she saw it. Though her hoof writing was still atrocious doing that. Of course by this point Spike had learned to read it better than she could and translated it for her when she was done, copying the words into the books.

Still Twilight was a little leery every time she went into the spell lately. All she had been seeing was dark events and foreshadowing of things she knew came to pass. The last time she was shaken rather hard by what Jer'rahd had turned into. She knew of no spell that could do anything even remotely close to that. The idea that he might still know the spell that could do that made her both worried about setting him free as well as excited to see if she could deconstruct the spell to find a counter or at least study it. She shook her head sighing, that was not something to think about now.

The five Bearers of the Elements had done a great deal of good at first, but now she was seeing the transformation of them into what Princess Celestia had referred to as the Beasts of the Moon.

Rhede's motivation was something she could actually get behind. She had no idea what she would do if something happened to her parents or her brother. She nearly lost it just at his wedding, but thankfully that turned out well enough in the end. However she did not like how he went about using that motivation.

Velkorn, so far had not shown any signs that she had any darkness in her, save for how pissed off she got with the Princess. Granted having experienced it once when Princess Celestia had caught a rather bad case of the flu somehow she knew the alicorn goddess was quite annoying when bed ridden.

Bleu and Starfall had both gone off the deep end at least once each. Starfall with the griffons and Bleu with the dragons camp ion the pass, but she could not see either of them doing anything to earn a title like what the Princess had called them.

Jer'rahd however was, literally a beast now. Everything he did however ,was still at the behest or the goal of protecting Princess Luna and his friends, but she could easily see how that could be used against him as well.

She took a last glance back at the two on the couch and sighs.

"Ummm girls. I'm activating the spell now."

"Oki. Doki. Loki. Have fun."

"Umm. Alright Twilight. Be careful."

The purple unicorn grumbles as neither of them even turned away from their contest. If something happened she hoped at least Fluttershy would give up to help her out. She mutters the spell and slips into the starry expanse.

The extra window to Jer'rahd was gone, the sword and his sword shard had joined back together again. At least that made things a little more simple. A thought crossed Twilight's mind. If she could get a hold of one of those shards of the original sword, perhaps she could find out what all the fuss was over Jer'rahd's grandfather. Maybe she could even figure out why the family had changed its name. It would be a interesting study point later on. But to find any of that out, the five needed to be freed, or Twilight needed to ask Princess Luna if she still had her shard of it. She doubted the latter, and everyone needed to agree for the former to happen.

In any event, neither of these options would be viable if Twilight could not finish this assignment. She needed to push past the fears and remember that anything done in this scry was all in the far past, and would not effect her now.

She steels herself, turning and diving into a window.

- 

A black furred pegasus clad in the dark armor of the Shadow bolts lands lightly near the craters edge , the down draft off his wings kicking up a minor dust devil as he looks to the mare standing on the lip of the hole offering her a salute, though she barely spares him a glance.

"Report lieutenant."

"Sir. All teams have checked back in, there is barely anything left in the crater than can be called a city. What isn't crushed or melted is currently on fire. There are several strange gasses coming off some of the rocks that make any one who flies too near them sick, but nothing else of note from the pit. From what we can tell there is a great deal of gold, and quite a lot of strange rocks Sir. Nothing of any value to us with out a rather large mining operation. With as hazardous as some of the gas in there is , I would hazard it is not worth the effort. We had to utilize a variation of a high altitude breathing spell in order to even check it out."

"What of the mountain?"

"Sir. There is no sign there ever was a mountain. The location where it was reported to be is nothing but a glowing hole. The heat and gas coming out of it are stronger than the rest of the crater so we are unable to get close enough to investigate further. But it is clear that most of the impacts from the fire rain hit that spot. What ever caused that phenomenon, it was centered where the mountain was supposed to be Sir."

"Thank you for your work Lieutenant, I will report that to the Princess."

"Yes sir..."

"Something else?"

"Yes sir. I suppose so. Most of us, the other troops I mean, are worried about General Kaisur's condition since he was recovered..."

"But you're not?"

"No Sir.. I mean, Yes sir... I don't know what to think honestly. I was there when that thing came out of the crater. I saw who it turned into... I have never seen anything like that before. I have never even heard of anything like that before and I used to be rather big into the old fantasy novels. What is going on Sir?"

"Nothing you need concern yourself with Lieutenant. If there comes a time where it needs to be told to you it will be. Right now just know that General Kaisur is back among us and the push towards Cindervale will start again. Head to the mess, grab something to eat and take a break. I will have another assignment for your team soon."

"YES SIR."

Starfall watches the stallion take, off her eyes narrowing at the thought that some ponies thought something was not right with Jer'rahd. The troops were a little worried, despite her best efforts rumors of the pit had gotten out. Rhede would be arriving soon and she could throw him into the rumor mill, let him make a mess of everything for any one finding the truth. He was quite good at that sort of misdirection, far better than she was at any rate. She fully expected by the end of the week for the troops to be blaming the monster on everything from swamp gas, a balloon, or even some sort of alien attack.

Her own team however, was not going to be fooled. The Shadow Bolts were not chosen because they were stupid. Thankfully, they were chosen for loyalty, among other things, and had yet to add their own version of what they saw to the mess.

Starfall turns looking back over the tent city that had been set up on the craters edge. This was a fairly defensible position. The crater's toxic gasses and still burning fires blocked their back and high rocks and and earth lifted into the air by the initial impact flanked either side of the camp. The tent city was on a bit of a rise too so it was quite easy to see everything coming before them. That did not stop her from setting up more than a few scout patrols to watch the back side of the crater. She also had a few scouting out along the edge of the plains before the camp. Cindervale was barely a day away from this point and the tall spire of volcano that was its main structure was visible even from here.

Right now it was hurry up and wait however. Jer'rahd had not woken up and Bleu was nearly crippled. Velkorn and Rhede were supposed to be here soon according to her scouts. When the zebra arrived she was going to have her hooves full with Bleu and possibly Jer'rahd. So far as the medics knew there was nothing physically wrong with him he just would not wake up.

The Princess had been watching over her general, but it was a leery sort of watch and she was always jumpy as if expecting him to wake at any time and try to kill her. Starfall had expected odd things to happen in a war, every battle she had been in was unusual, this had gone past that and into the down terrifyingly strange.

============================================

"SOME PONY GET HIS LEGS!"

"GAH! MY NOSE!"

"CAST THE BUCKING SPELL YOU IDIOT!"

"IT'S NOT WORKING HE'S SHRUGGING OFF THE ANESTHESIA!"

"SOME ONE GET THE PRINCESS WE CAN'T HOLD HIM!"

Several unicorn medics were all but piled atop the thrashing form on the bed. One staggers away falling back on his rump clutching his nose with a hoof as blood dripped from it. Another light blue unicorn was casting spells franticly trying to stun or put the gray unicorn on the bed in some sort of stasis , but nothing was taking hold.

Jer'rahd had been unconscious since the princess had brought him back from the crater. She had stayed with him for most of the night though she was needed to plan the next step of the operation and had to leave the medical tent. Barely an hour after that the medic who had been watching him noticed he had started to squirm and eventually thrash. It had gotten to the point where the doctors tried to intervene before he hurt himself. So far they were having no luck with that at all.

They had given up on the spells and were trying to tie the pony tot he bed when the tent flap was flung open admitting a zebra who took one look at the situation and glowered at the lot of them. .

" LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY, GET THE BUCK OUT OF MY WAY!"

Velkorn darts forward pushing a medic out of the way and tilting her head to the side quickly to avoid a flailing limb. She frowns, lashing out with her fore hoof and striking three spots on his neck. Jer'rahd's limbs suddenly go limp though he still squirms as his head jerking as his teeth grind. Velkorn growls lightly at having to resort to this on a unconscious pony.

"Tell me now, and be quite clear, what exactly happened here?"

The lead medic, a dark green earth pony with a white mane and tail, who now sported a bloodied nose, spoke up.

"No idea sir. He was out cold with no issue all day while Princess Luna was here. When she left to ready the troops he started thrashing like this and then you came in. Sir."

The zebra sighs again, looking down at the still trembling form of Jer'rahd. She blinked a bit confused at the odd nature of the scars that seemed to be covering him.

"All of you are dismissed, take a break, or get some food from the wagon. Though at least one of you needs to look about and find me that annoying little blue dragon." 

"This is going to sound odd coming from me Rhede, but you look like hell."

"No flirting? No teasing or pet names Bleu? I guess I need to look like crap more often."

Rhede trotted up to the reclining dragon. Bleu was wrapped in bandages still and most of them had a fair sized amount of blood dried on them. Her wings were tight against her back , but Rhede could easily see they were in tatters. He winced in spit of himself moving to take a seat next to her glancing up at the command tent where Princess Luna was yelling at some unlucky pony.

"Don't get used to it, I am not in the mood to do to much for the moment is all."

"I will keep that in mind. What happened here any way? The camp is some distance from where you were supposed to be according to Luna's message and you look like you fell into a wagon full of glass and swords that was on fire and was then put out with some acid."

"Awww you say the sweetest things. Least I don't look like some body killed my puppy then flogged me with its entrails like you do."

"I suppose we can set aside the commentary for facts?"

Bleu shifts wincing a little as she adjusts herself on the sun warmed rock. She lifts her head glancing at the tent after a particularly loud bout of shouting.

"How longs she been at that Bleu?"

"At least an hour, some supplies that should have been packed when we left the pass were left behind. No idea what was in them however, probably food or something and shes been chewing out the ones responsible. I doubt she would even do more than reprimand the officer in charge normally, but the situations a bit hectic. She's stressed with what happened to Boss and she's been on edge since we found him. She's been taking it out on any one who even looks at her funny. Of course now that you're here she'll have some one to yell at who deserves it."

"Thank you so much... what happened to Jer?"

"We got caught on a scouting run while Starfall was busy, he stayed behind so I could make it back to report and I almost didn't, after I left I don't know what happened. Next time we saw him, he turned back into a pony from being a huge monster, then he passed out. He's been that way for at least a day now."

" A monster? I miss all the interesting things. How are you holding up?"

"I'll live... worse thing I have to deal with is Velkorn when she finally gets a hold of me."

"Heh most likely. I do hope those supplies were not vital though."

"Why?"

"Because we will not be getting any more support from Canterlot. Celestia is awake and she is cutting all ties with this war effort in an attempt to get Luna to give it up and come home."

"That won't stop her or me. It certainly won't stop Boss when he wakes up. I think at this point the three of us would take on the entire dragon army by ourselves. Besides the Guard is trained to live off the land in harder times. How does the Princess think stopping supplies is gonna stop us."

"Trained to do so and forced to do so are too different things Bleu. Moral is already seems low in this camp and the news of Celestia's cease of supplies will not help if the ponies we have need to fight and forage for food. But I am glad that no one is quitting, because I don't want this to be over until Cindervale is little more than a bad memory."

"Feeling a bit blood thirsty today Rhede?"

Rhede sighs not wanting to explain his mood to the little dragon. Telling Velkorn was bad enough, he was never much of one to talk about his feelings at the best of times.

"Something like that. Seems the yelling is over. Wish me luck Bleu."

"Good Luck Sugar Plot."

"Ahh yes, there's the annoying Bleu I know and try to ignore. Looks like Velkorn is ready for you now as well, good luck to you too."

Bleu blinks lifting her head looking over her shoulder, seeing a brown earth pony in medical colors, with what seemed like a rag stuffed in his nose run towards her.

"Ah crap."

======================================================

"So tell me Rhede. How bad is it?"

Rhede trots in as the ponies the Princess was yelling at dart out, ecstatic to have the distraction that he was providing as a way to escape. The tent was unfurnished save for a large table in the middle of the room with a map stretched out over it. Luna was standing on the other side of it all but glaring at him her star filled tail whipping angrily.

"In regards to what? I have a mixture of news you know."

"you and Velkorn would not have come if my sister was not healed well enough to be on her own. I doubt she had anything good to say about what we are doing here."

Rhede sighs wishing he could delay the report a bit. At least until after he found out what was going on with Jer.

"Fairly bad Princess. Celestia has cut off any new supplies from being delivered to us. She's also urging the families of the troops here to send letters requesting the ponies come home. She had started a campaign to end this battle before it even gets started and so far we are only just ahead of her plans. I managed to stall quite a few things with a bit of misdirection and conflicting orders, as well as pulling in a few favors. We managed to bring enough supplies in to keep the army going on its own for another week or so. But once what we brought is gone we either need to take supplies from the dragons or head back to Equestria. Your sister is not stupid and knows I had a hoof in screwing up her plans to bring you back, she also knows about my part in the peace conference. Most likely I am looking at a bit of jail time when we go back so I am in no rush to do so."

"Perfect, more morale issues. We just entered into the dragon lands and I already have a slew of ponies talking about deserting. Don't get me started on how many are convinced we will fail now due to the rumors running around about General Kaisur. I do not think I ever considered how many of these ponies think more of him than they do of me. Now my own sister works against me. Rhede I need you to do what you can to keep any of Tia's plans from happening until we are done. Some rumor control would be nice too."

"Morale is not really my thing, Princess. That's Bleu's department. Though usually Jer's very presence is enough to keep the morale up. What happened with him to change that?"

"I am surprised Bleu did not inform you while you were outside waiting."

"She told me a bit, but not everything. Something about Jer being a monster. I figured when she said that you would know more about it."

Luna narrows her eyes not sure if that was a stab at her new look or what. Rhede tended to be hard to read most of the time , but she could practically feel the anger coming off of him in waves.

"Yes, well that is the case, but even I am not sure of the exact details. I suppose when he wakes up we can ask him directly what went on. Granted with how he answers, IF he answers we may have more issues than simply morale."

"How so?"

"As I told Bleu and Starfall when we first came to this spot. I may need to destroy him."

Rhede's eyes narrow as he glares at the Princess. Luna does not meet his gaze and seems rather upset that she was forced to say that, even her strange starry night mane seemed a little more subdued at her words.

"There had better be a damn good reason you are saying that Luna."

"It has to do with the ritual I underwent. It seems there was enough of a bleed of the power to affect Jer'rahd as well. I do not know what this means exactly, and the books are not forth coming with any information."

"The books? What books?"

"Never mind. How did your mission go at the peace conference?"

"I am not through asking you about this Luna. Princess or not, I have had enough deaths in my family to have Jer's added as well."

""I do understand, but you do not understand the situation."

"Because you won't bucking tell me!"

"Trust me that it would be better for everyone if this has a hold of him that he die here."

Rhede growls lightly not wanting to hear this cryptic crap , but Luna seemed intent on it for the time being.

"You ask for a great deal of ponies to trust you, but you rarely give anything back in return. The griffons won't be a factor unless they manage to stop the war they found themselves in at the conference. In either case they won't be here to bother us outside whatever mercs the dragons already bought. The other races were easily bribed to stay away with bits of land and resources that might be in the dragon lands."

"As we expected."

"Yes. Now back to Jer..."

"No Rhede. I do not wish to speak of this. I have no desire to even think about what I may need to do when he wakes up and I wish to speak of it even less. You were not there to see what he was when he crawled out of that pit. That thing radiated death and terror the likes of which I have never felt in my long life. I have never seen anything like it, and if that thing has control over him or can break free any time then it is better that he dies before it gets loose. In any event I do not wish to speak on it further until I know for sure. You are dismissed."

"Luna..."

"I said you are dismissed General. Leave me."

Rhede steps back at the sudden tone change in her voice. She went from her normal tone to something much deeper and more sinister, yet at the same time seductive and suggestive. It was easy to pick up on her anger, yet her voice changing threw him for a moment. The tone shifted from anger and fear to amusement and superiority. His ears flatten to his head as he turns heading out of the tent. He had been trained in a great many things as both a assassin and a diplomat picking up on changes of mood though voice and facial expressions was a easy trick to learn. He had never seen some one change their entire mood like that mid sentence, something was very wrong here. What ever happened to Luna was more than just cosmetic, he wanted, no, he needed to know exactly what had happened to her and Jer.

If the Princess tried to kill his friend no matter what her intent then she would have to kill him and likely Bleu first. He did not see the dragonling stepping aside to allow that. Depending on how attached Velkorn still was to him she may even move to stop Luna. What worried him was that out of the five of them Luna was closest to Jer. Almost as close as he and Rhede were, perhaps more so if she returned the crush that Jer had on her. That she would even talk about killing him for any reason was proof enough that this was a bad situation.

=========================================== 

"Ooooooooow. That hurts, quit poking me!"

Velkorn snorts at Bleu's whining, she had not even done anything more than unwrap some of the dragons bandages so far. The zebra medic had been looking over the still thrashing Jer'rahd when Bleu sulked in. At which point she promptly left the pony alone and nearly flung the much larger lizard onto a couple of beds shoved together. Just seeing Bleu's wings alone was enough for her to start cursing though once she started unwrapping the wounds she had to invent new words for how badly the aid Bleu had been given was botched.

Which ever of the ponies who had attended to Bleu had done the shoddiest patch job Velkorn had ever seen. The stitches were not tight, nothing seemed disinfected and several of her scales had been stitched together in places rather than the skin beneath. Even the bandaging had basicly been thrown over the wounds and left. Velkorn sighs, either who ever did this was an idiot or hated dragons enough to not care about if an allied dragon suffered or not. She glanced back at Jer'rahd quite glad he was not awake to notice this. She would find out who did it and have a word with them, if Jer'rahd found out about this some pony would be dead, or wishing they were. It was a testament to the toughness of dragons , or at least Bleu that she was still functioning at all.

In any event this was going to take a great deal of work. She ordered one of the unicorns over to provide a local anesthetic spell as she tore out the stitching on the blue dragon. She gripped a few of the shattered scales ripping those out as well watching how Bleu flinched even though she could not feel it. Once the broken scales were cleared she started sewing the cut flesh underneath up. The scales would grow back in time and likely never even show the scar that was on the her skin.

The wounds were still seeping blood and Velkorn needed to clean the wounds much more thoroughly since they had been clearly oozing for several days now since the botched treatment. Velkorn shook her head with this much of a mess a pony would have bled to death by now, a pony sized dragon it seemed was quite fine with it. She needed to check that book on dragons she had found again, perhaps there was something on that. She had left it at the castle with the others however , not wishing to risk such precious tomes on a battle field.

["Do you have any idea how close you have been to dieing Bleu?"]

["Well I have been feeling a little light headed and sick, but I figured that was just from the injuries or the poison on the griffons claws."]

[" Poison?!"]

["It's kinda hard to poison a dragon Velky, anything strong enough to do so would not likely be allowed by the dragons that hired the griffons. Not to mention it probably would have eaten the metal claws they were using."]

[" GAAAAH, you are seriously trying for my new worst patient ever title Bleu."]

["Ummm sorry? OW"]

Velkorn grumbles working on the dragon as the unicorn medic stood by numbing the areas the Zebra pointed to on the dragon, but clearly having no idea what either were saying past the "ow's" of Bleu.

["So how is boss Velky?"]

["I am surprised you did not ask me when you first came in."]

["With the look you were, OW, giving me, I didn't dare. Now I can't see your face with that rump of yours in the way."]

["If you make a rude comment about my having flank I shall conveniently forget to tell the unicorn here to numb the next part I am going to work on."]

["I'll be good... but about Boss..."]

Velkorn sews up a particularly long oozing gash covering it with a generous amount of poultice to kill infection and aid healing before moving to wound to repeat the process.

["I have no idea..."]

Velkorn pauses to grip the scale in her teeth yanking it out, cutting the stitches with a small hoof blade.

["He is as healthy as I have ever seen him save for three things. The first of course being that he won't wake up, and as such is clearly having nightmares again."]

["That explains the thrashing about. I bet the fangs are the next thing whats the last?"]

Velkorn remains silent as she sews up the ragged wound splattering it with the odd herbal mixture again before bandaging it..

[" Yes the fangs are odd, but not unheard of in cases I have seen of botched spells. His scars are what bother me. They are not normal skin for a pony anyway. The flesh is healed, but the skin is more akin to a dragons in texture and thickness. "]

["So what hes gonna grow scales?"]

[" He looks like he did have scales and they were ripped away already. I have never seen anything like it before. Even in all the books were brought back I have not seen any thing that could relate to this. I had plenty of time to go over and translate most of them while watching the Princess."]

["So what, did he get bitten by a were dragon or something?"]

[ "I do not know. But I doubt it would be something that simple most of his wounds were made by weapons there are no bite marks that I can find. Perhaps it was something from that crater, I have heard there are many odd things in it now that the sky has fallen to the earth there."]

["You might not know whats wrong with him Velkorn, but I think Luna does."]

Bleu lifts her head looking at the tent flap as Rhede pushes his way inside. Velkorn's ears perk at his words, but she continues to work on closing the gashes in Bleu;s side.

["What do you mean honey plot?"]

["Just came from my meeting with her. It was short and to the point, if Jer wakes up and does something she doesn't like, shes going to kill him."]

Velkorn pauses in her work looking up. Both she and Bleu stare at the tall earth pony as if expecting a joke, though Rhede's expression was proof enough that it was not.

["Dammit... I suppose I should have expected this too..."]

["What do you mean you expected this?"]

["You didn't see her face Rhede. When that thing came up out of the pit. It stared right at her, as if she was the first thing it was gonna come after. She was absolutely terrified of it. Buck I couldn't even move in that things gaze and it wasn't even looking directly at me. It took one step towards us and she told it to stop with that Royal voice of hers. Thankfully it did, then it turned into Boss. I don't know if she said it expecting him to obey her or what, but I think that it listened worried her more than if it had not."]

The three of them look over at the bed containing the still squirming unconscious unicorn.

["Jer what the buck happened to you?"]

==========================================================

"Why did you not inform me you were going to do that to him?!"

"That's our business toots."

"If he cannot be controlled it will be mine and every other ponies!"

"I would not worry about that Princess. He chose this route of his own free will, as did you. We aided him as his goals matched yours and by association, ours."

"Plus watching him rip apart the city was a real treat."

Luna snorts her mane flaring as she stares across the table before her. The tent had a silence spell cast over it so that the discussion would not be overheard.

"I do not recall asking you to do that to any one else."

"His death was assured otherwise Princess. As was your failure without him. We moved to protect our own goals and yours. The same choice you were given, was given to him, and like you, he agreed."

"Should I expect you to do this with everyone I am close too?"

"Geez, don't get so uppity after we helped your stupid ass."

"You know that not to be the case. You and he were the only ones present at the ritual and therefore the only ones who could be granted this power by us."

"Why was he like that? That is not the same power you gave to me."

"Well no shit, cause yer not the same pony."

"We follow rules apart from what you see Princess. My vulgar associate is correct however. The same power is not granted to the same ponies. There are exceptions to the rule of course. The Elements of harmony and those who bear them tend to follow the same patters of power gifted by us. This has been shown to be the case every time one of the bearers comes to us. Several such entities still linger in your mortal world."

"Who? Who are they?"

"You know the draconequus. The other two you have also met in recent years if I am not mistaken. It was they who brought on the unicorns phobia of water."

"Aqua..."

"Yep, that's the one."

"I hope you two are not very attached to them as they have moved up my list now."

"WOOT, Chick fight I am all over that."

"Silence you. There is another matter to attend to first Princess. By our agreement there are three more gods of the dragons that need be destroyed or imprisoned. Also your champion is waking. Best you go speak with him and find out what you wish to know from him. I would not question his word however, his loyalty is unwavering when it comes to you."

"Ain't the only thing of his that's unwavering I'm sure hehehe Boyoyoyoying"

"In any event, the next few years shall indeed be the most interesting this world has seen in some time."

Luna growls canceling the spell and flattening her ears to her head. Cryptic as always, even when they told you everything the impression that they hid their true intent was always there.

She looks down at the table, resting atop of the map were a cherry red tome, and a dusty gray colored grimoire. She sweeps both back into her saddlebag with her magic, slinging it over her back and trotting out the tent flap. Two guards flank her as she canters towards the medical tent. This was not something she was prepared for. Luna could not recall the last time she was terrified of something to this degree. And in this instance it was one of her own Generals... the first pony she had been close to aside from Tia since Hooper's death. Now due to her own actions and despite the books words some one she cared for might again die, but this time by her own hoof.

================================================

Bleu winces again as Velkorn stitches up another section of her hide. The zebra was down to the last large wound, once she finished she was going to go over and stun Jer'rahd again. The first strike was wearing off already and he had yet to stop thrashing violently for very long. He would calm at points before beginning again as if he was fighting. Bleu said he still suffered nightmares and she would often hear him wake up at night screaming every so often. He tended to get enough sleep to function, but the dragonling was unsure how how much real rest he received.

She could not keep stunning him forever though. In time the blows would cause permanent damage or no longer be effective at all, depending on how his body reacted to them. She was not even sure the effects would work a second time at all with how his body seemed to have changed. The fangs and the oddly healed skin were an odd thing for a spell to do. She suspected there was far more too it than that , but she could not figure out what that was. Velkorn's musings were cut off, as Princess Luna pushed aside the tent flap with a wing and strode inside. 

Rhede was on his hooves already and if Velkorn had not popped Bleu in the nose to make sure she stayed put and didn't jump around she was sure the dragon would be up between Luna and Jer'rahd as well. Luna looked at the three of them and the doctor that was helping. Velkorn's attention shifted to the gray unicorn in the bed who had stopped struggling in his sleep the a few moments before the Princess had entered the tent and seemed to be sleeping soundly now. She made a mental note of that looking to the Princess as Luna sighs.

"Would you all please leave for a few moments."

Rhede growls. 

"Like buck I will. I'm not gonna step out just so you can kill him in private! I don't give a crap what you think is wrong. To do anything to Jer you're going to have to go through me. And even if you manage that you damn sure won't be in any shape to do anything to him afterward."

Luna's eyes narrow as the red earth pony moves between her and Jer'rahd. She had no doubt he spoke the truth, Rhede was the only pony she had ever known to slap the shit out of Tia. He was far more resourceful than even her sister gave him credit for. However in this instance he was not acting like himself. He was not asking questions and trying to find a way past the situation, he was simply putting himself in what he thought was harms way rather than try to figure out the situation. He wore his emotions on his sleeve as it were. While she admired his loyalty she rather wished it was directed to her other than Jer'rahd.

"I have no plans on killing him Rhede, that all depends on what happens when he wakes. But in my defense you have no idea what he may be capable of now. If you save him if the situation warrants otherwise will you bear the weight of what he may do?"

"You are giving me a great deal of maybes and mays without any explanation, aside from claiming he was a monster of some sort. I want answers Luna."

"Normally that would not be an issue Rhede, but for the moment you cannot even keep your emotions in check let alone anything I may tell you. You are in no shape to know what has happened with me and General Kaisur. Take time and calm down. If it makes you feel any better I shall not be doing anything but speaking to him when he wakes. If he is uncontrollable you will see for yourself why I say I may need to kill him. If he is still himself I should not have to. But for now I would ask you all to leave." 

Rhede looked about ready to keep going with his tirade, though that was stopped as Velkorn's tail belted him across the face. He turned glaring at the zebra who met his angry glare with her own. After a tense moment he snorts as if not deterred though a sudden bout of cursing behind him causes him to turn about to look at the pony now sitting up on the bed.

Jer'rhad doesn't acknowledge the group of them staring at him. Between curses he was starting to spit blood across the sheets before him.

"Jer'rahd!"  
>"Boss!"<br>"Jer!"

Velkorn dashes over to him trying to check him out though the unicorn waves her away with a hoof turning his red and green eyes towards Luna.

"Princess?..."

"Yes, General?"

"How the buck do you talk with out biting yourself with these damn things?"

His ears flatten as he winces again, his new fangs digging into the side of his mouth as he tried to speak.

======================================================

After a few moments of confusing, mixed yelling, and random requests for a drink from the pony in the bed Luna forced every one who was not Jer'rahd out of the tent. Velkorn had given him a once over and determined there was nothing wrong with him aside from what she already found, and the new holes in his tongue and cheeks. She gave him some concoction he claimed tasted like dishwater but was supposed to prevent his new bites from being infected.

Bleu and Rhede had not wanted to leave though Velkorn had helped to run them both out. The zebra offered a last look to the Princess that also seemed a warning, before she stepped out herself.

Luna sighs looking about at the sparsely furnished tent before taking a seat on the bed across from Jer'rahd and casting the silence spell once more.

"General..."

"So what exactly did I get myself into Princess?"

Luna smiles despite herself.

"Trouble, the same thing you always get into. Although in this instance it seems I am the one who brought it to you."

"And how is that any different from any other day as your General?"

"Well for starters now you have the chance to be a bigger threat to Equestria than the dragons. I take you heard the voices again?"

"I did."

"They offered you power, most likely to defeat those that stood in your way."

"No."

"No?"

"They offered me the power to protect the ones I cared about and make sure no one else suffered. "

"That is the same power with a different wording General."

"It has a different meaning for me."

"What did they give you?"

"As I said at the crater. A new spell. I know three now."

"And that monster?"

"That is the third spell. Turning into that... well what ever it is."

" You controlled that thing?"

"No."

Luna breaths in sharply. That was something she did not wish to hear, if he could not control what he had become he was just as much a danger to Equestria as he was to the dragons. Before she could respond however he continued.

"But it seems you can."

"What?"

"Why did you yell out stop in the Royal Canterlot voice?"

"I am not sure really, at the time it just came to me that I should do something like that."

"When I freed that thing I managed just enough control to give it a target, well several, the city and the diamond dog pup god. It did what it wanted between achieving that goal and after. I can assure you I will be having new nightmares of watching what it did. Nothing I did got it to change its course of action until you told it to stop. Once that happened it stopped everything including fighting me and existing that's why it faded."

Luna looks down at the pony on the bed as he yawns, seemingly disinterested in all of what happened though she has to smirk slightly as he curses, biting his lip again.

"You know why I ask General..."

"Of course. If this made me a danger or a wild card I expect you would attempt to end the threat that it could represent. The simplest way to do that would be to kill me."

"Forgive me for sounding confused General, but you are rather nonchalant about the possible need for your own death." 

Jer'rahd sighs falling back into the bed his head thumping heavily into the pillow.

"How many years have you known me now Luna? Have you ever seen afraid or worried that I might be killed in anything I do? I venture out my door every morning expecting to die somehow or another. There is no fear of it for me there never has been since my grandmother died when I was a foal. I suppose that was due to my grandfather telling me when I died I would see her again. Having died once already I can attest that that is the truth. Besides it would be hypocritical of me to not expect you to do the same now that our situations are reversed."

"I am afraid I do not follow your logic Jer'rahd." 

"I went up the mountain with you on trust at first, then when you told me what you were going to do, I went for another reason. Those books made Nocturne, possibly even Discord, if they had turned you into something like either of them I would have done my best to destroy you then and there. I would have tried to save Equestria any suffering you could have caused it. Since it was just the two of us up there every pony would have remembered you for who you were not what you had become and you would have still been thought of in a positive light by those you left behind."

"And you would have been considered a traitor who committed regicide, never able to return to Equestria."

"If I had to go through with that Luna, I never would have left where your grave site would have been."

"That is almost romantic in a morbid sort of way."

Jer'rahd turns a bit red about his muzzle stammering a little to find the words.

"That was not the intent Princess. I simply was trying to not make you feel as bad for considering ending my life."

"It did not work Jer'rahd. I am not sure how to feel about that you were ready to kill me."

"That should not matter. I did not need to. And I still am not thrilled I even considered it."

Luna sighs this conversation was not telling her anything she wanted to hear. Jer'rahd seemed less than thrilled telling her as well. She was not sure if he was being truthful in that she had control over the beast or if it only seemed that way to him. Jer'rahd of course seemed more morose than usual, wither that was due to the nightmares, what had happened or their current discussion she did not know. She decided just to be blunt with her question in this, as it tended to work for Bleu.

"So am I going to be able to count on you as I have before General, or are you going to be a threat to Equestria now?"

"I do not see why not. I have no intention of casting that spell again if I can help it. I plan to continue this mission regardless. As for my being a threat, I am just as much a threat to Equestria as you are for listening to those books."

"What?" 

"Since we brought those books back you have been slowly changing how you speak about them. You went from looking through them and reading them to commenting about what they say and asking them. Remarks like that make me believe they talk back. And after your reaction to the voices I heard ,I figured that's who I was listening to."

"You figured that out just by how I speak?"

"I have been paying a great deal closer attention to you since our trip on the mountain. I figured out something was up and put most of it together while planning escapes from the jails I was put in. Not much else to do there."

"Still, you are quite the clever pony for noticing all that ..."

"DON"T SAY THAT!"

Luna leaps back, her wings fanning out, her horn glowing, ready to blast the General at his sudden outburst. She had expected him to come for her or change or something. Leaping out of bed and looking around in a panic was not one of those things. His eyes were wide as if he expected the other horseshoe to drop at any second.

"Ummm General? What was that?"

"Every bucking time some one calls me a clever pony the parasprite shit hits the fan. "

"That is ridiculous General. How can a compliment paid to you bring about something bad?"

Her disbelief of his statement was cut short as Rhede bursts into the tent, as if expecting the yell to be Luna killing Jer'rahd. He was momentarily confused by the two of them staring at him. Luna was confused herself that he had heard anything outside of her spell before realizing when she went on the defensive she had dropped the silence spell to conserve power. Before any of them could say anything Starfall bursts though the tent flap knocking Rhede aside and saluting The Princess and her superior officer.

"Glad to see you awake General the parasprite shit has hit the fan. A large force that is apparently the main army of the dragons is moving across the plains towards us. They have already retaken the pass and have all but surrounded us already. They are still a bit off as moving a force of that size in order seems to be taxing them a bit, but we are already cut off from any retreat by land."

"GODDESS DAMN IT!"

"I believe I will Jer'rahd."

============================================= 

Rhede picks himself up and dusts himself off from where he had been shoved aside. This was perhaps the worst series of events that he had ever gone through in his life. Everything was unraveling around him, the harder he tried hold on the faster things unraveled.

He abandoned Celestia to fully serve Luna, now she was talking about killing his best friend. To top that off her reason was that he was a monster now, like she was not considered such by far too many even before her new look. Now the dragons were coming for them full force.

He was used to change,sudden and unexpected. He was used to adapting to any situation he found himself in. Yet after his father had been killed and Celestia said her piece about what he was doing he could not focus on anything. He couldn't control his emotional state and he was angry at everything. He lost his focus at the drop of a hat. He knew he was a mess and in the middle of a war zone that was the last place you wanted to be trying to hold yourself together.

"Rhede get that well toned flank of yours out here now!"

thank the stars for the existence of that dragonling. Nothing seemed to change how she was and despite how annoyed he got with her that was something he at least could latch onto for the moment.

"Stop making up names for me Bleu!"

"Then stop being so dead sexy!"

At least there was some comfort in the banter, he wanted to pull Jer aside and ask him questions, try to figure out what was going on. He steps out of the tent, listening to Jer already barking orders and planning, typical for him. This was oddly comforting to him, maybe one could find peace of mind in a battle, Jer seemed to do it all the time.

His gaze turns to Luna watching her as she watched Jer. She seemed some what annoyed at the commands he was giving out with her standing right there, but with the situation they were in, there was already little time, so perhaps she did not wish to argue.

"Starfall gather as many pegasi as you can, get some unicorns to cast that air spell for high altitude maneuvering and fly through the smoke over the crater. I want the entire team stationed behind the attackers in twenty. Once there hold position, stay hidden, and wait for the signal to attack, under stand?

"Yes Sir."

"Good go. Velkorn there's going to be a influx of injuries, get the medics going and do your thing."

Velkorn nods, darting off and vanishing into the crowd of ponies already running about.

"Bleu, Rhede. "

"Yeah boss?"  
>"What do you need Jer?"<p>

"You two are on body guard duty, anything that's not one of us five gets close to Luna you kill it, got it? I don't care who the buck it looks like."

"Right, what the buck are you going to be doing Jer?"

The the unicorn glances back, his eye flaring red as the armor of loyalty forms over him.

"Leading from the front and killing as many of the armored dragons as I can of course."

Luna snorts in annoyance glaring down at him.

"I am not some flower to be sheltered General, I do not need body guards."

"Who said a thing about sheltering you Princess. But you will need body guards."

Jer'rahd grins his horn glowing. The Waning Moon cuts through the air from Luna's quarters on the other side of the camp spinning around and dodging the ponies in its way to hover next to its master as he looks up at the princess.

"This seems to be the full force of the dragons army. I bet that green bastard managed to get back and warn them what was going on. Of course they could have seen what happened in the crater too and sent Everything they had to keep us from doing that to Cindervale itself. According to Starfall barely a tenth of the force we are going against is in Star metal armor. The rest of the force are standard troops and mercs. We take down the star metal clad ones you can show the rest of these dragons why you took the name Nightmare Moon."

"What do you mean General?"

"If the books did what they did to me, and that was just a side effect what they gave you, should have no trouble finishing off anything the dragons throw at us."

Luna blinks surprised, then she smiles.

"Trying to prove you trust me again General?"

"I have yet to not trust you Princess. Disagree, argue and complain about yes, but not distrust you."

"So you are finally allowing me to cut lose then? How quaint."

"It is not as if we need to save you as a secret weapon anymore is it. We take out this group and a couple of foals with sticks could take out Cindervale."

"I wouldn't go that far boss A civilian dragon is still a dragon."

"Alright... A couple of angry colts with sticks... its a metaphor..."

"Stick to the angry speeches Jer."

"Bah."

He turns galloping off ,shouting at the troops, puling them all into line with him. The sight of their commander on the battle field once again brought many out of the panic they were in at the size of the force that was coming to meet them. The pegasi slowly began vanishing from the air, collected by Starfall for what Jer'rahd had wanted.

"Come on you two, we should get moving as well I need to find a spot of high ground where I can see the battle."

"Couple of tall rocks along the craters edge Princess. No one would be able to come up behind us either."

"Thank you Bleu let us move. I need to get into position before the General hits the front lines with his force."

===============================================

General Kaisur stood at the fore front of the camp looking across the short bit of open ground between the camp and the wall of the dragon army. He could not get a head count but it was quite clear they were outnumbered. There were close to three thousand on this side of the mountains a couple hundred were with Starfall at least sixty were with Velkorn. The rest were armed and armored and behind him as he looked over the field of battle. A small host of corpses already lay across the field felled with spells and arrows. The scouts and first responders to the appearance of the dragons main force. He smirked despite himself that several dragon and Ram corpses lay among the dead already.

The sacrifice of the scouts was not in vain as it allowed him the scant time he needed to get everything prepared. His gaze ran along the forces before him once more. Orcs, Rams, Dragons and a few scattered trolls here and there under the control of one of the other races. The air above them was filled with Griffons and flying dragons. None of that was what he was looking for, ahh there they were.

Dead center of the gathered forces there was a wall of shining metal perhaps five or six hundred troops clad in star metal, It was oddly more than just dragons, there were diamond dogs and rams as well. A few flying griffons wielded star metal weapons as well but none of them seemed to have any armor. In the center of that mass was a dragon whose size compared to that of Onyx Wing. That had to be the leader judging by how ornate the armor he wore was. That was Jer'rahds target.

He scrapes his armored hoof across the sandy ground focused directly on the leader, their eyes both hidden under the helms,but still meeting each others stares. The ponies around him fidget a bit waiting for the order.

Jer'rahd did not bother to give one simply bellowing with rage and charging towards his target. His troops do not even hesitate but follow along with the thunder of hooves accompanied by the war cries of an army of ponies that galloped towards the dragons.

=========================================================

Starfall winced as her team glided through the smoke and mist of the crater. The entire thing had a feeling of another world. Clouds should not be the bright blues , greens and pinks that these were. Her hooves felt itchy and just being in the smoke was enough to make her feel ill. Glancing back she saw her group was feeling the same. She was glad for the masks not wanting to have to breath in any of this stuff.

She back peddled fiercely as one of her advanced scouts came out of the cloud after finding a path.

"General you should have a look at this."

The Shadowbolt turned barely waiting for her as he winged towards the ground. Starfall followed along with the rest of her unit, every pegasus staying close to not get lost in the mist and smoke. The pegasus in front of her hovers above the ground far enough that it was clear to everyone that it would be a bad idea to land. Even that gesture was not needed. Below them clinging to the ground was a thin layer of bright white almost glowing mist. It seemed alive and was twining among the rocks below them as if seeking prey.

It took Starfall a moment more to realize that those were not rocks. The entire area around them was littered with bones that seemed to have the meat freshly pulled off of them. Countless weapons and suits of armor were already starting to rust as the mist slid over them. Griffon bones, Ram's, Orc's, and dragons skeletons covered this field.

"Shit... Everyone get higher into the air don't go near the ground I want us out of this place double time."

What the buck happened in here, there looked to be nearly a thousand corpses filling this section of the crater. Something this large would have been seen by her reports and the earlier patrols of this place. She was damned glad she never sent any earth ponies or unicorns in here. At least she knew that the rear would be protected as nothing was going to make it through this unless it flew and had a breathing mask and even that was questionable in her eyes at this point. They needed to get out of here.

The ponies charge smashed into and through the front line of the dragons like a spear peirceing flesh. The tip of that spear was a flurry of motion, Onyx colored armor fashioned like a demon ripped apart or trampled everything in front of it the blade clenched in the figures jaws glistening with fresh blood.

A crimson glow illuminating from that helm sent a spike of fear though any foe that met his gaze though he gave no pause to any of them Cutting them down or simply knocking them aside for the others behind him to rip apart. The mass of the Equestrian army ripped through the ranks of the dragons like a plow tilling a field.

The momentum would not keep forever, and the spears shape shifted and lengthed as the draconic forces pressed back the much larger army circling to envelop the horde of ponies forcing them to fight from all sides. The griffons and dragons rained fire and crossbow bolts from above most of which was countered by the shields thrown up by the unicorns. Jer'rahd grins at that as well as the shock that the Star metal arrows were not piercing the shields the unicorns raised in every instance. He had set aside a new training program for the spell casters giving them all bits of the magic nullifying metal to practice how he did and now the results of that training were paying off. Not all the airborne forces attacked those on the ground. They kept looking about as if expecting the pegasi to come from any where.

Even so the initial rush put General Kaisur close to where he wanted to be , but sealed off any chance of escape for the Equestrian forces.

Jer'rahd bit harder into the grip of his blade. He hoped Luna would do something soon, they could not hold out forever against this many.

============================================

Luna skirted the edge of the crater hearing the cry and the thunder of hooves over the gathering of rocks in the area. She took wing flying up to the top of a large bolder that looked to have been thrown out of the crater by the first impact. Rhede and Bleu scrambled along after her trying to keep up. The both stop at the base of the rock looking up at her from the ground. 

Luna nodded, looking across the level field that seemed to stretch all the way to the mountains they had crossed. This was the highest point she would be able to find to see the battle. It was not a complete picture from even this vantage point , but it would do.

She smiled softly her gaze turned skyward to her sisters sun as she waited for the dragonling and the earth pony to catch their breath.

"Alright Princess what is this all about?"

"Kinda curious about that myself Luna."

"Jer'rahd trusts you both completely, do you know that?"

"Ya well, its boss."

"I rather figured as much, considering he asked me to guard the mare who wanted to kill him."

"You do realize that when I first gained the power I have now, he was prepared to kill me if I was a threat?"

"I don't know what to say to that Princess."

"Don't say anything Rhede. Just know that Jer'rahd has a portion of the power I am about to show and he has no control over it."

"Alright, you two are starting to freak me out with this talk of killing and shit. Luna you and sugar lips here need to get over this sorta crap. We are all supposed to be friends here and every one seems to want to kill some one else. I've seen what happened to boss and what he was I also saw how he acted once he woke up. Not a damn thing has changed aside from what he can do and what you look like... and the fangs. I don't get the fangs. Is that some sort of kinky sexual fetish you two have that I haven't , heard of cause its bugging me?"

"Bleu... shut up a moment and let the Princess do her thing."

"Thank you, Rhede."

The battle before her was clearly not going in Equestria's favor. Surrounded after the initial charge and without the majority of the pegasi the ponies were losing the battle before it really started. This was not the best plan he had ever come up, in fact it was quite suicidal. She could see the reason for it though. With the brunt of the dragons facing inward towards the ponies no one would really see her until she started her spell.

She smirked briefly wondering why they never had played chess before. It did not matter though with what she was planning they would win with no issue. She was sure that was why he had Starfall sweep around, to kill any stragglers or those fleeing. Jer'rahd was far better at strategy than she gave him credit for... if this was part of a plan and not just luck. It was not as if he knew what she would be doing before she did. She pushed that thought away, it was more likely he just expected her to do something big and dramatic.

"Rhede, Bleu I leave myself under your protection now. Please do not fail me."  
>Bleu nods and Rhede simply snorts as if insulted that she would think he could fail.<p>

Her horn starts to glow a dark blue, magic starts gathering around it slowly swirling and growing larger. Her mane lifts on its own blending into the swirl of magic as her tail does the same a vote of the starry sky forming over her and the rock she stood on lifting higher into the air with each moment.

The few clouds above the trio started to move taking on the same clockwise motion that the energy pouring off the princess was taking.

===========================================

Bleu looks up at the sky as a the clouds caught in the vortex take on a purplish tint. Her gaze shifts back to the battle noting a squad of griffons start winging their way towards them.

"Looks like some one noticed already sexy hooves, you ready?" Rhede? Rhede?! Where the heck did you go? Shieeeet!"

Bleu looks back up at the sky watching the griffons dip low flying close to the ground between the rocks dotting the area as they got closer. They clearly did not want to get near the unknown spell and having seen Bleu they were flying among the rocks to try and negate her use of her breath weapon.

"Buck me we get the clever ones, Damnit Rhede."

Bleu growls not seeing the crimson pony any where. She glances at the Princess before moving in front of her. She swore again knowing that all the work Velkorn had put into her stitches was going to be broken again when she changed size here. The griffons flew closer eyes on the dragon and the Princess as they unslung their star metal weapons.

Bleu readied herself prepping a breath of lightning, nearly choking on it as the lead griffons head suddenly separated from its body, tumbling through the air as the body crashed to the ground and bounced across the rocky soil.

The others in the formation banked hard, though two lost wings in the same manner the lead lost its head. A trio of daggers flew from the shadows of one rock impacting a griffon that had managed to get away unscathed the bird squawked once before crashing into a bolder, its limp body falling to the ground.

Rhede flings back the hood on his cloak, his blacked foreleg coming down and crushing a wounded griffon's head as it struggled to get up. Another series of daggers ended the life of the other wingless bird with a flick of the earth pony's tail.

He glances at the group that had flown above the wire he had strung between a few rocks at his neck level. He tapped the wire lightly with a smirk, blood dripping from the steel length. He barely had enough time to put two of these wires up after spotting the griffons headed their way. If he had time to put up a few more there might not have been any of the birds left. He was glad to see he had not lost the knack for predicting what creatures might do.

"Bleu you stay the size you are and just try to fry any that get close, or that I can't reach. I'll do the grunt work this time."

"Well that's awfully nice of you, is it my birthday? Or are you simply taking your Mr. Grumpy pants attitude out on the poor, innocent, little, heavily armed, birdies?"

"A bit of coll em B though mostly collom c."

"Wait, whats coll em C?

"I don't want to hear it from Velkorn if you pop those stitches again."

"Ahh yes, that choice, That's a good choice." Alright Snookums, so long as you can handle it."

"Stop making up pet names already!" 

Luna reacted to none of this. Her eyes glowed a dark blue that the clouds swirling above them rapidly matched. The sun was still high in the sky. The dragons clearly knew she was leading this force and had thought to attack when she was weakest. This might have been true in the past , but no longer, she simply preferred the night. This spell infact needed the light of the sun to work properly any way.

The clouds stretched thin turning to a mist that spread out to cover the battlefield tinting the sunlight into shades of blue and purple. The spell had no words it needed little more than the manipulation of the magic that coursed through her. The cost would come at how much magic she was using. Luna knew that would likely mean she would not be ready in time to destroy Cindervale itself, but so long as there was enough of her army left to destroy it, she would not need to. This spell should be enough to ensure that plenty of ponies remained to fight.

===========================================================

Metal met metal. Steel cleaved flesh and bone. The sands and rocks of the plains drank deep of the crimson liquid of life as it left the bodies of its former owner. Jer'rahd wore the warm liquid as a badge , his black armor dripped with it, as if he collected the splatters like trophies.

Weapons bounced off his armor, or were dodged ,or parried as he saw fit. He presses on, ripping through the thick of the dragons forces. He knew the dragons would circle to close off any retreat, and he knew the troops under his command knew that too. It was a tactic taught in basic. It was a testament to their loyalty and trust in Luna and him that they would still follow willingly. They knew there was a plan in place and that the Demon of Dullahan would not rush into a no win situation without a plan of some kind. 

They were correct this was not a no win so long as the Princess's spell worked. Even if Luna did not come through he had a target that was going to die before him. The large armored dragon in the armies center. A white judging by the wings emerging from its back.

The beast remained at the back of the group shouting things in draconic. Clearly the leader though he could smell something odd even over all this blood and death around him. The creature inside him stirred at the scent, but remained sealed. The dragon was another god, one that was going to die by his blade even if that was a final act.

The bright sun falling on the battlefield darkened as if a cloud was passing over it. Jer'rahd paid it no mind until the the light brightened again casting a purple glow over the land. The battle lulled momentarily as both sides briefly tried to figure out the source.

. Jer'rahd did not need to find out, he kept up the charge, those flanking him, and the ones flanking them did the same, the spear head barely pausing at the change of lighting.

Even this new surge only made it so far until it struck the wall formed by the armored dragons. They had made it. The white dragon was insight now, looking at the battle that had gotten so close to him with a wide fanged grin.

His troops gathered tighter, watching each others backs. There were a scant few pegasi, as Starfall took most of them with her,The unicorns moved to the middle of the group, firing off spells blasting any that were unarmored. The earth ponies formed a wall around them, trusting the unicorns to keep fliers off of them as they fought the forces on the ground. Countless drills and training were finally being put to use.

The purple haze over the land seemed to stretch the the shadows cast by the partially obscured sun making everything seem unreal. The dragons did not even notice not seeing any effect aside from a light show they pressed their advantage barely being held at bay by the ring of earth ponies. 

The Waning Moon cut through a ram's horn cleaving the top of its skull, sending the mercenary to the ground where it lay twitching, the remains of its brain and eyes slipping from its open skull dangling from the spine. Jer'rahd blinks pausing in his next attack noticing the ram's shadow remained as if it was still standing. It seemed to be looking up at him however a pair of softly glowing white points of light where its eyes should be regarded the one who had killed its former owner. He met the shadows gaze briefly and grinned.

"Seems the Princess has come through I take. If you want orders, kill anything that's not a pony."

He did not bother to see if the shadow responded, as a pair of dragons surged forward into the opening left by the ram, knocking the corpse aside and attempting to impale Jer'rahd with spears.

He shifts his stance, letting one spear glance off his armored shoulder, his blade cutting the haft of it and forcing the red dragon wielder back to avoid a second swing. The purple wyrm that held the other spear, swung it like a club trying to knock Jer'rahd aside. His weapon met only to meet a green glowing shield, shattering against it. Jer'rahd drops the shield and lunges at the purple dragon his blade and hooves ripping through the beasts scales as it tumbles away from him. He did not press the attack, instead he whirled to face the red drake while the purple struggled up off the ground.

The red dragon was not pressing his attack on the unicorn,instead it was flailing around, clawing at itself as if trying to attack something that was on it. The creatures forearm suddenly jerks back at an odd angle, bringing a roar of pain and a gout of fire from the beast. The creatures leg suddenly twists side ways at an angle that pierced the skin and scale of the creature with its own broken leg bone.

The creature bellows again before its head was suddenly yanked around so it could see its own tail directly. The red dragon collapsed and with a last few twitches lay still. Jer'rahd turns back to the purple dragon, watching as the same thing seemed to be taking hold of it, with the same results

He ignores the flailing beast looking over to the first corpse seeing the shadow of the first dragon leave its corpse and glide across the blue tinted ground towards the mass of the opposing army. His gaze swept the enemy forces, watching as dozens of the enemy not wearing star metal armor fell the same way as these two did, the dead's shadows leaving their bodies to join the hunt for new victims. The armored draconic forces seemed panicked, yet unaffected. Glancing up the ones flying also seemed not to have any worries either.

Jer'rahd grins wide. Forcing an armored diamond dog in front of him to take several steps back at the sudden change in the ponies expression.

"THE PRINCESS HAS GIVEN US HER AID. DO NOT WASTE THIS BOON, FOCUS ON THE AIRBORNE AND ARMORED DRAGONS. FOR EQUESTRIA!"

His cry was met with a roaring cheer from the Equestrian forces. He gallops forward head lower goring the stunned diamond dog with his horn as he charges into the thick of the Panicked dragons using the unfortunate dog as a meat shield as he rushes through the ranks before him.

He tosses his head flinging the body over his back and off his horn, his teeth clench tighter around his blades grip as he lashed out at anything near him that wore the star metal. The armored ones were immune to the shadows attacks , but that did not mean that they felt very secure watching their companions be ripped apart around them.

Many started to break and run before the new surge of the Equestrian army. This was what Jer'rahd had been waiting for, and why he sent Starfall ahead.

He formed a shield as far into the air over the battlefield as he could the glowing green shape joined by two others making a crude arrow pointing down. It was not much of a signal, but it was the one he always used and Starfall should easily recognize.

None of these dragons or mercenaries could be allowed to escape. Nothing else would be allowed to hinder the attack on Cindervale, and end of this war. 

He leaped aside suddenly catching a sign of movement from the corner of his eye, a massive club spiked with jagged shards of Star metal impacted the ground where he had stood. Cursing himself for getting distracted his gaze ran up to the wielder of the club. The large white dragon he had been charging towards lifts himself up from under a pile of bodies where he had lay hidden in ambush. The growl from the beasts fanged maw showed his disapproval that his trap failed.

The dragon Lashes out again whipping the club across the ground towards the Equestrian General, barely slowing as it smashed into and through a series of glowing green shields. Jer'rahd winced as the weapon stopped the spikes still penetrating his last shield. His head was pounding already and they had not gone past the opening shot.

The white dragon did not let up flinging the bodies fully off of him and rising up to his back legs towering over the pony and lifting his club for another strike. Several of the Ponies who had been charging with him moved to flank the beast waiting for the opportunity to attack.

The dragon barely paid them any attention focusing solely on Jer'rahd. He brings the club up and then down in a two clawed over head smash that the unicorn easily dodges. The impact however shook the ground around the dragon nearly knocking him off his hooves. Several of the other guards were knocked on their flanks however. Thankfully they had time to recover as the beasts attention was solely fixated on the armored unicorn before him. 

The beast exhales suddenly and Jer'rahd barely manages to lift his shield in time. Frost and ice began forming around the edges of the his shield forcing him to widen it. The ground and bodies behind him take the full brunt and turn brittle as they froze solid some of them crumbling to dust almost instantly. 

Several of his own troops screamed out as they were hit, one nearly made it out of the way in time though his left fore hoof was hit. The earth pony screams out as he falls back his leg freezing solid and shattering the moment it touches the ground as he collapses. Some of the others were not even that lucky, as sections of their face or torso sloughed off in sheets of bloody ice.

The attack stopped and he dropped the shield glaring up at the dragon as the sheet of ice that collected on his shield collapsed to the ground.

"Oh good. I was looking to add a notch on my belt for another dead god."

The dragon only responded with a roar.

===========================================================

A bolt of lightning fried another griffon, the creature dropping from the sky to land with a sickening crunch on the rocks below. Rhede and Bleu were on top of the rock with the Princess of the night. Rhede was covered in claw marks and blood, some of it was actually his. He had been bitching the whole time about running out of daggers and had swiped one of the dead birds crossbows and had been using that, with impressive, if rather slow effect. Several more griffons had joined the first. Some of these were armored with star metal, little more than barding and shields but it was enough to make them harder to kill.

"Why don't they make these things easier for ponies to use? You need fingers or some shit to do this."

"So any way silky fur, where were we in the conversation?"

"Stop calling me things. Though I believe we were discussing Jer's attraction to the catatonic Princess behind us."

Another bolt of lightning barely misses a griffon trying to get a shot in at the princess. Its shot going wide and flying off into the distance. A shot from Rhede finishes what Bleu started.

"Well, from what I can tell she has boss hooked completely, more than just the commander and officer sort of thing. I doubt he would even look at another mare now."

"Yeah I suppose he is never gonna give her up."

""He's said he's never gonna let her down."

"So long as he doesn't follow your example and is never gonna run around and desert her, I think this is a good thing for boss."

"Hey I don't do that. Any mare I am with knows its not anything serious. I don't desert any one."

Rhede flings a pair of his last few daggers at a griffon trying to sneak up behind them as he reloads the crossbow forcing it to seek cover again.

"Yeah Pelt but how many of them think they can change you to love just them?"

"So far?"

"Sure, why not."

The griffon that dove for cover chose the wrong moment to peek out of it and took a blast of lightning to the beak.

"Just one, and she's one I never did anything with. Of course I am not even sure of how she feels about me any more."

"Yes,well you trying to be as big an ass to her as you can does tend to change how she viewed you."

"And how would you know that ?"

Another bolt shot out from the crossbow though the griffon it was fired at managed to turn enough so it only took the bolt in the leg before seeking cover again.

"I have a pair of eyes and also spent a couple of weeks with that zebra. She tries to hide it but shes still got a thing for you. "

"Bleu you know why I won't"

"Really, so you force her away so she will find some one else, and perhaps fail that, never to be happy. When you could just accept her and make her happy with the time that you think you have left due to what the test prophesied. Shes gonna be miserable when you die any way Pelt. Whether you manage to force her away or not. All you are doing is prolonging both of your chances at happiness and shortening what time you two might have."

Rhede looks over at the dragonling as she fires off another blast of her breath weapon before lifting the body of a griffon she had killed up to take a crossbow bolt that was aimed for Luna.

"Where do you get this stuff?"

"Maw Pelt and I are pen pals."

"Oh for bucks sake..."

=========================================

The pegasi had managed to find a safe hidden spot far beyond the battle. A small corpse of trees was enough to hide Starfall's group and a stream running through the middle of it gave the pegasus the chance to take turns on watch and trying to clean the residue from flying through the crater from their bodies and equipment. Starfall had quickly cleaned up, hoping to be a bit more thorough later , but this would do for now. Her gaze was locked on the odd coloration of clouds and mist over the conflict.

That was not the signal she was waiting for, that was likely the work of Princess Luna. Her eyes narrow as she waited for anything planning to move soon if she did not see anything. She sighed with relief seeing the green arrow he formed in the air

She raised her hoof to signal her troops to move, It was then she saw the first of the dragon forces that had fled the battle headed their way. She smirks realizing why he sent her team this far out.

"Take out the ones running, let nothing make its way back to Cindervale to warn them. Nothing that attacks us this day is to escape alive. GO!"

The pegasus forces took to the air busting out of the treeline and meeting the fleeing dragons ripping them apart before moving forward to flank the dragon forces still fighting, leaving them no avenue of escape. 

Starfall flew over the battlefield scanning the area looking for Jer'rahd and spotting the green of his shield as he blocked a blow from a massive armored white dragon. She sighs, trust that damn pony to find the biggest problem he could and meet it head on. She almost smirked watching the time he had even hitting the large dragon. He looked like he could use a bit of help with this fight, she needed to clear the air any way.

She signaled a group of Shadowbolts the six other pegasi joining her as she spiraled up into the air. They had practiced this maneuver a few times and it was time to put it to the test. The Shadowbolts couldn't preform the rain boom on their own , but they could follow her and make the effect bigger, and the ones with her now could do something else too.

The group spirals up past the clouds into the unfiltered sunshine. Starfall smirks loving this initial rush as she folds her wings along her back turning to fall back towards the ground The others doing the same. They fell out of the pure sunlight the wind whipping at their bodies as they burst back through the cloud layer the battle field spread out below them. Her vision starts to blur a bit even with her goggles as she pushes her fore hooves out in front of her self her whips whipping back driving her harder towards the ground. Around her hooves the mist flowed the very air starting to break and cone around her outstretched forelegs. The Shadowbolts moved in tighter behind her riding the slipstream she was creating.

A high pitched whine caught Jer'rahd's attention, he grins recognizance the sound. Starfall had entered the battle field. He glances back as the screaming of the pony who had lost a leg stops and was briefly surprised to see nothing there, though a glimpse of a stripped tail told him why. Starfall was not the only one to have made their way here.

Unfortunately the white dragon seemed to have noticed as well. The very sky shook as the sonic rain boom hit knocking most of the fliers out of the air around her the purple mist funneled along with her trailing behind the pegasus and the hole she punched through the clouds. Several dark shapes broke off Once the rain boom hit taking a portion of the colors streaming off of Starfall with themselves as they banked off looking to impact other areas of the battle field with his friends signature move. It seems she had been training her team rather hard as well.

Jer'rahd hoped this would not disrupt the spell Luna was casting, but the damage from that spell seemed already done for the most part. The dragon winced at the boom, turning it's head up to look at the streak of light heading straight towards him. The beast reacted faster than Jer'rahd had thought possible swinging the massive club up suddenly the thick end of it connecting solidly with the descending pegasus the resulting explosion shattered the dragons club, but sent Starfall tumbling through the air across the battlefield. Shards of the club piercing her armored form as the rain boom had been stopped dead. The impacts of the other rain nukes striking the ground and flinging smoke and debris into the air from where they hit drown out the roar of pain and rage from the dragon, as the explosion of its club had damaged it as well, rendering its fore claws into little more than meaty chunks of flesh and bone.

The dragons pain was not even registered as he watched Starfall's limp form crash to the ground and vanish amid the fighting. The glow of his eyes faded to nothing as he stares after the pegasus in shock. The roar of pain from the dragon brought him back to his senses, his left eye flared up, burning crimson as bright as Celestia's sun. The Waning Moon was gripped by his magic as he roared out rushing the dragon. 

The beast responded in kind, turning its breath weapon on the charging pony, exhaling a much wider cone of ice. The frozen cone of its breath weapon covered the area between the two blowing over the ground and the charging pony. The blast him him full force before he could raise his shield. Jer'rahd winces as the armor of loyalty grows cold the chill seeping into his flesh.

The unicorn stallion winces as the biting cold brushed his unprotected face, he expected to feel a great deal of pain, though aside from the freezing cold he felt nothing out of the ordinary . He opened one eye, shards of frost flaking off his lashes as she looked about seeing nothing but vague shapes and ice blocking his vision. The grip of the Waning Moon was cold against his tongue, but there was no pain. He squirms, realizing he was trapped, his armor frozen around him. The dragon bellowed loudly before him and Jer'rahd barely made out that it turned to deal with something behind it. The Dragon thought he was dead?

Jer'rahd growls jerking against his armor ,the steel of it shrieking in protest. He flexes jerking hard against his tomb muscles strains his skin feeling the sting of the biting cold steel encasing him. The ice crackles as it starts to splinter the armor whining in protest as the brittle metal starts to give and the ice around him begins to split. A last hard shift against it and the ice shatters the armor of loyalty splitting open as he bursts free of its confines, bits of metal and ice still wrapped about him a moment before it fades back into his necklace. He winces the frozen cold of the of his armor seemingly collected in the Element of Loyalty necklace that hung around his neck. He ignores the pain rushing towards the back of the dragon, bits of ice and broken metal falling off of him. His hooves impact the dragons tail as the Waning Moon cuts through the thick star metal armor on the dragons back digging deep into the flesh underneath.

The dragon roars, slinging around as Jer'rahd grips the blade tighter in his teeth. He lashes out with his rear hooves bucking them hard into the joint where the dragons wing juts from its armor, a satisfying crunch and the feeling of bone shattering under his hooves was only made better by the beasts scream.  
>The white wyrm thrashes, trying to dislodge him and only succeeds in digging the blade deeper in its back.<p>

The ponies that had drawn the beasts attention away from the frozen General take advantage of the dragons attempt to remove the weapon from its back and rush forward. Their spears and blades biting into the exposed portions of the dragons flesh, stabbing and slicing though the rents and tears caused by the waning moon and the explosion of its own weapon.

Several of the ponies attacking gather up the enemies weapons, darting around the dragon stabbing at it with the star metal blades, cutting gashes deeper into the beast's hide. Jer'rahd kicks off the dragon yanking the Waning Moon out of the beast and leaving four hoof prints in the back of the bloodied armor.

He lands hard on the frozen corpse of a dead dragon, smashing through the crystalline body and hitting the ground with a thud and a sound like shattering glass as the frozen corpse disintegrates around him. He winces as the ice shards cut across his skin before picking up his blade again.

He glances around a moment his eyes narrowing as his green eye flares up along with his horn , nearly matching the brightness of his red. His magic lifts shards of shattered star metal armor and weapons from the fallen around him, the green glow encompassing all of them. He grits his teeth fighting the massive headache this was giving in in a effort to keep control of the telekinesis spell. He screams out with pain and rage the Guards who had been fighting the beast hauling flank to get out of their commanders way as the lifted weapons are flung forward at the white dragon.

The blades and shards of metal clang off the creatures armor knocking chunks out of it and ripping apart the exposed scales on its arms and neck. Jer'rahd's eyes glow brighter as he pours more magic into his attack, his vision blurring, but still seeing Starfall. Bodies,rocks, bits of earth and shards of ice join the rush of items thrown at the dragon, ripping through the short distance between the two slamming into, and through it. Flesh, scale, bone and blood are torn from the beast in great chunks and carried along with the torrent Jer'rahd was flinging at it. The dragon flailed its flesh being torn from its body like foals pulling apart a giant marshmallow.

The objects still floating and waiting to be flung suddenly fell as the unicorn staggered, his hooves spreading out as he fought for balance panting heavily. He lifts his head looking up at the remains of the white dragon. It was hard to tell what the creature had once been, it seemed little more than a pile of bloody chum. A path was cleared behind it across the ground littered with random bits of metal and gore . Bodies and shards of metal littered the red soaked path that cut across the field.

The Guards that had been helping him fight the dragon looked at the General wide eyed, clearly terrified of what they had witnessed. Jer'rahd smirks slightly.

"Useless trick huh Starfall?"

One of the guards trotted up ignoring the worried glances the others gave him for approaching.

"Goddess Damn sir, are you alright General?"

He blinks, glancing up at the gray coated unicorn covered in gore stood before him. The corporal did not salute as was standard protocol in a hostile area, but he seemed to have to put for the the effort not too.

"I have never seen anything like that. I can't even pick up a small piece of that stuff, and you flung everything on the battle field almost."

"What is your name solider?"

"Hooves sir, Corporal Hooves."

"You find this interesting?"

"Well not the battle itself sir, although that seems pretty much won now. The shadow things finished off most of them and what they didn't, either we got, or the pegasi did."

Jer'rahd fought to catch his breath, his head hurting too much at the moment to process things quickly.

"I am surprised you are not a little more fearful of me after the shadows and this."

"Not at all sir. After all, the shadow things helped us, and you're on our side. What exactly is there to be afraid of?"

Jer'rahd blinks again looking at the blond unicorn and shakes his head a bit chuckling.

"Do you have any idea where General Starfall landed?"

"Yes sir, she sent us over here to help you after she hit the ground. That has got to be the most foul mouthed mare I have ever heard. Errr, no offense sir."

"None taken. Is she alright?"

"Couldn't say Sir. I'm not a medic, just a runner for messages mostly. Delivered mail prewar. But that zebra was there before we ran off so I figure if any pony can help her its that one."

Jer'rahd lets out a sigh of relief he did not know he was holding. He smirks his gaze shifting across the battle field again noting the dark blue pillar of light on the far side of the battle field.

"Hooves grab any troops you can and head over towards that spell being cast over there, stay on the outer edge of the rock and don't get close to the source. Keep from getting any where near it if you can. There are still some stragglers about that may go for it. Make sure any pony that goes with you stays out of the kill zone of those rocks or they'll be taken down too."

"Sir, how will I know what the kill zone is?"

"Look for the ring of bodies and stay outside that. General Pelt and Scale are there if they tell you to do something you do it."

"Yes sir."

"Now go, I have to find my sword."

============================================= 

Rhede was exhausted, and Bleu was not looking much better. Quite a few griffons had gathered in the air circling them. Bleu was kept on the defensive with her griffon meat shield. The bird corpse was already studded with crossbow bolts from the flying griffons. The birds were high enough in the air that Rhede's stolen crossbow could not reach them, but they could easily shoot down at the trio on the rock.

Bleu's breath weapon was the only thing that could still reach them, but the dragon was straining every time she fired it now. Rhede had switched to one of the griffons shields to try and block the shocks fired at them. Luna was still in the trance like state of her spell and had yet to move in at least an hour. The din of the battle still echoed, but the tide had turned quite a while ago for some reason, Rhede figured Luna's spell was working.

He had seen Starfall make her usually grand entrance only to impact something near the ground and be sent flying across the battlefield. He winced watching her tumble though the air, losing sight of her as she crashed into the milling troops. The griffons on the ground had evidently been waiting for her to make her arrival as they took to the air soon after the rain boom had passed. A few more had joined them in the circling and at least fifteen were constantly firing or reloading above them now as they glided around them in the air like vultures. Rhede had put on the armor of Generosity and blocked quite a few bolts, but when one punched through the armor and dug into his side he realized they had started using Star metal tipped bolts. He lets the armor fade away having more maneuverability with out it before he yanks out the bolt, glad the things were not barbed.

There was a lull in the firing giving them both a chance to catch their breath, although all of the griffons were loading their crossbows at once as if to fire at the same time.

"Why the buck do we have to face the smart ones?"

"Dunno, but this shields shot Rhede. I'm gonna get bigger and try to cover Luna with myself."

"Fifteen bolts in you when your already bucked up Bleu, that's not a good chance for survival."

" Luna has a better chance of winning this war than I do. Higher priority and all."

"Like hell I am gonna let you do that."

"Oh good I hope you have a better plan then cause I'm fresh out."

"Buck..."

A deafening roar sounded suddenly from the rocks closest to the battlefield, accompanied by a high pitched whistling . A sudden squawk of panic drew the pairs attention back up to the griffons in time to see one of the birds explode in a puff of feathers and multicolored lights.  
>The feathers drifted down as the flash fried carcass fell to the ground with a meaty splat. Looking back over at the rocks, the source of the noise became clear as a group of ponies pulling a pair of the cart mounted magic cannons galloped up skidding to a stop just out side the ring of bodies, another shot being fired by a gray unicorn on the cart.<p>

"CAVALRY'S ARRIVED SIRS!"

Rhede and Bleu blink.

"Not to be ungrateful, but I suggest you stop there ummm... Corporal?"

"Hooves Sir, and we know General Kaisur sent us over, sorry it took so long, but we had to stop for these babies. Always wanted to fire one."

"Well Jer's still alive thank the stars for that at least. What are you waiting for then Corporal? FIRE AT WILL!"

" Will? I don't know any Will sir. I used to know a Jill, but she lives in Trotsville. I don't think this cannon will reach that far."

"JUST FIRE!"

Corporal Hooves jumps a bit from Bleu's shout, both cannons roaring again the shots streaming up at the griffons. The unicorns firing them reloading quickly while the guards pulling the carts gather up shields to protect the cannoneers. The griffons scatter as the blasts explode near them sending shards of magic to either bounce off their armor or rip a few feathers free. Another one falls, crashing to the ground its wings shredded, the remaining flock take off, flying away from the range of the weapons. As Rhede watches they barely made it back over the battlefield before a group of pegasi intercept them and a airborne dogfight begins. The cannon battered griffons are quickly dispatched their corpses joining the growing piles on the ground.

Rhede sighs as the ponies station themselves at the perimeter around them, still following Jer's orders to stay outside the kill zone as they called it. Seems Jer was quite serious when he told the pair of them to kill any one who came near the Princess. Rhede wondered how much longer Luna was going to be casting this spell, almost as the thought crossed his mind the clouds above them ceased the swirling motion and the power pouring off of her slowed to a trickle before vanishing completely. Her mane and tail fell limp, the points of light that had been dotting them all but gone. She staggers losing her balance and Bleu was quick to catch her before she fell. Luna shivers a little her emerald eyes half closed.

" Thank you Bleu. That was a bit more complex than I initially thought. Has everything gone well?"

"Near as I can tell Princess the enemy is all but destroyed there's a few pockets of resistance left on the field, but no one is taking prisoners."

"Good any word from the others?"

"Jer sent some ponies to watch out backs, I took an arrow... it hurt ... but I got over it... Starfall is the only one that I am really worried about at the moment she took a rather nasty hit and I have not heard anything else."

"Velky probably got her, that was too big of a display to not be noticed."

"Well shall we go find out?"

"Can you walk?"

" Whats the matter Pelt unwilling to help a mare if I can't?"

"I took an arrow for you, you know."

"So long as it was not to the knee or anything vital you must be fine to be bitching about it Pelt."

Rhede snorts as Bleu helps the Princess down off the rock moving along beside her. Luna stumbles a bit pausing often enough that the pace would be slow and grueling. Bleu looks a little concerned at the weakness as Rhede sighs.

"There's an easier way you know. CORPORAL GET THE TEAM BACK ON ONE OF THOSE CARTS AND BRING IT OVER HERE."

"YES SIR"

Rhede slides off the rock, landing a bit harder than he liked, jarring the wound in his side He sucks in air sharply taking a second to regain his composure before trotting over to the Princess as the cart with the magic cannon rolls towards them.

"No sense in ruining the powerful and invincible image you built up with this Nightmare moon nonsense. This will suffice and all you need to do is sit there and look pretty. Should be easy enough for you."

"A snide comment combined with a flirt? I gather you are feeling better then Pelt?"

"I just watched you summon an army of shadows that ripped apart the largest force of the dragons we have ever faced. And Jer is supposed to be equivalent to that? Suffice to say I know well enough to the reason for why you were ready to kill him. I do apologize for doubting you there, after all we have been through I should have trusted you more than this by now."

Luna looks surprised and even Bleu seems a bit impressed by the comments as she helps the Princess into the cart before climbing up herself and getting distracted by the blonde maned Corporal still at the mage cannon.

"Thank you Rhede. But don't stop questioning orders I give that you do not agree with. Depending on the situation you may be able to point something out I overlook. You are supposed to be the intelligence officer after all you may have more information than I do."

"Where too Princess?"

Luna and Rhede look at the Corporal who had pulled off his helm and was half leaning on the mage cannon. Bleu continued to stare at the unicorn and Rhede and Luna were a little unnerved as well.

"Errrr head towards the medical tent Corporal I would like to see if there is any word on General Silvertail."

"At once Princess."

The unicorn turns leaning over the edge of the cart to pass the orders to the team pulling it. Rhede leans a little closer to Luna muttering under his breath.

"Was he looking at me, or was he looking at you?"

Bleu slides over putting in her two bits worth.

"I thought he was looking at me."

Velkorn was busy. The battle was resulting in far more injuries than she was comfortable dealing with, and the entire medical team was running around on full alert. There was not a single pony who had not received some would or another, and she had one medic telling the ones with the superficial injuries how to treat themselves.

There were several categories of injuries and she shuddered to think that they were using the barbaric military triage where the least wounded were helped first so they could get back into the battle. But that was the best way to save as many as possible. She knew that once this was over Luna and Jer'rahd would want to press on to Cindervale and finish this war for good.

She could not argue with that logic, but she did not like seeing any pony like this. She gathered some of the moderately wounded, mostly unicorns, that could still function. The ponies were clearly not going to make it back to the battle, but she set them to rip apart tent canvas and any other clothing that could be used in makeshift bandages for the others. They were down to using sticks and tent pegs as splints already. Velkorn had barely spent any time in the tents, rushing out along with several others to retrieve the wounded the moment the dragons line started to break.

Velkorn shivered at the results of Luna's spell, she watched the shadows rip apart a diamond dog and fling its head, to go rolling across the battlefield. The zebra froze at one point feeling several of them take notice of her, watching expectantly as if trying to figure out whether she counted as a pony or a target. She did her best to ignore them grabbing a wounded pony and flinging him over her back galloping to the edge of the battle field and leaving him with a stretcher crew. That one would be fine he was breathing but his helm was crumpled as if he took a blow to the head that just knocked him out.

Others were not so lucky. Burns seemed to be the predominate injury, both fire and acid from the dragons breath weapons. There were a few extreme frost bite cases and one pony's leg had shattered as all of it had turned to ice. It was at that point she saw Jer'rahd. She briefly considered trying to help him , but he seemed to be dealing the oversized white dragon rather well. She hoisted the injured pony dashing back through the battlefield. There were a few cries for help from the dragon forces who were injured , but she steeled herself to try and ignore them. Thankfully most of those pleas were silenced rather quickly, either the shadows or one of the Equestrian troops. They were not planning on taking any survivors.

She had just dropped off the injured pony, stopping to look at the flash frozen wound as it slowly started to melt when she heard the whine of Starfall's sonic rain boom. Her ears perked as she lifted her gaze skyward watching the pegasus and her team drop down towards the ground. Starfall her self few straight down towards what she could barely make out as the white dragon that Jer had been fighting.

She watched the beast bring his weapon up and had to shield her eyes from the impact of the two. As her vision clears, her amber eyes follow the flight of the struck pegasus watching as Starfall crashed and bounced once in the middle of the field. Velkorn was galloping towards her friend before the pegasus had landed a second time from the bounce.

Charging among the embattled soldiers she dodged more than a few attacks directed her way and tried not to get hung up or involved in any fight. She was focused soly on getting to where Starfall had landed. She burst through a line of troops rushing towards a armored griffon with a broken wing and spotted Starfall and the gouge she had kicked up in the earth from her impact.

The Pegasus' armor of Honesty was in shreds, chunks of metal were embedded in her and it was clear that one if not both of her wings were broken and both her forelegs had suffered the same fate. A small group of ponies had gathered around her fending off the few Diamond Dogs and Rams that were still alive this far across the battle field.

Velkorn dashed between them skidding to a stop and looking over the pegasus a bit closer. The armor was going to have to come off ,she doubted she would be able to work on her let alone carry the smaller pegasus with it still on.

"Starfall you have to remove your armor for your own sake, can you even hear me , are you awake?"

There was nothing for a moment and the pegasus breathing suddenly stopped as well. Velkorn's eyes widened before a stream of expletives came out of the wounded pegasus mouth that would have made Jer'rahd and Bleu both blush. Velkorn's ears flatten as the ponies guarding the fallen pegasus turn to look at both her and the screaming general. Velkorn simply shrugs as the breath Starfall had been holding finally seemed to be petering out.

"... buckingshytwith a parasprite dropping pie to burytheir frakking head, by the grace of Celestia's firm slappable plot this bucking hurts like the hells..."

"While I must admit to hear this from you is fun, we are pressed for time Starfall are you quite done?"

"Yeah I think I am good for about ten minutes. I don't even want to know how bad I look cause judging by how I feel it's probably like shit... YOU CORPORAL..."

"Hooves sir, Dinky Hooves... don't let the name fool you, I really am very big...errrrr, are you going to be alright, sir?"

"Forget that, get your group over to that big assed white dragon and help out General Kaisur. MOVE, DOUBLE TIME SOLDIERS!"

"YES SIR."

The group charges off leaving Velkorn with Starfall.

"Shit that sucked... So whats the verdict Velkorn... I can't really turn my head with out it hurting like freaking Tarturas hell. "

I will not know for sure, until the armor is gone only then can I cure."

"Right got it. "

The armor of honesty slowly seems to melt away from Starfall's form. The pegasus screams out as the support that it gave to her broken wing and legs was removed. The pegasus' head bobbed as if she nearly blacked out from the pain, but she pushed it back.

The zebra gives her a moment to compose herself lifting her head to look around. Most of the Equestrian troops had rushed past, heading towards the thick of the battle closer to where Jer'rahd was. Several earth ponies were moving around the field checking the bodies for survivors. She watched as one lifted his fore hooves bringing them down and crushing something. She winced realizing they were hanging back to kill survivors of the dragon army. Velkorn bites her lip not liking this at all. The war in her homeland had been bad but it was mostly small skirmishes here and there, this was what it was like on the front lines and she was starting to doubt she could handle it.

"He Velkorn. You going to keep shivering or are you gonna help a mare out?"

The zebra blinks looking at Starfall. The pony had some how managed to lift herself up on two broken legs and remain standing long enough for the blood from her wounds to start running down her uninjured limbs. Velkorn growls glaring at the pegasus, Starfall flattens her ears and tries to look at least a little sheepish.

"You had better not even start with me, just take the armor off I said just so I could see. I swear if you are even remotely as bad as the other four, I will limit your pain killers and make you sleep on the floor."

The Pegasus winced not entirely certain if the Zebra was serious or not, but the look in Velkorn's eyes told her not to push it.

"I'll be good."

"Not entirely to be mean, but that yet remains to be seen."

Velkorn moves closer slipping underneath the injured pegasus ignoring the protests from the smaller mare. She turns rapidly trotting off towards the medical tents, trying not to think about the blood running over her back from Starfall's wounds. She was also doing her best to tune out the constant stream of swears bursting from the purple maned pegasus' mouth.

=================================================

Jer'rahd looks over the small tent and sighs wincing lightly as he was being bandaged up rather inexpertly by Bleu as Velkorn tended to Starfall. Rhede had seen to his own injury though he was currently sitting by the tent flap watching the medics run around outside. Luna was stretched out on one of the beds barely con chesss, though she was fighting to keep from falling asleep. Jer'rahd was informing her of the situation as it currently stood.

"The Draconic forces were completely destroyed at best there might have be a dozen that made it away from the battle field. Unfortunately due to casualties we are down to half the force we initially came here with. Of those casualties only about ten percent will be able to continue the campaign if given a few days to recover. Most are either dead or too injured to continue in any reasonable length of time, if at all."

"Do we have enough to take Cindervale? "

"It might be close Princess, but the force we just defeated was the strongest resistance we were likely to face. Anything else will be personal guard, reserves, and civilians. If nothing else we have crippled the dragons military might"

Rhede looks back into the tent.

"The white dragon you killed Jer was named Snowbeard he was one of the few gods remaining at Cindervale. The Red, Black,and White dragon gods are accounted for . All that's left is Wisp Wing the Blue, and Swamp Claw the Green. From what has been gathered while they are gods they are both scholars and not in any shape for combat. They are also the two that actively protested against the war."

"That does not matter Rhede. If they had wanted to stop the war they could have, the mission remains the same. General Kaisur how soon till we can march on Cindervale?"

"We could move now if we wished Princess, but after this battle I wanted to every pony at least a day to recover before they need to fight again. I can lead everyone out by this time tomorrow and we can be at Cindervale by nightfall. The city will not see the dawn."

"I'm coming along as well Boss."

"Like wise Jer."

"No you both are injured and that could be a liability at this point."

"So are you and so is every other pony you are commanding Jer. Besides I've cut myself worse trimming my hooves."

"I saw this thing start at Dullahan Boss, I am going to be there to end it I don't care what you or Velky say."

The zebra snorts in annoyance as if she just moved Bleu a rank up on a list.

"You should take them along General. It is always good to have some pony to watch your back. Velkorn will be too busy here and neither Starfall or I are in any shape to go with you. I am getting stronger with my casting, but I still have limits. I doubt I shall be much aid for several days. And we cannot wait that long. Cindervale may get word to the griffons or hire more mercenaries by that point. We need to strike now. "

Jer'rahd nods.

"It is as you say Princess. Now is the time to press the attack. Rhede, Bleu and I will go ready those who can. You three should make plans to begin the march back to Equestria. Staying here will just make you a target if another force arrives."

"If I might suggest Princess that you let your sister know you are returning home, she may send out aid to help you bring back the wounded, if for nothing else to expedite the retreat she thinks you are performing. A letter to the Queens Cross may have the same result and bring in more aid to the wounded."

"A valid idea Rhede. If she believes it."

"So long as we do not mention our forces have split she may fall for it for a time, at least until she receives the numbers of those returning. This will unfortunately leave those still fighting behind the lines without any support past what they can carry."

"We will take what we need from the ruins of Cindervale to make our way back Princess. I do not plan to leave anything alive that could rise against us now or anytime in the future."

"I have one more request to that General."

"What is that Princess?"

"I want you to find any dragon eggs you can and bring them back with you if able. If it is too much of a issue to secure them destroy them as well."

"Eggs? What do you want the eggs for Luna?"

"Just that the only dragons you counted as friends were the ones raised by ponies. This could be a new start to that."

"As you wish Princess."

Jer'rahd turns heading out of the tent to prepare every pony to march the next day.

Twilight blinks as the spell ends. She whips her head shivering at the tone Luna's voice took when she was asking for the eggs. It was far too similar to the dark tones that Nightmare Moon had first taunted Ponyville with.

The books were the source of Luna's power. What had even happened to them, the princess had not mentioned them at all. Perhaps they had been sealed in Tartarus like many other evils too vile for the gardens. The popular theory was that the changelings had come from there. But when Twilight returned Cerberus to his position as guard, the gates had still been sealed . Cerberus was not so much to keep things in as to keep any one out. The spells powering the place were more than enough to keep the evils inside at bay. She also had never found out why Cerberus had left his post.

"SWEET BABY CELESTIA ON A POGO STICK , MAKE IT STOP... BLINK ALREADY!"

Twilight turns to see a calm Fluttershy still staring at a violently twitching Pinkie pie. The pink pony had clearly had enough of the staring contest and was on the verge of blinking or laughing or something. The pale yellow pegasus still seemed unphased by Pinkies antics. The earth pony finally fell off the couch bawling and flailing on the floor rubbing her eyes.

"I can't do it, I just can't do it...not even Gummy is that good."

Twilight glances at the clock her eyes widening.

"Have you two been staring each other down for the past three hours?"

"She's just so good look at her shes just sitting there staring, she truly is the stare master. I can't beat her Twilight I just can't …..."

Twilight moves over to Fluttershy who still had not moved from her spot staring at the couch where pinkie had been.

"Wow Fluttershy, I'm impressed I didn't think any one could beat Pinkie in a staring contest... ummm are you alright?"

Twilight leans a little closer to her friend ignoring Pinkie's carrying on behind her. A light whistle accompanied Fluttershy's breathing and Twilight narrowed her eyes poking her friend in the shoulder.

"Fluttershy? Fluttershy... Wake up, its time to go home. "

After a few pokes the pale pegasus blinks and yawns wide stretching out like a cat before glancing over to the shocked Pinkie Pie and the annoyed looking Twilight.

"Oh I'm sorry Twilight I think I dozed off for a moment, oh my goodness is it that late already? I need to go, Angel will be so worried about me. Sorry about that Pinkie Pie perhaps we can play another time. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you in the middle of our game. "

The pale pegasus trots to the door with a last wave to them both before darting off back to her cottage.


	37. Volcanic Ash

Stories in Stone

Luna's Royal Guard

By TDR

Volcanic Ash

Twilight listens intently as Rarity went on with a somewhat giddy tone. It seems she had some sort of confirmation that Big Mac and Fluttershy were a couple. Some pony said some pony else said, that Big Mac had been going over to the pale yellow pegasus' house quite often as of late.

Twilight was not entirely convinced, but she was happy for her friend. Even though Rarity was just recycling old news now and was starting to sound like a gossiping hen. Of course she could not say much simply due to the fact she had been doing the same thing to Spike for a few weeks now.

"Hmmm I am still rather surprised the poor thing managed to find her self a colt friend without help. Nothing against Fluttershy, she's a darling, but I never thought she would have the nerve."

"We she did take that confidence course. It seemed to do wonders for her."

"Indeed, though I do wish she would stop trying to keep it a secret I do want to congratulate her, but I won't just out and say it."

Twilight shrugs a bit setting up her research. Rarity purses her lips as if considering something.

"Might be nice if AppleJack and Rainbow stopped hiding their interest in each other as well. We are their friends, I would think they would know we would be supportive of them."

"I am sure they will tell us when they are ready to Rarity, though it would be nice to stop pretending we don't notice."

"It would indeed, but then we would miss out on all the juicy gossip.. Ah well, I suppose I should let you get back to your studies. I have much to catch up on if I wish to give a proper decision to Princess Luna. I really do feel sorry for the poor dear for having had her best friends near her this long and not felt able to do anything about it."

"Rarity how far have you even read?"

"Well I think they were about to have the second Gala. I believe the dragonling Bleu was put in charge of it ."

"You are a bit behind. Things are already more complex now, and the Second Dragon War is not even over yet."

"Oh Pish, it cannot be that bad now... Can it?"

Rarity watched Twilight's expression as the purple unicorn turns to set up the last bit of her preparation.

"Here we go."

"Good luck darling."

Twilight let the rush of the spell carry her and went straight to the pony the most active in all this Jer'rahd.

===================================================

The armored unicorn looks down at the valley, the crescent moon high above casting a dim light down over the seemingly calm city. He knew it was anything but however, there were no lights save the glow from the volcano in the towns center. Make shift fortifications blockaded the streets and he could see dark figures running around the streets as if trying to prepare for the worst. A few dragons had already tried to fly off and were cut down and dropped back into the city center by the pegasi circling.

Was this what the dragons saw before an attack? A whimpering collection of creatures doomed to die at another s whim? Did they both to pause and reflect on what they were going to do to the ponies they attacked? These were the fathers, mothers, younger siblings, and elders of those that went to war for the dragon nation. Would destroying them offer any sort of payback? Any semblance of justice? Or was this just an act of revenge, pure and simple?

Jer'rahd snorts clearing any thoughts of not following his orders out of his mind. He had steeled himself for this, and the only thing that drove him on, was that when this city fell there would be no place for any dragons that survived to call home. No city or land from which to stage attacks on other nations from simply due to being larger and stronger than everyone else. A fact that they had lived by for centuries which was now proving horribly false as their favored prey rose up to eliminate them. A blow here would keep Equestria safe from the dragons.

"Sir, we have incoming."

Jer'rahd looks up as a single green dragon glides though the air landing on the path leading down into the valley that the city filled. The dragon clutched a staff in its clawed hands with a strip of white cloth dangling from the end like a flag.

A mummer went along the line of the ponies behind him, a white flag. How often had they ignored that from the ponies? He glares at the figure as it slowly approaches. The dragon was rather large and most likely one of the gods that Rhede had spoken of, Swamp Claw he thought, not that the name mattered at this point.. The officer next to him spoke up as Jer'rahd nodded to him.

"Speak your piece dragon."

"Um yes, sorry, whom am I addressing now?"

"You are addressing the Demon of Dullahan."

The dragon visibly paled, clearly hoping to have been talking with the Princess or any one else. He shifted nervously looking back to the city.

"Um yes... sorry, we would like to offer a unconditional surrender to your forces, you have already crushed our military might all that we have left are civilians and hatchlings in no shape to fight you. Please we ask for your mercy, that this be ended before any one else is killed needlessly."

A red glow flashed from the eye of the armored pony, the officer who had been speaking swallows hard darting out of the way as Jer'rahd growls and begins speaking loud enough that the gathered soldiers behind could hear him. 

"Mercy.. MERCY?! You DARE to ask us for mercy? You, who have slaughtered thousands of ponies, made meals out of us, raided our lands as you saw fit for generations. Violated your own treaties and promises on a whim. Killed our mothers, our fathers, sisters, brothers, murder our loved ones for no reason other than your own greed and blood lust. You dragons DARE to ask for mercy after all you have done to us? "

The dragon takes a step back its gaze locked on the glowing eye before it in the darkness.

"I personally have suffered at your kinds claws losing love, family and friends, I have seen first hand the depredations your kind wages war with. And what I have seen and felt is NOTHING compared to those who are here after losing everything to your kind."

The unicorn spits on the ground before the dragon.

"There will be no mercy for your kind tonight dragon, it is the time of harvest. All of the rage and hate that you have sown is here ripened with pain and loss you inflict. The only mercy that will be shown to any of you this night will be from what ever waits for you in the afterlife. And I do not think the demons of Tartarus are very forgiving"

The Waning Moon rips out of its scabbard on his side as Jer'rahd's magic whips it across the short distance between the dragon and the gathered ponies. The weapon slices through the staff and burrows itself deep in the green dragons chest. The beasts eyes widen as it looks down at the double edged sword sunk into its chest, before the weapon yanks up ward cutting though the dragons rib cage and tearing out its throat, whirling through the air again to float at the General's side.

"I want nothing left of this city by dawn but dust and bodies. Commence the bombardment we move in, in one hour."

"Yes sir."

The officer salutes, shouting out the order to fire, magic cannons and catapults that had been placed to surround the city begin the attack rocks, bomb crystals and destructive spells rain down on the dark capitol of the dragons bringing the light of death to its citizens.

Jer'rahd watched as the ancient buildings in the valley below were lit up as explosions and boulders slammed into them turning ancient draconic architecture to rubble with the first salvo. Buildings that had probably stood since before the ponies founded Equestria were blasted to dust under the withering hail of shots.

He glances down at the green dragon god's corpse, watching its blood soak into the white flag, turning it a dingy red.

=================================================================

Bleu swore as the cannons fired right next to her. There were only about twenty of them that had been spared with another ten stolen from what the dragons brought with them, but never had a chance to use before they were beaten.

Boss had them all ringing the valley to fire into the city below for a estimated hour. Any dragons that tried to fly away were to be set upon by the pegasus flying over head or shot down with cannon fire. 

Bleu was placed in command of the northwestern squad, Boss's group was covering the whole south with the majority of the cannons. Rhede was in the east with the rest, there was a small gap between her group and Rhede's where the cannon fire did no reach , but there was enough pegasi in the air that didn't matter very much.

Newly promoted Cannoneer Sergeant Hooves seemed to be the only one enjoying himself and Bleu was not certain that was not just from the field promotion and that he liked the sound of the cannons.

This was not even slightly amusing to her. There was no sense of fairness in this, she knew she wanted this threat to end and she was sure this was the way, but just indiscriminately killing of all these dragons?

From what she understood most dragons were solitary creatures, they only gathered in numbers to wage war or for protection. There were a few other dragon settlements ,but most of those had been abandoned as the majority of them sought shelter from the invading armies in Cindervale.

The Equestrian army had crushed three such towns on the march here not stopping long enough to do more than reduce what ever town they found to ash. Most of the dragons that lived there had either fled or were put to the sword. There would be be no prisoners taken.

Bleu looked back over the city the spires and turrets of stone and gemstone that were shattering and collapsing before her eyes. If she had ever wanted to know anything about her races past , this would have been the place. Now she would learn nothing all ties with her people were cut with this attack.

She was not sure she really wanted to be here any more, wasn't this the same thing the dragons had done to the ponies? Attacking civilians and killing indiscriminately. This had gone from a war to an attempt at genocide, one that was succeeding.

She sighs wondering how Rhede was dealing with this sort of mentality, or if he was thinking like this at all. The ponies around her were grim, but also unwavering in their intent. Many of the ones who came with Jer'rahd to Cindervale had nothing to return to when they went home, having lost everything, this was justice in their eyes. Maybe she was just finally having some pangs about killing her own species.

She lifts her head, starting to chuckle, her laugh growing louder as the absurdity of it hit her. She had nothing in common with any of these creatures aside from her looks and abilities, and even those were taught to her by ponies. By one pony in particular who had done her best to raise the strange little creature that hatched from an egg, treated as a sister when no one else in the world would have anything to do with her. A mare who taught her the few spells she knew, taught her to sing and to laugh, hired a pegasus who helped teach the little dragon to fly. A bright soul whose only goal in life was bringing peace to others with her singing. And here she was starting to feel sorry for the very monsters that brought about her death far too soon. The sick twist of it forced her to laugh at the gall that her emotions had, tried to make her sympathize with these dragons.

Bleu continued to laugh as Cindervale burned.

Rhede stares down at the explosions amid the rock and wood structures in the valley. The glow of the magic fire caused by the cannons giving a odd rainbow coloration to the billowing smoke rising from the valley. The flames caused by the cannons could be put out the same way normal fires could with water or spells , but they burned anything, wood, metal, stone and flesh. This close to the volcano water was not easily accessed and Rhede had made sure his team had taken out any visible wells and fire fighting teams that they could spot.

The wells in the city had been the first targets, then next anything that looked like a military garrison or a defensible position. Most of the dwellings looked like strange growths of crystal and rock, almost if the buildings had been grown instead of built, it was rather similar to how the Elk's homes were. He smirks slightly remembering the female he had met there briefly, wondering how she was doing, Mossflower if he remembered the name correctly. Perhaps once this is over he might check up on her, see if he had another little foal running around somewhere.

He shook his head clearing it of the happy distraction. He sighs digging into a small pocket in his robes pulling out a little book. He had not mentioned this part to Velkorn, he doubted she would quite understand it, or be happy with it.

He flipped open the book with a hoof flicking across the pages. Names and locations filled the book, dates were next to some of the names a few locations were crossed out and new locations added in. He had started this book back when the mares first started paying attention to him. There were hundreds of names in here, as well as the places they lived, gender and coloration's. He smiled running his hoof over some of the names remembering them fondly, though the smile quickly vanished as he came to a large swath of names that had been marked through.

With the attacks on Manehatten, Dullahan, and Canterlot, more than half of his book had been crossed out in the last three years. Many of those crossed out names had not even reached their first birthday, others would never reach their second, thanks to the dragons.

The others thought that he was having issues just due to his father and siblings being killed. No, it went a great deal beyond that. This war had cost him nearly half of the children he sired. Despite never meeting any of them, he kept track of them sent bits to the mothers who had a hard time of coping. He even had a few pulled from homes that had turned out to be abusive or worse. The foals he sired might never know who their father was ,but that did not mean he was not looking out for all of them.

Perhaps his mother was right and his grandfather and father had screwed with his moral a bit while he was growing up. But at some point he hoped to gather them all together and have Maw welcome them to the family. Something that would be that much harder now with the number that had been lost.

He shut the book not needing to get any angrier. He had found his calm again and he need not try to make himself lose it once more. Tucking the ledger back into his robes he looked out over the city watching it crumble around the dragons. Not caring if the ones that were down there deserved it or not.

=============================================================

Luna lay her head on her forelegs , barely feeling up to move, let alone command the injured and the medical group. Thankfully Velkorn was around to take charge of the whole thing and as the medics were already under her branch of the Guard, there was no issue.

Granted there were odd ways about her. Before anything was set up properly she tracked down one of the unicorn doctors and after a bit of questioning, proceed to beat the crap out of him. When she was finally asked what had happened she was too pissed off to speak pony and required a translator. From what information was gathered, the unicorn in question had been the one who had tended Bleu.

When she confronted him with the shoddy work he had done on the dragon, he admitted to it and proceeded to throw out every racial slur against both dragons and zebra's that seemed to exist. Velkorn seemed to be taking it in stride until the point where the unicorn started bringing Rhede into the tirade as well.

There was not a single pony in the camp who came to his aid as Velkorn proceeded to kick his teeth out and beat him unconscious. After ward she patched him up, stripped him of his rank and ability to practice medicine in the guard and put him with the rest of the injured. She then apologized to the other medics for making their work harder by removing an able doctor.

No pony seemed to mind that either.

Luna was a bit surprised at the anger the zebra showed, but then again she was also surprised her General of medical did not help any of the injured dragons they had fought. With what the Goddess of Night knew about the zebra medic, she never voluntarily left any one behind who was injured. This must have been harder for Velkorn than the zebra was letting on.

The Princess sighs glancing over at her bunk mate. With the injuries, most of the tents had been turned into medical tents. She was lucky she only had to share a tent with Starfall and Velkorn, not as if the zebra had slept yet. Starfall on the other hoof, had done nothing but sleep. Although that was most likely due to the potion Velkorn had given her.

The main force had left that morning heading for Cindervale, Luna had kept three of Starfall's Shadow bolts behind and sent them back to Canterlot with a message to Tia, Baelit, and a group of nobles that Rhede had said would fall over themselves to help.

The letter simply explained the situation as well as the intent to return home with the wounded after encountering the dragons military might directly. The result of the battle as well as the fact the force was now split was not mentioned.

Velkorn was certain the Queen's Cross would come to their aid and Rhede had almost guaranteed the nobles would, just to save themselves. Like much of what Rhede said at times she was not sure on what he meant, but he seemed to know what he was talking about so she went with his suggestion.

Tia was the one she was worried most about. Luna's sister had been recovering still the last time she was in Canterlot and the Sun goddess had not seen Luna's new look. The Princess of the night was not entirely certain how her sister would take it. Add that to her clear dislike of the campaign against the dragons and Luna was expecting to get quite an earful from her when they returned.

Not that it mattered. Nothing Tia said or did was going to change what had happened at this point. Luna sighs, knowing her sister was going to want to punish someone for ruining all the hard work that she had put towards peace, even if it was a false peace. Rhede had already said Celestia was likely to lock him away when he returned. She also knew that Jer'rahd would take any such punishment for her with out a thought. She smiles softly continually impressed by his degree of loyalty to her and the others.

She would not let it come to that. The stars help Tia if she tried to punish any of her Generals, or any troops that had come with her at all. Celestia had an entire nation that fawned over, and loved her.

Luna only had those that served in the Guard, and of those there were only five she was sure even liked her. She was sure as buck not going to let Tia do anything to any of them.

=================================================

"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!"

Jer'rahd let the Commander shout the order to charge, his eyes and expression hidden under his armored helm as he watched the troops rush towards the burning city as the last few cannon shots landed. Two other groups poured into the city from other points outside the valley preventing any sort of ground escape, and the force of pegasi moved back over the crater circling and looking for any targets or any who tired to fly out.

The smoke and fires burning below reminded him of what remained of the city in the crater after the beast was done. It was fitting that the primary settlement of the dragons would be reduced to little more than a hole in the ground after all they had done for years.

This would not be all of them unfortunately. From what Rhede and Luna had told him some would be holed up in caves sleeping for years at a time. But Cindervale was their capitol, everything that went on in the dragon nation came through this place. Every thing started here and while he would love to hunt down the dragons that were hiding Leveling the source of their unity would have to do for now.

The town was being swept clean, there was no resistance to speak of and the few dragons that fought back were easily felled. Few if any of these beasts were warriors, and against well trained fully armed ponies used to fighting such creatures, they stood no chance.

Jer'rahd was quite aware that they were outnumbered here, but with the bombardment and the attack in the dead of night the few fighters that remained were easily taken out. He watched quite a few head towards the castle built into the volcano at Cindervale's heart, he could not pronounce the name of it, and when Rhede had told him it sounded as if he was coughing up a hairball. Not that it mattered if they ran and hid there or not. The last bastion of dragon resistance and supposed safety would simply make it easier to destroy the dragons when they were all gathered in one place.

Bleu and Rhede were to meet him at the base of the volcano by the castles main gate. All three groups would sweep the city from every side, killing any thing they found, and destroying the buildings. Each group had a unicorn who could mark a target with a glowing rune that allowed the cannons to target it that much easier and reduce it to rubble. 

Jer'rahd starts down the path trotting though the city watching as his troops burst into a building to search it. Another group at the end of the street marks a structure with a rune then dashes clear as cannon shot scream through the air from all sides slamming into the already barely standing building bringing it down. There were not very many buildings still intact after the bombardment, but the ones that were were being brought down by the concentrated fire.

The General's eyes turn back to the looming structure built into the towering mountain at the cities center, ash and smoke flows out of the top of the active volcano, though not in any amount that would bother the pegasi circling the city. Cindervale was roughly the same size as Canterlot if all the buildings and area suddenly grew to accommodate dragons.

He wished Luna had been able to come, not only to see the end of her war, but it would have been much easier if she had some spell to make the volcano erupt and do all this work for them. All they would need to do then was wait for the dragons to come up for air from the lava and kill them.

A few cries and screams echoed in the night as the ponies swarmed over the city ripping into any structure that still stood and killing any occupants if they found any. There were no Griffons here, no Diamond dogs, no Rams, Orc's or Trolls. This was a city built by the dragons for the dragons. A fitting graveyard for the dragon race.

Jer'rahd pauses as a armored dragon walks towards him flanked on either side by a pair of pony guards. Bleu was wearing the armor of Laughter as a way to set herself apart from the other dragons here, Jer was glad she was taking no chances at being mistaken for a target. Her current inability to fly likely helped identify her as well.

Rhede strode up from the other side also in full armor though he wore a cloak over top of the armor. He must have taken the time to change, as Jer'rahd had last seen him in his usual robes.

The three stopped before the main gate of the castle, a few more roars of pain and screams sounded behind them. The front door was already half blown off its hinges and was easily ripped the rest off by Jer'rahds magic. They waited a time until about half the troops that had entered Cindervale joined them. The entire group was silent as it entered the castle.

==================================================

Velkorn was exhausted and her team was not much better, sixty medics caring and operating on over a thousand injured and dieing ponies. They had been going straight for nearly twenty four hours now and mistakes were starting to be made. There were far too many ponies in need of constant aid for any sort of useful shift sleeping schedule to work. The medical team barely had time for meals let alone sleep.

Velkorn did not like the idea of what she was going to implement, but she gave out three vials of the foul mixture she had given the pegasi that pulled her here. They were only to take one every twelve hours starting from that point, afterwords they would desperately need rest. It was not a solution, only a quick fix , but one needed to save as many ponies as possible until some sort of help arrived.

Velkorn downed a vial herself, shivering as the rush hit her almost immediately upon the liquid touching her tongue. The dangers of this substance were well documented in the book, as well as the benefits.

The mixture would restore the mind and body from any fatigue, as well as amplify strength, quickness, and clarity of thought. It gave these boons however at the cost of a immense strain on the body that could result in longer term health problems with repeated use. The worst part about it was the rush was very addictive. She knew what it could do, and she still had to fight not to have another shot of it when the first wore out back when she first tested it.

Thankfully she was the only one who knew how to make this stuff and since she was able to fight off her own addiction, she would not share how it was made to those who might have weaker wills.

With the mixture given out the results were immediate. There were no further mistakes from fatigue and the amount of patients that could be helped in an hours time nearly doubled. The number of ponies who may die dwindled further as the night wore on. Velkorn simply hoped that they could keep up this pace until help arrived.

=================================================

Bodies lined the halls, tapestries burned on the stone walls, and blood flowed over the stone like a river. In every shadow, and behind every door of this place was a dragon. With every room they took there were at least two dragon corpses left behind. Dining rooms were smashed, studies and living quarters were ripped apart and set ablaze. Jer 'rahd saw a few of his troops gathering trophies, either from dead dragons they had killed or some sort of loot from the quarters they had found. He was not thrilled with the idea they were doing this, but he did not stop them.

So far the injuries had been minor, nothing that could not be quickly treated with a field kit, or that would stop any pony from continuing. This was a boon that Jer'rahd hoped would last, none of these ponies was a rookie, they had made it though the assault by the main force of dragon's army relatively unscathed. If they were not members of the 42nd yet, they would be invited after this battle.

Bleu and Rhede had stuck near him the entire trek, the trio had mowed down anything they saw in the hallways letting the troops that followed clear and burn all the rooms they passed. They eventually arrived in an area with many branching hallways. Several dragons were rushing through here and took off down the split paths the moment they saw the ponies.

There was a green dragon among them that Jer'rahd recognized.

=======================================

Bleu looked after the ones running ignoring them to peer down the corridors that surrounded them.

"Any ideas on where to go now Boss?"

Bleu glances back at where Jer'rahd was, only to find him missing. She looks around in a panic trying to figure out where he went.

"Damn it not again, Rhede did you see where Boss went? Rhede? OH COME ON!"

The other armored pony was no where to be found either, and the gathered troops had not seen either of them leave.

"GRAAAAH, fine, sure boss I'll take control of the attack while you go gallivanting off to Luna knows where. No problem Rhede I'll do all the work while you skip off for some reason GAH stallions!"

Bleu snorts a bit of lightning in annoyance.

"Alright, I can deal with this shit. Every pony fan out, spread down these tunnels and continue the mission, if you find anything of note, I am going down this passage here, send a runner if need be. Once your chosen path is clear come back, mark the passage and move to join up with the next group. Ten of you with me the rest follow your commanding officers."

"YES SIR!"

Bleu winced a little at the shout of easily a hundred ponies filling the hall way around her. She moved off down the path she chose smelling something very familiar, but not anything she could put a claw on.

======================================================== 

Jer'rahd gallops down the corridor, his blade lashing out occasionally to kill or drive back any dragon that got in his way, as he pursued his target. He caught a glimpse of a green tail slipping into a room before a heavy oak door slams closed behind it.

The door exploded into splinters as the armored pony hit it with both his weapon and his fore hooves. He steps into the room whipping his head sending wood splinters scattering about. His gaze shifts around the small study the light from his eye casting everything in a red tint. Cowering behind a over turned desk was the green dragon who had left him in a silo and started filing it with water. Jer'rahd smiles fangs bared.

"We meet again dragon. You never did tell me your name, though at this point, I don't really care. I will share with you something I thought of however, just so we are even on the monologuing bit. You mentioned I killed you mate when she attacked Dullahan. You realize if she had not done that, none of this would be happening? I don't know how much control or sway you may have had in what she did, but if she had not attacked Dullahan I likely would be a happily married pony with no further ties to the Guard. Because of your green bitch both Bleu and I had a reason to hate your kind. That battle was what made me famous and brought me to the attention of Celestia as a candidate for a Element bearer. That brought me closer to Princess Luna, and she brought me here. So as I peel the scales from your body I want you to think on the fact that if you had just told your mate to stay home, none of this would have happened."  
>The armored unicorn chuckles advancing towards the cowering beast.<p>

"Congratulations on picking a real winner as a love interest if any one remembers you at all it will be as "mate to the one who brought doom on the dragon race". Enough banter, you claimed to know everything about me, you don't know shit. You have no idea what you did to me do you? What you made me live through? Allow me to give you a small sample."

His magic grips the desk the dragon was cowering behind flinging it at the open door, baring the entrance so he would not be interrupted. It was not long before the screaming started.

- 

Twilight whips her head back at the first scream, tumbling through the space made by the spells magic. She pants hard, visibly shaking even here. She had only seen what he had been planning to do to the dragon as it crossed his mind, and the images sickened and terrified her. What Jer'rahd and Bleu had done to Claymore was a slap on the hoof compared to what was going through Jer'rahds mind at the moment to do to this dragon.

She exhaled even though she didn't need to in this space trying to calm herself and look at things rationally. Was this sort of darkness was due to his interaction with the books, or if it was simply something he had been hiding all this time? Perhaps with the torture the dragon had put him through this sort of thing might be thought of as justice of some kind. Or at least some sort of karmic backlash. In either event she was not going back to his window for a while. She certainly hoped the others would not be as bad.

Twilight dove into Rhede's window hoping his actions were less graphic.

-

The room seemed cramped, towering cases of books hugged every wall and filled the room floor to massively domed ceiling. Books and scrolls filled every conceivable place on the shelves each tome nearly as large as a pony. Several dragon corpse lay about the room each felled by a assortment of well placed daggers and in one case a letter opener. Standing with a small neat pile of books on one side of him and a large pile of carelessly flung tomes to the other side was a red earth pony with a black mane, tail and left foreleg flipping hastily through one book after another. Rarely would he stack one to his side, most received a good kick sending the book into the pile with the others. 

"Buck it no, this is not useful either."

He looks along the spines of the books mouthing the words in draconic, before yanking down another book and flipping though it with a hoof.

"No, no, no, and NO!"

He whirls around suddenly slinging the book with his hooves, smashing the heavy tome into the dragon who had been trying to sneak up behind hims face. The yellow dragon staggers back flailing, before being slammed to the ground by a large red pony plowing into him.

"Ah hello there mister dragon, I do not suppose you might happen to be the librarian of this little place now would you?"

The dragon blinks wincing at the armored stallion and offering a meek nod.

"Excellent, I am attempting to find something and your card catalog is far out of date."

The dragon swallows hard.

"Why …. why should I help you?"

"Well the primary reason is you are still alive, mostly due to you possibly being useful to me. Depending on how useful you are, I might let you walk out the door."

"What... what are you looking for?"

"Any information you might have on the Elements of Harmony, Gods, The Gray Grimiore, The Red Tome, Discord, the experiments on the half dragons, The Order, and a alicorn princess named Aviana."

" I … I don't know half of those, but .. there are some sealed tomes I think... the room, the room behind the desk holds the more secure volumes, that are not for the public... … I think some of what you are looking for might be there."

"Thank you very much, give my regards to who ever you meet in your after life."

"GAH, NO... You said you would let me leave!?"

"I said I may let you leave, not that I would but granted even if I did say I will there's a interesting secret. And I'll give it to you for free."

Rhede leans in his nose pressing to the dragons muzzle as he grins.

"I am not the Element Bearer of Honesty, and you did try to kill me."

His blacked hoof slams into the dragons throat, shattering scales and crushing the beasts windpipe. He hops off the flailing beast as it struggles to try and breath.

"I am the Element bearer of Generosity dragon, and I am giving your kind back double what you have given to us ponies." 

He ignores the beasts gurgling response making his way to the door it had mentioned and kicking it open. The room was small by dragon standards, though Rhede still thought it was bigger than his quarters in Canterlot. There was a large cabinet against the far wall with a large lock keeping it closed.

Rhede looked the lock over a moment before pulling a few bits of wire from his mane and starting to work on the lock. The heavy steel weight dropped to the ground with a thud after only a moment or two. The earth pony grumbles about not making locks like they used to as he pulls open the cabinet.

He looks over the books for a few moments smirking to himself. If these tomes titles were correct and they had anything at all in them about what he wanted to know they would be worth it. The problem was the size of the books would make bringing the back to Canterlot rather difficult.

"Holey sheeeeet. Some one got in here before we did?"

"Lot of bodies, but nothings burning you think it was one of the Generals sarge?"

"Probably, those three are damn crazy from what I can tell. Glad they are on our side."

Rhede trots out of the store room to see a group of about six ponies looking at the still twitching yellow dragon.

"Gentle colts. You have perfect timing. I have a special mission for you all."

They all look up to see Rhede and snap to salutes.

"What is it you need sir."

"Fetch me a cart.."

He looks back at the room.

"A rather large one."

==================================

Bleu was pissed, and she was taking it out on anything that stood in her way. The scent was getting stronger and it was driving her crazy. She could not tell where she remembered it from but she knew she knew it.. The Guard's flanking her split off every so often to clear a room as they passed, before rushing back to catch up with her though wisely staying out of her way. 

She slunk down the hall barely feeling the temperature rise as they progressed. One of the pony guards that had advanced ahead of her yelped loudly and danced back wards on his rear hooves blowing on one of his front ones as smoke rose from the singed limb. Bleu moves to where he had been pressing a fore claw to the floor feeling the heat from it but not at all bothered by it.

"I think this might be as far as we can go with you sir. We can round up some pegasi to fly along, but I think we are getting too close to the center of the volcano for us to be any good."

"That's fine, head back up the hall a little ways. I will see whats ahead and come back,"

"Be careful sir."

"Thanks Major , but it will take more than just some heat to kill me."

"As you say Sir."

Bleu moves further down the corridor, the walls becoming less smooth and more rocky and porous. A molten bubbling sound caught her attention as well as frantic shouting in draconic.

The tunnel ends in what looks like a large cave mouth that opens up into a vast chamber with a large pool of bubbling molten lava taking up the center of it. The walls of the chamber stretch high into the air opening into the night sky. A large flat area ran around the outskirts of the lava pool stopping at a recess in the wall, a pair of green dragons and a black worked franticly trying to collect what looked like multi colored rocks filling several large bags with them.

Bleu blinks a moment, the realization dawning as she realized what the smell was. It was a instinctual thing, the last time she had been here was as a egg. This is where the dragon eggs were laid and incubated, in the heart of a volcano. Those were not rocks they three were putting in backs they were unhatched eggs.

One of the green dragons saw her and shouted something out. The other two turn to look swearing something before the black dragon roars. He sets an egg aside and charges towards her, the other two start packing even more franticly. She barely registered the black watching the two try as best they could to save the eggs.

When black dragon was finally close enough it fired a cone of acid at her. Bleu easily moved out of the way of it, darting forward and plowing into the larger dragon knocking him onto his back. She hopped onto his chest her armored claws gripping his throat and easily jabbing the skin through his scales.

"Struggle and I will kill you, you two come any closer and this one dies. Do any of you three speak Pony?"

One of the greens had been rushing forward to aid the black though at her words it froze waving the one behind it to keep packing. Bleu glared up at the one between her and the eggs noticing the massive clutch gathered behind the pair. There was no way they were going to save them all. The pangs of regret tickled at Bleu's mind again as the green spoke up.

"I... I speak a little."

"Good I am going to make this simple and to the point so you can understand me..."

She exhales glancing back to the tunnel she came down, wondering what Luna or boss might think about this. Seeing dragons killed from a distance or killing the ones actively fighting was one thing.

These three were trying to save their young while the whole rest of the city was either hiding or fighting, only these three came for the unhatched. That had to count for something didn't it?

"Take what you have and fly directly north east towards the sea. Once you are out of these lands you do not stop running."

Bleu shifts stepping off the black dragon leaving small points of blood from where her armored claws hand pierced his neck scales. He scrambles away from her glancing back at the green then to the armored dragon again before darting over to the the bags grabbing one and lifting it into the air. The green by the eggs did the same. The one that spoke pony glances between Bleu and the two flying away.

"Thank you..."

"Don't thank me. When I said don't stop running I mean ever. Teach you children to run, to always keep moving. To watch every shadow as they flee, because if you stop, if you settle any where on this planet for long, we will find you and I will be the first there to finish what we started here. Now go before I decide this was a bad idea."

The dragon did not waste a moment grabbing the last bag of eggs and taking to the air to join the others. Bleu watched them fly up before they vanished out of sight over the lip of the crater.

Bleu's gaze shifted over the mottled bunch of eggs before her. She glances down at the egg the black dragon had set on the ground before he attacked her. She picks it up as gently as she could in a claw, regarding it with a bit of sadness.

"You are one unlucky little egg. If I had been a moment later you would have been flying free with the rest of your kind when you hatch. Provided they live that long. Now you are gonna be just like me never knowing who you could have been if you were among your own kind."

She looks over the lavender egg with the dark purple spots once more before putting it in the pile and staring at it.

"I am probably going to be taking you to a better life any way."

She moves off grabbing one of the bags the others left behind beginning to fill it so she can haul the eggs back to where she left the guards.

==================================================

Luna looks up as the afternoon sun poured through a rent in the fabric of her tent. She groans softly her head pounding still after the massive spell she cast only two days ago. She ignores the voices telling her it would pass as glances over to the source of a noise that rivaled a dragons roar. Starfall was still snoring away, it was a wonder any one could sleep in the same vicinity as the pegasus. She looked over to the other bed in the room and frowns, Velkorn's bed had not been touched. She looked back over at the injured Pegasus wondering how many drugs were running through her system for pain right now.

Overall the Princess felt better, still very weary with a headache that rivaled the last time she went drinking with Jer'rahd, but much better than she had been after she cast the spell.

She rose from the bed trotting slowly towards the tent flap and pushing it open to look outside. She squints her eyes from the suns glare her face an expressionless mask as she looks over the ragged tent city before her. The injured and dying were every where. The pegasus had moved some clouds lower over some of the ponies outside to spare them from the sunlight, but even these were few and far between in the clear blue sky.

Her gaze shifted to a pile of wrapped bodies at the far edge of the camp. Two Unicorns walked among them casting spells of preservation so that the corpses could be returned home to be properly laid to rest. To her eyes there seemed to be more bodies in the morgue than there were in the hospital tents. She winces softly watching a earth pony carry another wrapped body from the tents to add to the number of fatalities this even had caused.

Looking back to the tents she noted some of the injured who were still mobile were following the medics carrying supplies or food and water. She caught a glimpse of Velkorn running between a pair of tents though once the Princess lost sight of her, she did not see the zebra pop up again.

Luna sighs wishing she had the healing power her sister did, she barely had enough knowledge to put Jer'rahd's leg back on him when they first met, and even that she had nearly botched. There was nothing she could do out there that every other unicorn that had been through basic could not do better, well perhaps save Jer'rahd.

Velkorn pops up beside her covered in blood, causing the Princess to yelp and scramble away wings fluttering. The zebra's eyes were much wider than Luna had seen them before. Before the Goddess of the Night could question it, the starts zebra rattling off a chain of things to the Princess in her native tongue that Luna could not even begin to follow. Luna was also more than a bit worried that the medic was bouncing like Bleu after she got into a large pile of sugary pastries or something. It was more than a little unnerving. 

"I am sorry, but you are talking to fast for me to keep up with what you are saying Velkorn."

The zebra freezes in place, lifting a hoof to press to her temple as if trying to slow herself down herself.

"I stated I am glad you are finally out of bed, you now have two choices, aid the living, or prepare the dead."

"What?"

"There is food to serve and wounds to tend, or you can prepare the corpses so to their homes we may send."

"I have just gotten up Velkorn, I am the goddess of the night and war not of the dead or candy stripier..." 

Luna did not even need to see the look the zebra was giving her for a cold chill to trace along her spine. The Princess turns her head slightly meeting the crazed glaze of Velkorn. She takes a step back only to have the medic follow her, keeping her amber eyes locked with the Princess's green ones.

By the stars is this what Celestia went though when the zebra was taking care of her? Is this what Jer'rahd dealt with in the zebra lands?IS this what Rhede managed to deny!? Holy buck , she knew that stallion had some big ones on him for hitting Tia, but after this...

"Umm right, serve food, yes that sounds reasonable. I'll do that Velkorn."

Velkorn nods pointing towards a tent that several ponies were milling about, a bit of smoke wafts from a hole at the top. Luna follows the pointing hoof though when she looks back to her General the mare was gone already. The Goddess of War shivers again still feeling a chill from that gaze.

"Right, help the injured any way one can... got it..."

========================================================= 

"Alright take the cart out of here to the meet up point and be careful with them, Princess Luna wants these eggs intact."

"Yes sir."

Bleu sighs as the guards tow the three carts out the broken main door of the castle. The bag only held about twenty or so eggs each, so it took her quite a few trips to load up the carts. The ones who had taken off with the bags had not managed to fill them all the way so only perhaps thirty or forty had escaped. It was not many, but perhaps being pushed to near extinction would be enough to get the remaining few dragons to leave ponies alone. Especially if they listened to her warning.

Bleu turns her head hearing the heavy thud of hoof beats approach where she sat. She looks down one of the halls seeing a blood caked vision from a nightmare striding towards her out of the darkness of the hallway. The whole figure seemed to be dripping blood and gore with a few spots collecting broken and shattered green scales. She blinks a moment as the figure stops looking after the carts pulling eggs away.

"Damn boss what did you do, bathe in the ones you killed?"

"No just saying hello to an former acquaintance, though that hall is clear, most of them ran from me and were taken out by other troops."

"With how you look boss, I was about to run from you."

"Whats the status of the operation?"

"Found the dragons hatchery, we are looking to bring Luna two hundred and fifteen eggs by my count. We've cleared everything out in this area and have managed to double back and check what we covered so far. There's a few halls yet we have not cleared and a little bit of organized resistance here and there. Shouldn't take more than another day to finish. No word from fancy tail yet though. Granted no one knew were you were either. Thanks loads for that boss."

"Sorry, I had to deal with this before I forgot. Any sign of the last dragon god?"

"No, and there's very few blue dragons at all around here. I can count on my left claw how many we've encountered so far.. There's a chance the god and the others hauled their scaled butts out of here before we got here."

"There's a chance of that Bleu. From what I've found out Blue dragons have been rather rare since the first war when they were the primary shock troop. They also seem to be one of the few dragon types not against cross breeding with other dragons. Most dragons consider it a thinning of the blood though the blue's thought it as strengthening the genetic diversity of the species. They evidently had something right as most of the pure breeds we have been dealing with are grade a stupid."

Jer and Bleu turn as Rhede trots out of another tunnel already launching into another monologue. He was being tailed by a pair of ponies pulling a rather large cart with a tarp packed tight over it. The ones pulling it already looked ready to die as they hauled it along.

"Park it with the eggs gentle colts."

"So where have you been Rhede?"

"Found the library, figured I would check out some light reading. Had to torch the rest. All lame dime store novels and horrid books about young, dumb, maidens falling in love with glittery leeches and such. Nothing worth keeping. Looks like one of you found the hatchery and the other found the butcher. I suppose I don't have to ask you which is which."

Bleu sighs as Jer'rahd snorts, though whether it was annoyance or amusement at his friend it was hard to say.

"I think its safe to say boss that we were a little optimistic in saying Cindervale would fall before dawn. Its already late afternoon. The cities been mostly cleared with a few places fighting back, Most of the castles been wiped out too."

"I've not seen anything like a throne room yet. Any idea's on that Rhede?"

"Dragons are ruled by a council of five dragon gods, thanks to us that's down to one. Never been here so I cannot really tell if there's a throne room or a meeting hall or not. I am surprised that the the blue god has not show her self yet. One would not expect her to just sit by and let this happen."

"I do not really care if she shows herself or not Rhede, We need to find a way to destroy this place completely. Cindervale's destruction is the goal not the gods. We will find the last one and any that slipped away later. We have the eggs the Princess wanted we need to finish this." 

"Dunno boss, after all this do we really want to leave one of the gods alive? They seem really good at revenge plans."

"Good point, though we have been at this too long already. Call back all the troops I want a rest shift set up keep the force split into thirds. Bleu your group takes first rest period. Six hours sleep, Rhede your group keeps the cannons going and guards Bleu's group, my group will keep up the siege of the city and the castle. After six hours Bleu your group starts the search mine takes watch and Rhede's rests for six. We keep this up til every nook, cranny, and cave in this place is cleaned out. Its not optimal , but its something."

"Sounds a plan Boss."

"Gives me a bit of time to check the books I'll set the runners out, Bleu go get your group together We'll set up the Library as the make shift barreks. Far as I can tell there's only two ways in and out and its big enough to use with ease. Plus the smoke should be cleared up by now."

"Good, lets do this, I don't want to go back to the Princess until the blight of this place is wiped clean from the world ."

===================================================== 

Velkorn hated this. There was still far too much to do and she could not keep up with everything. The medicine was not helping matters at all. Certainly the results were favorable, more ponies had been saved and the medics were awake and aware, but there were problems and even those benefiting from it were showing the first signs of addiction.

She could tell who had used all three vials she gave them already and who had not. Unfortunately out of the sixty medic's, at least twenty two were showing the signs. Six of them had bad reactions to the mix and were now recovering, and three had already collapsed as the drug left their system after not keeping up the doses every twelve hours. The others were still working, but they were nearing the end of the second day now. By this time tomorrow most of the medics she had left would be down. The only exception would be the two earth pony doctors who had ignored the drug and had taken turns in shifts. Velkorn wished she had the numbers for that, but the stress of running this big of a operation along with the number of injuries and near death cases had forced her hoof into this action.

She had opted for the quick fix trying to save as many at once as she could. While that had helped and far more ponies than expected had been brought back from the brink of death, none of them were out of the woods yet and if not for constant care they may still expire. She was considering making another batch to keep every pony going, but the after effects would be just that much worse for it.

Velkorn's ears perk as she hears a commotion from outside the tent. She snips the last stitch on the ponies side before slipping out of the tent to see what the fuss was. A single black clad pegasus was clearly seen in the air flying rather erraticly towards the camp. Velkorn's eyes narrow as the mare spasms in the air her wings locking up before she begins to fall.

She was rushing through the gathered ponies before the pegasus had dropped more than a pony length, tearing towards where the mare was falling. The zebra had almost made it when a blue glow caught the falling pegasus and lowered her gently to the ground. Princess Luna had evidently seen her as well, and although she seemed to strain using her magic, it was clear that it was returning quickly. The last time Velkorn had seen Luna use all her power it had taken a week running through the Darklands for it to come back.

The medical zebra barely paused as the pony was lowered to the ground, dashing over to her to check on the pegasus. She recognized the mare immediately, Comet Tail, one of Starfall's Shadowbolts. She was one of the three sent back to Canterlot for help.

"Message, ahh, for Princess Luna...ahhh."

"Velkorn what is wrong with her."

"Her wing is cramped and she is under great strain, she is clearly exhausted and in quit a bit of pain."

The pegasus looks up to Luna and Velkorn quickly takes up her view to check her eyes, only to be shoved out of the way as the pegasus tries to stand.

"I have a message from Princess Celestia for you Princess Luna..."

She does not even make it up to her knees and gives up trying to rise and instead winces as she tries to move her wing to her saddlebag. Velkorn moves over taking out the scroll and the object wrapped in it, offering it to Luna, much to the white pegasus relief.

The Princess opens the note as Velkorn jabs a few of the pegasus' pressure points trying to relieve some of the strain. Only rest would alleviate the exhaustion and only Luna's acknowledgment would stop the damned mare from trying to move.

Luna reads over the letter her eyes narrowing as she floats the white crystal that had been sent along with the note. Velkorn looks up as the Princess sucks in a soft breath.

"It is from Tia... You flew all the way to Canterlot and back in barely two days time?!"

"Yes Princess. The others are still there we flew as fast as we could there, but I was the only one up to flying back with that. Princess Celestia said it was of great importance so I did not stop. I came back as fast as I could."

"You did well solider, rest now. Velkorn , can you get her to a bed on your own?"

The zebra nods watching as Luna trots off with the stone still pouring over the note. The zebra sighs lifting the pony onto her back and trotting back towards the camp. The Pegasus had already blacked out and Velkorn made a note to find a clear bed for this one and prepare everything needed for her to have something to eat and drink when she woke. The stripped medic glances back at Luna as she walked away wondering what the crystal was for and what the note said. Velkorn sighs figuring she would find out soon enough. She also planned to tell Starfall about what one of her soldiers did and likely earn a commendation of some sort for the exhausted pegasus mare if it slipped the Princess's mind.

=============================================

Jer'rahd snaps awake with a stifled cry, panting with his body covered in a cold sweat. He grimaces swallowing a little bit of blood from where he bit his tongue again by thrashing in his sleep. He really was not sure if his nightmares were better or worse ,he only knew that he no longer woke himself up from them any more and he had to suffer through them the entire night. Although that might just be due to simple exhaustion keeping his body asleep till it was rested enough.

He pushes himself up from the cot wincing as his muscles protested. He shook most of that off with a stretch before heading out to have a look at the situation and grab something to eat.

The commander reported they cleared out some of the resistance but there was a particularly well dug in group holed up in the keep's kitchens. There was only one known way into the area and the dragons had that covered with their breath weapons and crossbows.

This was taking far longer than it should have been. They were supposed to be back to Luna by now, granted, he had never assaulted a city before so perhaps this was the appropriate length of time.

He trots out of the library nodding to the Ponies guarding the door way, it was still an hour or so before the shift change and the rest of his division was more than welcome to sleep for it. He emerges into the night greeted by a few cannons firing and the sound of a crumbling structure out in the city. He tosses his head a bit looking up into the night sky and the Crescent shape of the Princess's moon smiling softly.

"Well a smile, you must be thinking happy thoughts there boss. Looking at the moon too, guess you and Luna did hit it off fairly well at the Gala after all. Plan complete. Mwahaha."

"Be careful Bleu you are starting to sound like one of the bad guys from Rhede's stories."

" I suppose so, guess you slept like crap again?"

"As usual, find anything of interest?"

" Started some of my troops sweeping the town for anything we can use. A couple carts of Gems were brought back as well as some star metal and a few books of mild interest. I also have a corpse detail dumping the bodies of dragons in the volcano. We leave them out exposed too long they will attract trolls."

"Good planning, Any sign of the blue we are looking for?"

"No and I checked most of the bodies too. Out of a few thousand dragons of various ages there's only been around fifty blue ones. Maybe my color was going extinct?"

"Could be, Rhede seems to know more with those books he has been collecting. At any rate anything else of note?"

"Nah the dragons holed up down there in the kitchen are doing a fairly good job of fending off any advance we make. We've got more injuries from this than the entire siege. "

"Any deaths?"

"Thankfully no, the only ponies we have with us are the ones smart enough to watch each others flank, this group is only forty percent 42nd and they are all acting like they are full on squadies."

"After this battle any who stay in the Guard will be invited to the 42nd. They have survived and fought to get to this point. None of them are green any more."

Bleu yawns lightly, looking to the door of the keep.

"Alright boss your break times over, I need a nap and I figure you plan to just bust in the door with a cannon or something."

" You still have an hour, though honestly that is not a bad idea Bleu."

"What is?"

"Breaking through the defenses with a cannon. I can block the hall with a shield until its ready to fire and then simply drop it, fire, raise it reload and repeat."

Bleu stares at Jer'rahd and he stares back at the dragonling.

"It took us two days to figure that out boss. This needs to end."

"Agreed."

===========================================

Luna looks down at the crystal wondering exactly what her sister was up to. The letter did not start off pleasant with more than a few choice words written angrily judging by how bad the hoof writing had gotten, along with a great many attempts to layer guilt upon Luna's shoulders by her sister.

The Princess of war almost destroyed the note then and there, if curiosity had not gotten the better of her about what the crystal was for and that the writing changed towards the end of the note.

It was still in Tia's hoof writing, but it was the normal calm strokes, even if it was fully business like. The text told her to take the crystal out to a open field, set it on the ground, and activate it with a simple light spell. It stated to make sure there was at least enough flat land to fit two of the royal ballrooms. The note also claimed the best time to do this would be high noon and that she should stay next to the crystal when activated.

She trotted to the edge of the camp glancing back at the tent city that had been set up. She had no idea what Tia was up to with this, but when the pegasus had arrived it was nearly night already. Now on the third day since the main force had left for Cindervale she had come out to this field to see what would come of this.

She hoped that this was not some sort of prank or punishment, as Luna was in no mood for it. She floats the crystal to the ground, casting a light spell on it as the note had said. The crystal flashed brightly though nothing happened for at least two minutes.

Luna snorted in annoyance, about to leave when she notices the light was growing brighter from the crystal. She took a step back bringing her wing over her face to shield her eyes before a massive rush of power billows out of the crystal washing over her as it expands.

She winces at the brightness still pouring through her feathers, feeling nearly a dozen mixes of energy flowing over her , primarily it was her sisters but other unicorns as well. She bit her lip in the flash of pain that came as the light brightened again. Even with her eyes closed and wing shielding her face the brightness stung her eyes. Sounds of voices in stages of, both surprise, alarm, and excitement filled the air as the light slowly began to fade. The creak of wood and flap of canvas was noted as well as the power died down. Luna clears her eyes , trying to blink the spots from them, turning slowly looking around her.

Dozens of tents, carts of supplies, and nearly two hundred ponies and zebra's all stood around blinking trying to clear their eyes as well. Several flags hung from one of the tents poles, the most predominate was the one for the Queens Cross, the same symbol painted on all the tents.

Luna stares around wide eyed at the ponies milling about, a few of them dart over to the edge of the camp to review their lunch as the teleportation sickness finally kicks in. A zebra stallion approaches her grumbling at the sight of how many had gotten ill.

"I told you lot not to eat anything, Don't you dare say I didn't, if you get too sick to work from this, you are on bedpan duty for a week."

The zebra trots over to Luna stopping dead before her to glare up at her a moment, not entirely certain that the dark mare was indeed the Princess he was looking for.

"Baelit... what is all this?"

"Princess? Buck they say war changes ponies but I didn't think physically"

"I looked like this last time I was in Canterlot."

"Yes and all I saw last time you were back was Celestia's chambers. Sooooooo sorry for not reconizeing you. Not like I have not been busy... Princess Celestia is going to have a fit. No matter, I gather the wounded are over in the tent city there. "

He moves away from her yelling to the others to start moving towards the tents on the other side of the field. As the Queen's Cross starts to move Baelit trots back over to the still stunned Princess of the Night.

"I do not approve of what you have done here, I have a host of dragons who work with the Queen's Cross for a better world and I had to leave them all behind because half of them would have taken off to see if there was any of their family was left alive in Cindervale. This shit has got to stop and I was hoping that my aunt followed you because she thought you might be able to stop this sort of thing, not add to it."

Luna tilts her head to the side her ears flattening as she stares down at the zebra. Her eyes taking on a almost reptilian look, glowing softly green.

"While I appreciate the aid you are offering, you do not seem to understand. The dragons are now no longer a threat because they are all dead, or soon will be. They cannot be a threat when there are not enough of them to pose one. When you return to your homeland colt be sure to pass that along in case your people decide to try another play for Equestrian lands."

Baelit seemed unphased, returning the glare, his own lavender eyes narrowing in turn.

"Your sister will not let you do that. I will be amazed if she lets you do a bucking thing again after this."

"I will deal with her if she tries to stop me, now begone zebra, you have wounded to tend."

The zebra stallion snorts turning to trot off with the rest of the Queen's Cross, shouting orders along the way.

Luna shifts her head looking at the dull and broken crystal that acted as a locator for this massive teleport. Tia must have used the Noble unicorns to aid in the spell, she likely was not strong enough to have done something of this size on her own, or if she did she would be even weaker than before.

Nightmare Moon shifts her head back towards the Queen's Cross medics, if Celestia was weak that would make things much easier.

===================================================

"FIRE!"

The roar of the cannon echos through the hall, Jer'rahd drops his shield as the blast of magic tears down the hall raising it again as the shot impacts the barricade at the kitchens entrance.

The raised shield stops a return blast of frozen breath while the cannoneers reload. He glances down as the back of the long tube opens and a blackened rock falls free shattering to dust on the floor. A multi colored gem is placed in the back end of the cannon and the hatch closed and locked. The cannoneer nods to Jer'rahd who drops the shield again, the pony slams his hoof down on a top plunger. The steel spike on the plungers end hits the gem shattering it and releasing the explosion of magic down the hall to slam into the barricade again, blasting it apart.

Jer'rahd rushes towards his shield along with a squad of ponies, dropping it as the group smashes through the charged remains of the barricade.

Several bodies lay just past the doorway as The armored unicorn bursts in, parts of them blown off from the cannon shots, and all clearly dead. Six other dragons of varying colors hung back away from the door clutching improvised weapons and cooking tools. The squad that ran with him rushed past him as he scanned the room engaging the dragons. A large blue dragon stood at the back of the room in front of the door to the larder both. It clutched a pair of curved swords in both claws and stood ready as if expecting an attack from any of them. Age touched the scales of the beast , the edges of its spines and scales having taken a gray tinge and many of the rest of its scales were dulled with age. No other pony had gone near him yet and his gaze locked on Jer'rahd as the pony advanced.

"Are you Wisp Wing?"

The dragon simply roars, lashing out at the advancing pony. Jer'rahd blocks with the floating Waning Moon, ducking under the swing by the second blade. This close he could see the scars covering the scales of the dragon, one of its wings was missing as well, a hard thing to note as tightly as its remaining one was plastered to its back.

This one was no scholar, this was a warrior, an old one at that, One who had yet to leave his place at the door even in attacking the General. Jer'rahd steps back glaring up at the dragon as it stands its ground.

He was half tempted to honor the old warrior with a fair fight without his magic, but the last dragon god could very well be behind that door and he was already far too tired of this to play any more games. He grips his blade in his teeth, magic picking up the body of another dragon off to the side and flinging it at the dragons from the left.

The old warrior reacted to it as if it was an attack whipping both his weapons up to block the corpse allowing the unicorn to slip under his guard and sink his blade into the softer scales under the dragons forearm, the point of the blade sank deep,tearing through a lung and piercing the dragons heart, the beast dieing before it hit the floor.

He shoves the corpse out of the way with his magic, glancing back to see the troops finishing off the others already, the blue was clearly the only warrior here.

He pulls open the door steeping inside the dark larder the light from the doorway reflecting on scores of multi colored eyes as the light touched them. His eyes narrow as his eyes sweep the room passing over the scaled forms of dozens and dozens of whelps, hatchlings, and a few young teen dragons. All of them doing their best to try and hide from his sight in the open room.

"By the stars General... they were guarding the children? What are we supposed to do now?"

"The same thing we have been doing."

"But sir these are just foals, errr whelps, whatever the buck the dragons call them."

"Whelps, and it does not mater, do you want them to grow up to kill your foals in revenge for this?"

"No sir, but … I …. I don't think I can just kill children..."

"Then leave, wake everyone, this was the last bastion of resistance, we are done here when this is dealt with. Take any one else with who doesn't have the stomach to follow orders."

He looks back seeing every pony in the squad shifting uncomfortable before all of them shuffle out of the room. Large dragons were easy enough to demonize and kill, civilian or not, but the little ones they were almost cute, even to ponies.

Jer'rhad looks down at a small green dragon staring up at him, sucking on its tail. Both his eyes begin glowing softly red.

"My Princess ordered you all destroyed. I will not disobey that command."

He steps into the room, blade raised.

================================================= 

Velkorn was ecstatic and Baelit was confused. The zebra mare was talking so fast in their native tongue that Baelit was having flash backs to when he first learned pony and could not keep up with a normal flow of conversations.

Velkorn pauses her eyes wide as she seems to struggle with the concept of slowing down.

["I took another vial ,when I should not have to keep going. I have notes on what to give to all the medics here when they fall which should be in within the next few hours. I have quite a few anti toxins set up that I was going to administer to them myself if no help arrived. Since you are here now Baelit I need you to make sure all of my team gets the mix I have. One dose. The moment they wake. That should put them under again for another ten to twelve hours. You give them two doses total and they should be fine. The effects of the drug should be out of their system by then as well."

["Wait, what did you do, whats going on here, what the buck are you talking about?"]

["All of the patients have data at the end of their cots for their injuries and treatments so far, some of the other soldiers can tell you the issues as well. I gather by all the carts you are going to prepare to move all of them back over the mountains to Canterlot?"]

["Yes, there's other races already chomping at the bit to get in here and take parts of this land that was promised them. Wait what are you going to be doing? Why are you talking like you are not going to be here?"]

["I will be here, but in approximately two hours after my last rounds I will be taking the detoxification mix I have prepared and will likely sleep for the next two days. Everything shall once again be left in your hooves nephew. Oh also, do not forget Starfall is in the tent at the base of the rocks there. That is also where I am going to be taking my nap. Try not to drop me into the cart too hard there Baelit. Now for my rounds. I am already behind."]

She darts off leaving the zebra stallion staring after her confused and more than a little concerned. A flutter of paper caught his attention and he looks down to see a stack of papers. Looking over a few they seem to be everything his aunt had just told him only in slightly easier to understand format including the preparations for making the anti toxin to something that was called Chronos. He gathered up the papers wondering if this is what she had been talking about.

Baelit sighed looking at the name of the drug again and the anti toxin for it. What in Tartarus was Chronos?

==============================================

"Bleu is every pony out of the Castle?"

"Aside from us silky tail, they are on their way out of the valley as we speak. So whats all this about?"

Rhede had stacked nearly all of the magic ammunition they had left for the cannons against one wall in a lower level of the castle. The pile was in a direct line of sight to a cannon far back down the hall way. Rhede carefully set the last few crystals on top of the pile and stepped back to admire his hoof work. Jer'rahd regards it a moment before coming to the answer.

"I think, Bleu, that his plan is to punch a hole in the side of the volcano, the lava rushes out and destroys the base of the castle, and covers the town with lava. Eventually the lava will harden, trap any dragons we missed ,and make the city little more than a rock strewn slope as if nothing was ever here."

"Honestly Jer, I could only HOPE to do something like that. I doubt it will do much more than punch a hole big enough to bring down the keep in one go. I probably need three more piles this size at the other points of the castle to bring it down fully Still your a clever Pony for figuring the general layout."

Both Bleu and Jer'rahd suck in a sharp breath, the Elements Armor forming around them as they look about franticly for something to happen.

"Um what the heck is this all about?"

"DON"T CALL BOSS A CLEVER PONY, NEVER CALL HIM THAT. Something bad always happens."

"You two realize that's utter non..."

Rhede's snarky comment was cut off as the ground he was standing on shook slightly, a low rumble seeming to come from the very earth. The light clink of crystal taping on stone was heard as a pair of blue, Purple and red and green eyes watched a single crystal cannon shot roll down the pile and land lightly on the floor. Rhede lets out a breath he did not know he was holding and the other two glare at him. The earth pony opens his mouth to prove his point when the ground rumbles again, stronger this time.

"Umm, every time some one calls you a clever pony Jer, something bad happens?" 

"Yes."

"Every SINGLE time?"

"In my experience yes."

"I see, well then, only one thing for it I suppose."

Rhede's armor forms around him as he takes off in a gallop down the hallway as more crystals start to shift and fall. Bleu grabs onto Jer'rahd's tail as he takes off ass well, the dragonling shrinking down with a wince as her wounds pulled as she scrambles onto the unicorns back.

"I thought you knew about that curse Rhede?!"

"I assumed it was one of your jokes Bleu!"

"Less talking you two and more running!"

The ground quakes again and the galloping pair barely keep their hooves under them. A loud explosion sounds behind them and a blast of heat and force sends them flying forward barely keeping upright. The heart flashes even hotter setting Jer'rahds tail hairs on fire. Bleu turns snuffing out the flames as the trio rush out the door of the keep, another massive rumble shaking the ground they ran on.

Lava floods out of the door just behind them, a huge gout of ash and smoke billows out of the top of the mountain in the center of Cindervale, the orange glow of bubbling lava oozing from the top of it casts a bright color against the low clouds in the early night sky.

The keep begins to collapse as more lava bursts start breaking through the rock walls of the castle, pouring from the sides of the mountain. Bleu watches this all with awe as the two ponies rush down the road leading out of the city towards where the troops were gathered.

The whole side of the mountain gives way in a cascade of rock and and molten stone that floods out like a wave of water rushing across the valley and city cascading towards the fleeing ponies.

"Must go faster... faster boss, go faster."

"YOU WANT TO GET OFF AN PUSH BLEU!?"

Bleu's weight suddenly leaves his back and Jer'rahd skids to a halt turning to grab her, only to see a wave of lava rushing at him.

"Shit."

"Drop your armor sir, we got you."

Jer'rahd doesn't think letting the armor of Loyalty fade from his form as hes swept up in a pair of forelegs and carried aloft rapidly. The rush of molten rock misses his hooves by barely an apples length and he flails his legs trying to put the fire that caught his fur out.

"Did you get Rhede?!"

"Yes sir, grabbed General Pelt, right after we got General Scale, we would have grabbed you at the same time but you stopped."

"Thought Bleu fell off."

"I think she would have been alright any way sir. I hear lava is good for a dragon's scales."

" Just … take me to base camp..."

"Yes sir."

=====================================================

The explosion of fire and smoke was seen as far away as the medical cavern crossing through the pass. Starfall looks up from where she lay on the cart next to a loudly snoring Velkorn, to the billowing smoke and fire lighting the sky in the distance. Luna trots next to the cart pausing as the progression slows to look back at the eruption and the glow from it filling the night sky.

"Damn Princess. Those three don't fool around, do they. You think they are alright?"

"I cannot say for the other two Starfall. But I know that General Kaisur is alive still. I am sure the others are as well or the Elements may have told us somehow."

"I don't know about that Princess. The General died once, and both Bleu and Velkorn confirm that. My element didn't tell me anything then."

"Perhaps they knew he would be back and did not see a need to tell us? In any event we should get back to Canterlot as quickly as we can, most of the troops here need to be placed some where and not moved around like they are being."  
>"Can't we just send them back like Celestia sent the Queen's Cross?"<p>

"The shock would kill many of them I am sure, Also I do not have a focus point in Canterlot , nor do I have access to the amount of power she used to do this. "

"Even with all you did?"

"Perhaps in time I will , but for now Celestia is still the stronger of the pair of us."

Luna glances back to the six carts bringing up the rear, each pulled by a pair of white ponies in a line. All of them piled high with wrapped bodies.

"We have many to bury as well. Let us hope the trip does not make those carts any heavier."

===========================================================

Rhede , Bleu and Jer'rahd stand at the edge of the valley looking at the glowing lake of fire that filled the valley and was rising higher. There was no longer any sign of a city, or a mountain, there was nothing filling the valley, but lava.

"Huh maybe, the dragons were keeping it from erupting and when we killed them all."

Bleu's tail connects to the back of Rhede's head with a dull thwap.

"Okay... maybe the dragon god we couldn't find had the power had to do this with the volcano."

Bleu's tail and Jer'rahd's hoof both smack the back of Rhede's head bring a curse from the large stallion.

"FINE, I won't call Jer that ever again are you happy?"

"It'll do."

"Come on, we need to make double time if we are going to get back to where the others are. We are already two days late and the Princess may have already started the march back to Canterlot."

"Honestly I am not looking forward to dealing with Celestia when we get back boss."

"I do not think any of us are Bleu."

-

Twilight steps back away from the table gritting her teeth at what she had seen. This was clearly the start , Luna's threat, what Jer'rahd did, Rhede's casual killing. Only Bleu, Starfall, and Velkorn seemed not to be swayed by the darkness that was growing around the Princess Or perhaps it just had not yet begun to show with them.

The purple unicorn glances back at Rarity who was still reading on the couch. It was still early, but she doubted she could take any more of this tonight. She closed the book barely glancing down at the notes and turned to find out how far her friend had come in her reading.


	38. Sticks and Stones

Stories in Stone  
>Luna's Royal Guard<br>By TDR

Sticks and Stones. 

"I just don't get it Twilight. This is the second time this year this is happened. Am I losing my edge? Have I lost my touch? You'd tell me right?! PLEASE SAY YOU"D TELL ME!?"

Twilight's head was whipped back and forth as the pink earth pony shook her violently, panic in the party ponies eyes. Pinkie had been going on and on since she came over about the black coated mare that came into town earlier that day. She had of course zeroed in on a new pony and immediately sought to make friends, only to have the mare vanish on her. Not only did the mare vanish, but she managed to elude a persistent Pinkie Pie long enough for the party pony to actually give up on finding her.

Such a thing was unheard of in Pony-ville, though Twilight thought that Pinkie was making a bit to big of a deal out of it. 

"I am sure she was just passing though Pinkie, nothing to be concerned about. Sooo anything happen with your Pinkie sense lately?"

The pink party pony switched gears almost instantly giving no sign of her previous stress.

"Well I had a tail twitch, but then that turned out to be Gummy biting me. And there was another twitch but that was just Mr. Cake falling off a ladder into the cake he was decorating when Dashie did her Sonic Rainboom thing again in practice. Oh, I saw Gilda again too, she was watching Dashie go through her routine, but she took off when she saw me, guess she's still mad. Oh and Big Mac and Applejack were there watching her practice too and Applejack commented that Gilda looked like she got hurt somehow cause she was bandaged up in some places, but I didn't get to see that and maybe she should see Nurse Redheart cause seriously that mare can fix anything and I always get a lollipop after I go and its always a cherry one cause the grapes tend to be rather icky and nurse Redheart knows I like the cherry ones so she tends to stock up when its time for me to get a check up and why do they call it a check up, is it cause they have a little list they check to see if you're on the up and up, but then wouldn't the up and up be more of a Guard pony thing to do?.I mean MUMMMFF!?"

Twilight had been trying to get her friend to stop talking gently before she simply gave up trying to talk over her ,and just shoves one of the cup cakes Pinkie had brought along into the earth ponies mouth. While Pinkie was swallowing Twilight took the chance to speak.

"No Pinkie, the itchy hoof sense you had that you were so worried about?"

Pinkie Pie deflates again at the mention of that. Her hair hanging down over her face some how turning straight. 

"Oh... that one... Yeah it went off again recently... I don't get it though, last time it was only a month before Apple Jack's parents... but it was nearly a year with Granny Pie... there's really not any way to tell Twilight. I'm still worried about it. It was gone for a little while, but it started up again, I don't know if that means some one died, and there's some one else gonna die, or if it just took a break. I don't have that one go off very often I really don't know what it means..."

Twilight dips her head, she felt bad she had asked now, but this was still important. She moves over to her friend giving the pink pony a hug.

"It's okay Pinkie, I am sure it's nothing we can't handle."

"But, but, but, it's like that time you visited yourself from the future, though its the past now, so your past self visited your paster self and you got even more worried and stressed even though you were just gonna tell yourself not to be stressed."

"Umm Maybe you could read something to take your mind off it?"

Twilight looks around having no idea how to deal with this sort of thing, so she fell back on what tended to make her feel better. It seemed to work as Pinkie brightened suddenly her hair resuming its normal poofiness.

"Oh yeah, I need to read that book up to where you are, and you should get started with your studies."

Twilight face hoofs, never sure how to take Pinkie Pie's antics, or rapid changes in mood.

"Alright,lets go with this, do you remember where you were at in the story?"

"Lemmi see I think the unicorn guy had just gotten eaten by a tortoise."

Another face hoof.

"Careful Twilee that might leave a mark."

"It was a turtle, and you are that far behind? Arrrgh, Princess Luna gives us a task and the only ones who are caught up are Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash."

"Oh yeah, did you know they are a couple now? They came into Sugar Cube on a date when they thought I wasn't there, but I was. It was soooooooooo cute."

"Yes I know, Rarity told me about AJ and Dash. Though I didn't know they went on a date."

"What AJ and Dashie went on a date? Does Big Mac know?"

"But you just said, Um I don't think so, he seems to be hanging out at Fluttershy's a lot."

"WHAAAAT? Fluttershy's in on it too? I didn't see Big Mac there, but he could have been after all I wasn't supposed to be there any way. Ooooh that's kinda kinky. But isn't that incest or maybe they are not really related, but if they are, that could mean flipper babies, not sure what that means but I would wanna see a seapony they sound cute and I hear they can sing ..."

"What?! No, you know what, never mind, forget I asked anything. Here's the book please try to catch up with every one else Pinkie."

"Okie Doki Loki."

Twilight shoves the book into her friends chest causing the pink pony to fall back wards and tumble Across the floor ,rolling up onto the couch clutching the book to her chest and giggling madly. The earth pony bounces a few times on the couch cushions before stretching out and pulling a pair of black framed reading glasses from her poofy hair putting them on and suddenly seeming to get very serious in reading the book.

Twilight's magic grabs the book turning it right side up much to Pinkies astonishment.

"Oh wow that's much better thanks Twilight."

The purple unicorn sighs. There was only so much full blown Pinkie Pie she could take sometimes.

"No problem Pinkie..." 

Twilight sets herself up and casts the spell trying to ignore the song Pinkie was loudly humming behind her, particularly since it sounded like a very off key version of Platinum's last song. That bit of a depressing reminder was not helping her with what she was bracing herself to see tonight.

- 

This was bad. They had left the dragon lands only three days ago and now this. The caravan had been stopped dead in its tracks still far outside of the Equestrian borders. There was easily two hundred griffons flying about the it and blocking the path. Baelit was attempting to argue with the leader of the group out in the front, but the bird was having none of it.

It seemed the Griffons had not been fooled long and had sent a fair sized force of their troops to aid the Dragons. Luna expected there would be more coming, but it was too late for the dragons any way. Even so it seemed the griffons were not about to pass up a chance to capture the majority of the Equestrian forces while they were weakened. The had also found Velkorn as she snored away still and recognized her. One of the Generals of the Goddess of the Night would make a perfect trophy.

Luna fully expected the Griffon to have his troops simply attack the camp or kill Velkorn directly, but the griffon was hesitating, trying to wake the drugged zebra up first. A few of his griffons were holding Baelit and the other medic's at bay as they protested the treatment. Two of the less injured ponies had been beaten down when they tried to retaliate and had been left on the ground with new wounds. The griffons were hesitant about killing any one for some reason.

Luna ducks back into the covered wagon wondering if she was strong enough yet to take out this many on her own. They would be searching the wagons soon and she doubted that they would spare any of the others if they found her here.

"Honorable shits. They won't kill anyone cause they think the injured and non combatants are not worthy. Velkorns fine till she wakes up."

The Princess of the Night looks down at the heavily bandaged gray pegasus standing next to her, a fire burning in the mares eyes.

"Starfall you should not be up. Velkorn said you were not to move."

"Not like I feel a damn thing with all that crap she gave me any way. Sides I'm tired of this shit. These damn birds are not gonna keep me from getting back to my daughter."

Starfall hobbles out of the wagon as Luna hisses at her.

"Back me up would you Princess? But stay out of sight, would never hear the end of it from General Kaisur if you got hurt on my watch."

The lame pegasus walks out of the covered wagon hobbling her way towards the lead griffon using a long tent pole tucked under her wing as a crutch. The moment she moved away from the cart she was spotted and immediately recognized. Every griffon in the entire force drew their weapons and readied themselves as the injured pony moved closer to the leader of the flock.

Luna frowns, this griffon was very well informed. Jer'rahd and Starfall might be easily recognizable due to all the media about them, but the leader knew who Velkorn was in a group full of other zebra. That said something. Information on their location had to have been leaked, likely from Canterlot. She would need to do something about that when she returned. 

Starfall stops a few paces from the leader, looking up at the griffon as the larger armored male looked down at her.

"Was hoping there would be more griffons. I never did get to kill enough of your kind with just the mercs the dragons had."

"General Starfall Silvertail. To think I would be this lucky, I will likely be a General myself once I bring your tattered hide in."

"You would think that and it might still happen that way. But I don't plan to make this an easy for you. You want me and Velkorn here fine, but the rest get to head back to Canterlot."

"No deal pegasus I can simply take all of you now. There is no benefit to that to me."

"Really. Well what about the location of Princess Luna and General Jer'rahd? Do you have that?"

"Oh, and they are not here?"

"Do you think those two could easily be hurt? I took a giant star metal filled mace to the head and I'm still glaring at you."

"Then tell me mare and I will make your death quick."

"Nope."

Starfall turns ignoring the griffons scowl, hobbling over to one of the 42nd leaning on a wagon clutching his sword to his chest.

"Lemmi borrow your blade Soldier."

"Sir?"

"Just give it here, and that bit of paper and charcoal too."

"Yes sir."

The bandaged earth pony gives her what she requested and Starfall jots something down before tucking it into the bandage on her foreleg. The roan colored stallion then offers the pegasus his blade and the mare pulls it from the scabbard with her teeth leaving the pony holding the scabbard and tucks the blade under her bandaged wing moving back over to the griffon.

"Simple terms so even a feather brain like you can under stand. You beat me, you obviously get me, the zebra and the troops, but you get the info on my little note as well. I win we all trot on our merry way."

"Or I could simply kill you and be done with it and get everything I want."

"If you were going to do that you would not be trying to wake Velkorn up so you don't have to murder a helpless opponent. All you are doing now is stalling for time and acting like the over grown chicken you are. Or is a wounded mare who cannot even fly still to much a threat for you dodo?"

The griffon bristles and a few of the injured ponies behind her laugh.

"So whats it going to be, you over grown feather duster?"

"There is no guaranty you are not just stalling either General. How do I even know you have anything of value I would even want on that note?"

Starfall lifts hoof and taps the amulet on her chest that looks like her cutiemark.

"See this? Its the Element of Honesty, I'm the chosen bearer of it. I'm sure even you can do the math on what that means."

The griffon nods with a annoyed sound, stepping back shouting something to the troops who form a circle around the pair. Starfall shifts gripping the blade in her teeth and staggering as she adjusted to the weight of a blade larger she was used to. Some of the griffons laugh, though the rest of the caravan watched with baited breath as as the pegasus nearly fell after putting weight on her injured leg.

The leader didn't laugh. He paused and actually salutes her with his weapon.

"I see, I understand the point of this now. You do not hope to win, you simply wish a warriors death. Respectable, I will let the Queens Cross free for that at least. I can do no such for any others."

"Thanks, but I have a daughter to get back to. I am not dying here, and not to a stinking griffon."

The griffon growls wings flapping as he launches into the air above her. Starfall follows the jump watching as the bird used the sun to try and blind her as he descends his spear thrusting down at the wounded pony.

A spray of blood hit the hard packed earth and the flutter of bandages ripped free whip in the stiff breeze. The griffons eyes were wide. A collective intake of breath was the only sound any where around until the shock wave hit, echoing across the plains.

The griffons spear was wrapped in bloodied bandages and sunk deep into the ground. An armored pegasus was pressed between the griffons wings, her own body weight driving the blade under the back of the griffons helm and out though his neck. The pegasus mutters barely loud enough for the shocked impaled griffon to hear.

"I learned a thing or two about honesty when I first went to claim it, I was denied by the guardian, told me that always telling the truth was a lame example of honesty and that I needed to be honest with myself. I took that to account and decided I was going to live how I want, and do what I want. What I want is for what family I have left and my friends to thrive. I also want to kill as many of you damned feather dusters as I can before I go. I can remain honest in this as it is truly what I want. Funny how the actions of just one individual can spark so much anger at an entire race. There's been a burning rage in me that I've had since Loc was killed. I let that out too soon once, and suffered for it. So I've been tempering that hate, that rage til its as fine as any sword that exists. I don't need to hide it, I don't need to hold back, I don't have to lie. The note does have where they are and I am as messed up as I looked. But anger at your race is stronger than any pain I can endure."

Starfall rolls off the griffons back yanking free the blade and tucking the bloodied weapon under her armored wing as she rises back to her hooves. Her gaze shifts over the griffons forming the circle around her as their commander gasps his last few blood choked attempts for air before collapsing to the hard packed ground.

Starfall turns to the others gathered and grins, her muzzle the only part of her the armor did not cover.

"So do I get another few rounds of killing birds or do you follow the dead ones order and get the buck out of my face?"

The griffons collectively step back away from the armored pegasus. Mummers among the griffon ranks start and continue for a time until one of them finally just yelled out.

"Buck this, shes just one mare, she can't beat all of us."

A quick series of agreements spread among the griffons at this out burst and Starfall gritted her teeth.

"She's not just one mare, She's a member of Princess Luna's Royal Guard, and our General. You fight her you fight us."

Starfall looks back as one by one the entire caravan of injured ponies slowly rise. Pushing them selves up with crutches or in the back of the wagons armored in bloody bandages and what ever weapon they could get their hooves on looking more like an army of the walking dead than the invalids

they had been only moments before.

Soldiers that should be in no shape to move joined the others, drawing weapons and focusing all their attention on the two hundred griffons who had suddenly gone from facing a caravan of injured and dying ponies and medics to facing a entire caravan of injured and homicidal ponies with no regard to their own pain and suffering. All of which suddenly seemed very capable of taking on the smaller number of griffons and winning. There was barely a pause before the griffons started taking to the air flying as fast as they could away from the caravan.

Luna watches them fly off, emerging from the covered wagon and trotting over to Starfall as the ponies who had risen up groan and sink back down to where they had been, laughing heavily at the griffons expense.

The Princess reached the Pegasus just as Baelit did, the zebra stallion still gaping in amazement at what had just happened.

"That should not have even been possible. YOU, YEAH ALL OF YOU, CHECK THEM ALL OUT BEFORE WE MOVE MAKE SURE NO WOUNDS REOPENED FROM THAT. Buck mare that was some intense shit."

Baelit switches between yelling at the medics and talking much lower to Starfall. His ears perking as he barely hears her response.

"thank you."

"I will say I am impressed Starfall, I never doubted you were capable but this is something beyond what I expected. This is General Kaisur levels of crazy."

"glad you approve princess..."

Luna and Baelit glance at each other moving a bit closer to the still armored pony.

"Starfall, are you alright in there?"

"I think I just re broke everything, ... please don't tell Velkorn."

=========================================================

The first scouts from Jer'rahd's force found the caravan by the end of the week. Baelit did not wish to stop though he was willing to slow the wagon train down a bit to allow the others to catch up. The event with the griffons put a few of the injured back on the critical list with what they had done, so he did not wish to stop even if he would welcome a bit of protection from another event like that.

Velkorn and the other medics woke up as well. The Zebra mare was frantic over the host of new injuries that happened while she was asleep, particularly with Starfall, though no one would tell her what happened and Starfall did her best to be a good patient and sleep a lot when Velkorn was around.

By the start of the new week the primary force had rejoined the medical caravan, taking up positions around the wagon train to prevent any more problems. Spirits were rather high as every one was returning home again.

Jer'rahd, Bleu, and Rhede met up with Luna offering a salute as they arrived.

"Welcome back Generals. What kept you?"

"Cindervale was a little, bigger than I expected Princess."  
>"We had to loot."<br>"Dancing hooves here got lost again and we had to ask this polite and heavily armed group of Griffons for directions. There was a little bit of a language barrier, but it was easily overcome with liberal use of trauma."

Rhede glares at Bleu as Jer'rahd sighs. Luna simply smiles.

"It is good to have you back. I gather from the light show the mission was a success?"

"Yes and you should never call Jer a clevmmmphphmmm."

Jer growls as Bleu's tail tightens around the earth ponies head filling his mouth with scaled muscle.

"What did I say Pelt!?"

" A clever pony? Yes I am quite aware of what tends to happen when he is called that Rhede. For as long as you have been his friend I am surprised you never noticed it before. "

Rhede slips free of the dragonlings tail.

"This is a new thing I think."

"If you want to count since my grandfather a new thing..."

The group looks at Jer'rahd, suddenly becoming very uncomfortable.

"Bleu and Rhede can fill you in Princess I am going to make my rounds to make sure everything's going properly."

The trio watches the gray unicorn trot off towards the guards ringing the caravan.

"Jeez, Boss has been moody since he broke into the kitchen."

"Considering what he did in there Bleu, I would be more worried if he was not upset."

"Point silky locks."

"Stop that."

"Excuse me, what exactly happened with General Kaisur?"

The two glance back at Luna then turn to watch Jer'rahd before they start arguing over who got to talk to the Princess first.

================================================

"So wait you, protected General Silvertail till General Velkorn got there, then you helped General Kaisur kill a dragon god, and then after that you helped Generals Scale and Pelt defend Princess Luna?"

"Yep and then I spent the last few days firing a cannon at the dragon city of Cindervale."

"I find that hard to believe Hooves. You, of all ponies at every major point in that battle?"

"I would believe it soldier, there is a reason he jumped up two ranks, granted from my understanding so did you."

"General Kaisur Sir!"  
>"Sir!"<p>

Jer'rahd had been roaming the camp for a few days now as the caravan progressed, at the outskirts of the guard he found the newly promoted again, Staff Sergeant Hooves, and one of Starfall's Shadow Bolts,Comet Tail who had recently received the rank of Major. Hooves was pulling one of the cannon carts and Comet Tail was riding in the back of it along with the other supplies still nursing a sprained wing.

The pair was clearly panicked and shocked that he knew them or had even heard of what they had done. The cart had stopped as hooves turned to look his way and salute. Well at least he assumed Hooves was looking at him.

"Don't look so surprised, Hooves managed to keep three superior officers safe and aided the Princes as well as playing a part in killing a dragon god. And if not for Major Comet Tail a great many more would have died than already have. You two are possibly the biggest heroes to come out of this conflict. Keep up the good work."

"Yes sir... thank you sir."  
>"Thank you sir."<p>

Jer'rahd pauses long enough to snap a salute to the two of them which the both quickly return as he trots away again.

"By the stars... He knew our names?"

"I have heard he keeps track of everything, but yeah that was intense."

"So... Comet Tail was it? Wanna go grab a drink or something when we get back."

"Don't I outrank you?"

"Err right, you wanna go grab a drink or something ,Sir?"

"Sure, sounds good."

Jer'rahd nearly laughs in spite of himself hearing the last strains of the conversation of the pair fade as he drops back to the end of the caravan. This was something he always hated, but he always did. He nods to the white ponies pulling the carts moving to one of the Unicorns keeping the bodies in stasis.

"General Kaisur Sir. What can I do for you?"

"Do you have a list of the names of the fallen?"

"Yes sir, Day Lily over there has the list in his saddlebags, Day Lily! The General wants the list."

The pale white unicorn with red fur in spots on his coat floats a large rolled scroll from his saddlebag sending it over to the other two so Jer'rahd could take it.

"Thank you, I will bring this back to you when I have updated my book."

"No problem sir. We have another copy if you want to keep it. Plus all the bodies have been marked. I am not really looking forward to getting these carts into the city though. No pony is ever happy to see us at their door."

"Its a job that needs to be done. Some pony needs to do it... Do me a favor would you?"

"Whats that Sir?"

" When you do go to tell the families, find out when they plan to have the funerals and where, bring that information back to me."

"Sir? That's over seven hundred names and potential funerals. That's if these ponies have any one to even tell. Canterlot, Dullahan and, Manehatten were hit pretty bucking hard sir."

"If they do not have family let me know that as well. I will take care of the funeral arraignments myself."

"Are you sure about that sir?"

"Yes they followed me willingly to their deaths in the Name of Equestria. The least I can do is see that the land comforts them in their final rest."

"Yes sir."

===============================================  
>It took a month for the slow moving wagon train to make it to Canterlot. Bleu had some how managed to drag Rhede into some sort of improv for the troops to keep morale up. Not that it needed too much improvement after crossing the Equestrian border. Watching Bleu's antics reminded him of the old ESO tours before the organization was destroyed irrecoverably at Dullahan. When Not entertaining Bleu spent most of her time Guarding the carts full of eggs. Jer'rahd thought it unnecessary at first but after a incident with a former doctor he thought it perhaps was for the best.<p>

When not being abused by Bleu Rhede spent his time pouring over the books he had brought. Luna Kept to herself mostly and Velkorn continued to do what she did best. Starfall Mostly slept or complained when Velkorn was not around, though he was impressed to hear what she had done to be back in her current state.

They had passed more than a few farms and small settlements along the way and were able to resupply and restock at some of them, reactions however were mixed. Some ponies were ecstatic to see the victorious troops home again, the civilians convinced that the actions in the dragon lands would have them safe forever.

Then there was the other side. The ponies that shunned them, believing they brought doom down on them from all the other races and that Equestria would know nothing of war now thanks to these soldiers. There were unfortunately more of the latter it seemed.

Once they arrived at Canterlot however most of that doubt and shunning was gone.

The gates of the city were blocked by a massive throng of ponies of all types. The gathered ponies were almost as large as the returning force itself. A few Royal Guards were trying to keep order and failing miserably, the small force was flung aside as the crowd stampeded towards the caravan.

Nearly every eye in the caravan was suddenly On the Generals, and on Jer'rahd specificity. He nodded lightly and was met with a cheer. 

The mob was met half way by a horde of Guard ponies rushing to meet their loved ones and family that they had left behind to undertake this conflict. The caravan stopped dead as even the ones that should not have been up tried to move forward to greet their families.

A large portion of the troops hung back watching the proceedings , some crying openly at the scene others grimly watching the joy before them as if wishing that there was some pony waiting for them. A few from this group walked off together, including Comet Tail and First Sergeant Hooves though not many of them seemed very happy.

It was to this group Jer'rahd went too. They snapped to attention as approached the sudden click of hooves heard even over the cheers. There were about three to four hundred ponies still hanging back watching the crowd with envy. He knew the losses were great, but this was far beyond what he expected.

"Alright soldiers, at ease. That's enough gawking, and moping. I don't care if you went out seeking revenge, justice, or just something to do. THAT..."

He lifts a hoof to the cheering ponies and the mob that had gathered to welcome the returning soldiers.

"... That, is why we do what we do, we fight to keep them safe so there is something for you brothers and sisters in the Guard to return to. Even if you have nothing left, you should be proud to know that your actions allowed others to return to their loved ones and that what we did will ensure that others will not have to suffer as you did. Now I know you all want to go get wasted in the nearest bar to drown your sorrows, buck I assure you I want to do the same thing and put Starcloud out of business, but we are not done yet. I want you to divide into three groups..."

Jer'rahd waves splitting the ponies apart like he was guiding cart traffic.

" You lot are going to help the undertakers, any of the civilians who cannot find their families in the crowd you are to check the lists by the carts and you let them know if their loved ones are on it. Its a shit job, but its better that they be informed of what happened instead of not knowing. GOT IT?"

"YES SIR."

He looks to the other group.

"You lot will be helping the Queen's Cross, do the same deal with the wounded who can't move, only if one of the wounded wants to go meet some pony you bucking make sure they get to understand? I don' give a crap what the medics say about no visiting for some of them."

"YES SIR."

"Alright, the rest of you are on gear detail, bring what we brought with us into the city. If there are no new barracks built you will take over anything that looks promising, a ball room, a mansion or even a bucking hotel if you have to. I want some place ready for the ponies who have no where else to go and a place to put the wounded if the Queen's Cross doesn't have some place big enough. I want a roof over our heads tonight troops. You understand!?"

"YES SIR!"

"Good, I have to go get screamed at by Princess Celestia for the next few days, unless one of you wants to trade jobs with me? Seriously. Any takers?"

"All you Sir!"  
>"Pass!"<br>"Good Luck sir, we're rooting for you!"

The ribbing brought a few chuckles to the grim faces even if it was forced, Bleu would be proud.

"Fine then. Get too it. You have you orders."

"YES SIR!"

Princess Luna watched from another part of the Caravan , hearing Jer'rahd bark orders to the remaining troops. While part of her felt sorry for them another part of her was glad they had more connections with the guard than they did otherwise. Troops like that had no connections and if things panned out badly with her sister that would be a good thing.

"Starfall, Rhede. Both of you go ahead and go. You have ponies waiting for you. Go to them, no sense in letting Tia get to all of us at once."

"You sure Princess?"

"Not particularly, but I know my sister is not happy. I would spare as many as I can from that."

Bleu had shifted, watching the ponies run around from a position on Velkorn's back. The zebra had fussed at her for shrinking down, but when Bleu's usual return banter was not for the coming she let it slide planning to check the dragonling later.

"Not sure I am comfortable leaving you four to take the heat for all of us. We should be there Princess."

"Nah there's only gonna be three of us taking shit from Celestia. Velky here's gonna help you get home Starfall."

"Wait a moment there Bleu, I should be around to help you too."

"Sorry I'm an out patient at this point, a check up now and again and I'm set. Starfall there can barely walk so shes still still in need of a full time doc. Besides you said yourself there's nothing you can do for my wings and that's the only real issue I have left at this point. She needs more help than I do and as the Bearer of Compassion I am sure you wouldn't dreeeeeam of stopping her from going to see her daughter now would you Velky?"

Every one looks to the dragonling as she hops down from the zebra's back and the wide grin on her face.

"I believe you either bumped your head, or that you have been hanging out far to much with Rhede."

" Logic is easy, comedy, now that's hard." 

"No Velkorn, that one was all Bleu. Any way lets go, I don't see Cloud Dancer any where."

"Its fine Starfall, she was staying with Maw and I see Fox and Wolf with a cart over there. Your Daughters most likely still in Pony-Ville. With this many gathered here I can understand why Maw wouldn't send her."

Rhede looks up at Luna.

"You sure you will be alright Princess? Your sister was in a mood last time I was here."

"We will be fine. I have Jer'rahd and Bleu to back me up. If we cannot make her see what we did was needed than no one can."

"Good luck then alright You take one side Velkorn , I'll take the other this fool mare's not gonna let us carry her and they won't be able to get that cart through the crowd for a while.

Bleu and Luna watch the trio shamble off towards the waiting Pelt colts. Fox had leaned out since the last time Luna had seen him and Wolf had bulked up considerably though his gray coat had gotten rather shaggy. The Princess briefly wondered if they had the same father as they looked nothing alike and Rhede looked nothing like either of them.

"So what now Luna?"

"Sadly I expect a chess game."

"What? Oh come on, Now?"

"It helps Tia keep her calm, I think we are better off if she does have it out."

"Ummmmmm. I think we might be in trouble then cause I ate most of the pieces last time too."

=================================================

Luna steeled herself as she pushed open the door to Tia's meeting room. She had not been this reluctant to do something in centuries, yet here she was trying to think of any reason not to go into a room to see her sister.

Still, she was determined to prove to Tia that the proper course of action that was taken. Peaceful solutions only go so far. The Princess of War was not sorry for what had been done and she would not let her sister make her feel bad about it. She strides into the meeting room coming face to face with Celestia as her sister entered though the door on the other side of the room.

Luna blinks. Her sisters flowing pink mane was no longer fully pink. There where waves of blue and green fluttering among the white alicorns long tresses. Celestia's eyes were wide as well looking at Luna and the changes to her.

"What the Buck did you do to your self?"  
>"What the buck did you do to your self?"<p>

======================================================= 

"Hey MAW we're back!"

"In the kitchen Rhede... Hey now! Slow it up!"

A blur of motion tears out of the kitchen nearly knocking over Rhede and impacting with the injured Starfall bringing a whimper of pain from the pegasus and a sympathy wince from both Velkorn and Rhede.

"Mommy!"

"Clouddancer... hi..."

Rhede briefly wondered if the tears in Starfall's eyes were from the pain or from seeing her daughter, they had been gone a few months. The filly had grown considerably since the last time he had seen her and Rhede had to stop himself from admiring how she was shaping up. The easiest way to do that was to step in the kitchen and leave the mares outside in the family room. 

Maw was at the stove cooking something and his youngest sister Golden, was currently doing her best to make noise banging old pots together in the corner. He smiled at the sight of the little one who glanced up at him a moment before going back to her noise. He looked over to Maw and sighs. His mother was not a young pony, but she seemed to have aged considerably since the Gala. Granted she still did not act it, but he had not been back home since before he left to the conference in the zebra lands.

"Welcome back Rhede. Where's Jer'rahd?"

"Probably getting an ear full from Celestia at this point. She's not happy with us."

"Cause ya'll started another war as revenge."

"Don't start with me too Maw."

"I Ain't. I'm right with you in saying they got what they deserved and what they needed tah have done to um for a long time. Ah'm just saying that's why the Princess ain't happy. So I gather its over then, they're all dead?"

"No, a few escaped and one of their gods was not there, but Cindervale no longer exists. Dragons are closer to being extinct now than they have ever been since history was first recorded."

"Should be all the way gone. Shoulda made sure you killed um all."

"Don't forget Maw one of your adoptive family members is a dragon. Or did you disown Bleu."

"Bleu's more like a pony than some ponies I know, I met quite a few dragons back in my trading days and she's nothing like any of them. She's a good girl, and proof of the nurture over nature. She's been raised by ponies and for all purposes thinks she is one, despite being different."

"That doesn't make her any less annoying Maw."

"She's family. That's families job."

"So how have you been?"

"Been better, so long as I'm doing something though, I don't dwell. Its when things get quiet... that's when it gets bad. "

Rhede moves over to his mother hugging the smaller mare as she drops the spoon into what she was mixing trying hard not to cry.

"It'll be okay Maw."

"I know... its just … it ain't easy. Even with the weddings."

"Weddings you mean those happened already?"

"Yeah, them stallions Jer'rahd brought with him to the Hearths warming party. Potato Wedge and Higgs Bosen. Both of um finally got to the point where they were gonna tie the knot with Fisher and Faux. Both of them thought they were getting deployed with yer group and yer sisters convinced them tah get married before they left so that the colt's would have something to strive to come home to. Then it turns out they were left here on castle detail."

"Castle detail?! Only the old and injured Guard and the Royal Guard were left for that how did those two... Jer..."

"Pretty nice of him considering, risky too, he'd lose some of that respect he's earned playing favorites. Though his letter did mention somethin about a wedding gift for the four of them. Never could read his writing that well. I guess they went and asked him permission to wed the sisters first, cause you'd already left fer that zebra lands, and well Paw isn't around tah be asked any more."

"Yeah, that was nice of him. Not so nice not to say anything to me at all..."

"Considering where ya'll went . Ah'm sure he had other things on his mind Rhede."

=========================================================

"Any reason you lot have decided to walk along with us?"

"Princess Celestia ordered you two escorted to her meeting room so you can speak with her."

Jer'rahd ,with Bleu shrunk down and riding on his back, were guided down the main hall of Canterlot Castle by six of the Royal Guards ponies. All of them were armed and had taken up the six cardinal positions around the pair. Jer'rahd was not amused, though Bleu seemed to be.

"Isn't it a little silly to be guarding Guards? I mean whats the point? Are you gonna stop us from stopping to get something to eat? Prevent us from getting lost. I know the Castles big but still we have been here enough. Did they rebuild the way to Celestia's meeting room into a maze? That would be neat..."

"Its pointless and stupid Bleu. An unnecessary waste."

"The Royal Guard follows what Princess Celestia orders, unlike you lot."

The last bit was said under the guards breath, but Bleu caught it and she knew Boss caught it. This was not going to end well.

"That is not what I meant when I said this was a unnecessary waste."

"Oh?"

"Yes, shouldn't castle ornamentation be used for decoration like always? If she actually wanted me escorted by proper Guard she should have asked the 42nd or some colts with sticks not the resident dust collecting knick knacks..."

The lead guard whirls about, nearly head butting Jer'rahd as he met the General's glare with his own. The gray unicorn stallion did not so much as flinch from Jer'rahd's eyes, which Bleu thought was impressive.

"We went thought the same training you lot went through, so you can stuff it."

"Ah yes,and you do such a good job, how many died on your watch? How many dragons and griffons managed to be in the city to attack?"

"The 42nd was on duty as well. I don't see you pointing that out."

"We were on Gala duty, most of our guests survived your screw up."

"Yes, great job there, your Princess gets captured and ours nearly gets killed and still manages to stop the enemy leader. And where was that enemy leader hiding? Why as one of your own General's, and the highest ranking one at that. Points in our favor Demon."

Jer'rahd growls and both the unicorn's horns flare unfastening their weapons. Suddenly both Jer'rahd and the Guard are lifted into the air. Bleu tightens her claws around both of them, her fulled sized form taking up most of the hallway as she brings both of them up to her eye level. The other Guards had all pulled back, but their weapons were drawn.

"Knock it off both of you. Everybody bucked up, so stop pointing the blame. Despite what you seem to think Boss and whatever your name is we are both on the same side here. Now can we continue on or do I need to put you both in a time out."

She squeezed the two of them again for emphasis. Though again neither so much as flinched from the action.

"You colts play nice or I'll make you kiss."

That brought a slight wince from both of them and a general easing on their bodies as well as a few chuckles from the other Royal Guard. She sets them both back down, away from each other, and shrinks down herself wincing a little before clamoring up onto Jer'rahd's back.

"Ooh, think I pulled something there. Let's get this over with so I can go hit a bar already."

The rest of the escort thankfully went off with out any more incidents aside from the two stallions occasionally glaring at each other.

====================================================

A tea cup clinked lightly as Celestia took a sip then set the cup back on its tray. Her eyes had yet to leave her sister, granted Luna had not taken her eyes of Celestia either. The whole room was tense, a ripe powder keg, it had been that way since explanations were given out for the new looks they each sported.

Celestia had explained that the magic that healed her had bleached sections of her hair, and when she attempted to fix it her magic was still weak and went a bit awry changing the coloration a bit too much. Princess Luna thought that rather amusing.

When Luna explained what happened to her, Celestia was much less amused.  
>A rapid fire argument broke out over the dangers of using the books, something Celestia had deemed an unnecessary risk.<p>

Luna had countered saying it was quite necessary and if she had not done so there would have been a great many more lives lost.

As the conversation was steered closer to the crux of the issue both had gone mostly silent. Luna was the first to break the silence.

"So then, what do you plan to do now sister. What is done cannot be undone."

"I have no plans to do anything until I have spoken to all of your Generals as well. I will decide after that."

"You may speak with Jer'rahd and Bleu the rest of them are gone already, and I doubt Rhede will be having anything at all to do with you. Your response to his actions last time seems to have soured his relationship to you greatly."

Celestia Raises an eyebrow at Luna telling her that she, "may", do something.

"Fine, I expected as much from Rhede, but I am already having the other two brought here. If you are worried that I will punish them here, I promise I will not."

"I expected as much. Though I will also expect I will need to tell Jer'rahd not to do anything as well. He has much on his mind at the moment."

"Considering that your actions brought about the end of a empire and angered nearly every other nation that exists in our world? None of them would dare touch a goddess despite their anger, but every one of them has been screaming for the blood of the Demon of Dullahan. With the papers and his tendency to lead from the front, his involvement was quite clear in the incident. The Griffon and Diamond Dog nations want his head after as many of their mercenaries died because of his force, your force. There was also a great row about a civilian mining operation that he destroyed personalty run by the Diamond Dogs."

"That mining operation was run by a dragon, it was harvesting star metal pulled from the sky by a Diamond Dog pup god. We have a cart full of the armor and weapons that were produced from that place as evidence. Another of Pelt''s ideas. I am also sure that if you bring this up with the General, he will simply say that, any and all of them are more than welcome to come and get him, provided they bring enough bits to mail their bodies home with."

"You seem rather confidant of his abilities."

"He has done things that even we were not able to do Celestia. He has killed five gods on his own and one with the rest of us, he is responsible for your chance to seal a demi god in stone. He has died and returned, become the Bearer of the Element of Loyalty. There is not another soul on this world that I trust more at this moment, Celestia."

Luna's eyes flicker a deeper green, her pupils briefly changing to reptilian slits. The change was not missed by her sister, though Luna rises before Celestia has a chance to say anything, moving to wards the door.

"Luna..."

Nightmare Moon pauses at the door glancing back at the white alicorn.

"I will speak with you again when you have conversed with General Bleu and General Kaisur. And by the way …. Sister... you may wish to have your confidants checked out. A griffon force knew exactly where to find us as we were returning with the wounded."

The door clicks lightly behind her as she steps out.

=========================================================== 

Bleu stepped into the room to a rather worried looking Celestia. The dragonling had shifted to her pony sized form as it seemed strangely more comfortable in this situation, plus it was easier to carry the massive bag she had some of the troops bring to her while they waited for Luna to finish up. She was reluctant to leave Boss alone with their escorts , but she doubted they would do anything else at this point.

She cranes her neck looking back over her shoulder as the door being closed by the Guard before partially sauntering and partially dancing over towards the Princess. Something about the alicorn's demeanor seemed to scream to Bleu that she needed cheering up or something. It was probably a reason Bleu was asked for after Luna and before Boss. Celestia needed time to process the bad news and prepare for it.

"What no chess? I skipped breakfast hoping for another few of those tasty things."

"You ate my chess set last time you were in here."

"You saved the queens."

"Yes well those are important..."

"Carved in you and your sisters likeness one could expect so. Though she changed so I can eat that one and you seem to have lost a bit of weight so I could just nibble around the edges of the white queen..."

"No Bleu."

"You should see about getting the rest replaced... maybe with something not so tasty... now onto the important stuff."

"I expect you know why I asked you here."

"Yeah , but I said important stuff, like what happened to your hair."

"We have a crisis here and every pony is concerned about my hair?!"

"I'm a dragon, Princess."

"Yes, yet you were more than willing to slaughter your own kind at my sisters word."

"Right past the formalities ehh?"

Bleu focuses on the Princess taking a deep breath.

"I was willing to slaughter them at my own word Princess. Like I said before, I was raised by ponies, I don't have the same drive to rule or destroy everything I see like they do. I am a dragon, but I am not a Dragon. If that makes any sense... probably doesn't, but you get what I am saying. You figured out a way to make dragons actually be better than what they were supposed to be. You set up a system to let a pony guide and care for them. You had a whole school of dragons brought up by ponies, a whole new generation of both dragons and ponies that got along. And what did the actually dragons do? They slaughtered them, the school should not even been a target and they still killed them. I may have been the Director of your school's lab Princess, but I was actually starting to make friends there with other dragons that didn't want to destroy everything. And once again, a life I had got taken away by my "own kind" as you put it. Yer bucking right I slaughtered them and I would not hesitate in the slightest to do it again either."

"You aided in killing an entire species, bringing a culture that had lasted hundreds of thousands of years to little more than rubble in the span of a few months. As much as I loved my students that they were lost due to a rogue faction in the dragon government, does not justify an open season on all dragons."

"They are not all dead and you bucking know it. How long do you think it will take before Jer'rahd or Luna notice that you are hiding some of the survivors in Canterlot?"

Celestia pales, an impressive feat for an already white alicorn, though Bleu's look stops her cold before she can start to deny it.

"How did you know..?"

"My nose is not just a fashion statement. I know what dragon smells like, and that got cemented home in Cindervale. I was surrounded by so many it was all I could smell for the entire time, that and the scent of the hatchery. On the trip back the smell faded from the ponies, but clung to the eggs. By the time we got back to Canterlot I could easily tell a dragons scent and even its color just by its smell, probably some sort of repressed instinct. That helped me out in saving a few eggs from a overly eager doctor who was trying to smash them. Trust me what Velkorn did to him was not pretty. Any way, to the point. The court yard smells like dragon, your waiting room smells like dragon and this room smells like dragon. Blue dragon, there's a scent of electricity clinging to everything. My guess is its Wisp Wing and probably a few others."

Celestia bites her lip, her horn glowing for a moment. 

"Holy buck... holy bucking buck."

"This was … very unexpected Bleu. I …. I trust you will keep this information to yourself?"

"Yeah... I don't know what boss would do but... damn... all that searching and it was just …... Shit … I want to tell him … but he won't take it well at all . Especially after Cindervale. I don't even want to think about what would happen if Luna found out."

"I doubt my sister would be very happy either. Alright Bleu. I shall keep your secret and Jer'rahd's so long as you keep mine."

"None of this stuff needs to be brought up till things calm down any way."

Celestia sighs her hair some what limp from the excessive casting, though the tiny blue dragon in front of her was practically flying in circles in the air, putting on a show that might have rivaled something by the Wonderbolts, if on a smaller scale.

"I suppose I am as ready as I will ever be to deal with General Kaisur."

"Heh I'll tell him to be good. He might listen."

"Bleu about your earlier comment. Laughter does not always mean comedy, some times it can be as simple as making some one feel a bit better or showing a spark of hope that things are not as bad as they seem. You have done that quite well here today."

"Heh, you picked me for a reason Princess. I'll send in Boss. Later. Take good care of those eggs."

"I shall."

-

Twilight pulls back blinking confused for a moment . Something was very, very, odd here. Did she miss a scene? She glances around to the star filled void as if it might have an answer before plunging back into the spell again, reviewing a few moments prior.

-

"My nose is not just a fashion statement. I know what dragon smells like and that got cemented home in Cindervale. I was surrounded by so many it was all I could smell for the entire time, that and the scent of the hatchery. On the trip back the smell faded from the ponies, but clung to the eggs. By the time we got back to Canterlot I could easily tell a dragons scent and even its color just by its smell, probably some sort of repressed instinct. That helped me out in saving a few eggs from a overly eager doctor who was trying to smash them. Trust me what Velkorn did to him was not pretty. Any way, to the point. The court yard smells like dragon, your waiting room smells like dragon and this room smells like dragon. Blue dragon, there's a scent of electricity clinging to everything. My guess is its Wisp Wing and probably a few others."

Celestia bites her lip, her horn glowing for a moment. 

"Holy buck... holy bucking buck."

"This was … very unexpected Bleu. I …. I trust you will keep this information to yourself?"

"Yeah... I don't know what boss would do but... damn... all that searching and it was just …... Shit … I want to tell him … but he won't take it well at all . Especially after Cindervale. I don't even want to think about what would happen if Luna found out."

-

Twilight slips back out of the window staring at the drama masks of Bleu's element symbol. The scry was missing a large chunk of space. The sun had drasticly changed position, there were trays of food suddenly appearing and Bleu's wounds and wings were healed. She had no idea what happened to freakout the pair after the odd break.

Princess Celestia's horn had started to glow before the break, though there was no way to check on what she cast before the scry stopped.

This was frustrating and she knew there was some sort of big thing happening there and it was already starting to drive her crazy. She sighs and pulls back the rest of the way returning to her body. This block was something she could not get around with out help. That meant going to the spells creator and the potential cause of the blockage as well. She had a few questions for her teacher any way.

Twilight slips back into her body to the sound of Pinkie Pie bawling. 

"Pinkie whats wrong? Are you alright ?"

She rushes over to her friend who throws her fore hooves into the air bawling the torrent of tears soaking the couch and making twilight wish she had an umbrella.

"He's dead! This young colt is completely dead, just as Taro would be."

"Um who's Taro? What are you reading?"

Twilight looks over at the book seeing pinkie was at the Part already where Jer'rahd had been killed.

"HOW WILL WE EVER WAKE HIM FROM HIS STONEY PRISON NOW!? BWAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Umm Pinkie, Jer'rahd lives, that's how he was sealed in stone."

The pink pony sniffles.

"Really?"

"Yes really, hes in the later chapters even."

Pinkie bounces back up right off the couch hopping around the purple unicorn as if nothing had happened at all.

"That's great , hey do you wanna get some ice cream I feel like ice cream now, maybe some spicy stuff."

Twilight shakes her head.

"Did you need to clean off your glasses from all that crying Pinkie?"

"Glasses?"

"Glasses."

The pink pony grins pulling off the black framed glasses putting her hoof tip though the glassless frames and sticks her tongue out at Twilight who simply face hooves again. 


	39. Fossil Imprint's

Stories in Stone  
>Luna's Royal Guard<br>By TDR

Fossil Imprint's

Twilight lifts her head looking up at the castle of Canterlot, her mind floods with images of the city in ruins and bodies scattered about the streets. She shudders as she trots onwards to the main gate, her research equipment on her back.

She had Spike send a letter to the Princess with questions regarding the missing time in the scrying spell. The return letter was quite quickly, although Twilight was surprised when it contained no answers, but a simple message signed by the Princess that read; ' Come see me in Canterlot.'

One train ride later, Twilight was in Canterlot having flashbacks to a time long before her birth. Since she was not occupied with the wedding this trip, she could sight see and get lost in her own thoughts a little too much. She found herself studying which buildings were new and which were rebuilt after the assault on the city.

This was a very strange perspective to have, following the events in the past and seeing the city then and now was taking some getting used to. It was one Princess Luna must have experienced, and one that the Five Beasts of the Moon might soon deal with as well.

She nods to the Royal Guards at the gate, making her way past them and the courtyard on the other side of the gates to the castle itself. Greeting the second set of Guards she steps through the doors into the great hall, her hoof beast dulled in the thick carpet as she traveled along the length of the hallway. She had made this trip many times before though the magnificence of the inner castle always took her breath away.

Sweeping arches, intricately carved pillars,stain glass windows, and a feeling of .. something, it was a feeling that tried to make clear that this was the house of gods. While they were deities, there was no formal worship of Celestia or Luna in Equestria, the Princesses did their best to put a stop to that sort of practice when ever it came up. They wished to be viewed the same as other ponies despite their powers. That was what Twilight had always been taught, with what she was finding however she was not sure what to think any more.

This quest had started as a question, moved into a study, became a curiosity, then a quest to help Princess Luna. After that it became a danger, then a chore, then a horror story, and now it had become something more driving. Too many questions had been laid before her and there were still too few answers, even after nearly a year of work she was not sure how close she was to the end of the story of the Five Beasts of the Moon.

She had seen signs of what was coming, but now due to some unknown force a rather large segment of conversation was missing from her studies. Some where in that time frame Bleu's wings had been healed and the two of them had discovered something. Twilight needed to know what that was.

Her gaze shifts over the throne room as she enters, the twin thrones of the Sun and the Moon sitting there, just as they had a thousand years ago. She stopped where Rhede's desk had been looking down at the stone floor before lifting her eyes to search out the Princess.

The doors at the back of the chamber swing open and Princess Celestia steps out of the darkness beyond, walking towards her. Twilight sinks down into a bow though she cannot help but smile slightly being back in the Princess's presence. She had sought the Sun Goddesses approval nearly her entire life, ever since she first saw the Summer sun Celebration as a foal. Even with everything she was learning that awe had yet to lessen.

"I am glad to see you could make it Twilight Sparkle. Please rise."

"Thank you Princess. I am curious why you called me here, is the answer of what the scry missed that important."

"To be perfectly honest student aside from a vague recollection that it was, I could not tell you directly."

"Huh?"

"Please walk with me, this conversation may take a while and it is more comfortable in my study."

Twilight trots next to the Princess looking up at her as they moved along though the halls. Celestia was silent at first though she started talking quietly as they neared the door to her study.

"I told you once before that my memories of events from that long ago were rather hazy. Even only a thousand years will tend to dull the images of and thoughts of the past. Normally this is not an issue as Luna has shown that she recalls events of the past with perfect clarity. That is because she will not let them go, and it eats at her. I was taught long ago to let memories fade. One cannot forgive a transgression if you cannot forget what was done, one can not move on after the loss of a loved one if all you can do is lament. Time can heal all wounds, but only if we let it. One has to forget much of the past in order to live in the present."

The pair trot into the chamber and Celestia moves to take a seat on a cushion. Twilight had only been in this room a few times before as Celestia's student and it was only now that she recognized some of the items that were in here. In particular a pair of chess queens sitting on the mantel above the fire place in front of a ornate sword emblazoned with Celestia's mark. On either side of the queens were a black knight and a white knight the only salvaged pieces from her original chess set.

Celestia let her student look around the room knowing Twilight's curiosity often got the better of her.

"Bite marks."

"Excuse me?"

"The White Queen has nibble marks around it. Bleu got a hold of it didn't she?"

"I suppose so, I do not recall all of the conversation, but I expect that was something that did happen. I have let most of the memories of that time fade. There were very few good ones."

Twilight flattens her ears looking a little depressed herself as a few things came to her mind about what her teacher had said.

"So what about me?"

Celestia looks up curiously at the purple unicorn.

"About you?"

"When I am gone will be forgotten as well? A faded memory?"

Celestia's eyes widen at the question though after a moment she smiles again a hint of sadness to her expression still.

"I may forget many of the things you have done yes, but what I forget will not matter in the end. Come I will show you something, I doubt even Luna knows about this. And that may be for the best."

Celestia rises back up to her hooves turning to the door on the far side of the room that lead to her quarters, that was one place Twilight had never been. Despite the questions she had , she found this was making her quite nervous. Following the Princesses inside the unicorn mare was not sure what to expect, unfortunately she quickly realized she knew exactly what to expect.

The room had not changed much since a thousand years ago when Twilight had seen the room though Velkorn's eyes as she cared for the injured alicorn Princess. A new door had been added that led to what she assumed was the modern indoor plumbing, and a few other modem conveniences, like a record player radio were the most noticeable. But the rest of the room was the same, a ornate hoof carved bed and dresser, a large window to let in the sun. A large bookcase that took up the far wall just as it had in the scry and Twilight was ecstatic to note her teacher was headed towards this. She wondered what sort of books Celestia kept in her quarters. Perhaps ancient tomes of magic? Books on treaties and history? Twilight tilted her head squinting at the books to read their titles, her ears flattening as she read through the first few on the row, then the next, and then the next before glaring sourly up at her teacher who at least had the courtesy to look a bit sheepish.

"They really are rather good stories in them... well most of them..."

"Just the stories huh? You and Rarity have the same taste in these things."

"Ahem, that is not what I wanted to show you any way."

Celestia reaches a hoof up tugging on one book, after a moment the clank of chains and click of machinery sounds from behind the wall, the bookcase slowly pulls aside revealing a tunnel.

"The secret passage you tried to escape Velkorn with?"

"Hmm? Oh no that one is over there. This is something else entirely. A different sort of escape."

Celestia starts up a winding stairwell, her horn glows to light the way. After what seems like a few floors Twilight begins to wonder how they were going up still. If she remembered her architecture right there should not be anything that would go this high, in this part of the castle. Turning another bend of stairs Celestia paused looking at something on the wall. Twilight craned her head to see around the taller pony.

Her teacher was looking at a faded painting of a white mare with green hair, continuing up the stairs past her were more paintings of other ponies. Celestia sighs starting up again passing the others with a few longing glances to those depicted before emerging in what seemed to be the top of the tower.

The room here was more spacious than even one of the grand ball rooms. Looking around Twilight saw the walls were all covered with paintings and simple objects, bits of cloth, and even locks of hair. Each one placed on or near one of the paintings. On the far side of the room there were more modern images, Photo's taken from magic cameras of the past and even some more modern ones.

Twilight glances up at the Princess who simply nods gesturing that she may look.

Twilight wanders into the room her eyes scanning over the paintings and the trinkets. The early images were not that good and some of them actually looked more like mutant hippos than ponies, the improved as she trotted along the wall. Each frame had a small tray at the base that held an item. Most seemed to be bits of jewelry though occasionally there were other items, A paint brush, a bone, a dagger, there were a few items she was not sure what they were, and a few others that had mostly disintegrated with age. She was mid way along the wall before she finally recognized some one from the images.

"Princess this is Sable... This is the mare I first woke in the Garden..."

The Princess nods as Twilight continues again stopping her eyes widening at the painting of what she thought was Princess Luna. She shook her head , the pony in the image was a pegasus decked out in some sort of war paint and silvery armor, not an alicorn.

She shook her head quickly finding images of Celestia's students when Bleu was the Director of the school, including a photo of Lily and Seamoore. At the start of the photos there was both a painting and a photo of the Guard Captain that Jer'rahd had been arguing with.

There were many photos past that and much fewer paintings . Then she came to the last one in the line, a image of herself and her friends, taken before she wrote her first letter to Celestia from Ponyville. Twilight had sent her teacher a copy of it, and here it was.

Twilight swallows looking at the tray under the image her eyes widening as she realized that it was her Smartypants doll.

"You have no idea how hard it was getting that from that red stallion."

"Princess what is all this?"

Celestia moves to sit down on a cushion in the rooms center. Her gaze sweeps the room before centering on Twilight.

"These are all of my friends, my students, my lovers from nearly thirteen thousand years of my life. Each item was a part of them or was in some way special to them."

Twilight looks back at the items under each picture, the reason clicking almost instantly.

"This is why you created the scrying spell."

"Yes. At times I will come up here to remember what I have lived through and who I have lost. I do not fear forgetting them, because I can look back any time I wish and relive the best memories of that time."

"But the spell is designed to only allow skipping about to certain scenes once you have already viewed them all. Unless you have viewed all of them you can't skip to just the best."

"I had a great deal of time to catch up when my sister was sealed. I have viewed many of these stories countless times. Though there are some I have not viewed even once."

"Not even once? Why? Who?"

"Yours for starters. You are still living your life, I do not need to view your past when you are still here in the present for me to speak with."

Twilight flushes a little and Celestia smiles again.

"Another is Aviana and my Element bearers."

"Your Element bearers?"

"Long before Luna became Princess another great evil rose to threaten Equestria. Aviana found me and my friends and we used the Elements of Harmony to seal that evil away in Tartarus. This was long before the Garden was thought of. I wielded magic, just as you do now, Avaiana was the Bearer of Generosity, Ruin was awakened to become, oddly enough my Compassion. Cloud Ripper, the griffon god of the time was my Honesty. A pegasus mare named Surprise of all things was my Laughter. And Chief Black hoof, a unicorn stallion... he was my Loyalty... And perhaps the first love I had."

Twilight winces watching her teacher deflate in a much slower motion than Pinkie did , but it was still very noticeable on the large alicorn princess.

Twilight trots over wrapping her forelegs around her teacher, giving her a hug. The Princess blinks smiling and drapes a wing over Twilight's back returning the hug.

"Thank you Twilight."

"You looked like you needed that. So do all the Bearers of magic fall in love with their Elements of Loyalty? Because I really do not feel that way towards Rainbow Dash."

Celestia chuckles and shakes her head.

"I do not believe so, other wise when we banished Discord the first time, Luna would have been more than a sister to me. Aviana claimed her Loyalty and Laughter both had a thing for her, she never returned either of their attentions. Granted her bearer of Laughter took manners into his own claws and forced himself on her. That was perhaps the event that marked the beginning of her end as a goddess. She gave it up several years later and Luna became the next goddess."

"I am not sure I understand Princess. How did she give it up? From what I have seen a god has to die before a new one will be born."

"That is a secret known only to the gods, it is something I should not share even to you. Suffice to say there are always a set number of gods for every race. There are always two for Ponies. But that is off the topic at hoof. I was very close to Aviana and when Discord did what he did, she was traumatized and I was angry."

Celestia sighs hanging her head a bit.

"You have seen some of what the Five Beasts, and my sister did in the Second Dragon War. The Discordian war was much much bloodier and much longer. In those savage times I was much easier to anger, much easier to jump into a conflict. Aviana was the voice of reason and balance to my destructive nature. I had lost all my friends centuries prior and Aviana was the last pony close to me. So when she was hurt all I could think about was vengeance."

Twilight looks up at Celestia still half hugging the larger mare.

"Luna's sorrow may have made a sea but my rage created a wastelands and ripped the land apart. Ghastly gorge and the badlands were both my hoof work. At least those are minor There are sections of this world that will never grow again due to the spells I cast in my rage. When Discord was finally cornered in the dark lands it was only at Aviana's word that I did not simply drop the sun on the land there."

"I am not sure where those even are Princess. I cannot find the Darklands or anything resembling them on a map."

"They do not exist any more, Nightmare Moons fight with Princess Aqua changed much of the coast line of Equestria. The Darklands are now at the bottom of horseshoe bay. It was more proof that the gods should not wage war with one another... oh dear. I know that look I have spoiled something for you haven't I?"

"A bit, I knew they were going to fight though. But wait what does any of this have to do with you not wanting to use the scry spell on Aviana?"

"Even as he was being sealed Discord pleaded his innocence in the matter, claiming she came to him first and that she was tricking us both. I did not believe him then and I still do not now, but there are other things, other rumors and tidings that make me believe that perhaps there was more to my mentor than what she showed the world. When she stepped away from being a Princess to allow Luna to take her place she made me promise that I would only seek peaceful solutions to any conflicts and do my best not to harm any no matter what their transgression was. Luna was a warrior and there needed to be balance. So as a friends farewell wish, I agreed that I would always seek diplomacy and peace no matter the cost. She vanished after that and I never was able to find her again. I have suffered quite a bit due to that promise, and I wonder now why she asked that I make it. But I cannot bring myself to look back to see why she did what she did. I could not bear to find out that all I have gone through since her passing was based on a lie."

"I could always look for you Princess . I have gotten quite the handle on this spell. I've even altered it a bit to allow me to write at the same time what I am seeing."

"Thank you Twilight. But you have a task already set before you. Perhaps after you have finished with the Five Beasts and helped Lulu I will consider the offer. But you seem to be having trouble with that I gather? Come let us head back down to the study and set up for your scrying. I saw you brought everything with you that you need."

"I have I really didn't know what to expect so I brought everything."

"Come then, let us see what the problem is. Were there any other questions you had for me Student?"

The Princess rises looking down as Twilight stands up as well before trotting towards the stairs again heading back down. The purple unicorn pauses to look at some of the painted images curiously.

"A few though these are really good Princess, have you been finding painters to do them over the years?"

"No All of them I have painted myself. It was something to ease the boredom of the centuries Occasionally I will scry on them and repaint the images when the old paintings begin to wear. "

"And you have them all stashed in this tower. I'm not even sure which tower this is."  
>"It is not a tower Twilight. This is the top of Canterlot Mountain. The mines are not just under the castle this was one such cavern that I found and built to suit my own ends."<p>

" Wow, how many other secrets do you have stashed around this place?"

Celestia smiles heading down the stairs.

"The mines under Canterlot are mostly forgotten. They were used when Ponyville was restored though when it was found that Canterlot could fall if the mines were excavated too much the mine was closed and Ponyville abandoned back to the Everfree."

"Geez how many times has Ponyville been built and destroyed?"

"Six times that I am aware of. The Apple family was granted the land due to a promise made long ago and they brought the current Ponyville to life with the help of the Rich family. Before that it was a mining town that was abandoned as I mentioned. Before that well... you will find out with your studies , I would not wish to spoil anything else for you. The version of it in your scry started as a refugee camp from those surviving the first Dragon War. The three before that were destroyed by Sable's monster, Discord and what Aviana and I fought when we first met long ago."

"I knew the place had some bad luck , but that's ridiculous."

"Yes well that close to the wilds of the Everfree forest you are bound to have some sort of oddities. Perhaps Dogwoods Spirits... oh dear I do need to stop talking. Was there anything else that won't have me reveal secrets that you should find out in your study?"

"Just one. No wait that would ummmm that one too."

Twilight is silent as she ponders. The pair reach the bottom of the steps and Celestia closes the passage behind them going so far as to help Twilight set up before the purple unicorn thought of one.

"Got it. How did you find out Rainbow Dash and Starfall Silvertail were related."

"One does not forget a sonic Rainboom easily. And even though the first time I had my hooves full with a certain unicorn filly who lost control of her magi, I still sent ponies to investigate. It took me some time to follow Starfall's family line down to the modern age. The only family I could find were a pair of childless Pegasi living in Los Pegasus. Suffice to say that was quite a dead end. Then when the young flier competition was held and Rainbow Dash preformed the sonic Rain boom a second time I was able to trace her history back. Suffice to say the couple in Los Pegasus was not quite the dead end I believed it to be. Rainbow Dash was abandoned as a foal to a orphanage in Cloudsdale. While I believe that no foal should be abandoned , after meeting her parents, they did her a great favor. I would ask you not to look for them. You would not like what you find."

"But."

"Your friend will be much better not knowing I assure you."

The Princesses tone had hardened as had the look on her face. Twilight sighs and finishes setting up, she might not know who they were, but she could still ask Dash if she wanted to know or not.

-

"Is everything ready then Twilight?"

"Yes Princess. Though for some reason the spell has been taking me to this strange between place since the incident when the sword broke."

"Oh? I believe that is a magical plane you are experiencing. Though I am surprised you are able to access it. It normally takes a unicorn Guard many months of practice for them to be able to join their power and spells there, even then many can not access it alone. Shall we go together then?"

Twilight nods casting the spell, feeling the familiar pull of her self from her body. She opens her eyes looking around the stary plain rather surprised that many of the stars had changed position and the two large ones she had seen were no where in sight. She glances back to the near star that was always behind her showing her own face as she cast the spell and was nearly blinded by the glow that was there. She was evidently nearly sitting on one of the large stars. She turns her head away quickly rubbing her eyes when a soft voice floats down from above her.

"Are you alright student?" 

Twilight risks another glance back, squinting and seeing the light had faded some. She opens both her eyes blinking and realizing she was no longer looking at a star but a golden hoof the same size as she was. Tracing that upward she eventually managed to meet the gaze of the Princess who was bigger than a Ursa major in this place.

"It seems your power is still growing student I honestly did not expect you to be even this big your first time here."

"What? What is this place Princess? I have been meaning to study it but I've been trying to finish the research too."

"Be careful it is never a good idea to try and do everything at once. Though you still wish to learn, that is good. For lack of another term this is the magical plane. It has been the source of countless debates of philosophy, and study for a long time. Generally it is only accessible by unicorns and is a good place to share spells and join them for larger effects. It was used for that purpose primarily in most wars to make the largest attack spells possible."

"Then what are all the stars?"

"Souls of ponies."

"Souls?"

"Of the living, not the dead although some claim the dead can be spoken with here .I have never had that opportunity myself. There are many theories about this place. The brighter stars are thought to be the ones with the strongest magical power. This has been true in some cases, but not in others. Another theory is that the brightness is due to the importance destiny has for the soul. But that is also not always true, some ponies who have done great things have barely shown up at all here, yet others who do nothing with their lives shine very brightly. It is one of the greater mysteries of our world much like the Elements of Harmony themselves."

" You are not helping matters Princess. There is only so much I can concentrate on at the same time. I have seen what I am sure are my friends here, but not Spike's"

"Dragons are oddities, it may be that this place is only for ponies and the dragons have their own. Or perhaps it is just dependent on the type of magic they cast. Ponies magic comes from within and from those we are close to. Dragons magic comes from the land itself, it is why most dragons will leave when their time to die has come so that they may return to the land."

"Umm Princess..."

"Oh sorry. It's just the Elements of Harmony have always been the mystery I have sought an answer for. I was hoping you would find something out about them that I had missed."

"How would I do that? You were a wielder of two different Elements in your life."

"Yes, but both times there was a god of one type or another in the group. You and your friends are all normal ponies. I do not think that has happened before. So I was hoping to glean some sort of insight from you and your friends."

"Did you set all of that up Princess? The book, the trip to Pony-ville. You knew what would happen and you bet everything on me?"

"That book was given to several of my students. You were the only one who made the connection so you were my hope to finally cure Luna." 

"But we could have been killed? I am just now seeing what Nightmare Moon was capable of and you left the Fate of Equestria on a random chance that I would make friends?"

"It was not random Twilight. You and your friends helped each other before you ever even knew each other. Friends connected by by the actions of their foal hood and one very special pegasus."

"Rainbow Dash's first Sonic Rainboom? How is that even possible? You said yourself you did not know who she was until the best young flier."

"I hedged my bets a little on that. I found out all the foals who had gained their cutie marks with in the same time frame as you gained yours and when they were old enough made sure there were attractive offers for them in Ponyville. That is how Pinkie Pie found a job with the Cakes. It is how a certain pegasus found a job as chief weather controller and how another found the bits to open her own store at such a young age. Applejack and Fluttershy were the only ones I did not need to entice. Have you not ever wondered why there are so many young ponies around your age in the town?"

" Ummm, I can't say I have really. I was kinda used to it from being around Canterlot and your school."

"In any event, all six of you were being drawn together before my sisters return was even considered. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy knew each other as foals in the Cloudsdale orphanage, Rarity and Fluttershy became quick friends as foals as well. Rainbow Dash and Applejack were friends before you showed up even and Pinkie Pie... well she knows every pony. You were the only one missing for so long, because you chose your studies. Yet still, you were drawn to them. I did not choose you to wield the Elements of Harmony. The Elements of Harmony chose you to wield them. Just as they have done in the past. There was a reason they were chosen to play big parts in the Summer Sun Celebration, and a reason I held it in Pony-Ville that year. Nightmare moon would come to me and then most likely go after the first town between her and the Elements of Harmony, Ponyville. The best I could hope to do is see the ones the Elements chose would be there, the rest happened as it was supposed to. Just the same as it did with Luna and the Five Beasts of the Moon."

Twilight looks up at her teacher in the starry expanse in awe of the amount of planning that must have been done just to get even half of that to work properly. It was a nightmare and a half to her just managing the winter wrap up.

"Alright Twilight. I am sure you may have further questions, but one thing at a time. Please show me what it is that is stopping you."

Twilight blinks, shaking her head to clear her thoughts before floating over to Bleu's mirror shard. Celestia looks surprised as they were pointed out as if she had not seen them until then.

"There seems to be a time when Bleu came to see you after the fall of Cindervale where something was skipped. It goes from Bleu saying she smelled dragons, with her wings torn up, to all her wounds healed and flying around like a bat with head trauma. There's mention of not telling Jer'rahd something as well."

Celestia's eyes narrow as she looks into the shard fading out of view briefly, before reappearing next to Twilight.

"I see, I did not realize my anti spying ward would be that strong. I suppose I could chock it up to my magic being rather wonky for a time after I recovered. Still it is a simple matter to adjust the spell past that block."

The Princesses' horn flashes, the light blinding Twilight as the spell was cast.

"Wha.. what did you do?"

"I altered the scry spell to allow you to pass the ward I created back then. I am sure you would have figured it out on your own with some time student. Although I suppose you are in a rush to finish helping Luna now, just so you can look into everything else I have brought to your attention."

"I am looking forward to looking at everything else you have shown me Princess. But I am not going to rush through something just to get to the next thing. As AppleJack said, there's no point in doing something if you are not going to do it right the first time. This task is far to important for me to simply skim over in order to do something else."

Celestia smiles.

"A good answer student. Take your time in this study. I will watch over your work tonight."

"Thank you Princess."

"I should thank you Twilight. Despite what this study has put you through you persist at it to help my sister. I hope that nothing I or my sister has done in the past will turn you away from either of us."

"I have known you my whole life Celestia. All I am learning is some of what has shaped you into the ruler you are now. There is nothing going to change my opinion of you."

The Princess nods vanishing from view. The giant bright star reappearing in her place briefly blinding Twilight once again. The purple pony turns looking at the mirror, and to Bleu's conversation with Celestia. She closes her eyes letting herself being drawn to it feeling warmed in the bright stars light.

-

"My nose is not just a fashion statement. I know what dragon smells like and that got cemented home in Cindervale. I was surrounded by so many it was all I could smell for the entire time, that and the scent of the hatchery. On the trip back the smell faded from the ponies, but clung to the eggs. By the time we got back to Canterlot I could easily tell a dragons scent and even its color just by its smell, probably some sort of repressed instinct. That helped me out in saving a few eggs from a overly eager doctor who was trying to smash them. Trust me what Velkorn did to him was not pretty. Any way, to the point. The court yard smells like dragon, your waiting room smells like dragon and this room smells like dragon. Blue dragon, there's a scent of electricity clinging to everything. My guess is its Wisp Wing and probably a few others."

Celestia bites her lip, her horn glowing for a moment.

Bleu drops back into a combat crouch at the sight of the glow from the alicorns horn. She was not sure if she was supposed to run or attack before the spell went off and that, this was one of the Princesses of Equestria after all. The glow spreads from the white alicorn's horn in a bubble rapidly filling the room. Bleu flinches as it passes over her, then looks down seeing nothing had changed at all.

"What the buck was that all about?"

"A spell to keep prying ears and eyes out of this conversation. That is a dangerous accusation Bleu and revealing that to any one would cause far more problems than it would solve."

" Not really, find dragons, kill dragons, problem solved."

"The first would be what causes the problems, but I can see there will not be an end to your way of thinking until I tell you why. However you are not allowed to tell Jer'rahd or my sister."

"No promises. If I cannot see a reason to keep what ever you're hiding silent, I won't be doing it. That's the best agreement you are going to get out of me."

"I suppose I could not hope for anything else at this point in time. Though I do hope you will keep a more open mind of the situation than my sister, Jer'rahd, or Rhede."

"You can probably add Starfall to that list as well. She's developed kinda a thing since her sister was killed."

Celestia sighs and Bleu shrugs.

"So in other words, you and Velkorn are the least violent of the Element Bearers."

"Well unless you count Velkorn beating the snot out of that doctor... twice... And me when I ripped apart and entire dragon, camp then yeah... But we are getting off subject here Princess. Whats with the dragons?"

Celestia rises from her cushion wandering over to the large windows over looking the inner courtyard of the castle.

"There are only two dragons right now, Wisp Wing and his mate. The are both hiding below Canterlot in the old gem mines."

Bleu's eyes narrow.

"There are way more scents around here than just two, I don't know how many exactly, but two would not be this strong."

"No there were about thirty dragons in total. Most of the remaining blue dragons and their mates, with one or two other colors."

Celestia glances back at Bleu who had not taken her eyes off the Princess.

"What the buck mare, are you daft? You have thirty of the most famously warrior bent dragons hiding in a city that was just ripped apart by dragons?"

"They will not do anything but hide. Warriors they may be, but they are also the most honorable. They will abide by the agreement. Wisp Wing has been my contact in Cindervale since before the first Dragon war. He and his son Krisis were the ones who brought and end to the first war by convincing Forge Scale to come after us personally, right into the trap we laid for him. He has been actively trying to stop the war and is one of the few dragons who I do trust. He was the one who suggested the idea of partners as well, donating one of his mates clutches, far before the first dragon war mind you."

"Right so one good dragon, I am not beyond believing that. What about the others."

"See for yourself, they have been in the courtyard all after noon with no incidents."

"What?"

Bleu rises trundling over to the window craning her neck to look out into the courtyard. The leaves on the trees had all but fallen away and lay raked neatly around the trunks like brightly colored confetti in the court yard. A few tent poles and various items lay propped against the walls still. Bleu had a feeling that this massive yard was where the Queen's Cross had been teleported from.

In the center of the lawn a group of about twenty or so ponies lay on the grass looking up at what Bleu assumed was a Royal Guard Captain discussing tactics and drill assignments on the chalk board behind him. Several other Royal Guard ponies stood around the edges of the courtyard watching.

Bleu was about to say something mean to Celestia for this distraction when she noticed two oddities about the scene. The first would likely be missed by any one who had not attended a military class Or several like she had with boss. Ever single pony in the grass watching the teacher was focused raptly on the speaker, no snide comments, no sleeping, no looking around or day dreaming. They were all focused on what was being said. That never happened.

Seeing that, Bleu pressed her nose to the glass looking closer at the ponies, her eyes growing wider the more she stared. There was a small mix of unicorn and Pegasi in the group, though most were earth ponies. All of them were different colorations of coat, mane and tail, but they all had the exact same cutiemark. Every one of them sported and hourglass on their flank no matter what race they were.

"What the buck is this?"

"Those are the blue dragons you were looking for Bleu."

"How the buck,... what did you do!?"

"The dragons were willing to trade their former lives for security here in Canterlot. They also wished to reciprocation for the actions of their kin. As dragons, that would have been impossible. They agreed to be changed into ponies to live out the rest of their days. I could not change Wisp Wing with his being a god and his mate refused to leave him. They are the only two dragons who have come here that remain. They are also possibly the last blue dragons alive, besides yourself."

"But how... this... was this what Silver Claw did?"

"Honestly I have no idea how Silver Claw did what he did. He killed General Mustang and wore his skin for nearly a hundred years with no pony knowing. That sort of magic could have only come from one of the dark tomes. And there was no way he could have had access to those."

"I am sure Rhede can answer that hes been talking about the books on the books he has the whole trip back. But seriously though? You changed them? Who knows about this?"

"Several of the more trusted of my Guards, and Baelit."

"So what are they, disguised?"

"No. They are fully ponies now. The only trace of their heritage may be slightly cooler blood running through their bodies and what memories they still have. "

"What about the hourglass?"

"It is a reminder that their time in this life is now much more limited, and they should make the most of it. If they were younger they might have found a cutie mark on their own, but there is little chance of that now, and twenty some odd ponies without any cutiemarks would draw too much attention. They are currently being trained how to be ponies. Thankfully we can use the current chaos and the number of mentally stricken individuals from the attacks and the war to mask many of their odd traits until they shake those habits. From my understanding the hardest thing they have to do is learn how not to eat gems. We have had to repair a few sets of teeth already."

Bleu runs her tongue over her fangs trying to process all of this.

" OK, how? I studied with Platinum, I was Director of your school, and there was no hint of this even being possible. Considering that a few of your students thought of each other as a little more than brother and sister, this sort of thing could have helped them out."

"I knew of those which you speak, though pony and dragon can have a viable offspring, even with out the aid of magic. This sort of thing is not to be undertaken lightly Bleu. There were thirty four dragons that came to Canterlot, two are in the caves twenty are out there eleven died while undergoing the process. It also requires a great deal of power. That is why I needed help to transport the Queens Cross, not due to my injury. Thankfully Wisp Wing was able to lend his power to the transport as well without being noticed."

" Eleven dead and the others were willing to risk it?"

"A chance of death is better than a sure one. "

"I can understand that... I gave that chance to a couple of dragons."

"Oh?"

"When I found the hatchery there were three dragons trying to rescue the eggs. Hundreds of dragons left in the keep, and only three were willing to try and save the unhatched. I pointed them to a blind spot in our assault and told them to run, and keep running. They managed to take about thirty eggs or so. No one on watch mentioned seeing them and I didn't find any eggs smashed or dropped near the bodies when we cleaned them up, so I am guessing they made it. That's whats in the bag by the way, dragon eggs. I brought you twenty six of them so you can restart the school. Luna is gonna do the same with the others."

"I see. I take it that means you are willing to keep silent on the dragons here then?"

"This is out of my league Princess. This kinda spell and this much effort. It has to say something if they are willing to throw away everything they were just like that."

Celestia smiles looking down at the dragonling as she stared out the window.

"Bleu something has been bothering me since you came in, and I believe it needs to be dealt with."

"And whats that? "

"Your wings... or lack of them."

"Yeah... some griffons tore me up pretty good when I was trying to get away from that star metal mine in the crater. That's not really the point though, what about the... whoa, wait, glowy horn again!"

Celestia's horn glows brightly once more and Bleu winces cringing as her body felt like it was on fire as the glow again washed over her. The heat eventually turns from a burning sensation to a warm tickle as the Princesses' horn dims, leaving Celestia looking rather exhausted.

Bleu opens one eye looking around then checking herself out to see if she was disintegrated for knowing to much. She shrugs not finding anything wrong with herself and then freezes, she had not found anything wrong with herself. She cranes her head back over her shoulder looking at her tail her eyes widen as her wings spread wide, the leathery membranes between the pinions healed as if they had never been damaged. Bleu stands there for a moment in shock as Celestia chuckles.

"You are welcome Bleu."

"Wha? Yeah thanks but, are you trying to bribe me? …. Cause it might be working."

The little dragon changes size flitting around for a moment, losing control after being grounded so long and and promptly crashes into the fireplace.

"Bleu! Are you alright... wait a moment... SPIT THAT OUT."

"Bugger."

The little dragon tries to smile before shes lifted up by her tail with Celestia's magic and shaken rather hard. A small selection of carved chess pieces fall out of her mouth. Including a well chewed Queen. Celestia glares as Bleu smiles sheepishly putting the black and white knights and queens back on the mantle though Celestia noticed one of the pawns she had saved was gone.

"I can't help it they are really really good."

Celestia snorts.

"Continuing on with the story, only once before has a dragon been willing to take that risk. Though he did it for another set of reasons, the least of which was there no way he could return home."

"Ehh who was that? "

"Wisp Wing's son, the orange dragon Krisis."

"Orange dragon? I never heard of a orange dragon. What the heck kinda funky coloration is orange for a dragon."

"Wisp Wing was not sure either. He claims Krisis was born after a night of drinking with a red friend of his and a attractive white dragon. They all woke up in rather comprising positions and the white dragon gave birth to a orange whelp that could breath lightning."

"I need to write a bar room ballad about that."

"Yes, well, any way. In the first dragon war he was Forge Scale's right claw, he was responsible for many of the attacks against us."

Celestia moves back over to the table taking a seat again as Bleu stares out the window at the dragon ponies.

"Why was he the first one who under went the change? Doesn't make sense for a dragon set on destroying everything to want to be a pony. You said he was willing so I guess this was not some sort of punishment."

Celestia chuckles.

"That depends on how you look at it, I am sure ponies such as Rhede would consider it a punishment."

"Huh?"

"He fell in love, with a pony, and a Equestrian solider at that."

Bleu glides back away from the window, suddenly quite interested. She plops down on the other side of the table staring at Celestia a wide grin on her face.

"This is pure ballad material here you know... I should be writing this down."

"I would prefer you did not. While I have proof that you sing quite well, this is not the sort of thing that needs to be told to anyone."

"Gahh right, cause ponies will of course believe a musicians song is the dead truth. But go on any way yah got my interest Princess."

"Go on with what?"

"The story, Gah, you don't tease me with hints of a story without telling it to me."

"I can only tell you what I know, which is not terribly much I am afraid. Just a few things Wisp Wing has mentioned of his son and what happened after."

"Then give me the whole story for the first dragon war then. Why the heck did Forgescale even attack any way?"

"Forgescale simply appeared about a two hundred years ago and started gathering political ties and forces. I had never heard of him before, and and many of the other dragons did not know of him either. Then he proved himself a god, by killing the gods of the red, the black, and the white dragon at the same time. After that nearly all the other dragons followed him out of fear or respect, depending on their beliefs. Forgescale's powers were fire itself. Any flame could be used as his tool, he wielded his own breath weapon as Jer'rahd wields the sword he carries. That he was larger than any other dragon before him did not hurt his standing either. He seemed to only have one goal once he assumed power. Destroying Equestria and killing ponies. No, I take that back he also seemed to have interest in bedding any female he could of his own race, he sired a host of whelps, including Silver claw."

"So what was his deal any way, any one know why he hated ponies?"

"Wisp Wing said that Forgescale always claimed that the ponies had wronged him grievously, and that we would suffer as he had. I have no idea how, but he seemed to target me specificly. He was never in the mood to talk..."

"Okay so how did the orange one play into this."

Celestia takes a sip of tea rather surprised that the dragonling was paying such rapt attention to the story.

"Wisp wing claims his son was swayed by the words of Forgescale, and like many young dragons was eager to join in the fight against what was considered a lesser race. Wisp Wing was not happy at his sons choice and told him so, only to have Krisis become a even more reverent follower of Forgescale. During the war he made a name for himself with insane tactics that that Equestria could not predict or properly defend against. He had a knack for getting behind our defenses and attacking from places where he should not have been able to."

"Pfft, now that sounds familiar. He probably knew the same size change spell I do."

"There were many who made a names for themselves in the first dragon war Bleu. Ruin was reawakened for it, Mustang became General, or Silver claw did. But there were few names that rose to glory as fast. Krisis was one such name. His loyalty to Forgescale was only questioned once by one of the dragon gods own children who had been named a General. Forgescale then gave Krisis the position when there was not enough of the former General left to heal. Oddly despite his dislike of his sons chosen path,Wisp Wing seemed quite fond of that part of the story."

"I'll bet. A dragon really good at killing thing, wow, great thing to be proud of dad...""

"In any event, after that it was if Forgescale had adopted Krisis as his own brood. Something that did not seem to sit well with his actual brood, but none of them would touch the orange dragon for fear of their father."

Celesita takes another sip of her tea watching the dragonling squirm with each pause.

" Here is where it gets interesting. Wisp Wing claims his son sent him a letter about midway through the war. The letter was a strange account of a raid on a Equestrian base near the border where Krisis came across a pony he could not kill. An earth pony mare of the Guard, bother, her name is on the tip of my tongue right now, but I cannot recall it. Any way, the two fought for hours to a complete standstill something unheard of in those days, it usually took a team of ponies or Ruin to take on a dragon. It had gotten to the point where Krisis had to retreat from the fight and with draw his forces as the pony would not go down and stay there. The orange dragon had written his father because this was the first thing that had shaken him. Forgescale preached that ponies were little more than vermin to be destroyed wholesale. Up until that point, Krisis had found it to be the case,having no issues wading through ponies like they were ants, and yet one pony mare had stopped him cold. That was the first doubt that was put into his mind. Wisp Wing used that, urging his son to seek out that mare again and find out what drove her. Clearly Krisis agreed with this as the next letter to his father was written in a panic."

Bleu leans forward her newly repaired wings fluttering a bit, as Celestia took a sip of tea. Trust the Element of Laughter to be the one to love a story.

"As it turns out he did encounter the mare again, unfortunately when he found her it was during a larger assault that Forgescale led himself. She had been injured and when he came upon her she still tried to kill him before she collapsed. Rather than leave her to die with his questions unanswered he bound her up and put her in a flight satchel to carry along with him. He wrote his father again as he had no idea how he was supposed to care for a pony, let alone what he was supposed to do now that he had her. I can only assume what went on between the two was comical as he tried to keep her from escaping or killing him in his sleep at the same time he was trying not to be discovered to be caring for a pony."

Bleu snorts a small chuckle thinking that over her self.

"Wisp Wing lost contact with his son soon after, no more letters came to Cindervale from Krisis. However this is when I first encountered him. Krisis was a master of getting into places he should not have been, that was his claim to fame, so imagine my surprise when a earth pony mare and one of the more feared Generals of Forgescale were sitting in my study when I woke up one morning."

"I'll bet it was pure comedic gold."

"It was not one of my finest moments, I am ashamed to admit I screamed like a little filly and nearly brought the whole Palace down around us. Of course the mare had expected this sort of reaction and when the Guards came in both of them were gone, I am still not sure how. Thankfully when they returned the next morning I managed to be a bit quieter. It seemed some how in the course of her incarceration, Krisis had developed an infatuation with the mare... Vermillion Rose, that was her name. Took me a moment. She was a attractive sort of mare if you liked the warrior type, reminded me a bit of Starfall if she was a earth pony. At any rate, while she did not return his affections for her, she had managed to convince him that Forgescale should not be allowed to continue what he was doing."

"Hold it, hold it, hold it. Are you gonna end this sort of thing on some morale high note that killing is bad, cause buck the rest of the story if you're trying to teach me some sort of lesson here."

"Um, well no actually, though you are correct that would be a nice message if Krisis had not been just as deadly against his own kind as he was against ponies. Krisis was willing to help, though he could not do much as a dragon along side of us. It was at that point I half joked about a polymorph spell one of my students had made to use against dragons to turn them into chickens. He thought I was serious an agreed. I cautioned him what could happen and he was still willing. At the time I think he believed that the only reason Vermillion did not return his affections was because he was a dragon and not a pony. He may very well have been right to be honest. Suffice to say he was willing to take the chance for her."

"D'awwwwww." 

"My reaction as well at the time. The spell worked and though he had no cutie mark. Once he recovered enough informed us of everything that we needed to know about the dragon forces. We had been pushed back to Canterlot by that point due to Forgescale's advance. Though with my sister and myself in Canterlot he was hesitant to just charge in, until he received a message from his most trusted General. Krisis penned a message and had it left for Forgescale in a dead drop that Krisis used when infiltrating various locations. The message stated he had a way inside Canterlot into my chambers, he claimed he would deal with me while I was asleep and hang a red sheet outside the window to signal that he had killed me and to start the invasion of Canterlot as a whole."

Another sip of tea.

"I do not think Forgescale believed him, but when the red sheet was hung from the window at the time marked in the message, he rushed in himself to finish off Luna and the rest of the city. Flying right into the trap set for him by us. He was quickly frozen in stone and sealed in the garden, with Krisis's help the other draconic forces were driven out of Equestria. Both Krisis and Vermillion fought to push what forces remained back out of pony lands and some where along the way it seems he got what he really wanted. I was invited to the wedding of course, and when Vermillion finally kissed him at the end of the ceremony Krisis actually gained a cutie mark as well."

"Well that's rather sweet. Sappy and very trashy novel like, but sweet. What was it some sort of heart or some lovey dovey garbage like that?"

Celestia smirks.

"You would think that, but no it was a dragons talon that looked like it had been cut from a blue dragon. He told every one that he was a blank flank when he joined and he got his mark by killing more dragons than any other pony."

Bleu's eyes widen almost to the point that they seemed to be ready to pop out of the dragonlings head. Celeistia blinked a little creeped out by the look.

"A... A dragons claw from a blue dragon?"

"Yes."

"Was his coat a terracotta coloration with a gold mane and tail?"

"Yes actually, how did you figure that out? By what his scale color was as a dragon?"

Celestia sips her tea as Bleu swallows .

"That's Boss's grandpa."

Bleu was showered with tea as Celestia starts to choke. The dragon rushes over slapping the Princess on the back as she gasps for air.

"IT'S WHAT?!"

"A terracotta coat, gold mane and tail, though boss says it went silver when he was little, a blue severed dragons claw as a cutie mark. Boss told me quite a few times how his grandfather told him the stories of the first dragon war. How he didn't have a cutie mark till the end of it and his cutie mark meant he was good at killing dragons."

"That's impossible Bleu, Krisis and Vermillion were discovered by the remains of Forgescales group the flame party and they were killed along with their son by some dragon attackers out by the great wall. The dragons loyal to Forgescale took great pride in roaring about their victory over the heroes of the Dragon war."

"The colts name was Amano his cutiemark was a sword crossed over a shield that he got when his father first started training him. He was a gray earth pony with a black mane and tail."

"By the stars..."

"They were in Ponyville when it was first being founded after the war, that was the first record Boss and I could find of his family name. that was only about eighty years ago. After the war no one bothered to check refugees real names or back grounds for the new settlements."

"They must have accepted he was a war vet just by the dragon slayer blade that Vermilion carried. That was a relic even then only the best soldiers of the war were issued them. While no bodies were ever found it was not uncommon for dragons to eat ponies they killed. The Flame party must have been full of parasprite droppings with their claim, trying to drum up support."

"There was nothing in the records until Amano Kaisur joined the guard years later and met Jer's mom Nevan Blueblood. Jer's grandfather named him and not long after that Vermillion, or as she was known at that point, Rose, died. Jer's grandfather went by Spartan. They did it to hide they were still alive from the Flame party to protect their kid."

Celestia looks at Bleu who looks back as the Princesses. Celestia's horn glows bringing an end to the spell, certain the little dragon would not share the secret now.

"Holy buck... holy bucking buck."

"This was … very unexpected Bleu. I …. I trust you will keep this information to yourself?"

"Yeah... I don't know what boss would do but... damn... all that searching and it was just …...Shit … I want to tell him … but he won't take it well at all . Especially after Cindervale. I don't even want to think about what would happen if Luna found out."

"I doubt my sister would be very happy either. Alright Bleu. I shall keep your secret and Jer'rahd's so long as you keep mine."

"None of this stuff needs to be brought up till things calm down any way. Yeah let's do that"

Celestia sighs her hair limp from the excessive casting, though the tiny blue dragon in front of her was practically flying in circles in the air, putting on a show that might have rivaled something by the Wonderbolts, if on a smaller scale.

"I suppose I am as ready as I will ever be to deal with General Kaisur."

"Heh I'll tell him to be good. He might listen."

"Bleu I will ask that you keep one thing in mind, you seem rather distressed as of late. I suspect it may have something to do with the Element you bear. Laughter does not always mean comedy and humor, some times it can be as simple as making some one feel a bit better, or showing a spark of hope that things are not as bad as they seem. You have done that quite well here today."

"Heh, you picked me for a reason Princess. I'll send in Boss. Take good care of those eggs. Especially that purple one, that ones got real crappy luck."

"I shall."

Bleu left the Princesses' study in rather high spirits for the first time in a while. She was oddly relieved that Celestia had told her these things. The nagging doubt about destroying Cindervale was still there , but at least it was clear this was not the end.

Of course, the atmosphere in the waiting room hit her like a ton of bricks. Almost like the desk that flew over her head as she opened the door. One that would have hit her if she had still been pony sized.

She blinks looking at the warzone that was the waiting room. The entire room was smashed or over turned ,a section of the room was even on fire. How the heck did this happen with out Celestia and her hearing, …. oh right the spell.

Several Royal Guards were huddled in one corner hiding behind a table, while a few others were buried under things imbedded in the walls. In the center of all this, two unicorns were beating the ever living snot out of one another. The Waning Moon and another ,heavily nicked blade, were both embedded in the ceiling and the two stallions had opted to simply fight unarmed with their hooves instead of retrieving them.

Occasionally either boss or the Royal Guard would grab something with their magic to fling at the other.  
>Bleu ducks as chair that smashes against the desk that nearly hit her, and growls.<p>

"You forgot about the kissy kissy huh?!"

The gray unicorn had a few cuts, a bloodied nose, and an eye that was already puffing up from being hit. His armor had chunks knocked out of it and his helm was no where to be seen. Boss was not much better, covered in cuts and bruises, and his ear looked like it had been bitten. His dress uniform was in tatters and the medals scattered across the room or crushed under hoof.

Bleu was not sure what was more shocking that they ignored her threat or that some pony was holding his own against boss.

"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE!?"

Bleu winces as the Royal Canterlot voice booms right behind her head. Both unicorns freeze in place With Boss's left fore hoof connected to the side of the Royal Guards head and the other unicorn biting into Boss's right foreleg.

"MAJOR SCRAPE, SPIT THAT OUT YOU DO NOT KNOW WHERE IT HAS BEEN, START CLEANING UP THIS MESS. GENERAL KAISUR, GET YOUR BLADE OUT OF OUR CEILING AND GET IN HERE."

Both ponies wince as the Princess yells at them though the kissy noises Bleu added to her own glare made both of them look ill.

Jer'rahd shifts his gaze from the angered Princess to Bleu then back to the stallion.

"This is not over pretty colt. Your face needs more adjusting."

"Bring it any time, any where demon, I'll rip you in half."

"NOW!"

They both flinch as their weapons are ripped from the ceiling with a shower of plaster, and sheathed in their respective scabbards. The two turn from each other heading to where they were ordered with a last glare.

=========================================================

"I cannot believe you, fighting in my waiting room with another Guard. You were already in enough trouble before this just due to Cindervale. "

" You should tell your decorations to mind their manners around their betters."

Celestia turns glaring at the gray unicorn who seemed unconcerned with her annoyance with him. He was busy tearing the remains of his dress uniform into strips to bind a few of the deeper cuts.

"Betters? You think you are better than other ponies now?"

"No. Not all of them. Just the sad creatures you think can defend your castle from anything more menacing than a gnat fart."

"They are far more skilled than you give them credit for. There is a reason only a select few manage to become Royal Guards."

"Because they are pretty enough to be play toys for you, or is it because their mommies and daddies used their pull as nobles to get the cushy jobs for their useless offspring?"

Celestia snorts as Jer'rahd tightened another strip of cloth around his foreleg. That bucking pony hit like a Tank, he would give him that. Celestia was pissed that was clear, though he found he did not rightly care. She had called him in here to do little more than yell at him for his and Luna's choices and he was not going to let her have a easy time of it. He was already mad and he was not going on the defensive against this mare.

"What happened to the pony that actually had some respect for my authority?!"

"He died and all Tartarus coughed back up was me. You want to complain and accuse me of things Celestia? Well get too it already, I am tired about hearing how bucking mad you are with me. Get what ever you have to say over with so I can go drink till I forget all of it."

"You turned into a very arrogant son of a prick."

"Leave my father out of this or I'll bring up that bitch friend of yours whose responsible for me not getting a bucking hour of peaceful sleep in years now."

"Aqua is not my friend."

"I meant Aviana. Every time I hear that damn name something tries to kill me or make me its bucking pet. You wanna know where my respect for you went? Out the bucking window after those assignments you sent us on. Every one of them nearly killed some pony I care about. We went to Neighlantis on your suggestion Celestia. The only one of those that even panned out was the Buffalo and that's who Princess Luna wanted to see first."

"You are blaming me for events I could not control Kaisur."

"If you had told us that the last bucking time you were there she ran your flank out of the city because of a joke, we would have been better prepared for a easily pissed off sea goddess."

"It has been over seven thousand years since I even last saw Aqua. That is far to much of a grudge for a simple coloration spell that could have been fixed by a sea pony with a scrub brush."

"Some ponies hold long grudges Celestia. Its kinda obvious she's one of them now. Your supposed to be watching everything in your damn country and yet you missed the fact that she has not allowed trade with the surface world since you left except for one ship!? How many ships have you lost trying?"

"That's what you are doing."

"Whats what I am doing?"

"You are putting me on the defensive, trying to make this about me instead of you. You are a clever..."

He winces as she starts saying the phrase though she smirks and stops. So much for that plan, no he was not going to lose the edge he gained , she was still pissed despite what she said.

"Do you know how many other races are calling for your head as a war criminal?"

"Tell them I will meet them out side the front gates ,and to bring their own coffins."

"Hmm, she does know you well. The Cindervale raid is not the issue here."

"Oh then what the buck is."

Celestia's eyes narrow as she leans down to glare at the earth pony in the eyes. Jer'rahd spits out a bit of cloth from his latest bandage, that nearly hits the white alicorn in the face.

"That is disgusting Kaisur, pick that up."

"You have maids. Now what is the issue or should I come back later when you feel like bucking talking."

"Why the buck did you let my sister use the books?"

"Why would stop her?"

"Because they are evil."

"So were the dragon , and you defend them."

"Discord used them to become even more powerful than he already was, and nearly destroyed Equestria as a result."

"Your sister used them to stop a violent race from killing ponies when ever they felt like it. From what I hear about Discord he was rather evil to begin with.

"The books made him worse."

"Or maybe it was your connection to Aviana that made it seem worse, he knew her too when we saw him or the copy or whatever the heck that thing was. Like wise the dragons seemed already able to use his creations rather quickly. Maybe they were the reason he went mad. Ever consider that."

"You have no idea do you. The dragons aided us in defeating him."

"Probably to get a hold of his land and magic for themselves."

"YOU ARE MISSING THE POINT."

"SO ARE YOU! It doesn't matter what the buck a bunch of lizards did thousands of years ago for the past hundred they have been killing us. Each attack brings new and interesting ways that we can die for them. All this last attack did was make sure that was not going to happen again. Your sister was willing to risk her life for that, while all you wanted to do was throw bucking parties and talk about how we should all give peace a chance. You are a failure as a leader. You sit here in your ivory tower watching others die and tell all the leeches feeding off you that everything will be alright, while those that actually deserve to live, are murdered around you. That you are more than willing to protect your nobles and status over the farmers in the field and the traders keeping your country alive is proof that you should not have the power you do."

"You have no right to say that of me colt."

" I have just as much right to tell you that you are a poor leader as you have to tell me what I did was wrong."

"You have no idea what it takes to keep all this together."

"What? A gaggle of nobles? All that takes is some bits and for you to flash your flank at them every so often. I would say I have a better idea than you do."

Celestia's mane and tail flare up like fire, power pouring off of her, as her eyes glow a bright white staring down at the gray unicorn stallion before her. Jer'rahd takes a step back flicking open the clasp holding the Waning Moon in its scabbard his magic gripping it.

"Do you really think you are a match for me colt?"

"I think I am about to add another notch to my scabbard if you want to have a go at me Celestia"

"YOU WOULD DARE ATTACK YOUR PRINCESS?!"

"You are not my princess."

"That is enough, out of both of you. General. Stand down. Celestia. Calm down." 

Jer'rahd turns his head looking at the speaker and snaps the clasp of his blades sheath closed again. Celestia's hair continues to flare as the unicorn ignores her, bowing his head lightly.

"As you wish Princess."

Luna walks forward from the doorway glaring at them both.

"I suppose I do not have to ask how this meeting went. General go tend your duties with the Guard. I will speak with my sister. And do not pick any more fights."

"Yes Princess."

Jer'rahd turns walking out of the room leaving a slowly calming Celestia alone with Luna.

"How do you deal with that one?!"

"How did you let him get to you sister? I have not seen you this angered since we sought Discord."

"That one was unrelenting with his insults and slander. Even knowing his plan was to put me on defensive and telling him I knew he was doing it, he still persisted in it."

"He is an accomplished strategist, he realizes no plan survives first contact with the enemy. To that end he will continue what he believes is the best course of action in a given situation. If he noticed you were still upset he would have pressed on."

"This was not a battle field."

"To him it was."

"He nearly got himself killed for drawing that sword."

"I believe that is questionable at this point Celestia. You barely managed the power for that light show and I am not the only one to draw power from the books. In a fight between you two right now, my bits would be on him."

"You doubt me that much?"

"No. I simply know what he can do and what your current limits are sister. You spent a great deal of power to send the Queens Cross, and you spent more power to heal Bleu. While I am not unappreciative of what you did for the dragonling, where I could not help her. Your power now has a tell sister. Your magical dye job is fading."

Celestia glances back at her tail, seeing most of the green and blue had faded from her hair. Her horn flickers quickly restoring the coloration before she looks back at Luna.

"You have recovered quickly sister, but do not over extend yourself. It may cost you much in the future. I have come to a decision on what to do as a result of your political pressure."  
>"Fine and what have you decided to do?"<p>

"I will leave Canterlot, and take which ever Guard forces wish to accompany me. I will set up my own home somewhere. That way if any of these others wish to attack, they can come for me rather than your peaceful capitol. I have no plans to end this war just yet. The Diamond dogs, the Griffons, the Seaponies, and several other races need to know we are not to be trifled with."

"I do not agree with this Luna."

"Pity then that I am not giving you say in the matter. I shall continue to raise the moon as we have done for centuries, but if you will not accept that strength is the only way to achieve peace I will need to show you from my own kingdom. The ponies of this land are already divided on the events, many support what we did, and just as many are against it. The conflict already divided our land in spirit. I will make that divide physical, those who wish to follow you can remain and do so. Those who prefer my methods can come with me."

"And how do you propose to divide this right down the middle?"

"No. The cities and ponies them selves will decide what they chose to do. Something of a republic I suppose, rather than the monarchy we have kept for so long."

"You believe they will chose you over me? After all your complaints about how no pony cared for the night?"

"I have shown them something now, that in all your years of bringing light to the world have never shown them. Results. There will never be another dragon war thanks to my actions. I have ruled for barely seven months and I have destroyed one of the greatest threats we have faced. You ruled for centuries and we were always in conflict. The choice will be clear."

Celestia swallows her ears flattening to her head at the cold tone her sister was taking.

"I will require a few weeks to prepare a suitable place for myself and my subjects. Since Canterlot is partially mine from my position as Princess alone we will remain here until a suitable location is found and a new home built. After that the city and all that side with you , are yours, Celestia."

"Luna... why are you doing this?"

"My General have the right of it. You are no longer fit to lead Equestria. You are not the warrior I was a sister to, you are little more than a sow catering to the pathetic mewings of weaklings with loud voices. What fire you have left is misdirected to those who would aid Equestria more than you would.  
>I would suggest you retire and find a replacement, but I know you will not."<p>

Luna turns trotting out of the room leaving Celestia with her mouth gaping trying to find the words.

-

Twilight pulls back out of the spell her eyes closing as she felt the shift of her weight as her mind resettled into her body. There was also something else. She felt a bit of constriction about her form that was odd . She opens her eyes letting them adjust to the light, her ears flattening against her head as she looks down.

Her fore hooves were clad in thin mesh stockings with white cuffs around the base of her hooves. Her back legs were in the same stockings though black leather boots covered half of her rear legs. Her torso was wrapped in what she expected was a black corset of some kind, complete with a red bow tie around her neck. And to top it all off, her tail was fluffed up like a cotton ball and she had a pair of black rabbit ears on her head.

"What.. the...?"

"Oh dear, you're awake already... Sorry , I got a little bored."

Twilight looks back at her teacher sitting on a cushion, with a pile of various outfits spread out around her. None of them seemed sized for the Princess and Twilight was sure she had been in several of them already, before this one judging by how everything was stacked by her teacher.

"You were bored... what is this?"

"A bunny costume. You do look quite cute in it. You should have seen the maid outfit you were in earlier . Thought hat one was a little racy. So did you want to try the cheerleader or the wizard?

Twilight blushes furiously and Celestia smiles.

"I suppose this is not really the time for that. With as late as it is getting I suppose you may wish to return to Pony Ville before it becomes a new day entirely. Or if you like I can find a room in the palace for you for the night."

Twilight bites her lip a little turning a bit looking at the bunny outfit then at the notes she had been taking while scrying the sword. There was a description of how hurt her teacher had looked as Luna left etched on that page and it almost hurt her to think about it.

"If you do not mind Princess I would stay here tonight. There is not much sense in heading back this late."

"Here? Or in the castle?"

"Errrr well to answer your other question. I think the wizard costume would work."

Celestia Smiles as Twilight blushes more.

"Umm, though I do have to ask why you have a bunch of outfits in my size in your quarters..." 


	40. Paper Thin Shale

Stories in Stone  
>Luna's Royal Guard<br>By TDR

Paper Thin Shale

Twilight groans, her hooves rubbing her temples as she looked down at the blade and the set up for tonight's scry sighing. This would be the second time she was going to go into this set of visions.

She had stayed at Canterlot for an extra day with Celestia after the scry on the meeting with Bleu. Before she left she had tried to take care of another chapter of it while her teacher was still there to question if there was anything else. What resulted was Twilight being bored out of her mind as the scry spell followed their lives though the period of peace between the end of the second dragon war and the start of the War of Night.

Jer'rahd sparing, Bleu practicing, jokes and singing, Starfall healing, Velkorn doing the healing, Luna and Rhede both reading and very little else for several weeks while they were still in Canterlot. Even after all that the important parts of the story were separated by months sometimes. Over the course of the year the scry showed her the whole thing seemed to drag on forever

The spell still skipped over quite a few parts thankfully, but watching Jer'rahd attend the funerals of every single pony who had fallen in the line of duty was a bit much.

Celestia had shown her how to tweak the spell to avoid other unimportant bits, adding a filter of sorts for what she wanted to see. Twilight had run through the course of the scry once already marking events she wanted a closer look at to watch again later. Her teacher had also shown her a few other things that could be done in the magical area between worlds that could prove useful. Though what she had been taught when not studying turned her face beet red just thinking about it.

Spike of course had been merciless once she returned, having found out she was staying with the Princess after receiving a letter when she stayed the extra day so he would not be worried. He had put two and two together and come up with an answer that amused him greatly.

"So does this mean, I can throw out all that self insertion fanfiction you wrote about you and the Princess?"

"NO! I mean, what fanfiction?"

"I'm you assistant Twilight. You leave quite a bit out in the open at times. And you think Rarity has bad taste in reading material? Compared to what you write what she reads is a foals book."

"YOU READ IT?"

"Just what I could stand, which wasn't much. Honestly you have a very dirty mind Twilight. Tisk Tisk."

Spike smirks as Twilight turns a even deeper shade of red. Though the amusement in his voice dropped quickly as did the expression on his face.

"Teasing aside, what are you gonna do?"

"First of all hide those fics better, then do something not nice too my assistant."

"Not about that Twilight. About Celestia?"

"What? What about her?"

"I know you have been attracted to her for a long time and it seems something finally happened that you had hoped for, particularly judging by the letter I was sent and your reactions. What I want to know is what are you going to do now? You told me about her room, and I've already copied enough of the stuff about Luna and the statues to know that she's gonna out live you. Heck, I will probably outlive you unless the mad trio figure out what dragon slaying really means. With luck they will keep just trying to tell me bad jokes."

"I don't know... why are you so concerned with this? Particularly after your teasing. You shouldn't even be thinking about this sort of stuff at your age."

Spike shrugs.

"Just because you aggravate the crap out of me sometimes doesn't mean I don't care. I've been raised by the strongest unicorn magician and the Princess of the Sun from an egg. I do actually listen to what you talk about sometimes in one of your egghead rants. Just because I don't act it all the time doesn't mean I can't be mature and smart you know. At least when I feel like it. You are only going to be with her a short time by her life span Twilight. Do you think she is going to let you or is she going to try and urge you to find some one else to spend your life with?"

"i really don't know. I am sure my brother and Cadence are going to have plenty of foals. Particularly since they just extended their honeymoon by another few months."

"Geez waiting for those two to come back is like waiting for your favorite show to come back on TV."

"What was that Spike?"

"What was what?"

"Never mind. Still it is nice to know you are watching out for me.

"Despite what you seem to think I do actually care for you Twilight.

"Awww Spike thank you..."

"That doesn't mean I won't tease the crud out of you though."

"Annnnd I am no longer thanking you. If you tell Rarity about this I will find a way to end you …."

"That's fine, I won't tell Rarity. I'm sure Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Big Mac and Fluttershy will be amused to know about your time with Celestia though. Especially after you and Rarity go on about them dating every time you two are together. I am sure they would love to hear you are dating the Princess now."

"We are not dating. She was upset and I didn't want to leave her alone."

"Considering how you have been acting since you have been back? I doubt it was just that. Thanks to you and Rarities gossip I can tell the signs of loooooooooooove."

"Tell any one and I tell them about your infatuation with Rarity."

"Hey now you already Pinkie Pie swore you wouldn't."

"Fine, then should I bring up the stuffed pony version of her you tried to have made?"

"That was a gift for her..."

"Uh huh..."

"Gah fine..."

Twilight smiles as the little dragon grumbles plopping down on the couch.

"The teasing will still remain."

The purple unicorn sighs, small victories at least.

"Fine. I'm going in."

Twilight casts the spell ignoring the dragons snickering, feeling herself be pulled into the spell again. She pauses her gaze shifting over the star filled field staring at the pair of bright stars in the distance and sighs.

Twilight was still confused after the events , she had loved it of course as she truly did care for her teacher, in more ways than just as a student, but the lifespan difference was not something she wanted to put her teacher through. She knew Celestia cared for her, but she was not sure if she was anything more than a passing fling for the sun goddess. Certainly that was a long time away, but a nagging doubt in the back of her mind kept bringing up Pinkie Pie's death twitch. The pink pony was unsure of who or what, was going to die, but she was certain it was some one close to them, or it even could be one of her friends.

She sighs having forgotten to bring up Pinkie's twitch with the Princess, or even the dark portion of this space with the stars that had made her nervous. Granted, even missing those details it had been a interesting and rather educational few nights.

She chooses Jer'rahd's window again hoping the new parts of the spell would allow her to get past watching him do paperwork for six weeks.

- 

A twig crunches under hoof as he moves around the small clearing. His breath turning to clouds of mist before in the cool morning air as he scans over the area. Starfall and Rhede stood not far away, both looking at a map and arguing over it. Fall had come early, clearly still adjusting to the ponies winter wrap up at the end of last season, though the tradition would continue on to save Celestia energy while she recovered.

He barely felt the cold air around him, there was something about this place that bugged him and he could not quite put a hoof on it.

Bleu and Velkorn had opted to stay at Canterlot for the time being while the others went out to try and find a suitable spot for Luna's castle. They were near the far side of the Everfree forest away from Canterlot right now. The four of them had been following a map of the forest Rhede had brought with him, and so far had crossed rivers, traveled through dark woods, and traversed a deep ravine to get to this point. Luna had taken to the air to see if she could spot anything, as it seemed Rhede had gotten them lost again.

"Pelt where the heck did you get this map?"

"It was in one of the Guard books detailing the land around here."

Rhede's words brought a realization to Jer'rahd and he began looking around at the edge of the bushes and the tree line franticly.

"Jer? Whats wrong?"

"AHH, here it is. I knew this there was something about this place."

His magic takes hold of a rotted post that had fallen over and been grown over by weeds and brush. Lifting it gingerly into the air he wiped off the surface of the plank nailed to one end, revealing the number 85 in faded and chipped paint. He lifts it up with a smile showing the other two.

"By the stars, is that what I think it is Jer'rahd?"

"Holy crap? You mean this place...?"

" I knew I recognized it. Lot 85, where the three of us were assigned for our survival training."

"Crap and I followed that map last time too, Jer. How the buck did I miss it?"

"The place all this began."

The beat of wings marked Luna's return. She lands lightly looking to the sign and then to Rhede as he spoke up.

"Well at least for the three of us. Heh, I remember you offered a prayer to Luna on that night after you fought the cockatrice for us to get back safely."

"Ahh yes. I recall hearing that prayer and making sure to answer it. I am glad to see it worked out well for you all."

"Wait, what? REALLY?"

"No not really."

Rhede groans and Starfall smirks as Jer'rahd simply shakes his head.

"You have been hanging around Bleu too much Princess."

"Perhaps, but I think this shall be the spot. The gorge runs along the west all the way to the river and that flows along enough to put this spot of land with a natural defense on three sides. It is only a days march to Dodge City. With that as one of the cities that has sided with the Republic this location is perfect while still keeping us close to Canterlot if we need to move to defend it as well."

" So we put the new castle here."

Rhede snorts.

" Still not sure on this republic nonsense Princess. The harpies have one of those and elect new officials to lead them every few years. Considering that ponies have always had a monarchy since coming down from the north lands to form Equestria, I'm not sure how they will take it. Besides there's a chance you will need to step down."

"I was not going that far with it Rhede, this is a republic because ponies are being given the choice of who to follow, me or my sister. I do not plan to leave anything important in any ponies hooves save my Generals. The Lunar Republic is little more than a name for this first choice being given. It is still a monarchy with one god as its ruler."

" Meh still not getting it really. But then again I have seen a few other types of governments in my time and they all seem strange compared to Equestria's."

"Names aside we at least have a place to start building. Rhede did you find any one willing?"

"There's a group of Diamond dogs willing to build it for a fee paid in gems, they can probably build it the quickest. We have a selection of zebra's who are willing to build it as well."

"I do not trust the Diamond Dogs Rhede. Find out what the zebra's want to come out here and build."

"Already got that Princess. They want Citizenship in the Lunar Republic under you, and their Queen Velkorn."

"What?"

"Seems a great many of them took a shining to our medic during the single year she was queen and they still follow her like she is their sole leader. Most of them are the warriors and zebras that followed her brother. They believe she still rules by right of succession."

"That... we can use that can't we?"

"Already on it Princess."

-

Twilight pulled back as the spell sped up around her, time rushing past her eyes as it moved to the next vital event she had marked, many months later.

- 

" We have a problem Princess."

Luna looks up from her desk, as Rhede pokes his head up from behind a pile of books he was looking over and sighs. Jer'rahd had yet to bring them any good news at all the entire week.

"Oh goody, what is it this time? A supply caravan get lost? The latest castle burn down, fall over and sink into the swamp?"

"Nothing quite that drastic Rhede. Princess your sister's campaign against your methods has cost us most of our troops."

"How many is most?"

"Only about five hundred are leaving the Guard to join the Lunar Republic. All of the remaining 42nd and the 63rd including all of Starfall's Shadowbolts and a scattering of other Guards with nothing else left to do but fight. They may be the best that exist , but they are also rather small in number. Of course the Royal Guard is not getting that many either. We lost more Ponies to retirement than to anything else. One war was all most of them could deal with."

Luna sighs and Rhede looks between the two from over his book fort. Jer'rahd was clearly uncomfortable telling her this and looked rather annoyed with it himself. Rhede considered something and figured he needed to run it by Starfall first.

"Might have a way to double that Princess. Though we definitely want to get the castle built first."

The two of them look at Rhede as he ducks back down behind the books. Rhede continues on as if he had not said anything.

"Back to what we were talking about before Princess. Dodge City, Hollow Shades, New Dullahan, and Manehatten are all pledged to the Lunar Republic. Los Pegasus, the new settlement of Cloudsdale, Vanhoover, Filly Delphia and most of the smaller towns are still for your sister."

"What about Ponyville?"

"Maw has opted to keep neutral and help out both Canterlot and the Republic. What supplies and taxes we get from them will be less, but they are splitting it between the two of us. Maw's old trader instincts have kicked in again."

"Some how I doubt your mother is not some how paying less by tithing to both of our groups."

"Well I saw nothing wrong with how she was going to run it..."

"Alright Rhede I will trust your mother to know what she is doing. Even with the possibility of doubling our forces, less than a thousand ponies will not be enough."

"The zebras may join us to follow their queen. That will at least put us at a thousand."

"I do not see them as much as anything more than farmers Princess. The Buffalo lands are nearby as well."

"I will not bother Three Bear again, he has earned a retirement."

"I can check with the Elk again in Whitetail Woods. Mossflower may have convinced them to be less xenophobic by now. I have been meaning to head back there any way. I can have Starfall talk to the group I mentioned and see if they are willing."

"Alright Rhede, I will leave both of those to you , but take a force of the Lunar Guards with you I do not trust Dogwood."

"Not a problem I should get to that later in the year. Too much left to do here yet."

"That is fine, it will give Starfall more a chance to recover, while she can fly, Velkorn is a bit worried about her left foreleg."

"That god did hit quite hard."

"I expected as much of a dragon, though the lack of personnel might be a problem. Jer'rahd see if you can find any pony or zebra with any sort of skill at handling animals. I would like to see if we cannot copy some of the dragons tactics and have nature provide us some troops."

"I will see what I can scrounge up Princess."

-

Another time jump to a month after that, deep in the ever free forest.

-

"Boss... you are an idiot."

"Oh come on Bleu even you have to admit its kinda cute."

"That's a URSA MAJOR. You don't train those! You run from them."

"Why would I run?"

"You wouldn't cause your an idiot."

The bear in question had growled and lunged at them, though it pulled up short looking at the pair curiously, they seemed to ignore it, arguing between themselves. This was not something it had experienced before and it was a little confused. Running it was used to, even fighting from these small creatures ,but acting as if it was not even there? This was new. It craned its head down sniffing at the pony curiously to see if he was really there and got its nose patted by the gray unicorn as a response.

"See nothing to worry about its friendly enough."

"I guess, you think this might be one of Three Bear's bears, boss?"

"Hmm might be, we don't really want to bother them. Lets go look for a hydra nest then. See you around Big Bear."

The pair trot off still arguing, leaving a very confused Ursa major staring after them.

-

Another time Jump this time to the site of a half built castle that twilight recognized immediately as the place where the Elements of Harmony had been when Nightmare moon returned. So those ruins were all that remained of the Capitol of the Lunar Republic.

-

Luna shifts her gaze between Bleu and Jer'rahd as they both talked. Her generals had evidently had a rather amusing time over the last two months and with Velkorn's help had documented quite a few creatures.

"Well we found that Maticores are right out. All it takes is a little bit of pain and they go right into a rage and attack anything. Impossible to deal with. One of those things so much as steps on a tack and they are near uncontrollable."

"Boss found a hydra nest though and brought back some eggs the zebra's say they can be trained from a egg, but it will take time for them to grow up properly. We also found a Cockatrice nest and brought back a few eggs too."

"Is that not a bit dangerous Jer'rahd? They can turn any one to stone."

"They are smart though, the one I encountered was bright enough to know it either did what I said or I would kill it. I am sure they can be trained and we have spells to un stone ponies if they cannot be."

"Still that's not much. At least the castle should be done in another week or so."

"Good, did they put in the design for the bar I wanted?"

"Yes... I still have no idea how you managed to slip that past me in the plans.

"I haven't known Rhede this long with out picking up a few things.

Hey, did Starfall come back Luna? I am rather curious as to where she went."

"Not yet Bleu I am rather ….

"HALF DRAGONS, HALF DRAGONS HEADED THIS WAY!"

The trio look at each other before dashing off towards the clearing at the front of the castle. Guards scramble for weapons moving into position around the construction site as the workers duck for cover in the half finished castle.

Looking up Luna can make out the forms of hundreds of winged half dragon ponies of various coloration's flying towards them over the Everfree. Jer'rahd's blade was out and his armor on. Bleu had donned her armor as well after growing to her largest size, ready to take to the air.

"Hold on you two... is that Starfall?"

"What? Where Princess?"

"At the front of the formation. She is in full armor, not that hard to spot."

Rhede dashes up to the trio, looking up in the air and smirking.

"Well well, she got more than I though she would. "

"Pelt what is this?"

"Well you see Princess its like this, when you and Jer went off on your little makeover quest , Starfall and I did a few things of our own. One of which was saving a rather large contingent of half dragons that had gathered together after the dragons lost control of them. Haven't you wondered what happened to all the ones that ran off after Onyx Wing died? Or why there were so few have been fighting against us lately? Countless numbers of them were born before the attacks started. Almost enough to count as their own race."

"They do not have a god Rhede. They are not their own race."

"No. But they are about to Princess, you should meet the Lunar Republic's new subjects."

Starfall spots the group and flies down landing lightly before the Princess. She trots over glancing back at the half dragons landing behind her all of them looking about nervously at the gathering Guard. A tall half dragon slowly approaches the group looking to Starfall for some form of guidance. Starfall smirks, letting her armor fade away, still resting lightly on her left fore hoof.

"Princess Luna. Allow me to present Commander Lion Heart of the Half dragon colony of Gallopagos, the city of New Dawn. Commander. This is Princess Luna of the Lunar Republic."

The black stallions eyes widen as he is told this, evidently not having recognized her. He drops into a bow before her that is quickly mimicked by the other several hundred half dragons that had come along with him.

Luna, Jer'rahd and Bleu blink confused as Rhede's smirk gets bigger.

"Pelt, Starfall. An explanation please."

"Well Rhede some what took advantage of being left in charge when the existence of a group of Half dragons that had split off from the dragons came to our attention."

"It was agreed upon by Starfall though I did need to tell her their true origins."

Luna turns to glare at Rhede though he simply shrugs.

"Suffice to say Princess we gave them the north end of the Gallopagos island in the Hooper sea. Advisors and some watchers were sent as well. Currently they are at the point where they are another viable provider of resources along with the other cities that have sided with you. But more importantly, they are all trained and loyal troops."

"Seems the place we gave them is already almost as big as Manehatten its quite impressive. Not sure on the New Dawn name though. They are using the Princess Bride as a ferry to move supplies from a lumber yard set up along main land and several ore mines scattered over the island. They have been keeping busy."

"At some point where you two planning to tell me about this?"

"When they were ready to be accepted into Equestria. Though I figure the Republic would do just as well."

"Your planning will get you into trouble one day Rhede."

"What do you mean one day? I've already been evicted from Canterlot, pissed off your sister,nearly all the nobles, and had to kill the entire organization I worked for before I came to work for you. I think I am well aware of what happens with my plans. This one... This one actually seems to be paying off."

Luna turns from the red earth pony looking over the multicolored forms of the bowing half dragons. Rhede had a point, she was not able to be very choosy by this point despite her dislike of them and their progenitor Onyx Wing. Also Starfall would not have brought them here if they were dangerous to her.

"RISE SUBJECTS, AND BE WELCOMED TO THE LUNAR REPUBLIC."

-

More images flicker past as time speeds up, including Starfall and the other Element Bearers attending Cloud Dancers fifteenth birthday. Aside from nearly all the Pelts, Spark and oddly enough Princess Celestia made an appearance. Cloud Dancer was in awe though the members of the Republic were rather leery of her arrival. Tensions ran high but nothing of any importance was done, or said between the two Princesses.

- 

"General are you sure about this?" 

"Of course Princess. How many times have you been drained of magic. In a situation where you need to rely on your physical combat skills? Just because you are stronger with magic now does not mean that you should be neglecting what you can do with your hooves or a blade."

Jer'rahd and Bleu sat at the side lines of a large sandy training area. Rhede was making his preparations to go to the Elk and Starfall was currently testing the half dragons to see if any were good enough to be put into her team of Shadowbolts. So far only Lion Heart was keeping up with her.

"I understand that, but if I am to spar why are you and Bleu sitting over there? "

"Two reasons. "

"The first of which is brute force is not a style of fighting regardless of what boss might think. And lets be honest, I don't play fair and its hard to go unarmed when I've got claws and lightning."

"Can I finish Bleu?"

"Sure."

"Alright what she said is pretty close regardless. Relentless is not a style."

"Neither is pissed off Boss."

"I am not that bad."

"Boss you have four modes of operation, Pissed off, near pissed off, drunk and asleep."

"You forgot the General also has near dead Bleu."

"That's near pissed off."

"Any way. She will be your opponent."

Velkorn trots out onto the sandy training area bouncing lightly and stretching her limbs out as if preparing to start a work out. Luna pales slightly as Velkorn looks up at her.

"Do not worry Princess I will play nice, though the bruises you sustain might need some ice."

"You're kidding right?"

"Not at all, Velkorn needs the training just as much as you do. Both of you use different styles as well so perhaps you can learn something from each other too. Besides there's the second reason I am over here and not sparing with you myself."

"Oh and what might that be General?"

"You think I would miss the chance to see you dance again?"

Luna blushes fiercely as Bleu falls over laughing her tail off at the dead serious expression on Jer'rahd's face.

-

The time skips by again showing the finishing of the castle, and the short exodus of the Guard's loyal to Luna leaving Canterlot. There were a few less ponies siding with the Lunar Republic after the half dragons joined . Old hatred and fear of their origins showed itself regardless of what ponies were told. Even so, this loss was off set by a good many new recruits choosing to join the Republic Guard over the Canterlot one.

-

The Pelt's Hearths Warming party was in full swing by the time Luna and Starfall arrived. The entire town of Ponyville had been converted into one big party. Bleu and Je'rahd, had already ducked out for the unicorn to visit his parents and grandparents graves. Velkorn was helping to tend to the small horde of young ponies running around the town along with a host of the Pelt mares and some of the older fillies. Rhede was currently tormenting the newlywed Guards Biggs and Wedge.

"Now listen you two, I am quite sure you have heard this from every Pelt you've met so far But as their brother I am obligated to tell you that you had better treat those two mares right no matter how annoying they get."

"We have and we will sir..."

"Not sure you are quite understanding the gravity of what is being said to you Potato... or do you prefer Wedge? Either way, Pelts put family above nearly everything else. To that end you just need to be shown who you are gonna tick off if yah do something to hurt them. Besides the obvious ones of Me maw and the rest of the massive family that is every where in Equestria."

Rhede rears up draping a foreleg over the back of each stallions neck turning them to face who he is talking about.

"See Starfall there is pretty much an honorary Pelt. Maw is taking care of her daughter while shes busy just because. Velkorn is much the same, granted Maw wants her to make a honest Stallion out of me. Not gonna happen in this lifetime of course, but Maw can dream."

He whirls again practically flinging the smaller ponies around with him.

"Maw practically adopted the Princess when she came here the first time, so you can count Luna as a honorary family member."

As he turns again, the two stallions paling at the mention of Luna being a family member.

"Don't worry she doesn't blame any pony for staying with the Canterlot Royal Guard over the Lunar Republic so you have that on your side. Granted there's two others that sorta do.

"You mean General Kaisur sir?"

"Right you are Biggs. Though he is officially and legally a Pelt. Maw adopted him after the rest of his family died, and he adopted Bleu when her family died. Which makes the little dragon a family member as well."

"General Scale is a Pelt? I think I will take my chance with Princess Luna if anything does happen Sir."

Rhede laughs at the pairs expense and the party continues.

=====================================================

Jer'rahd lays the flowers down on the grave, clearing the snow and leaves from between them before settling down to speak with them. Bleu hangs back at the edge of the piled stone wall running along the back side of the garden, freezing, but remaining quiet while the pony finishes.

As he stands up and starts trotting away she flaps over landing lightly on his back pulling her blanket tighter around her. She needed to know something from him, but she was hesitant to ask about it. Best just spit it out.

"Hey.. um boss... you every find anything out about your grandfather, and your name?"

"No, I have not. Granted I have not really looked since right after the Gala."

"Considering all you did looking for who he was, I am surprised you are not still looking."

"I have too much to do now and no time for something that really does not even matter."

"Doesn't matter? You weren't like this when we were looking."

Jer'rahd smiles trotting along the path back towards town.

"No, I suppose not, sorry for putting you through that stress, but after thinking about it, it does not matter what my grandfathers history was, or why he changed the family name."

"Ehh?"

"When my father was away, he raised me up to be the stallion I am now. My grandmother died well before I can remember, and he and my parents were all I had. Then my mother passed, and I was left in the care of my father and grandfather. Then my father was killed in a border skirmish with the griffons and my Grandfather was all I had till age and sickness took him. Why he changed the family name to what it is does not even matter compared to what he did after the name change. He worked his flank off to make sure I had whatever I needed and he did not take crap from anyone, even when my mothers parents were treating us like shit and trying to ruin us, he kept us going despite losing his wife daughter in law and son. He has been watching over me even after his death and was the one who sent me back when I died. I don't give a buck if he killed the former Princess of Equestria, there's not a damn thing that is going to make me change how much I respected him. There's no point of searching for answers when I don't even need them. The only thing I regret is that I let Silverclaw's words make me even worry about it"

Bleu was silent for a time before leaning forward and hugging the unicorn.

"What was that for?"

"A moving speech boss. You have a knack for those. Slightly different reason than why I don't care about my parents. Never met them, never got attached to them, don't care. But still you sounded like you were about to break down there for a second."

"Maybe. Any way, we have a party to hurry back to before Rhede drinks all the good alcohol."

"There's a finite amount? Forget this talking crap! CHARGE!"

-

More time passes and the Winterwrap up is preformed again, even in the Lunar Republic. Little to nothing else happens save Rhede's departure to go to White Tail Woods.

Rhede smiles standing at the top of the hill looking down at the forest before him. Whitetail Woods lay spread out for a few leagues before him running all the way south to the river. His group had come in from the north along an old trading path that led to edge of the forest closer to the home of the Elks. Most of the Guard's saw this as a bit of a waste of time as he was going to be leaving them at the forests edge any way. The Colonel in charge however was using it as a training exercise and Rhede let him do his thing.

Luna had insisted he bring two hundred Guards with him and would not take no for an answer. He was starting to believe she might know something, or at the very least expect some sort of danger or bad reaction after the last visit. Understandable , but nothing he could not have dealt with on his own. 

He told every one he was going to go talk to the Elk again and see if they were more agreeable this time, though in reality he wanted to check up on Mossflower and see if she had a foal. It was odd that he was thinking of the same mare twice, though if she had a child by him it would be a rather rare creature.

He had never seen a half elk before though they did supposedly exist. He almost grinned thinking he might be the cause of such a rare thing. His mind actually lingered on perhaps bringing the foal and Mossflower back to Maw, even if he did have to put up with her threats that he needed to marry this one. His happy thoughts were set aside as a pair of pegasus scouts tore through the air towards him from the edge of the woods. One stays in the air the other lands hard next to him kicking up dust and snapping a salute.

"GENERAL PELT SIR. YOU NEED TO SEE THIS. GRAY FEATHER, GO GET THE MEDICS."

The second pegasus took off as the first turns launching herself back towards the forest urging him along. Rhede breaks into a gallop following the low flying pony, wondering what sort of disaster had been caused this time.

The pair burst though the brush at the woods edge and into a small clearing that the trading trail cut through. Rhede's eyes widened and his blood ran cold.

The clearing was awash with flies and the coppery scent of blood. Elk and a few ponies were hung from trees, most of their bodies teeming with maggots. The trees and rocks were covered in blood and etched with warnings to keep out of the forest. All written in elk.

Rhede looks over the scene as the Pegasus flits around checking the bodies.

"SIR, THIS ONES STILL ALIVE!"

Rhede rushes over to the dead tree the Corporal was near and skids to a stop looking up at the body there before turning to vomit on tot he blood caked ground before his gaze lifted again to the corpse. Mid way up the dead tree a female elk hung, her legs spread wide, nails driven into each end and her belly cut open and left to bleed out. Flies took off in a cloud of black as he approached, maggots squirming in the remains.

It was Mossflower.

The brush behind them burst open as a group of medics rushed into the clearing one or two stopping to vomit violently as well as the pegasus shouted for them. Rhede turns from the visage looking at what the pegasus was pointing too. On the side of the tree was a smaller elk female, nailed much the same way Mossflower was to the dead tree,. She had though her belly was not cut open. She was a scarlet coloration with patches of white. She also had hooves rather than the cloven treads of a elk. On her flank was a cutie mark of a paintbrush and easel The little elk was breathing, but barely, her mothers blood had run over her head and her chest had been branded with the elk lettering for impure.

"GET HER DOWN NOW!"

Rhede steps back out of the way as several uincorns pull the nails free of the tree bringing the elk down slowly, trying not to jostle her as they laid her out on the grass. The unicorns quickly fire off a series of healing spells the green glow covering the small form. The nails were pulled free and she was bandaged as best as she could be.

Rhede moves away not able to watch as the medics treat the foal. He looks up to Mossflower's corpse. It was his foal. His eyes swept over the warnings in elk, the writing carved into the tree and he knew what had happened. All the corpses here. They were all younger elk, traders, and travelers. They were the ones who had wanted to open up to the world around them or brought the world to the elk. The ones tired of seclusion.

Dogwood had them slaughtered in order to keep the Elk apart from the world and in his control.

"General!"

Rhede turns running over to the medics and the little elk.

"She's lost too much blood, our spells are not helping enough, sir. I .. I don't think we can save her."

"Do everything, I don't give a buck how, pour all your bucking power into her if need be, but do not let her die."

"Sir, shes too far gone we can't do anything"

"DO IT ANY WAY!"

One of the medics looks up at Rhede and the unicorn medic.

"Sir, shes trying to say something, I don't speak elk."

Rhede shoves the unicorn away crouching down next to her, his ears perking at the whispering voice from the foal. His eyes widen, tears falling from them as the small form repeats the words before gasping a last time and laying still.

Rhede slowly pushes himself up, his ears drooping as he looks up at the form of Mossflower and then out past the clearing to the towering form of the Yggdrasil that marked the Elk's town.

"Sir, what did she say."

Rhede's voice cracks a little as he speaks.

"She was calling for her mommy and daddy to help her."

The group looks at each other then at the tall earth pony leading them. Rhede closes his eyes a moment lifting a foreleg to wipe away the tears. He turns to the gathered ponies ignoring the crash of the under brush as the rest of the force arrives. He points to the medics. His voice taking on a tone that most of them were more familiar with coming from General Kaisur

"You four, take down all of the bodies and set up a funeral pyre out side the forest. This lot wanted to leave their home, the least we can do is see that their ashes are free to travel. Make sure the mother and her child are on a separate pyre. " He turns to the others looking to the Colonel who had come with the troops.

"Cornell. I want this entire forest surrounded, have pegasi watch the river, I want every unit we have ready to march into the center of this forest from all sides as soon as possible. The elk are killed archers so I want a flame line set up to proceed the march inward."

"Sir?"

" You have six hours to set this up. I want those fires lit by sunset. At moon rise you will begin torching the entire forest. Also cut down this dead tree and clear the trees from around that great oak at the edge of the forest there."

He points to a large oak tree directly across from the dead tree.

"Yes sir, but what are we doing?"

"Follow your orders Cornell. I will return soon enough."

Rhede pulls a cloak out of his saddlebags pulling it over his form and vanishing as he gallops off into the woods.

=================================================

The click of hooves against stone fills the hall way as Jer'rahd trots to his room in the new castle. All six of them had rooms in the same hall. The room he shared with Bleu was right next to Luna's, Starfall's room was on the other side of the Princess's quarters, with the Rhede and Velkorn across the hall. The hall stretched down the middle of the keep and had a set of guards at both ends.

Starfall and Bleu had both fought for the outer rooms flanking the Princess, as both had balconies that they could take flight from. Jer'rahd did not care so long as he was able to get to the Princess quickly if there was trouble.

The castle was quite impressive, the zebra workers had done a spectacular job with the construction. He was willing to place bits on this place managing to survive the test of time as well as a few sieges here and there. The were stain glass windows set up to catch sunlight and turn the throne room into a rainbow of coloration though he never had a chance to see that as he once again worked to adjust his sleeping schedule to match the Princesses. It did look quite impressive in the moon light though. The others slept when they could as their tasks had them up at all hours of the day and night, but Jer'rahd made sure he was awake when Luna was, so that she would always have a Guard.

Granted as he headed off to bed, he was in a better mood than usual for two reasons. The first was due to the bar that had been built, and the excellent selection of booze it had. It took him some time to regain his tolerance, and it was still no where near what it once was, but he could handle at least three rain booms now before he started to black out. So it was a start.

The second was the training that morning. Luna's fighting ability was just how he remembered it. Graceful and dangerous, granted the new look she sported now added quite a bit to it in his opinion. She was more lean now than she was before and her movements almost seemed fluid.

Velkorn, well, he had barely seen the zebra move sometimes before Luna acknowledged a hit from the smaller mare. The two had started comparing notes in Velkorn's native language and he had zoned out, only to be accused by Bleu of staring at Luna's flank. Of course he denied it, truth or not. You could not blame a stallion for admiring a well toned mare as she worked out especially with the sweat sticking her fur tighter to her form...

He stopped both in his mind and in the hall. He was starting to think like Rhede. He needed a cold bath or to stand under a water fall or something. Whipping his head he took another step before a voice called to him.

"General is something wrong?"

He blushes shaking his head trying to return to normal before looking in the direction of the voice. The door to Luna's room pulled open a bit more and the princess poked her head out looking at him curiously.

"No Princess. Just lost in thought ."

"Ahh I see."

He blinks a moment noting the worried expression on her face.

"Is something the matter Princess?"

"No there isn't really... Jer'rahd, do you think I am a monster?"

The gray unicorn blinks in surprise at the question.

"Who the buck would say that of you? I'll show them a real monster..."

"No one has said it to me, Jer'rahd. It is just something I worry about as of late."

"Letting what your sister says get to you is what you are doing Luna."

"Perhaps. But still..."

"Does it matter?"

"What?"

"Does it matter if you are thought of as a monster? We both know what we are doing will serve Equestria better than what your sister has done. If we need to be monsters to save the world than so be it. In time history will show that our path was the correct one."

"I guess I knew that already, but it is nice to hear it from some one else."

"There is that, and the fact that no matter what you do you still wind up being a smaller monster than me."

"What?"

"I mean sure you're tall, but I could see over the lip of the crater and that was at least six or seven stories easy."

"I would say perhaps three or four stories Jer'rahd, I was there, but your point has been made. Though in the future please leave the jokes to Bleu. She is much better at them."

"Owch."

"Thank you regardless Jer'rahd. For everything."

"I do my best Luna..."

The unicorn might have continued on if Luna had not leaned out of the room a bit more and kissed him lightly on the nose before slipping back into the darkness of her room to hide her blush.

" Sleep well Jer'rahd."

"Bwah?"

The door clicks closed as the stallion stands in the hall trying to let his brain catch up. When it finally does a grin crosses his face, as he moves a few paces closer to his room his mind wanders again making his face turn deep red.

"Cold bath … cold bath..."

================================================

The flames of the pyre rise high into the night as the medics tossed more wood into the pile watching the flame take the bodies away to their after life. The sparks rises from the fire drifting up and vanishing among the star filled night.

A rustling and shouting in the under brush of the now open clearing behind them made them all seek cover and reach for their weapons. The had already been shot at a few times today by elk and were sick of it.

A large red stallion drags a struggling sack out of the bushes, he lets go of the bag before turning to slam his fore hoof down savagely on the bag and what ever was within it.

"SHUT THE BUCK UP ALREADY!"

The troops look to each other as he drags the bag to the great oak that had been cleared. Rhede was silent for a moment save for a few grunts as he pulled the struggling occupant from the bag with a few more blows from his hooves for good measure.

The Guards look on as he slammed the figure against the tree. The earth ponies tail whips suddenly, and the form against the tree screams out. Rhede's hoof hammers the creatures limb against the tree. This repeats three more times till the form is nailed to the tree with daggers much the same way the mare had been.

Looking on as Rhede steps away from the whimpering figure the guards could see a older Elk, bruised and battered with one set of his great horns broken hanging from the oak. The medics look to each other then go back to the pyre, not wanting anything to do with this. The corbel remained in at least shouting distance though he did not wish to watch either. Thankfully none of them understood what was being said by the furious General.

[" Do you have any idea what you have done? Do you know, in your tiny little mind what sort of shit you brought on yourself with your racial cleansing bullshit? DO YOU DOGWOOD."]

["You will address me properly, worm."]

["Got it address you as worm. Let me tell you a little story here worm. I was named the Element bearer of Generosity. I have no idea why and I have no idea why I was chosen for it, let alone why I was accepted. But since I was first named that by Princess Celestia, I have done my best to try and live up to that title."]

He turns from the Pony calling the Colonel over. ["Today I am no longer feeling generous.]

The unicorn stallion runs up saluting.

"Sir?"

"Start the fires, I want this entire section of forest turned to ashes. Anything tries to get out of here I want the line to take it down. Elk, animal, ghost, ANY thing I want it dead and thrown back into the fire. The goal is a large valley in the center of the forest once you get there I want ever tree in that entire area cut down and burned. Slaughter any one still alive there and leave the bodies to rot salt the earth of that hole enough so that nothing will come back."

"Sir?"

"DO IT!"

"Yes sir."

The solider runs off shouting orders to a few pegasi in the air who take off to relay the message.

[" You lorded over this place like you were this lands god even though you are nothing but a whiny old fart scared to lose what little power you thought you had. You ignored the suffering you caused and punished those trying to make it better so that your own ideals were followed. To top all that off, you killed the ones who only wanted to be free and live and love as they wished. You killed foals, barely old enough to gain their cutie mark, for WHAT? Some mental disorder you developed?"]

["It is the will of the spirits, a fool like you would never understand."]

["I see the spirits, ahh yes, that makes perfect sense now, the forest spirits, oooooh I had better watch out no telling what these fictional entities that only you have ever spoken with might do."]

Rhede pauses the rant looking back as the first of the fires began to catch. Aided by the unicorn Guards magic it would not take much to get even green trees to burn.

[" You know what, I think I was wrong. Seems I am feeling more than generous today after all. Because I am giving the silence of death to every elk I find in the forest, so they don't have to listen to your inane ramblings any longer. When we get to your Village, I am going to see that great piece of lumber you call a tree chopped down and made into outhouses for the refugees of the war."]

The Elks eyes widen at this.

["You cannot! The Yggdrasil is sacred to the spirits, they shall punish you for this!"]

["You talk to them, tell them to get in bucking line. I will be more than happy to nail their ghostly flanks to a tree and cut them open just like you."]

["Why did you bother to come back you were not welcome."]

[ "I came to see a mare I had a little fling with and a foal she had birthed."]

[" Mossflower and that abomination she spawned was yours, I do not regret its death if it causes you suffering"]

Rhede's hoof connects across the side of the Elks jaw shattering it. He growls looking at the mess as the elk starts to choke on its blood spitting out enough to cot its chin and throat.

" MEDIC!"

A unicorn runs up at the order from the pyre wincing at the sight of the elk.

"Sir?"

"Use your magic, fix this ones jaw."

"Sir, shouldn't you just kill him and be done with it?"

"No not yet..."

"Sir... this is a bit much.."

Rhede turns and the unicorn winces expecting to get yelled at, though Rhede simply regards him coolly for a moment before speaking in a normal tone.

"Soldier you helped take down the bodies from this clearing correct?"

"Yes sir I did, but..."

How many of the mares were with foal? How many of them were children?"

"... quite... quite a few sir."

"How many of them do you think were still alive when they were hung up in these trees. Left to rot and suffer a slow death?"

"The same answer sir. It was easy to see most of them struggled."

"This one right here is the one who condemned them to that. Ordered his followers to do this to them. His face was the last one many of those killed here ever saw. Do you really think after that I should simply kill him and be done with it? That I should grant him the mercy he refused the ones here?"

The blue unicorn looks from Rhede, to the elk, and back to the funeral Pyre. He grits his teeth stepping forward his horn glowing, the crack of the elks jaw mending bringing another groan of pain from the creature.

"Thank you soldier. I might need you to hang around a moment or two more."

"Yes sir."

Rhede leans in closer to the elk his hoof wiggling the blade embedded in one of the outstretched limbs bringing another wince from the elk.

[" What was her name, Mossflower's child, what was the name she gave it."]

["I will not tell YYAAAAAARRGGGG!"]

Rhede barely seemed to move though his fore hoof shattered the other antler of the elk letting the pieces of it fall over the elders body.

[" Tell. Me. Her. Name. WORM!."]

[" The .. she called that abomination, River Moss."]

He slams his hoof into the gut of the elk, demanding again and getting the same answer. Rhede steps away from the elk walking into the clearing and pulling out a book. He flips open the pages and taking a moment to pull out ink and quill leaving the elder hanging there. The glow over the forest was growing ever brighter as the flames and smoke rose higher. A pair of elk darted out of the forest running from the fire and were felled the moment they entered the clearing by Rhede's blades. The earth pony had yet to even look up from his book.

Satisfied with his work Rhede closes his eyes exhaling deeply, slowly draws a line across both names in the book. He lets it dry for a few moments before closing it with a soft thud and rising to his hooves again. Rhede tucks the book away and trots back over to the elk and the unicorn medic.

"Throw those two back into the brush and start a fire here as well."

"Yes sir."

["You see what we are doing because of you? If you had just banished them or better still, gotten over yourself long enough to accept them this would not be happening. I am going to see this place burned to ash and that hole you live in salted so heavily that nothing will ever grow there again. It will be known as Dogwood Pit on every map of pony kind for the rest of history. A testament to your failure as a living creature that the only thing named after you will be a dead hole."]

Rhede glances back as the unicorn medic flings the bodies into the brush starting a blaze with his magic. The medic was clearly not happy with his task , but there was a grim look of determination on his face that Rhede recognized as the face of someone doing something unpleasant that still needed to be done.

["I am not going to kill you worm. I am going to leave you here stuck on this tree watching your beloved forest and the spirits in it die. Trapped here with the smell of ash and burning bodies wafting around you. And when this land has been cleansed of the poison which you filled it, you may finally die, as what animals we missed will be starving and come looking for a easy meal. It's the last mercy and last bit of generosity that I will give your people or this land. We are going to kill them quickly. But you? Well,considering rats and birds are all we are likely to miss I should warn you that something as fat as you will take them a long time to eat."]

=============================================================

"Another training session General?"

"Yup."

"I am starting to wonder if you have taken too many pages out of Rhede's book and are simply doing this for some sort of perverse thrill."

"Cold bath."

"What?"

"Nothing, but no, Velkorn is too busy today, Rhede has not returned yet, and Starfall is still training. I am going to be your opponent today."

"Really? And what brought this on?"

"I fought a Royal Guard to a standstill. I must be losing my edge in fighting things other than dragons if a window dressing can hold his own against me."

"I gather the no magic rule is in effect still?"

" For the moment yes, though I will want to train against that sooner rather than later."

"Where is Bleu?"

"She's checking up on the eggs I believe. She might show up later."

"Rather convenient that all of our friends are busy and it is just you an me out here."

Jer'rahd picks up a wooden training sword stepping out into the sand, watching Luna walk onto the field as well. He floats the sword over to him and grins wide.

"Well I figure it would not be a good thing for any one to see their Princess be beaten by her General."

"Hmmph, is that it? Or did you just not want them to see how inept you will look against me?"

Jer'rahd bites down on the blade grinning, and the two rush at each other.

====================================================

"LUNA!"

The door bursts inward slamming hard enough against the stone walls at the end their arc to crack the wood, as a pissed off earth pony storms into castles library. Several Guards rush towards the intruder coming to a dead stop and saluting the General, only to be ignored by Rhede as he stomps towards the Princess sitting at a table with a pile of Books.

"Well I suppose I should say welcome back, but I doubt I would want to welcome you in this mood. "

Rhede growls though pauses a moment a confused look crossing his face as he catches sight of the Princess.

Luna was covered in bandages and one of her wings was in a sling, She also had a bandage over one eye.

"What the buck?"

"Small tip for you, if Jer'rahd and I ever decide to spar again. Do not let us. Neither of us will admit defeat or stand down."

"Wait you spared with Jer'rahd? And he actually hit you?"

"Not at first, but I teased him about it and went all out. Velkorn says he should be walking again in a day or two, and his ear will grow back."

Rhede whips his head, his though process completely derailed at this. It took him a moment to get it back.

"You bucking knew didn't you? That's why you sent all those guards with me, cause you bucking knew what we would find."

Luna looks up from a strange red book she was reading. Something about it made Rhede even more uneasy than he had been before.

"I have already heard what happened from several of the scouts that came back to complain about your actions. This is twice you have wiped out an entire group on your own judgment. All because you found the results of Dogwoods latest purge. This is not going to sit well with anyone Rhede. Or should I use the new nickname you have been given, Blackhoof."

"Latest purge!?"

"The elk are excessively long lived, Dog Wood has been in control of the Elk for nearly a thousand years. Every few score years he cleanses his tribe of any outside influence. This includes any cross breeds that have... I see now... the foal was yours wasn't it?"

Rhede says nothing though Luna seems to relax just a little at the realization looking rather upset.

"I am sorry to hear that Rhede. I sent the Guards with you because I expected trouble, and you were insistent to go. I did not realize he had started the killing again, I only knew he stopped trading with the outside world. I am sorry that you had to go through that."

"Not half as sorry as Dogwood is at this point. The entire forest is chard ruins I've already set up groups to clear cut it for lumber rather than let anything grow back."

" This will still cause us problems Rhede."

"Why would it cause us any trouble, the Elk were a non entity in the world circuit and even your sister could not make a deal with Dog Wood. The only ones who might care are the Elk that got away from Dogwood's purge and even they are not likely to. If any one asks why I did it feel free to tell them they killed a family member along with several trade caravans. They were cleared out just as bandits would be"

"Hmm Alright. A bit excessive for a simple bandit purge and many will just use this as an excuse and not care about who it happened to. Though a whole forest, we do not need that much lumber however, where exactly are you planning to send it?"

"Ponyville took in a great many who lost their homes in Canterlot, and nearly all the orphans of the city . There at least four hundred new mouths to feed there and Maw is already having issue caring for them all. Clear cutting that forest and floating the logs up river to pony ville will put some of them to work as well as make it easier to build new houses and schools for the new residents... plus I think you need a new door in here now.

"How generous of you."

Rhede turns heading out his head hanging as the rage had fled him by this point.

"I am trying."

-

Another time jump with Jer'rahd and Luna recovering and Rhede drinking himself to sleep for a few months before finally recovering from the depression enough to at least function. The only clear action that happened from his actions was that Canterlot cut all ties with the Republic. However despite Luna's prediction the guards who had participated in the slaughter of the Elk remained with the Republic. The story of why General Pelt gave the order, making the rounds and gaining him more support than he already had from the troops. Velkorn was rather mixed on her reaction to the news and avoided Rhede for a time.

-

Jer'rahd trots down the hall a very talkative Bleu on his back and a still morose Rhede following along side of him.

"Alright see this is starting to suck. Every one gets these cool nick names to strike fear in the hearts of our enemies. The Princess has Nightmare Moon, boss is locked with the Demon of Dullahan title, fancy fur there just picked up BlackHoof. Very Piratey sounding, I have to say. And what do the rest of us get? Starfall and Velkorn get nada and what do I get ? Buckking. Laughing. Traitor. Where is the justice, I'm the most badassed one here and I get the lamest name? No justice in the world."

"Velkorn does have a nickname Bleu, She picked it up in the war with the Warlord in the zebra lands. She was known as the Specter of Life."

"See see that's still more bad ass than Laughing traitor, I demand a new nickname."

"Forget it Bleu , I got suck with Demon, you're stuck with that one."

The little dragon growls and even Rhede cracks a smile at the rant before speaking up.

"If you remember when we were caught by the Diamond dogs Bleu, they had a name for Starfall as well."

"Oh musta missed that poofy tail, what was it."

"The Dogs nick named her the Light of Death."

"BUCK IT AND I GET THE CRAPPY NICK NAME! I figured it would be something stupid like Rainbow Dash or some such crap, but no that's a bad ass name too I demand a recount" Bleu's rant continues and Rhede and Jer'rahd tune it out.

"I wonder what Luna wanted to see us all for any way. Think there's an attack Rhede?"

"Its almost been a year since we founded the Lunar Republic. Honestly Jer I am surprised the groups that hate us have waited this long. If that's what it really is."

They push open the doors to the war room and stop dead looking up at the strange device that sat at the end of the room. A large sphere dominated the center,sitting on a raised pedestal. Six steel bars jutted out of the base of the sphere forming into upward facing disks that were currently empty. Luna, Starfall and Velkorn were already standing before it.

"What the buck is that thing Boss?"

"Should I be worried that it looks a little bit like that thing in Discord's castle?"

"Noticed that too hmm Jer? Lets see what Luna has to say about it. I figure she had it built."

"I wanna know how she did it with out any of us noticing."

The trio trot up and Luna smiles back at them before looking up at the massive device.

"I am glad you are all here, this took me a bit more time to have constructed than I like."

"What is it."

"Both Jer'rahd's death and Rhede's recent trip to the woods have brought something to my attention. We all still bear the Elements of Harmony and if something were to happen to one of us while out on a mission the Element we bore would be lost."

"That's possible I suppose Princess, though I don't plan to fall any time soon."

"With the tasks we have before us General, that is a very optimistic view. Starfall if you would demonstrate like I asked."

The purple maned pegasus nods taking off into the air and soaring out a open window. After a few moments of silence the device buzzes and one of the plates flashes blindingly. When their eyes clear, the necklace that had been the Element of Honesty appears on the disk.

Starfall glides back in looking at the device then the Princess before flying over to pick up the necklace and put it back on.

"How far did it get Starfall?"

"I flew straight up and dropped it, it fell about a story before it vanished. So about two to three pony lengths."

"If you are killed or the Element is stolen from you some how they will return here to this device."

"Was this in the books?"

"Oddly enough it was in the one written by Discord. It seems the book of Blue was his study of the Elements and the other two books."

Rhede looks up at her curiously.

"You mean the Red Tome and the Gray Grimoire? We have those?"

"We do Rhede. They are responsible for what Jer'rahd and I are both capable of now."

"Buck, there's nothing good about those two books in what the dragons wrote."

"Please stop there Rhede, I have heard far to much about how bad they are from my sister to want to hear it from you."

Bleu pipes in after a strange few moments of silence.

"So whats with the thing? You sending us some where dangerous again?"

"Yes I am afraid so Bleu. Rhede and Velkorn will be traveling to the Zebra Lands on a recruitment drive, also to see about hiring some mercenaries. The Half Dragons mines have been quite rich in tradeable ore. I would ask however you avoid any Diamond Dog and Griffon Mercenaries. There is also some trouble with a few of the more warlike tribes that the zebra nation may need help with. See what you can do to make us look good. Unfortunately I cannot spare more than a score of troops to go with you."

"Noted Princess."

Velkorn nods lightly looking at Rhede perhaps still annoyed with him.

"Starfall I shall be sending the bulk of our troops with you. We have found the aerie that the griffon forces we encountered on the way back from Cindervale came from. I want it cleaned out."

"Not a problem Princess."

"Jer'rahd you and Bleu will be coming with me."

"Where to Luna?"

"We are going to be paying a arrogant sea witch a visit."

"Well crap. Can I go with Starfall instead Princess? Some where with lots of dry land?"

" Really boss, you scared or something?"

"Even I have my limits Bleu, and the thought of going any where near the ocean again is one of them."

-

Twilight pulls out of the spell not sure what to think. Was Rhede justified in his actions? He had killed ponies when they ordered Jer'rahd's death, but to slaughter a whole race due to a foal he had not even known about? Let alone killing possible innocent elk who likely just followed orders no matter how barbaric. Didn't he and Jer'rahd just come back from doing the same thing?

This was going to take her some time to process. She glances back to see Spike sleeping on the couch already and sighs. Well so much for some one to discuss this with right now. Maybe it would make a little more sense in the morning. 


	41. Path of Sand, Part 1

Stories in Stone

Luna's Royal Guard

by TDR

Path of Sand

Twilight looks at Rainbow Dash as she reads over the book. The cyan pegasus mutters something to herself about how awesome Starfall had been to fight that griffon even when hurt that bad. Twilight bit her lip wanting to ask her friend about her parents though. She could not think of a way to approach the situation delicately so she opted for the Bleu approach.

"Hey Rainbow?"

"Hmm, whats up?"

"Have you ever thought about your parents?"

"Nope."

"Errr what, why?"

"If they were willing to give up some one as awesome as me then I don't see a reason to care about giving them up."

"You've never even thought about it?"

"Nope... Whats with this question any way?"

"Err nothing , I just heard you had been raised in the Cloudsdale orphanage and something in the latest chapter kinda brought it to my attention."

"Oh. Well, nah I never really thought about them. Like I said they didn't care enough about me . Why should I care about them."

"I suppose."

"Look Twilight, are you gonna let me read this or should I go back to my practice?"

"No, No, that was it. Sorry."

"Right I'm here so you can study so get studying."

Twilight turns activating the spell and hears Rainbow mutter under her breath as she slipped into the magical plane.

"Geez nosy today, least she didn't ask about me and AJ."

Twilight sighs feeling bad for making her friend feel bad , but she was a wash of emotions with everything she had learned. She had not even told Dash that she was a descendent of Starfall yet. She didn't want that to cloud her friends judgment when the time came to make her choice.

She looks at the windows and swallows hard. Time for the usual starter of Jer'rahd.

=================================================  
>( Present Day) <p>

Wind rushed over the trio as Bleu flew through the sky skimming the tops of clouds. Luna sat on the dragons back quite calmly watching the clouds rush below them. Jer'rahd however, had lost all meaning of the word calm the moment the sea had come into sight, and he was currently curled up on Bleu's back between her wings with a death grip on one of her spines. It could not be comfortable for him and Bleu had already bitched about it. But Luna ignored them both using small shield to block the wind from herself as she looked over the spells in the Gray Grimoire a last time. Aqua was not going to go down easily and she would need Jer'rahd's beast to deal with her. Provided he could cease panicking enough to be of any sort of use at all.

Looking back at the fully armored and trembling unicorn she was starting to worry if that was going to be possible at all. Bleu had flown up above the clouds hiding the sea from view though the unicorn was still panicked as if it was right before him.

They had been over the ocean for about an hour now and were currently closing on the last known location of the floating island that marked the entrance to Neighlantis. Provided Aqua had not pulled the island back under the waves, it would be a god place to start the hunt.

=================================  
>( Four days ago.)<p>

This was the longest trip he had ever been on. Rhede was still depressed and had hoped for some sort of conversation to speed the weeks travel to the zebra lands, no such luck. Velkorn was still not speaking with him any more than necessary and most of the Guards were too nervous around him to be chatty.

This was not going to be a good trip.

=====================================  
>( Four days ago.)<p>

This was going to be a great trip. Starfall was doing all she could not to skip and jump around as she made sure her troops were ready. This attack was going to be a clear rebuttal to the Griffon nation to show what happened when they messed with the Lunar Republic. The Princess had not forgotten the group that had met the caravan of wounded leaving the dragon lands.

Rhede and the Princesses informants had traced that group and most of the dragon's mercenaries back to a trio of Griffon Aries on the far side of The Great Hooper Sea to the northeast.

There was a nagging voice in the back of the pegasus's mind that told her nothing she did would bring back her parents, sister, or Loc. But that nagging voice was much quieter than the ones screaming for revenge.

===================================  
>( One week before departure)<p>

"Starfall hold up."

The Pegasus growls having just come back from visiting her daughter. Normally she would be in a good mood from this , but her daughter had gotten into a fight with some other young ponies about Starfall's involvement in the Lunar Republic. Cloud Dancer had not taken well to having her mother called a traitor to Equestria and had laid out three of them before being jumped by the rest of the group.

Starfall was beyond pissed that her daughter had gotten hurt though Maw had managed to talk her out of going around to have a rather violent word or two with the young ponies parents. Still it had put a damper on the visit and the angry mood had persisted. It had not helped matters that most of the Pelts and others in Ponyville had some how heard about her upcoming mission and had been trying to talk her out of it. They clearly thought there was enough death.

"What is it General? I have a mission to plan. I don't need anymore mindless banter."

"Knock it off, pointless rage is my thing."

She glares back at him barely noticing the box he carried along with him.

"I don't need some one else to bitch to me about my mission, trying to make me feel bad about killing griffons."

"Why the buck would I say something like that? Do you actually know me Starfall? Besides, my father was killed in a border skirmish with griffons in the same area you are being sent to. Personally I say send them all to the fires of Tartarus. I was just going to tell you to be careful out there. This is a solo thing for you. While you have the troops to watch your back, none of them are us, so don't get crazy. This is only a raid, get in and do enough damage that they get the message not to buck with us and get out. However the Princess wants me to inform you of a secondary objective as well."

Starfall exhales deeply, trying to calm herself.

" And here I thought you wanted to fight again."

"I still think you are a little too focused on killing griffons above anything else, but for now that works."

" I am no less determined to kill them all than you were against the dragons."

"I get that, though don't let the rage over whelm you too much. That tends not to work out that well for me, I doubt you would fare any differently. Anyway the Princess wants you to make contact with the Harpies. See if you can hire some mercenaries or recruit a few for the raid. Rhede says your target is one of the most contested areas between the two races. If you manage to get enough support I say take out the whole lot of them. But only if you can do it with minimum loss on our side. We do not have the numbers to lose many of our troops."

"Alright, I can do that. A few extra heads helping to rid the world of those liars would be good."

"Liars?"

"Griffons claim to be the most honorable of all the races. Most of them live by a code that governs everything from their gods all the way down to the shit shovelers. The code covers everything in peace and war. One of the predominate rules of their code of war is that the innocent are not to be harmed. As my parents and sister's graves can attest that is a rather lax code."

"That was one griffon. And she is being punished."

"One griffon under orders from her father to terrorize the enemies of their nation as much as she could . She was given free reign to do as she wished by the gods of the griffons. What sort of 'honorable' race allows terrorist acts to go on that violate their own code. Yet ponies got called on it for wiping out the dragons and that is the excuse they are using for why they hate us. Because we attacked civilians."

"Rather well versed in griffon politics I see."

"Like Stonehoof said in basic. Knowing your enemy is knowing how to defeat them."

"Not sure he actually said that, but that brings up something. Stone hoof and Meteor Shower came by two days ago while you were still in Ponyville."

"Really. I am sorry that I missed seeing General Shower again, though not sorry I missed her husband.  
>They didn't come to chide our choices in life did they?"<p>

"No, far from it. They both wished they could have been there. Granted it took me time to figure out that every time Stonehoof spoke I didn't have to jump into action on something. I out rank him by far and he still makes me uneasy. However they did come bearing gifts."

"Gifts?"

"Stonehoof just passed his last class and retired from the Guard, and well, we know why General Shower retired."

"Yeah, not the best way to go out though."

"She's alive, that's more than many can say. Any way. She brought these by, said she couldn't use them any more without her wings. Figured you might be able to. She said she had them made after the attack on the Discord castles,but never had a chance to use them."

He floats the box over, setting it before her on the ground. She looks down at it curiously, flipping open the catch and lifting the box's lid. The interior was lined with padded red silk with a a swath of the material draped over the objects within. Starfall pushes the lid aside, pulling the silk off as well, a small smile forming on her face.

A pair of slightly curved short blades rest in the box. Starfall lifts one up with a wing letting it catch the light of the hall and smiling wider at the heft of the weapon. The handles were wrapped in orange silk, General Showers favorite color. The weapons were only bladed on one side and the other side had a odd groove in it that ran the length of the dull side that ended half way up the blade in a hollow. Two fixed loops were spaced along the blade below the hollow, between it and the grip.

"This is very light... what's the groove for?"

"She called it a wing blade. From what she said your front feather can slide into the groove inside the rings and it will hold it to your wing. I suppose it can give you bladed wings if you figure out how to use it properly."

"Pity I don't have the time to train with them like that now, but they should work well enough as standard swords. Jer'rahd... the metal in this, is it?"

"Star metal, yes. Keep in mind I started suggesting that materials use when we found the dragons had a bunch of it in the attack. The full capabilities of it are little more than dulling magic, or out right blocking it. This is what allows it to be able to kill gods so easily. That and most of the gods think they are invincible and act stupid because of it."

"I am not sure if I can accept this from General Shower."

"You were not given a choice. Granted I was not given a choice to accept my gift either. I can argue with General Shower all week, but not Stonehoof. That pony still scares the crap out of me."

"Yeah. Like wise, guess you can never get over the terror your drill instructor puts into you. What did he give you any way?"

Jer'rahd turns back and pulls something out of his saddlebag, Starfall freezes looking at it as if it was a live wind serpent, as he spins it with his magic.

"By Luna's sparkling tail is that?

"Yeah... Stonehoof's drill instructor hat."

"HE GAVE THAT TO YOU?!"

"Claimed it was a lesson in humility."

"How the heck can an accomplishment like that be a lesson in humility? He said you were the first pony since he started training that even nicked that thing."

Jer'rahd turns the hat showing the slight gash in the hat that he had made in order to keep his grandfather's sword. He then turns the hat, showing a much deeper slice that ran from the brim to the hats center actually cutting into the center portion of the hat.

"The lesson, is that no matter how good you are, sooner or later there will be some one better."

====================================== 

( One week before departure)

["Velkorn. Do you have a moment?"]

The zebra looks up from packing her medical bags to the Princess of the Night standing at her open door.

[" I have time yet Princess. What is it you need?"]

["I have been curious about that potion you made when we are in the dragon lands. The one that kept you and the others awake for several days at a time and seemed to boost your energy."]

["That is a dangerous brew princess. I am still fighting off the urge to make more of it for myself."]

Luna glances at around the room and the host of books that Velkorn had, including two very large books Rhede had brought her from the dragons library.

["I expected as much. I would like to know what exactly it requires, we may need it again at some point. I believe it may be a good idea for at least two ponies to know how to make it and the antidote. Much like how the device can recover the Elements if something happens to one of us if something were to happen to you, it would be good to have that information handy rather than need to translate it as you have."]

["I understand. I have notes translating what the book says, though I expect you may be able to read old Poneese yourself. If you return before I do the book for the cure as well as symptoms is the green bound one on the second shelf. There are quite a few useful things in there, as well as many I already knew. I will see if I can make some sort of universal antidote to it when I return, the antidote to it now is full of hard to find herbs. Which is counterproductive considering how common the plants are to make the energy mix itself."]

["I do not need it now, but it is something I will look into if we return. I would like to set up a safety net in case I lose any one."]

["You have been rather morbid as of late Princess. You should not be so down and detrimental to yourself."]

["It is difficult not to do that when there is much hanging over my head with the creation of this new government as well as the possibly attacks. And if I am not mistaken there is still Jer'rahd and Rhede's prophecies from when they were tested by the Elements yet to come to pass."]

["Jer'rahd refuses to tell any one what happened in his. Rhede is much the same with his, remaining silent. Bleu's has come to pass, as has Starfall's. Mine has only become half true."]

["Half true?"]

["The bodies were there, and my wound is deep, but Rhede has not killed me just yet."]

======================================================= 

( Three days ago)

" Report."

"The griffons knew we were coming, they evidently saw the ground forces advance and have reinforced themselves in the main aerie we marked as a target. They have also called for back up from some of the other aeries close by, sir."

Starfall glances up at the stallion. Lion Heart looked damn good in the Shadowbolt's uniform. It was a pity he was the only one of the Half dragons who had been able to keep up with her. They were tougher than regular ponies and stronger as well, but also slower in the air. Even the weakest pegasus flier could spin circles around a average half dragon in the air. There were exceptions of course, Lion Heart would not have been accepted into the Shadowbolts if he was not one.

She turns looking down at the cloud she stood on considering a few moments before sighing.

"Perfect just what I needed... How many aeries are supporting this one?"

"From what we have been able to tell, three of them. After the destruction of Cindervale they are not willing to take any chances with the Luna Republic forces, sir."

"Good they are not as stupid as I thought, just predictable."

"I gather you have a plan sir?"

"About two dozen. I made the mistake of having a drink or two with General Kaisur before we left. He doesn't shut up when you ask for strategy suggestions. Problem is while he plans for everything, he only plans for how he would deal with everything. He doesn't think like a flier."

Starfall looks out over the ground forces before her. At least sixty percent of the force sent with her were earth ponies and unicorns, as well as the half dragon equivalents, though those were very rare. Honestly she could not even remember having seen unicorn or earth pony half dragons before this. But there were some down there wearing the armor of the Lunar Republic.

Lion Heart said they had others show up after they had settled on the island including quite a few other small groups that had the same idea as his, but had not been lucky enough to find purpose before losing many of their number to apathy. This allowed them to expand to cover nearly the entire island. The half dragons still seemed to need something to keep them busy or they would drop into a depression. Thankfully the few foals that had been born did not seem to share this aliment. Foal rearing was bound to keep the parents occupied enough not to succumb to their apathy.

Starfall shudders at the thought of foals having foals, but considering all of them looked, sounded, and acted like they were in their late twenties and thirties, the point was rather moot. However she doubted any of them were physically even Cloud Dancers age in truth. Had she really met Jer'rahd and the others eleven years ago? It had been ten since she first did the rain boom and eight since Cloud Dancer gained her cutie mark. Two since her sister was killed and a little over a year since the fall of Cindervale. Time flew by too fast. Six years til she hit forty herself, of course like General Shower some one was going to have to tear her wings off before she retired. And even then she would probably fight to keep going.

"Sir?"

She whips her head cursing lightly at her zoning out.

"Sorry. What was it?"

"Do we have a plan?"

"Yes, but right now, we go see the harpies."

============================================== 

( Two Days Ago)

Rhede wished he had learned to walk and sleep at the same time. It was a skill he had heard about, but had never thought to try and learn, as he thought it was a joke. Now he wished he knew it just so he would have something to do.

They had entered the Zebra Lands earlier that day, their small caravan of guards on their way to the capitol city, Asclepius. The few zebra that had been encountered had taken pains to stay away from the group of well armed ponies. He had managed to talk to one or two to get the lay of what was going on, but aside from the warnings to steer clear of the south lands there was nothing of any use.

It was not until they encountered a small group of zebra's carrying what looked like all their worldly possessions that some information came their way. The three adult zebra and and four foals were just as talkative as the others until one recognized Velkorn as the Queen. After the usual bowing and scraping was over with, they told their story.

The group had been part of a larger village in the south lands , one that had been established after the defeat of the warlord and the rise of Velkorn to Queen. The group had settled on the edge of the Green Vale forest on the southern edge of the Zebra Lands. Everything was fine for a year or two, then zebra's started vanishing.

At first it had been just one or two of the unwed adults. Most assumed they moved on to find their love or were lost some where. Though in time the disappearances became more frequent. Eventually some thing was spotted dragging a villager away. The devil horned creatures glowing red eyes glaring at the one who spotted it as it left with the struggling captive. The witness had claimed its eyes floated above the treetops of the jungle before vanishing into the darkness. Several nights later the witness vanished as well.

The exact description changed with each zebra in the small group, but some things remained the same. The creatures were described as zebras, twisted and stretched with evil. The fire glowing behind their eyes a warning of the death to come to any who met their gaze. All accounts made note of their misshapen shapes and the horns atop their head.

Rhede was at a loss, but Velkorn knew what they were. 

["Shadow walkers. They were only thought to still exist in myths and legends of the past."]

That name did click with Rhede.

["Shadow walkers? Didn't Blood Tail claim he was trained by some one he called that?"]

["Yes, but I thought it was little more that bragging. Shadow Walkers are the dark lords of the lands. They were killed along with the Zebra God Kings when the first Warlords rose up to destroy their masters. There have been rumors of their continued existence for some time, but never any proof. "]

Velkorn dips her head a bit as Rhede looks around. They only had two dozen troops with them and most were earth ponies with only one unicorn mage and a pair of pegasi scouts. If there was a big threat they would be no match for it. Better to head to the capitol and tell them.

["Rhede we need to head to this village and see for ourselves."]

["Some how I knew you were going to say that, and no we do not. We need to head to the capitol and let them know about this, let them deal with it. We are not here to fight some one else. We have our own mission."]

["The ones taken may still be alive. There will be no aid from any other zebra, no one will go near a place cursed by the shadow walkers. That is why these zebra's fled away rather than fight. Even if the curse of the land did not keep others away they would not receive help from any others. You know enough of my race to know what the red marks on their cutie marks mean."]

Rhede glances at one of the adults taking not of a line of red mixed in with the normally black on white cutie mark coloration all zebras had. He blinked a moment trying to remember what it meant before the realization dawned on him.

["Untouchables... delightful."]

[" I may have freed them from the lowest rank of servitude my brother put them to, but their stigmata still keeps them shunned from every one as a whole."]

Rhede shakes his head. That this group managed to create and run their own village without aid was a surprise in of itself. But Velkorn was right, they would not receive aid from Asclepius ,it was not something the zebra folk would do, even if their queen demanded it. Some cultural taboo's still stuck fast.

[" Velkorn we cannot do this alone, we do not have enough troops for any sort of rescue. Particularly against some unknown force."]

["We will go."]

[" Don't make me pull rank on you."]

["Then I will go."]

["I am not going to let you march off to who the buck knows what alone."]

["Then we will go."]

Rhede frowns staring at the zebra who does her best to hide a smirk.

"FINE WHATEVER. ALRIGHT, EVERY PONY PACK IT UP. WE ARE MOVING OUT. CHANGE OF PLANS WE HEAD SOUTH."

Rhede continues the rant for a time as Velkorn looks off in the distance towards the south.

======================================================  
>( Two days ago. )<p>

Starfall was not sure if this could actually be called a language. She had heard bird song that made more sense that then the ear drum rupturing screams and squawks that were going on in this meeting hall.

The harpies reminded her of the diamond dogs in a sense as they had no definite size or shape or coloration. Their torsos, heads, and legs to the knee were also seemingly the same as diamond dogs save the scant covering of feathers and fur. They had no visible ears however ,just a crest of feathers and the muzzles were beaks full of razor sharp teeth. They had wings rather than arms though these had clawed 'hands' on the end of the first joint for manipulation. Below their knees however their legs were clawed bird legs ending in talons.

A old rumor of their creation was that a diamond dog fell in love with a seagull at one point and brought about their existence. It was not wise to bring up that rumor around them however.

Lion Heart and another one of her Shadowbolts stood one either side of her as she had addressed the delegation. The Shadowbolt, Blue Skies, had been brought along as a translator, though she was having difficulty keeping up with the rapid fire manner of talking this council of Harpies spoke in.

Lion Heart had simply been brought in as intimidation factor, compared to the other two he looked like he was the size of Princess Celestia.

The initial meeting had gone well. The offer was fairly well received though the arguments started soon after. Skies had been struggling to keep up and was unsure whether the harpies were arguing over which group was going to be forced to help the ponies, or which group was fighting to help the ponies.

Starfall had nearly had enough of it. Three hours of high pitched bantering from this ridiculous ruling caste they had, who ever heard of picking new leaders every four years. Was that even enough time to get anything done?

Blue Skies had explained that every four years there was a insane debate and scramble to scream the loudest about how one harpy or another was the best choice and why the others were not. If you could stand the screaming, some times it was amusing. Starfall was quite glad she missed that.

Blue skies sighs about giving up on keeping up. She was starting to skip words barely uttering anything that was even a sentence as she was so far behind. Starfall was done with this, she drew in her breath ,regretting that instantly at the smell that accompanied it from these creatures.

"SHUT UP!"

The sudden outburst of the pony had the entire councils collection of fanged beaks turning her way in surprise, and more importantly, silence.

"Translate this Skies.

The pegasus nods.

"Listen, this is simple. We are going to take down the griffons aerie in the north east and the south west. We are giving you the chance to help in this attack. If you help ,once the aerie is cleared, its yours. You don't help, and the Lunar Republic will make sure no one can use it ever again, just like we did to Cindervale. It's not slight against you, but we do not want Griffons that close to Equestria ever again. I am leaving now. If you get your forces to the spot I designated by dawn tomorrow, I will count that as you accepting. If you don't then there's going to be a few less habitable mountains in the range."

She turns storming out followed by the other two leaving the harpies to stare after them in shock.

As the door shuts behind them Lion Heart finally speaks up.

"While I do not doubt your ability sir. How exactly are we going to destroy a mountain to the point it cannot be used if they do not aid us?"

"Beats me. But Jer'rahd said Rhede destroyed Cindervale, so if that pony can do it how hard can it be? Besides the point here is that they know we have done it, and could do it again. That should get them motivated."

"So what's the plan now Sir?"

"Simple. We go kill some griffons."

( Yesterday)

The village was easy to find. Of course at this point there was nothing left of it. The whole place had been set on fire and burned to chard ash as soon as the small group of untouchables left the previous day. The single zebra from the group that had come back with them to show them the village swore the ramshackle collection of buildings had been intact when they left.

Velkorn had found shattered pottery with traces of some black oily substance scattered around the village. A brief test by a guard using flint and steel set the substance to blaze brightly with a sickly green flame.

["Some one torched the place as soon as you were out of sight."]

"Sir I found some tracks."

Rhede and Velkorn both trot over to have a look at what the pegasus scout had found. The tracks were odd, made by cloven hooves and very far apart as if the maker had been gliding across the ground only touching down occasionally.

"Well this is the strangest set of tracks I have encountered."

Velkorn mutters to herself again and goes off to talk with the Untouchable that guided them there.

"Sir I have a question?"

"Hmm? Whats that? Lieutenant Ramirez right?"

"Yes sir, that's right. I speak a little bit of zebra, but I am still rather green on the culture. What is the deal with this untouchable stuff?"

"Ahh, I can give you a brief history lesson in it I guess. Not like we can do much else at the moment. This ones all General Velkorn's mission."

"If you say so sir."

"Alright you are familiar with the gods of other races correct."

"Not personally sir, though I was in General Kaisur's unit when we rescued the civilians in Manehaten and I saw him fighting the Orc god."

"Alright nearly every race has one or more gods. Ponies have two, dragons had five, Diamond Dogs have nine at last count, the griffons have seven, and so on. Generally gods are born to the race when some unknown criteria is met, be it population or simply need. Minotaur and Elk do not have gods as their numbers are so small, Harpies while their numbers are large also do not have gods."

"That is a little confusing sir."

"It's supposed to be, no one knows why gods are born or why, but the gods will have all aspects of what their race is. Dragon gods split that into the colors they represent but they are always pinnacles of that type."

"So since Princess Luna and Princess Celestia are pony gods they are alicorns, representing all three types of ponies."

"Right, zebra's have two kinds as well, while there are no pegasus zebras there are unicorn zebras, though they are very very rare. Honestly I can say I have only met one and he was not a nice creature. They don't have the horns the way unicorns do either. They have a small bump on their forehead that is like a gem stone."

"Are you off subject sir, how does this lead to the untouchables?"

"Relax, am getting to that. Alright. Zebra's do have gods as well. However, unlike the rest of the world their gods are put to death as soon as they are born and identified as such. That may be why there are so few zebra unicorns, because the only difference between a zebra unicorn and a zebra god is that their cutie marks are fully red. And like ponies they don't get that until later in life. It is often safer to kill the zebra unicorns than wait to see the cutie mark, cause by then it could be too late.."

"That's... rather disturbing sir, why do they do that."

"More history. Not long after the Discordian war there were zebra gods. Five I think though I am unsure exactly. They had united the zebra lands to defend against Discord, though he never came this way. Once they had all the zebra's under their rule however they found they liked it and started abusing their new power. They turned the entirety of their own race into slaves or breeding stock for themselves. They ruled over the lands as God Kings. About twelve hundred years ago the slaves revolted. Guided by the spirits, a hoof full of slaves were brought to the site of a fallen star and instructed to make weapons of its metal. Using these weapons the former slaves led their race to over throw and destroy the god kings, becoming the first Warlords of the Zebra lands. They decreed that any god born would be killed so as not to repeat the dark time in their history. Unfortunately that marked them."

"Marked them?"

"Zebra magic comes from the spirits rather than the self or stars like pony magic or the earth like dragon magic. The God Kings were dead, but they still had pull on the spirit world where they ultimately resided, not much mind you , but enough for one last blight on their own kind. They marked the warlords offspring for all time so that the world would know who had killed them. Take a look at Vekorn's cutie mark you see how its only black and white, that's just like every other zebra out there though there is sometimes gray. Not look at the Untouchable. See how his has that one red section on the spiral? That's the mark that the God kings left."

"So what does that even mean?"

"At first, I assumed it meant nothing, the warlords that freed the zebra's were still considered heroes, but then it was found out the descendants of anyone who killed a god started bearing that mark and it began to become tradition to have those already marked kill the gods as they were born. I guess after a time all the unpleasant tasks were given to the marked and a stigmata grew up around them and they became untouchables. No zebra wants anything to do with one marked, for fear of gaining a mark themselves. They developed purification rights, and even a segregation system that has lasted a thousand years. Velkorn's brother broke down some of the cultural barriers by allowing mares to be recruited into his forces, something that was unheard of before and one of the few good things he did. The scant months Velkorn ruled she broke down more. The Untouchables however remained as that was too ingrained into the zebras culture to change. The same goes with the killing of the gods. It is the one task that even Velkorn agrees still needs to be done, and the untouchables are the only ones who are to do that, often under penalty of death if they do not comply. For while it is taboo to kill a god if you are not an untouchable , there is no such taboo in regard to killing a untouchable and burning the corpse."

"That's pretty wild sir."

"Hah, you should let me tell you about some of the crap I know about seaponies some time. That will flip you the buck out."

Velkorn trots over and the other zebra gallops off back towards where they had left the others from his village.

["So did you find out what you needed to Velkorn?"]

[" Aside from confirming that these are shadow walkers? No."]

["So whats the plan then?"]

[" There are twenty six missing including three pregnant mares and several foals. We are going in after them."]

[" Well this should be fun."]

Rhede turns to yell to the troops to get ready to move again before turning back to look down at the tracks.

["I doubt this is one of your ghost creatures Velkorn. This thing leaves rather deep tracks for something that's a spirit."]

[" The Shadow Walkers are not creatures of Spirit. They are the ones who convinced the God Kings to take the paths they chose. They are the ones who taught our casters the dark magic of the dead. They are the ones who trained Blood Tail."]

["Bucking wonderful, just what we need to deal with necromantic, manipulative monsters. Do you have any good news?"]

["Yes, killing them is secondary in this. We need to rescue the ones they have taken. That should be an easier task than fighting them."]

["Often enough it amounts to the same thing."]

================================================================ 

[ Current day]

Sunlight shone across the upper cloudscape illuminating the white fluffy tops with a brilliant glow that turned the rolling hills and mountains of cloud into a golden landscape right out of a dream. The only mar on this other wise picturesque scene was the group of black clad figures standing around a break in the clouds.

Starfall adjusted her goggles for perhaps the hundredth time looking down into the gap in the clouds, and at the mountain far below. The mountain range this was part of was on the north western edge of the Darklands. If not for the rain she might have been able to see the lights of New Dullahan or even the remains of the great wall. The ruins of Cindervale were to the far east of where they were currently. The other two aeries were within sight of this one though with the storm they seemed little more than dark shapes against the back drop of the night. Rain fell from the underside of the clouds pouring down onto the mountain, grounding all but the most persistent griffon patrols.

Of course why should this lot worry, this aerie was filled with non combatants and the main force of the Lunar Republic was attacking another aerie all together. That was not to say they were undefended but the strength of the force that was left could not cover all the holes that had been left in the defenses.  
>They had used a similar trick on the Discordian castles. While all the griffons were dealing with the main force, Starfall's unit would take this one and the harpies would attack the other aerie reinforcements were drawn from.<p>

Luna had sent her out to make a raid on one griffon aerie to show that the Lunar Republic was not to be trifled with. Starfall was making sure three would fall.

She checked the breathing spell one more time and adjusted the enchanted mask on her face. The outside of it was painted like a open maw of fangs. The rest of the unit with her was composed of all of her Shadowbolts. It was only thirty six ponies, but they were the best fliers and fighters in Equestria save perhaps Luna's Generals themselves.

"We go in five."

A chorus of muted 'Yes sirs' greeted her time count. The harpies would be staging there assault now as well. The goal of this mission was simple. Find the leaders of this aerie and kill them. The harpies had detailed the most likely locations in the aerie for the leaders to be in based on how they knew the griffon aeries were set up.

There was a possible bonus in this however. One of these three aeries was home to Storm Ripper. The harpies thought he would be at the aerie under assault, leading as a god should. Starfall doubted a coward that would send his daughter to do his dirty work would be on the front lines.

She wanted this gods head the way Wind Razor had wanted her family and friends as trophies. She placed her bet on the second aerie. It was close enough to the front that when the battle ended he could fly forward and claim to have been instrumental in victory, yet far enough away that he could run if things went bad.

Starfall smiled watching as two score of griffons lifted off from the aerie below flying towards the one under assault by the harpies. Just as planned.

"Lets go."

Starfall stepped off the cloud followed by Lion Heart and then the rest of the Shadowbolts. Their dark forms falling from the sky along with the rain.

=================================================

[Current day]

Rhede did not like this place. The whole jungle creeped him out. If it was a normal jungle he would have been fine, things here were far from fine however. The whole place was covered with a blueish purple mist. Velkorn showed no fear of it so the rest of them followed suit trying to ignore the way it clung to their legs and fur, making the skin underneath feel cold and clammy. A strange blue flower grew everywhere as well, Rhede did not recognize it until Velkorn pointed out it was the native version of poison joke. Unlike the Equestrian joke however most of this ones symptoms were excessively painful. The guards avoided it like the plague.

Another thing that bothered him was the lack of noise. No birds, no insects, no animals. Aside from the hoof falls of the small group, the beat of the pegasi's wings, and the of occasional clink of armor, the forest was soundless. Perhaps a acre in to the place, things got weirder.

Rhede spotted them first as he was still tracking the hoof prints. He froze seeing dark forms hanging from the trees ahead, his eyes widen having a flashback to the Elk. He saw bodies dripping with blood hanging from limbs or by their necks strangled with vines and impaled with spears. Some still twitched and moved as if trying to call for help. Zebra's ponies, and even a few elk were strewn everywhere, and who knew how many other bodies were still hidden in the mist. Several of the Guards drew in their breath sharply clearly catching sight of the bodies as well.

Velkorn however trudges past them, pausing to look up at one of the forms before raising up on her hind legs and knocking it down out of the tree. Rhede winces at the blow seeing a spray of blood from the hit and a pained expression on the face of the one who was hit. He was about to say something to her when he noticed what had hit the ground was little more than a bundle of sticks, bones and scraps of cloth.

"What the buck?"

"Tis nothing but a simple spell, one that makes you think these things are the bodies of those you know well. To cause suffering with parlor tricks, is how the Shadow Walkers get their kicks."

The guards blink looking at each other and down at the stick pony.

[ What the heck is this Velkorn?"]

["It is dark magic. A simple spell to be sure. I do not know what any of you saw, but when all I saw was my brother and his family hanging here I knew it a trick by your reactions to it. Rhede please inform the Guards that we are likely to encounter more things like this and that they cannot trust just one or two of their senses."]

["Right."]

Rhede takes a moment to explain to the Guards with them, the group grow a bit more sullen at this information, most having clearly just expected a simple escort mission. Now they had to worry about their minds being messed with as well. As they looked over the strange totems and fetishes surrounding them., it was one of the earth ponies that spotted the shadow walker. Major Dutch did not even hesitate yanking a spear from the quiver across his back and slinging it at the dark shape as he cried out a warning to the others.

A high pitched cry sounds and the black and white form turns to gallop off. Rhede got a fair look at the thing before it vanished into the jungle.

Its coloration was the same as a zebra though there was no cutie mark. It looked as if something had fastened its hooves to the ground and pulled on its head stretching the creature out like wet clay. Its legs were thin to the point where Rhede was not sure of how it supported the weight of the body and the elongated neck. Its joints seemed swollen up like thick knots on a rope, though that did not seem to hamper its ability to flee from them.

He rushed over with the rest of the Guards to the spot it had been. The Guard who had thrown the spear was swearing.

"I know I hit that thing dead on. I coulda punched a hole in a tree with that throw and the bucking thing ran off?"

"The shadow walkers are hard to put to an end, solely on your weapons you cannot depend."

"Well that's just bucking great sir, we get our brains bucked with and now our weapons don't work? What are you going to tell us next that they can fly and call the dead back to walk the land?"

Rhede trots over picking up the spear the green earth pony had thrown. The tip was covered in thick red blood.

"Calm down Major. You wounded it if nothing else. If it bleeds we can kill it."

Rhede tosses the weapon back to the Major who looks it over before cleaning the tip off with some scraps from the totem that Velkorn knocked down. The small group set out again following the new set of tracks and the small splatters of blood.

========================================

Starfall yanks the blade out of the griffon's chest with her teeth, her wing pressing the back of the other blade tight against the birds throat to prevent any sound escaping the dying beast. When she was sure it was little more than a corpse, she drug it to a window, shoving it out to tumble down the mountain with the others the had taken out.. That was the sixth guard that had been dispatched in the last fifteen minutes. None of her team was injured and the alarm had not been raised, a good start to the mission. 

Down this hallway should be the first place the griffon leaders should be according to the harpies. She raises a wing pointing at three of her Shadowbolts motioning for them to guard this end of the hall and the large window that would be their escape from this point in the structure. Another three are sent to the far end to cover them as the rest make ready to enter the large room on the other side of the double doors this last set of griffons had been protecting..

Starfall takes position near one door and nods to Lion Heart who takes a spot on the other side, several cross bows and blades were readied as the doors were opened. A blast of warmth washed over the rain dampened ponies as a large fire place in the rooms center fills the tightly packed room with heat. The room was tall, the massive fire place stretching up into the darkness far above to a unseen ceiling. Piles of lumber and straw were stacked around the fire place and a pair of older griffons tended the flame. One barely managed the start of a word in griffon before crossbow bolts ended the pair where they sat.

The group darted in, hoof falls muffled by their uniforms as they moved. Star fall scanned the towering area and the series of boxes lining the walls of the chamber, going up into the darkness far above.  
>One of her members flew up pulling open a box, finding it empty before tugging open a few more before discovering one that had something in it. Packed with straw to help keep it warm was a single white griffon egg.<p>

The Shadowbolt flew up to the top and opening more boxes revealing perhaps a hundred eggs total in the room. There were ten boxes near the bottom that were gilded in gold and all filed with eggs. There was another large door at the very top that Starfall ordered to be jammed shut. She stood looking into the fire a moment thinking on what to do before she came to a conclusion.

"Take this straw scatter it and the wood all over these boxes leave the egg doors open. Take a stick of wood from the fire and light the straw with it. Once the fire catches, we move on and seal the door behind us."

"This is a bit much isn't it Sir?"

Starfall glares at Lion Heart, though she could tell some of the others were not keen on the idea either.

"I do not see why you would have sympathy for any who will be raised from birth to hate us and want us dead. Consider how many were lost in the War of the North, and that was something the griffons called a skirmish. We are here to strike fear and terror into the griffons, to let them know what happens when they mess with Equestria. A few hundred fried eggs will be a nice start. Now move."

Several of the other pegasus move to follow orders though a few seem to find it too distasteful for them and move to simply guard the door. Lion Heart simply shakes his head before joining those who were watching the door.

"I had expected my participation in horrific acts had ended when I left the dragons, I see that I was mistaken."

"An eye for an eye solider."

"Does that only end when every one is blind?"

"No, it ends when you kill the one who took your eye so they can't have the other."

She looks up as the hatchery starts to burn, the blaze lapping against the leathery shells in the tight boxes. Starfall shivers a little despite herself before heading out the door followed by the Shadowbolts who had lit the fires. The others close the door as they exit jamming steel spikes into the door jam and breaking off the door handles so no one else could go in .

"With luck we will be long gone by the time any one finds this, or if they do it, will cause enough chaos that we can find some one important enough to warrant killing. Come on we have two areas left to check on the harpies map."

The group collects the Guards at either end of the hall and moves on deeper into the aerie, the first wisps of smoke trickling from the gaps in the door.

===============================================================

"Bleu hold up, there is the island."

The blue dragon shifts her wings in flight circling the small spot of land far below. She glides down hesitantly, landing atop of a cloud and poking it experimentally to make sure it could hold her weight. She smirks, bouncing on top of it amused at the springiness, much to Jer'rahd's terror and the Princesses annoyance.

"Bleu I did not give you that spell so you could play on the cloud tops."

"Sorry Luna, but this is just neat. And all pegasus can walk on these things? It feels like really squishy yet semi solid mud."

Luna hops off the dragons back leaving her General nearly hyperventilating clutching one of Bleu's spines. The Princess looks to him and sighs, she would have left him at the castle if he had not been needed here. It was a testament to his will power that he got on Bleu's back at all knowing where she was going to be flying.

Granted with the whimpering and general carrying on he had been doing once they took flight did not convey any sort of image of strength at all. This was the place he had gained that fear, this would hopefully be the place he got over it.

"So whats the plan now Princess?"

"To start with, I get Aqua's attention."

"So what do we do knock on the front door of her city and ask to borrow a cup of getting your ass kicked?"

"Something like that, yes. I have not been conserving my power for most of this year for nothing."

Bleu raises an eye ridge watching the Princess of War's horn start to glow brightly, the magic quickly swirled around the dark equine form lifting her tail and main into the spiral of power rising from her.

The Bearer of Laughter was unsure of what exactly the Princess was doing. Nothing seemed to be changing at all as far as she could tell, but she could feel the magical power pouring off the alicorn and it all seemed to be directed somewhere.

Bleu looks over the edge of the cloud down at the island far below and the light froth around it as the waves struck the false land masses shore. That froth seemed to spread slowly from the shore, large bubbles breaking the surface of the water. Bleu tilts her head as the island seems to suddenly start trying to pull away from the sudden froth of bubbles. Steam begins to fill the air as the foam and froth of the water grew larger surrounding the island.

The dragon glances back at Luna, who had beads of sweat covering her form, eyes shut tight as more magic poured into what ever was being done. Bleu looks back down as a massive shadow starts to grow under the surface of the frothing water.

The bubbles and froth spread wider nearly as far as she could see of the ocean below, the foam easily was larger than Canterlot. Two points break the surface at the edges of the foamy sea, rising up to tower above the roiling waters surface. Smoke billows out of the stony tips and molten lava bubbles over the edges of the conical top, turning the water to steam around them. Though the lava inside seems to be sinking down and draining away. The third peak rises as well though the water simply runs off this dormant volcano.

Bleu saw the first rush of sea ponies swimming off along the surface, away from the three mountains lifted out of the sea. Their escape was aided by a massive wave that had formed when the volcanic mountains had surfaced. As the peaks rose higher Bleu saw the city stretched out between the peaks. Neighlantis. Luna had lifted the whole bucking city from the seafloor.

Bleu's jaw dropped as her gaze switched between the Princess and the massive city that was just now seeing the light of the moon for the first time in its existence. Towers fell, crumbling under their own weight, lava spurting from the shredded volcano's fell in great globs onto the city. Water coursed through the city sweeping along any seapony unfortunate enough to be outside and throwing them from the island back into the sea along with tons of debris.

A roar echos across the open ocean as a large whale like creature thrashes in the center of the lifted island. Bleu winces at the unearthly sound, looking down at the flailing form of the leviathan Andree, the creatures head was slick and unscathed from Starfall's attack on it.

"Crap Guess Starfall didn't get the point for killing Andree after all."

The island lifted higher from the surface of the sea seeming to drift away from where it broke the waters surface before it was dropped back into the ocean. The edges of the new island crumbled away but the city itself and the draining volcanoes remained above the frothing waters surface.

Bleu had expected it to sink again, but it remained steady. Perhaps Luna had dropped it on top of one of the other undersea mountains they had passed by on the first trip. In any event the smell of fish and deep ocean funk reached her sensitive nose even all the way up here.

"By my own dead sexy tail Luna, that was bucking awesome"

"Thank you Bleu. I move a celestial body through the skies every night, moving a city, even one as gaudy as yours was barely an effort once I was past the wards."

Bleu blinks confused.

"Gaudy as mine? What are you talking about?"

The Princess turns looking behind the dragon, a sinister smile on her face. Bleu turns back as well seeing the floating serpentine form of a incredibly pissed off Princess Aqua.

"Greetings again Aqua. I gather I have your attention?"

"Knock knock, mother bucker, knock knock..."

The goddesses and even Jer'rahd look at Bleu, who grins sheepishly and shrugs.

"Sorry best I could come up with that quick."

=============================================

The crash of waves greeted the small group as they trotted out of the jungle onto a tropical beach. A few more traps had lain in wait for them, including a few spiked pits,which were easily avoided by the pegasus scouts. The other traps were simple snares or dead falls, however a swinging log caught one pony in the middle of the group.

The terracotta earth pony was flung across a clearing as a spiked log tore through the middle of the group slamming into his side. Velkorn and and the unicorn medic with them both charged across the clearing to the earth pony who had pushed himself upright already and was swearing as creatively as Starfall.

"Hawkings calm down are you alright?"

"That bucking hurt!"

He tears free a section of his armor flinging it into the ground with a muffled curse. The steal was dented in and he would have some rather heavy bruising but the spikes had not penetrated. Most of his complaints were about the scrapes he had got on his landing.

Rhede followed the traps release back to the loop of root that had triggered it, pointing that out to the scouts so it was seen next time. The rest of the trip to the beach was uneventful. 

The black sand of the beach was an odd sight though out at sea was a large mountainous island, smoke billowed from its top, and a rosy glow licked along the edges of its peak.

"Oh lovely, another bucking volcano. Why is it that every bad guy we find, has to live in a bucking volcano?"

"Its a trendy location perhaps sir?"

"Stuff it major..."

"Sir look there!"

Rhede looks over as the unicorn points out into the water, and a dark shape that seemed to be swimming for the island. He regards it for a moment.

"Dutch can you hit it from here?"

"Easily sir."

"Take it out."

"Yes sir."

The earth pony pulls a spear from the quiver at his side with his mouth. He watches the strange form for a few seconds before dashing a few paces forward spinning suddenly up on his back hooves , releasing the spear sending it arcing though the air. A wet thunk and a squeal could be heard over the crash of the waves and the shadowy form thrashes a bit before dropping under the water.

"Nice shot."

"Thank you sir."

"I started on spears myself back in basic training. But I switched to daggers before long. The spears never flew right for me out of jealousy."

"What?"

One of the other earth ponies face hooves.

"He's talking about his dick, Dutch. The spears were jealous of his dick."

"I would have got that eventually Blain."

"Least he didn't compare it to a hammer like Poncho does."

Rhede glances back at the other pegasus, Anna, curiously then to the earth pony she was talking about. Poncho simply smirks in his direction.

"Dun wanna know. Ramirez, Anna, go bring the body back to shore, I want to have a look at this Shadow Walker."

"Yes Sir"

Rhede trots over to Velkorn who stares at the island from the edge of the water.

["Let me guess, you want us to go there?"]

["Yes."]

["Wonderful."]

Rhede turns back to the ponies on the beach.

"Alright all of you start cutting up some trees, re-purpose that dead fall if you have to I want a boat made ten minutes ago."

"Best you can hope for from us sir is a lousy raft."

A small chuckle ran through the group and Rhede sighs.

" Fine I will take that so long as it can get us to that island."

A chorus of 'Yes sirs' greeted him this time. He smirks wishing they had been this talkative on the trip here. He turns back as the pegasus fly out to the body slowly dragging it back to shore, his hooves kicking at the sand while he waited. Velkorn had yet to move from staring out at the island.

The pair of pegasi drag the body to the breakers and Rhede ran into the water helping to drag it the rest of the way onto the beach. He turns coughing and sticking his tongue out dipping his head to take a mouth full of seawater swishing it and spitting it out as he coughs.

"By the stars that's foul."

"That's why we tied a rope to it sir. Its covered in paint."

"Paint?"

Velkorn seemed curious as well finally turning from the island to look over the corpse. The spear had indeed found its mark, right through the eye of the creature. They were never going to hear the end of it from Dutch on this.

The body was indeed stretched out, the neck of it was as tall as Rhede if he was standing on his back legs and a short cropped strip of mane ran from the head all the way down the necks length to the back. The head was vaguely pony shaped, though thinner. The horns on its head were rounded nubs capped in some sort of metal to give them points. The rest of the body also seemed lengthened unnaturally its legs nearly as long as its neck with the joints swollen as if infected.

The black and white paint had been mostly washed off in the water, its real fur coloration was cream with brown spots. A orange cutie mark of a unknown symbol graced its flank.

"Well this is the weirdest thing I have seen in a while."

"I agree with that too, also its tongue is blue."

Rhede pulls the saddle bag off of it rummaging through the pouches as Velkorn continues to examine the body. There was not much inside aside from some thing that looked like its lunch a few more pots of paint and a soggy book that he tosses to Velkorn.

Velkorn carefully flips through the book, sighing slightly, as most of the ink had run from the water. The few lines that were intact were written in a language neither she nor Rhede understood.

They both look up from the book as one of the Guard ponies trots back down the beach from the woods whistling lightly. He pauses looking over the body curiously before pulling the spear from its eye.

"Cripes, Major Dutch does not need to see where he hit it."

"Something happen Dillion?"

" No sir, we finished the boat though."

" No way, you have only been got about five minutes."

"Yes, well, turns out we are better ship builders than we thought. Should have been my cutie mark instead of a short sword. Ahh, here come the others with it now."

Rhede glances back waiting to see what horrid contraption this lot cobbled together. His eyes widen at the twin hulled sail boat that slips around along the shore line around a corpse of trees. The craft was large enough that the entire group could board and ride it to the island with no problem. A large silk sail was colored a light gray to help it blend into the sky while on the water. Rhede's jaw drops as the group on board waves turning the ship to park it on the sandy beach.

"Funny thing is sir, we didn't have this thing on the water for five minutes when we discovered a stowaway, I guess our boat building skill brings all the things to the yar..."

"That was the worst pirate joke I think I have ever heard Dillion."

"Not a fan of nautical nonsense?"

Dutch hops off the ship walking over to the group to retrieve his spear.

"I could sea that pun coming Dillion."

"Geez Major no need to get crabby that you didn't come up with it first."

Rhede winces with each new pun as Ramirez pipes in.

" Now now you guys are being a little shellfish in keeping these puns to yourself and not sharing them with the rest of the squad."

"You know you shore are right about that."

" By the stars, you lot should be working with Bleu."

"Who do you think chose us to go on this mission with you sir?"

"Enough lets get going, the sun is setting and I don't want to be on this ocean at night."

=====================================================

"Did you really think I ...GAH!"

Luna was not sure of what Aqua was planning to monologue there, but she did not really care to hear it. Still, it felt rather strange cutting her off like that. Perhaps next time she would let who ever she was fighting finish their speeches before she acted, just to see if that some how made things feel a bit better.

Her gaze turned from the chard sea pony goddess watching as she splashed back into the ocean. One fire ball was not going to be the end of Aqua no matter how nice it would be. For the moment , Luna simply wanted a bit of distance from her foe.

"General. I need you to snap out of this and go deal with the leviathan."

"I don't think hes listening Luna. He's been biting off one of my spines since we took off."

"Kaisur I did not bring you along to simply sight see. I need you to change into the beast and keep Aqua's pet busy so I can deal with her with out any interference."

Again the gray unicorn did nothing but cower on the dragons back. Luna snorts in annoyance.

"FINE, Bleu get this out of my sight, I cannot guard him and deal with these two at the same time. I had hoped your loyalty to your Princess was stronger than this stupid fear of yours. I see that is not the case."

"That's a little harsh Luna."

"This is a life or death situation that has just become that much worse for me. Solely because I could not depend on him."

Jer'rahd mutters something.

"What was that boss?"

The grip on her spine loosens, though the teeth marks already there could easily bee seen on the armored spike.

"I said throw me at the damn monster cause I am not going to be able to do it myself at this point."

Bleu chuckles and Luna smirks.

"Yep, reckless as ever boss. You sure this is alright?"

"Thank you General. It will be fine Bleu, do it."

Bleu leaps into the air sending Jer'rahd tumbling down her back with a yelp, she whips her tail hard sending the unicorn flying off the cloud arcing towards the island and the floundering leviathan on its surface.

"I did not make out what he was saying as you flung him Bleu."

"Well if you take out the swearing, it wasn't really a sentence."

"Yes well, get to a higher point in the clouds Bleu. I need you to stay out of this fight as you are to be our ride back. I doubt either of us will be up to swimming."

"Geez, so I am just transportation now?"

"Bleu this is a fight between four gods. It would be best if you are not in the middle of it."

"Four? What are you talking..."

A roar cut her off, a sound out of a nightmare that had ruptured the line between dream and reality to pursue those that had escaped it in slumber. That roar was answered by a scream that sounded as if the sole purpose of its creation was to cause pain and suffering. Bleu visibly paled before looking over the cloud bank at the massive scaled form of Jer'rahd's beast as it slams into the newly raised city of Neighlantis.

The previously floundering leviathan raises itself up, fins snapping and ripping as they form clawed legs giving the massive thing the look of a over sized mutant alligator. It rises up on its six new limbs answering the challenge issued from the monster Jer'rahd had become.

"I expected as much of that one."

"What the heck are you talking about Princess?"

"I see some one has found my books."

Bleu whips her head back around her gaze falling on the undamaged form of Aqua in the air behind them again, already in a stare down with Luna. The bubble of water around the seapony was hissing into steam already just from the looks the two were giving each other.

"Yeah, I think I am gonna go over there now. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY over there."

=================================================

Jer'rahd remembered screaming as he fell, the terror of the ocean rushing up to meet him was almost too much to focus past to cast the spell. Once he started however the beast rushed forth as if only a paper thin veil had kept it in check. He felt his concessionsss slip away from his body, the shadows wrapping around his form adding to his bulk and mass till there was nothing left on the outside that even remotely resembled him.

He exhales as the fear leaves him, his gaze shifting over the gray and pale red world he was in now. Two great disks of light cast no illumination but looking into them allowed him to see what was going one with the beast, though there was nothing to offer him control. Thankfully he did not have control anything, the beasts instinct kicks in and it launches itself at the leviathan.

He was not really inclined to watch any way, but something else was bugging him. This place seemed, bigger than the last time he was here. Last time he had been here there had been a gray floor, for lack of a better term, and a red sky as far as he could see. Now the floor was black and gray and the sky was a myriad of colors ranging from white, all the way to a dark reddish brown that looked like fired clay.

It felt even more alien to him than before. It was as if this was something elses mind, not the beasts. The whole thing was setting him on edge, his gaze swept over the featureless plane trying to figure out what was off.

"Well at least you seem to have the sense to know something is wrong with your little world. Perhaps you are not as stupid as I initially thought, though that is still not saying much for your mental capacity."

Jer'rahd turns his head looking for the source of the voice. It should be easy to find considering the space in here was featureless but he saw nothing till the second look around. A lounge chair sat directly between the two large pools of light, with a pink beach umbrella was set up over it. In the chair sipping out of what appeared to be a coconut, with a smaller umbrella in it was a sky blue earth pony, sporting a black mane and tail with red stripes. Jer'rahd could not clearly see his cutie mark but it seemed to be a serpent wrapped around a spear.

"Who the buck are you?"

"My my, so brash and impulsive. No wonder she found you interesting. She probably still does and we cannot have that. It's always bad when she gets interested in other ponies."

The pony rises dusting himself off the umbrella and chair vanishing from behind him. He flings the drink over his shoulder and that fades as well.

"My name, Jer'rahd Kaisur, is Andrew Rose Legosah, or as my mistress has taken to calling me Andre."

"You're the leviathan?"

"Don't act so surprised, you are a monstrous beast yourself at the moment currently trying to tear my face off. What should surprise you is that we can talk like this in such close proximity. Honestly I blame the books , but then again I have also trained to be the master of my own mind for several thousand years. Putting myself into your head when you are not in it either is foals play."

He trots around Jer'rahd not really seeming to care to explain that further.

"I am, sooo much more than that however. I a a former Element Bearer of Loyalty for Princess Aviana, as well as her former lover, though she had many of those, Discord, Forgescale, that Blueblood lout. A right proper little slut goddess that one was. But I suppose the most important thing here is what I was till that little pissant friend of yours murdered all of them. I was the founder and head of The Order and the one who suggested to that noble twat to use Scarlet to kill you."

================================================================== 

Things had gone bad fast. The upper door had led into the aerie's guard quarters and when smoke started billowing out of the hatchery it was quickly noticed and an alarm sounded. With as many griffons rushing around now ,Starfall's group was quickly spotted and the stealth mission had rapidly turned into a running battle. She had lost two of her group already and a third was too injured to fight, though he pressed on with the others staying off his nearly severed leg.

She urged the group on as they had yet to find any form of leader to take out. Rounding a corner they came face to face with a rather large collection of griffons armed for bear. She was about to order a fall back when Lion Heart stepped forward seeming to try to hack up a hair ball before he exhaled a cone of acidic spray that struck the armored griffons and reduced the large half dragon to a coughing fit for a moment. The griffons armor and weapons started to melt , along with their fur feathers and flesh, the thick acid spreading about as they flailed and the group had to pull back to avoid getting any on themselves.

She looks at the half dragon who seemed ill from the effort.

"Do not expect any more of those sir. It takes a day to build up the bile..."

"I didn't expect that! I didn't even know half dragons could do that."

"Not all of us can. Usually it is only those of black dragon decent, it is highly unpleasant."

"Sir we need to move."

"Right head to the next point and cover Silver Coin til we get to a window. Coin you head back to the rendezvous as fast as you can and get something better than a blood stanch on that leg."

"I can still fight sir."

"Buck that, you're slowing us down enough as it is. When I say go you bucking go!"

"Yes sir."

the small group makes their way rapidly through the halls pushing the griffons back and keeping on the move to make a organized resistance against them harder. During one of the lulls in combat they manage to gain a defensible at a large window. Silver coin flies up shattering the stained glass image of a silver griffon holding a sword and a shield before slipping out of the hole. The others make to move again when the injured pony pokes his head back in.

"Sir You might want to look at this."

"What is it?"

Starfall flaps up looking out the window, she turns back to her troops firing crossbows at griffons gathering at the ends of the halls before doing a double take to look again

A dark wall took up the horizon, a low roar could be heard but not identified. At first she thought it was just the thickness of the rain that was giving the appearance of a wall. The flash of lightning glinted off the wall and glistened of water. A few lights dotted its surface and it took Starfall a second to realize they were fires. Large ships had caught fire as they were tossed about in the massive wave that was crashing towards them. The frothing water at the top began to crest as it smashed into the first mountain side in the distance closing quickly on the aerie they were in.

" By the stars... FLY EVERY PONY, FLY! GET AS HIGH AS YOU CAN ABANDON MISSION GO GO GO !"

As the tidal wave drew closer, the dark forms of the pegasi were glimpsed in a lightning flash along with several score of griffons hot on their tails.

Rhede was not sure if he could be more annoyed than he was right now, it was borderline angry , but he could not quite make it all the way with this group. Much like he was most of the time with Bleu. He had spent the entire trip into the zebra lands trying to get some of these soldiers to talk to him and getting nothing, now they would not shut up. Granted he had wanted conversation and all they were doing now was a pirate chanty. What was worse as they sailed towards the island, Velkorn was even joining in singing lines of the song in Zebra. So much for the stealth approach.

"What will we do with a drunken sailor?

What will we do with a drunken sailor?

What will we do with a drunken sailor, earlie in the morning?"

"Stuff him in a sack and throw him over.

Stuff him in a sack and throw him over.

Stuff him in a sack and throw him over, earliee in the morning."

Rhede sighs as the entire group starts in on it at once now, caterwauling loudly enough that any thing with ears would know they were coming. He would tell them to shut it except Velkorn was greatly amused by this and with her mood lately he could not bring himself to ruin it.

"Feed him to the parasprites for dinner.

Feed him to the parasprites for dinner.

Feed him to the parasprites for dinner, earliee in the morning."

["Way Hey and up she rises  
>Way Hey and up she rises<br>Way Hey and up she rises  
>erliee in the morning "]<p>

Rhede sticks his tongue out in disgust ,ears flattening to his head as the verses get more morbid. He shifts his hoof on the rudder, adjusting the small craft towards a inlet on the island that seemed a fitting place to dock. He looks up at the volcano a little confused as he no longer saw the glow or smoke from the top of it. Perhaps this was just a bad angle to see it, although that did not explain the lack of smoke.

"Shoot him through the heart with a loaded crossbow.

Shoot him through the heart with a loaded crossbow.

Shoot him through the heart with a loaded crossbow,

erliee in the morning "

"Slice his throat with a rusty cleaver.  
>Slice his throat with a rusty cleaver.<br>Slice his throat with a rusty cleaver,  
>erliee in the morning "<p>

The only thing Rhede could think of was that the fire in the volcano went out or the lava receded. Then again perhaps there had been no lava and the glow and smoke were just a large bonfire in a dormant volcano or on top of a plateau. That made more sense as to why it would go out like it did.

["Way Hey and up she rises.  
>Way Hey and up she rises.<br>Way Hey and up she rises,  
>erliee in the morning "]<p>

The squad cries out cheering complimenting Velkorn on her singing voice even though none of them seemed to know what she was saying. Rhede felt a pang of jealousy though he did his best not to act on it.

"Are you lot done announcing our presence to the entire island?"

" I call it good old fashion putting the fear of the goddess into them. They know we are coming and can't do a bucking thing about it. Isn't that right you delightful ships mast head thingy?"

Dutch laughs looking at the head of the Shadow Walker jutting up from under the boat. Some how the group of them had caught this one unaware, knocked it out, and tied it along the underside of the ship between the two hulls that made up the craft. Dutch claimed it was to keep it out of the way so every one could ride. Granted it had been gagged half way into the trip as it had started screaming things out no one understood. That was about the time the pirate chanties started.

Rhede was not sure if this was how they always acted, or if this squad just got crazier the more dangerous the situation. No wonder Bleu liked them. Perhaps since they were getting more comfortable with him and Velkorn they were opening up a bit more.

The small craft struck the shore sliding up onto the sand . The prisoner whimpers as the group disembarks.

"Ramirez, Anna take to the skies and keep high, report back any signs of the hostages or enemy placements. Blain, Pancho you two guard the boat, the rest of you stick close together we don't know what to expect here."

"Yes Sir."

["Well Velkorn? Any insight?"]

["This place is just as alien to me as it is to you Rhede. All I know is that many of the things that have plagued my homeland have come from this island. As well as many of the things that have plagued me."]

["Great, a source of evil. That's just what I wanted to trot into with barely twenty ponies."]

[" We have survived worse odds."]

["True, but I don't need this to be what was prophesied."]

Velkorn's ears perk.

["Oh? Something I should be concerned with? You have been rather tight lipped about your vision from your trial."]

["I will continue to be as well."]

["If it is important, then it needs to be known. Judging by your concern it seems it is."]

Rhede looks at her for a moment before sighing and glancing back at the squad pulling the boat ashore as they waited for the pegasi to return.

["My vision was of me dying, because of what I did others died as well who might have survived otherwise."]

He looks to her before snorting, annoyed that he was telling her this.

["I would prefer that if others had to die because of me, you were not one of them."]

Velkorn stares at him for some time and Rhede starts feeling uneasy at the gaze.

["This is why you push me away? Because of a vision?"]

["Half of them have come true already, I have no reason to think the others will not as well. And this is not the time to discuss that."]

He starts to move off when he feels a pair of teeth clamp onto his tail and yank him backwards. He staggers a bit whirling to come face to face with Velkorn. Her eyes bore into his and he could not help but to look away first.

["If I am to die because of your vision, I would know why you accept any other female that exists, yet spurn my attentions as if I am diseased."]

Rhede looks as if he was going to try and walk away again though another glare from Velkorn showed the results would be the same.

["You should find some one else to focus on. You're too damn good of a pony to be bothering with some one like me. You help anyone who needs it no matter what they have done. Your too pure a soul for me to be the one to sully."]

["Is it my choice to make on who it is that will 'sully' me, Pelt?"]

["Not when its me taking myself out of your equation the best I can."]

["You talk so down on yourself and yet you obviously don't get it do you?"]

["Clearly."]

[" You act like and seem to think you are tainted, but you are not. You have killed an entire organization to protect your friends and family, because you knew if any lived, those friends would be a target again. You destroyed an entire race of creatures because of what they did to a mare you didn't care about and the foal she had from you, a cycle that had been going on for hundreds of years and you stopped it. The few elk survivors can rebuild and not have to worry about avoiding their own kind for fear of being killed now due to a mad ruler. You went out of your way to save me from Blood Tail going so far as to put yourself in the way of a unknown spell so that I would not be harmed by it. You had the chance to do anything you wanted by accepting my first offer to rule these lands at my side and you refused to be named king citing that there would be some one better along. Almost everything you do in some way benefits your family or friends and you barely ask for anything in return. All you see is the darkness of what you are doing, simply because you cannot bring yourself to see the light of it. That is what attracts me to you, nothing so shallow as your looks as you seem to think. Though I will not say they are not an intriguing factor as well."]

Rhede turns looking at the zebra mare who was panting with anger and rage after that rant, clearly pissed at him, though he could not really say why. At the moment however he really just wished the ocean would swallow him up just so he could get away from her stare.

"TIDAL WAVE!"

The group turns to see Ramirez flying franticly towards the group in the distance behind him a massive wall of water was rapidly approaching the island.

"I didn't bucking mean that thought!"

["WHAT?"]

"RUN EVERY PONY GET TO HIGHER GROUND NOW!"

The group takes off in a full gallop with Ramirez leading the way heading towards the volcano as the wave draws closer.

=========================================

"What the buck do you mean you founded the order?"

"Exactly as I said, you are quite dense for a unicorn. The moment I found out that you were spawn of Aviana and were named a Element Bearer, I knew that it was time to kill you. Just one of those would have attracted my Goddesses's attention if she had known. Both, well, both might have made you her favorite over me."

"There's that damn name again. Who the Buck is Aviana?"

"Ignorant of history as well, I suppose there's no hope for that given how long ago it was. Six or seven thousand years by my count. Aviana was the previous goddess of ponies before Luna and Celestia. She was Celestia's mentor for a time and the bearer of magic to my Element of Loyalty. Granted she betrayed that loyalty as well as every one else who thought her a friend. Aqua and I were the only ones to escape that mares traitorous nature unharmed, Butterfly Smiles however fared the worst of the lot of us."

"You're a massively fat whale, and Aqua is a evil fish bitch. I would hate to see how the others fared if you two are the ones that escaped."

The earth pony snorts in annoyance.

"Typical of one who carries that mares blood in his veins. Arrogant and self centered."

"I don't recall a goddess being in my family tree."

"You are a Blue Blood, despite disowning them. That family are all offspring of Avaiana. Your blood is highly diluted, but you remain of her ilk. My fears were confirmed when you visited and my princess took an immediate liking to you because of your damned eyes no less."

"Great my one scar that doesn't still sting occasionally and its the one that's cause me the most trouble. If you founded the order why the heck did you steal the elements anyway?"

"I had used them before, and we all saw what they did to the former Bearer of Laughter. Sealed in stone by that mares evil. Misguided fool. I could not stand to see them used on my Princess so I convinced the ones who bore the elements for Luna at the time to seal them away. I had plenty of accomplices in that and when the time came for the bearers to pass to the next life I convinced them to become the guardians of the elements. All of them we so set in their ideals that I thought no pony would ever match the lofty standards they set for a bearer... seems I was incorrect on that calculation."

Jer'rahd growls glancing at the lenses that lead out into the world where the giant creatures were ripping gout's of flesh from one another, the blows healing back nearly instantly.

"And how did a fat whale like you manage to convince any one?"

"I don't have to be in this form, I simply prefer it. My Princess likes it, so I stay in it unless she wishes otherwise. Occasionally I return to my normal form to sate any... needs she may have developed in dealing with the lesser toys she keeps."

"As much as I want to kill you right now, that does not seem to be happening here. I don't think we can do damage to each other that sticks."

Jer'rahd looks back out the window before a hit sends him flying into the air. He crashes hard, tumbling across the ground. He rolls back to his hooves looking at the other pony who simply grins at the unicorn from where he had run up and kicked him.

"Not entirely true my dear annoyance. While our physical bodies cannot harm one another, considering we are made from the same shadow stuff. Here in this place, I can bludgeon your stupid little unicorn head in and you can't even cast a single spell to try and stop me."

===========================================================

"So the replacement returns, and bringing back the books your predecessor stole from me too. Don't look so surprised Luna, I can sense them, the same as you can. Though with this little bit of nonsense I doubt you are here just to return them."

Aqua glances down off the cloud at the fighting monsters below that were destroying what was left of Neighlantis, before snapping her gaze back to Luna.

"Let us get this started then shall we? It seems I have a city to rebuild.. again."

Lightning launches from the sea goddesses fins ripping across the clouds and dissipating them in its wake. The clouds around them rumble and shake as a storm begins to form under the pair set off by the gathering magics.

Luna launches herself skyward, her horn glowing and firing a series of dark bolts of energy at the sea goddess who darts out of the way, swimming though the air as if it was water. The clouds around them draw closer as more powerful blasts of darkness rip holes in the gathering cloudscape. Fire, ice, ice lightning and shadow scream and arc though the air between the two as they both duck and dodge casting spells about like it was nothing. Neither was landing a hit however, though Luna was hard pressed. Aqua simply seemed to grin as she effortlessly dodged anything the Princess of Night threw at her.

Luna flung up a shield blocking Aqua's escape as a fireball flew at her though the sea pony countered with a ball of water that rapidly turned to steam as the spell hit.

"Well I see the childish games have been finished. Shall we play for real now?"

The seapony blurs suddenly vanishing before appearing over Luna lashing out with her long tail smashing the Princess through the cloud bank she was standing on and down into the pouring rain from the gathered clouds. Luna strains to remain airborne in the deluge. She glances up at the seapony's throaty laugh.

"You may rule the night Luna, but the water is mine. All of it. You will never beat me here."

============================================================

The wave crashes against the mountains flinging rock and debris into the air as it smashes into the mountains, the great landmasses reducing much of the waves size as it breaks against the range taking many of the mountains with it turning the valleys and passes between them into a frothing torrent of raging water. As the wave breaks huge tongues of water and rock are flung into the air, the Shadowbolts all strain to stay ahead of the furious onslaught. The griffons below them were not as lucky and breaking wave washed away more of their number as the water seemed to chase them into the air after slamming into the aerie.

Starfall risks a glance back, her eyes widening under the goggles seeing how close the griffons were to their tails, and more importantly, the large bird in the lead struggling to keep ahead of the water.

The massive bird had an odd gray coloration and was dressed in fine, if tattered, robes and was covered in jewelry. That had to be Storm Ripper. Lightning crashed over head the flash illuminating the belt holding that robe around his form. And the series of tails and furs dangling from it.

The pegasus screams out in rage flipping back around and flying down at the Griffon as fast as she could her blade already gripped in her teeth. The two collide in midair though the force of Starfall's decent knocking the much larger griffon back and sending them both into the churning water bellow.

The Shadowbolts watched in horror as their General vanished under the crashing waves and the tons of rock being thrashed about in the water.

=============================================

"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE, GET HIGHER THAT WATERS STILL RISING."

For the first time in his life Rhede wished he was a pegasus and able to fly away from all this nonsense. The wave had swept over the beach behind them and the earth pony Guards were charging up the side of the volcano as fast as their legs would carry them. Thankfully Ramirez had found a wide path for them to use. Unfortunately the water had also found that path and was rapidly rising up the side of the mountain pushing along trees, debris, and the boat they had come in on, screaming Shadow Walker included.

Rhede whirls as he runs, flicking his tail and sending a pair of daggers from it into the throat of the Shadow Walker killing it just before the boat was pulled under the wave and ripped apart by flooding water.

Velkorn glances at him though she saves her breath for running. As they round a bend they come across three none painted, though armored Shadow Walkers who the squad simply gallops past much to the surprise of the tall creatures. The trio barely has time to scream out as the churning wave rushes over them grinding them up with everything else that was swept along.

The wave slowly starts to subside as they near the top of the volcano. The pegasus Ramirez, was no where to be seen in the air, as they stopped to catch their breath the water remaining high and only very slowly seeming to recede.

"That was nuts!"

"Right, Dutch get the troops to secure the perimeter. Velkorn, are you alright?"

"I think that should be my line, but do not worry I am fine."

"General we have contact."

Rhede looks up from where Velkorn was panting to the treeline where Pancho was pointing. Easily three score of armed zebra's were walking towards them, there was also about a dozen Shadow Walkers behind them. They were all armed with primitive weapons, but they seemed quite capable of using them.

["By the stars we are too late."]

["What? Velkorn whats going on?"]

["Look at their eyes, their souls are gone. This is what Blood Tail wanted to use on me, as he only cared for my body and rank over everything else. We are in trouble here."]

"Well buck. What else can go wrong?"

The ground under the group rumbles violently as the sky lights up with flickering lights that did not seem to be lightning. There was no sound from the strange colors and it seemed to be bright far off in the distance over the ocean. Rain begins to pour down, just as the ground quakes again harder the rocks around them bouncing and cracking from the violence of it. The rumbling grows even worse as Rhede screams into the rain.

"OH COME ON!"

It was about then that the ground dropped out from under them. Rhede and the Guards cry out as the mountain side they were on collapses under them. As he plummets towards the crashing water bellow Rhede sees Velkorn still on the ledge with the Zebra's and Shadow Walkers rushing towards her before his vision is blocked by the waves.

========================================== 

Luna plummets towards the water bellow, her wings out, electricity still crackling between her feathers from the hit she took. She grossly under estimated Aqua's power. She thought with the books she would have an advantage, but it seemed the sea pony queen had studied them a great deal more in depth than she had.

"Well something like that any way Princess."  
>"Seriously the bitch had teams of the fishy ponies looking us over, getting their slimy fins all over my pages, disgusting."<p>

The goddess of the night strains stretching her wings out further catching the air and pulling up from the dive climbing back into the sky.

She glances down eyes widening as a large section of the sea draws up from the surface. It rears up like a snake before lunging up after her, its maw filled with shards of corral and rock.

"We can of course help you Princess. We have no desire to return to the sea, and you still have one god left to kill before your first contract is done."  
>"Better think quick, cause that thing look like its gonna hurt."<p>

Luna tries to fly faster her wings straining as the snake gains on her, the mocking laughter of Aqua high over head. What the buck could they ask for this time?

"Just that you take out more than just the dragon gods. The Griffons, the Diamond dogs and even the zebra's have gods that need to be removed. Although it seems one of your Generals is going to make the Griffon god death tally easier."  
>"And if the little goody two hooves lives she might just finish another one or at least have some one kill it."<br>" What have you got to lose by doing something you had planned on any way Princess?"

Luna winces as her wings cramps, the shadow of the serpents maw starting to close around her. 

-

Twilight pulls back into the starry void. This was a great deal to take in. She knew this was the very edge of what she was after all this time. There was already a ton of things to look over and consider ,just from what she had seen. This had to be the pivotal point just before Nightmare Moon fully awakened, she could feel it, the books were clearly a catalyst in this as well, more so than any one seemed to know. These events were clearly the start of how the Element bearers became the Five Beasts of the Moon.

By Celestia it was getting late. She glances back at the star with her own face in it wondering if Dash had fallen asleep already. She could hold on the rest of this until later and get a full grip on what was going on. She should be able to stand a little bit of suspense for a while.

She turns heading to exit the starry void.


	42. Path of Sand, Part 2

Stories in Stone  
>Luna's Royal Guard<br>by TDR

Path of Sand,

Part 2

"NO I CAN'T!"

Twilight whirls rushing right back to the windows, without ever having fully left heading straight for one of them. She had not even made it out of the void before the suspense started to eat at her.

-

"So what you plan to just kick me to death? Great plan."

"Of course you unicorns have such frail forms that's all I need to do. Why bother wasting my time trying to destroy you when I can simply crush your stupid scull with my bare hooves?"

"Wait, wait, wait, that's the entire plan? That is ALL of it? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

The earth pony Andre stops his attack looking at the unicorn as if he had gone mad, which might very well have happened given all that was going on.

" Right great plan, but let me get this clear. It's you I have to thank for a great deal of the misery that's been in my life, and the lives of the others. Perfect. I can finally seal a annoyingly vague chapter of my life away by killing you."

Andre growls lashing out again with his hooves only to impact a wall of unmoving flesh when the attack connects with the unicorn. Jer'rahd barely flinches at the kick.

"I admit, you are a strong one, that power is in your very nature as a earth pony. And cutting me off from magic, that was a nice strategy as well. But if you had paid more attention to me, rather than who my ancestors were, you would find I don't need my magic to kill things. To be perfectly honest you didn't pay much attention to my dads side of the family at all did you?"

Andre panics a bit, lashing out again both rear hooves trying to smash the unicorns face. But Jer'rahd had already moved from the blow a smile crossing his face.

"I've taken worse hits from baby dragons than what you are dishing out. I'm a half horn you dumb ass and a soldier at that. If I couldn't take a few kicks here and there I never would have gotten to the point I am at now. You really are a old one if you think unicorns, pegisi, and earth ponies are still segregated , pretty much an idiot too. If this was your big plan to kill me, you are in some serious shit right now Andrew."

Jer'rahd rears up, his hoof smashing into the side of the earth ponies face sending him tumbling back to bounce of the ground a few times before regaining his hooves.

"Perhaps performing as a pampered pony princess's pet, putrefied your pathetic physique... crap... I just said that with a straight face... I have been hanging around Bleu too much."

Andrew rears back on his hind legs, growing larger and lashing out at Jer'rahd. His attack impact the floor as Jer'rahd dodges, cracking the gray ground under his hooves with every attempt to stomp the nimble unicorn. His size increases further nearing the mass of the beast he was. He roars out, sounding more like the monster that was out side then the pony he had been a moment before. Jer'rahd pretends to yawn.

"I still rule in this mind scape fool. I have been here longer and know everything there is to know about it and how to use it to my advantage."

"If you know this place like you know me, I have nothing to worry about."

"GRAAAAH!"

Jer'rahd's grin grows wider as the monster pony tries to crush him. Bleu was right, getting some ponies mad was rather fun. Of course he should take this a bit more serious, but he was fighting a idiot who thought he was stronger just because of his race and the fact he was older. None of his motions had any hint of training, he was simply lashing out like a spoiled foal upset that he didn't get the exact color he wanted on a present.

On top of all that there was a familiar weight at his side that Andre did not seem to notice. It had come with him when he died , and now it was with him here again. It was a little lighter than it should be , but that was probably due to it no longer being on his physical body.

"Can we wrap this up fish guts? You need to die quickly as I have a Princess to save."

======================================================= 

The savage current tosses her about as it rushes through the mountain passes searching for lower ground. Rocks smack into her sides as she held fast to the griffon, she lashed out every chance she had at the mess of fur and feathers she was clinging to.

The pair of them smash into a rock and she barely even notices her teeth gripping tighter to the bird throat as she strikes out with everything she could. The Element of Honesty armor was doing a great job of protecting her , but the thin air spell was not designed to work under water and was fading rapidly. She was not sure if the god could drown, though she continued trying to bludgeon him to death regardless.

The griffon, for the most part was trying to reach the surface and escape from the mad pony attached to him. Starfall could not get the leverage in the water to use her blades or deliver a solid kick. After another few collisions she lost her grip on the griffon and was swept away from his larger form.

She struggles up, breaking the surface as the massive wave rushes through the mountains, causing landslides, and collapsing the towering stone monoliths around her. She fought clear of the grip of the sea, taking to the air in time to see a large griffon pull himself onto a rock ledge further along in the rushing water.

The pegasus growls launching her self through the air at the floundering griffon.

===========================================

Rhede fought against the pull of the water. The tidal wave had surged past the island and had pulled him and the others along with it. He finally hit something solid in the current and struggled against it working his way up to the surface his lungs screaming for air. Was this what Jer'rahd felt every time he came any where near deep water. He had a new appreciation for his friend if it was even close to this.

Rhede yanks himself to the surface gasping for air and getting a mouthful of palm frond instead. He spit out the plant lifting his head to look around as he coughs out what feels like most of the ocean. Some how he had been carried all the way back to the main land and impacted one of the trees along the beach. In the distance he could see the half crumbled volcano where Velkorn still was. The water was receding but there was no way he could make it back to the island by swimming against the current.

"GENERALS!? MAJOR!? ANY PONY?!"

He looks up at pegasus flying over head thanking the stars for small favors.

"RAMIREZ DOWN HERE!"

The pegasus stops dead in the air rushing down to the tree hovering over the water and spotting Rhede. He exhales deeply.

"Cripes thank Luna you're alright sir."

"Forget me, get back to that island Velkorn is still on it with the Shadow walkers."

"The others are still missing sir. I am not leaving my squad till I find them all."

"That is an order soldier!"

"Buck you sir, I am not leaving my friends for one zebra, if you are here they have to be around some where."

Rhede growls though the Pegasus ignores him looking around from his vantage point over the tree.

"THEN HURRY THE BUCK UP AND FIND THEM SO YOU CAN GET YOUR FLANK OVER TO SAVE HER."

The pegasus doesn't respond though he takes off in another direction at the sound of another voice leaving Rhede alone clinging to the tree staring at the island in the distance. He didn't leave her out of his own choice. This vision wouldn't happen because he was not dead, Velkorn would be fine...he hoped.

==============================================

Luna was rather surprised she was not yet dead. Wounds covered her body from where the water snake's teeth had pierced her flesh, though they were slowly healing already. It would take massive damage, another gods magic or star metal to directly kill a god. The snake had hurt, but while created by magic , it was not of magic.

The current problem was that she could not breath, again a inconvenience more than a threat, but it made doing much of anything very difficult, she also could not hear the books any more.

She opens her eyes and found she was underwater with Aqua staring at her and the saddlebag with the books floating beside the sea princess. Luna flails finding her wings and front legs bound up in the long serpentine length of Aqua's tail. The Seapony Queen was holding her down within sight of the surface. Alright so now drowning might be a problem if she was choked to death by Aqua.

"Honestly this was less amusing than I thought it would be. After what you did to my city I fully expected a tougher showdown, though I have fought mud crabs more vicious than you. At the very least you brought back my books so for that little favor I should make your death quick. But you did ruin my city so I think I will pass on giving mercy."

The tail tightens around Luna's neck her gaze turning to the books. Aqua grins and flicks the tip of her tail across the Princesses face slapping her muzzle as the laughs.

Her laughter is cut short by a pain filled roar from the surface. Aqua raises her head looking toward the massive rock that still held the remains of Neighlantas on its surface. From under the water Luna could see the land mass had been dropped on top of a set of undersea mountains that had surround the previously submerged city, schools of Sea ponies still worked to flee the area around the teetering mass as more of it crumbled as the titans fought on top.

"Andre … what? How is this possible .. he's losing?"

Aqua grins looking back down at Luna and giving her neck a tighter squeeze.

"I knew that one was special, it will be fun breaking him of his attachment to you, it may take time but he will make a suitable replacement for Andre."

Luna gurgles something bubbles escaping her nose and mouth in a rush.

"What was that little Princess? I cannot hear you. Speak up."

Luna glares, her horn flaring with light. A whirl of black and silver slides through the water up from the depths like a shark fin tearing through the surf. The Waning Moon rips between the two goddesses severing the tail holding Luna.

The seapony queen screams as Luna surges upward , bursting from the water and shrugging off the remains of the Aqua's tail as she takes a deep breath, taking to the air once more. The sword of the night floats beside of her, spinning in place like a fan blade.

The water turns red as the Seapony Queen erupts out of the waves lunging at the flying Princess. Luna dodges to the side keeping out of the seaponies reach.

"I agree to the terms, I was going to kill that lot any way."

The Princes of War's eyes flare a bright green as the power from the books surges into her form once more. She winces a little as her form alters further, her size matching that of her sister now. A grin that bares her fangs forms on her face as she yanks the saddle bag away from the floundering Queen.

"You are not allowed to call me Princess, Aqua. To all my enemies, I am NIGHTMARE MOON!"

==============================================

Jer'rahd dodges again taunting the giant earth pony, keeping several steps ahead of him.

He could feel the waning Moon, but it was faint, no where near close enough to his body for him to use it, it may have sunken down to the seafloor by this point. He really should have had Bleu keep hold of it.

He dodges another blow , lashing out with his own hooves impacting the giants leg with a wet thud before darting off as the beast screamed with pain and rage.

Sooner or later this thing was going to get a lucky shot. While he did not feel tired he was leery about what Andrew had said about controlling this place. So long as he was mad he probably couldn't concentrate on doing anything else.

He pauses feeling a sudden weight add to his side, a stall that almost got him crushed, but some how his blade had gotten a great deal closer, and the soul within it had joined him here fully.

It was strange, there was a dark energy flowing from the weapon, though he could not dwell on that. He turns his head drawing the spiritual Waning Moon from its scabbard, doing his best not to try to think of the magical implications of this sort of thing. He really did not need the headache.

The giant earth pony glares down eyes widening at the sight of the blade.

"That is not possible? You should not have a weapon here!"

Jer'rahd's response was simply using said impossibility to nearly sever one of the giants forelegs.

========================================================

Bleu was in a full blown panic. The entire raised city was in rubble and completely saturated with the blood of the two giant beasts, like some one had dumped a massive bucket of blackish green blood over everything.

The water around the raised island was frothing with steam from the massive rent that was torn in the sea floor. Bleu was not sure how deep the water was , but there was a bright orange coloration far below the surface that she expected had been where the volcanoes had been pulled from.

The creatures fighting on the surface had yet to make any wounds that lasted longer than a few seconds on each other. How the buck did some one stop those things?

She had been even more stressed when Luna and Aqua started the spell duel. Lightning did not bother her , but the fire , pure energy and ice would be a big problem if it hit her. She had flown even further off , only able to see the alicorn and the … well whatever aqua was, fighting when spells were cast.

She nearly freaked out when the snake had swallowed Luna, though it was not long until the pair broke the surface again. Bleu breathed a sigh of relief until the leviathan screamed out again.

She looks at the great beast as its fore leg simply seems to fall off in a great gout of blood and gore. She had not even seen Boss attack it. She waited for it to regrow though it did not seem to be happening.

Bleu shivered. Luna was right. This was not a fight she would have stood a chance in and watching these four go at it was terrifying to her.

"I wanna go home..."

=========================================================

Rhede was miserable, he could only watch the mountain in the distance and listen to the cries of the other Guards as Ramirez found them one by one. He had no idea what was happening with Velkorn on that island and he was getting more and more stressed about it the longer he clung to this tree.

The waters were slowly receding, but it was still over his head at the base of the palm tree, so he had not bothered sliding down it just yet. He had considered trying to swim, but watching bits of debris and bodies float past below him swept along in a massively strong current made him decide against it. He nearly panicked at the sight of every zebra corpse that floated by though none of them were Velkorn.

["Ahoy there in the tree. Are you alright pony?"]

Rhede turns his head looking about for the sound of the voice. He leans a little to far and nearly falls from his perch scrambling to keep his legs wrapped around the trunk. The small craft turns on a magic search light aiming it up at him for a moment before lowering it to the water.

[" You alright there pony? Hello?"]

"That's General... crap wait. [ That important fish hat. Need sing softly for coin return."]

The zebra's on the boat chuckle and Rhede sighs.

"Anna your zebra is terrible" 

"And hello to you too sir. "

[" I need to get over to that island right now, my friend is over there and needs help."]

["No can do pony, that place Lodoss the accursed island, it's taboo, we don't go any where near that unless there's' something serious. Besides we have an entire coast line that just washed away along with several hundred small villages. We have far to much ground to cover to be playing ferry. I doubt anything you have to say is serious enough to make us do more than pick up the rest of your squad and take you back to port for questioning."]

As the ship drew closer Rhede notes the balista on the foredeck and the armed zebra soldiers standing around a few ponies from his squad. Dutch, Ramirez, and Pancho were still missing, but at least the others seemed to be alright if a bit water logged. The zebras help Rhede onto the boat and he shakes off his mane looking for the captain. Of course he was easily identifiable as the one with the fanciest hat.

["Captain. We need to get to that island."]

[" Didn't listen did you colt, we ain't going any where near it just like my first mate said. Simmer down before I put you down."]

[" My name is ambassador Rhede Pelt General of the Lunar Republic. Queen Velkorn is currently stranded on that island with a number of hostiles including a small force of Shadow Walkers. We need to go rescue her now."]

The grizzled zebra spits to the side and laughs at him.

[" HAH you almost had me there till you mentioned Shadow Walkers. I'm not gonna be swayed by old mares tales. Now..."]

["CAPTAIN! You better take a look at this."]

The zebra captain barely turns to look at what his first officer was talking about though the zebra at the light points at something in the water. Rhede looks at it and smirks. A cream colored body with a overly long neck was hung up on a tree, black and white paint spotted on its form though it had mostly been washed away. The creature was jammed into the crook of a partially submerged tree and Rhede was amused to note it was the body of the one Dutch had hit in the eye with his spear. The Captain drew in a sharp breath, uttering a small prayer to the spirits before Rhede was in his face.

["Island! Now! Queen Velkorn is still there!"]

[" BRING THE SHIP ABOUT, FULL SAIL ROW IF YOU HAVE TO, GET US TO THAT ISLAND NOW, MOVE!"]

Rhede moves up with the rest of his group cracking his neck and watching as the looming island rapidly grew larger as the craft drew closer

"Make ready, General Velkorn is on the island still and we are going to kill every last thing on that accursed rock until we find her."

"YES SIR!"

===========================================

The griffon slams against the rock behind him, one wing laying on the ground at his side still twitching as blood spurts from the stump that was left. His other wing and most of the tip cut off of it from a second slash that he had barely avoided.

He thought he had gotten away from the pony that hit him, he also had thought he managed to find safety after crawling his way from the surging flood waters. But the pony had found him again. The Light of Death as the dogs called her. His daughters final target.

He presses back against the rock behind him, glancing down at the water as it rushed past wondering if his chances of survival were greater in the rushing flood water or with this mad pony.

Lightning arcs across the sky illuminating the red lens the ponies goggles and the white of her teeth clamped around the orange gripped blade she held. It was enough for him to be convinced the water was the safer option. He feints left and dives for the roaring water to the right.

He screams out as his leg refuses to move suddenly sending him beak first to the rocks surface. A searing pain and the crack of rock greet him as he tries to clear his head.

Glancing back, the black armored pony was drawing another blade from her scabbard, the first was embedded though his back thigh and deep into the stone underneath, pinning him to the rock.

He whimpers as the pony slams a hoof against his beak knocking him onto his back the blade raised. He flinches expecting a death blow, though it did not come.

"Why?"

He opens one eye to see the pegasus standing over him the blade cradled in her wings, her eyes unseen under the goggles she wore.

"Wha... what?"

"Why did you allow her to practice what she did. So much death could have been avoided if she followed your races rules, and yet she was allowed to hunt those unable to defend themselves. Why?" 

The griffon god shifts a little wincing at the pain he felt in his leg.

"Would you deny your daughter what she wished to do? What she was good at?"

"If it did more harm then good, yes I would. That wench spawn of yours is the whole reason you are even in this place. The whole reason all this happened was because of Wind Razor. Killing my husband and my brother might have been forgiven in time as a casualty of war. But she hunted down my parents who only came to collect the bodies, then killed my sister as well. She went well beyond what should your race should have allowed. All the reports on her link that freedom to you , her father."

"Perhaps we simply have a differing set of parental values then. She would have been banished or killed for violating the code if I did not cover for her. And what parent would not protect their offspring from something such as that. No matter what her choice in life was?"

Starfall growls though she doesn't seem to be directing that at him for once.

"All of this could have been avoided if you had simply reigned her in more. I would not even be here if she had not killed them."

The pegasus turns moving away from the griffon, the rage that had fueled her seemingly burned out for once. She slips her sword back into the scabbard.

"She is not dead. She was frozen in stone back in Canterlot. I was denied my revenge at killing her. I see her face in every one of your kind, that drives me to kill griffons like a reaper cutting ripe wheat. No remorse, no joy, just rage, and wishing to see you all dead. Because the one I really wish to kill has been denied me."

The griffon flinches again, shifting to yank the blade from his leg as quietly as he could. He glares down at the weapon as he pulls it free. Star metal, that figured. He rolls onto his belly, pushing himself up right wincing at his rear leg. He grips the blade and hobbles closer to the oblivious pony.

"Perhaps the issue is not me who is a bad father, but you who is a bad mother? After all you started hunting us rather than tend your own offspring, Light of Death."

He does not even have time to raise the blade before it is gone from his claw and the the sheathed weapon is sunk into his chest. The pegasus stands on the other side of him sheathing the blade she just took from his claw. He had not even seen her move, but the place where she had stood remained free of rain for a moment before it started falling there again.

"I would say we have differing parental styles is all. You raised your daughter one way and she became a murderous psychopathic serial killer with a perchance for collecting grizzly trophies. My daughter is being raised to respect authority and listen to the advice given to her by those with more experience. Only one of us will see our child again as well. And since how you raised your daughter is directly responsible for your death. I think I have done a better job."

Starfall trots back over to the griffon ripping the blade from his chest with a wing.

"I do not see the need to collect trophies of who I kill either. I simply collect the assurance that justice was done."

She grips the blade in her teeth lashing out with it.

The griffons body bounces on the stone, sliding off into the rushing water below. The griffons head drops to the rock before Starfall punts it off into the rushing water as well.

She flicks the blade clean of blood sheathing it before adjusting her goggles and launching herself into the air to find her squad and to see if the rest of the army was alright.

=======================================================

Jer'rahd smirks looking at the bloodied mess of a pony that was still trying to crush him. The giants legs had all but been cut out from under him and the effects of the damage he did here was showing on the Leviathan outside .

"How .. how can you do this?"

"Please, how many years has it been since you were in a fight? Easily six thousand since you were even anything but a fish. All I do all the time is fight and train. The moment you hit me that first time it was over."

"But the magic. Unicorns should not be this strong."

"I know two spells. A shield and how to magically hold my blade. I never relied on my magic because it was always too limited. You would have known that if you did not have fish for brains. But I figure the Princess needs me more than I enjoy playing with you. Good bye Andre Not sure how you survived this long from being Aviana's Element Bearer, but you won't live apart from her any more. Well if she's in Tartarus any way, like you seem to think she is."

"WAIT NO!"

He ignores the cries carving his way through the giants chest fighting back the sudden gushing of black icor and hacking apart the bone, sinew and muscle from the prone creature reaching the heart and cutting it to ribbons. The crying form of the earth pony starts dissolving around him leaving the unicorn covered in the black goo.

Jer'rahd spits out the spirit version of his blade, the weapon hovering brightly in front of him. As he glances at the windows to outside seeing the leviathan start to dissolve into shadowy stuff as well revealing the form of a earth pony that the monster version of him promptly smashes to pulp in the rocky remains of Neighlantis. He coughs snorting to try and clear his nose and mouth of the foul icor, not entirely certain if it would remain in this mind scape or if he could get rid of it some how.

"This was far more disgusting than the Tank. Still, I cannot complain about finally having an easy fight. This gives me something else to throw in Celestia's face next time I see her too. Now lets hope I can figure out what the buck is up with Aviana before something else she did tries to kill me."

=====================================================

Velkorn stares back as Rhede and the others fell when the ground gave way, the Shadow Walkers before her seemed just as shaken by the event a she was. Though the mindless thralls that had been zebras quickly rush towards her. She did not have time to try and save Rhede, he was a strong pony and he should be fine, she hoped. Several of the Zebras found themselves knocked into the water as she glares at the towering forms of the Shadow Walkers behind them.

The zebras were not all Untouchables. Many seemed to be normal zebras from the mainland and some of the smaller ones were little more than colts ,most of whom had not earned their cutie marks yet. It was the colts that worried her, more than a few had the crystal horn of the zebra unicorns on their forehead, these young ones were hanging back from the ones attacking her. They stood with the Shadow Walkers , but their eyes were free of the control that the adults showed. They also seemed to be enjoying the idea of the others ganging up on Velkorn. The were no mares visible other than one or two older ones, well beyond the age of baring young.

It was that lack of mares which told Velkorn all she needed to know. It was the same thing that Bloodtail had wanted. A powerful queen with which he could resurrect the gods with and perhaps even steal its power for himself. He did not care for her , just her body and if he had succeeded he would have had it if not for Rhede. It was these creatures that that had sent Bloodtail to her brother and it was that influence that changed him and caused so many to suffer.

Starfall had her griffons. Rhede had his Elk, and the Order, Luna and Jer'rahd had the seaponies and the dragons. And Bleu had the one she called Proudmore. All of her friends had things they would go out of their way to ruin or destroy, even beyond what would make sense to any one else just because of what they had done.

Velkorn tugged off her saddle bags letting them fall to the ground. The gathered zebra's and Shadow Walkers paused the advance staring at her curiously as she looks up at them her eyes narrowing.

["As a healer, I have issue with killing any living creature. As the bearer of the Element of Compassion and a Royal Guard of Princess Luna of Equestria, and a General of the Lunar Republic that has not changed at all. You were zebra and as such I cannot even consider you as fish. However..."]

Silver and black armor begins to rapidly form around her the metallic sheen reflecting the red glow of the newly lit volcano as the ground rumbles again and the first sparks of flame were flung into the night sky.

["You are little more than a cancer. A infectious growth that has plagued these lands for far longer than any should have tolerated. I am here to see to your final removal so my patient, my kingdom, can fully heal. Those you have touched Shadow walkers are already dead, and thus must be removed to prevent the infection spreading."]

She screams, throwing herself bodily into the midst of the zebras and Shadow Walkers, her form a blur of motion accompanied by the crunch of bone and the tearing of flesh.

This was what she would go out of her way to destroy. This corruption was her nemesis.

=============================================================

The sea below them was boiling, steam billowing up as the pair of goddesses tore across the surface of the water and just under it. Aqua was running now, her pet was currently being ripped apart and eaten by the massive monster form of Jer'rahd . 

Luna was in hot pursuit of the seapony. The Waning Moon lashing out , charged with dark energy that ripped through the water around Aqua with every swing. Massive explosions of fire erupt from the ocean as the Goddess of War throws all she had at the wounded Queen. Aqua was fast, even missing a large portion of her tail she was deftly avoiding the blows and attacks.

Luna's magic tore massive chunks of land from the sea floor hurling them up at the fleeing seapony trying to spear her and cut off any chance of escape. She was long past wanting to toy with her and simply wanted the Seapony Queen dead, she lashed out with Jer'rahd's weapon every time the Queen broke the surface, some how the slippery bitch managed to doge every attack.

Aqua of course was not simply running, Luna was hard pressed to doge the ice and lightning attacks the seapony flung her way as well. Various sea creatures also tried to get involved at aqua's behest and the water ran dark with their blood.

New islands erupt from the sea crashing into one another to make bigger landmasses. All along the tsunami swept coastlines of the planet, mountains rose or were sucked down into the earth as the tectonic plates were disrupted and shoved about like, movers would shift furniture.

Large sections of land vanished under the surging water and others rose from the sea floor. Lands that were not connected before joined and those that may have been landlocked had new beaches. Holes were opened in the sea floor into vast under ground caverns and lava tubes, steam filled the air forming massive storms and cloud formations as the sea level shrunk from the vaporization of millions of gallons of water from the Goddesses fight.

The remains of Cindervale were swallowed by the sea, and the Darklands dropped under the waves entirety, taking the strange creatures and things that existed there with them. Thankfully only the eastern coast of Equestria was affected. Granted that did little to aid those that lived there.

The initial wave washed over Manehatten, traveling right up the river and washing over large sections of farmland. The city it self was built a little higher than the surrounding land so was left an island as the waters settled all about them, stranding those in the city who had not been washed away.

The Great Hooper sea lost its southern border, now the tears shed for the fallen pony Guard bled into the great Equestrian sea.

The port town of Wilmingtrot was wiped out and the Cape Foal river dried up as the mountains shifted from the underground turbulence caused by the brawl of the gods, cutting off its source. New Dullahan became beach front property, though all that was left of it when the wave hit was rubble.

The ramifications were felt as far inland as Canterlot, where Princes Celestia did her best to quell the powers that shook the world, though even she trembled at the raw strength on display this night.

As the two goddesses empowered by the dark books fought, the world changed around them.

=======================================================

Rhede stares at the island as they drew closer. Several other patrol boats and a host of fishing boats had joined the search along the coast looking for survivors. Aside from the one they were on however, all of them avoided the island.

There was a small army of zebra sailors and marines with him now. Ramirez had also returned leading a few smaller boats with the other missing Guards on board, some what the worse for wear after their tumble through the ocean and down the cliff, but all of them were alive and still able to move and fight which is all Rhede needed.

Rhede hoped that would remain the same fate of Velkorn. Unharmed would be a good addition to that as well. As the boat moved along the edge of the cliff they had fallen off of another rumble sends a rock slide down into the water forcing the captain to move back from the cliff. Rhede did not bother waiting for a safer spot, he was off the boat leaping among the fallen rocks and bounding ledge to ledge up the treacherous slope as if he was part Ram. Anna and Ramirez flew up as well each carrying a member of the squad to set them on the edge just as Rhede arrives before heading down to pick up some of the others.

Rhede looks over the scene and shivers a little. Easily thirty zebras and two Shadow Walkers lay dead around atop the cliff. Rhede moves closer to one of the zebras crouching down to take note of the bloodied marks on the other wise white and black furred form. It was not this zebras blood. More like the blood had come from another body, but the bloodied hooves had then struck this one right after.

"Sir!"

Rhede lifts he head headed over to where Pancho stood. At the earth ponies hooves was a pile of medical bags adorned with the symbol for medic from a multitude of races.

"Shit... No blood on them so she must have taken them off herself. "

"Where did the General go though?"

Rhede looks back at the sparse forest as the volcano shudders again.

"My guess is further up this mountain."

"Should we wait for the zebra marines to get up here?"

Rhede looks at the bodies of the zebras. Not all of them were untouchables and there were quite a few younger ones.

"I do not think they will be happy to find this. Lets go before they get up here and find out whats going on. Our priority is to find Velkorn."

"Yes sir."

==============================================

Velkorn twists hard ignoring the squeal and the crack of bone from the downed Shadow Walker as she snaps its neck. Shoving the mangled corpse away her gaze shifts back over the trail of bodies that she had left behind her. The Shadow Walkers had run, and she had pursued, ripping apart anything that had gotten in her way. 

This one had its forelegs shattered to to bring it down low enough to where she could finish it off. The feeling was... glorious. She had felt sick when she had killed the sea ponies even to save her friends , but every time she took out one of these blighted creatures it was like a rush of energy and elation filled her.

She was enjoying killing these things, and it sickened her.

She bit her lip inside the armor, trying to shake the feeling from her. This was the same feeling her half brother had professed to have when he killed one of his enemies. He claimed it better that sex. While she was unsure on that last bit, the rush was decidedly far more enjoyable than she liked. She was a doctor, taking life was not supposed to be something she liked. Yet here she was, feeling herself eagerly look for the next target.

Her ears perk hearing voices further up the path. She trots forward leaving the Shadow Walker's still twitching form to investigate. The cry of a foal fills the air, the sound echoing off the stone walls of the pass she trotted through, she speeds up skidding to a stop at the edge of the volcano's lip.

The lava far below seemed far to active for her liking, tossing sparks and spurts of magma high into the air. Even with its activity the walls of the volcano showed it to be far lower than it normally was. A path ran down into the crater and then up the other side. It was where the two paths met that held her attention as another foal's cry came from the small cave situated there.

Her ears flatten to her head as she trots down towards the cave. Her armored hooves clacking loudly on the stone, the sound echoing off the volcano's rock walls, easily heard over the bubble and hiss of the lava.

The noise clearly alerted some one in the cave. A pair of zebra mares step out to check on the source of the noise, their vacant eyes narrowing as they spot the armored form approaching, the pair rapidly charge up the path towards her.

Velkorn sighs as they move to attack her, whirling away from their clumsy strikes and lashing out with her rear hooves, sending both of them tumbling over the edge and into the hissing pool below. Her ears flatten as the pair do not even scream as they are flash burned alive. What manner of enthrallment was placed on these zebras?

She swallows hard, trotting into the cave mouth ,her eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness as she stays out of the glow of the torches lining the rough hewn walls. and the glow of the

It seemed like a sickbay at first, many of the beds were filled with zebras. At the back of the room three Shadow Walkers stood over one mare's bed looking at a small form bundled in rags on a small table before them. The cries of a foal came from the rags and the three were smiling wide, something that sent a shudder colder than the Windigo's breath along her spine.

The mare did not seem to be breathing, possibly having died while birthing the foal. At least two dozen other mares were in varying stages of pregnancy across the rest of the room. Most seemed heavily sedated and marked with brands and tattoos of unknown significance to her. Judging by how fresh some of the marks were, she assumed it was done here as some sort of ritual of the Shadow Walkers.

Another group of zebra thralls took note of her and rushed the armored zebra. The movement stirred several of the gravid mares from their beds to join the attack.

Velkorn nearly whimpers as she ended their lives and the lives of the ones unborn as well, at this point however it was not a sure thing that what they were carrying to term was even a zebra any more.

When the last of them lay dead at her hooves her gaze lifted to the trio of monsters at the other end of the cave that had caused this. The three had seemed to disregard her as the other zebra's attacked, but now that they were dead the trio seemed panicked.

One of them wraps up the crying foal backing away to the rear wall holding the bundle in its mouth. The other two spread out a little trying to flank her as she stares calmly at them all, glad the armor hid her face to hide her tears at needing to kill so many.

The joy of it all had ended as soon as she came into this cave, the thrill had gone away when she saw what they were doing here. All the mares were simply being used to try and breed new gods, now it was simply duty, the removal of things that did not need to exist. Like killing a fox infected with rabies, it needed to be done, but that did not make it any easier.

The other two moved closer one chanting under his breath as the other uncoiled a length of leather that had been wrapped loosely about its neck lashing out with it. She ignores the whip the strikes from it bouncing off the armor. A dark Miasma rapidly flows out of the chanting ones shadow slithering across the ground towards her.

She moves to dodge just as the whip wraps around her forelegs holding her fast. She growls lightly as the shadow blob nearly reaches her. She turns leaping towards the one holding the whip slamming bodily into him as she slips free of the leather binding her legs. The Shadow Walker cries out as its knocked into the path of the darkness. She does not bother to see the effect as she uses its falling form as a spring board to attack the caster.

She lands hard atop the creatures back , her weight forcing it to the ground hard. She ignores the crack of bone as its chest strikes the stone floor before she bounds off its back all four hooves connecting with the back of its head smashing it between her armored form and the floor like a over ripe melon.

The final one charges past her , leaping over the rapidly rotting form of the one that had been hit by the spell. She whips around galloping after it as the foal cries out again from being bounced around in the makeshift sling the Shadow Walker carried.

She could not allow it to get away with that child.

=======================================================

Starfall stands on a small cloud, staring down at the wreckage of the aerie and the bodies floating in the stagnating water below. The mountains were practically islands at this point, the water was slowly draining away, but who knew how long it would take before this land was back to normal... if it ever was.

In the distance, entire ranges of mountains were missing, the Darklands had vanished leaving little more than a horse shoe shaped bay where it used to be, made up of the mountain tops that had once ringed the place.

The dark form of Lion Heart alighted next to her on the cloud, clearing his throat to announce his presence.

"Report."

"There were no further casualties among the Shadowbolts aside from what we lost in the initial raid."

"Our main force?"

"Believe it or not only minor injuries from the wave, though there were quite a few lost in the initial skirmish. The wave did not pass through the mountains with enough force produce more than three of four apples deep of water. Some of the smaller ponies were swept away, but they were not taken far. The griffons fled the aerie in light of the attack, the loss of the other two aeries, and the unexpected natural disaster."

"The harpy forces?"

"Heavy losses at the aerie that they were attacking. The whole mountain is gone and only those who were outside of the structure were spared. That was less than half of their forces."

Starfall sighs.

"It gets worse sir."

"Dare I ask how?"

"We encountered some Royal Guard pegasus investigating the disasters on the coastal cities. Upon finding out we were attacking at the same time the word is sure to get back to Princess Celestia that the Lunar Republic caused all the damage."

"Great. How much damage are we talking?"

"It is too early to tell. According to the Royal Guard, New Dullahan is all but gone, Manehatten suffered heavy losses and several smaller ports no longer exist. The east coast of Equestria has been changed in its entirety. The wave supposedly reached the Galapagos as well."

Starfall glances back at the expression on the Dragon half's face. It was the first time she had seen him worried.

"Take three of the others with you and check it out. Send one of them back if you need some sort of help."

"Yes sir... One question sir."

"Whats that?"

"Before the wave even hit you ordered the death of many yet unhatched. I am curious at the need for such a thing."

"I see no reason I should be lectured by a five year old on what is appropriate in actions."

"I was not lecturing, and I am seven sir."

"That is not much better."

"Fine then, if you do not wish to discuss it. When I first met you, you were brutally honest with your intent and words. Now you are simply savage with them."

"So much for it not being a lecture."

"So much for you answering my question."

Lion Heart steps towards the edge of the cloud preparing to take off when Starfall speaks again.

"I see her face in every one of theirs. I cannot help but to hate them."

"That is your perception sir, you can, in time, change that. I am sure you had the same reasoning when you first met my kind, and yet here I am, a former enemy, now a member of your elite unit. Perhaps it is time to get over your hatred of the race as a whole. To move on with your life as my race is trying to do."

"Maybe some day, but do not hold your breath expecting it to happen in your lifetime. Go check on your island Lion Heart."

"Yes Sir."

===================================================

Rhede's ears perk at the sound of a screaming infant, looking around for the source he spots the silhouette of a Shadow Walker dashing across the edge of the volcano carrying something before it vanishes again.

"Ramirez, Anna get up there and see what that was."

"Geez sir, bossy much?"

"Oh I am terribly sorry you two were born with wings. I can fix that if you like. Besides, if you had followed orders Ramirez, we wouldn't be chasing shadows."

"Yes sir."

The two pegasi take off heading rapidly towards the top of the volcano while the others run along the winding path littered with bodies.

========================================================= 

Velkorn gallops after the fleeing Shadow Walker, the creature was slowed carrying the foal , but its long legs still kept it just out of the armored zebra's reach.

It had managed to start down another path on the back side of the volcano, and Velkorn soon followed just missing being spotted by the pair of winged forms that had flown up after her. The pair of Pegasi did spot the cave in the volcano however and flew back to inform Rhede.

The Shadow Walker was charging haphazardly at this point taking risks and leaping down sections of the path in order to open the distance between it and Velkorn. It hit the sandy beach first and charges across the shifting sand towards a small corpse of trees over hanging the water.

It skids to a stop at the edge of the trees allowing Velkorn to catch up and catch a glimpse of the mangled dock that the trees had hidden and the lack of a water craft that , judging by the creatures expression, should have been there. By the time it turned to face her she was on it, dealing with the creature the same way she had with the others of its kind, with brutal efficiency.

The bundle of rags lands heavily on the sand and the bawling begins again. She pauses long enough to flick the blood from her hooves , slowly trotting over to the bundled rags.

She freezes, looking down at the creature that had wormed its way out of the raged cloth. It was clearly a zebra, the crystal nub of a horn on its head was a clear sign of it being a spell caster as well. It was the markings on the foal that had startled her. While it had its markings as most foals did soon after birth, she had never seen a child with bright red stripes.

The infant ceased crying as she approached its eyes opening, solid black orbs looking up at the zebra mare curiously.

A violent shudder ran along her body. This was a zebra god. The Shadow Walkers had been trying to breed a zebra god from the untouchables, and they had succeeded.

She swallows hard moving closer to stand over the softly cooing foal. She rears up suddenly, bringing both armored fore hooves down on it violently, stomping the creature repeatedly, trying her hardest not to bawl as she destroyed it.

Velkorn steps back, her body wracked with sobs as turns not able to look at the body.

She lets the armor fade from her form starting the trek back up the volcano to see if she could find Rhede and the other Guards.

Her ears perk at a noise behind her and she whirls around as the infant starts screaming again, the sand and blanket covered in blood ,but the foal was undamaged. She barley manages to take this in before a swirling collection of sand gathers around the infant, rapidly picking up intensity until it towered above her, the wind howling as it gathered more sand and debris from the beach, as well as the body of the Shadow Walker.

The infants cry turned into a howl of rage as the funnel larger grew still, yanking the zebra off of her hooves and sucking her into the vortex.

==============================================================

Shards of ice flew at Luna and she throws herself to the side in time to avoid them. Aqua broke the surface again her large fins sending a cascade of water skyward that turned into a coll om of ice shards that flew after the Princess of the Night.

She spun about, ducking and rolling to avoid the blades of ice, lashing out with the Waning Moon to try an reduce their numbers, though all her attacks did was make more of them as the larger ones were shattered.

Aqua flew out of the water chasing her laughing as the first shard struck Luna's flank from behind leaving a deep gash across her flesh that quickly headed itself. She glances back seeing all of the shards she had dodged turning in the air to come back at her, even as more were forming from the sea water.

"Stop struggling an die."

The Princess growls in response to the Queen doing her best to dodge as she tries to fly out of the attacking range higher into the sky away from Aqua. The swirling mass of ice follows her climb into the air along with a manically laughing sea goddess.

=======================================================

The wind flings her about smashing her with gathered sticks and body parts before throwing her free to crash tot he ground tumbling across the sand. Velkorn winces feeling the lap of the waves along the shore wash over her rear hooves. She struggles to lift her self up trying to clear her head, her ears still howled and the sand had rubbed raw her nose and any other parts of her body not covered with fur , but she was alive and mostly undamaged.

The wind howls like the demon child at the center of it as she takes stock of her injuries. The worst on was a gash across her cutie mark that had bled enough to obscure the lower half of the serpent staff, a few other cuts and abrasions covered her as well. She looks up at the towering cyclone of wind and sand, the pull of it tugging her mane and tail towards the mass again though it was not strong enough at this distance to drag her back in.

She knew she had killed it, no foal should have been able to survive that, but this one had and was already displaying its anger and power. If it could control the wind like this as a new born foal, it could not be allowed to live long enough to gain full control over its power. That pain that she was being forced to kill a foal was greater than what she had endured physically. She was also worried about what Rhede would say about this, he had never liked the long list of rituals and taboos that most zebras displayed. There was also the idea that this was a newborn, that would not likely sit well.

Velkorn whipped her head, unsure of how to go about killing it any way, she needed to deal with what she could deal with first and worry about what others would think later. The first warlords had used star metal. While Rhede, Jer'rahd, and Starfall used the material in their weapons, she had no such need. Or she had no such need before this point.

She wished she knew where Rhede was, though he may have been washed out to sea or back to the mainland. While she was sure if he was able he would be coming back, she did not know when that would be. She also did not believe he would be capable of killing a child. She was surprised she was this determined to end it.

The zebra medic turns looking out to sea and the flashes of lightning in the far distance. A glint of something in the water caught her eye during on such display of light. She watched the spot for a few moments until the sky was lit up again and saw the silhouette of a body along with the glint.

Darting out into the surf she caught a hold of it dragging it closer to shore, expecting it to perhaps be one of the Guards that had come with them. She winces spitting out something foul tasting from the body before realizing it was paint. Shaking her head and spitting out the disgusting mix, doing much the same as Rhede had by swishing with salt water. Looking at the body she recognized this Shadow Walker, the ropes and sections of wood tied to it gave it away as the same one that had been tied to the under side of the boat.

The same one Rhede had killed with his daggers out of mercy.

She rolled the body over in the water looking for the glint of metal she had seen before. A single star metal dagger remained deep in the creatures neck, the other having been lost to the sea.

She turns looking back at the cyclone of sand and the screaming of the new god.

One was all she needed.

======================================================= 

Luna soars through the air ducking and diving from the ice chasing her. The laughing sea pony follows her casting another spell to aid the first. Electricity arcs between the shards of frozen water as they flew after the Princess now making them even more dangerous to try and dodge.

Luna suddenly stops detonating a massive ball of dark fire from around her form melting the ice before it strikes her and turning it to mist that fills the air around them.

" Bah do you think that is going to stop me Luna. I can make any water my weapon. It may be your night but we are over my ocean."

"No we are over your former city."

"What the buck does that matter there's still plenty of water?"

"In truth, going by your powers Aqua, nothing. In terms of promising some one else they could kill you if able, it is very important. And I told you to call me Nightmare Moon.

Luna's ears flatten to her head, the roar from below was deafening. Though the look on Aqua's face when she realized what was going on was priceless. Luna could not help to smile as a massive set of jaws rose up through the mist slamming shut with a sickening crunch around the body of the sea goddess before dropping back out of the cloud of mist.

A massive crunch of earth and stone filled the air as the beast lands, gnashing its teeth and grinding the seapony body to little more than paste before spitting it out to splatter across the surface of the ruined city, a look of disgust on the massive creatures face. Luna glides down alighting atop the massive reptilian head. The creature growls as if annoyed at her presence, but did not do anything that might disturb her perch.

"I think that may have been a bit more than I expected General. Though it seems the conflict is at an end. I expect you very much wish to change back, so please feel free to do so."

She flaps her wings lightly lifting off the massive creatures head. The moment her hooves leave the surface the creature begins to dissolve into shadows, the shades whipping about and condensing smaller and smaller before they fade out and scatter, leaving a very tired looking gray coated unicorn.

He coughs violently spitting more than a few times and cursing before sitting down hard to pant.

"I am never going to get that taste out of my mouth."

"You tasted what the beast ate?"

" Not physically no, but I know what it tasted like. Seems cursed darkness filled earth ponies taste like sour fruit, and seapony gods taste like rotted fish."

"I shall keep that in mind if I am ever offered one to eat. What do you mean, cursed earth pony?"

"That's what Andre was. A earth pony, head of the Order, former love of Avaiana, and participant of the same ritual that made me the beast. He claimed he was the Element Bearer of Loyalty as well."

"You two talked with each other as beasts?"

"Sorta. Its... well I still don't quite get it. But yeah we talked."

Luna looks up at the sky wondering where Bleu was.

"Did Aviana make him like this?"

"I doubt it, he was insanely loyal to Aqua, I figure she's the one who made him. Explains why her power was so high. Do the books say anything about it?"

"They have gone strangely silent General. I don not think they were expecting the outcome to happen like this. I am under the impression the gray one was rooting for Aqua."

"Goody, I like that we have those things even less now."

"They have been useful General and though a powerful foe has fallen here .. well, was eaten here. We still have many left."

"Point them out and I will deal with them Princess."

Luna smiles softly noting a soft glow in Jer'rahd's eyes, though the leathery flap of wings, followed by a great deal of cursing drew her attention skyward. Bleu glides into view landing hard on the ground between the pair her head whipping trying to take them both in at the same time.

"THAT WAS NUTS!"

"Heh well Bleu are you up for flying us out of here, because if I have to sit on this island a moment longer I am likely going to accidentally look up and see the ocean. I would rather be secure when I freak out."

"You still have that issue? I though killing the queen would fix that?"

"I am too tired to be properly terrified, but I am getting more and more edgy with every crash of the waves I hear."

"Right Boss, Luna you ready to go?"

"As I will ever be."

=============================================================

The armor forms around her as she gallops into the tornado of sand. She barely kept on her hooves as she darts into the maelstrom. While she was not swept up as she was before she was pushed along the ground, her hooves leaving furrows in the sand that had not been yet sucked into the vortex.

She forces her way through one hoof in front of the other, doing her best not to get dizzy though wondering how long this foal could keep this up.

She broke free of the funnel to the center of the whirl wind. She shakes her head clearing the sand from her armor, looking down at the flailing godling in the sand. Its black eyes open again staring up at her with more malice than childlike innocence. She gripped the weapon tighter in her teeth before bringing it down into the foal's chest.

The godling screams the sound like a dragons claws down miles of chalkboard. Its last wail filling the air and likely heard across the water for leagues as the dagger bit into its flesh, its eyes went wide a last time and its struggles cease.

The swirling sandstorm slows and stops dropping massive amounts of sand rocks and flayed Shadow Walker body parts to the beach around her.

Several cries force her to lift her head. There were several craft out on the water, a magical light source pointed at her. She glances back the other way to see Rhede and the Lunar Republic troops galloping towards her from the volcano.

She lets the armor retract back into the Element's necklace looking down at the corpse of the godling.  
>She shudders sitting back hard as Rhede reaches her. The other zebra's seem hesitant about leaving their boat to set hoof on the island.<p>

The large earth pony looks down at her and the corpse in the sand that the boats light shown onto and winces lightly.

["Is that?"]

[" A godling zebra, yes."]

[ "I didn't think they would be red."]

[" It matters very little at this point what it looks like, It is dead and I have killed it."]

[" Well it needed to be done, judging by the history... oh no..."]

["Yes. If it was just you and the Guards everything would have been fine, but there are other zebra's here. Royal sailors and marines at that. The word will get back."]

["We could kill them. No one would know a thing."] 

Velkorn pushes herself up and flicks her tail free of sand.

["No, there has been enough death caused by me today. I will deal with this as I should once we make it to the capitol. The very worse they can do for this is to banish me."]

[" It's bullshit."]

["It is the way of things. A untouchable is not allowed to hold rank or privilege in zebra society. And due to my actions here. That is what I will be regarded as from this point on."]

[" Buck it. Fine lets get back to the main land before another wave shows up. We are lucky the coastal villages sent out these patrols so quickly to look for those swept away... though we are also rather unlucky."]

["It will be fine."]

The Guards move around looking at the body, one of them taking time to bury it in the sand before the group approaches the boat the Captain was sitting on the edge of the ship looking down at them.

[" You ready to get off this rock Captain?"]

[" I am but there's no room on this ship for her. "]

["What?"]

["Former Queen or not shes untouchable now, whole crew saw it, and we don't take that kind on our crafts less the curse becomes our own."]

["Superstitious bullshit is what it is."]

["You are lucky I am allowing any of you on at all, this island is cursed for a reason. You lot are likely why the tidal wave hit, you angered the spirits."]

Velkorn was about to tell Rhede to go on with out her when she caught the look in his eye and was about to tell him once again not to kill them when he spoke.

" Alright that's it I have had enough of this bull shit."

"Whats going on sir?"

"She killed a zebra godling and now they won't let her on the ship."

"What?"  
>"Well that's stupid?"<br>"Why the buck not."

"This have to do with that untouchable thing you were telling me about earlier sir?"

"Yes it does."

"So whats the plan, I know we are not leaving her here?"

"No, We are not."

"So then..."

Rhede grins looking back at the other soldiers in spot light from the ship , the wide grin adding a touch of madness to his eyes.

"How did that song go again? What do you do with a drunken sailor?"

They all stare at him a moment though slowly Dutch and some of the others caught on.

"YAR!"

Velkorn simply slaps her face with her hoof as the group yells out and rushes the boat.

=================================================

( Two weeks later)

Starfall sighs knocking on the door. This had been an unmitigated fiasco. The harpies had lost a great number of their warriors, only to have the burnt out remains of one aerie to their names. They had demanded all three and raised hell when they found out the waves had destroyed the other two.

She was called a liar and accused of tricking the Harpies into sacrificing so many of their warriors for nothing, despite the harpies having agreed to help. Rumors of that had reached as far as the west coast of Equestria by this point and it was not likely going to help matters with the Lunar Republic. Now she had two avian groups screaming for her blood and claiming she was a monster.

The news got worse as well. The entire city and just under half of the half dragons on Gallopagos had been killed when the wave crossed the flat lands between The Hooper Sea and the Great Equestrian Ocean, and swept across the island. Many were drown working in the mines or sleeping.

Lion Heart and many of the other Republic half dragon Guards had returned home to try and aid in the recovery. She had sent her Shadowbolts to help as well, along with any others who would go.

She had arrived in Ponyville to see Cloud Dancer and every one either ran from her or glared at her. Evidently the rumors were quite wide spread that she had caused the destruction with her sonic rain boom.

Frankly while that was absurd, it seemed like everyone wanted some pony to blame and the rumors had pointed to her as the cause. Why else would most of the Republic Guard be untouched when their enemies were stuck full force barely a league from them.

No one bothered to consider that there was an entire mountain range between the sea and the battle the majority of the Guard were in. Starfall did not care though, there was only one ponies opinion she gave a rats ass about in this whole town.

She knocked on the door again stopping as it creaked op a bit and Maw Pelt stuck her head out.

"Ah I expected yah ta come by sooner or later Starfall."

"Hello Maw. I came by to see Cloud Dancer, I have a few days clear of anything. "

" Ah don't think that's a good idea."

"What?"

"Normally I'd break it down gently, but yer not the type tah take kindly to that. She dun wanna see you Starfall. She's been hearing too many things from everyone. She's bullied in school and taunted by normal folks too jus fer being yer daughter. The boys get it too fer being Rhede's brother, but they can handle it. She ain't never had any one not like her just cause of who shes related too."

"I didn't cause the bucking wave."

"Any one with two bits to rub together in their brain ken see that Starfall. The problem is you and Rhede are loyal to the one who probably did cause it. I think all of yah as family still and even ah am having issues with some of what your Princess's been doing."

"So what now then..."

"I'd say leave the Republic, but we both know you can't do that. Yer friends are there and yah swore loyalty to tha Princess. Yer too honorable to break those bonds. Best I ken tell yah is give her some time to herself, let her figure it out. Ah'll be sure to make sure she knows it wasn't you, that killed all them griffons."

"I did kill the griffons."

"... well I will tell her about the wave not being your fault any way. Have a good day Starfall."

The pegasus's ears droop as the door closes in her face.

===================================================

( Two weeks later)

Rhede was pissed, granted with all that had happened it was a small surprise.

Velkorn had been banished from the zebra lands, the taboos about the untouchables, and the fact that one they considered their Queen had broken them had gone exactly as she had said.

The rest of the Republic Guard were going to be put on trial for piracy, until Rhede reminded the council of exactly how many races that the Lunar Republic had wiped out. He then questioned if they would like to be the next considering that they had just severed their only connection to the Republic by banishing Velkorn.

The council hastily reconsidered and simply had the lot of them escorted to the edge of the lands striking Velkorn's name from any of their history and announcing Baelit as the current royalty.

None of the Guards that had come with them thought it was anything but a steaming pile of shit. While the group was much more talkative to him on the way back Rhede was more concerned with Velkorn, she had not so much said a word since the judgment was passed.

Rhede moves up near Ramirez, the pegasus flinching at the proximity of the General.

"So which one is it?"

"Sir?"

"You clearly have feelings for one of the others, that's the only reason I can think of that you disobeyed a direct order."

The pegasus flattens his ears down and seems to be thinking of an excuse to get out of this.

"I will not press on who Ramirez, but considering there were only a few still missing at the end including you I have a good idea. In any event, everything worked out alright this time. However, if you are part of a unit I lead and you do this sort of thing again, I will find out who you love kill them in front of you and then end your life are we clear!"

The pegasus's eyes widen in terror looking up at the tall earth pony who simply glares at the soldier.

"Yes... yes sir."

"Good then this does not need to be brought up again."

Rhede falls back to walk beside Velkorn again as the Pegasus staggers a bit under the weight of that threat.

The Lunar Republic castle was in sight by the time Velkorn finally spoke. He sends the others ahead to Winnysor Castle and hangs back to talk with the now banished zebra. Velkorn moves taking a seat on the grass looking up at the sky and the setting sun. He watches her for a moment not entirely certain what her reaction was going to be to all this.

["Have you decided what you are going to do now?"]

[" What do you mean by that Rhede?"]

He blinks and narrows his eyes wondering if she was in shock .

["About the banishment."]

["I expected you meant that, but I am unsure what it is you think I should do about it. The council I put into place to rule did their job."]

[" But..."]

["Keep in mind Rhede, I never wanted to be Queen anyway. Besides when was the last time you heard me mention anything about wanting to go back there at all?"]

["Wha?"]

["While I am not entirely happy with the way I was forced to leave, I had no desire to go back after I left the first time following you."]

Velkorn smiles softly.

["I may mope for a time that I can never go back, but I am more upset about those I had to kill. You are not the only one willing to wipe out a whole race for the good of those you have never met, no mater the consequences. The worst thing to come out of this is that we did not gain the Zebra lands support."]

[ "There are going to be a great deal of ugly rumors."]

[" I have already heard them all in the capitol. That fact I set hoof on that island is being blamed for the tidal wave that swept across the zebra lands. At least six villages are gone because of it. A great deal were saved due to the rapid mobilization of the marine units there. You and the other Guards are being blamed for the deaths that you may have caused by commandeering that ship."]

["Not like they were going to listen to our side of things any way."]

[" Never the less, despite the outcome , thank you for coming back for me and aiding my escape."]

[" You think I would do other wise?"]

[" No, and that is another reason I pursue your affections. While you may still refuse me, you will not let me down"]

She rises and trots off leaving Rhede to stare after her.

=================================================

( Two Weeks Later)

Bleu was rather concerned about boss. He had been out cold for three days before waking up and eating anything put in front of him. Which was to say about the amount Maw Pelt made for Hearths Warming for the whole family.

Granted that had happened last time this went on too. She had watched him train and generally go about the business of being one of Luna's Generals the same as always though now he just seemed … off.

Slightly more savage when training, a bit more strict with the troops, and seemingly even more infatuated with the Princess.

She was not sure if it was anything, or if it was a side effect of what she had watched. Honestly though, she was getting a little scared of him and Luna both.

===========================================================

( Two Weeks Later.)

Jer'rahd was in a good mood which given the events of the past few years was a odd thing to be sure.

He had been asleep for at half week and had spent a few more days simply recovering. Using that beast spell was draining on him in ways he could not even describe. He had expected Bleu to make a snarky comment about it, but she had oddly abstained.

In any case he had spent the last few days training for lack of anything better to do. Luna was still recovering, Rhede and Velkorn had not returned yet, and Starfall had gone to visit Cloud Dancer. Bleu was around some where though she seemed a bit skittish since they had returned. He assumed it had something to do with the fight or the sight of what he turned into. Unfortunately with no one else about but the Guards, who all knew better than to try and spar with him, this was going to be a boring few days.

He yawns lightly trotting back up to his room, the sun was starting to come up already and he was working to match his sleep schedule with Luna's again. So as soon as dawn broke he was often already heading to bed unless something dire needed his attention.

A light creak of hinges caught his attention as he passes the Princess's door. He pauses, glancing back at it as Luna steps out into the hall stretching her wings with a soft yawn. She had gotten taller again, while that was a odd sort of growth spurt he could not help to admire that her form had become a bit sexier than before, granted he still preferred how she looked that first time she had been powerless with the steel blue coloration to her mane and tail. He dips into a bow as she sees him, and takes a few steps closer to him as he rises.

"I would say good morning Princess, but I figured you might be headed off to bed the same as me."

"Perhaps in a bit. How are you recovering from the mission Jer'rahd."

"Fairly well, my phobia is still there, as are the nightmares. Aqua screwed me up pretty good with this crap."

"Yet you persevere through all of it. Impressive as always. I will admit however, Aqua was correct on one thing she said."

His ears perk up.

"Oh and what is that Princess?"

She moves closer to him, leaning down to look at him eye to eye. He blinks, at the closeness and the odd shape her eyes had taken, they almost seemed like a dragons now rather than a ponies, glowing softly when they caught the light.

"You do have pretty eyes."

His eyes widen and he blushes furiously as she slowly pulls back, a smile crossing her face before she turns with a flick of her tail going back into her room.

"Let us see if we cannot find a way to rid you of the nightmares Jer'rahd."

"Ummm yes Princess..."

He whips his head at that turning to head to his room for a very cold bath, when she speaks again. He glances back seeing her door still open.

"Jer'rahd."

"Yes Princess?"

"That was a invitation. Come in here and attend your Princess."

He stares at the door in shock a moment before a grin splits his face. He offers a glance down the hall before heading into her quarters.

"As you wish Luna"

The door clicks lightly shut behind him.

-

Twilight pulls back from the sword not really wanting to watch any of Jer'rahd and Luna's 'escapades', she had enough of that when he was seeing Scarlet. Honestly she was starting to think Celestia had designed this spell to be as pervy as possible. Though this did shed new light on the relationship between the two of them. Twilight still had a lingering doubt that the one in charge of the goddess was no longer Luna however.

"Oh you back Twilight?"

"Yeah, that was a bit of a long one."

Dash hops up off the couch stretching her wings.

"Tell me about it, least I got caught up now. I'm headed out then."

"Alright then , have a good night Rainbow, be careful out there, its fairly late."

"Yeah I'm not worried about that, later."

Dash trots over to the door,pausing her ears flattening before she glances back as the purple unicorn puts the sword away.

"Hey Twi."

"Hmm what is it?"

"About what you asked before."

"About your parents?"

"Yeah."

" Sorry about that it was kinda rude of me to ask. But, what about it."

"I haven't thought about it in a long time, but there was a time that's all I did. I would have loved having a family. Its one of the reasons I became friends with Fluttershy. We were both at the same orphanage and she tried to be everyone's mother. I guess she had her own way to cope with it."

"Fluttershy was abandoned?"

"Nah, her parents were killed by a dragon. Its one of the reasons shes so afraid of them."

"I … didn't know that."

"And you still don't, not even sure why I'm telling yah. Not my place to. But, yeah occasionally I do wonder about what it would be like to have a family. Not those bucking idiots who abandoned me but some pony that actually cared."

"You have us Rainbow, me, Fluttershy, Rarity, and AppleJack and Pinkie too."

" Heh yeah I know. GAAAAH I must be tired if I'm gushing about this sorta crap. You tell any one bout this Twi and next time me and Pinkie go pranking your the target all day."

"Don't worry I won't mention it to any one... Does AJ know?"

"Yeah, though she doesn't make a big deal out of it since she goes through the same stuff after her parents died and all. Why are you asking about AJ... never mind."

" Get some sleep Rainbow, I'll see you later."

"Yup later."

Dash slips out leaving Twilight alone in the library.

"Well that was informative and depressing... wait a moment … wheres Spike?"


	43. Twelve Hundred Degrees Celsius

Stories in Stone  
>Luna's Royal Guard<br>By TDR

Twelve Hundred Degrees Celsius

Spike was in a bad mood, though in all honesty Twilight could not really blame him. While she had been studying with Rainbow Dash, Spike had been left swinging by his tail from a tree.

The crusaders had gone about trying to get a trapper cutie mark, granted as normal they got bored half way through with watching the one trap they set up and wandered off. Spike had gone looking for them to try and keep them out of trouble and had stumbled into the trap and had been yanked into the air and left there for most of the day and far into the evening before she had noticed.

Suffice to say when Twilight and Owlowiscious finally found him he was cold, tired, starving, and royal pissed off. It had been a week now and he was still fuming. He was spending a great deal more time in the library as well, not wanting anything to do with the crusaders after that incident.

He had agreed to keep an eye on Twilight as she went about her studies, though that had taken a little more effort to convince him than usual. He had even been rather cold to Rarity lately, Twilight was not entirely certain what was wrong with him, it had to be more than the Cutie Mark Crusaders trap.

Twilight pauses setting up for her study of the past looking back at Spike as he plops down on the sofa with a stack of comic books. Quite a few of them had come from the CMC as a way of apologizing to him for the trap. She was not sure if he had forgiven them or not at this point. His attitude however was finally starting to wear on her.

"Alright that's it Spike, what is eating you?"

"What do you mean whats eating me?"

"You have been a rather crappy attitude for the past few months or so, and its only gotten worse after you got caught in that trap."

"I dunno what you are talking about."

"Spike..."

"Alright fine... you want to know whats been bugging me? Alright, fine I'll tell you, its everything. You, this stupid task, how its affecting every other pony, everything."

"What?"

Spike growls lightly.

"You don't see any of it do you? Hanging in that tree for six hours brought quite a few things into clarity. Sure there have been times where you helped me out of a situation, but at the same time I've done the same for you. After all that we have been through, it seems at times you still see meas a inconvenience or at worst a slave or a problem. You tend to have outbursts of panic and frustration that make me wanna get a suit of armor to avoid getting killed by something you do with out thinking."

He takes a breath as Twilight twitches a little.

"You conveniently seem to forget to invite me to anything important. Like your birthday party for starters. You had me set up the decorations here, order a cake and everything, then you went to Canterlot with the others without even telling me. You all go to watch rainbow Dash compete in the best young fliers competition and you leave me behind, lets not even forget how all of you practically fled from me at the Gala. You knew I wanted to go see the Cake twins when they were born and yet once again I get left at home, you wouldn't take me to see Dash when she got hurt either. I tried to go myself but they wouldn't let me in cause I'm a dragon. You even went to the great Equestrian baking contest and left me behind AGAIN. So yeah all that and you wonder why I am mad?"

"Spike we talked about most of that and I apologized for nearly all of it too."

"Yet you still do it. I get that you want to hang out with the others, but so do I. Stuff like that little picnic I didn't mind, but the other stuff was big once in a lifetime or at least a year events. And I get blown off like I am nothing."

"Its not like that... wait, what do you mean this task and how its affecting every pony? Whats wrong with the assignment for Luna?"

Spike slaps his forehead with a claw.

"You haven't seen that either?"

"Clearly not."

"Look at every pony who's read this thing. Pinkie pie is having conniption fits expecting something horrid to happen. AJ and Rainbow Dash are getting more sullen and reclusive, Rarity is becoming a full on gossip mare about everything, Fluttershy is becoming even more jumpy, if that was possible, and you are obsessed."

Twilight turns looking at the little dragon wondering if he was joking, his glare said he was not. His attitude had gone from annoyance with her to downright making her mad. Especially as he got quite a bit of it wrong.

"Alright hold it there Spike. One this is an assignment not just from Princess Celestia but Princess Luna as well, BOTH Princess are counting on me, US, to come to a decision about the lives of five individuals. We can't do that with out knowing everything. TWO, Pinkie Pie is not freaking out over the book shes got something else going on that I made a Pinkie Pie Promise not to talk about. THREE Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack are probably so reclusive so they can spend more time together. FOUR, I have not seen any real change in Rarity at all, she did the same thing with the Gabby Gums incident. She does this every time there's something interesting to bring up. FIVE, Fluttershy has go to be jumpy from every one asking about her and Big Mac. The only one who seems to have a problem with any of this is you. All it seems to me is that you are making excuses for why you have been in such a bad mood by trying to force it off on the others. Don't even give me some nonsense about the girls stressing you out or you not being appreciated for doing it. Maybe that was true at first , but since you have been watching those three most every pony has been treating you like a Celestia sent angel. And as for the work you have been doing for me? It has drasticly lightened up since I am only studying one thing now and not a few hundred for you to keep track of, so you are not over worked. Now then, what is the real problem?"

" Its just like I said even if its not extra work you lose it when I make even a few grammatical mistakes in this book. It is a lot of writing its gonna happen. The sword is still here after all this time and that thing still bugs me. You have already been hurt and had some weird stuff happen because of this study, you ignored my requests for you to stop it already and I bet you still have not given the slightest bit of thought about whats going to happen with you and the Princess."

"Errr."

"I thought not. "

The little dragon exhales deeply leaning back and dipping his head a bit.

"Sorry Twilight... its been a rather annoying few days. All this is not helping matters."

"Quit a rant you had there."

"Yeah, yeah. I feel a little better for letting it out, but I don't really know whats wrong, every things just making me angry lately. Even stuff that shouldn't and the only thing that's been different than normal has been the book and this study of yours."

"Well that at least is almost done, so a few more sessions and you won't have to worry about something else happening to me."

Spike sighs shaking his head.

"I suppose not, well go ahead and get started, its not gonna finish itself."

"You sure? You don't want to talk about this any more?"

"I do, but I would rather you be done with this so you are not distracted. Who knows everything might go back to normal any way once you're done."

"Well if you are sure, this is a little unlike you though. Well except for that time you thought I was gonna replace you with Owlowiscious"

"Yeah yeah..."

Twilight starts casting the spell, more than a little worried about her assistant. He had a few valid points ,but it was odd he was bringing them all up all at once like this and so angrily.

She dove head first into the void opening her eyes to regard the place and the stars twinkling she blinks looking back and seeing a small purple star that was not there before, it was tiny but she knew who it was.

"Spike?"

This place was becoming even more maddeningly frustrating every time she came in here. Dragons had no stars yet they did and Spike did not before but now he did. Celestia had said this place some times showed the souls of those who had a greater destiny than they knew or a bigger part to play. Does this mean that before this talk Spike did not have a part to play?

She threw up her hooves in disgust and looks over the windows before her, selecting one to dive into, trusting the spell to show her what she needed.

-

"Four major cities wiped out, leagues of farmland drown, thousands of ponies killed and it is entirely your fault Luna! At least attempt to express some sort of remorse!"

Princess Luna looks back at her sister as she stood on the large dais that was built to over look the garden in Canterlot. From this vantage she could see the six newest editions to the prison as well as the hulking stone form of Forgescale, the twisted body of Discord, the killer of her first love, and a multitude of others.

She had been doing her best to focus on them instead of listing to Tia's ranting. In all honesty she did not care she was considering that she needed to destroy all of these statues when the opportunity came.

"This is nothing to concern yourself with Celestia. This display of power hurt a great many of our enemies as well, and has put the fear of what we can do into every race. A few cities and some farm land are nothing compared to the fear that has been put into every creature. None would dare try to attack us after this. I have proven that a pony can change the very world they live in, with one act. They would not risk seeing another."

"You have the wrong idea on how the races of the world will act. The Lunar Republic is responsible for the near eradication of two races and the genocide of another."

"None of them cared for any of those now gone before they were destroyed, why should they care now unless they fear they are next?"

" No one will stand for this sister, they will all seek to destroy you now lest they suffer the fate of the others."

" Such an act will see them doomed. They are little more than rats before the Republic, ripe for the slaughter the moment they show their teeth."

" A cornered rat may still kill a cat sister. You would best to remember that."

Luna turns glaring at the princess of the sun. She wore a thick necklace now to hide her scar as if she was self conscious about it, at least her necklace matched the crown. Her sister should be showing the wound however proving that even star metal was not enough to kill them.

"I care not of what the insects do, most of them will fall soon enough any way for defying us in the past. What I wish to know, and the whole reason I have come here tonight was to find out what your position is on all this."

Celestia turns her head looking out across the garden herself sighing.

"I cannot support the path you have chosen. You must give it up before it is too late. Things can still be fixed and returned to the way they were."

Luna snorts her ears flattening.

"Yes let us go back to the way things were, where ponies flinched at every shadow , feared all the other races, and cowered from the night. Back to the time when you were loved and worshiped and I was barely tolerated by those I fought to protect. Such a great thing to return to."

The Princess of the Night stalks away from her sister.

"Luna..."

"If you are not with me Celestia, then you are against me, and thus my enemy. If you dare address me in the future, you will call me Nightmare Moon."

The dark alicorn takes off into the night sky leaving her sister to stare after her with a look of sadness etched on her features.

After the events of what was being called Nightmare Night, several things happened that changed Equestria's views on the Lunar Republic.

Princess Luna shocked every pony by openly admitting fault for the disaster. She claimed that the one who started the events that lead to the disaster, Princess Aqua, had already started the spell that created the event before Luna was able to get there and stop her.

The Night Princess claimed to feel sorrow for failing to stop Aqua in time to save the coast lines, but there was evidence that it could have been much worse. As the true plan was discovered to destroy all land dwellers, a effort that the Lunar Republic was able to prevent, if barely.

The Goddess of War swore that she would not allow any one else to preform anything like this again and her Lunar Republic would be stepping up their actions against threats to the peace of Equestria.

This was a wildly disputed claim that caused many issues of its own. However it did cause the lines between the Lunar Republic and every one else to be clearly drawn.

The Griffons and the Diamond Dogs both swore to destroy the Republic. Both sides had lost a potent ally with the destruction of the dragon nation and the Griffons collective beak had been bloodied yet again with the destruction of their aeries and the death of one of their gods. The few dragon forces that remained and were still willing to fight joined this collective. The vast majority of the remaining dragon race were unwilling to fight. Those able fled to the lands across the sea and simply kept going. And yet there was still no sign of the last dragon god.

The zebra's wanted nothing to do with the Lunar Republic at all, wishing to pretend that the Untouchable queen did not exist. However this caused strife in their own land with those who still chose to follow the Queen feeling her actions were soly for the betterment of the land and should not be grounds for punishment

This erupted into a civil war in the zebra lands, with the nobles and most of the military on one side, and a larger portion of the population as well as all of those marked as Untouchables on the other. The opening battle over this wound up being a bloodier conflict than anything previously seen in the zebra lands since the God Kings were over thrown. That zebras were going to war in her name caused Velkorn no end of grief, but she was not allowed back into the zebra lands to try and stop it.

The Harpies were still furious with the Republic over the loss of most of their army and the promised aeries. But considering the number of their warriors that had been lost they could put forth no great attack force. The Griffons considered them to be allies of the Lunar Republic for their part in the attack as well. The few remaining soldiers of the Harpy military were kept close in case the Griffons came after them.

The Minotaurs, having been a coastal race, as well as a sea faring one knew first hand what sort of monster Aqua had been and believed every word of Luna's story. Every able bodied individual from their race joined the republic and the leaders themselves pledged their support.

Canterlot remained silent about whose side they were on, but they officially announced that they would offer aid to any refugees to the war that was to come. They also accepted back any pony who left the Lunar Republic with out any reservation.

The Queens Cross was renamed the Kings Cross in honor of Baelit's ascension to full royalty despite his claims to the contrary. He was the only one who continued to refer to his group as the Queens Cross as well.

Equestria itself was divided on what had happened and who was to blame. Many who had before sided with Canterlot, switched to support the Republic. Unfortunately there were some who left the Republic to rejoin Canterlot. That coupled with the farmland and the lost cities kept the balance of supplies rather even.

PonyVille however did its best to remain neutral, although Maw Pelt was taking a great deal of flak from the towns folk in regards to her stance.

As the lines were drawn some ponies left the republic, but more than enough joined to make up for the losses from those who left.

One such group was a selection of thirty nine ponies from Hollow Shades. While they were little more than a even number of all three races of ponies, they all seemed to have rather extensive military training.

They also all belonged to a cult dedicated to the worship of Princess Luna and her aspect of war, Nightmare Moon.

Luna was oddly amused by them. Rhede was disgusted by the idea of the religious fervor towards the Princess the lot of them showed. Velkorn and Starfall were a tad wary of them , but held no real reservations about their existence or beliefs. Bleu's only comment about the cult was to inform all of them not to drink any offered grape flavored drinks from them. Jer'rahd was curious as to the extent of their skills and decided to have a few matches with the new recruits. He did not seem to care about the religious natures of the group , only the martial ones.

While testing them he found that all of them had been trained by three ponies that had been acting as the cults leaders. 

The main leader, Oroboros was a black unicorn stallion with a green mane, and short cropped tail. His cutie mare was of a snake eating its own tail. He wielded a blade much like the Waning Moon though the sword was a straight bar with both sides of the weapon bladed, a double edged sword.

The pegasus that seemed to be his second, was a white stallion, with a shock of bright pink coloring his mane and tail. He went by the name Jester and wielded a pair of wing blades. His cutie mark was a harlequin mask.

The earth pony was the only female member of the group main three. Her coat, mane, and tail were all the same dried blood red. She carried a spiked mace almost as big as she was and went by the name of Oak Leaf. Her cutie mark was acorn with a small crack in it. 

The three had claimed to have joined the Guard just after the second dragon war and had finished their training just in time for the Lunar Republic to split off from Canterlot. Serving at a Guard outpost in Hollow Shades they found others of their mind set and formed the Church of the Moon. When this was brought to the attention of their superiors they had been discharged and had since come to offer their services to Princess Luna directly.

Jer'rahd had drilled the lot of them and found them at least adequate enough to avoid any further basic training , but all of them were rather lax in some areas. When the time came to test the leaders the three of them requested to face Jer'rahd together.

"That would not exactly be a fair spar,"

"As the grand General of the Republic's forces and Princess Luna's second in command should you not be able to handle at least as much as three?"

"No you misunderstand. It would not be a fair fight for you. I would need to get a bit more serious with that many of you."

"Perhaps just to first contact then instead of a usual spar? I am quite sure it would be interesting to the Goddess to see what we might be fully capable of."

Jer'rahd glances back at Luna who simply nods. He shrugs shifting a hoof in the sand and picking up his training sword with his magic.

"Alright then, ready yourselves."

Oakleaf was on top of him before the order to begin had left Starfall's lips fully. His eyes widened at the speed the mare had displayed as he threw up his shield bounding back. Her wooden mace shattering against his shield sending a myriad of spider webs through the green panel of energy.

He threw himself to the side as the ground under his hooves erupted in explosions of sand and dirt as Oroboros ripped the ground apart with spells. The Pegasus had already vanished some where though the spell barrage kept him from looking for the pony directly.

The earth pony caught another Wooden mace dropped from above and the General manages to look up in time to dodge the attack by the pegasus. They were not bad , but this was a standard tactic that he could easily turn around. He blinks as a hard thunk against his side made him pause. It was definitely a weapon connection with his side , but the nearest attacker was the pegasus and he had landed a god two pony lengths away. He glanced down seeing the shifting sand and a group of hoof prints in the sand near him.

Luna smirks slightly.

"Impressive use of that spell Oroboros."

"Thank you Princess, your praise is music to my ears."

Jer'rahd shakes off the blow looking curiously at the pegasus, wondering briefly what sort of spell was used.

"Mind filling me in on that trick?"

"It is a simple illusion spell with my own flair to it sir. Many creatures use more than one sense to pinpoint attackers, but primary sight. Jester was there as the image showed, thus fooling smell and hearing, but he was a few apples to one side so that any attack or dodge would be misjudged."

"Interesting."

"I can teach you if you like sir."

"That will be fine. I do not need any more spells."

"Variety can be useful sir."

"It can, but so can knowing a set number like the back of your hoof."

Jer'rahd grumbles lightly as the unicorn simply nods as if agreeing.

"General."

"Yes Princess?"

"If you do not mind I believe I have a place for this lot.. They clearly do not require much training and their skills will prove valuable to some missions I have in mind."

Rhede glances up.

"What sort of missions could they be put on that one of us would not be better suited to ?"

"It is not that one of you would not be better suited General, it is that you have a host of other duties to deal with first, and I cannot always rely simply on you five to do everything. Besides Jer'rahd and Starfall have rookies to train."

"This is true Princess."

"Then it is settled, this group shall answer directly to me and you five as need be."

"As you wish Princess."

Jer'rahd glares at the group sighing softly.

"Despite what new status you think you have your job is the same as any one else here. You are to protect the Princess and the Lunar Republic against any threats. And you are to deal with those threats without any hesitation or remorse. The well being of the Lunar Republic and its Princess are your top priority."

A chorus of 'yes sir' greeted him from the group though Jer'rahd felt oddly ill at ease with this. He shrugged it off as annoyance at being bested by a simple spell.

======================================================== 

Six months pass filled with training , negotiations and threats though no real action from any side. I was as close to peace as any of them had seen in years. But there was still an edge , a undercurrent that everything was little more than a eye blink from erupting into conflict again.

Peace never lasted.

Starfall was in a panic, nearly hyperventilating as she paced around the base camp she shared with Rhede and Bleu. Jer'rahd and Velkorn had remained at Winnysor Castle to assist Princess Luna. At least eighty percent of the Lunar Republic forces had ventured to the diamond dog lands again in a mad charge that turned a three week trip into one that took only eight days. The pegasus General had rushed the entire force out there barely restraining herself from going alone , and that was only due to Rhede and Bleu making sure she didn't

"Damn it Starfall calm down already."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! MY DAUGHTER IS MISSING AND YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"Yes, because having you freak out is not going to help any pony here. You already ran the entire force ragged just getting here we are giving them a rest before we assault the city, so sit down, shut up, find your calm, or I will have Bleu sit on you. Again."

"Trust me Starfall you don't want that, I put on a few pound lately, rich gem diet and all that."

Despite the seemingly calm nature the pair displayed both of them were about ready to rip apart the Diamond Dog Capitol of of Crystal Tooth.

Less than a month ago close to a hundred foals went missing from Ponyville. Most of them were orphans from the dragon war, but a few were children of locals. Rhede's Brothers Wolf and Fox were among the ones missing, as was Starfall's daughter Cloud Dancer.

The Lunar Republic and the Royal Guard had some what set their differences aside for a time to find the cause of their absence though heated words and the occasional fight still broke out in the neutral territory of Ponyville.

Starfall had joined the search in a blind panic though it was one of the Royal Guards that found the first tunnel. Further investigation revealed a long series of tunnels under the city seemingly dug by Diamond Dogs. 

Proof was found in the form of six bodies, two Diamond Dogs and four foals. The ones found were some of the older ones, two had already gained their cutie marks. Evidently this group had fought back and managed to take out two of their foal nappers before they were killed. Small hoof prints from the foals attack as well as deep burns and spell damage from unicorn spells seemed to have been what finished the two. The foals were partially ripped apart by thick claws.

Maw Pelt did her best to give all the groups all the aid she could but she did not have time to talk to any one at length. One of the Republic officers that had first responded to the situation was the one who told Starfall about the disappearance of her daughter though he could not explain more than that aside to add Rhede's brothers had gone missing too.

The Diamond Dog nation of course swore up and down they had no idea what was going on. The suggested perhaps it was a splinter group like the bone hounds had been .

Investigation of the dogs bodies that where found showed they both had nearly new armor on under their rags. Armor that was issued to the Diamond Dog Imperial Army.

Princess Luna brought to the worlds attention that a splinter group is what thy said about the Bone hounds and that had been directly funded and supplied by the nation. While Celestia kept her Royal Guard in Equestria to hunt for the splinter group, Princess Luna took a different approach. She sent Rhede and Bleu along with the majority of their forces to the Diamond Dog nation by way of Camp Geode. Starfall went along as well whether any one liked it or not.

Less than a month later they were staring at the capitol of the Diamond Dogs Empire, Crystal Tooth. Rhede was amused that the lay out had not changed at all since he and Bleu were imprisoned here.

Rhede looks over to Starfall who was still pacing and sighs again, before looking over to the others that were present in this little meeting.

"You all know the plan, Bleu are you ready to go?"

"You sure I shouldn't stay here with Starfall and make sure she doesn't skip ahead a little?"

"She won't, it may be her daughters life at stake here, if she orders the attack before we come back there's a good chance she will just bury her daughter alive along with us."

"You are not helping me calm down Rhede."

"You were not calming down any way, I just want you to be clear headed so as not to do anything rash."

Starfall snorts as Rhede looks over the other four officers that would be in on this plan. Rhede was still a little leery of the sudden promotions of the ponies from Hollow Shades, but he could not doubt their effectiveness.

Dutch was with them on this as well and was leading his own unit, Lion Heart had also been given command of the pegasi and Half Dragons that were not in the Shadowbolts. Starfall had been impressed enough with him to make him her second in command. Oak Leaf and Jester had also come with them. Jester was in command of a unit of mage cannoners and Oakleaf was leading a charge of some rather blood thirsty ponies who would be racing to be the first inside the city when the order came.

"Stick to the plan and everything will be all right, Bleu and I have been here before and we can find out where the foals are being held and perhaps why."

"Sir, we do not even know if they are being held here."

"It's the only lead we have Dutch. Unless you have a better place to start I suggest you stick to the plan. Lets go Bleu."

Rhede pulls a cloak over his head and vanishes from sight as Bleu shrinks down slipping under his vanishing cloak groping as she went..

"GAH! WATCH THE CLAWS BLEU!"

"Oops, I just couldn't help myself."

===========================================================

"Are you sure this information is correct Oroboros?"

"I am indeed General. There was talk of it before my group left, but now they have begun to make their move. I do not wish ill on my home town, but I will not stand by and see them betray the Princess they are beholden too."

Jer'rahd glances back at Luna as the half dragon drawn chariot pulls them across the night sky towards Hollow Shades. The green maned unicorn was adamant that the city council be confronted by Luna herself to show them that this sort of thing would not be tolerated. While Hollow Shades was not a primary supporter of the Lunar Republic, the loss of any supplies could be problematic at this point. 

He sighs looking down at the new range of mountains that had been thrust up from the ground in the events of Nightmare Night. It was not the only change to the land that had happened , but it was the closest to Canterlot and the furthest inland.

"Oroboros, has this range been given a name yet?"

"Given the newness of it, nothing official yet, the locals have however, taken to calling them the Foal Mountains."

"Fitting."

"I hope you have not made too many plans for the next few days General. We have another stop to make before we return."

"Pity, I was looking forward to showing a few more recruits they are not as skilled as they think."

"Much the same way we showed you General?"

Jer'rahd glares at the unicorn who simply smirks lightly.

"It would have been a much different story if it had been a real fight." 

"Yes, you would be dead now and not worrying about being beaten general."

"I've killed gods colt, you three are nothing I cannot deal with." 

"From my understanding you have always had help in that regard, primarily from the Princess."

"Why you.."

"Silence, I do not wish to hear you two bicker the entire trip."

"Yes Princess"  
>"As you wish, Princess."<p>

========================================================

Velkorn was a little perplexed as she sat in her personal library. While she had agreed that Luna should have access to what recipes she had written down in her books, she had not expected Luna to take them all.

Of course that was not exactly what worried her. There was a certain book that Rhede had found and then given to her that would be very bad if it got out. She knew Princess Luna was aware of the situation and had possibly simply taken it along with the others. She would feel better though, if she could get that one back at least. It was not a secret Luna was unaware of any way.

She was sure the half dragons would prefer that news of their creation to be under wraps as well.

===================================================== 

Three hours after the infiltration Rhede and Bleu met up in a small storage room they had found to see if there had been any luck in the search.

"Have you found anything?"

" Not yet, sexy hooves, just a bunch of near panicked Diamond Dogs jumping at shadows. That makes getting around a bit difficult."

"Stop calling me stuff. The cells are all empty as well, it doesn't look like there ever was any one down there. I caught one of the Guards and questioned him as well, he still maintains the innocence of the dogs. Something is not adding up here."

"It fits the reports of camp Geode not hearing anything either. To move that many foals, even sedated would take a great many dogs. Maybe they are still in Equestria some where?"

"So whats the plan oh fluffy flanked one?"

"We head up to where the leader is and have a word with him."

"That might be a little more risk than I am comfortable with."

"He ain't nothing but a hound dog, an old one at that. Besides it would not be the first god we have dealt with." 

"It would be the first one with out Jer'rahd. We need to head back and let Starfall know whats going on any way. Its almost been three hours, we need to check in so they don't start blasting the place."

"We still have an hour before we were supposed to check in."

An explosion rocks the ground they stood on sending a cascade of rock dust down on their heads.

"What the buck?"

Another explosion shakes free more rocks and dust followed by a series of other explosions in a a rapid fire rhythm.

"They started shelling already, we have to get out of here!"

"We had another hour, damnit Starfall!"

"WHAT THE BUCK ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING?!"

"Returning fire general we were attacked!"

Jester points a wing to the smoking crater not far from one of the mage cannons in his grouping. The troops under his command continue to fire at the city, great gout's of stone and smoke are thrown into the air with every impact of the spell cannons charges against the city of Crystal Tooth.

"WELL STOP IT, CEASE FIRE CEASE BUCK IT!"

Even as the cannons stopped in Jesters unit several others started firing on the city from other vantage points. The heightened tension of the siege had caused the other groups to start firing as soon as the first started. Star fall turned racing away to tell the others to stop. As she flew off she did not notice the cannons behind her being reloaded to commence firing again on Jesters order.

================================================

Rhede and Bleu dart though the collapsing structure, ignoring the the Diamond Dogs running around. Most of whom were also ignoring the pair of them as they fled for their own lives towards the tunnels under the city. The earth pony and dragonling however were looking to go up and out.

It was as Rhede had predicted when they were here last. The city was barely defensible, the dogs had hollowed out so many of the thick walls and rock in Crystal Tooth to house their population that the entire city was like a house of cards ready to come down at the slightest shove.

The place was like a maze as well, in the rush for an exit the pair had taken a wrong turn into the warrens and were lost in the over abundance of apartments and small shops carved in the rock.

Rounding a corner blue suddenly grabs Rhede by the tail, yanking him backwards, as a ton of rubble crashes down to where he had been. The earth pony winces at the yank and glares briefly back at the dragon though still muttered a thanks in response.

Rhede growls lightly at the collapse that blocked the stair well leading up, trapping them in the collapsing city.

"Shit, we need to go back down quick."

" I can always send you to Luna. You'd get out of here."

"Buck that, I'm not leaving you to get squished. Besides I heard that method of travel is immensely painful."

Bleu chuckles as Rhede gallops back down the stairs skidding to a halt at a landing looking at one of the walls. Bleu stops as well looking at him and the wall he was staring at.

"Whats the deal Rhede?"

"You don't feel that ? There's a really strong breeze right here."

"Nah, I got nothing, thick scales and all."

Rhede moves to the wall pushing on it with a hoof and getting no response from it. A low rumble is heard deeper in the city as something massive collapses the vibration knocking something loose on the other side of the wall blowing wind harder through the cracks along with a cloud of dust. 

"Bleu , do you think you can break through this wall? I think it may lead to outside."

"What am I on the brute squad now?"

"You are the brute squad, unless you want to be squished when this place comes down."

"It may do that any way if I break the wall. Ah well, nothing ventured and all that. BLEU SMASH!"

Rhede dives aside as the dragonling grows to her full size, nearly filing the hallway. She throws herself bodily against the wall sending a cascade of rock and dust from above as well as knocking loose a few bricks. She pauses looking through the hole with a smirk before clawing at it ripping more bricks away before before grabbing Rhede and tossing him through.

"Bleu what? GAAAAH!"

Rhede flinches expecting to smack into stone, though he was pleasantly surprised to bounce off a bed and crash onto a carpeted floor. Looking around as he got to his hooves he found he was in some Diamond dog's bedroom. The previous owner lay splattered across the floor, and the far wall had a large jagged hole in it where a spell cannon shot had hit. A strong wind blew though the hole.

The earth pony glances back as a shrunken dragonling pops though the hole bouncing on the bed before landing perfectly on the floor after a double somersault in the air.

"TAH DAH!"

"I call foul, you used your wings to stay in the air a bit longer."

" Everyone's a critic, lets go while the getting's good."

"Agreed, dibs on the one who fired first."

"BUCK IT! I was gonna say that."

Bleu moves to the hole ducking back as more of the structure collapses and falls past the hole. She resumes her large form allowing the earth pony to hop onto her back and secure himself before she launches out into the air. Rhede glances waiting for the room to collapse in a dramatic' just escaped ' effect, but the room remained stubbornly intact until the pair had flown out of sight of it.

"Well that was anti climatic."

==================================================

Hollow Shades lived up to its name. The entire town was in perpetual shadow from the great trees that had been hollowed out as home for the majority of the ponies living there. Bleu would have had quite a bit of fun with that joke on its name, hollowed out trees in the shade.

Luna's arrival was not unnoticed and quite the panic was going on bellow as ponies scramble to get away from the landing chariot. 

The panic turns to absolute terror when they saw that it was the Princess and her General stepping off the chariot. At least that was what Jer'rahd assumes at first. It did not take him long to notice more of the gathered and nervous ponies were looking at Oroboros than him.

Luna regards the gathered ponies without expression, There are frantic signs of movement at the back of the crowd before several of the ponies push a older unicorn to the front of the group. His black coat and green mane and tail had all grayed with age. His eyes widen at the sight of Oroboros, ears flattening to his head.

Jer'rahd ignores them his gaze traveling over the town, most of these villagers seemed like farmers with a few shop keepers no real threat to the Princess. His eyes fell on a few ponies with rather grievous, if old wounds standing or sitting back apart from the rest of the gathered masses simply watching. A pair of Pegasi three earth ponies and a unicorn. Both the pegasi were missing wings two of the ear ponies were missing a leg one of them was rather badly burned and blind it seemed. The unicorn also had some burns but his horn was little more than a shattered chunk of bone jutting from his skull.

One of the earth ponies notes his gaze in their direction and gives a sharp salute with his remaining foreleg. The others seem to notice, including the blind one snap to attention with a salute as best they were able.

Jer'rahd swallows returning the salute with a quick snap. He turns back to the Princess quickly realizing Luna and the elder unicorn had been talking while he was looking around.

"I am sorry Princess, but with the new demands you have made in our tithing, and the disaster, we cannot afford to give you all you have asked, our town cannot subsist on so little though the winter."

"That does not explain why you have instead chosen to side with Canterlot mayor."

".. Again I am sorry, but your sister is willing to forgo our tithe until we recover from the disaster, the new mountain range destroyed more than half of our fields. With as late in the season as it is we may not even have enough to make it through the winter without aid, something Princess Celestia has promised us."

The Goddess of Nights eyes narrow.

"So rather than bring this to my attention you simply decided to leave the Republic and go crawling back to Canterlot Thus leaving us not even so much as a warning that we will not be getting a needed tithe from you."

"It is not like that Princess..."

"SILENCE, WE HAVE HEARD ENOUGH FROM YOU. YOU OPENLY ADMIT YOU WILL BETRAY US FOR OUR SISTER AND THEN EXPECT US TO LISTEN TO MORE OF YOUR SNIVELING?!"

Luna's horn grows brightly, a bolt of darkness lancing out at the elder pony. The old unicorn cries out in horror as the bolt slams into a green glowing shield before connecting to him.

The moon goddess whirls glaring at Jer'rahd who drops his shield not liking the grin Oroboros had on his face until he had saved the old pony.

"General what...!?"

"They are no good to any one dead Princess. They have a new mountain range to explore and plenty of timber and other goods besides food that we can use. Unless you just start blasting them. Corpses might make good fertilizer, but not if there's no one to tend the field."

"They have sinned against the goddess and need to be..."

"Shut your bucking mouth colt before I shut it for you, and make no mistake I will highly enjoy doing just that. I don't know what your issue is with this place, but I suggest you stop trying to convince the Princess to do things she would regret later. There does not need to be any sort of example here, the mayors already soiled himself in terror."

He looks back up at Princess Luna noting her glare had barely softened.

"It is better you give them some sort of an ultimatum and make them prove their loyalty is really with you instead of simply destroying them."

Luna regards Jer'rahd curiously for a moment. The entire town seems to collectively breath in sharply adding to the oppressive silence. Oroboros opens his mouth as if to break the quiet or argue with the General, though the loud snap of a catch being released on the Waning Moon's scabbard kept him silent until the Princess was done pondering the situation.

"You are correct General, that would have been a pointless waste. Though I have a interesting idea for what to do with this lot now."

"So long as it is not a waste of resources we need Princess."

Luna snorts, leaping into the air with a sudden down stroke of her wings. Jer'rahds's ears flatten as he notes the inhalation she usually does before starting in on the Royal Voice.

"HEAR US, OH TRAITOROUS PONIES,YOUR PLANS HAVE BEEN FOUND OUT AND SHALL NOT GO UNPUNISHED. FROM THIS POINT ON YOUR TITHE SHALL BE DOUBLED AND DUE ON THIS DAY. WHAT EVER YOU OWN AND WHAT YOU GAIN OVER THE COURSE OF YOUR LABORS SHALL HAVE A PERCENTAGE OF IT GRANTED ONTO US AND THE LUNAR REPUBLIC."

Jer'rahd shakes his head looking around again at the ponies, all of them were staring with terror at the angry alicorn before them. All of them save Oroboros who only seems to focus on Jer'rahd. The gray unicorn ignored the pouty black coated colt, looking up as Luna continued her order.

"BECAUSE OF YOUR TRAITOROUS WAYS, WHEN THIS TITHE IS DUE IN THE FOLLOWING YEAR WE DEMAND THAT YOU ALL HIDE YOUR FACES AND THE VERY FACT THAT YOU CLAIM TO EVEN BE PONIES. PONIES DO TRY AND SNEAK THEIR WAY OUT OF THEIR AGREEMENTS, THEY DO NOT BETRAY THEIR GODDESS. YOU LOT ARE NO BETTER THAN DRAGONS AND ORCS IN THAT REGARD."

Jer'rahd frowns wondering where she was going with this. Oroboros had ceased his glaring, clearly curious as well.

"THAT STATED ON THE NIGHT OF YOUR TITHE IF I SEE ANY CREATURE NOT HIDING WHAT THEY ARE, TO BRAZENLY THINK THEMSELVES A PONY AFTER THIS BETRAYAL WE WILL SEE THEM CONSUMED BY MY WRATH AND THEIR SOULS DEVOURED! NOW BEGONE FROM OUR SIGHT!"

A bolt of lightning arcs across the sky behind her, the sudden peal of thunder adding a bit of omph to her words and sending the entire town running away screaming. The mayor also soiled himself a second time as he took off. The only ones who had not run off were the group of injured Guards. They slowly made their way back towards their homes ignoring the panic of the other ponies.

Jer'rahd was certain they were retired members of the 42nd. He felt rather ill at ease having had this happen before them. They deserved not to be treated like criminals because of what their towns leaders did.

The Princess lands glaring at her General.

"Is that more to your liking Kaisur?"

"We did not lose something we needed and yet the entire town is now highly motivated to produce what we require of them. If at an altered time than normal. I would say that is quite to my liking Princess. It benefits the Lunar Republic far more that the first action you considered."

"They were given another year, that is the only mercy they shall get from me."

"They should be lucky to have that Princess."

"Hmmph. Oroboros you have business to finish here, make your way back to Winnysor when you are done. The General and I have another stop to make."

"Yes Princess."

"And leave your father alone til he gets a bath."

The unicorn turns to stare at Jer'rahd with such venom, he fully expected to be turned to stone for a moment. The General smirks as he climbs onto the chariot after the Princess. It was nice to see that he still had a way of aggravating his opponents. Of course recognizing the two similar colored unicorns were related was did not take any small leap of logic. Though seeing as how happy Oroboros had been that his father was almost killed made him feel rather ill.

================================================

" RHEDE!"

"Oh Shii..."

Bleu banks hard, nearly knocked out of the sky by a blur of a gray and purple. The pegasus impacts the earth pony on her back sending them both sailing through the air. The dragon expected the pair to crash into the ground below though evidently Starfall still had enough sense to brake the decent so that the impact, while still jarring, was not harmful. Bleu sighs, flying down to help Rhede.

"Did you find her?Was she there? What happened? Argh your not talking! IS SHE DEAD? GAH DON'T TELL ME IF SHE IS ! IS SHE?"

Rhede for the most part was trying to make sure his head was not shaken off as the pegasus nearly throttled him. She probably would have continued to panic and shake the crap out of him, but Bleu arrived to pull the flailing pegasus off of Rhede by her sword belt holding her in the air as she squirms.

"You okay squishy fur?"

"Stop calling me,... what the heck does that even mean Bleu? Never mind, Starfall we did not find any trace of any foals there at all, nor any sign that any had been there or still to arrive. None of the dogs I questioned knew anything about it either."

His ears perk up at the sound of shouting. Standing up and dusting off he climbs up on top of a pile of rocks looking back towards the city of Crystal Tooth, and the army charging the gates.

" Starfall what happened out here? We were supposed to have another hour easy."

"One of the cannon crews was attacked and they started firing, a fair sized blast was not far from their position. Once one started firing, they all did, it took me some time to get them all to stop. Once that happened I ordered the ground attack just in case you two had been trapped or something."

"I think the dogs, well these dogs anyway, are innocent in this one Starfall. And like everything else we have been doing lately we are simply destroying something for our own reasons."

"They took my daughter Rhede. I would wipe the entire race of them off the planet for so much as hurting a tail hair, and they took her. They also took your brothers are you not concerned about them?"

Rhede sighs about to comment though Bleu cuts him off.

"No offense to your judgment Starfall but something doesn't add up. Follow me in this if you see where I am going silky mane."

"Stop... never mind what is it?"

"It's been bugging me for a while. Every foal they took had yet to get their cutie mark,or had just gotten them, except those three. Why did they grab a couple of ponies that are maybe a year from being adults along with the foals? It just doesn't make much sense, and if they did knowing those three it should have been them we found dead in the tunnels after fighting back, not a couple of blank flanks."

"What are you saying Bleu you don't think my daughter was taken? Then were is she?"

"I didn't say it answers everything, its just something that's been bugging me from the information we have. We were kinda rushed into this attack don't you think?Who actually told you that Cloud Dancer, Fox and Wolf were taken?"

"One of the Lieutenants in the investigation, Maw and the other Pelts were running to ragged with everything to talk to me."

Rhede climbs down off the rock leaving the battle to go on with out them.

"She brings up a interesting point. Fox and Wolf would have fought tooth and hoof against any one trying to take them, and with as big as Wolf has gotten he would have taken down more than just one or two Diamond dogs."

Starfall looks between the two, confused, yet still on edge.

"So what does this mean then? You don't think they were foalnaped?"

"Much as you want to believe it Starfall Cloud Dancer is not a foal any more. I have a feeling Maw knows something, and that Lieutenant might have embellished something."

Starfall bites her lip ignoring the sounds of battle in the distance.

"So what now?"

"Now we have a talk with that idiot who fired while we were still in the city. Then when this is all wrapped up we go talk to Maw. After that we start looking into this one our own, Luna was far too quick to send everyone out here."

Starfall and Bleu glance to each other then to the earth pony.

"You don't think she had something to do with this do you?"

"I don't trust that she's been using the books. I have been watching her since I found out. She's gotten a bit more blood thirsty as of late. I hope I am mistaken in this, because if she is behind the missing foals, I have no idea what we would do about it."

"Boss is not going to like it either way. Particularly with how close the two of them have become. I spent a good while trying to get those two together and now that it happened, I am not sure I should have done so."

===============================================

Velkorn looks out the window of the castle's library across the training field to the new recruits going though drills. It was a mixed lot of ponies, a scattering of Zebra's, and Minotaurs. The primary race that had been recruited however seemed to be half dragons. A rather sizable force of them had recently joined.

After the number that were lost when the tidal wave washed over Gallopagos island she was unsure where this group had been before the wave hit. The pegasus Jester claimed they had turned up not far from Hollow Shades evidently having lost the island they had been living on.

While it made sense, the majority of the half dragons had been Black with the occasional Blue. None of the other dragons wanted anything to do with the crossbreeds. Let alone add their own genetics to the batch, particularly reds.

But this lot was different. There were were all colors here. Predominately reds but there was a greater number of all the others including some of the mixes as well. The differences would likely be unnoticed to any one other that one familiar with Half dragons, or a trained medic who would notice physical oddities.

Lion Heart was a perfect example of how a half dragon normally was, tall, imposing, with bat like wings, with scales around their hooves , muzzle and shoulders. Most of the time they also tended not to have a cutie mark either with their flank covered in scales and exstening into a thick lizard like tail.

This group however were more ponylike their ears were longer than a normal ponies and they still had scales around their hooves and the bat like wings. Their tails were pony like and quite a number of them had cutie marks though most of them seemed to be hourglasses oddly enough. The few she had talked to had no idea how they gained the cutie mark, claiming to have had it for as long as they remembered.

The other major oddity was that there were not just pegisi half breeds. There were unicorn versions that had gnarled or curved horns and the earth pony ones that were massive beasts of a pony, towering over every one else in the field.

That was the part that did not make sense. At lest ninety percent of the half dragons from Gallopagos were crossed with pegasi. This group which had supposedly come from a island some where had only thirty percent of their number crossed with pegasi.

The book stated that dragons did not care for any of the other types of pony favoring ones who could fly and the occasional caster. Lion Heart had only been able to save a few of the other types as the unicorns had a greatly shortened life span compared to the others. How could this group have survived since they dragon empire was defeated?

Something was very wrong here.

=============================================================

"So you say the shot fell here?"

"Yes sir, you can see the crater it caused. That spooked every pony and we just started firing. I apologize sir at the time we did not think to consider you and General Scale were in the city before shelling it."

"That's fine Jester, we got out alright. Go back to your team and get them moving , the Dogs are already trying to surrender and I need every pony to guard the prisoners and search the city."

"Yes sir."

The pegasus takes to the air flying back to the other side of the small rise to where the other cannoners were preparing to move. Bleu and Starfall watch him fly off as Rhede looks down at the blast area.

"I don't like him. I don't like any of the ones from that cult."

"The Princess thinks they are useful Bleu that's really all that matters at this point."

"None of them have done anything that we know of, yet they always scurry around like rats under claw. Plus if there's a issue or a problem some where, these guys are always there. It's only been two months since they joined and I already want to deep fry them." 

"Calm down Bleu,you are only mad because they almost killed you."

"Actually Starfall, I think Bleu is onto something. This blast is from a magic cannon shot, there's still crystal shards in the ground from the explosion."

"I could tell that Rhede. I am not ignorant on the weapons of war."

"Only two races developed these Starfall, us, and then the dragons mimicked our design. Diamond Dogs don't have spell cannons, they have balista and catapults. "

"Maybe they got some from the dragons they were allies after all."

"So the dogs got one cannon and aimed it at one group that was the furthest from them even though if they could see this group they could likely see the leader flying around and only fired one shot before they gave up? You would be easily recognized by any Dog attackers. They are the ones who gave you your name , ' Light of death.'."

"Well when you put it that way."

Bleu growls a bit.

"So he set off one of our own shells to make it seem he was under attack then could start blasting the city early while we were still in it?"

"Looks that way Bleu, but why? You have any ideas Rhede?"

Rhede sighs trotting away from the crater.

"Pretty simple and annoying as well. These ponies are from a cult that worships Luna as a Goddess of Night and War. If any of her General's fall it is likely that one of them, being the Princess's current favorite ponies, gets our position and they get closer to their goddess."

"Bucking lovely So I have to watch my flank from my own soldiers now."

"No Starfall, I think you are safe. No other pony can preform the Sonic Rain boom. Even these idiots wouldn't try to remove you before they found a way to mimic what you do. Velkorn is also relatively safe as she has more medical knowledge in one strand of her mane than the best unicorn medic has in their entire body."

"So the only ones at risk are me, fabulous mane here, and Boss."

"Looks that way. My guess its was a way to get rid of us and possibly cover something up."

"Oh yes this was a great day to get out of bed."

====================================================

The chariot arcs across the sky crossing over the Everfree and the new settlement of Dodge City. Jer'rahd knew where they were going, but was not liking the idea. While it would be nice to see those who had helped him before, he was not looking forward to the ultimatum that Luna would likely give.

The night had barely begun when they landed outside of the Buffalo encampment. Thankfully the camp was at its closest point to the Everfree this time of year. There were a few tense moments where the braves refused to let them near the camp, not recognizing Luna at all. The ones who recognized him however went to find the Chief.

After a time a large older Buffalo trots out from the ring of braves dismissing them with a wave of his hoof before approaching the two. It took Jer'rahd a moment to recognize the elder as Chief Three Bear.

The buffalo had wasted away considerably and maintained very little of his former mass. The expression on Jer'rahd's face must have been easy to read as the buffalo chuckles.

"We all grow old and fade General Kaisur. My time is closing before long. The loss of Hastiin has caused me great anguish, Makawee and Nituna will no longer speak with me. The last few winters have not been kind since that battle."

"You should not have aged this much in such a short time Three Bear."

"I made a pact with creatures of magic and the stars, that contract has kept me alive far longer than many expected. With that contract over my age has simply caught up with me. I expect I know why you two are here, but I will let you speak your peace before I respond to it."

Luna nods not seeming to be surprised that Three Bear had all but wasted away she evidently knew about the contract, or had simply been keeping up with him.

"There is another great conflict coming General. I would ask that you and your tribe not chose a side and stay out of everyone's way. This is not something you need be involved with."

Jer'rahd and Three Bear both seem surprised at this, though the buffalo chief smiles.

"I see, you are finally granting me the peace I had desired for so long."

"Your lands will not see war from the Lunar Republic... unless you side with Canterlot or any of the other races. So long as you remain free and independent I will ensure you stay that way."

"Are you that worried that my small tribe will be able to sway the balance of power in the world that much?"

"You alone were enough to sway the very tide of the last wars that have been fought in Equestria. I would prefer not to see what your whole tribe could accomplish if so pressed."

Three Bear laughs and Luna smiles a little.

"I can agree to that Princess. We have not wanted to be part of a conflict since the first we were dragged into by the Thunder Lizards. We will remain out of this one as a tribe. If you do not mind however Princess, I would like to speak to my successor as General for a moment."

"If you wish, though we do not have much time with all that has been going on."

"It should not take long Princess. Please stop by again when you have the chance."

"I shall do what I can Chief Three Bear, but I can make no promise in that regard."

The princess of the night trots back to the chariot. A sigh of relief escapes the buffalo.

"Something wrong?"

"Several things Kaisur. Something has changed inside of Princess Luna. She is not the same... the same can be said of you to a lesser degree."

"Quite a great deal has happened since Canterlot was attacked."

"There has always been a darkness about her Kaisur. She suffered much in her time as the goddess of war and night. Those are two things no pony is comfortable with even in the best of times. What affects her now is a deeper trouble than anything I have felt from her before."

"I thought Buffalo did not cast spells."

"We have some ties to nature and the spirits of the world. But I do not even training in them to sense something very wrong with her. Be on your guard Kaisur. I do not wish to see you dragged down with her if she continues her path as she has."

"What are you talking about?"

"The winds carry ill omens in regards to her Lunar Republic. I gather you have not noticed any changes with her, I suppose you would not notice anything gradual if you are with her all the time. I have not seen the Princess in over a seasons time and she has greatly altered herself from when I last saw her."

"She had some physical changes yes..."

"That is not what I speak of. Her mannerisms, the way she carries herself, and tone has changed. Her spirit is very different as well. I am reminded of a a conqueror instead of a protector seeing her now. As I said she is much darker and the shadow within her is growing even as I watch."

"Cryptic."

"I suppose so. But I have done all I can to warn you in this regard. There is another thing I would like t address however."

"Whats that?"

The buffalo chief seems to age even faster before Jer'rahds eyes as he glances back at the camp behind him.

"Several braves have already left the tribe to join the Equestrian Guard, one of them is my son, Proud Tail. The Republic is not viewed well out here."

Jer'rahd sighs nodding.

"If he has joined the Royal Guard I may have to face him. I cannot promise you I will not fight him, I can only promise I will not seek him out."

"I suppose I cannot ask for more than that."

"Sorry I could not offer more Chief."

"It is quite alright, that is enough for me. This will likely be our last meeting General Kaisur. I wish you well. Please consider my words. I would meet you and the Princess again in the after life if I could, but if your souls are doomed to Tartaurs, such will not be the case."

Jer'rahd glances at the Buffalo as he slow rises and slowly moves away back towards the collection of his tribes tents. This was not something he had wanted to see. He knew Three Bear was over a hundred ,but to see him this far gone in such a short time, was disheartening.

"Three Bear!"

"Yes General?"

"When we meet again we shall not be using these ranks, you had best call me by my first name."

The buffalo stops turning back to look at the unicorn a slow smile crossing his muzzle as he chuckles.

"I shall indeed Kaisur. But not until then."

========================================================== 

[ One month later.]

The trip back to Winnysor Castle had been a rather tedious one. Particularly with the lack of information about the foals that had gone missing. The generals considered the trip a bust, though the Church of the Moon members had considered it a great success as the Diamond dog nation was scattered with the destruction of their main city, and several outlying towns that had been found on or near the surface.

The attack had gone off surprisingly well with very few Republic Guards being killed or injured. The Diamond dogs had offered a stiff resistance at first, but once Starfall and her team joined the fight with repeated sonic rain booms that resistance fell apart and most of the dog soldiers ran off screaming and clutching their ears.

At least two Diamond Dog gods were conformed to be killed, still leaving the known total at five. The Republic wiped out any dogs in the cities, but no pony was stupid enough to follow the dogs that ran into the ground.

Crystal Tooth was no more, once again the Lunar Republic had flexed its power and brought another race to its knees. Unlike other attacks however the Republic forces were ordered to capture as many of the Diamond dogs as possible to bring back with them.

Starfall had been greatly annoyed by Jester. Her Shadowbolts had cornered one of the gods, though before she could question it, the creature was killed by a star metal crossbow bolt shot by Jester.

The pegasus explained the god looked ready to attack and he was only protecting his General, but it still pissed her off at how smug the little shit was about it.

Jester had killed one god and it was later found that it had been Oak Leaf who killed the other. The large earth pony did not gloat about it as Jester did, she simply sought something else to fight and kill.

Once they were back however there were more pressing issues. The three delegated the tasks of getting the troops situated to other officers as they planned their next move. 

Bleu would report to the princess, while Rhede and Starfall would gather Velkorn and travel to Ponyville to start their own personal investigation into it.

Rhede stops just out side the castles main gate looking at the other two.

"Alright so we know that it was one of Jester's subordinates who told you Cloud Dancer and my brothers were missing, you didn't actually talk to Maw."

"No and I was a little too panicked at the time to think of doing so."

" Alright the plans still the same then. Bleu I need you to keep an eye on Jer'rahd as well. He has been rather odd as of late."

"That's cause he and Luna finally hooked up, that pony was all smiles for a week after that. The fact he has not been to his own bed since we got back means they are still doing pretty well. I am just glad the walls are thick."

"Too much information Bleu."

"I know, but I also know that something has changed since we got back from Neighlantis. Before he would simply defend the Princess when something came up, or fire some comments right back if some one insulted Luna. Now hes ready to kill any pony who even looks at her in what he thinks is the wrong way. It's almost like those cult Zealots. I don't care how good her plot is, that's not like him."

"I had not noticed any of that."

"You have been worried about Cloud Dancer, its understandable if you miss some things."

"If you say so Bleu."

Rhede stares sky ward shaking his mane out of his face. He turns his gaze to the line of captured Diamond dogs, being led to what he had learned were special holding cells in the dungeon that would not allow them to dig out. He was rather curious as to what Luna wanted them for. With how things were looking, he did not like the idea of the dogs being here or what might happen to them.

"We cannot do anything till we have proof something is really wrong. We could just be stressed with the way things have gone in the last year or so. We'll stick to the plan and see what we can find out in Ponyville. Lets go find Velkorn, Starfall. Maybe she noticed something while we were gone."

================================================

Jer'rahd lay back in bed, the slumbering form of the Goddess of Night pressed against his side. For all purposes he should likely be the giddiest pony in Equestria right now. That was not far from the truth, but several things were nagging at him. Three Bear's words chief among them.

He had been dwelling on the warning the whole trip back, now in the middle of when he should be sleeping, he was lying awake stressing over what had been said. He could not help but see it now that it had been pointed out to him. Luna had grown, colder, he supposed was the term. He was not surprised how she treated the other races, as she had fought nearly all of them at some point or another. How she viewed them and spoke of them however was different now.

It was less on how they were a threat to Equestria and more on how they should all be destroyed or brought under the rule of ponies, even the ones that had not caused Equestria any harm were being viewed as such.

The minotaurs had joined the Republic on their own, but most of the time she refused to deal with them at all.

Then there were the bounties. Jer'rahd was not even sure when these were put up, let along scattered across Equestria. The Lunar Republic was offering rewards to the capture or confirmed kill of any Diamond Dog, Griffon, Dragon, or Sea Pony. Granted the sea pony bounty had been with drawn when he reminded her that half of the crew on the Princess Bride were Sea Ponies. Even that she did with some reluctance.

It was odd ,when they first met she was the one who sought to calm him down in situations, now it was the other way around. The only time he felt like she was her old self was when they were alone and she did not bother to hide any strain she felt.

He was not sure about the prisoners either. Though she seemed to want quite a few of them. When he asked about it, Luna simply commented as she was giving them a chance to side with the Lunar Republic. The way she spoke of it made it seem that she was sure that the prisoners would join, as if their loyalty would not ever be in question.

While that was a rather optimistic view to think a former enemy could become an ally, it also contrasted sharply to how she seemed to regard those who were not ponies.

=================================================

(One week later.)

Bleu was not a happy dragon. Normally this wouldn't mean much to any one, as she rarely let anger show through the goofy nature she usually displayed Currently however as she looms over a pair of Guards in her largest form, she didn't bother with goofy.

Both the guards looked on the verge of full blown panic at the fact one of their Generals was looming over them with the look of ripping them both a new ass hole each. Only their combat training from the second dragon war likely kept them from soiling themselves. Both were aware however that this was not a normal dragon,this was General Scale and one did not get to be a General of Princess Luna by asking politely.

"Tell. Me. That. Again."

"We are sorry General, but our orders are clear and directly from Princess Luna. We are not to allow anyone in the lower chambers. The prisoners are all being sequestered there. Sir."

"As are the dragon eggs I am supposed to be tending."

" I understand sir, but the guards posted here were given a list of names allowed in and your name was not on it sir."

"it was on the other list..."  
>"SHHH!"<p>

Bleu looks at the first earth pony guard then to the unicorn that had been speaking with her.

"What other list."

"We are not supposed to reveal our orders..."

"Allow me to make a point to you solider before you go on. Right now you two are alone, in a big hall way, with a couple of swords and with a very large, very angry dragon who is not only your superior officer, she is also the bearer of the Element of Laughter. And just in case you two have not noticed, I am NOT laughing."

Bleu slaps a clawed hand on the stone between the two clenching her claw into a fist digging furrows in the stone.

"While I will, accept that there is a order from Luna baring my path right now, you already let slip this list. What is it and who is on it?"

The Guards look to one another then look around as if hoping some one else would come along to help them. Not seeing one the earth pony spoke up.

"We the dungeon guards I mean sir. We were given a list of those not allowed down here at all... its... it is quite long list but .. your name, General Velkorn, General Pelt and General Silvertail are all on the top of that list."

" Who is allowed in?"

"The dungeon Guards of course sir.. well at least into some areas. The Prisoners of course .. Princess Luna..."

Bleu growls her bared fangs inching closer to the guard.

"I am sorry sir the only other ones allowed in are the Colonels that were just appointed."

"What Colonels? The highest ranking we have aside from the Generals is Major."

"Princess Luna and General Kaisur sent word a few days ago of the Promotion of Colonel of six individuals. SIR. "

"Which six?"

The unicorn speaks up saying the names as if he was spitting.

"The Cult of the Moon Leaders of course; Oroboros, Jester, and Oak Leaf. I spend six years of my life in the Guard and the best I can get is Sergeant and these idiots show up and in not even six months are a higher rank than nearly every pony? I call bullshit... sir."

Bleu blinks at the sudden revealing nature of the unicorn. The stallion shrugs.

"Any reason you are suddenly so informative?"

"First sir, tubbo over there..." 

"HEY!, I HAVE LARGE BONES!"

"What ever, he was goona tell you everything any way, the longer you stand out here the more likely that some one else would come along and get us in the shit. Better if you get what we can tell you and leave. I admit you are intimidating, but I do not see you killing ponies just for doing our job. Sir."

Bleu's eyes narrow.

"Don't bet to heavily on that, I am General Kaisur's partner after all."

"True, but you also don't like that Hollow Shade bunch sir. Same as most of the rest of us."

"So what are they doing in there?"

"I don't know sir, the prison guards are not privy to what goes on further in."

Bleu blinks.

"That is not very informative."

"Its the best I can offer sir, Though in all honesty I was hoping you were going to fire us."

"What why?" 

"I signed up to fight the enemies of Equestria, not other ponies like we are preparing for."

"With luck it will not come to that."

========================================================= 

"So nothing?"

"No nothing. There's the obvious worry about town, but no one is willing to talk to us because of who we are. We aren't well liked for some reason Starfall. Velkorn has gone off to talk to Maw, with luck she might find something out."

"What about those two Guards over there?"

Rhede looks up at the two Royal Guards sitting on a bench staring at them. It took him a moment to place them, as their helmets hid their faces. But he recognized the pair that had just recently married into the Pelts.

"Biggs, Wedge! How nice to see your smiling faces... well your grinning armor plated face coverings any way."

The pair of them fidgeted at being recognized, even more so by the sudden attention the red earth pony had suddenly brought upon the two from every other pony in ear shot. And the way Rhede was yelling , that was nearly the whole town.

"Geez, quiet down Rhede, I don't want to get mobbed along with the pair of you."

Rhede raises an eye brow as he and Starfall trot over to the pair who both looked as if they would like to be any where else.

"Still posted in Ponyville. My sisters not driven you away yet I see."

"It's not likely Faux could ever drive me away. Wedge and Fisher are expecting their second foal soon."

"Hows your colt doing Biggs? I heard you've been spoiling him rotten already."

"Can we talk about something else Rhede? This familiarity with me and my family by you is making me uneasy." 

"We are practically related so I should hope to know something, but yes, yes we can. We can start with why we are making you, Wedge and every other pony in this town uneasy. We are trying to find the missing foals and all we are getting is polite, but firm refusals to help us out with anything."

"No one here wants another war Rhede."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Think about it, the Princess had an army ready to go in under a weeks time to march to the Diamond Dog capitol to destroy it. The foals going missing was just an excuse so she could get away with it. Most ponies believe Luna is the one responsible for the missing ponies and you all as well."

"I have heard that. The thing is Luna does not need an excuse to attack any one, she had already planned to deal with the dogs. Her taking the foals doesn't make any sense in that regard."

"Unless she had another reason to take them Rhede."

"That's a great deal of speculation." 

"There's a great deal of talk, and a lot of it makes sense. She was always feared as being too blood thirsty, this just proves what happens when Princess Celestia is not able to keep her in check.""

Starfall had remained silent for this long though Rhede was not surprised when she finally burst out what she was thinking.

"Alright I get it you are not trusting of us, but keep in mind my daughter is one of the ones missing as well as two of your brother in laws. I don't give a shit if it was the dogs of Luna or even fucking Celestia we need to find them And deal with whoever did it!""

The pair of Guard ponies look at each other confused for a moment before looking back at Starfall.

"She doesn't know Wedge."

"Yeah he doesn't either, why didn't Maw tell them?"

I guess she had her reasons."

Starfall blinks and even Rhede looks a little confused.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Fox, Cloud Dancer and Wolf were not foal napped with the others. They ran away months ago, well before any of the foals went missing, not long after the events of Nightmare Night."

"WHAT?!"  
>"WHAT?!"<p>

"Oh bugger, I shouldn't have said anything."

Bleu wiggles her way down a air chute doing her best not to curse. Even in her smallest form this was a rather tight fit. These vents were designed to let air into the lower levels of the castle, not anything living. Well okay sure a rat could get in here, but those little things could get any where.

The smell was what she was looking for as she caught hints of it at the door she was not allowed into. The scent lead her to a grate along the base of the castle. She knew these things existed from looking over the map with boss as the place was being built, but she never considered needing to use one. The scent was strong here, blood, bile, and something very acidic smelling.

The grate was cemented into the stone wall, though that was not much an issue for a full grown dragon. Being quiet was a little harder to do, but she had been picking up pointers from Rhede on sneaking for a few years now. With luck no one would notice the grate was gone or that it was at the bottom of a pond on the other side of the courtyard.

She squirms down the stone chute pausing when she heard voices. Unable to make them out she moves further along popping out in a larger area with six iron covered vents leading into differing rooms. The voices seem to be coming from the first vent to her right and she slips over to take a peek.

The large room on the other side of the grate opens to what looked to be the barracks of the Prison Guards. She spotted a few ponies sleeping on cots and another couple playing cards. She could not see very much of the room other wise, though she could make out the edge of a large iron door on the far wall and the door that she had been not allowed in earlier.

This did not tell her anything aside from the pegasus at the table was cheating.

She moves back crawling over to the next vent opening, The blood was very strong from this vent. She bit her lip looking at the bodies hanging from hooks in the room her claws digging into the rock having flashbacks to the Seapony kitchen, before she noticed something. The bodies were of pigs and cows. Still distasteful but it was clear what they were here for now. She pauses and sighs thinking she might be the only dragon left in the world that found meat distasteful.

This was a kitchen of some kind, Griffons, Diamond Dogs, and Dragons where carnivores, it made a little sense that the idiot cousins of the orc's and minotaur would be used as food for them. The fact that this slaughter house was even here meant the prisoners were at least being fed. What worried her is that this was where the dragon eggs had been kept before. She recognized the rooms large stove as the former nest for the lot of them.

As she pulls back crawling over to the next vent in the half circle alcove she starts to worry a bit. The oven was built to keep the eggs warm so they would not die. Had Luna given up on them with out telling her or was something else going on?

The next vent opened to the largest room yet, the next two vents went to it as well and that allowed her to see more of this room than the others. The room stretched out into darkness and was filled with cells that stretched out further than she could see, but it was easily beyond what should be under the castle.

Most of the cells were little more than iron boxes and bars for the diamond dogs though a good three dozen griffons were also were sequestered here and Bleu smelled a dragon or two in the mix as well.

Most of them seemed alert and awake though there were a few who she thought were dead until a wing or claw twitched. The silence is what got to her, that many dogs and griffons their should be some talking or at least shuffling , but they all sat or stood where they were calmly with out even a guard in sight to watch over them. Perhaps they were already convinced to join the Republic and had simply not been moved elsewhere yet.

Bleu pulls back looking to the last two vents. So far there was nothing clearly wrong here. Moving to the next vent Bleu frowned. The first was pitch black and the other had something like a book shelf in front of it. She was a little annoyed that she was stuck looking at the backs of the books though she didn't do anything as she could hear movement on the other side of them as well as muttering of some kind.

Pulling one thin book from the shelf she peering in through the small gap, a black unicorn sat across from the book shelf writing something in a large tome. He kept glancing to something at his left and muttering to himself .

He eventually rose closing the tome and floating the book over to the shelf, slipping it back into a spot below Bleu's peephole with out so much as a glance at the shelf.

"You had so much potential in you and yet you were a failure as well... What am I missing why are dragons the only ones compatible in this regard?"

He sighs, shaking his head trotting back across Bleu's field of vision his horn glowing as he trotted past. Floating along behind him was something Bleu recognized immediately. A dragon egg.

The door opens and he steps into the next room, Bleu quickly moves over to the other room shielding her eyes as the wall scones flare to life. The unicorn trots on unconcerned with the light change as his magic lights more of the torches.

Bleu's eyes narrow, Oroboros was rather skilled, that was at least two spells going at once with no sign of even concentrating on what he was doing. While they were not potent, she remembered how hard it had been for Platinum to even keep a body alteration spell going along with her normal unicorn manipulation magic. This stallion barely seemed to notice he was doing something most unicorns considered hard, if not impossible.

Bleu bit her tongue, her eyes widening as she looked over the contents of the room. The room was rather small though slightly larger than the cells in the next room. Across from the vent there was another opening that led away from the vent with a downward slant hinting at another level of the under castle that was not in the plans she had looked over with the Boss and Luna. The large door across from the one he entered lead back out to the prison, though none of that held Bleu's gaze as much as the shards of shell scattered about the floor in this room. The ground was littered with broken egg shells with only a small path big enough for a pony between them.

Oroboros ignored the room of waste, trotting down the new hall to where ever it lead. Bleu curses lightly to her self looking over the room taking it all in. The fate of the eggs angered her, certainly there were far more than just what lay here, but who knew what had been done with the others. She had worked too hard to get them to let the next generation of dragons be used for Prisoner omelets.

There was no room in here to get any bigger in the vent, and she couldn't move the bars at her current size. She gave the room another glance over expecting she would need Rhede's help for this one.

Curiosity got the better of her and she moved over to the study area pulling a few books through the vent slats reading the spines, or at least the ones she could read. Most of them seemed to be medical books save the first blue tome she pulled through which had no markings on the outer cover and was written in a language that seemed to change with every word. Sighing at the uselessness of the find she started putting the books back into the spots on the shelf.

It was unlikely she was going to be able to convince any one that this was bad aside from Velkorn. None of them had liked the idea of bringing the dragon eggs back and hearing of their destruction was not likely going to cause any strife. To Bleu however, it meant that Luna could no longer be trusted and if boss had a hoof in this, he probably could not either. Those thoughts upset her far more than the loss of the eggs.

The only reason she bothered to bring the eggs back was the hope that some pony might be able to have one as a partner, much like Celestia's school. With the eggs destroyed that was not going to happen.

Though why had all the shells been empty? What had they done with the bodies?

She was putting the last book into place when a pile of dust fell from the top of the blue book right onto her nose, forcing a sneeze. She managed to turn her head enough to not fry the books with lightning, but the sudden jerk of her arm knocked down the entire row sending them thudding to the floor on the other side of the shelf.

Bleu cursed glaring at the blue book in her claw before she looked back in the room to see if she might be able to reach any of the books.

She froze, her eyes locked on a table that had been hidden from view by the rest of the shelf. Oroboros had not been talking to the egg he carried. He was talking to something else, or what was left of it.

At first glance the creature seemed to be a young griffon but rather than claws it had twisted hooves legs. The tawny fur covering it was patch worked with a bright blue coloration of what seemed a different kind of fur mixed in with the normal griffon colors. Feathers jutted out from various parts of its body as if they did not know the proper way to grow. She couldn't see its eyes, but a malformed beak hung open showing a series of flat teeth that seemed more fitting for a herbivore. The tail was a odd mix of a bright pink pony tail and a long feline tail that most griffons had. A short wing more reminiscent of a Pegasi lay draped over its side with the other out of sight.

Bleu covered her mouth feeling nauseous. There had not been any griffon chicks captured. But several adult griffons had been brought in, and a host of small ponies had gone missing.

Bleu turns scrambling back up the incline to the outside of the castle, the Blue book still clutched in her claw all but forgotten.

======================================================

Velkorn calmly sips her tea offering the occasional glance to Maw Pelt as she sat across the table staring into her own drink. The conversation had been all but none existent for a time now, as all the polite topics had been discussed. It was time to utilize the Bleu method of conversation again.

[ "So why is the Republic hated here so suddenly, Mrs. Pelt?" ]

Maw blinks looking away from Velkorn as if she didn't want to really answer and the zebra did not bother to press. She would talk when she was ready.

["You know you lot are being called the five Beasts of the Moon now?"]

["I was aware of many of our nicknames, but being called such as a group is new."]

[" Been under a lot of pressure from the towns folk about severing ties to the Lunar Republic. Been getting a lot of suggestions for family name changes too."]

["Name changes?"]

[" The Pelts are primary a trading family, a trading family is only as good as their name. So if one family member screws up bad enough to make the the name known with those screw ups the only way to ensure business is not ruined because of it is to change the name. Far as I know it only happened once in the family history, before my time so I don't know the details, but its always been a warning to the foals."]

[" I see. I take it that means most believe Rhede has shamed the name as it were?"]

["He already has with some of the things that have been done, same with all of yah. I know there's likely more to it than what the rumors say, but there's far too many rumors flying around and quite a few have been proven fact."]

["There is indeed always more going on that it seems. But all of us have our own beliefs and goals we follow. It is why I was banished from the zebra lands."]

[" Heard about that, not sure what to think about it. But its rumors like that that make ponies scared of zebras. Dark magics and a murderous queen who kills gods."]

["They do not know my lands history of suffering at the hooves of those gods."]

Maw takes a sip from her tea glancing over at her youngest daughter playing on the floor.

[" I was all for the dragons being taken out, but then y'all went after the griffons and seaponies and the Diamond Dogs. Much as they annoy me they have been fairly decent trading partners in the past. Now this."]

[" The foal napping? I will admit you seem fairly relaxed for that to have happened."]

[" It's been a few months, the panicked rush has worn off and there's nothing we found out or ken do, dun mean ah'm not worried, the foal napping is just part of the issue though. A'hm not sure what they hoped to accomplish. Ah do know that destroying their city was useless as nothing was found. That's a might worrying."]

[" Starfall agrees with you on that, she is nearly pulling her mane out worrying over Cloud Dancer."]

Maw dips her head a little.

[" Mares gonna do something stupid over nothing."]

[" She already has. But why is finding her daughter nothing."]

["Cloud Dancer didn't get foal napped, she just made everyone promise not to tell Starfall that she was leaving. The colts went with her, so I know shes safe, but not where they went. She's heard all the things being said about her mother and shes seen some of the results first hoof. She thinks her mother is tarnishing her fathers name by staying with the Republic. Same as most of the Pelts think Rhede is doing. Might have been their talk that got her thinking about it, but in Rhede's case the rumors are right. The few pelts still running the routes are being treated like crap because of the name, quite a few have been openly vandalized or been turned away from trading points. That's ponies lively hoods getting ruined because they are distant relatives of Rhede."]

["That is troublesome."]

["It is and if it continues I won't have much choice but to change the name. I would like you to try and convince him to leave the Lunar Republic before it comes to that. All it would take is one more act by him to sway me over fully. I know hes not evil like is being said hes just … I don't know any more. "]

[" He does not listen to anything else I say, why would he listen to this?"]

"APPAL APAAA APPAAA APPA!"

Both mares blink looking over to the foal who was trying to climb onto the kitchen counter to get to a apple sitting on the counter.

["Her first words?"]

[" She's been saying them for a week or so now. Quiet as a mouse most times till she sees an apple then she just starts screaming out for it. Yah got more sway with him than yah seem tah think Velkorn."]

[" I might, but I also know he will not leave his friends. The others may be willing to listen, but no one will leave. Luna is a friend of ours. I will not abandon Rhede, and none of us will abandon Jer'rahd. I can assure you now that he will not leave Princess Luna."]

Maw looks back to her daughter then to the zebra with a sigh.

[" Was afraid of that, but ah ken tell you this. That mare you serve is not Princess Luna. Whatever happened to change how she looks changed her inside too. Ya'll might not be able tah see it as often as yer around her but from those of us who only occasionally see her she's like a whole different pony."]

[" I have noticed some change as well. Not for the better , but she is not in a easy position fighting all the wars for Equestria."]

["If she keeps attacking others soon the only thing left for her to fight will be Equestria."]

=============================

Rhede, Starfall, and Velkorn trot back to Winnysor Castle in a rather depressive state. Velkorn had shared what she found out and the news had hit both of them much harder than the zebra had expected. The entire trip back had been nothing but sullen silence.

Velkorn wished there was something she could do for the pair, but there were no words of comfort that she could offer that might mean anything. They all agreed that they needed to confront Jer'rahd and Luna about this, perhaps get the Princess to tone back her actions a little. They should not be hated or feared by the very ones they were trying to protect.

The depressive silence was interrupted by a blue blur that crashes into Rhede and sent him tumbling back down the path swearing and yelling. Starfall and Velkorn rushed to his aid only to find a panicked Bleu shaking the crud out of him in her pony sized form.

Velkorn flattened her ears not even sure what the dragonling was on about as she was talking so fast and incomplete words between gasps for air. She did note the book clutched in a death grip in one claw, it looked as if it had been used as a shoe and run through all manner of things.

"BLEU SHUT UP A MOMENT!"

Starfall was doing her best to peel the panicked dragonling off the flailing earth pony with some limited results. Getting her off Rhede, the pegasus promptly sat on the dragon and was rapidly joined by Velkorn to try and keep her down long enough to catch her breath to speak calmly. Rhede was quite relieved to no longer be throttled as well.

"Honestly what is it with you two and choking the life out of me. That's twice in as many months."

"Git offa mai head!"

"You going to be calm enough to tell us whats got you in a panic?"

"Was trying to any way Rhede."

"Alright let her up. If shes not using stupid pet names for me something is wrong."

"Buck right something is wrong , I found the missing foals... well one of them any way, it has to be!"

"What where?!"

Bleu rattled off what she had seen, getting stopped occasionally to slow down or repeat something. Starfall and Velkorn were ready to tear off and do some damage though Rhede managed to get them to stop.

"What the buck Rhede! We need to got save them if we can."

"I am aware of that, but we can't just go rushing in. If Bleu is right and what ever that thing was used to be was a foal, it is also likely that Oroboros would destroy them to remove any evidence of wrong doing. Not to mention if we bust open the dungeon around all these other guards and show that the foals were kidnapped by us the Lunar Republic is finished. Nothing any of us say or do past that point is going to mean anything and we will be hunted just like the others and by our own ponies at that."

"Sadly I agree with you, what is it you suggest we do?"

"If Bleu is correct in that Oroboros is that skilled in magic we will need something to deal with him."

"I know what I saw Rhede, and both our casters might be in on this."

"That's a problem as well, though I doubt Jer would allow this if he knew. Starfall you and Bleu go try and get him down there. Velkorn and I are going to do a bit of a stealth mission."

" I can get the Shadowbolts to aid me if need be as well. While they are loyal to the Princess they follow my orders over hers."

"Good cause if Luna did give Oroboros permission, we are going to need all the help we can get."

Rhede nods to Bleu glancing over to Velkorn as she taps him on the shoulder and points to the book Bleu is still clutching. His ears fall back to his head as he recognizes it.

"Bleu... where dd you get that book?"

"Down in the dungeons out of the room with the body. This damn thing is what made me sneeze and knock everything over."

"Let me see that."

Bleu hands over the book and Rhede sets it on a rock flipping through the pages with a hoof biting his lip lightly at the strange print. He closes it tucking the tome into his saddlebag.

"We need to hurry, this may be worse than we thought."

=================================================

Things were going along quite well for once.

"Indeed they are Princess."  
>"Not violent enough for my tastes."<p>

The violence would come, there were still plenty of gods left to destroy. Oroboros' experiments had limited success as well , but there were still too many failures.

"Still he has managed to do some rather impressive work with the Diamond dogs that were captured."  
>"I like the term he came up for with the cross as well. Lupus Draconus just sounds vicious and fancy."<p>

The information from the books was still proving useful to her. More importantly it was proving useful to her subjects that did not have the moral complications her Generals did. Oroboros and his ilk from Hollow Shade had proven themselves invaluable assets. If a bit to into the whole worship of her new form. Though for the life of her she could not recall why she had once thought it a bad thing to have churches in her honor and the zealotus followers that came with them.

"Likely something instilled into you by your sister."  
>"She ain't shit. Pushing you down to make herself seem more important. You've done more on yer own in a years time towards bringing peace to Equestria than she has in thousands of years."<p>

Celestia would be dealt with in time, for now her primary concern was her Generals. Starfall was too concerned with her daughter going missing to be a problem, even though she had not been foal napped like the others. Rhede was always a thorn, far too inquisitive to questioning. Even when he did what he was supposed to he some how managed to do it in a way that made her question whether it was sarcasticly or not.

"That colt ain't right."

Velkorn would not be an easy issue either. It would be too easy for the zebra to side with Rhede if he became difficult, or simply be an issue on her own if she did not like how things were going. So long as she was in the dark everything was fine.

" With her race banishing her, no one would miss her passing in the middle of the war that started. She might even be made a maryter and prolong the conflict longer."

Bleu was the most troublesome. Oroboros had found one of her scales in a vent that led into his lab. She had seen the eggs shells and the failure. It was only a matter of time before the others knew. She had been hoping to keep the whole thing under wraps until she was the sole god left in the world, but the unexpected always happens with this group. She briefly wondered why she thought it was a sound plan to make them all Generals. It would have saved a great deal of trouble if she had not brought them with her or only brought Starfall and Jer'rahd.

Luna's head dips as she sits in her chambers looking down at the armor crossing her chest and the silver cord connected to a metal shard from an old sword.

"Useless trinket, it does not become a ruler of all to have such sentimental things."  
>"Its a bit of metal on a string. A adornment fit more for a common foal than a future goddess of everything."<p>

She ignored the books looking at her dresser and the crown that was the Element of Magic. She could not hear their voices when she wore it and their wisdom was needed in times such as this. Particularly in regards to Jer'rahd.

"Quite strong that one."  
>"Dangerous too if he turns against you. You should kill him."<p>

She shook that thought from her head, out of all of them Jer'rahd was the one she could live without the least. She had not felt this way about any pony since Hooper, but at the same time she could not let him get in her way. It was a main reason she had not made a move against her sister. While he would do almost anything she asked of him, going to war with Canterlot itself and all the other ponies might be something he would not tolerate. He had shown he was willing to stop her when she made what he considered a bad decision.

"Why should you care what he can stand. You are his Princess, he should be swayed by your choices and opinions, not the other way around."  
>"You already have done some questionable things in his mind, why stop with minor stuff. Besides it is better to forward the plan now that the lizard knows. The Demon will find out sooner or later whats been going on any way. Better he does not have a chance to stop you."<p>

That was sound, strike first and worry about the repercussions later. It was easier to ask forgiveness than permission.

"Oroboros."

The unicorn had been knelt before her this entire time and had not moved during her inner dialogue.

"Yes my Goddess?"

"Begin phase one. Bring the new batch along for live testing."

"At once Princess."

The unicorn rose and scurry s out starting to shout orders to the guards on either side of the door to ready the troops and the rest of the Cult.

"You know, that one reminds us of how the Demon used to be, eager to please and ready to ask how high when you say jump."  
>"Quite a bit of power in him as well. He might make a better mate than that half horn of yours..."<p>

"ENOUGH. BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP."

Luna whirls destroying the book shelf the Red Tome and Gray Grimiore rested on with a out blast of raw magic. Scrolls and other books disintegrated at the flare of power, though the two books simply floated there a moment before slowly sinking down to a end table.

"There will come point when he betrays you, we all know this."  
>"We have seen him at his lowest, he fears the vision he was given at the test for loyalty more than anything else."<p>

Luna narrows her eyes not believing it. Jer'rahd had told no one what he saw only that he would die before he let it come true.

"And he might just."  
>"After all it would kill him to murder the one he loves, wouldn't it?"<p>

=========================================================

Getting in was far easier than it should have been. The prison guards were little more than the soldiers who had some disciplinary issues, or managed to tick off one of the officers enough to get the posting here. Their whole reason down here was a formality , such a small force would not even be able to handle a prison break if one happened.

They probably could have gotten past the lot even with out The Order's invisibility cloaks. The guards outside were a mess, one was asleep and the other was so warped up in writing a letter that he did not even notice the door open. The ones inside were absorbed in a game of cards or doing their own thing to notice the outer chamber door or the inner chamber door open.

The kitchen was disgusting, but it was exactly as Bleu said. The only ponies that this room would piss off were the activists for pig and cow rights.

Rhede pauses closing the door lightly behind him looking over the rows and rows of empty cages. Bleu had said most of them were filled yet they all stood open and empty. Velkorn sniffs the air lightly moving to look over one of the cages curiously.

[" There were prisoners here. I do not know where they went however, but they were likely moved within the last five hours or so since Bleu was down here."]

["Come on, I want to see these other rooms, we will worry about the prisoners later."]

Moving through the cell area they came to the next door slowly pushing it open and slipping inside. The light crunch under their hooves was proof enough that something else Bleu had said was accurate.

Velkorn produces a small vial from her pouch and tosses her head with it clenched in her mouth a bright glow starting as the chemicals inside mix casting a greenish light over the contents of the room.

Egg shells littered the floor, the size easily marked them as dragon eggs. Most of them looked like they had been crushed to fine dust however from the passage of hooves and only the piles in the rooms corners remained. The pair nod lightly to each other. Velkorn watches the open passage leading down as Rhede fiddles with the locked door on the far side of the room. A light click the only sound of his lock picking success before they both slip inside.

The room was exactly how the bearer of Laughter described it. There were books on the floor pushed from a vent behind the book case, and a bloodied table that was covered with arcane sigals. There was no body however. A few griffon feathers lay on the floor and a tuft of bright blue fur clung to a jagged corner on the table.

[" These are my books. "]

[" All of them? "]

["The ones that were missing any way. What worries me is I also had the book on the creation of the half dragons and that one is still missing. The book that Bleu had however is not one of mine. I label mine if they do not have markings."]

["I know what the book she had is, that's why I took it from her. I am more worried about it being here than any others."]

[" Why what is it? I saw it was odd ,but you have yet to say why."]

Rhede glanced over the shelf looking for the other two, though he doubted they would be here.

["It is Discord's book. The Book of the Blue. I only got a glimpse of it to help Luna translate some once before, but it is definitely the same book. For now we need to check that sub basement for the foals."]

==============================================

"General, do you have a moment?"

Starfall pauses glancing back at Lion Heart as Bleu darts ahead though the dragonling stops and rushes back to her. 

"We need to go talk to boss, can this wait lizard head?"

Lion Heart bristles a moment at the insult, but then gets a confused look on his face considering who had said it. Starfall sighs ignoring Bleu for a moment.

"Can it wait ? There is a pressing matter to attend to."

"I am aware general. You have told us of the situation already. I wished to speak with you then, but you rushed off too quickly. This matter may pertain to the Hollow Shades group."

"Alright,what is it Lion Heart?"

"The other half dragons and I have been told by the Colonel's that the new half dragon troops are from other groups that broke away from the Dragons at the end of the war and were stirred from their home by the events of Nightmare Night."

"Yes, that is the same as we were told. Why do you think something is wrong with that?"

"I do, several things actually. There is a mixture of all the dragon races in the batch of half dragons that have shown themselves. That cannot be, Blacks, Blues, and a few of the cross breeds of dragons were all that was used to make us. The Reds and Greens would have nothing to do with those races they considered inferior. There are no Red or Green half dragons... until this lot showed up."

"There may have been other groups you did not know of."

"I had considered that, but this group has something that I find vastly worrying and hopeful at the same time. The do not suffer from our sickness. They know boredom and idleness and it does not work to kill them."

"Really? That should be great news then."

"It would be, though the oldest of them is only about two months old."

"What? You can tell that?"

"We are a created race General Scale. We have a strange aging process as it is, but yes we can tell."

Blue's eyes widen and Starfall growls.

"You know what this means if you are right Lion Heart?"

"Yes General I do. It means we have found Ponyville's missing foals."

"No way there are too many of them for that to have happened we have nearly four hundred new half dragons there was barely a hindered foals missing."

" Consider this General Scale. We were made from dragon males and pony females. Ponies generally only have one foal at a time. During the war that process was magically altered two create anything from Twins to quintuplets often at the expense of the mother. Dragon eggs could be changed similarly perhaps and easily four to six newborn foals could fit in a normal dragons egg. I do not know of the magic that could do so, but it is a sound theory."

"Take all of them off of combat duty immediately. I want Velkorn looking them over before they do anything else."

"Yes General." 

"We need to find Boss now Starfall."

"No shit."

Rhede and Velkorn stuck to the shadows. Not as if they needed to the Order's cloaks hid both of them nearly perfectly with a potent invisibility spell, but there was no need to take the chance of stumbling into some one. The winding path led far deeper underground than Rhede had anticipated. They likely had traveled down further than Winnysor was tall at its highest spire by the time they reached the massive cavern at the bottom.

The room seemed carved out of the very earth, it was far too smooth and clean to be a natural formation. The amount of work and time that was put into this must have been massive, particularly right under the castle. The place was easily twice the size of the grand ballroom in Canterlot, half the room was filled with giant cages and the other half clear save strange glyphs and runes covering spots on the floor.

The room was easily twice the size of the grand ballroom in Canterlot. Several large clear spaces on the floor were covered with various runes and circles of power. There were more dragon egg shells and a great deal of blood scattered around the circles. All of the cages were empty save one on the end with a earth pony sitting before it.

Rhede could not remember the mares name, though the white pony was one of the ones from Hollow Shades. A member of the Church of the Moon.

The creature in the cage growls and the mare clicks at it with her tongue chuckling softly. She turns looking towards the entrance her, hair slicked back over her head, and a light green blanket draped across her back.

Her bright red hair seemed almost to glow as she looked over the room, her red eyes wild.

"You may as well come out now. Wilber knows you are here already. He can smell you, you know."

Rhede scratches his hoof in the sandy floor leaving a note for Velkorn for a second before he wiskes it away with his tail. He was unsure if she got the message, but he would know in a moment.

"I take you can understand the noises it makes then?"

"He speaks when he has something to say. All you need to do is listen."

"Intresting."

The mares ears perk and a grin that almost seemed too wide and by far too joyous crosses her face.

"General Pelt I presume by the sound of your voice. I have heard quite a bit about you. Quite the dangerous one at that. Might I inquire what brings you down here?"

Rhede flips back the hood of his cloak stepping away from where he left the note, smirking slightly at the mare. She might have been rather attractive if not for that grin.

"Quite a few nasty rumors have come up regarding you Moon Cult lot. None of them good. From what I have seen down here I am inclined to agree."

"Please spare me the attempt to get me to talk General. I know you have found nothing aside from some shattered shells and empty cells. You have nothing that you can show any one to prove your case. You and the dragon are alone in this."

"Perhaps, but it should not take much to convince Princess Luna to look into what you have been doing down here. She will decidedly put a stop to it."

The mare laughed again moving to the cell and looking up at the shadowy form with in. Rhede shudders at the mirth the pony seemed to have, the last mare to send a shudder up his spine like that had been Scarlet. This one was bad news.

"Do you honestly believe that? That we could create all this under her very castle without her knowing about it? Please she was the one who suggested all this. Though since you seem intent on putting a stop to this, and a stop to something the Goddess ordered to be done, I can follow the orders of General Kaisur and declare you a threat to the well being of the Lunar Republic. Oh it will be fun killing you, particularly since it means I will be able to take your place at the side of the goddess. HEHEHHEHE."

"You're nuts."

"Perhaps, but I am not about to be dead like you are."

She slams her hoof against a latch, releasing the lock on the cage door, letting the massive work of iron swing open. The creature inside wastes no time getting free of the cage, nearly bowling over the earth pony who continued to laugh at him.

"Meet Wilber one of the greatest war machines ever created."

Rhede winces looking up at the creature as it slowly stepped out of the shadows. The creature was a mass of feathers, a giant red comb draped over his head, sickly looking flesh ending in a beak and soulless black eyes.

Rhede stares a moment more, then blinks and tilts his head slightly to one side to see around the two story beast.

"Your greatest war machine ever... is a giant chicken?"

"YES! BWHAHAHAHAHA KILL HIM WILBER!"

Rhede watches as the creature turns then scratches the dirt with a claw kicking up massive amounts of rock as it jerkily turns its head looking for something to eat in its scratchings. Rhede would rather hate to see the bug something that big would eat.

"Seriously, a giant chicken?"

"Oh shut up, I am dead serious here."

"You're a loony."

"Silence! Wilber kill!"

The chicken ignores her again scratching at the ground. She screams out in annoyance running up to it rearing on her hind legs and smacking the crap out of the creatures beak as it pecked the ground.

The chicken yanks its head back roaring again... or maybe it was just a prolonged squawk to pine for the fjords,in either case it made Rhede's ears hurt.

The mare laughs again pointing at Rhede the stupid grin still on her face as the chicken glares at her A bright red flash from the chickens eyes beams over the mare along with a faint sizzling sound.

Rhede instinctively turns his head feeling the energy pouring out of the creature. He looks back his eyes widening as the earth pony mare stands as she was, laughing and pointing at him, frozen in stone.

"Oh buck me, its not a giant chicken, its a giant cockatrice."

The statement seems to alert the giant white bird that there was, something else here. It focus its attention on Rhede, crying out and charging towards him .

"Oh buck."

Rhede turns running away dodging between the cages, as a very large angry bird slams its beak into the ground where he had been, snipping off several of his tail hairs in the process.

"Velkorn! A little help... you better not be laughing at me because of this!"

A whistle sounds from behind one of the large cages, Rhede tears past it spotting a small door on the other side of the cavern, he makes a bee line for it the door opening as he approaches. He charges in hearing it slam shut behind him along with the sizzling of the birds eye beams as the door and most of the wall behind them turns to the same stone the mare was now.

"Oh you are kidding me."

[" Quite the interesting thing is it not? I have never seen one of that size before, nor with an ability to turn anything to stone. Dangerous for sure. But watching you run from a over sized chicken shall amuse me for years."]

Rhede snorts.

[" Yes thank you for that. We need to find a way out of here, I don't think that thing can get out the tunnel we came down and some of those other cages were rather large too. There's got to be another way to get out of here."] 

Velkorn pulls back the hood and steps out of the darkness shaking open another light to look around the room they were in. Clearly an armory, if a mostly empty one, spears, giant axes, swords and a multitude of other weapons, both personal and siege covered the walls and sat around on the floor. There were quite a number of empty racks however and most of the weapons that were left seemed in need of repairs.

[" Hmm well we could always kill it with the balista there."]

[" It is a wild animal. A dangerous one yes, but just a wild animal. I would prefer not killing it if we are able. Come there is a door against this wall let us see if we have any answers to find yet."]

["Fine, but if that thing turns you to stone, I have no idea how I am gonna fix it."]

["I am sure you will find a way."]

The pair trot to the door pushing it open slowly before slipping past it. Another large chamber just like the first opened up before them. There were no cages here and next to the small door they left further down the wall was a massive, and thankfully closed door that lead back to where the cockatrice was.

[" Huh, how did I miss that?"]

["Probably the giant chicken distracted you."]

Tracks cover the floor of the room, quite a few pony, some that appeared to be Diamond Dog, some that were Griffon. The vast majority however Rhede did not recognize. Following the tracks lead them to the other side of the cavern, and another massive door that remained slightly ajar. A few smaller doors were along the same wall as the large one and the pair move to investigate them first.

Rhede starts checking at one end, finding little more than barren supply rooms and private quarters. Velkorn gallops to the other side working back towards him checking the rooms looking for anything incriminating or even useful.

[" RHEDE!"]

The earth pony darts out of the room dashing to where Velkorn was back peddling out of a room.  
>He glances into the dark room seeing the dim glow of the zebra medic's light showing a few piles of debris and a large opening in the floor. He was about to ask what happened with the smell of a charnel house hit his nose making him gag and nearly vomit. Velkorn was already revisiting her lunch at this point and had moved away from the room.<p>

He pulls his cloak over his muzzle stepping slowly forward on three hooves to peer into the hole.

Velkorn's light was on the floor next to a fairly large waste pit. Random garbage and papers lay around the edge of the hole. The smell was strongest from the pit and the red glow of burning embers aided in the light at the bottom of the hole. A glance up showed a rather large tunnel leading straight up with a small patch of light at the top that must be the surface.

He glances back down into the hole hearing Velkorn again empty the contents of her stomach on the floor outside. For something to have shaken the zebra medic this bad he was not sure he wanted to know what she had seen.

He trots over to the light glancing down at the glowing embers trying to breath though his mouth as he picked up the light, holding it over the pit.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to see past the glow just under his chin though when he did he regretted it.

Bleu was right again. She had found the foals, or at least what they had become.

Blackened corpses with little flesh remaining lay at the bottom of the wide pit. In spots the fire had burned all the way down to the bottom of the stone pit, likely a magical flame meant to burn away everything, but in their rush to hide what they had done the spell was cast improperly and bodies still remained. Small mangled bodies that did not seem to even be fully ponies any more, lay among the bodies of what seemed to have once been Diamond Dogs and Griffons.

Rhede closed his eyes his teeth clenching on the jars lid before he spit it out onto the floor and left the room slamming the door shut behind him breathing deep of the cleaner air. Velkorn was pressed against the wall a puddle of mess at her front hooves.

He glances her way and growls lightly.

[" Come on, I have seen more than enough. Lets open that big door and find out where they went. Some one is going to pay for this, be it Oroboros or Luna."]

Velkorn nods and the pair gallop over and out of the slightly ajar great door, following the tracks.

======================================

"I find that a little hard to believe Bleu. That you would believe rumors and gossip over your friend is a rather disheartening."

"BOSS, would you bucking listen!? I know what the difference between what was said and what I saw. I don't even know if Luna has anything to do with it, but something like this she must have known about. Those Hollow Shade ponies are her current favorite pets after all."

"I do not like them either, but what you suggest goes from treasonous into the profane. And you bring the Princess's name into it as if you are accusing her directly."

The little dragon swears up a storm glaring at the unicorn as her tail whips angrily. He could tell she was pissed off, but he was a little mad as well to have her blaming the Princess for anything. If it was any one else he likely would have decked them by now. Perhaps it was just jealousy or a way of getting attention. He had been spending a great deal of time with the Princess as of late. Still to come up with something like this was a little over the top.

He sighs looking to the pegasus that came along with her.

"And what do you think about all this Starfall?"

"Honestly a great deal points to the Hollow Shade group being bad news. I am also sure something is going on. I will hold my final judgment until Rhede and Velkorn return from checking it out, however..."

"See that is a bit easier to deal with, just calm down. Luna allowed them to set up shop down their in order to try and convince and placate the prisoners and coerce them to fight for Equestria. Perhaps what you saw was little more than a excessive example of that. A prisoner put to too much torture perhaps. I will believe that before I would believe Luna allowed this sort of thing to go on under her nose."

"I SAID HOWEVER GENERAL ,AS IF I HAVE MORE TO SAY, NOT FEEL FREE TO INTERRUPT ME LIKE A BUCKING LOVESTRUCK FOAL!"

Jer'rahd blinks glaring at Starfall who returns the look with out so much as a flinch.

"Fine then, continue."

"All I have left to say is that some one is making new half dragons, and the book Bleu retrieved is quite damning evidence for Oroboros any way."

"What book?"

"Rhede called it the Book of the Blue, Discords book. If I am not mistaken that was the one we went into the Darklands for, the book of a mad beast."

Jer'rahd turns his head looking at the fiercely nodding Bleu.

"Where is this book?"

Starfall sighs.

"Rhede has it as well."

"So as you said then. We wait for Rhede. I am curious what he has to say, though I am sure it will be little more than confirming what you have said is misinformation."

Starfall was about to comment, as was the annoyed Bleu when the door to the study burst open and Lion Heart rushes into the room panting hard as he galloped towards the small group.

"Have you not heard of knocking Captain?"

"My apologizes Sir, but this is an emergency, Ponyville is under attack."

Jer'rahd's blood ran cold at the thought, his armor instinctively covering his form as the others stare at the half dragon, mouths agape.

"I want every available solider on their way to Ponyville now Starfall take your pegasi and get there fast, hold off who ever is attacking as best you can till the rest of us get there. Captain who is attacking? The Dogs? Griffons? "

Lion Heart swallows hard, as they all look at him. The group seemed to be getting more and more pissed the more he delayed.

"Well Captain?"

"We are sir. The Lunar Republic is attacking Pony Ville."

-

Twilight gasps, pulling back into the real world and coughing. The smell of the pit still felt like it lingered in her nose. She pants trying hard to hold back the contents of her stomach.

"Twilight! Are you okay!?"

Spike rushes over to her clearly worried though he still offers a glare of menace at the blade.

"I'm fine Spike. Just sometimes what I see in the spell is a little too much for my senses."

"From what you've written so far there's a lot of stuff that went on back then that shouldn't be brought up now a days."

"Its a far cry from torture and bloody combat to what I just saw."

"Why what did you see?"

Twilight closes her eyes sitting back on her rump. When she opens them there was a steely look of anger in her gaze.

"If all the signs I am seeing are correct Spike. What I see is that Luna should be sealed in stone along with the others."


	44. Iron Resolve

Stories in Stone

Luna's Royal Guard

By TDR

Iron Resolve

Twilight paces back and forth in front of the sword She was still angry at what she had found out last time she had viewed history. One thousand years had hidden some of the horrors that Luna had committed, but all of that was coming back to light now with this study.

The very idea that she would allow something like this to go on under her nose was staggering. Twilight was sure that Nightmare Moon knew what was going on as well, this was a far cry from the largely inept villain that her friends had beaten when they first met. She was still unsure on if Jer'rahd was faking not knowing or not, he had seemed mostly clueless and just as shocked as the others about the attack.

It was odd but she could not access Luna's mirror any more even though it was clear she was still wearing the blade shard. It was easy to see how Jer'rahd had missed seeing any of this if he was innocent, The Princess had kept him occupied otherwise with things. She knew stallions tended to be easily distracted by that sort of thing.

Still it was not likely she could continue to help Luna like this.

A knock on the door brought her pacing to a halt she had been expecting Rainbow Dash to sit with her tonight, but the pegasus had some unexpected duty to take care of in Cloudsdale.

All of her other friends were busy and Spike had gone off again to watch the girls to keep them out of Rarity's hair while she worked. No matter how annoyed with the unicorn that dragon got, the fashion designer could still mold him like putty with just a few sweet words.

She trots over to the door pulling it open looking up at a cloaked figure with softly glowing amber eyes.

"Oh, hello Zecora, I didn't expect you to come by tonight."

"Greetings Twilight my young friend, if this is a bad time I do not wish to offend."

"No, it's fine, come on in. I just have something else on my mind is all. So what brings you by?"

The zebra mare pulls back her hood stepping inside the house as Twilight trots back over to the table glaring at the sword once more.

"I brought back a book I borrowed that you might have missed, though at the moment I am simply curious why you seem pissed."

"I have seen a few things lately that have been … problematic."

"Ah then what bothers you is not a mystery, it is due to your delving into history."

Twilight looks at the zebra as she walks over to the table looking over the blade curiously.

"How did you know I was studying history?"

"That information is not a secret to any around you, I have my own sources on top of that too."

"Yeah okay that is actually it."

"Then what is the nature of the ill, it must be something big to be bugging you still."

"I have found out some of the things Luna did as Nightmare Moon and I am questioning why Celestia would bother to forgive her. I mean I watched the others do just as bad or even worse, but I can't get past the acts she was willing to allow, and then be forgiven as if nothing happened at all."

Zecora taps her chin thinking on that a moment humming as a response.

"I have a question in regards to that, was she always evil, I mean right off the bat?"

"No, I mean she started like she was now, but progressively she got worse."

"Perhaps you should considered her heroic deeds, do they negate her darker needs?"

"What you mean like does her evil out way what good shes done?"

"That is exactly what I am trying to say, She was bad as Nightmare Moon but was she always that way? Think of if it happened to you, would every one forget all your good too?"

"No... no I suppose she was not. Before she became Nightmare Moon she was doing her best to try and save every pony. This study has shown me that while powerful and long lived No pony is infallible even Celestia."

"The goal is not always to avoid failing what you do, what is done to atone for it is important too."

"She helped stop Discord, two Dragon Wars and who knows what else in the course of her eight thousand years of life. Well eight by my count I don't know for sure. The only really bad thing s she had done have been as Nightmare Moon, and that's just been non stop."

" Then you may indeed see the plight, how much dark will it take to erase the light?"

"You're right Zecora. I suppose I am looking at this from the wrong side of things. I went into this knowing I was going to see the worst of what went on a thousand years ago. It would explain why Luna was so reluctant to let me pry into her past. She is still feared by so many still though she tries to be non threatening."

"It is difficult to live in peace when all one knows is strife, since her return she has had a hard time adjusting to her life."

"I know, I know, I get it. I guess I just need to finish to find out everything. I really should not be surprised any more, this is not the most horrible thing I have seen..."

"Since you seem to be short Spike, I can help you with this if you like."

"I really don't want to bring some one else into this story, Spike seems to think it is causing problems with other ponies."

"Well I am not a pony as you can see, you need not worry about an opinion from me."

"That would help I suppose . Alright, just this once though. I don't think the Princess wanted every pony to know the stuff from her past."

"I doubt Princess Luna would mind me much, but there are other things here to read here besides history and such."

"Well okay..."

Twilight shows the zebra the spell canceling trigger she had set up for the others to use, as well as showing her where the bathroom and kitchen were in case she wants something. She waits for the zebra to get settled in before she trots to the table looking down at the sword.

The end of this story was close. All that was left was to see how everything was going to play out in the finale. She simply hoped she could stomach the rest and hoped her opinion of Luna would not get much lower.

She casts the spell slipping into the world of stars and then into the mirror of Jer'rahd.

Bleu soared over the Everfree forest towards Ponyville, Jer'rahd stood on her back staring at the rising pillars of smoke from the settlement. Starfall and Lion Heart flew along beside the dragon.

As they drew closer, screams and roars fill the air. Looking down, the town was scattered with bodies most of them ponies though a few half dragons and other creatures dressed in Lunar Republic armor lay dead as well. Griffons armored the same way flew in the air with pegasi Guards, dive bombing any towns pony fleeing their burning home and ripping them apart. The entire town was on fire, only the great tree Celestia had planted near the towns center seemed to remain untouched by the violence.

"Starfall, Lion Heart, get those pegasi to stop, Bleu take me to that group over there near the guard tower, they are likely the commanders of this raid. I want this stopped now."

The groups splits off one another as Jer'rahd and Bleu wing towards a large group of ponies directing a siege against the Royal Guard tower at the edge of town.

======================================= 

[One hour earlier.] 

Rhede and Velkorn had exited the cave quite some time ago and were still following the tracks of the force that had left there. Rhede and Velkorn both had gotten over the shock of what they found, realizing that the small pit could not have contained the bodies of very foal that was missing.

Rhede noticed the tracks seemed rather organized for a random collection of monsters and prisoners, almost a proper military formation. The side path eventually joins up with a larger dirt road that was the highway between Winnysor and Ponyville. Rhede's eyes narrow a bit seeing the massive set of other tracks that were joining the first, though the new set was mostly pony.

The hard packed dirt of the road would make tracking one or two hard but the size of this group was quite easy to follow, granted it was also clear they were headed to Ponyville. He looked up into the afternoon sky though an opening in the tree, his blood running cold at the smoke filling the air.

Rhede and Velkorn gallop faster hoping to get there in time to do something.

======================================================================

[Present]

Bleu dips low allowing Jer'rahd to leap off her back before she flaps up into the air again. The unicorn charges towards the group seeing Oroboros looking up at the tower as a hydra smashes against the stone ,trying to get at the ponies within. Clearly thinking the charging unicorn was a threat to the leaders, a flock of six griffons dive to attack him.

The Waning Moon was only seen being returned to its sheath, as their bodies hit the ground around him.

Oroboros heard the screams of the birds and glances towards the sound idly, taking not of the approaching pony as if he was unconcerned with his approach. He mutters something to the other cult members around him who simply step out of the way.

"Greetings General, nice of you to show up finally, we have the last of the resistance cornered and we shall be purging them rather soon."

"WHAT THE BUCK IS GOING ON HERE OROBOROS?!"

"I would think that would be obvious, even to a mentally inferior subject such as yourself, we are destroying a threat to the Lunar Republic, just as you instructed us to do."

"These ponies are not a threat to us!"

"I beg to differ, there were far too many Canterlot sympathizers here, they even had their own division of Royal Guards stationed in this place. Clearly a threat this close to Winnysor needed to be dealt with Quickly, it was the perfect staging ground for the enemy to attack us."

"Canterlot does not agree with us, but they are not the enemy!"

"They are now General, the sooner you realize this was going to happen any way the sooner you will know this was a sound tactic and that we strike first."

"Call off this attack and get back to the castle."

"The attack is already over General all that is left is..."

"NOW!"

Oroboros shrugs lightly nodding to his troops who dart off in all directions to stop the attack.

"By your command General, at least for the moment, with the lack of foresight you have and this misguided sympathy for those who should be beneath you, I doubt you will remain such a rank for much longer."

"Get back to the castle, I will deal with you there."

"Of course you will. In fact I am looking forward to the attempt."

A loud roar cuts the rest of his words off as Bleu slams into the Hydra tearing through the startled beast as it continued the attack on the tower.

She had ignored the heads slamming straight into the body with a blast of lightning and claws shredding her tail whips as she drags the creature down with her weight crushing the cult pony that had been guiding it.

"Well that was a waste of a months worth of training. Pity."

Jer'rahd glares at him as he trots off joining the others who were starting to fall back. A massive horde of creatures as well as the regular Lunar Republic forces gathers and starts back up the road towards Winnysor. Bleu pads over to him shrinking down to her pony sized form and flicking the blood from her claws, as Starfall and Lion Heart land nearby.

"Lion Heart, that was nearly all of our forces, I thought I told you to keep the new half dragons out of the fight?"

"I am only a Commander General. The Colonels over rode my orders, only the half dragons that I brought with me, your Shadowbolts and the remaining members of the 42nd remain at the castle."

"Looks like they managed to convince the prisoners to help them. There's quite a few monsters in that group too, and I don't mean the minotaurs."

Jer'rahd glances back spotting a red pony and a zebra tearing into town. Rhede ignores most of the destruction heading straight for the Pelt house though he stops and rushes towards the four of them as Velkorn yells at him.

"JER WHAT THE HELLS HAPPENED HERE!?"

"Oroboros happened."

He looks up at the tower as a few bricks fall from the side of the ruined structure.

"Oh hells, where is Maw where is any pony?!" 

"I am not sur..."

"RAHHH!"

The sudden cry behind him causes Jer'rahd to whirl about his magic gripping his blade and lashing out more on instinct that any thing else.

The blade slashes through the spear aimed at the back of his head and the battle worn golden armor of the pegasus attacking him. His eyes widen and he yanks stops the blade before it completes the slash though the already injured pony crumples from the attack.

Rhede offers a curse and Jer'rahd's eyes widen in shock as well. Wedge glares at him destroyed spear gripped tightly in his wing still trying to attack Jer'rahd before the spear falls tot he ground and the pony coughs a gout of blood on the unicorns hooves as he falls.

"Bucking traitor..."

Jer'rahd stares down as the pegasus slips from his blade falling to the ground at his hooves. Velkorn rushes over checking him all but tearing free the armor to try and patch the pegasus up though after a moment she simply sighs rising back to her hooves with a shake of her head as a wail emerges from the door of the tower.

Fisher made to rush out at them before she was grabbed by two other ponies and held down from charging the Generals.

A foal's scream announces the presence of others slowly emerging from the tower. A singed and bloodied Maw Pelt stares at the lot of them Golden bawling on her back. Others move past her including a barely standing Biggs. The earth pony was half filled with crossbow bolts and one side of his face was so soaked in blood Jer'rahd was not sure he even had an eye left.

These were the only two Guard ponies in town, between the pair of them they had managed to save a rather sizable portion of the town by guarding the tower, and he had just killed one of the heroes.

Rhede's gaze was on Maw, the elder Pelt was crying heavily looking down at her dead son in law and the screaming of her remaining eldest daughter. Several others move to bring Fisher back inside, Maw moves a bit closer urging them back. Faux moves to press against Biggs helping him remain standing as the Guard pony places himself between the tower and the Five Beasts a cracked sword gripped tight in his mouth.

Maw simply glares back at Rhede and Jer'rahd turning her head to spit on the ground as the tears run down her face.

"Go back to that bucking devil you follow. None of you are welcome here any more. The Pelt name is yours alone now Blackhoof do with it what ever the buck you want. Tell Nightmare Moon that she can have this place if she's so set on it. Git out of here or hurry up and finish the rest of us off if that's yer intent in either case Ah dun wanna see any of yer faces again."

Rhede's ears droop.

"But Maw..."

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN, I DIDN'T RAISE A PIECE OF SHIT LIKE YOU. AH DON'T CARE IF YER TRYING TO SAVE EVERYTHING AT THIS POINT OR NOT, WE LOST FAR TOO MANY FAMILY AND FRIENDS HERE TODAY CAUSE AH TRIED TAH HOLD OUT THINKING YAH MIGHT TURN OUT DECENT AND YER JUST SHIT. THA LOT OF YAH, AIN'T NO WONDER YER DAUGHTER RAN AWAY, SHOULD DONE THAT OURSELVES. NOW GIT!"

The elder mare scoops up a chunk of the tower with her tail flinging it towards the group, the stone glances off the side of Rhede's head though he barely seems to notice the gash it caused.

"Bleu grab Rhede, we need to get back to the Castle. Starfall, Lion Heart get moving."

Starfall's wings had drooped considerably as maw kept yelling at them with the rest of the survivors joining in along with her in throwing stones.

"What about you?"

" I will be along shortly, I need to make sure all of them left the town."

Another chunk of stone clatters to the ground not quite reaching them.

"You gonna be alright here boss?"

"I will be fine, they don't have anything that can get past my armor and I have no intention of fighting them any way."

"i will kill them..."

"Make sure Rhede doesn't kill anything till I get back either. I want all of you to find a spot and stay put until I talk to Luna about this."

"No promises boss. I think we all want first crack."

"I want to know why first. And you all know out of the five of us if Luna needs to be dealt with I am the only one who has a chance."

"Provided yer dick will let you boss."

He winces a little at that as Starfall nods in agreement. Bleu picks up Rhede and Velkorn taking to the air with the pegasus and half dragon following.

Jer'rahd watches them fly into the air ignoring the rocks bouncing off of his form. He had not activated his armor though he turns back glaring down a young stallion that had run up to try and hit him with a pitchfork.

The pony freezes meeting the gray unicorns gaze trying to back peddle and falling over himself. Jer'rahd looks down at the pony.

"Take every pony you can and go as far away as you can get. Canterlot will not be safe soon enough. Hollow Shades or whats left of Manehatten would be your best bet."

"... Why, why, should I listen to anything you have to say!?"

A rock bounces off his side and he ignores it focusing on the pony ignoring the screaming and cursing.

"Believe what you want, but Canterlot is the next place that will be hit. That is why they attacked here so there would be no resistance when they start to move. Warn them if you want, but do not stay there unless you plan to fight."

He glances back again at maw and the other surviving ponies as the colt darts away. There could not be more than twenty or thirty ponies tops left in that tower, out of a town that housed easily two hundred before the attack. He hoped some remained hidden and this was not all that was left.

He turns leaving the war ravenged group trotting further into the fire filled town. He looks to a blank section of land that still had nothing on it and sighs. He had another stop to make while here and there would not likely be another chance to do so .

( Two hours later)

Starfall looked down from her balcony to he parade grounds below watching the strange mix of creatures mill about. They mostly seemed to be half dragons and cult members. Though she was unsure when thirty nine cult members became a few hundred. All of them wore a silver amulet shaped like a crescent moon. Some of them she recognized as normal guards.

The monsters were much like the hydra Bleu had killed. There were a few trolls, some bears and a smaller hydra being watched by some of the cult members. A large two legged creature vaguely resembling a minotaur crossed with a pony, that Bleu had called an ogre, sat back against a outbuilding nearly crushing it under its weight. Rows of blank faced griffons and Diamond Dogs as well as one young red dragon with the same expression stood in rank and file staring at nothing.

Velkorn had seen them and cursed very loudly and prolifically enough that Bleu blushed and Rhede snapped out of his shock. Granted he suddenly switched to being rather crazy and dashed out of the room before any one other than Starfall could follow. Oddly he ran into his own room and started rummaging around in the small library he kept for paper and quill.

Velkorn agreed to watch him and Bleu stayed with Starfall. The pegasus's eyes narrow watching Luna walk among the beasts being spoken to by Oroboros and Jester. She really hated that pegasus.

The snorts in anger at the Goddess of the Night's approving nod at the creatures. Bleu for the most part had spent the last few hours pacing and cussing in every language she knew.

"This is bucking bad. Really really bad."

"No shit Bleu. I think we can all agree that we are neck deep in shit and doing a fore hoof stand.

"I am with Jer'rahd however in that I want answers. This might have been building a while, but this is far out of character for the Princess. What brought this sort of act on? It's clear she knew about them with how she is trotting about on that field, but why did she allow it?"

"Not six months ago she was willing to do anything to protect Equestria, now she wants to rip it apart by starting a civil war with Canterlot?"

"It doesn't even make tactical sense, every pony in Equestria will be forced to choose sides. With the Republic openly attacking a neutral town, most of them are going to side with Canterlot."

Starfall sighs walking away from the balcony.

"Think there's something we don't see Starfall?"

"Clearly. My greatest concern however is Jer'rahd."

Bleu sighs, sitting down in a huff crossing her arms.

"I know. Boss may have seemed angry while we were in Ponyville, but normally he would have just killed some one who did something like this, yet he just told Oroboros to retreat."

"Do you think perhaps he knew about this?" 

"I don't know. He clearly didn't know about the attack, but I am not sure of the other stuff I am not so sure. He has been staying with Luna for so long he had to have heard something. He was still not willing to believe us at first, if nothing else she has him wrapped around her hoof."

"That was what I had hoped for and now it's the worst possible thing."

"The trail to Tartarus is paved with good intentions. After this though we need to figure out what all of us are going to do and if Jer'rahd will continue to support Luna or not."

Starfall glances back out over the balcony watching as the aforementioned pony trots towards Luna and Oroboros saying something to both of them.

"Speak of the demon... Where the buck has he been for the last two hours?"

Bleu moves to the pegasus's side looking out as well.

"No telling, but he still seems mad. That's a good thing, plus it seems Luna is still willing to talk with him."

"True , but Oroboros seems far too smug about that."

"So what do we do if Boss stays with her though?"

Starfall sighs her ears flattening.

"We have not been given much a choice at this point. We are too well known as followers of Princess Luna. Our only chance of survival may be to stay with her as well. There has got to be a reason and hopefully we can figure it out in time to try and fix all this."

"I think we are beyond fixing this Starfall."

==========================================

( One Hour ago)

"...so that's the situation we are in. We are hated by nearly every creature on the planet including most of our own troops who only follow out of fear. My friends are questioning my loyalty to them, and with good reason, the mare I fell in love with may have become the very thing she fought against.""

Jer'rahd sighs.

"Or maybe she followed the pattern of my life. Luna is dead and Nightmare Moon replaced her to betray me... us... So what am I supposed to do? "

There was no response save a bird chirping in the distance.

"This is one of the few times in my life I have no idea what to do. I knew I was going to join the Guard, I knew I was going to fight and I trained hard for it. I knew I would do anything to protect my friends, and then the princess I served. Now the Princess I served is perhaps no longer worthy of that loyalty, even though I am far closer to her now than when I was when I swore myself to her."

His ears flatten as he drops his head.

"There is no easy answer this time, no way I can see a happy ending for any of us, let alone me. No matter what I do now some one is going to suffer because of it. I have done more than a few things I regret since the last time we talked. Honestly I am not even sure if I am the same pony any more.

He kicks his hoof in the dirt a little shaking his head slightly.

"It seems I either need to betray my love and my duty, or betray my friends and my own morals. Right now I cannot see myself doing either. I have no idea what I am supposed to do. I doubt any of you even want to listen to this. You have probably made up your own minds on what I have done. I don't think I should expect any sort of forgiveness from any of you at this point either. But still I needed to come out here a last time. Depending on how the next few days goes I will either never see you again or I will be seeing you very soon."

He pushes himself back up to his hooves looking down at the four graves before him. A small bundle of wild flowers rested on each grave, a last tribute to the memorial of the family that was buried here whether thy still considered him a part of it or not.

"My five friends are the only family I have left. I am not even sure what they think about me any more."

He turns heading away from the grave site and the Pelt farm trotting towards the woods and the road leading to Winnysor Castle. No matter what happened next some pony was going to die.

======================================================== 

Rhede scribbles the words on the paper, writing furiously as he translates the book. For lack of much else to do and unwilling to sink into a depression until he had revenge on the cult, he had opened the Book of the Blue and started to work on translating it. Luna had done the same when it was first found , but he did not have access to those notes this time.

He had not expected to find anything useful, but the opposite had been the case. The book was insanely informative once you got past the strange writing pattern and the odd tangents into nonsense. The first half of the book was the easiest to translate, it explained the magic required to find the Elements of Harmony no matter where they lay hidden. The same thing as they had used to find where The Order hidden them so long ago.

The later chapters how ever were on the use of the Elements oddly. A strange thing for a god of chaos to know, he was starting to think there might have been more to that ones story than what was widely known. In the past they had formed into jewelry, armor, glowing crystals, and even weapons dependent on whatever will of the stars guided the relics.

He was also rather surprised to find a small chapter on how they exstend the natural life of the bearers far beyond what would be normal for their species. Just what he needed to live longer being hated 

All of that paled compared to what he was finding out now. The books were not mentioned in any great detail, though the connection to the Elements was mentioned several times and not elaborated on. The writing devolved into mad gibbering involving fairy cakes and their value as currency to sea turtles. He did find out that there were six books. At least there was in the beginning  
>The Grey Grimiore, The Red Tome, The Blue Book, The Silver Script, The Purple Pamphlet, and the Teal Text. All but two of them had been destroyed, but it was not revealed how, unless the scribbles about marmalade powered constructs was it. But it seemed the Book of the Blue was not one of them oddly.<p>

Translating further , he found that Discord had wished to use the power of the Elements of Harmony on himself, to cure something that had been done to him by the books and his former lover. He had instigated the war to force the ponies to do just that ,completely certain that the Elements would be able to cure him.

There was more explanation on how the power of the Elements of Harmony could be tuned to cleanse any one tainted by the books. Unfortunately half way though the explanation there was nothing but a few pages cursing some pony named Jean' Luc and large print saying' I am the batman'.

The rest of the book was little more than gibberish that finishes with the phrase.' the sisters are here finally, perhaps now this will all end.'

Rhede glances outside to the brightening sky. He had been at this since yesterday afternoon,already it seems. He turns his gaze over to Velkorn , asleep at the foot of his bed and smirks moving over to pull a blanket over her and heading to his door. He needed some air and to find out what happened to Jer.

===================================================

"What the Buck is going on Luna?"

"You will address me properly General."

"Your bucking pet idiots wiped out Ponyville and I am suppose to be calm long enough to address you properly? The Tartarus with that now what the hell is going on why did you allow them to do all of this?"

Luna glares down at Jer'rahd, who does not so much as blink from the glare returning it in kind. The pair of them had made it as far as the throne room before this conversation started, thankfully the few servants in the great room had fled at the sight of the pair. This was not a conversation the unicorn was looking forward too.

"I am aware they attacked Ponyville. And while that was not on my order directly it does progress my goals well enough."

"We have family there. Most of your Guards are from there, shit. ALMOST ALL OF THE PELTS ARE THERE . You knew about it and didn't stop them?!"

"I was not aware I was supposed to stop any pony lower ranking than you. Are you not supposed to be able to deal with your subordinates? They managed to move an entire army under your nose and you knew nothing? If you are not able to keep up with your own troops perhaps I should find some one who can."

He growls at the alicorn catching himself as he did so and stopping though his ears remain plastered back to his head.

"Do you even know what those ponies did below this castle? That was your decision to let them have it not mine."

"They were increasing the size of my army any way they could. While some of their methods were distasteful, as I see no reason we should keep lesser creatures alive, the attack has proven that if drugged enough they can indeed be useful."

"And the foals?!"

"Unwanted children who were little more than leeches on society. They were given a purpose, a better life. The very act of combining them with the dragon eggs aided the existing half dragons. After the great loss of their numbers during nightmare night this was a way to swell their ranks as well as mine at the same time. I do reward those who remain loyal. Which brings me to you Jer'rahd."

She tilts her head glaring down at him her eyes flaring brightly, and he found he could not meet her gaze any more.

"Where do your loyalties still lie."

"Where they always have, with my friends."

She laughs a shudder running along his spine at the humorlessness of it.

"Worthless. There is no point in friends General. There is little point in those that you know will leave you, or those who would struggle against you. A sentimental folly that I have indulged in for far too long. You all are kept around due to your bearing the Elements, and that you have all been useful in getting the Lunar Republic this far. Do not think this makes any of you immune to my displeasure at your current antics. "

"They are your friends as well. You know that!"

" I have no need of friends. I have need of reliable Generals who will do what is needed to ensure victory. All of you can be replaced. Even you and Starfall, though with your abilities I am reluctant to do so. But you are all becoming more trouble than you are actually worth as of late." 

"Why? Why are you using things that before you were fully against. The very things you condoned and used as a reason to wage war against other races?"

"Why?"

The Princess pauses a moment, as if briefly not sure of the answer herself. Her eyes dim to their normal coloration though they quickly glow brightly again and Jer'rahd could almost hear the books himself.

"To truly serve my goal Kaisur, the last bastion of resistance needs to be removed, Canterlot. I will stop and nothing and do anything to make sure that refuge of all that I am against, falls. Celestia has allowed the griffons the dragons and any other race willing to stand against the Lunar Republic into her decadent city. The last dragon god is there as well, I know it, and my sister protects him. The Diamond Dogs have sought refuge there, all the traitorous curs who fled the Republic went crawling back to my sister as well. Canterlot also houses a force of Griffons even now. So long as she remains, she will keep this land divided, at war. I will not stop until Canterlot falls no matter what the cost."

She was mad, there was little doubt about that now, but she was also correct. This war would not stop until she was defeated, or Celestia was.

"So then General, now that you know all this, what are you going to do?"

He turns his head slightly looking away.

"I will need to think about that Princess."

"Do not think too long General. There are others very eager for your position at my side. I am starting to have my doubts that you are even worth keeping as a mate. If you are not willing to do what is necessary to make the land a proper place for your your princess."

He does not respond and simply trots out of the throne room, the Goddess of War staring after him.

============================================

Starfall sighs glancing at Bleu who had paced herself out and fallen asleep on the pegasus's bed

She needed some air though for once, she did not feel like flying. She had not been able to sleep any way and figured it may be a decent idea to actually head out and wander the halls a little, or at the very least check on Rhede and see what happened to Jer'rahd.

She steps out into the hall closing the door lightly behind her to not wake the dragonling inside. Her ears perk up as the door across the hall opens and Rhede slips out clearly closing the door softly as not to wake Velkorn. He looks surprised to see her awake this time of day, Before either could say anything a echo of heavy hoof falls

A flare of red light was the first thing they notice though the thick form of the war pony as he approaches was easily recognize able. Jer'rahd pauses briefly between the two of them offering each a glance and a faint nod before heading down the stairs away from their rooms.

Starfall looks over to Rhede who meets her gaze and nods as well yanking his robes free of his form exposing his light leather armor and the multitude of blades covering it before trotting after Jer'rahd.

Starfall watches them before checking the catches on her blades and following after them.

======================================================

The doors did not stand much a chance against a pissed off Jer'rahd and the Prison Guards wisely stayed out of the way in their quarters running like hell to get away from the three Generals that had smashed their way into the lower part of the castle. None of them were willing to inform the trio that they were on the do not allow list.

The cells were again empty as they progressed through though only Rhede seemed to take note of that , as Jer'rahd was too focused on smashing open the doors and Starfall was simply being uncomfortable in the tight spaces.

The door to Oroboros' study was destroyed as well though no pony was inside. Jer'rahd took note of the egg shells briefly before heading down the tunnel to the larger caverns.

The trios heavy hoof falls down the tunnel sent a few cult members scurrying away , likely to warn the others that the Generals were coming.

Jer'rahd pauses at the entrance to the cavern the others stopping as well looking over the room. Rhede sighs softly noting the corpse of a giant chicken along with several Diamond Dog and Griffons statues along with the first pony it had turned to stone.

The trio had not spoken a word the entire trip down here, at this point they did not need to. They all knew what they were going to do and how to go about it.

Jer'rahd lifts a hoof motioning for the other two to wait here before he trots out of the cave mouth headed towards a group emerging from the large door on the far wall.

Oroboros, Jester, Oakleaf, and four other cult members trot across the dusty floor towards him stopping in the middle of the room. Oroboros remains before him though the others move to partially surround the gray unicorn. Jer'rahd's attention remains focused on the leader before him Oroboros.

"I would like to have a few words with you Colonel."

"I would expect so,so nice of you to finally grace us with your presence down here General... or is that your rank still? I somehow doubt the meeting with the goddess went the way you hoped."

"This is not about her. This is about you and your little experiments and ulterior motives."

"Just following your orders to protect the Lunar Republic from any thing that might be a threat."

"Ponyville was not a threat. The foals you killed were not a threat, the Diamond Dogs you set up to be attacked were not a threat, before. You have been drugging our own troops to keep them loyal, and you have done the same with the prisoners. "

"What of it? It bolsters our forces and no one really seems to care. Well no one important."

"That you are working so hard to subvert my connection to the Princess is staggering. You are willing to go above and beyond what is expected of you and preform deplorable acts to justify your own ambitions."

"Ahh, of course jealousy, I should have guess. I guess she does like me more after all. Still did you figure that all out by yourself? Or did your little friend over there help you?"

He nods lightly in Rhede's direction.

" Once you stopped trying to hide I put it together rather easily."

"Well aren't you a clev..."

Oroboros did not manage to finish the phrase before Jer'rahd was moving The unicorn whirled on his fore hooves faster than Starfall had ever seen him move. Both his back hooves struck out connecting solidly to the underside of the black unicorns chin. The crunch of bone was heard echoing across the cavern and a spray of blood and teeth escaped Oroboros mouth as he was flung back wards over his own flank tumbling across the dirt to smash into one of the iron cages in the room.

Jester was the first to recover from the surprise and his blades were out rushing Jer'rahd. The gray unicorn was less than a pony length away though he did little more than readjust his stance, ignoring the attacker.

Jester barely managed a wing flap towards Jer'rahd when the gray and purple blur hit him. The screaming echo of a half formed rain boom drown out all other sounds in the cavern for a moment as Starfall drove jesters body into the rock wall maintaining her speed and dragging the pony's head across the uneven stone as she tore across the room leaving a red line of flesh and blood in her wake.

Oakleaf was still staring at Oroboros where he lay though the other cult members had lunged at the General gripping tight their blades. The noise from Starfall drowned out all but the wet thunks as dozens of blades dug into the flesh of the ponies attacking Jer'rahd. Each one would have been a kill shot but four or five embedded into each of the others.

Oroboros's horn glows green the spell washing over him slowly starting to heal his injuries. Oakleaf smirks turning her attention to Jer'rahd finally.

On the other side of the room Starfall tosses the now headless pegasus away from her, pulling her blades and advancing on the large earth pony who still stood there as Oroboros rose coughing out some blood.

"Seems you were right again my dear."

The large earth pony smirks as she side steps suddenly and lashes out with her back hooves at Jer'rahd's side. He manages to raise a shield, but her hooves tore through it like it was paper. He winces at the familiar headache of star metal breaking his shield just before her hooves connect and send him tumbling across the dirt to smash into the stone wall near where Jester had first hit. He was fairly certain something had been broken in that kick.

A blast of magic from Oroboros arcs towards Starfall. She dodges the first few shots but the rapid firing of the unicorns spells did not allow her time to avoid them all and a larger blast clips her side sending her to the ground near Jer'rahd her wing partially paralyzed at the spells effect.

The large mare whistles suddenly and a rush of griffons, whimpering Diamond Dogs and the rest of the cultists tear into the room.

"What the buck are you supposed to be?"

"The one who is behind your decent into being one of the most hated ponies in the world of course."

"What?"

Another rush of cultists and more Griffon prisoners emerge from the tunnel forcing Rhede to leave his spot and dart over to stand next to Jer'rahd and Starfall.

"You only got half of it you bucking idiot."

The three of them blink a little confused at Oakleaf saying anything aside from a few grunts or nods.

"Goddess , why does every pony always think strong equals dumb?"

"Probably because you let me do most of the talking love... No hope for Jester though. Even I can't heal that mess."

Jer'rahd draws the Waning Moon looking at the several dozen gathered cultists and prisoners. The prisoners were little problem the cultists might be some issue, Oroboros and Oakleaf decidedly were the biggest threats here.

" Pity about Jester, but that's what happens when you try to take on the fastest pegasus alive I suppose. He served his purpose any way."

"So what in the name of Tartarus is this about then Oakleaf?"

Oroboros snorts.

"Like we need to tell a group of corpses what is going on."

"Shut it Oroboros. I have been waiting to lord this over him since we started. Make him know what he brought on himself."

The black unicorn oddly looks cowed by the larger earth pony, which was odd considering how much of a egotistical bastard he normally was.

"Do you know how hard it has been for us to get to this point? What we endured because of you?"

Rhede snorts.

"No, but I have the feeling you are going to explain it."

She continues on as if she had not been interrupted.

"For years I followed you media darling antics looking for anything to ruin you Kaisur. It was a chance that was dropped into our laps by the Goddess of the Night herself with this Lunar Republic of hers. Oroboros found out about the books and we saw what was happening. We watched how your actions grew more and more oppressive to those in Equestria and once the attack on Cindervale was launched the rest was easy. Equestria was divided and the right words in the right ears spread the rumors like wildfire."

Jer'rahd was not certain, but he thought Rhede was taking notes.

"It had the desired result, it turned you and your friends from the heroes of Equestria, into the Five Beasts of the Moon. Hated by everyone."

"And the point of this elaborate bit of bullshit is?"

"Revenge of course. Pure, simple and amazingly sweet."

Jer'rahd sighs wondering how many more people bent on seeking revenge on him he was going to have to deal with in his lifetime.

"Great another one. So what makes your revenge so special , aside from the elaborate and some what successful nature of it. Who are you ponies."  
>"Jester and the rest are the last members of the Order, well he was. The group Black hoof there destroyed and was made famous for. Oroboros is a member of the Bluebloods, a group you nearly ruined with your slanderous lies against them."<p>

"They are a bunch of simper cowards without a pair of balls between the lot of them. Not my fault that they tried to hope on my back for a free ride of fame."

"SHUT THE BUCK UP!"

"Oroboros hold it."

"Oh goody here's the big reveal of why you want a piece of me. Let me guess your the sister of that bitch who tired to kill me? Oh wait, I bet you're the long lost daughter of Claymore here to avenge your daddy?"

"How the buck did you figure that out...?"

"Oh shit, I was right?"

"Even a broken clock gets it correct twice a day Jer."

"Shut up Rhede."

"So yes Demon of Dullahan that is my reason for seeking to make you more hated than anything you have fought. To drag your name and everyone you care abouts name though so much shit you would be forever hated. And we did so beautifully all with the help of your Princess."

"Great, my world bucked up due to baby Claymore's meddling, Bleu will never let me live this down."

"SHUT THE BUCK UP! YOU WILL NOT SPEAK ABOUT HIM THAT WAY!I was not content with killing you, I needed you to suffer. You never died a hero so welcome to being one of the most despicable villains in Equestria."

"So you did not do anything to Luna?"

"We didn't need to. She was so tainted by the books anything we suggested for quick power was easily accepted and made us look even better in her eyes. Thus ruining her connection to you ."

Jer'rahd growls lightly wishing this lot had done something to her. As it would have given him a easy way out. His eyes shift over the group, a small smirk forming on his face that turns into a grin of bared fangs. A few of the cultists shift nervously at the look though a hard hoof stamp from oak leaf stops them from running. He glances back at Rhede and then to Starfall who manages to rise back up to her hooves.

" Quit being afraid you dumb asses, Starfall and the Demon are injured and between Oroboros and myself they are not even a threat with this many of us."

"Well I still have my friends. And we are always a threat."

"And you will die with them as well. I shall take great joy in skinning that dragon and the zebra as well. Perhaps for a rug or curtains."

" Now why would you do that? Velkorn's coat doesn't match any thing that would go with a rug made of my hide."

"What!?"

A blast of lightning rips though half the group of cultists and prisoners frying them where they stood as the white hot bolt of energy arcs between them. Bleu Pushes her way out of the large door behind them, Velkorn having lead the large dragon to the rear door of the cave system for a surprise attack.

Several of the soldiers with crossbows fired them off as they convulsed with the power running through their bodies , the bolts glancing off the rocks around the trio showering them with dust as they ricocheted around the room forcing those not hit with the dragons breath weapon to seek cover.

Oroboros quickly raises a shield around himself and Oakleaf just before a glass jar shatters against the shield, exploding into a billowing cloud of green smoke. The cloud quickly flows down the shield enveloping the other cultists and prisoners who start coughing and rubbing their eyes and gasping for air as they struggle to get out of the cloud fighting each other to get away from the thick smoke.

Oakleaf continues to shout orders to the guards who try to obey but are unable to see straight enough through the tears and snot running faces to fire accurately.

Jer'rahd whips The Waning Moon out with his magic, the blade flaring blue matching the intensity of the red and green glow of his eyes. The sword slices through the shield as if it was nothing, lopping off Oroboros's horn. His magic fades as he screams, though the sound is cut off as the blade turns in the air screaming back to finish the job and severing the unicorns head from his shoulders.

Oakleaf roars, charging out of the smoke towards the three, the star metal horse shoes on her hooves kicking up sparks over the stone as she ran. Jer'rahd brings the blade back around as Rhede flings a few of his own. The large pony dodges the smaller blades, and kicks The Waning Moon out of the air with a fore hoof before resuming her charge at the trio.

"By the stars, what is this bitch made of? Move!"

Rhede, Starfall, and Jer'rahd leap aside as the earth pony smashes into the wall they were near punching a hole easily two pony lengths deep into the stone. She rips out of the wall with a roar galloping after Jer'rahd .

Jer'rahd flings up another shield that she smashes through as she had the others as she closes. There had to be something else done to this pony, there was no other way she could be this tough without armor. He turns galloping away from her hoping he could at least outdistance her for another attack his head still ringing from his broken shield.

A sharp jerk on his tail gives him the warning to lash out with both rear hooves, connecting both hard to the mares chest. He winces at the impact to his hooves feeling like he just impacted a steel wall. Oakleaf tightens her grip on his tail yanking back and flinging him into the air over her head.

He strikes the ground wincing as he hits the side she had kicked before. Raising his head he flinches as the massive pony rears up before him to crush his skull. Suddenly she flies into the air with a flap of large leathery wings.

" NO DAMN IT! PUT ME DOWN YOU DAMNABLE BEAST! I WILL FINISH THIS!"

"I don't think so, I know dragon earth magic when I see it and on the ground yer practically unbeatable. But your issue is with me any way sunshine. Your daddy killed my sister and I didn't nearly make him suffer enough for that. So guess who gets to deal with all that pent up anger."

The earth pony screams as Bleu's claws sink into her flesh. The dragon just managing to fly in the large cavern. Bleu quickly starts biting at the pony, ripping off chunks of flesh and skin letting them fall with wet splatters to the ground as Oakleaf struggles. The ground under her stained red as the pony is torn apart in the air, the body finally dropped when the head was torn free. Bleu snarls flinging the corpse aside like a used hanky before landing hard on the ground wiping her claws clean in the dirt.

She stares down at Jer'rahd her maw and neck covered in gore.

"Well boss? What do you have to say about leaving us behind while you three decided to clean house?"

Jer'rahd winces lightly rising to his hooves and collecting his sword. A glance to the others sees the ones that had not been killed laying on the ground at Velkorn's hooves. Rhede and Starfall both move among them killing off the unconscious cultists.

" I say you need a bath, and I need a drink." 

================================================

Jer'rahd sat at the end of the table doing his best to ignore the others looking at the large collection of bottles in front of him with a slight bit of depression at the empty glass before him. This was the worst time of his life , and the stupid beast would not even let him drink himself into forgetting it. Everything he had killed in his life had become stars and was now conspiring against him.

Bleu was still doing her equivalent of a ' I told you so ' speech to him. Velkorn was rambling in zebra to Rhede about something who was starting to lose the rush he had gained that got him through the night and the battle. Starfall was still nursing a chard wing, though Velkorn had said it was fine , it would just feel like it was melting for a few hours.

His own wound was already non existent save the pair of horse shoe shaped welts on his side where he had first been kicked. Star metal was proof against him now as well, good to know. He tipped over one of the empty bottles remaining on the short period of time after his death when a stiff ale would knock him out. Now he had cleared out the bar and there was nothing happening.

"So Luna is not under the control of any one, perfect what are we supposed to do about that?"

"She is still the one we chose to follow, even if we turn on her and go back to Celestia, we will not be well received for what we have already done.."

["Rhede why are you not more upset over your family disowning you and changing their name?"]

["Honestly I think I am still in shock. I expected it when I first killed the Order. Then again when I took out the Elk. It's going to hit me hard sooner or later, but I just need to keep my focus and I will be at least able to function for a while."]

"We have to do something, is there any way we can convince Luna to give up on this?"

"Not likely Starfall, if she allowed all this stuff she is already past backing down."

Bleu sighs and Starfall bites her lip before speaking again.

"We cannot let this continue, far to many more would suffer. We may have to try and kill her ourselves."

"NO!"

The bottle explodes on the table as Jer'rahd's magic slams it down. He yanks another from the bar without skipping a beat draining it and flinging it aside before sweeping the table clear of the glass and slapping both hooves down on top of it glaring at the others who mostly looked bored with the sudden explosion of rage. He was getting predictable.

"I would rather watch the world burn than hurt her. If you choose that route, I will have to try and stop you. And since I don't want to hurt any of you either that would be a decidedly strange confrontation."

"Well then what the buck do you expect to do then Boss? Velkorn take that bottle away from him we need a sober love struck idiot, not a drunk one."

"I am unfortunately too sober right now."

"Got to be something else some other way."

"There is another way, but there's a problem that makes it impossible to do."

All of them look at Rhede who despite being half awake smirks lightly as if back to his usual smug self.

"What the buck is it Rhede? We owe Luna enough to try and save her."

"We could use the Elements of Harmony."

Jer'rahd lifts his head from the table looking at the earth pony curiously.

"Yes, because turning her to stone or crystal is a much better thing to do, certainly not killing her or fixing the problem. That would just put it on hold for a while."

"Jer seriously? What the buck is my specialty?"

"Being caught unawares, and chasing mares?"

"Making crappy jokes and lame innuendo?"

"Pissing off Velky?"

"Getting insulted by your friends so your ego is kept in check?"

"No, buck it... information. I read the Book of the Blue. Discord was trying to cure himself of the books influence. He started the whole Discordian war as a way to cure himself by making sure some one used the elements on him."

"Do you really expect a book written by a mad creature would be the slightest bit truthful? And didn't he just get turned to stone?"

Rhede snaps back at Jer'rahd, slamming his hoof on the table.

"Do you have something better then!?"

"Hey fluffy ears... Luna is the sixth Element bearer, we can't use the ones we have with out her."

Rhede drops back to his seat.

"And that is why its impossible to do." 

The group lapses into silence until Jer'rahd finally stands up moving away from the table.

"Fine then. We go with what I planned."

"Your plan? What plan is that boss? You have not exactly been good for anything like that lately."

" The Princess wanted an easy army for a last attack. We killed the ones eager to give it to her and we need to act now to make sure she doesn't find some other pony willing to do it. Luna wants to take Canterlot. I say we do it for her."

"That's bucking crazy Jer, that's what we are trying to prevent!"

"No, what we are trying to prevent is excessive loss of life. If we take Canterlot that will remove all the remaining resistance to the Lunar Republic in Equestria. She will have no more need to destroy any towns or do anything else like that. She will trust all of us completely again and we can shape how we want her to go with her rule for as long as we can. We might be able to turn her back to how she was by giving her what she wants."

"That is a stupid plan."

"Like you said Rhede, do you have something better? If we pull this off correctly we may not even have to kill Celestia. I may be able to convince Luna just to seal her in stone. Maybe every pony against us could be treated that way. There's a chance that they might be forgiven and let loose later rather than killed outright. Thus saving more ponies."

The group goes silent for a time before Bleu speaks up.

"I hate to say it boss, but that does look like the best chance we have."

Starfall sighs.

"Go all in, or cause more suffering than we need be. The next place attacked might be where Cloud Dancer went, I'm in."

"I'm the only one of the Pelts left. Not like I can screw up the name any further. I'm in Jer."

"I do not like this plan, but will help you if I can."

The gray unicorn nods.

"I am sorry it came to this point. We all made mistakes and we all are responsible for them, me most of all. The only way to save every one is to become what they already think we are."

Rhede's ears perk up a bit looking at his friend.

"You don't sound convinced Jer."

"I don't need to be convinced, I just need to convince Nightmare Moon."

-

Twilight lifts her head letting the spell fade. She was feeling a odd sense of justice, coupled with a little bit of joy, seeing the cult group die. She felt ashamed at that feeling however and did her best to shake it. 

What really bothered her was that Discord wrote that he was trying to cure himself with the Elements? Was Discord another one that had been influenced by their power? What did that have to do with his rape of Aviana. Why did that Princess steal the books in the first place from Aqua?

"I gather your head is filled with more mysteries, I expect there will be quite a bit more delving into history."

Twilight blinks having briefly forgotten Zecora was here.

"Yes something like that. I am sorry for keeping you awake this long , though I do thank you for your time here tonight Zecora."

The zebra slips off the couch stretching.

"Helping a friend is no trouble to me, though when you finish the book I would like to see."

"I will if Princess Celestia …. or Luna allows it."

"Still having trouble feeling sorry for that one?, It may very well be why she never allows her work to be done."

"What? Yes I suppose she is always trying to keep busy, even more so than Princess Celestia. Do you think she believes she might not have atoned for what she did?"

"It could indeed be true, though that final judgment I leave to you. Well that is enough for me, time to head back to the Everfree."

"Good night Zecora, thank you again."


	45. Meteoric Iron

Stories in Stone

Luna's Royal Guard

By TDR

Meteoric Iron

Twilight stares across the table at the Princess of the Night. Luna, for the most part, had been unable to meet Twilight's eyes since she arrived. It may have been the tone of Twilight's voice when she invited the dark alicorn in or the ever present glare she was giving the Princess, but Luna looked as if she was ashamed to be here.

Twilight did her best to ignore Luna's uncomfortable state. The Goddess had come of her own volition for something. The longer Luna stayed, the longer it would take for Twilight to finish her task.

She was about to simply tell the princess to get on with it when Luna finally spoke.

"We gather you have seen some of what we hath done in the past by now. We simply wish to know if you still wish to complete our task or if we should not hold out hope for a outside point of view to the situation?"

"We are not done with the book just yet, but yes I have seen and my friends have read what was done in the Lunar Republic."

The dark alicorn seems to deflate a little more at that.

"We see. We had expected you would come across that before long. We did expect that it would be enough for a change of opinion on everything, though our sister predicted you would not let what was done in the past affect your studies. Though it is not your studies we worry about."

"I have no plans to stop before I finish this Princess. But none of my friends were too happy reading that part. There should not be much more left. Princess Celestia mentioned you were stopped while attacking Canterlot."

"Yes. We were and that is the crux of our issue. We... I would ask that when you are finished with the story of the five that you continue to follow the path the blade and the shards will show to you. I do not know if it will follow me still to the moon, but what happens after my imprisonment should be of interest to you at any rate."

"You should not expect that to change my opinion of you right now."

"I am not suggesting you look into the after math for my sake. I did not expect your study do do anything more than show others what I need to atone for. I do not agree with my sisters decision to hide the truth."

Twilight tilts her head a bit.

"Hide the truth?"

"Have you not wondered why no pony recognized me and yet you all celebrate Nightmare Night? Why no pony has blamed the royalty for altering the very map of the coastline? Tia made sure it was all hidden. That it was forgotten so that when I returned I would not have to fight my own past for redemption. It seems that when I allowed an outsider to look into my past, I may have removed all that Tia hoped to accomplish by turning my tale into a foals story."

"Not entirely. You are not on trial here Luna. Even if you were there is quite a bit of evidence showing you were not you. A friend of mine asked me when I first started stressing over this if your acts Nightmare Moon would cancel out all that you did before that or after? Honestly I am still mulling over that, I am not sure I can forgive even the indirect evil that you caused, but I cannot also forget those that you saved before that."

"I see. I could not ask for anything more than that."

Twilight sighs looking down at the sword between them, the faint harmless blue flame licks around the edge of the weapon in the Goddess of Night's presence.

"Princess Celestia was willing to forgive you. That is enough for me Princess Luna. I may not have to like it, but that is not what I am supposed to be looking for here. Perhaps if you explained why you are having so much difficulty deciding on whether to free them or not I could help you more."

Luna bites her lip, clearly not thrilled with the direction this had turned.

"I have a few reasons really Twilight. The first among them is that even though I know they did it for my benefit I am still angry. It is a anger that I unleashed upon them the last time they woke."

"Wait what? When did they wake up before?"

"they were awoken not that long ago, but I will leave that for you to witness when you get to that point. If the sword will not show you I can find another item that was there for you to scry. I could have let them be free then, but I let my anger and the memories of the last time I saw them get the better of me. They were sealed again knowing I was angry and heaped with more guilt then they had before... particularly Jer'rahd. This was knowing that he once again nearly died for me."

"I really am missing something here."

"I am sorry,but I am sure you would prefer to find this out your way instead of mine. There is another reason however, yet it is pure selfishness on my part. I am not sure if my anger is the real reason, or this is."

"Fine one thing thing at a time, I will check up on that after I finish the main story. What's the other reason?"

"If they are freed of the stone, they will age, and they will die. I will lose another group of my friends and I will be alone again. So long as they are in stone they will never do any of these things." 

Twilight blinks her ears flattening to her head.

"Oh geez... I don't know how to respond to that one Princess. Its not fair to them though."

"I am aware of that Twilight Sparkle. That is why I asked you to help me make the decision. I cannot do it myself."

"And yet you miss them enough that you still raise the moon from that spot and spent the entire wedding there."

Luna blinks looking at the smaller unicorn, wondering where that information had come from. She smiles softly realizing it was most likely her sister.

"I think you may be a better influence on my sister than I had first thought."

Twilight blushes suddenly.

"Wait what ?!"

"It is no secret that you two have shared of yourselves... Tia is ….. not quiet and my room is across the hall."

Twilight turns brighter red and really wishes Luna would leave. The lunar mare smiles a bit more trying not to tease.

"In any event, I have never been able to follow her method for selecting a suitor. It is not often she allows herself to become fully attached as she seems to have done with you. Granted she was much more attached to her last one."

"Her last one?!"

"Be at ease Twilight. The last love my sister had was a thousand years ago after I was banished. It was a interesting situation to say the least. I was only recently made aware of the full implications of it ."

"You really need to stop adding more things to my list of what I want to know."

"My apologies."

"You know who it was?"

"Indeed, but tis not my place to say. Besides, that is why I suggested you continue to scry the story. I will not be telling you and Tia supports your study. I do not think she is aware of what you may find. I know when the Waning Moon was finally sealed and for what reason. You should see it yourself when you get that far. Once the weapon is sealed the next vision should be of the fives first return."

"Can you at least tell me how I might compare?"

"Compare?"

"To her former love?"

"I do not think there are any similarities, and to be truthful I do not wish to think of my sister like that."

"There's got to be something you know, something she enjoyed about who ever it was."

"I suppose there is one thing going by how she regaled me with the tale. It was something she brought up a little to often for my taste that she loved. Though it is nothing you can replicate."

"I still want to know, maybe I can do something."

Luna smirks softly, shaking her head, not quite as uncomfortable now though the feeling of depression still nagged at her.

"It is warms me greatly to see you wish to do your best to make my sister happy. But I doubt this information will aid you. Though I suppose if you are able to produce a phallus from yourself as long and thick as my fore leg you could replicate what she enjoyed. But thankfully I never sought to learn that spell."

Twilight turns nearly as red as Big Mac stammering at the thought of that.

"I should leave you to your study. I have lingered to long and the moon will need to be raised soon. Please remain in contact and let me know if there is anything you need from me Twilight. I will do what I can to aid you."

Luna moves to the door stepping out and motioning to her Guards to ready the chariot. Her ears perk as Twilight speaks softly behind her.

"Do you think you have atoned for your actions?"

Luna pauses her ears flattening.

"Others may think I already have, or even soon will. I do not believe I will ever forgive myself for allowing the darkness to consume me. So no, I do not, but that will not stop me from trying to do so."

She steps out the door closing lit lightly behind her. Spike pokes his head out from the closet he was hiding in.

"Is she gone?"

"Yes Spike, she's gone." 

"Do you think she meant what she said?"

"She has no reason to lie. And it is clear she feels bad about what she did."

"I guess so, she was trapped for a thousand years on the moon. That's like jail time or something. Not sure it was enough though."

"In any case Spike that's not our task here. We need to finish this. Princess Celestia forgives her enough to accept her back as the Goddess of the Night, so the least we should do is the same."

"Alright, go ahead and get this over with already."

"You realize all this did was give me a few thousand other avenues of study right?"

"Wait what... oh no. I should have guessed as much."

"Yep, this is gonna be a much more common thing as I check out everything else for study. Plenty of notes and dissertations along with hypothesis on everything that I have been avoiding with this story. The magic space, Avaiana, the full nature of the elements and the books. I have years worth of work ahead from this."

"And that of course means more work for me …. great..."

"Cheer up Spike, at least the sword will be gone as it has little to no connection to any of that."

"There is that at least."

"Okay here we go then."

"Just one more question Twilight."

"Whats that Spike?"

"What's a phallus?"

"I am NOT having that discussion with you now."

"What?"

"Into the spell I go."

Twilight lets the outside world fade as she casts the spell. A glance back shows the little purple star that was Spike was still there. He was still mad, but at least for now he was hiding it better. She was still not sure of the true reason he was being bothered. Granted it could very well be the story, he was seeing the sordid underbelly of history and his race as a whole.

She knew he could believe it after his encounter with those teenaged dragons on his quest. That trip had bothered him and now he was finding out why they were like that.

She glances to the dark spot in the stars that area still bothering her. She would have plenty of time to study it soon enough. Looking to the windows that had shown her the Five Beasts of the Moon's tale, she sighs.

This would likely be the last time she journeyed into their lives before their fate met them. She moves to slip into Jer'rahd's window, a bit pensive. All of this was strangely due to Discord. With out his snide remark she might have never known of these Stories in Stone.

-

Three ponies,a zebra, a dragon , and an alicorn stand around a large table with a map of Canterlot and the surrounding area in the middle. Chess pieces cover the map at various locations. A white queen rests in the center of Canterlot,hordes of pawns and a few more rooks than a normal chess set contains sitting about it representing key guards and troop formations. A collection of black pawns with a few rooks as well rest in various points around the city.

"Scouting from the air has shown after the attack on Ponyville two days ago Celestia pulled most of her forces back to Canterlot expecting an attack. A few of the Shadowbolt's were spotted watching the city but they managed to get away before any Royal Guards or Griffons could be sent to catch them."  
>Canterlot is simply on high alert regardless. Nearly every Royal Guard is in the city right now."<p>

"My network reports there are currently three gods other than Celestia residing in Canterlot. The last dragon god, and a pair of griffon gods. It is suspected that there are diamond dog gods there as well, but they are keeping to the abandoned mines under the city."

"Going by fluffy manes information they are fielding quite a few things that were created by Celestia's school. When can expect mage cannons and airships at the very least. Celestia's got the war machine chugging away in there. She also has the other nations helping her build it up faster and supply raw materials."

[" The soldiers have all been given a variation of the drug Oroboros concocted. The effects are the same though there is less chance of a complete mental or Physical break down now. If you had come to me first for this I would have made something that didn't have such a high death toll."]

"Alright so we know what we are up against. I have sent the remaining 42nd to secure our assets in the remaining cities under our control. Since they are all ponies involving them in this attack could bring about more defection. The primary attack force will be the prisoners, the trained monsters, the remaining cult of the moon members and their creations. The Princess can command a large force of trolls and shadow creations to aid in this attack as well. With those additions even without the 42nd we out number the Canterlot defenders two to one. Here's the plan."

The others look to Jer'rahd as his magic picks up another series of pieces, placing five black knights to side of Canterlot. His magic takes all the black pawns moving them to the rear of the castle to the gate there.

"The shadows and trolls will be taking the main brunt of the fire and they will be the first to attack Canterlot from behind. The gate there has been rebuilt, but it is harder to defend from that vantage due to the lay out of the walls and parperits. The goal however it to harass and get as many defenders to focus on the mass hitting the back door. This is not the real attack."

Jer'rahd moves most of the white pawns to the rear of the castle and moves another group of black pawns to the front of the castle.

"After the first attack is engaged the secondary force will move to attack the side outer garden. This will be the Cult the monsters and the mercenaries we have. There is a entrance there that leads directly to Celestia's chambers that Velkorn found. Celestia will know we know about it when she sees our forces headed there she will move her own to stop us. This is where most of our mage cannons will be. The goal again is distraction. We want to keep most of the defenders alive if possible.

"Why is that ? Should we not simply kill them all?"

"The goal is Celestia. The game is over for the others when we have her. If we kill everything there will be no one left for the Lunar Republic to rule over."

He points to the white queen with a hoof, his magic moving the other pawns to the new location where the secret entrance is.

"I suspect we are represented by the black knights? So what is it we are doing Jer?"

The gray unicorn smiles fangs glistening in the light of the room.

"Waltzing in the front door like we own the place of course. With the Guards distracted every where else Bleu can fly; Rhede, Velkorn, and I over the wall with Starfall. From there we head up the main path to the castle proper. With the castle guard keeping our forces from using the secret entrance we can simply waltz in the front gate as well. Resistance should be minimal until we get to Celestia."

His magic moves the five black knight figures to the front of the castle between the distracted pawns.

" A grand plan General, but I do not see my part in this scheme."

" On top of calling the shadows and the trolls you have one of the most important parts Princess. Keeping Celestia busy and draining her power while we move in."

"I do not follow."

"The attack will begin at dawn, all you need to do is refuse to lower the moon. That should be a struggle enough between the two of you. Yet you will be safe here and she will be under assault. I am sure the books would be willing to lend you more power if you need it. When she stops fighting you for control of the skies that will be the time for you to move. None of us know a spell to seal her away, so that will be left to you."

Jer'rahd moves the black queen to a spot near the castle before the knights and the white queen.

"Why not simply kill her and be done with it?"

"Several reasons Princess. The first is that she knows more magic and lore than any of us do, including the location of possible allies to us that were threats to Equestria before. The second is that as long as she is alive we can keep most of the other ponies in line by holding her hostage. There is also the fact that as long as she is alive there will not be another pony god born who might rise up with some strange ability that may be a threat. On top of all that you will be able to gloat when you feel like it."

The others stare at Jer'rahd surprised and a little worried he had come up with all that so quickly. Nightmare Moon however smiles.

"I see you are doing your best to get back into my good graces."

"I was unaware I was out of them, past a difference in how we want things to work. There is also my annoyance that you would bother to rely on fools to do what was needed. The five of us have already been through hell and back for you. What makes you think that would change when it came right down to it?"

"Valid point. When does this attack commence then?"

"In two days, that will give us enough time to prepare the forces we have and get the cults monsters and Prisoners under control. This also gives time for Celestia to pull back all her forces so we can remove this last bastion of resistance in Canterlot in one fell swoop. After this all that will be left are the griffons. Tomorrow will be the last full day to ready our forces and move into positions around Canterlot. We will attack the dawn of the next day, we will be well rested while Canterlot will be expecting an attack all night from us and be on high alert."

"Hmmm a impressive plan as always. I gather you have worked past your issue with my previous methods?"

"No, but once Canterlot falls there will be little use for those methods again. There fore there will be no issue any more. It is not as if there is anything left of the Hollow Shades groups leadership to do anything more than feed the worms any way."

Luna raises an eyebrow though her smile grows a little wider. The others remain silent staring at the two not sure if they liked where this was going.

"I see. Effective as always Jer'rahd. "

"Thank you Princess."

"I would speak with you again on other things. Come to my study and we will talk there . The rest of you know what to do, so go to it."

Nightmare Moon turns trotting out of the war room followed by Jer'rahd who offers a glance back to Rhede. The earth pony grits his teeth recognizing that grin as the same one he used every time he left a bar with a mare when they were younger. He was about to say something when a loud click drew his attention back to the table.

The door shut behind the gray unicorn and the Princess, leaving the four alone in the room. Bleu curses heavily under her breath, and Starfall and Velkorn both sigh.

"Delightful we are back to not knowing if boss is going to go off for a bit of plot."

Rhede scans the table seeing the faint green light of Jer'rahd's magic fade from a single piece on the map, a small smirk crossing his lips. 

"I don't think we have to worry about anything. We all know Jer wouldn't do anything that would get us hurt directly. I think there may be something else to this plan as well."

" Really? Any ideas on what Rhede? Because I cannot figure out shit."

"No, I just have a hunch this is not going to happen like he explained it. He's holding his cards close for some reason."

They all stare at the piece for a few moments until a serious of coughs and spitting sound from Bleu. The little dragon backs away from the table scraping her tongue with her claws, bits of wood falling from her mouth.

"Bleu did you just try and eat some of the pawns?"

"They looked sooo tasty, but it was a tricksy trick... they are carved and painted wood."

Rhede smiles slightly looking back at the center of the table where the black queen had been carefully laid down in front of the five black knights and the white queen.

This was the last night before the attack on Canterlot and Jer'rahd was trying hard to sleep. Luna, or rather, Nightmare Moon lay asleep on the bed as he paces, unable to think of a better plan than what he had come up with. He sighs looking at the sleeping form of his Princess and smiles she almost seemed back to normal while she slumbered, it was a false peace however.

Soon this would be over, one way or another. His gaze shifts around the room focusing on the bookcase and the two books resting on it. The source of most of his troubles. There was an oppressive feeling of being watched and judged in the room that he had only noticed as of late. He shakes his head moving to the nightstand to look in the mirror and prepare his gear.

He considered going back into his room once more, but the only thing of value to him still in there was the painting. He was willing to let that go as he would most likely see them soon any way.

Fighting Celestia would not be easy and there was no guarantee he would win even with his abilities. He could only hope they would weaken her enough for Luna to finish her off.

He looks down at the top of the dresser. The Element of Magic st on the corner in a small jewelry box, next to it was his saddlebag and the items he would be bringing with him.

The star metal dagger, the shard of his grandfathers blade that had become the Element of Loyalty, The Waning Moon, the patch he received upon joining the 42nd .Stonehoof's Drill hat, a autographed image of Platinum, a map of Canterlot, a fragment of bone from a Tank, two gemstone ear rings that he had given as a gift to a mare that tried to kill him, two large books of names of the fallen, and one of his fathers medals.

Everything that had made him what he was sat on this table, all that had guided him to this point of his life. All he truly had to his name any more. In what he knew could be his last battle he thought it fitting to bring along all that he was.

A noise from behind him announced the stirring of the Princess from her slumber. He swept everything but his sword into his saddlebags with a hoof. He attached the bags to his harness before sheathing the blade at his side.

"You're still awake?"

"It is almost time to join the troops for the attack. I cannot sleep with this much on my mind Princess."

"Considering how you spent your last night, I expected you would fall asleep quickly."

"I do not find that sort of thing with you tiring at all."

She chuckles rising from the bed and stretching her wings glancing briefly at the books and smiling softly.

"You are rather determined to do this for me are you not?"

"You deserve a fitting group of Generals. Let this be more proof to you that we are all that you will need for anything."

"I shall keep that in mind Jer'rahd. Though you should purge those thoughts of failing from your mind. Your plan is sound, Celestia and Canterlot shall fall. When you succeed there shall always be a place for you at my side."

"I have no desire to be any where else Princess, but I have no want to rule."

"And if I ask you to be my King?"

"I would not deny you."

She smiles again leaning forward lightly to kiss him.

"Then you had best be victorious, as I would not think to take another as such."

"As you wish Princess."

============================================================

Rhede slept poorly. He had spent most of the night preparing and arguing with Velkorn. The zebra mare had fallen asleep on his bed again and he had taken the couch. Even now with the rays of dawn still hours away the discussion continued.

[" There is no reason for you to go along with us Velkorn. You will be of more use in the field hospital, there's no need to put yourself in danger."]

["I am more use in case one of you gets hurt. Besides Jer'rahd has stated that he wants us all there."]

["I am sure he would make an exception for you, you are not really a combatant like the rest of us."}

He rose stretching, though a sudden impact knocks all four of his legs out from under him throwing Rhede back onto the couch with a thud. Velkorn moves swiftly up pressing a hoof hard to his chest, her muzzle nearly touching his as she kept him pinned on his back.

["I am a master of hoof to hoof combat Rhede. You know this very well. My tally of kills may not be any where near yours or the others, but that is because I prefer not to kill. Though I have proven that I am able to do so several times in the past. I am also the only one of the group who can easily keep up with you. If you are worried about your stupid prophesy again then you best remember your promise to never let it happen to me. If you do that you should never have to worry about that vision again."]

[" I will have you know, stallions tend not to like forceful mares."]

[" And I will have you know, that I know better about your tastes."]

[" Fine, fine, fine... I give. Don't think that means I am giving in to you however. You can do far better for yourself."]

Velkorn looked ready to smack him again when one of his rear hooves manages to lift up to poke her lightly in her side just below the rib cage. Her eyes widen as she stifles back a sudden burst of laughter yanking away from his hoof allowing him to roll back upright.

["Glad to see that spot is still as ticklish as ever."]

["Cheater."]

["If you know me so well my dear zebra you should know I exploit any weakness. Come on, grab what you need. We only have a few hours before we need to be in position."]

===================================================

Bleu stares at her horde her head and wings drooped. She cradles a small stuffed pony that had seen better days. The small figures black velvet coat had grayed with age, the silvery hair mostly gone save a few strands.

With all the fighting she had never managed to gain her sister the recognition that she deserved. There would be no epic tales of her life, no one would ever hear her voice again. Even the few ponies who knew her were either dead or had moved on with their lives. The only lasting memory that would remain was the Platinum Swan, and with how Equestria viewed her right now, that name might even be changed.

There was no real chance for Bleu to do anything at all to have her remembered. No one would listen to what she had to say. Even if the Lunar Republic won this fight she could do nothing. She might be able to tell ponies they should remember the singer, but they would do so out of fear, not respect. That was not the way she wanted things.

She did not fault boss for moving on, she knew he still had one of the few photos taken of her in the things he kept. But she had pushed him to move past Platinum and find some other pony. It took him some time to do that, and even longer to find one who didn't try to kill him. Though the last mare he fell for still did a good job ruining his life.

It was only a few hours until they were to move out. This may be the last time she would see any of these things. Though perhaps she would be seeing her sister again, and she would no longer need these things. She only hoped there would be a happy ending from all from all of this.

Though she wondered if they would deserve it.

======================================================

Starfall stares at the small photo on her dresser. The magic photo moves slightly as she watches a tiny filly being tossed in the air by her mother with two other mares watching, smiles plastered on their faces.

Her sister Starshine and her sister's mare friend Stormsong, herself, and Cloud Dancer. The photo was taken not long after she had graduated basic training. The joy in all the faces present was quite clear. Now two of those faces were gone forever and a third was missing.

Starfall sighs. When was the last time she had felt like that? She had done nothing but rage and panic and go through the motions of living and fighting for several years now. The only time she even remembered smiling was when she could see her daughter, even for the short times she had.

Lately she had not even had that luxury. She felt more like the emotionless half dragon Lion Heart every day. He clearly cared about things, but he never showed it. He was more like a rock than a pony.

No matter the out come of things, she would not give up hope that she could make amends with her daughter some day, she honestly considered it the only thing that kept her going now.

No. that was not true, not any more.

She actually felt for her friends as well. Even if something did happen to Cloud Dancer she would not abandon those that had stuck by her no matter what had happened. They may not think she owed them anything, though she still held out she owed them everything.

The five of them had shown her that she could live again beyond just her daughter and beyond the loss of Loc and revenge. They showed her that she might very well be able to move on past her grief some day. At times she actually forgot about it for a while, forgot revenge, forgot that she was the fastest pony in Equestria and could do something no one had ever seen before, and act just like she was just a normal pony.

Win or lose at this point however, those days were over. Either they would be killed taking on the Goddess of the Sun, or they would be known the world over as the Beasts of the Moon. There was never going to be a normal day again for them.

===========================================

Jer'rahd stares up at the sky then back to Castle Winnysor. Nightmare Moon had begun to hold back the day. It was possibly the strangest thing he had ever seen. The red light of the coming dawn continuously fades in and out making the landscape brighter before the color again fades to the black of night.

He looks over to Lion Heart who was watching the spectacle with the same awe and fear that Jer'rahd felt.

"Enough gawking Major I have a task for you."

"What is it you need General?"

"I want you to take twenty of the most trusted half dragons you have. The ones from Gallopagos , not the new ones, and stay with the Princess. Let nothing get close to her until she leaves. After that leave the castle and return to your troops at Canterlot."

"You are not leaving us to guard the castle?"

"There is no point. If we win we will be staying in Canterlot, if we lose there will be no one left alive any way. "

"I see ."

Jer'rahd shakes his head.

"No you don't, but you will. When you get to Canterlot I want you to round up all of the half dragons you can, including the new ones and go back home to Gallapagos island. Bring the Shadowbolts with you as well."

"General... wha?"

"Don't argue Lion Heart. I questioned allowing you to join the Republic at first. That was a mistake, you are one of the better soldiers I have had the pleasure of serving with. Consider my orders as a last reward for this service."

The half dragon narrows his eyes.

"You do not expect to win do you General. You expect that you will all die here."

"Not at all Major. I expect to win, I always expect to win. In this battle particularly, there is nothing that will stop me from achieving victory here. The reward for a victory is too great this time to even contemplate the alternative."

"I wish I had your confidence General."

"You would not like the other problems that come with it. Make sure you follow my orders Lion Heart."

"Yes sir."

The red glow of the sun trying to rise into the sky gave the white walls of Canterlot a blood red coloration. The five stand on a cliff facing the city watching as the first set of troops begins to move towards the back gate.  
>This was the end of it, the only acceptable out come now would be victory.<p>

Bleu sighs softly bringing a small glance from Jer'rahd as she changes size to let the others climb on her back. She hums softly,closing her eyes, her voice carrying much further than the soft words should have.

" A warning to the ponies,

the good and the evil.

This. Is. War."

She launches herself into the air followed by Starfall, their shadows are cast over the walls of Canterlot by the red glow from the horizon.

A griffon in armor looks up to the sky from the city as she guides a a older mare into a shelter.

"To the soldier, the civilian."

A tear falls from the blue dragons eye as a flash of Platinum's face crosses her mind.

"To the martyr and the victim,

This. Is. War."

The second wave begins the attack. The Canterlot Guard follow the predicted response, force of the battle shifts to he left side of the city. Jer'rahd grips the dragons spine hard as she descends still singing.

"It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie.  
>The moment to live and the moment to die."<p>

Bleu swings low tearing across the city streets her wing tips nearly clipping the shops on either side of the cobblestone road. Starfall streaks ahead of her a trail of light following the purple maned pegasus. The Rain Boom explodes throwing several squads of Guards on the ground off their hooves. She energy she built up impacting the front gates of the castle proper, the wood and stone exploding into a shower of debris and rainbow colored smoke.

"The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight. to fight!, TO FIGHT!"

Bleu sails through the rubble as it showers the guards on the other side of the gate. The great arching doorway collapses behind them sealing the other soldiers out side. Rhede, Jer'rahd and Velkorn leap off her back landing among the startled palace guards striking out quickly before they recover from the sudden attack.

"To the right, to the left  
>We will fight to the death<br>To the Edge of the Earth  
>It's a brave new world from the last to the first"<p>

Several Guards go flying as the singing dragon lashes out with her tail, Jer'rahd lays out around him with his hooves and the back of the Waning Moon as the others do much the same. With the entry way clear they move for the next door and the main hall.

" A warning to the Prophet,"

Velkorn leaps into the air knocking a pegasus from the sky with a few quick strikes.

"the liar,"

Rhede vanishes from in front of a diamond dog wearing a imperial breast plate. The dog whirls around looking for him before collapsing in a heap. Rhede Pulls the hood back scanning the room for another target a sap gripped in it mouth.

" the Honest."

Starfall slams into a pair of griffon sending them crashing into a wall to fall unconscious to the ground She glares at the fallen foes a moment before moving on without finishing him off.

"This is war."

The group smashes though the foray door charging down the great hall towards the throne room. The stain glass windows decorating the walls casting a eerie light over the hall and the charging group.

"To the leader,..."

Jer'rahd gallops ahead the armor forming around him as he smashes through a formation of guards trying to block their way.

"...the pariah..."

The group rushes past a stain glass window depicting Princess Luna before her moon.

"...the victim..."

Velkorn stops looking to a servant pony cowering behind a overturned table before galloping on.

"...the messiah."

They smash into the last door at the end of the hall bursting into the throne room. The Princess of the Sun sits on her throne, eyes barely open as her magic flares trying to hold back Nightmare Moon's efforts.

"This is war..."

Rhede flattens his ears. This was too easy. Why would she even be in the throne room now of all times. With no guards.

"TRAP!"

"One that you fell for … brother."

The last word dripped a venom that did not seem to fit the mellow sounding voice. Rhede did not have time to find out who said it before a huge armored Stallion smashes into ground next to him, dropping from the ceiling. Rhede's eyes widen as he dives to the side in time to dodge the stallions strike, the floor where he was standing explodes into dust from the impact.

The others scatter at the attack whirling about to face the new challenge. Starfall drew one of her blades diving for the armored stallion only to be knocked out of the air by a blue blur. She bounces off the floor sliding across the tile, her armored hooves kicking up sparks as she comes to a stop shaking off the impact. Her eyes narrow as she comes face to face with her attacker. The mare was dressed in a bright blue armored outfit that was a mockery of the Shadowbolts armor she wore. Like Starfall's armor, her face was covered with a mask and she wore goggles over her eyes. A short cut white mane and tail where all of the pony that could be seen under the armor

Bleu moves to aid Starfall though before she can take more than a step, the ground under her explodes and a massive silver form slams into her armored under belly. She winces as shes flung into the air hard enough to impact the vaulted ceiling. The plaster and tile rain down with her as she falls back impacting hard against the tile floor. She lifts her head glaring at her attacker. It seemed to be a armored buffalo , though surrounding him almost looking as if it was drawn in the air was a outline of a giant mole. The image withdraws back into the armor as the silver armored creature snorts.

A series of crossbow bolts launch from the shadows forcing Rhede to dodge again. Velkorn spots his attacker hidden among the ceiling arches and moves to take care of him though she pulls up short leaping aside to avoid a kick by a pony wrapped in bandages.

The white cloth covering him is stained in blood , but with the col-orations of it , the blood was clearly not all his. Only his amber eyes were fully visible and they did little but show a burning rage. He lashes out again forcing the zebra mare to dodge again. His fore hoof impacts the pillar she slips behind shattering a large chunk of marble from it. He flicks his hoof lightly from the impact , though clearly uninjured by the blow.

Jer'rahd looks back at his friends before his attention turns again to Celestia. He narrows his eyes as the image flickers and fades away leaving the throne empty.

A unicorn stallion steps from behind the throne trotting towards him stopping in the middle of the room as the armored buffalo rushes past hammering into the dragon.

Jer'rahd moves to stand before the unicorn sizing him up a small smirk crossing his muzzle at the armor the unicorn was wearing. 

The bone had been polished to an almost metallic sheen and had been inlay with silver. The patch for the 42nd carved into the shoulder guards had been replaced by the sigial of the Royal Guard. A pair of blue glowing eyes glare at him from within the eye sockets, the muzzle visible under the helm white enough to match the bone.

"I wondered what had happened to that armor."

The unicorn says nothing though his horn glows, his magic pulling a silver blade from its scabbard at his side.

The blade was similar in design to the Waning Moon though the twin blades were double sided and straight from the central grip rather than single sided and curved. The grip itself was white and the blade bright silver. The weapon was devoid of ornamentation much as his was though a golden flame dances along the edge of the blade as the unicorn levels it before him.

He felt the Waning Moon react to the other blade. Drawing his sword the edge flares to life with dark blue fire. He stares at his blade a moment before leveling it before him and staring down the unicorn.

"Nice of you to want to do this honorably, so I will give you one chance to step aside and let us see Celestia."

"You will go no further Demon of Dullahan. Your attack ends here, as does your terror."

"You have no idea what you are getting into colt."

He lashes out with the blade his magic sending it screaming towards the unicorn, he was too close now to let some stupid trick stop him. The white unicorn does the same with his weapon flinging it at the General, both swords collide in mid air...

-

Twilight screams, stumbling backwards over her own rump in the starry void. She shivers rubbing her head with a hoof the impact of the two weapons ejecting her from the scry on the Waning Moon.

What had happened? Did the sword break again? Looking at the window to the blade multi colored flames flickered around it, though the window remained whole.

She looks to the other windows seeing no change in the shards of blade that they showed.

She moved to Rhede's shard slipping back into the battle.

- 

Rhede was bouncing between the crossbow bolts raining down on him when the explosion hit him. He was unsure what happened though a blinding light filled the room just before a shock wave hit. It felt like being at ground zero to one of Starfall's rain nukes he glances around seeing most of the others flung about the room. Velkorn and her attacker both seemed to be the only ones to land gracefully.

A globe of power fills the center of the room obscuring what was going on between the two unicorns. Blue and white fire swirl around the globe as a loud ringing of metal on metal filled the room.

Thankfully the Royal Guard they were dealing with did not seem to have expected that either and were staring at the globe with just as much confusion as the general's were.

The globe clears showing the two unicorns braced where the stood , their shadows burned into the tile floor. Both where chard though neither seemed the slightest bit injured. Jer'rahds red and green eyes glowed just as brightly as the two blades locked in the air between the two. The white unicorns eyes flared a brilliant blue as he held back the Demon of Dullahan's attack.

"What the buck was that supposed to be?"

Rhede blinks turning his head to the lanky pony against the wall near him. The dark orange earth pony was clad in black leather armor, his silver mane was tugged back into a long pony tail that drapes over his neck resting on one of the multitude of quivers full of cross bow bolts. A strangely designed crossbow was clutched in his fore legs.

Rhede's eyes widen recognizing him.

"Fox?! What the buck?!"

The pony looks at his brother with a sneer.

"What in Tartarus do you mean what the buck, you damnable cur?! "

"I mean what the buck are you doing here?"

"Being a proper Royal Guard you jackass what the buck do you think I am doing here!"

" Wait that means that massive lump over there is Wolf and the pegasus is... oh shit."

"Yeah, like what you are in for making maw cry you monster!"

Rhede rolls off the wall as the spot he was pressed against was filled with Crossbow bolts from the angry earth pony. Rhede barely dodges that before the massive form of the heavily armored wolf charges him again destroying another section of the tile floor.

"BLEU, SWITCH TARGETS WITH STARFALL NOW!"

==============================================

"I'M A LITTLE BUSY FIRM FLANK!"

The wall explodes as Bleu shrinks to avoid an attack from the armored buffalo. She flits up into the air changing back to pony size and firing off a blast of lightning at the armored bulk.

The Buffalo turns taking the blast head on without so much as a flinch. He lifts his head up staring at the surprised Bleu, muttering something under his breath. A large pair of black and red wings, emerge from the armor of his back. Much like the strange mole out line the wings did not seem properly real more like a tribal drawings attempts to look alive.

The buffalo growls kicking off the ground flying into the air with a down sweep of these strange wings.

"OH COME ON!"

"You think my kind do not have ways of dealing with you thunder lizards? You were our great foe in the first war. Though if you are a indication of your kinds supposed skill, I do not understand why your race had that honor.."

Velkorn leaps among the rubble caused by the armored earth pony, the dragon, and buffalo. The white clad figure bounds after her using a very similar style to her own bare hoof combat.

The white wrappings covering his form were offering a layer of light armor, as well as hiding his movements enough to give him a small edge.

Her armor prevented him from landing a effective blow and his cloth made figuring out where to strike him with out hitting a spot that would kill him impossible. This one knew her reluctance to taking a life and was using it to his advantage. 

==============================

This bitch was fast. Not quite as fast as she was, but damn close. Starfall had recovered her blade and was meeting the mares attacks rather easily. Still she was surprised at the savagery of the other pegasus's attacks.

She had two wing blades and held a third sword in her mouth as she attacks, her white mane and tail cut very short, giving Starfall the impression she either had not been out of basic long, or was following Jer'rahd's school of mane care. The latter seemed more likely simply due to the skill she displays.

The blast had thrown them both into the wall though the mare was up before Starfall was and commencing the attack. Starfall growls glancing back to Jer'rahd wondering if he would mind at least one death here as she doubted this one would relent.

The crimson goggles of the other mare glinted as she lunges forward seeing the Purple maned pegasus's slight distraction. The rush was with a greater burst of speed then she had previously shown. Starfall yelps launching into the air over the attack and slashes down with her blade scoring the first blood of this match, a deep gash that slices through the armor on the other mares flank.

Her ears perk up as Rhede yells.

"Switch for what? She's not faster than I can...deal with..."

Starfall watches the mare bounce back from the blow, the armor over her flank wide open exposing her pale blue coat and a white cloud cutie mark that was shaped like a dancing pony.

"By the stars..."

"Hello Mother... Die!"

Jer'rahd was quite aware of what was going on with the others and this was a unexpected problem with the plan. Rhede would not hurt his brothers and Starfall would not even so much as touch her daughter. The buffalo was likely Proud Tail and the unicorn Cyan. The only one he was unsure of was the masked pony.

He should have known Celestia would try something to demoralize the group and Having Starfall's daughter and one of Rhede's family members fight was a sure way to put those two at a serious disadvantage. She must have Proud Tail here after hearing about the agreement that was made, though that would mean that the buffalo had already sided with Celestia. Nightmare Moon was not going to like that.

The biggest surprise was the sword and his armor with Cyan. How the colt had managed to get either of them would likely be a interesting story , but he did not have time for that .

His horn glows brighter forcing the Waning Moon closer to the unicorn , though his magic pours from his horn holding back the General's efforts.

"Stand aside Sparkle, our business is with Celestia."

"I will not allow you to come any where near her while I still draw breath."

"That can be arranged colt."

"You do not know what you are dealing with this time Demon. I am not the same pony you saved in Manehatten."

"I am not the same pony that saved you."

"Which is why I will not allow you near the Princess."

Jer'rahd lunges towards him ducking under the blades as he charges. The white unicorn clearly expected this and launched a few energy bolts from his horn while maintaining the struggle with the weapons .

"Does every unicorn in Equestria know how to do two spells at once now?" 

He doges another bolt of power growling as he using some of the rubble for cover, he was getting tired of this. Starfall was going to be killed at this rate and Rhede was having a hard time fighting his brothers. Time to change things up a little.

"Yer good colt, but let me show you how this is done."

He charges at Cyan again dropping his hold on the Waning Moon letting it fall. He flings a pair of shields up blocking both the sword and the bolts of magic as he catches his blade in his mouth galloping across the short distance at the colt.

Cyan steps back flinging up his own shield only to have Jer'rahd run past him to leap between Starfall and Cloud Dancer Blocking a sword strike from the younger pegasus.

"Black Knight five to white knights three and four."

Bleu smirks dodging a charge from the buffalo before growing to pony size suddenly, dropping down onto Wolf's back. She digs her claws into his armor yanking at it and pulling sections of the metal plate away. Fox lifts his crossbow to fire at her and is forced to dive aside as a lightning bolt arcs his way. She hangs on as the pony starts to buck to throw her off.

"YEEEHAW ! I need a hat"

"Black knight two to white knight six."

Starfall blinks snapping out of the shock of finding her daughter. Instinct kicks in as she follows the order launching herself upward and slashing her star metal blade through the buffalo's magic wing sending the large armored form crashing to the ground.

"Black Knight four to white knight two."

Velkorn leaps over the fallen Buffalo kicking him in the top of his armored head for good measure to launch herself in the air at Cloud Dancer. The tight armor the mare wore would not be much resistance to the zebra's stunning blows. The pegasus clearly realizes this and changes her attempt to continue the attack on Starfall focusing on dodging the zebra. 

"Black knight three to White knight one."

"Oh yes cause that's such a good idea Jer, that colt is nuts."

Rhede gallops past Jer'rahd bouncing off the buffalo as he tries to get up and shoves him back into the rubble. He briefly manages to attain a airborne state over the white unicorn to unleash a barrage of star metal daggers at the colt. The unicorn raises a shield,screaming out as the blades dig into the magic shield, the back lash of it dropping him to his knees, though the the blades did not manage to get past the shield.

Jer'rahd smirks having called it right, the colt had practiced the same as he did, though it still gave a headache to end all head aches trying to stop a great amount of star metal. And Rhede had a ample supply.

He turns his attention to the bandaged pony flinging up a shield to stop a blow he was aiming at Bleu. The masked one bounces off of it flipping through the air to land before the war pony.

Jer'rahd darts towards the bandaged figure as he lands, a grin crossing his face. The pony dodges aside from the charge, but the Waning Moon smacks into his side with the blade flat, sending him crashing to the ground.

Starfall focuses on the buffalo doing her best to ignore the fight with her daughter. She knew Velkorn would not kill her and she was sure that was why Jer'rahd had given that order. Her focus was on the behemoth of a creature before her now. The armored Buffalo barely seemed to be phased by the fall and or the use of his head as a spring board as he rises up the remaining wing fading away.

He mutters again, inks seems to pour out of the metal armor, forming around him like a new set of clothing though much more massive. It quickly takes the shape of a giant cat, one that lashes out at Starfall following the Buffalo's movements. This was a interesting ability.

Bleu was finally flung off the large stallion and was currently scampering across the hall with the massive pony on her tail. She smirks tossing insults at both the Large pony and the one trying to shoot her along with the occasional blast of lightning. Her main goal was to keep the attention of both of them on her.

Wolf was clearly easy to anger and she pauses every so often just to make sure he remained on her tail by slapping him across the face with it.

"Now this is interesting, the big ole Wolf is just as much of a tail chaser as his brother HAHA!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Oh come on you know you want a piece of this sexy thing, other wise you would not be trying so hard to get it "

Velkorn was having a little bit of difficulty, she was keeping Cloud Dancer occupied , but she could not lay a hoof on the speedy mare. Thankfully the pegasus was cautious enough to not press an attack that would put her in the zebra's reach. Which was any attack at this point.

All in all this was more a stalemate than anything else.

==============================================

Jer'rahd smirks the masked pony was far faster than him and after the surprise attack with the blade he had not managed to so much as touch the bouncing lunatic. The up side to this was no matter how much the unarmed fighter hit Jer'rahd nothing was getting past his armor to cause issue.

"DO YOU THINK WE ONLY TRAINED TO TAKE ON ONE OF YOU EACH?"

He glances back at the yelling unicorn, a sharp pain in his side causes him to throw himself sideways and glare at the wrapped combatant. The masked pony was holding two of Rhede's star metal daggers in the loose bindings at the end of his fore hooves, using them like bladed whips. One was already dripping with blood from the wound he inflicted.

It was not a deep stab, but it was more of a warning of what he could do.

"Delightful."

================================================

Rhede was hauling flank, bits of stone and gravel exploding behind him as the unicorn flings out a barrage of spells. Rhede countered the first few by disrupting them with his daggers but he found he was rapidly running out of his favored weapons.

What ever honor duel this pony had with Jer, it didn't transfer over to him.

Bleu winces as a small explosion flung her to the side. A bomb attached to a crossbow bolt had detonated near her. She was not hurt from the blast, but it was more than enough to make her head ring. That brief pause was all Wolf needed to grab her tail.

"Oh shit!"

The massive pony bites down harder tossing his head about and smashing the dragonling into the ground before yanking her up to sling her into the wall his death grip on her tail being used as a pivot point to swing her about.

Starfall could not touch the buffalo. What ever armor he was wearing was preventing her from landing any sure strikes. It had to be thicker than normal Guard plate for her blades to only be scratching it. It did not help matters that he was barely offering her any sort of opening.

The buffalo however was wasting no time trying to crush the much smaller pegasus. He was playing with her like a cat plays with a small bird it caught.

Velkorn was wrong. This mare was not trying to stay out of her reach she was herding her. Every dodge, every attack, was designed to get the zebra to back into some one else's attack or into a clear line of sight with the unicorn. A single blast of magic aimed to her instead of Rhede was all the proof she needed.

This was no longer a deadlocked fight.

=============================================

"Black knight four to white knight three, Three to two. Sorry Three Bear, Two to five!"

Jer'rahd raises his shield blocking a knife strike, barely flinching at the feedback as he charges at the armored buffalo.

Starfall pulls away from the cat like thing around Proud Tail, gathering enough speed to to slam a blade flat into the masked pony on Jer'rahd before he could doge, sending him flying back into a wall.

Velkorn moves away from Cloud Dancer kicking off Wolf who was still slinging Bleu about like a rag doll, staggering him as she leaps at a cursing Fox.

Rhede launches a barrage of daggers at Cloud Dancer forcing her to veer off from chasing Velkorn.

Jer'rahd flings up a multitude of shields around Sparkle blocking any chance of a clear shot with his magic til he dealt with them, that should give the group a few seconds of not dealing with the caster. The gray unicorn continues his charge plowing into the side of the buffalo. Brute force meeting brute force should have been a stalemate or favored the larger creature, but the strange power the buffalo had made him lighter to add to his speed as he went after Starfall.

The cat form breaks the ink like form fading back into the buffalo as he is sent tumbling across the room smashing into and through a pillar landing near Cyan.

Wolf continued to simply brutalize Bleu by smashing her into every surface he could before she finally had enough and changes back to full size as he lifts her to mash again. She lands atop of him squishing the massive pony under her.

"BLEU!"

"WHAT ?! THIS SUCKERS STILL BITING MY TAIL! HE'S FINE!"

Jer'rahd winces as his shields are ripped through by the unicorns glowing blade and another series of blasts fly off the pony's horn.

He flings up another series of shields blocking the shots aimed at his friends though the magic blasts curve around the protection slamming into the lunar Republic General's.

Jer'rahd shakes off the pain of the energy coursing through him as one of the blasts strikes home against his chest.

"THAT IS IT! ALL KNIGHTS WEAPONS FREE, WE DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS!"

" Jer... it's my brothers and Starfall's daughter!"

"WHICH IS WHY WE DO NOT NEED TO WASTE ANY MORE TIME HERE! IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE THEM LET SOME ONE ELSE DO IT!"

The Royal Guard had wasted no time climbing back to their hooves to continue the attack. Jer'rahd did not bother to move from the buffalo's charge though his magic grips the massive form turning the charge and then adding more force to it sending the out of control Buffalo back at Cyan Sparkle.

The unicorn was quick to counter catching the Buffalo in his own magic rather than dodging, slowing his charge so that Proud tail was not hurt

. Jer'rahd smirks at this. All the others faces were hidden in armor so he could not be sure, but these six worked well enough together because they were friends. He was sure every hit they took was reflected on their friends faces. The General's had been together enough that they knew how much they each could take and were not swayed any by some one taking a hit or two. These ponies were still recruits at best and did not have the experience to ignore any one else's injuries.

===========================================

Velkorn lashes out in an effort to stun the lanky orange pony, who seems to only barely dodge her. The bouncing around the pair are doing prevents him from reloading his weapon however. Fox throws the whole crossbow at her, forcing Velkorn to dodge before he yanks a hood over his head and vanishes from sight.

["HE'S GOT A CLOAK RHEDE!"]

Velkorn staggers from impact to her chest. The blow did not get past her armor, but it was enough to know she was going to feel that in the morning, if there was one. The bandaged pony was hopping around dodging Starfall's attacks though Cloud Dancer was closing in on her mother from behind.

Rhede curses seeing the pegasus tear towards Starfall and he reached for a few of his own blades finding his quiver empty. His mind races and a small smirk crosses his lips as he looks to Sparkle. Well the colt was a noble at one point, here's hoping this would work.

["JER THROW YOU SWORD AT CLOUD DANCER QUICK!"]

A blue shield suddenly springs up between Cloud Dancer and Jer'rahd forcing the pegasus to veer away from Starfall. Jer'rahd ignores the yelling and charges the unicorn.

Sparkle raises his blade quickly only to have Jer'rahd run past it deflecting the blade by throwing the Waning Moon with his teeth his horn glowing and wrapping around the bone helm on the unicorns head.

"I will have my armor back now Sparkle."

At the touch of its true owners magic, the helm pulls free, bone plates falling with a clatter to the floor around the wide eyed unicorn. Before he could fire off a spell or fall back , Jer'rahd brought the helm around smashing the white colt across the face with it.

The white unicorn staggers, a gash opened in the side of his head before another blow with the Tank skull helmet sends him crashing to the floor.

"SPARK!"  
>"CYAN!"<br>"SHIT!"

"ALL OF YOU STAND THE BUCK DOWN NOW OR I FINISH HIM OFF!"

Jer'rahd turns back glaring at the others, his magic gripping his sword poised to bring it down and finish the fallen pony.

"IGNORE HIM, STOP THEM BEFORE THEY GET TO THE PRINCESS!"

"You all know damn well that I am not bluffing, stand down and drop your weapons or you will be one less in your little group."

He moves the blade closer pressing it to Sparkle's throat for emphasis.

"Bucking monster."

"I have been called worse, weapons down now. That means you sit down Baelit."

Both Velkorn and the masked pony seemed surprised. Jer'rahd smirks glad he guessed correctly. The zebra glares at him as he sits down, Cloud Dancer lands as well, dropping her swords.

"Sonofa bitch."

"I wouldn't know she died while I was rather young. Drop the cloak Fox."

Rhede's brother reappears standing next to Baelit.

"Bleu... get off of Wolf before you smother him"

"You saying I got a big flank boss?!"

"Yes, now move."

"Ungrateful lout."

"Proud Tail, I don't know what the heck you are doing here, but don't make me go against what I promised your father."

"I see no reason to believe you would honor anything at all."

"You are still alive are you not? You want to keep it that way stand down. You lot are good, but its clear you don't have the experience just yet. If this had happened a few years from now, there's a good chance you might have even won. Lucky for us it didn't."

Jer'rahd looks over to Rhede.

"What the buck were you screaming over there? You know I don't speak zebra."

The white unicorn on the ground curses as Rhede laughs.

"You know your name, that was enough. Curious how you knew it was Baelit though."

"I guessed, that would be the only one I could think of who would go after Velkorn first. This whole group seems assembled to take us down."

"So what now planning to finish us off demon?"

"No, encountering you was not even in the plan, Besides regardless of what you may think we don't kill family. We are only here for Celestia."

"And you have her now ,Demon of Dullahan."

Jer'rahd looks up from the white unicorn to the white alicorn stepping through the doors at the back of the ruined throne room. Golden armor covers her form, a brilliant mirror of the dark armor Nightmare Moon wore, crackling with golden flames that dance around her form illuminating the room almost too brightly to look at . 

Jer'rahd smiles fangs bared.

"Velkorn tend the unicorn here He took a rather hard shot. Looks like we have the Princess in check."

He tosses the skull helm away approaching the glaring Princess. He picks up his sword with his magic stopping at the foot of the dais that the two thrones sat upon, some how untouched throughout this combat.

He ignores Rhede's whistle, and comment about the Sun Goddesses flank, his gaze yet to leave the Princesses.

Celestia's eyes seem to cast their own light, little flames licking from the edges, her horn continues to glow as if she is still fighting back Nightmare Moon's power. He slips the Waning Moon into its scabbard leaving the clasp open to quickly draw it if need be.

"You should know Kaisur, that just because you put the queen in check, does not mean it is check mate."

"And you should know, that after finding out you cheat to win, I have no hesitation about doing the same."

Celestia tenses taking a small step back as his armor slides from his form retreating into the Element of Loyalty that hung about his neck. There was no way she could deal with the beast with in him and her sister at the same time.

Her eyes widen as he sinks down, kneeling before her his head dipping, horn nearly touching the ground.

Every face in the room had the same confused look as Celestia had with the exception of Rhede who simply had the largest grin any one had seen him wear.

"Princess Celestia of Equestria. We the General's of the Lunar Republic have come to ask your aid in stopping Nightmare Moon."

======================================================

Velkorn helps the white unicorn back to his hooves after making sure Jer'rahd did not give him a concussion. He fought her and struggled to pull away grabbing for his blade with a wince as he rushes to place himself between Jer'rahd and Celestia.

Starfall sighs turning her attention to Cloud Dancer who pointedly ignores her mother. Bleu shrinks down to her small size though remains sitting on Wolfs back still teasing him as Fox reloads his crossbow seemingly ready to open fire again if this was a trick.

Rhede of course, simply looks smug as he knew something was up and Velkorn really wanted to slap that grin from his face.

The other Baelit moves to check on Cyan as well ignoring the unicorn's urging that he was fine. Though Velkorn noted her nephew also was placing himself between Celestia and Jer'rahd and was focusing more on the General than on his own friend.

"Forgive me for not believing you Kaisur, but one bearing the Element of Loyalty should not so easily turn on the one they are beholden to."

"I swore to Princess Luna. Nightmare Moon is not Princess Luna. She is there, somewhere mind you, but not fully in control any more."

"Seems you were right on the books being a corruptive influence Princess."

Celestia looks up to Rhede as he speaks.

"Pity we did not catch onto that till now. Though if he is going for the plan I think he is, then this is not over by a long shot."

"What do you mean?!"

"Rhede found a way that we can cure her from the corruption of the books. The Elements of Harmony are theorized to be able to purge said corruption."

"That may be, but Luna is the Bearer of Magic. To use the Elements you would need all six bearers."

"Am I correct in assuming you have wielded Magic before Celestia?"

"I have wielded all of them at some point in my life Kaisur."

Jer'rahd smiles letting out a long draw of breath he had not known he was holding. His horn glows as he opens his saddle bag pulling a dark crown from its confines holding it up to Celestia. The Sun goddess's eyes widen further.

"Would you be willing to do it again to save your sister?"

Her eyes narrow as she looks around the room at the others focusing on the members of the Lunar Republic.

"I still do not trust that this is not a trap."

"It is, just not for you. The signal for our defeat of you was that your fight over the day stops. When that happens Nightmare Moon will show up to where we are. We need to be ready for her at that point. I don't care if you trust anything else I say you should know that I am here to save Luna before everything else. If I thought a way to do that involved destroying you and Canterlot it would have already been done, as I simply would have turned loose the Beast on the city. This was the best way I could come up with."

"Fine then Kaisur. What is your plan?"

"How long can you hold out against her keeping the moon raised?"

"For some time longer. She is expending more energy than I am."

"Good. That gives us time to sort things out in case this fails horribly and she kills every one."

"Well that is optimistic Kaisur."

"It is realistic, Celestia despite your assurance that you have more power than her right now that is only due to the fact she is saving her energy as well. Starfall, Rhede, Velkorn. I figure you three need to have some talks with some ponies, Bleu... take Proud Tail and get something for us to eat."

"Food Boss? Yer kidding?"

"No, make sure its one fit for a last meal."

"Geez soo depressing."

" Proud Tail, take Bleu to the east kitchens."

"East kitchens... is that not where..."

"Yes,I have my reasons, now go."

"Yes Princess."

"I do not like that you are spacing us out Demon."

"Do you have a better plan Sparkle? Besides, they need to sort things out while there is still a chance, and I need to talk to Celestia with out them present. I doubt I will get rid of you however."

"No you will not, but you will leave your blade here if you wish to speak with her alone."

"Fine."

Jer'rahd draws the blade laying it across the cushion on the throne of the night, before starting to walk past the other two towards the hall leading to Celestia's study.

Cyan raises an eyebrow, surprised that the General disarmed so quickly. He looks to Celestia who nods lightly. The white unicorn picks up his own blade before the pair turn to follow, the white unicorn making sure to stay between the Princess and the General.

=======================================================

"A freaking food run, why the heck am I going on a freaking food run Fer crying out loud I'm not a cook!"

"Do you shut up?"

The buffalo snorts in annoyance at the dragonling who had opted to sit on his back the whole trip down to the kitchens. There was a war waging outside and he was ordered to escort one of the enemy generals to get food. This was humiliating.

"Not normally no. So then thick head, if your dad dies does that make you chief or are there others that could get it?"

Proud Tail stops dead flinging the little dragon off his back glaring down at her as she rubs her tail from the fall.

"You dare threaten my father!?"

"That wasn't a threat you tonnage of hamburger, that was a question. Last I heard he was not doing to well at all."

"It is none of your concern lizard."

"Fine be a pain in the ass see if I care. Lets get some food and get back before something stupid happens."

"While I agree with that, if barely, your boss may have sent you for food, but Princess Celestia did not."

"What, this some sort of double cross? Wait if we crossed Luna and then got crossed by crossing is it a triple cross..?"

"IT IS NOT A ANYTHING CROSS."

"What in the world is this yelling about?!"

Bleu turns her head looking to the door of the kitchen as it opens the spines along her back rising like hackles on a cat at the massive blue scaled head that pokes out the door.

"Holy buck."

"Ahhh. I gather since she is with one of the Guard and at least some what peacefully, that something interesting has happened?"

The buffalo smirks at the expression on Bleu's face as she looks up to the visage of the last dragon god.

===========================================================

["So why did you do it?"]

["And what are you blaming me for this time Baelit? The killing of the god? The experiments using my notes? Siding with Luna only to turn on her?"]

["Actually I was going to ask why did you stick to Rhede like flies on honey, but those are good questions too."]

Velkorn smiles a little sighing.

["Rhede is a interesting case. Despite what you know about him, and what he has shown, he is far more complex than he seems. Far more worthy of what he denies than he seems to realize."]

["And the other things?"]

[" The god you know why, the experiments were not mine, and Luna is... was a friend. "]

["Do you know what sort of problems you have caused in our homeland? The mess you made for me to try and clean up?"]

["I did nothing, but follow the rules and judgment I was given. I did not foresee, nor control any of this happening. Why any one would kill others in my name goes against everything I worked for while I was queen."]

Baelit takes a seat next to her.

["And yet here you are assaulting the castle with the others."]

["No one has died from our attack to get here. At the time it was the only choice offered to us. To end the war we needed to stop one of the goddess. I did expect we would be fighting Celestia , not working with her however. I find this choice much preferable."]

["I did not expect that Jer'rahd would choose Celestia over Luna."]

Velkorn shakes her head.

["He did not choose Celestia over Luna. her actions have shown she is no longer the Princess we knew. The one he turned on was as he stated, Nightmare Moon. He still hopes to save Luna from her I am sure of this."]

["Let us hope that he is as honest with his intentions as you seem to think he is. He has been touched by the books as well. He may not be the same pony you once knew."]

["None of us are who we once were. No matter how much Jer'rahd has changed his stubbornness and single mindedness to a goal is the same. If he says he is willing to do this then he is."]

============================================================

"So what am I supposed to say?"

"I would prefer you did not say anything. Turning on the one you followed now after the hell you put this world through is not going to change anything. You have still managed to bring about nothing but suffering with your revenge. This will not be enough to unsully my fathers name either. You have dragged the name Silvertail through shit. Do you have any idea what sort of grief I received from others, or what I had to go through after signing up for the Guard?"

"No... no I don't..."

Cloud Dancer stares at the pegasus before her, a mare she used to think of as a mother, though now all she saw was a monster. The sooner Celestia finished off Luna the sooner she could destroy this thing that sat before her and put an end to her own suffering.

=======================================================

"Fine, go ahead lay the guilt trip on me, I know that's what you two are planning to do anyway. How you joined the Royal Guard to put an end to my sullying of the family name and all that, just spit it out and get it over with already."

"Doesn't sound like we need to Rhede. You're spelling out everything we wanted to rant about any way."

Fox looks over the odd crossbow checking the damage, though Rhede was sure he was only doing so to have it ready to fire at him the moment he tried anything.

A hollow echo of a voice came from inside the armor of the pony standing next to the reclining Fox. Wolf had grown up massively and was taller than Rhede by the time he was fifteen. Four years later and in armor Rhede was surprised he fit through any doors.

"You made Maw cry Rhede. That is more than enough for us to want you destroyed."

Rhede snorts.

"I probably did that more than she was willing to admit. She hit me with a brick you know, last time I saw her, a bucking brick."

"And?"

"And nothing... But if she had tried to do more than that I would have let her."

Fox and Wolf glance to each other.

"If you are looking for sympathy from us Rhede, you won't get it."

"Good. I don't deserve it at this point, but whats done is done, and I will not make apologies for things that I did. At the time it was the choice I made, wrong or right, I made the choice and I will back up that choice no matter how wrong others consider it. While I regret how things turned out from those choices I cannot say I would have done anything different if the chance to do them again came up. Those choices got me this far in life and in many cases even the bad ones wound up with good results. Just like this is turning out to be."

"Typical ego there Rhede."

"Pfft with out that what am I? So tell me, did you join the Guard to get back at me, or to pick up mares?"

Fox snorts barely holding back a laugh and Wolf simply shakes his head.

"Fox joined for the mares, but I still get more of them."

"Only cause the mares seem to like them big and dumb."

Rhede smiles slightly at the bickering, rather enjoying this brief respite, though he knew it would not last.

=====================================================

"So why did you wish to speak with me alone Kaisur?"

Jer'rahd moves over to the fireplace looking at the four chess pieces residing on the mantle. A black Knight and Queen, and a White Knight and Queen. He looks back at the unarmored white unicorn and his cutie mark. It was a polar opposite of his own. A golden shield with a white chess knight on it. He smiles slightly at the sight of it which only makes Sparkle scowl harder.

"Following a little to close after me I think colt."

"Kaisur..."

He looks up to the annoyed face of Celestia his smirk fading. This was the crux of the issue that he had been considering here.

"What are you going to do when she is cured Celestia?"

"What?"

"Luna... if this works and Nightmare Moon is is no more, what are you going to do? I seriously doubt after all this the other nations of the world are simply going to think everything is alright and go back home peacefully."

"You are correct, they will want her head."

"You of course will not let that happen with her being your sister and there fore the other nations will be alienated and we will be back to square one in our relation ships with other races."

Celestia bites her lip a little.

"It should not come to that."

"You know it will Celestia. Even if she is cured she would not be able to do anything for a long time with out fear of starting another war. Buck, her very continued existence might start wars."

Celestia sighs.

"I am aware of all this Kaisur. Why are you so intent on dashing the little bit of light that you managed to bring into this situation?"

Jer'rahd sighs shaking his head.

"I am not dashing that hope Celestia. I am cementing it."

"How so?"

"When she is cured you will blame everything that has happened on me."

Celestia's ears perk and Cyan's eyes widen.

"Again I think I am missing something Kaisur."

"I do not see how, but I will use smaller words if you like colt. I did nearly smash your head in earlier."

"Do not push your luck Kaisur."

"Heh, at any rate the other races want a scape goat, a target for all that has happened some pony to blame who can be brought to justice and punished for the crimes and slights that have been committed and have been precived committed.. Rather than let Princess Luna take the blame for anything, I am willing to accept all of it."

"Do you really think they will believe one unicorn could accomplish all that has happened?"

"Why not? I went from nothing to a General in under six years, I kept a army from taking over a single keep with barely any force ready to repel the invaders, I was personally invited to be a member of Luna's royal Guard. I some how managed to become a Bearer of an Element of harmony despite my utter contempt for nearly everything and every one that did not agree with me. Even with out all that both Claymore and Mustang showed that it could easily be done.

"Kaisur you know two spells, no one is going to believe that with just ..."

"Three."

"What?"

"I know three spells. The last one allows me to turn into the beast. That power is well known from rumors and confirmed sightings among the Dragons, Griffons, and Diamond Dogs that escaped from the star metal crater, not to mention the members of the Guard that were there to see me climb out of that pit. Why would it be so hard to think that some pony who can do that does not have a way to influence a Goddess? I have killed more gods in my stint as a Guard than anyone likely even knew existed. You could say I stole the sun and put it in my saddle bag and every one would believe it at this point."

"Jer'rahd you realize that if you do that you will be killed. It is not as if you could be put into the garden, they will want your blood."

"Luna will be safe, my friends will be safe. Honestly I would say that's a fair trade for all the crap that we have done. Just to only lose one of us."

"She will not like it."

"I know. This could be another Hooper situation. Only this time she will have the others to help her get over it. With some one else to blame Rhede can spin something and perhaps be forgiven by the Pelts... or at least Maw. Velkorn might have the chance to stop the civil war in the zebra lands with Baelit's help. Starfall may even be able to come to some sort of terms with her daughter. Bleu... you will need to watch her. Hopefully she and Luna will manage to keep each other distracted long enough to get on with their lives."

"... This is something you have thought about a bit too long I think Kaisur."

"Some one was going to die in this. I knew that from the start, though whether it was going to be you, Nightmare Moon, or me was the only thing I had not figured out. Since I would not Kill Nightmare Moon because she could still be saved that only left the two of us. We both know this is the best case scenario right now. One death to save five lives and keep the peace in the world. Fair trade. I will go to the chopping block smiling if I know the others will be safe."

"Your friends would not agree."

"Of course not, that is why I needed to talk to you alone. There are some last things however. "

"And what are those?"

"When Nightmare Moon makes her move to come after you the half dragons are going to leave along with the Shadow Bolts. You should let them go, they will be leaving the Republic at that point as I ordered. The remaining members of the 42nd that fought in the Last Dragon war are currently all in position around Dullahan base camp. They are likely going to stay there. Don't let these other idiots wipe them out, they are some good ponies who were loyal to the wrong team. You can most likely still talk to them. Major Dutch is in charge of that operation and lion Heart is leading the half dragons and Shadowbolts."

"I see."

"One more thing."

"What is that?"

"Make sure the ax that takes my head is star metal, or my head might grow back."

================================================= 

Bleu had changed size and was now staring at the dragon god eye to eye. Wisp Wing had also not moved from the door and was staring at the somewhat smaller dragon.

Proud Tail wonders if the pair were going to fight or just stare at each other. After only a few moments he had enough.

"Princess Celestia sent her to this kitchen Wisp Wing."

"Oh... why?"

"Do you think I know that crap? She told me to come down here with the dragon so I came down here with the dragon. Do I look like I can read the mind of a alicorn? Do I look like some spell casting pony with a crystal ball or a deck of cards here to predict what the motives are behind everything?"

"You still have anger issues,You brought her here now you can leave."

"I am not letting her run about the castle unescorted."

The larger dragon rolls her eyes something Bleu almost broke into a smirk over.

"Fine sit here and be a good buffalo I did not expect the company, but I would like to have a few words with this one. Celestia knew that I suppose."

"I do have a name."

"It was granted to you by a pony and there fore does not count to dragons, whelpling."

"Like I give a buck what dragons think of my name. It was given to me by some one I cared about. There's only three reasons I am not gutting you right now Wisp Wing. If nothing else but for the insult you just slapped me with"

"Oh? I gather one has to do with why you have been allowed back in the castle with minimal Guard."

"Good guess, we have something going on with the Princess."

The larger dragon nods.

"I expected as much, the other reason has to do with my son and his connection to your partner?"

Bleu's eyes narrow as Proud Tail gets more confused and angry. They both were guests for the moment so he could not just smash them. However there was also the fact these two were very large thunder lizards, both of them ready to fight. The better choice would be to sit back and stay out of the way.

"So she told you did she?"

"Considering the situation, it was something that should have been brought up well before, suffice to say that makes it that much harder for me to deal with after Cindervale. Your existence simply adds to that stress."

"Oh?"

"Starscream was my daughter."

Bleu blinks slowly letting that sink in. When it finally clicks she glances back over her shoulder in the general direction of the throne room and Jer'rahd muttering to herself.

"Holy buck we really are related... " 

She turns back to the dragon.

"You owe me a few dozen hearths warming cards, or sweaters, or something you know."

"... Yes, well past that, image my annoyance when I find you two are the ones that forced me into the situation I am now in."

"After all that was done to those I cared about, knowing you are my grandmother would not have changed anything, Wisp Wing."

Proud Tail's ears perk though he continues just to let the two rant. Fox was going to love this bit of info however.

"Fine then, what is the third thing?"

"Can't guess that one can you?"

"Honestly considering how closely you follow my daughters antics I would say it has something to do with the cake that is being baked."

Bleu growls and points a claw at the older blue dragon.

"You're good..."

Rhede sighs rising to his hooves looking down at his brothers. He whips his head a little watching as they both rise as well flanking him.

"I need you two to do something for me after this is done."

"Why would we bother to do anything for you."

Rhede taps his hoof on his chin glaring lightly at Wolf.

"Perhaps saying it is for me is a bit off. This is something for Maw, and don't bucking tell me I am not allowed to call her that. She already threw me out of the family and hit me with a brick there is not much else she can do." 

"There is plenty she can still do Rhede. But unlike Wolf, I am at least willing to listen to your shit before I laugh in your face."

"Give it a rest Fox, I am likely gonna get my ass killed when Nightmare Moon finds out about this. My biggest problem is gonna be not letting the vision happen."

"What?"

"Never mind, it's not important."

Rhede turns craning his head down, into his ambassador robe and pulls out a thick book. Setting it on a splintered section of pillar in the middle of the throne room. He slaps a hoof lightly on hit looking to Fox.

His brother raises a brow looking between the worn book and Rhede, waiting for a explanation.

"Despite what she thinks of me, the ones in this book have done nothing wrong. Many are on bad times due tot he civil war and she might very well still be interested in knowing them. It doesn't matter if she decides to contact them or not, so long as she see the book and what is in it. Lets face it, even if I survive this, I am never going to be adding any more names to this. These names will be pointless if they go with me."

"You seem pretty sure that if Nightmare Moon doesn't kill you, yer dead any way. Why?"

"Aside from the pair of you, and your charming conversation about doing just that. It is a safe bet that the other nations are not going to be satisfied with Luna simply being cured."

Rhede sighs stepping away from the pillar and the book. Fox moves up flipping the cover open curiously looking over the names and locations. Wolf had not taken his eyes off his former brother.

"So what is it you hope to accomplish then knowing this?"

"Well considering what the options are, I plan to fully take the blame for everything that's happened. I figure you could some how spin the thing enough to make it believable that I was the one who set everything up. I am sure Celestia will divulge a few of my records for just that purpose. I did quite a few nasty things working for The Order that would be choice bits."

Both Wolf and Fox stare at him wondering briefly if he was serious.

"Don't you two give me that look Fox you know exactly what would happen if we cure Luna. No one is going to believe it. Equestria will be back to square one with all the other nations. Give them a scape goat and they should be happy enough to let the peace last a little longer."

"You are an earth pony, I doubt it will believed that you did all this. "

"So was Mustang and he nearly beat all of us and almost killed Celestia. Look, Starfall needs time to try and get Cloud Dancer not to hate her. That will not happen if every pony still blames her. Bleu has yet to do anything wrong and should not even be in the trouble she is in. Jer and Luna actually seemed to hook up finally, and after the shit he has been through and her story about Hooper, I don't plan to let those two lose what they gained this far."

"You are not getting any sympathy from us on this Rhede. You have done far to much shit."

"You're talking to me. That's already better than I hoped when Maw disowned me."

Fox had been listening though most of his attention was on the book.

"Rhede, there's nearly a hundred names in here not crossed out."

Wolf and Rhede both look over to the lanky pony.

"There are one hundred and seven, left.

"Earth pony , pegasus, unicorn. Buck there's even a griffon, a couple of zebras, a minotaur, a dragon ? The buck Rhede..."

"Yes well the dragon was a interesting experience, and far before the war. I really don't know if she had a egg from me or not. My guess is however she was one of the ones killed in Cindervale."

"The only things missing are a harpy and a diamond dog."

"I never really found either of those races that attractive, but it is also missing a Shadow Walker and a Windigo... though the latter was not from lack of trying. And I regret the seapony..."

"What about Velkorn?"

Rhede sighs closing his eyes and shaking his head lightly.

"With me dead she might finally get the hint that she needs to find some one else. That is the hope any way."

===================================================

Starfall had endured the glare of her daughter long enough by this point. It was unlikely anything that was done now could make the filly... no, she was no longer a filly, could make the mare's hatred of her mother any worse.

Starfall stands ignoring the sudden rush of movement from Cloud Dancer. Her daughter simply seemed to be asking for her to do anything. Starfall simply regards her daughter sadly.

"Since nothing I say will change your mind on your hating me then I do not need to worry about what my future actions will do."

She reaches a wing into her saddle bag pulling out a silver chain with a gold wing band on the end of it tossing the jewelry to her daughter.

Cloud Dancer snatches it out of the air looking at it.

"Now you have the matching set. And if any one doubts you, feel free to tell them you took it from me by force. "

"Your wedding band..."

"It is not as if I will need it. . Either Nightmare Moon will win and I am going to be killed by her or she loses and I die any way."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am not going to lie to hide what I have done. The world will want some one to pay for all that has happened and I will do it. Celestia will likely be able to convince everyone that the pegasus that could preform a Rain Boom had other powers as well. Powers enough to control a god.."

"Why would you do that?"

Starfall looks back at her daughter glad to see something other than anger on the younger pegasus's face, even if it was only confusion.

"Luna is a friend of mine, despite what she has become. The others are as well, and if I can do something to ensure that they do not suffer further when all this is over I will do so and finally consider my debt to them repaid."

She closes her eyes her ears flattening a little to her head.

"And since my daughter hates me and wishes for my death as well I can consider my life a last gift for her. After that the only one who I will need to ask forgiveness from is Loc when I meet him again."

Starfall turns trotting away from her daughter, pulling her goggles back over her eyes to hide her crying.

================================================

"You know what you are doing is dangerous?"

"Most of what i do is dangerous grahmaw, haven't you figured that out yet? This is just one more chance I'm giving death tah finish me off."

Wisp Wing tilts her head back looking at the now pony sized dragon devouring a rather large cake, the pastry had been meant for the guards at the wall, but she could make more. Celestia had forbidden either of them participating in this battle and her mate had blatantly ignored the Princess choosing instead to lead the remaining dragon forces against Nightmare Moon's army. That the leaders were here had not stopped some of the more ambitious officers and mercenaries from pressing the attack on Canterlot's walls despite orders.

Wisp Wing would have been in the air with him for a last battle, but her energy was not what it should be after what she had done. She was lucky to be able to argue with her granddaughter with as weary as she felt.

"Quite like your mother, no fear of death at all."

"Nearly every one I know and love is already dead. Why would I worry about the chance to meet them again? If it was not for the few still alive I would probably be seeking death out rather than just giving it a chance at me."

Wisp Wing nods lightly sliding another tray into the oven. The kitchen had been remodeled and all of the eggs that Bleu had recovered and given to Celestia were here, basking in the ovens heat as Wisp Wing baked. An odd thing for a dragon to know how to do, but there was no one who would tell her she could not do what she wished.

"So what's a god like you hiding in a basement making cakes for any way? Celestia tell you to sit tight or something?"

"Something like that yes. Though I am not a god any more."

"Ehh? Not a god?"

Wisp Wing stretches the sound of her spine popping echoing around the large room.

"I am old, and likely one of the targets of an attack such as this."

"Hey I didn't tell any on you were here, I promised Celestia that."

"I did not say you did. But a gods power is not easy to mask from another god. Nightmare Moon probably knows. When I passed my power on she likely felt that too. "

"So who is the Blue dragon god now? Your mate?"

"No and there is no such thing as a blue, red, or what ever color dragon god. Color does not matter at all. Most non dragons assume it to be so however as it simply appears to be the case."

She sighs.

"There is far to much to try and teach you and far too little time to do it in. I should have taken the Princesses advice from the start and written a book on how to be a proper dragon."

"Why would I want to be a proper dragon? I have seen what you do."

"You have seen what many of our race chose to do. Not what all of them chose to do. You have also seen that some of them are willing to act in a much less savage manner. You let them go from Cindervale if Celestia is correct."

"You still eat ponies."

"And ponies eat grass and plants, do any of them stop to see if the plants feel pain?"

"Most plants are grown just to be eaten."

"And that is what Forgescale managed to convince most of the other dragons. If you found out tomorrow that the apples you had been eating were alive , had loved ones who would miss them if they were gone would you starve to death to let them live or would you continue as you have been ignoring that fact?"

"Errr."

"Dragons are not carnivores as the Harpies and Diamond Dogs are. We eat plants, meat and gems. The Flame Party did what they could to bring out the meat eating side of our nature, and they succeeded quite well. Forgescale brought out the bestial nature of our kind, and until his legacy was removed there was little hope of that changing. Silver Claw was truly his fathers son in that regard. The Flame party undermined any effort for peace and urged the younger dragons to hate every thing not of our kind."

Wisp Wing dips her head opening the steel door to look in on the cake.

"Your mother was like that, as was Krisis. Krisis found a proper path, your mother did not. I was not happy to learn of her death, nor that my son lead the group that took her down. That act cemented his place on the side of Equestria and provided a large number of eggs for the school Celestia and I founded."

"You founded?"

" It was a some what foolish attempt to find some sort of lasting peace before the first dragon war began. A hope that some how the two would be able to at least coexist. It worked for a time then Forgescale returned and it was all destroyed. The goal was that the dragons would return after their partner had passed of old age, they would then be properly named and allowed to begin their life anew in adulthood with a proper respect for life."

"Wasn't a complete loss."

"Hmm?"

"If it had not been for my belief in that fabled coexistence I would have destroyed the dragons in Cindervale as well as all the eggs."

Wisp Wing Chuckles a little.

"I suppose it is not a complete failure then if even one other than Celestia and I believe in it. You seem rather at ease for all this information you are receiving."

Bleu leans back and smirks slightly.

"I learned a trick a while back. If it is something that has already happened, or that you can do absolutely nothing about, accept it. If there is still a chance to alter or change it, do everything you can to do so. All you have been telling me is stuff that there's nothing I can do about at all since it has already happened, in some cases before I was even born. So why should I be stressed over it?"

"Rather wise for one of your age."

"I had a very good teacher."

Wisp Wing raises an eyebrow.

"Perhaps I should reconsider accepting the name you were given."

"I don't care if you do or not. Now if you are going to teach me anything how bout something useful?"

"You can already fly, breath two types of fire and alter your size. There is very little that I can teach you past this point that will aid you beyond history."

"Not entirely true."

"Oh?"

"There are three things you could tell me that I still want to know."

The older dragon sighs as Bleu holds up three clawed fingers.

"Yes you can have another cake..."

One finger goes down.

"No I will not tell you who the new dragon god is. Suffice to say I still am not fully trusting what is going on here. And no it is not you."

Another clawed finger is lowered. The older dragon stares at the little dragon and her rude gesture as she starts in on another cake.

"I will say you have me stumped on the last question."

Bleu licks her muzzle cleaning off some of the cream frosting.

"The hint was there with the gesture. Exactly how is the dragon mating process even go about?  
>I understand that the sex and egg laying, but is there any term before that, any special treatments or requirements for that sort of thing? Any specifics or dangers involved? Excetera, excetera."<p>

Wisp Wing looks in shock at the seriousness on the little dragons face.

"Forty thousand years of history and cultural information to draw upon and you ask me about the birds and the bees?"

"I ask about whats important to me. I might not have any one in mind any time soon, but I will be damned if I wind up being the last dragon in my family line. I don't have any glow or kung fu skills, and I don't have a Scottish accent either. Something like this may wind up being fairly important. Buck, I don't even know how to properly care for the eggs."

"The eggs are fine so long as they are not broken. They could last nearly forever if left alone, they are kept warm because it is more comfortable to us and it aids in the hatching when the time comes. Potent magic or the parents breath is what is needed to wake them. As for the rest... I personally wish your mother was alive because I always hated explaining this to young ones. So long as my great grandson is not in need of this information..."

"Trust me if the sounds coming out of that room he shared with Luna are any indication he could probably give Rhede pointers... either that or the princess is reaaaaaaaaly sensitive."

"Bleu ….. have you ever heard the term too much information." 

"That is another one of those things I chose to ignore... now quit stalling and start splaining, there's not much time left."

===================================================== 

Just past what should be high noon the five stood on the dais overlooking the Gardens of Canterlot. Knowing what lay below them this seemed more like a prison watchtower than anything else.

Celestia stood with her Guard watching the five as they stood in silent contemplation, save Bleu who was noming on her third cake.

She turns her attention to the Royal Guards. The six of them had been chosen to be her personal Guard as the ones that might have the most shock value in stalling the Generals. They were trained harder than any other Guard before them and they all threw themselves into it with the force of a landslide.

The only problem was it had failed. They were still beaten, the five had known little but war their entire lives and due to their connection with Luna they had been in the thick of it constantly. She had been foolish to think surprise would give any edge over them. Particularly since they had turned around to surprise her instead. 

Speaking with Fox and Cloud Dancer she was surprised to find that Rhede and Starfall were also willing to give up their lives. Celestia knew that any of them doing so was going to cause issue with the others.

Of course the hard part was going to be getting to the point where blame would need to be given.

She informed her Guard to seek cover in positions around the dais, they would stay out of the encounter unless it seemed the Generals were going to turn on her. She doubted that would be the case , but it was best to be safe.

Celestia closes her eyes watching the members of her Royal guard depart. This had been hard on them as well and now she was putting far more trust than she wanted to in the hooves of those who had helped her sister become what she was right now.

Given the choice, she would let Kaisur die for the others. Out of all of them he was the most responsible for aiding Luna's change into Nightmare Moon. Not to mention what he had within him now, may be just as dangerous as the monster her sister had become. His death may very will be the easiest choice she had made lately.

She did not like that she reached that decision so easily. Choosing to kill one pony over another should never be something that she should allow her emotions to control, but in all honesty that pony was as grating on her as they came.

She moves towards the group still on top of the dais, looking at each of Luna's Royal Guard.

Rhede and Starfall both seemed to wish that this was over already, both were pensive and constantly looking to Jer'rahd, as if they both were afraid of what he might say when he heard of their decision.

Velkorn was upset, though her attention was focused more on Rhede than Jer'rahd.

Bleu was staring at something near by in the garden,an angry look on her cake smeared face. Following her gaze Celestia sighs seeing the blue tail that had to belong to Wisp Wing sticking out from behind some bushes. She was quite annoyed with this entire family of dragons. Granted she could blame most of it on Wisp Wing as she was the mother or Grandparent to them.

Jer'rahd was the one that worried her the most. He had no expression on his face that was readable. Even his usual tell of a glowing red eye was missing at this point. His gaze was unwavering to the sky looking at the bright full moon that held defiantly in the sky above them. He seems to notice her staring at him and lowers his gaze to meet hers.

"Are you ready Celestia?"

She nods her magic adjusting the dark crown that housed the Element of Magic on her head, hiding it under her own golden ornamentation. She was unsure this plan would work properly, but they all had the same goal in this of curing her sister. The other four move to positions around her, she exhales deeply letting the magic fade, the soft glow vanishing from her horn.

The red glow of the dawn slowly fades from the horizon leaving only the pale white moon to light the black night. 

Jer'rahd closes his eyes, his ears perking hearing the cannons roaring as the shelling of the city continues. The castle remained in fairly good shape due to the magic of the Royal Guard's unicorns. Most of the damage was repaired as soon as it happened or was simply blocked from connecting with the castle walls.

"She's coming, be ready."

Celestia looks to Jer'rahd rather surprised that he could sense Luna, though the connection with the books might have something to do with that.

"She has the books with her as well, we will need to be quick. I hope you remember how to use that amulet Celestia, or we are likely all going to die here."

"Delightful optimism you have boss. We're not gonna die. We can't die, Boss. You know why? Because we are so...very...pretty. We are just too pretty for the stars to let us die."

Rhede stifles a laugh and Velkorn grins. Even Starfall and Jer'rahd try to hide a smirk from Bleu's comments.

Celestia offers a smile as well before whipping her head up to an approaching cloud. The dark mist twinkling as if full of stars.

"She's here."

The dark cloud drifts down, rapidly forming into a black alicorn just before it alights on the platform before the small group. Celestia swallows hard as Jer'rahd nods to the dark alicorn before them. Luna was holding a great deal of power within her at the moment, so much so that even Jer'rahd could feel it.

He grits his teeth knowing something was wrong imidiately as she forms. It was not the power she had built up that worried him however.

What worries him was that she had clearly been crying. Her face was still streaked with tears. This had already gone the worst possible way. Either the books had not been fooled by what he forced himself to think, or they had simply convinced her that she was betrayed.

He was possibly the only one not surprised when she lashes out with a dark bolt of energy. His shield was up before the others had time to react though the power pouring off of Nightmare Moon was ripping chunks out of the green shield, shrinking it down as she unleashes her attack screaming at the top of her lungs in a blind rage.

"MISSION COMPROMISED! SCATTER, DON'T GIVE HER A CLEAR TARGET!"

He shoves Celestia out of the way as Starfall launches skyward, Rhede and Velkorn are scooped up by Bleu as she follows the pegasus into the air.

The green shield shatters and the bolt of raw power strikes the gray unicorn dead on, shattering the armor of his chest and helm flinging him back off the edge of the dais his body crackling with dark power.

Nightmare Moon snarls as he falls ignoring him to glare at her sister.

"You all dare to betray me to her? After all I have done, all the times I have forgiven you. ALL THAT WE ACCOMPLISHED AND YOU TURN ON ME NOW!?"

Nightmare moon focuses on Celestia as the Princess of the Sun pushes her self up to her hooves.

"You seek to use this on me sister?!"

The dark alicorn's horn glows yanking the Element of Magic from the Goddess of the Sun's head.

"I will not be undone by a trinket!" 

"NO!"

The Goddess of War ignores the cry, slinging the crown to the ground at her hooves stomping it and shattering the Element of Harmony into a thousands of pieces.

"I should have done that a long time ago. Now then …. sister... I will deal with you, then the rest of these traitors. I should have known that they could not be trusted, no one can be, except myself. I should have known they would choose you. They ALWAYS choose you over me."

She snarls again.

"Let us see if your precious subjects will choose you over me when you are naught but a rotting corpse!" 

Nightmare Moon's horn glows as she gathers power once more. A high pitched whine makes her ears perk, her head snaps up suddenly at the sound the gathered energy releasing skyward at the gray pegasus streaking towards her.

The blast is met with a barrage of star metal daggers that disrupts the power of the blast before it reaches the falling pegasus.

The rainbow nimbus appears around the pegasus, the air seeming to stretch before breaking. The wave of light and energy explodes around the pegasus and trails after her as she rockets at nightmare Moon.

The Dark alicorn sneers at the deflection of her spell, her hair lashes out smacking the pegasus aside as one might swat away a fly. The trail of light bounces off arching over the garden in a wild spiral only to be caught by Bleu before hitting the ground.

The raging alicorn screams again firing off a series of dark bolts of magic at the blue dragonling and stunned pegasus before turning her attention towards finding the source of the daggers.

Bleu dodges the lead bolt, causing the deep purple blast to strike a statue in the garden instead. The statue nearly instantly turns into a puddle of gray goo. Bleu's eyes widen as the others veer towards her, she takes off flying over the garden the blasts of magic in pursuit.

The Mare of the Night glares down at her sister as Celestia tries to recover from the shock of seeing the artifact destroyed before her. Nightmare Moon suddenly lashes out with her rear hooves impacting solidly with something. Velkorn's face was awash with pain as the hood fell from her head canceling the stealth cloaks magic.

She stops suddenly in mid air before falling off the pillar. The hood falling back off Rhede's head revealing him as he sets the zebra down before setting the zebra down.

Bleu fires a bolt of lightning back at the streaks of darkness chasing her, cursing as they suck up the energy and increase in speed gaining on her.

Another form impacts into the side of the speeding dragon knocking her out of the air. The bolts of energy strike the larger blue scaled form rapidly turning it to ash.

Bleu hits the ground cradling the injured Starfall ,her eyes wide as her newly discovered grandmother turns to dust before her.

"There is a great potential for a final peace riding on you grand daughter, do not let me down Bleu"

===========================================

"YOU FOOLS THINK YOU ARE ANY MATCH FOR ME!? I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

Nightmare Moon's eyes flare brightly her body crackling with power as she pulls it from her celestial object, the moon far above rapidly changing its phases, shrinking down as the goddess draws power from it.

Her mane and tail begin to swirl as shadows lengthen around her. Rhede winces at the familiar sight, this was what she had cast that ripped apart the dragon armies. Rhede flattens his ears to his head having no idea how to counter this.

The Dark Goddess screams out again unleashing the shadows just as a green glowing shield forms around her and the writhing shadows.

A loud growl comes from the edge of the dais as Jer'rahd pulls himself back up.

His armor was gone from his head and down to his shoulders where the first blast hit him. The molten metal had run rivulets though his fur. The blast it self had stripped the flesh on the side of his face down to the bone, barely missing his eye, but exposing his jaw and the meat of his neck.

The wound swirled with shadow, the rapidly regrowing fur and flesh having a much darker coloration to it. His tail whipped seeming more serpentine than pony and his legs ended in claws rather than hooves. His teeth were clenched tightly as he struggled to maintain control.

Celestia's eyes widen at the sight. She looks to the screaming form of her sister lashing out under the cracking dome of energy then down to the shattered remains of the Element of Magic.

"I am sorry sister, please forgive me for what I must do, but there is no time left to search for another way."

Celestia stands spreading her wings wide, a bright flare of energy and white hot flame enveloping her form, illuminating the garden as bright as the noon day sun.

Rhede winces hiding his gaze from the brilliant light though he could feel the immense heat pouring off the Princess of the Sun. The bright light focuses suddenly into a ball of light at the tip of her horn, the very air around the goddess catching fire before being drawn into the tiny globe.

Celestia releases the power suddenly the white light blazing from her horn shredding the green shield and the shadows trapped within to strike the black alicorn within. Jer'rahd screams out collapsing as his shield is shredded and Nightmare Moon's scream at the touch of that power echos across the whole of Equestria, bringing a pause to the battle that til then had still been raging.

The power flares brighter encompassing the entire garden before shrinking to a pin prick of light where the dark alicorn had been before streaking upwards into the sky.

When Rhede's eyes finally adjust both the shield and Nightmare Moon were gone. Where she had stood four hoof prints are burned into the marble top of the rise. Celestia staggers, her form much smaller than Rhede had ever seen it, her hair a mix of pink and white, though she barely seemed able to keep her hooves.

"WHAT THE BUCK DID YOU DO TO HER!?"

The cry was more like a roar as Jer'rahd turns on Celestia his eyes flaring a red that flowed from the chard socket like a burning ember. The Waning Moon did not even leave the scabbard at his side, so much as rip from it and destroy the rest of the Armor of Loyalty from the sheer force of it being pulled away from his side. The weapon spun with a black fire as he rushes at the weakened Celestia. The Waning Moon screams as it is swung at the white alicorn.

Rhede manages two steps towards Jer to try and stop him when his weapon impacts into a blade of glowing white fire, a blue shield forms around the stunned Princess at the same time. A shock wave of light similar to what happened in the throne room throws Rhede off his hooves.

Two massive armored forms slam hard into the unicorn trying to force him to the ground as he rages. Proud Tail and Wolf are flung free as if they were nothing, and the Cyan Sparkle's blade was flung aside as Jer'rahd advances on Celestia. The shadows swirl around him, making him look more draconic than anything else as the creature within him surged and tried to break free. He lashes out with the weapon shattering Cyan's shield like glass glaring down at the Princess.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?"

"Boss... look at the moon."

Jer'rahd spares a glance to Bleu as she lands next to him still holding Starfall. He tears his eyes away from Celestia long enough to follow the dragons gaze to the sky to the glowing white orb that was fully restored in the sky.

There on the lunar surface was the silhouette of a mares face etched into the moon. His eyes widen at the sight the red glow leaving his eye, the Waning Moon falls to clatter on the stone before him.

"We could not cure her with the Element of Magic destroyed. I do not think we could have any way as I am a lousy substitute for a friend. Particularly with what I was thinking the whole time. We were not friends Jer'rahd Kaisur, the elements only work with that bond. I was forced to do what I could to save everyone. The amount of power she held, I could not seal her in stone. I was forced to send her back along the energy she was drawing on, back to the source of her power and seal her there, in the moon."

"no..."

"I am sorry Jer'rahd."

The gray unicorn falls to the ground still staring up at the full moon and Luna's visage on its surface. All of the signs of the beast that had been starting to show fade, leaving him with a new scar on his face of the same leathery skin that the other wounds had become.

"It was not supposed to happen like this."

His head drops to his fore hooves, sobs beginning to wrack his form. As the Demon of Dullahan, the second most feared creature alive on Equestria, proceeded to bawl like a foal.

======================================================

Rhede looks out off the balcony of Luna's former quarters. Velkorn and Starfall were asleep on the bed. The zebra had a few cracked ribs that only the armor had stopped from being worse and one of Starfall's wings had been crushed when Bleu caught her. Aside from those injuries and Jer's break down they got off light for this failure.

Bleu had gone somewhere and Jer was still out there in the garden atop the pillar.

They had tended to the wounded first, before checking on the him. Aside from a demand to be left alone he refused to answer anything. There had been one attempt to move him, which wound up with Proud Tail and Wolf being flung across the garden again before it was decided to simply leave him be.

Celestia had put them up in Luna's old room, under guard of course, until such time as something could be figured out to do with them. With Luna gone all the plans had fallen apart.

The battle had stopped as soon as the light show started and Luna's visage appeared on the moon. The half dragons were already gone by this point following Jer's orders and the remaining ponies and monsters had all fled back to Winnysor.

The moon still hung in the sky as Celestia did not have the energy to move it aside to raise her sun. That did not seem to bother the castles defenders as a massive celebration had started the moment the princess Confirmed that Nightmare Moon was defeated.

While the exact details of the battle between the sisters were unknown l to those outside the personal guard of the two princesses, most did not care, as it meant the War of Night was over.

A light knock at the door drew Rhede's attention away from the new face of the moon. He moves away from the window trotting over to the door as the knock sounds again. Pulling open the door, he is rather surprised to see both Fox and Wolf standing there. He sighs his ears flattening.

"Come to gloat?"

"You're the ass brother, not us... well maybe Wolf here is too, but not me."

Wolf growls lightly though Fox smirks. Rhede sighs not really in the mood for this.

"So what do you want then?"

"Money, power, mares... mostly mares..."

Wolf cuffs Fox in the back of the head glaring down at the lanky pony.

"Right, right, to the point then. We will give that book to Maw. What she does with it is up to her, though you might not be thrown out if she hears about what happened here. If not for you five Nightmare Moon would have killed everyone."

"No..."

"Ehh?"

"I have done enough damage to every one, its better if no one knows our parts in this."

"What why? All that crap might be forgiven or at least not used against you for what you did!"

Rhede sighs looking back into the room and the two mares asleep on the bed.

"I generally try not to speak for every one else if I can help it, but its better we remain the villains in this. There are still far too many races out there who hate ponies, this battle justified that belief further to some of them."

Fox tilts his head and Wolf looks completely lost. Rhede sighs rubbing his forehead with a hoof.

"If the world thinks that Princess Celestia, defeated Nightmare Moon and the Five Beasts of the Moon by herself, do you really think there is a single other nation in the world that would even consider bucking with ponies ever again?"

Both the brothers stare at their older brother in a bit of shock as the realization sets in, though Fox was the first to recover from it.

"Clever Rhede, Clever. Do you know what you are going to do now then?"

"No, I know a few spots in the world were we can all vanish if need be. Places that have yet to be really settled. Not exactly the best idea, but it's one of the options we have. I need to figure out what the others want to do first. Expesialy Jer."

"I see. Let us know what you decide bro... "

"Alright... unless some one tells me other wise, I will."

"Apple."

Rhede looks up to Wolf, the shaggy gray pony stares down at him and at first Rhede was not sure he said anything. Fox smirks looking to the larger pony..

"What?"

"Apple. That is what was decided to be the new name when Pelt was abandoned. Golden chose it."

"The Apple family huh? Thanks for that Wolf."

The large pony nods and turns trotting down the hall with Fox as they move back into their position to guard the room.

Rhede smiles slightly and closes the door again.

==================================================

Celestia lays back on her bed finally having stopped crying. Baelit had repeatedly come in to check on her before she sent the zebra off to his own bed. She could have used the company, though she felt more like being alone for a time.

Sleep eludes her however and she found herself staring at the ceiling for several hours. She could barely move after such a a spell though she could feel her power returning to her, with Luna gone the power to control the moon had come to her and the silver orb was restoring her magic, just as the sun would.

She closes her eyes in another attempt to rest , when a light scraping noise catches her attention. Her ears perk and as the sound repeats she opens her eyes scanning over the darkened room. Next to her head was a large slice of frosted cake on a small platter with a fork sticking out of it.

She slowly sits up wincing staring at the cake, she looks around her quarters trying to see who had brought it.

"It's from the last one she made. I had to frost it though, she didn't manage to make it back to do that. Her mate didn't make it back either, so now, you and me? We are the last two to know my families secrets. I figure a bit of cake might me come to terms with that, but I lost my appetite a while ago."

Celestia leans forward looking down over the edge of her bed at the blue dragonling leaning against the the side of it.

"How did you manage to get in here Bleu?"

"Dragon secret."

"I see. I gather that you did manage to talk to Wisp Wing?"

"Yeah. Did you know she was my grandmother?"

"She told me when I informed her about Jer'rahd's linage. She had found out about yours some time ago and had been watching you."

"She said she gave up her god status... she maybe could have lived if she kept it."

"She knew it was her time to go and she chose to do so how she saw fit."

"How the buck would she know that?"

"I gather she did not explain everything about dragons to you then?"

"I didn't care."

"I asked the same question when she told me she was going to pass on her godhood. Elder dragons know when their time in the world is over and they seek out a hidden place in which to finally pass on. Many believe it is in the Windigo lands, though some do not even believe it resides on this world at all.  
>She and her mate were going to leave to that place when the Republic attack came."<p>

"Great something else we screwed up."

Celestia pokes the cake with a fork holding the utensil with her wing. 

"I do not think that. I think it was the best thing that could have happened for those two."

"Ehh?"

"Wisp Wing's mate was named Rahs, I am not entirely certain if he was your grandfather, though I know he was not Jer'rahd's great grandfather. He was a warrior and a blacksmith, with my help and power he forged the weapon that Cyan now wields. The counter point to the Waning Moon, the Brilliant Dawn. He joined the battle hoping to die in combat, something that was granted to him."

"Yeah great for him."

"Wisp Wing got to meet her last direct descendent. She had not produced a clutch since the one that bore your mother and Jer'rahd's grand father about six hundred years ago. To find out you were not the monster she had been lead to believe surely lifted a heavier weight from her than anything else. She gave her life to save yours, so it was clear she believed in you."

"Doesn't make it right. She should not have been there. None of this should have happened."

"Because she was there, you are still alive. She thought it was a fair trade off."

"It is not a fair trade off when some one dies because they care about you."

Bleu dips her head staring at the end of her tail. Celestia briefly wondered if the dragonling had fallen asleep like that all of the sudden. A small melodic hum causes her ears to perk as the dragonling starts to softly sing. Celestia smiles slightly taking a bite of the cake listening to Bleu. "A falling star... fell from your heart, and landed in my eyes..."

==================================================

Jer'rahd slowly lifts himself up. His face still streaked with tears as he raises his head, gaze lifting to the night sky and the moon still far above. He did not think he had any more tears in him.

He sighs closing his eyes. A cool breeze blowing through his fur ruffling his tail and mane. A owl hoots in the distance and the din of the celebration of victory can still be heard even in the maze of the gardens.

"I am sorry Princess. I had only hoped to make everything better. All I did was make everything worse. I did not mean for any of this to happen this way. I am sorry."

His horn glows, lifting the Waning Moon from where he had dropped it, floating it over before him. His eyes look over the weapon ears perking at the soft song the wind plays as the edge of the weapon cuts it .

He closes his eyes pressing the blade to his throat looking up again at the moon.

"I am sorry I failed you Princess. It will never happen again. You shall not need to worry that I sought another or spent any of my days enjoying the life I have while you are imprisoned."

He hesitates, a bead of blood running down the edge blade as he chuckles softly.

"I remember the last time I was going to do this, for that stupid rule of three thing. The whole Wu joke you pulled and your sisters threat to me... what was it ah yeah... she threatened to turn me to stone so she could wake me up when she saw fit to punish me again. She was rather pissed at me before she flung me into the lake..."

He blinks, slowly pulling the blade away from his throat.

"She was going to turn me to stone. Like everything else in the garden..."

The wind picks up blowing his mane and tail hard , rustling the bushes and trees of the garden below him revealing countless statues of monsters and ponies sealed in a rock state. Nearly all of it was visible in the moons white light. All of the occupants sitting her, unmoving, neither dead nor alive waiting until some one came along and forgave them for what ever their crimes were. Unmoving, unflinching, undying, until they were forgiven...

A small smile crosses his features, growing larger as he looks over the garden.

"...she would turn me to stone..."

====================================

Celestia rubs her temples with her hooves trying not to meet the gaze of the clearly mad pony before her. Yesterday was a enough of a tragedy as it was, and her magic, while returning was still no where near strong enough to grant this request.

She had already dealt with far to much today in her state and if not for Baelit and Cyan at her side she would have probably curled into a ball some where to cry some more.

The sun was raised, though it had taken the power of most of her unicorn mages to do so, and now they were all exhausted. She planned to leave the sun in the sky for longer this time as she had neither the inkling nor the energy to raise the moon herself yet. 

The remaining dragons were outraged at the death of both Wisp Wing and Rahs and were eager to press the attack against the remaining Lunar Republic. The Griffons and Diamond Dogs were more than happy to do the same. The groups were preparing to move out when Celestia intervened.

She made it quite clear that the forces would be doing nothing until she gave them the go ahead. With what she was rumored to have done there was no argument from any of the gathered Generals or gods.  
>The rumors of Celestia having single hoofedly beaten both Nightmare Moon and all five of the Beasts of the Moon was already being spread by everyone, though she felt that Fox may have had a hoof in it as well.<p>

That the King of the Zebra Lands and the new Chief of the Buffalo tribes also swore by this rumor coupled with the evidence in the very astral body that filled the sky at night was more than enough to guarantee when the Princess of the Sun spoke, there was not a single creature that did not listen.

Well there was one creature who would not listen, and that was the issue right now. Thankfully he waited til the throne room was cleared of any pony but her and Cyan.

"Jer'rahd why in Equestria would I want to do that? I am not turning you into a statue."

The smirk on the unicorns face was enough to assure her he had snapped, though despite the flawed logic, he was insistent.

"Honestly I don't care what you would want to do. This is what I want. You have no idea how long she will be sealed. You do not even know what will happen now that the Element of Magic is destroyed"

"When the five others have gathered the sixth shall appear. That was how it was when I first used the Element of Magic. It did not exist until it was needed. I have no doubt that it shall be that way again. That is still not an valid reason for me to seal you away. That is a punishment reserved for those who deserve it. You have nearly redeemed yourself with your actions. Nearly."

She sighs. Cyan Sparkle glances from her to Jer'rahd, remaining oddly silent about the gray unicorns request.

"I know you are suffering as much as I am due to my sisters banishment, but there is no reason you need to join her."

"There is nothing for me here. I understand why Ruin did what he did. There is no place for a warrior in a time of peace. I would be forced to hide for the rest of my life. And according to Rhede, that is going to be a very long time just due to my interaction with the Element of Loyalty. Then there are the books."

"The books are going to be sealed in Tartarus when I have recovered enough, my knights and I will be going there to do so."

"How nice for you. Allow me to give you this bit of warning Celestia. I don't give a shit about you, Canterlot, or Equestria. What I do care about I know you will not touch just to get to me, particularly since they are just as responsible for stopping Nightmare Moon as I am. But I will not hesitate to let the whole world know I am very much still alive, and still very capable of very bad things until you have no choice, but to either kill me or seal me away. I took a blast in the face that was meant to kill you and got up with only a new scar. You don't have enough of a army left to take me out if I cut loose."

"After all that has been done, all the suffering that has gone on you again threaten me? You have a chance at forgiveness for your actions Kaisur."

"I don't give a buck about your forgiveness Celestia. I don't care if the whole world keeps on hating me forever. There is only one Princess I wish to be forgiven by and she's the one I failed when she needed me the most. Now then are you going to grant my request or do I start tearing up the place?"

"It is not as if I am able to do anything right now any way."

"I can wait."

"Do you think your friends will not have an issue with this?"

"This is not their choice. They are not even involved in this."

"I beg to differ Jer."  
>"Seriously,General? This is the plan?"<br>"Yer an Idiot boss."  
>"You plan to leave us all alone, and spend your days sealed in stone?"<p>

"Buck me..."

Celestia smiles slightly as the others trot out of where they had been hiding since Jer'rahd had stormed into the throne room. Surely they would be able to talk sense into him. This was one hassle she did not want to deal with.

" Honestly though. It's not that bad of an idea."  
>"I agree with Rhede."<br>"Ehh, why not."  
>"We never will again be quite as free, this may be our out, we shall have to see."<p>

Celestia smacks her face with a hoof. Or they all could have gone mad.

"What are you all talking about? He wants to be made a statue to wait for Nightmare Moon to return!"

Rhede shrugs.

"The longer I remain running about in the world, the more likely it will be that some one recognizes me and the whole family gets in trouble all over again. I can't go back to the Pelts. My only hope to continue the lifestyle I have come to enjoy is to vanish for a while and come back when every pony has forgotten me. I'm thinking a few thousand years or so might do it."

"I expect jokes from Bleu not you Rhede."

"Don't get me started. Not like sexy hooves there can sing either. But I am taking this seriously. After all that's happened the only family I have left is my brother."

"Well then go to him!"

"I am, the idiot is looking to turn himself into a rock."

Celestia grits her teeth.

"Starfall please tell me you are not considering this, seriously?"

"My daughter hates me Celestia. The only people who still care about me are looking to turn themselves into statues. Besides if your sister comes back and wants revenge I would rather she seek it on me than on any family that I might have at the time. If Cloud Dancer has children I do not want them worrying about some one seeking revenge for what their grandmother did. I am fully for this."

"Velkorn?"

[" What do I have for me here? A broken kingdom that does not want me, just what they think I stand for, a host of ponies and other creatures that hate me. My friends and the one I have chosen are insistent on waiting for Luna as prisoners in your garden. Why should you think I would want anything different?"]

"You have a choice in the matter. You do not need to blindly follow Rhede!"

["It is my choice if I wish to blindly follow Rhede and the others. "]

"GAAAAH!" You are all nuts."

Jer'rahd growls, glaring at the others.

"No, I refuse to allow you to do this. This is my choice alone, I order you not to follow me!"

"When have I ever listened to you Jer?"  
>"Ditto boss."<br>"You are no longer a General above me with the Lunar Republic gone, I don't have to listen to you."  
>["Learn to speak zebra and perhaps I will listen."]<p>

"Great... this is the damned vision. This is how I kill every one and Luna."

Bleu reaches over with her tail and wallops Jer'rahd across the back of the head with it, snorting a bit of electricity in annoyance.

"Stop being so bucking melodramatic boss. This is just as much our choice as yours. You really think we didn't know you were gonna offer yerself up as the master mind if we did succeed, just so the rest of us could go free?"

"Wait he was? Crap Jer I was planning the same thing so you and Luna could be together still."

"I was as well so that Velkorn might finally have a chance with you Rhede."

["I think I am going to bludgeon the lot of you and not stop until I feel better."]

"Oookay, I WAS the only one who saw that coming."

Celestia snorts in anger.

"I never agreed to any of this!"

"True... well we could always find a Cockatrice."  
>"Pity that big one was killed, it would have been the most effective."<br>"Maybe we can find that snake haired pony of legend."  
>["I might be able to make something if I had enough time and some rare regents."]<br>"You are all insane you know that. Let me do what I want and go live your bucking lives!"

"Shut up boss the adults are talking here."

The group of them start arguing before the princess. Celestia was not thrilled though both Baelit and Cyan do their best not to laugh at their antics. Their repressed snickers made her want to smack the lot of them.

"ALRIGHT FINE!"

They all stop and stare at the ranting Princess.

"I will turn you to stone and place you in the garden on the very dais that we fought my sister. It is going to take me some time to regain my power enough to even preform that spell. Until that time you are to all remain here. If there is anything you need to have done, do it. I suggest you find something that will keep you from thinking becoming a lawn ornament is the best course of action!"

" I don't need to do anything. Any affairs I may have had to put in order are moot with the Republic's death."

"You could always stop the 42nd from rampaging after news of your death!"

"The members of the 42nd who are not simply slaving beasts or war mongers have already left. I saw to that same as I did with the half dragons. Most of them are currently in or around Dullahan. You tell them to stand down and most of them will."

"We will need to deal with them and the half dragons."

"No, you will have to deal with them. I plan to be a statue by that point."

"You are requiring a great deal from me Kaisur."

"He is keeping you busy Princess. He knows depression will set in if you are not occupied nearly all the time. Is that not right Kaisur?"

Jer'rahd looks over at the unicorn standing next to the princess as he speaks, a small smirk on the younger stallions face.

"Got it in one."

Celestia sighs shaking her head.

"You have until I recover to deal with what you have left. I pray you fin a reason not to follow this foalish plan."

"Nah we're stubborn like that Princess. Best get yer spell casting booties on or what ever, cause we gonna rock."

=======================================

Celestia recovered her power far faster than she had wished. With both the moon and the sun aiding in her recovery she had enough power to cast the spell that would seal them several times over. She did not bother to tell the five that however.

Velkorn took the time to develop an antidote to what the Cult had done to the prisoners. It would provide an antidote to the addition and the brain washing, though it was no substitute for the therapy and help that the recovering thralls would need.

She also requested several blank tomes, and the aid of Baelit and some scribes. The four days that Celestia gave them saw her documenting everything she knew about medicine down to the smallest detail. This included all she knew about caring for alicorns. That book was only given to Baelit , along with the star metal surgery tools. Bleu aided them as well and in that short period of time thirty six tomes of the pinnacles of medical knowledge were crafted. She gave permission for them to be copied and sent to every hospital that could be found.

Rhede dropped in on a noble who owed him a favor. Apart from nearly scaring the poor pony half to death he managed to arrange his finances.

Celestia found out later what he truly had done. A rather large sum of money was stored, to be dolled out to all those still alive in the book of names he had given fox. A set amount was to be given to his foals when they came of age to allow them to pursue the training they wished to make the most out of their lives.

Starfall sulked and recovered from her injury. Celestia was unsure of what could be done for the pegasus as she did not wish to be bothered.

Bleu some how managed to track down the the Platinum Swan and turned over the entire collection of

songs that she had written as well as all the ones she could recall Platinum singing. She also helped them select a new lead singer for the group.

She was also suspected of clubbing a pony named Proudmore nearly to death with a bass guitar, though there was no direct evidence of this.

Jer'rahd and Cyan spar'd.

Due to this the training grounds and several other areas would be added to the list of sections of the castle that needed to be repaired. After each session both of them looked as if they had gone hoof to hoof with a army of hydra, but it was mostly to pass time, as well as pass on some skills. It was clear that he considered the younger pony his successor, though he never said as much.

At the end of the week she was prepared to do as the five asked.

They met atop the dais in the garden. Celestia was escorted up to where they stood by her Royal Guard.

Velkorn stood in her leather guard armor. Pouches and packs filled with a variety of things. The multitude of packs covering her form, each adorned with dozens of symbols of medicine from other races.

Two new patches stood out among the others. A red plus mark outlined in silver, that was the symbol for the Queen's Cross. Baelit had kept one when the design had changed and now gave it to his aunt. She also had sewn in the new blue and gold cross, that was the symbol for the King's Cross. A name Baelit still refused to acknowledge.

Bleu was there in her pony sized form tapping a clawed finger against her jaw as if plotting something. She glances to the others curiously waiting for now it seemed. The only thing she wore was the silver necklace of the Element of Laughter.

Jer'rahd stood in a new suit of armor that had been recovered from Winnysor. His rank, the patch for the 42nd, and the patch for the Lunar Republic were emblazoned on it. The Waning Moon hung at his side in its new scabbard. Out of all of them he seemed the most determined to go through with this.

Rhede was dressed in what Celestia could have sworn was the same thing he wore to the last Gala. That ever present smirk on his face seemed much more forced this time.

Starfall stood a little apart from the others her gaze shifting between Cloud Dancer and her own friends. She wore the Shadowbolts armor, minus the hood, with her goggles about her neck. The twin wing blades she had been given by Meteor Shower were sheathed at her sides.

Celestia's gaze turns to the Waning Moon then up to look at Jer'rahd.

"If you are still serious about doing this General, I will need to ask you to give up your blade."

"Why?"

"It is star metal, as are Starfall's weapons... and oddly most of Rhede. I will not be able to over come the resistance to magic it has in my state. You will need to give up what you have."

Rhede sighs and starts digging around in his suit pulling daggers free.

Starfall unfastens the scabbards from her sides looking to Cloud Dancer then back to the blades before setting them down on the ground near Rhede's pile of daggers.

Rhede starts plucking blades out of his tail.

Jer'rahd draws his sword floating it up before his eyes watching the fading sunlight reflect off the blade. He lifts the weapon higher looking over it to the rising moon in the distance. The unicorn mages had managed to not screw up the spell too badly tonight. Celestia almost wished they had so that she would not have the power to do this.

Rhede pulls a few more blades from his clothing.

Velkorn smiles a bit having already given Baelit the only star metal she possessed.

A few more clinks of metal on stone signal that Rhede had more blades still.

Jer'rahd floats the Waning Moon over to Cyan nodding for him to take the weapon.

"She may fight you for a bit, but if you treat her well she will do the same for you. There are not many I would allow to wield her. You're at least close enough for now Sparkle."

He smirks as Cyan takes the blade glaring at Jer'rahd, the blade nearly dropping away from his magic as the fight started between the two already. The white unicorn stares at the blade he was barely keeping a loft in surprise and Jer'rahd chuckles.

"Told you. I also have this. You may want it Celestia, as it is pretty much what started all of this."  
>His magic grips a single jagged dagger made of star metal and sized for a Diamond Dog from his pouch floating it over to lay it to rest at Celestia's hooves. <p>

A loud thud draws the attention of every one on the dais, a a spell cannon sits atop the pile of daggers Rhede had been producing. The weapon was larger than the pony was. The whole group stares at the earth pony as he hops around a bit while Bleu snickers to herself .

"Well, I feel a great deal lighter now."

Fox looks over at Bleu and shakes his head having spotted the dragons claw marks on the weapons barrel though he was unsure where she had retrieved it from..

"Um, thank you Kaisur. But I most assuredly do not want something that lead to all of this. I will put it somewhere however for when you awaken. Was there anything else?"

Jer'rahd watches Proud Tail and Wolf haul the pile of things away from the dais.

"No, though I wish the others had not chosen to follow me. In any event I will leave you with this, it is something we did discuss. If something comes up and you need some pony to do what we do best, feel free to let us out. But until Luna forgives us, we will return to statues once that task is done."

The others nod before moving to stand in the middle of the dais. They all look up to the moon rising over the horizon as Celestia casts the spell, the stone rapidly forming around them turning the Five Beasts of the Moon into statues.

A bright glow forms around each one of the figures, the energy spiraling into the air in a multitude of colors before shooting off towards the Everfree forest.

Cloud Dancer launches herself airborne flying after the energy to see where it was going.

The others look to Celestia as she sighs.

"So now what Princess?"

"Now the clean up begins. Come let us head back inside. I do not wish to remain out here. It is already far too depressing."

As they trot off she spares a glance back at the five new statues in the garden bathing in the pale moonlight.

-

Twilight pulls back from the vision with a gasp her ears flattening as she shakes her head a little. She knew this was coming and expected it , but still to witness the end of ponies she had grown attached to over the course of this study bothered her. It was like this for her every time a story ended she always wished for more and rarely was it given.

Luna had told her there was more after they were sealed in stone, but she was not up to looking into that right now. She had enough for what was needed.

"Spike are you still awake?"

"Barely, that took a lot longer than normal."

"Sorry, I did not want to stop until it was over this time."

The purple dragon yawns softly stretching as he slid off the couch clamoring up to look at some of the writing in the book.

"I guess the next steps are to copy this and let the others read it?"

"Yes once every one is caught up we can make a decision. Though I am not really sure what that might be right now."


	46. Epilogue, Moon Rocks

Stories in Stone

Luna's Royal Guard

By TDR

Epilogue  
>Moon Rocks<p>

Twilight rubs her eyes and sighs, her ears perk up as Rarity closes the book with a dull thud. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy sat on the couch, with Apple Jack between them, muttering something among themselves. Pinkie Pie had been strangely quiet while Rarity caught up in the story, though she had slipped away to raid the fridge at some point along with Spike.

The purple unicorn still wonders what her friends were thinking about all of this. Luna did not need them to make her decision, but she still would be going by what they decided. Well Twilight thought she might go with what they decided, it was hard to tell what the Princess of the Night was thinking. Even if they all said no however, Luna may ask another group the same question in the future. Despite knowing that Twilight was still on the fence with her choice. There were reasons to let them free and just as many to keep them imprisoned.

She briefly looks to the blade laying in the open case on the table. It was all set to be sent back to the Princess along with the decision they came to. The only thing still nagging her was Luna's suggestion that she follow the scry until the blade was sealed.

Why would it matter? The Princess had said there was nothing that would influence her decision, so she had not bothered to check it out before letting the others make their choice. Still, she figured she would look once things were over tonight. 

Pinkie and Spike move back out of the kitchen as Rarity rubs her chin a little thinking on what she had just finished.

"Honestly Twilight, Darling I did not really expect all that. Didn't the Princess say she had used the Elements of Harmony to seal Nightmare Moon?" 

"In a sense she did, well the bearers of the Elements at any rate."

"What about the Elements themselves, where did they go?"

"I think to that machine in Winnysor that Luna built. That must have been the device we found them on."

Fluttershy speaks up.

"Umm why would she leave them there? Wouldn't it be dangerous to have them in the open like that that?"

"Well to be honest I don't think any one knew where they went, and if they did would they recognize them as the stone balls we found? They were armor when most ponies saw them."

Spike pipes in.

"It might just be something else that happened. There's still a lot left to figure out. The point is all the information we need ,we have. Luna wants to know if the five of them should be free again. That's what we are here to decide."

"We', Spike?"

"Don't even try to tell me I don't get a say in this. I know more about what went on than any one aside from you, that includes the two Princesses that were there. Celestia forgot most of it and Luna wasn't there for all of it."

"How do you know so much then?"

"I've copied that story at least four times over. I can probably recite whole sections of it just from memory. I have also seen some of the stuff you had me edit out too."

"Good point, okay I'll get your vote too. That works out better any way in case we wind up deadlocked."

Twilight unrolls a blank parchment and looks at the others as she readies her quill. She was set to document all this to send to Princess Luna.

"So who wants to start, aside from just saying yes or no it might help to give the reason why."

Rarity shakes out her mane looking to the others.

"If no one minds I would like to give my decision while all that I have read is still fresh in my mind."

A few nods and a shrug were the only response, though the white unicorn took that as a sign to go ahead. She clears her throat gesturing with a fore hoof.

"Yes, they should indeed be freed, and forgiven for what was done. After a thousand years trapped in the moon, Nightmare Moon was forgiven by Celestia rather easily. What they did was indeed dreadful, but they worked hard to fix it, even allowing themselves to be locked away as punishment. If Luna can be allowed back into society, why should they not have the same release for the same acts?"

Twilight jots all of it down as a few muttered comments pass between the others. A loud meep from Fluttershy brings Twilight's attention to the pale yellow pegasus. Fluttershy glares back at Apple Jack who simply had a grin on her face. 

"You okay Fluttershy?"

"Um, yes. I'm fine.. I just ….."

She bites her lip straightening up trying to ignore every one staring at her.

"No."

Twilight blinks not having expected this choice from her. The word being spoken seemed to give her a bit of confidence as she continues.

"They are all warriors and soldiers. Even with some of the troubles that we have now a days, Equestria is still a land of peace. Nearly all of our issues come from either misunderstood ponies, or monsters that wander in from the Everfree forest. The monsters are just misunderstood, but after reading the story they all seem to have an 'attack first and not ask questions unless they miss killing some one,' way about them. Honestly there may be a time we need ponies like that again, but it is not now."

"Okay, thank you Fluttershy. So who's next?"

"I might as well get this out of the way, not really in the mood to be thinking about this."

"Umm okay Rainbow go ahead."

"Yeah they should be free, I mean heck can you think of what it would be like to be able to fly with the only other pony to do a sonic Rainboom? How awesome is that?"

Applejack face hooves as Dash goes on to describe a few maneuvers. Twilight was about to cut her friend off when the rainbow haired pegasus's entire tone changes back to the some what darker mood she had been in earlier.

"...There's also the fact that no matter what happened they stuck by their friends, no matter the differences or the problems. They always were there to help each other out. We could use a little more loyalty like that in the world..."

Twilight tilts her head watching Dash deflate, the others had looks of concern as well. What had happened when Rainbow had missed that night of study to rush back to Cloudsdale?

Twilight was about to say something when a hoof holding a pink frosted cupcake was shoved into Rainbow Dash's face. The pegasus blinks looking down before taking the the cup cake, a slightly amused look on her face as Pinkie Pie pats her on the head with a there there and bounds into the middle of the room. 

"Dashie is right, it could be a whole lot of fun, I vote yes that they should be free,cause no pony should be a rock. I mean unless they were born a rock , but then they are not a pony. I mean come on bor~ring, they were just good ponies tossed into a bad situation and had to make choices the best they could at the time, or they let their emotions get the better of them in certain cases, I mean sure Rhede could have held back, but that was sorta a family member and he was really protective of them, I mean what would happen if one of us did something really bad with out meaning too or kept a secret that could be an issue if it every came out, would every one hate us or would they remember we stopped Discord, and parasprites and Nightmare Moon and that dragon with the snoring.. what was up with him an way? I mean there's other dragons and their snoring doesn't blot out the sun, ooooh maybe he was a dragon god and smoke was his thing that would make a whole lot of sense and I bet the writer of this fic is getting bored now trying to figure out what I am supposed to say next so I better stop but this is a run on sentence from heck here that just not want to stop though I guess what I really am saying is we need to free them so Luna can be happy and they can be happy and we can party and can hear that dragon sing and hit Jer'rahd with a pie so maybe he'll cheer up or at least smile cause I've never seen a pony with fangs except the fake ones Luna put in for Nightmare Night and that was fun and scary and she was like ROAR and I was like AH! NIGHTMARE MOON and I ran then Twilight caught me and I said it was fun being scared and ooomph!"

Rather than eat the cupcake, Rainbow Dash had done everyone else a favor and shoved it into Pinkie Pie's mouth.

"Okay that's three yeses and one no. Apple Jack?"

"I reckon ah'll make this short after that rampage there. Ah say No. They killed an awful lot of ponies and critters that didn't deserve it right along with the ones that did. That they tried tah stop Nightmare Moon doesn't mean a thing since they all did it for their own reasons. It may have been tah save a friend, but they shoulda done somthin sooner. They coulda stopped her themselves, but they chose a gamble that really didn't have much a chance tah pay off any way. One that could have cost more lives than it woulda saved if Celestia had'nt done what she did. The five had selfish intentions to tha very end. That ain't a reason tah be forgiven."

Twilight blinks looking at the farm pony with a bit of interest. She was not sure if the revelation that the Apple's were descended from the Pelts and quite possibly Rhede had swayed her decision , but it was a valid point.

"That should not matter much Apple Jack as I stated Nightmare Moon did not even have that selfish act to her name and she was forgiven."

"A selfish act is still a selfish act."

Apple Jack and Rarity start bickering over each others decisions with Rainbow Dash and Pinkie throwing into the argument every so often.

"GIRLS STOP! I am here to find out what you think, not to have a discussion group. We can do that later once I hear from everyone. Spike."

The little dragon had been sitting back quietly polishing off a plate of cup cakes.

"Glad to see you remembered me this time."

"Don't start that again Spike, you wanted a vote, now's your chance."

"Spiky you agree with me don't you?"

"Rarity stop trying to sway his vote."

" No I don't rarity and no. After everything was said and done they all had choices, they could have picked a harder choice that would have resulted in less death nearly every time. Sure they couldn't stop the dragons peacefully, but they didn't have to go after Cindervale, or Aqua, or the griffons. Rhede and Starfall did not need to suddenly go for blood, Velkorn preached about doing away with the stereotypes of her race but was more then willing to follow them and kill that foal. Jer'rahd could have stopped being star eyed for Luna long enough to see what the problem was and try to fix it instead of just fawning over her. The only one out of the entire group of them that I think has a chance of forgiveness is Bleu, and we can't let her out with out the others, so they all should stay. Every choice they made was the wrong one and they kept making them. They never learned from the mistakes until it was too late to matter any more. They should stay locked up, I figure some day maybe they might be freed, but I don't want to see it any time soon. "

Spike crosses his arms staring up at Twilight as she writes everything down. Rarity looks a little hurt though Apple Jack has a smug look on her face. Dash looked annoyed and Pinkie had a sad look. Fluttershy was likely under the couch still, where she hide when Rarity and AJ had started bickering.

"Alright then that makes it three for and three against. Figures I would be the tie breaker."

"More like fitting darling. As Spiky said you have seen more of this than any one else. I dare say you may have even developed a better understanding of it than even those who where there. They would only have been able to see their own side of things and you were able to view it from every ponies stand point."

"That's true. 'sides you were the first one that was asked to check this out. If you hadna gone to the gardens none of us would even know anything about it at all."

Rainbow Dash nods lightly and Pinkie smiles looking to be ready to say something when she spots the clock and freaks out .

"Oh No, its nearly noon? I need to get back to to foal sit for the cakes, sorry I can't stay Twilight , but you know how Mrs. Cake stresses over time."

"Alright bye then Pinkie..."

The pink pony was gone before Twilight even manged to finish the sentence.

"I hate to run as well Twilight ,but I do have a few dresses on a order I must complete. I do hate to leave you without having a nice discussion, though I am afraid it cannot be helped. I am sure Apple Jack will agree that we should let you draw your own conclusion instead of trying to sway you."

"Sounds more like somthin you'd do. Ah gotta git back to tha farm any way, Ya might wanna head home too Fluttershy, Mac's gonna bring another load of them old apples for yer critters."

Rainbow Dash's ears perk up a little though she still seems a little morose as she looks to the farm pony.

"Spike yah gonna keep watch on Applebloom an tha others taday?"

"Yep, they plan to try their hooves at baking with Granny Smith. I am definitely not gonna miss that, even their worst could turn out pretty good."

"Ah keep fer getting you liked those baked bad things... alright ah'll let um know yer coming."

"Right."

Twilight watches as Rarity and Apple Jack bicker a little more before heading out the door. It was not nearly as bad as when she first met them both though the pair seemed to have more fun arguing than anything else. Dash sat back on the couch yawning a little before looking at Twilight.

"So you going to do it then?"

"What? Do what Rainbow?"

"Spike said earlier that Luna came by and told you there was more to see. Weather duties light today so Cloud Kicker can handle it. I'm kinda curious as to what else there might be. I doubt it's gonna change my mind, but you need some pony here to watch you any how. I'm free til later tonight, so I'll keep watch for you."

"You sure? I haven't gotten any more books that are up your ally as of late."

"Nah its fine. I figure I'll look back over what you wrote. I wanna see if maybe I missed something that AJ saw that made her chose no. Otherwise we will probably argue about it for a while."

"Well alright if you're sure."

"Yeah I'm not feeling up to much at the moment any way."

Twilight looks back as Rainbow Dash pulls open the tome to start reading the story again. She could tell something was wrong with the light blue pegasus, but she couldn't tell what.

She sighs planning to ask later after she was done with this. One more look wouldn't hurt, The Princess of the Moon had gotten her curiosity up again.

The purple unicorn casts the spell, letting the familiar feeling wash over her as she was pulled into the magic world. She opens her eyes looking at only one window, the one that lead to the Waning Moon.

She sighs saddened that this was the last visit before she sent the weapon back to Celestia, before slipping into the window.

-

It had been three months since the defeat of Nightmare Moon and the Lunar Republic. Far too much had happened in such a short time.

Winnysor Castle and the Lunar Republic city around it was destroyed utterly with only a few sections of the castle itself remaining as Celestia's order. The throne room in particular was to be left undisturbed with the strange device in its center with the five Elements of Harmony resting on it, frozen in stone as their bearers were.

The 42nd had remained where Jer'rahd had sent them last, the ruins of Dullahan and the abandon military base that was there. When the Royal Guard and the allied armies of the nations arrived demanding their surrender the officers refused. They cited they had been ordered by the only one they followed to hold this position. They were not leaving.

One large attempt was made by the joint forces to remove the ponies from the military fort and the ruins of the city. That met with total disaster and the 42nd held their ground still. A few smaller attempts were made to remove Luna's Hoof from the area as well, all met with failure.

Finally an ambassador was sent in to negotiate, as Celestia had seen enough death. The 42nd agreed to surrender, but refused to vacate the area. It was eventually allowed, though several Royal Guard outposts were set up in the area to make sure the group would not try anything.

Though unhappy with the allowance the joint armies agreed with Celestia's solution, if reluctantly.

========================================

When the issue with the half dragons was addressed it was not due to them being hunted down as the 42nd was. They came to Canterlot, a month after Nightmare Moon's defeat.

A dozen of the older half dragons flew into Canterlot. A flight of Royal Guard pegasi went out to intercept the small group, and finding they were unarmed and unarmored, escorted them back to the castle itself.

Celestia allowed the small group into the still damaged throne room to speak with them.

The large half dragon, Lion Heart, spoke for the group.

"I wish that you would show my kind mercy Princess. There are far too few of us left for any more losses. What Nightmare Night did not kill, the war did. There are barely a hundred of my race left and only about two hundred of the new breed. If you still require justice to be served for our actions, those of us who have come here are the leaders of our race, will accept that punishment. We only ask that you spare the others who were following our orders."

"No."

The half dragons wince at the stern face and answer the Princess had given, none of them made a move however, though several of the Royal Guards move around them. Lion Heart's ears droop though his gaze remains unwaveringly on the Princess. The Celesta ignores the looks and continues.

"There has been enough death and sacrifice in Equestria as of late. You are correct that what has been done cannot go unpunished. The Minotaur have been removed from the council of races and are forced to live on the fringes of the lands to be considered by many as little more than monsters. It time perhaps they will be ready to rejoin, but they are a stubborn lot. You however have come to me. That shows some merit, admitting you were in the wrong and yet still trying to save the rest of your kind. I am well aware of your creation and what the dragons of the Flame Party did. I only offer you one option."

Lion Heart perks his ears listening as the others glance from him to the Princess.

"You will disband all military forces you have as well as cease training of said forces that you may be undergoing. Your land was devastated and you will need all of those that would be a army to rebuild it. You will submit to becoming a providence of Equestria and swear to me as you did to my sister. I will not have a military leader in any of my providence's so none of your rank and file nonsense will apply, even that which came about from your time with the Dragons. The remaining Shadowbolts that accompanied your initial retreat fall under this requirement as well."

The half dragon nods though his expression gives no indication on whether he approved or did not approve of what she asked.

"Furthermore in light of your actions as well as a partial agreement I made to some one in regards to your loyalty and decisions in the Lunar Republic before its fall. I am appointing you, Lion Heart as Governor of the new providence. There will of course be Royal Guard stationed, and a selection of advisers and investigators to make certain you will follow the guide lines that you will receive as the Gallopagos becomes a providence of Equestria. Is this acceptable or will there be issue."

The half dragon regards her curiously a moment his ears flat to his head. The Royal Guards around the group shift their weapons as if to emphasis what might happen if there was a issue. Lion heart remains unphased by the bolster his gaze yet to have left Celestia.

"I question your choice of the one to lead Princess, but I will abide by it if that is what is required to save the others."

The large half dragon sinks to a bow before the Princess of the Sun the others following suit.

====================================================

A lone pegasus stands on the raised dais staring at the five new statues added to the garden. Cloud Dancer sighs shifting the rucksack draped over her back, making sure her wings were free so she could fly. The white bleaching of her mane and tail was starting to fade and the bright pink was showing again at the roots. She exhales deeply staring at the stone face of her mother, even in rock the mare looked saddened. Her ears perking at the sound of hoof falls behind her.

"I figured I would find you here."

"You realize I have been sitting here waiting for you about an hour now right Cyan?"

"Not my fault you can fly, some of us still have to walk."

"Please, don't tell me you're getting old already. You were faster than this in basic."

The unicorn snorts his annoyance steeping from the thin hidden path to the surface of the marble rise. He moves to the edge to look out over the garden. The Brilliant Dawn and Waning Moon hanging on either side of his torso.

"So you still plan to leave?"

"Yeah."

"We could still use you. There are a great number of issues that might still need some fancy flying to deal with."

"I am not going to be like my mother. I only joined the Guard to get over my fear of her and bring her to justice and I did that. I have no other use for the Guard now that my own revenge is done."

"I suppose. So what are you going to do now?"

"There's still a lot of ponies in this world that need help, I am not against doing that, just not with the Guard. Maybe the King's Cross, though I don't know anything about medicine, maybe they need a messenger or something. Pity I can't just help by flying."

"That is not entirely true." 

"What, you know something?"

"Yeah, sorta, it is a bit of a long shot I suppose. You know where your mother got the idea for the Shadowbolts right?"

"She claimed it was from an old stunt show that traveled with the Equestrian Service Organization. She said she enjoyed the one show of theirs she saw, but they were all wiped out in Dullahan trying to fight back against the attacking force, even though they were civilians."

"Yep. Well you know that mare I met when I got out of basic?"

"The one calling herself Silver Sparkle? Yeah, what about her?"

"That's her stage name, it was a stage name her aunt used as her first stage name. Any way, she is trying to rebuild the ESO. She already made a name for herself by being the one the Platinum Swan chose as their lead singer for their first tour season. Celestia has also agreed to help her rebuild the ESO to what it once was. Equestria needs something like that after all that has happened, a way to forget about the troubles for a while. She is looking to find replacements for the Wonderbolts as well. I suggested you as the first one to talk to."

"I am not much of a entertainer."

"But you fly, and you are one of the best, if not the best left now..."

He glances to the frozen Starfall.

"Buck, you have always been one push away from being able to do a Sonic Rainboom yourself. Besides it is not as if you would be stuck just being a show mare. A unit like that could also be used for rescues and a fast response team to disasters. The full list of what they would do would be up to you … if you accepted the offer to be in charge of the group."

Cloud Dancer chuckles.

"I never will make that push Cyan. If nothing else, my mother can remain the only pegasus to do a Rain Boom. I will leave her with that. As for the Wonderbolts? I might look into it after a time. Not like I am doing anything else with my life."

"I suppose I could not ask for much more than that. You know where to find me when you decide."

The pegasus nods as she walks over to the stone statue of Starfall, brushing a wing feather over the frozen figures cheek.

"I don't hate you mommy. I never really did."

She launches herself into the air wings spreading wide as she flies off into the cloudless sky.

=========================================

"So she left as well? Do you think she may take up the offer?"

"It is possible Princess. She might also go help with that new pegasus city, Cloudsdale or what ever it was going to be called."

Celestia sighs sitting back in her cushion looking down at the table before her. Baelit sat to one side of her and Cyan simply stood on the other side of the table. Behind him Fox and a Wolf stood patiently.

The food before them all was of course some of the best, and the Princess regretted letting it go to waste, but even after a month she was still struggling to hold back the onset of depression. Damn that Kaisur for being right about something yet again. 

"Yes Cloudsdale. In all honesty they could use one of her skill as well. With the Nightmare Night disaster as well as all the weather changes we ourselves have done with winter wrap up, Equestria is now in need of full time weather pegasi. In its current state the environment is still too unpredictable and potentially disastrous. It seems that the rumors of Aqua controlling the weather over the seas as well as the waters themselves were not simply rumors. Cloudsdale will be needed to ensure that Equestra is not turned into a wasteland by the forces of nature itself. What of Proud Tail?"

"Chief Proud Tail is still participating the mourning ritual following the death of his father. When that is over he will become their chief to lead them to the new grazing lands for the summer. He will not be returning to your Guard Princess, much like Cloud Dancer."

"I did not expect he would. He realized I was using you all against Luna's Generals."

"He was content with that Princess. He was using the Guard to try and gain the power that his father had. With the tribal tattoo magic he rediscovered he may very well have done just that. Besides we all knew that was why you gathered us together. We all had our own reasons for agreeing to join your personal guard and while it did not work out as we hoped, this was still a better solution than many predicted outcomes."

The white unicorn glances at the notes floating before him in the air.

"Shall I continue with the reports?"

"Yes. Please do Cyan."

"Manehatten is already up and running, the city itself was rebuilt over the ruins of the old city atop a pony made island in the middle of the water of all things. The 42nd have begun rebuilding Dullahan as a city. There is talk of setting it up as a shipping port. Major Dutch, sorry Mayor Dutch, and his advisers have seemingly changed their strategy for holding onto the land. Since horseshoe bay and areas around it are technically new land due to their former existence as the darklands they were never claimed by Equestria. They are planning to invoke settlers right to hold the land and use it as they see fit."

"They do realize that makes them accountable to Equestrian law again correct?"

"It seems they do, it also allows them to continue to follow General Kaisur's final order to them to hold that position without causing further strife among the other nations. As with any new settlement it will need to be named. Since Dullahan was wiped out completely and there are far too many against renaming it that anyway due to General Kaisur's nickname, they are looking to call it Baltimare"

"I did not expect Kaisur would put an idiot in charge of that unit, it seems I was correct. Go on Cyan."

"Lets see, the new mountain range south of Hollow Shades has been dubbed the Foal mountain range with the largest simply being foal mountain. Ponyville is now completely uninhabited to the point where not even the ruins really remain. A patrol into Winnysor confirmed there are no more forces in the ruins and the device and the Elements remain untouched, despite the massive destruction inflicted by our allies. Seems they were not willing to fiddle with something Nightmare Moon made."

"How long till the representatives arrive?"

"Within the next month or so things should have calmed enough for the conference. The Dragons, Harpies and Minotaurs will not be in attendance. The Zebra's, griffons, and Diamond dogs will attend as well as several of the other races including a representative of the seaponies. Evidently she was the former captain of the Princess Bride and one of the few seaponies not enthralled by Aqua. After Nightmare Night they started a colony along the string of islands that were once the mountain range keeping the Hooper sea from the Equestrian ocean."

"While that is a good sign of peace with our water borne cousins, why will the dragons not be attending? They are a primary race."

"According to one one of the remaining officers there are only a few hundred of their race left, and they are all so scattered that there is no point in trying to pull them back together to find a leader. It was simply stated that the dragons would agree with the terms proposed by the Lunar Peace Pact when each individual dragon was made to do so. It seems that there is no longer a dragon nation at all and yet they are still stubborn bucking creatures."

"That will cause issues down the line I am sure. Was that everything?"

"Almost. Though I will let the Apple brothers speak with you first, as what remains is on a more personal level."

"Alright, Wolf, Fox, I gather everything has gone well for your family?"

The lanky pony shrugs blowing a bit of hair out of his eyes. Wolf nods lightly letting his brother do most of the talking.

'Well enough. Maw is a bit eager to get a move on, itchy hooves from sitting in one place too long. She told me to thank you for the offer to use the grand ball room for the Apple families first Hearths Warming Party, but she declines. Too many bad memories it seems. I can't really blame her, though she might appreciate a little help finding some ponies if you are willing Princess."

"Finding some ponies?" 

The orange furred pony holds up a scroll with a hoof.

"Names of some mares and foals that she hasn't found yet. Seems Rhede managed to make her cry one last time with that final gift of his.

Celestia smiles softly.

" Now that that bit is out of the way. I figure you called us here again from setting up the caravan cause you needed something."

"I need you to write a book about what has happened Fox."

"I suppose I can do that. But wouldn't it be a better idea to cover it up?"

"I am already making sure most of the documents even regarding Luna's existence are removed. The artifacts as well, the stained glass windows, her throne, everything."

"So why do you need me to write a book about the events? Wouldn't it be better if it was completely forgotten so that what she has done will be lost into history until you can find a cure for her?"

"I have calculated the amount of time that she will be sealed in the moon Fox. It is one of the reasons I am allowing that day she was banished to become a holiday. The Summer Sun Celebration will not only be a remembrance of the Lunar Republic's fall, but also a reminder that on the thousandth year of that day she well return."

"I am still missing the point Princess."

"I need a old mares tale written Fox, something that every one will know, but no one will believe fully. When she does return I will need something to give to the ones I have found who can use the Element's of Harmony to finally cure her. I failed the others by thinking of which of them I would sacrifice to keep Luna free. I was never their friend, my sister was. The ones who will be needed to cure her have yet to be found. When they are I will need a book, or a story that will tell them what they need to know to heal her."

"You are asking me to craft a tale that will both be well known and ignored at the same time, and that will teach some one, in a thousand years, how to harness the Elements of Harmony enough to stop your sister?"

"Yes."

A rather wide grin crosses Fox's face that showed a uncanny resemblance to his older brother Rhede.

"Sounds like fun. A little foals tale about a couple of sisters a bit jealousy about something simple, should do nicely. Simple and memorable."

"I shall enjoy reading it when you have finished Fox. I take you two are leaving the Guard to help the family?"

"Ooh got it in one. There's a lot of work for us to do Princess. As much fun as it would be to remain your Royal Guards, it was never really something to suit us farmer pony types. We agreed to get to Rhede, though that didn't turn out how any one expected. But I will be sure to work on that book for you."

"Thank you. I would ask you tell you mother one more thing for me."

"What's that?"

"If her family is ever tired of their travels, weary from the road and wish a place to finally settle once more, come to me and I will ensure that the Apples or what ever name your family follows then, will have a place in Ponyville."

"Rather nice of you Princess. But with how stubborn we are, don't expect that offer to be taken up for a long time."

Celestia sighs as Fox pulls out a scrolls starting to take notes on ideas as they crossed his mind. She looks to Wolf who simply shrugs and gestures to white unicorn.

"I suppose that brings us back to you Cyan Sparkle. What was it you wished to bring up?"

"Just the notice of my retirement Celestia."

"What? Not you as well, is every one planning to leave?"

"I am not going any where Princess, I am simply stepping down from a position in the Guard."

"Why would you do that?"

"You seem to be missing a big part of this reconstruction Princess. You have plenty of soldiers on your side. You do not have any nobles. Most of them still complain that you should have acted earlier and there are many, even after your actions, who do not consider you fit to rule any more. The Sparkle's were never a major house in the game Princess, but the name is still very respected. I would not see everything that has been worked for unraveled because of petty greed and infighting. Particularly not from those who think themselves better than any pony else. Some one will need to watch that group for you, to make sure you stay several steps ahead of any plans against you."

"You could remain a Royal Guard and still do that."

"No, most will think that I am little more than a spy and will shut themselves off to me. As just a noble I can get into things and end them before they get bad. We do not need another Order."

He floats the Waning Moon and the Solar Flare to the table before her, setting them lightly down on a clear spot on the table.

"I never considered myself worthy of either of these any way. That and my mare friend doesn't want to marry a guards pony. "

"You do work fast. Did you not only meet her just out of basic? "

"That was a year ago and yes, but what can I say Princess, a beautiful mare with a gorgeous voice is something that only a foolish stallion would pass up."

"I do hope I can hear her at some point."

"If you hold the Gala next year and The Platinum Swan performs, you will. Hint hint and all that."

"I shall do that. Thank you for everything Cyan. "

"Of course Princess. Alright Apples lets get moving there's lots to do. See you around Baelit."

"Later Princess, Later Kingy." 

"I wish you both well. Good Luck Baelit, you may need said luck, with what you have planned."

Baelit frowns at the smirk Wolf shows, though the other two seem just as confused by the statement as the Princess was.

"I will send you a letter regarding the outcome Wolf, now shoo."

"Just remember to pay me for that metal work I did my friend."

"I already told you I will now in your native drawl, GIT!"

The large pony laughs trotting out of the room with the others, leaving Celestia and Baelit alone. The Princess stares at the zebra as he regards the food on his plate with sudden interest.

"I suppose you will need to return home soon as well Baelit."

"I have time, it is not as if Velkorn's death has changed anything in my homeland, the civil war still rages."

"There is much clean up left to do in Equestria, but I will offer aid to you if I am able."

"I know you will and there is perhaps something you can do about it with relatively little effort on your part. It is one reason I came here today."

"Oh? And here I thought it was for the joy of my company."

"That is a given Celestia. Though as your doctor, I am a little worried about you."

"Oh you are my personal doctor now?"

"Among other things, and with my aunt's … retirement I am possibly the only one alive who knows how to treat an alicorn. So yes, I can say I am your doctor with a straight face."

"So what is the issue then, Doc?"

"Every one is leaving you. Your Guards, the older nobles you are familiar with, even the other gods. To make things worse you had to banish your own sister. The one pony you have been close with for centuries. I am particularly concerned with how depression will affect you. Equestria cannot survive if something happens to you as well."

"I am not depressed."

"You are a horrid liar, I would think at your age you would be better at it."

"That is rude Baelit."

"The age or the calling you a bad liar?"

"Both."

"Well it is not exactly easy to find things wrong with you to tease you about, so I have to use what I can."

" So what exactly do you recommend for my 'depression' then?"

Baelit smiles.

"A vacation."

"You're joking? This is the absolute worst time for that."

"I am not so sure on that. Take a working vacation if you must, but if nothing else you need to get out of the castle. It will aid in your image as well to be seen around the damaged lands overseeing their revival. You need to not sit here and sulk away with the memories you have. You should get out and have new ones. Save the depression for when no pony is looking. Equestria needs a strong leader right now, it does not need to see you weep over what they consider the greatest evil of their lives."

Celestia sighs looking down to push a fork around on her plate, the meal untouched.

"So what should I do then. You are correct in everything I have cared for is gone. Kaisur was correct in that I will need something to work on. He always was far too accurate in such things."

"Considering how much death he experienced in his life, I would say he could very well be an expert on dealing with it."

"All running about now would do is make things take longer to fix."

"Yes thus keeping you distracted longer. Also your vacation might very well fix the issues in the zebra lands depending."

Celestia raises an eyebrow as Baelit takes a sip of his drink.

"You mentioned that earlier. How would my presence fix anything. The zebra's hate gods."

"No no. The zebra's hate zebra gods. They are quite enamored with alicorns. Luna was rather well received when she was there. As for how you would fix things... How long have I known you now?"

"Almost three years. Why the sudden subject change?"

"And how long have we been, ahem... closer than that?"

"A little over a year and a half... it may have been longer if your aunt had not had so much issue with it. ….wait..."

"The easiest way for the civil war to end is by some one who is well respected and feared by both sides to get involved. Some one who defeated the greatest threat since the God Kings. Some one who could easily be made queen and thus rally the full support of the entire country behind it's king."

Celestia stares at him,a small smirk barely crossing his muzzle as he sets a small box on the table flipping it open show a golden horn ring with a rather impressive diamond and very intricate detail on the band.

She looks between him and the box her gaze a cross between disbelief and confusion.

"That is by far, one of the worst proposals I have heard. It makes you sound like a two bit story villain , 'rally the country behind the king'. Honestly?"

Baelit face hooves, his face turning a bright red as he seems to try and hide it.

"Well Excuuuuse me Princess. I have not had a few thousand years to practice this sort of thing."

"Picking on me due to my age again are you?"

"That is not an answer Celestia."

The Princess of the Sun sighs.

"I do not get attached Baelit, it never ends well. I will not age and you will wither and die before me."

"I see."

"I am sorry."

"So you will pass up the good years that you could have, simply because of what will happen much later?"

Celestia's eyes narrow.

"I said that to Pelt you know."

"Does it make it any less true? I am still a young zebra, I've got a good hundred years or so left in me."

"Maybe about forty till the plumbing doesn't work."

He chuckles.

"I am one of the best medics in the world , I am quite sure I can come up with something so my sexy queen would not have to do with out her favored ride for much longer than that."

" Now you are simply being foalish."

"I am still waiting for an answer. I can promise I will do my to make sure you remain happy as long as I am able. There is very little more any one else could do. Had I the magical knowledge I would seek my own way to godhood to remain with you. As it stands I will simply have to live well to stay around longer."

" You are a persistent one."

" I have not even begun to be persistent, it is a bit of a family trait to be honest."

"Alright. I may regret this, but yes..." 

-

Twilight pulls back shaking her head. She was actually both mad and jealous at the same time. She knew she should not be as Baelit was long dead by now. But that twinge of anger at some one else wanting and getting the Princesses affections bothered her greatly. Perhaps he was the one Luna had spoken of.

She twitches slightly looking down at her foreleg remembering what Luna had said. She looks back at the window biting her lip, curiosity getting the better of her as she slips back into the window.

-  
>(Three years later.)<p>

Celestia tilts her head frowning as she looks up at the crossed blades on the mantle before her. The Waning Moon and The Brilliant Dawn both had little flames running along their bare edges in the presence of the mare that controlled both the sun and the moon.

The Princess sighs looking at them and shaking her head. She turns about looking to the white unicorn stallion standing on the far side of the room by the door. In just this short of time Cyan had grown larger in both stature and a bit in girth as well. The soft life of a noble was getting to his physical form though thankfully his wife did not seem to mind. That softness did nothing to dull his mind however, as was clear by the reports he had been giving her, though this time Celestia was only half listening.

The wedding had happened a year ago on the day of the Summer Sun Celebration. The choice was made so that every pony would have something else to remember the day for rather than the defeat of Nightmare Moon.

Baelit had been correct in that the civil war stopped as soon as the news of the engagement came into light. Celestia's presence and acceptance as the new Queen had changed many opinions on the zebra council. Some, who did not agree with the King and new Queen's requests to find common ground, stepped down from the council fearing Celestia's ire if they continued to fight. A number of rebel leaders were appointed in their place and at Baelit and Celestia's urging, a single Untouchable was appointed to the council as well.

The new zebra council had decided that despite the marriage between their King and the Princess they would remain independent of Equestria. Both Baelit and Celestia were fine with this, as despite being little more than political figure heads, their word could still sway decisions that were needed.

One of the first decisions made was to allow a free trade between the two nations, something that Fox was quick to jump on. The resulting negotiations placed the Apple family as the primary trade group between the two lands.

The pair had spent the better part of that first year traveling and seeing to the rebuilding of the land. They even stopped by Baltimare, and Celestia was rather surprised at the warm reception they had received from the former Luna Republic forces that were the primary inhabitants of the new city.

"Are you even listing Princess?"

She snaps back to reality glancing over to an annoyed Cyan.

"Only partially, but I will be hearing about it several more times any way."

"Yes well, you wanted to hear it from me first so here I am. I could be doing other things..."

Celestia turns to stare at him, her eyes narrowing.

"No need to get annoyed Cyan. I know you would rather be with your wife and son, I do appreciate these reports you bring me. I am just a bit easily riled today.

"As you wish, though that does bring up a question I have had for a few days that I would like to ask you."

She sits down lifting a tea cup to her lips glancing down at the paper work on the table with a small shake of her head.

"Hmm and what is that ?"

"How far along are you with foal?"

Celestia nearly chokes on her tea, the liquid spraying from her lips hitting a shield Cyan had the foresight to put up over the papers on the table. She coughs again catching her breath.

"What?!"

"Do not try and pass it over on me Celestia. My wife just had our first and she showed signs of it prior to the large belly. You show several of them on top of a rather infective illusion spell to cover the obvious signs. Is that why Baelit has spent the last few months in the zebra lands alone?"

"He is looking into some things that he is worried about, nothing more. Though he may also be some what afraid of my reaction as well. He will be back well before she is due."

"You already know the gender I see. I may need to borrow that magic if Silver and I manage a second foal. In all honesty I am surprised you are having one."

"I was a little surprised as well when it first came to my attention though it seems there are certain things I neglected to do spell wise due to all that has been going on."

"Yet you still plan to keep her, good for you Princess though you are going to make my job a bit of a nightmare with this."

"Yes well onto some other related news that I have your you Cyan. I have the invite to Proud Tail's wedding for you and the others and it seems some mare has her hooves on Wolf as well. Fox is livid of course. He is still unable to get so much as a date."

" I gather you got a rather long letter about that from him."

"Yes I did. How is Cloud Dancer working out?"

"An absolute horror to work for, I constantly give thanks to the stars I was not born a pegasus. The Wonderbolts however are quite amazing under her leader ship. They have a few routines set up and have already preformed quite a number of search and rescue operations. Despite the complaints from the others in the team, she is quite apt at what she does. None of them have even considered quitting no mater how hard she pushes them. Granted several of them are fighting for her, ahem affections. It seems her mothers name has not turned any one against her."

"So it seems every one is doing well for themselves then. That is good."

"Unless you try to strangle Baelit during foal birth like my wife attempted to do to me."

===================================  
>( Four years later) <p>

Celestia smiles hoping Baelit would return soon from his trip to the zebra lands, Hearths Warming was coming and she really wanted him to be here. The last two years had been some of the worst for her though they were rapidly getting better.

She was reminded again of her sister when a pair of mares named Shim and Sham had shown up in Hollow Shades convincing the population there to give tributes to Nightmare Moon again by making her reappear with a bit of stage magic and big talk.

She was going to send Guards to have them arrested though Fox sent word to leave them be. He had gone him self and sent word back that they were selling costumes, masks, and cheap trinkets to tribute though were not touching the supposed offering. After some talk it seemed that Fox had managed to convince them to make it into some sort of festival. It also seemed that Fox had managed to convince the pair of other things as well considering how the rest of his letter had gone.

She decided to let him deal with it. Turning something that should be a remembrance of a disaster into some sort of holiday for foals fit well for what she wanted to do.

The other nations had agreed to step down most of their forces leaving little more than a royal guard as part of the Lunar Peace Accord.

For the first time since before the first dragon war, there was an actual peace. The next generation being born would not need to know what their parents had gone through and in a few generations none of them would even remember it at all. She had done her best to see to the removal and destruction of quite a bit of the technology that had been developed for war. A whole joint force of all nations had been formed to do this and track down any remaining trolls that had escaped. She did not like the need to destroy another race. But trolls were little more than living weapons of war created by Discord. Destroying them would be a boon to the world at large.

The Orcs were also hunted, though for a different reason. However only a hoof full of villages were found in the former dragon lands. The Rams and the Orcs had taken over the lands and claimed them as their own. This worried some groups though they only wished to be left alone. The Half Dragons were the same, unless asked they kept to themselves though their land grew quickly and quite wealthy due to the problems inactivity caused the older generation.

Celestia smiles looking down at the oak box on the table before her. The Brilliant Dawn was already sealed away along with the bone armor. Her visage reflected in the Waning Moon as she regarded it in its velvet lined case for a last time before moving it into the library. The only other lasting weapons of the war, The Gray Grimoire and the Red Tome were sealed in Tartarus before she and Baelit had even wed. The boat pony and his pet that guarded the entrance were quite content to allow her access to the accursed place in order to seal the evil of the books inside.

She exhales softly pulling a swath of fabric over the weapon. Her ears perking as a small red and white blur gallops past behind her. Celestia turns, a frown crossing her face at the sound of the foal's laughter. She closes the box sealing the sword smirking softly.

"No you don't my sunshine. It's bedtime for you..." 

-

What. The. Buck. Was. That!?

Twilight floats in the space, her eyes wide in shock. Her teacher had a FOAL?! A zebra FOAL? A RED striped zebra foal?

She spins in place in space a moment before whipping her head about and sighing.

It was not her business to ask that sort of thing. If Celestia wanted her to know she would have told her.

GRAHHH but she wanted to know!

She watches as the window of the Waning Moon closes. It was some what a sad sight though she knew it would happen sooner or later, if she needed to she could always turn the spell back to the very start to view it again.

A small glimmer in the air before her drew her attention to what she thought was a star in the distance. It was instead a tiny window that had been hidden by the larger window created by the Waning Moon.

She blinks floating around it curiously. This was something new, a shard or fragment that had been missed some where perhaps? Well one way to find out. She dives into the window.

- 

A dull gray landscape stretches out before her. Twilight blinks turning about to see the strange dusty plain. A soft light from above illuminates the land, though not as brightly as Celestia's sun. She wonders briefly if the spell had gone wrong though she could still feel the connection to herself though perhaps there simply was no body here for her to look though.

She studies the area around her. Gray dust and rock, little more than a desert of sand and dirt. In the distance she made out what seemed to be a hill or a rise of some kind. She starts trotting towards it glancing back in some amusement seeing she was leaving no signs of her passing. She was still little more than a spirit here much like the place the spell took her. With the higher vantage point that hill could offer she might be able to figure out where she was.

Reaching the top she was rather disappointed, as a gray land scape stretched out before her as far as she could see. Twilight sighs thinking again that the spell had messed up. She was about to try and make her way back when a glimmer of blue light caught her eye from the shadow at the base of the hill. She stares at the spot till the light flickers again before she started galloping towards it.

At the base of the hill among some large rocks she found what had caused the glow. Twilight's eyes widen as she slows to a stop, looking down into a small crater at a dark equine form curled into a ball on the ground. A dark blue coat, platinum gray mane and tail, and a purple splotch with a crescent moon as her cutie mark. The soft blue glow of light surrounded her like a shield.

This was Princess Luna, then that would mean... Twilight looks up to the source of the light that had guided her path. A whole world lay above her, landmasses, oceans and rivers covered with a mix of clouds and storms. A portion of the world was in shadow and another portion in light. The Princess's sun was just barely seen on the far side of the world. The land far above her in the middle of the landmass covered in the shadow was Equestria. This was what the world looked like from the moon at night time.

Twilight's jaw drops in awe of the spectacle though a voice snaps her attention back to the sealed Princess.

Four ponies stood around the glowing dome that covered the moon goddess.

"Wake up Luna. It is time for your return"

A black pegasus stallion with a tail and mane to match the color of his coat stands to the left of the small bubble. The flower of a plant Twilight did not recognize adorns his flank. Some how she thought he was familiar however.

"Seriously sleepy head, wake up, your gonna miss the party."

A bright pink unicorn with a mane and tail that was awash with more colors than Rainbow Dash's pokes at the side of the shield with a hoof. What looked like a cat wearing some sort of pastry and riding a rainbow was his cutie mark.

A dark blue pegasus mare with a white mane and a gray tail stood on the far side of the bubble staring at the alicorn with in it. Twilight could not see her cutie mark from this angle.

A tan earth pony with a dark blue mane and tail, that seemed to move and flow about her form like a magical aura stands nearest to Twilight.

"I do not wish to. Leave me be."

Twilight looks to the alicorn surprised the Princess was awake and seemingly herself.

"Sorry, no can do Princess. The time has come. You don't want that that whole prophecy thing Imbrium made and gave to that Apple colt, so he could write that book, to turn up fake do you? He worked soooo hard on it ."

"Shadow, be quite leave me alone. The dead should not bother the living. Let me rot here."

The colorful unicorn snorts in annoyance at that.

"Let me just kick her flank out of bed and be done with it ."

"No Nightshade. We must not force it. Besides Imbrium won the coin toss so if any one gets to throw the princess out of bed it is her."

The black stallion growls and Twilight remembers where she saw him from. When Starfall took the test to become a Bearer of Honesty, this was the stallion who spoke with her. These must be the Bearers of the Elements from when Luna and Celestia sealed Discord!

The dark blue pegasus mare spoke again looking to Nightshade.

"I understand you are still mad that we were tricked by Aviana's Bearer of Loyalty but justice came to him as it should be. This is what we have waited for so we might make that wrong right again."

"Perhaps that is what you think, I do not see how we can ever make that error right again. No matter we have a task. Get up princess or we let Imbrium have a go. Your Generosity is rather annoyed with you."

"Why should I return to a place that no one wants or cares for me?"

"Don't be like that, we loved and cared for you, your sister does the same. Heck there's five ponies who had themselves turned to stone just so they would be there when you came back. That has got to be boring for them."

"You were not supposed to tell her that Shadow."  
>The multi hued stallion shrugs.<p>

"Oops."

"I do not care. They were not my friends, just his. They are always his, he is the only one who ever cared for me and yet even he betrayed me."

"What the buck is she talking about Dusk?"

The dark blue pegasus sighs.

"She is speaking about Hooper. Her mind is muddled with fighting off the darkness consuming her and she thinks that Jer'rahd is a reincarnated Hooper. Those books did a number on her."

"Oh for bucks sake that's it. Imbrium kick this foal out of bed, I can only stand being nice so long before I want to go back to the way we used to do things. Some pony pisses you off kick them in the head!"

"You are far too violent Nightshade."

"It comes from getting tricked and dying then spending the next six thousand years watching your one living friend screw everything up."

The earth pony closest to Twilight had been silent the entire time. She looks to the others who grow silent and then back away from the dome as the mare moves closer. As the mare moves Twilight could finally see the full moon cutie mark on her flank.

"WAKE THE BUCK UP YOU STUPID COW, I HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE, WITH YOUR SHIT!"

Twilight's eyes widen at the outburst. The mares voice boomed across the gray land scape kicking up dust and rock and flinging it about Twilight. This was far beyond any version of the royal Canterlot voice she had ever heard before. The mare roared on...

"Enough with this damn, poor me, pity party you have going on up here. You lost, deal with it, the Nightmare is still in control, so what, sitting here on this rock is not going to help any pony. Sooner or later it's gonna be too strong for you to hold onto and it's gonna bust loose any way, after eating you fully. You think everything sucks for you, yet you do nothing to change anything about it. Honestly I don't know why I am bothering to tell you this shit since your not gonna remember a lick of it any way, but here's something that better stick in that tiny brain of yours little sister."

The mare smashes a hoof against the shield, shattering the glowing dome and leaning close to the squirming princess.

"If no pony cared for you we would not be here. If Celestia did not care for you she would not have set up all she did for your return. If they were not your friends the Elements would not have worked. Jer'rahd is not Hooper's soul returned. There have been several ponies that have fallen in love with you over your long life, none of them the same, it is only the stubbornness of those two that managed to get past that wall you put around yourself. If you opened your damn eyes you would see that you are just as cared for , if not more so than your sister. Five of them even stood against your sister on countless occasions for you, and now they wait for your return. So get your ass up and get down there. The thousandth year of your imprisonment is over. You can go home."

"But it will be..."

The form of Luna shudders, a black energy wrapping about her, a dark laugh echos across the gray surface as the miasma of energy shoots upward from the lunar surface heading towards Equestria. Twilight knew what was to happen, she saw the other side of this story. This was Nightmare Moon's return, only a egg head and five newly found friends would be there to stop her.

"Well current bearer of Magic. Is this what you expected to see? "

Twilight takes a involuntary step back as Imbrium turns to look at her. The mares eyes burning red spots of light in the shadow of her mane.

"You can see me?"

"Why not? Harmony could."

"I suppose, though I did not expect the legends of ponies being stars to be true."

"There are many things you may as of yet not understand. That is fine I expect you will know more than any of us when your end finally comes. I thank you for what you will do, have done I suppose by your view point."

"What you mean beating Nightmare Moon? I was not given much of another option."

"There are always choices Bearer of Magic. You did far more than what you think."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you recall the prophecy of Nightmare Moon? The last part of it?"

"Yes... why?"

"On the longest day of the thousandth year the stars will aid in her escape and she will bring night time eternal."

"I am sorry but I am not understanding the relevance. I now know you four helped her escape and since your dead I guess your stars... this is very confusing."

"You seem to be missing the point Bearer of Magic. The reason we thank you for what you have done, is that we are not the stars that freed her. You are."

"What..."

"The prison was not the moon, but the Nightmare that held her. The night time eternal, is the immortal Princess Luna, for as long as she lives she will bring the night. The stars that aided her escape are the ones that adorn your flank and represent your friends and the connection you have with them. You are the one who fulfilled the prophecy bearer of magic. You released our friend from the pain she had suffered for a thousand years."

"But how would Fox know about me or how would you even know about me to tell Fox... GAH. I hate time travel."

" Honestly does it matter at this point? What is done is done. Though there are far more pressing and dangerous things for you to worry about. You future is still shrouded Bearer of Magic. A much greater task and much pain await you. A trial is coming that you must overcome, for if you do not, pony kind will be destroyed. You should wake now the next chapter of your life is about to begin."

-

Twilight yelps tumbling backwards away from the sword, crashing into the couch and knocking it over to land on the floor with a dull thud.

"ow..."

Rainbow Dash pokes her head over the back of the couch.

"Um Twilight? That is you right? Not one of the other yous ?"

"What ? Yes, Dash its me why would you think it would be one of the other ones?" 

"Well you started glowing and your mane caught fire so, I started hitting the panic button and nothing happened."

"It shouldn't do that... Ugh never mind. That is probably it for the sword. GAH every time I answer something there's a whole new slew of questions! Gah who do I have to choke to get a straight answer from the dead!?"

Rainbow Dash winces and Twilight perks her ears at the look on her friends face. She exhales trying to calm down focusing on her friend.

"Alright Rainbow. Whats wrong? You've not been yourself since you came back from Cloudsdale."

"Not something I really want to talk about."

Twilight sighs.

"I can't help if you don't tell me."

"Not like you can help this any way."

"Dash... I am at least trying."

The pegasus mutters something, her ears flattening to her head as she closes her eyes her fore hooves draping over the back of the couch as she sinks down behind it further as if using it as a wall to hid from Twilight. The purple unicorn was a bout to give up when her friend finally spoke up.

"My friend Gilda is dead."

Twilight's eyes widen.

"Gilda? The griffon Pinkie Pie party pranked? What? How?"

"No one really knows. They found her body in Cloudsdale. I think some one her family knew might have gotten to her. That's one of the reasons she was in Cloudsdale when we were younger. Her parents sent her there to get her away from the trouble that was going on at home. Supposedly she was from some important family or something that had a lot of enemies. I guess one of them must have finally found her. It looked like something out of that book you wrote about the past. They actually needed me to identify her. I only knew it was her by a tattoo she had on her wrist."

"By the stars Dash... why didn't you tell one of us?"

"No one here really liked her. I didn't think any one would care."

"You know that's not true Rainbow..."

A loud pounding at the front door cut off what she was saying, she was going to ignore it when the door burst open.

Pinkie Pie tumbles into the room her eyes wide in a panic. She spots Twilight, leaping onto the unicorn and knocking her back over the couch with a crash. Rainbow Dash shoots skyward barely avoiding getting wrapped up in the pile as well.

"Pinkie what in the world?!"

"IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN ITCHY BACK HOOVES! ITCHY BACK HOOVES! "

"Pinkie what?!"

"THE TWITCH, THE DEATH TWITCH, MAKE IT STOOOOP!"

"Pinkie we found out what happened. ..."

Twilight looks to Dash who nods lightly and looks even more depressed. Pinkie stops her panic dead looking from twilight to Rainbow Dash.

"... Gilda died."

"Gilda... oh no, when did she die?"

Rainbow sighs.

"A couple of weeks ago judging by what the guards said."

"A couple of weeks? THEN WHY DO I STILL HAVE THE TWITCHY TWITCH NOW!?"

"TWILIGHT!"

The purple unicorn sighs and pushes the panicking pink pony off of her. Celestia had a foal, she had a warning from dead ponies, Pinkie was freaking out, Rainbow Dash was more depressed than Twilight had ever seen her and now Apple Jack was screaming for her as well.

This was turning out to be a much more chaotic and depressing day than she wanted. She whips her head trying to clear out the frustration as Apple Jack rushes in. Twilight blinks surprised at the panic on the farm ponies face.

"Twilight we need tah git tah Fluttershy's now She's been attacked by some ponies, an mah brothers been hurt real bad!"

"What ? Why did you come here instead of getting him to the hospital?! GAH!"

Rainbow Dash tears out of the house ripping most of the books from the shelves just from the force of her passing.

"BUCK IT DASH!"

"She brings up a good point, why didn't you take him to the hospital?"

Apple Jack looks at Twilight biting her lip.

"Cause where he was cut has got tha markings of poison. Its tha same description of what was affecting that pony in tha story you been working on and yer prolly the only one who remembers the cure tah that stuff."

"Pony in the story..."

Her jaw drops as the realization hits.

"Wind serpent venom? Mac was attacked by some pony using wind serpent venom?"

~Fin~

====================================================

To be continued in Book 2,

Stories in stone, Memories of Twilight. 


End file.
